YuYuGiDigiMoon: Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux
by Kanius
Summary: Tamers, YuGiOh, Sailor Moon, YuYu Hakusho, and Frontier crossover. The refreshed version of YuYuGiDigiMoon's first season. Five groups of heroes unite to fight a common enemy: the evil Pharaohmon. It all begins again with new exclusive material! Now an official anniversary project to celebrate 10 years of YuYuGiDigiMoon.
1. A New Enemy, Pharaohmon! Arise Heroes!

_**Universal Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Digimon concept, its characters, _Digimon Tamers_, and _Digimon Frontier_. Toei Animation Akiyoshi Hongo do. I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh_. Kazuki Takahashi owns the manga and characters whilst TV Tokyo/NAS has rights over the anime and 4Kids has rights over the dub. I do not own _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ or its wonderful cast of characters, but Naoko Takeuchi-Togashi does. Her husband, Yoshihiro Togashi owns _YuYu Hakusho _and its great memorable cast. Any OCs debuting in this story belong to me, Belletiger, Ninetalesuk, and LazerWulf

**A/N: **Well, hello there! If you're reading this, you're likely either a newcomer or a long-time reader that's stuck with this long-running meta mega-crossover. Anyway, let me explain why you're here.

For the past seven and a half years (and counting), I started a mega crossover series called _YuYuGiDigiMoon_. The titular series name itself comprises of acronyms based on part of each title series featuring the anime casts this series covers. _Yu_ represents _YuYu Hakusho_, the second _Yu _simultaneously represents BOTH YYH and _Yu-Gi-Oh_, the _Gi_ naturally just represents _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, _Digi_ is part of _Digimon_, and _Moon_ is obviously _Sailor Moon_. LazerWulf, long-time reader and former beta-reader, came up with that nifty title. ^^

Anyway, like I was saying... Since 2003, _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ has been a long-running fanfic franchise I've grown very attached to, probably more so than any story or collection of writings I've ever done (_Digimon Fusion_ being the other). I've come to grow attached to the casts in this series and would be saddened when I have to write the inevitable series finale. For the last seven years, I've written three seasons (all full length, two complete, Season 3 still ongoing), one 'Movie' fic, an OVA written in first-person POV format, one Side Story featuring a subgroup, and a collection of Gaiden shorts, including a 'Special Gaiden' released as a separate story. All of that alone comprised 2 million words and counting of hard work and dedication.

And I'm not even done with the series. I'm already halfway through where I want to be. There'll come more stories even after Season 3. With the new generations on the rise, I'm planning a few spin-offs that puts more emphasis on them and less on the veteran casts.

Beginning with _YuYu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, and Sailor Moon_, I've expanded the universe by including a vast amount of OCs, who are connected to the main casts. Then, I began delving into the whole 'dimension crossing and time travel' concepts by incorporating the casts from _Digimon Adventure/02, Digimon Savers, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds._ That managed to allow me to incorporate all the existing Digimon seasons (sans the current _Digimon Xros Wars_) into this growing mythos and the two other YGO series. And the YYGDM mythos will only continue to expand further. _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and_ Digimon Xros Wars_ may even have a chance to be included. :3

This is my own Marvel anime universe. I'd be kidding myself if I said I hope to see a lot of fan arts and fanfics based off this fanfic mythos.

So, why this story? What's the purpose of _Redux_? Why go back to the beginning?

Simply put: to improvise on the original _Wrath of Pharaohmon_, take out unnecessary 'filler,' and add new exclusive scenes (but none that'll drastically alter the plots of the stories post Pharaohmon). Since 2003, I've evolved as a writer. Back when I wrote this, I was still fresh off watching the Battle City Finals when it aired on Kids WB (now defunct) and YYH was red hot on Toonami (back when Toonami was still alive). Originally, after the success of the original _Digimon Fusion_, this crossover series was only supposed to be Tamers, Frontier, and YGO. Then, I threw in _Sailor Moon_ as an experimentation. Then, I was going to incorpoate _Tenchi Universe_, but decided against it and used YYH instead. And with all that comes the curse of becoming a better writer. I look back on YYGDM season 1 and remind myself that there are things I could've improved on. Now, this is my chance. After achieving success with _Digimon Fusion Kai_ (a complete revision of _Digimon Fusion_ based on _Dragonball Z Kai_), I was convinced by LazerWulf to green light this project. And here we are!

With that, this story will be nostalgic to those who've read the original___Wrath of Pharaohmon_ back when it was fresh. And those who haven't jumped aboard on this on-going series, this is your chance to check it the beginning with a new perspective!

Along with revised writing, I'll be merging the first chapters and trimming the original 44 chapter count to between 35-38.

What else can you look forward to in _Redux_? Cameos from characters that appear later in the series, but never made it for _Wrath of Pharaohmon_. A few events and dates might be re-arranged, too. The first chapter alone will have a proper 'prologue' opening and interaction with the Sailor Senshi & Spirit Detectives! How is that? In the original, the Detectives didn't come into play until around Chapter 5. Now, they'll be granted a proper entry into the series! Sounds cool, right? :D

Some fights will be extended and others shortened. The duel between Yugi and Felinismon will definitely be improvised by me and LazerWulf. May be if possible, we could throw in an extra duel or two before the Shadow Tournament as a bonus treat. :D

Now another inquiry that's begging to be asked: What does this mean for the old _Wrath of Pharaohmon_ entry? Well, this will be a _soft_ reboot, meaning only this season will receive the reboot treatment. For now, stick with reading the original as a reference, but follow _Redux_**, **as it will ultimately replace the original as an 'official' part of the long-running YYGDM mythos. I'll keep the old version up as a memento. But, know there will come some changes to differentiate _Redux_ from the original. I've done this with my Kai fic already. Allow the surprises and mysteries to become unveiled to you just as my old-time reader did back in 2003-2005. Once _Redux_ is done, you can immediately jump right into the _Invasion of the Rajita_ and blast forward through the series as I don't plan to revise anything past season 1.

Bottom line: I want to give season 1 the same quality of writing I've been giving _Dawn of Chaos_, Kai, and most recent stories.

So, without further ado, it's time to time warp back into 2003 and re-live the renewed classic YYGDM season 1! Old school goodness coming your way!

Before DoC, the Rajita, Taiyoukai, Beast Tamers, Valkyries, Kuipers, Neo Senshi, GX, 5Ds, time travel, complex plots, and dimension crossing, there were only five groups that amassed together due to a common goal: to stop the evil Pharaohmon!

Enjoy the old school goodness!

xxxxx

A few thousand digicycles ago, following the Great War between Granasmon and Valmarmon, there was another conflict yet to be resolved. That conflict was about to reach its climax as the forces of light and darkness prepared to clash, determining the fate of the Digital World. It has been long overdue and only one side would emerge victorious.

Representing the darkness: Pharaohmon, a former priest and a disciple of Valmarmon, who turned against Underworld ruler Anubimon, Omegamon, and Imperialdramon. The demonic ruler was bent on plunging the Digital World into darkness and rule with an iron fist in the name of Valmarmon.

Representing the light: the Digital Priestess, an unlikely candidate chosen from the Real World. A young man was bestowed holy powers from Granasmon. Her missions were simple: explore the Digital World and receive training from highly renowned digital priests, and confront Pharaohmon for when she was ready. And today she's mastered the Holy Saber, an instrument forged from the fang of a priest and the weapon to seal Pharaohmon.

That fated day was now.

**(Cue Inuyasha OST – **_**Mortal Kombat**_**) **

Standing atop of a cliff, the Digital Priestess, a dark-haired young woman, garbed in a traditional white and red Miko outfit, brandished a long sword, imbued with glowing white light. Determined, she narrowed her eyes, focusing her intent on delivering the final blow on the weakened Pharaohmon, who was on the verge of collapse after having been weakened by the Sovereigns, Omegamon, and Imperialdramon's attacks. Steadily rising and growling in excruciating pain, Pharaohmon struggled to meet the Priestess eye-to-eye.

"I... I will not be sealed... not by the likes of you... Priestess! I won't be denied... rule of the... _**DIGITAL WORLD!**_" The proud warlord bellowed angrily as his voice echoed across the empty canyon valley.

The Priestess fiercely fixated a determined gaze and lunged forward. "Demon Pharaohmon, your days of terrorizing are over! With Valmarmon gone, you have no reason to be carrying on his wish!" Lifting the holy sword overhead, she came down and aimed straight for Pharaohmon's head. "Repent for all your sins! With this sword, I shall seal you!"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"_**Supreme Cannon!**_"

"_**Positron Laser!**_"

Just as Pharaohmon attempted retaliation, two massive blasts screamed behind and impacted his back, forcing the demon to stumble forward. Glancing around, Pharaohmon scowled furiously as Omegamon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode hovered behind him, readying their cannons again for rapid fire.

"_**DAMN YOU!**_"

"_**BE GONE, PHARAOHMON!**_"

Before Pharaohmon had a chance to evade, the Priestess' blade impaled his forehead, cutting through nice and cleanly.

_**Shick.**_

**(End theme)**

Taking a deep breath, the Priestess wore a victory smile. "...enjoy the rest of your days sealed in darkness. And with that, my final deed has been done." Channeling the rest of her power, she pulled the sword out and fell atop a ledge, becoming out of breath and losing 'consciousness.' After succumbing to a lack of energy, the Priestess lied still as Omegamon flew over and picked her up as Pharaohmon's entire body seemingly turned into stone. Then, a giant hole surfaced underneath the petrified warlord and swallowed him up.

The sealing was fully initiated. Omegamon and Imperialdramon watched, completely relieved as Valmarmon's last general was banished and sealed inside a hole. Before the hole completely sealed up, a tomb magically appeared behind Pharaohmon and closed over his whole body. Finally, once the hole was sealed, the landscape was swept aside and the canyons vanished. In it's place was a spacious and wide barren landscape free of any mountainous barriers.

Sighing with relief, Omegamon realized the conflict was resolved. "It's over."

Imperialdramon concurred. "And the last piece of Valmarmon's former regime collapses with Pharaohmon sealed. I just can't believe it took a human to play the determining factor into this long bloody war."

**(Cue Inuyasha – **_**Dilemma**_**) **

"Indeed, and this girl is proof that humans can play a quintessential role in the Digital World's affairs," the white-armored knight affirmed,holding the Priestess in his arms. Gazing over the motionless priestess, his eyes seemed to convey a sudden grief as he felt the Digital Priestess' life force fade. "But, with the war over, comes a great price. The Digital Priestess..."

"She had no home where she originally came from. Her heroic deeds will be engraved on the tablets of digital history."

"May her strong spirit and will become one with sword."

"And Pharaohmon..."

"I highly doubt we'll ever see Pharaohmon again, Imperialdramon. Now, let's take her to the Sovereigns and begin the ceremony to integrate her soul into the sword before sealing it for good."

"Is the priestess lost to us forever?"

Omegamon vaguely replied. "Nothing is ever lost forever, my friend." He looked over the girl in his arms, deeply sighing. "I always believe in _re_incarnation. One day... should there ever be a crisis that threatens our plane, the will of our priestess will be passed on to another human. When that moment comes, I can't say for certain."

With that, Omegamon and Imperialdramon glided off with the Digital Priestess. The funeral ceremony for the Digital Priestess was a memorable one and marked a new age in the Digital World. Huanglongmon and the Sovereigns transferred the body, will, and spirit of the priestess into the sword before sealing it into the Sovereign Temple, located in a distant jungle situated past the Great Phoenixmon Mountains. Having left Pharaohmon's sealed tomb behind, the Digital World's heroes exuded confidence over Valmarmon's general's seal being permanent. But, as many would say, nothing lasts forever.

Not even a seal containing an evil Digimon warlord priest.

Many digicycles would since then pass and the Digital World underwent a dry spell. The legendary heroes, Omegamon and Imperialdramon, vanished without a trace and the rogue D-Reaper program would begin by systematically erasing higher-evolved Digimon. The Sovereigns would then sally forth and establish their dominions across the Digital Realms. With the D-Reaper being an issue in the Southern Digital World, Zhuqiaomon prepared against a future D-Reaper reawakening and created a new source of evolution. Calumon was born, and with his birth lead to a new era...

...the era of Digimon Tamers.

For the first time, since the Digital Priestess, humans entered the Digital World. These humans would be none other than the Digimon Tamers.

It was the actions of one particular Tamer, who may have inadvertently undid the evil priest's seal inexplicably.

That game changer was Takato Matsuda, Tamer of Guilmon.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

It was the Digital Hazard embedded on Megidramon's chest, which served as the essential catalyst to destroy Pharaohmon's seal.

As a result of Beelzebumon's murder of Leomon, this heinous and cold-blooded action triggered Takato's fury, misguiding the childlike innocent Guilmon to evolve into physical incarnation of the Hazard. The chain reaction permeating from Megidramon's Digital Hazard caused a near total meltdown of the entire Digital World, along with the Earth it was connected to. Had Megidramon not been stopped, both worlds would've collapsed with disastrous results.

After Beelzebumon punched Megidramon's chest, the Digital Hazard's power and the beast were subdued, thankfully. But, the 'unlikely hero' would quickly turn his glare and proceed to kill the Tamers. Takato threw himself over Megidramon, pleading to his best friend to awaken. With his eyes brimming with tears, the boy cried and begged for Guilmon's forgiveness, which Guilmon gladly accepted. Their trust became renewed as Takato and Guilmon triggered another affect that would undo Pharaohmon's seal.

"_**Gallantmon!**_" The majestic knight shouted upon ascension into his true Mega form. He stood 20 feet away from where Beelzebumon gazed him down, completely in awe over Guilmon and Takato's fusion.

Kazu, Kenta, and Guardromon were mesmerized by Gallantmon's presence, drawn in by the knight's heroic entrance.

Henry stood agape, with Terriermon, Lopmon, and Suzie near him. "Th-That's Guilmon's Mega evolution form?"

A confused Rika noted the lack of a certain Tamer's presence. "Takato? Where's Takato?"

Beelzebumon snorted, dropping his defensive guard. "What the hell are you?"

"Beelzebumon," Gallantmon addressed the Demon Lord, his voice now a union of Guilmon and Takato's. "You sold your soul to the devil and thus became a bigger devil. I cannot forgive you!"

"Bah! _Cannot forgive_, you say? You can't forgive my existence itself! Spew crap like that until you've beaten me!"

With that, Beelzebumon charged ahead to meet the knight head-on. Gallantmon readied his lance, Gram, and followed up to meet Beelzebumon, roaring out a battle cry. The two Megas clashed, sending a shock wave, which indirectly broke the seal buried several feet underneath them.

xxxxx

**(Cue Inuyasha – **_**Miasma**_**) **

Unbeknownst to the Tamers and their cohorts, the evil Pharaohmon's seal finally became undone. The Digital Priestess' power subsided completely as the container slid up. Inside the pitch darkness of the seal, a pair of golden eyes opened and burned, sensing the highly-powered activity on the surface.

A dark, gruff voice emanated out of the seal, adding with an evil chuckle. "_**So, the Digital Hazard is here... and thanks to him... my seal has been broken. But, I think I'll wait a little longer... now isn't the time for me to emerge freely... not until the D-Reaper is out of the equation. If these humans... and their Digimon... can somehow survive the D-Reaper... I'll take action during their peace time... for now, I just need to concentrate on recouping my lost power...**_" The dark spirit hid back inside his seal, waiting patiently until the time to initiate his revival plans.

And waiting is what he'll do if it means restoring his old body, but he can't do so without a host.

That time would come after the D-Reaper is defeated.

As for this story, it was only just the precursor to a new era of heroes.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Tamers – **_**My Biggest Dreamer **_**(TV Size)) **

xxxxx

_**YuYuGiDigiMoon Season 1: The Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux**_

xxxxx

Chapter 1

_**A New Enemy, Pharaohmon! Arise Heroes!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/March 1, 2003/2:05 PM**_

On a peaceful and warm Saturday afternoon, it was another calm live for the Shinjuku residents. Everything has been in peace in West Shinjuku District since the D-Reaper incident, which was nearly a year and a half removed. Everyone closely linked to the event disclosed all information regarding the Digimon, but the curious public and researchers still wanted to know more about these extraordinary creatures and where their place of origin was located. They wanted to know how these 'Digimon' became so common and seemingly vanished within a year's time span. The accounts of the Wild Ones, the Devas, and the D-Reaper were still fresh on people's minds.

Whatever the case, there was no denying that Shinjuku encountered a bewildering series of events.

Since then, Shinjuku had never been the same again.

There was one boy who simply could never forget those events. That boy was the gentle hearted 11-year old Takato Matsuda.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Takato no Theme**_**) **

"_**Hey, guys! Takato Matsuda here, the head of the Digimon Tamers! Gosh, it's been a while. Today is one year removed since we were reunited with our Digimon. It was only five months prior when we stopped the nightmarish program gone rogue called the D-Reaper. After seemingly losing our Digimon due to the reprecussions of Operation Doodlebug, Mr. Yamaki and the Monster Makers discovered a way for us to communicate with our Digimon by sending messages with our D-Arcs. We weren't sure if our Digimon got our messages. They replied and it seemed like all hope was lost.**_

_**Boy, was I ever wrong?**_

_**Then, one spring morning on this day last year, I walked back Guilmon's old den and found a digital port! It was a portal to the Digital World! From there, I found my old pal Guilmon awaiting for me! It was great to see each other again, but we didn't stop there. I informed my friends about the open digital port. In sooner after that, the Digimon Tamers were all reunited with their partners. Terriermon was back to give Henry a hard time, or give another one of his wise cracks. Rika never felt any better after she and Renamon reunited. Kazu, like the goof that he was, was all over his partner, Guardromon.**_ _**Kenta was ecstatic when he found MarineAngemon hiding in his pocket. Suzie and Lopmon were reunited and boy was Suzie happy.**_

_**As long as Suzie doesn't give poor Lopmon the Miss Pretty Pants treatment.**_

_**Unfortunately for Jeri, her partner was never revived. She dealt with it and knew that Leomon's spirit lied dormant in her heart. Ryo and Cyberdramon were glad to see each other. Though, I still wonder what secrets that vicious Digimon holds.**_ _**I sure as heck don't want to know. He's not very social.**_

_**Last but not least, how could I ever forget about the little troublemaker Impmon? We convinced him to come back to the real world. He might still hold a slight grudge with some humans, but he's been reconciling his differences with Ai and Mako, which is great.**_

_**Shortly after we reunited, our first team mission was dealing with the troublesome GranLocomon and the Parasimon. After saving Rika, Guilmon and I merged to form Gallantmon Crimson Mode to exterminate those parasitic bugs. But, hey, who would've thought? I'd save my dream girl... wait. Did I mean to call Rika my dream girl? Heh, well, we've become really close friends and I've become one of her fiercest card dueling rivals. **_

_**Oh, I guess I admit... I still dream of Rika. There, you happy?**_

_**We were once again complete with our partners and life came full circle again.**_

_**I believe everything will turn out better for us this go-around.**_"

Opening his eyes, Takato drew himself out of meditation and saw Guilmon sitting in front of him.

A smile adorned the boy's gentle face. "What'ca think, Guilmon? We're back together again."

"A-yep! Good to be able to live at home with ya, Takato!'

"And no more living like a caged animal. Now we can depend on you to eat the unsold and stale bread."

The friendly red reptile nodded happily. "They say I'm the perfect mascot for your shop."

"Heh, yeah. And they've been making plenty of money off you, Guilmon. The kids really like you."

"And they love the Guilmon bread, too!"

"They sure do," Takato said as he opened his sketch book, opening a page to a comic drawing of him and Guilmon fighting an group of aliens. "I still need to finish this drawing. What do you think, Guilmon?"

Takato held in front of him a sketch of himself and Guilmon on a remote planet battling evil aliens. Guilmon chuckled at the picture with the cutest giggle a child could ever hear. It was enough to bring a smile to Takato's face. "It's great, Takato! I can imagine you and I battling evil aliens! Yay! We'd be heroes!"

"Thanks, pal."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Guilmon sniffed the air and surveyed the park as families and children were taking part in fun leisure activities. He specifically sniffed out the scent of particular Digimon. There was a familiar odor coming from these scents. Guilmon quickly scurried off in a hurry, causing Takato to pick up his things and pursue his partner.

"Wait up, Guilmon!"

"I smell Terriermon and Renamon, Takato! Let's go!"

The goggle-wearing boy chuckled while catching up to Guilmon. _Then, Henry and Rika are here, too. I wonder what they've up to. Knowing Rika, she's probably getting back into the Digimon card game. _"I wouldn't mind having my rematch with you, Rika!"

"Then, I hope you're ready to duel with the Digimon Queen!" A girl's voice emanated from close by.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Ruki no Theme**_**) **

As Takato and Guilmon both came to an abrupt halt, they whirled around to find a girl standing at about Takato's height. Her prominent features were her fiery, orange hair tied back, beautiful soul-piercing violet eyes, and a tomboy wardrobe consisting of blue jeans, the full heart shirt, and red sneakers. Her usual cold glare was replaced with one of fiery passion as a confident smile curved over her face.

This was Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen and a tomboy who takes no for an answer.

"Rika! Fancy seeing you here!" The goggle boy greeted his friend and fellow Tamer.

"Sorry I haven't called or e-mailed back, but I was out in America with mom checking out some boring fashion shows. I could've responded, but you... got busy and lost track of time."

"That's ok, but you did tell me ahead of time before you left."

"Anyway, while I was in America, I took part in a new kind of dueling game."

"Is that new and red-hot Duel Monsters?"

Rika nodded as she walked up to Takato and Guilmon. "Yeah, and watched some really competitive duels. I'd daresay it's better than Digimon CG."

Takato blinked in shock. "Wow, really? I always thought Duel Monsters was just gonna be another wannabe Dungeon and Dragons rip-off game."

"It isn't a flash in a pain. It's catching on, Takato," Rika said, pointing this out. "The competition was something fierce."

"Intense."

"You thought that was something? I even saw Seto Kaiba there watching the duels."

"Seto Kaiba? THE Seto Kaiba?!" Takato's mouth dropped upon hearing this. He couldn't believe his ears when Rika dropped the name of one of the world's top Duelists. "The guy that owns KaibaCorp and the driving force behind the Duel Monsters franchise?!"

The red-haired tomboy added, fixing her sleeve. "Yeah, him."

"Looks like I'll need to catch on and start buying me a deck. I need to get involved in this!"

"You better," Rika smirked, folding her arms. "While Duel Monsters is catching on, I haven't quit Digimon card dueling. I'm _still_ the Digimon Queen and I'm looking to reclaim my top position from Ryo."

Balling up his balls, Takato openly declared. "Well, I'm glad I found you! I've supped up my deck with some really good cards! I've been giving Kazu a run for his money in our marathon duels!"

Wearing a sly smirk, Rika offered. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and duel a real challenge then?"

"Really?"

"I'm looking for any _worthy_ challengers. Judging by your demeanor, you're awfully confident."

**(End theme)**

"Not if you include us Digimon!" A tiny, sardonic voice interjected between Takato and Rika, causing them to attentively turn around.

Recognizing the voice, Takato chuckled. replied to the girl's declaration. "Terriermon's still has his edge."

The voice emanated from a cat-sized, rabbit-eared dog with black beady eyes, long floppy ears, green markings embroidering his body.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Lee no Theme**_**) **

"You guessed right, _Takatomon_!" Terriermon remarked, giggling like a prankster

"Keep dreaming," a calmer tone coming from Terriermon's Tamer appeared before them. Takato and Rika watched as Henry Wong, a boy approximately their age.

The blue-haired boy wore an orange vest over a variant of a navy blue shirt coupled with black pants.

"Man, it's really feeling like old times," a giddy Takato looked around seeing familiar faces.

Rika sighed out of exasperation. "Have you lost track of time, dreamer? It's only been a few weeks. We've been hanging out nearly everyday before. We've just been busy lately."

Henry added as he approached his friends. "And my dad's been asking me to help install programs. Sorry, I haven't called back, but you need to call us every now and then."

The apologetic gogglehead chuckled while beckoning waves toward them. "Hey, whoa! Sorry, but I've been grounded myself after bombing a few school assignments!"

"Then, you should study more, Takato," a deep, feminine voice, which Rika quickly recognized, caught Takato by surprise.

"Renamon! Were you hear listening to us the whole time?" Guilmon asked as he spotted Rika's partner standing beside a tree near Rika's position.

Upon finding her, Renamon resembled a bipedal, yellow-furred box wearing a pair of purple gloves with the yin-yang symbols emblazoned on them. She narrowed her cyan eyes as they glistened. She phased off the tree and reappeared next to Rika.

"What's up for today? Another lecture on how boring our lives been?" Henry remarked.

"I really miss those days when we kicked Deva and D-Reaper butt. I wish I can relive those days!" Takato said dreamily.

"Well, you need a reality check. There hasn't been anything that has been too peculiar lately and I for one am glad," Rika said. "Besides, I wouldn't want to see any more suffering. Do you?"

**(End theme)**

Rika's quick reality check silenced everyone as they reflected back on the Deva incursion nearly two years ago. Then, how could they also forget the nightmarish fuel monster known as the D-Reaper, which nearly engulfed their entire home and came close to wiping out their entire planet. No sane person would, and should, for ever ask for another imminent threat from a new enemy.

Rika nodded, clarifying her case. "You see now?"

"Still, we could use a little bit more action," Takato stated. "You know to brighten up this boring day?"

"Let's be thankful for this," the redhead replied. "So, ready for a good butt-whoopin' in our duel? You said you can probably take me now, right?"

"Well, I didn't mean..."

"Get your deck ready, gogglehead! I'm mopping the floor with ya!"

Henry backed away, throwing his hands up. "You two settle it out. This is your duel."

"Oh, Takato and Rika dueling? This is gonna be a show!" Terriermon cackled as he climbed atop Guilmon's head. "Don't get cold feet, Takato!"

"Go, Takato!" Guilmon encouraged his confident Tamer.

"Rika will surely win," Renamon remarked. "No offense to Takato, but Rika did return from competing in a tournament."

"But, this is Digimon, not Duel Monsters!" Takato declared as he drew out his Digimon cards. Wearing an expressive look exuding confidence, the gogglehead shouted. "Let's do this, Rika!"

Suddenly, Renamon drew her attention from the forthcoming duel between the Tamers. She averted her eyes and probed a sinister vibe nearby, which suddenly relocated to a further vicinity. Rika noticed her partner's sudden distress and walked up to her.

"Rika, is Renamon, ok?"

"I don't know. Renamon, what's wrong?"

"I just sensed a dark presence…"

"Are you serious? What could it be?" Rika asked.

"What dark presence?" inquired Takato.

"I'm not too sure, let's all remain alert," Renamon advised everyone. "This could potentially be dangerous."

"Then, we'll look into it later," Takato said as he readied his cards. "Rika, I think we have a duel get to."

"You're on," Rika asserted, though unable to keep her eyes off Renamon.

_I wonder why Renamon was so concerned._ wondered Takato, observing Renamon's distressed demeanor. _Whatever it is, it had Renamon spooked. This is something worth investigating._

Acting as the official color commentator, Terriermon announced. "Ready, Duelists? Get set and...!"

Rika and Takato shouted in unison, initiating their fated duel. "_**DUEL!**_"

xxxxx

_**Guilmon's Former Den/2:13 PM**_

Unbeknownst to the Tamers, a wicked vibe permeated through Guilmon's former den. Since the Tamers' Digimon returned, the space has since become unoccupied as Guilmon never required it to hide. They only ever gone back into the den to check on the digital port, which Guilmon buried with heavy layers of outside soil. This was a measure they used to prevent any intrusion from the Digital World. Since then, no Digimon has bothered to come out of the portal and bio-merge into the real world.

That was always the case, until today.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Digital Field**_**) **

After using precautionary measures, the evil spirit took full advantage of the peace time and emerged from his broken seal. With luck, he managed to locate a digital port taking him into the real world. Another plus for the evil spirit was he was easily able to pass through the dirt mound Guilmon piled over the portal.

Suddenly, a hand punched through the dirt mound. The hand looked as if it were bandaged up with a slight ghastly look. Another hand came bursting out with earth-shattering force. A dark lavender aura permeated through the mound. Then, a pair of crimson eyes burned through the darkness within the deep mound. The dark figure emerged from the hole, breathing deeply and hovered through the most darkened side of the den.

"_**Am... Am I finally in the human's world? Has it been year since my release?**_" The evil spirit mumbled darkly as he noted the sunlight beaming through the den entrance. Having spent a year and a half scouring throughout the Digital World, the malevolent being emerged from his broken seal, realizing now was his chance to explore the human world. He stopped, moving away from the sunlight beam. "_**I can smell them. The retched scent of those revolting humans... the Digital Priestess... a human... she's no doubt in this world... I must find and eliminate her... but first... must find... a suitable body to seal my soul in... and find necessary power sources to revive my body. At last, I, Lord Pharaohmon, have surfaced to reclaim my pride!**_"

With that, the spirit slowly levitated out of the den and faded behind the light whilst crossing over through the disclosed areas of the park's forest. He hid behind the darkness and waited for the inevitable nightfall coming in a few hours. By then, it would be perfect timing to locate a host to contain his wicked spirit.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Outside Kame Game Shop/2:25 PM**_

Stepping out from his grandfather's game shop, the teenage prodigy, Yugi Muto, stretched his arms overhead and let out a relaxing sigh. Yugi has quite a unique hairstyle, like that of an octopus hairstyle. His hair was black with red tips at the ends, and there are streaks of lightning-shaped bangs coming down his forehead. Despite his outward grade school appearance, the boy was in fact a Domino City High School student. Hanging around his neck was the legendary Millennium Puzzle, which contained the spirit of an ancient pharaoh named Yami, who served as Yugi's spiritual guidance and partner. He already called up his friends from school and waited for them to come by to show them a new set of cards recently shipped in from America.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters OST – **_**Carefree After School**_**) **

"_**How's it going, guys? It's me, Yugi Muto, the King of Games. Boy, let me tell you. These past four months have been calm since the Battle City Finals ended in November. In the finals, it came down to me and Marik to determine the fate of the world. After beating Marik, Marik's evil spirit was vanquished for good and I've earned the right to hold all three Egyptian God cards. Not to brag, but they don't call me the world's greatest duelist for nothing. I earned my reputation beforehand with victories over Duel Monsters creator, Maximillion Pegasus, and previous Duel Monsters champion, Seto Kaiba.**_

_**Since Battle City ended, we've heard little from Kaiba except he's left for America and was on hand for an American Duel Monsters Tournament. **_

_**All traces of Alcatraz tower was destroyed as a way for Kaiba to retreat into America. Though, he had failed to gain the three Egyptian god cards, he and Mokuba went on live their dream of establishing the first Kaibaland Theme Park outside our home country. This was specifically to attract the kids, especially the orphaned children. You know, after getting to know Kaiba better, he does possess a good heart, after all.**_

_**Though, as peaceful as life's been, I'm still trying to figure out about Yami's past. What's his real name? And why was I chosen to be the vessel to contain his dueling spirit? Well, all those questions would need to wait, because today I'm spending time with my friends.**_"

"Hey, Yug!"

Yugi quickly whirled around upon hearing his own name being called. He saw a brash-looking, blond-haired teen and walking along with him was a brunette girl, wearing shoulder length hair. These two, Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner, are Yugi's friends and classmates from Domino City High.

"Joey! Tea!" Yugi called out, waving to his friends.

"Yugi!" Tea answered as she walked up and hugged Yugi. "We're starving. Wanna go and get something to eat first?"

"Yeah, I could go for some burgers!" Joey said.

"Sure thing. My grandpa just stepped out and closed the shop. He'll be back in an hour."

"Ok then, thankfully no dance classes for me," Tea said. "Our instructor fell ill. Too bad."

"Uh, when did you start taking dance classes?" asked a befuddled Joey.

"Since last week. Didn't I tell you?"

"Last week? Why doesn't anyone broadcast anything to me these days?!"

Tea sighed deeply. "You're always slow on the uptake, Joey."

Yugi chuckled at Joey's expense. "Oh calm down, Joey. Tea, I'm proud you're already taking dance classes."

"Dueling is just a hobby, but I've always leaned toward dancing as a serious career move. After we graduate, I'm planning to move to New York to look for a class there. I feel very optimistic about it."

The King of Games nodded, expressing approval for Tea's future. "We'll be there to support you, Tea. Just keep it up!"

"Thanks, Yugi," the girl smiled to her childhood friend.

Joey blinked, noting the lack of a certain member in their group. "Eh, by the way, where's Tristan? That doofus is supposed to be here!"

"He just called me and said he had work today," Tea added. "Sorry I forgot to tell you guys."

"No problem," Yugi added. "We'll be sure to give Tristan a call later. You guys won't believe the new cards we've had shipped to us! They're really neat!"

Joey laughed a bit. "More awesome than the three God Cards? Doubt it. You're really the King of Games as long as you've got those cards!"

"Yeah, but I never use them in friendly duels. Anyway, let's get going, I'm hungry!"

**(End theme)**

As the three friends walked off, they headed down a corner and headed for the nearest Burger World location. Though they decided against the one Tea once worked at for obvious reasons, which still holds bad memories for her. While they passed an intersection, Yugi had Seto Kaiba engraved in his mind right now.

"Joey," Yugi addressed to his friend.

"Yeah, Yug?"

"I've always wondered how Seto Kaiba has been doing."

Upon hearing his rival's name addressed, Joey scoffed. "Why do you have Kaiba on your mind?"

"I was just wonder how he has been."

"Didn't he leave to finish building that new Kaibaland Theme Park in America? And I heard he competed in a big American tournament."

"That's right, and all things considering I'm not surprised he won that event," Tea pointed out.

Yugi smiled as he turned, wearing an expressive grin. "I just hope he and Mokuba are doing well."

Joey finally gave into admittance. "He really annoyed the hell out of me and there were times I wanted to kick his snobby ass, but he's got my respect for building that theme park for those kids. Besides, he's a good brother to Mokuba. I can't hold him accountable for that, but I still can't stand him calling me a mutt!"

"I thought he called you a monkey?" Tea added.

"THAT, TOO!"

Deep in meditation, Yugi closed his mind off from Tea and Joey. _Kaiba, good luck to your future. I hope one day we'll have another duel where it tops the one we had in Battle City. _

Suddenly, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle flashed and reacted, seemingly probing a peculiar and sinister vibe from afar. The ancient item already locked onto Pharaohmon's evil spirit. Yugi linked his mind with Yami's and communicated with him.

_Yami?_

_**'Yugi, I'm sensing a dark power. I don't know what to make of it, but it's an even greater evil than even Marik himself.'**_

_What? An even greater evil than Marik?_

_**'Yes and we best be vigilant. This evil force might end up seeking all seven Millennium Items. It seems to be searching for a power source for fiendish purposes.'**_

_Don't worry, Yami. Just like I helped you save the world, I've got your back. We'll face this new evil together!_

_**'Thank you, Yugi.'**_

"Hey, Yug! Earth to Yug!"

"Huh?" The teen quickly snapped back to reality as Joey waved to him from a few feet away. "Oh, hold on! I'm coming!" He bolted off for Joey and Tea as they headed off to the nearest Burger World.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Local Game Shop/2:33 PM**_

Bolting through a large crowd of people, a boy with a large orange hat was in a hurry to get to the local gaming shop to check out the latest gaming titles. Accompanying him was another boy, five years his senior, and just as eager to get to the game shop.

"Whoa, Tomoki! Stop!" The older boy called out, panting as he beelined through a crowd of people. _Sheesh, that kid knows how to run! _

"Hurry up, Takuya! Or else the lines for the newest Duel Monster decks are gonna get long!"

"This whole Duel Monster hype has been crazy since Battle City!" Takuya exclaimed.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**Honoo no Theme ~Takuya no Theme~**_**)**

"We made it!"

"About time… I need ten minutes to rest…" Takuya panted deeply, catching his breath whilst the eager Tomoki gazed through the front shop windows.

Tomoki wore a large orange hat, which concealed nearly his whole head. He wore white shirt garb coupled with yellow shorts reaching above his knees. His large shoes had green laces in between them.

Takuya wore a brown-green hat with a pair of goggles folded over the hat. He wore a red vest over a yellow shirt, which had an emblazoned black symbol on the front. He also wore brown cargo pants that reached below his knees and above the ankles. His hands were fastened inside a pair of light brown-green gloves. Takuya's shoes were a mix of fiery red and intense orange.

"_**Yo! It's Takuya Kanbara, former Legendary Warrior of Fire! Yep, you didn't mishear me. I said 'former' Legendary Warrior. Chill out and let me explain. **_

_**11 months ago, we, the Legendary Warriors, were fresh coming off saving the Digital World from the tyrannical Lucemon. We were chosen by Ophanimon, one of the Three Celestial Digimon, to restore peace and balance. Besides me, Tomoki, the kid with me, was a Legendary Warrior, too. I was the Legendary Warrior of Fire, Agunimon. Our powers were derived from the spirits of powerful elemental Digimon called Ancient Warriors. Acquiring their spirits, we became the Legendary Warriors through power of Spirit Evolution. Rather than being partnered with Digimon like those Tamers we've heard about in Shinjuku, we turn into actual Digimon and fight our own battles! That sound cool or what?**_

_**To restore the Digital World, we released the fractal code after merging our spirits to form Susanoomon, the driving force that led to Lucemon's downfall. **_

_**After we defeated Lucemon, the Spirits sent us back home. Without any more enemies, there was no need to fight anymore. We lost the powers of Spirit Evolution. Since then, we've been just chilling back and enjoying the peace time, but it really sucks having to go back to school! Luckily spring break is coming up in a few weeks, so it's all good.**_"

"Takuya, what are ya idling for?! C'mon! The lines are gonna get longer!"

"Oh, right! I shouldn't be lolly-gagging! Takuya called back as he bolted inside the store with Tomoki. Upon entering the store, his eyes and mouth widened agape at the crowds and lines near the Duel Monster gaming section. "WHOA!"

"Whoa is right!" The younger boy's grin widened, clasping his hands as he jumped up and down. "I'm gonna buy either a Warrior or a Dragon deck!"

**(End theme)**

"I hope there's one with Fire-elements," Takuya added as he and Tomoki walked past the Playstation gaming section. Unlike the ecstatic Tomoki, Takuya didn't get the whole concept and rising popularity in Duel Monsters. Like others, he wrote it off as just another flash in the pan until the recent Battle City tournament, which drew and secured record-setting ratings. Merchandise sales rose over 40 percent more than prior to the Battle City event. It's already overtaken the Digimon TGC in less than a year and is approaching Pokemon's overall business. The Battle City event finally convinced Takuya to join in the Duel Monster craze. He couldn't resist urge, being a big gamer himself.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**Koori no Theme ~Tomoki no Theme~**_**)**

"Wow, look at these cards, Takuya! This is one I've been looking for!" Tomoki held up a card with a three-horned blue dragon monster.

Takuya examined the card and was quite impressed with the detail. "They make some pretty good cards."

"Yeah, this one is called the Tri-Horned Dragon! Its attack power is at 2850! This card is going into my collection!"

"And how many cards did you say you have?"

"Of Duel Monsters? I have about… 200, give or take."

"200 CARDS?! THAT'S INSANE!"

"Not a big deal."

"It is if you spent up all your allowance on it!"

The child's proud smile broadened. "Nah, my brother kinda helped me build my decks and he gave me some cards he didn't need anymore."

"Now you've gotten me into this craze. I'm looking for a Fire-theme deck. Any suggestions where I could start?"

Tomoki scanned through the available beginner decks hanging on a wall. "Let's see here. You could go for some Pyros or Dragons. Oh, and there's this." As he pointed to each deck, Takuya surveyed each other and picked up a Pyro deck. "Hmmm."

"That's a good choice."

"Man, that Yugi Muto is the freakin' King of Games!" A Yugi fanboy shouted from the other side of the shop. "By beating the Duel Monsters creator AND champion, there's nothing who can stop him now! He's a living legend!"

Overhearing the claim, Takuya turned toward Tomoki. "I've learned a little about Yugi Muto. I hear he's the top Duelist in this country."

"Yeah, and he's still in high school! Can you believe that?!"

Takuya folded both arms behind his head. "High school, huh? And already the King of Duel Monsters?"

"Of games, period."

"Yeah, right, I get it, but he's the sole reason Duel Monsters is becoming the next big thing."

"A-yep, that's right!" Tomoki said. "Couldn't have a better figurehead than him! I've seen a lot of high school kids playing Duel Monsters. Even grown-ups are jumping on the band wagon!"

Scratching his nose, Takuya picked out the Pyro deck. "I'll give it a try then, but you teach me the basics, kid."

"You got it, Takuya!"

"Heh, you know, I wonder if Izumi saw me playing Duel Monsters."

"Are you kidding? She'll cheer you on! So would the others!"

Smiling with excited glee, Takuya was brimming with renewed confidence. "Then, if high school kids and adults can play, I'll gladly throw my name on the bandwagon!"

"That's the spirit, Takuya! We're gonna have fun having duel spars!"

Upon hearing this, every Duel Monster gamer and veteran coughed, snorting, and chuckling amongst themselves. Takuya overheard a few calling him a 'newb,' 'bandwagoner,' and 'cocky kid,' which didn't site well with the former Legendary Warrior of Fire.

"Why you... I'll show you arrogant players what I'm made of! Just wait until I really get serious!"

Tomoki chuckled as he pulled Takuya toward the front counter. "Relax, they're just trying to rib ya. You'll show them your dueling skills in no time!"

"My Pyro Deck is gonna cream whatever stupid decks ya'll got!"

**(End theme)**

Meanwhile, listening to Takuya calling out on the fanboy ribs, an attractively, cute blonde-haired girl wearing a red bow, giggled at the overzealous boy. She stood reading the latest _**Otaku Gamer Weekly Magazine**_ with a Gran Turismo advertised front page. She was garbed and decked in a pair of blue jean shorts, a white t-shirt with '_**Volleyball Queen**_' labeled on the front, and a pair of sneakers.

"Oh, those crazy kids and their card games," the blonde snickered whilst reading the magazine. One of the store clerks approached her, tapping her shoulder. "Oh?"

"This ain't a library, miss. Either pay or leave it."

"Sorry, yeah, I'll pay," she apologized as she walked toward the front counter. As she walked up, a white cat with a half-crescent moon on its forehead whispered to her, speaking in formal human speech.

"Minako!"

The girl, Minako Aino, gasped and whispered. "Artemis... if they see you, we'll get kicked out since I can't bring animals in here."

"You didn't answer your communicator. Rei and Makoto have been trying to contact you..."

"Is something up?"

"That lady thief, Lady Psyren, was just spotted robbing a place storing Duel Monster cards."

"No really?! And I'm the one who proposed we catch her since the police can't seem to get her!"

Artemis nodded, sticking his head back inside Minako's purse. "...remember where your priorities lie. You wanna to catch her or not?"

Fueled with determination, Minako put the magazine down and bolted out of the store. "I'LL COME BACK LATER AND BUY IT!"

Everyone in the store watched as a giant dust cloud zipped along by as Minako dashed out in a hurry. Even Takuya and Tomoki were left bewildered at the speed the girl was going.

"Whoa, wonder why she's in a hurry for?" Tomoki wondered, blinking thrice.

Puzzled, Takuya scratched his head. "...yeah."

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/2:44 PM**_

Storming out of her front door, the Miko of Hikawa, the beautiful and fiery dark-haired Rei Hino, hurried out as her grandfather and Yuuichiro watched her leave. She didn't have enough time to acknowledge them and raced out in a hurry to catch up to where the last Lady Psyren sighting was confirmed.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST – **_**Flame Sniper**_**) **

As her communicator went off, Rei hastily drew it out and received a message from Minako.

"You just got the message now?!" The miffed Miko groaned as she saw a tall brunette girl running ahead. "Oh, Mako-chan!"

"Rei! Hey, girl! Glad you made in time!"

"Yeah, but can't say the same for Minako-chan."

"She's just leaving the Shibuya side, but don't worry. She'll get here!"

Rei quickly picked up the pace and held her Henshin stick. "Can't believe that stupid thief is at it again. Why are we even bothering with this?"

"Because Minako wants to take her down," Makoto said, resisting the urge to laugh.

"You're taking this awfully too lightly, Mako-chan."

The tall brunette replied. "Maybe cause I have nothing better to do? Ever since Minako-chan moved in with me, she's been out and about across town."

The Miko shuddered at the thought of living with the blonde. "I feel so sorry for you putting up with her."

Suddenly, Makoto and Rei's communicators vibrated as they received Minako's message. Upon reading her message, their eyes widened in disbelief. The two girls stopped and exchanged dumbfounded looks.

"She... beats us... to her...?" Rei and Makoto gawked at one another.

"_**Good day, everyone. I'm Rei Hino, the beautiful and popular Miko at Hikawa Shrine. You know me better as the Sailor Warrior of Fire, Sailor Mars. You might be asking, why are there just three of us here on active duty? Well, that's quite simple. Allow me to explain.**_

_**It's been nearly two and a half years since we stopped Sailor Galaxia and the Shadow Galactica. But, it's barely been a year since we graduated from high school. God, it's barely been a year and we're already of the legal age. Anywho, after we graduated, Usagi, me, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan, gave each other bracelets as graduation presents. Each one bears our distinct uniform colors. Not so surprising, mine is red. These are friendship bracelets we swore to always wear until we all reunited again. Following graduation, Usagi moved to live with Mamoru-san in America while he finishes studying aboard in Harvard. Ami-chan, too, moved to America following graduation after being accepted into the University of California in San Francisco. She's making us proud by studying in a very prestigious school in the field of health science research. **_

_**Until Usagi, Mamoru-san, and Ami-chan return, it's just me, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan, and Setsuna-san to deal with local troublemakers. Lately, there's been a sudden rise of Youma activity and Setsuna-san has pointed to various doorways these Youma have breached from some demon realm. But, recently, rumor has it that some guy called a Spirit Detective has been given a duty to pacify these Youma. **_

_**Spirit Detective, eh? This just might be worth investigating.**_

_**But, who is this Lady Psyren, you ask? She's no Youma, but just a lowly thief wearing a distinct butterfly mask, completely concealing her identity. She's been infamously known for robbing Duel Monster cards and making a quick buck off them. I don't know why we have to resort to chasing thieves, but Minako-chan apparently wants to relive her Sailor V days. Well, no use complaining. We're closing in on the thief!**_"

"Ready, Mako-chan?" The Miko asked, drawing out her Henshin stick.

Makoto smiled, readying her Henshin item. "Let's take this thief down."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Local Smoothie Shop/2:50 PM**_

"Piss on this. All they got here are cold smoothies!"

Kicking open the door, a junior high-school aged delinquent boy stepped out wearing a slight scowl on his face. He had black red slicked back and wore a fitting jacket and blue jeans. He stormed right down a block, grumbling over the lack of decent service from the smoothie place. "All I asked for was coffee and they ain't even got that. Screw their smoothies. I'm not in a smoothie mood to begin with!" Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise in his left pocket and pulled out what looked like a make-up mirror kit. He opened it, revealing a cheer, blue-haired girl's face giving him the cutesy cat's grin. "Oh, hey, Botan." The teen responded with a deadpan expression.

"Oh, you could liven up and say... 'Oh why hello, oh smart, beautiful and sassy ferry girl Botan!'"

"What do ya want?"

"You can be such a buzz-killer, Yusuke Urameshi!" Botan scoffed on the screen. "Anywho, Lord Koenma has informed me to tell you that there's been another Youkai breach. A few Youkai gangsters are trying to steal some valuable artifacts imbued with mystic powers. You and Kuwabara need to head over on the double."

"I don't need Kuwabara to deal with a bunch of lowlife demons. Let me handle this..."

"Uh-uh! Where do you go hogging all the fun, Urameshi!" A loud, hoarse voice barked out behind Yusuke, nearly startling him. As Yusuke turned, a tall, orange-haired teen, garbed in a checkered shirt and jeans, approached him and waved over to Botan on the communicator. "Heya, Botan! Kazuma Kuwabara at your service!"

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Kuwabara's Theme**_**)**

"Move over, doofus!" Yusuke snorted as he light pushed Kuwabara back. "Ok, he's here. We'll head over and check this out."

"I'll give you the coordinates right now. You two better follow and head on over on the double!"

The proud Kuwabara firmly saluted and nodded. "You got it! C'mon, Urameshi, we've got work to do!"

"Whoa, hey wait!" The grease-haired teen barked out as he pursued Kuwabara.

Before she could finish, Botan left one last message. "Wait, guys! I forgot to inform you... Hiei and Kurama... will be over there! I'm on my way there to check up on ya-Hey, wait! Boys!" Her connection was cut off as Yusuke folded the communicator and hurried off toward their destination.

"We don't need stupid coordinates if you can sense these demons out, Kuwabara!"

The orange-haired teen's grin widened. "Yeah! I've already got a lock on them! This way!"

"_**Hey, this is your unfriendly neighborhood delinquent and most dangerous punk from Sarayashiki Junior High, Yusuke Urameshi! What's been happening lately? Well for me, I'm just fresh off my most recent cases dealing with the Saint Beasts and saving Hiei's sister Yukina from the Toguro Brothers. Since then, there's been a hella lot of demon activity across town. Most of these demon activities have been isolated mainly in the Sarayashiki and Azabu-Juuban areas.**_

_**What's my occupation? I'm Spirit World's Spirit Detective and work under a toddler. Yeah, you heard me right... a toddler named Koenma. Believe me, you'll get a good laugh when you try picturing an all-seeing deity whose the size of a baby and wears a pacifier. On top of being Koenma's Spirit Detective, I'm the disciple of the ol' granny Genkai. I'm the overall top badass on this side of Tokyo and wielder of the Spirit Gun. **_

_**My sidekick beside me is my worst rival and friend Kazuma Kuwabara. He's got a better spiritual awareness than me, and he's got a pretty mean weapon called the Spirit Sword. Oh, and don't tell Hiei this, but Kuwabara's become such a love sick puppy when I bring up Yukina. But, that's a story for another time.**_

_**That cheerful girl you just saw on the screen is a a ferry girl of the River Styx, or so she claims to be. Her name is Botan, and she's the most unlikely "Grim" Reaper you'll ever meet. **_

_**Then, there's Kurama and Hiei, who Botan just mentioned. Kurama, also known to his family and companions as Shuichi Minamino, is a fox demon taking on a human identity. Hiei is a fire demon with a mysterious past, and he's got plenty of issues with me and Kuwabara. Both were my enemies before, but now work alongside me to crack the latest cases. Koenma put them up to it to keep them in line and prevent them from being locked up in Spirit World. **_

_**So, here we are, on our way to take down a few low-level demon thugs. Piece of cake, we'll have this job done in a hurry! This is will be a great way to enjoy a nice Saturday afternoon breeze!**_"

"Look ahead, Urameshi!"

"I see them," Yusuke grinned as a familiar red-haired teen garbed in a purple school uniform and a shorter, dark-haired demon in black were blitzing over a rooftop. "Looks like the four of us are gonna have ourselves quite a picnic with some demons."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Outside a local game shop/Alleyway/3:10 PM**_

"POLICE! LADY PSYREN HAS STRUCK AGAIN!" A shop owner roared out, trying to call out for the local authorities to receive his distress.

As she bolted out through the backdoor of the card shop, the infamous masked lady thief, Lady Psyren, carried a bag of precious and collectors' jewels in a small handbag. She hurried through an alleyway and picked up the pace, making sure she had completely left any local authorities from finding a trace of her.

"I've already have enough these. I can just sell this over to my bidder," the overly confident female thief smiled, speaking with a thick French accent. "Once I pawn these off, I'm off to duel in America and avenge my loss to you, Mai Valentine!" As she turned a left corner, she abruptly put on the brakes and stopped. She face contorted with shock and distress as three figures barricaded her path. "Ugh, you three again."

The three figures stepped forward, revealing themselves as teenage girls garbed in Sailor Senshi-esque attires. They wore the trademark colored fukus, sailor colored tops, the back bows, and the embroidered chest ornaments.

"Yeah, it's us again, Lady Psyren!" The blonde-haired Senshi, Sailor Venus, reproached the thief. "You got away from us last time, but you won't be so lucky!"

The raven-haired Senshi, Sailor Mars, heatedly pointed to Lady Psyren. "If I were you, I'd hand over that bag. Your stealing days are over."

The tall brunette, Sailor Jupiter, dropped into a fighting stance and fiercely stared the thief down. "Unless you want to pick a fight with us?"

"Oh please, you've failed to catch me and I've always managed to one-up you three time after time again," the overly confident thief said, wearing a devious smirk. "You're considered legends in this country and saved the world from evil, but you can't even catch one lowly thief like me? I must say that kinda puts a damper on your reputation, dears."

Sailor Venus growled as she charged ahead. "This time I'm taking you in, thief!"

"Nah, sorry," Lady Psyren chortled as she opened her hand and threw down an explosive ball, which threw up a giant smoke screen.

"Look out, Venus!" Mars cried out.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Shuugeki! Soshite...**_**)**

As the smoke covered the area, Sailor Venus was blindsided and left coughing. Lady Psyren, covering her mouth, dashed through the smoke and bolted across the alley with her loot. Suddenly, a flame shot shot across and blasted the ground, stopping the masked thief in her tracks. Hastily moving back, Lady Psyren whirled around as Mars and Jupiter jumped over the smoke screen. They landed and closed in, preparing to catch her.

"You have nowhere to go this time," Jupiter remarked. "Give up."

Irked by the thief's slick nature, Mars bolted across and prepared to sweep Lady Psyren off her feet. The thief jumped over Mars' kick and pressed a button on her right hand, which fired a rope out of a slot on her left wrist band and ensnared Mars, pinning her down and hog-tying her bondage-style. Ignited with fury, Jupiter stormed across and balled her left fist. Before her fist could connect, a door quickly slid up as seven demons garbed in suits stepped out carrying bags of loot. Abruptly taken aback, Jupiter and Lady Psyren jerked back from one another as the demons interceded their path.

"DAMN!" Jupiter cursed as she dropped into a fighting stance.

Startled by the demons, Lady Psyren hollered out and ran off. "Lucky break! Au revoir, sweeties!" However, as she looked back, she noted the thieves looked grotesque and demonic. "Yuck, but who were those weirdos in the suits?" She shrugged and ran off through another alley pass. "Not my problem."

Once the female thief left, Sailor Jupiter faced down the five gangster demons carrying their loot filled with artifacts.

"Well, well, look what we got here, boys!" A fat, pink-skinned demon gangster chuckled, biting down on a cigar. "It's those famed Sailor Senshi we be hearing about!"

A tall, gray-skinned snake-like demon hissed, chortling a sick laugh. "Want me to rough them up for ya?"

"It's better if we fight them together. As silly as they look, they're tough and they can easily kill us individually," a moderate-sized orange demon, dressed in green Armani suit, added. "After all, they were actively involved in stopping Sailor Galaxia and her crew. And those gals ain't no joke."

"Too bad we're the new bad guys in town! First we kill the legendary Sailor Senshi and then those blasted Spirit Detectives!" A stocky, green-skinned demon, wearing a purple Armani, laughed and snorted like a pig. "We'll be collecting two hefty big rewards!"

The leader, a moderate-sized human-looking demon dressed in a white Armani, walked up and drew a katana. "Killing the Senshi and Spirit Detectives? We'll become legends across the Youkai Underground!"

"Pfft, typical Italian mafia wannabe demons," Jupiter snorted, standing her ground. "I'll take ya all on!"

"Jupiter! Venus! Ugh, somebody untie me!" Mars snapped as she tried breaking loose. Then, she ignited the ropes on fire and freed herself. "There!" As she sprang to her feet, she watched as Venus dashed through the smoke screen. "About time you made it."

Venus scanned around. "Aw, crap! She got away... again?!"

"Yeah, but we got bigger fish to fry," the Miko Senshi furrowed her brows, narrowing her eyes coldly at the demon gang. "More Youma scum, eh? This shouldn't take long."

"Just who the hell are you guys? And what's in the bags," Jupiter demanded a quick answer.

The seven Armani-garbed demons struck a tacky pose simultaneously and shouted. "WE ARE THE ARMANI DEMON GANG!"

As the demons indirectly introduced themselves, the Senshi trio weren't overly impressed and sweat-dropped.

"Kill these bitches dead, boys!" The leader cried out, heatedly pointing toward the Senshi.

**(End theme)**

As the Armani-wearing demons charged ahead, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter readied their attacks. Then, within the blink of an eye, a blue stream of energy blasted through the leader's head, leaving a hole in between his eyes. As the leader was dropped dead, the demons frantically turned as they saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei standing from the other end. The demon gang frantically looked around as the Detectives and Senshi sandwiched them in between.

"That was a warning shot," Yusuke snickered whilst blowing on his finger, like he just fired a gun. "Next time, it's gonna be all your asses."

Kuwabara grinned as he brandished his Spirit Sword. "C'mon and get some of this, punks!"

Drawing out his sword, Hiei prepared to cut down the demon gang to ribbons.

Kurama slowly drew out a thorn whip from his red locks and lashed it to the ground, which startled the thieves.

From the other side, Mars readied a bow and arrow forged from her flames. Jupiter's fists crackled with electricity. Venus whirled a chain of hearts around, firmly standing her ground against the demon gang.

"RETREAT!" The leader, with a hole still through his head no less, sprang to his feet and screamed like a coward.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST – **_**Phage Comes Attacking! **_**(1:15-2:32))**

"Not a chance! _**Mars Flame Sniper!**_" Mars shouted as she fired an arrow toward the demons, blasting the ground near them as they were blown across the alleyway.

As the demons were knocked across the alley, Yusuke jumped in and punched the leader, cold clocking him out. Kuwabara swiped at the snake creature and batted him against the wall. Jupiter lunged forward, punching the green-skinned demon, dazing and knocking him out in one shot. Venus and Kurama tied up the orange and pink demons with their chain/whip. Hiei took out the last gang member with a quick swipe of his sword, cutting the gang member's chest open as he collapsed.

With the Armani Demon Gang taken out with quick succession, the Senshi and Detectives had finally crossed paths. Both sides faced each other, reluctant to make an advancement toward each other. Mars, in particular, probed Youki directly from Kurama and Hiei.

**(End theme)**

Kuwabara gasped. "Guys! Look! Can you believe it? It's really them!"

Hiei snorted. "_Them_, who?"

Kurama answered for his demon colleague. "We're meeting the legendary Sailor Senshi for the first time, Hiei."

"The Sa-" The fire demon stopped, vaguely frowning at the Senshi and measured their powers.

"Thanks for giving us hand there, girls," Yusuke said, checking over the three and their fukus. "You actually walk around with skirts that short? Don't your asses freeze or something?"

Offended by his remark, Mars and Jupiter blushed whilst Venus couldn't resist laughing.

"Well, he is right, guys!" Venus vividly laughed aloud. "Why are our fukus so short?"

"That's besides the point," Jupiter folded her arms, still blushing.

"Anyway, you're welcome, but are you guys those Spirit Detectives we've been hearing about lately?" The blonde curiously approached the young men.

Scratching his head, Yusuke was abruptly caught off guard. "Whoa, hey! How did you guess?"

"Well, besides the bad guys giving you guys away, we had it pretty much figured out," Mars openly pointed out. "And we also have our outside sources."

"What outside sources do you mean, woman?" Hiei shot an intense glare at Mars, who didn't too kindly to the demon's assertiveness.

Mars verbally dissuaded the fire demon. "That's none of your concern, demon."

"Easy, Hiei," Kurama whispered to the fire demon, meticulously studying Mars and the ofudas she has hidden inside her suit. "That Senshi in particular is a Miko."

"I know that..."

"I'd watch what I say with her..."

"Whatever."

"BOYS!" A cheery girl's voice emanated skyward, which attentively drew the Senshi and the Detectives above them. While waving to them, Botan descended from the skies riding on her oar. "Oh...? Well, isn't this a surprise! I can't believe the boys would run into you!" As Botan hopped off her oar, she ran up and greeted the Senshi trio. "Sailor Senshi, it's an honor to meet you!"

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Botan's Theme**_**)**

"Did she just fly down on an oar?" Jupiter asked, noticing the oar floating behind the ferry girl.

Botan walked up and shook Mars' hands. "Thanks so much for helping these boys take down the Armani Demon Gang. They could've gotten away stealing those artifacts, but you all saved the day!"

"Uh, gee... um, no problem?" A speechless Miko Senshi stared blankly at Botan, unsure what to even say otherwise. "It's what we do best."

"Besides, we were fighting a common enemy! These Youma are just asking for trouble!" A proud Venus interjected, taking in all the glory for herself. "It's a pleasure showing these boys how we deal with freaky demons!"

Kuwabara blinked. "Gee, that blonde is so oblivious, isn't she?"

Yusuke quickly interceded as he stood between Botan and Mars. "Yeah, yeah, we appreciate the help and all..."

"Oh, Yusuke, don't be so rude!" The blue-haired ferry girl miffed at the Spirit Detective's brashness.

The lead Spirit Detective smiled and extended his hand to the Miko. "Thanks for helping us there. You girls aren't half-bad."

Venus jumped right in as she shook Yusuke's hand for her friend. "Oh, Mars is just shy... here, you can shake my hand! I was the one who led them here on the chase for those demons!"

"Really? Oh, gee, thanks!" Yusuke offered a stupefied grin, shaking Venus' hand, much to Mars' utter discontent.

"Ve... Venus... you're taking all the credit... now that's just selfish," the brunette shamefully nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "And we were chasing a different thief beforehand."

"Regardless who lead the attack, thank you, Sailor Senshi," Botan said. "Now, we'll be confiscating these criminals."

"Thanks again, Senshi! You girls kick butt!" An overzealous Kuwabara said.

As Mars and Hiei gave each other cold glares, Venus brought her friend back to reality and patted the Miko's back. Alarmed, Mars turned and saw her two cohorts preparing to depart.

"Hey, let's work together again sometime!" Yusuke waved to the Senshi.

Waving back, Venus concurred with Yusuke's sentiment. "You bet! Maybe when more Youma show up!"

"Right," the Miko mumbled as she dashed ahead and followed her two friends through the alley.

Watching the Senshi's departure, Kurama carefully analyzed them and memorized their attack patterns.

"Looks like we might have some new allies, Hiei," the red-haired demon added with a playful smirk. "Doesn't sound fun?"

The fire demon merely turned his back to the Senshi's direction, scoffing. "Yeah, right."

"The Miko obviously knows we're demons, Hiei. She doesn't take too kindly to our presence."

"Obviously, but that's not important. Did you sense that ominous vibe from earlier?"

Kurama acknowledged what Hiei alluded to, folding his arms. "You, too? Yes, now that we must stay vigilant."

"Boys," Botan addressed the Spirit team after tying the unconscious demons with rope restraints. "I'm glad I was able to get you four together. To put it bluntly, I believe an alliance with the Senshi will benefit us in the future and I will have a talk with Koenma."

Thrilled with the idea, Kuwabara added with a grin. "Now that's an idea! We'll clear up these streets of nasty demons quicker!"

Hiei scoffed. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm not aligning with a group who has a Miko on their side."

Botan beckoned a finger and reprimanded the fire demon. "Now, Hiei, wherever one of them is a Miko shouldn't matter. Just as long as you don't provoke them into a fight. We're trying to forge a working relationship with them!"

"Damn, you're just as passionate about this as Kuwabara," Yusuke teased the fiery-eyed ferry girl.

"What if I am? Besides, taking down these demon gang members is nothing... not compared to the possibility of a new enemy lurking about."

The Spirit Detective blinked thrice, befuddled by Botan's vague hint. "What new enemy?"

"Is it related to that sinister vibe I've been feeling since we got here?" asked Kuwabara.

Nodding, Botan clarified and jumped straight to the point. "Listen up, boys, because it's imperative we get better prepared for this big new case."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

The Sailor Senshi trio raced across the alleyway until they jumped over a wall and took a minute to recollect their thoughts.

Mars asserted, steadily standing up. "So, what do you guys think?"

"About those Spirit Detective guys?" inquired Jupiter.

Venus added, stretching her arms over her head. "Ah, well I think working alongside them is a good idea. With Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, and Mamoru-san not around, we could use help stamping out these random Youma."

"Besides, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan, and Setsuna-san haven't contacted us lately," the tall brunette suggested. "We should let them know and see where they stand in all of this."

"Good point, and recently I've had visions," Mars confessed to her friends. "Very ominous visions related to a possible new enemy and my senses have been acting up. It can't be a coincidence."

"No, and your senses are always accurate," the blonde-haired Senshi said.

Folding her arms, the firm and astute Miko declared. "Guys, even if two of those Spirit Detectives are demons... I'm willing to put aside any differences and work with the Spirit Detectives. What's your assessment on that?"

"I approve!" Venus quickly chimed in.

"Let's do it, but I suggest we take one step at a time," Jupiter offered.

Mars smiled. "All right then. It's settled. First thing I'll need more confirmation on this new evil's whereabouts. Whatever it is, and wherever it's origins link to, I don't like it."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Cain Corp/Board Room/8:30 PM**_

As evening fell, a wealthy family, known across the boards as Vincent and Elizabeth Canebrook, are owners of a widely known American Gaming Company called Canebrooks Industries.

Vincent Alan Canebrook resembled a middle-aged man, wearing azure hair, shades, and wore a full body trench coat suit coupled with a cane he carried with him. Elizabeth was a lively blonde woman, wearing a sparkling blue dress and white high heeled shoes. hey arranged to meet with Cain Bearer, CEO of Cain Corp, Dartz, president of Paradais, Jeremiah Grand, business consultant and friend to Dartz, and Mitsuo Yamaki, head of the Hypnos team, to debate on the situation regarding the Juggernaut Program debacle and the D-Reaper incident over a year ago. The business meeting was initially Grand's idea. However, just as the topic shifted over to the Sailor Senshi, the mood abruptly changed for the worst and Cain got into a heated verbal exchange with his financial partners. The meeting quickly escalated with Cain erratically chastising on the couple's continued insistence to honor the Sailor Senshi of their heroics and good deeds for the world.

"NO! I absolutely refuse to acknowledge those monsters as good-willed people!" Cain bellowed and insinuated the couple for their rampant support to bestow the Senshi an honorable statue in their name.

Vincent berated the erratic Cain Corp CEO. "Cain! You need to get over the fact your wife died because of an indirect attack by a terrorist! Those brave young ladies did all they could!"

Elizabeth gave a pitiful look to the defeated and broken-minded man. "We're sorry for Mei's unfortunate death, but I think she would've wanted for you to support the Senshi in her honor. Don't you think?"

"No... they took her from me! Those monsters are just pretending to be heroes until one day... they'll convey their true colors and attempt to take control of our planet!"

Dartz quickly stood up form his seat, reprimanding the broken CEO. "Mr. Cain, I think we're better off calling this meeting adjourned!"

Jeremiah sighed, shaking his head shamefully at Cain's expense. "He's been like this... what for almost three years now?"

"Two and a half to be precise," a brown-haired young woman sitting beside Jeremiah answered.

"I can always rely on you with your accuracy, Sharon."

"Everyone, I suppose Cain isn't coming back," Yamaki addressed everyone as Riley walked over and handed him his coat. "This meeting is adjourned then."

After offering his apologies to the Canebrooks, Yamaki took a moment to discuss his concerns regarding the Juggernaut and Hypnos' underhanded activities prior to the D-Reaper's incursion. Yamaki knew he couldn't get himself into even more hot water with the couple as they are one of Hypnos' official sponsors for recent projects. Their previous partnership was with KaibaCorp, but had since severed ties with that specific corporation since Seto Kaiba's recent departure to the U.S.

"I see we have an agreement then," Yamaki stated.

"We left Kaiba Corporation to continue pursuing your company and sponsoring your projects," Vincent reproached the head of Hypnos. "You never informed us about using the Juggernaut Program. At least the public hasn't gotten on our case."

"Listen, everything has been under control since the D-Reaper incident," Yamaki replied. "We've been restructuring. We've completely dismantled the Juggernaut Program."

"That's fine, Yamaki, but we have ideas how we can help with the remodeling. We'll do our part, now you and the team do yours," Elizabeth promptly stated.

"Understood, Mrs. Canebrook," Yamaki stated.

"Let's go. We're heading out to the nearest hotel," Vincent turned to his wife, gently taking her hand and lead her out of the board room.

Dartz walked toward the door, turning his view as Jeremiah and Sharon walked up behind him. "Well, that was quite a night. What do you think think of Cain's descent?"

"I really do pity that man," Jeremiah added, sighing deeply. "He can't seem to let it go. It's a shame my meeting had to devolve into another one of Cain's Anti-Sailor Senshi campaign. What a mess."

Offering Jeremiah his business coat, Sharon asserted. "I don't blame him. He has gone through a mental breakdown since losing his wife."

"He should apply support for the Senshi. They've done nothing but good for our city," Dartz replied. "I'm digressing, but there's those Digimon I've been hearing about..."

Yamaki and Riley walked past Dartz, Jeremiah and Sharon, leaving them behind. Dartz closed the door and adjusted his business attire before facing his two business partners.

"Let's call it a night. I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

Jeremiah nodded in response. "Fair enough. I hope I'll never see Cain act the way he did again. That's not how a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company should present himself."

Unbeknownst to the business partners, the dark spirit of Pharaohmon crept past outside a window and faded into the background, leaving obscure traces of his hollow presence.

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Zone Digital**_**)**

Quietly roaming across the street block from the Cain Corp building, Pharaohmon's spirit idly hovered around in search of a host container.

"_**Must… find… host... Can't go on… without... a host...**_"

Just then, the haunting presence probed a living presence within the vicinity. The spirit immediately swerved around and caught a long, white limousine parked outside the building. Inside the limo was a blue-haired teenage boy wearing a long-sleeved green shirt and blue jeans. He was playing with a hand held Game Boy Advance. Then, he heard an eerie breeze blowing outside the limo. His eyes caught the sighting a shadowed presence floating toward a street corner. Naturally being a curious boy, Lance stepped out of the limo, albeit even against his parent's orders, and followed the shadow.

"Hello? Anybody there?" The teenage boy asked whilst walking up closer. As he stopped, he felt a cold chill blowing against him, making him quiver and folding his arms around his body. "Hello?" Before he headed over to his family's limo, a raspy voice crept up behind the teen. As he whirled around, a mummified hand reached out and grabbed him.

"_**AUUUUUGH!**_" The boy sent out a blood-curdling scream while the evil spirit merged into him. His loud cries were abruptly silenced once the merger became complete. Pharaohmon's evil spirit found the host he was searching for. Lifting his head, he readjusted himself and grinned evilly, chortling. "Most excellent. I thank you, Lance Canebrook. Now that I've acquired your body, I've scanned through your memories and have learned all there is to know about you. Ah, yes, I've found a body full brimming with youth! I can maintain my form and build up my strength until then. Nobody will suspect my arrival."_ I'll deceive this boy's family and gain access into this secret system they call Hypnos. From there, I will hunt down Earth's greatest energy sources. I must find them to increase my power and allow me to kill the Digital Priestess and return to the Digital World to exact my revenge on the Sovereigns! I, Lord Pharaohmon, will not be denied revenge! _

Lance's eyes burned red, wearing a sinister grin, and muttered a dark incantation. He lowered his hands, which imbued with dark purple light as they produced a portal under his feet.

"Arise my children. It's time for my creatures of the night to begin their feasting!"

With that, large, leathery brown eggs popped out of the portal and unfolded like flower petals, releasing large beetle-like creatures wearing distinctive blue emblems on their backs.

"Arise, my Scarabmon. Begin the hunt and report back once you've located plentiful energy sources to empower my spirit. Show no mercy to any who opposes you! Now be off, my soldiers!"

The Scarabmon swarm opened their wings and glided off, beckoning screeches to each other as they scoured over the Tokyo skies.

Unbeknownst to the Scarabmon, a certain yellow-furred fox quietly observed the eventful and startling revelation of Pharaohmon's host acquirement. For the first time since the D-Reaper incursion, Renamon conveyed uncertainty regarding this new enemy. She feared the worst has yet to come and vanished from her position. Renamon scurried across into Shinjuku Park and headed toward a shortcut route, leading her back to the Nonaka family shrine.

_That was... that was him! Anybody but THAT monster! Rika and the others have to be warned! This is an enemy we've never faced before... one that is purely evil._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/March 2, 2003/11:30 AM**_

Following last night's uneventful experience, Renamon relayed everything she witnessed to Rika, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon. Naturally, they were astonished by Renamon's terrible discovery of an impending and imminent enemy. The prospect of facing a new enemy after a year of downtime was disconcerting to the Tamers. However, they weren't going to let up and allow this new threat to endanger their peacetime, which they've earned after disposing of the D-Reaper and the Parasimon.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Sousa**_**)**

Determined to face the new threat, Takato outright proclaimed. "This isn't anything new with us. We've dealt with evil before."

"You're wrong, Takato," Renamon quickly corrected the firmly resolved. "Other than the Parasimon, the Devas were strictly following Zhuqiaomon's commands. The D-Reaper was a computer program that merely carried out its primary functions. This creature that's arrived... is the _truly_ evil. There will be no reasoning with it. We must engage this new enemy whatever it takes! He will take what he can obtain to conquer both worlds! His spirit requires nourishment before releasing what I believe will be his true form."

"So, he's taken a human hostage as a vessel? That's gonna be hard for us to get through," Henry pointed this out to his team.

Rika nodded. "Agreed."

"How powerful will he get if he acquires these energy sources he's seeking?" asked the curious Tamer leader.

The yellow-furred vulpine made it painfully clear. "I dread that possibility, Takato. You can't imagine the kind of monstrosity we'll face if he acquires the necessary power to revive his full power."

"So, what's this creep's name?" Terriermon inquired.

"Renamon. You can't keep this a secret. Who is this heartless monster?"

Renamon answered bluntly. "Pharaohmon, a Mega-level during his prime. I've only heard stories of his reign of terror prior to the D-Reaper's first appearance in the Digital World. He was an evil and powerful priest in his day, and challenged the Sovereigns' authority over the Digital World. But, it seems he's been freed from the seal he was contained in many digicycles ago. I couldn't tell you how this happened, but... he's our current problem and him possessing a human boy doesn't make it any easier for us."

"A boy's body? Did you at least get a description?" Takato asked.

"I was unable to. Pharaohmon must've traced my whereabouts and concealed his presence, leaving me completely blind to his whereabouts."

"Whoa, if he can do that, Guilmon won't be able to sniff him out!"

"Well, he's not playing fair, Takato!" The red reptile snorted, blowing smoke through his nostrils, conveying his irritation.

Takato stood up, garnering his team's attention. "We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled then! If Guilmon and Renamon can't sense them, we'll have to use our eyes to track them!"

"And there's no telling when these Scarabmon servants of his will turn up," Henry said. "They, too, could be concealing their whereabouts to throw us off."

"This really sucks for you two, huh?" Terriermon walked up to a distraught Guilmon and a disappointed Renamon. "Eh, not like I can sense them any better either."

The Digimon now have a daunting task of locating the Scarabmon, inheriting Pharaohmon's concealment magic to mask their presences from even the keenest sensors. They might as well be handicapped animals with their extrasensory perceptions rendered useless.

"Well, guys, we have our work cut out for us," the gogglehead proclaimed yet didn't yield to the challenge awaiting them. "But, hey, that hasn't stopped us Tamers before, right?"

"Oh yeah! You got it, Takato!" Guilmon chimed in, supportive of his Tamer like always.

Rika folded her arms, turning to Renamon. "We'll begin scouring through the park and near the bridge."

"We've got some ground to cover, but we can manage," Henry replied.

Renamon acknowledged the plans. "Then, we're all set."

"Tamers! Let's go find us a Pharaohmon!" Takato declared as he and the Tamers stormed through the park, initiating the search for the evil Digimon priest.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near Shinjuku Bridge/11:47 AM**_

Near the Shinjuku Bridge within the heart of the city prefecture, the assembly of Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor emerged on their stop. They turned while viewing the Shinjuku Bridge situated several yards from their direction.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Sound Duel OST – **_**Battle City**_**) **

"So, tell me again what are we doing here?" the pointy-haired teen scratched his head.

"We're here because Yami foretold me of an evil presence in Shinjuku last night, Tristan," Yugi confirmed as he looked over his Millennium Puzzle. "He claims it might be an greater evil than the spirit that possessed Marik. We need to be very careful, guys. Oh, and did you guys bring y'alls decks like I asked?"

"Sure," Joey replied as he drew out his cards. "But, why do we need 'em for? It's not like we'll need to duel this freak show."

"Yami has instructed me to bring my deck. I figured you guys should heed Yami's warning and do the same. I have no idea what he's planning, but we can believe in him."

"We understand," Tea replied. "All we need to do is find anybody acting peculiar, and I don't mean finding crazy drunkards."

"Like that guy over there!" Joey pointed out to an obvious whiskey-drinking beggar.

She said in a matter-of-factly manner. "I rest my case."

Chortling, Yugi added. "Tea just said drunkards don't count. Leave the poor guy alone, Joey."

"Hey, I was just testing ya!" Joey scratched his nose as he pivoted his view on his friends. "But seriously, shouldn't your spirit be like... y'know... sensing him or something?"

"That's just it. He hasn't been able to trace any evil vibes anymore," Yugi answered quickly, gazing over his puzzle with concern. "Maybe this guy's able to block out his presence from Yami. We'll need to search carefully and stay together."

"Sounds like a plan," Tristan added and turned, catching a familiar face walking out of a fashion clothes store. His eyes widened as he saw it was a lavender-haired girl wearing a distinct yellow ribbon. "Oh...! Miho!"

Hearing her name called from afar, Miho surveyed and turned toward the source. She saw Yugi and company standing on the opposite end of the street.

"MIHO! OVER HERE!" Tristan called out to the lavender-haired girl, who responded by waving back.

Tea called out to the aforementioned teen girl. "MIHO-CHAN!"

"GUYS!" Miho called back as she raced across the street, carrying a shopping bag. "What brings you here?"

"Just in the neighborhood," Joey replied, grinning widely.

Yugi added. "It's good we'd see you again outside classes."

"Yeah, me, too," Miho replied, greeting her friends and classmates. Being the kind hearted, sweet girl, she greeted them each with hugs. "I was just out shopping. Where you guys heading?"

"Um... well..." Joey and Tristan stammered, trying to hide the truth regarding their reason for being in Shinjuku.

Yugi vouched for everyone and spoke up. "Just walking around."

"Oh, then, can I join ya'll?" Miho asked.

"No... I mean, we're..." Yugi stammered, unable to bring himself to lie to their sweet friend.

"We rarely see each other outside classes anyway."

Tea replied as she took Miho's hands. "Sure, but you'll need to stick really close to us. We're out investigating."

"Investigating? Like what...? Oh, are you guys out researching some crime case? Oh, I'm totally so in!"

The boys nervously chuckled amongst themselves, which drew a confused look on Miho's face. Tea dismissively shook her head and helped her carry her shopping bag.

"Just don't tell anyone what we're doing, ok?" Tea asked her female friend.

Miho shook her head, smiling. "Sure. I always keep secrets!"

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sighed with relief, once again drawing a befuddled and awkward stare from Miho. Tea turned and cleared her throat, quickly putting the boys in line. Yugi walked forward and proceeded to lead the group forward.

**(End theme)**

_Ugh, man. This is going to be more trouble than it's worth. I just hope Tea can help deal with Miho._ The Battle City champion mused, carefully looking over his left shoulder. _The last thing we need is for Miho to get too deeply involved in this._

xxxxx

Quietly observing the Duelists crossing the street, a disguised Scarabmon, wearing brown coats, followed them vigilantly. Underneath his hoods, gleaming red eyes turned and surveyed the crowded prefecture.

"Intriguing. That boy has an artifact. This may suit to my master's needs. I'll have to keenly watch this group closely."

Suddenly, the Scarabmon whirled around as he saw a familiar yellow-furred fox leaping over him. Luckily for him, his concealment magic allowed him to go undetected by Renamon's extrasensory perception.

_My master was fortunate to have given us his share of his own power. Those wretched digi-fools can't even probe our positions. Now, onto crucial matters, for Lord Pharaohmon._

The Scarabmon jumped right off the rooftop and landed into an alleyway. He seized this advantageous situation and slowly blended behind the crowd of people, slowly approaching the Duelists. His eyes fell directly on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, which hung and dangled right out for the insect to analyze.

xxxxx

Making a giant leap across another rooftop, Renamon landed on a billboard and quickly scanned the district. _This is getting irksome. It's as if I'm looking for a needle in the haystack!_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/12:05 PM**_

After yesterday's run-in with the Spirit Detectives, the Senshi trio took the time to recollect their views on the particular group. They assembled outside the shrine just as mid-day arrived. Rei sat outside on her porch while Makoto, Minako, and Artemis gathered near the stairs. They discussed the matters over what they should do with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Minako and Makoto seemingly had no problem with receiving aid from the Detectives, but Rei herself was still in doubt due to Kurama and Hiei. Sensing their Youki put the Miko at unease.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST – **_**Minako's Ambition**_**) **

Artemis offered his stance on the situation. "It's really up to you, girls. But, personally, I think it'll benefit us greatly if we let them help us clear up the rising Youma presences."

"Heck, those guys had spirit powers!" Minako said with awe. "I don't see any problem aligning ourselves with them!"

"Yeah, besides, we helped take down those demons," Makoto added. "Everything worked out well in the end."

A reluctant Rei sat, weighing in her options. "Haruka-san and the others have been out of contact for a while. And we're mostly the ones patrolling this side of town. The question is how often those guys turn up around here."

"I've done some very intricate and thorough surveying lately," Artemis confessed. "It seems these Spirit Detectives have just started investigating this side of Tokyo. That all started a little less than a month ago when the Youma numbers picked up."

Minako asserted. "That's a sure coincidence. Just then these freaks show up, these guys turn up on out turf."

"I'm a little less trusting toward those two members in particular," Rei carefully pointed out, referring to the redhead and the sword-wielder. "My senses doesn't lie. I sensed demon energy from them."

"But, they were helping us take care of those demons," Makoto said.

"Yeah, but you know how I am working alongside demons!" Rei spat out, shooting an angry and intense glare toward Makoto. She quickly relaxed and dismissively nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

The blonde idol-in-training added. "It's ok, Rei-chan. You're a Miko and teaming with a demon is a bit contradictory."

"It's not that I don't trust them, it's just... well... it's a forbidden concept for a demon and a Miko to be on the same side."

"Eh, I don't know. It's worked in _InuYasha_, right?" Minako asked upfront to her dark-haired friend.

The Miko blinked and scoffed. "That's a manga and anime story. This is reality, Minako-chan."

"So, what have you decided?" Artemis inquired, awaiting the girls' immediate answer on possibly forging an alliance with the Detectives.

The trio faced one another and gave firm nods, quickly answering Artemis in little time.

"We'll give them a chance," Minako firmly answered. "If things don't work out, we'll break it off."

"Now we'll just need to know where they'll turn up next," Makoto proposed.

Rei folded her arms and nodded. "Yeah, let's start by looking for them today. I'm sure to sense those two demon teammates of theirs easily."

"Say, Rei-chan, about that _evil_ source you sensed," the blonde-haired former idol collectively recalled her friend's claim of sensing Pharaohmon's evil spirit from yesterday. "Can you sense that source anywhere now?"

"Sorry, but it's suddenly vanished without a trace. But, it's highly and unusually stronger than a normal Youma. Whatever it is, we'll need to remain on alert should it ever resurface."

Makoto and Minako initially responded in unison. "Got it."

Sighing deeply, Rei looked up toward the skies, visualizing Usagi, Mamoru, and Ami in her mind. "If only... I wish Usagi, Ami-chan, and Mamoru-san were here. Things would be much easier."

"Same with Luna," Artemis added. "But, we'll have to carry the slack from here on."

"Hey, why don't we go out and start looking for them? But, first, I could go for some ice cream!" The ecstatic blonde jumped and licked her lips at the savoring thought of consuming a cold refreshing dessert. "That should really hit the spot right now!"

Rei chuckled. "Sure, sure, I guess we could do that." Suddenly, her extrasensory ESP activated, alarming the teenage girl as she jumped off her porch and pierced a cold stare toward the shrine steps. Minako and Makoto closed in and approached her, noting her distressed look. "Guys..."

"What is it?" Makoto inquired. "Did you just sense those two demon guys?"

"No, it's not them... there's multiple malevolent presences outside the shrine," the Miko confirmed as she closed her eyes and scanned the perimeters around her grandfather's shrine. She picked up the closest two, but they quickly moved away from the shrine and relocated to a new vicinity. "They're gone, but I sense they've relocated somewhere outside Azabu-Juuban."

"Where did they move to?" curiously asked Artemis.

Minako approached the Miko. "Rei-chan?"

Concentrating, the dark-haired Senshi swerved her direction and locked on their current positions. "They've relocated in Shibuya!"

"Then, we should go," Makoto insisted.

"Agreed, let's go and investigate this," Minako said.

Rei calmly opened her eyes and concurred. "Let's check this out, guys."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Away from Shibuya Train Station/12:22 PM**_

Having relocated themselves from Azabu-Juuban, the cloaked Scarabmon pair stormed off past the train station and headed toward the direction leading to Shibuya's local public park. However, many people watched the cloaked duo and seemingly were befuddled by their suspicious activities. In fact, amongst them was a young boy wearing long dark hair tied in a ponytail, and garbed in a blue long-sleeved shirt coupled with black pants, and had a blue bandana tied over his head. Granted, even if he didn't have an extrasensory ability like Renamon, Guilmon, and Rei do, he could easily discern suspicious activity from his own eyes. He headed off and followed the cloaked duo into the park.

"What are those guys up to? They're not very subtle," the boy mumbled as he slowly followed the cloaked Scarabmon. "Hmmm..." _The park? But, why?_

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**Attack the Frontier**_**)**

Just as he approached the park gates, he turned as Takuya and Tomoki running toward him. Much to his relief, he waved out to his two days as they hurried over to greet him.

"Kouji! Well, isn't this great timing, buddy!" Takuya said. "What's up?"

"Nothing all that's considering," Kouji replied, giving the two a firm and serious glare. "I noticed two suspicious characters sneaking into the park."

"Oh, and what did they look like?" Tomoki curiously asked.

"I couldn't tell. They wore cloaks that completely concealed themselves..."

The former Warrior of Flame replied. "Cloaks that covers them completely? Yeah, that's suspicious all right, and they had their faces concealed, too?"

Kouji added. "I did say _completely_ concealing themselves."

"Well, shoot," Tomoki sighed whilst holding a soccer ball in his hands. "I was gonna play soccer with Takuya today."

"That can wait, Tomoki," Takuya said. "Are ya up for some investigating?"

The former Warrior of Ice's slight frown was replaced with a genuinely excited demeanor. "Oh, boy! Now that sounds even more fun!"

"Then, no use in us idling here," Kouji said as he raced through the park entrance. "C'mon!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming! Slow down!" Takuya exclaimed as he and Tomoki stormed of after their friend. "Stay close behind me, Tomoki!"

"Right!" The boy called out whilst picking up the pace and ran as hard as he could.

As Kouji reached the shadiest part of the park's forest, he saw that the cloaked individuals entered this disclosed area. By the time he arrived, the cloaked Scarabmon were gone and nowhere in sight. Miffed, Kouji cursed under his breath.

**(End theme)**

"Damn, they're gone!"

"Hey! Did you find them?" Takuya asked as he and Tomoki ran through some bushes into the disclosed forest area. "I barely saw them pass into here!"

"No," Kouji remarked. "I'm beginning to think these guys might not even be human or they might not even be of our world."

"What are you saying? They couldn't have come from the Digital World?" The gogglehead inquisitively wondered. "But, that portal should've been sealed the moment we came home after kicking Lucemon's sorry rear!"

"What makes you sure there couldn't be another door leading in and out of the Digital World? I bet there's another one somewhere."

"You're nuts, Kouji!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"They couldn't have been Digimon. Otherwise, they would have attacked us by now."

Turning around, Kouji's expression conveyed somberness. "That's just the thing. Why didn't they attack us?"

"So, what do we do now?" wondered the younger boy of the group.

"I say we wait until they come out again," suggested the leader. "We have all day. They should come back out."

"It's too bad we don't have our spirits anymore," Tomoki sighed deeply, feeling completely powerless without his Ice Spirits. "Then, we could've stopped these cloaked freaks."

"I know what you mean, dude," Takuya replied. "Say, you know where Junpei is?"

"I haven't seen him or heard from him in months," Kouji quickly added, answering Takuya's concern. "We've been pretty much split since coming back from the Digital World. I've only been hanging with my brother, Kouichi."

"How's he been?"

"He's doing good and we're pretty much getting closer as a family."

"That's really good to know," said Takuya. "Ok, we'll start our search. Since these guys might be airborne, we have to keep our eyes to the skies. I just hope they're not Digimon as you claim, Kouji."

"It's a possibility. C'mon, there's no time to waste."

With that, Kouji continued scouring through the park. Takuya and Tomoki followed after their friend to be witnesses to what could be the first clues relating to their new enemy.

Just then, unbeknownst to Takuya, his cell phone in his pant pocket gleamed a red shining area. A familiar symbol related to the Legendary Warrior of Fire was emblazoned on the phone screen. Then, inside the phone, a familiar-looking artifact materialized from out of fractal code data. The artifact turned out to be Takuya's own H-Hybrid Spirit, which was readily available for Takuya again in response to Pharaohmon's threat.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near Shinjuku Bridge/12:26 PM**_

The Tamers were unsuccessful with their search. Ultimately, Renamon's claims were accurate in regards to the Scarabmon's concealment abilities. Even if they contacted the other Tamers, they would still face an arduous task of searching out any peculiar characters.

"Takato, it's going to take us days if not a week!" Henry griped. "Even if Renamon's claim of their concealment powers are accurate, we're still looking for two little needles in a giant haystack. Tokyo might as well be one giant haystack!"

"Yeah, but Renamon said she did sense a few ominous presences," Takato replied as he and Henry ran across a sidewalk corner. "Then, those sources just went up and vanished. I think these guys still leave some faint traces of their whereabouts."

"I hate having to look with my eyes!" Guilmon pouted. "I can't even pick up their scent! But, I am hungry for a peanut-butter and banana sandwich!"

"Can't stop thinking of food, huh?" Terriermon snickered.

Just then, the boys turned to find Rika racing towards them. Renamon materialized before them with a perturbed look. It was obvious that they've failed to locate the Scarabmon clan's whereabouts.

"I'm guessing you didn't have any luck?" Takato asked.

"Ugh, these things are just toying with us!" A irked Rika snapped. "They probably know we're looking for them and they're blending in with this city. They could be anywhere!"

"So, we're dealing with a bunch of chameleons here. It's a clever trick on their part," Henry said.

"We're basically screwed, especially if Renamon can't find them," muttered Takato as he surveyed their encompassing area. "How can this be too hard even for us?" He turned and watched a crowd of people past them. "They could easily blend in with these crowds and leave us in the dark. Where are these freaks?"

xxxxx

As Yugi and his friends crossed through an intersection, they were being spied upon by two other cloaked Scarabmon. They stood motionless and completely out of their sight whilst examining the Millennium Puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck. The insect warriors relayed telepathic messages to each other. Then, they sent a distress message to their fearless leader Pharaohmon.

_Yes, my brethren. Now is the perfect opportunity to take that ancient artifact and hand it to our Lord Pharaohmon. _

_First, let us wait until we draw them out into an isolated area. We'll easily crush them without outside distractions in our way._

_Shall we report this to Lord Pharaohmon?_

_Yes, he has every right to know. I'll send a distress signal._

As the Scarabmon forged their telepathic links to Pharaohmon, the horde leader directly relayed the latest status report to Pharaohmon himself.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Local Hotel/Floor 8/12:30 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Kyodai Kuukan**_**)**

Lance stood out from his family's hotel balcony and looks out to the beautiful blue skies. The wind blew Lance's hair across his face, which forced him to push his hair back. Just then, he initially responded to his minion's distress signal.

_Lord Pharaohmon. We have wonderful news to report._

Lance closed his mind from the outside world and replied to his minion. _Go on. What did you find?_

_We've located a boy with a group of his comrades. He seems to be wearing an artifact and there is a ancient power from within. It seems to grant him mystical powers akin to the nature of your own. I do believe this ancient power has possessed the boy's body._

An evil smile adorned Lance's face as he evilly chortled. _Is that so? How auspicious of him to arrive at the opportune time and place._

_Would you mind if we enacted our move and take the boy's artifact?_

_Yes, we must act quickly. I'm not too certain if my spirit will stay intact within this boy's body. These humans do not provide the best source of energy, which may be a greater hindrance to my well being. Do not fail me._

Suddenly, Lance's mother abruptly interjected and cut off his train of thought.

"Lance, honey! We're about to go shopping! I'd really like if you joined us!"

"Um, I'm coming mom!"

"Well hurry it up. We've got a lot of shopping to do."

Lance scowled with his back still turned to his mother. _Foolish woman. Once I gain that artifact, she'll die a rather slow, painful death. What a beautiful way to die!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/12:45 PM**_

As they arrived at Shibuya's public park, the Senshi trio and Artemis stopped exactly where Rei's intuitive perception led them. They surveyed around the park for any suspicious activities or characters that would draw out their immediate attentions. Thus far, there was nothing which required further investigation. Unbeknownst to them, they were being careful observed by three cloaked figures sitting concealed in a tree. They picked up traces of extraordinary energy sources from the Sailor trio, which piqued their interests.

"Sense anything, Rei-chan?" asked Minako.

The dark-haired Miko answered with a dismissive nod. "No malevolent presence here. One minute they were here, and then the next... gone!"

Irked, Makoto carefully scanned the park. "Seems quiet here. No suspicious activity as far as I can make out."

"Maybe we were wrong?" wondered Artemis, sniffing the air.

Watching the girls drawing near their location, the concealed Scarabmon conversed telepathically.

_Their powers are quite adequate, my brethren. Pharaohmon will be pleased once we give him their power._

_It will just be one step from Pharaohmon regaining his godly stature._

_It's time we pay these disgusting humans a greeting from Lord Pharaohmon's camp!_

"Humph, well, anyway," Minako scoffed as she pulled up her chocolate ice cream cone. "All this running around is making my mouth parched!" As she readily bit into it, one of the cloaked figures appeared behind Minako and intentionally bumped into her, causing her to fall and drop her ice cream on the floor. She angrily turned and snapped at the cloaked figure behind her. "ASS! Watch where you're going!"

Alarmed by the cloaked figure's entrance, Rei, Makoto, and Artemis sprang back whilst heatedly glaring him down. Minako picked herself off the floor and walked up, barking at the cloaked figure's face.

"You're gonna pay for that, jackass! That was MY ice cream you spilled!"

"MINAKO-CHAN!" Rei and Makoto cried out as the two other cloaked Scarabmon materialized behind Minako.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Aku no Shutsugen**_**) **

As they tried ambushing Minako, Rei and Makoto ran up, striking them with elbows that knocked them back. Minako whirled around and nailed the third cloaked Scarabmon with a spinning back kick, sending him sailing next to his colleagues.

The cloaked trio quickly recovered and got back on their feet.

"Sheesh, all I asked as for you to pay me back for my ice cream!"

"That's hardly important, Minako-chan," Makoto remarked, dropping into a battle stance against the cloaked Scarabmon.

Fiercely glaring down the cloaked figures, Rei growled toward them. "That malevolent energy I sensed came from you three. Who are you? Why attack us?"

The middle cloaked Scarabmon snickered in response. "Sorry, ladies, but we regret to inform you... we want your energy."

"Energy? Just what are trying to play here?" Makoto demanded.

"This!" The trio shouted in unison as they promptly removed their cloaks and unveiled their true Scarabmon selves. Upon witnessing the fight and the appearance of monsters, the park witnesses began fleeing as the girls stood their ground to readily confront the Scarabmon.

Delighted with the human fear, the left-hand Scarabmon chortled evilly. "Ah, I just love the screams of fear. Brings music to antennae."

"Bugs, yeah, not what I was hoping for," the blonde-haired idol-in-training remarked.

"Who are you?" Rei inquired.

The Scarabmon trio passionately exclaimed simultaneously. "We're Scarabmon, loyal servants to Lord Pharaohmon."

Makoto wondered, oblivious to the evil priest's existence. "Pharaohmon?"

The right-hand Scarabmon proclaimed. "We sense you wield powers necessary to harvest our lord's recovery. You will surrender your energy to us."

"And if we refuse?" Rei asked.

"Then we shall take them by force, human trash," the middle Scarabmon hissed whilst dropping into a battle stance.

"Wait, Pharaohmon? Scarabmon?" Minako pointed out. "Their names end with -_mon_. That makes them one of those Digimon we've heard about and encountered in Shinjuku about two years ago! Remember?"

Artemis added. "Then, these freaks aren't Youma."

"Youma or not, we're up to the task of getting rid of these guys," Makoto said, drawing out her Henshin stick.

Following Makoto's lead, Rei and Minako hastily pulled out their Henshin sticks. Befuddled by the girls' items in hand, the Scarabmon trio called out on their immediate actions.

"What's this?" questioned the middle Scarabmon.

Rei retorted against the Scarabmon's threat. "Talk is cheap, bugs! You've messed with the wrong girls! The Sailor Senshi are ready to take you down!"

The right-hand Scarabmon spat out. "_Sailor Senshi_?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Just as the heated skirmish between the Senshi and Scarabmon was set to commence, Kouji, Takuya and Tomoki passed through the undergrowth whilst the fleeing crowds passed them. They turned toward the source of the lively commotion. To their surprise, they spotted three teenage girls standing off and facing the Scarabmon.

"Look at that, guys!" Takuya whispered, watching the heated face-off.

Tomoki asserted, shocked the notion of girls fighting monsters on their own. "Those three girls are gonna fight those freaks?!"

"Whoever they are, they don't know who or what they're dealing with," Kouji said as he noted the cloaks laying across behind the Scarabmon. "See? Those cloaks? Those three bug-looking things are definitely our culprits and I have a hunch they're Digimon!"

The goggleboy contested his friend's claim. "But, what makes you so positive?"

"Well, it's like I said, it's just a hunch, Takuya."

"Guys! Something's about to happen!" Tomoki cried out. "Those girls... they're holding items in their hands!"

Before the Legendary Warrior children knew it, the Senshi's Henshin instruments lit up and completely engulfed the area with a bright flash of magical, colorful light,which engulfed the three girls. The Scarabmon were blindsided by the light as they watched the teenagers transform into magical girl warriors before their eyes.

"No... way... you're kidding me..." Takuya muttered as he, Kouji, and Tomoki watched in bedazzlement. What they were about to experience would completely twist their minds around forever.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near Shinjuku Bridge/12:48 PM**_

Meanwhile, the other Scarabmon quietly made observations over the Duelists. They remained still whilst hiding in an alleyway as Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Miho passed through. One of the Scarabmon beckoned to his colleague and instructed him to initiate the first strike. A Scarabmon jumped out and punched the ground, which startled the Duelists. As the Duelists turned and faced the cloaked Scarabmon, the creature tossed a concrete block toward Yugi. Yugi evaded the incoming block and let it smash into pieces behind him.

"Yug! Are ya ok?!" Joey called out to his friend.

"I'm fine!" Yugi shot an intense glare at the cloaked man. "What's the big idea throwing that at me?! Who are you?"

Miho clung to Tristan, who held her close. "What's going on? Tristan?"

"Stay close to me, Miho," he said, holding onto his purple-haired classmate.

Tea cried out. "Who is he, Yugi?"

"I don't know, but I believe we might've found one of culprits behind that malevolent presence Yami sensed!" Yugi said as his Millennium Puzzle produced a golden light, which surrounded him. "No one gets away with trying to endanger me and my friends! _**YU-GI-OH!**_" Upon summoning the spirit of the pharaoh, the young teen's innocent disposition was replaced with the firm and determined demeanor of Yami himself. Yami heatedly directed his view toward the cloaked Scarabmon. "You made a mistake instigating a conflict with me. The sinister vibe I'm sensing from you comes directly from that evil source I sensed the other day. Tell us upfront who you are and who it is you're working for?!"

**(Cue Megaman X4 OST – **_**Egregion Sky Lagoon Boss**_**)**

Taken aback by Yugi's abrupt change in appearance and demeanor, Miho watched in bedazzlement. "Yugi... what just happened to him? There was a golden light and then..."

"It's along story, Miho, but you see the necklace with the artifact over his neck?" Tristan pointed out. "Well, it's hard to believe, but inside is the spirit of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh named Yami. He's been... well... a spiritual guide and partner with Yugi. Yeah, I know... it all sounds weird. We didn't want to believe either."

Fascinated with Tristan's story, Miho's view turned back on Yami. "Amazing..."

As the cloaked Scarabmon straightened his posture, his two other colleagues walked out of the alleyway. They stood their ground and faced the Duelists. Joey quickly raced up to Yami's side, providing his friend with necessary backup.

"You guys are bringing back ugly memories of the Rare Hunters!" Joey exclaimed.

Yami repeated himself, but for the last time. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"We're here to take that ancient artifact around your neck. It's energy shall be necessary to sustain our master's spirit."

"Take the Millennium Puzzle? I've had enemies attempt to do so for their own evil deeds and they failed."

The middle Scarabmon interjected as he slowly advanced toward the Duelists. "Yes, but Lord Pharaohmon wishes for the artifact to be handed to him. In order to ensure that, we can't let you or your friends off the hook. Hand it over!"

"Over my dead body!" Joey snapped as he stepped right up to the middle Scarabmon. "You'll have to deal with me and Yug first!"

"Very well," the Scarabmon trio answered with earnest, but just as they initiated their first attack...

...the Tamers and their Digimon returned to the area to find the cloaked Scarabmon standing off with the Duelists. Guilmon and Renamon quickly sensed malevolent presences from the cloaked insects, which alarmed their Tamers right away.

"Yeah, that looks like suspicious activity!" Henry remarked.

Rika nodded. "About time we found something, at least!"

"Let's move!" Takato barked as he stormed off ahead. "Thank goodness. We don't have to look for them anymore!"

"We must be cautious!" Renamon warned the group as she and Rika raced up behind Takato and Guilmon. "They're more dangerous the the Devas. They all share Pharaohmon's wicked power."

"We'll take care of them, Renamon," the tomboy Tamer reassured her Digimon partner.

Once the Tamers reached the exact bridge spot where they battled Musayamon before, they caught up to where the Yami and Joey were preparing to engage the Scarabmon.

Takato looked over to Guilmon. "Guilmon! We're definitely going to need Growlmon for this!"

"Right!"

As the Tamers arrived at the bridge, the Scarabmon sensed an approach closing behind them. They turned as they saw the Tamers heading toward them, closing off their path.

"Ah, we have uninvited guests," a Scarabmon asserted, pointing out to the obvious Tamers' arrival. "And they have Digimon partners? Seems they're Tamers."

Taking note of the Tamers approach, Yami turned his head and gasped. "Tamers?" _As in the Digimon Tamers of Shinjuku?!_ He and his friends watched as the Tamers and their Digimon got in between them and the Scarabmon trio. "You... you must be the Digimon Tamers I've heard a lot from the reports."

"We're just your local heroes," the Tamer leader said, looking over to Yami. "Hey! You're Yugi Muto, winner of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City events! This is an honor!"

"Hello, gogglehead! We're here on an important task!" Rika snapped and returned Takato to their current dilemma. "Stay focused!"

"Sorry, but couldn't help let a little fanboyism out," the goggleboy remarked with a confident smile. He shifted his attention over to the Scarabmon.

"So, these are the wackos you're telling us about, Renamon?" Terriermon asked.

"Yes and we must be cautious," Renamon advised warning to her colleagues.

The other Duelists were abruptly in awe at the Digimon Tamers' shocking arrival. Like Yami, they hadn't expected to be graced by their appearance. This was, to say the least, an honor to meet the Tamers in their local side of Tokyo. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and even Miho were speechless.

"Never thought I'd say we'd be teaming with the Tamers," Tristan said.

Tea added. "I'll say!"

Miho nodded. "Yeah..."

Joey grinned like he just won the lottery, snickering with delight. "Talk about our lucky day, Yug. We're actually teaming with the Tamers."

"Indeed, this is quite the honor," Yami replied as he turned and noticed Takato standing side by side with him. "Boy, do you know who these people are?"

"Sorry, but one of our Digimon believes these guys are working for some evil creep named Pharaohmon," Takato replied.

"How fortunate for you all to challenge our lord's power," the middle Scarabmon announced to the group. "I see various sources of potential energy are isolated within this area. As you can see we're contained in a dome, just call it a shadow barrier. To make sure no bystanders distract us, we can fight it out to our heart's content." He pointed to an obvious black dome that shaped and materialized over themselves and the heroes.

**(End theme)**

As the Tamers and Duelists noticed the black dome, Miho clung onto Tristan whilst Tea, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon were unhinged by the darkness surrounding them.

"Now, let us begin," the middle Scarabmon issued.

"Why do you seek my Millennium Puzzle?" the Pharaoh demanded an clear answer.

"It's simple. With every powerful ancient artifact, our master's power will grow exponentially. This way he won't see any necessity in acquiring energy from countless filthy humans. He's rather procure all the power he can get his hands on through ancient artifacts and energies from empowered humans."

"Your master's no different from the evil spirits I've encountered before,"Yami replied, gritting his teeth as he boldly glared at the Scarabmon trio. "Together, we shall crush you! Behold the power of my Millennium Puzzle!"

With that, Yami's puzzle produced a bright golden aura, which flashed through his card deck. More golden beams were produced from his puzzle and sprinkled over his friend's decks.

"By tapping into the power of my Millennium Puzzle, we can unleash our most powerful monsters! Joey! Tristan! Tea! Now!"

With that, the trio drew each of their favorite cards. Joey drew out the Flame Swordsman. Tristan summoned his Cyber Commander. Tea brought out the Dark Magician Girl. After watching her friends summoning monsters one after another, an alarmed Miho fell back, dropping her shopping bags.

"W-W-W-What's going on?!" Miho stammered aloud.

"Miho-chan! Get behind us!" Tea called out as she pulled her friend off the ground.

Tristan and Tea's monsters barricaded them and Miho from the Scarabmon. The Tamers were taken aback by the summoned monsters brought to life by Yami's Millennium Puzzle magic. Before it was all said and done, Yami summoned his trademark monster the Dark Magician.

The Pharaoh openly declared, beckoning a loud and epic cry. "Behold these four have come to life with the power of my Millennium Puzzle! Your lord has a lot to learn as far as knowing the in-depth true behind it's mystical power."

"Intriguing turn of events," the middle Scarabmon chortled underneath his hood. "Now we have every reason to obtain your artifact."

As his mouth dropped, Takato couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't sure whether the fact Yami used his puzzle's mystic power to turn the monsters real or that Yami summoned the Dark Magician up close.

"Like whoa... am I seeing things? I thought they were supposed to be holograms…" Takato was awestruck with the turn of events.

Guilmon discreetly noted. "They sure are real."

"That's because they are!" Henry cried out. "I don't want to believe it, but that Yugi kid used some form of ancient power to summon the monsters to life!"

The gogglehead cried out. "Man, this is so cool!"

Rika quickly asserted. "Takato! We're going to have to send our Digimon out to battle."

"If these things are stronger than the Devas, then they will need to evolve into their ultimate forms!" the Tamers leader proclaimed. "Guilmon! Let's show 'em what WarGrowlmon is all about!"

"Terriermon!"

"I'm ready to kick some tail, Henry!"

"Renamon!"

"Let's do it."

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Evo**_**) **

The Tamers trio drew their blue cards and slashed them through their D-Arks. "_**Card Slash! Evolution!**_"

"Guilmon... _**Shinka! Growlmon!**_/Growlmon... _**Chou Shinka! WarGrowlmon!**_"

"Terriermon... _**Shinka! Gargomon!**_/Gargomon... _**Chou Shinka! Rapidmon!**_"

"Renamon... _**Shinka! Kyuubimon!**_/Kyuubimon... _**Chou Shinka! Taomon!**_"

Abruptly caught off guard by the Tamers' Digimon's evolutions, the Duelists witnessed the Digimon floating side by side their Duel Monsters. WarGrowlmon walked up beside Dark Magician, who was five times smaller than the giant's entire leg. Rapidmon flew over next to the Flame Swordsman. Taomon floated behind Cyber Commander and Dark Magician Girl.

"Whoa, they are the Tamers!" Joey exclaimed, recalling the instances of seeing these exact Digimon via televised sightings. "I remember seeing these guys fighting a giant pig and that red jello thing!"

"Yeah, and they just so happen to be right in front of us!" Tea exclaimed.

Takato turned toward Yami Yugi and added, smiling. "Since we seem to have a common enemy, how about we take these freaks down together?"

"I couldn't have asked for an unlikely alliance to work out in our favor," Yami accepted, shaking Takato's hand. "We both have common interests."

Joey sneered and taunted the Scarabmon. "How about that, ya hooded freaks? We're kicking your butts to the curb!"

"Such big talk from a group of children," the middle Scarabmon snickered as his colleagues jumped forward and removed their cloaks. "Very well! You leave us no choice but to kill you all right now!"

"Stand firm guys!" Takato and Yami shouted in unison.

With that, the Tamers and the Duelists readied their positions. WarGrowlmon and Dark Magician stood at the forefront next to their partners. Rapidmon, Flame Swordsman, Taomon, Cyber Commander, and Dark Magician Girl waited behind the two leads, preparing for an imminent engagement with the Scarabmon trio. Miho huddled behind Tristan and Tea, slowly taking a peek over to the heated face-off.

"When you guys said investigation... I wasn't expecting this..." The purple-haired girl closed her eyes, turning her head away whilst standing behind Tristan. _I feel so cold. This dark dome thing is giving off some weird vibe... is this really some crazy magic... no,just a dream or something? Right. I'm just dreaming!_

"Get ready to meet your downfall, cowards!" Yami bellowed as he pointed toward the cloaked trio. "Dark Magician, engage!"

Takato shouted. "WarGrowlmon, go!"

Following their partners' commands, the large cybernetic reptile and the magician advanced forward, preparing to meet the Scarabmon trio with combined brute force.

The middle Scarabmon added with a chuckle. "And so it begins."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/12:52 PM**_

**(Cue Sailor Senshi Transformation **_**Mars/Jupiter/Venus**_ **Themes)**

The three girls drew out their Henshin sticks, roaring out in unity as mystical energy spilled out from their devices and washed over their bodies. and each of them calls out their official transformation cry.

"_**Mars Crystal Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Venus Crystal Power! Make-Up!**_"

The Sailor Senshi trio stood in line formation, standing firmly as the mystical energies from their devices empowered and imbued them with superhuman abilities.

The Scarabmon trio were bewildered by the girls' instant transformations, which piqued their intrigue over procuring their rich Sailor energy.

"Ah, so these are the powers of a Sailor Senshi," the Scarabmon trio mumbled simultaneously. _Yes, this is simply what our master requires._

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"We're the Sailor Senshi, and here to vanquish you!" The Sailors shouted altogether.

"In the name of Mars..."

"In the name of Jupiter..."

"In the name of Venus..."

"...we will punish you!"

**(End theme)**

Sailor Mars immediately wasted no time and pulled out her ofuda. "C'mon!" She shouted and ran up, throwing three ofudas, which the Scarabmon barely managed to evade. "Damn!"

"Ugh, whatever those were... they would've sealed us!" The right-hand Scarabmon hissed.

The middle Scarabmon scowled. "We won't be trifled with!"

Sailor Venus retorted toward the insects. "You messed with the wrong ladies, freaks. It's payback time for my ice cream!"

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST – **_**Phage Comes Attacking **_**(2:34-2:59))**

Sailor Jupiter spun around, shouting and summoning a bombardment of sharp leaves. "_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_"

"_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**_" Venus blew a kiss, which releasing energy-imbued heart bombs at the Scarabmon.

Summoning a bow and arrow out of wild fire, Mars gathered them into one hand. "_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_" She let loose and launched a fire arrow toward the insects.

"SCATTER!" The Scarabmon flew up, but the combined attacks managed to knock them afar.

"Whew! Got them!" Venus celebrated prematurely.

Mars added as she focused ahead and watched the Scarabmon recovering from their falls. "It's not over, guys. We still need to finish them off!" With that, the Sailors stormed off to continue their fight with the Scarabmon.

Artemis called out, chasing after the girls."WAIT UP!"

Closely observing the Senshi's battle with the Scarabmon, the Legendary Warrior boys were enthralled with the eventful scenes. Of all the people they would've expected, they never expected three teenage girls to be legendary vigilantes of Tokyo who've saved the planet from various planetary and galactic threats. Most of all, the boys had now just seen the Senshi in their civilian identities transform, which could lead to disastrous results.

"Man, that was so cool!" Tomoki exclaimed. "What'ca think, Takuya?" He turned and noticed the boy's face conveyed perversion as his face turned red. "Takuya?"

As his cheeks blushed, Takuya was content with what he witnessed. "Wow... close-up shot... nude transformations... and wearing skirts. I must look under their skirts..."

"Hey, you're forgetting that Izumi would kill you if she saw you acting like that!" the Legendary Warrior of Ice shook his perverted friend. "Takuya!" _Gosh, why are older guys so perverted?_

"They're good," Kouji remarked, having witnessed the Senshi up close. "Their teamwork is almost flawless."

"I'll say, but can they beat those freaks?" the goggleboy wondered aloud.

The calm and observant Legendary Warrior of Light added. "Likely so, but if we had our Spirits, we'd give them even better odds. Of course, they don't have experience fighting against Digimon."

"Compared to the monsters they've fought before, I really don't see the difference," Takuya replied. "Then again, I wish we'd have access to our Spirits again. It'd kill to just become Agunimon again!"

**(End theme)**

Unbeknownst to the goggle boy, his cell phone screen gave a subtle and faint red aura, which had an emblazoned symbol appear. All of Takuya's Spirits materialized one after the other. Auspiciously, Ophanimon granted his wish. His wish to become Agunimon would soon become true.

xxxxx

From afar the park, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei closely watched Mars, Jupiter, and Venus fighting the Scarabmon. They made their own assessment on the ongoing battle, studying the Senshi's teamwork patterns and how well they operate when facing a enemy.

Yusuke quipped. "Gee, if only we had their sort of teamwork."

Kuwabara turned toward Hiei. "Well, not all of us still gets the concept of teamwork. Right, shorty?"

Kurama nodded, offering his own assessment on the Senshi. "Their attack patterns are so fluid. I'm impressed, but they're short of their usual members. They won't be able to carry the whole weight with just the three of them."

Hiei closely viewed the Senshi trio in action, most specifically Sailor Mars. "The Miko seems to be leading them on."

"I'd say they're leading one another on presumably as equals," the red-haired demon corrected him. "Though, yes, I admit the Miko woman looks quite formidable."

Smashing his fist into his palm, the fight-crazed Spirit Detective couldn't resist sitting back. "Well, guys. I don't know about you, but I'd like to get a close-up view of the action. Let's greet those girls again and show how we handle things."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takato: Gah, these bug freaks are tough!

Yami Yugi: Don't give up, Takato! We're working well as a unit!

Joey: Yug, heads up! Their weakness... aim for the...!

WarGrowlmon: Here! Send this as a message to Pharaohmon! Tell him we're ready for whatever he brings!

Taomon: I can still sense that malevolent presence. Pharaohmon is out there watching us from afar.

Jupiter: Pharaohmon's gonna fall just like the rest of the bad guys we've beaten!

Takuya: Guys, my Spirit... can it be? All right! Here goes! Execute! Spirit...!

Mars: Spirit Detectives, we meet again. About our alliance...

Hiei: I don't like the idea of teaming with a Miko.

Lance/Pharaohmon: It seems I've greatly underestimated these heroes. Oh well. I'll just have to push the efforts a little further. Arise, my minion...

_**Return of Agunimon, the Legendary Warrior of Fire! The Scarabmon's Weakness!**_

Henry: You don't want to miss the next episode!

Terriermon: Be there for the next _**Redux**_, boys and gals!

xxxxx

**A/N: **There you go! The first _Redux_ chapter is up! I hope it was worth the wait!

The more things change, the more they stay the same, as they say. Don't you agree?

For those of you who remember the original, it's easy to spot the differences and see what's been altered/omitted.

This one chapter in particular translates from the first _TWO_ _Wrath of Pharaohmon_ chapters. How is that for pacing? The next 15 chapters (or so) will translate from the first 26 chapters of the original version. The Shadow Tournament portion will more or less stay the same without chapter mergers.

As you may have noticed, the Spirit Detectives debut much sooner than they did in the original! Now, you don't have to wait for them to get into the action! Cool deal, huh?

And I've added Miho Nosaka, a character only seen in the first volumes of the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ manga and the Season 0 Toei produced anime. Her presence in _Redux_ will likely be minimal, but I wanted her exposed to the supernatural right away. I have big plans for her in the series starting around the _Summer Diaries_ period and her role will really start picking up during _Dawn of Chaos_. What future role will she gain? You'll find out soon once I've go through the newest SD Special Edition and DoC chapters, my friends. ;)

For future reference, I'll be attempting simultaneous _Redux_ and DoC updates. I plan to finish this long before DoC reaches its end, which the latter should be done within two years time.

So, thoughts on the renewed version of season 1? There'll be more surprises and cameos coming your way! :D

Send a review and stay gold!


	2. Return of Agunimon! Scrabmon's Weakness!

**A/N:** More heroes rise and a bigger enemy is imminent.

More action coming your way in this retooled season!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 2

_**Return of Agunimon, the Legendary Warrior of Fire! The Scarabmon's Weakness!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near Shinjuku Bridge/12:55 PM**_

The Scarabmon were heatedly engaged with the Tamers and the Duelists, both sides sent their Digimon and Duel Monsters to fend off Pharaohmon's minions. All the while, the Scarabmon split up and scattered across the plane field inside the dark dome. Dark Magician and WarGrowlmon readily took to the air as they attacked the Scarabmon head-on.

"Dark Magician!" Yami howled and commanded his monster. "Dark Magic Attack!"

Takato shouted. "WarGrowlmon, use your Radiation Blades!"

Upon their master's commands, the two monsters launched their attacks at the Scarabmon, who countered with evasive maneuvers. The attacks slipped through and impacted the dome wall, nullifying the attacks completely. Caught off guard, WarGrowlmon's back was blasted by a mouth expelled from a Scarabmon's mouth. The other two glided over Dark Magician, who pursued them. Suddenly, before he could move, a hand pulled up through a hole under Dark Magician. It was a fourth Scarabmon, who just happened to arrive to assist his colleagues! The fourth Scarabmon yanked Dark Magician down by his ankle and slammed him to the ground.

However, he felt a hand grab his foot and looks down to find another Scarabmon pulling him down to the concrete below.

Yami roared out. "Dark Magician!"

As soon as WarGrowlmon recovered, he flies out to take apart the Scarabmon holding Dark Magician captive.

"_**Scrab Stun Beam!**_"

Scarabmon leapt over and expelled an electric stun beam, which impacted WarGrowlmon's face and sent him plunging toward the ground. The Scarabmon continuously spammed WarGrowlmon with excessive stun blasts.

The googleheaded Tamer cried out. "No! WarGrowlmon!"

"My turn!" Rapidmon shouted. "Which one of ya wants to eat it first?"

"Are you referring to me?" the second Scarabmon screeched as he flew ahead to attack Rapidmon. "Or, were you talking about eating yourself?"

"Figure of speech, moron," Rapidmon quipped as the Scarabmon tried to grab him.

_**Shoom.**_

Rapidmon flickered out of reach and reappeared behind the Scarabmon.

"Missed me! Am I too fast for ya, slowpoke? Ha, ha!"

"Nah, not really," Scarabmon snickered as he, too, flickered from view, matching Rapidmon's speed, and reappeared behind the green-armored Digimon. Startled by the Scarabmon's faster-than-the eye speed, Rapidmon was overwhelmed with distress as Scarabmon fired a beam into the rabbit's back. "If that was your quickest, then you're in trouble. _**Scrab Stun Beam!**_"

"GAH!" Rapidmon howled as the beam blasted him downward. As he hit the ground, Henry hurried over to his fallen partner.

"Rapidmon!" Henry hollered as he knelt beside Rapidmon. "Unbelievable, he's even faster than you, Rapidmon!" He glared upward and saw the Scarabmon laughing and taunting his seemingly beaten opponent. _Even one of them made Rapidmon look like he was standing still. Another Scarabmon was able to bring down even WarGrowlmon! They're unbelievably seem stronger than Devas!_

"Joey!" Tea called out. "We've got to help Yugi's Dark Magician!"

"You got it!" The brash Duelist announced as he beckoned to his monster. "Flame Swordsman, save the Dark Magician with Flaming Sword!"

"Dark Magician Girl, cover the green-armored one!"

"Cyber Commander! Defend the fox-masked Digimon!" Tristan commanded his monster.

Looking on behind Tristan, Miho was drawn in to the ongoing battle, realizing the predicament she had fallen right into. A part of her wasn't able to resist what was going on at the moment.

"Miho-chan, are you ok back there?"

"I'm ok, Tea... I think..." The lavender-haired girl meekly backed up behind Tristan.

"Stay behind Tristan, Miho-chan!" Tristan called out.

"Right!"

Anxiously clenching his fists, Takato snapped and abruptly called to his fallen partner. "C'mon, WarGrowlmon!"

Cyber Commander hurried over to Taomon, who was trying to follow a Scarabmon that kept teleporting around her. Dark Magician Girl quickly interceded the Scarabmon attacking Scarabmon, firing a magical beam, which forced it to evade. As Flames Swordsman bolted forward, he lunged at the fourth Scarabmon that stalked up on Dark Magician and tried cutting him down. That Scarabmon utilized evasive speed to move out of Swordsman's cutting range. Dark Magician was released from the insect's grip and joined Swordsman, waiting for the Scarabmon to spring its counterstrike.

"Thank you, Joey!" Yami cried out, turning to his brash friend. "Now, let's hit him with a double blast!"

"You got it! Flame Swordsman, let's give 'em a double whammy!"

With that, Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman fired their attacks on the Scarabmon.

"_**Dark Magic Attack!**_"

"_**Flaming Sword!**_"

The two monsters launched their blasts, which converged with each other, and impacted the Scarabmon with full force. When it was all said and done, the Scarabmon's tough durable proved to be efficient and withstood their merged attack.

"No!" Yami roared.

Joey blanched. "You're kidding me! Are these things pumped with steroids or somethin'?"

"Feh, is that all you've got, humans?" The Scarabmon laughed off their efforts.

Tea gaped in shock. "That thing withstood Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman's combined attack?"

Meanwhile, Rika shouted toward Taomon, encouraging her to catch the Scarabmon she was paired against.

"Taomon! Watch out!"

As Taomon swerved away, one of the other Scarabmon phased over Taomon's head and opened fire.

"_**Scrab Stun Blast!**_"

Unable to evade the attack, Taomon took it at point blank range and was pushed back. The Scarabmon followed up his attack and threw disc-like projectiles, which cut through Taomon and immobilized her.

Tristan roared. "Cyber Commander, attack!"

Before Tristan's monster fired, the Scarabmon turned his projectile disc barrage, which bombarded and dazed the warrior.

But just as Tristan's monster leaped up to stop the insect Digimon's relentless attack, he was caught with a horn cutter attack from another Scarabmon.

"Tristan!" Tea cried out as she turned and saw Dark Magician Girl at the mercy by the Scarabmon she engaged. She grimaced as the Scarabmon fiercely kicked Dark Magician Girl into the wall. "This is looking bad, guys!"

"These guys are attacking at varying angles!" Takato exclaimed, surveying the dome enclosing them. "And this dome is limiting our space!"

"Your performances are pitiful," the Scarabmon group head cackled, taunting the Tamers and the Duelists. "What chance do you have against our master?"

"Don't underestimate us!" The gogglehead leader passionately cried out. "All right, guys! Draw your Power Boost cards!"

The befuddled Scarabmon repeated amongst themselves. "Power Boost cards?"

"Good thinking, Takato!" Rika said as she drew the lucky card she required. "Taomon!"

Henry raised his card and D-Ark. "Rapidmon!"

"Whoa, check that out, guys!" Joey pointed to the Tamers, who readied their cards and D-Arks.

Tea nodded. "What are going to do with those cards?"

Yami noted as he mentally analyzed their strategy. _Power Boost cards? This should bode well for us._

Takato, Rika, and Henry held their Power Boost cards, quickly sliding them through their D-Ark's slots, which immersed with flashes of white light.

"_**Card Slash!**_ _**Power Boost D Activate!**_"

Following the quick card slashes, WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon's bodies were imbued with light, but subsequently their powers were augmented for the purpose of this battle. The Scarabmon observed with keen interest as they probed the fluctuating energies emanating from the Tamers' Digimon partners.

"Incredible!" Yami exclaimed as his Millennium Puzzle reacted to their power growth. "For a moment, I sensed great power from those kids' devices and those cards really did the trick!"

Joey grinned from ear to ear. "Well, they ain't called _Power Boost_ cards for nothing, right?"

Tristan added. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

Tea cried out. "You said it!"

Miho was speechless, completely zoned out from the on-goings. Any normal girl not immersed with the supernatural or closely associated with Digimon would freak out. She nearly wanted to just sink to her knees and just cover her ears, praying for this dream to end. However, it was too late for her to even consider such. Instead, she let it all sink in and stood idly behind Tristan.

As Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Flame Swordsman, and Cyber Commander steadied themselves, WarGrowlmon, Taomon, and Rapidmon joined them whilst facing down the four Scarabmon. Not deterred with the overwhelming odds, the Scarabmon embraced the chance to test the powers granted to them.

"Cute little power boost, but it's just a temporary solution," the Scarabmon head leader remarked. "But, you will know your place and fall to Lord Pharaohmon's elite!"

WarGrowlmon growled in response to the insect's speech. "You're all talk! Bring it on!" He readied his long arm blades as he led the charge for his colleagues against the Scarabmon.

Takato and Yami roared in unison. "YOU'RE FINISHED!"

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/1:04 PM**_

Meanwhile, the tide of the heated battle turned against the Sailor Senshi. Artemis hid in a bush as he watched the girls and the Scarabmon wailing at each other with rebound attacks. The minute the Scarabmon were playing dodgeball with their attacks, more of the insects just happened to pop out through holes, which materialized on the ground. Three more Scarabmon bolstered the insect warriors' numbers as they sized up and retaliated, forcing the Senshi to avoid their stun blasts.

Sailor Venus cried out whilst springing back, sidestepping a Scarabmon's stun beam. "Just when we had them, more just popped out of nowhere!"

"And they're too quick!" The Miko Senshi followed the Scarabmon with her eyes, but was unable to perceive them. "These three are fresh and able to counteract our attacks!"

Sailor Jupiter scoffed, readily running steadfast toward two Scarabmon. "Well, I'm not about to give up! We've got this in the bag!" As she threw a punch, she only managed to nick one with her knuckles while the other flew into the air. She turned as the Scarabmon she stunned scurried back.

"We're not going to fall back!" Mars heatedly declared.

"Persistent women," the head Scarabmon snorted irritably, conveying little patience with the Senshi. "The longer you prolong this, the worse your chances are in beating us! Surrender your powers to Lord Pharaohmon!"

Rebuking in the best way she could, Mars retorted. "Get bent."

"Cute, but that cocky mouth is gonna lead you to trouble, human!" hissed the head Scarabmon, who led his five comrades to launch at the Senshi steadfast. They quickly initiated a barrage of stun beams, which beelined straight toward the Senshi trio. Jupiter responded to their electric beams first, counteracting it by forging a ball of lightning.

"Two can play the electric powered way," Jupiter asserted as she threw the lightning ball forward. "_**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**_" She threw her attack, which nullified their combined stun beam altogether. Then, she clapped her hands and made the ball discharge, exploding in the Scarabmon's faces as they were caught in a wave of electrical discharged shocks. "Take that, why don't you!"

"Great work, Jupiter! Venus, you're up!"

"I'm on it!" The blonde cried out as she stepped in and forged a long chain of hearts in her right hand. "_**Venus Love Me Chain!**_" She threw her chain, which belted the Scarabmon crew and knocked them aside, sending them plunging to the ground. "Got 'em!"

Mars smirked as she stepped in and focused, forging a fireball in her fingertips. "Any last words, bugs?"

xxxxx

"Wow, they're good!" Tomoki whispered behind the bush. "They might not need help after all."

"But, there might be more of those things hiding somewhere," Kouji said.

"Dude, you're talking crazy! Those girls are kicking some butt now!" Takuya exclaimed, trying to lower the tone in his voice. "They're about to exterminate those bugs!"

"Perhaps, but it's better to be safe than sorry!" The lone wolf assumed. "They can't let their guard down."

"No way! I don't believe that!" The former Warrior of the Flame stated.

Tomoki watched the Senshi preparing to finish the Scarabmon. "They've got this in the bag, guys!"

xxxxx

"_**Fire Soul!**_" The Miko shouted as she launched a fireball at the immobilized insects.

Venus made sure the insects didn't attempt to evade and threw a heart-shaped blast. "_**Love and Beauty Shock!**_"

As both attacks came hurtling from opposite ends, Mars and Venus converged the projectiles, hoping to wipe all six Scarabmon at once. Before long, the Scarabmon all teleported from their position, letting the Senshi's attacks impact with one another, exploding simultaneously in the process!

The Senshi quickly turned their attentive view as they saw the Scarabmon on their right side.

The head Scarabmon cackled, catching his breath. "That was too close! Ha, ha! But, we psyched you out!"

With that, and catching the Senshi by surprise, two more Scarabmon emerged out of the ground behind them.

The Scarabmon pair readily opened fire on the girls. "_**Scrab Stun Blast!**_" They directed their blasts forward, which repelled Mars, Venus, and Jupiter back. The girls each hit the nearest trees and crumpled to the ground with singes on their uniforms.

"Not looking so confident now, are we ladies?" The head Scarabmon boasted as he applauded his comrades' underhanded tactics. "Splendid work, you two!"

Struggling to get up, the Senshi held their sides as the stun blasts neutralized them momentarily.

"Damn, can barely even stand!" Venus said, grabbing her side.

Jupiter gritted her teeth. "We can keep this up! Piece of cake...!"

Mars struggled to stand on her red heels. "Nothing we can't dish out."

Artemis encouraged them. "That's right, girls! Stand up!"

xxxxx

"Looks like you were right after all, Kouji!" Takuya declared as he tried to stand up until Kouji restrained him from making a foolhardy decision. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Takuya! Just what the hell are you doing? They'll find us!"

"And they'll definitely fry us with those attacks," Tomoki remarked. "They're lucky to even be standing!"

"Sorry, Kouji, but I'm not going to stand by idly and let these freaks kill the Senshi! If those three fall... ugh, I don't even want to imagine what they'll do to the people here! I don't care whom they're working for!"

"Takuya..." Kouji mumbled, taken aback by his courage as he nodded in approval. "I agree, but we don't even have our spirits. How do you propose we help the Senshi?"

"I don't know..." Takuya scowled as he turned and clenched his fists, trying to restrain himself from letting himself be spotted from his view. "...but, I'm NOT going to just sit here anymore! I won't let any innocent people get hurt by more of these things!"

At that exact moment, and with great timing, Takuya's cell started to light up, releasing a bright red beam through the screen. The cell immediately changed right before Takuya's eyes whilst holding it in his hand. The device transformed into an object he and the other two boys were familiar with! The cell just turned into a red-and-white D-Scanner, the device utilized by Takuya and his friends, which invoked their Legendary Spirits. The red symbolized the element of fire, which Takuya was bestowed with. Gazing in awe at his D-Scanner, Takuya gripped the device and anxiously trembled, wearing a wide grin.

The Spirits of Flame reappeared on the D-Scanner, making Takuya even more anxious.

"N-No way, Takuya!" Tomoki exclaimed.

Kouji was flabbergasted. "Unbelievable! Your Spirit... it's returned to you!"

"YES, IT HAS!" Takuya hollered as he hefted it into the air. He quickly settled down and lowered himself behind the bush. "But, was it my determination that did it?"

"Who cares?" Tomoki pointed out. "Take 'em out with your Spirits, Takuya!"

The former Warrior of Light let Takuya by. "You've got the floor, Takuya."

"Thanks, guys! Time for me to rock!" The goggleboy shouted with determination as he raised his D-Scanner overhead.

**(Cue Spirit Evolution OST theme **_**With the Will**_**)**

Takuya held his D-Scanner in front, running his hand right through it and invoked fractal code in his fingertips. "_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_"

With that, the boy's clothes were ripped away and his body became digitized. He was then infused with the body armor of his H-Hybrid Spirit. In place of Takuya was a warrior with yellow, shaggy hair and a hair of horns protruding through his head. He leapt down and invoked a wave of fire from his fists. Finally, the warrior passionately roared out his name.

"_**Agunimon!**_"

"Yeah! Way to go, Takuya!" The younger child cheered on his friend. "Now kick some tail!"

"Right! Hope the Sailors don't mind if I join in!" Agunimon shouted as he dashed off into the battle awaiting him.

While Agunimon hurried off, Kouji was bemused over the series of events transpiring. He glanced over his D-Scanner and shook it.

"Who knows, Tomoki..."

"Kouji?"

"Maybe our spirits will eventually come back to us. If Takuya can do it, then we should be able to as well. Well, let's see if Takuya is worthy enough to wield the spirit of flames again."

xxxxx

As the six Scarabmon closed in, the Senshi trio pulled themselves off the ground and readied themselves for the insects' next attack. None of the three girls were about to retreat, wearing determined glares and stood their ground defiantly against the Scarabmon.

"I see you're all ready to die honorably," the head Scarabmon evilly chortled as he led his cohorts to finish the Senshi. "We'd be more than happy to end this quickly!"

"Get ready, guys!" Venus exclaimed.

Suddenly, Mars sensed a vague presence heading their direction and turned to notice a pillar of flames heading toward the insects' direction.

"What the...?" The Miko Senshi shouted.

"_**PYRO TORNADO!**_" Came a loud and furious roar emanating from behind the pillar of flames.

As the Scarabmon quickly turned, a giant pillar of wild fire swept through and attempted to engulf them. All, but one, managed to evade as the unfortunate sap got caught and vaporized by the fire. Astonished over what happened, the Sailor Senshi shifted their view toward the source of the flames. They saw Agunimon landing in front of him and putting up his guard. Even Artemis was surprised by the Warrior of Flame's abrupt arrival.

"Wh-Who's the Human Torch?" Artemis exclaimed.

"I hope you three don't mind another hero jumping in," Agunimon said as he had his back to the Senshi.

Venus blinked. "Normally, I'd expect a rose to shoot out of nowhere."

Jupiter added. "But, a flamethrower was the last thing we'd expect for an entrance."

Mars snorted, slightly unnerved by Agunimon's eccentric wildfire entrance. "Hey, hey, you're stealing my gig here."

Agunimon chortled. "Sorry, didn't mean it, but you three really do need help with these creeps."

"Actually we..."

The blonde quickly interjected, cutting off Mars in mid-sentence. "We'd love that actually! But, I say we fight them together!"

Jupiter nodded. "Not a bad strategy. The four of us. You managed to take one out for us."

The Warrior of Flame watched as the Scarabmon regrouped. "By the way, the name's Agunimon."

"Aguni-_mon_?" The Miko Senshi inquired curiously. "You another one of those Digimon we've been hearing about?"

"Sort of, but I'm not totally a Digimon," Agunimon invoked fire through his hands, observing the Scarabmon. "Mind if we have this chit-chat later?"

Venus readily put up her guard. "Yeah, we still have five of those freaks left."

Mars was bemused over the number of random 'heroes' who've popped up recently. First, she and her friends had just ran into the Spirit Detectives as they rounded up a group of Youma thugs. And just now, they've met the Legendary Warrior of Flame, whose Spirits was revived somehow from Takuya's determination to help the Senshi. Mars was already seeing the pattern unfold and she wondered if they'd be seeing any other heroes like them soon.

"Hey, something's happening!" Jupiter pointed out as the head Scarabmon stepped forward and laughed down his adversaries.

The head Scarabmon boasted as a golden sheen flared over him. "Ah, so, one of the fabled Legendary Warriors has arrived! Superb! Our master has learned much of the Ancient Warriors who engaged Lucemon those many eons ago! It'll be a privilege to test my might against yours! Now, feast your eyes! _**Scarabmon Chou Shinka!**_" With that, the insect's whole body was covered in fractal code as his colleagues transferred some of their power over to their leader, granting him the power to evolve. As the fractal code vanished, the Scarabmon became a large, bulky and golden-armored beetle with six arms and two massive stump-like legs. A piece of loincloth draped around his waist, which had '_**kongou**_' emblazoned in Digicode. "_**Kongoumon!**_"

Speechless, the Sailor Senshi were taken aback by the Scarabmon's quick evolution, which happened right off the bat. They were completely unprepared for this, but for Agunimon, he anticipated such a tactic.

"Oh, ho!" Kongoumon bellowed, pounding his chest wildly. "In this form, you won't be able to pierce through my armor! You four are in trouble now!"

Agunimon, as calm as ever, chuckled. "No problem. We can take you!"

Venus gaped. "Um, can we? There's still four of them and their leader just had a major makeover!"

Mars furrowed her brows and drew out an Ofuda. "Matters not, guys. We still have a duty to keep these freaks out of the city!"

Nodding, Jupiter dropped into a fighting stance. "Right! We've got this!"

Kongoumon roared out and laughed. "Oh, you four really are getting ahead of yourselves!" He pointed ahead and beckoned his crew to attack them. "Get 'em! And I'll be delivering the final blow!"

With that, the Scarabmon readily pursued the Senshi and Agunimon. The four warriors quickly scattered, each drawing out and fighting an individual Scarabmon. Kongoumon advanced forward and forged instruments in his six hands, which he readily grabbed to attack his enemies with.

"Guys! We need to find their vital points and strike!" Mars called out to her friends whilst jumping up and evading the Scarabmon's stun beam.

Agunimon called out, kicking himself up into the air as he evaded a Scarabmon's electric blast. "I managed to hit one with my fire! I think I saw a red gem being cracked where I struck him."

"Then, that's where we'll get them!" Venus declared, somersaulting over a Scarabmon.

Jupiter hollered out as she seized the Scarabmon she was heated fighting and threw him into the air. "Right! It's now or bust!"

Kongoumon evilly chortled as he brandished his vajra weapons. "Oh, ho, we'll see about that."

**(End theme)**

Nodding, Artemis approved of Agunimon's strategy. "Good observation. Those gems surely should be their power sources. The girls better take advantage of this."

xxxxx

Needless to say, Tomoki and Kouji were drawn right into the heated battle near them. Watching Agunimon in action, after a year, reminded them of their adventure and encounters with the corrupted Digimon and the Evil Spirits.

"YEAH! GO AGUNIMON! GO SENSHI!" Tomoki hollered out, cheering on the heroes. "Look at 'em all go, Kouji!"

Observing tensely, Kouji was rearing to jump in there and join them. Though, without _his_ Spirit, that wouldn't be possible. "Takuya, if you're first, then surely... surely... I'm next to regain my Spirit?"

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near Shinjuku Bridge/1:09 PM**_

Panning over to the other skirmish at hand, WarGrowlmon paced forward and charged toward the Scarabmon with his long, shoulder blades. As he dashed forward and delivered a vertical slash, the Scarabmon he engaged flew out of his range.

"You slippery creeps are getting on my nerves!" WarGrowlmon bellowed.

The head Scarabmon laughed off the half-mechanized giant. "You're all bluff! You can't possibly catch me with your bulky size!"

Taomon scoffed as she pulled out her Ofuda talismans. "Well, we won't know until we give it a try! Now let's dispense this chit-chat!"

"Correct," the Scarabmon leader declared as he beckoned to his cohorts. "Attack my brothers!"

With that, the insect clan flew out in a droves and engaged the empowered Ultimates. The Ultimates attacked them with full head of steam and fended them off. WarGrowlmon leapt up and tried a blade slash, narrowly missing the head Scarabmon.

"Missed me again!"

"These things are still too quick!" WarGrowlmon roared as he remained afloat in mid-air with his rocket boosters propelling him.

Takato observed the Scarabmon's movements and beckoned to his friends. _Wait, that's it! _"WarGrowlmon! Taomon! Rapidmon! Concentrate and point out to every direction. These things should react to vibrations!"

Rapidmon cried out. "Hey, good idea, Takato!"

"Nice thinking, Takato!" Henry said. "Rapidmon, let's concentrate and feel their movements! They should give off a slight vibration during a three second interval!"

Upon listening to his Tamer, Rapidmon remained stationary in mid-air whilst sensing vibrations from all directions. He quickly swerved around and caught a Scarabmon initiating a stun beam behind him. Before the insect could launch it, Rapidmon whirled around at blinding speed and caught with insect with a kick, sending him plunging to the ground.

"Hey, I got him! We got him, Henry!"

_Now that's one way to read their movements! Nice thinking, kid!_ Yugi mused within Yami's mind as the King of Games turned toward Dark Magician. "Dark Magician! Hold your position and sense the vibrations from their movements!"

As the Dark Magician ceased his attack, he dropped his guard and sensed a vibration during a three second interval. Then, as a Scarabmon materialized behind him, the Dark Magician turned around and blasted him with a head-on _**Dark Magic Attack**_ beam, which repelled the Scarabmon back.

"Yes, you got him!" Tea cried out.

Yami added. "We're actually coming through quite well. All we need to do is search their vital points!"

Taomon hovered and descended on the Shinjuku Bridge as one Scarabmon followed her. The insect expelled an electrical beam from his mouth and tried to hit Taomon with it. The Ultimate threw her talisman in the nick of time and dispelled the blast. She then forged a barrier as the Scarabmon directed another beam toward her. The resistant barrier nullified the Scarabmon's electric blast. The Scarabmon quickly lunged down and proceeded to blast around the barrier, in hopes of breaking it. Taomon maintained her position whilst holding her barrier up for an extended period.

_Damn, I'm not sure if this barrier can maintain it's present state much longer!_

"Don't let up, Taomon!" Rika cried out. "Keep that barrier stabilized for however long you can!"

As Rapidmon swerved around his Scarabmon opponent, he took to the air and readied his rocket launchers. "Hey, buddy! Mind if I rain on your parade? _**Rapid Fire!**_" He launched a series of rapid fire missiles, which blasted the Scarabmon head-on. Then, as the smoke cleared, he gasped in shock as the Scarabmon managed to forge a dark barrier around itself.  
>"Hey, no fair, cheater!"<p>

"_**Radiation Blades!**_" WarGrowlmon readied his shoulder blades and dished out a cutting edged attack, which forced the head Scarabmon away.

The Scarabmon leader flew right into above WarGrowlmon and barely touched the roof of the barrier. He and his cohorts regrouped above the Tamers, the Digimon, the Duelists, and the Duel Monsters whilst laughing down at their adversaries.

"Man, they're really getting on my last nerves!" WarGrowlmon growled irritably, resisting the urge to attack them straightforward.

Yami analyzed the entire battle while his friends watched in awe and bewilderment over the Scarabmon's quick domination. They were more awestruck with witnessing the Tamers' Digimon up close and in heated engagement with the Scarabmon. It was one thing to be around Duel Monsters for so long, but being an eye witness to a Digimon battle, especially up close, was something to behold.

"Yug! Ya have been giving us the quiet treatment," Joey asked as he walked up behind Yami. "This is crazy! I never thought we'd be watching a Digimon rumble!"

Tea quietly walked up to Yami. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

"Those emeralds on their foreheads are starting to befuddle me," the observant Pharaoh aptly pointed out. Suddenly, something quickly dawned on the Pharaoh as he picked up on the quick gleams from their forehead gems prior to unleashing their attacks. "Wait a second! That's it!"

"What's it, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, the forehead gems are their energy sources!" Yami exclaimed as Yugi mentally chimed in. _And no doubt that's where their vital points are! _"I believe I've already figured out their weaknesses. Everyone, lend me your support." He drew out a pair of cards from his deck. "And I'm bolstering our Duel Monster forces!"

"Wait, I get it now!" Joey exclaimed. "Yeah, every time they shoot out their attacks, those gems on their heads glow! Why didn't I notice that before?"

"Because I just did. As long as we neutralize their gems, we'll render them powerless!" Yami simply put as he held up three cards whilst his Millennium Puzzle gleamed brightly. "Come forth, my Magnet Warriors! Millennium Puzzle, bestow them the power to fight the enemy!"

Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Miho watched from the sidelines as Yami summoned forth three monsters, all of which were bathed in golden auras. The three magnet warriors stepped forth before Yami, each empowered by the Puzzle's ancient magic.

A silver magnet-based warrior with a sword and shield stepped forth.

"Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

A second magnet based warrior with red steel stepped forward alongside Alpha.

"Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

The third and last magnet warrior came forth with metallic blue and green steel armor.

"Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about, Yug!" Joey remarked. "You've got this set and done!"

"We're not done yet. Alpha! Assist the knight known as WarGrowlmon and Dark Magician! Gamma lend support to Rapidmon, Dark Magician Girl, and Flame Swordsman! Beta, assist Taomon and Cyber Commander!"

With that, the three magnet warriors rocketed forward, following the Pharaoh's orders. Whilst the Scarabmon were starting to neutralize the Tamers' Digimon partners, the Duel Monster forces hurried forward to turn the tide of the battle against the insects. Three of the Scarabmon, including the head, converged their stun blasts and pushed WarGrowlmon back. Taomon's barrier finally shattered as the Scarabmon blasted through and caught her with a barrage of blade-like projectiles. Rapidmon was sent plunging downward after a Scarabmon blasted him from behind.

"D-Damn... these bugs... really are on steroids...!" Rapidmon muttered as he struggled to hover out of his fallen position.

WarGrowlmon grumbled as he tried to stand up. "I won't... give up!"

"Rika..." Taomon muttered as she shook her head. "Give me more strength...!"

The female Tamer cried out in distress. "TAOMON!"

"RAPIDMON!"

Gritting his teeth, Takato was left standing and trembling, anxiously holding his cards. He completely spaced out as he watched the Scarabmon hovering over the fallen Digimon.

"Guys, we just might have to Bio-Merge..."

"That won't be necessary!" Yami roared out as he put his hand out. "Go forth, Duel Monster army! Engage the Scarabmon!"

"Don't you worry, guys! The cavalry is here!" Joey exclaimed.

As one of the Scarabmon turned, Alpha glided up at blinding speed and pierced his sword through his forehead, which shattered his gem. The other Scarabmon swayed back, shocked as they witnessed their colleague's vital point discovered.

"Thanks, Mr. Magnet-man!" WarGrowlmon shouted with relief as he stood upright.

Yami added. "Well done, Alpha! Gamma! Beta! Follow his lead!"

The other two Magnet Warriors surprised two of the other Scarabmon. The insects tried to evade the Magnet Warriors, but the Duel Monsters were able to match the Scarabmon's speed. Caught off guard, a Scarabmon was caught by Beta, who punched through his forehead and ripped the emerald out. Gamma dove down, clenching his fists back, and caught another Scarabmon with a metallic headbutt. The Scarabmon's head snapped back from Gamma's headbutt as the Magnet Warrior forced the emerald out of his forehead.

"Augh, man! And after all the trouble we went through!" The green-armored Ultimate griped. "Thanks a lot!"

Henry asserted. "That's the way! We now have two ways to beat these guys!"

"This just makes our job a lot easier," Taomon said as she stood up next to Rika.

Rika smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Renamon?"

"You know me too well, Rika. I think you know the answer."

The three Ultimates regained their senses and headed off to assist the Duel Monsters with the weakened Scarabmon. With their vital points exploited, they went in and attempted a desperate counterstrike.

One Scarabmon headed off to attack Rapidmon. As he tried to hit the green-armored Ultimate, Rapidmon flickered out of reach and reappeared above the Scarabmon's head.

"Yo, up here!"

As the Scarabmon turned, a missile impacted its head and destroyed its forehead gem.

"Made ya look, bug boy!"

Taomon propelled herself through the air and saw one of the Scarabmon closing in behind her. She swerved right out of the Scarabmon's reach and summoned her paintbrush. She brought her brush down, crushing the insect's forehead gem. Bonked over his head, the stunned insect staggered back, reeling from Taomon's head crushing attack.

The half-cybernetic reptile dashed forward and caught the head Scarabmon with a blade strike, which cut through his forehead gem. The other Scarabmon turned around and was blasted in his forehead by Dark Magician's magical scepter.

"Now, let's finish them!" Takato and Yami declared, calling forth the end of this battle.

WarGrowlmon and Dark Magician confronted two Scarabmon, unleashing their finishing attacks on them.

"_**Atomic Blaster!**_"

"_**Dark Magic Attack!**_"

The two blasts converged as red and purple energies coalesced to turn into a massive white flash of light. Two Scarabmon were caught by the combined blast and reduced into data fragments.

Rapidmon, Dark Magician Girl, and Flame Swordsman surrounded a Scarabmon, catching them with converged attacks.

"_**Rapid Fire!**_"

"_**Dark Magic Attack!**_"

"_**Flare Slash!**_"

Unable to utilize his gem's magic, the Scarabmon was caught by their combined attacks and turned into dust.

Taomon and Cyber Commander caught another Scarabmon with their attacks.

"_**Talisman Overwrite!**_"

"_**Missile Launch!**_"

Wiped out in an instant, the Scarabmon was vaporized by Taomon and Commander's attacks.

The Ultimate Digimon and the Duel Monsters quickly cleared the field of all, but the head Scarabmon. Observing with grave disappointment, the head Scarabmon hovered away, but he wasn't upset for his soldiers' defeat, but the fact their vital points were exploited.

Yami pointed toward the sole Scarabmon. "So, what's it going to be? Why doesn't your leader show his cowardly presence here?"

"Fool! My master will come when the time is right. He's regaining his strength and you will regret those words. You may have won this day, but next time you won't be so lucky! Mark my words, humans! This is just the beginning!"

As soon he left the group a vague warning, the Scarabmon teleported through a portal and the entire black dome vanished. After Yami's Millennium Puzzle gleamed, the Duelist's Duel Monster army reverted back into their card forms and returned to their owners' hands. The Ultimates de-evolved into their Rookie forms. Brushing the dust off himself, Takato hurried over toward Yami and stood face-to-face with the King of Games. The boy still couldn't get over the notion of being in the Pharaoh's presence.

"I wanted to say, thanks," Takato said as he offered a hand to Yami.

Nodding, Yami shook the goggleboy's hand. "Likewise and anytime, friend."

"Say, how were you able to summon those monsters? That was like totally awesome!"

"It's a long story, kid, but you truly are the same children who dealt with the recurring threats that've plagued your side of Tokyo."

Henry interjected. "It's true. We are Shinjuku's Digimon Tamers."

Terriermon hopped atop Henry's head and flexed his chest outward. "Yep, we're pretty famous around this side of town! No autographs, please!"

Tea blinked. "Hard to believe we're seeing real Digimon in front of us."

Miho stepped out from behind Tristan and curiously faced the Tamers. "Wow, that was some experience... I mean... whoa..." The lavender-haired girl was still mesmerized with the events, which unfolded before her eyes.

"And you were the ones that fought that giant pig!" Joey obviously pointed this infamous Deva battle, which nearly tore Shinjuku down.

"Vikaralamon? Yeah, that would be us," asserted Henry. "What else do you like to know?"

"I'm Yugi Muto," Yami introduced himself to Takato. "I-"

"Obviously! You're the King of Games and you're famous for beating the best in the country!" Takato, converting into fanboy mode, excitedly encircled Yami and worshipped him like the living legend he's become in the Duel Monster community. "I'm just starting to get into Duel Monsters myself! Maybe you could teach me sometime! By the way, I'm Takato Matsuda, an awesome Digimon card duelist and the famed Tamer of Shinjuku!"

"And I'm his Digimon pal, Guilmon!" The crimson reptile playfully greeted Yami, rubbing his snout against Yami's left side.

"Well, I-!" Yami glanced at the gleeful and excited goggleboy awkwardly. He turned and faced his friends, as well as the Tamers.

The group all shared sweatdrops and awkward expressions. Whilst Takato and Guilmon were gushing over the King of Games, the Tamers and Duelists used this moment to properly introduced themselves.

"While they're getting familiar with each other, mind if we introduce ourselves?" Joey pointed to himself, grinning from ear to ear. "The name's Joey Wheeler, the second best Duelist behind my pal Yug!"

Tea muttered. "...you mean _third_ best if you count Kaiba."

"I heard that, Tea! And Kaiba ain't here, so I'm officially _second_ best in Domino!"

Terriermon busted out laughing. "You're obviously the joker of the team. Put it there! I'm Terriermon!"

Henry walked up and properly introduced himself to the Duelists. "I'm Henry Wong, pleased to meet you all."

Tristan added. "Tristan Taylor."

Tea asserted as she shook Rika's hand. "Tea Gardner."

"I'm the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka."

Renamon acknowledged herself. "I'm Rika's partner, Renamon."

Miho meekly walked up to the Tamers and bowed. "I'm Miho Nosaka... well, I-I wasn't really supposed to be here. I was just tagging along because I thought we were out solving a crime mystery."

"So, you unknowingly walked into a battle you had no idea would happen?" Henry asked.

Rika sighed. "Well, she wouldn't know."

"We're sorry for getting you involved with this, Miho-chan," Tea apologized to her friend.

Tristan walked up and took Miho's hands. "We didn't think we'd end up in a fight with a couple of freaks."

"Well, it... it wasn't _too _bad," Miho nervously giggled, still reeling from the whole experience and faked a laugh. "I just... I don't know..."

"We'll take ya home soon, Miho," Joey asserted.

"Um, guys, that weird Shadow Realm barrier is down," the not-so-obtuse brunette noticed the crowd watching them as police sirens blared in the background. "We better get moving before the police fill us with a hundred questions!"

The group noticed the majority of the crowd were children, who were entranced by the sight of the Digimon and Yugi Muto amassed in one open spot. Naturally, to avoid the ecstatic children and fans, the group stormed down the street in a mass.

"We better get moving!" Henry exclaimed

Terriermon panicked. "Sorry, kids, but no autographs today!"

"There! I know where we can go!" Takato openly declared. "Rika, Henry, you know where I'm talking about!"

"Just lead the way!" Rika cried out.

As they headed through a pass, the group reached the gates of Shinjuku Central Park and left the fans in the dust.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/1:17 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi trio and Agunimon finally exploited the Scarabmons' vital points. Mars and Agunimon pinpointed to the gems exposed on the Scarabmon's foreheads, allowing Jupiter and Venus to hone their attacks on their obvious targets. The four Scarabmon engaged their opponents as their gems were immediately exploited.

Agunimon roared as he revolved himself into a fire-imbued tornado. "It's time we end this! _**Pyro Tornado!**_" He quickly revolved, spinning wildfire around his whole body and impacted the Scarabmon with full-on force. With a resounding head-on collision, the gem shattered and was incinerated by the fire. The Warrior of Flame reverted back to normal and landed behind the Scarabmon, which he fired and turned into dust. "That's one down!"

Sailor Mars focused evaded the Scarabmon attempting to strike her. Whilst doing this, she focused and performed a quiet incantation, holding an Ofuda talisman in front. "_**Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!**_" She jumped up and threw the talisman forward, clasping her hands together as the scroll attached itself to Scarabmon's forehead. "_**Akury**__**ō Taisan**__**!**_" With the Scarabmon paralyzed, Mars pointed her finger like a gun and shot a flamethrower blast, which cracked open the insect's forehead gem. Then, she followed it up and forged a ball of fire. "_**Mars...!**_" She compressed the ball, which turned into a bow and arrow made out of wildfire. "..._**Flame Sniper!**_" She passionately shouted, launching her arrow, which blasted and incinerated the Scarabmon, turning him to dust. "I chastise you to oblivion, creature."

Sailor Jupiter backflipped out of a Scarabmon's reach and lunged forward, landing a gut-wrenching punch into its torso. As the Scarabmon doubled over, the Senshi forged a ball of green light in her hand. "_**Jupiter...**_" She performed a ballerina-like dance and launched a bombardment of razor-edged leaves. "_**...Oak Evolution!**_" As the leaves cut through the Scarabmon, one leave shattered its forehead gem, allowing Jupiter to finish it off. She promptly crossed her arms in front as her tiara antennae protruded outward, gathering a bolt of lightning and compressed it into a ball of lightning. "_**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**_" She threw the attack, which electrocuted the insect from the head down and reduced it to dust. "Another one out of the game!"

Finally, Sailor Venus jumped into the air as the Scarabmon glided up to meet her. The frantic blonde forged a ball of orange light in one hand. "_**Venus...**_" She pressed the ball into her mouth and blew a kiss, shooting out a bombardment of heart blasts. "..._**Love and Beauty Shock!**_" She launched her hearts barrage, one of which blasted its forehead gem. She seized this opportunity and pointed her finger, shooting a streamlined blasts through her fingertip. "_**Crescent Beam!**_" Once the blasts did their work, the Scarabmon was gone altogether. She gracefully landed on the ground and gave a playful wink. "And that's all she wrote!"

Kongoumon bellowed as he slowly advanced on the four warriors. "You call that impressive? Wait until I'm done with you for destroying my cohorts!" He readied his vajras, causing the Senshi and Agunimon to readily stand their ground. "Brace yourselves! I'm finishing you off in ONE blow!"

"Yeah? Two can play it that game!" Agunimon declared as fractal code engulfed him. "_**Execute! Slide Evolution...**_" Upon his immediate transformation call, Agunimon's body morphed into a dinosaur-sized behemoth with a red body aligned with thick yellow stripes. His back had a pair of bird-like winds jutting out his back and two blades extending through his elbows. His face was equipped with a metal mask coupled with a horn adorning his snout and his mouth resembled a toothed beak. His eyes were blue as the heavens, yet possessed a feral glare to them. "_**Vritramon!**_"

The Sailor Senshi gawked at the Beast transformation of Agunimon, taken aback by her sheer and intimidating size.

"Well, THAT'S something you don't see everyday!" Venus panicked.

Jupiter stared down Vritramon. "Just, what is this guy?"

Mars, more attune with the nature of fire herself, sensed the wildfire emanating from him. "Intense..."

"Back me up, you three! This guy won't be a cakewalk!" Vritramon bellowed as he charged ahead to attack Kongoumon head-on.

"Right! Let's go, guys!" Venus called out, leading herself, Mars, and Jupiter to meet Kongoumon.

Mars shouted. "Spread out! I've got a plan!"

"Clear the way!" Jupiter declared as she and her teammates spread out, forming a circle around the two Digimon.

"Converge your attacks simultaneously!" Mars called out as she forged her fire arrow. "

"Ok!" Venus and Jupiter exclaimed.

"But, first!" The Miko declared as she threw her Ofuda scroll forward, which turned out to be 20 instead. The 20 talismans landed all over Kongoumon's body and all the seals enforced a powerful spell, which paralyzed the golden-armored beetle in place. "Everyone! Attack at once!"

Vritramon declared. "You got it! _**Wildfire Tsu-!**_"

"_**Spirit Gun!**_"

Suddenly, the Senshi and Vritramon were instantly caught off guard as a blue stream of energy shot out of nowhere and engulfed the golden-armored beetle. Then, a series of rapid flash streaks passed through the paralyzed Kongoumon, who was unable to move or let alone defend himself. Then, a long thorn vine attached itself to Kongoumon's body and split him in half, allowing a certain orange-haired teen to jump in and cut the beetle down with his sword. In an instant, the Kongoumon exploded into data fragments after a few consecutive attacks altogether.

Artemis blanched, watching Kongoumon's quick demise. _Wh-What just happened? Where did that shot come from?_

"What the-?" Venus blanched. "What just happened?"

"Look over there!" Jupiter pointed ahead as they saw the Spirit Detectives standing at the forefront.

Yusuke beckoned a greeting to the Senshi. "Yo! Needed some help?"

"We had this one covered, you know!" Mars snapped.

Vritramon, befuddled, shifted his view toward the Detectives. "Friends of yours?"

"Kinda," Venus chimed in.

"Hey, girls! Sorry to cut in like that, but..." Kuwabara tried to finish as Hiei cut him off.

Hiei remarked. "...but, I felt like wanting to finish that thing altogether. So, we took a better direct course of action."

Miffed, Mars walked up to Hiei. "That was OUR enemy to finish off!"

Kurama asserted as he calmly stepped in between the groups. "Easy now. We're on the same side, I can assure you."

Venus hurried over and greeted the Detectives again. "Hey, boys! We really appreciate ya'll stepping in!"

Kuwabara smiled and proudly boasted. "It's in a day's work! We're always there to lend a hand to pretty ladies!"

"Oh, please... you're too kind!" The blonde added, putting on a coy smile.

Jupiter shook her head. "You're easy to please, Venus." She turned as Vritramon walked up behind her. "Say, you can change into a giant beast? I mean, you can easily stand out here."

"Oh, right, but don't worry I can alternate between forms. Like this..." He replied as fractal code covered him from head to tail. "_**Execute! Slide Evolution...**_" In an instant, the beast turned back into a humanoid warrior. "_**Agunimon!**_" He relaxed his posture and approached Mars. "Hey, thanks for helping one hero out there."

Taking her incensed glare off Hiei, she calmed down and acknowledged Agunimon. "Oh, sure, no problem. Agunimon, right?"

"That's my name! Don't forget it!" The Warrior of Flame reminded her.

The Spirit Detectives was slightly taken aback by Agunimon's presence. Like Mars before him, Hiei probed an intense fiery spirit within Agunimon, which matched his own fiery power.

"Agunimon, huh? Man, this side of Tokyo is filled with heroes we've never even met!" Kuwabara said as he shook Agunimon's hand. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Yusuke interjected while pushing Kuwabara aside. "Nice fancy moves you got. Guess we'll be running into each other often?"

"Yeah, I suppose if more of these freaks start popping up," the Warrior of Flame added.

Mars nodded. "Yeah, I think now would be appropriate if we forged an alliance, guys."

Upon hearing this, the Detectives, Venus, and Jupiter turned toward Mars. Artemis hopped right out of his hiding spot and jumped right into Venus' waiting arms. They remembered about Botan's proposition to forge an alliance between the Senshi and the Detectives, which would benefit both sides completely. And now Agunimon was considered a 'wild card' to be thrown into the mix of what could be a promising coalition of heroes with various backgrounds, fighting against a common enemy.

However, Agunimon had almost forgotten his two friends, Kouji, and Tomoki, were waiting for him.

"Oh, no! Sorry, guys, but I've got somewhere to be!" Agunimon added as he walked up, giving the Senshi and the Detectives his regards. "I have two friends that've been waiting for me! I have to get going...!"

Venus shouted as she cut him off from the pass. "Wait! Before you go, we just wanted to thank you for helping us."

Jupiter added. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have found their vital spots!"

Mars approached Agunimon and shook his hand. "Let's keep in touch. You'll find us in Azabu-Juuban often and we'll be showing up here often."

"Sure thing. Heh, I didn't think I'd meet another pyromaniac."

"That's _Miss_ Pyromaniac to you. Let's see whose fire is stronger between us sometime."

"Any idea who our enemy is?" Agunimon inquired.

"Just that these guys work for some guy named Pharaohmon," Jupiter noted.

"Pharaohmon, huh? Got it. I'll recruit my friends and fill them in on everything," the Warrior of Flame duly noted. "Right, well, see ya guys around!" The Warrior of Flame waved to the two groups and headed off through a pass leading to the bushes. There he raced ahead to locate Kouji and Tomoki, who relocated from the vicinity.

Mars smirked, watching Agunimon disappear through the bushes. _We will meet again, Agunimon. You can count on it._

Unbeknownst to the Senshi and the Detectives, one Scarabmon keenly monitored the battle. "Curses! Not only is there a human who can invoke anti-darkness seals, but one of the Legendary Warriors has taken the initiative to oppose us! I must report this to Lord Pharaohmon!" With that, the insect relocated from his position and vanished to a safer vicinity, allowing himself to leave undetected by the heroes.

All the while, the Sailor Senshi trio and the Spirit Detectives declared to relocate themselves from the scene.

The white cat keenly monitored Yusuke and his three cohorts. _Guess it's decision time. Now or never._

"Let's take this elsewhere," Yusuke proposed.

Venus nodded. "We'll follow."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Agunimon leapt right out of a tree as he landed where Kouji and Tomoki awaited him inside the park's forest. He quickly shifted back to his civilian form and dropped to one knee, catching his breath.

"Whew, gotta get used to this again," Takuya sighed, catching his breath. "I didn't too bad, being rusty all things considered."

"Right, but you did earn the Senshi's trust," Kouji said as he offered Takuya a hand.

Tomoki chimed in. "And when we all regain our Spirits, we'll be right there when they need us!"

Taking Kouji's hand, Takuya pulled himself up and straightened his posture.

"You were really awesome out there, Takuya! You even Spirit Evolved into Vritramon and kicked butt!"

"Thanks, Tomoki, but nothing to it. I just need to get the hang on using my Spirits again."

"Well, we do know their faces," Kouji added, bringing up a more crucial point. "But, that does little if we don't know their names."

"Hey, let's show some gratitude and not snoop where they go."

"Takuya, why would I deliberately want to expose them in public if I don't know them? Think, we'll need each other."

Takuya asserted. "Yeah, about that. Those guys weren't so random as you might think. The Senshi told me they're working for a dark lord named Pharaohmon."

Kouji and Tomoki turned, exchanging befuddled looks as they naturally knew nothing about this particular villain's background.

"We've got to tell Junpei, Kouichi, and Izumi right away. They need to know of the next enemy we might be dealing with soon. Tomorrow, we all meet here after school."

Another Scarabmon, hidden in a tree, eavesdropped on the three boys and heard about their next plans. The Scarabmon teleported from the spot and relocated to meet with his other colleagues to deliver the status reports to their dark lord.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/1:25 PM**_

Following their run-in with the Scarabmon, the Tamers, the Digimon, and the Duelists hid themselves in Guilmon's old den. They filled in on each other's backgrounds while discussing the enemies' possible motives. Takato even tried to ask Yami for some Duel Monster dueling tips. The Duelists, being older teens, stood on the sides of the den while the Tamers and the Digimon crowded up the spacious middle spot.

"Doesn't this just bring back memories, Guilmon?" Takato asked his partner.

"Yeah, it does, Takato! It's my old home!" Guilmon turned and pointed to a hole he recalled digging before. "Ah, I remember digging hole! This does take me back!"

"So, any guesses where this Pharaohmon might be?" Rika turned toward Renamon, who was the only one to have seen him, albeit having already possessed a human.

The yellow-furred vulpine replied. "No and he's smart enough to cloak his presence."

"These Scarabmon are able to conceal themselves from us!" Terriermon chimed in.

Henry added. "Which means, we won't know when they'll initiate another attack on us."

"So, we have no concrete idea where Pharaohmon is," Yami concluded. "This is troubling, indeed. And he also has his sights set on my Millennium Puzzle."

"Why does he need your puzzle for?" The gogglehead inquired as he noted the sacred item hanging by a chain around his neck. "Wow, so cool."

Yami asserted. "My guess, he wants to unlock its limitless power and use it for evil means."

Takato reassured the worried Pharaoh. "Don't worry. We're all friends now. You have us to help you. We owe it to you, Yugi."

With that, the group's leaders finally formed a pact of trust and friendship, forging an alliance between the Tamers and the Duelists.

"Thank you, Takato."

"Well, we can keep in touch with each other," Tea addressed to the Tamers.

Joey added, folding his arms. "Oh yeah! Count on us! The sooner we find Pharaohmon, the better and we can take him out!"

Tristan added. "Easier said than done." He turned as Miho knelt doing, petting Guilmon as he greeted her with a lick on her nose. As she giggled and hugged Guilmon, it brought a warm smile to his face. "He's pretty friendly, huh?"

"And very cute!" Miho said as she shook Guilmon's hand. Terriermon hopped off Henry's head and walked up to the lavender-haired girl, taking a bow. "Oh?"

Terriermon wore a sly grin. "You think Guilmon's cute? I'm fluffier and more huggable, but just don't call me Miss Pretty Pants, ok?"

Miho offered a smile and picked up Terriermon. "You, too, are also adorable. Still, I can't believe you and your two friends here can make yourselves bigger like that."

Tea was relieved to see her friend being comfortable around the Tamers' Digimon. Likewise with Yami and Joey.

"Miho, listen, it'd be best if you didn't get caught up in these situations," Yami advised her. "The following battles with Pharaohmon and his cohorts will be dangerous."

"You don't need to worry," Miho said. "The moment there's danger, I'm out, but being there up close seeing all that... it was crazy! And I never would've imagined you were able to bring Duel Monsters to life! This whole day has been unpredictable!"

Joey folded his arms behind his head, leaning back against the wall. "Oh yeah, and I got a feeling this is just the start."

Yami and Takato both nodded in unison.

Like the others before them, the head Scarabmon, which escaped earlier, observed them from behind a tree and eavesdropped on their 'private' conversation. He was onto their plan and teleported from the scene to inform Pharaohmon about the new alliances being forged.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/1:30 PM**_

After relocating in a new location in the park, the Sailor Senshi trio, the mooncat, and the Spirit Detectives had just laid out the conditions regarding their alliance. In no time, Botan arrived to everyone's surprise as she came in to deliver news about Koenma's approval to allow the alliance.

Botan chimed in, greeting them with a smile. "Koenma is a-okay with the conditions, but just so long both sides agree to share certain information."

"Sure thing!" Venus added.

Kuwabara nodded. "You can count on it."

Yusuke, Kurama, and Jupiter obviously agreed to the terms. However, Mars and Hiei were still at odds with each other. The tension slowly began to mount between the Miko and the demon. Neither of them would even give each other a glance, which put Botan at edge.

"C'mon, you two," Botan pleaded before Mars and Hiei. "I understand Mikos aren't trusting toward shady demons like Hiei, but he's been there for Yusuke. Please I mean what I say, Sailor Mars!"

Hiei snorted. "Don't bother."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Hiei, at least deal with working with her. You're the one making this hard."

Venus added. "You, too,Mars! C'mon!"

Finally, Mars budged and formally agreed. "I'm willing go along with this and I'll do it working along your friend, Spirit Detective." She motioned over to Yusuke. "Just as long as he doesn't try any shady tactics that puts me and my friends at risk. The moment he pulls it, I have every right to defend myself against him."

Hiei chuckled, leaning back against a tree. "So you say, Miko. Your idle threats don't scare me."

Botan smiled. "Then, everything's settled and..." She leaned over to Mars and whispered to her. "..._you have our permission to seal him._"

"I heard that, Koenma's messenger."

The ferry girl squealed with fright and hid behind the Miko Senshi. "Eeee! I forgot about his keen ears!"

Mars smirked devilishly as she faced Hiei. "You and I are gonna be the _best_ of friends as long as we get along, ok?"

Unfazed by the fiery Miko's glare, Hiei turned his back to her. "Yes, I'm sure we will."

Kurama chortled at Hiei's expense. "You two will surely get along. Just don't provoke her, Hiei."

"Yeah, shorty! Don't screw this up for us!" Kuwabara shouted.

Venus approached Mars. "And please keep your temper in check."

"Yes, _please_," Artemis mumbled, keeping himself from being seen speaking in human tongue by the Detectives.

"Yeah, yeah, just as long as he doesn't provoke me."

"Then, let this be the beginning a new alliance, guys!" Botan solemnly declared. "Sailor Senshi, it's a pleasure to work alongside you. Lord Koenma blesses each and every one of you."

With that, the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives successfully formed their alliance, like the Duelists and Tamers before them. And just a while ago, the Senshi and Detectives welcomed Agunimon to aid them in any given situation should another crisis arise. Five teams and a few networks have been established, allowing each other to locate their enemies' activities and dispense of them whilst trying to locate Pharaohmon's current quarters.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Local Hotel/Floor 8/11:56 PM**_

As his parents were sound asleep, Lance sauntered out on the balcony out of their hotel room. He surveyed the vicinity outside the hotel balcony and concentrated, feeling the cool air breezing past him. He had probed the declining energies from his Scarabmon servants, slightly perturbed by their imminent deaths whilst engaging the city's famed heroes.

"Damn them. My Scarabmon have all failed me," Lance scowled, curling his upper lip, conveying anger._ Still, this has proves to be quite intriguing. This means, my enemies aren't easily going to be trifled without resorting to more drastic measures. _

Just then, one of the messenger Scarabmon teleported behind Lance, kneeling behind his lord's vessel. "It is I! We engaged and lost to a group of heroes near Shinjuku Bridge. Me and a few others only managed to escape imminent death at the various sectors we've crossed our enemies."

"Did you manage to get their descriptions?"

"There's a group of children with Digimon partners called Tamers. They somehow managed empower their Digimon with cards. The others are a group of teenagers with a boy containing an ancient artifact called the Millennium Puzzle. With it, he utilized ancient magic to summon monsters through cards. These monsters are called Duel Monsters to be more precise."

"Duel Monsters? According to this boy's knowledge, these cards contain monsters from another age, perhaps another realm. And on top of them, these Tamers were the same children who opposed the Devas, Zhuqiaomon, and neutralized the chaotic deletion programed called the D-Reaper. I presume I'm correct?"

The Scarabmon answered. "Yes, sire."

"What of our other opposition?"

"Another colleague of mine reports that a group of female warriors transform utilizing magical devices, calling themselves Sailor Senshi. One of them wields scrolls able to seal evil entities. Two of our colleagues were done in by these scrolls, but I never imagined someone would possess this sort of holy technique."

"I'm quite intrigued to see this woman in action," Lance chortled, slightly amused by the notion of an individual with holy powers of the same nature akin to the Digital Priestess. "No matter. I'll dispense of these seals should I cross paths with this holy woman."

"That's not all. I regret to report that a Legendary Warrior was amongst them."

Intrigued with this notion, the possessed boy smirked evilly. "So, one of the Legendary Warriors is here? Well, things really are getting quite unpredictable. I never would've imagined this outcome. If there's one, the others are bound to turn up anytime."

"Wait, you know about these Legendary Warriors? They were supposed to be a myth passed down by many generations."

"You see I'm a believer in these myths. I'm determined to know if my power can neutralize even the fabled warrior chosen by the Ancient Warriors, the ones to have sealed Lucemon many ages ago. Once I regain my full strength, I shall test their might. After I dispose of them, I shall have no equal from either plane of existence."

"The only issue we have now is the shortage of soldiers."

A sinister grin formed on the possessed boy's face as an orb of dark, mystical energy was forged in his hand. "That can be easily corrected. Have you forgotten that I'm capable of creating incarnations to do my bidding?"

"Of course not, milord."

"See it that you don't. You and your clan were fortunate to test our enemies' powers. t give these fools a bit of competition. My incarnations will make Zhuqiaomon's Deva clan look like insignificant worms. Behold…"

As Lance closed his eyes and concentrated, his palm widened as the orb cracked open and expelled black smoke. The smoke dispersed outside of the balcony and solidified, taking on the form of a large bipedal figure resembling a large gray-furred baboon garbed in heavy, bulky orange body armor with shoulder plating protruding out the sides. His knees and shins, too, were covered behind armor. A long sword materialized behind and mounted on the baboon's back. Brimming with an intense demonic glare, the creature's eyes gleamed with excited rage and pure evil.

"Welcome back, my first incarnation," Lance walked out near the edge of the balcony, putting his arms out and smiled. "ThothBabimon, one of my most loyal servants. Your desire of slaying established you as a famed bloodthirsty monster during my war with my Omegamon and Imperialdramon."

Kneeling whilst staying afloat in stationary form, ThothBabimon addressed the dark lord, his tone as dark, low, and demonic as one would describe. "It is good to serve you again, Lord Pharaohmon. What shall I do for you?"

"You are to seek shelter and perform a hunt on the ones who've destroyed my Scarabmon servants. Don't hesitate to kill any one of our opposition. You may even bring their heads to me."

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon. I shall not fail you," ThothBabimon's mouth curved, conveying an evil smile. He quickly sniffed the air and picked up on the heroes' scents. "I can smell their stench even as far from here."

"Wait until tomorrow. Contain your thirst for blood."

"Of course."

"It's only natural. Your killer instinct consumes you." Lance pivoted his full view toward the starry heavens, smiling evilly as he breathed the cool air. He probed each hero and quickly isolated each particular one from the other. "ThothBabimon, I sense them, but they've relocated themselves to their homes. Do not kill them until tomorrow. However…"

Lance poked his head from the balcony and peeked over a couple making out behind a light post. Suddenly, a twisted idea popped up in the ruthless vessel's mind. He attentively turned toward ThothBabimon, who awaited his lord's next command.

"There's a helpless pair of insignificant fools below this structure. You have my permission to slaughter them to your hearts content. That should ease your crave for human blood."

ThothBabimon took a bow and smiled, evilly grinning, revealing his sharp white teeth. "Thank you, my lord."

"Go, my loyal servant. Make yourself content."

With that, Lance re-entered the hotel as the Scarabmon teleported out. ThothBabimon was left, licking his lips, as the notion of slaughtering helpless humans refused to leave him alone. He caught the couple making out against the light post, having just left a strip joint. In fact, the man was making out with his stripper girl whilst spreading her legs out. ThothBabimon quietly descended to where the couple were about to engage in sexual intercourse.

The young man pressed his lips against his girlfriend's, who feverishly moaned out loud.

"OH, YES...!" The girl screamed out with pleasure.

"Sheri, I can't wait to get us to bed back at my place."

"C'mon, let's go, Hiro!"

Just as the two were readily about to lock a French kiss, ThothBabimon crawled across the walls behind them. He unsheathed a long blade, which he readily brandished.

"Human blood… I can smell you now… I shall devour you!"

While drawing out his sword, the couple turned and the last thing they saw before being skewered alive were glowing red eyes closing in on them. Hefting his blade, he proceeded to butcher the couple like the frightened animals they were, unable to defend themselves from their brutal slaughter.

The monster lifted his head, hungrily licking the blood from his hands. An evil and demented grin adorned the creature's face as he relished over killing his prey and satisfying his hunger.

"If these so-called warriors fall like these humans, I shall be grateful…"

Lance quietly observed his minion finding his fresh kill and taking them to concealed location.

Chuckling under his breath, he calmly asserted. the events unfold through his mind and chuckles under his breath. "Enjoy your meal, ThothBabimon. For tomorrow, your task shall be complete and you will rid me of these nuisances. It's only a matter of time."

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/March 3, 2003/3:30 PM**_

As the school hours for the Shibuya schools ended, one group of students left Shibuya Middle School (and one from Shibuya Elementary) to gather for a crucial meeting regarding the latest Pharaohmon and Scarabmon crisis. This group, in particular, were the Legendary Warriors, who arrived in the park just as Takuya had asked them.

Seen sitting across a bench was none other than Takuya Kanbara. Growling, the preteen was looking perturbed as he gazed over his watch. He was the only one to have made it to the exact spot on time, and normally he'd be a little late. Strangely enough, Kouji didn't arrive on time for once.

"Where the heck are those guys? They're twenty minutes late!"

"_**TAKUYA!**_"

The goggleboy heard unified cry of his own name called behind him. He turned as he caught a group of preteen children hurrying toward them. He saw amongst them a large, orange-brunette kid garbed in a bright teal jumpsuit with yellow trimming, cyan shoes, and adorned a kinda dorky grin.

"Junpei!"

Another amongst them was a cute blonde-haired girl wearing a lavender cap, a blue-and-white striped shirt with a matching lavender vest overlapping it, a matching colored lavender skirt, and large white shoes.

"Izumi! Great to see you guys here!"

"Well, we do go to the same school, silly!" Izumi called out as she slapped Takuya's back. "Hey! Sorry we're late!"

Junpei quipped. "Blame it on the busy streets. We just passed by some area where a fight was breaking out."

"No really? Aw, man, a missed a street fight?"

"Takuya," Izumi snorted as she gave an intense glare into the boy's eyes. "_You_ said you had something urgent to tell us?"

"Yeah, but where the heck are Tomoki, Kouji, and Kouichi?"

"HEY! HOLD ON, GUYS!"

"Speaking of the kid," Junpei turned as Tomoki jumped up and gave him a high-five. "Nice jump, Tomoki!"

"Ah, Tomoki!" The blonde greeted the child.

"Just in time, little man!" Takuya laughed as he and Tomoki gave each other a high-five.

Minus the brothers, the Digi-Destined selected to wield the Ancient Spirits huddled into a group reunion. It had been nearly a year since the last time they've all been united. Following Lucemon's downfall and the Digital World's restoration, they moved on with some to little contact. Granted, Takuya and Tomoki have been hanging out often and Takuya attends the same school as Izumi and Junpei. Kouichi and Kouji have been seemingly been out of contact with the others, except Takuya, for the most part.

"So, we're only down to two people?" Izumi wondered, sitting on the bench on the opposite end where Takuya was. "I wonder what's keeping Kouichi and Kouji?"

"I wouldn't worry. They live on the other side of town," pointed out Tomoki. "Just give them some time."

Junpei sighed deeply, sitting in between Takuya and Izumi. "Shucks, I knew I should've brought some extra chocolate bars before having to wait for those two."

_I hope they haven't run into trouble with those Scarabmon again. _the Warrior of Flame mused, deeply concerned for the brothers.

"Any idea what we should do, Takuya?" Izumi inquired

"We'll give them another ten minutes. If they don't show up, we'll split up to find them."

"Fair enough."

"This saves me enough time to take a little nap," Junpei said.

"You sure you want to do that on the bench?" Tomoki asked.

"Sure. There's nothing better than sleeping on the bench. Ah, so relax… Crap… My back just went out again…"

Takuya and Izumi moved off the bench, flinching as they heard Junpei's back give out.

Takuya sweat-dropped. "Uh, need a massage?"

"Only if Izumi-chan can give me one!"

Izumi blinked thrice. "Uh, well..."

"I'll give you one, Junpei!" Tomoki jumped atop his friend's back and tried finding the sensitive spot on his friend's back. "Here?"

"Ow! No! No... wait, yeah, right there... hold it! I said only Izumi-chan can give me a massage!"

Takuya and Izumi exchanged shrugs as they waited idly for the brothers to show up.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Kouji and Kouichi hurried down a street pass. Realizing how late they were, the brothers quickly picked up the pace and cut through a crowd of people in a shopping center. Running alongside Kouji was a boy resembling him, minus the ponytail, and wore an opposite wardrobe: a red shirt with a green long-sleeved shirt over it, white jeans, blue shoes, and a cyan cap. This was Kouichi Kimura, Kouji's twin brother, and former possessor of the Spirit of Darkness.

The brothers brushed past a crowd of people until they stopped at the scene of a recent murder scene. They noted the crowd of people near a site where body outlines were drawn on the concrete. It was the exact site where the couple were killed by ThothBabimon.

"Kouji, look at this!"

Kouji turned his head, curiously gazing at the chalk outlines of where the bodies lied. This morning before school he heard of recent killings perpetrated by a murderer with a twisted nature. He was already putting two and two together, drawing his own conclusion that the murders were linked to Pharaohmon. If not Pharaohmon, then one of his cohorts.

"Kouji, is this the work of that Pharaohmon?"

"Yeah, it has to be!"

Scanning the site from afar, ThothBabimon, under disguise behind a thick brown trench coat, heard Kouji and Kouichi namedropping Pharaohmon. The suspicious baboon slowly approached the twins undetected by their eyes. He set his crimson eyes particularly on Kouji, deeply chortling.

_So, it's that boy with that Legendary Warrior the Scarabmon informed me about. He lacks a Spirit like his colleague, but who cares? Time to lose this useless disguise._

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Burger World/3:35 PM**_

During an after school meeting, the Duelists conversed about how to counter and prepare for Pharaohmon's minions. Yugi, Joey, and Tea sat together making plans as they had just received the Tamers' e-mails and cell numbers. All the while, Tristan was spotted carrying a tray of cold shakes for everyone. Miho was seen sitting next to Tea, ignoring most of the talk about Pharaohmon as Tristan set down the tray.

"Thanks a bunch, Tristan!" Yugi said as he grabbed his shake.

Joey added while picking up his shake cup. "Say, will I need to pay ya tip?"

"Ha, ha," Tristan remarked.

Miho picked out her strawberry shake and turned toward Tea, who had her mint chocolate. "Say, will you guys be involved in those crazy situations again?"

"More than likely we will," Tea added. "Listen, Miho..."

"Like we told you, it's dangerous and the moment something happens, make a run for it," Tristan said.

"These are forces that are really beyond your comprehension," Yugi asserted. "My friends here and I have seen a lot of crazy stuff happen, and believe me, it's not something you want to get mixed up into."

Joey nodded. "Especially this Pharaohmon stuff. When do we know when his goons will attack again?"

"Oh, did any of you hear about the murders in the Shinjuku and Shibuya areas?" Miho asked them.

The King of Games nodded, sipping his shake. "Yeah, and it's a good chance one of Pharaohmon's creeps are behind those murders."

"Might want ton send Takato and them an e-mail about this," Joey said.

Tea formed her own conclusion. "Then, the murderer is probably in Shinjuku or Shibuya. The Tamers might already be on the move."

"And that's where we probably need to be soon," Yugi said as he turned toward Tea. "We'll need to call them up soon. Let me borrow your phone."

"Sure," she said, giving him her cell.

Tristan sighed as he leaned back and drank his shake. _Three days already and things are looking to get worse. What else could go wrong?_

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Abandoned Basketball Court/Back Alleys/3:37 PM**_

The boys immediately fled from the murder scene and hurried forward through an abandoned basketball court vicinity. Just then, a strong wind blew past the brothers, alarming them both, but mostly disturbing Kouji.

"Kouji, what is it?"

"We're not alone."

Suddenly, a loud, boorish roar emanated out of nowhere. "_**You're right, boy. I can smell fear coming from you, two weak apes!**_"

The former Warrior of Light yelled, demanding the 'voice' reveal himself. "Show yourself!"

"_**As you wish, but be careful what you wish for!**_"

A large cloaked figure methodically paced through an alleyway and entered the basketball court area. The twins quickly whirled as the large cloaked figure pierced a crimson-eyes gaze, which exuded much evil and a sadistic vibe behind them.

"Kouji! We have to get Takuya! He's the only one who can Spirit Evolve and Fight!"

_But why can't I spirit evolve? I should be able to! _Kouji scowled as he drew out his cellphone. _C'mon! This just isn't right!_

With a quick swipe from his blade, he ripped the cloak in half and unveiled himself to the twins. Alarmed by ThothBabimon's massive outward presence, Kouji and Kouichi sprang back, taken completely aback as he advanced toward them. ThothBabimon's grin widened, cackling wickedly as his craving for more human blood consumed him.

"Now we know who the culprit behind the murders last night!" Kouichi exclaimed.

Kouji angrily retorted, defiantly standing his ground alongside his brother. "Who are you?"

"I am ThothBabimon. I serve only Lord Pharaohmon. He has instructed me to eliminate those who oppose him... and consume them to satisfy my hunger! After I'm done with you, the Legendary Warrior who awakened recently is next!"

"But, how did you... unless..." Kouji only managed to form his own conjecture. "Those bugs must've had spies watching Agunimon's battle."

"Kouji..."

"Kouichi! Go and get the others. I'll take care of this."

"No way! I'm staying to fight with you!"

"Fight me? You don't even have Spirits or powers to fend yourselves with!" ThothBabimon laughed off at the boys' feign and brave attempts. "Now just hold still. This will be quick, painless, but very messy." He licked his lips, revealing a long, purplish and disgusting tongue dripping with putrid saliva.

Kouji stepped away and thought. _If only I could Spirit Evolve, then I could stand a better chance! Likewise for Kouichi... if not both of us... one of us! I'd give anything just to fight as Wolfmon again! _

Suddenly, Kouji's cell seemed to gleam and project a pillar of bluish light, which engulfed the object in his hand. He and Kouichi watched in awe as the cell transformed into a blue D-Scanner, much to the befuddlement and bewilderment of Kouji. Kouji gaped at the D-Scanner in his hand as his Spirits were revealed inside the tiny screen.

"Kouji!" The former Warrior of Darkness cried out, pointing to his brother's device. "It's your D-Scanner!"

"Unbelievable," he mumbled as his eyes were drawn to the device. _Ophanimon. Great Angels of the Digital World. Thank you. I gladly accept my Spirits back and help my friends defend our world from the darkness. Light shall triumph!_

ThothBabimon halted his advancement as he recalled the outward description relayed to him by a Scarabmon. He hastily charged forward and readily brandished his blade to cut down the brothers.

"Kouji, I'd use it now if I were you! Here he comes!"

"RIGHT! TIME TO REVIVE THE LIGHT!"

**(Cue Spirit Evolution theme **_**With the Will**_**)**

Drawing fractal code into his hands, Kouji pressed his hand through the D-Scanner and roared, reviving his Spirit powers. "_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_"

Upon invoking his Spirit's power, the boy's clothes were ripped away and his body became digitized. His body was incorporated with the body armor of his H-Hybrid. In place of Kouji was a being garbed in azure and cyan body armor with a white bodysuit underneath. His left arm was largely equipped with an laser cannon. His face resembled a cross between a wolf and a humanoid man. The humanoid wolf warrior jumped right through the pillar of blue light, brandishing a pair of laser katanas and sheathed them through his back. He howled out, firing a guided laser beam toward ThothBabimon, who evaded and jumped into the air.

"_**Wolfmon!**_"

Mesmerized by Wolfmon's revival, Kouichi watched as Wolfmon readily stood his ground and faced the baboon monster.

"Legendary Warrior, eh? This pleases me greatly! Now I can stain this side with your blood!" ThothBabimon laughed with malicious glee.

Wolfmon retorted as he drew out one laser katana. "Prepare to be purified by the light!" He quickly turned toward Kouichi, who readily bolted out from through an alley pass.

"Kouji! I'm leaving now!"

"Hurry and warn the others!" Wolfmon instructed his brother, who already made a turn and disappeared from the area. "I'll hold this monster off!" He quickly interceded ThothBabimon, who tried to pursue Kouichi. "Going somewhere? Stay focused on me!"

**(End theme)**

"That's just something I'd hear from a weakling like you!"

"If you think I'm such a weakling, then why prey upon helpless civilians?"

ThothBabimon raised his blade and brought it down, cleaving a section of the concrete with the sheer weight of his sword. Wolfmon sprang up into the air and somersaulted over ThothBabimon, readily curving his laser katana.

"I prey on the weak, because it's easy!" ThothBabimon cackled as he whirled around and swung his blade, narrowly missing Wolfmon, who jumped up and countered his blade with his laser katana. "Impressive."

"And I'm just getting ready!" Wolfmon howled as he lifted his katana and swung upward, nearly knocking the large blade out of the baboon's hands. He backflipped out of the giant bloodlusted primate's reach and stood in a defensive posture.

"Not bad, Wolfmon, but you left your guard up!"

"What?"

ThothBabimon saw the opening on Wolfmon's right side and lunged forth with his claws. Wolfmon flipped back, evading the wild baboon's body-skewering claws. Wolfmon sprang back and bolted through the basketball court. ThothBabimon quickly pursued the Warrior of Light, smashing through the fenced gates. He used his claws and blade to rip through the cage hinges as he continued his hot pursuit for Wolfmon through the alleyways.

Wolfmon jumped up and landed atop of a building roof, beckoning for ThothBabimon to resolve their battle out of hiding.

"Let's take it up here and where there's more room!"

The bloodlusted baboon roared as he jumped up and found Wolfmon jumping over numerous rooftops. "You won't escape me, human!" Wasting no time, he hastily chased the Warrior of Light, in hopes of catching him and finishing him as Pharaohmon desired.

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the Shibuya district, the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives were on assignment to comb through vicinities where ThothBabimon killed civilians.

Sailor Jupiter and Kurama were seen scoping through an vicinity on a rooftop. Vigilant as ever, the red-haired fox and the brunette carefully observed for any peculiar activity.

"Nothing so far,"Jupiter inferred.

Kurama added. "Yet, let's not get too comfortable."

xxxxx

Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Sailor Venus, and Artemis searched through narrow alleyways, but were still far off from where ThothBabimon and Wolfmon were last seen.

Yusuke snorted. "We're not going to find anything here."

Venus turned toward Artemis, who dismissively nodded. "Where are we going to find the perpetrator to those killings?"

Kuwabara suddenly sensed a particular evil vibe nearby. "I'm getting something, guys. It's just several blocks from here."

"Take us where we need to go then!" The blonde frantically said.

xxxxx

Watching ThothBabimon giving chase to Wolfmon across rooftops, Sailor Mars and Hiei were the first ones to _actually_ find the killer. Mars jumped right off the rooftop and boldly landed on another while Hiei swiftly appeared by her side at blinding speed.

Mars freaked out. "Ugh, next time tell me when you're going to do that! I'm not used to guys pulling that vanishing and flickering stuff!"

"You're slow that's why."

"I don't have freakish speed like you. Now, let's going...!"

Before Mars could finish, Hiei blitzed ahead to pursue ThothBabimon and Wolfmon.

"Hey! Wait up, you!" The Miko Senshi growled as she raced after Hiei and sensed the evil power emanating from ThothBabimon. She also noted Wolfmon being pursued by him. _Who was that armored guy? He kinda looked like Agunimon, but his armor is of a distinct blue... could it be one of Agunimon's friends? _"Then, he's being chased by that giant monkey! That's the killer! Hiei, never mind! Just go on! I'll catch up!"

Although he didn't follow Mars' command, the fire demon still pressed forward and closed in toward ThothBabimon undetected.

Subtly smirking, Sailor Mars jumped over a roof and tried keeping up with Hiei. _Man, if only I could propel myself through here and fly! Oh, well, can't win them all._

xxxxx

Wolfmon leapt up after ThothBabimon expelled a few rapid mouth blasts. Each blast incinerated a few assorted brick walls and took out a water tank. As more blasts hurtled toward him, Wolfmon turned and nullified them with quick katana slashes, cutting a few in half. He landed on a brick wall, propelling himself toward ThothBabimon and caught him with a katana strike, but ThothBabimon readily countered and blocked Wolfmon's strike. Wolfmon was surprised with how resistant ThothBabimon's blade was when pressed against his laser katana, which was known and famed for cutting through even the toughest forms of Chrome Digizoid. Wolfmon applied more force into his katana and tried to push ThothBabimon, but the resistance force wasn't enough. ThothBabimon stomped his right foot down, forcing Wolfmon to withdraw and retreat back.

"My blade can't be broken, Wolfmon!" ThothBabimon gloated whilst brandishing his mighty sword. "It's forged from a strong and rare form of Chrome Digizoid, commonly used back during the bloody warfare period."

"So, you say."

"Is that all you have, Wolfmon?"

"Not even close, you giant ape!"

ThothBabimon corrected him. "I'm a baboon! Apes don't have tails!"

"Whatever," Wolfmon scoffed as he hefted his katana overhead and invoked the light within his weapon. I've battled with greater forces than you could ever imagine. "I summon forth the power of light!"

The giant baboon cackled. "When will you realize that your attempts are pitiful?"

"Pitiful you say?"

Wolfmon quickly blitzed forward at blinding speed and delivered a quick slash through ThothBabimon. "_**Lobo Kendo!**_"

ThothBabimon immediately countered, lifting his blade to block Wolfmon's katana and backhanded him across. But, Wolfmon didn't go without leaving a deep slash across ThothBabimon's chest, which cut through his fur and hide. However, rather than howl in excruciating pain, the sadistic and blood-thirsty baboon laughed off the pain that seemed to consume his body and patted his bleeding chest.

Wolfmon gawked with befuddlement at ThothBabimon's sadistic glee. _He's laughing? I just cut him across his chest! _"Are you insane? How can you even laugh that one off? I damaged you!"

"Fool. You don't get it? My skin can withstand even the most painstakingly deadly weapons. Observe the nature of the power bestowed to me."

With that, the baboon's large gash seemingly faded as an extra layer of skin covered up the deep wound. Struck with overwhelming shock, Wolfmon was left bewildered as no words could describe what he had just witnessed.

"Surprised? You should," the sadistic baboon cackled evilly as he patted his healed chest. "I feel no pain. Not one warrior has been able to even pierce through me prior to my sealing. I'll give you credit for this feat, but I intend to settle our skirmish!"

A determined Warrior of Light readied his katana sabers. "You won't defeat me!"

"You're going to die right here and now."

Upon making his bold declaration, ThothBabimon hefted his blade and charged ahead, laughing like the maniacal and bloodlusted nutcase he truly was. He was just moments from cutting down Wolfmon, a stream of black light cut off ThothBabimon from reaching Wolfmon. Both quickly turned to follow the source of the black light.

"Where did that light come from?" ThothBabimon demanded, scowling as he curled his lips and flashed his large canines. "Who dares to intervene with my kill?"

"Kouji!"

Wolfmon easily recognized this voice and turned to find the source of where the dark light came from. He saw Kouichi standing atop a water tank.

"Kouichi! I told you to go warn Takuya and the others!"

"That won't be necessary, Kouji!"

"What do you mean?"

Answering his brother's inquiry, Kouichi pulled out his black D-Scanner and smiled. "See this?"

Wolfmon openly laughed with obvious relief. "Your Spirit!"

**(Cue Spirit Evolution theme **_**With the Will**_**)**

"Time for me to revive the Warrior of Darkness!" The boy declared as he raised his D-Scanner, invoking fractal code into his hand whilst scanning it through his device. "_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_" With that, the boy's clothes were ripped away and his body, too, became digitized. His body became incorporated with body armor of his H-Hybrid Spirit. In place of Kouichi was a dark gray-armored warrior with spiky protrusions, a golden yellow mane around his neck, and a lion's head embellished on the warrior's chest. Behind a distinct lion-like mask was some human distinction. He flew out of a pillar of black light and landed next to Wolfmon, holding a shield and a battle staff. He roared out his name. "_**Loweemon!**_"

At long last, the Legendary Warriors of Light and Darkness stood side by side, ready to engage a common enemy.

"You couldn't have gotten your Spirit back at a better time, Kouichi."

"Yeah, but let's save idle talk for later, brother. We've got a lunatic monkey to cage!"

Wolfmon and Loweemon hastily charged in, converging themselves to head-off ThothBabimon with a full-on team assault.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Upon arrival near the battle location, Hiei and Sailor Mars stopped as they became witnesses to the heated battle.

Mars recognized Wolfmon, but seeing Loweemon surprised her. _Another one? Just how many of Agunimon's friends are there?_

"It has begun," Hiei remarked as he and Mars observed the Legendary Warriors clashing with ThothBabimon.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Wolfmon: ThothBabimon, your bloodbath ends here!

Loweemon: As the Legendary Warriors of Darkness and Light, we will be the method to your madness!

ThothBabimon: Weaklings! You can't stop my bloodlust!

Takato: All right, let's show you what we're made of, Guilmon!

Yami: Go, Dark Magician!

Tamers: _**Bio-Merge Activate!**_

Takuya: _**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

Venus: Sheesh, I can't believe all of these heroes... and fighting one common enemy!

Kuwabara: C'mon, let's give 'em a hand!

ThothBabimon: It doesn't matter how many of you there are, I shall eradicate you in the name of Lord Pharaohmon!

Takato/Gallantmon: NOOOO!

Mars: Th-This can't be!

Rika: What? ThothBabimon breaks Gallantmon's lance?

Tea: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux!**_

_**Brothers of Light and Darkness, Wolfmon and Loweemon Revived! Gallantmon's Fall, Takato's Despair!**_

Lance/Pharaohmon: Huh, just who do these fools think they're dealing with? None shall stop me.

xxxxx

**A/N:** To breakdown it down to you, _Redux _Chapter 2 took all of _Wrath of Pharaohmon_ Chapter 3 and a quarter of 4. _Redux_ Chapter 3 will adapt the rest of WoP Chapter 4, leaving _Redux _chapter 4 will adapt WoP Chapter 5. And so forth, some _Redux_ chapters will adapt just one or two of the WoP original chapters.

So, in just one chapter, three of the Legendary Warriors have been revived and alliances have already been forged. The Sailor Senshi/Spirit Detective union begins development, coupled with the Tamers and Duelists forming their alliance. Right now, Agunimon and his friends have formed a slight partnership with the Senshi. All five teams will gradually come together in no time once the bigger threats, beyond the scope of ThothBabimon, begin appearing.

Early Rei/Hiei moments, but they're nowhere near the complete duo they'll evolve into later on in the series. And the first Scarabmon battles were revised to compensate for unpredictable outcomes (and incorporating new Digimon like Kongoumon). Babimon has been retooled into 'ThothBabimon' to differentiate the Babimon from _Digimon Fusion Kai_, who plays the Nappa role in that story. Look forward to more character interactions in the chapters to follow after _Redux _chapter 3.

Anyway, the second big battle occurs against ThothBabimon, but more players will be involved than the original fight. The Senshi and Detectives will be more involved early on to aid the Tamers, Warriors, and Duelists! It's gonna be a blast for sure!

That's all! Send a review and stay gold!


	3. Brothers of Light and Darkness Revived!

**A/N: **It's the first big team-up brawl against a Boss-type baddie! Our players converge to take the fight to ThothBabimon, but the end results may be disastrous.

Anyway, enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 3

_**Brothers of Light and Darkness, Wolfmon and Loweemon Revived! Gallantmon's Fall, Takato's Despair!**_

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Building Rooftop/3:41 PM**_

ThothBabimon furiously lashed out, swinging his blade and massive fist at the brothers. Wolfmon leapt over on the other side of the rooftop whilst Loweemon leapt to the opposite corner.

"Loweemon! Attack from the opposite ends!"

"Right!"

Wolfmon saw an opening through ThothBabimon and shot a guided beam. "_**Howling Laser!**_"

Loweemon concentrated as he expelled a strong blast from chest lion's mouth. "_**Shadow Meteor!**_"

The double shots impacted ThothBabimon head-on, promptly halting the behemoth's aggressive path. The beams slowly pushed ThothBabimon back, but wasn't enough to destroy him. He raised his blade and cut through both attacks, canceling them out altogether.

"Not good enough, fools!" ThothBabimon cackled with malicious glee.

The Warrior of Light angrily gritted his teeth. "Damn it all!"

"We'll need to put out our stronger attacks, Kouji! What we used barely even slowed him down!"

Wolfmon concurred as he backed off from the giant baboon. "Yeah."

Suddenly, ThothBabimon hefted his blade overhead as his body muscles began bulging, and tightening. He opened his mouth as a condensed red orb formed through his teeth. The wider the orb became, the stronger an aura produced around him.

Loweemon quickly saw through the behemoth's obvious idea. "Kouji! We need to move!"

Wolfmon exclaimed. "To the rooftop on your right! Get moving!"

Wasting no time, ThothBabimon opened fire and launched a condensed beam that hurtled forward, intending to hit the brothers with it. Wolfmon and Loweemon jumped out of harm's way and jumped over to another rooftop as the beam passed through and blasted a water tower.

xxxxx

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Sailor Mars and Hiei picked up on the resounding blast across from their position.

"Whoa! Those guys almost got caught by that!" Mars shouted, observing the Legendary Warriors. _I can't believe those boys actually turned into warriors! That means Agunimon is really a human, too!_

Hiei remained still and silent, monitoring ThothBabimon.

"They'll need our help. You're more than welcome to join me, but I'm not standing around here."

"Be my guest, unless you wish to die," Hiei snidely remarked. "You stand no chance against that monster. I'll take him on."

Miffed, Mars took this as offense. "Jerk, you don't know what I'm capable of. I can handle myself just fine." She turned away from giving Hiei a glare as she jumped off the edge and landed on the next rooftop.

Hiei went on and followed the Miko Senshi.

xxxxx

Finally just arriving at Shibuya by train, the Tamers and their Digimon came to vicinity where they saw ThothBabimon's blast destroy a water tank. Takato and Guilmon watched as they saw the giant baboon leaping over a building while pursuing Wolfmon and Loweemon.

"Guys! Look, Digimon!" Takato exclaimed as he pointed to the behemoth.

Guilmon gaped. "A big monkey!"

Terriermon remarked cleverly. "Who let King Kong out?"

"Well, it's not our first time dealing with a giant primate, Terriermon!" Henry added.

Rika drew out her D-Ark as Renamon readied herself. "Less talk, more action! Let's Bio-Merge!"

"Good call, Rika! Let's do it!" The gogglehead declared as he and Henry followed suit, holding their D-Arks overhead.

**(Cue **_**One Vision**_** evolution theme)**

"_**Bio-Merge Activate!**_" Henry shouted, pressing the D-Ark over his chest, which expelled a green stream of light that swallowed him. Henry hovered over Terriermon as the two seemingly merged with each other.

"Terriermon! _**Bio-Merge!**_"

Terriermon buckled down once he and Henry merged. Following their perfect fusion, green armor materialized and encased them both. Then, a large behemoth resembling a giant robotic floppy-earred dog assumed their place. The entity's arms and legs shaped into massive limbs equipped for combat. A large casing attached itself to the small of the giant's back. His face evolved through all of his previous evolutions: Terriermon, Gargomon, and Rapidmon. Then, finally, back to Terriermon. Afterward, a close-up shot of Henry's face panned forward as he and Terriermon's 'consciousness' merged to form a new head. It was one which resembled a dog with long rabbit ears and green armor encasing his head. The near 20 story-tall, green-armored Digimon delivered a fierce spin kick and hovered into the air, ready for battle.

"_**MegaGargomon!**_"

"_**Bio-Merge Activate!**_" Rika cried out, pressing the D-Ark against her chest, which expelled a stream of blue data that swerved around her body. The blue data stream immersed with the girl, stripping her of her clothing with her hair freely blowing back. Rika hovered over Renamon as the two merged.

"Renamon! _**Bio-Merge!**_"

Renamon's form changed as a puddle of water materialized under her feet. As the water pulled itself off the floor and splashed against Renamon, the water seemingly turned her fox-like paws into human hands. The puddle had a reflection of a blooming Sakura tree coupled with the full moon glowing in the background. As the water wisped around her, Renamon's form became a curved female human figure. Her reflection materialized in the middle and then a streak of yellow light shot out of the water, which swerved around her in midst with Sakura petals surrounding her. Upon completion of her Henshin, golden chest armor materialized over her body followed by a belt buckle with a fox's face embroidered on it. Her feet were nicely tucked in high-heeled golden boots. Her face evolved through all of her previous evolutions: Renamon, Kyuubimon, and Taomon. Then, her face shaped back into Renamon. Then, a close-up shot of Rika's face panned forward as she and Renamon merged to form a new face. In their place a woman wearing a golden fox mask appeared. The golden-armored shaman warrior backflipped into the air and grabbed a long golden staff, which materialized in her hand. She flew up next to MegaGargomon, ready to confront their new enemy.

"_**Sakuyamon!**_"

Last, but not least, Takato declared. "_**Bio-Merge Activate!**_" The Tamer pressed his D-Ark over his chest, which released streams of red data that surrounded him. He freely hovered over Guilmon as they seemingly merged as one.

"Guilmon! _**Bio-Merge!**_"

Guilmon's body compacted as his reptilian skin dissolved away, revealing silver and refined holy armor. His limbs quickly transformed into long, thin human limbs. His tail vanished as he stood up in a bipedal posture. His face evolved through his previous stages: Guilmon, Growlmon, and WarGrowlmon. Then, Guilmon's face returned, temporarily, as a close-up shot of Takato's face panned forward. Takato and Guilmon finally merged to form a new face. In their place was a close-up face of a knight's facemask, revealing large golden eyes underneath the slots of the mask. Atop the knight's helmet was an embroidered mark of Guilmon's face and the Zero Unit on the forehead. The large silver-armored knight glided forward with a long yellow cape draped over his back. Like the majestic hero he was, the warrior glided forward as his left hand morphed into the holy lance, _Gram_. And a shield materialized in his left arm, the holy shield known as _Aegis_. The cuirass and greaves became adorned with the Digital Hazard symbol. He glided up alongside Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon, preparing for the coming battle.

"_**Gallantmon!**_"

The Bio-Merged Megas hastily flew across and prepared to engage Pharaohmon's revived super soldier.

xxxxx

ThothBabimon's eyes bulge and his muscles continued tightening as he cornered Loweemon and Wolfmon. The Legendary Warriors found themselves in a dire situation with no way out. The behemoth utilized his body to barricade any escape route. Another large orb materialized inside the baboon's mouth as he prepared to discharge it from close range.

Loweemon backed off, seemingly bewildered. "He's intending to blow not just us away, but the whole city!"

"Coward! Fight us and don't resort to this!" Wolfmon exclaimed. "You'll destroy us all!"

Suddenly, ThothBabimon's picked up on the cry of children in the distance. He quickly shifted his view, catching a sight of school children being led away by adults from the vicinity. A sick, demented grin adorned the primate's face as he turned his attack toward the children. Upon realizing ThothBabimon's intentions, Wolfmon and Loweemon jumped in to intercept the beast's cold-blooded attack.

"STOP!" Wolfmon roared as he thrust his laser katana through ThothBabimon's right leg.

As for Loweemon, he slammed a fist into ThothBabimon's head, attempting to stun him and avert his attack.

"_**DIE, HUMAN FILTH!**_"

Nothing seemed to work, until...

"_**Shield of the Just!**_"

_**Bam!**_

Suddenly, a massive beam caught and intercepted ThothBabimon's mouth blast. Both attacks coalesced and sent up through the skies as both released a discharged explosion. Miffed and astonished, ThothBabimon whirled around and heatedly saw Gallantmon standing out 20 feet away from him.

Taken aback by the knight's good timing, Wolfmon gazed at the knight. "Look, Kouichi!"

"It's... it's one of the Tamers!" Loweemon exclaimed. "We've seen that knight on the television! He's with Shinjuku's Digimon Tamers!"

"Well, he came with great timing!" The Warrior of Light said, sighing with relief.

Standing his ground, Gallantmon readied Gram and Aegis whilst locking eyes with ThothBabimon.

"Who are you to interfere with my onslaught?" ThothBabimon demanded, pounding his chest in great ape fashion. "To counter my attack, you should be at least a Mega-level!"

Gallantmon made no initial response as Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon dropped in.

"Ah, three of you!" The giant baboon cackled as he eyed each Bio-Merged Mega. He stared at MegaGargomon for a second before alternating his eyes on Sakuyamon, and finally turned back to Gallantmon's side. His big grin diminished as he lowered his blade. "You three should provide me with some fun. I'll grind you with my blade!"

Wolfmon studied the Bio-Merged trio. "Yep, those are the Tamers, at least the main trio. You see..."

Loweemon added. "And they're undoubtedly in Mega-level forms. I have my doubts this monkey can hold them off simultaneously."

"Don't be so sure, Kouichi. We don't know how far this monster is willing to go to shift things to his favor."

The Warrior of Darkness realized this possibility. "You're right. I can feel it. That monkey's power hasn't even diminished. He's got more firepower to throw out."

Suddenly, ThothBabimon jumped off the rooftop and landed down on the spacious area in the middle of an near empty intersection. The Bio-Merged Megas knew he was just luring them out into the open. Nonetheless, they went straight forward to confront him.

"Hey, you two want to join us?" MegaGargomon beckoned to Wolfmon and Loweemon. "You two were fighting him just a while ago! C'mon!"

Wolfmon and Loweemon faced each other before heading off to join the Bio-Merged Digimon to fight ThothBabimon. Before they could form words in their mouth, they were drawn to the Tamers standing their ground against the gargantuan baboon. The Shibuya crowds stormed off in a hurry, naturally panicking at the sight of ThothBabimon's frightening presence. Others hid and cheered on the Tamers from the sidelines.

"Check it out! It's the Digimon Tamers!" A little boy cried out, poking his head through his father's legs. "Beat that mean ol' monkey!"

"GO TAMERS!" Another child called out as other kids chanted in unison, giving the Tamers their unwavering support.

MegaGargomon turned and waved to the crowds. "Ah, it's nothing! See how fast our fanbase is growing, Henry?" _'Focus Terriermon! We do have an enemy in front of us!'_ "I know that, but I didn't want to ignore my fans!" He shifted his attention back on ThothBabimon, who swung his blade down and cut a truck in half. "You think that scares us? We've seen scarier!"

Gallantmon stepped forward and angrily shouted at the hairy villain. "Your cowardice won't go unpunished! For attempting to harm those children, I'm taking you down!"

"We know you're working for Pharaohmon!" Sakuyamon exclaimed.

ThothBabimon grinned evilly. "Heh, what if I am?"

"Then, you're going to tell us where he is before we finish you!" The knight threatened the baboon monster.

Loweemon and Wolfmon stormed right up behind the Megas as they watched ThothBabimon standing out in the open.

"Yeah, this area is going to get messy very soon," Loweemon said, carefully surveying the vicinity.

The Warrior of Light asserted. "And we need to keep these people safe. Time for them to get know who the Legendary Warriors are."

ThothBabimon hastily lunged forward and madly swung his blade across. Promptly jumping forward, Gallantmon interceded ThothBabimon's bloodlusted rampage. As he firmly held ThothBabimon back, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon glided over on the opposite sides. MegaGargomon unlocked the slots on his chest while Sakuyamon gathered an array of blue and red fox spirits.

"_**Mega Barrage!**_"

"_**Spirit Strike!**_"

ThothBabimon withdrew from Gallantmon and forged a barrier, which nullified their attacks. Gallantmon lunged forward and tried stabbing him with his lance. The baboon made an evasive counter and sprang back, forging a distance between himself and the Tamers. Meanwhile, Wolfmon and Loweemon managed to persuade the crowds to retreat as they cleared the vicinity where the battle commenced. One shield smash later and ThothBabimon was sent sailing through a traffic light post and fell atop a few cars, crushing them under his weight.

ThothBabimon steadily brushed himself off and kicked aside a vehicle situated near him. He made an advancement toward the Tamers and locked eyes with Gallantmon, readying and twisting his blade around. Gallantmon steadied himself for ThothBabimon.

"I'll take great pleasure tearing you three to bits and taking you to my master!" ThothBabimon bellowed.

"Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon, stand back! I've got him!" Gallantmon demanded as he walked right up to ThothBabimon. Showing no hesitation, he lifted his lance and beckoned the baboon to attack him.

MegaGargomon shouted. "Whoa! Getting ahead of yourself there, Takato? Guilmon?"

"This monster's nature is that of a berserker, Gallantmon! Be careful!" Sakuyamon called out whilst reading ThothBabimon's ominous vibe. _'Renamon, what's wrong?'_ "This monster's aura is too intense. Gallantmon is fighting an opponent an aura as sinister as Pharaohmon's." _Don't worry, Gallantmon won't fall to this big hair creep!_

Once Gallantmon stopped his advancement, ThothBabimon hastily lunged forward and thrust his blade forward. Gallantmon cut him off from the pass and belted him with a shield smash. The two giants traded and clashed blades whilst grinding each other's instruments against one another. ThothBabimon landed a kick, pushing Gallantmon back and sprang back gathering a ball of dark energy. He threw it forward, which Gallantmon countered with his shield.

Suddenly, unbeknownst to MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon, a fleet of six Scarabmon emerged through a portal behind them. After they led the crowd away, Wolfmon and Loweemon noticed the Scarabmon attempting to ambush the Megas.

"Hey! It's those bugs I saw the other day!" Wolfmon exclaimed.

Loweemon beckoned a warning call to them. "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

With that, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon turned around as the Scarabmon bombarded them with stun blasts. The brothers headed off to aid them, but then another Scarabmon swarm popped out through another portal, which materialized in front of them. Four Scarabmon intercepted Wolfmon and Loweemon as the other two flew across to pursue any fleeing humans.

"_**Scrab Stun Blast!**_" The Scarabmon shouted in unison, sending discharged electric blasts at the brothers.

Wolfmon and Loweemon evaded the blasts as they split up to take on two Scarabmon a piece.

"_**Howling Laser!**_"

"_**Shadow Meteor!**_"

The Scarabmon scattered and dodged the duo's attacks. Wolfmon followed the Scarabmon pair hanging over his head and fired more guided beams at them. Loweemon dashed across and lured the Scarabmon pair he was fighting.

Sakuyamon twirled her staff overheard and swung it down, fiercely striking a Scarabmon. She unleashed two fox spirits, which binded the insect and purified his head gem. The insect was deleted from the spot and turned into ashes as the gem crumbled. The other Scarabmon flew over and blasted Sakuyamon's back with an electric beam. Taken by surprise, the golden-armored Digimon was stunned for a moment until she formed a barrier around herself. The Scarabmon rapidly flew around and blasted Sakuyamon's barrier.

MegaGargomon swung around and landed an earth-shattering punch, catching one Scarabmon and pulverized his gem completely. The other Scarabmon flew overhead and sent rapid fire blasts all over MegaGargomon's body.

"MegaGargomon!" Sakuyamon called out. "Remember what Yami told us! Exploit their forehead gems!"

The green-armored giant laughed. "Man, this guy is like a mosquito. Time to squash the bug!" With that, he backhanded the Scarabmon, crushing the gem on its forehead. He then brought his hand down and crushed the insect under his giant palm. "Hehehe, squish!" _'That takes care of them, Terriermon!'_ "Sakuyamon's got the other one."

As Sakuyamon undid her barrier, she summoned forth a spiraling wind of crystallized shards. "_**Amethyst Wind!**_" She sent the shards down, which ripped through the Scarabmon and destroyed his forehead gem.

"Now, we have to assist Gallantmon!"

MegaGargomon added. "Right! They just went ahead of us!" He and Sakuyamon stormed off to the new battle location where Gallantmon and ThothBabimon continued fighting. He turned as he caught Loweemon and Wolfmon fighting off four Scarabmon. _'I wonder who those two are! They do appear like Digimon!'_ "Who knows? But, I'm glad they're on our side! Hey, you two!"

"Go on and help your friend, Tamers!" Loweemon called out to MegaGargomon. "We'll dispatch of these four!"

"Aim for their forehead gems! That's their weakness!" Sakuyamon cried out as she rocketed off ahead with MegaGargomon.

Taking Sakuyamon's advice to heart, Loweemon turned and summoned a long spear. "_Spear of Conviction_, aim and destroy the enemy's power source: its forehead gem!" Invoking the mystic darkness channeling through his spear, he howled and fired. "_**Shadow Lance!**_" He dashed forward, faster than the Scarabmon could perceive, and shattered its forehead gem. Then, he turned and caught the other one, shooting a beam through its gem. He left the two Scarabmon to crumble into dust. "Kouji, aim for their foreheads!"

"I'm on it!" Wolfmon shouted as he turned and caught a Scarabmon gliding toward him. Brandishing both of his laser katanas, he dashed forward and slashed through one Scarabmon, cutting off his forehead gem. "_**Howling Laser!**_" He aimed and fired a rapid beam, which blasted into the other Scarabmon's forehead and destroyed its forehead gem. After both Scarabmon turned into dust, the Warrior of Light raced over to his brother. "Thanks."

Loweemon nodded dismissively. "No, we should be thanking them."

"Too bad they just left," Wolfmon stated the obvious.

Suddenly, the brothers felt a large presence coasting over from above. They gazed upward to see a massive black-skinned black with distinctive red eyes. They recognized the creature as it flew past the vicinity and strayed toward the route the Tamers were a minute ago.

"Kouichi, did you see that?"

The Warrior of Darkness replied. "Was that a... a Duel Monster we saw?"

"The Red-Eyes Black Dragon to be exact."

"What's a Duel Monster flying over us?"

"How should I know? I just saw people riding on its back."

Loweemon turned as he stormed off ahead, following the dragon's route. "And it appears to be heading to where the Tamers are going! C'mon, brother!"

Wolfmon dashed ahead in pursuit of his brother. "Wait up!" _This is getting crazy! First, the Tamers... and now real Duel Monsters? I get Digimon being real, but aren't Duel Monsters just supposed to be hologram projections?_

As Wolfmon and Loweemon rushed past a corner, a Scarabmon protruded through a wall and monitored the Legendary Warriors' progress.

"Two more Legendary Warriors have their powers revived? You'll be quite interested to know, Lord Pharaohmon.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the two Scarabmon sent to pursue the fleeing crowds were stopped cold by Sailor Mars and Hiei. As the Scarabmon tried to engage the fire warriors, they paid the consequences for it.

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

One arrow shot to the forehead and the Scarabmon was burnt down to ashes.

The other Scarabmon was lacerated by rapid sword slashes. One sword swing cracked its gem open, weakening it, which led to Hiei cutting it half. Mars and Hiei stood over the dust remnants of the slain Scarabmon. They glanced to each other, but not long before averting eye contact.

"That giant baboon we saw," Mars said as she probed ThothBabimon's location. She stormed off and headed down the corner. "This way! I know where he's at now!"

Hiei snorted and sped off after the Miko.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, on the other end of the vicinity, Yusuke, Sailor Venus, Artemis, and Kuwabara were converging toward to area where the Tamers were fighting ThothBabimon.

"Man, are we really gonna be running like this all day?" Kuwabara roared as he tried keeping up with Venus. "Urameshi! Sailor Venus!"

Sailor Venus, with Artemis hanging on her right shoulder, was storming across the street while noticing the crowds fleeing from the claims of monster sightings. The blonde picked up on this and hastily paced forward.

"That's our cue," Artemis mumbled.

Venus called out to the orange-haired teen. "Try and keep up! We're almost there!"

Yusuke shouted to his rival picking up the pace behind him. "C'mon, get your ass in gear, slowpoke!"

"I'm am! Quit your nagging, Urameshi!"

The Spirit Detective focused his pace as he was barely behind Venus._ Damn, these girls can haul ass. I can even barely keep up with just one!_

"We're almost there, guys! Don't lag behind!" Venus beckoned.

xxxxx

Kurama and Sailor Jupiter were approaching the ThothBabimon battle site. They were probably the farthest, but none were willing to stop their advancement and willed themselves forward.

"I hope the others haven't gotten there before we did!"

"Likewise, but let's worry about getting there, Sailor Jupiter."

The brunette initially responded as she kept up with Kurama. "Right!"

xxxxx

As Wolfmon and Loweemon raced past crowds of people, they were stopped in the middle by Takuya, who beckoned them to an alleyway. With the crowds too preoccupied to notice, the brothers saw Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki standing in front of them.

"Fancy seeing you guys out here!" Junpei said.

Tomoki gazed awestruck over Wolfmon and Loweemon. "You two got your Spirits back! That's awesome!"

"That's great! Now including Takuya, we have three of the Warriors back in action!" Izumi said gleefully.

"You wouldn't believe what we saw out there," Loweemon tried to explain as he and the group were alarmed by the rampant roars of the crowds. "We just engaged some freaky bug things. Then, we just helped the Tamers destroy those insects. Most of all, we saw a real Duel Monster flying over us."

"A DUEL MONSTER?" The others, minus Wolfmon, hollered in unison, taken aback by Loweemon's claim.

"Man, this is just getting crazy," Takuya said. "First, the Sailor Senshi and those guys crazy spirit powers. Now, the Tamers and a Duel Monster. It's like we're all being brought together due to a common circumstance."

"Common circumstance? I say it's a coincidence!" Junpei proclaimed.

Izumi added. "Junpei might be right."

"Well, I'm not about to hang back and let them hog the glory!" The proud goggleboy drew out his D-Scanner. "I'm heading out with you, two!"

Wolfmon and Loweemon concurred with Takuya's decision.

"You three," Takuya faced Junpei, Tomoki, and Izumi."Hang back here for the time being. This is going get messy."

"Be careful, Takuya!" Tomoki encouraged the leader.

"Takuya! Let's go!" Wolfmon cried out as he and Loweemon bolted ahead.

Takuya focused and invoked the powers of his Spirits. "Here we go..."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, right in the heart of the Shibuya prefecture, an all-out brawl ensued between ThothBabimon and the Bio-Merged Tamer trio. Gallantmon was repelled by a discharged mouth blast whilst Sakuyamon was knocked back by ThothBabimon's right hand. MegaGargomon and ThothBabimon locked up, trying to out muscle the other. ThothBabimon saw an opening and shot a knee into MegaGargomon, causing the green-armored titan to double over. ThothBabimon landed a double-sledged fist across MegaGargomon's back.

Standing out like the alpha male, ThothBabimon boasted over the fallen Tamers. "Is this the best this realm's got? I'm disappointed! I expected better from you!"

"W-We're not done yet," growled Gallantmon, who drew ThothBabimon's attention off MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon. "I haven't been beat yet!"

"Heh, so, you're up for round two?" ThothBabimon cackled evilly whilst slowly stalking toward the Mega-level knight. He raised his blade and prepared to clash with Gallantmon's lance again. "Get ready to draw your weapon, knight! Here I com-!"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

From out the skies, two large molten rocks blasted ThothBabimon. They impacted the behemoth's chest as he was averted his view from the Tamers and glanced up to find the Red-Eyes Black Dragon hanging over him. Standing on the dragon's back, Joey Wheeler waved and called out to the Tamers.

"HEY! YOU GUYS OK DOWN THERE?" Joey shouted.

Gallantmon noticed Joey and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Is that...?" _'JOEY WHEELER!' _"What are you doing here? And how did you know it's us?"

"Hey, we didn't just watch ya'll on those reports for nothing!" Joey said as he stepped aside, letting Yami, Tea, and Tristan poke their heads out.

"We'd figure you'd be here since we heard some commotion in Shibuya!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Guys! We're glad we came in time!" Tea cried out.

Yami noticed Gallantmon standing out in the open. "Now we can give them the help they need." Closing his eyes, the Pharaoh invoked the mystical powers of his Millennium Puzzle. He pulled out a handful of cards and used his ancient magic to summon a random monster from his hand. "Go, Buster Blader and Dark Magician!" Both his trademark monster and a purple-garbed armored warrior wielding a massive sword descended toward the battlefield to aid the Tamers. "Engage that beast!"

Following their master's command, Dark Magician and Buster Blader readily attacked ThothBabimon. The magician launched a series of magical blasts that stunned the monster whilst Buster Blader lunged forward and slashed through ThothBabimon. Dazed but not completely out, the baboon turned and stomped his foot down, knocking Buster Blader off his feet. He then pulverized the earth with a double-sledged fist, forcing the concrete up and over toward Dark Magician.

"Kuriboh!" Yami howled as he summoned the tiny furry creature. "And not just one, but many! Activate Multiply!" With that, the King of Games used his Millennium Puzzle's magic to clone more Kuribohs and sent them to forge a barrier in front of Dark Magician, shielding the spellcaster from impending doom.

"Nice counter, Yugi!" Tristan exclaimed.

Tea cheered. "Way to go!"

"Ah, he ain't done yet!" Joey exclaimed.

Before ThothBabimon could attempt a repeat thunder stomp, Gallantmon jumped the behemoth from behind and pushed him back. ThothBabimon stumbled forward and whirled around, swinging his blade down, which the knight readily countered with his shield.

"Not so fast!" Gallantmon charged.

ThothBabimon snarled with irritation. "You're a stubborn glutton for punishment, aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of me!" The knight defiantly rebuked to the monster's retort. _'We're not going to stop until we beat you!'_

"And don't think you're gonna forget all about us, ya stinkin' monkey!" MegaGargomon howled as he stood up and launched the missiles off his shoulders. "_**Gargo Missiles!**_"

As ThothBabimon turned, a barrage of missiles impacted and dazed him. MegaGargomon took this chance and dashed across, landing a powerful lariat and knocked ThothBabimon off his feet. Gallantmon jumped right on top of ThothBabimon and battered him with body blows with his shield and lance.

"STAY ON HIM!" Joey hollered. "GIVE 'EM A RIGHT AND A LEFT!"

Yami watched with anticipated and clenched his fists. _Could they actually do it? Yes, I believe in them! _

"G... GET OFF!" ThothBabimon bellowed as he forged a barrier, which pushed Gallantmon off him. He sprang back to his feet and opened his mouth, unleashing another discharged blast. "_**Primal Scream!**_" This time Sakuyamon summoned a barrier around Gallantmon, protecting him from ThothBabimon's city block crushing force. "Damn maggot!" He turned and fired a mouth blast toward Sakuyamon's direction. "_**Primal Scream!**_"

"SAKUYAMON! LOOK OUT!" Gallantmon and MegaGargomon roared simultaneously.

As the beam hurtled forward, Sakuyamon readied another barrier...

...until the Kuriboh wall formed in front of her and countered the blast.

"Thanks, Yugi!" Gallantmon said, waving to the Duelists.

Yami sighed with relief. "Thank goodness..."

"Oh no! That freak show is turning his sights on us!" Joey panicked as he pointed to where ThothBabimon readied another clear shot at Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"MAGGOTS! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"NO! YOU DON'T!" Gallantmon shouted as he pushed ThothBabimon with a shoulder tackle. He followed it up by discharging a blast through his lance. "_**Lightning Joust!**_" He roared and dazed ThothBabimon with the holy blast. He watched as ThothBabimon dropped to one knee. "He's down on one knee, guys!"

MegaGargomon chuckled. "Then let's keep this up! Hey, hair, I got a surprise for ya!" With that, his chest armor opened and expelled a barrage of explosive missiles. "_**Mega Barrage!**_" He sent the rockets forward and forced the gargantuan back.

"Whew, that was a close call!"

"Isn't that the truth, Joey?" Tristan said.

Tea whispered to Yami. "Yugi, your monsters should help, too."

Yami analytically observed ThothBabimon, who was sitting up after receiving more damaging blows to his body. Yet despite the punishment he was taking, the baboon proved to be resilient. He noted how quickly Gallantmon was already panting from exhaustion.

"Yugi? Can you hear me?"

ThothBabimon cackled as he steadied his posture and folded both arms in front. "You're already exhausting yourselves. Give up now, you can't win, knight."

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you!"

"Big talk coming from an exhausted fool," the malicious and bloodthirsty primate snickered evilly. "Haven't you already reached a certain limit? I can last for however long Lord Pharaohmon wishes me to!"

Gallantmon was taken aback by the primate's supposed 'bluff.' "What are you going on about?" _'I don't get it, Guilmon. He's been fighting just as hard as we've been!'_

"Wise up and surrender to me!"

"Never!"

MegaGargomon interjected, stifling with laughter. "You ought to know we're the stubborn types."

"Then, you'll die stubborn fools!" ThothBabimon bellowed as he compressed his hands together and formed a large black energy sphere. He hefted the sphere over his head and cackled insanely. "This ball will be enough to wipe you all out and this entire vicinity! If you wish to withdraw, I'd start running now!"

"We're ready! Let's go, MegaGargomon!" Gallantmon declared as he and the green-armored titan stampeded forward. He charged up his shield and prepared to fire off a charged beam.

Sakuyamon flew in as she and MegaGargomon prepared to assist Gallantmon.

"RUSHING IN TO YOUR DEATHS? A FITTING DEATH FOR YOU ALL!" ThothBabimon cackled as he threw the ball forward. "_**Black Death Sphere!**_"

Gallantmon shouted defiantly and fired his shield's energy. "_**Shield of the Just!**_"

Then, from out of nowhere...

"_**Spirit Gun!**_"

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

"_**Supreme Thunder!**_"

"_**Crescent Beam!**_"

Four different attacks converged as they combined with Gallantmon's Shield of the Just. The augmented and combined beam overwhelmed ThothBabimon's sphere, knocking it straight into the air as it exploded over the city skies. All eyes were drawn to the resounding skies being covered by a blinding flash of light.

Wearing a fierce scowl, ThothBabimon whirled around as he and everyone else spotted three figures standing on one side and four others on the opposite end.

The Tamers and Duelists were taken aback by the entrance of their unexpected saviors: the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives.

"Whoa, look, Yug!" Joey exclaimed as his eyes gaped, overwhelmed with shock over who appeared with auspicious timing. "The Sailor Senshi!"

Tea gasped. "It is them!"

Tristan blinked in bewilderment. "Whoa, and what great timing!"

Yami poked his head over and spotted the Senshi with the Detectives. "Yes, it's three of the legendary Sailor Senshi, and four men. I... I don't know who those four might be, but they're with the Senshi... whoever they are. Nonetheless, they'll be great help for us."

Gallantmon noticed the Senshi and the Detectives. _'Whoa, take a look at this, Guilmon! It's the Sailor Senshi!' _"Who are they, Takato?" _'Legendary heroes I've always wanted to meet. And there's four guys... I have no clue who they are.' _"Well, if they're with the Senshi, they're on our side."

Sakuyamon added. "First a pair of Digimon warriors, and now the Sailor Senshi?" _'I never thought we'd get help from them.'_

"Man, what a mess," Sailor Venus surveyed the disaster zone.

Sailor Jupiter noted. "They've been really tearing it up here!"

Sailor Mars glanced across and noticed the Bio-Merged Tamers. "Look, it's them! The Digimon Tamers from Shinjuku!"

"Yeah, I definitely recognize them from the TV reports fighting that jello thing!" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke added while checking out the Bio-Merged Tamers. "And we're getting a close-up of them. Whoa, hey, up there!" He pointed to the Red-Eyes Black Dragon hanging 30 feet above them. "I see people on that thing's back!"

"A Duel Monster?" The orange-haired teen gaped.

Venus blanched. "A real Duel Monster? Oh, wow...!"

"I see one of them is Yugi Muto," Kurama recognized the Pharaoh's face even from as far as he stood from Yugi and the Duelists.

Mars was bemused. "This is crazy. And we've all converged to this one location to fight a common enemy?"

"Yeah! What are the chances of that?" Venus aptly pointed out.

ThothBabimon angrily scoffed, kicking aside concrete off the ground. "More lambs to be thrown to the laughter?" He shifted his view on the Senshi and Detectives. "Seven in all. And you were the ones who intervened, weren't you?"

"Hey! Look out!" Gallantmon warned the Senshi and Detectives.

Venus beckoned to her assembled team. "Attack altogether, guys! Don't hold back!"

Readily drawing out his sword, ThothBabimon charged forward to engage his new opposition. The Senshi and Detectives readily jumped off as they attacked the battle-crazed baboon. He swung his blade, easily and swiftly cutting the structure the group were perched on a few seconds ago. One sword stroke was enough to cleave the building in half while it collapsed at the seems.

"Now!" Mars cried out.

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_"

"_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**_"

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

The Sailors launched their attacks forward, letting them hurtle at the charging baboon.

"_**Primal Scream!**_" ThothBabimon countered as he expelled a mouth blast, which consumed and nullified the Sailors' attacks easily.

"NO!" Venus cried.

Mars gaped. "What the hell?"

Jupiter blanched in aghast. "All our attacks were canceled out... just with a mouth blast?"

"Mars, use your seals!" Venus suggested.

The Miko Senshi was hesitant to do so. "If I did that, he'd know I'd be coming!"

"Let us cut in, girls," Yusuke insisted as he and the Detectives dashed steadfast against ThothBabimon. "Let's go, you big hairy bastard!" He channeled some spirit energy in his fingers. _Only three shots. I gotta make use of them! I'll use double!_ "Here I come...!"

ThothBabimon readily swung his blade down, but then Yusuke jumped aside.

"Psyche! Go for it, Kuwabara!"

With that, Kuwabara lunged forward and summoned his Spirit Sword. He jumped forward and stabbed it through ThothBabimon's torso. Stunned by the piercing blade, ThothBabimon stumbled back. This allowed for Hiei and Kurama to implement their attacks. Hiei flickered out of view and lashed the gargantuan with sword slashes, all of them utilized at blinding speed. Then, Kurama threw his vine whip forward and pierced it through ThothBabimon's right shoulder.

"_**Rose Whip! Ensnare!**_"

Finally, Yusuke jumped right in front of ThothBabimon and clenched his fist back, pushing it forward. "Right in your face, hairy! _**Shotgun!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Like the sound of resounding gunfire, a barrage of blue blasts pounded all over ThothBabimon's large frame. The affects of the blast impacted and pushed ThothBabimon away, sending him sailing through a ruined wall. The wall collapsed over the behemoth, but he was still sitting up with all the brute force applied to his once impenetrable body.

"Nice one, Urameshi!"

Yusuke dropped down and smirked. "How's that, eh?"

Everyone was stunned in silence as some finally came to and cheered Yusuke's best effort.

"Hell yeah!" Venus cheered as Artemis tried hanging on to the ecstatic blonde with dear life.

Mars shook her head. "Nice shot!"

Joey laughed triumphantly. "Ha! Eat that, why don't ya?"

Tea asserted. "That has to be it. He can't surely get up from that."

"HEY! Did we miss anything?"

Everyone turned as Agunimon, Wolfmon, and Loweemon arrived to see ThothBabimon struggling to move. The Legendary Warrior trio were even more astonished with the gathering of heroes, who've converged all into one battlefield. This moment to them was like stars, or planets, being aligned after years of being separated.

"Agunimon!" Jupiter called out

Kurama turned and noticed the Legendary Warriors. "It's the fire warrior."

Kuwabara inserted. "Yeah, and he's brought two friends of his along."

"Look, there's another one of those Digimon warriors," Sakuyamon noted the trio. _'Who are they? You know where they came from, Renamon?' _"I don't know them, Rika, nor have I seen any Digimon resembling them."

"Some of you look worse for wear," Agunimon said as he turned to the Bio-Merged Tamers. "But, glad the rest of ya are ok."

Yusuke smirked. "Hey, you should've seen me lay this big hairy bastard down!"

"Guys, you might want to save idle chat later!" Mars interjected. "Yusuke, that attack looks like only fazed him just for a short while!"

"Great, here he comes back again!" Venus stepped back with obvious shock.

"Kouichi, let's bring out our beast forms!" The Warrior of Light declared as fractal code enshrouded him from head to toe.

Loweemon followed suit. "Right!" He, too, was covered by fractal code as he and Wolfmon underwent their B-Hybrid transformations.

"_**Execute! Slide Evolution...**_" Following his transformation call, Wolfmon's body morphed into a quadruped metallic wolf, resembling a bulkier MetalGarurumon with a light shade of cyan and blue. Two golden glider-shaped protrusions folded over his back. Long golden claws jutted through his paws, which were equipped for tearing and wearing down his opponents."_**Garmmon!**_"

"_**Execute! Slide Evolution...**_" After fractal code covered him, Loweemon transformed into a black armored, yellow trimmed quadruped lion. He roared out, announcing his name. "_**KaiserLeomon!**_"

"My turn!"Agunimon exclaimed. "_**Execute! Slide Evolution! Vritramon!**_" The Flame Beast bellowed as he, Garmmon, and KaiserLeomon attacked ThothBabimon steadfast with a flurry of vicious attacks. "_**Pyro Barrage!**_" He fired rapid fire heat-wave bullets, which pierced through and inflicted damage to ThothBabimon, who couldn't out up his barrier in time.

"_**Ebony Blast!**_" KaiserLeomon shouted, shooting bursts of black energy through the pistons on his back recoil. He continuously fired and added to Vritramon's heat-wave blasts, as they both subdued ThothBabimon.

Finally, Garmmon expelled bursts through his mouth and landed them continuously all over ThothBabimon. "_**Lupin Laser!**_"

Stunned and nearly subdued by the flurry of blasts, ThothBabimon bellowed and fell to one knee, becoming almost overwhelmed by their attacks. They dished out more rapid fire than the others could even imagine.

"Look at them go!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

Joey cheered on. "YEAH! STAY ON 'EM! KEEP IT GOING!"

Yami watched with anxious anticipated. "Th-They may actually subdue him!"

"Heh, they should be giving us credit," Yusuke replied. "I mean, I did soften him up for them."

Kuwabara scoffed. "You mean, _we_ did, Urameshi."

"Wait, something's happening!" Kurama shouted.

Mars gasped as she noticed ThothBabimon's eyes turning white as a black barrier materialized around him. "Oh no! Guys, look out!"

Pushing out his barrier, ThothBabimon managed to repel the three B-Hybrids and sent them sailing across the battlefield. The berserk baboon's eyes brimmed whilst his black aura coated his outward form. He quickly shot forward and attacked the B-Hybrids first.

"YOU THREE ARE FIRST!" ThothBabimon bellowed as his blade became imbued with black energy. He came within Vritramon's reach and swung his blade down, nearly cutting down the B-Hybrid.

Vritramon evaded ThothBabimon and countered, unleashing a burst of wild fire that slowed down the baboon. "_**Wildfire Tsunami!**_"

ThothBabimon abruptly countered the flames and cut through them with his darkness-imbued blade. Nullifying the flames, the baboon shot forward and landed an elbow, knocking Vritramon back. He then turned, expelling two mouth blasts that repelled KaiserLeomon and Garmmon away.

As the three B-Hybrids fell, the Bio-Merged Tamers, Sailor Senshi, and Detectives tried to intervene to stop the rampaging beast. ThothBabimon wasted no time and opened his mouth, expelling three more earth-shattering blasts. One impacted the ground near the Senshi and knocked them all back, causing them to fall in a heap. The other blast caught the Detectives, sending them sailing back. Hiei managed to blitz forward as he threw his blade forward, which ThothBabimon backhanded aside. Dark Magician and Buster Blader tried to sneak attack behind ThothBabimon, but the baboon launched mouth blasts and quickly wiped them out from the battlefield. Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon tried to restrain ThothBabimon, but he smashed them together. Gallantmon charged forward defiantly and thrust his lance, landing a stabbing blow through ThothBabimon's right shoulder. ThothBabimon roared in pain, but resisted the threshold and backhanded Gallantmon hard!

Dazed by ThothBabimon's blow, Gallantmon stumbled back and was on the receiving end up ThothBabimon's armor-piercing blade. Gallantmon tried to cover up his body, but it came to little to no avail. After numerous body blows, the knight was down on one knee and immobilized by ThothBabimon's fierce and hard blows. ThothBabimon snickered as he readily raised his blade to deliver the killing strike.

Suddenly, Sakuyamon, driven with motivation and a quick adrenaline rush, flew across to intercede ThothBabimon's attack.

"GALLANTMON!" _'TAKATO, GUILMON! I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM, YOU MONSTER!'_

"No... NO! SAKUYAMON! GET BACK!" Gallantmon hollered out as ThothBabimon whirled around and readily swung his blade, sending a red projectile slash forward.

"_**Crimson Blade!**_"

The closer Sakuyamon flew across, the red projectile was closing in on its target. Sakuyamon tried to cease her advance, but couldn't.

Then, throwing himself out in front of her, Gallantmon provided as a shield and took the full brute of ThothBabimon's attack.

Before Sakuyamon could even scream...

_**Slash!**_

A resounding slash landed over Gallantmon's armored body. The projectile cut through his lance, breaking it in two, and left a giant fissure over his armored chest. Falling to both knees, the knight gazed to the skies as his vision blurred and he seemingly collapsed on the ground, much to everyone's shock and dismay. Sakuyamon hovered over next to Gallantmon as hers (and Rika's) face blanched over what transpired.

ThothBabimon stood still and hefted his blade over his shoulder, chortling at the expense of Gallantmon's sacrificial move.

"No... Gallantmon... Takato..." Sakuyamon muttered, completely spaced out in her own world.

It happened all too sudden and without anyone preparing for this outcome.

Not even the Senshi, Detectives, Duelists, and Legendary Warriors could've seen end result coming.

Even ThothBabimon didn't suspect Gallantmon would utilize his body as a shield for the sake of his friend.

Rika, inside Sakuyamon, crumbled to her knees, shaking her head in denial. She closed her eyes, muttering her friend's name. _'Ta-Takato? Takato... come one say something...'_

_'...Ri...Rika... you there?'_

_'Takato?'_ The girl gasped, hearing her friend barely moan out from the seemingly immobile Gallantmon. _'You're still there!'_

"Takato!" MegaGargomon exclaimed.

Vritramon, Garmmon, and KaiserLeomon slowly pulled themselves up as they stared over to where Gallantmon was laying. The Senshi and Detectives recovered from their falls as, they, too, saw ThothBabimon standing over Gallantmon's defeated form.

Mars gasped as she spotted Sakuyamon throwing herself over Gallantmon. "No! Get away from there!"

"Heh, I'll kill you two with one blow!" ThothBabimon cackled as he brought his blade down until...

Pharaohmon linked his telepathic mind with ThothBabimon, interjecting in his kill.

_'ThothBabimon, cease your attack!'_

Suddenly, the baboon paused and jumped into the air as he initially responded to his master's order. _Lord Pharaohmon, but why force me to pull out?I was going to finish them!_

_'That'll come for another time. You've done enough damage as it is. Besides, the longer you release the output of your full power, this metropolis will be gone. I need this city intact whilst I'm still in this human body. Pull out for the time being. You'll get the honor of finishing these fools later.'_

"As you command, Lord Pharaohmon," ThothBabimon grumbled, sheathing his sword behind him. He shifted his focus over the thoroughly beaten Gallantmon and Sakuyamon under him. Then, he alternated his view on MegaGargomon, the Duelists, the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and the Legendary Warriors. A perturbed scowl formed on the baboon's face as he ascended into the air teleported out of sight, leaving the heroes to recover and lick their wounds.

Relieved, Sakuyamon pulled herself off Gallantmon and gasped, looking over the large fissure inflicted on the knight's chest. She saw that his lance was broken in two and he was barely mobile, unable to lift himself off the floor willingly. No words could describe this bewildering experience. The Senshi, Detectives, and the Legendary Warriors were immediately gone from the scene as Yami summoned Cursed Dragon to pick up Gallantmon.

"We need to relocate, everyone!" The Pharaoh announced as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon guided Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon away. "No doubt the police and military will arrive, and we shouldn't be in their way."

Gazing over the large collateral damage to the area, Tea fell in distress. Joey and Tristan were completely taken aback by everything that took place in a short amount of time. Meanwhile, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon hovered close to Cursed Dragon, who carried Gallantmon away from Shibuya as they retreated to Shinjuku.

Within Sakuyamon, Rika stared over Gallantmon with concern. _'Takato...'_

Fueled with anger, Yami's eyes brimmed with determination. "Pharaohmon, wherever you are. You're not getting away with bringing harm to our friends. You'll pay dearly for this." He said with venom in his tone, condoning Pharaohmon and his cohort's recent activities.

But, the Tamers and Duelists knew this was just the beginning. More battles against Pharaohmon's forces were forthcoming.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/Outside the Gates/4:15 PM**_

After a quiet walk in the park, Lance walked out and mulled over his next course of action. Having learned of ThothBabimon's attack in Shibuya, his mind rested easy once he learned of Gallantmon's crushing defeat. On top of Gallantmon's downfall, ThothBabimon was able to leave a lasting first impression on the other heroes.

_Most excellent. Picking off the strongest member of the Tamer trio was ingenious. Now, the others shall be easy pickings. _

He closed his eyes, shifting his focus off the Tamers in his mind and alternated to the Duelists, Senshi, Detectives, and Legendary Warriors.

_I'm starting to learn more of our enemies. Two specific individuals pose a threat to me. The woman with the seals and the boy with the ancient artifact called the Millennium Puzzle. Perhaps if I may acquire the girl's services, she may certainly be useful. As for the boy, his Millennium Puzzle is the perfect source to extract to empower and revive my real body. It's only a matter of time before I, Pharaohmon, claim both worlds in my hands!_

As he turned the pass, Lance paced back to the hotel room where he and his family were staying in for two more days until they leave the country.

However, Pharaohmon wasn't going to allow this to happen. He still required Lance to be his vessel and this would be prevented immediately. If he had to use his magic to manipulate the hotel service to do his bidding, he would go to such extremes. Nothing was going to keep him from leaving the country.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/4:20 PM**_

Upon landing near a forest, the Cursed Dragon dispersed into data after placing Gallantmon on the ground. The Bio-Merged Megas de-evolved back to the Tamers and their Digimon partners. Takato and Guilmon barely came to as they opened their eyes, finding Rika and Henry's faces hanging over theirs.

"...we're alive?" Takato blinked as he sat up with Guilmon rubbing his head.

Rika sighed with deep relief. "Thank goodness, you two are ok."

Henry added. "We thought you were really dead!"

Terriermon asserted. "Glad you two didn't go through that white tunnel in the very end."

"Takato, Guilmon, we're all relieved to see you're ok," Yami approached the Tamer and the red-skinned reptile. He knelt over and placed a hand on Takato's back. "That monster inflicted what appeared to be a fatal blow."

Guilmon gazed over his chest and just a small scar on his chest. "Ouch, just stings a little, but I think I'll be ok."

Takato lowered his head and said nothing.

"Yeah, but hey you and Guilmon are still alive and kicking!" Joey inferred.

Tristan reaffirmed. "Better than being dead. That's for sure."

"I appreciate all of your concern," Takato said as he steadily stood up as Yami and Henry helped to support his stance. "Thanks, but me and Guilmon will be ok. We'll just need bed rest." Then, without warning, Takato's eyes glazed over he collapsed on the ground.

"TAKATO!" Rika screamed.

Tea gasped. "We've got to get him home!"

"Quick, help me pick him up!" Henry exclaimed as Terriermon, Yami, and Joey helped Takato up.

Guilmon nearly collapsed until Tea and Tristan held him up.

"Man, they just took the full brute of that monkey's blade," Terriermon said.

Renamon replied. "Gallantmon fought the hardest out of all of us. It's only natural these two have expended so much of their energy. They will need at least a night's rest to recoup some of their energy."

Rika shook her head dismissively. "No, this is my fault."

"Rika, don't beat yourself up over this," Henry responded to the Digimon Queen's sudden distress. "Takato and Guilmon only acted on impulse to protect you and Renamon."

"But, I went in there steadfast and without a battle plan! I'm the reason Takato and Guilmon are in this condition!"

Yami shouted. "No, you're not at fault! Rika...!"

"Renamon, let's go," the redhead said as she stormed off from the park. Resisting the urge to face Takato in his condition, she walked off without so much of a goodbye.

Renamon vanished from her position and followed her Tamer. Rika's sudden outburst had everyone on edge as they tried convincing her to come back.

"RIKA! IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT!" Henry called out. "COME BACK, RIKA!"

Tea sighed. "She shouldn't beat herself up over it."

Joey concurred. "Yeah, she wasn't the one to take that monkey's attack."

_I hope she's able to get over it, Yami._ Yugi spoke within the Pharaoh's mind. "Let's get Takato and Guilmon to their home, everyone."

xxxxx

_**Nonaka Shrine & Residence/4:47 PM**_

As she stormed off to her room, she walked past her grandmother, Seiko Hata, a middle-aged woman in her late-40s. Seiko pivoted around and saw her granddaughter slamming the door behind her.

"Rika dear? What happened?" Seiko asked like any concerned parent or grandparent would ask.

Renamon flickered right in front of Rika's door and turned, acknowledging Seiko. "I'll keep her company, Seiko-san. Rest assured."

"Is she ok?"

"We just left a battle..."

"Is everyone ok? What about Takato, Henry, and her other friends?"

Renamon lowered her head, shutting her eyes. "Takato and Guilmon collapsed after the battle..."

As Renamon turned, the fox slipped through the door and saw Rika laying down in solitude on the floor. The irked redhead punched the floor mat and cursed under her breath.

"Rika..."

The proud tomboy gritted her teeth and shook her head as images of Gallantmon's downfalls repeated. If that wasn't enough, seeing Takato and Guilmon fall out of exhaustion added insult to injury. She felt like a burden to Takato, having to be saved by him from ThothBabimon's Crimson Blade slash. She placed the full blame on herself over the current conditions of Takato and Guilmon.

"Takato, Guilmon... I'm sorry..." Rika murmured, sitting down as she tried not to sulk.

Renamon quietly consoled her. "It's not your fault, Rika. Please, don't think you're a burden. What happened..."

"Was my fault, Renamon. Nothing more and nothing less," Rika muttered as her eyes fell on her D-Ark. _Who's to say it won't happen again? I don't want Takato, Henry, or the others to get hurt, for my sake. I can't let that happen to anyone else again. Takato... what are you thinking now? I hope you're able to recuperate soon._

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Rooftop/5:00 PM**_

Having distanced themselves from the battlegrounds, the Sailor Senshi, Detectives, and Legendary Warriors relocated on a building rooftop. On one side, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama faced off with Agunimon, Wolfmon, and Loweemon. They had just finished forging a three-way alliance to thwart Pharaohmon's cohorts.

Grinning widely, Kuwabara was never happier seeing more allies. "Hey, thanks a bunch helping us back there."

Wolfmon bluntly added. "Though, we did get our butts kicked back there."

"And not to mention all that collateral damage," Loweemon replied. "I have no doubt we'll be seeing that giant monkey again."

Yusuke quipped. "Monkey, ape, whatever, his ass is grass the next time we meet!"

Venus affirmed. "I have a bad feeling the battles are just gonna get more intense from now on."

Mars addressed to Agunimon. "We'll just have to figure out how we can topple that big monkey."

Agunimon nodded. "For sure. Next time, how about we combine our fire and see how he likes it?"

"Worth a shot."

Irked with Mars' remark, Hiei scoffed. "Only if you want to tickle him. You aren't that bright, are you woman?"

The Miko Senshi harshly rebuked. "You don't know what would happen! Besides, that was our first time fighting that thing!"

"Now, now, children," Jupiter interjected as Mars and Hiei turned their backs to each other. The brunette sweat-dropped, backing away from the pyromaniac pair. "Oook, I think I'll stay out of this one."

Agunimon furrowed his brows while facing Hiei's direction. "What's his deal?"

Kurama inferred, reminding everyone of the players involved in resisting Pharaohmon's cohorts. "Now, we understand the Digimon Tamers, Yugi Muto and his Duel Monsters, and you Legendary Warriors are fighting a common enemy. That enemy being Pharaohmon and his followers." The fox demon eyed each Legendary Warrior discreetly. "And you three especially are sufficient powers that'll improvise our situation. Tell me. Are there more of you?"

"Three more," Wolfmon confirmed. "But, they haven't gotten their powers back yet."

The Warrior of Flame nodded. "But, when they do, they'll be joining us in the fight."

Venus smirked. "Good, the more allies, the better. Man, this is so great!"

"But, when did Duel Monsters suddenly become real?" Kuwabara wondered.

Kurama aptly pointed out. "I sensed a mystical power from Yugi Muto, specifically the artifact resembling a puzzle on his neck."

"So, he draws some ancient magic from a puzzle? Color me intrigued," the lead Spirit Detective said.

Hiei assessed. "And those monsters he controlled shared some of that mystical power."

Mars mused deeply in thought. _Ok, so we got some new allies. Yusuke and his crew are a necessary asset since we just forged an alliance with them. And now we've struck a partnership with these Legendary Warrior guys. Now, all we need to do is partner up with the Tamers and Yugi Muto's group. Once we band together, we stand a better chance taking down Pharaohmon's whole group and foiling his plans early!_

"So, is this a partnership or not?" Agunimon extended his hand to the Senshi and the Detectives. "But, we'll need to relay messages to each other. I trust none of us will stab each other in the back?"

Yusuke walked up to the Warrior of Flame and openly shook his head, meeting him eye to eye.

Venus went up to Agunimon and gave him a firm handshake. "Let's do our best together!"

"Likewise!" Agunimon grinned from ear to ear.

However, Mars closely monitored the Legendary Warrior trio. "Are you guys really Digimon?"

"Maybe, but that's for us to know," Loweemon replied. "But, in due time, we'll reveal who we are."

Mars smirked devilishly. "Why wait? We're supposed to trust each other, aren't we?"

"True, but we have our reasons," Wolfmon asserted.

The Miko Senshi slightly frowned. _Too bad. Me and Hiei just saw two kids transform into Wolfmon and Loweemon._

Hiei turned his head as if scanning Mars' mind, but not letting her know ahead of time. He took note of what Kouji and Kouichi looked like underneath Wolfmon and Loweemon. On the other hand, Agunimon and Wolfmon know of the Senshi's faces (not so much their identities) after observing their Henshin.

"I trust we'll fight on the same side," the Warrior of Flame concluded as he, Wolfmon, Loweemon turned to leave.

Mars interjected. "Hold it. One more thing."

"What?" asked Wolfmon.

"We're grateful you can help us with our other Senshi scattered in other parts," the dark-haired Miko pointed out. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem," Agunimon grinned as he and his cohorts jumped to another rooftop until they gradually vanished in the background.

The orange-haired teen scratched his head. "Man, I hope their other pals can find their powers."

Jupiter folded his arms. "Yeah, tell me about it. Pharaohmon's crew are getting larger and we'll need all the help we can get."

"Well, today's been rough! It's call it a day, guys," Yusuke said as he stretched his arms out. "Botan's gonna want to hear a report soon, as much as it is a pain in the ass."

Kurama insisted. "How about I give her the report, Yusuke?"

"Seriously, Kurama? Are you sure?"

"No need to worry. I need something to occupy myself."

"Thanks, Kurama!"

Sailor Mars stared off to the direction the Legendary Warriors departed, smiling darkly. "Too late, Agunimon. I know and seen your two friends' real faces. I may not know who they are, eventually we know who you really are."

"Mars! We're leaving now!" Venus interrupted her train of thought.

Beckoning to her friends, Mars headed off and followed them. The Senshi and Detectives reflected back on their engagement with ThothBabimon, recognizing their flaws and realizing they'll essentially require power enhancements and new strategies to thwart Pharaohmon's latest cohort. And eventually more powerful enemies will be forthcoming.

"Senshi," Mars referred to her friends. "We need to become Eternals, just like Sailor Moon."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takato: Hey, everyone! It's me, Takato! Boy is Rika ever down in the dumps? I heard she didn't go to school!

Kazu: She'll get over it, chumley!

Kenta: She isn't the Digimon Queen for nothing!

Guilmon: My scar is healed! I feel much better!

Lance: Felinismon, I have an assignment for you. Find and lure the woman with the seal parchments. You are to confront, seal her powers, and bring her to me. On top of that, destroy any of the Legendary Warriors that may get in your way.

Felinismon: As you wish, Lord Pharaohmon. Oh, what's this? A fashion model and bikini show? You humans and your crazy tastes!

Mai: I am this year's special host and judge for the Tokyo Spring Model competition!

Rei and Izumi: Wow! Sign me up!

Minako: Not without me, ya'll aren't!

Rumiko: Oh, who will win this year's competition? Oh, it's going to be a pain being a judge this year.

Felinismon: Sorry to ruin your show, but I came here to collect someone's head!

Mars: Not on my watch!

Izumi: Whoa, Sailor Mars is here? Hey, what's happening to my cell? Can it be?

Lady Psyren: Mai Valentine, I thought you were gone to America by now! Bah, who cares! This time we settle our score!

Fairymon: Here comes the cavalry!

Mars: Another Legendary Warrior?

Jupiter: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux!**_

_**Japan's Next Top Models! Showtime, Sailor Mars and Fairymon!**_

Hiei: Kurama, why did you need to bring me along?

Rika: No... no! Am I really a burden to Takato and the others?

xxxxx

**A/N:** Oh, noes! Gallantmon falls! A very dramatic and defining moment for our heroes, reminding them of how dire the war against Pharaohmon's forces will be. And yes, things will get tougher from here on out. Takato and Guilmon will have to gut it out during their recovery.

More alliances are being forged. And Rika goes down in the dumps. How will she ever recover?

Anyway, next time is gonna be the fun and obligatory fanservice chapter (well, there's another in this story, which happens much later in the second half). Plus, the revival of another Legendary Warrior and the debut of Felinismon! Oh, and Lady Psyren strikes again! Yep, the next chapter will be a lot of fun!

Anyway, send a review and stay gold!


	4. Top Models! Sailor Mars and Fairymon!

**A/N:** This is the point the main plot stays similar to the original version, but there'll be a few side plots to compensate for the whole 'Redux' deal.

Anyway, two characters gain essential power-ups, Rika is down in the dumps, and plenty of fanservice to go by. Who will become Japan's winning model?

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 4

_**Japan's Next Top Models! Showtime, Sailor Mars and Fairymon!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Matsuda Bakery & Residence/Takato's Room/March 4, 2003/4:45 PM**_

Stirring about in his bed, Takato slowly opened his eyes and finally came to. He opened and reopened his eyes before seeing Guilmon's hanging over his face. Takato gasped and shot up as both Tamer and Digimon butted heads accidentally. Guilmon jerks back as he fell off the bed. Groaning, Takato rubbed his head.

"Ow...!" Takato mumbled while rubbing his forehead. "That hurt!"

Guilmon sprang up on Takato's bed, ignoring the small bump on his head. "Takato, it's about time you're awake!"

"I second that notion, Guilmon," Terriermon's voice emanated in the room.

The bedridden Tamer quickly shifted his view over his room. He saw Henry, Terriermon, and three other children approximately his age. One was a young boy wearing a green cap and a black t-shirt with a golden cross symbol on the front. The other was a girl with short brown hair, with one side tied in a small pigtail, and was garbed in a green dress. The third was a boy wearing glasses and a head of dark blue hair.

"Kazu? Jeri? Kenta?" Takato addressed each of his classmates. "What are ya'll doing here?"

"To see you of course, chumley!" Kazu initially responded. "What else?"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah, we heard all about the big fight you and the others had!"

Jeri pulled Takato into a hug, resisting the urge to cry. "You had us worried sick, Takato!"

"Guys... I..." Takato murmured as he returned the embrace in earnest. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"I can't believe there was a Digimon capable of beating Gallantmon!" Kenta exclaimed. "This must've been a freak of nature!"

Guilmon helped Takato out of bed as he and his Tamer sat on the floor. Stretching his arms over his head, the Tamer felt a pop in his back, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"You're telling me," Takato said. "Me and Guilmon were at the forefront and took that monster's full force."

Sitting on her knees, Jeri added to the exchange. "If Gallantmon couldn't beat him..."

"If this is just a taste of what Pharaohmon has in store for us, I don't like our chances if we're not sufficiently prepared," Henry promptly stated, sitting down with arms crossed.

"Man, and just when everything's been settling down!" The brash Kazu shook his head. "Henry, Takato, what do you guys have in mind? Have you even tried reaching Rika?"

"Has she even called you back, Henry?" Kenta inquisitively said.

Nodding dismissively, Henry answered. "I've tried contacting her, but her grandmother says Rika wants to stay in privacy and she didn't even go to school today."

"Poor, Rika," Jeri murmured. "She shouldn't blame herself for you getting hurt."

Takato vaguely smiled, lowering his face as he tried hard not to convey concern. "Rika... don't worry, guys. Rika will get over what's happened. We should know her better by now."

"He's right, guys," Terriermon added a little reassurance to the Tamers.

Guilmon concurred. "Oh yeah! Rika and Renamon will be back to help us fight Pharaohmon and his cronies! And I'll be ready to kick that giant monkey's butt!" He raised his claws up and hollered. "Oh yeah!"

"That's the spirit, Guilmon," the Tamer leader added as he stood up, standing boldly in front of his friends. "All right, guys, we need to get serious on how we're going to respond to the next attack. First things first, we'll need Mr. Yamaki and his crew to tell us where these Digimon are gonna pop up next. Then, we'll need to contact with Yugi Muto and his crew."

Kazu shouted. "I still can't believe you guys were able to become friends with Yugi Muto! The King of Games, man!"

"I'll let my dad and Mr. Yamaki know, so they can inform us of any anomaly activities," Henry said.

Kazu's face beamed as he wore a overly confident grin. "Heck yeah! The Tamers are back in action!"

"Yeah, exciting," Kenta asserted as MarineAngemon, a tiny, pink mammalian fairy, poked his head through his shirt pocket.

"Pi, pi!" MarineAngemon chirped excitedly.

Guilmon nodded, easily able to discern MarineAngemon's speech. "You said it!"

Terriermon chortled as he hopped atop Henry's head. "We're so gonna kick their butts and show them what we're made of!"

Chuckling to himself, Takato felt his lively and passionate spirit renewed despite his heavy loss. He was able to bounce right back and regained his positive frame of mind, but the thing issue lingering in his mind was Rika's mental state. After all, the Digimon Tamers are not complete without one the core three involved, and Rika's presence was required in order to win the conflict with Pharaohmon.

xxxxx

_**Nonaka Shrine & Residence/Rika's Room/8:58 PM**_

Rika curled up next to her table with her D-Ark sitting by her side. She aimlessly reached over and grabbed her device, reflecting on Gallantmon's crushing defeat yesterday. She quickly shook her mind and tried ridding herself of those painful images. She slammed her D-Ark on her table, growling under her breath with frustration being let out. Rika ignored the obvious presence of her Digimon, Renamon, standing near the wall. Renamon said nothing as Rika threw herself around and lied on her bed.

"Rika, you can't go on like this. Henry has been trying to contact you."

"Is Takato ok?"

"Your grandmother told me to tell you Takato just recovered. He's up and about, and he's worried about you."

"I see," Rika mumbled as she lied still on her bed, seemingly relieved about her friend's status. "And Guilmon. How is his wound?"

"It's been healed, but with the scar still intact. His recovery was even more astounding than Takato's."

"And I bet the red goof was asking for bread the moment he woke up."

"Rika, don't you think it's time you should see Takato and the others?" Renamon tried encouraging her Tamer. "With the other Tamers and Yugi Muto's friends, we need to somehow meet those other groups, and plan how we're going to prepare for Pharaohmon's next attack. Since he and and his henchmen whereabouts have seemingly concealed themselves from my keen senses, we're going to need to be extra vigilant."

Sitting up from her bed, Rika turned and faced Renamon directly. "...but, where are we going to find him? You said yourself he's taken on a human host."

"That's why we must meet with the others. We need to find clues where the most recent attacks have occurred most frequently. We have a few hotspots to thoroughly investigate."

"Easier said than said, Renamon, but I'm not sure I'm ready. Takato and Guilmon risked their necks out for us..."

"And we'd do the same for them, wouldn't we?"

Rika grimaced. "Of course! They're our friends! But, all I'm saying is that monster we faced... who's to say the next one will completely overwhelm us the way it did. What if Henry and Terriermon puled the same stupid stunt Takato and Guilmon did? I couldn't take it!"

"Rika, this isn't like you. We need to be firm and ready for a completely sinister dark entity. Pharaohmon and his cohorts have no shame in their actions. This time..."

"Rika, dear, are you ok, honey?" Rika's mother abruptly called from outside her room.

Alarmed, Rika turned to the door and set her head on the table.

"I'm ok, mother..."

"You've been confined in your room almost the whole day."

"...I'll be able to go to school tomorrow, mom," the girl answered, folding her arms under her head.

"May I come in?"

"Fine."

As the door slid open, a young woman with a head full of dirty blonde hair and dressed in an purple dress walked in. The worried mother paced over to where her daughter was sitting and turned to see Renamon standing in the corner, bowing her head politely.

"I heard you two were involved in a fight," Rumiko Nonaka said, kneeling next to Rika, noting her daughter rested her head on the table. "I'm so happy you two came out of it safely. But, In heard Takato and his friend Guilmon miraculously recovered. Rika, are you going to keep fighting like this?"

"Didn't you learn anything after we dealt with the Devas, the Parasimon, and the D-Reaper? You already should be used to me and Renamon fighting otherwordly monsters."

"Yes, but your still my daughter, Rika. I worry. I'm your mother. Don't I have the right to worry about my own daughter's safety and knowing her life will be in danger?"

The redhead turned her head, shooting a sympathetic glare into her mother's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to rebel against her mother's worries and raised her head off the table. Rumiko pulled Rika into a tight embraced and resisted the urge to cry.

"How long...?"

"Until this new enemy is taken care of, and that might not be for a while. And who knows what else we might deal with after that. Mom, this is what I do best, to protect you, grandmother, and my friends."

"Rika... I just... hope and pray... you never have to fight your whole life."

"Oh, mother..." Rika whispered softly as she hugged her mother.

Renamon observed the daughter and mother moment, silently keeping to herself. She immediately turned toward the outside and eyed the stars, thinking over what events may transpire for her and the others this week. The nights were still young with Pharaohmon lurking about and plotting under everyone's observation.

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Kame Game Shop/Muto Residence/Yugi's Room/9:30 PM**_

Yugi planted himself on his bed whilst examining his Millennium Puzzle. Excessive thoughts raced across his mind following the grueling battle with Babimon. Though he and his friends have been involved in skirmishes not involving card duels, but this one escalated into a battle that resulted in major collateral damage. His concern for the Tamers, particularly Takato and Rika, lingered in his mind. Yami, in spirit form, appeared sitting next to Yugi with arms crossed and wearing a compassionate glare to his vessel.

"Yami, you've got to admit... this is getting way out of hand. Pharaohmon sent out a monster that destroyed an entire city block! And on top of that, he was pretty indestructible. I didn't think it'd manage to beat even the Tamers!"

_'If this is the extent of ThothBabimon's power, I shudder to think how Pharaohmon's strength even compares.'_

Yugi firmly held the puzzle and shook his head. "Poor Takato and Guilmon. Though, I'm glad they were lucky enough to recover... that defeat really sent a message to them. And Rika, I hope she's able to get over beating herself up over what happened. It's not her fault."

Yami wholeheartedly concurred. _'Yes, you're right. Don't worry. She'll come around, Yugi.'_

"I'm naturally, of course, concerned for my own friends, too," the teen said as he turned toward Yugi. "But, how are we going to stop this monster? He's pretty much a huge barricade for us to overcome if we want to get to Pharaohmon!"

_'I'm afraid this won't be battle decided by duels. Yugi, we'll need to be actively and physically involved. Remember, with my Millennium Puzzle, you can bring your monsters and your friends' summons to life to help fight our battles now. Remember we can also utilize the spell and traps. So, if you need to use monsters...'_

"Thanks, Yami. I'll keep those in mind and I won't let him get near my friends. I don't want to repeat the same mistake letting my friends get taken like Marik did to Tea and Joey! That coward, Pharaohmon, will have to come out sooner than later."

The Pharaoh got off Yugi's bed and nodded. _'Right and protect the Millennium Puzzle from that monster. If he even gets his hands on the puzzle, I can't imagine the dreadful possibilities of what he'll do. Perhaps use it to locate the other six Millennium artifacts.'_

Yugi gasped. "That reminds me! I have to send Henry an e-mail before I head to bed. I need to know if Takato and Rika are willing to meet up this week. We'll need to schedule a get-to-together to plan our next move and investigate the areas where we fought Pharaohmon's goons."

_'Hmm, good idea. See what he tells you, but we must act soon.'_

"Since it's a school week, maybe we can plan it for Friday after school or Saturday?"

_'Well, I'd advise doing it before then in case there's another attack.'_

Yugi sits down on a chair next to his desktop and turns on his monitor. "That depends on everyone's schedules."

_'To avoid getting Pharaohmon's attention, we must stay on low profile. But should there be an urgency, we'll take precautions.'_

"Right, I'm about to send Henry an e-mail now," the boy announced as he pulled up his Internet and logged into his e-mail page. _For everyone's sake, let's hope we're able to respond to the next attack sooner than later. There's no telling what Pharaohmon's up to now._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Local Hotel/Floor 8/11:23 PM**_

Lance quietly sat on his hotel room bed. He reclined on two pillows with both arms folded behind his head. He immediately reflected back to the recent battle involving Tokyo's heroes engaging ThothBabimon in a heated battle. It was that exact moment after ThothBabimon brutally pulverized Gallantmon in which he ordered his minion to withdraw.

As an evil grin adorned the mastermind's face, another devious plot piqued his interest.

In fact, he was inching to revive another one of his loyal servants.

_Without that boy's annoying parents around, I can freely plot out my next attack. _mused the evil priest as he 'controlled' his vessel off the bed and toward the room's center. He opened his hand and forged a black orb to emerged through his palm. _Gallantmon is out of my way, but I'll save that pitiful boy and the Tamers for later. I must act quickly and dispatch of that priestess woman. Her powers are in the same nature as the Digital Priestess, who forged my seal in the first place. This woman's seals will prove much troublesome. And I'm summoning the perfect solution to bring that woman down. _

With that, he dropped the orb on the ground, which hovered in the air on its own. The orb then cracked open like an egg and expelled white smoke. Behind the smoke screen, n hourglass figure materialized. As the smoke cleared, a brown-furred female emerged with long black hair straightened out, wearing a golden tiara adorning her forehead. Opening her eyes, she unveiled green cat-like eyes. A golden necklace was seen worn around her neck. Her wardrobe resembled an ancient Egyptian female attire: consisting of a golden brown dress, beige slippers, and black marks under her eyes. She seductively purred, placing one hand against her left hip while a long tail curled behind her back.

"Lord Pharaohmon," the humanoid feline addressed the possessed teen. "I, Felinismon, am at your service once again." She took a bow to her lordship and slyly grinned, standing up straight as Lance nodded approvingly.

"It's been a long time, Felinismon," Lance coolly replied, his voice dripped with darkness.

"Yes, a very long time. How can I be of service to you?"

"I want you to help me and my cohorts deal with a few nuisances," Lance addressed. "You see, we have a set of new enemies scattered about."

"Who dares oppose you, milord? And I'm curious why you chose a human body to be your vessel. Did the Digital Priestess' seal weaken so much your spirit was all that was left?"

"Unfortunately, it's true. I can only possess this weak body until I empower myself from artifacts to revive my true form. Without this body, my spirit would've surely perished and become lost eternally."

"I see. Tell me a little more about the enemy."

"We have five branches of pests located in four major vicinities: Domino, Shinjuku, Shibuya, and Azabu-Juuban. There's a woman with a power similar to the Digital Priestess. My scouts have followed her. They've confirmed she's often seen in the Azabu-Juuban and Shibuya areas. She currently resides in the former, but she has been spotted in the latter most recently. She's one of three girl warriors called Sailor Senshi, and she's certainly dangerous. I'd advise caution crossing her path, Felinismon. I doubt you can fight her on even grounds."

"I see. I'll take note of that."

"One of these other groups happens to be the Legendary Warriors."

"THE Legendary Warriors?" the feline inquisitively said.

Lance nodded in response. "Yes."

"Interesting, but pardon me asking... do you have a picture of the priestess woman?"

With a snap of his finger, a visual appeared in front of Felinismon. She observed it and saw an image of Rei Hino. Another image displayed Sailor Mars fighting alongside her Senshi and the Spirit Detectives against the Scarabmon and ThothBabimon. Felinismon watched the most recent skirmishes the Miko was actively involved in. A sly grin formed on the curious Digimon's face as she studied Mars' tactics.

"She's good."

"And I advise you to approach her with caution. Use subtle tactics, Felinismon."

Felinismon purred and giggled devilishly as the visuals faded. "You leave this to me. I'll bait her in, steal her powers, and deliver her to you."

"In case you require assistance, I have Scarabmon readily available. Meanwhile, ThothBabimon is on the hunt for a boy with an artifact called the Millennium Puzzle."

"Millennium Puzzle? A power source you require to revive your real body, Lord Pharaohmon?"

"Correct," Lance replied in earnest as another visual popped up and displayed Yugi Muto. He and Felinismon closely eyed the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck by a chain. "That object is a power source I require."

"And you asked ThothBabimon to take it from him? That shouldn't be too hard for the big, stinky ape."

"That's what I thought too, but the boy can summon monsters with his Millennium Puzzle. He's not one to be underestimated."

Felinismon interceded. "Well, I must be off then. I appreciate you offering me Scarabmon, but that won't be necessary. I'll find and lure the priestess woman myself."

"Very good. I await great results form you, Felinismon."

As Lance watched Felinismon walk to the balcony, the humanoid feline jumped off the edge and flickered out from view, relocating to another vicinity. Meanwhile, Lance slowly paced across the room and turned on the table light. As the lights came on, two large gray coffins lied still on a wall. Inside, Lance's parents were revealed as they were seemingly 'asleep' and in stasis. A wicked grin crossed the boy's boy as he snapped his fingers, closing up the coffins. He walked up to a mirror and closed his eyes, expelling a dark purple area, which formed and materialized into a grinning evil face. The evil spirit gave a haunting and fiendish laugh as he sustained his vessel with more of his dark power.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Outside Shibuya Convention Center/March 6, 2003/3:34 PM**_

On an opposite side where the ThothBabimon battle commenced, an event was commencing without further delay. Established outside a large convention center in the Shibuya business center, a gathering of young women crowded near a stage. Hovering over the stage was a banner reading '_**2003 Tokyo Spring Model Try-Outs**_.' The event was hosted every year for young women to try-out and win a chance to become a front cover model: whether it's casual, lingerie, or swimsuit modeling. The special competition was held on the third Friday of every March. Only 20 lucky young women, between the ages of 18 and 34, would be selected to compete.

The hosts and judges of this year's competition were Rumiko Nonaka and Mai Valentine. For extra precautions since the recent attack, the hosts hired bodyguards and police to safeguard their event.

Rumiko and Mai, both standing on stage, encouraged the young women crowding near them to sign-up.

"This is your last chance, ladies! Today is the last day for sign-ups!" Rumiko publicly announced via microphone.

Mai, the blonde bombshell Duelist, hollered out to the girls. "C'mon, don't be shy! First come, first serve! We're closing the sign-ups by 4:00! After that, we begin drawing your numbers via lottery pick! 20 of you ladies will be selected to participate in tomorrow night's Tokyo Spring Model event!"

Rumiko smirked. "You heard my esteemed partner! And no prior modeling experience is required, but it would certainly help your case! And we will be your judges."

Watching the girls feverishly signing up, Mai chortled and turned toward Rumiko. "This ought to be fun before I head over to America, Rumiko."

"Mai, I couldn't have asked for a perfect partner to help me judge this event."

"This is definitely within my area of expertise, besides Dueling that is."

As the ecstatic women lined up, amongst them a peculiar coffee-skinned girl, with an hourglass figure and long black hair, with green eyes and wearing an Egyptian-themed dress lined up behind a few excited women.

The coffee-skinned girl resisted the urge to giggle while observing the crowd of young woman. _These humans call this event a fashion model show? Oh, you humans and your crazy ideas!_ As she turned, her eyes gaped once she caught sight of a familiar face from the visuals Lance presented her with.

Standing in third line, Rei Hino was caught standing carrying a black purse.

_Well, well, just my lucky day! She's here!_ Felinismon, in her human form, mused as a devilish cat's smile adorned her face. She turned away as to not make herself stand out and let Rei catch her by suspicion. _I didn't think I'd find her here, but this makes my job much easier! Hehe!_

Slightly miffed with the overly excited girls, Rei decided to take part in this competition. For two reasons: to get her mind off the whole Pharaohmon situation and to rub it in Minako's face. This was her chance to wind up and take a shot at modeling, something she wanted to actively pursue and quite harping about as a younger teenager. Granted, being a cover girl was nothing new for her. She was on one gossip magazine cover with her own featured story as Hikawa's popular priestess. But, never before had she tried out swimsuit modeling.

"Shoot, why not? It doesn't hurt to try," The Miko shrugged. "Who can resist a trip to America? I could see Ami-chan and Usagi there. All that running around looking for Pharaohmon has been such a pain." She turned as she spotted 'Felinismon' standing in the fourth line across from her. She was in awe at the alluring woman's outward and exotic appearance. _She's beautiful. I'll bet she has a better shot than I do._

"Excuse me! Coming through!" A girl's voice called out from behind Rei, causing her to whirl around.

She caught a blonde-haired girl wearing a lavender hat, vest, skirt, and white tennis shoes behind her. The blonde, Izumi Orimoto, beckoned a friendly wave to Rei.

"Hello."

Rei nodded. "Hey, you're taking part in this competition?"

"Well, kinda. I was kinda pressured and dared by my girlfriends," Izumi nervously chuckled.

"Ah, I see. This line is moving along quickly. We should be able to sign-up."

"I hope they hurry. It's almost 4:00," the blonde checked her watch. "Shoot."

"Relax, we'll both get there in time."

Just as Rei reassured, the Miko and Izumi were able to sign-up. Though, Izumi was able to fool everyone into believing she was 18 and even lied of her age on the sign-up sheet. As Izumi and Rei were given their numbers. They received papers with their numbers written. 'Felinismon', too, signed up and received her number. She walked right up to Rei and Izumi, surprising both girls.

"Hello, nice to meet you," 'Felinismon' approached them. "I'm Emu. I hope we'll all be able to see each other in the competition."

Rei smiled. "Yeah, but all three of us actually needs to be picked first."

Izumi added. "Yeah, and what are the chances of that?"

"Well, you never know, but I still wish you two luck."

"Thank you," Rei introduced herself. "I'm Rei Hino."

"Izumi Orimoto, pleased to meet you!"

Emu smirked as she pierced a calm gaze toward Rei. _Yes, let's hope you and I are picked to compete. I can't wait to sink my claws into you, dear priestess._

Slightly furrowing her brows, Rei felt a slight chill down her back. _Something's off about this girl. I'll have to keep a close eye on her. She could be another Youma in disguise._

"ALL RIGHT, LADIES!" Mai shouted from the microphone, drawing all eyes toward her and Rumiko on the stage. "The sign-up polls are closed and we're about to start spinning the lottery box. Rumiko, let's get this show on the road!"

"20 of you lucky ladies will be picked to participate for tomorrow's event," Rumiko announced as she walked over to the lottery box. "Remember when we call your number, show it up or go nuts, so we'll know it's you."

The predominately female crowd awaited for their dreams to be realized, and hopefully become glamorized on the front covers as models. Rumiko drew the first number and publicly announced, calling out through her microphone.

"23! Is the participant with 23 here?"

A tall, purple-haired 24-year-old girl leapt for joy, squealing with delight as her beckoning got Mai and Rumiko's attentions.

"Stand on up to stage, honey!" Mai called out as she invited the purple-haired diva toward the stage.

As the first participant rushed forward, Rei, Izumi, and Emu anxiously watched, hoping for their numbers to be announced.

Izumi took this moment to pull Rei aside. "Psst, listen, but I have a small confession."

"What's up?"

"I'm... not really over 18. Heck, I'm not even close to being 18. I'm actually 12."

Upon hearing this, Rei blinked in befuddlement and gawked at Izumi. "...you're kidding."

"Nope. Surprised? Are you going to rat me out?"

Rei nodded dismissively. "Nah, but I'm honestly surprised the judges didn't bother asking you. I just hope for your sake, you don't win just in case..."

Izumi slumped her head. "Yeah."

The Miko lightly slapped Izumi's back and gave her some reassurance. "Relax. In fact, you could've fooled me. You got quite a figure yourself."

Unsure whether to take Rei's remark as a compliment, Izumi felt some reassurance and was encouraged to not bow out.

"Thanks."

Rei winked. "Anytime."

Mai called out the second lottery pick. "49? Who has 49?"

"ME!" A short brunette, dressed in a hot pink tank top and blue jean shorts, called out as she bolted for the stage.

Emu pivoted her view and openly addressed to Rei. "Getting nervous?"

"Just a little, I mean... I don't think I've got a chance."

"Well, don't think so negatively, Rei-san."

The dark-haired Miko folded her arms behind her head. "Thanks for the encouragement, Emu."

"75!" Mai abruptly called out as she spotted a ditzy blonde running toward the stage.

Rei mused as she followed the ditz hurrying through the steps. _Can't believe how immature some of these older girls are. It's not like you won millions of dollars or something._

"Man, is Takuya gonna flip when hears of this from me."

Overhearing Izumi mention her friend, Rei recognized it as a male's name. "He a boyfriend of yours?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing like that!" Izumi waved off Rei's proclamation. "We're just friends, like _really_ close."

"You're not too subtle, Izumi," the Miko teased the blonde-haired Italian girl.

"C'mon, Rei-san."

"How is he like?"

"For one thing, he's easy going and enjoys a good, fun time. Though, he does get brash and arrogant at times."

"A typical male."

"Not all guys are like that."

"True, you're right, but I've met quite a few arrogant jerks in my life," Rei vaguely mentioned Hiei, without giving him so much of a name drop.

"They're getting down to the final four, you two," Emu interceded in their girls' friendly conversation.

Rei and Izumi attentively shifted their view back on the stage. Mai and Rumiko were about to announce the 17th participant for tomorrow's modeling event. What are the chances of these three being selected altogether? In Rei and Izumi's mind set: slim to absolute zero. Moreover, that's just including them being picked individually. As Rumiko reached into the lottery box, she pulled out a ball to read off the next number. Rei and Izumi were on edge as they were readily ready to accept disappointment.

"89!" Rumiko called out, holding out the ball with the number emblazoned on it.

Mai announced to audience. "89! Can I get the one with 89 to come up?"

"That would be me!" Emu hollered as she raised her paper. She turned toward Rei and Izumi, waving to them. "Sorry, but looks like it wasn't meant to be for you two. Wish me luck."

"Yeah, good luck," Izumi murmured, hanging her head low.

Rei folded her arms and turned away. "Well, it was fun, but no use of me staying here. I've got to get going home."

"Whoa, hold on," the blonde-haired girl tried to persuade Rei to stay. "There's only three more to be called out."

Rei emphatically replied dismissively. "What's the point? What are the chances of me getting picked?"

"56!" Mai announced the next number as a busty redhead hurried past Rei, screaming and cheering happily.

_I've got more important matters regarding Pharaohmon anyway!_ Rei mused as she walked through the sea of young women. _Besides, being a model was just a silly teen girl's dream. I've got to look ahead to a realistic path. My occupations are being a head priestess of Hikawa Shrine and being a Sailor Senshi. That should be enough for me. And to ensure for a better future, Pharaohmon has to be stopped. _The Miko glanced down to the paper with her number. "I mean, what are the chances I'm going to be picked...?"

"92!"

Upon hearing the number inscribed on her paper slip, Rei's face gaped in aghast. She whirled around and, like the other 19 winners, squealed happily with delight. She jumped up and down, throwing her arms into the air as she raced past Izumi.

"WOW! SEE? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Izumi cheered on the Miko. "Congratulations, Rei-san!"

_I can't believe this! And just when I was going to walk out! How stupid of me!_ Rei grinned from ear to ear as she hurried up the stage. She stood in line with the other 19 women and poked her head to see Emu grinning her down. "Looks like we're going to be rivals, Emu. Don't take it personal."

"None taken," Emu smirked in cat-like fashion. "Let's do our best, but I don't intend to lose to you."

"Likewise," the dark-haired Miko boldly rebuked. _Hehe, I can't wait to see the look on Minako-chan's face when she realizes I've upstaged her._

"Gee, those two are lucky," Izumi shrugged as she stared down at her paper slip and threw it down. "Just when my parents went out of town for the weekend... this could've been my lucky day..."

"93! Can you get up here? 93!"

As Izumi slowly put her right foot out, she vanished behind a thick cloud trail. She zipped right through the crowd and was already on stage, jumping and screaming with empathic joy. Rei's face lit up as Izumi walked up next to her.

"Isn't this just our lucky day, Rei-san?"

Nodding, Rei smiled. "I know? Who would've thought? You, me, and Emu are all competing in this event!"

Unbeknownst to the Miko, Emu shot a dark glare toward Rei. An evil Cheshire cat's grin curled on the woman's face. _Yes, our lucky day, priestess. This event will be a perfect venue to eliminate you for Lord Pharaohmon._

"And that wraps up today's festivities, ladies!" Mai announced as she stood in front of the 20 participants. "Don't feel down for not being selected. All of you are winners in my view! You showed that you wanted this. You'll have many more chances by joining Rumiko's modeling classes!"

Rumiko proclaimed. "Nonaka Modeling Agency are looking for fresh and inexperienced women who want to live their dreams of pursuing a modeling career! Don't be shy and enroll for the spring classes!"

"Now, let's give it up for our 20 lucky winners. They'll all be competing in tomorrow night's event in the Shibuya Convention Center!"

As Mai and Rumiko took a bow, the audience clapped and cheered for the 20 winners behind them. Rei and Izumi were seen waving to the lively crowd as Emu continued making close observations of the dark-haired Miko. Ensuring she doesn't let herself draw suspicion, she swerved her eyes off Rei and faced the audience, waving to them. Rei and Izumi, now beauty rivals, pivoted forward and shook each other's hands.

"Let's do our best, Izumi-chan!"

"I'm not going to lose out to you, Rei-san!"

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Convention Center/5:25 PM**_

An hour later, the 20 participants were inside the Shibuya Convention Center. They were inside the center of the arena with floorboards and a stage situated on the northern section. The participants were weighed in and measured for statistics. They were even asked to take profile pictures and mock model shots. They were lined up on stage as Mai and Rumiko were sitting together on front seats, closely studying each model, unbeknownst to them that one of them was a minor.

"Not bad, I must say so myself," Rumiko said with keen observation. "These 20 are worthy picks."

Mai folded her arms as she meticulously stared over Rei, Izumi, and Emu. "Hmm."

"One of them catch your eye?"

"Huh? Oh, no," the female Duelist reassured her partner. "It doesn't matter."

"Shall we set the record straight?"

"Yeah."

As Mai and Rumiko stood from their chairs, the 20 participants quietly remained standing in their places.

"Congratulations, ladies," Rumiko said. "You 20 are going to be competing in tomorrow night's 7th annual Tokyo Spring Model event. I'm the sponsor for this event. You all should know me from TV appearances, talk shows, commercials, and the trendy model & gossip tabloids. I am Rumiko Nonaka."

"And for any of you familiar with the Duel Monster competitions, I'm Mai Valentine. I've also have experience in close-up modeling and am every man's lustful dream woman."

Izumi scoffed. "She seems to full of herself."

Rei whispered to the Italian blonde. "Yeah, but I think she has every reason to be."

"All of you are here today because you want to be the this year's Tokyo Spring Model and be selected to pose on next month's _Nonaka Glamor Swimsuit Special_! My company wants only one young lady amongst you to pose on their front cover, but most of all, the winner will win a trip to America for an exclusive photoshoot on American shores and become a guest of honor at the upcoming US Duelist Prix!"

"That's not all, ladies, but the winner will also receive 402,900 in yen."

_That's 2,000 in US dollars!_ Rei gaped in disbelief.

Izumi shook her head in befuddlement. _Yikes! That's crazy! They really mean to give the winner that amount?_

Emu grinned devilishly. _Money matters nothing to me. All I care for is the priestess' head._

"Now, don't think this competition will be a cake walk, honeys," Mai smirked seductively. "This show isn't for the faint of heart. For those of you who have stage fright, now's the chance to step out, because this thing just isn't meant for you. You'll need to back up your positions by wearing your hottest and sexiest swimsuits you can find. We, as your judges, will observe and each of you will be determined according to your poses, physiques, but most of all your bright personalities. Rumiko only wants a model who can convey the right messages with her smile and her attractive body."

Rumiko asserted. "And I'm sure all of you will be wearing your best swimsuits for tomorrow night's event. We look forward to seeing each of you again. There's one more thing I want to inform you ladies before you return home." She opened a folder and displayed a recent picture of herself wearing an alluring golden bikini whilst sitting on a chair. "This photo of me will be published on the edge next to your front cover model shot. So, whoever wins will be given the honor of sharing magazine space with yours truly. Remember, ladies, modeling is a work of art. And your bodies are undoubtedly works of art, but only one will be judged as a masterpiece. Thank you all and good luck!"

As Rumiko took a bow, the 20 competitors clapped in unison. Mai suddenly walked away, leaving Rumiko to take the spotlight.

Rei whispered to Izumi. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

Izumi gulped. "Yeah..."_ Oh, man, I think I'm regretting this... if they find out I lied about my age. Wait, I can just always pull out of this event! _"Excuse..."

However, Izumi's voice was able to reach Rumiko as the other 17 competitors hollered and cheered behind her. Rei hurried over as she greeted Rumiko along with the other competitors. Emu slipped through the crowd and reached a backdoor. Emu's suspicion act drew Rei's attention as the Miko watched her carefully.

_This Emu girl is acting really peculiar. If she's a Youma in disguise, I'll definitely need to come to tomorrow's event. _Rei mused as Rumiko shook her side. "Huh?"

"Excuse me, miss," the veteran model greeted Rei with a smile. "I remember seeing you on a front cover before."

"Oh, uh... you have?"

"You're the head priestess of Hikawa Shrine?"

"Y-Yes, I am," Rei faked a smile as she and Rumiko shook each other's hands. "Rei Hino, and I'll be bringing my best swimsuit tomorrow night."

"I look forward to it, Hino-san," Rumiko nodded. "You seem to already have an edge over the others."

"Hehe, we'll see, but these girls can easily give me a run for my money. Let the best model win."

"Indeed," Rumiko concurred as she turned around and noted Mai's absence. "Hmm, I wonder where Mai went off to?"

As Rei turned, she saw no signs of Emu anywhere in the facility. She hurried toward the door the suspicious Egyptian-looking woman passed through and noted nothing about her whereabouts.

_She's gone! Yeah, this is getting too weird for me. What are the chances she's a Scarabmon or a spy working for Pharaohmon?_

"Rei-san," Izumi's voice reached behind the Miko, who turned and saw the Italian blonde smiling. "Um, I was wondering... I heard Rumiko mention you modeled for a magazine before. Could you give me a few tips and pointers?"

"Tell you what. Why don't we do a little last minute shopping? We can swing over to your place and I'll give you some pointers there."

"Oh, no, are you sure you want to do that?"

Rei nodded. "Well, are your parents home?"

"They left out of town and will be back Sunday. I'm taking care of the home by myself."

"I live across in Azabu-Juuban and I don't have a curfew like you. I think it'll be ok if I went to your place."

"Well, if you insist..."

"It'll be just a few hours and I'll head home to get ready for tomorrow."

Readily accepting Rei's offer, Izumi smiled. "Thanks a bunch, Rei-san. So, what are we waiting for?"

"Let's go," Rei nodded as she and Izumi headed through the backdoor while heading to the nearest shopping district.

As Izumi followed the Miko's side, she had no realization something peculiar was blinking inside her cellphone. Unbeknownst to the former Warrior of Wind, one of the Spirits flashed on the screen as a subtle pink glow flashed, as if reacting to the ominous presence of Felinismon.

xxxxx

Hanging over a pole by her tail, Felinismon evilly chortled and scanned the vicinity from an aerial view.

She carefully watched the other 17 competitors filing out of the convention center, following Rumiko like a pack of obsessed fangirls.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, ladies, especially you priestess," the devilish feline purred with seductive and evil pleasure. "Even if she does suspect me, it won't change the fact her fate is sealed." She curled her tail around the pole and pulled herself atop of it. Then, she flickered out from view and relocated to follow Rei and Izumi's positions.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Shopping Center/Swimsuit Shopping Outlet/6:00 PM**_

Having picked out their new swimsuit gear, Rei offered to pay for their wear and walked out with Izumi.

"Thanks, Rei-san. Still, you didn't need to go out of your way to do this."

Rei sighed. "It's fine. I've got enough money left to spare."

"Whatever you say," she said as Rei handed her a shopping bag. "Well, we're on our way to your place, right? Ok, you lead the way."

"Right! Just follow me!"

As they were about to walk out through the doors, the girls caught Minako and Makoto standing at the front. Most of all, Minako was standing almost out of breath, panting and wheezing. Rei and Izumi both sweat-dropped upon finding Minako walking right up to them. The irked idol-in-training shot a crazed glare through Rei's eyes, causing the Miko to flinch.

"So, I hear you're trying out for a competition?"

"Um, yeah... how did you guess?"

"Oh, I have my sources," Minako grinned evilly as she slammed her hand against a pillar. "One of my fellow clients happens to be competing in this event and I was going to join but the sign-ups were closed, and the 20 selected competitors were already registered. And you..." Minako shifted her head and faced Izumi. "...and her are competing in this show. How lucky you two must be."

Makoto nervously chuckled as she tried consoling her crazed friend. "Minako-chan, please... calm down... besides, you're the one who said she didn't want to overexpose herself."

"Well, I changed my mind!" Minako exclaimed while flailing her arms about. "Ahahaha! And now I've got to wait until next year!"

"Sorry, Minako-san, but you missed out," Rei shrugged. "What can I do?"

Izumi blinked thrice, taken aback by Minako's spontaneous outburst. "Hello, I'm Izumi Orimoto, and you happen to be Minako Aino, right?"

"Heh, small world, but are you a fan of mine?"

"Kinda," Izumi sweat-dropped. "I can't wait for your first single."

"AH! WHY THANK YOU!" Minako screamed, laughing so crazily and vibrantly.

"Look, we're sorry, but you should've signed up when you had the chance," Rei pointed out.

"Well, you could've called me and let me know you were going to turn up at that event!"

Makoto and Izumi turned back and forth between the friends' heated exchange. Then, Makoto overheard two girls behind her gossiping about two of the 20 competitors that seemingly dropped out of the event with two vacancies readily available. One of the vacancies has already been filled by an unnamed replacement whilst one is left unoccupied.

"Um, Minako-chan," Makoto walked up to her blonde friend and whispered into ear.

As Makoto revealed what she heard, Minako quickly turned toward the girls across the store and approached them. As they explained to Minako, the idol-in-training raced out of the store after they told her of Rumiko's current location. Rei, Izumi, and Makoto watched the blonde storm off across the street in her pursuit for Rumiko Nonaka.

"What just happened?" Izumi blinked.

Makoto chortled, scratching the back of her head. "To register and become your competition."

Rei sighed. "So, there's already been a dropout?"

"Two, actually, and I heard these girls behind me gossiping about it," the brunette implied, pointing to two girls also competing for tomorrow's event. "They also said the other vacany has been filled in by someone they're not sure about."

"Well, Rei-san," Izumi addressed the Miko. "Looks like things are gonna be interesting with your friend in there."

"Oh yeah, no doubt about that," Rei deeply sighed. "Minako-chan's always been one to demand the spotlight. Well, I'm not going down without a fight!"

Izumi nodded. "Me either!"

Makoto added as she shook her head. "I'm just going to be an observer. You guys can settle it tomorrow."

Meanwhile, while the girls were preoccupied, Emu spied on Rei, Izumi, and the others as she inexplicably stood behind a pair of mannequins. Behind her were two girls, one with a head of long sea green hair and the other with a brown complexion and curly black hair, standing in trance-like states. These were the two girls who suddenly dropped out of the competition and now became put under some sort of hypnosis to serve under Felinismon's will.

"Showtime, ladies," Emu whispered, purring devilishly.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Nonaka Modeling Agency/7:09 PM**_

"So, let me get this straight," Rumiko blinked, sitting in her office chair with Minako seated in front of her. "You wish to fill the last vacant spot?"

Minako was all smiles while sitting up and hefting a pumped fist into the air. "Miss Nonaka, you have no idea! I will show you why I'm qualified to participate! None of the other competitors have what it takes to compete with what I've got to show for!"

The fashion model sweat-dropped, shaking her head nonchalantly. "Aino-san, no doubt you're conveying a ton of passion from how you're presenting yourself. You're in. This should be a good way to help promote your first single."

Finally getting what she wants, Minako turned around and consciously laughed in her mind. _Kehehehe! Rei-chan, you're so going to be humbled! That spotlight is mine!_

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Orimoto Residence/Izumi's Room/7:23 PM**_

Helping Izumi rehearse for tomorrow's event, Rei watched the blonde striking a sexy pose, still in her clothes. Izumi placed her right arm behind her head and posed, giving a wink to her own reflection. She bent over and put her hands against her hips. Then, she lied on her bedroom floor and stretched her legs across, quickly crossing them together. She sprang up and crossed her legs, and sexually stuck out her hips. She dropped down to her knees and ran her hands through her long blonde locks. She smacked her lips and blew a kiss to the mirror.

Rei turned off Izumi's radio and clapped her hands. "Very good, Izumi-chan. But, piece of advice, don't smack your lips. Just blow that kiss."

"Right," Izumi duly noted as she stood up, stretching an arm behind her head. "Mmmm, I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"I'm glad. Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

"I kinda hope I don't win... for obvious reasons..."

"Well, you should've thought of that before signing up," the Miko said, standing up from the girl's soft lavender and white bed. "I guess you could just give half-hearted poses, so they can eliminate you?"

Izumi sighed. "I don't know. I really don't want to make a whole fool out on stage. Compared to me, you're pro."

"Eh, not really," Rei added. "I'm nothing compared to Rumiko Nonaka. I admit I bragged about my front cover page, but as time passed, I've learned some humility and realized I'm nowhere near the level of these models. I'm also thinking this might not be for me after all."

"Rei-san," the Italian girl murmured as she watched Rei heading out the door. "You're leaving?"

"I really need to get home," Rei turned and acknowledged Izumi's concern. "I think I've shown you a few basic poses. It's up to you to add some flare."

"Yeah, I'm getting the hang of it. I really do appreciate the help."

Offering a reassuring smile, the Miko picked up her bag and turned to wink to Izumi. "See you tomorrow. We're officially rivals for one night only."

"Same here," Izumi's face exuded confidence as Rei walked out of the room. She hurried out of her room and followed the Miko out to the front door. Waving out to Rei, Izumi closed the door and pumped her fist. The girl's eyes burned with bright passion. "Izumi-chan, you're going to do your best!" She then calmed down and stared up at the ceiling, reflecting on her new friendship with the Miko Senshi. Though, she wasn't aware Takuya, Kouji, and Tomoki have already witnessed Rei's Henshin. The boys haven't specifically told her about Rei being Sailor Mars yet due to the delay with the ThothBabimon battle. "Thanks a lot, Rei-san. I think you've just reignited my passion to pursue one of my dreams."

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/Rei's Room/9:10 PM**_

Standing in front of her mirror, Rei gave a half-hearted pose and sighed in defeat. She sank to her knees with the box with her swimsuit inside.

"I've got to get my priorities straight," the dejected teen muttered, folding her arms around her knees. "Do I really want to go through with this? If I do happen to win, what next? I probably won't be able to help the others deal with this new enemy." She rested her face against her knees and mused over her decision. She heard a knock on her door, notwithstanding whoever interrupted her privacy.

"Rei-san, it's me, Yuuichirou."

"Come in."

Sliding open her door, the messy-haired youthful man walked in and saw Rei sitting down next to her bed.

"Shouldn't you at least be half-excited about tomorrow? It's your big day."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon now, Rei-san. I know you can exude more confidence than this." Yuuichirou sat down in front of Rei and pulled off a necklace he was wearing, handing it to her. "Take it. For good luck. I'm really pulling for you."

Lifting her head, Rei's eyes fell on the necklace in Yuuichirou's hand. She initially got over her insecurity and accepted her friend's necklace, taking it from his palm.

"Thanks, Yuuichirou," she said as her face lit up more so than before and embraced him tightly. "And I'll do my best."

"So, um, can I see your..."

Miffed by his perverted remark, Rei lightly pushed him. "...no."

"Just a peek?"

"Come to the event and you'll see in person, but don't get any wrong ideas."

"Heh, ok, ok," Yuuichirou modestly laughed as he backed away, escaping Rei's unbridled wrath. "I-I'll leave you alone now. Goodnight, Rei-san." With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving Rei in solitude.

Holding her friend's necklace in hand, she tied the necklace around her neck. She noted a red gem shaped like a phoenix on it. A warm smile adorned the Miko's face as she became allured to the phoenix gem hanging over the necklace.

_Thanks, Yuuichirou._

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Convention Center/Theater Room #6/March 7, 2003/7:34 PM**_

Nearly 24 hours have since passed, and the Tokyo Spring Model event arrived. Within the Shibuya Convention Center, a theater room was packed with over 200 people in attendance. Tabloid and local media representatives were also in attendance to scout out certain talents, including the winner of this event. Amongst those in attendance were Makoto and Yuuichirou, as they were there to encourage and support their friends.

Sitting in the judges' booth, Rumiko and Mai welcomed the audience as they ran down the 19 participants, but concealed the 20th participant's identity as a 'grand finale' surprise.

Whilst this was going on, the 19 participants were getting ready in their dressing rooms.

xxxxx

Sitting in her dressing room, a focused Rei Hino meditated and sat on a chair. She wore a bright red silk robe and high-heeled black shoes. She withdrew from her deep meditation and felt a presence outside her door. She turned and heard a knock. Answering the door, she opened and saw Izumi standing in front of her garbed in a pink and lavender robe, and wearing flip-flops.

"Izumi-chan."

"Hey, just wanted to wish you luck, Rei-san. Thanks for the pointers last night."

Rei nodded as she looked up over Izumi's robe, smirking evilly. "So, wanna give me a preview?"

"You first."

As she undid her waist tie, she draped the red robe to the floor and unveiled her swimsuit. Izumi's face lit up as she gazed up and down Rei's smoking hot body and average chest covered by a black skimpy bikini, fully emphasizing her sexual character. Feeling a more naked in her new swim wear, her cheeks flushed. She struck a quick pose, turning her body and exposing her big bottom with her g-string barely visible.

"WOW! SMOKING HOT, REI-SAN!"

"You think?" Rei asked, blushing. "Only reason I went with this and not my usual swimwear was to blow their minds away."

Izumi chuckled. "You certainly blow mine away." As she untied her waist ribbon, she unveiled a less revealing one piece lavender swimsuit. She, too, blushed and quickly covered herself up in her robe.

"How cute. You'll do fine, but try doing your best and be yourself."

"Right."

Suddenly, Minako walked by the open door and poked her head instead. She glared daggers toward Rei, who was standing with her full body exposure. Minako walked in wearing a peach-themed robe with an orange robe belt tied over her waist. Rei blinked as Minako puffed out her chest and cracked an evil smile.

"You think that's hot stuff?" Minako chortled as she disrobed and unveiled a skimpier bikini than Rei's. Hers was a full bodied blue and folded her arms against her chest. "I think I've upped you, Rei-chan."

"Um, guys, listen, this should be a friendly rivalry," Izumi tried to play peacemaker between the two friends. "Let's not take this too serious, ok?"

Rei retorted to Minako's overconfident demeanor. "Let tonight be a lesson after I outshine you, miss idol star."

"YOU'RE ON!" The soon-to-be famous idol passionately roared, throwing a premature 'V' for her imminent victory. After collecting her robe, she left Rei and Izumi dumbfounded by Minako's diva attitude.

"Oh, Rei-san! They're about to start! Let's get going!" Izumi said as she put on her robe.

Nodding, Rei put her robe back on and followed the Italian girl out the door. They quickly headed toward the backstage where the other competitors were awaiting.

From a corner, Emu observed the girls heading down the corridor. A wicked smile adorned the cat woman's face as she turned and beckoned a nod to her two mind slaves, dressed in black outfits and lifeless eyes flashing dark purple light.

"Time to rain on your show, priestess. Follow me, but stay lie in the back."

The slaves nodded in unison and accompanied Emu through the hallway.

xxxxx

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year's Tokyo Spring Model competition!" Rumiko publicly announced to a round of applause, followed by a thunderous standing ovation and cheers from the capacity crowd. "Thank you all for coming. I, Rumiko Nonaka, am the sponsor for this event and this year I have a special colleague who was gracious enough to take time out of her schedule to co-host this event with me. Please welcome famous Duel Monster Duelist and former cover model, Mai Valentine!"

Mai stood on stage, waving to the the cheering audience.

"Thank you. Now, how about we begin the festivities. Mai?"

"Let's get this show on the road, honey!" Mai called out as she turned toward the curtains where a spotlight beamed over it

Bright lights gleamed over the theater stage as techno music blared through the speakers. Everyone clapped in unison and camera began flashing toward the stage as the curtains opened, unveiling the 19 competitors onstage, despite the obvious absence of the 20th 'mystery' entry. Rumiko and Mai stood at the front, clapping with the audience.

"This year we have pretty much selected the cream of the crop for this year's competition!" Rumiko announced. "All of them are fresh faces and one of them will leave tonight with the grand prize. Remind these people what hat is, Mai."

"The winner will not only get to get on the front cover of next month's _Nonaka Glamor Swimsuit Special_, but they will win a trip to California for an exclusive photoshoot on the shores and become a guest of honor at the upcoming US Duelist Prix. Oh, top of that, the winner will receive 402,900 in yen!"

"For you Americans out there, that's 5,000 dollars."

"Anyway, let's not keep you bored," Rumiko said as she turned toward the 19 competitors. "Now, yes, there were supposed to be 20, but the 20th participant will arrive her to grace us with her grand entrance."

"Who is she you might ask? Well, that's a secret," the female Duelist said as she and Rumiko presented the 19 competitors. "Give it up for our participants! They deserve a round of applause!"

The audience cheered and reacted passionately for the 19 swimsuit-garbed competitors. Rei, Izumi, Minako, and Emu, especially, greeted the audiences with smiles, waving them to them. Minako absorbed all the cheers she amongst others received and got giddy with the grandiose atmosphere. She enjoyed the glitz and the glamor while standing in the spotlight. This was her shot at getting a head start and expose herself before her first attempted single album release.

_You can do this, Minako-chan!_ The future idol crossed her fingers and beamed for the cheering audience.

Although Rei was thrilled to stand out amongst a group of beautiful and sexually attractive models, she knew her heart wasn't fully into this and it showed. Her smile wasn't as big compared to Minako's, who was seemingly absorbing the spotlight and the strong reaction they were getting. Rei turned and saw that Izumi, too, wasn't entirely sure of her place amongst the models.

_Do I really want this? _Rei was in deep meditation.

Izumi mused. _Would I truly be happy doing this? Perhaps it is too soon. I'm still in school. I want to at least enjoy my preteen and teen years before thinking about my future._

Emu shifted her cat-like eyes toward Rei, monitoring her carefully. _It'll wait just a little while... and then I'll get her when the opportune moment presents itself. _Slowly pivoting her head, she saw her two brainwashed servants standing in the backstage ready for their next orders.

"Let's begin the first part of our show!" Mai announced. "Aisle walking!"

The 19 participants stepped off their platforms and prepared to each talk a walk over the aisle. They would disrobe as they walk and show off their swimsuits.

"After the aisle walk, we'll begin our first eliminations until we're down to 15," Rumiko explained the next process of elimination. "The second contest will be decided in a singing contest. After that, we'll whittle down to 10. There, the third contest will determine a show of wits as each participant will be asked three questions. Get two of the three questions right. Then, after that, we'll be reducing to numbers to the last five, and there the final 20th participant, a contest winner from a few years back, will return to participate. In that specific contest, each competitor will tell us their dreams for the future. The two with the best dreams will advance to the final round where the competitors will face each other in a final pose-off. All right, with all that being said, let's get this year's show started!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, another activity was taking place in the convention center. Breaking in through a window, the masked thief, Lady Psyren, used a crowbar to shatter a glass window. She flipped right into a corridor and surveyed each opposite side, seeing no one aware of her entry. Her grin widened as she heard Mai's voice echoing from one of the large theaters where the model event was commencing.

"Oh, ho, that conniving witch is here, huh?" Lady Psyren smirked as she readily held the crowbar in hand. _I thought you'd be in America by now, but lucky me. I'll humiliate you here before we settle things at the Duelist Prix event!_

xxxxx

As an hour passed, each model performed their hardest and showed why they were there to win. However, once eliminations came into play, the 19 competitors were reduced to four and the 20th participant had yet to reveal herself for all. Amongst those finalists were the purple-haired young woman identified as Tamara Ishida, Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Izumi Orimoto, and Emu Patra.

"And we're down to final five!" Rumiko announced as the five competitors stood on platforms behind her. "But, first, allow us to remind you the mysterious 20th participant will be here shortly. In fact, she's here amongst us right now."

"Whoever could it be? This previous contest winner?" Mai wondered.

Minako scoffed, whispering. "Sheesh, enough suspense. Who is it?"

Tamara frowned. "Don't know. I think this is just a ploy to throw us off."

Mai checked her watch and walked over to Rumiko, whispering to her.

"Oh, I'm afraid the 20th participant is here now, but a sudden delay is keeping her from arriving. So, why don't we just go ahead and commence with the fourth contest! Each of you five will tell us your dreams for the future."

Rei sighed, taking a deep breath. _You've made it this far. From here now, no slip-ups after nearly messing up that wits challenge._

Emu snorted. _Yes, I think this is far enough._

From the crowds, Makoto cheered on her two friends. "Go, Minako-chan! Rei-chan! You two do your best!"

"Go, Rei-san!" Yuuichirou roared out, waving fans with Rei's name inscribed in Kanji.

Upon spotting Yuuichirou in the crowd, Rei blushed out of embarrassment. _Oh, Yuuichirou... you don't have to go THAT far!_ She turned and caught Makoto cheering her and Minako on. _Mako-chan, you've been supporting us both this whole time. What a pal. _Suddenly, her senses went frantic as she whirled around and saw Emu walking up to the front with a dark purple aura cloaking her. "Emu?" _This dark aura... so now she's decided to show her true colors! _

"Excuse miss?" Rumiko approached the girl, whose dark aura repelled her aside.

Mai gasped, seeing the dark aura covering her. "What's going on here?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please don't be alarmed," addressed Emu as her human form slowly started to fade. "Your hosts have neglected to tell you there's a halftime show! Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy!" Placing her hand over her face, she utilized her dark magic to undo her human disguise and revealed herself as Felinismon. "I, Felinismon, will provide you with an extraordinary halftime show!"

Upon witnessing Felinismon's sudden entrance, the audiences naturally were astounded and others panicked, fleeing from their seats. With a snap of her fingers, Felinismon made all the doors close by themselves. Makoto and Yuuichirou stood up from their seats and faced the stage where Felinismon's eyes began glowing, sending out hypnotic waves. Most, if not all the audience members, were caught by the hypnotic waves, but Makoto caught on and dropped to the floor, preventing herself from getting caught by Felinismon's hypnosis power.

"Another Youma?" Makoto wondered. "Or, a cohort of Pharaohmon's? I've got to get Rei-chan and Minako-chan off that stage!"

Yuuichirou crawled across the floor seats and spotted Rei on the stage. "Rei-san, hang on! I'm coming!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Mai retorted as she ran up to head off Felinismon. "Are you trying to sabotage our show?"

Felinismon grinned wickedly as she turned and beckoned to her two servants, who ran up behind Mai and pulled her back. "No, I'm just making a few schedule adjustments. You just sit back and enjoy the remainder of my show." She turned toward the 18 models, including Rei, Minako, and Izumi. "Priestess, I've been ordered my Lord Pharaohmon to engage and take you by force!" She pointed toward Rei, who put up her guard. "Conjure up your power and fight me."

_How could she possibly know I'm a Senshi? Of course, she just mentioned Pharaohmon!_ The Miko returned a glare to Felinismon. She saw Minako and Izumi backing off near her. "Minako..."

"Yeah, we've got problems," Minako nodded to her friend. "Izumi-chan, get these girls out of here. Take them to the back!"

"But, what about you and Rei-san?" Izumi asked.

"We'll head this thing off the best we can before the Senshi get here," Rei proclaimed, pivoting her head as she and Izumi made eye contact. "Izumi-chan, please..."

Izumi eventually gave in. "Right, leave it to me."

"Oh, going somewhere? Sorry, but not on my watch, ladies," Felinismon smirked as her eyes glowed and released another hypnotic wave. "_**Cat's Eye Hypnosis**_." As her wave reached the models, Rei, Minako, and Izumi evaded the direction where the wave trailed over. "I could always more servants to do my bidding." She giggled evilly and watched as the female models wore hypnotic, zombie-like glances. "My mind slaves, your targets are those three. They're being a thorn in my side. Kill those two, but bring the dark-haired woman to me."

"Forget that plan," Minako muttered.

Rei scoffed. "And Izumi-chan's here."

"Look! I'll get out of here and find a place to hide!" Izumi proposed as she eyed the backstage. "But, don't try to fight them on your own! You said the Senshi should be here, right?"

"Yeah, they're kinda like pals of ours," the dark-haired Miko added. "They lurk where we go. Now, go, Izumi-chan! We'll catch up!"

"Right!" The blonde Italian stormed off through the backstage.

"Don't let her get away!" Felinismon ordered the brainwashed models.

As her brainwashed slaves tried to pursue Izumi, Rei and Minako interceded while cutting them off from the pass. They gave Izumi enough time to escape. However, they were unaware that Izumi decided to stick around and hide behind boxes. She curiously stayed behind just in case the Senshi arrived, and after hearing about them from Takuya, she couldn't resist seeing them with her own eyes.

"Rei-san!" Yuuichirou roared out, drawing his female friend's attention. "You and Minako need to get off the stage! You can't fight them off!"

"Yuuichirou! Look out!" Rei cried out as Felinismon threw a hardened sand rock at the man, knocking him out. "NO! YUUICHIROU!"

"Heh, stupid man. Trying to play a hero?" chortled Felinismon, shifting her eyes back on Rei and Minako. "Priestess, you can make this easier and come with me."

Rei shot an intense and scornful glare at Felinismon. "Don't think you'll get away with hurting my friend!"

As she was being being restrained by Felinismon's two servants, Mai could somehow feel a bad vibe from Felinismon and the dark aura she wore earlier. Painful memories of being a victim of Marik's Millennium Rod were seemingly coming back to haunt her.

_This... this strange power... feels like... that time I dueled Marik. This very evil energy..._ Mai shook her head as she screamed and jerked her arms away from the brainwashed models. She brushed past them and headed for the nearest door, which was locked. "Damn! Locked?"

"You can't escape!" Felinismon cackled until...

...one of the other doors exploded, catching everyone still unconscious and not in a trance-like-state. They saw a figure advance through the billowing smoke. Lady Psyren emerged and saw those eyeing her direction.

"Ok, I was hoping to raid a party, but someone beat me to it," Lady Psyren scoffed irritably and turned to find Mai Valentine standing several feet from her. Her seductive smile widened into a wicked grin as she pointed to her supposed rival. "There you are, Mai Valentine! I've found you!"

"...huh? Who are you?" A befuddled Mai gawked at the masked thief.

In response to Mai's response, Lady Psyren facefaulted on the ground.

"Um, who is that?" muttered the sinister feline Digimon. "Eh, not my concern."

"Look, it's Lady Psyren!" Minako gawked as she pointed toward the thief she and her friends pursued recently. "This is our chan-!"

"Forget it," Rei said as she drew out her Henshin stick. "Minako-chan, let's do it."

"GUYS!" Makoto called out as she sprang out from the front row and landed on the stage.

Meanwhile, Lady Psyren pulled herself off the ground and heatedly shouted at Mai. "How could you forget me? You humiliated me in our last duel? Hello! I'm Lady Psyren, the thief Duelist!"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"YOU DO TOO REMEMBER, YOU CONCEITED BITCH!"

"Oh, yes! I remember you now!" The blonde bombshell remembered. "I totally kicked your butt in our last duel. Now, you've been stealing cards to buy a ticket to face me in the US Duelist Prix."

"Yes, but I get the chance to take you out through other means here and now!" Lady Psyren goaded her rival as she dashed out the door. "Catch me if you can!"

"Hold on! Get back here!" Mai shouted and pursued the thief out of the theater.

With Mai and Lady Psyren gone, and Yuuichirou knocked out, the Senshi trio were given a chance and room to transform to fight Felinismon.

"Ok, guys! Let's take this cat out and save these girls!" Minako declared as she, Rei, and Makoto raised their Henshin sticks.

"I don't think so, ladies," Felinismon purred as she threw another stone ball toward them.

As the stone ball exploded near them, the Senshi sprang away and initiated their Henshin right off the bat.

"_**Mars...**_"

"_**Jupiter...**_"

"_**Venus...**_"

"_**Crystal Power! Make-Up!**_"

The girls turned into Super Sailor Senshi and landed at three divided spots. Felinismon beckoned her first two servants to engage Mars while the other 15 bolted ahead to attack Jupiter and Venus. Mars jumped up and evaded the two leather clad models, swiftly landing behind them. One sprang forward and threw a fierce side kick, which Mars easily countered with an arm. She then reached and seized the model, executing a judo throw to take her down. The other model charged at Mars and threw a punch. The Miko threw an Ofuda scroll, which latched onto the girl's forehead and paralyzed her in place.

"Such graceful moves, priestess," Felinismon purred as she readily faced off with Mars. "Want to show them off to me?"

Mars said nothing as she dashed ahead to meet Felinismon head-on.

While the Senshi were fighting off the enemies, Izumi's eyes widened in shock as she witnessed the trio's Senshi transformation. Her world was completely flipped upside down at the moment she saw Rei turn into Sailor Mars right before her eyes.

"N-No way...!" Izumi exclaimed. "Now, why didn't Takuya tell me about who they were? Incredible, Rei and those two friends of hers are Sailor Senshi!" _And look at them go! They're really taking it to them! But, I so wish I could help them out there. But, I'm utterly useless without my Spirits! If only... if only I could give anything to become Fairymon again!_

xxxxx

Suddenly, in Izumi's dressing room, a cellphone hovered out of her backpack and was imbued with pink light. The device floated through the open door and headed out to where Izumi was currently hiding.

xxxxx

Mai came to a complete halt as she stood in the middle of a hallway. Frantically looking back and forth, she saw no signs of Lady Psyren anywhere to be seen. Then, whilst her back was turned, the female thief hung over her by a chandelier and let herself go. Lady Psyren landed right across Mai's back and pinned her dueling rival to the floor.

"Miss me?"

Mai spat out. "Like I'd miss losers I easily humble...! Get off!"

"No, not after I make you pay for the humiliation you gave me, Mai Valentine!" The thief grinned darkly as she drew out a knife. "Now, I've going to carve my name on your head."

"I don't accept autographs from people I beat," the blonde frantically jerked one hand out. She saw a piece of chandelier sitting in front of her. She grabbed the piece and bashed it across Lady Psyren's face, causing her to fall back.

"Ugh! Damn it!"

Taking advantage of her subdued rival, Mai rolled on her back and sprang up. She lunged right at Psyren and tackled her, rolling over across the floors before pinning herself down in Psyren's legs and arms.

"Now, where were we, hun?"

xxxxx

"_**Burning Mandala!**_" Mars roared as she fired fire balls that blasted Felinismon back. However, Felinismon rebounded and slashed through the air, sending claw-like projectiles that spun and cut through the curtains toward her. Mars gracefully jumped into the air and let the attacks impact the nearest wall, leaving three giant claw marks.

Felinismon laughed out loud, openly taunting Mars.

"You won't be so luck, cat lady!"

"Cat lady? I'm Felinismon," Pharaohmon's servant corrected the Miko. She noted the Ofuda scroll on one of her servants, which binded her in a paralysis state. "Impressive. Your seals are strong enough to bind one of my servants. If I get caught by these, I'd surely wouldn't move anymore."

"What does Pharaohmon want from me?"

"Your powers present a grave threat to his existence. In fact, he believes you might be linked to the Digital Priestess, the one individual who had the power to seal him."

"Digital Priestess?"

"It's ok. It won't matter after I take you to see milord," Felinismon said, extracting her cat claws through her hands. "Your powers, while may pose a threat to him, may prove to be beneficiary for his cause. Why don't you come with me and we can see him together?"

Sailor Mars initially responded and sent a fireball at her direction. "_**Fire Soul!**_" She wasn't quick enough as Felinismon cut through it with her claws. _She was quick enough to catch my fireball?_

Felinismon flickered from the Miko's view and reappeared behind her.

"_**Feline Lash!**_" The evil feline screamed, delivering a slash that Mars dodged at the last second.

Mars backflipped out of Felinismon's reach and forged an arrow out of fire. "_**Mars Flame Sni-!**_"

Felinismon teleported and reappeared in front of Mars, catching her with another claw strike. "_**Feline Lash!**_"

Taking on the brunt of Felinismon's attack, the force sent Mars skidding across the stage. Mars had both arms crossed with claw scratches made over her gloves. Then, before she could rebound, Felinismon reached up to the Miko and nailed her with a tail whip. Mars cried out as she was sent sailing into one of the stage sets. Felinismon advanced toward the fallen Senshi whilst Mars recovered and slowly sat up.

"MARS!" Jupiter and Venus cried out, but they were too preoccupied with the brainwashed models.

Jupiter fiercely grabbed one model and slammed her into another. Tamara advanced on Venus, which prompted the blonde warrior to bind her with chains. However, the brainwashed slaves just kept coming. Tamara, empowered thanks to Felinismon's magic, broke free of the chains and threw a punch, which Venus easily dodged.

"There's just no end to this," Venus said, backing off.

Jupiter nodded, dropping into a fighting stance. "Yeah, but we can't harm these girls. They're just brainwashed. Mars needs to destroy that cat freak if we want to save them."

"Mars! Get up!" Venus encouraged her friend. "About our rivalry! It was silly and I'm sorry for acting like such a diva! Please, just get up and finish her off!"

Overhearing her friend's apology, Mars felt reinvigorated and stood up, ready to fight. "Thanks, Venus... I'm not about to let you or Jupiter down." She turned and shot a fierce, determined glare at Felinismon. "I'm not through yet! I'm just getting started!"

Felinismon purred playfully albeit darkly, licking her claws. "That's the spirit. I'll rough you up just a bit before I take you away!"

Looking on as a witness, Izumi felt like a complete burden not being able to fight and help the Senshi. Then, from out of nowhere, she saw her own cellphone hovering over her. It dropped into her waiting hands as it answering her wish.

"Wh-What's going on?" Izumi blinked as the phone morphed into a lavender-and-white schemed D-Scanner. The blonde's eyes gaped in shock as she saw her Spirits revived inside her D-Scanner. With eyes brimming with happy tears, she hefted her D-Scanner into the air. "Yes, I've got my Spirits back!" She wore a game face and faced the ongoing battle on the stage. _Help is on the way, Senshi! It's time for me to take the spotlight!_

**(Cue Spirit Evolution theme **_**With the Will**_**)**

"Spirits of Wind return to me!" Izumi cried out, lifting her D-Scanner in front. Invoking fractal code in her fingers, she scanned it through her device and hollered. "_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_" Upon invoking the power of her H-Hybrid Spirit, the girl's swimsuit stripped away and her body became digitized. Her body became incorporated with body armor of her H-Hybrid Spirit. In place of Izumi was a fairy garbed in a revealing lavender armor, resembling a bikini of sort. Her feet were fitted in large boots. Jutting from her back were large fairy wings. Her hair was long and lavendar, which went down her back. Long bangs hung over her face with a visor situated over her eyes. She sprang down and delivered a spinning back kick, knocking the boxes out of her way. "_**Fairymon!**_" She wasted no time and flew across at blinding speed, catching Felinismon with a flying kick.

Much to Sailor Mars' surprise, and to an extent the other Senshi, Fairymon's entrance was abrupt and came out of nowhere.

"Who's that?" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

Sailor Jupiter gaped. "Another one of those Digimon, maybe?"

Sailor Mars keenly eyed Fairymon from her position. "You're one of Agunimon's friends?"

"Yeah, I am," Fairymon acknowledged Mars. "Sailor Senshi, need some help?"

"That'd be appreciative," the Miko nodded as she positioned next to Fairymon.

Mars and Fairymon watched as Felinismon sprang up on all fours, hissing out loud aggressively.

"Let's back each other up, Sailor Mars."

"Right," Mars said as she picked up on the tone of Fairymon's voice. _She sounds familiar. Almost like Izumi-chan, but that can't be._

Felinismon hissed. "Another one of the Legendary Warriors? Perfect! I'll get rid of you first before I get my hands on the priestess!" She dashed forward to hastily attack Mars and Fairymon head-on.

"Spread out!" Mars cried out as she jumped aside, cupping her hands together. "_**Burning-!**_"

Fairymon lunged forward and narrowly missed a a flying kick. Felinismon teleported out of Fairymon's reach and opened her hand, conjuring a long whip in her right hand. She threw the long whip across, catching Fairymon's neck and swung her around overhead. She slammed Felinismon on the ground and threw her right into Mars, who barely conjured up her fire attacks. Mars pushed Fairymon off and steadily pulled herself to her feet. Fairymon managed to recover and stood up. Felinismon opened her right hand and expelled a bombardment of explosive hairballs, forcing Mars and Fairymon to evade the explosions.

Mars drew out an Ofuda and threw it toward a hairball, which came close to hitting her.

Felinismon snapped her fingers as more hairballs impacted Sailor Mars, igniting explosions all over her. Mars screamed out a blood-curdling cry as Fairymon, Jupiter, and Venus watched in horror as Mars collapsed with her Sailor uniform scathed and tattered from the close quarters explosions.

"MARS!" Jupiter and Venus cried out, but before they tried to intervene, Felinismon's brainwashed servants piled atop of them.

"Get off!" Venus cried out as she pushed and kicked the models off her. "Mars!"

Fairymon shouted passionately as she flew at Felinismon. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She threw a kick as Felinismon ducked and backflipped from Fairymon's reach. "Get back here!"

"GET UP, MARS!" Jupiter roared as she press-slammed three models over the seats. She turned as the brainwashed Tamara threw a punch. The brunette caught her fist and took her down with a quick Judo throw. She jumped on the stage and hurried over to Mars' prone body. "Mars! Get up, Mars!"

As Venus landed a back kick, she sent the other models sailing across the seats. She joined in with Jupiter and checked on Mars' condition.

"Mars...!" Jupiter and Venus cried out, trying to revive their seemingly unconscious colleague.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kurama and Hiei arrived to observe the ongoing activity from a luxury box. The demons quickly went on the move to aid their new allies, much to Hiei's obvious chagrin.

xxxxx

Lady Psyren kicked Mai off and landed a kick to her gut. Then, she dropped Mai with a quick leg sweep and threw a knife, which barely slid through Mai's hair and planted itself in the ground. The masked thief stepped over and pressed a foot on her rival.

"You know I could just kill you, but that'd be too easy," Lady Psyren wore an evil and seductive grin. "But, I'd rather humiliate and avenge my loss to you at the Duelist Prix." She jerked her foot off Mai and blew a mocking kiss to her rival. "Au revoir, Mai Valentine." She hurried down the hall, leaving a bewildered Mai to live another day.

Taking a few deep breaths, Mai saw the knife close to her head and yanked it off the floor. She watched Psyren slip through the window she broken into earlier. Clenching the knife in her hand, Mai kept the 'souvenir' and collapsed to one knee, doubling over from Psyren's kick.

"Oh, you haven't seen the last of me!" Mai bitterly gritted her teeth, steadily standing on her feet.

xxxxx

While Felinismon and Fairymon continued their physical engagement, Jupiter and Venus tried reviving their friend. Just then, the bewildered Senshi duo saw Kurama and Hiei land in front of them.

"You two!" Jupiter acknowledged the demons.

Venus scoffed. "Thank god, you two are here!"

"Uh..." Mars finally came to as she turned her head, probing Hiei and Kurama's Youki. "...you two... about time you came."

"Lie still, Sailor Mars," Kurama whispered to Mars as he drew out a seed. "This is a seed of a healing herb. Please swallow and it'll rejuvenate you."

"Whoa, don't go feeding our friend that thing!" Venus protested Kurama's offer.

Jupiter furrowed her brows, but before she could offer a rebuttal.

Mars interjected. "...it's ok. Give it to me."

Kurama complied as he slipped the seed into the Miko's mouth. "Chew and swallow."

"_**Hurricane Wave!**_" The loud battle cry of Fairymon emanated from the background.

Hiei watched Fairymon sending Fairymon back with a strong gust of wind.

"Take a look at this, Kurama," the dark clothed demon noted Fairymon's presence.

The red-haired fox shifted his view, watching Fairymon diving to attack Felinismon. "We might be looking at these other colleagues of that Agunimon individual."

"She claimed she is," Venus pointed out. "And I believe her."

After swallowing the seed, Mars felt her whole body suddenly being rejuvenated. She shot op her eyes and gasped, slowly lifting her head off the ground.

"Oh... that worked," Mars said whilst glancing over her hands. "I feel like my energy's been replenished and my damage is gone."

"The seed contains a nectar that nourishes your body's energy and heals most severe of injuries."

"Sorry for misjudging you," Venus apologized to the redhead.

Kurama nodded. "No need to apologize."

"All right, I'm ready to fight!" Mars declared as she stood up and clenched her fists. "That cat won't get away with what she's done!"

Hiei scoffed as he drew out his sword. "You're way over your head, Miko."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, shorty."

Suddenly, Felinismon mounted a comeback and slapped Fairymon back with her whip. The Warrior of Wind plunged toward the stage and landed in a heap underneath stage sets. The Senshi trio and the demon duo whirled around as Felinismon landed on the stage, readily holding her whip in hand.

"Oh, five against one?" Felinismon's right eye twitched as she turned her nose up at the group. "Well, I suppose I can make up for that." Going against her own declaration, the feline summoned ten Scarabmon, who emerged via portals forged on the ground. "I don't know how you recovered, priestess, but I'll make sure to put you down again! Go, Scarabmon, engage them!"

The ten Scarabmon stormed across the stage to attack Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Kurama, and Hiei. The five warriors scattered across the stage. Each warrior took on two Scarabmon. In midst of the ongoing fighting, Felinismon advanced toward Fairymon.

"Now to dispatch of you, Legendary Warrior, and then I'm off to collect my prize."

Fairymon kicked off a stage platform and pulled herself out of the debris.

"Now, hold still and take your punishment like a good girl," the fiendish feline smirked and threw her whip toward Fairymon. As she advanced on Fairymon, the Warrior of Wind put up her guard and readied herself for the feline.

Meanwhile, Kurama was seen using his Rose Whip to rip off the gems from the Scarabmon's foreheads whilst cutting them down with his thorn vine. Hiei blitzed through the two Scarabmon he engaged and shattered their gems before slicing them up into pieces. Jupiter conjured a dragon out of lightning and caught a Scarabmon pair, not only destroying their gems but turning their bodies into dust. Venus fired two guided gems, which blasted off a Scarabmon duo's forehead gems and destroyed their bodies. Mars shot two fire arrows, which pierced into the Scarabmon she faced and burnt them into ashes.

"_**Tempest Twist!**_" Fairymon hollered, getting down on her hands whilst spreading her legs and spun really fast to create a strong wind that knocked Felinismon back. She then flew up and rapidly kicked at Felinismon. "_**Roseo Temporale!**_" She followed it up with a powerful kick, sending Felinismon sailing into the wall.

Watching Fairymon in action, Sailor Mars felt her body suddenly being reinvigorated with the urge to beat Felinismon._ Izumi-chan, is that's really you... don't think you can have all the fun. I owe that cat a beating, too! _She turned toward the unconscious Yuuichirou, focusing her intent on avenging her friend's sacrifice. _Yuuichirou, I'll get her back for what she did to you!_ "I won't let you get away with you've done to these people!"

Suddenly, Mars saw her Henshin Stick float right in front of her. In conjunction with the floating item, her entire body was brimming with a reddish aura. Jupiter, Venus, Kurama, and Hiei watched in astonishment as the Miko Senshi watched her Henshin Stick transform into a beautiful red gem. In the center of the new item was a red star with the Mars symbol embellished over it. Two pairs of pinkish white wings jutted out on both sides of the item; two on the right and two on the left. The item was attached to a long stick as it fell into Mars' hands. Her eyes widened in bewilderment over her newly powered item and recognized it as being similar to Sailor Moon's Eternal Henshin item.

"Mars, do you know what this means?" Jupiter gaped. "You just...!"

"It's an Eternal Henshin!" Venus exclaimed.

Kurama noted the item and sensed a powerful magical energy emitting from it.

Hiei, too, could sense an awakened power resonated with the Miko and the item.

Suddenly, Felinismon and Fairymon turned away from each other as they saw Mars holding her new empowered item.

"What's that?" Felinismon hissed, seemingly blinded by the red light gleaming from the stage.

Fairymon gasped as she was allured by the red light. _Wow, this power is coming from her? _

**(Cue Sailor Mars Image theme **_**Flame Sniper**_**)**

Focusing her intent on Felinismon, Mars held the item in front and invoked the Eternal energies. "Felinismon, whoever you are, it's time to pay for your crimes!" She lifted the item into the air and shouted, recalling every instance when Moon utilized her Eternal Henshin item. "_**Mars Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_" She recited her own version of the phrase. Upon calling out her transformation cry, Mars' Super Senshi attire was quickly washed over by a blinding flash of crimson light. A large pair of white wings materialized behind Mars and wrapped themselves over her as she transformed under the white feathered wings. Her transparent shoulder guards turned into round rose-schemed sleeves. Her earrings turned into star-shaped ones coupled with a new shinier tiara stone and a brighter red star brooch. Her sleeves lengthened further into the upper-arm lengths. The ribbons on her back bow became thinner. Her skirt became two-layered (the red one overlapping a shorter pink one) coupled with a new ribbon and a golden star adorning the top of it. In addition to these new accessories, her trademark red high-heels were replaced by knee-length white boots, each one formed a V-shaped border at the top coupled and five-pointed stars at the top. Opening her eyes, Eternal Sailor Mars pose on stage and sprang off, landing next to Fairymon.

Venus and Jupiter were left astonished with their friend's transformation.

"H-How did THAT happen?" Venus exclaimed.

Jupiter turned and saw an unconscious Yuuichirou. "That's why! Venus, let's check on Yuuichirou!"

With that, the two Sailors headed off to check on their friend. Kurama and Hiei stood by idly, observing the empowered Miko standing off against Felinismon.

"Opinion, Hiei? Her power has certainly grown substantially," Kurama noted.

Hiei offered no initial remark, not even a snide one.

"At her current state, she's certainly stronger than we are," Kurama confessed.

"Yeah right," Hiei finally offered a statement, albeit one out of denial.

"We'll see for ourselves, won't we, Hiei?"

While Venus and Jupiter helped Yuuichirou up, they turned to where Eternal Sailor Mars and Fairymon were facing down Felinismon. Neither side budged until Felinismon lashed out, throwing hairballs at their direction. As Fairymon took to the air, Mars expelled a flamethrower blast through her hand and vaporized the hairballs into nothing. Irked by Mars' new power, Felinismon teleported and reappeared behind Mars. She thrust her claws backward; however, with quick reflexes, Mars caught Felinismon's arm and threw her into the air.

Felinismon yelped as she hit the wall and gawked at Eternal Mars, who calmly stood her ground. _She's a helluva lot faster than before! And her power... I should've knocked her out and took her away when I had the chance! Ugh!_

Fairymon cheered on Mars. "Now that was awesome, but wait until you get a look at this! _**Execute! Slide Evolution...**_" After calling out her transformation cry, Fairymon's body was engulfed by fractal code as she morphed into a tall, skinny warrior with blue hair, lavender semi-skimpy armor, a facemask concealing her mouth, and a pair of eagle-like wings jutting from her back. She hovered next to Eternal Sailor Mars and shouted. "_**Shutumon!**_"

"She has a second transformation just like Agunimon does," Jupiter noted Fairymon's change.

Venus nodded. "These guys are just coming out in droves, and right where we're on location, too!"

Kurama and Hiei offered no statements, monitoring Eternal Mars and Shutumon closely.

"Don't think because you two can do transformations, it'll change the outcome of this battle!"

Shutumon rebuked. "Shut the hell up."

"WHY YOU!" Felinismon hissed as she lunged forward steadfast against the duo. "_**Feline Lash!**_" She delivered a claw slash and missed the two as they evaded her close quarter attack. She glanced up as Shutumon expelled pink blades of energy at the evil feline. "This is for the people you turned into your mind puppets! _**Hurricane Hail!**_"

Instantly caught by Shutumon's blades, Felinismon screamed out at the base of her voice.

Eternal Sailor Mars stepped up as she forged fire in her hands. "Time for you to repent, creature of darkness!" Crossing her arms over her face, she conjured up a large burst of flames, which shaped itself into a snake's mouth. "_**Mars Snake Fire!**_" The Miko directed her fire snake toward Felinismon, which impacted and engulfed Pharaohmon's minion.

Felinismon's final screams ceased as she turned into dust and faded away.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Mars fell to one knee whilst catching her breath as Shutumon, Venus, and Jupiter hurried over to her.

"MARS!" Venus and Jupiter cried out.

Shutumon knelt over and supported Mars from falling over. "Are you ok?"

"Just gotta get used to his new power, is all," Mars smirked as she stood up and noted all the brainwashed people were coming to.

Kurama saw the audience awakening. "Seems we better make our leave, Hiei. Our job is done here."

"Wait, Kurama, Hiei..." Mars drew Kurama and Hiei away from the exit stage. She gave a vague smile to them, showing her gratitude by acknowledging their help. "Thank you."

While Kurama returned a nod, Hiei turned away and walked off. The demons paced into the backstage as more audience members were waking up from their trance-like states. Rumiko, too, was waking up as the first individuals to come into view were the Sailor Senshi.

"Wha...what happened?" Rumiko murmured. "The... Sailor Senshi...?"

"Hey, we better get out of here, guys," Venus said as she helped Jupiter carry Yuuichirou off.

"And you, thanks," Jupiter said to Shutumon.

The Warrior of Wind replied. "Anytime. I'll be sure to tell Agunimon and the others about this."

"And tell him we'll be here if you guys need us," Mars said.

With that, Shutumon flew off to the backstage and seemingly disappeared. The Senshi utilized this perfect timing to storm off into the back with Yuuichirou.

As the models were already up and about, Mai arrived after seeing the whole battle. She raced down the aisle and slid over to Rumiko.

"Rumiko, is everyone ok?"

"I suppose, but when I came to... the Sailor Senshi were here."

"I just saw them and a bunch of other weirdos take out that monster who raided out event."

Rumiko sighed with relief. "Good."

"And it seems everyone's coming to," the blonde Duelist added. "Should we cancel the event?"

"No, the show must go on... we did promise a winner, didn't we?"

Mai concurred. "You're right, and guess what? Our 20th competitor just arrived now."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Yuuichirou was finally waking up as his eyes opened.

"Yuuichirou. Yuuichirou!"

The man's ears perked as he fully opened his eyes and saw a now fully clothed Rei Hino, garbed in a beige coat with a black evening dress underneath, a belt tying her coat and dress together, and black high-heels. Just seeing Rei's beautiful outward appearance was enough to bring him to life.

"Rei... Rei-san!" The frantic man jumped out of the seat, remembering his encounter with Felinismon. "I'll protect you!"

"Relax, silly," she sighed while sitting him down. "The Sailor Senshi came and had help destroying that monster."

"Oh, good, but Rei-san, that event is still going on, no? Why aren't you in your swimsuit?"

Folding her arms, the Miko nodded dismissively. "I dropped out. See, I just came to the realization this just isn't for me."

"But, y-you said you were wanting to be a model..."

"And a singer, song writer, blah, blah, but those were just a teenager's hopeless ambitions. I'm really starting to have serious thoughts of my future. Think about it, I can't just leave the shrine behind. I'm the heir after my grandfather passes away."

"I see. Then, I suppose you just decided now?"

"No, since last night, and this is my final decision."

"Whatever you choose, you know I'll always support you."

Rei vividly smiled as she embraced him. "Thank you, Yuuichirou." She turned and noticed Izumi standing outside the door. "Izumi-chan?"

The Italian girl, also fully clothed in her usual attire, walked in. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, no, we're just done talking."

"Rei-san, I just wanted to thank you and it was a joy competing with you."

Rei nodded as she and Izumi shook each other's hands. "Yeah, I admit it was fun when it lasted, but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Same here," Izumi giggled.

"Hey, guys!" Makoto's voice called out from outside the room. She opened the door with Artemis by her side. "Minako-chan's is out there with the finalists. Looks like they're just going straight to announcing the winner!"

Artemis scoffed as he shook his head. "Can't believe Minako left me in the room! Just cause she was in a hurry and I missed out on the action!"

"Don't worry, I think karma might come back and bite Minako in the ass," Rei smirked. "Shall we, guys?"

With that, the group headed out to the stage and saw Minako standing with Tamara... and Mai Valentine?

"Hey, what's going on?" Izumi inquired, puzzled over the situation.

Makoto replied. "Seems that Mai Valentine lady was the 20th mystery competitor, and just now revealed herself."

On stage, Mai Valentine held a microphone and publicly announced. "And now to unveil MY swimsuit!" With that, she pulled off her vest, unzipped her white blouse and purple miniskirt, and kicked off her boots. To everyone's awe, she fully revealed her swimsuit: she wore a stunning wardrobe consisting of a purple bondage leather strap belt covering her ample chest and matching-colored leather strapped g-string. She bent over and did a sexy posture, drawing the crowd over as people feverishly snapped photos of her. "Eat your heart out, ladies!" She turned, winking to Minako and Tamara, both of whom had jaws dropping to the floor.

Rei, Izumi, and Makoto were stunned upon seeing Mai's 'secret weapon.' Yuuichirou fainted from seeing Mai's killer outfit.

"Y-Yeah... THAT was unexpected," Izumi remarked.

Rei concurred. "Good thing I dropped out. No way I would ever compete with that."

Rumiko announced. "And I believe it's unanimous! Mai Valentine has surprised us all with this stunning outfit! No questions asked, this year's Miss Tokyo Spring Model... for a second time... Mai Valentine!"

Throwing a 'V' for Victory sign to the cameras, Mai winked and received a crown, which Rumiko placed over her head. Minako shot an intense and darkened glare to Mai, quickly storming off the stage to the back. She saw Rei, Makoto, and Izumi waiting for her.

"Did you guys see that?" Minako miffed.

Rei chuckled and winked to Artemis. "Karma bit you in the ass, didn't it, Minako-chan?"

"All right, I admit... I was being a bit of a diva the other day and today," the idol gave herself to admittance. "I just get too competitive. Rei-chan, are we still friends?"

"Of course," the Miko nodded as she and Minako hugged.

Makoto approved of seeing two friends making up. "Good for you two."

Izumi nodded. "Yeah, I hate seeing friends fight." She walked up to Rei and Minako, shaking their hands. "I've gotta get going, guys. Hope we see each other again."

"Need someone to walk you home?" offered Rei.

"Nah, but thanks, I've got someone to pick me up. You got my number?"

"Yeah."

"Take care, Izumi-chan!" Makoto waved to the departing girl.

Rei watched Izumi leave through the back. _Izumi-chan, could you be one of the Legendary Warriors? Was that you fighting alongside us? If that is you, and I suspect you're Fairymon, then thank you. You, too, Hiei and Kurama. _

Slightly turning her head, Izumi gave one last glance to the girls. _And you're the Senshi. Man, isn't this my lucky day. _

"Well, no use in us sticking around here," Makoto said. "Let's get back home."

"Ah, but first I've gotta get dressed!" Minako ran off backstage.

Artemis blushed and followed the blonde. "Wait, Minako-chan!"

As Rei and Makoto turned to leave, Mai approached the girls and tapped the dark-haired girl's back. Rei turned and saw Mai still in her revealing outfit and wearing her beauty crown.

"Congratulations, Valentine-san," Rei complied. "Don't worry about my friend. She'll get over it, but I doubt I could've competed with what you're wearing."

"I heard you were a former model yourself, Hino-san."

"Well, yeah, that was a few years ago and it was just me in my priestess garb."

Mai smirked. "Still, you at least had some experience. I'm sad to hear you dropped out. You looked stunningly hot in that outfit."

"Guess it just wasn't for me."

"I can understand," the Duelist nodded almost like she could almost relate to the Miko. "I dropped out of full-time modeling to become a Duelist, and this was my first real competition since five years ago."

Makoto inquired. "You won the Tokyo Spring Model event five years ago?"

"Yep, and I'm the first to ever win two events. I hate to brag, but I feel... a little better, but Hino-san, are you free this weekend?"

"Well, I might be doing something with my friends tomorrow during the day. Why?"

"Oh, good, then are you free in the evening? I'm staying over at the Heaven and Earth Hotel in Shinjuku. Me and a few of the models are gonna be in a suite to party and just have some leisure activities. Rumiko's agency is covering for the hotel stay. I'm inviting you to come."

"Thanks, but is this some ploy to convince me to reconsider modeling?"

"No ploy," Mai added. "I just want to get to know a former model like you. We're both made from the same cloth in a way."

"Well, gee... thanks, but I..."

"You're also the daughter of Dietman Hiroaki Hino, aren't you?"

As Rei heard the explicit mentioning of her estranged father, Makoto noted the fury exuding from her friend and saw her clenching her purse tightly. Mai didn't realize she had tapped into a very delicate and shaky father-daughter relationship.

"I'm right, aren't I, hun?"

Rei sighed. "I am, but we've rarely seen or spoken a word to each other. It's complicating."

"I met the man at a dinner event just a week ago," Mai said. "Seemed nice, but never chatted with him long. His wife is beautiful though."

"Nina is a very beautiful and nice woman, I agree, but where are you going with this?"

"Well, there's a few things I've learned you might want to know, but only if you come meet me in the Heaven and Earth Hotel. You can even bring your two friends along if you like."

Makoto interjected, waving her hands out. "Oh, thanks, but I..."

"We'd love to come," Rei accepted as she stared Mai down. "What time?"

"8:00 PM tomorrow. I'll be there to meet you three down in the lobby. You three might as well stay over for the night, cause we're gonna have a good time and party."

After Mai gave Rei her cell number, the blonde walked off and beckoned a wave to the girls. Rei saved Mai's number in her cell. Minako arrived at the exact moment Mai left and saw her two friends exchanging puzzled looks.

"What's up, guys?" Minako asked.

Makoto chuckled and acknowledged her friend's presence. "Well, um... Mai Valentine... invited Rei... I mean the three of us to the Heaven and Earth Hotel tomorrow night."

The idol frowned seemingly in disapproval. "For what?"

"To meet her. She has some important stuff she wants to share with me about my father somehow," Rei replied.

"That conniving witch knows your father?"

"Yeah, or so she claims. And she isn't a witch, Minako-chan. She was upfront and nice to me."

"Cause you were a model before," the blonde idol scoffed.

"Anyway, I'm going, but you two don't need to accompany me."

"You kidding? We'll need sometime to relax after we finish patrol watch tomorrow."

The blonde sighed as she promptly put her hands on Rei's shoulders. "Now you're getting buddy-buddy with Mai Valentine of all people?"

"She seemed nice, and she said she could relate to me somehow. I'm going to see her. You two can hang out in the hotel room where the other models are apparently staying."

"OOOH! A PARTY? Why didn't you just say so?" Minako made a complete 180 shift in her attitude as she jumped up and down. "I say... hell yeah! Let's go!"

Artemis sunk his head low. "...Minako."

Turning around and watching Mai receiving her prize money, Rei furrowed her brows. "All right, what secret do you know that my father's been keeping from me?"

xxxxx

_**Rooftop of the Shibuya Convention Center/10:05 PM**_

Kurama and Hiei saw Yusuke arriving to meet with them.

"So, another attack just went down?" Yusuke asked his demon colleagues.

"Yes, and the first time since the major attack in Shibuya," Kurama confirmed.

Yusuke nodded in response. "And another Legendary Warrior sighting?"

"And Sailor Mars gained a new power. At her current level, she's likely more powerful than any of us."

Much to Hiei's chagrin, his demon pride couldn't allow a human, much less a female, surpass his demon strength.

"Well, guys, guess we're for a forecast of another attack this weekend," the Spirit Detective deducted through his own intuition.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Local Hotel/Floor 8/10:37 PM**_

Lifting his head, Lance viewed a glowing orb hovering through the balcony and inside the room. The orb was the essence of Felinismon's life force, which landed right in the possessed teen's hand.

"Felinismon, you failed me," Lance sighed out of exasperation. "You let the priestess tap into a new power and another Legendary Warrior was awakened. Still, I can't discard you. After all, to kill a cat, it must die nine times." As he let the orb fall on the ground, it slowly began to reconstitute a body. "You will be revived by sunrise, Felinismon." _Eternal Sailor Mars, huh? Priestess, you continue to impress me. Sooner or later, we will meet. Likewise with you, Yugi Muto. ThothBabimon will find you._ With a hand wave, a visual screen materialized and displayed Rika Nonaka asleep in her bedroom. "For now, I think I'll humor myself and set my sights on Rika Nonaka, Tamer of Renamon. It'll be easy to torment her already broken mind."

He stepped over out on the balcony and closed his mind, projecting a mental link to Rika.

xxxxx

_**Nonaka Shrine & Residence/Rika's Room/10:40 PM**_

Rika sat outside her room and near the pond with a handful of pebbles. She threw one pebble, which skidded across the pond's surface. She mulled over the phone calls from all her friends, most specially from Takato. She hadn't returned their calls yet, and didn't seem she would until she's ready to meet with them. She still felt gutted over Gallantmon's downfall at ThothBabimon's hands.

_Why didn't I just throw myself in front of Takato instead? Why did he have to do that for me? Yeah, he's my friend... but... maybe I'm just not cut out to be a Tamer. Not if I have to be saved like that. There's no excuse._

Observing her distressed Tamer, Renamon mused. _Don't give up, Rika. You'll overcome this setback, like you've always done._

_Perhaps you should just quit, Rika._

Suddenly, Rika sat up and heard the ominous, disembodied voice ring out in her mind. She frantically surveyed around the shrine and turned toward Renamon, who looked around in alarm.

"Renamon, did you hear that?"

"A voice, but where? I can't sense any source near us."

The redhead gritted her teeth. "Could it be...? Renamon, it's him!"

"Pharaohmon?"

The dark priest evilly chuckled in Rika's mind. _You failed to save him, Rika Nonaka. You call yourself a true friend? You're nothing, but a disappointment. You were a disappointment back then and you still are a pathetic Tamer._

"I'm not a disappointment!"

"Rika, don't listen to him!"

_You were never cut out to be a Digimon Tamer. You'll only end up bringing more harm to your friends. Look where it got your friend Takato. He and his partner nearly died. Had my servant not been distracted, he would've slain him and his weakling partner. You simply can't admit the fact that you cling onto your friends. What's wrong? Can't maintain your status as a strong Tamer without your friends? You were much stronger as a lone Tamer. You walked your own path, and I know this because I'm infiltrating your mind where your memories lie. _

"Why don't you come out and face me? You coward!"

"Whatever you do, don't listen to him, Rika!" Renamon pleaded as she jumped beside her Tamer. "He's trying to goad you!"

_Here's a thought. Why don't you just simply end it all?_

"End it all?"

_End your pathetic life. You're absolutely useless to begin with. Do your friends a favor and disappear._

"Leave me alone! I won't end my life just to please you!"

"Rika! That's it! Don't fall for his deceit!"

_Make the right choice, Rika. I know you will make it_

After Lance/Pharaohmon cut off his telepathic link, Rika sank to her knees and grimaced. The heartless monster left a lasting impression on Rika and revealed his existence to her.

"Rika!" Renamon knelt over beside the redhead. "We're the first to hear his voice. We can confirm his existence."

"Re-Renamon..."

"Rika?"

"Am I really a burden to Takato and the others...?"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Kazu: Guys, we've got someone following us.

Kenta: Who are you?

Takato: You work for Pharaohmon, don't you?

Aspmon: I am Aspmon. I've been sent to eliminate you.

Guilmon: You're not taking us out without a fight!

Rena: Rika, you must stand up and overcome whatever's Pharaohmon planted in you! Takato and the others need us!

Rei: Heaven and Earth Hotel, huh? Here we are, guys.

Mai: So nice of you to come, Hino-san. We have a lot to chat about.

Minako: Whoo-hoo! Pool party!

Rei: What do you want to tell me regarding my father?

Tomoki: Takuya! Look! There's a fight going on!

Takuya: The Tamers!

Yusuke: Well, well, fancy meeting you here, Tamer.

Rika: You're one of those guys who fought alongside us.

Yusuke: Whatever slump you're in, get over it. Your friends need you!

Makoto: There's a battle going on just a few blocks from the hotel! I can't contact Rei.

Minako: Here I go! I'll take care of this! No one ruins my weekend!

Izumi: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux! **_

_**The Allied Trio! Yusuke, Sailor Venus, and Chakkoumon!**_

Takato: Guilmon, we're not going down like last time!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Enjoy the chapter? I hope you did. ;)

Did anyone honestly see Mai winning the event? Poor, Minako, but that's what you get for bragging. Oh well, at least she and Rei made up in the end. Winning isn't everything. Speaking of Mai, I wonder what she has to tell Rei? Hmm.

So, Eternal Sailor Mars and Fairymon/Shutumon make their epic entrance whilst teaming up to take down Felinismon, formerly Pharaohmon's servant. On top of that, I added Jupiter, Venus, and Hiei into the mix to up the intense action and drama. Those three weren't originally in the old version for this chapter. It was just Mars, Fairymon, and Kurama. Adding Lady Psyren to confront Mai was just icing on the cake! The US Duelist Prix isn't going to be given exclusive coverage. It'll be mentioned during the brief America side arc in this season.

Moreover, Rei, Izumi, and Minako gained some character development. Rei, especially, needed it as she gets her priorities fully straightened out, and matures into the driven and focused woman she becomes later on in the series. Her making up with Minako and declining any intention of being a model anytime soon were steps in her character's direction. Minako is also learning to accept humility. I also hope to establish Izumi as a closer friend/ally to the Senshi (Rei and Minako, in particular) rather than dropping that side plot early like I did in the original, but we'll see.

'Emu' is Egyptian for 'Cat,' by the way. Just wondering if any of you noted that. :D

And Rika. Yeah, she's still in the dumps, but next chapter will test her commitment being a Tamer.

All right, that's it. Send a review and stay gold!


	5. Allied 3! Yusuke, Venus, and Chakkoumon!

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I've had other fics to work and catch-up on.

Hopefully updates will come more consistently.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 5

_**The Allied Trio! Yusuke, Sailor Venus, and Chakkoumon!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Nonaka Residence/March 8, 2003/3:30 PM**_

Walking out from her family shrine, Rika held her head painfully. It was just last night when she received Pharaohmon's terrifying message. She was placed in a position where she might be forced to depart from the Tamers. Pharaohmon Had taken advantage of her vulnerable state of mind. Renamon appeared before Rika, trying to calm her anxious partner.

"Rika."

"Why is he doing this to me?"

"I can't say, but he's a coward for not revealing himself to us."

Rika deeply sighed, shaking her head. "We still don't know what he looks like."

"Don't let him get yo you, Rika. First and foremost, we must reconvene with the others."

The redhead looks down at the concrete below and clenched her fist tightly.

"You are not at fault for Takato's injuries. Please realize that."

"Yeah," she murmured. "That's easy for you to say."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Local Hotel/Floor 8/4:02 PM**_

As he viewed Rika walking into Shinjuku Central Park, the sadistic Lance watched and let a cruel grin curve on his face. His eyes fell on the viewing orb floating near him.

"Rika Nonaka hasn't fully fallen into despair. Killing her now won't do me any good. She'll breakdown eventually yet she's a lot more stubborn than I perceived."

A familiar feminine voice came and interjected. "My lord…"

"Ah, Felinismon. I see my dark magic has allowed you to reformat quickly. Feeling good as new?"

Stepping out from the shadows was a newly revived Felinismon. She certainly had Pharaohmon's revival magic to help accelerate her regeneration, but she would've recovered with the eight lives had left.

Lance turned and nodded in approval. "Are you feeling up for a new task?"

"Anything, my lord. I won't let my arrogance overcome me."

"Well, I highly suggest you be on stand by. I've already just sent another servant to do my bidding."

"Another servant?" Felinismon responded with a frown. "Don't you trust me? You don't think I'll succeed given a second chance?"

"You let your guard down with our enemy last night."

Felinismon slightly hissed. "But, there was interference from outsiders! How was I supposed to be ready?" He was quickly cut off as Lance gave her a darkened and imposing glare, which made her hold her position.

"That is enough! It really doesn't matter who gets in your way, you will not fail me," Lance angrily chided the feline. "We can't afford to have any failures. I've summoned Aspmon for this assignment."

"Aspmon? You mean to tell me that you've chosen that repulsive reptile?"

"Unlike you, Aspmon has never failed me."

"Lord Pharaohmon, you'd put your faith in that creature? He may very well be plotting to kill you!"

"If he does, I will deal with him personally. Now, keep silent."

"My lord, forgive me."

Lance quickly added. "Aspmon might not be trustworthy, but he's skilled at what he does best: assassinating his enemy without a shred of remorse."

"Any report on ThothBabimon, Lord Pharaohmon? I have not heard a word from that mindless fool."

"He's been low profile. He's infiltrated the Domino City side. He and a squad of Scarabmon will scour the vicinity to find this Yugi Muto, and confiscate his sacred item called the Millennium Puzzle. I require such an item to allow me to empower myself and revive my former body!"

Taking a glimpse over the orb, Felinismon saw an image of a depressed Rika sitting on a bench. Unbeknownst to her, she was seemingly expressing a little remorse for the girl.

"So, I see you've taken a glance at our latest victim."

"Her"

"Yes, this is the child who aligns with the boy who can Bio-Merge with Guilmon."

"You mean the two ThothBabimon defeated not too long ago?"

"Yes, I doubt he wants to engage ThothBabimon again after their last encounter."

"Nobody in their right mind would dare challenge that beast. Even I'm afraid of tangling with him."

Lance stood from his chair and smirked. "Just see it that you never oppose him, Felinismon."

"I know better."

"Good, As we speak, Aspmon is scouring for those Tamers and their colleagues. Once he gets rid of the Tamers, I won't have to worry about them getting in our way. We can utilize our resources on siphoning energy to restore my old body."

Suddenly, Felinismon's mind clicked as she and Aspmon received a mental message from the serpent himself.

_**'Lord Pharaohmon, Felinismon, I've located those brats and their Digimon! I'm ready to confront and dispose of them!'**_

Upon receiving Aspmon's message, the evil mastermind smirked and chortled. "Excellent. Aspmon should handle this. He's more than enough to completing this simple task."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shopping District/4:10 PM**_

One of the new Dungeon Dice Monster game shops was situated near a location in the food and flea market areas. Arriving just in time with a flood of kids filling the outside, Takato, Kenta and Kazu had just arrived in time with their Digimon partners. Naturally, the kids recognized them as the Digimon Tamers and crowded near to get pictures of them. The Digimon, too, were caught sitting with kids for quick snap shots.

After dealing with that setback, Kazu turned and realized the crowds were growing.

"Nuts! I should've paid attention to those stupid crowds!" Kazu exclaimed. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight through this sea of people!"

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped by that milk shake stand," Kenta remarked.

"Hey, I couldn't help it if I wanted some milk shakes. Besides, it's not that cro-!"

Takato managed to silence Kazu by covering his mouth. "Next time just don't say anything at all. You've just jinxed us!"

Meanwhile, Guilmon wandered aimlessly at the front entrance as two kids were jumping up on his back. Takato walked over to get the two toddlers off Guilmon as their parents took them from Takato's hands."

Kazu turned and snickered, noticing Guardromon nearly pushing over a gumdrop machine. He hurried over to led his partner toward the game shop entrance.

"C'mon, you slow pokes!" Kazu shouted while he and the others were trying to push through the crowds. "They're giving away free Dungeon Dice sets to the first 150 customers! I think we're about the last of those customers!"

"Hey, quit pushing!" A boy called out, noticing Kazu trying to cut through. "Get back!"

"Sorry, but you snooze you lose today, man!"

As the boys barely managed to slip inside the store, a cloaked figure observed the Tamers and their Digimon wearing shades and a coat. Lowering his shades, his snake-like eyes pierced a cold and frightening gaze on the boys. The figure gave a low hiss-like tone as he stalked toward the game shop. Just then, he quickly bumped into a boy wearing a large orange hat. The cloaked character saw it was Tomoki, who apologized.

"Sorry, about that mister!" Tomoki said in a kind manner.

However, the figure didn't repay in kind and pushed Tomoki aside while heading to the store.

"That was uncalled for, mister! I even apologized to you!"

Taking his mind off the 'rude' individual, Tomoki shifted to the Dungeon Dice shop sitting just across the street. He raced across and joined in the amassed crowd. He scoured through the shop like an exuberant child (of course, being a child, it makes perfect sense) as he in awe with the merchandise sitting across shelves and on display cases. Kids were even tugging boxes away from each other in hopes of walking out with something in their possession.

"Wow, Duke Devlin is going to make lots of money off of this!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"So, you just heard about this place too?" a voice whispered behind Tomoki.

With that, Tomoki spun around and caught Takato standing behind him.

"I just found out about this place thanks to my bonehead of a friend."

"Hey, who are ya calling a bonehead, chumley!" came Kazu, who abruptly called out to Takato.

Takato laughed along with Tomoki as they walked together to where Kazu and Kenta wandered.

"Well, you should have told me about this place sooner. You always seem to keep everything to yourself until the last minute.

"Say, what's your name?" Tomoki asked. "Wait, you're Takato Matsuda, right?"

"Yep, and you are?"

"Tomoki Himi. I know all about you and the Tamers in Shinjuku."

"Yeah, we're pretty much famous thanks to the media, heh."

Tomoki dug into his pocket and drew out a deck of cards. "If you're here, then you have to be into Duel Monsters. You should see my deck!"

Guilmon leisurely walked over to Takato. "Say, Takato? Who is this kid?"

"Hey, I definitely recognize him!"

Tomoki walked over to Guilmon and pet his head. "It's really sweet seeing one of the Tamers here!"

"Well, yeah... I guess it's pretty cool," the gogglehead modestly replied, scratching the back of his head. "His name is Guilmon."

"Pleased to meet ya?" Guilmon greeted Tomoki with a head rub and a lick.

"HEY, CHUMLEY! GUESS WHAT I'VE GOT!" boasted the ever so nonchalant Kazu, who picked and waved a Dungeon Dice box. "I HAVE ONE OF THE LAST IN THE STORE!"

Kenta called over to Takato and Guilmon. "Get over here and see it!"

Tomoki sighed. "Aw, shucks. I came all the over here for nothing."

As Tomoki, Takato, and Guilmon approached Kazu and Kenta, the loud-mouthed kid had the Dungeon Dice set in hand while showing it off.

"Hey, do you have a deck?" Kazu asked Tomoki.

"Yeah, and you're lucky to get the last set they have."

"Now that Kazu has the last one, the sets are sold out here," Kenta said.

Tomoki smirked. "Lucky you! Here, let me show you my deck."

Meanwhile, Takato took his mind off his friends and surveyed the store to find the suspicious disguised figure closely observing him and his friends. Realizing that dangers would come more frequently, Takato took no chances and slowly headed off to confront the figure. He was abruptly stopped by Kazu, who put a hand on his friend's back.

"Yo, what's wrong, man?" Kazu asked his friend. "Seen a ghost or something?"

Kenta looked around. "Say, we have to go find Guardromon. I think he wandered off somewhere in this store."

"You can't miss a large mechanical machine, Kenta..."

As Kenta and Kazu verbally went back and forth, Takato walked ahead to confront the suspicious character. Tomoki and Guilmon quickly noticed the same disguised figure.

"Hey, he's the guy that rudely pushed me aside!" Tomoki pointed to the figure, which caught Takato's attention. "I'd never forget someone obvious like that!"

Kazu and Kenta soon stopped as they took a gander at the suspicious character.

"Does he got some staring problem or something?" Kazu scoffed irritably.

"Takato? Hey, where are you going?" Kenta noticed his friend advancing toward the figure. "Hey, I don't think you should get close to him."

Guilmon's eyes turned viral as he growled fiercely at the disguised figure. "Takato...!"

Guardromon, too, noticed the figure and narrowed his eyes coldly at him.

"Hey, there's Guardromon!" Kenta noticed the large robotic Digimon finally coming to his view.

The figure stood still for a few moments until he removed his gloves, revealing scales and claws. The boys and the Digimon were taken aback by this.

"Gross! That guy's hands... you see them?" Kazu turned his nose up at the figure and shuddered.

Kenta added. "Maybe he was caught in some accident? Maybe he's part of some freakish experiment?"

"Whoever he is, we're going to find out! Let's go, Guilmon!" The gogglehead exclaimed as he and Guilmon headed off the mysterious figure. They watched as the disguised character bolted out of the store with the two in pursuit of him. "Get back here!"

"Wait, chumley! Guilmon!" Kazu called out as he, Kenta, and Guardromon went off to follow him. Kazu turned and gave the box to Tomoki.

"Here, can you put this on reserve for me? Thanks, we owe ya one!" Kazu exclaimed as he and his friends headed off to follow Takato and Guilmon out of the store.

Standing in solitude, Tomoki aimlessly nodded and held the box. "Uh, yeah... sure..." _Geesh, what was that all about? Well, one thing's for sure... the Tamers are gonna see some action soon! I wish I could help, but I don't have my Spirits anymore. _

Unbeknownst to the little boy, his cell phone gave off a subtle green glow as two odd-shaped artifacts appeared on the phone screen.

The spirits of ice were calling.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as Takato and Guilmon cut off the cloaked figure in an alleyway, they saw the disguised character remove his whole outfit. Unveiling himself to the duo, the creature revealed himself to be a bipedal reptilian with an elongated snake-like body and covered in red scales. He was garbed in golden chest armor, black pants, and had a pair of katanas to his sides. As soon as Kazu, Guardromon, and Kenta arrived, they were grossed out by the reptilian's appearance.

"Ugh, that's gross!" Kenta cried out.

Kazu asserted. "What the heck is that?"

"Definitely a Digimon," Guilmon confirmed as he eyed the snake-like creature.

"Then, he has to be one of Pharaohmon's cronies!" Takato stated."Just who are you?" Takato demanded.

Suddenly, the creature jumped right over the group and unsheathed his katanas. Demonstrating his skill, he quickly sliced a mailbox with his katana, cutting it like hot butter. He then turned his view to the innocent onlookers and attacked by shooting mouth blasts toward them.

"He's attacking the people!" Kenta exclaimed.

"All right, that does that it!" Takato confirmed his suspicions and raced ahead with Guilmon. "We're taking him down before he hurts these people!" He pulled out his D-Ark and readied it for Guilmon to evolve. "Let's go, Guilmon!"

"Ready whenever you are, Takato!"

"Let's take this elsewhere, you monster!"

"As you wish, Tamer!" The sinister reptile rebuked. "Let us relocate to a new vicinity of my choosing! I am Aspmon, a mercenary of Lord Pharaohmon and it's my duty to eliminate you." With that, the reptilian creature stormed across the street, leading the Tamers forward.

Takato and Guilmon managed to get ahead of Kazu and the others.

"Stay on him, you two!" Kazu called out. "We'll catch up!"

"Guilmon, wherever he's leading us, you'll evolve and straight-up attack him!"

Guilmon nodded in response. "Got it!"

xxxxx

Just walking out of the store, Tomoki finished putting the Dungeon Dice game on reserve for Kazu. However, he had forgotten one thing.

"Aw, shoot! I forgot to get that guy's name!" Tomoki exclaimed. "I know he's one of the Tamers, but his name... how could I let it slip my mind?"

"Tomoki! Hey, bud!" came Takuya's voice, who caught Tomoki by surprise. He hurried over to where his friend stood outside the Dungeon Dice store. He stopped as he noticed something glowing in Tomoki's shorts. "Whoa, hey, look at your cell!"

Upon inspection of his shorts, Tomoki gaped as he pulled out his cell and noticed two beacons of light glowing inside the screen. His heart immediately raced as he realized this signified the revival of his Spirits.

"Takuya..."

"You know what this means, bud?"

Nodding, the boy grinned as his face lit up with enthusiasm. "Oh yeah!" _I sure know what this means!_ "The Spirits of Ice are now mine again! And now would be the perfect time to use them!"

"How?"

"The Tamers. I just happened to bump into them and they went off chasing some guy in a cloak."

Upon hearing this, Takuya frowned. "They must've gone after one of Pharaohmon's goons. C'mon, Tomoki, let's see where we can find them with our D-Scanners."

"Ok then!"

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Heaven and Earth Hotel/5:35 PM**_

As a pursuit for Aspmon commenced, another group of heroes arrived on time to the hotel where they were given an invite. Minako, Rei, and Makoto came dressed in casual wear, carrying bags while passing through the entrance. Upon arriving at the entrance, they looked across the lobby and saw a group of bikini-wearing models taking a group shot.

"Looks like we came just in time!" Minako chirped, carrying a basket with Artemis inside.

Makoto pointed toward the models. "I recognize some of those girls from last night's show."

Suddenly, the loud hollering from another direction caught the girls' attention. They quickly turned to find Mai Valentine waving to them. They walked over to where Mai sat down in a table in the hotel's bar area.

"Glad you girls did accept my invite and you came early."

Rei shrugged. "We had nothing else to do today, so why not?"

"Indeed. Did you three bring swim wear?"

Quickly pulling out a white bikini, Minako displayed hers proudly. "Did you even have to ask?"

Makoto showed off her pink and green one. "Yeah, mine is here."

"Good to know. Those girls you saw taking the group shot will be joining us at the pool party. We're going to have games and there'll definitely be more photo shots. You three are more than welcome to join in."

Rei nodded. "Thanks again for the invite."

"Though, tonight, Rei, you and I are going to have a date in the hotel restaurant," Mai winked to Rei, who was slightly taken aback by the blonde's approach to her.

Minako and Makoto leaned over behind Rei, chuckling amongst themselves.

"It's nothing like that, guys," scoffed the Miko. "Right, what time?"

"6:45 PM. We have some important stuff to talk about."

"I get it," Rei recalled why she was invited to the hotel.

"Great! Now, let me take y'all to my hotel room," the female Duelists' face lit up as she escorted the trio through the lobby. "Trust me. You three are gonna have fun tonight."

"Can't wait!" Minako added, widening her grin.

Rei sweatdropped. _Heh, it wasn't that long ago Minako despised Mai. Now, she's all over her. Minako-chan, you're so easy to please._

As the girls passed along by, little did they know that Lance just got off one of the elevators. It was at this moment that Rei sensed an ominous vibe close by and whirled around to see Lance walking amongst the crowd filling the lobby. Lance didn't even notice them as he had his back turned to the Senshi.

"Rei? C'mon, we're on the elevator!" Makoto called out to her friend.

Snapping back to reality, Rei shook her head and frowned. "I'm coming!" _What was that just now? That was some intense evil vibe. Could one of the enemy be here in this hotel? _The Miko vowed to investigate when she had the free time to do so.

xxxxx

Sitting outside on a bench near the hotel, Lance uncoiled and leaned back.

"Aspmon, I see you're luring those Tamer brats to a new location. And you're not too far off," Lance muttered deeply as he closed his eyes and grinned. "Now this is your chance to finish them off. I have Scarabmon waiting on standby just in case you're in trouble." Calm as he might be now, he may not as soon as he realizes the Senshi were currently occupying the same hotel.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Stadium/6:30 PM**_

Following a long and tiring pursuit, Takato felt the pain swelling up within the legs muscles. He and Guilmon arrived at the only location they hadn't searched in the local area. They were standing in front of Shinjuku Stadium. This was the exact location where Renamon gained her Ultimate-level form, Taomon, and defeated Vajiramon, the Ox Deva. Takato and Guilmon took no chances as they jumped over a railing to get over the other side. They bolted through an arena hallway and stopped at the center of the arena.

"Now where he is?" Takato angrily snapped. "Come out, you coward! We've been chasing you all afternoon!"

Just then, Guilmon's nose picked up on a peculiar serpent's scent and turned, catching a beam of light heading toward them. Guilmon pushed Takato away and let the beam hit the ground.

"Thanks, Guilmon!"

"No problem, Takato." Guilmon growled toward the direction of the humanoid serpent. "There I see him!"

Suddenly, the arena lights came on all over and beamed lights toward them. Aspmon revealed himself from behind the darkness and cackled.

"Welcome to your deaths, my naive friends!" Aspmon wickedly cackled, advancing toward Takato and Guilmon. "Like a ninja in the night, I've taken you by surprise."

"Not if I caught you with my nose!" Guilmon rebuked to the serpent.

"No matter. I came here for your lives. I can't allow you to meddle with Lord Pharaohmon's glorious plans. He requires sources of power to reestablish his place within the Digimon hierarchy."

"But, why sell your soul for Pharaohmon?" demanded the Tamer. "Couldn't you have used your skills for a better purpose?"

Aspmon laughed while unsheathing his katanas. "You poor deluded fool. I prefer the ways of assassination. If serving Lord Pharaohmon is considered a means to an end, then I'm more than happy to throw my life down for him to further his goals. He was to be the rightful ruler of the Digital World. That is until the Sovereigns intervened and crushed his hopes. He was to rule among digital kind, but alas it never was realized. My master seeks the most powerful artifacts to rejuvenate his suppressed power."

Takato angrily scoffed. "So, it's the same ol' world domination, isn't it?"

"You are merely assuming, my friend. Pharaohmon wishes more than just world domination. He wants respect from those who follow his word. Tell me, don't you do the same for the divine being you call God?"

The goggle boy snapped. "How could anyone respect a heartless, self-serving monster?" The goggle boy was in a state of confusion. He's never been in a situation where he was forced to defeat a great evil seeking power and conquest. His former enemies were merely misunderstood or were programmed to destroy. Pharaohmon and his cronies were the first among pure evil enemies he and the Tamers have had to deal with.

"Enough chit chat for now, Takato Matsuda," Aspmon confirmed his target. "Your death is at hand and I will spill some blood!" With that, he drew his katanas and advanced forward, ready to cut Takato and Guilmon down to size.

Just then, as Guilmon prepared to spring forward, Guardromon rocketed out of nowhere and pushed Aspmon back. Taken aback by Guardromon's ambush, Aspmon flipped into the air and landed on a guardrail. Takato and Guilmon were relieved as Kazu, Guardromon, and Kenta arrived just in time to save them.

"Ah, nice save, Guardromon!" The goggle boy exclaimed.

Kazu was all grins as he gave them a thumbs up. "You thought you could leave us out of the action?"

Guardromon clenched his fists and huffed. "C'mon, you slippery snake! Come get some of me!"

Aspmon merely kept a stone cold stare on the Digimon duo and sprang forward to attack them. As Guilmon and Guardromon charged forward, they saw Aspmon seemingly pass through them. He casted an after image that psyched the Digimon out. They quickly turned and caught Aspmon brandishing his katanas.

Guilmon fired a blast from his mouth. "_**Pyro Sphere!**_"

Using quick reflexes, Aspmon brought down one katana and cut the blast in half.

"Gah! He sliced through it!" The crimson reptile gaped in aghast.

"Too slow."

Aspmon sprang forward and flipped over Guilmon. He whipped his tail across the back of Guilmon's head, knocking the reptile over. He then swept his tail forward and pushed Guilmon away.

"Takato, use your cards!" Kenta called out as Guardromon attempted to stop Aspmon.

"Right, help is on the way, Guilmon!" Takato declared as he drew a card and slashed it through his D-Ark. "_**Card Slash! Evolution Upgrade!**_"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers Evolution theme - **_**Evo**_**)**

"Guilmon... _**Shinka!**_"

Guilmon's outer skin seemingly rippled away, revealing an internal data layer. Then an orb enveloped over his body. He quickly evolved into a larger version of his Rookie form, but had a more robust and muscular build. A streak of white hair materialized from head to back coupled with two horns at the crown of his head.

"_**Growlmon!**_"

As Guardromon was knocked off his feet, Aspmon turned and caught Growlmon advancing toward him. Growlmon bellowed deeply and swung his tail across, nearly catching Aspmon off guard. Aspmon evaded the behemoth's tail and landed on a guardrail. Aspmon chuckled deeply as he openly goaded Growlmon to attack him.

"I don't like to nag, but what's so funny?" Takato demanded from the serpent.

"Evolve your pet all you want! You still can't defeat me!" Aspmon laughed.

"We'll see about that! Let him have it, Growlmon!"

"_**Pyro Blaster!**_"

The Champion-level Digimon expelled a fire blast that incinerated the ground near Aspmon. As the blast moved toward him, Aspmon timed the blast and blitzed forward, cutting through the blast with his katanas. Looking on in aghast, Takato and Growlmon couldn't believe how easily Aspmon dissected and canceled the attack.

**(End theme)**

"You've got to be kidding!" Takato exclaimed.

"He was able to cut through THAT, too?" Growlmon roared.

Kazu and Kenta were busy trying to get Guardromon on his feet. They watched in shock at the newest developments.

"Is that the best you've got? Don't make me laugh!" Aspmon laughed as he sheathed his katanas. "If you can't defeat me, you don't stand a chance against Lord Pharaohmon!"

"Then, why doesn't that coward show himself?"

"He has no time to be wasting on children like you. When he's ready, he will ascend and regain his old body after he's gathered enough energy. Once that happens, you and your pitiful Tamers will not defeat us!"

"As long as I'm standing, he will never ascend to his highest power!" The goggle boy openly declared as he and Growlmon held their ground.

"I'm afraid it's too late for you and your pet now. Both of you will be at death's doors soon."

"Guardromon! Are you still willing to fight?" Growlmon turned toward the machine Digimon walking behind him.

"Yeah, but can someone get the number on that bus?" Guardromon groaned, shaking his head as he came to his senses.

"Get serious, Guardromon!" Kazu snapped. "This guy isn't going to let us off the hook that easily!"

MarineAngemon quickly poked his head through Kenta's pocket. "Pi?"

"Not now, MarineAngemon," Kenta whispered as he and Kazu were in the background, watching Takato and the Digimon facing down Aspmon.

"Enough of this. You're all going to die here!" Aspmon hissed as he once again unsheathed his swords and lunged at his enemies.

Growlmon and Guardromon charged ahead to engage Aspmon in heated battle.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Heaven and Earth Hotel/6:45 PM**_

As the pool party commenced, Makoto and Minako, dressed in their bikinis and towels, were sitting together near a juice bar. They watched as female models played beach volleyball in the pool as others were drinking other and taking quick photo shoots. Taking her lime fruit drink, Minako sipped her refreshment.

"So, all of them are Mai's friends?" Makoto wondered as she surveyed the pool and noticed all the models.

Minako set her drink down. "Guess so. C'mon, I'm in the mood for some beach volleyball!" She said as she grabbed Makoto and dragged her along to the pool. "Hey, do y'all have room for two more?"

Makoto sighed deeply. "I wonder if Rei is having a good time?"

xxxxx

Upon arriving near the restaurant, Rei Hino came dressed in an appealing and stylish red dress coupled with high-heeled white shoes. Once she spotted Mai, dressed in a purple dress, waving to her, Rei walked into the restaurant and occupied a booth with the female Duelist.

"So glad you can make it on short notice, Hino-san," Mai smiled seductively. "Want to order our drinks now?"

"Well, I'm not legal yet to drink..."

"Soda pop then?"

"For me, yeah," Rei nodded as she faced Mai, who sat on the other side of the booth. "So, you come here often?"

"Not too often, but I do come here to see the other model girls."

"I see."

"But, I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning for a 11:30 flight to San Francisco. I am after all competing and one of the hosts for the US Duelist Prix."

The dark-haired teen smiled. "Congrats to you then. Have fun there."

As the ladies asked the waiter for their drink orders, they proceeded to go on with their conversation. Mai pulled out her purse and set a few photos on the table, which Rei curiously eyed.

"I know you came here to ask me about your father, Hino-san."

"Yeah, and I want to know how you know him."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not in the position to eavesdrop on Dietman Hino's business," Mai admitted while shuffling through each photo. "I've only known him by acquaintance overseas. I was at a party in America where I met him and his wife."

"Yeah, I know. Nina Hino," the Miko addressed the blonde-haired vixen. She seemingly became unnerved when Mai brought up her family issues. "I've met her when she and my father visited me on my 16th birthday. I haven't seen them since."

"I heard about you from them. It seems you have some issues with your dad..."

As if an old wound was being opened up, Rei tried hard not to create an outburst and gritted her teeth.

"Oh, I see... it's like that?" The blonde nodded, reading the irked look on the Miko's face. "Sorry if I brought this up."

"No, go on... what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Right. Well, I'm sure you know that your dad and her have a daughter? Her name being Cammy Hino..."

Upon hearing this, Rei's eyes shot wide open as she grabbed the photos from Mai's hands. She scanned through each picture vividly and set one photo of Cammy on the table. As the waiter returned with their drinks, Rei jumped out of her seat, nearly startling the waiter and knocking off the drinks from the tray. Everyone present turned around and saw Rei with her arms throw up over her head. Blushing in embarrassment, Rei turned to her seat and apologized to the waiter.

"What? Is this really a shock to you?" Mai asked.

The Miko frowned as she showed a photo of a little girl resembling herself. "She looks like me when I was her age! She has to be at least 7 or 8! My father never told he and Nina had a daughter!"

"Oh, I thought you'd know..."

"Well, now I do! Ugh, that ungrateful man!" Rei grumbled as she took her drink and sipped it. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Now, now, relax, Hino-san... I'm sure things will work out..."

"Easy for you to say, Valentine. If you were in my shoes, you'd feel the same way."

Mai shrugged while sipping her martini. "Eh, maybe, then again who knows?" She set her drink down and curled a lock of her hair. "I'm sure you and the Dietman will settle your issues sometime."

"Doubt it. Pigs have a better chance of flying than me making amends with that man."

"Man, you really hate him, do you?"

"You have no idea," the dark-haired Miko nodded while glaring intently toward Mai. "So, what else do you know about my family?"

"Well, I tried to seduce your old man..." She said, wearing a sly and evil grin, invoking a disgusted expression from the Miko's face. "Haha, just kidding. Why would I seduce a married man anyway? I have more self respect than that."

Rei narrowed her eyes toward Mai. "Do you? I was going to question your taste in men."

"Relax, hun. I might wear suggestive attire, but I'm not going to be seducing men on a side street anytime soon."

"Whatever you say, Valentine."

"You sure you don't want my drink? You do look a little down now."

"No, thanks," Rei said as she finished her soda pop. "Thanks for telling me I have a sister... it just boggles my mind! Excuse me." With that, she grabbed Mai's drink and downed it completely. "Ah, there. That hits the spot."

Mai chuckled. "Want me to order us some more?"

"Please. I need to unwind after all this!"

Snapping her fingers, Mai beckoned the waiter to their table. "Waiter, order us some more martinis! We're getting wasted tonight!"

"Nah, one is enough for me. I'm staying sober tonight," Rei sat down, staring at the photo of her 'sister' Cammy sitting on a playground swing. _Cammy Hino, huh? Dad, why didn't you tell me I had a sister? _Having learned this from a woman she hardly knows was surreal, but the fact the photo proved to be mind-boggling for Rei to digest mentally. _How am I going to break this to the others?_

xxxxx

"WOO! SCORE ANOTHER FOR MY TEAM!" Minako hollered, throwing up a victory sign as her team cheered. On the other side of the net, Makoto and her team were not having much luck against Team Minako. "Why don't you guys just forfeit?"

Makoto retorted to her. "Like we'd quit! Grant us a rematch!"

"And it shall be granted," Minako smirked as she turned and noticed explosive blasts emanating from Shinjuku Stadium a few blocks from the hotel. "Hmm?"

"Hey, look at that!" A group of models gathered around and curiously noticed the explosive blasts. "Is there some event going on over there?"

However, Minako and Makoto knew better as they keenly observed the explosive blasts. They easily discerned these blasts not as fireworks, but explosions coming from a heated battle. The duo had better perception to these kind of activities than the models around them.

"Say, Mako-chan," Minako muttered. "I'll scope this out. You stick around and take my place."

"Eh? Hold on! Don't you need my help?" Makoto called out to Minako, who bolted out of the pool area.

Minako hollered back and waved. "Thanks for covering for me! I'll make this quick!"

Poking his head through the basket, Artemis chased right after the feisty blonde.

"Follow after her, Artemis! Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!"

"That's what I'm afraid of, Makoto," Artemis mumbled as he caught up to Minako and hopped on her right shoulder. "Leaving your teammate behind is not you."

"I know, but I need someone to take my place in the game. She'll forgive me."

The white feline sighed. "I surely hope so. Let's get to the bottom of this activity."

"Right! There's the back door!" Minako called out as she drew out her Henshin stick.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Stadium/7:15 PM**_

Suddenly, an array of missiles rained down on Aspmon. Aspmon sprang back from the assortment of blasts that kicked up around the vicinity. Growlmon and Guardromon looked up as they caught a green-armored aerial cyborg hovering near them. Takato coughed through the heavy sheet of smoke and saw Rapidmon.

"Rapidmon?" The goggle boy exclaimed.

"Heh, he shoots and scores!" Rapidmon laughed playfully as he posed next to Growlmon and Guardromon. "Sorry, but that didn't come out right... right?"

Kazu hollered from the distance. "Nice save, Rapidmon!"

Kenta added. "Yeah!"

"Takato!" Came a familiar voice belonging to Henry Wong.

Everyone present turned around and saw Henry racing toward them. Henry stopped beside Rapidmon while his D-Ark went off.

"I was walking with my sisters after lessons with my sensei. I was fortunate to find you guys close by on radar. So, we've got another Pharaohmon goon to deal with?"

"Yeah, and you came just in time, man!" Kazu added.

"Aw, yes, quite auspicious timing, Tamer," Aspmon's voice came out of the billowing smoke. Before anyone realized it, flashes of light bombarded Rapidmon head-on as the green-armored Ultimate seemingly collapsed and de-evolved back to Terriermon. Henry jumped forward and caught Terriermon.

"What just happened?" Henry exclaimed. "Was that the enemy?"

"Yeah, we should've warned ya that he uses swords and moves at lightning speeds!" cried out Kenta.

"How did he manage to overcome Rapidmon's missiles?" Growlmon said as he watched Aspmon appear in front of them group. "Spoke too soon. There he is!"

"Terriermon, say something! Anything!"

Terriermon responded with a low groan as his eyes were seeing stars. "...Mome... Momen... Momentai..."

The blue-haired Chinese boy sighed with relief. "At least you're still with us."

"That's it!" The goggle boy gritted his teeth as he seethed angrily toward Aspmon. He clenched his D-Ark tight and held his ground. "You're not getting away with this!"

"Ah, but I already have," Aspmon chuckled while readying his katanas. "Your giant red friend is next!" With that, he bolted toward Takato only for Growlmon to barricade his Tamer and readily prepared to take the blow for his partner.

"_**Venus Love Me Chain!**_"

Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, a chain of hearts shot down like a whip and struck Aspmon before he knew what hit him. Aspmon flew back and landed on a guardrail as he and the others present turned to find a figure standing atop of a light post. Another spot light seemingly turned on. Making her grand super heroine entrance, the warrior formerly known as Sailor V sprang turned and faced her viewing audience!

"Guys, it's Sailor V!" Kenta cried out, pointing to the super heroine landing a few feet from them.

"I, Sailor Venus, makes her grand entrance!" Sailor Venus announced as she struck a pose and winked to the boys. "Need some help with this freak?"

"Sailor V... wow... she's so great..." Kazu said as his eyes shaped into hearts.

Guardromon's eyes, too, turned into hearts as he fell head over heels for her. "Sailor V... she's so wonderful!"

Kazu scoffed. "Hey, I'm only one who can fantasize here!"

"I can't believe one of the Senshi came all the way here!" Takato exclaimed.

As she shifted her view toward Aspmon, Sailor Venus' smile faded as she pointed to the evil serpent. "I came here at the right time then. You're not getting off the hook easily, you creep! C'mon, boys, I'm going to need a hand taking him down!"

Growlmon nodded as he and Guardromon joined in. "No problem!"

Henry watched Sailor Venus standing her ground with Aspmon. "The Senshi just happen to have the best timing. I don't know how she was able to find us..."

"Who cares? The more help, the better, right?" Kazu said, still in cloud nine mode. "Sailor V is great, isn't she, Kenta?"

Kenta nodded feverishly. "Uh huh!"

Rolling his eyes, Henry nodded as Terriermon slowly came to. "Oh brother."

Aspmon snickered while flicking out his tongue. "Mhmm, ah, you're one of those Sailor Senshi that Lord Pharaohmon warned me about. Good, I'll be sure to take you alive to my lord. He requires your energy..."

Sailor Venus furrowed her brows. "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere, especially not with you. Tell your _Lord _Pharaohmon I'm not that easy to capture."

"Quite a mouth on you, girl," Aspmon snickered, readily brandishing his katanas. "But, if I were yo-"

Suddenly, Aspmon phased and reappeared behind Venus. As he came up behind Venus, the Senshi whirled around and landed a kick to his face.

"_**Sailor V Kick!**_"

Aspmon took a face full of heel as he stumbled back. As Venus showboated, Aspmon rebounded and shot his tail forward, ensnaring the Senshi by her neck. He jerked her forward and prepared to stab her. Growlmon and Guardromon bolted forward to stop Aspmon.

"Growlmon!" Takato called out to his partner.

"Takato, tell him and Guardromon to stop!" Henry pleaded.

"STOP!" Aspmon cackled as he pointed one katana point to Venus' neck. "Take one more step and I'll slit her throat!"

Takato, Growlmon, and Guardromon halted their ground as Aspmon held Sailor Venus hostage. The serpent had the katana pressed closer to Venus' neck as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"That's better, Takato. Now submit yourself before me and..."

Suddenly, Venus bit down on Aspmon's hand and landed a jumping kick to his chin. Venus rolled away, allowing Growlmon to charge in and attack Aspmon head-on.

"Let him have it, Growlmon!" The gogglehead angrily howled.

Suddenly, Aspmon was ready for Growlmon and charged forward, striking Growlmon with rapid sword slashes. His attack brought Growlmon down to his knees and collapse on the ground.

"GROWLMON!" Takato howled but before he could reach Growlmon...

_**Swish!**_

...Aspmon ensnared Takato's neck with his tail and hung him up for all to witness.

"Ta...Takato!" Growlmon roared as he steadily tried standing.

"Chumley!" Kazu exclaimed.

Henry cried out. "Takato!"

Sailor Venus sprang to her feet and prepared a chain in her hand. "Let him go!"

Aspmon simply had one word to say to the goggle boy. "Goodbye." Takato screamed as Aspmon prepared to deliver the final blow. The boy's life flashed before his very eyes as Aspmon brought down his katana across Takato's chest. Just when everyone thought it was all she wrote for our loveable gogglehead...

"_**Blizzard Blaster!**_"

Suddenly, a barrage of snow balls bombarded Aspmon. The reptile tried covering up and vanished in an instant to evade further snow bombardment. Takato fell out of Aspmon's grasp and landed right in Growlmon's arms, who mustered enough strength to catch him.

"Who the heck was that?" Kazu wondered, surveying around to find the source of Takato's rescuer.

Kenta exclaimed. "Gah, what's with all these last minute saves?"

"Look over there!" Henry pointed forward as he and the boys saw a short, snow bear wearing a green helmet, a backpack-like getup, green boots and a cartoon-like face. "I think we have an idea who saved Takato!"

"A snow... bear...?" Terriermon blinked.

"Who is he?" Kazu and Kenta said in unison.

Sailor Venus stood and eyed the snow bear, smiling. "Looks like another one of Agunimon's friends... possibly."

The snow bear locked eyes with Aspmon, who had his katanas ready to cut his attacker down.

"Identify yourself, intruder! How dares to intervene with my mission?"

The snow bear grinned. "Call me, Chakkoumon."

Aspmon narrowed his eyes and snickered, closely analyzing him. "Yes, you're one of the Legendary Warriors! Interesting you'd come here to save these fools. Very good. This should allow me to demonstrate my skill against a Legendary Warrior. I've been waiting for the day to have this opportunity!"

_I don't think he stances a chance alone. Guess I'll have to give him a hand!_ Venus mused as she focused her intent on Aspmon, readying for an initial attack.

"Let's go! Your move!" Chakkoumon goaded Aspmon.

"Ha, your funeral!" Aspmon laughed as he charged forward, but he watched as fractal code covered Chakkoumon. "What?"

"_**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_"

Chakkoumon immediately transformed into his B-Hybrid form. No longer was he a soft, cuddly snow bear with the innocent outward appearance. In his place was a white-furred beast of a behemoth with horns and a pair of battle axes.

"_**Blizzarmon!**_"

Those present watched in awe at the sight of the large white-furred behemoth wielding his battle axes.

"WHOA! DID I JUST SEE THAT?" Kazu exclaimed.

Kenta stuttered as he stumbled back. "...heh, that little guy sure went through a growth spurt."

Growlmon stood and placed Takato on the ground. "Are you seeing this, Takato?"

"Yeah, now this is something else."

As he charged forward, Aspmon beckoned the behemoth to attack. "Show me the power of a Legendary Warrior!"

"As you wish."

Aspmon lunged toward Blizzarmon and rapidly struck him with a flurry of katana slashes. Blizzarmon quickly put up his guard, raising his battle axes to shield himself from Aspmon's attacks. The metallic weapons clashed and ricocheted one another. Blizzarmon was barely able to match Aspmon blow for blow until Aspmon caught him with a tail whip across the face.

"Takato," Growlmon said. "We have to help him!"

"Growlmon."

"Listen to your big red friend, little boy!" Venus called over to Takato. "He's giving us an opening to attack! This is our chance! Take it or leave it!"

Hearing the blonde calling over to him, Takato turned an eye to Venus.

Whilst Aspmon slugged Blizzarmon back, he turned and slammed one of his katanas down.

"Oh no you don't!" Aspmon declared as the earth split under him. Black smoke ejected from the cracks as six Scarabmon materialized. "Take care of them Scarabmon! Don't let them interfere!"

With that, the Scarabmon headed off Growlmon, Guardromon, and Sailor Venus from helping Blizzarmon.

"Ugh, he's cut us off from saving our friend!" Venus said as she charged ahead. "Back me up, guys!"

"You heard her, Takato! I'm ready!" Growlmon roared as Takato nodded.

"Go for it, Growlmon!"

"You, too, Guardromon!" Kazu exclaimed.

As Venus sprang forward to attack, Growlmon and Guardromon bolted ahead to aid her against the Scarabmon. Venus not only led the charge, but cleared the path for Growlmon and Guardromon.

"_**Crescent Beam!**_" Venus shouted, pointing her beam and covering a scope of the area by forcing the Scarabmon to withdraw.

Growlmon charged forward and tried to slash a Scarabmon, but it hovered and evaded close quarters with him. Guardromon launched missiles that forced two Scarabmon to take to the air. Venus turned as a Scarabmon landed a headbutt to her back. Venus fell back as two Scarabmon picked her up and threw her into the stands.

As for Aspmon and Blizzarmon, things weren't looking too good for the Legendary Warrior of Ice. Blizzarmon rebounded by throwing his axes at Aspmon.

"_**Avalanche Axes!**_"

"_**Venom Spray!**_"

Aspmon easily countered by expelling venom that slipped through the axes and hit Blizzarmon's left face. Rendered half-blind, Blizzarmon effortlessly tried to fight back. Aspmon landed a flying kick that knocked Blizzarmon off his feet.

"Feh, I'm growing bored of these little games!" Aspmon hissed while turning his eyes to the gogglehead. "Takato, it's time to die."

"Growlmon!" Takato called out as he saw that his partner was pinned down by three Scarabmon.

Two other Scarabmon held Guardromon at bay. The other three picked Venus up, preparing to finish her off.

"Ugh, man! We're really in a tight spot now!" Kazu whimpered as he covered his eyes.

"Now what?" Henry cried out, unsure of what to do next as Terriermon stirred in his arms.

Aspmon vanished and reappeared behind Takato, who attempted to save Growlmon.

"TAKATO!" Growlmon roared as he clawed and slashed around, trying to push the Scarabmon off him.

"Get out of the way, kid!" Venus screamed as she struggled to get out of the Scarabmon's grasps.

Raising his katana, Aspmon prepared to cut Takato down to size. "You can say hello to your maker, boy!" He brought down his blade as Takato closed his eyes and seemingly prepared for his untimely fate.

However, there was one regret he had in mind.

_Sorry, Rika, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Two Blocks from Shinjuku Stadium/7:23 PM**_

Elsewhere, Rika felt a sharp pain through her mind and instinctively stood. She sensed in the back of her head that someone was calling out to her. Granted, she wasn't telepathic, but her heart has always been one to warn her of a foreboding event. Renamon materialized next to Rika and noticed her partner's sudden distress.

"What is it, Rika?"

"Call me crazy, but I feel as if someone was calling out to me. But, who could it be? Can it really be _him_?"

"Him?"

"Takato. It has to be Takato, but, I can't... what if I end up letting himself get killed. He nearly died because of me…"

Renamon sensed Rika's doubts. "He saved your life, Rika. Don't you feel it's time to repay the favor? If Takato come out of his way to save you, don't you think its right to aid him?"

"At least, that's what I thought I was…"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Now isn't the time to be indecisive, Rika. Are you going to run away in shame after what happened to Takato and Guilmon?"

Rika shook her head and turned away, not giving Renamon a sudden glance. "I know! But, I...! I don't want you to think I'm running away in shame because of Pharaohmon!"

"What the hell are you doing moping around for?" Came a young man's voice.

Rika was completely stunned as she turned and caught Yusuke Urameshi behind her. He wore a somewhat miffed look on his face and pointed to her direction.

"Hey, I recognize you... from that battle with that giant ape...!" Rika was speechless as Yusuke walked up to her.

"Are you just going to stand there crying and bitching all day? Your friends need you now. Listen to you fox friend, she has a good point. I was just sitting on a bench behind you and I was just sickened. How can you sit around while your friend is out calling for you? Your fox partner is right, you are running away in shame."

"But…"

"Don't give me that bull!" The Spirit Detective raised his tone, causing Rika to take a minute to reflect on what she's done for her team. "You're just making an excuse to cover up for your weakness. If I were you, I'd get my ass up and go out to help my friends. Now, I don't know who's been calling you worthless, but, tell that jerk-off to butt out and prove him wrong! Got it? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to the stadium. I think your friends might be there and they'll need you!" With that, Yusuke bolted across the street and headed to where the stadium was.

Rika turned and realized she was awfully close to where Shinjuku Stadium was. Clenching her fists, she was driven by Yusuke's motivational speech. Although it seemed like she was insulted, Rika was hit full force with a heavy dose of reality. Pharaohmon was thoroughly trying to break her down, but that's only because she's allowed it. Now, she wasn't going to stand by and let the fiendish monster bring her spirits down, in hopes of breaking up the Tamers.

Opening her eyes, the Digimon Queen's fire was rekindled as she faced Renamon, giving her a serious glare.

Renamon murmured. "Rika?"

Rika furrowed her brows and nodded. "Let's go, Renamon! I've got to put my fears aside! Let's go help, gogglehead and the crew."

"Welcome back, Rika."

"We've got work to do!"

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Stadium/7:26 PM**_

Just as Aspmon brought his katana down...

"_**Spirit Gun!**_"

One shot came out of nowhere and knocked the katana out of Aspmon's hand. Takato took this second to move away as Aspmon turned his attention elsewhere. Venus took advantage of her distracted opponents.

"_**Venus Love Me Chain!**_" cried Venus, shooting a heart of chains around and repelling the beetle warriors back.

Growlmon and Guardromon managed to repel the Scarabmon away as well.

Everyone present glanced across the stadium and the Spirit Detective standing with his finger pointed like gun.

"All right, good timing, Spirit Detective!" Venus called out to Yusuke.

Yusuke chuckled. "Nice to see you, too, blondie." He shifted his eyes toward Aspmon and the Scarabmon. "And that was just a warning shot."

"Thanks a bunch!" Takato thanked Yusuke as he huddled close to Growlmon.

"What is it with you insects interfering with my assignment?" Aspmon angrily hissed toward Yusuke. "This is getting tiresome!"

"You bad guys sure love to moan and bitch. Typical bad guy routine," the lead Spirit Detective scoffed. "Get used to it. Your plans fail. That's life. Now get over here so I can kick your scaly ass."

"Humans. You are among the most arrogant creatures alive," Aspmon hissed whilst picking up the katana Yusuke blasted away. "You'll die with the rest of these fools."

"C'mon then."

As Yusuke jumped off the steps, he faced off with Aspmon, allowing the Tamers, Chakkoumon, and Venus to recover.

"Who's that...?" Chakkoumon wondered, barely peeking through his hand.

"Hey, you think you can take him all alone?" Henry called over to Yusuke.

"Relax, I've got this jerk."

"You sure are full of yourself!" Aspmon said. "Your funeral…"

As Aspmon phased out, he instantly appeared behind the teen. However, the teen quickly perceived Aspmon's approach and whirled around, slugging a fist into Aspmon's face. Aspmon recoiled from Yusuke's blow and flew back several feet.

"All right, way to go!" Venus cheered on Yusuke as the Scarabmon watched in bewilderment.

"Man, now that was a right hand!" Kazu said.

"Oh and I forgot to introduce myself," the teen remarked as he walked up to the seething villain. "The name is Yusuke Urameshi."

"Well, Yusuke, you gave me quite a surprise. You're the second human to ever hit me."

Aspmon quickly flipped up and landed near Yusuke. "And I'm quite impressed you can keep up with my pace."

"Feh, a blowhard like you is not even worth my time," Yusuke grunted.

"What was that?"

"You heard me! Your voice is really starting to piss me off!" Yusuke charged forward and readied a fist imbued with spirit energy.

"You'll be joining these fools in oblivion!" Aspmon screeched as he phased out of Yusuke's reach. He quickly materialized next to Yusuke and attacked him with rapid katana slashes.

However, Yusuke was able to stay on par with Aspmon's speed and evaded his strikes.

"Oh please! Even Hiei fights faster than this! You're not even worth my time!"

As soon as he said that, Yusuke saw an opening and landed a punch to Aspmon's gut. The snake doubled in pain and dropped his katanas. Yusuke stood over the fallen reptile and raised his right fist back. As spirit energy coated his fist, he let loose and blasted Aspmon head-on with a blue wave of overwhelming power.

"_**SHOTGUN!**_"

Aspmon cried out in agony as the wave engulfed him. The snake was on the receiving end of repeated body blows that felt like shotgun blasts that pounded him. Each shot indeed sounded akin to shotgun blasts going off. Yusuke finished his attack and lowered his fist. Aspmon plunged to the ground and groaned in excruciating pain.

The Scarabmon were about to scatter and head over to Aspmon.

However, Growlmon, Guardromon, Venus, and a half-blind Chakkoumon were not about to let that slide.

"Don't let them get away!" Takato charged.

Venus led the assault on the Scarabmon, shooting shooting streams of light that forced the Scarabmon from saving Aspmon.

While the four held the Scarabmon off, Yusuke approached Takato and acknowledged him.

"So, you're that guy the girl was talking about."

"Huh? Girl?"

"She had red hair and she looked pretty down. I just gave her some peep talk and she should come out of it."

"You mean... you saw Rika? Where is she?"

"Over here," came a feminine voice.

Takato turned to find Rika walking down the arena stands with Renamon occupying her. The gogglehead's face lit up upon seeing Rika again.

"Rika! Am I dreaming? You're really here!"

As Renamon picked Rika up, she phased from the stands and reappeared next to Takato instantaneously.

Rika jumped off Renamon's arms and answered Takato. "Look, I just wanted to confess."

"About what?"

"I'm sorry I gave you and Henry the cold shoulder that day. I blamed myself for ThothBabimon nearly killing you. I should have gone in and aided you. I know you might find this hard to believe, but I was scared."

"Scared?"

Rika sighed and openly confessed to Takato's surprise. "Yes, I was scared. That baboon was so unpredictable and powerful enough to bring Gallantmon down to his knees. I ran away like a coward. I received a telepathic message from Pharaohmon. He told me to end my own life for the sake of his own cruel pleasure. I almost feel for it. But thanks to the guy in the green uniform, I've been able to see the light. I'm sorry… I really am…"

"Rika…"

Suddenly, Takato noted a single tear drop falling from Rika's left eye. Failing to put up her tough girl facade, she left her softer side open for the others to notice. Henry, Kazu, and Kenta hurried over to see to Rika.

"Rika, we're glad to see you nonetheless," Henry said.

"Ok, this is getting a little too mushy for me," Kazu remarked. "Growlmon, Guardromon, Sailor Venus, and that giant snow bear are still taking fighting those bugs!"

"Ready to fight, Rika?" Takato asked his fellow Tamer.

Rika nodded in response. "I am! Let's send Pharaohmon a message!"

Just then, Yusuke watched Aspmon stir and stand on his own power. The reptilian monster hissed angrily and pierced a deathly glare at the united group standing their ground.

"Damn, you're a glutton for punishment, aren't ya?" Yusuke snorted, realizing he can't exert beyond another Shotgun force. "Guess I'll leave this to you, Tamers."

"We'll take it from here, Yusuke!" Venus called out as the Scarabmon she attacked blasted her from behind. She fell in one shot and landed on the arena ground.

"Sailor Venus!" The Tamers cried out in unison.

"That was cheap!" Yusuke roared as he charged forward to cut off the Scarabmon. However, Aspmon barricaded the Spirit Detective from making the abrupt save.

Aspmon cackled and advanced on Yusuke. "Going somewhere?"

_Damn! C'mon Venus! Get up!_ Yusuke waited for Venus to recover.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Venus as a bright orange aura coated her entire frame. The blonde felt her entire body being revived by the glowing aura. After taking abuse from the Scarabmon, she felt herself become stronger. She quickly turned and fiercely glared down the Scarabmon, readying her stand to finish them.

"What's this?" Aspmon exclaimed, taking notice of the glowing Venus.

_Damn, her power is suddenly shooting out of the roof!_ Yusuke watched Venus in awe.

**(Cue Sailor Venus Image theme - **_**Route Venus**_**)**

"How? The Scarabmon should've finished you!" Scarabmon screeched, seemingly blinded by an orange and golden light produced by the Senshi.

"It's going to take a lot to kill a Senshi!" Venus declared as her Henshin Stick hovered in front of her. Her Henshin Stick transformed into a beautiful orange gem. In the center of the new item was a yellow star with the Venus symbol embellished over it. Two pairs of white wings jutted out on both sides of the item; two on the right and two on the left. The item was attached to a long stick as it fell into Venus' hands. It closely resembled Moon and Mars' Eternal Henshin items.

Everyone present witnessed this new development unfold. Even Aspmon was taken aback.

_I sense an incredible power about to be awakened. _Renamon observed Venus and her Henshin item.

Turning a heated gaze to Aspmon and the Scarabmon, Venus gritted her teeth and lifted her invoked her Eternal power. "In the name of Venus, prepare to face justice!" With that, she lifted the item in the air and beckoned the summoning of her new Eternal power. "_**Venus Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_" She recited her own version of the phrase. Upon calling out her transformation cry, Venus' Super Senshi attire was quickly washed over by a blinding flash of golden light. A large pair of white wings materialized behind Venus and wrapped themselves over her as she transformed under the white feathered wings. Her transparent shoulder guards turned into round yellow-schemed sleeves. Her earrings turned into star-shaped ones coupled with a new shinier tiara stone and a brighter orange star brooch. Her sleeves lengthened further into the upper-arm lengths. The ribbons on her back bow became thinner. Her skirt became two-layered (an orange one overlapping a shorter yellow one) coupled with a new ribbon and a golden star adorning the top of it. In addition to these new accessories, her orange shoes were replaced by knee-length white boots, each one formed a V-shaped border at the top coupled and five-pointed stars at the top. Opening her eyes, Eternal Sailor Venus gracefully landed next to the Tamers and Yusuke. "What do y'all think? I'm the third Senshi to reach this stage. Eternal Sailor Venus, at your service!"

Yusuke grinned. "It couldn't have come at a better time."

Takato added. "Same here!"

Rika eyed Venus and nodded. "Right! Renamon, are you ready?"

"I am!"

Aspmon scoffed and mocked Venus. "So what? You changed your costume!"

Renamon surmised. "Her power has substantially grown twice over."

"Then, this clown doesn't know who he's dealing with anymore!" Kenta exclaimed.

"All right, guys! Time to show your stuff!" Venus declared like the natural born leader she has become. She jumped and glided toward the Scarabmon. "Heads up, you bug-faced freaks!" She forged her chain in hand, only to turn it into a sword that she launched from her hands and used to pierce through two Scarabmon. "_**Venus Wink Chain Sword!**_"

Yusuke charged ahead and blasted a Scarabmon into dust. "_**Spirit Gun!**_"

Blizzarmon engaged a Scarabmon as he cut it down to size. "_**Avalanche Axes!**_"

Next, Guardromon blasted away another Scarabmon with missiles. "_**Guardian Barrage!**_"

Narrowing it down to just one Scarabmon, Rika drew out her D-Ark.

"Let him have it, Renamon!"

"Renamon... _**Shinka!**_ _**Kyuubimon!**_" The newly evolved Digimon charged ahead and blasted the last Scarabmon back. "_**Dragon Wheel!**_" She turned into a pinwheel-shaped dragon's head and engulfed the Scarabmon whole, vaporizing him into nothing.

Aspmon was all who remained.

"Go for it, kid!" Venus called to Takato.

**(End theme)**

"Let's finish this, Growlmon!" The gogglehead roared as he lifted his D-Ark into the air. He drew out his blue card and slashed it through his device. "_**Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!**_"

**(Cue Evolution Theme - **_**Evo**_**)**

"Growlmon... _**Chou Shinka!**_ _**WarGrowlmon!**_"

"Heh, now that snake's cooked," Terriermon added.

Henry shouted. "I just hope WarGrowlmon is enough!"

"We'll see!" Kyuubimon said.

"Let him have it, WarGrowlmon!" Takato shouted with renewed determination.

As Aspmon turned, he caught WarGrowlmon lumbering toward him. He picked up his katanas and threw them at the half-cybernetic behemoth. The katanas bounced right off his seemingly impenetrable armored chest. Aspmon quickly made a break for it only for Eternal Sailor Venus and Yusuke to cut him off from the pass.

"Going somewhere?" Venus frowned.

Yusuke readied his spirit-imbued fist. "Escape route failed."

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE...!" Aspmon was cut off as he felt a surging ball of energy building up behind him. "Aw, crud..." As he whirled around, WarGrowlmon's chest plates opened and expelled a large beam of intense heat energy.

"Let this bastard have it, big guy!" Venus and Yusuke exclaimed.

Rika watched as her spirits were seemingly lifted to their highest degree. "Flatten him, WarGrowlmon!"

Visibly trembling, Takato raised his head and conveyed deep passion. "WarGrowlmon, this is it! Our _ultimate_ comeback! Pharaohmon, if you're watching, this is a message for you to NEVER mess with my friends!"

"_**Atomic Blaster!**_"

_**Shoom!**_

_I'm sorry, Lord Pharaohmon. I've failed you..._

The massive beam collided with Aspmon head-on and overpowered him. His body buckled and dissipated into data as the beam engulfed him. WarGrowlmon pivoted the direction of the beam toward the skies as nothing was left of Aspmon.

**(End theme)**

Taking a few deep breaths, the gogglehead raised his head and grinned. "There. How was that, Pharaohmon? Good enough for ya?"

"Way to go, chumley!" Kazu said as he, Kenta, Henry, and Rika crowded near him.

Amidst the praise remarks from his friends, Rika pat Takato's chest

"Well?" Rika asked.

"Welcome back to the team, Rika."

The cool headed girl smirked. "Ha, I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Terriermon openly cheered. "No Tamers break-up anytime soon... or ever!"

Takato looked over behind him as he was ready to thank the outside help. However, Blizzarmon and Yusuke were nowhere to be seen. Only Eternal Sailor Venus was spotted standing on a light post as she immediately glided off from the vicinity.

A smile crept over Takato's face as WarGrowlmon waved out to the other heroes. _Thanks a bunch, heroes. We definitely owe y'all. Man, we certainly need to tell Yugi and his friends about this!_

xxxxx

Eternal Sailor Venus landed outside the stadium where Artemis and Sailor Jupiter awaited her.

"Well, happy to receive your new Eternal power?" Sailor Jupiter said with arms folded. "You know, you practically left me hanging back there to cover for your team."

"Sorry, but I just had to scope the situation..."

Artemis nodded as he hopped onto Venus' right shoulder. "Nonetheless, we're proud you've become the third Senshi to unlock the Eternal power." He pressed his face against hers and purred.

Jupiter asserted. "We better head back to the hotel. Rei has been trying hard to contact us, but we never responded."

Venus chuckled. "Whoops, guess I'll have to tell her all that's happened."

"Right. Let's head back, girls," Artemis advised.

Both Venus and Jupiter nodded until they stopped to find Yusuke and Hiei, who like Jupiter waited on the sidelines outside the stadium.

"Fancy seeing you here," Yusuke approached the Senshi. "Congrats on your new power, Venus."

"Thanks."

Hiei shifted his view between Venus and Jupiter, analyzing and gauging their powers. _First Mars and now Venus? No doubt the tall one will be next. Their powers are just beginning to unlock new forms in response to the growing enemy numbers. I can't allow them to pass by me._

"Looks we're all going to work extra harder to prepare for these enemies," Jupiter suggested. "They just keep coming."

Yusuke replied. "No doubt about it."

xxxxx

Dunking his face into a water fountain, Blizzarmon managed to remove all the venom that splashed across a part of his face. He blinked repeatedly to better clarify his vision and sensed someone approaching near him. He surveyed the left corner and caught Agunimon walking near him.

"Was it right to send me there alone, Agunimon?"

The Warrior of Fire nodded. "I wanted to ensure you were capable of doing a solo mission for once. You passed with flying colors. Way to go, little man."

Blizzarmon snorted. "Don't you mean _big_?"

Agunimon chuckled as he pat Blizzarmon's back. "Heh, you're right. Now all that remains is Junpei and the revival of the Warrior of Thunder."

"Yeah, but I was glad to get help from the Tamers, Sailor Venus, and that one Spirit Detective guy."

"I'll bet. I guess everyone's awareness level is starting to rise. Good to know, but we have to be prepared for the worst," Agunimon stated as he turned an eye toward Shinjuku Stadium. _And we will._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Heaven and Earth Hotel/8:25 PM**_

Later that evening, after downing five martinis, Mai was so drunk that Rei had to carry her back to her hotel room. Rei arrived at the hotel room Mai and her modeling friends were occupying. She knocked on the door as the model she recognized from the other night, Tamara, opened the door.

"Oh, hey! Hino-san!" Tamara addressed Rei and glanced over to see Mai's drunken face. "Just drop her off in here. I bet she had a glass too many?"

"Believe me. You have no idea," the Miko sweatdropped and walked in, putting Mai on one of the beds. As she turned to the door, Mai threw her arms around Rei and laughed hysterically. "Gah!"

"Heeeeey, don't leave! Haha! We were just gonna have a karaoke party!"

Rei gritted her teeth and threw Mai off her back. "No, you need to unwind and get off the hangover."

"It's ok. We'll take care of her," Tamara reassured Rei as the Miko nodded.

As Tamara escorted Rei toward the door, Lance suddenly came walking by. Right then and there, the Miko sensed the same ominous vibe from before.

_It's that evil aura again!_

"HINO-SAN! WAIT!" Mai's boisterous shrieks echoed from the room.

Rei snapped out of her alert consciousness and watched Mai holding a mike.

"C'mon, at least stay for karaoke! Pleasssse!"

Tamara sighed and closed the door behind her. "She's not going to stop if you don't join in for our karaoke party."

"Ok, look, fine, but just let me take care of something first. Tell her I'll be right back."

Tamara shrugged and watched Rei dash down the hall.

xxxxx

As she came to a stop, Rei stayed behind a wall and slowly leaned her head to see Lance barely walking into his hotel room. She rushed ahead to follow him and opened the door. To her shock, she saw no one inside the room and the ominous vibe she probed earlier seemingly vanished without a trace.

"He's gone?" The Miko blinked as she walked in and surveyed the room. _But, I just saw him walk in! Where on Earth did he and that evil aura I sensed go? All but dissipated! _

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to Rei, Lance relocated on the rooftop and concealed his presence from her keen senses.

_That was a close one. Hmm, interesting. So, one of the Senshi is already on my trail. I better not let her delve too deep into my schemes. With Aspmon's failure, I must turn things up a notch and prepare for bigger battles ahead for us._

Just then, Felinismon materialized behind Lance.

"Feh, I knew he would let us down, my lord. I told you Aspmon wouldn't get the assignment done. Plus that girl has reunited with her comrades."

Lance shrugged. "No matter. Thanks to Aspmon and careful research, I've learned this boy's Digimon is the same that turned into Megidramon, and was the main catalyst for my seal to be undone."

"Is that really the case?"

"It occurred in the battle with Beelzebumon in the Digital World. How could I forget?"

"Beelzebumon? Wait, weren't you alive at that moment?"

"I was still in my sealed state at that time. However, I sensed a great power arising. It wielded enough to melt down the entire Digital World and bring forth destruction to the human world. After being freed after the Digital Hazard awakened, I hid once again to escape deletion from the D-Reaper. Once the D-Reaper was dealt with, this allowed me time to at least recover my spiritual form before infiltrating the human realm. Here I stand today in the real world and on the road to regaining my true form."

Felinismon nodded. "Interesting, but what does Megidramon have to do with anything?"

An evil grin curved across the host's face. "I plan to replicate a duplicate version to engage Takato Matsuda and his Gallantmon."

xxxxx

Arriving on floor eight, Makoto and Minako paced through the hallway after given instructions from the models to find their hotel room. They just happened to stop near _**Room 8-12**_ and were about to open the door. The door quickly pushed open as Rei turned the corner and saw her friends.

"Guys?" The Miko blinked as she bolted over to them. "Guys, why haven't you called back? I've been trying to contact the both of you!"

Minako sweatdropped and chortled. "Just wait until what I have to tell you."

Makoto nodded. "Sorry, Rei!"

"Well, I, too, have something to tell you guys, but we'll talk about it outside."

"We're leaving?" Minako asked as she pointed to the door. "Then, what were the models doing in here?"

Rei grabbed her two friends. "Nothing at all! C'mon, let's go!"

As the three Senshi bolted across the hall, the door opened as Tamara and Mai poked their heads out.

"Heard something?" Tamara wondered.

"Is Hino-san coming back?"

Tamara sighed and sank her head. "...I don't know."

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Kame Game Shop/Muto Residence/11:30 PM**_

Yugi gathered his gear together as he gets prepared for another visit to Shinjuku tomorrow.

"Yami, I'm curious to know how Takato is doing and I'd like to do my best to help him out with Pharaohmon's forces."

The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle appeared next to him. _**'His forces are still growing stronger. We will need Joey and the others to aid us.'**_

"That's the point. We're not about to let that creep take the Millennium Puzzle. He's going to have to fight us for it."

_**'Correct and we will triumph, Yugi.'**_

_Hang in there, Takato. We're on our way._

With that, Yugi placed his Millennium Puzzle on his side counter and lied still in bed. Folding his arms behind his head, he got himself an early start after a long day.

Unbeknownst to him, ThothBabimon was lurking on the other side of Domino City in a dark alley. And he was finally able to sense the mystical energies emanating from the Millennium Puzzle.

_'I've found it, my lord. I have found the location of Yugi Muto and his Millennium Puzzle. Soon you shall inherit its unlimited power and regain your ultimate form.'_

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Junpei: Hey, guys! Well, all of my friends have their Spirits back, but I'm the last one left?

Makoto: Speak for yourself, I have yet to gain my Eternal form.

Rei: Guess, you won't believe what I have to tell you.

ThothBabimon: Yugi Muto, I've come to slay you and take your Millennium Puzzle!

Yami: You won't take it without a battle, you monster! I won't fall to you!

Onyxmon: Warriors, come forth and face me! I, Onyxmon, will not fail Lord Pharaohmon!

Kuwabara: Oh yeah! Try this on for size!

Takato: Next time!

_**A Brewing Storm! The Thunder Warriors Gather!**_

Yusuke: Don't miss it!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Eternal Sailor Venus hits the scene! Rika recovers from her funk. Tomoki takes action as he's the second to last of the main core Legendary Warrior to awaken his spirits. Takato overcomes his own insecurities, too. Oh, and Rei finds out about Cammy from an unlikely source.

Next time, Makoto and Junpei will shine.

And that's a wrap.

Send a review and see you around.


	6. Brewing Storm! Thunder Warriors Gather!

**A/N: **We're definitely on a roll now.

Next up, Makoto and Junpei get their power-ups.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 6

_**A Brewing Storm! The Thunder Warriors Gather!**_

xxxxx

_**Domino City/March 9, 2003/12:15 PM**_

Noon came on a lively Sunday in Domino City. With the advent of Sunday, no students were in school and families took advantage of this day off.

Yugi Muto of all people stood outside the Kame Game Shop. His plan for today was heading to Shinjuku District to meet with Takato and the Tamers. Holding the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, he had a backpack settled on his back and waved out to his grandfather Solomon Muto while heading off.

"Good morning, Yugi. Heading to Shinjuku this early?" The old man stopped sweeping the steps.

Yugi nodded and addressed to his grandfather. "Yeah, grandpa. We've made a few new friends there and I've planned to see them today."

"Getting them to take up Duel Monsters?"

"Maybe," Yugi smiled broadly as he stormed off and waved. "Well, I better get going, gramps! Talk to ya later!"

"Aren't you going to eat something first?"

"I'll go grab something on the way. Thanks anyways!"

Solomon watched his grandson running down the street for the bus stop.

The old man chuckled, nodding. "Kids these days."

xxxxx

Yugi raced down the long stretch of a street leading to the nearest bus stop. He viewed his watch, realizing he was a few minutes away from reaching the 12:50 PM bus arrival. He was able to grab a few snacks from a convenient store to eat along the way to Shinjuku.

"I just hope Takato is taking it easy! We'll definitely need him if we end up facing Pharaohmon's goons. Yami, I'm worried."

Upon hearing the teen's sudden distress, Yami materialized behind Yugi and accompanied him.

_**'It's about the Millennium Puzzle, isn't it? You fear Pharaohmon will attempt to take it, correct?'**_

_It's more than just that. He not only wants to take it, but wants to harness its powers. _

_**'As long as we stand together, Pharaohmon will never get the chance.'**_

_I'm curious to know why he hasn't shown himself. We don't even know what he looks like. This is just like Marik all over again!_

_**'Only this time, he's under a human disguise. The only clues we have on his whereabouts are through his minions. They only mention of his name, but the true enemy still hasn't found the courage to expose himself.' **_

Yugi reassured the ancient Pharaoh. _Don't worry. Eventually, he'll give in and show himself. bound to show himself. If he's anything like Marik, he'll appear when our guards are down!_

Yami added with a calm and soothing tone, sensing the teen's anxiety. _**'Relax, Yugi. I'll be here to guard you and we have our friends to depend on, including new allies through the Digimon Tamers.'**_

_Thanks for being there when I really need you the most._

_**'You helped me save the world. I'm indebted to you.'**_

"Hey, Yug!" Came the familiar Brooklyn-like accent from one Joey Wheeler. Yugi whirled around and greeted his friend with a high-five. "Ready to go to Shinjuku? Takato and his pals are waiting for us!"

The teen simply nodded. "Yeah..."

"Somethin' wrong, Yug?Pharaohmon been bothering you? Don't worry. We'll get that creep before he gets his hands on your puzzle!"

"Nah, just excited to see Takato and the Tamers. C'mon, we've got to catch our bus!"

"Lead the way, Yug! We've got to get there before the bus leaves!"

With that, the Domino City High students hurried forward through the street as they cut through a pass to get to their destination. Unbeknownst to them, a hooded figure, wearing an outfit akin to a Rare Hunter, observed the teens cutting through the crowds to get to their bus stop. The figure's eyes gleamed red as they locked on the teens.

The figure walked into an alleyway as a larger shadow materialized behind him.

"I found them, ThothBabimon."

Stepping out from the shadows was Babimon, who was concealed himself behind a larger cloak. He concealed himself and his subordinate with dark sorcery to keep them out of Yami's perceptive foresight.

"I'll be pursuing them into Shinjuku. I will cut them off from meeting the Tamers. This will be my chance of ensnaring the Millennium Puzzle for Lord Pharaohmon."

"Yes, sir."

The ravenous primate cackled evilly, licking his side face. "I believe we've already become familiar with our new settings. Send your Scarabmon troops and scour through this side."

"Affirmative."

With that, the hooded Scarabmon vanished behind the darkest corner of the alleyway. Babimon cackled deeply under heavy breathing as he picked up on Yugi's scent and licked his lips.

_Lead me where you're going, boy. The first face you and your cohort will be greeting won't be the Tamers, that's a given!_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/1:13 PM**_

Having arrived at the local park, the three Sailor Senshi and Artemis gathered for a meeting. The topic of discussions went as followed: the recent enemy activities, last night's battle with Aspmon, Sailor Venus' new Eternal awakening, and the identification of Rei's younger sister according to an unlikely source.

Rei, Minako, and Makoto formed a circle as Artemis examined the photo of a dark-haired elementary-aged girl. The resemblance of Rei and the girl was staggering. The picture was even recently taken by Mai Valentine herself, but why she wanted to present this to Rei boggled the Miko's mind.

"She really does look like you," Makoto said as she picked up the photo. She scratched her brown-haired head and lifted a curious eyebrow. "This is crazy, Rei."

Minako concurred. "Yeah, I mean why would she even bother telling you about this?"

Rei folded her arms and sat down to let all of this sink in. She deeply sighed. "In a way, I'm glad she told me this sooner than later. Why my father and Nina never told me astounds me."

"But, you've been out of contact with them for a long time, right?" Artemis inquired.

"Besides visiting me on my 16th birthday, yes. Grandfather has been secretive about this as well. Was there a reason why I had to be kept out of the dark?"

"Have you tried calling your dad?" The blonde-haired teen asked, sitting next to her friend and looking at her with deep concern.

"Nah, why would I?"

"But then, how are you going to get anything more of this? Cammy is your younger sister and I think she deserves to see her older sister."

"Yeah! Sister should NEVER be kept apart!" Minako exclaimed. "That's unforgivable!"

"Guys, I appreciate the concern, but this is a personal issue I have to resolve myself."

"She's right, you two," Artemis turned toward Minako and Makoto. "We normally have these group discussions regarding Senshi business. This is getting a little too personal. Let's respect Rei's personal space. If she wants us to help her, she'll come to us and ask."

Makoto and Minako both nodded, recognizing the deeper conflict involved in personal family business. However, they know they can count on each other for comfort and advice, having been close friends and Senshi for several years. Staring over the photo, Rei ran her fingers over her sister's face and slipped it into her purse. She stood from the bench and beckoned her friends over to follow her.

"I'll take care of this at the shrine. If grandpa is home by the time I get back, I'll ask him."

"So, you want to take your mind of all this?" Minako asked as she turned, smirking to Makoto. "Say, Mako-chan, wasn't there something you wanted to do in Shibuya?"

"Oh yeah! There's a martial arts show at Shibuya park! It's something I've wanted to go and I was wondering..."

Artemis sighed. "Shouldn't we be out on patrol, girls? We've still got the enemy out there..."

"Yeah, but we could use a break!" Minako chimed in, letting a cheery smile broaden across her face.

Rei rolled her eyes in response. "C'mon, we just came from a invite party last night. Artemis is right..."

"Ah, but we can patrol in Shibuya while we're at it! The show is only supposed to be two hours. If we catch a train, we'll get to Shibuya to catch the last hour."

"Sounds like a plan then, Mako-chan," the blonde agreed as she nodded happily and turned to Rei. "Well? What do you think, Rei-chan? It'll get your mind off your situation." She put a hand out to Rei and seemingly tried to persuade her friend to loosen up.

Sighing, Rei gave in and shook Minako's hand. "Ok then. It's better than nothing I suppose."

"And who knows? We might run into those Legendary Warriors or Yusuke's boys again," Makoto pointed out.

The Miko nodded. "God point. Yeah, now why didn't I think about this sooner?"

"C'mon! The sooner we catch the train, the better!" Minako called out to her friends as Artemis sweatdropped. "Heh, relax, Artemis. Everything will be all right!"

"For your sake, I hope so," the white feline narrowed his eyes, seemingly giving into the girls' wishes. "I hope Luna is having it easier with Usagi in the states."

_Huh. I wonder, is there a chance we could see those Legendary Warriors or the Spirit Detectives in Shibuya? _Makoto thought as she paced alongside Rei and Minako out of the park. She eyed her two friends as images of their Eternal Senshi forms flashed in her mind. With a new resolve to get stronger, Makoto sought to achieve the next Senshi level as her friends have before her. _With all the training I've put in, I should've already unlocked my new Senshi power. I suppose I'll know if another big battle takes place... sorry, guys, but I'm not gonna fall behind! _She mused deeply with renewed determination to achieve new her Senshi power.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Abandoned Warehouse/1:25 PM**_

With his former location at the hotel blown, Lance and his cohorts were forced to relocate to an abandoned warehouse temporarily until their forces doubled in number. This gave Lance a chance to scour through other vicinities across and outside the Shinjuku area.

Seated in a chair, Lance viewed his orb as it pulled up images of Yugi and Joey's arrival in Shinjuku. He reflected to the previous skirmishes the Scarabmon had with the Tamers and the Duelists during the first initial attack. Images of the Millennium Puzzle were within his mind. He craved and sought the mystical item for its rich and seemingly unlimited power. Luckily for him, ThothBabimon was already on route toward Yugi and Joey's current destination.

"Very god, ThothBabimon. Today, I will finally wrest the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi Muto. It's only a matter of time before I harness the ancient powers of this ancient pharaoh."

"My lord," Felinismon interjected as she appeared behind him.

"What is it?"

"I have placed your vessel's family in stasis coffins within this facility. I have Scarabmon keeping a close eye on them."

Lance shrugged as if it didn't deter him. "Like that concerns me. Remember, this boy's family not my concern. He is now merely a vessel for my spirit."

"I understand."

"I hope so, Felinismon. I don't want you to go soft. I need you to assist me in capturing these energy sources from these super beings. They are essential to my body's revival. Then I shall expel myself from this boy's body and once again regain my body of old."

The subordinate feline calmly added. "I can't argue with you, my lord."

"By the way, any updates on the Tamers."

"They're out on patrol it seems with their Digimon."

Lance let an evil grin adorn his pale face. "Interesting..."

"But, you failed to break down the girl... Rika Nonaka... she..."

"I know, but I don't rest until she and the Tamers suffer. But, I want her and the Tamers to be introduced to Lance Canebrook first. They won't even suspect that I'm using this boy as a meat puppet and their more sensitive partners won't recognize my aura since my magic cloak my presence. Yes, I say the direct approach is definitely the best approach."

Felinismon replied. "Whatever you think works, milord."

"Yes, but something else concerns me..." To which Lance suddenly felt a sharp pain in his mind. He grabbed the left side of his face and gritted his teeth, attempting to suppress the urge to pass out. He quickly saw images of a dark-haired girl and that of the Digital Priestess, the woman who was responsible for having being sealed. _Can it be...? Am I seeing the Priestess? Is she alive in this world? Nay... that first image was that of a child! Could it be... that the damned Digital Priestess left a reincar-_

"Lord Pharaohmon? What distresses you?"

"Get back!" Lance roared, raising his heavy tone as Felinismon held her ground. He stood and breathed heavily. The viewing orb he utilized earlier hovered over toward him as a visual of Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Artemis pulled up. His eyes immediately fell on Rei specifically as the orb pulled in for a closer view over her face and scanned the photo inside her purse. The photo of Cammy Hino was pulled up, catching Lance's eye. _Can it be? It is!_

Felinismon, too, observed the viewing org displaying the new images. "What is the orb telling you, Lord Pharaohmon?"

Lance gave a dark and subtle grin, chortling under his breath. "...seems I've found the root of my other _concern_."

"Lord Pharaohmon, I wanted to mention that I've sent Onyxmon to reconvene with a Scarabmon fleet to scour through the Shibuya district. I believe they'll be running into some of our enemies."

"Ensure they find the Legendary Warriors and eliminate them. Likewise for any of their allies, including those Sailor Senshi and Detectives. For the Senshi, I want them delivered to alive. Ensure to let Onyxmon know when you see him again."

"Yes, milord," Felinismon bowed and vanished.

Leaning back in his demon chair, Lance chuckled and wore a devilish grin. "Even if things don't play to our advantage, I can summon my trump card. In regards to you, Takato Matsuda, let's just say that you will be dealing with a demon that has long plagued your memories."

Standing behind Lance was a dark reflection of a dragon with a very familiar Hazard emblem on its chest. The ominous symbol gleamed a dark purple aura.

"First, I'll deal with you and your group, Takato. And then I'll pursue my interest to the woman with the photo of the Digital Priestess' reincarnation."

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/2:10 PM**_

Soaring past the park and landing on a building rooftop, they scanned the park perimeters and waited to reconvene with Onyxmon, one of Pharaohmon's most loyal subordinates. The Scarabmon clan failed to prevent Mars and Venus from unlocking their Eternal forms. Now this was their last shot of intercepting Sailor Jupiter. With Onyxmon, they may just very well succeed under his watch.

"Weren't we supposed to be rendezvous here, commander?" One of the Scarabmon addressed the head member wearing a blue gem on his chest.

The commander scanned around the vicinity and turned around as a hooded figure materialized next to him.

"Sorry I'm late, commander," the hooded figure said as he approached the blue-gem wearing insect.

The Scarabmon nodded. "No, we were just about to plan our next move."

"Have you located our targets?"

"A few of them have arrived on the scene. Namely a few of the Legendary Warriors are within our sight, Onyxmon."

Onyxmon nodded, eyeing the crowds filling the park. "Very good."

"There seems to be an event taking place, which might explain all those humans in a huge gathering."

"No matter. We know who we're here for," Onyxmon added while continuously scanning the crowds. His eyes caught sight of the Legendary Warriors from a distance. "I've found a few of our confirmed targets and I'm sure there will be others. We will eliminate them in the name of Lord Pharaohmon, commander."

"Yes, Onyxmon."

"And I've located the Senshi we've been assigned to capture."

"You found them, Onyxmon?"

"They've just arrived on the scene," Onyxmon announced as he swerved his sights to the Senshi arriving at the martial arts event. He chortled a low laugh. "Ah, yes! Lord Pharaohmon will be pleased we'll be delivering these three to him!"

"We're ready to move in when you're ready, Onyxmon."

"Let's wait out just a little while," Onyxmon reassured the commander and his clan. "We have them where we want them, but let's wait until they're guards are completely down. Today, ThothBabimon will have the Millennium Puzzle in his possession and I'll have the Senshi captured. Lord Pharaohmon will have his old body back sooner than expected!"

xxxxx

Over on the other end of the park, the martial arts event was halfway through and the crowd vividly were drawn to the competition. Amongst those in the crowd, Takuya and Junpei were there to witness the event. On another side, Kuwabara was seen watching the event. Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Artemis had arrived during the middle of a demonstration.

"Man! Urameshi is sure missing a great show!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he looked around the lively crowd getting into the matches. "He said he'd be coming!"

Takuya grinned happily as he cheered for the fighters on the stage. "Isn't this exciting, Junpei?"

"Sure is! Too bad Tomoki couldn't come, but most of all... Izumi... can't believe she didn't come either."

The hat-wearing boy shrugged. "What can we do? They said they had other things to do. I tried calling Kouji or Kouichi, but haven't gotten any return calls from those two."

"Well, at least we're here having a good time! Their loss, I guess."

Makoto balled up both fists and raised them over head, cheering on the fighters. "C'mon! Knock his ass down! Argh! No, you almost had him!"

Minako and Artemis sweatdropped as the tall brunette was seemingly and emotionally invested in the heated competition.

Rei folded her arms and watched with apathy. In the back of her mind, she still couldn't get the photo of her alleged sister out. It became ingrained in her thoughts and prevented her from enjoying the festivities taking place before her eyes.

As the crowds were drawn to the event, a few Scarabmon closed in near trees whilst locating their targets. All the while, Onyxmon appeared above them as he beckoned them to attack when he gave the signal.

And Onyxmon finally gave the signal: by firing a blast into the skies.

Upon hearing the loud crackle, everyone watching the event turned to notice a flash of smoke covering the area. Takuya, Junpei, Kuwabara, and the three Senshi immediately responded as Scarabmon flew in to initiate an swift attack on the crowd.

"Find and acquire your targets, Scarabmon," Onyxmon smirked as the insect drones scattered across and forced the crowds to flee. "We have you where we want you, warriors of justice."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/2:45 PM**_

As they were dropped off from their bus stop, Yugi and Joey headed off toward the path leading to Shinjuku Bridge. However, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle picked up ominous vibes closing in behind them. They stopped as two cloaked figures barricaded in front of them. They glanced over their backs as another cloaked character stood behind them. The Domino High students quickly bolted into the nearest alleyway until they stopped at a dead end. The three cloaked figures removed their disguises and revealed themselves as Scarabmon.

"What do ya bug freaks want with us this time, eh?" Joey demanded, balling up his fists. "Y'all looking for trouble, then you're asking for it!"

Yugi scowled while holding his puzzle. "Tell us why hasn't your boss shown his face? Is he that much of a coward to meet us face to face?"

"Yeah, what is he afraid of?"

"Hehehe, you'll know soon enough, Yugi Muto," the second Scarabmon cackled

Yami quickly warned his vessel telepathically. _**'Yugi. I'm sensing a greater evil presence. You and Joey best be on your guards!' **_

"Is it Pharaohmon?"

"No, but he has sent me to confiscate your Millennium Puzzle!" A booming voice was accompanied by a deep and deafening cackle.

Startled, Joey jumped back. "What the hell was that?"

The Duelists watched as a black circle materialized behind the Scarabmon trio. They watched the black shadow form into a massive monstrosity of a figure. The creature's eyes brimmed with blood redness. Throwing off his cloak of darkness, ThothBabimon unveiled himself before the Duelists and set his sights on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Realizing this was the same monster that crushed Gallantmon, Yugi and Joey knew they were way over their heads in a confrontation with ThothBabimon.

Nonetheless, Yami wasn't intimidated.

The Scarabmon moved aside as ThothBabimon advanced on the intimidated Duelists.

"Who's the coward, Yugi Muto? I can smell your fear just being near you and your skinny cohort," ThothBabimon said, wearing a fiendish and saliva-covered grin. The notion of devouring the Duelists filled the back of his mind with sick ecstasy. "I can read the fear all over your faces, boys!"

Yugi rebuked. "You don't scare me! Pharaohmon obviously sent you and your minions to cut us off from the Tamers!"

"Huh, very perceptive. Did you just figure that out now?" The gargantuan primate grinned as he halted his slow and methodical advancement. "You and your friends have been lucky to thwart us, but that ends here. Yugi Muto, I want you to summon the power from your Millennium Puzzle! I want to see if its power is of any value to Lord Pharaohmon!"

"You want the Pharaoh? Well, you got him!"

Joey exclaimed. "Yug, wait!"

"_**YU-GI-OH!**_" Roared the teen, who let Yami take his place. Opening his seemingly focused and determined eyes, Yami glared down ThothBabimon and the Scarabmon. He defiantly stood his ground and pointed to them, accepting their challenge. "I'm here, you monsters! You want this puzzle, you'll have to endure my gauntlet test!"

"Gauntlet test? Ha! Sure, bring it on, you pathetic worm!" ThothBabimon cackled as he waved the Scarabmon trio off. "I've got this, Scarabmon. You are dismissed."

The Scarabmon nodded as they vanished from sight.

ThothBabimon shifted his focus back on Yami and Joey. "Now where were we?"

"Typical of a coward like Pharaohmon to send one of his strong men to face me. Your triumphant victory over Gallantmon was nothing but a fluke. I'm afraid the next time you face him, the end result shall be different."

"We'll see when the time comes, but today your head shall be in Lord Pharaohmon's hands, Yugi Muto. I accept your gauntlet test!"

Holding his ground, Yami pulled out his deck whilst the Millennium Puzzle brimmed with golden light. Joey moved back and noticed Yami smiling calmly like this were another duel.

"The winner takes possession of the puzzle."

"Yug! That's crazy! You can't just take a gamble that huge!"

ThothBabimon cracked his fists and magically summoned blades in his hands. "I'm ready! Bring all you've got, human!"

Yami focused his view on ThothBabimon and had one hand over his deck. Yugi deeply mused inside the Pharaoh's mind.

_It looks like we might have to summon the Egyptian Gods, Yami. Those will be sure trump cards to finish this monster off. The Dark Magician might even do enough damage, but an array of traps should slow him them._

"Take him down, Yug! Whatever you have in mind, I'm pulling for ya!" Joey encouraged his friend no matter the stakes. Though, in the back of his mind, he was doubting how his friend was going to pull off this 'gauntlet game' against a dangerous and unpredictable Digimon like ThothBabimon. _I hope you know what you're doing, Yug. You're taking a gamble with putting your puzzle on the line._

"Well? I'm waiting and I HATE waiting!" ThothBabimon roared impatiently as he readied his blades to skewer the competition. He charged forward ready to cut Yami down to size.

However, Yami wasn't backing down.

The Pharaoh only smirked off ThothBabimon's imposing charge. He was ready for this death game.

"Game on," was all Yami had to say.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/2:55 PM**_

The masses of people that filled the park fled once the Scarabmon fleet attacked. They unleashed warning attacks to get their point across. As the people fled from the scene, Onyxmon dropped in to scour the area and searched for the heroes he's been given orders to eliminate. To his dismay, he was unable to notice any of them in plain sight. He pivoted his view to the left side of the vicinity as he saw Scarabmon firing blasts to scare away more people.

"Where are they? I swear I caught sight of them just a while ago!" Onyxmon snorted irritably. "Find them, Scarabmon. Don't let them out of your sight!"

Hiding behind a tree, the three Senshi readied their Henshin Sticks in preparation.

Kuwabara hid behind a bush and prepared to move in. Suddenly, he sensed someone appear behind him. He whirled around and saw Hiei standing quietly.

"Gah, shorty!"

"Quiet, fool. They'll spot you," Hiei remarked as he eyed the Scarabmon in the distance.

Hiding behind a giant pair of bushes, Takuya and Junpei lied in wait while the Scarabmon and Onyxmon searched thoroughly.

"Junpei, you leave these guys with me."

"Takuya..."

The Warrior of Fire nodded dismissively. "You don't even have your Spirits back, dude. I've got this covered!"

Suddenly, before Takuya moved in, Junpei noticed his cellphone emitting a strange blue glow. His eyes became drawn to his phone as it changed into a familiar shape, which brought a big smile on his face.

"...uh, Takuya!" He immediately beckoned to his friend and showed him the familiar object. "Look, what I have here!"

Whirling around, Takuya looked over his back as his face conveyed shock. This happened with Tomoki the other day.

"...now you, too, Junpei? Awesome."

Onyxmon shook his head as he kicked over a bench and found nothing he's looking for. As he turned around, he saw a burst of fire, a bolt of lightning, and heart chains blasted away a few Scarabmon. Taken aback by the abrupt and swift attacks, Onyxmon saw the three Sailor Senshi standing out in the open, battle ready and poised to engage the enemy.

"Ah, there you are!" Onyxmon cackled. "Sailor Senshi, so nice of you to drop in!"

"Disturbing a fun festivity on a beautiful Sunday is unforgivable!" Sailor Jupiter declared, who walked forward and pointed to him. "Don't think we're letting you go easily! I, Sailor Jupiter, won't forgive you!"

"Likewise, Sailor Venus!" The blonde announced.

Sailor Mars scoffed and bolted ahead, deciding to drop the pre-battle speech routine. "No use wasting time with that, guys! C'mon!"

"Oh, rearing to go already?" Onyxmon laughed as an aura produced around him and burned off his cloaked robe. His true form resembled a humanoid African gazelle. Armed with long horns atop his head, he wore protective gray armor, mostly covering his chest, coupled with matching boots and gloves. His red eyes gleamed as the Digimon dashed at prodigious speed and threw a pair of daggers at the Senshi.

Mars evaded the daggers and rebounded with a fire arrow. "_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

One missed Onyxmon, but the other hit him square in the right shoulder.

"Gah!" Onyxmon hissed as he bumrushed and headbutted Mars, sending him sailing back.

"MARS!" Venus and Jupiter shouted.

"I will take you three captive for Lord Pharaohmon! He requires your rich energy!" declared the humanoid antelope Digimon. He dashed past Venus and Jupiter, leaving them bedazzled with his speed. He turned and let his horns grow out, shooting toward them like spears.

"Move!" Jupiter cried out as she and Venus dodged a deadly close encounter with Onyxmon's horns.

Before Jupiter and Venus could call off their attacks, Onyxmon was already behind them. He swerved around, hitting his palms into their stomachs. The force of his attacks sent the two Senshi flying back into trees. Onyxmon chortled as he watched Mars sitting up. He ran up and kicked her on her back.

"Ha, too easy!" Onyxmon exclaimed.

"Oh, really...?" The Miko Senshi raised her head as she pointed her fingers to him. The last thing Onyxmon saw was a large fireball hitting his face. "_**Fire Soul!**_"

Then, as Onyxmon stumbled back trying to put out the fire, a bolt of lightning hurtled from behind him.

"_**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**_"

Catching the lightning bolt coming toward him, Onyxmon utilized his agility and leapt over the blast. Jupiter watched in shock as her attack impacted and exploded on the ground.

"Almost had me, but you'll give your friend credit. She did get me with that fireball and phased for me a bit! Too bad I was able to perceive your attack!"

The miffed brunette growled. "You talk too much!"

"He's just toying with us!" Venus exclaimed as she watched Scarabmon drop in behind them. "Great, we've got company."

"Relax, I'm sure we can handle them," Jupiter remarked. "Remember, you and Mars can just use your new Eternal forms. I'm out of luck though."

"Jupiter..."

Sailor Jupiter simply shook her head, smiling. "It's fine. I can manage with the power I've got now. Take out the Scarabmon. I'll take their head boss here."

"You can't!" Mars protested, but Jupiter just bumrushed Onyxmon without regret. "WAIT, JUPITER!"

"Mars! Let's get rid of these bug-looking freaks!" The blonde called over to the Miko. "We know their weaknesses!"

Mars gave him, nodding. "Right, let's take of them then!" She turned and watched Jupiter attempting to spear Onyxmon down. "Take him down, Jupiter." With that, she raced off to aid Venus head-off the Scarabmon from the area.

Onyxmon flipped over Sailor Jupiter's bull-like charge and landed a kick to her back. One kick knocked Jupiter forward as she fell to one knee. Onyxmon rushed up to a fallen Jupiter and kicked her over on her side. Jupiter was down on all fours, trying to recover and sit up from taking heavy blows from the speedy antelope. As he stomped his feet down, Jupiter instinctively recovered and sprang up, moving out of the way. She rebounded by slugging him in the face. Onyxmon barely turned his head and swerved up behind Jupiter. He landed a kick to Jupiter's back and sent her sailing into a tree.

"Give up?" Onyxmon chuckled, taunting the Senshi.

Jupiter angrily spat out. "No!"

"You will soon enough." He snorted and flexed his entire body. His form began bulking up around the arms and chest. Then, as he opened his hands, a pair of purple energy balls materialized in his palms. He smashed both hands together and compressed the spheres together, forging a larger energy ball. "_**Blitz Ball Attack!**_" He bellowed and launched the ball toward a seemingly incapacitated Jupiter.

Struggling to pull her arms off the tree, Jupiter gritted her teeth and let an antennae protrude through her tiara.

_I won't let this him overtake! I have to get stronger...! Sailor Moon, Mars, and Venus became Eternals... why can't I? Has all my training been for naught?_

"C'MON, DODGE! I NEED YOU ALIVE!" Onyxmon laughed fiendishly as he watched his ball closing in toward Jupiter.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning cut in and swiftly nullified Onyxmon's attack like it were nothing. Both Jupiter and Onyxmon were taken aback by this sudden intervention. Both looked round to locate the source of this seemingly abrupt attack.

"Where did that come from?" Onyxmon exclaimed as he frantically surveyed the vicinity.

Jupiter managed to get herself off the tree as she looked around. _That attack was my element. But, who else could command the power of lightning?_

Suddenly, Onyxmon turned and noticed a figure descending from the air. He and Jupiter saw what might've been the source of the lightning strike.

"Wait, you're one of the...!" The antelope Digimon called out on the aerial figure dropping in on the ground.

Sailor Jupiter addressed the mysterious character. "Hey, whoever you are... thanks!"

"No problem," mumbled the figure, who stepped forward and unrevealed himself. He resembled a humanoid rhinoceros beetle garbed in blue armor and gold trim covering sections of his body. Golden streaks of lightning imbued his armored form. "You ok, Senshi of Justice?"

"I am now," Jupiter addressed the armored beetle man. _He looks like he could be another one of Agunimon's pals. _"Your name?"

"Blitzmon, Legendary Warrior of Thunder. Don't worry. I am a friend of Agunimon's."

"Obviously," Jupiter smiled as she and Blitzmon turned to Onyxmon. "Let's cut the formalities."

Blitzmon concurred. "I agree. Besides, we are fighting the same enemy."

"Feh, what kind of difference will you make?" Onyxmon mocked Blitzmon, who answered by charging lightning into his fists.

He quickly propelled toward Onyxmon with his fists ready and charged. "_**Thunder Fist!**_" He roared and prepared to pulverize him.

Onyxmon initially responded by phasing out of Blitzmon's reach. Blitzmon came to a screeching halt and looked across to find Onyxmon standing a few feet away.

"Legendary Warrior, eh? You're no better than this Senshi I was engaging!" The antelope Digimon taunted the armored warrior. "But, I'll humor you by taking you down."

"Come at me then!" Blitzmon goaded the enemy to attack him head-on.

"On the contrary…" Onyxmon leapt into the air and phased in front of Blitzmon. He quickly seized Blitzmon's horn and picked him up.

Blitzmon rebounded as he charged his left fist. "_**Thunder Fist!**_" He slipped out of the antelope's hold and fell atop Onyxmon and slug him with a lightning charged fist.

However, Onyxmon once again phased from taking the direct blow.

"Augh! Where did he go?"

"Over here, you fool!"

Upon hearing Onyxmon, Blitzmon turned to the right direction and saw the antelope Digimon standing on top of a tree branch with arms folded, laughing.

However, Sailor Jupiter had seen enough as she raced forward and punched the tree. The force of her punch shook the tree, causing Onyxmon to fall off. But, the antelope phased and reappeared away from the thunder warriors.

Blitzmon cursed. "Damn, he's too fast!"

"That's putting it mildly," remarked Jupiter.

"Is that all you two got?" Onyxmon taunted the thunder warriors. "This is getting tiresome! I intend to finish this!" He raised his fists and gathered energy into his palms, forging two spheres of condensed dark energy. He locked eyes with Blitzmon and Sailor Jupiter, preparing to launch his both energy balls toward his battle-ready adversaries.

"Get ready to move, Blitzmon!"

"Right!"

Jupiter scowled. _Damn, what's taking you, guys? And why haven't I still unlocked my new power?_

xxxxx

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

"_**Venus Love Me Chain!**_"

_**Whoosh!**_

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus cleared away the Scarabmon after their attacks hit their forehead gems. The Scarabmon's bodies buckled under the force of the Senshi's attacks and vaporized into dust.

Agunimon joined in the fray as he gathered funnels of wild fire, which he directed toward two Scarabmon.

"_**Pyro Tornado!**_" roared the Warrior of Fire, who swerved around the Scarabmon and turned them into dust.

Kuwabara and Hiei finished the remaining Scarabmon. Both used their sword techniques to skewer and cut off their forehead gems.

"That takes care of these jerks," Agunimon smirked as he turned to Mars and Venus. Then, he saw Kuwabara and Hiei behind him. "And thanks you, two!"

Kuwabara replied. "Piece of cake."

Hiei pivoted his view toward the Senshi. "Yeah, whatever."

"Jupiter and Agunimon's friends need our help," Mars addressed to everyone.

Venus asserted. "C'mon, guys! Let's move!"

With that, Mars, Venus, Kuwabara, and Agunimon sprinted off as Hiei blitzed ahead after them.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/3:10 PM**_

The heated exchange escalated between ThothBabimon and Yami in the gauntlet test. Yami summoned every one of his best and effective monsters to slow down the blood-lusted behemoth. Yami was on the rebound as ThothBabimon relentlessly charged forward to attack.

As his Millennium Puzzle glowed, Yami brought a demonic-looking dome cage covered in spikes.

"Using the power of my Millennium Puzzle, I summon forth _**Nightmare Cage**_ to trap this beast! Come forth trap and seal this beast!"

With that, the dome-shaped spiked cage fell over ThothBabimon and trapped him within. ThothBabimon tried cutting through the steel with his blades, but they proved ineffective as he was unable to free himself.

"Nice trap counter, Yug!" Joey cheered on his friend.

The Pharaoh smirked as he drew out another card. "Now I summon forth _**Beta the Magnet Warrior**_!"

By Yami's command, the magnet warrior appeared.

"Now to summon forth another monster to aid Beta," he skimmed through his hand and drew another card. A big smirk adorned the Pharaoh's face as he came to the realization that the tide of the battle turned to his favor. "_**Buster Blader**_, I summon you to aid the magnet warrior!" A purple-armored knight materialized before Yami and brandished a golden sword.

"Awesome, Beta and Buster Blader will help even the odds!"

Yami watched as a beam of light fired from ThothBabimon's mouth, which vaporized Nightmare Cage completely. ThothBabimon waltzed forward in a calm manner as he set his sights on Yami's Beta and Buster Blader. Joey yelped while backing away in fear, turning toward Yami, who wasn't deterred by the blood-lusted monster's terrifying presence. Yami stood calmly and conveyed little fear being in ThothBabimon's view.

"Humph, is that all? I went through all those pathetic monsters and none stood a chance!" ThothBabimon roared with deep laughter. "But, please continue to humor me before you delay your inevitable demise! I'm finding this fun!"

"Certainly," Yami smirked as he commanded his two monsters. "Beta! Buster Blader! Attack him with combined force!"

ThothBabimon bellowed as Beta and Buster Blader charged steadfast to attack him. The hungry behemoth raised his blades and intended to cut them down to size. However, they quickly managed to evade his reach and jumped on opposite ends of the alleyway. Buster Blader saw an opening to ThothBabimon and landed a sword slash across the baboon's left hip. Beta lunged off a wall and clubbed ThothBabimon's face repeatedly.

"A'right! Keep it up, Beta and Buster Blader!" Joey roared, clenching his fists. "They're wearing him down!"

"Yes, and I'll up the numbers with _**Dark Magician Girl!**_" The Pharaohmon declared as he pulled out his next card. He summoned the cute and courageous Dark Magician Girl, who was a blonde girl wearing a cyan-and-pink female magician's garb. He then equipped the female mage with a Magic Card. "And I equip her with _**Magic Formula**_! This will increase her power and give her a fighting chance to aid my two warriors! Now, go Dark Magician Girl!"

Nodding, she glided forward as a pink aura outlined her frame. The magic card increased her magical power, granting her a boost that enabled her to blast ThothBabimon's face with her magician's wand. ThothBabimon roared with blood murder as each magical blast burned off sections of his face.

The blonde-haired teen laughed confidently. "Take that, ya big hairy creep! Don't ya stop!"

_If ThothBabimon could be hurt by Dark Magician Girl's attacks, then taking blasts from my strong mages will cripple him! _Yugi said in Yami's passing thoughts, giving the Pharaoh an idea that would fully exploit ThothBabimon's flaws. "He's weakening! I can feel his power falling after taking direct hits from my monsters!"

"Curse you...!" ThothBabimon roared as he fell to one knee as every attack from the three monsters left burns and cuts over his massive frame. "You'll regret this! I'll have your monsters begging for mercy!"

"And you greatly underestimated me, you monster!" Yami bellowed and heatedly pointed to ThothBabimon. "You took me for granted and now you're learning the hard way. How does it feel to be humbled, behemoth?"

Joey hollered. "Now let's finish him off! I'm sure ya got something in mind, Yug?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Heh, quite intriguing..." ThothBabimon's angry roars faded and seemingly became cackles. "No, this is good."

"Catching on with the concept of Duel Monsters? Perhaps you're not as slow as I thought."

"No, thank you for the basic lessons, human," the behemoth grinned as he straightened his posture. "But, don't think I'll leave here without that Millennium Puzzle! Curse you for laying traps and using magic! You're not fighting fair!"

"Like a kettle calling a pot black, don't you think? You should reconsider your options of hitting an enemy when they're protecting loved ones. I saw all that happened with Gallantmon. We were there."

Joey recalled this recent event. "That's right! You don't have any right to call foul on Yugi's strategies!"

"I've grown tired of these games! I intend to blow you all away!" ThothBabimon declared while gaping his mouth and preparing to expel a powerful force of energy. "Say farewell!"

_Yami! There's no way we can shield ourselves from a blast at that range! We've got to go and use one of the Egyptian-!_ Yugi's voice was cut off as Yami knew what he required to intercept ThothBabimon's reckless attack.

"GAH! HE'S GONNA BLOW US ALL AWAY! YUG, DO SOMETHING!"

As his Millennium Puzzle emitted a golden flash, Yami called out with authority. _It's now or never! _"Now I sacrifice all three of my monsters!" With that, all three of Yami's monsters vanished from the battlefield whilst ThothBabimon's mouth beam expanded and became brighter.

"SURRENDERING NOW? TOO LITTLE TOO LATE! PREPARE TO MEET OBLIVION, NAKED APES!"

"Surrender? No," Yami calmly chuckled. "What I'm doing is sacrificing my three warriors and preparing to summon a monster the likes of which you've never seen! Now behold...!" He raised one card from his hand, which Joey saw and made him gaze on in aghast. "You're about to go face to face with a _god_!"

ThothBabimon gazed at Yami in question. "A god?"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh OST - **_**Anger of God**_**)**

Yami held out a red-trimmed card, one that contained one of the legendary Egyptian Gods. The front image displayed a terrifying behemoth of a red dragon with two mouths and a long serpentine body. The skies suddenly darkened as if a storm cloud arrived and lightning struck around the alleyway. People and bystanders were left in a state of disarray and awe at the sight of a massive red serpentine dragon that cut through the black clouds and brimmed with a god-like aura that lit up the skies. With enough power to exude throughout its body, the 'god' monster descended and set its terrifying gaze over ThothBabimon.

"Behold, ThothBabimon! This is YOUR demise! _**Slifer the Sky Dragon!**_"

ThothBabimon closed his mouth, canceling his attack. His eyes and mouth gaped in shock as Slifer hovered over him.

_Slifer? Th-This is immense power! The power exuding from this majestic monster... a god? I can't defeat such a force! _ThothBabimon gaped as he backed away. _Lord Pharaohmon, I believe this is the end of me._

Yami didn't budge an inch from his position as he calmly waited for Slifer to attack ThothBabimon.

"Slifer... aw, sheesh... I didn't think I'd see it again..." Joey mumbled nervously. "It still... gives me... chills."

"Are you ready to surrender, ThothBabimon? Say something now or Slifer will finish you off."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon watched in awe at the sight of Slifer hanging over Shinjuku. It was like Battle City all over for them after witnessing the rise of Slifer from their TVs. However, they had witnessed the rise of Slifer before their own eyes.

Guilmon muttered. "Ta-Takato, are you seeing this?"

Terriermon cowered behind Henry and remarked. "...yeah, like whoa... Slifer the Sky Dragon, eh?"

"One of the three Egyptian Gods," Rika confirmed. "Yugi has all three in his possession."

Renamon added as her eyes glowed. "And this dragon's power is certainly above our Mega-level forms."

"Well, Slifer is a God Monster," Takato replied as he raced ahead. "C'mon, if Slifer's here, then Yugi is in town!"

"Takato, wait!" Henry called out to the his friend.

The Digimon Queen scowled as she and Renamon took off after Takato and Guilmon. "Hang on, gogglehead! Wait for us!"

"If Yugi's using Slifer, then who in heck forced him to pull out the big gun?"

"We won't know if we stand around, Henry. Let's move!"

"Hold on, guys! At least, let me catch up!" Henry shouted as he bolted forward to where his friends went.

xxxxx

ThothBabimon felt his entire body falling under paralysis as Slifer descended closer.

"...this... this... is the end of me? ThothBabimon?"

"Now, Slifer! Attack ThothBabimon and eradicated every trace of him!" Yami commanded his God monster.

Suddenly, the dark call of Pharaohmon interjected inside ThothBabimon's mind. The baboon was quickly brought to his senses as he linked his mind with his the dark lord.

_**'Babimon! You must retreat right away!'**_

_But, my lord… That fool's monster managed to use a magical spell that rendered my body useless! I can't move a muscle…_

_**'Fool. Very well. I'm going to transport you out of there myself. You may have not gained me the Millennium Puzzle, but you've managed to extract vital information out of the boy.'**_

_Then, you are aware of the Magic and Trap cards...?_

_**'We'll discuss it later. Prepare to be transported.'**_

As Slifer launched a powerful stream of holy energy, ThothBabimon raised his head and vanished at the blink of an eye. Yami immediately halted his God monster's attack after the baboon made his hasty retreat. Slifer was only a few seconds from completely incinerating ThothBabimon, but Lance hastily made a save for his loyal subordinate. Slifer closed its mouth and ascended into the skies. It and the black clouds quickly vanished as all spectators were left awestruck with what they witnessed.

**(End theme)**

"The coward fled, but this had to been the work of Pharaohmon."

"So, he needed Pharaohmon to bail him out? Figures," Joey scoffed as he walked up beside Yami. "Though seeing Slifer again was intense. I've just gotta say that, Yug."

"Indeed, Joey, but he left me no choice," Yami added. _I'm just glad I was able to save us from that predicament!_ "Luck played its hand today, Joey. Next time, we won't be so lucky."

"Got that right."

"YUGI! JOEY!" Came a group of cries calling ahead of them.

Yami gazed ahead as Takato and Guilmon ran toward them. "Takato! Guilmon!"

"Hey, look! The Tamers knew we were coming!" Joey said as he saw Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon coming into plain sight.

"More like we just saw Slifer and knew you'd be here!" The goggleboy said as he gazed an awe over the Slifer Card in Yami's hand.

Guilmon prodded the red card. "You mean that big red dragon came out of this card?"

Rika glanced over the card like it were a rare item, which it was. "You hold all three of the Egyptian Gods. Gotta say, you're the Duelist everyone wants to beat."

"Yes, I know," Yami replied.

"Sorry we couldn't meet up earlier, we had a run-in with that giant ape," Joey said.

Renamon gasped. "ThothBabimon was here?"

"Yeah, and we ran him off with Slifer!" Proudly grinned the blonde-haired teen. "Tucked his tail between his hairy legs and split!"

"So, he escaped," Takato sighed. "He's still out there."

Guilmon pat his Tamer's back. "It's ok. We'll be ready for him next time, right?"

"Since we're all here, why don't we take this time to converse and plan how we're going to ready ourselves for Pharaohmon?" heavily implied and suggested Yami, who got nods from all of his friends.

Takato walked up and addressed Yami. "Anything to protect our families in Shinjuku!"

"Good, then let's discuss this elsewhere."

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/3:20 PM**_

_That power I just sensed now? _Onyxmon felt shivers down his body. He turned and saw Blitzmon tried catching him with a fist. Onyxmon phased out his reach and appeared over the Warrior of Thunder, hitting him across the back of the head.

Blitzmon fell on the ground facefirst as Onyxmon landed behind him. As for Jupiter, she was beaten to the ground again, but she was already sitting up and ready to fight again.

Onyxmon pivoted his eyes to Jupiter and sneered. "Now to finish you..."

"_**Pyro Tornado!**_" Came the deafening roar from another Legendary Warrior.

Suddenly, Onyxmon hastily whirled around and saw a flaming figure impacting his side with a burning blaze of fire. Onyxmon barely swerved at the last minute as Agunimon landed on the ground with fire encircling his entire frame. Onyxmon landed on a stone platform and intently glared down the Warrior of Fire.

"Sorry if I cut in on your fun," Agunimon rebuked.

"Another Legendary Warrior. I'll take the two of you down ease!"

Blitzmon barely stood as he saw Agunimon in front of him.

"Agunimon...!"

"Relax, bud," the Warrior of Fire added, giving him a thumbs up. "Just sit down and let me take it from here!"

"But, Agunimon!"

Onyxmon chortled and called out on Agunimon's quick bluff. "You think you can take me alone, Legendary Warrior?"

"Ha, who said I came alone?" Agunimon replied.

Suddenly, Onyxmon saw a pillar of fire and a golden beam hurtling past Agunimon's shoulders. Onyxmon quickly jumped off the platform as the attacks blasted it into cinders. Onyxmon swiftly landed on the ground and saw the two Senshi hurrying over to tend to Sailor Jupiter.

"Bah, how did I forget them? Then, you and they must've taken out my Scarabmon!" Onyxmon exclaimed as Agunimon dashed up and landed a headbutt to him. "Gah!" He stumbled back as Agunimon launched a barrage of fire-imbued darts.

"_**Pyro Darts!**_"

These tiny projectiles burned through Onyxmon's hide as he tried evading them. Onyxmon quickly drew out his dagger and charged ahead to meet Agunimon. He phased and reappeared, trying to slash Agunimon. Agunimon whirled around at blinding speed and landed a spinning back kick that knocked Onyxmon back.

"Nice one, Agunimon!" cheered Blitzmon.

Standing on her own power, Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists.

"Jupiter, you ok?" Venus asked her friend.

"I'll manage..."

Mars added while observing Agunimon and Onyxmon's heated fight. "Agunimon might be able to beat him on his own."

"Don't be so sure," Jupiter said, narrowing her eyes toward the fight. "...why? You two have been able to become Eternal, but I haven't yet. What gives?"

Mars and Venus couldn't answer that one for their colleague. Rather, it was up to Jupiter to delve deep and find that answer on her own.

"All that intense dojo training and fighting these new enemies... you two and Sailor Moon can unlock new powers, but I can't? What do I need to do?"

They watched as Jupiter punched the ground and begin doubting her own strength.

"Jupiter!" Venus cried out. "You do have the power! If you put your mind to it, you'll know where to find that hidden strength!"

Mars added. "She's right! Jupiter, in time, these powers can be unlocked when we're in the heat of a battle. It's happened to us before."

It was right then that Sailor Jupiter realized her own faults. She kept pushing herself, but forgot it took more than rigorous training to gain her new powers. She looked down at her hands and faced the heated battle going on. She watched Agunimon throwing fisticuffs to Onyxmon. Then, she dropped her arms by her sides and closed her eyes.

_I get it._ Jupiter mused. "I get it, guys. I should've realized it before."

Just then, after Onyxmon knocked Agunimon back, a quick blur dashed behind Onyxmon. Onyxmon whirled around saw that his tail was cut off. He whirled around and saw Hiei standing in front of him. Hiei had Onyxmon's tail in hand and tossed it aside.

"Thanks for the save...!" Agunimon said while sitting up.

Mars frowned as she eyed Hiei's direction. "About time. What took you so long?"

"Ugh, that's MY tail!" Onyxmon gawked as he glanced over and noted his missing tail. _But, he caught me when I didn't even notice... until the last second! Is there such a being with speed superior to mine?_ He watched Hiei cut the tail in half and let it explode into data. "You...!"

Hiei readily drew out his sword. "...want to die? Gladly."

"HEY, SHORTY! WAIT UP!"

Everyone present turned and saw Kuwabara arriving on the scene. The orange-haired teen had his Spirit Sword ready for battle.

"This time I came prepared! Bring it on, goat!" Kuwabara barked toward the antelope.

"I'm a gazelle, you idiot!"

Hiei evilly smirked. "At least, we agree on something. About time you showed up, fool."

"Hey, I don't have super speed like you, shorty! I'm only human!"

Mars rolled her eyes as she moved in and threw a fire arrow at Onyxmon. She watched Onyxmon move, which allowed Hiei to swiftly speed blitz Onyxmon. Before he could blink. Onyxmon noticed the top halves of his antler's fall off. Hiei had cut them clean off with his sword, leaving Onyxmon bedazzled with the speedy demon's swift and precise movements.

_Impossible? He got me again?_

Mars nodded. "You can thank me later, Hiei."

Hiei snorted as he walked up to Onyxmon. "Next, it'll be your head."

"Gah... no!" Onyxmon backed away as he saw a clearing for him to escape through.

"Hold it!" Came Jupiter's voice.

The antelope turned and saw Sailor Jupiter with a bright green aura outlining her body. Like Mars and Venus before her, Jupiter unlocked her power to become an Eternal Senshi. All eyes fell on Jupiter. She walked forward with a renewed focus and energy coursing through her empowered body.

"Jupiter!" Venus called out.

Mars smiled as she watched Jupiter walking toward Onyxmon.

"Stand back! I've already beaten you, wench!" Onyxmon roared toward Jupiter. "You're not worth my time!"

"Don't think so? Well, I happen to disagree," she muttered deeply and halted her march. She raised her head and openly declared. "You haven't faced me in full!" At that moment, her Henshin Stick hovered in front of her. Her Henshin Stick transformed into a beautiful green gem. In the center of the new item was a yellow star with the Jupiter symbol embellished over it. Two pairs of white wings jutted out on both sides of the item; two on the right and two on the left. The item was attached to a long stick as it fell into Jupiter's hands. "Just what I asked for." She said with a grin.

**(Cue Sailor Jupiter Image theme - **_**We Believe You**_**)**

"Do it, Sailor Jupiter!" Venus and Mars called out.

"Here I go! In the name of Jupiter, you're finished!" With that, she raised her hands and invoked the new power coursing through her fingers. "_**Jupiter Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_" She recited her own version of the phrase. Upon calling out her transformation cry, Jupiter's Super Senshi attire was quickly washed over by a blinding flash of golden light. A large pair of white wings materialized behind Jupiter and wrapped themselves over her as she transformed under the white feathered wings. Her transparent shoulder guards turned into round green-schemed sleeves. Her earrings turned into star-shaped ones coupled with a new shinier tiara stone and a brighter green star brooch. Her sleeves lengthened further into the upper-arm lengths. The pink ribbons on her back bow became thinner. Her skirt became two-layered (an green one overlapping a shorter pink one) coupled with a new ribbon and a golden star adorning the top of it. In addition to these new accessories, her green boots were replaced by knee-length white boots, each one formed a V-shaped border at the top coupled and five-pointed stars at the top. Opening her eyes, Eternal Sailor Jupiter descended from the air and directed a heated gaze toward Onyxmon. "Eternal Sailor Jupiter, ready to fight."

Agunimon, Kuwabara, Hiei, Mars, and Jupiter fell in silence, witnessing the glorious moment.

Blitzmon, on the other hand, shouted. "Whoa, now THAT'S a thunder warrior!"

"This guy's mine," Jupiter said, cracking her knuckles.

Hiei snorted. "Do as you please, but leave some for me."

"Now don't be selfish, Hiei! Let her finish him off!" Kuwabara chided the apathetic demon.

"Attention on me, please!" Onyxmon addressed his adversaries. "Just because you've gained a new power, I won't stand down!" He quickly formed energy sphere in both hands.

Suddenly, Jupiter flickered out from Onyxmon's view and cut him off mid-sentence. He turned and to his shock Jupiter was on his right side. She landed a series of rapid fire punches that pummeled Onyxmon. Onyxmon tried to punch stab her, but she kicked the dagger out of his hand and executed an overhead take down. She slammed him hard to the ground.

With a quick wave of her hand, she generated and discharged a shining ball of electricity, which had wind revolving around it. "_**Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!**_" She caught Onyxmon with full force of her new attack. The combined force of lightning and wind impacted Onyxmon head-on, overwhelming and sending him sailing across the vicinity.

As Onyxmon was barely stirring, Jupiter turned to Blitzmon.

"Mind giving me a hand, Blitzmon?"

"You got it!" Blitzmon said as he flew over next to Eternal Sailor Jupiter. "Better yet! _**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_" The Warrior of Thunder's body became engulfed by fractal code. His humanoid form shifted to a tank-like form. "_**Borgmon!**_" He rotated and lowered his horn, which doubled as a turret. "Locked on and ready!"

Sailor Jupiter grinned. "Ha, nice! Here we go!"

Both Borgmon and Jupiter launched attacks simultaneously. Both attacks coalesced and forged a larger ball of lightning. The blast hit Onyxmon at blinding speed and electrocuted him with discharged shocks. Onyxmon stumbled forward as Kuwabara moved right in with his Spirit Sword.

"Nice job! I'll take it from here!" Kuwabara roared.

Hiei shouted. "No! He's mine!"

"Eh-eh! This one's mine!"

The dark-clad demon instantly blitzed forward and delivered a quick slash across Onyxmon's chest. Onyxmon turned as Hiei put his sword across the antelope's neck.

"Scream like you never screamed before. Perhaps, I can make an example out of you and send a message to your leader."

"OUTTA THE WAY, SHORTY!" bellowed Kuwabara, who lunged forward and raised his sword. Hiei swiftly evaded out of the way and allowed his colleague to cut Onyxmon in half.

Letting out a hushed gasp, Onyxmon watched his own body split in half as he was instantly deleted into data.

**(End theme)**

Grinning, Kuwabara dispelled his sword. "Heh, told ya I'd get the job done."

"You only got lucky those two electrocuted that fool."

The orange-haired young man growled. "You take that back, Hiei! At least I delivered the final blow! Now I can go home with my head held high!"

"Wow these two argue as if they were brothers," Agunimon sweatdropped. "I thought my brother and I were bad, but this is ridiculous."

Mars sighed. "Oh, boys..." She and Venus raced over to congratulate their friend's new power awakening. "How does it feel being an Eternal?"

Jupiter scanned her outfit and smiled. "I love the badass power-up, but I'll get used to the new get-up."

Venus giggled. "Oh you will. I love my Eternal outfit!" She turned as Artemis raced out from a bush and hopped onto her shoulder. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Hiding out, what else?" Artemis sighed. "Nice work, girls."

Borgmon shrank down and turned back to Blitzmon. Agunimon approached the Warrior of Thunder and nodded.

"What do ya think of that, Agunimon?"

Agunimon replied. "Not bad I must say." He turned toward the Senshi and eyed Jupiter. _Those girls really do pack a lot of power with these new forms._

"Hey, girls!" Kuwabara called over to the Senshi as he and Hiei walked over to them. "Looks like we're really running into each other more. Urameshi told me about what happened with you last night." He turned to Venus. "These new powers of yours are wicked."

Venus winked. "Aww, thanks!"

Mars folded her arms and scanned the vicinity. "Guys, I'm cool with the chit-chat, but let's relocate somewhere else."

"Good idea," Jupiter replied as she watched Agunimon and Blitzmon waving to them. She lowered her eyes over her hands and closed her eyes. _These new powers couldn't have come to us at a better time than now. _

xxxxx

Watching the groups from a distance, two other vaguely recognizable Sailors had finished off a pair of Scarabmon that tried to flee from the park. The Scarabmon fell like dead weight as their bodies fizzled into dust. Two pairs of boots stepped over the remains of the Scarabmon.

The tall, slender green-haired woman turned to the shorter, dark-haired girl. "So, the three have advanced to their next stages."

"Yes, and only a matter of time before we're on their level, Pluto."

"Indeed, Saturn, and I fear the true mastermind may soon take action."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Abandoned Warehouse/3:43 PM**_

Witnessing both end results unfold, Lance grew even more perturbed with the outcomes. His patience with his own subordinates was growing thinner with each recent failure.

Lance stood from his throne and balled up both fists, letting a dark purple aura cover him. "Damn! They've failed me! First ThothBabimon and now Onyxmon gets himself destroyed!"

Felinismon added nervously. "Sorry, milord..."

"Either the heroes are more well coordinated than I perceived, or my subordinates are just getting too careless. I feel as though the latter fits our situation. If they can't get the job done right, I've got to dirty my own hands then. I didn't want to get actively involved this soon, but action must be taken."

"Lord Pharaohmon, is it wise?"

"What choice to I have?" Lance said as he looked down at his hands. "I need energy to revive my old body and I don't wish to confine my soul in this human puppet." Suddenly, he let a calm and evil chuckle escape his lips. "Still, ThothBabimon did me a favor."

Felinismon inquisitively asked. "How may I ask?"

"I was just watched his engagement with Yugi Muto. The Duelist utilized an assortment of unique trap and magical strategies. All of these were done Duel Monster cards and he utilized the ancient power of the Puzzle to bring these to life. Thanks to this vessel's mind and procuring information from Yugi Muto, Duel Monsters is becoming a simple concept to learn."

"Planning to use the Duel Monsters game to your advantage?"

"I'm going to look further into these Duel Monsters cards and study them. Perhaps these Duel Monsters shall be put into good use."

"There's another thing that concerns. What do you plan to do with our surprise guest?"

The evil priest chuckled as he walked out and faced a broken window. His eyes fell on the outside. "Takato Matsuda will be meeting an _old friend_ very soon. After my seal was broken by Megidramon, I was fortunately able to collect a sample to create a modified clone with my dark magic." He deeply laughed and turned to see a giant pair of red eyes gleaming behind a blanket of darkness. "Won't you, Dark Megidramon? You'll have fun with Takato and Guilmon. Destroy the Tamers and then I'll dispatch each of the heroes one by one. But, for me to do this, I must take a more direct approach."

"Oh...?" The feline Digimon blinked with curiosity. "You plan on meeting them in person?"

"I can easily fool them by suppressing my presence and they'll simply know me as Lance Canebrook. Once they get to know Lance better, they'll drop their guards when they least they suspect what I have planned for them. Yes, in fact, the direct approach is the best approach. Then, while I dispatch of the Tamers, tracing the source of the the Digital Priestess' reincarnation will be next on my agenda!" Lance opened his hand, forging a ball of light that he threw over to Felinismon.

Felinismon received the ball and cupped it in her paws. "What is this, my lord?"

"While I run my little errands, you can redeem yourself by collecting the energy of every human you can find in this wretched metropolis. Ensure that you mask your presence. Be on your guard."

The feline Digimon bowed in response. "Thank you. I shall not let you down. Rest assured, I will have more than enough energy to help accelerate your old body."

"But, I will require a greater degree of power from sources like the Millennium Puzzle, the Senshi's powers, or any of the heroes' energies. Just normal human energy won't be enough."

"Understood."

"Hurry. We can't afford to screw this up."

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon," Felinismon proclaimed as she vanished from the warehouse, leaving Lance alone with 'Dark Megidramon.'

Lance evilly grinned as his dark aura seemingly vanished. "How fitting. I'll make use of this body and use it as a means to befriend my enemies. Won't it be great that their newest friend turn out to their greatest enemy?"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takato: I've had recurring nightmares these past few days. I saw Megidramon.

Guilmon: Don't worry. I will never become Megidramon again.

Rika: Who are you?

Lance: Greetings, I am Lance Canebrook. The pleasure is mine

Kurama: I'm getting an unsettling vibe.

Kuwabara: What's this dark feeling?

Takuya: What the hell is that big thing?

Renamon: I can't be...

Minako: What now?

Rei: This evil aura is stronger than any of the creatures we've fought lately!

Takato: Pharaohmon, you didn't...!

Calumon: Next time!

_**A Revived Evil! Megidramon of the Hazard!**_

Lance/Pharaohmon: Behold your worst nightmare has returned to claim you, Takato Matsuda. This is where the Tamers fall.

xxxxx

**A/N: **We get another Eternal Senshi upgrade outta the way and Junpei gains his Spirits. Plus, Slifer makes its grand entrance and scares ThothBabimon off! What else? More plot developments leading to Megidramon's return... but not the Megidramon you're all familiar with.

For the next few chapters, the 7th one will, of course, be the Dark Megidramon battle, 8th one will be the fight with near Hypnos, the 9th one will be the last four Spirits finding their newest wielders, and 10-11 will pretty much be the America arc. Shadow Tournament probably won't be until the early-20's (likely around chapters 18-21 when it commences).

Anyway, hope you guys like the updated scenes and the new stuff I've incorporated! :D

Send a review and see you soon!


	7. Revived Evil! Megidramon of the Hazard!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, guys, but I've had my hands tied with massive _Digimon Fusion Kai_ & _Across Dimensions _updates and getting back on track with _Dawn of Chaos_. I should hopefully produce more frequent updates with this story - and hopefully get up to speed. I want this revised story finished before this year is done.

Anyways, how will our heroes deal with a Megidramon? Can Takato and Guilmon stand up to their gravest fear?

Find out now!

xxxxx

Chapter 7

_**A Revived Evil! Megidramon of the Hazard!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Matsuda Bakery & Residence/6:30 PM**_

Having fallen asleep after a long day, Takato reflected to his afternoon meeting with his Tamers and the Duelists. To recap: they discussed how to better respond to future attacks and the Tamers were given tips on playing the Duel Monsters game. That was most of what the teams assembled to discuss about.

Now with Pharaohmon's forces spread out, Takato was extra wary of where the evil mastermind may send his minions. Everyone close to him were likely targets to seek out.

As he slept, he tried his hardest of dream of things unrelated to the current threat. He dreamed of his future: to become an artist. Perhaps a mangaka one day. Though, even to this day, he still has nightmares of Megidramon. They aren't frequent, but they still linger in the boy's mind. How could he ever forget? His own rage led to his Digimon becoming a destruction force of nature beyond his control. He truly wasn't able to get over it nor would he forgive himself for letting Guilmon transform into such a monstrosity.

Just then, Takato groaned as darkness filled the very back of his mind and drifted into another recurring nightmare.

xxxxx

Suddenly, Takato found himself in a dark and spacious realm. He raced through a seemingly endless trail through several open doors. Each door quickly shut behind him as he saw no signs of anyone around to guide him.

"This has got to be a dream, right?"

He stopped immediately as an large obstruction resembling a wall blocking his path. He stopped and slammed his fists over the wall, before hearing low growl emanating behind him. Slowly turning his head, the goggleboy saw a pair of terrifying red eyes glowing through the darkness. The eyes came closer as the low growls became louder, causing Takato to freeze. Unable to move a muscle, the boy saw disgusting drool dripping from the mouth of the creature, which ate through the trail like acid.

"I... It can't be... Me-Megidramon?" He glanced around and demanded. "Show yourself! I don't know who is behind this, but I demand you come out!"

The monstrous figure revealed itself from the shadows and let out a demonic roar. Takato looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was standing face to face with the same monster that nearly wiped out the Digital World. It was the same monstrosity spawned following Leomon's death by Beelzebumon's hands and Jeri's despair. Those two factors were the catalysts that led to Megidramon's awakening.

"No! You can't be... _**NO! I'LL NEVER LET GUILMON BECOME A MONSTER AGAIN!**_"

Then, an image of a boy stood beside Megidramon. Takato gazed at the boy, barely able to make him out behind the darkness. The boy resembled Lance, but then shifted and took the form of a silver-haired Takato, sharing the same crimson eyes that burned with fury.

"T-That's... me?"

Suddenly, he heard laughter behind him, causing the gogglehead to whirl around. Alarmed, he saw a dark and vague figure sitting in mid-air.

"Who are you? Are you responsible for this?"

"Perhaps," the dark figure chortled evilly. "Tell me. How does it feel to face your worst fears? Rika was simply my first victim, but you and your friends unfortunately saved her…"

Balling his fists, Takato angrily scowled. "You're Pharaohmon? You coward! Why don't finally step out of the shadows and face us?"

"In due time, my friend…"

"I'm not your friend! We'll never be friends!"

"What if I were to tell you that one of your best friends turns out to be your worst enemy?"

"I don't understand…"

"You'll get it, Takato Matsuda. In the meantime, prepare yourself for torment like you've never seen before. Hahaha."

Upon giving his ominous warning, 'Pharaohmon' vanished through the dark zone and left Takato alone to face 'himself' and Megidramon. As the 'evil Takato' pointed toward Takato, Megidramon opened its mouth and reached out to engulf Takato whole.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

xxxxx

"AUGH!" Takato screamed as he shot up from his bed. Guilmon responded to his alarm and hurried over to the Tamer's bedside.

"Takato! Was it another bad dream?"

As he finally came to his senses, Takato turned and saw Guilmon with a worried look. Wiping sweat from his brows, he threw his arms around Guilmon.

"It was not just Megidramon again, but... I saw Pharaohmon... at least I think so."

"Pharaohmon? I remember Renamon telling me that monster tried to torment Rika through her mind."

Takato came to a realization and nodded. "Wait, I do remember Rika telling me that." Clenching his fists, the young Tamer threw himself back on his bed. "He's trying to break us down mentally. I won't stand for it, Guilmon! Pharaohmon is going to learn it's going to take more than mind games to break us down!"

The crimson reptile Digimon encouraged his Tamer. "You tell him, Takato!"

"And we'll go through Pharaohmon's goons to do so. I promise we'll find out what Pharaohmon looks like!"

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/March 12, 2003/3:45 PM**_

Walking from school, Rika, still dressed in her school uniform, walked through the park's entrance and stopped near the lake. She sat down and grunted impatiently, looking over her watch.

"Late as always, gogglehead. At least Henry has an excuse, but gogglehead shouldn't have make me wait. He said he'd be here 3:30!"

Renamon appeared by her Tamer's side and added. "It's in his nature to be late. We should already be used to that by now."

"He won't get by with stupid excuses once he finds himself a job later on."

"Touche."

Rika leaned back on the grass and stared to the skies. She reflected back to seeing Slifer the Sky Dragon and the meeting with the Duelists. She pulled out a few Duel Monster cards from her hand and scanned each of them. She, Henry, and Takato were given a few Duel Monster cards from Yugi and Joey as a means to forge their new alliance.

_They really shouldn't have gone out of their way to give us cards, but they told us not to turn them down. Not that I'm complaining. They'll go great with the first Duel Monsters deck I'm building._

"Excuse me?" Came a voice, which alarmed Rika as she noticed Renamon was gone. She saw a boy hanging his head over her.

Rika stood and picked up the cards she dropped. She scrambled to put them into her card pouch.

"Um, sorry...? Didn't mean to..."

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on somebody like that?" Rika tensely stated, glaring the preteen down. She saw it was Lance Canebrook, but obviously had no clue who it was.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

She sighed deeply and cooled off, nodding. "It's ok. What do you want anyway?"

"I'm new in town and I just need to know a good place to kick back in this park."

"You could always try those trees over by the pond. I often see a lot of people sitting by them during the day."

"Thanks. I need some fresh air anyway," the young man smiled. "By the way, I'm Lance."

"You're new in town, but I'll have you know I'm Rika Nonaka."

Acting like he was surprised, Lance gasped. "Wait? THE Rika Nonaka? The Digimon Queen? A former Digimon Tournament champion?"

"That'd be me. I'm surprised you know my reputation."

"I can't believe it! You're my favorite Duelist! I've heard all the stories of you dominating every tournament you've had. Now that I can respect and hope I can one day accomplish."

"Thanks. I knew I had fans, but I didn't think I'd inspire anybody. That's good, I guess."

"Believe me. You've lit my dueling passion and I thank you for that."

Rika smirked coolly. "You seem sure of yourself, Lance."

"You have no idea."

"RIKA!" Came a familiar boy's voice, which made Rika instinctively roll her eyes. "RIKA!"

The redhead groaned, resisting the urge to curse. "About time those two knuckleheads showed up."

Arriving at the scene, Takato and Guilmon raced across as they stopped near Rika. She turned and gave them a glare that could scare the living daylights out of them. Lance shifted his view to Takato and Guilmon, almost wanting to bear an evil grin. Not only was Rika in the same vicinity, but the other Tamer he mentally tormented turned up unexpectedly.

"About time you two jokers showed up."

Takato nervously chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean it, but I had to clean out the desks for Ms. Asagi again. She insisted and I couldn't say no..."

"Let me guess? Late for class this morning? Ugh, how typical of you, gogglehead! You need to get your butt in gear! And making me wait again isn't any excuse!"

"Whoa, chill out, Rika! Listen...!" Takato walked back, trying his hardest to calm her fury. "We just need to wait for Henry is all..." Just then, he finally just noticed Lance and blinked. "Who's this guy?"

"Apparently one of my biggest fans," Rika introduced him to the Tamer and Guilmon. "Guys, this guy is named Lance. He's new in town."

"Hey, the name's Takato!"

"Nice to meet you, Takato."

"What brings you here, Lance? Did you just move here?"

"Yes, I came from America with my family. I don't know how long I'll be staying. We always travel a lot and stop in different places. By the way, is that thing one of those Digimon I keep hearing about from the reports?" Lance asked as he pointed to Guilmon, who approached him. Guilmon raised his head and let Lance pet him. "Wow, he is real!"

"Yep, and in the flesh! You're lucky you get the chance to pet a real Digimon."

"I'm Guilmon! Nice to meet you... um... Lance, right?"

Lance nodded. "Yes, and nice to meet you, Guilmon."

"Hey, Takato! He's a nice guy! I like him already!"

Suddenly, Renamon appeared out of thin air and walked up behind Rika. Startled, Lance was taken aback by the yellow vulpine's way of making an entrance.

"Whoa! That one just happened out of nowhere!"

Rika added. "She makes a habit of popping up when she wants, or if I summon her."

"Are you two the only ones with Digimon?"

"Nah, we have a group of friends with their own Digimon partners. Though, we personally consider them our friends," Takato explained in some detail.

"It's a real honor of meeting the humans with Digimon partners in Shinjuku!"

The gogglehead replied. "Make sure you remember this day well, Lance."

Just then, Henry came racing toward his friends with Terriermon hanging on his back.

"YO! WE'RE HERE, FELLAS!" Terriermon beckoned over to his friends.

"Sorry we're late!" Henry called out.

"Glad you made it!" Takato answered as Henry and Terriermon noticed Lance standing with them. "Oh, you're wondering who this guy is...?"

"Yeah, I was gonna ask who this guy is."

Terriermon blinked and scratched his head with his ear. "Haven't seen him around."

"It's a real pleasure to be around humans and Digimon together," Lance said, falling into near bewilderment. "You're the luckiest people in the world and nobody can harass you about it?"

"It isn't easy though, trust me," Henry said.

The Digimon Queen nodded, folding her arms. "Especially when you've got lunatics trying to hunt you down. We've had a few run-ins with nasty Digimon led by some freak named Pharaohmon."

"Pharaohmon? Sounds like a bad guy. So... where is _he_?" He asked subtly, putting his hands into his pockets.

"We won't know until he and his cohorts make their first move," Renamon responded as she deeply gazed toward Lance. "We believe he's under a human disguise."

"Damn, he's a crafty devil," Lance shook his head as he walked past the Tamers, waving back to them. "Hope you catch him soon, but after seeing you, I think you'll get your bad guy."

"Thanks!" Takato called out, waving back to Lance. "Hope we'll see each other again."

"Oh, I'm sure we will. You guys go to this park everyday?"

"Just about," Henry answered honestly.

Terriermon waved. "Ciao! Hope you drop by here soon!"

"Oh, believe me, we'll see each other again soon," Lance mumbled as he walked a methodical pace away from them. With his back turned, he hid a devilish smirk and let his eyes gleam. _Heh, oh yes. We'll see each other again soon, Tamers. Lucky me that my black magic was able to suppress my real aura. Even their Renamon couldn't detect me. Now that you've gotten acquainted to Lance, I'll won your trust and you'll fall right into my hands. As for you Takato... _He turned his head, eyeing Takato and Guilmon over his shoulder. _How glorious it will be when you and Guilmon face your worst fear come to life._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near Shinjuku Central Park/3:53 PM**_

Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan arrived in Shinjuku following school to meet with the Tamers. Sure enough they arrived in Shinjuku Park and found the Tamers amassed near the entrance. Yugi was the first to call out to them. Takato waved back to Yugi.

"Over here, Yugi!" Takato called to the spiky-haired teen, who ran over with his friends accompanying him.

"Sorry we're a bit late, but you try running all the way over to Domino," Yugi said, panting a bit and catching his breath. "We couldn't get on a bus in time."

"Yeah, and we had to get here pronto," Joey added.

Henry calmly added. "We're just glad you could make it."

"Anyway, we came here because you wanted to discuss something?" Tea inquisitively asked.

"Well, yeah, about how we're going to look out after our sides of town," Takato stated. "We need to know the locations where Pharaohmon's goons have been frequently active."

"Well, the park here is a good start," Rika said.

"Yes, but we need to know where Pharaohmon is first," Renamon pointed out. "And we haven't had any leads of the human he's possessed."

The redhead turned to her Digimon, uncertain of how to help her. "Renamon's keen senses can't seem to pinpoint him."

"And the spirit of my puzzle still can't figure out the location of Pharaohmon's presence," Yugi said, holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. "He just pops up and vanishes where he turns."

"He's a sneaky one, that's for sure," the goggleboy deduced quickly. He quickly turned his view back to the park. _I hope that Lance guy is right. I do hope we'll catch our bad guy soon._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Bridge/4:03 PM**_

Taking some time off from her shrine duties, Rei Hino took a train to Shinjuku for some shopping. Along the way, she surveyed the busy area and probed for any evil energies, which would alarm her if a dark entity was around. Of course, she could try locating Pharaohmon, but the crafty villain has even cloaked his presence from her senses.

"Rei!" Came a voice that caused her to turn. Rei looked behind her and saw Izumi Orimoto approaching her.

"Izumi...?" The Miko addressed the blonde, watching her catch her breath. "What are you doing here?"

Izumi caught her breath and greeted her with a smile. "Just left school for the day. I just decided to come look at the shops before I get home."

"Do you parents know?"

"Of course!"

Rei nodded and smiled. "Good. Yeah, I was planning to do some shopping myself."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for interrupting if you're busy."

"No, not at all. Would you care to join me? I mean, we did get to know each other since that modeling event."

Izumi's eyes lit up. "Really? I can come?"

"Yeah, I'd like some company."

"You're so kind!" The blonde squealed happily as she walked along with Rei. "So, how is that friend of yours taking that humiliating loss?"

"Who Minako?" The Miko said, letting a devious smirk adorn her features. "Well, she sorta had it coming, but she got over it."

"That's good to know. Yeah, I think I might put modeling on hold for a while."

"Yeah, I mean you're really young and you have plenty of time to decide your future."

"I agree!" Izumi said, raising her hand. "Yeah, I still haven't figured out what I want to be."

Rei giggled a bit as she and Izumi walked down the steps. "Follow your heart and see what you really want out of life, Izumi. You'll do just fine."

"Thanks, Rei. You're such a friend."

Just then, Rei stopped and sensed an evil source escalating from nearby. She quickly looked up and stared intently to the skies, which slightly alarmed Izumi. Izumi looked around and turned to Rei, who had an intense glare in her eyes.

"Rei?" Izumi blinked. "Are you ok?"

_I feel an evil source emitting from Shinjuku. What is this terrible power? This couldn't be Phar-!_

"Rei?" The blonde girl whispered as she felt her D-Scanner suddenly vibrate in her skirt. She reached down, but stopped when she remembered she was with Rei. _That's right! Rei is Sailor Mars! But, should I let her know I'm Fairymon? But, what's she alarmed about? Maybe my Spirits know what's up, too. I better contact Takuya and the others!_

"Listen, Izumi. I hate to cut our hang out short, but something just came up."

"Is it important?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Here by the way," Izumi said as she gave Rei her number. "Just in case you want to hang out again."

"Or, you could just stop by my shrine. You know where Hikawa Shrine is, right?"

"Of course! I went there one time when I was four!"

"Ok, then you'll find me there," Rei nodded as she waved to Izumi and hurried off across the street. "Take care!"

"Bye, Rei!" Izumi waved and watched her leave. She dropped her arm and quickly drew out her D-Scanner. Her eyes, now burning with resolve, locked onto her D-Scanner. "You're not leaving me out of the action, Sailor Mars." Her smile exuded confidence as she raced ahead and followed Rei's direction. _You're about to enter a battle, aren't you?_

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the same district, an individual standing on a rooftop watched the skies suddenly darken. The individuals in question, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon, observed the ongoing activities stop and viewed the people noticing the strange phenomenon unfold. Ryo pulled out a device that the Tamers use to give their Digimon power. He firmly held his D-Ark in hand as it picked up on the amassing dark energy building up in a singular position.

"I'm picking up on a rather dark and powerful source of dark power. Cyberdramon, I have no doubt Takato and the others will be on the move. They're in Shinjuku Park."

"It's Pharaohmon again."

"Yes, and we have to get to where the others are."

Cyberdramon nodded as he crouched over and let Ryo mount him. "Shall we meet them?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind, Cyberdramon!" The legendary Tamer said as his Digimon glided across toward Shinjuku Park.

"This dark energy feels familiar, Ryo. Just like that time the Hazard awakened..."

Scanning his device, Ryo clenched it tightly and looked back to the darkened skies. "Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about this."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/4:20 PM**_

Once the skies darkened, the Tamers became aware of the latest development and watched their D-Arks react to this phenomenon. The Tamers and Duelists turned to the blackening skies. By now, both sides already knew darkened skies meant imminent danger, or a coming storm in other cases, but the former is the likely case here. The alarmed Digimon reacted to the growing evil presence the only way they could: growling. In Guilmon's case, his eyes gleamed and went feral in response to the impending threat.

"Our D-Arks are going off. This no doubt means trouble," Henry said, looking down at his device. "And when there's trouble."

"Pharaohmon strikes again," Takato mumbled as he heard thunder clapping in the background.

"This is giving me bad memories of all the crazy stuff back in Battle City," Joey replied.

Suddenly, Guilmon's growled even louder than he ever did before. Takato noticed his partner's erratic behavior and approached him.

"Takato. I've felt this energy before…"

"What?"

The red reptile replied to his partner's distress. "I've felt this evil force before. I know because this force was once a part of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think back, Takato. Remember."

Yugi gazed up toward the darkened skies and the lightning crackling behind the clouds. He grasped his Millennium Puzzle tightly and fell into silence. The Puzzle, like the D-Arks and the Digimon, spontaneously responded to the impending dark force.

Then came Yami's voice, who warned the boy. _**'Yugi. I'm sensing a great darkness. The force emanating from this darkness... it's a frightening juggernaut of destruction.'**_

_A juggernaut of destruction? Yami, what are we dealing with now?_

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to them, Lance was watching while sitting atop Guilmon's den. He faced the darkened skies with a twisted smile.

"Yes, it is time. These children are about to go face to face with their greatest fear. Arise, Dark Megidramon."

xxxxx

The thick clouds spreading across the dark skies started to part away. The radical lightning slowly began to die down. The Tamers and Duelists attentively veered their direction toward a massive hole opening up in the skies. From the hole came a pair of purple eyes gaping open. Then, a loud demonic bellow blasted through the skies and sent an incredible force that shuddered nearly everything within close perimeters of where the Tamers and Duelists were standing.

Takato's eyes widened in fear as he and Guilmon recognized the loud roar. The boy reflected to the terrible dreams he's had frequently and from last night. He knew what the glowing eyes and the roar belonged to. He turned toward Guilmon, who remained frozen but not out of fear. The other Tamers and their Digimon knew what they were dealing with after having dealt with this force of destruction before. However, none of them wanted to believe it.

Takato barely had enough courage to say the monster's name. "...Megidramon." A subtle touch of fear followed his dry voice.

xxxxx

Outside of Shinjuku Park, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stopped to watch a massive figure emerging through the gaping hole in the skies. Kuwabara trembled like he never did before as he noticed Yusuke and Kurama ready to investigate this evil source.

"See that Urameshi? We picked a bad day to come to Shinjuku!"

Yusuke waved off Kuwabara's scared routine. "C'mon, man, we wiped the floor with the Saint Beasts."

"You'd be cautious to not overlook any threat we may face, Yusuke," Kurama, being the wise man of the Spirit Detectives, warned his boastful friend. "You can sense this collective power, can you? This is beyond anything we can handle ourselves. No doubt if the Tamers live here, they'll already be heading to this source."

"Then, they must be other there right now."

"You're guess is as good as mine," the red-haired teen said as he watched Yusuke hurry off. "Yusuke, wait!"

"Hey, if this thing is such a big deal, let's give them a hand!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he zipped right behind Yusuke.

"Did you find your balls, Kuwabara?"

"Stuff if, Urameshi! I ain't letting you hog all the fun like Hiei does!"

The redhead sweatdropped as he followed them. "Oh there you go again, Yusuke. Always acting before you think."

xxxxx

Also heading to the source of the dark hole, Fairymon was seen gliding across Shinjuku after Spirit Evolving. She scanned the city tops in search for the Warrior of Fire, who was the first to respond to her call. Then, to her delight, she saw Agunimon leaping across several rooftops. She descended and called over to her colleague.

"Agunimon! Hey over here!"

The Warrior of Fire acknowledged Fairymon flying near him. "You're telling me there's some powerful dark power about to hit Shinjuku? Sheesh and on such a nice day, too."

"Yeah. After meeting with Rei, I noticed her telling she had to go when the clouds started to darken. Then, my D-Scanner went crazy. I had to call you guys."

"Good thing you called because I was close by. Relax. We'll be ready for this new Pharaohmon minion!"

The Warrior of Wind, however, wasn't entirely convinced. "I hope..."

xxxxx

On the opposite end of the Legendary Warriors, Sailors Jupiter and Venus were on the move. They transformed after Mars gave them a distress call, They arrived just in time after transforming into Sailors and caught up with the Miko Senshi. They trailed behind the Legendary Warriors' pace.

"Looks like we've got some company!" Sailor Venus said.

"Are sure this thing is as intense as you make it out to be, Mars?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mars, as intense as ever, responded. "Yes. I'm positive! I've felt frightening powers, but this is one of the rare instances where it's overwhelming."

Sailor Venus replied being confident as ever. "We've had a good track record against Pharaohmon's goons so far. We'll just work together with whoever else is there and take down this freak."

"Let's hope you're right, Venus," Mars replied. "Besides, we've gained a ton of allies as of late."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/4:24 PM**_

Trembling with fear and feeling uncertain, Takato was seen looking with a paled face. Guilmon nonetheless stood by his Tamer's side and readied his guard to protect the boy.

"I'm ready to evolve, Takato! I won't let you down!"

Rika cried out and warned everyone. "It's coming out!"

With that, all eyes turned toward the gaping hole as it opened up and expelled purple smoke. From the hole came a massive purple-armored draconian demon with a body layered with Chrome Digizoid. Its body structure and large impressive wingspans on its back were easily distinguished and recognizable to the Tamers. However, the beast's outward appearance was a far cry from the monster they remembered from the Digital World.

Though as shocked as the Tamers and Duelists were, Takato was beyond horrified as unpleasant memories flashed before his eyes: from Beelzebumon killing Leomon, Jeri's despair, the shocking awakening of Megidramon, Takato's brief descent into darkness, and Takato nearly losing Guilmon.

Pharaohmon had picked the wrong Digimon to create to torment Takato.

The beast snaked its out of the hole and let a thick black aura surround its long body. The demonic aura gave off obvious terrifying vibes that sent chills down its enemy's bodies. Opening its mouth, the monster let acidic drools splatter the ground and eat through the earth. Its menacing red eyes fell right on its intended victims: the Tamers and the Duelists.

"Any Digimon but _him_. It is... Megidramon…" Takato stammered out of fear. "That coward actually did it! Pharaohmon just had to summon this monster!"

Guilmon seethed, baring his teeth and defended his partner. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle responded to the threat, glowing and giving off a warning signal to indicate the danger level of the Duelist' enemy.

xxxxx

Lance watched in delight and let an evil grin adorn his face. "Fall into despair, Takato. I've not only revived a monster, but the one who has given you much grief. On its own, its nowhere near the power your Digimon's corrupted form exuded, but some of my power incorporated it should make up for the lack of terrifying power to bring you to your knees." His evil grin widened even more as he referenced the other main hero. "As for you, Yugi Muto, you're easy pickings after my Megidramon is finished with you. That puzzle will be mine and I'll be able to restore my old body!" He laughed and stood watching the Megidramon clone land in the heart of Shinjuku Park. "Now, let the slaughter begin."

xxxxx

Once Megidramon landed, the weight of its body crushed the ground underneath it. Drool of acidic saliva dripped from its mouth and burned more patches of earth around it.

Tea screamed in horror. "Yugi! What is that thing?"

Tristan blanched. "A-A monster!"

Joey stammered. "Yug, if you got an idea... we'd like to hear it!"

_Yami, time for you to take action!_ Yugi thought as the Millennium Puzzle glowed and the two personalities shifted places. "_**YU-GI-OH!**_" As the golden light faded, Yami took Yugi's place and stood his ground, giving a defiant glare toward Megidramon. "I don't know how Pharaohmon forged your creation, but I can tell this abomination doesn't have a mind of its own. Pharaohmon has unleashed an erratic monster willing to attack anything in its path!"

"We can fight back with our monsters and your puzzle, Yug!" Joey said.

Yami nodded. "That's what I had in mind."

"Takato! Snap out of it!" Henry called to the shocked goggleboy, who hadn't moved for a few minutes.

Shaken up with stress, Takato stammered. "Y-Y-Yeah, but... I can't believe I'm facing Megidramon again..."

"That's a fake, Takato! It may look like Megidramon you know, but it's clearly not!"

Takato recognized the Hazard symbol embroidered on Megidramon's chest all black. He quickly shook his head and returned to his senses. He noticed Guilmon still growling in a defensive position, prime and ready to attack when Takato commands him.

Just then, Takato heard Rika's voice finally add the much needed reality check he required.

"Don't let that faker intimidate you, Takato! There's only one Guilmon! Wanna take this monster down? You and Guilmon can take him down together!"

Glancing over his back, Takato watched Rika giving him a reassuring nod. He pivoted his view back on Megidramon and firmed his resolve. Clenching his fists, he readied his D-Ark and stood by Guilmon's side.

"Thanks, guys," the Tamer said to his friends. "Besides, we have more friends than before backing us up." He addressed his Digimon partner. "Sorry for worrying you, Guilmon. I'm ready to kick butt. Let's overcome our nightmare and Bio-Merge!"

"Good idea, Takato, but I'll need Renamon and Terriermon to cover me first."

Upon hearing this, Takato was bewildered with Guilmon's unlikely response. "Guilmon? Since when are you the one to come up with a strategy?"

"I learned from you, silly. Now listen up. There's only one way to beat this faker and I need you to get angry."

"Are you crazy, Guilmon? If I try that, history will repeat itself! I can't do it...!"

Guilmon closed his eyes and nodded dismissively. "I want to destroy this faker by looking like that monster."

Takato blanked out for a moment as he pulled Guilmon to the side. This opened the door for the others to initially attack Megidramon. Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon raced up at the forefront whilst Megidramon stalked toward them. Yami and his entourage pulled out cards, ready to draw out their famed monsters after the Puzzle brings them alive to engage Megidramon.

Readily holding out their D-Arks, Henry and Rika were prime and ready to fight. Takato and Guilmon watched from the sidelines to let their friends take the lead.

"Ok, Terriermon! Ready to Bio-Merge?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask!"

"Renamon?"

"Yes, let's do this!"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**One Vision**_**)**

"_**Bio-Merge Activate!**_"

"Terriermon! _**Bio-Merge! MegaGargomon!**_"

"Renamon!_** Bio-Merge! Sakuyamon!**_"

Following the Tamer/Digimon Bio-Mergers, Yami and his friends summoned their effective monsters. Upon activating the mystical properties of the Puzzle, Yami summoned four monsters from their decks onto the battlefield. Dark Magician, Flame Swordsman, Dark Magician Girl, and Cyber Commander stood poised and ready to support the Bio-Merged Megas.

"Heh, talk about a reunion of monsters!" Joey boasted. "This ought to be enough to cool that hothead off!"

"Let's not get too hasty, Joey," Yami warned his brash friend. "The Scarabmon pale in comparison to this beast."

"As long as we have our trap and magic cards, we'll give the Tamers the support they need," Tea said.

Tristan nervously eyed Megidramon and gulped a bit. "Let's hope so, Tea."

As Megidramon surveyed the opposition facing it, it didn't move nor tried to engage them. This briefly alarmed the group ready to fight.

"Why isn't it not attacking us yet?" Sakuyamon wondered.

MegaGargomon added. "Probably waiting until we make the first move. We can't allow it to buy itself more time!"

As the Bio-Merged Tamers stood their ground and held Megidramon off, Yami watched the remaining bystanders turn tail and leave from the vicinity. This was the much needed break the Tamers and Duelists needed to do battle.

"Ok, everyone! I think that's the last of the bystanders! We can attack head on without any restraints!"

"Let's do this!" MegaGargomon openly declared as he charged ahead.

Joey shouted and sent his warrior into battle. "I'll send my Flame Swordsman!"

Tristan added. "The same goes for my Cyber Commander!"

Initiating the first strike, MegaGargomon soared into the air and hovered high above Megidramon. Cyber Commander and Flame Swordsman, too, took to the air and landed on the behemoth's large shoulders. Megidramon veered its head and watched MegaGargomon hover around in mid-air.

"They have to be cautious," Yami analyzed Megidramon from the distance between them. _Our summons might not be enough to stop this monster. We have to attack discreetly and locate a viable spot to weaken its possible defenses._

The green-armored Mega launched the first strike and unloaded with a barrage of heavy artillery.

"_**Mega Barrage!**_"

"Give it to him, Flame Swordsman!"

"Your move, Cyber Commander!"

Upon taking their Duelists' commands, Flame Swordsman and the Cyber Commander launched their attacks in conjunction with MegaGargomon's heavy duty action. Though Megidramon saw the attacks coming a mile away, it didn't bother to evade and let the barrage bombard its massive body. It left itself completely unguarded and took the blasts head-on to everyone's shock. When the attacks ceased, Megidramon emerged unscathed and undeterred with a black aura materializing around him.

**(End theme)**

"No! It absorbed their attacks!" Yami barked, completely horrified with the outcome.

"I thought we did him in!" Joey cried out. "That shoulda finished him!"

"And he left himself open unguarded!" Tristan said. "Damn it all... it's like he was baiting us into attacking him."

"This sucks! He absorbed all those blasts!" MegaGargomon said, watching Megidramon carefully and so discreetly.

Whilst this battle barely started, Guilmon took this time to rile up his Tamer.

"Takato! We have to focus on making you angry again," Guilmon said with a serious tone. "Listen, I need you to get angry! That way I can become Megidramon again."

"I won't, because you'll most likely lose control and I can't forgive myself!"

"I promise it won't happen like the last time. Please, you have to trust me on this. Do you trust me?"

"Guilmon… I…" Takato stuttered, turning away and not looking the red reptilian Digimon in his sympathetic golden eyes.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST - **_**Monster Suit**_**)**

Suddenly, Megidramon quickly retaliated following the last attack and flew up to MegaGargomon. Megidramon caught MegaGargomon with a swing of its massive tail. Taking on the quick strike, MegaGargomon dropped like a dead weight and crashed to the ground. Henry cried out whilst inside MegaGargomon. Megidramon flew down and swiped at MegaGargomon with a claw. Cyber Commander and Flame Swordsman swiftly landed back near Joey and Tristan.

"MegaGargomon!" Sakuyamon shouted in alarm.

"That thing easily blew them away!" Tea exclaimed, pointing out the obvious. "Our monsters aren't going to do anything to it at this point!"

"Not unless we try! Dark Magician! Use your Dark Magic Attack!"

Following the Pharaoh's command, the Dark Magician hit Megidramon head-on with a powerful force of its magician's scepter. The purple-skinned behemoth forged another black barrier, but the magic quickly started to seep through the barrier. Yami analyzed the Magician's attack and noticed it breaking through. Yami's eyes shot wide open.

"Look! The Dark Magician's magic is slowing that monster down!" Joey pointed out. "Way to go, Yug!"

_Hold on Yami! Take a closer look!_ Yugi warned through Yami's thoughts.

This became clear when Yami noticed his Magician's attack being dispelled by Megidramon's dark aura.

"Oh no! The beast is overcoming my Dark Magician's spell!"

"Dark Magician Girl!" Tea beckoned her female magician. "I want you to aid my friend's Dark Magician! Go now!"

Dark Magician Girl flew over to her male partner and crossed her scepter with his. The duo harnessed and summoned the magical powers together. They amassed two magical orbs into one and fired it toward Megidramon's direction. Before it could defend itself, the magical blast, combined by both spellcasters, hit Megidramon and subdued - albeit only temporarily - the beast.

"You got him!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Let's keep this up, Tea!" Yami called over to her. "As our magicians continue their attacks, this should give Takato and Guilmon time to implement their attack!"

"Uh, Yug. Hate to say it, but you might wanna reconsider that plan!" Joey cried out as everyone watched Megidramon recover quickly from the spellcaster's attack.

Yami gaped in obvious shock, witnessing Megidramon raising its massive body. "It can't be!"

As the spellcasters fired continuous beams, Megidramon batted each and every one of the blasts with its tail. He then flew across and attempted to swallow them. The spellcaster duo swerved out of Megidramon's jaws of death.

"Takato! We're going to require Gallantmon now!" Yami turned to the goggleboy and his partner. "We can only hold them off for long!"

Upon hearing Yami's plead, Guilmon turned and nodded to Takato. Takato was still unsure, seemingly placing himself in a tight predicament. He watched Sakuyamon firing an array of fiery fox spirits around Megidramon, providing back-up for Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"Takato, we need to get this over with," Guilmon affirmed, looking the boy into his eyes. "You need to get angry. You can't hold back. This is Pharaohmon's doing and you said yourself that you wanted to defeat him. Whatever it takes, remember?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then, release this anger, Takato. It's okay. I promise to remain in control."

"Promise?"

"Cross my digital heart."

The gogglehead finally conceded to his Digimon's wishes. "Ok then."

With that, a defiant Takato let his eyes burn with passion toward Megidramon. Each second he witnessed Megidramon, he reflected back to the horrible experience and then pictured the ambiguous image of Pharaohmon. Clenching his hand over his D-Ark, Takato unlocked and harnessed the power that empowered his Digimon.

Turning around ever slightly, Sakuyamon watched Takato giving off a subtle red aura. The Rika part of the golden-armored warrior called out. "Takato! What are you doing?" Then the Renamon side added. "Don't tell me he's going to…!"

"If Pharaohmon wants to use my greatest fears against me, then I'll bring forth the real deal," Takato mumbled quietly until he lifted his head and showed burning eyes, conveying passion. "I'll be Pharaohmon's worst nightmare! Do you hear me, you spineless coward? You brought this on yourself by bringing this monster to life!"

xxxxx

Listening to the boy's rambling, Lance overheard Takato's loud warning. A sinister grin curved across his face, shrugging off Takato's threat.

"You being my worst nightmare? You are so naive, Takato Matsuda!" Lance laughed aloud without taking Takato's threat at face value. "I'm not inclined to fear you! You don't even comprehend the true nature of the realm of darkness! Go ahead and unleash _your_ Megidramon! I dare you!"

Just then, Lance stopped to take note of Agunimon and Fairymon arriving into the battle. He exuded a calm chuckle behind a twisted grin.

"Two of the Legendary Warriors have arrived. It's not like they'll make a difference," he carefully noted the two Legendary Warriors. From the corner of his eye, he saw the three Sailor Senshi arriving in the park toward the battle location. "Oh, and those Sailor Senshi, too? The girl with the seals is with them. Heh, bring as many as you like, you'll never stop _my _Megidramon."

xxxxx

Agunimon and Fairymon stood their ground alongside the Duelists while Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, and the Duel Monsters blasted Megidramon from all sides.

"It's you, guys! Those Digimon warriors from Shibuya!" Takato said.

"They likely saw the skies turn dark and came here," Yami muttered as he turned to Tea. "Let's call off our Magicians for now. They'll need a power boost with one of our magic cards."

"You got it."

Also to everyone's surprise, the Sailor Senshi trio arrived on the location.

Agunimon acknowledged the Senshi. "Well you just came in time!"

"Oh, man! Check it out! The Sailor Senshi!" Joey said.

Yami was relieved, realizing the firepower the Senshi would provide for them. "Thank goodness. Now our chances of victory may have increased."

"So, how about we turn up the heat?" Agunimon nodded to Sailor Mars.

"Yeah. Now you're talking!" Sailor Mars said.

Megidramon slowly descended down towards the center of the park. MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and the Duel Monsters pursued the beast that seemingly fled from them. It knocked away several trees that blocked its path. With a swing of its tail, he took off two trees from the ground. Agunimon jumped up and unleashed a blaze of fire that splashed across its body.

"_**Pyro Tornado!**_"

Megidramon easily dispersed the flames with a whiff of his dragon's breath. Sailor Mars was next to take a shot. She pressed the tips of her fingers together and summons a massive fireball, sending it at her adversary.

"_**Fire Soul!**_"

The fireball flew towards Megidramon, but the beast had another idea in mind. It swallowed the fireball whole to Mars' dismay.

The Miko Senshi gaped in shock. "No! That can't be possible!"

Shaking his head, Takato stepped away and mumbled. "Guilmon. If it can absorb some blows and fire based attacks, then we're going to be in trouble! I don't think even another Megidramon will make a difference!"

"Trust me, Takato. It will," Guilmon ever so calmly reassured his Tamer. "Just keep fueling your desire with anger. I know that deep inside you have hatred for Pharaohmon. Heck, even I have hatred for him!"

With teeth clenched, Takato seethed as his body responded to the anger resonating within him.

xxxxx

Lance made his observation on Takato's behavior and sensed the anger rising tied to his emotions. He felt the boy's urge to not just kill Megidramon, but to hunt down the madman behind the recent attacks.

"That's it. Don't resist that urge to want me dead. Hate me like you've never hated anyone else before. Take your anger out on Megidramon. Show me this hidden rage."

xxxxx

Megidramon has just gotten done knocking back the Legendary Warrior and Sailor Senshi with the swing of its tail. Agunimon hit the ground first followed by Fairymon and the Senshi. The Magicians scanned the fallen warriors as they began to have false hopes for the situation.

"Yugi, I don't think our Magicians are going to make any difference."

"Wrong, Tea," Yami boldly stated. "We still have our Magic Formula card. We can equip this for our Magicians. It might not defeat Megidramon, but it will increase our monster's attack powers."

"Good call. Let's do it!"

Megidramon quickly ensnared Agunimon and Fairymon with its hands. Whilst the Legendary Warriors struggled to break free, the beast had other plans and it didn't involve squeezing them to death. Gaping its mouth, the beast prepared to make them a perfect meal.

Fairymon cried out, struggling to loosen its grip. "He's actually going to eat us?"

"Fairymon, use your wind!" Agunimon called out.

Nodding, the Warrior of Wind launched a strong gust of wind into Megidramon's mouth. "_**Hurricane Wave!**_"

"_**Pyro Tornado!**_" Agunimon launched a tornado-like wave that burned the inside of Megidramon's mouth.

**(End theme)**

As the warriors hit Megidramon's mouth with attacks, the beast loosened its grip and let them go. Then, as Megidramon recovered, a massive blue beam hurtled toward it. The blast hit Megidramon squarely in its right eye and popped open its eye.

Roaring angrily, Megidramon reared its head back and scratched the spot where the beam incinerated its eye. Agunimon and Fairymon flew away from Megidramon as they landed next to the Tamers and Duelists. The Senshi recovered in time and turned to see everyone amassed.

"Are we late to the party?" Came Yusuke's voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Yusuke with a fist extended forward. His fist was imbued with blue spirit energy, which he used to unload and fire his Shotgun blast.

"Hey! It's that guy who saved me from Aspmon!" The gogglehead-wearing Tamer called to the Spirit Detective. "Thanks again!"

"Pharaohmon must be going for broke by sending a big freak like him," Yusuke said as he seemed weary of getting too close to Megidramon. He quickly wiped away the look of doubt and furrowed a brow. "Good. That means more target practice."

Kurama arrived on the scene and joined Kuwabara's side.

"Don't try attacking it with full head of steam like you normally do, Yusuke," advised the red-haired teen. "Be cautious." He said this as he meticulously analyzed Megidramon.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara's loud voice came from behind the group. Kuwabara raced past everyone and beckoned over to Yusuke. "Did you get him?"

The slick-haired teen replied. "Well, of course, but I doubt that's enough to put this big dog down."

"That don't look like a dog. More like a dragon or something," the orange-haired teen observed.

Yusuke snapped. "You know what I meant! That's a figure of speech!"

Smashing away the tree debris scattered around it, Megidramon lumbered forward slowly and exposed the one eye it lost thanks to Yusuke's Shotgun blast. It reared its massive head back and let out a loud bone-chilling bellow that echoed across the park.

"Wicked! This thing is too much!" Joey freaked out, feeling the resounding roars reach his direction.

Sailor Venus firmed her resolve to fight. "If we don't stop it, then it's going to go wild on our city!"

"I don't think our bodies can handle an Eternal power up," Sailor Mars candidly asserted. "We're lucky it didn't kill us with that blow."

Guilmon pulled on Takato's shirt, garnering his attention. "Takato. It's time. They've bought us enough time. Don't be afraid. Like I said, I promise to keep myself under control."

"Ok, Guilmon. You've convinced me enough," Takato finally conceded and this time decisively for good. "Sakuyamon. I want you to lend the Dark Magicians a hand while Guilmon undergoes his evolution. It looks like we're going to revive Megidramon our way."

"The last thing we need is another Megidramon!" Sakuyamon retorted with Rika speaking through her..

"Trust me on this on, Rika. Just do you're part!"

The golden-armored Digimon sighed and gave into his demand. She said nothing but glide away, explicitly letting him take on this drastic action. The Tamers reproved of this decision, but before any could reprove Takato's decision... Takato just beckoned for them to stand their ground. Sakuyamon swiftly flew toward Megidramon and unleashed her Fox Spirits to buy Takato and Guilmon to pull off their Megidramon evolution.

"Yugi! Tea!" The goggleboy called to the Duelists. "Play those cards! Hurry!"

"Ok!" Yami shouted as he drew out his aforementioned magic card. "Ready, Tea?"

"Let's get it over with, Yugi!"

"We equip our Dark Magicians with Magic Formula!" The Pharaohmon declared, raising his Magic Formula card. "With your this card, we increase your power and command you to aid Sakuyamon!"

With little time to spare, a magical book materialized from a magical cloud of smoke. It floated over to the spellcasters as they absorbed the knowledge from the book and in turn augmented their magical powers.

Sakuyamon summoned an assortment of spirit foxes again, which began restraining Megidramon. The beast easily shrugged off the spirits as if they were annoying insects. Megidramon swung its tail at Sakuyamon, who just barely dodged it at a hair's breadth. The Mega turned to see Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl flying behind her. The magician duo fired a magical combo blast and hit Megidramon full force with it. Sakuyamon evaded and watched the magical blasts seemingly subdue the beast. Yusuke charged up spirit energy in his finger and rapidly fired his Spirit Gun to hold back the berserk monster. This direction action was followed by MegaGargomon and the Senshi hitting Megidramon with their attacks. This coupled with Megidramon slowing down gave Takato and Guilmon the opening they were looking for.

"Right! Time to do the thinkable..." Takato declared while the D-Ark in hand started emitting a white glare. He watched a crimson aura outline Guilmon's body.

Everyone else not participating in the battle watched Takato and Guilmon.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST - **_**Battle Time**_**)**

The gogglehead shouted, commanding his Digimon to do the unthinkable. Nonetheless, he remained firm and determined to go through with it.

"_**DO IT, GUILMON!**_"

As Guilmon's body was wrapped in a massive column of red light, he grew into a gargantuan. As the red column of light shattered, a pillar of flames erupted as Megidramon emerged roaring as it flew out and attacked the other Megidramon. Takato's frown slowly curved into a grin, watching his Digimon biting on on the other Megidramon's right shoulder. Everyone watched in utter shock as Takato's Megidramon was taking it to the other Megidramon and inflicting a gruesome bite.

"Takato, what have you done?" MegaGargomon called out, in Henry's voice, on his friend's drastic decision. Then, Terriermon interceded and spoke out to Takato. "Wait, Henry. Look at our Megidramon! Doesn't he look a little different?"

Sakuyamon noticed a few notable differences from their Megidramon. The eyes of the beast were yellow instead of red.

"Rika, I sense no malicious intent toward us from Megidramon. He's in complete control of himself!" Sakuyamon said, meticulously eyeing the beast. "We should be fine." Rika spoke out through Sakuyamon and added her two cents. "If what you say is true, then that's a relief... but, he isn't gonna flip out and turn against us, right?"

Takato gripped his D-Ark and watched his partner landing blade slashes across the other Megidramon's face.

The Duelists & their Duel Monsters, the Sailor Senshi, Agunimon, Fairymon, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama witnessed the two behemoth dragons shooting fire at each other's direction. They watched in awe when Takato's Megidramon clubbed the other one with his tail. The other Megidramon collapsed after receiving more tail whips that disoriented it for a bit.

As they arrived, Ryo and Cyberdramon were also shocked to see the two Megidramon battling each other.

"Takato's Megidramon must be the red one," Ryo observed as Cyberdramon remained stationary in mid-air. "The other one. So, that was what Pharaohmon summoned from that portal! Looks like Takato was able to get Guilmon to control his Megidramon form somehow!"

"And it's managed to suppress the feral nature that would've taken a toll on Guilmon's stable mind," deduced the draconian Digimon, sensing the less hostile and more stabilized vibe from Takato's Megidramon. "Megidramon was out of control because Guilmon was forced to evolve."

"Then, my only conclusion to draw from this was Guilmon probably asked Takato to evolve him. Therefore, that might explain why Guilmon's in firm control and hasn't gone berserk against the others."

Megidramon roared and battered the fake Megidramon with a tail whip. He sent the fake monster flying back into the ground.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried out, receiving acknowledgment from his partner. "You're still you, right?"

The behemoth's yellow eyes fell on Takato and softened, signifying his full mastery over his bloodlusted berserk nature.

"Good, looks like we've tamed the beast."

"Don't worry, Takato. I'm still here," Megidramon nodded and watched the fake sitting up. "I'm ready to finish him off. Get ready, you faker! You're going down!"

_If Guilmon's able to control his Megidramon form, then we've earned each other's trusts and I've fully become a master Tamer!_ The gogglehead grinned proudly, shaking excitedly and raising his D-Ark over his head. "Let's send a message to Pharaohmon!"

xxxxx

Swiftly taken aback with Takato's Megidramon's recourse against his Megidramon, Lance conveyed some disdain with the turnabout. On the other hand, his interest piqued when it became obvious this was a test of strength between two Megidramons, both possessing the Hazard. Both monsters combined had enough power to potentially destroy Tokyo and destabilize the entire planet with the powers of the Hazard.

"Yes, I'd like to see how you fare against my monster," Lance muttered to himself. "Then, I'll know what I'm truly up against."

xxxxx

"HERE I COME!" Megidramon bellowed as he bodyslammed the other Megidramon. He swiftly hit the other Megidramon with his tail again.

While the two dragons continue engaging each other, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon prepared to enter the fray. The others still held the ground and continued watching the battle.

"Look at him go!" MegaGargomon exclaimed.

Sakuyamon nodded. "At least he has full control."

"Isn't this a rare sight?" Came Ryo's voice as Cyberdramon and he landed near the Bio-Merged Megas. The Legendary Tamer waved to them and turned to watch the battle unfold. "Takato's truly come a long way becoming a Tamer."

The Rika side of Sakuyamon begrudgingly agreed with her rival. "Can't say I disagree. He's full of surprises."

As Megidramon calmly stalked over to his fallen adversary, the pseudo monster recovered and shot its tail across. It quickly ensnared Megidramon's right arm and struggled to tug him forward. Megidramon tried to fight off the fake's grip, but the pseudo jerked him forward and threw him over his head. The other Megidramon slammed Megidramon into the ground and left him laying in a heap on the ground.

"GUILMON!" cried out Takato, showing deep concern for his partner.

Yusuke didn't move an inch from his spot, which got Kuwabara to question him.

"You're not going out there, Urameshi?"

"Nah, this kid and his giant pal have this in the bag," Yusuke reassured his orange-haired friend/rival.

"How can you be sure?"

Kurama interjected before Yusuke responded. "He's right, Kuwabara. The tide of the battle will shift in favor of the red dragon. The other one's power is gradually diminishing. Don't you feel it?"

"Yeah, I am now," the orange-haired teen replied, shuddering whilst watching the two Megidramons wrestled each other on the ground.

Taking action, Sailor Mars pulled out a bunch of ofuda scrolls in her hands. She scanned each scroll and raised her eyes, watching Takato closely.

"Mars, what do you think you're planning?" asked Venus.

Jupiter frowned. "You're not thinking about..."

"I have an idea. I want to give that kid a helping hand!" Mars declared as she rushed forward to everyone's surprise.

The two Senshi cried out and gave chase to her friend. "MARS! NO!"

As Megidramon pulled the pseudo monster up, the fake expelled fire and blasted Takato's Megidramon back. Seeing an opening, Sailor Mars muttered a Shinto incantation and channeled spiritual power into her ofudas.

"_**Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! Zen! Akuryo Taisan!**_"

xxxxx

Lance watched the entire sequence and caught glimpse of Mars' anti-evil scrolls.

"I doubt that will work my dear…"

However, to everyone's surprise and to Lance's dismay, the Miko Senshi managed to place the hundreds of ofudas on the pseudo Megidramon's body. After Mars finished throwing her ofudas, the beast felt its entire body become paralyzed. Sakuyamon also saw this as a chance to enhance Mars' holy papers and launched a golden ring that seized Megidramon, further locking it in a paralysis state.

"Nice one, Sakuyamon! And thank you, Sailor Mars!" Takato smiled and openly thanked the two.

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke hollered.

Kurama nodded. "Indeed, that should restrain him."

"Yugi, those two managed to contain him!" Tea cried out.

"Yes and since it's a demon, that seal will render the monster powerless," Yami simply put it. "A brilliant strategic counter against a dark creature."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"No! This can't be! How were they able to seal my monster?" Lance was aghast with how easily the two holy warriors sealed his Megidramon. "Between Sakuyamon and that woman... wait, that young woman." He shifted his gaze over to Sailor Mars. _She looks similar to the Digital Priestess who sealed me before! Cold she possibly be linked to her somehow? Or, perhaps she's a reincarnation? No, this has to be a random coincidence if that's true!_

xxxxx

**(Cue Mega Man Zero OST - **_**Theme of Zero**_**)**

"Now's your chance, Megidramon! Let's finish him as Gallantmon!" Takato directly called out as Megidramon regressed back to Guilmon. He hefted his D-Ark and initiated the Bio-Merger process. "_**Bio-Merge Activate!**_"

"Guilmon_** Bio-Merge! Gallantmon!**_"

Gallantmon methodically paced forward and readied his lance. "It's over, you faker! Let your demise send a message to your master!"

With that, Gallantmon turned his shield forward and activated the the shield's power, preparing to launch an earth-shattering force to eradicate the evil dragon.

xxxxx

Seeing that his creation was about to meet its end, Lance took drastic measures and clenched his right hand.

_If I'm to claim victory over these fools, I'll require MY Megidramon remains intact! First, that damn seal must go!_

Utilizing the dark magic bestowed to him, Lance closed his right hand and let dark purple energy leak out, allowing him to send a portion of his power to his Megidramon.

xxxxx

Once Lance's dark magic penetrated the holy seal, Megidramon was freed from his paralysis state. Then, using more of his dark magic, Lance teleported Megidramon out of the park and saved it from imminent demise at Gallantmon's hands. Gallantmon lowered his shield and ceased his attack. Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Lance, and Cyberdramon reconvened with the knight, noticing him lower both his lance and shield by his sides.

**(End theme)**

"Shoot, he got away!" Gallantmon said with irritation in his tone. "At least we didn't lose control of ourselves, Takato. I told you everything would be ok." The Takato side openly replied calmly. "Yeah, I'm glad. I never should've doubted you or myself. I feel more confident about facing Pharaohmon now."

Sakuyamon asserted as she clapped Gallantmon's right shoulder. "Me and the Sailor helped set him up for you."

"Yeah, really," the knight nodded, turning to his colleague and noticing Sailor Mars walking back to her team. "Thanks, Sailor Mars."

After hearing her name from the Bio-Merged Mega, Mars turned and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "Nothing to it. Just doing what I do best."

Venus and Jupiter regrouped with Mars, who approached them with a relieved look.

"You were awesome out there, Mars," Venus commended her.

Jupiter replied, shaking her head. "Just don't scare us like that again."

"Sorry, but my body instinctively told me to do something, guys."

Overhearing the Senshi's conversation, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked over to them. Though Hiei was obviously absent, this didn't deter the two sides from interacting. The Detectives commended Mars for her direct course of action and strategic use of her ofudas, to which Kurama pointed out.

Agunimon sighed as he surveyed the destruction following the wake of the battle.

"Feel like cleaning this up, Agunimon?" teased Fairymon, who elbowed his side.

The Warrior of Fire rebuked. "No way! I'm not cleaning this up!"

"Same here!" Joey said, overhearing Agunimon as Yami, Tea, and Tristan called off their monsters. Joey immediately did the same as he noticed Flame Swordsman vanish. "So, I take it we're here unless the jerk plans to sic another monster on us."

"Who knows?" Tristan mumbled, evidently stressed from the battle.

Yami closed his eyes as Yugi telepathed in his mind. _That was a close one, Yami. But, we'll have another day to plan out with Takato and his friend. Man, I can't believe we pulled through this. If Pharaohmon continues sending monsters like this, we're gonna have to pull out all the stops! _

_**'Yes, Yugi. He failed to take the Millennium Puzzle today, but he will not rest until he destroys us. Rest assured, we shall crush him.'**_

Later, the teams made haste and left the park when the blackened skies turned to normal. In little time, the local police arrived, a little too late to catch the battle, to investigate the destruction left from the successive battles with the fake Megidramon. However, they picked up on eyewitness accounts of the Digimon along with others, including the Sailor Senshi, involved in this battle.

xxxxx

Needless to say, saying Lance wasn't pleased was a gross understatement. He seethed and banged his fists on the entrance wall outside the park. He left a few dents as he stormed off and watched police cars pass on. He ignored the blood on his knuckles and licked the wounds.

_I should've better equipped my Megidramon if something like this would've happened! That damn Sailor used seals to paralyze him. Granted, she had help from Sakuyamon to fully restrain, but still... it's bothersome! _Lance stopped to catch his breath and relaxed his heavily, angry panting. "There's no other way to make any other deductions. That young woman has to be linked to the Digital Priestess. I can't afford to let my guard down. I must eliminate her if I'm to restore my old body. Otherwise, I'm in trouble." Once he reached an abandoned parking lot, he stopped when Felinismon teleported near him. "What do you have to report? You caught me on the wrong time after forcing myself to withdraw."

Felinismon openly apologized. "Forgive me, milord. I've gathered some human souls. They should be enough to sustain you for a day."

"A few? Better than nothing, I suppose. Not only was I forced to withdraw, but I called off my Megidramon."

"Why may I ask?"

"On top of Sakuyamon being able to paralyze my monster, it seems the Digital Priestess' reincarnation can, too."

Upon hearing this, Felinismon fell into bemusement. "...the reincarnation of the Digital Priestess?"

"I mean, the one named Sailor Mars."

"HER?" The feline Digimon gawked at this notion. "Surely it's a mistake. Yes, she has Shinto powers and possess a sixth sense, which enables her to sense evil, but her the Digital Priestess' reincarnation?"

"I can't take any chances if she happens to be her reincarnation."

"What do you plan to do, milord?"

The possessed human clenched his right hand and gritted his teeth, determined to stop Mars. "It appears I'll have to personally take matters to my own hands. This woman is mine. She won't get away with she did unpunished." He said this with his eyes now turning dark purple and burning with fury.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/10:30 PM**_

After a long day, Rei was sound asleep in her bed and kept reflecting to the battle earlier in the day. During the battle, she barely caught a glimpse of a dark figure from afar. Though she couldn't assess the source, it was clear Lance/Pharaohmon wasn't too far from the site of the Megidramon conflict.

_What a day. Usagi, Ami-chan, you guys really are missing out on some crazy stuff. Thankfully we have new allies to help us deal with these freaks. _The dark-haired woman said, turning over on her right side and attempting to fall asleep._ That figure I barely saw during the battle... who was that? Could it be the one orchestrating all these attacks recently? Could it be Pharaohmon? He's been able to conceal himself, making it hard even for me to sense him... what in the world does he even look like? That'd help us find him._

Unbeknownst to Rei, she heard a low chuckle in the back of her head. She shot up from her bed and glanced around, noticing her room darkening.

"...what in the...?" Rei gaped as she heard a sinister voice cackling in her mind. "Who's there? Pharaohmon, is that you?"

_So, this is where you live? Sailor Mars, or should I call you, Rei Hino?_

"How did you...?"

_My minion, Felinismon, was fortunate to get background on you._

Furrowing her brows, Rei recalled her last encounter with the aforementioned feline. "That feline monster?"

_She's been very resourceful. On top of her, my other servants have already seen you transform, but listen to me. I've scanned your mind and it appears... I was close but yet so far._

"Stop being so vague!" The Miko demanded as she jumped out of her bed. She defiantly cried out. "What are you talking about?"

_It appears you have a sibling that I haven't been made aware of until now._

"Scanning my mind? Why you...!"

_Heh, it appears you have a sister, who has a power that could potentially be a threat to me. One of you has to be the reincarnation of the Digital Priestess. After watching you stop my Megidramon with your ofuda scrolls, I am now convinced this is the case._

"Digital Priestess?"

_If you wish to settle this feud with me and get information regarding the Digital Priestess, meet me tomorrow night on the rooftop of the Tokyo Metropolitan Building in Shinjuku. Be there around 11:30._

"Why not face me now?"

_See you tomorrow, Sailor Mars. It'll be an honor to meet you. Haha._

"NO!" The Miko screamed as the villain's laughter faded away. She sunk to her knees and seethed, closing her fists before raising her eyes, which exuded sheer determination and burning passion. "Pharaohmon, you've personally crossed the line!"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Henry: It's never a dull day around here anymore.

Terriermon: Another one of Pharaohmon's freaks wants to rumble?

Yugi: Who are you?

Horusmon: Lord Pharaohmon is busy arranging something for you tonight. Allow me to accommodate you with some entertainment!

Blitzmon: He's calling us out to face him in Shinjuku tonight?

Ardhamon: No doubt a trap, but hey we can chance the risk. He wants to settle this? He's got it!

Yusuke: Hey, Hiei, seems the bird guy's gotten on your skin.

Hiei: You have no idea.

Lance: Greetings, Sailor Mars. I'm glad you could come.

Sailor Mars: Tell me all about the Digital Priestess. And how does it relate to me and my sister?

Sailor Pluto: Saturn, it's time to make our move.

Takato: Felinismon has Yamaki and the crew detained? Tamers, move out!

Ryo: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux!**_

_**Midnight Showdown! Intercept Pharaohmon and Horusmon!**_

Rika: Wait, what's that loud roar I just heard outside?

Saturn: A black dragon?

xxxxx

**A/N: **The heroes managed to stop a fake Megidramon, but not without Guilmon turning into one temporarily. Yep, by this point, Guilmon has learned to control this form and stabilize the Hazard symbol. Granted, had things gone wrong, it would've turned out bad. This may or may be the last time Guilmon turns into Megidramon, but he will stick with Gallantmon otherwise.

There weren't any new scenes to add here, but plenty of scenes I've removed from the original for better and smoother scene transitions. Don't worry. You'll get new scenes in the next upcoming chapters. :D

While I can't make promises, but I intend to get more _Redux_ chapters done in the next coming months. I will ensure there aren't anymore long delays.

Anyway, send a review and see you soon!


	8. Showdown! Intercept Horusmon!

**A/N:** And here's another _Redux _chapter! Let's keep this bitch going.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 8

_**A Midnight Showdown! Intercept Pharaohmon and Horusmon!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near Shinjuku Bridge/March 13, 2003/3:35 PM**_

Since last night's battle with Pharaohmon's Megidramon, Takato and Guilmon scoured around the Shinjuku Bridge area after school. They and Yugi's group split up to find any activities linked to Pharaohmon. Unfortunately, their search came up short and unsuccessful.

Takato walked down a nearby street leading up towards the Tokyo Government Metropolitan Building. He spotted Guilmon sniffing around the vicinity, to which people noticed. The goggleboy briefly reflected back to a time when the Hypnos organization. At one point, before Yamaki changed his outlook on digital life, the Hypnos organization attempted to wipe out every trace of Digimon using the Juggernaut program. Those painful memories of losing Guilmon came back into Takato's mind. He quickly shook off those painful memories and hurried over to Guilmon, who was being pet by a few children in the area.

"Guilmon! We'll play with the kids another time!"

"Ok, Takato!" Guilmon said as he waved to the kids. "Sorry, we're busy today! We can play another day!"

"Bye, Guilmon!" The children cried out, waving goodbye to their Digimon friend.

"The kids really love me, Takato."

"What else is new?" Takato said with a smile before his features became more serious. "Anything yet?"

"Sorry, Takato. I can't even put my nose on their scent."

Shaking his head, Takato conveyed irritation, but not with his partner. "Man, where could Pharaohmon and his cronies be?"

However, unbeknownst to the duo, a winged figure resembling a golden-armored warrior with metal-plated wings and a hawk-like head locked his sights on Takato and Guilmon. He stood atop the nearest building in the area and waved a hand over his forehead, unveiling an Egyptian hieroglyph resembling an 'eye' of sorts. It was the eye of Horus, which gleamed a golden light.

"I'm ready to initiate my attack, Lord Pharaohmon," the hawk-like warrior muttered. "I, Horusmon of the Skies, won't fail you!"

**(Cue Megaman X OST, Track 20 - **_**Boss**_**)**

Suddenly, Guilmon's eyes turned viral as he noticed a golden beam hit the nearest street corner. Naturally, the people in the area panicked and fled. Takato whirled around and saw Horusmon swooping in from the skies as he flew at Guilmon at blinding speed. Horusmon landed a claw strike that knocked Guilmon with force. Guilmon hit the nearest light post and collapsed on his face.

"GUILMON!"

"Takato... look out!"

Takato turned as he came face to face with Horus. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Yeah, no doubt you're with that coward!"

"Please, refrain yourself from calling my master by such derogatory names. You will show Lord Pharaohmon respect. For soon you will be bowing down before him."

"Pigs will fly before I pledge loyalty to a spineless coward!"

"I am Horusmon of the Skies and I've been sent to execute you. I'll ensure Lord Pharaohmon will have less work dealing with you after today."

"Horusmon, huh? You think I care what your name is? Guilmon! Get up!"

Horusmon laughed aloud and turned an eye to Guilmon, who was still recovering. "I'm afraid your pet can't comply. Oh, I right." He hastily flew toward Guilmon and placed his foot against the reptile's throat, threatening to crush his larynx. "Perhaps I can let you live if you pledge your loyalty to Pharaohmon! Do it or lose your digital pet forever!"

"NO! GUILMON! YOU LET HIM GO, YOU MONSTER!"

Defiantly rushing ahead, Takato attempted to save his partner. When Horusmon pushed his foot into Guilmon's throat, the boy stopped and watched his partner struggle against Horusmon's foot. Then, the golden Horus eye on Horusmon's forehead gleamed spontaneously.

"Hmmhmm, well, my eyes sees a possible future. It predicts you'll use a card through your D-Ark and help boost your Digimon's strength. Am I right? Well, am I?"

Takato looked down over his card pack hanging on his hip. He already had a hand over it and ready to draw out a card to save his partner.

"How pitifully predictable."

_How did he know? That eye on his forehead must let him see the events that occur in the future? _Takato thought as he strained and tried to move on his own to save his partner. _He's just bluffing! I clearly had my hand ready to draw my card and he knew I was going to draw a card?_

"So, what's it going to be? Surrender and pledge your loyalty to Pharaohmon or I slay your pet? Your choice, but I'd be hasty right now."

Takato was left with a loss for words. He had to make a clear but an easy choice. It was either to surrender himself to his enemy or watch his own Digimon partner become mincemeat.

"Time is running out, boy."

"I…"

"Yes?"

"will…"

"Say it!"

Before Takato could finish, he turned to see Yami and Joey dashing right into the scene. Takato attentively turned back to Horusmon and leaped forward, holding his D-Ark, which shot a gleaming flash of light that temporarily blinded Horusmon. This gave Takato the opening to pull Guilmon away. Yami then activated a mystical force from his Millennium Puzzle, which turned into a golden beam and repelled Horusmon aside. Joey hurried over to help Takato carry Guilmon away.

"Whew! That was a close one, Yug!" Joey exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Guilmon? Takato?"

"I'm fine, but it looks like Guilmon took some punishment," said Takato, who helped Joey lie Guilmon down.

"Coward! You won't get away with this" Yami demanded.

Horusmon flew over on another light post and gleamed down at Yami, laughing. "You're that Yugi runt! Ah, you've brought the item which Lord Pharaohmon seeks. You were lucky to catch me off guard, but I'll kill you and take your item!"

"You can try, but I guarantee you won't succeed."

"Is that so? Well, I'm afraid my colleagues would wholeheartedly disagree!"

Upon saying that, Horusmon watched as a swarm of Scarabmon emerged from portals, which materialized across the area. Yami, Joey, Takato, and Guilmon found themselves surrounded by the insect warriors. Horusmon cackled at the heroes about to be greatly overwhelmed by the Scarabmon.

"Not these freaks again!" Joey remarked.

"C'mon, Guilmon! You have to get up!" The worried Tamer tried to get Guilmon to regain his composure. "We can't win if you aren't in the game."

"Don't worry, Takato. We'll be sure to get out of this situation," reassured Yami. "I've got a plan."

"Yes, you're planning on summoning some monsters and an assortment of traps to destroy the Scarabmon, aren't you? Very clever," Horusmon overheard Yami and used his Horus eye to predict his strategy. "It's no wonder why Pharaohmon has sought interest in this game known as Duel Monsters. Perhaps by observing you, I can inform Lord Pharaohmon everything there is to know about the basic and advanced strategies of the game. Play those cards for me, boy. Lord Pharaohmon needs the entertainment!" He laughed as Yami defiantly glared him and the Scarabmon down.

**(Theme end)**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/3:50 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST #19 - **_**With the Will ~BGM Version~**_**)**

Another Scarabmon swarm that previously concealed themselves in the park launched an attack on Junpei. Springing back into action, Junpei rebounded and Spirit Evolved into Blitzmon to fend off the insect warriors.

"You bugs sure know how to annoy me!" Blitzmon growled as he charged ahead to attack them. "C'mon, bring it on!" He roared while hist fists crackled with lightning. "_**Thunder Fist!**_" He then smashed both fists into the earth and fired an electrically-charged blast toward the Scarabmon.

The Scarabmon swerved to the side and launched a series of blades that battered Blitzmon.

"Ugh! You guys just don't know when to quit!" The Warrior of Thunder exclaimed, crossing his arms to shield himself from their bladed attacks. "Guys, where the heck are you...?" He fell to one knee and collapsed as the Scarabmon stalked toward him.

"He's down for the count, commander," a Scarabmon said. "Let's finish him off already!"

"Yes, in the name of Pharaohmon, you shall die!" the Scarabmon commander directed as he and his fleet took to the air.

The swarm swooped down on the fallen Blitzmon to deliver the finishing blow. Suddenly, a stream of flames and a wave of ice came hurtling toward the Scarabmon, forcing them to withdraw from Blitzmon. They landed and found the two culprits behind the attacks. Agunimon and Chakkoumon dropped in near Blitzmon, who barely recovered to his feet.

"Are you okay, Blitzmon?" Agunimon asked.

"Yes. Those freaks were really starting to annoy me. Thanks, guys."

"Don't worry. You can count on us," Chakkoumon said. "We weren't able to find Izumi and the others, but we sure as heck can have some fun with these bullies."

"Ready to fight? Because we are!" Agunimon challenged the Scarabmon.

"Hey, it's your call, but know you will die today!" the Scarabmon commander retorted bluntly. "Attack, men!"

The insect clan charged forward against the Legendary Warrior trio. Agunimon leapt into the air and landed a dropkick that managed to take down two Scarabmon down. Blitzmon charged in and plowed his way through three of them. Chakkoumon skidded passed two Scarabmon and leveled each of them with ice blasts from his Blizzard Blaster cannon. Agunimon quickly performed an array of cartwheel spinning kicks that knocked back the two he brought down.

"These guys really get easier and easier to beat every single time!" Agunimon said. "We're adapting pretty well."

"No kidding. Pharaohmon must not be giving them enough power lately," Chakkoumon analyzed the insect warriors.

Blitzmon interjected. "Um, you might want to have second thoughts. We have more than we're bargaining for."

The trio turned as they saw another swarm of Scarabmon dropping in from the skies.

The Warrior of Fire groaned with irritation. "Ugh, great. So much for our big mouths, Chakkoumon."

"Don't worry! We can still take 'em!"

"Bring it on, you bug freaks!" Blitzmon blurts out.

However, once the swarm charged halfway through the battlefield, a blur flash blitzed through the insects at blinding speed. The Legendary Warriors turned to find Hiei sheathing his sword. One by one, the Scarabmon were clean in half and were deleted instantaneously.

"Nice one, Hiei!" Yusuke's voice seemingly shouted out of nowhere.

Hiei snorted as he landed feet away from the Warriors. "Amateurs."

"Huh? Hey, it's those guys!" exclaimed Blitzmon, remembering seeing Hiei.

"Yeah, I remember seeing that guy in the green!" Chakkoumon said as he pointed toward Yusuke's direction.

Yusuke and Kurama came running by Hiei's side as they faced the remaining Scarabmon.

"You should've saved me one, Hiei."

"You should be able to keep up with me by now," the short spiky-haired demon addressed Yusuke.

The Spirit Detective rebuked. "Fast as you? Like hell I'd ever be as fast as you!"

"Then, that'll be your biggest disadvantage for our inevitable rematch."

"Well, at least, we don't have to call an exterminator," replied Yusuke. "Damn. You really made a mess of things."

"Hey! It's him!" Agunimon calls out while pointing over to Yusuke. "He and the other with the red hair just helped us out with that Megidramon the other day!"

"Ah, right," Blitzmon watched the Spirit Detective team. "They must be really strong if they can pull those kind of maneuvers. Right, Chakkoumon?"

"Uh huh."

Yusuke faced the Legendary Warriors and greeted them. "Yo! Need a hand?"

"That'd be great!" Agunimon called back to the Spirit Detective lead.

"Funny how we run into each other like this," laughed Yusuke.

Kurama quickly drew out his rose whip. "We'll have time to talk later. It's time we get serious. We have a few bugs to get rid of now."

The Legendary Warriors and Spirit Detectives surrounded the Scarabmon clan. The insect warriors readied themselves for the coming battle with the local heroes.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near Tokyo Government Metropolitan Building/3:53 PM**_

Horusmon turned away from this enemies engaging his Scarabmon minions. He sensed diminishing powers from all the way over in Shibuya and realized these disappearing life forces were coming from the other Scarabmon fleet. He attentively turned back toward Yami and watched him already summon monsters from his (and Joey's decks). Buster Blader, Alligator Swordsman, and Celtic Guardian were brought forth to engage the Scarabmon.

"Now to unleash a trap!" Yami declared as he used his Puzzle's power and drew out the Nightmare Steel Cage card. With its mystic power, he summoned a real cage that confined the entire Scarabmon swarm.

"It seems we've had quite a few problems over in Shibuya," mumbled Horusmon, which Yami caught on quickly.

"You've realized that not even your insect army is enough to defeat us? You'll need more than just armies in hopes of winning."

"Is that so? Well, I don't need Scarabmon to defeat the likes of you," boasted the golden-armored warrior. "I've gained enough information from you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've revealed one of your many incredible dueling strategies. You've just given some creative ideas for Lord Pharaohmon."

"But, why would he even care for a game like Duel Monsters?" demanded the King of Games.

"You'll know in due time. Now I must make my departure. I'll be taking the Scarabmon with me. Until then, we will meet again!"

With that, Horusmon and the Scarabmon clan teleported from the scene and left their opposition behind to deduce their next attack.

"Hey, Yugi! Just what does he want with strategies and these cards?" Takato wondered.

"Pharaohmon," Yami muttered under his breath. "What are you plotting now?"

"I hope that creep isn't planning to duel us soon," Joey shuddered at that possibility.

"He just might. If he is now so interested in Duel Monsters, then I'll have to intervene and face him."

"With your God Cards, you can kick his sorry butt!"

Yami, however, wasn't entirely sure and nodded. "Though he might find a strategy that could crush even my God monsters."

"Well, at least we're still in one piece," replied Takato while holding Guilmon up. "Hey, Guilmon. Are you going to be okay, buddy?"

"Takato…" the red reptile muttered under his breath. "Did I… get him?"

"No, he got away," Takato replied. "Don't you worry. We'll be ready for him."

_If Pharaohmon plans to duel us, then I have to be prepared for the worst. I have to keep my God cards intact. There's no telling if he is setting his sights on them and the Millennium Puzzle. _Yugi said in the back of Yami's mind. He like the others are becoming more cautious of Pharaohmon's next maneuver against them.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/3:57 PM**_

As the Spirit Detectives and Legendary Warriors took it to the Scarabmon, the insects were about to flee until Horusmon appeared with his Scarabmon clan. The heroes stood their ground against the combined evil forces. Horusmon walked forward as a long golden-tipped sword materialized in his right hand.

"Ah, so you're the bunch who slayed the Scarabmon I sent here? I send my congratulations, worthy adversaries of Lord Pharaohmon."

"Yeah? You going to give us a medal or something?" snidely remarked Yusuke.

"No, but we shall grant you honorable deaths."

"Is that so? If he wants us dead, why doesn't he come and kill us himself?" Agunimon rebuked against Horusmon. "Is he too scared that he needs to keep sending messengers?"

"Why don't you come and get us yourself?" Blitzmon demanded. "'Cause I'm really getting sick of this!"

"By all means try, but you with the smart mouth," the hawk-faced Digimon veered over to Yusuke. "Give me your best shot."

"You got it! Roast chicken coming up!" The Spirit Detective shouted as he pointed his finger and charged up a spirit-powered beam.

Like he did with Takato, Guilmon, and Yami, Horusmon's Horus eye gleamed as it predicted Yusuke's Spirit Gun being fired

"_**Spirit Gun!**_"

When Yusuke let loose his spirit-powered beam, Horusmon cut down his attack with his sword.

"WHAT?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes and caught onto Horusmon's strategy.

Horusmon held his sword forward, which had smoke leaking through it.

"Damn! He cut your attack in half like nothing!" The Warrior of Fire exclaimed.

Yusuke snorted irritably. "Bastard."

"My sword is capable of cutting through even spirit energy," the hawk-faced Digimon boasted whilst brandishing and displaying his weapon. "This sword was forged by Lord Pharaohmon when I served him. Though, I find it quite surprising a human is capable of producing impressive spirit power."

"Heh, you'd be surprised what else I can do," Yusuke replied.

Chuckling, Horusmon flickered out of everyone's view and reappeared from above the amassed heroes. The Digimon immediately let loose and unleashed an assortment of golden beams that rained over them. Agunimon jumped up to grab Horusmon, but the winged warrior brought down his sword and struck him down. As Agunimon fell, Chakkoumon and Blitzmon rushed forward to catch their colleague.

"Anyone else want a taste of my blade?"

"It's a sword battle you want?" Hiei said, drawing out his sword from his cloak. "I accept your challenge."

"I'll take care of our insect friends," Kurama stated as he readied his rose whip and scanned the Scarabmon surrounding them.

"Make sure to leave me some leftovers," Yusuke said. "And you still owe me a rematch, bird freak."

"That's if you can survive my Scarabmon horde," Horusmon boasted. "Now, shall we get started?"

Hiei retorted and readied his sword. "Your move, fool."

The two sword wielders instantly engaged in a mind-boggling swordplay. Hiei and Horusmon clashed swords, nearly matching each other's strikes. Yusuke and Kurama engaged the Scarabmon until the Legendary Warriors jumped in to lend support. Kurama utilized his deadly Rose Whip technique and cut through a few Scarabmon's forehead gems. Yusuke reacted to the Scarabmon and unleashed spirit energy to vaporize a few of their enemies. Agunimon, Chakkoumon, and Blitzmon unleashed their elemental attacks to destroy the Scarabmon's forehead gems.

Hiei and Horusmon continued their sword duel as neither seemed willing to give out. Horusmon channeled power through his sword and lunged forward to hit Hiei with it. However, the quick demon evaded Horusmon's coming strike. Horusmon rebounded and teleported behind Hiei.

"Yes, you were going to strike me when I had my guard down!" The hawk-faced warrior laughed as he flew into the air. "It would have worked if I didn't predict the outcome beforehand. My Horus eye foresees any action before one makes it!"

Horusmon dropped down and slashed Hiei's back. Hiei grunted and fell down, favoring the wound on his back.

"Did I surprise you already? You shouldn't be. I can predict what move you were going to make at the last second!"

"You say as if you already have won this encounter," Hiei stated promptly.

"I did. I just inflicted a deep wound on you."

"Yes and believe me this wound won't keep me down. I'll give you credit for matching with my speed, but that's all I'm giving you credit for."

"Oh?"

Horusmon flapped his wings and landed on the ground, dropping into a swordsman posture. He charged forward and went for another strike against Hiei. Suddenly, an electrical blast hurtled out of nowhere and stopped Horusmon, causing him to withdraw from reaching Hiei. The hawk-faced warrior turned and saw Blitzmon with a fist crackling with electricity

"You almost had him, Blitzmon!" Agunimon said.

"Now that I've analyzed your attacks, I must withdraw," Horusmon proclaimed when all his Scarabmon were wiped out.

"Running away because we kicked your bug friends' asses?" Yusuke snorted, calling out on Horusmon's strategic retreat.

Agunimon added. "Sounds like a lame excuse because you're alone!"

"You're familiar with the two towers building," Horusmon affirmed.

Kurama deduced. "The Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building in Shinjuku."

"Yes, I'll be waiting there at 11:15. Show up and we'll settle this. I won't be bringing any Scarabmon to accompany me. We will end this!" Horusmon said, but before he could flee... Agunimon dashed forward to intercede his escape route.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" roared Agunimon as he drew out his D-Scanner. He turned back into Takuya shortly as his two Spirits flew out and swerved around his body. "_**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_" He shouted as the boy's clothes ripped away and bumrushing through a pillar of wild flames was a warrior embellished with red, yellow, and black armor coupled with feathered yellow wings and a head like Agunimon's. His body was partially based off Agunimon and Vritramon. "_**Ardhamon!**_" He lunged forward, letting out a battle cry as he threw a punch at Horusmon's direction.

Horusmon quickly evaded Ardhamon's attack and took a slash at the fused warrior. Ardhamon dodged Horusmon's attack.

"Eat this!" Ardhamon roared as he gathered a ball of heat energy. "_**Solar Wind Destroyer!**_" He pushed the heat ball toward Horusmon, forcing him to retreat into the air and let the ball pass him. He watched the sphere shot up into the skies and vanish.

"Damn! You nearly had me there! I commend you, Legendary Warrior," Horusmon laughed. "However, my challenge still stands! I'll see you near the twin obstructions! I'll be happy to slay you!" With that, Horusmon flew into the skies and vanished, leaving the group to ponder.

Hiei sheathed his sword while favoring his back.

"The wound should heal, but perhaps my healing herbs can accelerate the healing process?"

Hiei turned down Kurama's offer and silenced him with a perturbed look.

"That cut looks pretty bad," Yusuke said. "Damn, we would have had him."

"I'll be fine. I've had worse," Hiei replied. "That bird is mine."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm totally free tonight," Ardhamon replied as he still looked to the skies. "That freak isn't getting away with this. What do you say?"

"You can count me in," said Blitzmon.

"Ditto for me!" Chakkoumon chimed in.

"That punk owes me a rematch," Yusuke said. "You know I'm in."

Scanning his bandaged arm, Hiei grinned evilly. _It might be early, but I've been saving this up for an opportunity like this._

"Are you coming with us, Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Undoubtedly you wish to engage our enemy."

"Yes. I have a little something in store for him. Just you wait and see."

"Something tells me we're going to have a rough night," Ardhamon said.

"Just the way I like it," Yusuke remarked. "It's on tonight."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Rooftop of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/4:30 PM**_

The magnificent structure of these twin towers stood above the populated grounds of Shinjuku. Horusmon scoured across the skies as he landed a clear landing on the building rooftop. He scanned the exact area where Mihiramon battled WarGrowlmon over a year ago. He turned and sensed a familiar evil presence approach behind him. He turned and bowed his head before Lance.

"Lord Pharaohmon, I abandoned the battlefield as you've requested."

"You did well testing their battle strategies and drew them out of hiding."

"Yes, and they'll be coming within this vicinity near midnight."

Lance nodded. "Excellent."

"Milord," Came a familiar feline's voice, prompting Lance to turn and notice Felinismon behind him.

"What is Felinismon? I'm speaking with Horusmon."

Lance turns to see the feminine feline Digimon phasing in with a radar device, which displayed an overview map of the entire Hypnos building.

"Yes, I see."

"I was going to warn you about their impressive security systems."

"Don't worry. We'll handle that minor problem ourselves. These humans shouldn't give us any trouble."

"Want me to kill every last human within this range, Lord Pharaohmon?" Horusmon begged. "It will make it easier for…"

"No, I don't plan on spilling any bloodshed until tonight. Horusmon, I take you will be ready for those Spirit Detectives and Legendary Warriors?"

"Leave them with me."

"Felinismon, I want you to scour the perimeters and search out every human in this building. They'll be taking a long nap while we infiltrate their headquarters."

"Yes, milord. It shall be done."

Felinismon instantly vanished, leaving behind Horusmon and Lance. The teen paced toward the balcony of the roof building and stared out toward the distance. The only matter that concerned him was the meeting with Rei Hino. Lance clenched his fists tightly and a malevolent grin etched across his pale face, awaiting patiently to meet with Sailor Mars and reveal more about what he's scanned from her mind.

_I'll be waiting, Rei Hino. Finally, I can extract retribution to what you've done to my Megidramon._

"Lord Pharaohmon…"

"Horusmon," Lance attentively turned to his minion. "Guard this post and hold your ground until your battle comes."

"Yes, sir."

Lance phased out from the rooftop as Horusmon turned to begin his operation.

xxxxx

_**Hypnos Headquarters/9:50 pm**_

Inside the government building is the inner workings of a once secret government organization. Once the public became more aware of Digimon, Hypnos finally came out of behind closed networks. The team behind Hypnos was headed by Mitsuo Yamaki, once an enemy of Digimon turned to the Tamers' side during the D-Reaper conflict. Forging an alliance, the Tamers and Hypnos have ensured to subdue Digimon incursions, including the more recent Parasimon event. Now Hypnos have been becoming more aware of Pharaohmon and his minions' latest activities, to which they have had little chance of responding against.

Suddenly, activities within the organization have steadily declined. The reason being: Felinismon successfully infiltrated the facility and casted a few sleeping spells to put most of the workers to sleep. The only three members of the Hypnos organization she has yet to subdue were Yamaki and his two system operators: Riley and Talley.

Felinismon turned as she prepared to open a door. Then, her ears twitched when she heard footsteps coming toward her direction.

_Shoot!_ Felinismon thought as she vanished into thin air like Renamon.

Yamaki, Riley, and Talley were seen passing by as they opened the doors inside their main working facility. Upon activating the password and opening the door, they saw workers laying on the ground and scattered across the spacious room. Alarmed, the trio hurried over to their fallen employees to check over them.

"What the hell is this?" Yamaki barked as he tried waking an operator, who was deep asleep.

"They're sleeping, but they're not responding, sir!" Talley said, shaking another sleeping worker.

"Sir, I'm going to search the facility and find any evidence of an intruder!" Riley said as she scoured through the spacious room.

Yamaki gritted his teeth as he set the sleeping operator down. "Who could've infiltrated this sector? This room is top secret with few having access!" He scanned the room and watched Riley thoroughly searching in the background.

"Sir, do you think it could've been one of those Digimon that have given the Tamers trouble?" Talley speculated.

"Perhaps, but we aren't taking chances of letting this one loose from here."

"There's also been recent attacks in the Shibuya and Domino areas."

"I know that, Talley," the man mumbled as he stood and lifted the shades from his nose bridge.

Riley immediately beckoned to her boss. "Sir! I can't find any employees awake! They're all asleep! Whatever put them to asleep must've used heavy sedatives. This Digimon is very likely a spy attempting to infiltrate our network!"

"But, who could be interested...?"

Suddenly, Felinismon's voice came out of nowhere and interjected, promptly cutting off Yamaki before he could finish. The three quickly whirled around and saw Felinismon stepping from behind a shadowed corner. Alarmed, Riley and Talley cried out as Felinismon stalked up behind Yamaki, unbeknownst to the man.

"BEHIND YOU, SIR!"

As Yamaki tried to move, Felinismon seized the man by his right arm and jerked him back. She applied a restraining hold and lowered her claws near his throat. She walked forward and forced Yamaki to move along. In her free hand, a mystical orb materialized in her paw.

"Get back or do you want to see pretty boy get his neck slit?" threatened the feline, whose smirk curved into a wider cat's smile. "My, you girls really need a fashion tip. Those lab coats certainly don't suit you."

"Are you the one who caused all this?" Riley demanded.

"What if I was?"

"Are you one of the Digimon who've been giving the Tamers grief lately?" Talley inquisitively demanded.

Nodding, Felinismon responded to her inquiry. "You could say that. Why I'm here? Well, Lord Pharaohmon wants to make this place one of his new base of operations. In fact, you've got useful weapons he could use. He might in fact spare you three if you faithfully serve him."

"Excuse you, but we're not letting you run this place!" Riley retorted. "This is top secret."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it? If I were you I'd let those children know about the situation. They have every right to know about what will happen to each and everyone of you."

"The Tamers will stop you!" Talley cried out, which prompted an irked glare from Felinismon.

"Here's the deal. If the Tamers don't show up, I'll execute all of you here. Lord Pharaohmon has given me permission to do so if you refuse to comply. Now, if the Tamers do come, your lives might be spared. Mr. Yamaki," Felinismon said, purring into the man's ear. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Don't do it, Yamaki!" pleaded Riley.

Felinismon chortled evilly and mocked Riley. "Oh, don't do it, Yamaki! Put a cork in it, red! The first thing I'm going to do to you is rip off those lips from your pretty little face."

Yamaki reluctantly tried pulling away, but Felinismon restrained him again. The man saw no choice with his and his associates' lives at stake. He hoped the Tamers would come to save them.

"I'll do it," Yamaki complied to the Digimon's demands.

Felinismon purred with delight and snickered. "Oh, ho, the plot thickens!"

xxxxx

_**Matsuda Residence/10:05 PM**_

The house phone rang as Takato's parents were alarmed before heading for bed. Takehiro Matsuda walked over and picked up the phone, answering to the voice of Yamaki on the other line.

"Matsuda residence..."

"_Mr. Matsuda, this is Yamaki..._"

"Do you realize it's getting late?"

"_Can I speak with Takato? It's urgent. Please, put Takato on the phone…_"

"Takato!"

Hearing his father call for him, Takato rushed out of his room and came into his parents' room. He saw his dad holding the phone.

"What is it, dad?"

"It's for you. Yamaki wants to talk to you and he sounded off for some reason."

Taking the phone from his father, Takato answered. "Mr. Yamaki?"

"_Takato! You have to come quickly! We've just been infiltrated by a Digimon! Come quick-!_"

Before he could even finish, the line was instantly cut off and Takato was left speechless. He dropped the phone and pivoted towards Guilmon, who was standing outside the door.

"Takato. Yamaki is trouble, isn't he? It's Pharaohmon, right?"

"Yeah. Guilmon. I want you to get everyone together!" Takato said.

"Right, let's go!"

Gripping the phone, the Tamer tensed up and reacted angrily toward Pharaohmon crossing the line further. _Pharaohmon! If it's a fight you want, then you've got it! _

xxxxx

_**Near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/10:45 PM**_

With activities on the down low, Hiei had enough time to scan the Tokyo Metropolitan building on a sidewalk. He remained focused for the forthcoming battle with Horusmon, which was set to commence.

"There it is," Hiei meticulously eyed the government building. _That incompetent fool made a big mistake letting me go. This is going to come back to haunt him._ He finished processing his inner thoughts and moved his view over his bandaged arm, probing the intense Youki channeling through it.

Just then, he turned and saw a dark-haired young woman in red walking on the other side of the street. It was Sailor Mars, who was pacing toward the same government building Hiei had his sights on. He closely watched Mars.

_What's that woman doing here? Is she aware of the battle with that bird, too? _Hiei thought as he vanished out of sight.

Sailor Mars picked up on a trace of Hiei's Youki, which instantly vanished. "Huh? Am I being followed?" She narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "I better stay focused." She didn't let anything deter her from reaching the government building and moved forward more focused than before. "Ok, Pharaohmon. Let's get this over with, you bastard." _The fact you know about me and my family. I'm going to ensure you pay for getting too personal with me!_

Looking down from a rooftop, Hiei watched Mars walk across the street. He sensed Kurama walking behind him.

"Seems our friend, Sailor Mars, is on her way to meet with Pharaohmon. Word has it she received a message from Pharaohmon."

"She's a fool if she thinks she can take him alone. She should know better that this is a trap."

"Seems you're showing concern for her, Hiei. That's not like you to worry over a human," playfully teased the red-haired fox demon.

Hiei snorted in response. "Please, what happens to her is her own fault."

"Though, I must agree she should've brought her colleagues to accompany here," observed Kurama. "In any case, we'll watch her for the time being. Yusuke and Kuwabara should be meeting us here any moment."

"When they do arrive, then we will make our move."

Hiei held out his right hand and a burning sensation slightly engulfed it. Kurama immediately noted the demon's bandaged arm.

"What is it, Kurama?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Hiei lowered his arm and focused his intent on slaying Horusmon with his secret weapon. His eyes fell back on Mars, who was halfway toward the government building.

xxxxx

Two others watched Sailor Mars storming toward the Tokyo Government building. Emerging from out of an alleyway, Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe carefully watched Mars. They exchanged worried glances and nodded.

"I'm glad Minako and Makoto were able to tell us Rei was coming here alone."

Setsuna calmly deduced. "She'll be meeting with Pharaohmon. Should things get out of hand, we'll step in, Hotaru."

"Rei..." Hotaru murmured as her eyes softened and watched the Miko disappear in the distance. She bit on her bottom lip and sighed deeply. "Be careful."

xxxxx

Also not too far from the Tokyo Government Metropolitan Building, the Tamers, their Digimon partners, and the Duelists hastily ran down the street toward that specific side of Shinjuku. At the forefront, Takato, Guilmon, and Yugi were the first to get a view of the two towered building.

"Pharaohmon's waiting for us! I just know it!" Joey said. "I got a bad feeling..."

"Mr, Yamaki and the others need us, guys!" Takato said while running faster and breathing hard. "We need to make sure the front doors are open!"

"What if no one is home, Takato?" asked Guilmon.

"I didn't think about that!"

"Maybe Yugi can summon some flying monsters to help guide us to the roof," Rika offered as an alternative.

Smiling, Tea replied. "Wow, great idea, Rika."

"Heh, Henry's usually the one with the ideas," Terriermon smirked, patting Henry's head. "Didn't think Rika could come up with an idea before you, pal."

Henry sweatdropped. "...there's always a first time for everything."

Once they reached the front doors, they stopped and checked the area near the front. There were surprisingly no sightings of security anywhere. Takato pressed his hands against the door handles and, to his shock, the door was pulled open. He beckoned everyone else behind him to walk through the entrance. They checked the perimeters at the front desk and saw the security guard was sound asleep. But, he, like the others inside Hypnos, were put to asleep thanks to Felinismon's sleeping spells.

"This place is pretty much dead and the security guard didn't even hear us walk in," Tristan wondered. "Any clue where we should go look?"

"There's the stairs and the elevators," Yugi proposed. "I suggest the elevators. That should take us up faster."

Nodding, Takato pressed the up button near the elevator. "Let's hurry. There's no telling what those creeps will do to Yamaki and the crew."

The group nodded and walked into the elevator. As the doors closed, they were taken all the way up to the 16th floor where the Hypnos organization were held captive by Felinismon.

"I hope they're ok, Takato," Guilmon looked up to his partner.

Clenching his fists, the gogglehead tensed up. _We're coming, Mr. Yamaki. You and your team might've been our enemy before, but you definitely were there for us when we needed you during the Calumon rescue mission and the D-Reaper deal. Now, it's out turn to repay the favor!_

xxxxx

_**Rooftop of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/11:13 PM**_

The solitary Horusmon stood on the rooftop whilst waiting for Pharaohmon's arrival. In little time, he sensed the dark priest's sinister presence and turned to see him materialize from black mist. Horusmon knelt down and bowed before Lance, who dropped an arm and ordered him to stand.

"Lord Pharaohmon. Did everything go well?"

"Just went out to tend to Lance's parents back in the warehouse. I needed to ensure their bodies were well preserved while they're still in their comas."

"I see, milord."

Lance sighed, brushing back the bangs from his face. "Though, I did feed just a little bit on their souls. As you know, my true form can only be sustained within this human body for so long. However, if I feed it the souls of living things, then my dark spirit will grow stronger and will eventually expel itself from this vessel."

"Yes, I see, milord. You must fed to make your real body that much stronger," Horusmon then shifted subjects. "I have some news. It seems that Takato, Yugi, and their friends have infiltrated this facility. Felinismon informed them to meet with her and has a few humans held captive."

Sighing deeply, Lance shrugged. "So be it. Though Felinismon has been careless, but at least she's luring them inside when I don't even need to deal with them."

"Should we welcome our guests once they try to save their friends?"

"Remember, you are to deal with those Spirit Detectives and the Legendary Warriors. I've already arranged to meet with Sailor Mars here shortly."

"Yes, I understand. Felinismon should handle Takato and Yugi in short order."

"Remember, do not let me down."

"I won't fail you, Lord Pharaohmon. I shall bring their heads to you."

With that, Horusmon instantly vanished from sight and left Lance behind to await Sailor Mars. He anticipated revealing details regarding Mars' sister and the identity of the Digital Priestess.

As he waited, Lance pulled out a Duel Monster deck and painstakingly scanned them. _I still have these cards. Now I was listening to this boy's parents having a conversation about highly-tech duel disks which were going to be supplied to a company known as Kaiba Corp. According to this boy's knowledge, I do believe these duel disks were used to summon forth virtual images of the monsters. Though I really have no need for such high-tech gizmos. I can summon any monster with my dark magic. Then again, maybe I can issue out these duel disks and declare a new tournament? can lure Yugi and his friends into his tournament. But, that leaves me with the Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and the other nuisances. _

Suddenly, Lance's train of thought was interrupted when he turned an eye and spotted Sailor Mars. He put his cards away and faced the Miko Senshi, whose eyes burned with determination. Upon seeing her, Lance openly greeted her by clapping. This only further infuriated her.

"Welcome, Sailor Mars, or as friends call you Rei Hino."

"Save it," bluntly rebuked Mars. "I'm not here to make petty friendships with scum. You know why I'm here."

"But, of course! Though, you should address to me politely. I am royalty after all."

"Get to the point, you smarmy bastard," Mars replied with venom in her tone.

"No flashy speeches from you tonight? So uncharacteristic of you," Lance calmly chuckled, maintaining his calm composure. "Well, anyway, please accompany me inside and we can talk..."

"Why don't we talk out here?"

"Heh, you're really in a hurry to get this over with. Fair enough. No point in dragging this out further. Besides, I should treat a lady politely."

Mars gave a cold glare to Lance, who stood a good 20 feet away from her. "Tell me what you know about my sibling. I never told anyone outside my circle of friends. Tell me about what she and me have to do with this Digital Priestess. If I hear you're jerking my chain..." She readily pulled out a pair of Ofudas, which Lance recalled seeing her use against his minions and most recently his Megidramon. "See these? They're Ofudas and I'm sure you won't like them when I use them on your sorry ass."

Lance shrugged her threat off. "Whatever, I won't let you even get close to me."

"Let's get down to the chase. Tell me everything you know and it better be the truth."

"Very well."

As the two were about to exchange words, Setsuna and Hotaru were barely visible inside a helicopter sitting atop of the second tower rooftop. They watched Lance and Sailor Mars meeting face to face in a conversation they couldn't hear.

"We're not going to get much from this distance, Setsuna-momma."

"Yes, but if we want to find a little more about our new enemy, we must know what we're truly dealing with."

"I just hope Rei-san can handle herself. I didn't know she had a sibling until Minako-san and Makoto-san told us."

"Remember Hotaru, we won't attack until it is necessary."

"Right."

xxxxx

_**2 Kilometers from the Tokyo Government Metropolitan Building/11:15 PM**_

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh OST - **_**Millennium Battle**_**)**

Storming forward, the Spirit Detectives were closing in toward the government building. As Hiei leapt over rooftops, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were dashing forward in a hurry. The closer they reached, the better it was for Kuwabara to sense the dark presence of Pharaohmon's minions.

"This is the perfect spot for us to roast a bird," Yusuke said, eyeing the direction of the government building. "Yep, totally a refuge for a bad guy to use."

Kuwabara noticed the building as well. "Yeah, and I'm getting a bad vibe from that place. Those bad guys probably know we're coming."

Hiei snorted as he dropped down next to Kurama. He snidely remarked against Kuwabara's deduction. "You didn't have to come. We don't require your assistance dealing with the bird."

"Watch your mouth, shrimp. Since that last fight with that deer guy, I've been practicing with my Spirit Sword! Yukina would be so impressed with me right about now!"

When bringing up the ice apparition's name, Hiei fell into awkward silence, which Kuwabara took careful note of.

"Hiei, you ok? Was it something I said?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Let's just focus on current matters."

As the four man team arrived at their destination, they scoured around the perimeters outside the building. Kuwabara tried sensing the dark energy he felt earlier, but what he sensed seemingly faded.

"So, where is bird brain?" Yusuke wondered, surveying the vicinity. "Didn't he say he'd meet us here at 11:15?"

"Yes," Kurama answered as he checked his watch. "We were delayed after a run-in with those beetles."

"Well, bad guys don't always stay true to their word. They also aren't the types who throw out the welcome mat," the lead Detective asserted. "They usually send a blast in our direction to get our attention."

"How's this for a welcoming mat?" Came a loud ear-piercing screech from above the Spirit Detectives.

Suddenly, the alarmed Spirit team turned as an assortment of golden beams hurtled toward them. They quickly scattered across the vicinity and let the beams rain down around them. Yusuke spotted the spot he formerly occupied and in its place was a large hole created by one of Horusmon's beams.

"Oh, please forgive me, but I tend not to hold back!" Horusmon screeched as he dropped in from the sky and landed away from the Detectives.

"Yeah, we just noticed," rebuked Yusuke, holding his ground against Horusmon. "Ready for us to roast your feathered ass?"

"Well, that's going to be rather difficult with the armor covering my body!" The boastful Digimon patted his golden armor, which made a loud chink sound.

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei came out of hiding as they drew their weapons. They readily had their Spirit Sword, Rose Whip, and sword drawn for battle.

"Please, cutting through armor is our specialty!" The orange-haired teen scoffed at the Digimon's armor quality. "By the way, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Kuwabara."

"And surely you remember me," Hiei added, readying his sword. "Your death is ensured by my hands."

Horusmon laughed. "Oh, such arrogance. I'll make sure to kill you first!" He said as he shot forward, setting his sights on Hiei first. However, he watched Yusuke and Kuwabara jump right in, barricading the Digimon from reaching Hiei. "Out of the way, fools!" As he prepared to slash at them, Kurama's Rose Whip shot out of nowhere and ensnared Horusmon's sword. "You!" He jerked his sword away and launched a golden beam from his eye of Horus.

Kurama evaded the coming beam, which hit the ground where he stood.

"Sword, get longer!" Kuwabara bellowed as the sword stretched forward by command.

The haw-faced warrior watched the sword extending toward his direction. He barely swerved to the side and took to the skies. However, Kuwabara rebounded and manipulated the sword's direction, moving it upward as it pierced through Horusmon's right wing.

"Ugh!" scowled Horusmon, falling down as his wing was cut through by Kuwabara's sword.

"Heh, at least I nailed one part of him!"

"That was just a lucky shot!" added the sword-wielding demon, watching Horusmon landing on the ground.

"At least give me some credit once in a while, shorty!"

"He's right! That was a lucky shot!" Horusmon laughed as he folded both wings behind his back. "It's a shame you couldn't kill me."

"Allow me to make it up for him!" Yusuke called out, drawing the hawk-faced Digimon's attention from Kuwabara.

Horusmon goaded Yusuke to blast him. "Oh, that spirit attack you used earlier. Well, go on and shoot me! But, realize I've already seen it!"

As he prepared to fire off his shot, Yusuke dropped his hand and charged ahead to meet Horusmon head-on. Bewildered with Yusuke's strategy change, Horusmon fired beams toward him. The lead Detective evaded each blast and jumped right over Horusmon.

"Eh?" Horusmon turned around and watched Yusuke standing behind him. "Die!" He whirled around and attempted to slash him. Then, he felt a sharp piercing stab protruding through his left side. He saw Hiei piercing his sword through an opening in his armor. "No... damn you!"

"Remember, I said I'd be the one to finish you."

"Nice one, Hiei!" Yusuke said. "We work pretty well together."

"Nonsense."

Scowling, Horusmon was beginning to lose his nerve. "You think you can make light of Horusmon of the Skies?"

"Whatever happened to looking into the future, fool?" Hiei called out on Horusmon's foresight ability.

As Horusmon tried to activate the Horus eye, he realized nothing worked. He tried again and failed, which alarmed him. He recalled when the instance when Kuwabara hit him with the Spirit Sword. Part of Kuwabara's spirit weapon not only cut through his wing but hit his Horus eye, cracking open and destroying the gem that gave him the foresight ability in the first place.

_No, it was that human's sword! He's destroyed my Horus eye gem!_ Horusmon reflected on this instance as Yusuke ran up and tried to clobber him. He jumped out of Yusuke's reach and flew back, creating a distance between him and the Detectives. "I was careless!"

"Your own arrogance is coming back to bite you squarely in the ass," scoffed Yusuke, who channeled spirit power into his fists.

"Now you can't perceive our attacks anymore," Hiei said, pointing his blade toward Horusmon's direction. "Which means you're finished." He dashed forward and flickered out of Horusmon's sights.

As Horusmon turned, he saw Hiei turning his sword toward his neck. Horusmon phased out of Hiei's reach and reappeared in mid-air.

Kurama analyzed Horusmon's Horus eye. "So, it took a stroke of Kuwabara's luck. Quite an interesting turn of events."

"What did I tell you? Luck," the demon swordsman replied.

Kuwabara rebuked. "Luck, schmuck! I was able to slow him down was all."

"Pat yourself on the later, Kuwabara," Yusuke said as he stepped in and eyed Horusmon intently. "As for you, bird, consider yourself permanently cooked."

"What he means is that I'm going to do more than just burn you," Hiei added.

_What's he talking about? _wondered the lead Detective, noticing Hiei staring over his bandaged arm. _What's inside that arm of his?_

"Consider yourself honored. When you see this, you're be as good as gone."

"Honored?" Horusmon mocked him. "Bah, you're the one who will die!"

"I'm warning you. Once you see it, there's no coming back for you."

"You think so, huh? I think it's going to be the other way around, my friend. Once I summon this power and unleash, there's no coming back from it, Horusmon."

The other Detectives watched Hiei, who was seemingly favoring his bandaged arm, staring down Horusmon, who was reluctant to attack. Horusmon carefully encircled the Detectives and prepared to attack them again.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Hypnos Headquarters/11:20 PM**_

As they scoured through the top floor, the Tamers and the Duelists looked into each room. Guilmon put his nose to work while sniffing out for Yamaki and his team. Renamon and Terriermon thoroughly looked around, guiding the Tamers and Duelists around their location.

"Anything yet, Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Nothing, Takato. Do you remember where this secret room could be?"

"No, even I don't have any idea where it could be," the goggleboy was at a loss of where Yamaki and his team's secret lab was located. "Besides, this is a top secret government facility. I'm not supposed to know."

"We've been looking into a lot of rooms. Is this ever gonna end?" Joey was practically about to lose it.

Suddenly, Renamon's keen hearing picked up on a man cursing out. She turned to her right, which alarmed Rika first followed by the others. Renamon hastily raced toward the direction of the man's scream.

"Renamon!" Rika called out as he pursued her partner. "I think she knows where Yamaki and the others are!"

"Follow them!" Yugi exclaimed as he and the group stormed off after Rika and Renamon. He noticed his Millennium Puzzle giving off a slight glow. _Yami, can you sense something ahead?_

"There's a pair of large doors closed ahead of us!" Tristan pointed out to the doors which were firmly closed.

Once they stopped near the door, the men mostly tried to pry it open. Then, Henry pulled out a card and turned to Terriermon.

"Feh, you guys are wimps!" Terriermon boasted. "Henry, I'm gonna bust down this door!"

"And I've got the perfect card for that," the dark blue-haired boy declared whilst sliding his card through his D-Ark. "_**Card Slash! Thor's Hammer activate!**_"

As Terriermon raised his ears, Zudomon's Thor Hammer materialized in his ears' tight grips.

"Just the perfect tool to knock this bad boy down! Here goes!" The rabbit-eared Digimon hollered as he swung the hammer forward. "Batters up!" He smashed Thor's Hammer against the door and knocked it down with force. "Haha! My jackhammer's greater than Bill Goldberg's!"

"A rabbit comparing himself to a pro wrestler? Ah boy," the blonde-haired Duelist restrained himself from laughing aloud.

"That's Terriermon for ya," Takato added as he and Yugi stood at the forefront. "Yugi."

"Let's search the area," Yugi openly declared as their teams spread out across the spacious room.

"Man, take a look at this place!" Tristan was awestruck at the installed high tech encompassing the entire room. "I haven't seen tech like this in my life!"

Tea closely observed the computers installed while passing on by. "They have to be at least 2-3 years ahead of us."

"Tell me about it," Takato stopped as he stared awestruck at the large grid screen. "No wonder Yamaki and his team were easily able to track Digimon down! They have the tech to scan the entire Tokyo city!"

"Takato, we don't have time to be looking at this," Yugi said, clapping Takato's back. "Come. We need to find these friends of yours."

"Right, Mr. Yamaki and his team!" The gogglehead was quickly reminded of their crucial mission.

Glancing over to her partner, Rika watched Renamon's eyes narrow darkly.

"Renamon?"

Suddenly, Guilmon growled deeply as his eyes turned feral temporarily. Everyone whirled around and faced the area Guilmon was seemingly growing toward. A shadowy figure emerged from a corner and lunged forward, attacking Guilmon first. Renamon sprang forward to Guilmon's defense and countered the attacker's strike. The attack hopped over to where light beamed over her. The attacker was none other than Felinismon, whose claws were readily drawn out to kill. The Tamers and Duelists amassed together while staring down Pharaohmon's minion.

"Well, hello there children! It's finally good to see you!" the feline Digimon said slyly. "I do believe this belongs to you." With that, she jumped back and pushed down on a lever.

After pulling the lever, a steel cage suspended in the ceiling came down. Following a loud thud, the Tamers and Duelists scattered away as they saw Yamaki and his team locked up like caged animals. Yamaki and his two female coordinators were seemingly knocked out cold. It became clear where the bodies had been hidden as Felinismon locked them away before their saviors arrived.

"MR. YAMAKI!" Takato cried out as he intently faced Felinismon. "Let them go, you witch! They're no concern for you!"

"Where the hell is your boss Pharaohmon?" Rika demanded.

Henry rebuked against Felinismon. "Is he still too afraid to show himself?"

"Oh, rest assured. He is a very busy man. You'll be certain to see him soon," the feline explicitly exuded self confidence in her tone and body manner. "For now, I'll be accommodating you with tonight's entertainment."

"Let's settle this without the involvement of hostages!" Yugi roared as his Millennium Puzzle lit up. "_**YU-GI-OH!**_" Following a golden aura of light washing over him, Yami took over and retorted against Felinismon's threats. "If Pharaohmon is still after my Millennium Puzzle, he will come and face me."

"Yug will mop the floor with that spineless creep in a duel!" Joey said.

Felinismon groaned, picking a finger into her right ear. "Man, you guys are so loud. You do know a cat's ears are sensitive." After she finished picking her ear, the feline eyed Yami closely and noted the outward changes to his physical appearance. _Yes, that's the spirit of the puzzle taking over. Those eyes exude determination and confidence. No wonder Lord Pharaohmon has interest in this Yugi Muto._ "Yugi, whether you face Lord Pharaohmon depends if you can survive an encounter with me."

"When he finally comes out of hiding!" Yami barked harshly, conveying clear disdain of the villain's recent actions.

"I won't have you speak ill of milord!" Felinismon hissed, baring her fangs and claws. "The first I'll do to you, Yugi Muto, is cut your neck open!"

"Sheesh, could you have it said any more explicit," remarked the smart-mouthed Terriermon, who received a death glare from Felinismon in return.

Renamon postured herself into a battle stance. "Rika, she will be a tough enemy for us to deal with."

"And with everything so confined, there's less room for us to fight," replied Takato.

"Taomon will be enough," Rika said as she readied her Evolution card. "Takato? Henry?"

With that, the two boys drew out their Evolution cards and prepared for battle.

"Yug," Joey addressed the Nameless Pharaoh. "Why don't we summon the Dark Magician and Flames Swordsman. I think you know what that means?"

Yes," Yami replied, clearly getting Joey's hint.

The Tamers quickly slid their Evolution cards through their D-Arks.

"Let's do this!" The Tamers cried out in unison. "_**Card Slash! Evolution activate!**_"

Following the Tamers, Yami's Millennium Puzzle lit up again as he summoned the two aforementioned monsters to the battlefield.

Slyly grinning from ear to ear, Felinismon snickered in a giddy manner. "Let the fun begin."

xxxxx

_**Rooftop of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/11:25 PM**_

Sailor Mars meticulously and carefully watched Lance circling her in a methodical manner. She tried hard not to let him rile her up, but his devilish grins and giggles only fueled her fury. Lance stopped stalking around her and stopped, once again 20 feet away from her.

"I know you've been anxious to know a little more about your sister, Rei Hino. You're wondering how could've I obtained this information?" Lance's evil smirk stayed in place as he went on. "Well, you see my minions, though have failed me in battle, were able to gather information after witnessing you and your two colleagues transform. Felinismon, the one you thought you destroyed, gave me all I need to know about you. After all, you two did register for that event you two competed in."

"She didn't die?"

"No. Ever heard of cats having nine lives? Felinismon has about eight left."

"Then, that's how you learned of me. I'll have to give you and your cohort credit."

"I was able to track you down after learning of your name and finding you allowed me to scan your mind. It seems you have a few skeletons in your closet, including a strained relationship with your dear father and just learning you have a younger sister."

"That's where you really crossed the line, Pharaohmon," Mars said as her tone darkened. "What business do you have to involve personal matters?"

"When you killed a few of my minions, but you pushed it too far sealing my Megidramon along with that Tamer's Sakuyamon."

Sailor Mars reflected to yesterday's battle with the fake Megidramon. "And you were that dark figure I spotted from the corner of my eye. You were visible, albeit for a few seconds before vanishing. I couldn't sense you, but I saw you. Now, I'm the first to know what human body you've occupied."

"This body is nothing but a shell I'm borrowing until I feed on enough souls to restore my real body."

"Absorbing the souls of humans? You unforgiving monster..."

"Moving along. You wish to know who this Digital Priestess is?"

"You said this priestess is linked to me and my sister in America."

Nodding, Lance said with a devilish grin growing ever wider. "Yes. The Digital Priestess was a powerful warrior summoned into the Digital World years ago. I believe she may have been the first human to step foot into the Digital World. Her full potential was sought by the four legendary beasts called the Digimon Sovereigns. Unlocking the concealed power within her, the young girl trained and served to battle the evils within the Digital World. Quite ironic Zhuqiaomon, a Digimon Sovereign who detested humans, would depend on a human to fight his battles against me and my cohorts." He dropped both arms to his sides and chuckled out loud. "Anyway, as I was saying, the Priestess died after sealing me in a tomb. Now I firmly believe she was reborn. You and your sister are the only two clear candidates, but I've come to the only logical conclusion. The Digital Priestess is..." Before he could finish, he opened his hand and unveiled an orb that displayed a real time visual of a small dark-haired girl sitting on a swing in a playground.

Mars was able to discern the image and gasped. _She looks just like the girl from that picture Mai Valentine showed me! It really is you, Cammy!_

"She lives in San Francisco, at least according to the details from scanning your mind and delving into your memories."

Shooting a heated glare at Lance, Sailor Mars gritted and growled. "Bastard! Don't you even think of going near my sister!"

"You're willing to defend someone you've never personally met in person?"

"She's still MY family regardless!" Mars exclaimed. "Whether she's sister doesn't matter! I will protect her at any cost!"

"How noble of you, Sailor Mars, but since you've see my vessel's face..." Lance evilly chortled as the orb in his hand vanished. His eyes and whole body was covered by a thick purple aura cloaking around him. "I can't allow you to leave still alive. Remember, it's your father who has kept you and your sister apart! Use your anger to punish him!"

"No..." Mars defied Lance's order. "Don't start barking orders to me!"

"Now I've found the reincarnation. I'm more motivated than ever to take my revenge and kill her before she taps into her powers. As of now, she can harness her powers and an easy target. Face it. You will fail to save her because..." Lance said, raising his right hand as the aura cloak around his fingertips extended into a blade. "...well, you get the picture."

Focusing her anger toward Lance, Sailor Mars let the flames resonate in her right hand. She was determined more than ever to stop Pharaohmon at all costs and cast him out of Lance's body.

Finally listening to their heated exchange, Setsuna and Hotaru were shocked from Lance's alleged claims and his plot to kill Rei's sister.

"Setsuna, this is horrible!" Hotaru cried, her sympathy level rose when looking toward Sailor Mars. "We can't let Pharaohmon carry out this execution order!"

"And we won't Hotaru," the green-haired older woman nodded, pulling out her Henshin stick, to which Hotaru followed along.

**(Cue Sailor Mars Image Theme - **_**Flame Sniper**_**)**

Suddenly, Lance's laughter ceased when he noticed a red aura outlining Sailor Mars, which radiated a brighter aura. Her eyes widened with burning and passionate fury, to which the possessed Lance seemed to back away from. Lance felt a rising surge of power from Mars.

Scowling, Mars rebuked against Lance. "You're not going anywhere! For threatening my family, I'm taking you out here... AND NOW!" She roared and dashed forward, leaping forward as a red stream of light engulfed her. "_**Mars Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_" She flew out of the stream of red light and donned her Eternal Senshi form. She landed and pointed directly toward Lance. "You will be chastised!"

"Ah... so, this is the new form you and your three colleagues recently acquired," Lance chuckled as he walked back. "Still, do you really intend to kill this human boy just to get me?"

"Fool, did you forget?" Mars smiled darkly as she showed off her Ofuda. "I can just remove you from that vessel with these. For an evil mastermind, you tend to leave out minor details."

"That's enough out of you, Rei Hino!" Lance bellowed as he pushed his hands forward and unleashed an array of dark blasts.

Eternal Sailor Mars quickly nullified his dark blasts with a pillar of fire that encircled her.

"Nice try, Pharaohmon, but that was pitiful even for you."

"Think again," Lance smirked evilly as he drew Mars' attention behind her.

As Mars whirled around, a portal opened and out came more dark blasts identical to the ones she canceled out. Alarmed, Mars prepared to counter them.

"What was that about _me_ being pitiful?" chortled the possessed vessel, watching the blasts preparing to hit Mars.

Then, came a haunting but powerful voice that emanated out of nowhere.

A cry that Mars' ears were familiar with.

"_**Death Scream.**_"

_**Whoosh!**_

A purple orb of light swiftly redirected Lance's blasts and nullified them completely. Shocked with the turn of events, Lance saw the orb hurtling toward him. As he tried to evade, the ball swerved around and hit his right shoulder. Screaming out in pain, Lance hit the ground and looked up to see two figures donning similar Sailor attires like Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. One was the woman with long dark green hair and holding an instrument called the Garnet Rod. The other was a more petite dark-haired girl wielding a bladed weapon called the Silence Glaive.

_More Sailor Senshi? _Lance gawked at the sight of the two Outers.

Equally stunned by their arrival, Mars called to the Outer pair. "Sailor Pluto! Sailor Saturn!"

"Are you ok, Sailor Mars?" Sailor Saturn inquired, conveying concern for the Miko Senshi.

"Yes, thanks to you two!"

Sailor Pluto nodded. "We came when Jupiter and Venus told us you'd be coming here. You should've brought them to accompany you."

"I know," Mars realized she had been reckless. "I should've..."

"Well, regardless, they'll be arriving here soon," Pluto replied. "In fact, I can feel they are within the area in a heated battle as we speak."

Relieved, Sailor Mars turned and set her sights on Lance. "Pluto, Saturn, care to help me remove this evil spirit from this guy."

"We'd be glad to," Saturn acknowledged Mars' offer as she and Pluto landed near Mars.

Both Senshi pointed their weapons toward Lance as the villain tried standing, still dazed from Pluto's attack. Lance favored his injured right arm and looked behind him to the roof's edge.

"Prepare to meet oblivion, Pharaohmon," Mars said, readying her Ofudas to finish the job.

Getting desperate, Lance gritted his teeth as his face conveyed despair. _I can't be defeated here! Not now! Not with as far as I've gotten! My only chance... to escape...! _

**(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST - **_**The Ebb and the Flow**_**)**

The Spirit Detectives pursued Horusmon through the vicinity. The winded warrior decided to utilize hit and run tactics to outdo his adversaries. Hiei, needless to say, was losing patience with Horusmon's desperate play and was more than willing to remove the bandages from his arm. The Detectives amassed at the center of the complex section and spotted Horusmon landing on a monument.

"I'm done playing with you. I think it's time we end this!" Horusmon declared as he pulled out his blade and jumped off the monument to meet them.

"Yes, it'll be over for you," Kurama calmly said.

Hiei added. "You'll regret mouthing me off, bird."

Kuwabara simply scoffed and readied his Spirit Sword while Yusuke focused his sights on Hiei.

"Is this there something you've been meaning to show us, Hiei?"

Suddenly, the Detectives and Horusmon quickly turned their attention another group's arrival. The five Legendary Warriors dropped in next to the Detectives and stood their ground next to them. Ardhamon, Beowulfmon, Blitzmon, Fairymon, Chakkoumon, and Loweemon postured into fighting stances.

"Sorry we came too late, guys!" Ardhamon said. "We were held up by those bug freaks."

"No sweat guys, but I think Hiei might be able to handle this one."

Hearing Yusuke say this, the Legendary Warriors looked at him like he were crazy.

"Really? You mean that guy over there is going to finish the job?" blinked Blitzmon, almost befuddled out of his mind.

"That's the bird you guys were having trouble with?" Fairymon asked as she faced Horusmon's direction.

"No offense, but your pal is crazy if he thinks he can finish this by himself," Chakkoumon asserted, shifting view between Horusmon and Hiei. "Even we had trouble with this guy earlier."

Kurama gave the Warriors some reassurance. "It's quite all right. We were able to locate the source granting him that power of foresight and exploited it. He's been on the run from us."

"So, then, he's pretty much handicapped?" Beowulfmon nodded. "Nicely done."

Horusmon hissed as he raised his blade into the air. "I know I said I wouldn't bring back-up, but you leave me no choice! Since you brought more allies, I'm evening the playing field!" With that, he slammed his sword down as dark portals materialized around him. Flying out of the these portals came Scarabmon, all of which were armed and ready to engage their enemies.

"So much for fighting your own battles," Yusuke rebuked. "Fine! Let's kick some ass, guys!"

Ardhamon called out. "You heard him, guys! Follow our lead!"

The Detectives and Legendary Warriors stormed ahead to engage Horusmon and the Scarabmon in an all-out street rumble. The Scarabmon swarm spread over the entire vicinity and actively engaged each Detective/Legendary Warrior. Yusuke and Ardhamon, being the leaders, led the charge against the Scarabmon as they hit a few with their attacks.

"_**Pyro Barrage!**_" shouted Ardhamon, firing rapid heatwave bullets tat pierced through two Scarabmon's forehead gems and vaporized them.

Yusuke readied and fired successive spirit blasts at two more Scarabmon. "_**Spirit Gun!**_" He, like Ardhamon, aimed and blasted their forehead gems, destroying them.

In an opposite side of the vicinity, Kurama, Blitzmon, and Chakkoumon took the fight to a few Scarabmon.

"_**Rose Whip!**_" Kurama lashed out, swinging his vine whip to shatter the insects' forehead gems.

"Here's ice in your face!" The Warrior of Ice called out, turning his snow attacks into a barrage of icicles. "_**Frozen Tundra!**_"

"Eat thunder, you freaks!" The Warrior of Thunder charged up electricity into his fists. "_**Thunder Fists!**_"

Between the Rose Whip cutting off their forehead gems, Chakkoumon's icicle bombardments, and Blitzmon's lightning-powered punches led to the quick demise of the Scarabmon soldiers. Kurama acknowledged the two Legendary Warriors with a nod.

"Let's kick this up a notch!" Fairymon exclaimed, dropping on her hands while spinning and kicking her feet at the Scarabmon around her. "Tempest Twist!" The Warrior of Wind kicked each Scarabmon with rapidfire kicks that stunned them. Her kicks then knocked two back and destroyed two other's forehead gems, destroying the latter two Scarabmon.

"Good work, Fairymon!" Ardhamon called out as he watched the other two she kicked away hitting the ground. "You missed two, Fairymon!"

"Leave them to me!" Kuwabara shouted as he charged at the two Scarabmon. "_**Double Spirit Sword!**_" He summoned the other sword and used his dual weapons to cut off the Scarabmon's forehead gems, finishing up Fairymon's work.

Meanwhile, two Scarabmon were quickly swept away by a giant wolf-like spirit.

"_**Frozen Hunter!**_" bellowed Beowulfmon, who had his sword raised and conjured the wolf spirit to swallow up the two insects.

The insects watched as the wolf's energy destroyed them and their gems. Loweemon dashed forward, hitting two other Scarabmon with his spear.

"_**Shadow Lance!**_" Loweemon roared, stabbing their forehead gems successively one by one. He dropped both insect warriors and let their bodies dissolve into the wind.

Hiei finished the last two Scarabmon by rapidly cutting them into pieces as their bodies and gems dissolved.

Witnessing the quick demise of his Scarabmon, Horusmon was left with no foot soldiers to guard him. He watched Yusuke and Ardhamon stalking toward him, obviously outgunned and outmatched by the two teams.

"Not able to predict us anymore without your magic anymore, huh?" Ardhamon smirked.

Yusuke added, grinning. "Give it up, bird. You can't beat all of us."

"No, I won't lose! Even with my foresight abilities mostly lost, I can at least predict none of you have attacks I've never seen before!"

"So nice you bring this up," Came Hiei's voice, openly addressing Horusmon. As he drew Horusmon's attention from the leaders, Hiei raised his bandaged arm and prepared to undo it. "What if I were to say that I've never had to use this technique until _now_?"

"You mean you have a technique I'm not aware of?" Horusmon balked at the dark-clad demon. "Please, you have nothing but idle threats. And what's with that bandaged arm?"

Suddenly, just as Horusmon's eyes carefully noted the arm, the Youki resonating in Hiei's bandaged arm started to leak out. Hiei had his bandages fully removed for all to see. Everyone noticed a black dragon tattoo emblazoned across right arm. The cloth covering the demon's forehead slid off, revealing a third eye that opened up and gleamed a dark purplish glow. To complete this transition to his new power-up, black fire started to leak out from his arm and encircle his body.

"Wh-What is this...?" Horusmon demanded as his face contorted in shock. "This power... it's coming from him?"

"What the heck is happening to him?" Chakkoumon wondered.

Beowulfmon asserted, observing the black aura around Hiei. "Something _big_ is about to come out and I'm not kidding."

Loweemon added. "You're right... and I sense darkness resonating with him. All this darkness channeled into one attack!"

Ardhamon gaped in shock. "Sheesh, not just darkness, but dark fire!"

The redhead demon analyzed the dark dragon tattoo emblazoned on his colleague's arm. _Could he really be the wielder of THAT power?_

"Whoa, hardcore, Hiei!" Kuwabara said with aghast as his body trembled to the ever growing Youki exuding from Hiei._ I've never felt anything THIS intense before!_

"Hiei, whatever you've got, don't let this bird get away," Yusuke said nervously, backing away from the demon.

As Horusmon seemed ready to retreat, the black flames around Hiei shot up into the air and seemingly paralyzed him in place. Horusmon, out of fear and uncertainty, couldn't move his body as dark Youki continued to leak out. Hiei's Jagan Eye continued to glow brightly whilst poking through the dark flames and lifting his right arm.

"Fool, remember this. My Jagan Eye can never be predicted. It's a force beyond your reasoning," Hiei said as his devilish smile widened, indicating his pleasure with the exhilarating rush the power he was wielding. "Even I have no full control over it. I hope you've reserved yourself a ticket to hell!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Hypnos Headquarters/11:42 PM**_

Felinismon quickly made evasive maneuvers through the combined assault from Growlmon, Taomon, and Gargomon. Their combined attacks, at least, forced Felinismon to move around in hopes of pushing past the point of fatigue. Eventually, the Tamers' strategy was to tire her out and leave herself open to a direct combined attack.

Even Felinismon was showing signs of losing stamina as he landed on a crate. She watched Growlmon opening his mouth, expelling a fire blast at her.

_At this rate, I'll be fried for sure._

"_**Pyro Blaster!**_"

"Predictable!" hissed the feline, who leapt into the air and performed an acrobatic move. She grabbed a hold of a rope and swung herself over onto another set of crates.

Gargomon waltzed right over to the crates and kicked them over. As the tower of wooden crates collapsed, so did Felinismon. She fell and hit the floor (landing on her feet) as Gargomon danced around laughing.

"And she's down for the count!" Gargomon boasted.

Recovering, Felinismon lunged forward and instinctively slashed at Gargomon. She then hit him with a kick that knocked him aside.

"Idiot. Did you forget I can land on my feet?" The feline hissed as she turned catching Kyuubimon charging behind her.

"_**Dragon Wheel!**_"

As Felinismon dodged aside, Kyuubimon had already turned into a dragon-shaped spirit wheel. Felinismon landed only for the wheel to come spinning back and hitting her with full force. The blow registered and sent Felinismon sailing across the room.

"Nice hit, Kyuubimon!" Takato cheered Rika's partner.

Rika hurried over to Kyuubimon, who uncurled herself from her attack position. "Good work."

"Now to finish her off!" Yami declared, looking over to his friend. "Joey! Let us combine our two monsters!"

"You got it, Yug!"

Standing in front of the two Duelists were the Flame Swordsman and the Dark Magician.

"Now to put the use our Polymerization card!" The Nameless Pharaoh declared. "By fusing our two favorite monsters together into one!"

Tapping into the hidden powers of his Puzzle, Yami activated the magic of the Polymerization card and witnessed the two monsters fusing together. After a few second interval, a knight clad in black and red armor stood armed with a crimson sword.

"Behold the Dark Flare Knight!"

Tea was in awe. "Now that's a monster!"

Tristan shouted. "Let her have it!"

Felinismon recovered to her feet and watched the newly summoned Dark Flare Knight. Realizing she had nowhere to run, she was at the mercy of the warrior and his sword.

"There's nowhere for you to run now, Felinismon!" The gogglehead-wearing Tamer cried out. "Why don't you just give it up and tell us where Pharaohmon is?"

"There's no way out for you!" Yami barked.

"We have in this bag," the boastful blonde Duelist declared, raising a clenched fist over his face. "She ain't got a chance anymore!"

"Feh, While it's true your monster could finish me, but the smartest will always manage to slip away!" Felinismon declared as she turned to the opposite right corner and pushed a lever near her. To everyone's shock, a door opened up and revealed what looked like Duel Disks used for Battle City, to which the Duelists recognized. "I've been meaning to hide this from you since I discovered it thanks to your human friends. I just didn't want you to know the reason why I came here... but the cat to be pulled out of the bag now" She purred and smiled evilly before making a break for the Duel Disks.

"Wait!" Takato and Yami exclaimed.

"But, what are Duel Disks doing here?" A puzzled Tea wondered.

"Could be Kaiba has been collaborating with this secret organization?" Tristan assumed. "I mean, the tech in this place is probably second only to Kaiba's from what I've seen."

"What does Pharaohmon need Duel Disks for... he can't be meaning to use them for dueling?" Takato said.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't," Felinismon interjected as she grabbed a few Duel Disks. "It's really none of your concern. I'd be more worried about what we'll do to you next time."

"You're not going anywhere with those Duel Disks!" The Pharaohmon bellowed as he directed an attack on her. "Dark Flare Knight, attack Felinismon directly!"

Following Yami's command, the Dark Flare Knight headed off Felinismon. Just when he readily aimed to strike her, Felinismon leapt into the air with the Duel Disks she grabbed and laughed.

"Sorry, I can't stay to play with you children anymore. I have to deliver these to Lord Pharaohmon!" Felinismon said as she waved to them. "I'll see you brats again!"

With that, Felinismon teleported from the building along with the Duel Disks she confiscated. Takato and Yami were left to speculate what Pharaohmon intended to do with the Duel Disks, but they reached an obvious conclusion that he was planning to duel them at some point.

"Logically, sure he could be hatching a scheme involving duels, but why?" Tristan wondered.

"Most likely to draw me out somewhere to challenge me for my Millennium Puzzle."

"You don't have to accept his challenge, Yug."

"I know, but I must if I am to preserve the Puzzle."

As the Duelists speculated, the Tamers and their Digimon helped Yamaki and his team out of the cage. Henry had unlocked it with the keys laying on a table. The workers were slowly coming out and awakening from the sleeping spell placed on them. Riley and Talley walked out to tend to Yamaki.

"Mr. Yamaki, are you and the others going to be ok?" Henry inquired.

"We'll manage, but this place will definitely see renovations soon."

Riley surveyed the damage to their secret headquarters. "...we must've missed quite a fight."

Talley nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it!"

"Mr. Yamaki, why were there Duel Disks here?" Rika adamantly pointed out. "What's your link with Kaiba Corp?"

"We've helped Mr. Kaiba modify and incorporate new details to the Duel Disk systems," the man briefly explained. "The Canebrook family, heading the Canebrook Industries, are one of our official sponsors for these new duel systems. We were to help ship these to Kaiba Corp by the end of the week for further modifications and test simulations."

"Now, Felinismon just took a few with her," Kyuubimon revealed this matter to Yamaki.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this," Takato said. "Between Felinismon taking those Duel Disks and finding Pharaohmon..."

"Wait, did you say Canebrook?" Rika interjected.

Yamaki answered. "Yes, they're a family and owners of the Canebrook Industries for gaming and electronics. Why do you ask?"

"I just met a Lance _Canebrook_ recently."

"Hey, you're right! I remember that guy! He was a nice fella, but a little weird," the gogglehead recalled meeting the possessed boy.

"That's their son Lance," Talley said.

"But, that's strange. Shouldn't he have already left with his family by now?" Riley wondered, to which drew suspicion from the Tamers. "Why is he still in Tokyo?"

"Maybe he wanted to stay longer to visit the country?" Gargomon said. "I don't know?"

_Very peculiar._ Takato thought.

"Hey, guys?" Joey called over to the Tamers. "What's up?"

Yami noticed Takato's demeanor look almost off. "Takato?"

"Guys, we might need to track Lance Canebrook."

xxxxx

_**Rooftop of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/11:45 PM**_

**(**_**Flame Sniper**_** resumes)**

Having been hit with their attacks, Lance succumbed harsh punishment as he continued favoring his injured arm. Their magical attacks had done enough to damage and slow him down.

"I won't lose... not to you pitiful Sailors!" boasted Lance.

"Sorry, buddy, but you're finished. Just to ensure you never find my sister, I'm ending this," Eternal Sailor Mars said, holding an Ofuda in hand. "Time to exorcise an evil spirit."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Lance shouted as forged a black orb in his left hand. As the Senshi noted this, he threw the ball at them, which exploded near them. _I can buy myself some time to give them the slip and then... _"HUH?" His eyes widened when he saw a clear barrier forged over the Sailors. He saw Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto in the clearing inside the barrier. But, he saw no signs of Eternal Sailor Mars. "No!" He quickly turned to his right side and saw the Miko Senshi hitting him with a kick covered with flames. "Gah!"

"Take this!" Mars shouted as she thrust her hand into his side. Her hand became imbued with fire and went through his side. She drew out black blood, which oozed out from his wound.

Lance rebounded and blasted her back with a beam.

"That was close..." Lance panted as he favored the side where blood dripped out. He turned to the nearest roof's edge. "Now to get out of here..."

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_"

"_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**_"

_**Whoosh!**_

Another bombardment of attacks came out of nowhere and hit the teen. It became too overwhelming for the villain in his current condition. He was sent sailing off the roof's edge. Lance was sent plunging to the ground below.

"We got him!" Sailor Venus cried out.

"Are you guys ok?" Sailor Jupiter asked, facing her colleagues.

Sailor Pluto nodded once Saturn dropped her barrier. "Yes, but Mars took an attack from her directly."

The girls hurried over to tend to Eternal Sailor Mars. The fiery warrior slowly stood and pivoted her view, scanning the perimeters to find no obvious signs of Lance. To her dismay, the conniving villain had given her and her friends the slip.

"Where did he go?" Mars demanded. "Did you actually finish him?"

"No, but we did last catch him near the rooftop after we attacked him," Venus said.

"He's after my younger sister," the Miko Senshi said with anger in her tone. Clenching her fists, she tried her hardest to calm her spirits. "We have to do something to save her before the bastard finds her."

"We have to know where he will strike next," Saturn added. "I assure you, we'll find and stop him no matter what."

"Thanks, guys," Mars said, looking back to her friends. "And I'm sorry for not letting you come with me. I was just being my adamant self again."

"And we'll find your sister and protect her," Jupiter reassured her Miko friend. "Besides, last I checked, didn't you say she lives in San Francisco? You know Ami-chan lives the-"

Before Jupiter could finish, a loud call beckoned and echoed across the complex. The cry came from all the way from the ground level. The Senshi hurried over to scan the ground level and noticed the Detectives & Legendary Warriors amassed against Horusmon. They saw Hiei was summoning a pillar of black flames from his right arm.

Drawn to his dark flames, Mars sensed the surging Youki from the demon. _What the hell is this? This Youki is beyond anything I've felt before! _"It's Yusuke and the boys!"

"_**DRAGON OF-!**_"

"What's Hiei doing?" Jupiter wondered, watching the demon carefully.

Venus gulped and stepped back. "Um... guys... this is gonna get ugly."

xxxxx

_I can't defeat what's coming!_ Horusmon panicked as he tried flying away. "We will meet again...!"

Everyone present watched the surreal moment unfold before their eyes. Hiei accumulated enough Youki into his right arm. The skies slightly darkened and turned dark red when black flames continued wisping around the demon.

"There's no more option for you anymore... only death awaits," Hiei mumbled as the upper body clothing from his body burned away and he thrust his right hand forward. "_**DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!**_" Roared Hiei, who fired an output of dark fire pillar resembling a dragon's head. He directed the attack forward as it shot forward like a homing missile.

Horusmon turned around and was completely engulfed by the blast. His blood-curdling screams carried throughout the city and the blast impacted the side of Hypnos, burning Horusmon alive and reducing him into digital dust. The blast ignited an explosion followed by debris flying across the streets.

**(End theme)**

All Yusuke could say was. "Holy... shit..."

"He... he... destroyed him... with one attack!" Ardhamon exclaimed in shock.

Kuwabara was speechless. "...never make Hiei angry... need to make note of that."

Everyone saw the spot where Horusmon used to be. There was only an impression of Horusmon's body embellished on the wall with smoke still leaking out from the hot spot.

Conveying strained pain on his face, Hiei turned away from seeing the charred stain and tucked his burnt hand into his pant pocket.

"So, it's over?" Blitzmon wondered as he watched Hiei leave. "I'm willing to bet he comes back out of nowhere?"

"Believe me. He isn't coming back," the demon clarified.

"Wow... I'll... I'll never forget this!" Fairymon said.

Beowulfmon and Loweemon watched Hiei leave, noticing the demon hiding his right arm.

Suddenly, there was police sirens sounded in the background and caught everyone's attention.

"Oh no! It's the cops! We better get the heck out of here!" Chakkoumon cried out.

"Well, it's been fun kicking some ass," Yusuke said as he waved to Ardhamon. "If these creeps show up again, we can team-up."

"Sounds like a idea!" Ardhamon replied as he gathered his team. "Let's head out, guys."

As Yusuke and Kuwabara fled from the scene, Kurama approached Hiei and noticed his friend hiding his arm.

"Hiei, that attack you used…"

"What about it, Kurama?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's get out of here."

xxxxx

The Senshi were beyond bewildered witnessing Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame awakening. This would be their first catch of a rare power, which is considered by many famed, legendary, and feared in the Makai. Mars, most of all being a fire wielder, felt the intense Youki fire almost overwhelm her. She sank to her knees as Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, and Saturn tended to her.

"...that dark fire... I've never seen or felt anything like it before..."

Venus furrowed her brows. "It was something else."

"It was able to kill that monster in one shot," shuddered Jupiter. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that thing."

"Likewise," the blonde concurred.

Pluto knelt over by Mars' side and pat her shoulder. "Come. We have to go, Sailor Mars. Perhaps you can reconvene with those Spirit Detectives?"

The Miko Senshi nodded and sighed explicitly. "...right. Let's go." Grasping her chest, she was reminded of Lance somehow still alive.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Abandoned Warehouse/12:30 am**_

Tending to his battle wounds, Lance leaned his back to a wall and winced hard. He utilized his dark magic to heal his wounds. Just then, he heard someone drop in and turned to see Felinismon carrying a box of Duel Disks.

"I see Horusmon failed me. At least you were able to retrieve those Duel Disks."

"I see they gave you a hard time, milord."

"Don't patronize me," hissed the teen, who shot a terrifying glare at her. "If I was at full power by now, I would've crushed them. However, I can assure that day will finally come, but to make that a reality I must get rid of Rei Hino's sister... the Digital Priestess' reincarnation."

"She lives in America, does she not?"

"Correct, but I'll be sending scouts there to look for her."

"So, what do you want to do with these duel disks?"

"We will put those to good use a little later. For now, I'll save Yugi for another time and focus on this girl. The Digital Priestess' blood will be on my hands."

xxxxx

Henry: After a few days, there hasn't been any activity from Pharaohmon and his cronies.

Terriermon: Eh, spoke too soon, Henry?

Impmon: What's a giant beetle doing ruining my day with my Tamers?

Takuya: Not just that! There's some crazy pyromaniac in armor!

Takato: Pharaohmon still doesn't come out, but he sends two of his minions? What else is new?

Kazu: Gah, not just that, but there's a ton of those beetle freaks!

Minako: We need to contact Ami about this, Rei.

Makoto: We need to find Cammy before Pharaohmon does.

Kouji: What's this? More... Legendary Warriors?

Mercuremon, Grottomon, Ranamon, and Arbormon: We were called upon to use the Spirits to fight the forces of Pharaohmon!

Yami: But, who are they?

Hotaru: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux!**_

_**(PREVIEW)**_

_**New Legendary Warriors! Earth, Water, Wood, and Metal!**_

Lance: Hmm, another Tamer and a Digimon...?

Voice: So, you're the one behind all these attacks?

xxxxx

**A/N:** All right, I was able to condense the Horusmon two-parter into one chapter! Along with Horusmon, the other important developments were included. So, instead of Rei learning about her sister in the original version, she already has knowledge of her sister's existence thanks to Mai, but now has learned Cammy is the Digital Priestess' reincarnation. You just gotta admire one vowing to protect a family member... even if they hadn't met before.

Moreover, Felinismon has taken some Duel Disks, setting up future developments and a certain 'duel tournament'. However, in this refreshed version, the Tamers become aware of Lance's family connections with the Canebrooks. Now it's all the matter of finding him.

But, other than a few new details, there wasn't too much room for change (except a few filler scene removals).

Next time, two monsters of the week attack. One of them being a familiar character who later turns hero. And as the next chapter title implies, the rise of the remaining four Legendary Warriors. ;)

Yes, I think this story is going smoothly. Two updates in a single week! Hope that makes up for the lack of updates in the past few months. The most I can do is perhaps biweekly updates (no promises, though) and I do want to get us up to speed to the Shadow Tournament, where the updates will go smooth sailing from there.

That's all I have to address. Send a review and see you again.


	9. New Legendary Warriors!

**A/N: **We've reached chapter 9 and the last four Legendary Warriors are about to enter the series!

For those who've kept up with this series, it should be no surprise who the four chosen humans are. ;)

Anyway, _Redux _is nearing the American mini-arc. For now, enjoy some Legendary Warrior moments.

xxxxx

Chapter 9

_**New Legendary Warriors! Earth, Water, Wood, and Metal!**_

xxxxx

_**Rooftop/March 16, 2003/9:13 AM**_

Sparring on their apartment building's rooftop, Henry and Jaarin Wong had a post-morning meet-up to hone on their skills their father and sensei taught them. Suzie Wong, Terriermon, and Lopmon sat together as spectators, watching the Wong siblings exchange fluid kicks and punches. Henry went for a straight jab, which Jaarin parried with ease. She surprised Henry as she dropped down and swiftly kicked his legs, knocking him off his feet. Henry hit the ground and rubbed his back from the fall. Jaarin offered a hand to her brother, who took it and pulled himself off the ground.

Wearing a red and black Chinese-styled gear, Jaarin was a purple-haired Chinese girl, in her late-teens. She and Henry train under the same sensei, but Jaarin had five more years of experience under her belt. However, Henry, being the methodical thinker and quick learner, was catching on. The siblings took a bow to each other.

"That's enough practice for today, Henry," she said, picking up a towel to wipe her face. "You're getting better."

"Thanks, sis," Henry said as he sat down and let Terriermon rub his shoulders. "Thanks, Terriermon."

"No problemo! Though, she did kick your butt for a good while."

"Terriermon..." grumbled Henry.

"Just being honest."

Jaarin giggled with Terriermon's brutal honesty. "Give Henry some credit, Terriermon. He's starting to improve and I can see he has room to grow. Henry, just keep at it and do your best."

"Henwy and big sister are getting good with fighting each other," Suzie added, pulling Lopmon into a hug much to the former Deva's dismay. "Right, Lopmon?"

"Ahhh... yeah... if you'd stop squeezing me too tight...!" Which of course led to Suzie putting Lopmon down. "Thanks." Lopmon let out a deep and reprieved sigh.

"So, are you heading off today, Henry?" Jaarin asked watching Henry and Terriermon leave. "Off to see Takato and the others?"

"Yeah after I take a bath."

Smiling, the purple-haired teen nodded approvingly. "Good. You and Suzie are so lucky to have Digimon. I wish I could be a Tamer like you. I know there's responsibility involved, but it beats being an ordinary high school girl."

"I wouldn't wish you to get directly involved in the battles we've been involved in, sis. It's dangerous business."

"I know, but you think I like standing on the sidelines and doing nothing? I kinda want to know if there's excitement involved."

Looking over his shoulder, Henry looked his sister in the eye, conveying concern for his older sister's well being.

"What is it, Henry?"

"If you end up getting involved in battles, mom and dad will have more than me and Suzie to worry about. I'm just saying I don't want you to get hurt."

"Henry, I can handle myself."

"Maybe your overestimating your own strength just because you're able to beat me in sparring matches."

The teen took this remark hard and she had nothing to retort with. Henry and Terriermon took their leave as Suzie, carrying Lopmon, walked by her sister's side.

"Big sister?" Suzie whispered, tugging Jaarin's right arm. "Henwy made you upset?"

Furrowing her brows, Jaarin miffed angrily but deep down she knew Henry was right. Though she was older and a smart girl by her own right, Henry was wise beyond his years. She calmed down and faked a smile to Suzie.

"It's nothing, Suzie. Let's go and make you some pudding."

"Yay!" Suzie said, hugging poor Lopmon tightly again.

_Henry, sometimes I envy your wise outlook on situations. You're just like dad._ Jaarin thought while walking down the stairs with Suzie and Lopmon. _Still, I wonder... what I did have my own Digimon?_

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in Shinjuku District/11:20 AM**_

Two noisy siblings argued over a jar of cookies. Ai and Makoto (or, Mako for short) were seen wrestling with a jar of chocolate chip cookies and in the middle of their squabble was... poor Impmon.

The purple imp with the red bandana tried to get them to stop.

"C'mon, youse guys! Y'all fighting over stupid cookies!" Impmon said, trying his best to deal with the Tamers he's reconciled with. Though he cares for them, he still detested when they squabbled over food and toys.

"I saw the cookies first, Ai!"

"No, I did, Mako!"

"I did!"

"No, I did!"

"GIMMIE THE COOKIES!" The kids screamed out as they pulled the jar so hard that it slipped out of their hands and was about to hit the ground.

Impmon lunged across, catching the jar before it shattered.

_Whew, close one!_

"Yay, Impmon saved the cookies!" Ai exclaimed as she opened the jar.

Mako sat down and waited as Ai took out three cookies. Two for them and the third for Impmon.

"See? You guys are starting to share..." Impmon said, receiving his reward as he bit the cookie. _Yum! Can't beat eating cookies! _He surveyed the city and recalled hearing all the battles his friends have been involved in. He swallowed the cookie and burped. "Pineapple head and his crew must be having fun. Still, I kinda want to join in." Then, he turned to his Tamers and smiled. "Just need ya two to stay put while I take care of some business."

"You leaving today, Impmon?" Ai asked.

"Yep, I have friends I haven't seen in a while. You remember Guilmon and his Digimon pals?"

The twins nodded together.

"Ok. Well, I'll be looking for them today. I'll be back home before it gets dark. I promise, ok?"

"Ok, Impmon!" Ai and Mako said as they watched their impish partner wave goodbye to them. "Careful, Impmon!"

After giving them a wave, Impmon scaled the fence and eyed the Tokyo Government building standing a good distance from their location.

"Time for ol' Beelzebumon to ride out on the streets again."

xxxxx

_**Western Shinjuku District/Train Station/11:35 AM**_

As the 11:35 train stopped to drop off a large assortment of people, the crowd poured out into the train station. Amongst them was a teenage boy wearing dark brown hair, slicked back, along with a white sleeveless shit, military khaki pants, black army boots, and a satchel hanging over his right shoulder. He was a foreign exchange student from America named Sam Joseph, who was coming in during his sophomore year.

He stopped to take a look at a map posted by the bus stop.

"This place is crowded. I hope I'm at the right bus stop," he said, scanning the map. "Hmmm. It says I'm on the West Shinjuku district. Yep! This is the place. All I have to do is find a bus to take me to the eastern prefecture. Better head on out now!"

Then, as Sam passed by, little did he realize that a Scarabmon, disguised under a trench coat would walk by. They both accidentally bumped into each other. The disguised Scarabmon hissed, making Sam slightly back off.

"Huh? Whoa, sorry about that!" Sam apologized as he bowed, showing he was just learning the Japanese customs. "I'll look where I'm going." With that, he walked by the Scarabmon and looked over behind him. "Man, what a weirdo. His voice sounded like he had a rat in his throat." He shrugged and walked off. "I hope to find some hot-looking girls here."

The Scarabmon promptly ignored Sam like a non-issue and headed off to a dark alley corner, unmasking himself. However, he looked much different than ordinary Scarabmon. As he ripped off the coat, he unveiled green armor hide. His pincers were much larger and larger looking. It latched itself on the wall beside it and vanished, blending in with the background by demonstrating new camouflage abilities.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Abandoned Warehouse/11:45 AM**_

**(Cue The Mummy Soundtrack Track 01 - **_**Imhotep**_**)**

Lance reflected to the battle a few nights ago around the Tokyo Metropolitan Government facility. Just the other day, he went by and checked out the spot Horusmon was left a smear on the wall. It was becoming clear he couldn't take his enemies for granted anymore, as demonstrated by Hiei's Dark Dragon attack. He then recalled being knocked off the rooftop by the Senshi, taken completely off guard, but nonetheless he survived thanks to his ingenuity. Though, his encounter came with a price as he took damage from their attacks.

Lance continued to recuperate as he sat on a chair and grasped a rock in his hand.

"I shouldn't take them lightly anymore. If they've been able to slay my loyalists like this and give me injury..." He said, crushing the rock in his hand into dust. "This human body could've been so easily destroyed by the Sailors."

"I wouldn't worry much, milord."

"Felinismon, were you able to collect more human souls?"

Behind him, Felinismon stopped by and bowed down.

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon. I've been swapping as many souls as I could collect. These should be enough to sustain your spirit."

"Good, because I don't think I can stand being inside this human vessel for much longer."

"Have you figured out a way to defeat our enemies?"

Lance openly sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, I have been unable to come up with any plans. I've yet to receive word from ThothBabimon. The minions I have ready to send to America will be sent shortly to find the Digital Priestess."

"I see. So, you're not wasting any time sending a group to begin the priestess hunt. It's the one Sailor Senshi's sibling, right?"

"Correct, and this way I can get rid of my biggest threat before she can truly awaken her powers."

"Very good. Speaking of minions, my lord, I've managed to contact an old colleague of mine, who may be service to you."

Spinning his chair around, Lance faced Felinismon with a raised eyebrow. His interest was shown to be piqued with this.

"Really now? Will he help get the job done?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

With that, Felinismon stepped aside as Lance felt the ground tremble under his feet. He stared across and saw a sewer lid quickly pop open and flu into the air. Then, a pillar of flames shot out of the hole where a floating figure floated amidst the roaring flames. Lance's eyes narrowed at the figure behind the fire.

"Is this him?"

"Yes," Felinismon replied in earnest. "Allow me to introduce you to Magmusmon, otherwise going by an alias named Brimstone."

"Brimstone? Is he as strong as you claim? I've only heard stories of him."

"He once served Zhuqiaomon and was banished from his kingdom due to erratic behavior. The Sovereign claimed Brimstone disobeyed a specific code and feared his power would grow out of his control. Brimstone has since then not looked back to rejoining Zhuqiaomon."

Lance nodded. "But, can we defeat our enemies? I want to get rid of the Tamers and Legendary Warriors first before we work on eliminating the Senshi and those Spirit warriors."

"Lord Pharaohmon, I can assure you this. Brimstone can get the job done. I've already sent Kheprimon with your new upgraded Scarabmon, Felinismon. They can work with eliminating one group and Brimstone can deal with another."

"Killing two birds with two big stones? I like it, milord," Felinismon smirked with approval.

The possessed teen pivoted his view to Brimstone, who remained in the pillar of fire. "Brimstone, this is Pharaohmon! I have an assignment for you if you wish to work with us."

"Anything you want, Lord Pharaohmon," the fiery figure responded in a dark and calm tone, which was quite pleasing to Felinismon's ears. "I will not overestimate our enemies. I will not show any mercy." He finally emerged through the fire pillar, which died down. The massive figure was, naturally, unscathed by his own element. He stood a staggering nine feet tall. A samurai mask concealed all but a pair of glowing orange eyes. A Chinese dragon symbol was emblazoned on his mask's frontal area. His body was covered by heavy silver armor and a black body suit underneath. He had on black boots and gloves. Needless to say, his presence was intimidating by normal human eye.

"You picked quite a formidable warrior, Felinismon. You have quite the eye for talent."

"Thank you, Lord Pharaohmon."

Lance eyed Brimstone and smiled evilly. "Do you realize who our enemies are?"

"Yes, and I have a lock on their energy signals."

"His spiritual awareness is quite strong, milord. He's been trained to suppress and raise his energy during certain intervals. He will not fail us."

"I hope so. We can't afford anymore failures," the possessed teen turned his view back on Brimstone. "Brimstone, find the energies you sense in Shinjuku. They are children with Digimon named the Tamers. Eliminate them and their Digimon partners. I warn you that those Digimon can evolve into Mega-level stages."

"You needn't worry, Lord Pharaohmon," Brimstone said. "I've observed them from the other side. Strong as they may be, they cannot hang with my power. They will burn!"

As Brimstone's body overflowed with rings of fire, Lance's evil smile broadened and exuded delight.

"We're counting on you, Brimstone," Felinismon said to Brimstone, vanishing behind a wall of fire. "Well, milord."

"As great as his reputation might be, he better not underestimate them like I've had. He can take care of those Tamers and whoever else is in that vicinity. Kheprimon can hope to draw out the others in hopes of engaging them in battle."

"That's where we hope Kheprimon and the new Super Scarabmon can draw out the Senshi and the Spirit warriors. The Tamers will find themselves with a difficult opponent through Brimstone. At least he trumps ThothBabimon in the intelligence area."

Standing up from his chair, Lance breathed in deeply and sighed. "I'm glad to hear this, Felinismon. This should be the step in the right direction."

"Yes, and you have warriors willing to help reestablish your power and authority."

"Speaking of ThothBabimon, I've waited long for him," Lance remembered his baboon minion.

"Probably looking for our enemies. We should hear from that fool soon," Felinismon said as she turned away and had a thought in mind. _He's taking a risk sending minions to find that Senshi's sibling. Does he want that Senshi to find and destroy him before he can regain his body?_

"Do my actions bother you, Felinismon?" Lance inquired, eavesdropping on the feline's musing. "You should know better you can't hide every thought from me. You wonder if I'm taking a huge gamble with the Digital Priestess' reincarnation. You're right, but eliminating her will increase my chances of me regaining my full power. That fire Senshi will be easily be dealt with after she breaks down when she's learned we killed her dear sister."

"Sorry to have doubted you, milord."

"See it that you do. Don't go soft and develop affection for these humans."

"Of course not."

**(End theme)**

Lance sighed and walked around, folding both arms behind him. As he passed on by, a pair of figures, who've scoured the area recently, observed Lance and Felinismon through a dirt-plastered window. One of them looked like a boy, who was roughly 12-years old. He wore jet black hair coupled with contrasting ice blue eyes that watched the evil duo closely. The preteen aged boy had on a black t-shirt with a silver cross symbol emblazoned on it, gray jeans, and black boots. A piece of cloth covered the left side of his face. A black-furred bipedal canine Digimon, wearing red eyes and a distinguishing spiked collar, stood by his side.

The duo bolted away from the warehouse and relocated a few kilometers in an empty basketball court.

"Did you hear all that, Himura?

"Yeah, that warehouse used to be our hang-out place after school," Himura said. "Now it's been recently occupied by those two. They're definitely the ones behind all these attacks recently. The local Tamers have their work cut out for them, Inumon." He addressed the Digimon by his name, which Inumon quickly responded to.

"Yeah, and that fire guy has such a scary aura. Looks like we might need to step in."

"Maybe, but let's just stay on the sidelines and watch. But, I can safely say we need to watch this 'Pharaohmon' guy."

"Right," Inumon replied.

"Let's get back home, Inumon. I don't want my godparents to start worrying over my 'disappearance' again. Besides, Yui is wondering where I am."

"Yeah, besides I could use some brunch!"

With that, Himura and Inumon stormed off, but not without Himura getting one more glance at the warehouse.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/11:56 AM**_

As they amassed for a meeting, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Artemis discussed the latest developments, including the recent confrontation with Lance. They kept Lance's face etched in their minds, vowing to remember him if they see him.

"Are we all clear?" Setsuna asked as the other Senshi and the mooncat nodded at once.

Rei folded her arms and walked from the group, looking up at the skies. "There's still my sister in America, guys. Pharaohmon's vowed to send some of his minions there to find her." She, like any older sister could, had worry etched on her face.

"There's that, too, guys," Artemis reminded the girls. "Pharaohmon's clearly shown, like our enemies in the past, that he sends minions to his work."

Minako added. "Only because he's too weak to do anything in that human body he's possessed."

Makoto concurred. "Yeah, and we can't risk harming that body. Well, Rei just about did."

"He pushed me too far and besides my mind is not in the right frame set," the Miko replied as she looked back to her friends. "But, I'm focused on removing that monster from that boy's body at all costs."

Hotaru quickly asserted. "Yes, and we have allies on our side to ease our situation. Namely those Spirit Detectives working for Prince Koenma and the two Digimon groups."

"On top of those duelists hanging with Yugi Muto, the famed champion from Domino City," the blonde pointed out to everyone to remember. "Though, it's kinda trippy how he's able to bring Duel Monsters to life."

"Not anymore odd than how we utilize our powers," Setsuna promptly stated as she approached Rei, giving her a reassuring look. "Your sister lives in San Francisco, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do recall our friend, Ami Mizuno, is attending a university there in that same American city. We can call Ami and warn her that your sister is being hunted by our enemy."

"Yes, that is what we plan to do, but Ami is just only one Senshi. Where have Haruka and Neptune been?"

"I've had little contact with them since they started traveling the world together," the mature green-haired woman dismissively nodded. "I will contact them again as soon as I can."

"Rei, don't take our Ami-chan lightly," Makoto addressed the Miko. "She's resourceful. On top of that, she knows when to direct an enemy when need be. All she needs to do is know where your dad and his wife lives. Your dad is a politician and should be pretty well known."

Rei furrowed her brows upon her friend mentioning her father. "I wish my father wasn't well known. If only people knew the kind of man he is..."

"Rei..." Minako tried to console her, but Setsuna stopped her.

"Well, now that we know what Pharaohmon looks like, we can tell the others," the tall brunette suggested. "Hell. We should track him much better now!"

"No, it won't be simple like that, Makoto-san," Hotaru responded to her initially. "He still intends to conceal himself from public eye and use more moderation in his attack methods." Just then, she, Setsuna, and Rei quickly sensed dark vibe emanating from as far as the Shinjuku area.

"Guys," Rei addressed Minako and Makoto. "Time to spring into action. Looks like Pharaohmon's not giving us a break on this beautiful day."

Minako and Makoto turned to each other, frowning and nodding their heads together.

"This time we'll mobilize with you," Setsuna said.

With that said, the Senshi stormed out of Juuban Park and headed out to meet Pharaohmon's forces in the Shinjuku district.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/12:30 PM**_

Gliding over Shinjuku's view, Calumon looked over and noticed a commotion coming not too far from where he flew. Curious, he landed on a traffic light post and noticed people fleeing from green-armored insects shooting beams that pierced through cars. Calumon cried out in fear and flew away out of sight. The Super Scarabmon rampaged through the streets, blasting and drawing attention in hopes of getting the attention of the local heroes.

"Those mean, scary bugs again?" Calumon stuttered fearfully behind a billboard. "Why do they like scaring those poor people?"

"Cause they're bullies. That's why," Came a voice with a familiar Brooklyn accent. As Calumon whirled around, Impmon walked up and greeted him. "Sup, Calumon?"

"Impmon! I'm glad you came! Maybe you can teach them a lesson."

**(Cue Kid Rock - **_**American Badass**_**)**

Impmon smirked and popped his knuckles. "That's why I'm here, peewee. I'll take care of 'em!" As he said this, his body was covered by golden light and he grew, evolving into his mega form. Standing in his place was Beelzebumon Blast Mode, readying his Berenjena shotgun. "Aw, yeah! I feel pumped and ready for some target practice!" Then, a familiar motorcycle, one he's known to use, materialized behind him. "I'm going out on the town to shake off a little rust. Wanna join, Calumon?"

"Me? I'd love to!" Calumon squeaked, both ears open, and flew over on Beelzebumon's shoulder.

As he revved up the engine, Beelzebumon added. "Might want to hang on tight! Here we go!" He then drove the motorcycle through the billboard and dropped into the streets whilst poor Calumon hung on with dear life. "The king of ride is back in town!" He immediately sped and cut through a few cars as the Super Scarabmon took notice and scattered away. "That's right! You better run! C'mon down and let's see what your really made of!"

The Super Scarabmon responded in retaliation with stun blasts, which tore through the streets and made Beelzebumon swerve around them.

While this was going on, two young men, both training partners coming out of a gym, walked up turning to each other. They pulled out what looked like D-Scanners similar to what Takuya and his friends use. The one on the right had one with a dark green color scheme and the other held a D-Scanner with a coffee brown scheme.

"Dimitro, what do you say, man?"

"This Digimon biker can handle them, Vega. We've gotta find our fellow _Warriors_," the other insisted as he led his partner through an alley pass into another side of Shinjuku.

The one named, Vega, stopped and eyed the direction of where Beelzebumon sped down. "Yeah, I guess." He withdrew from the area and followed his training partner.

Beelzebumon laughed crazily as he cocked his Berenjena shotgun and blasted through the skies, making the Super Scarabmon evade the blast. The Demon Lord stopped his Behemoth and turned, watching the Super Scarabmon descend. Calumon hid inside Beelzebumon's jacket, watching the Super Scarabmon bumrush toward him.

"Easy practice," the Demon Lord smirked and readily summoned his Blaster on his right arm. "Come get some! _**Corona Blaster!**_" He unloaded a destructive beam at the Super Scarabmon. To his dismay, the Super Scarabmon phased out of the way and reappeared, scattering above him. "Wha...?" He looked up and caught the Super Scarabmon sending a barrage of blasts toward him. He briskly moved away. "What in the hell? Those jerks toyed with me!"

"Look out!" Calumon cried out.

"I'm moving!" The winged demon hollered as he swayed around the blasts.

Suddenly, a portal materialized from the ground as a large, black beetle standing as a bipedal and wearing silver armor and an Egyptian themed dress. He held a long staff with a green gem attached to it. He pointed the staff, sending a blast from the staff's gem that tore through the street and hit Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon grunted as he whirled around and batted the beam with his Blaster.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Beelzebumon demanded. "Yeah, judging by your ugly looks, you're in league with these bug freaks!"

"Quite perceptive, Demon Lord," chortled the humanoid beetle, slamming his staff on the ground. "I'm Kheprimon, a loyalist of Lord Pharaohmon. You're meddling in business nothing to do with you, but seeing you've sold your soul to Zhuqiaomon once, why join our side and faithfully serve our master?"

Beelzebumon grinned and spat out. "Tempting, but not interested."

"Shame," Kheprimon nodded as he snapped his fingers, beckoning the Super Scarabmon to attack Beelzebumon again.

As Beelzebumon braced himself, the Super Scarabmon flew across and prepared to blast him. Then, a wave of fire, streak of lightning, and heart beams hurtled out of nowhere, stunning the Super Scarabmon. Beelzebumon and Kheprimon turned as the Sailor Senshi raced into the heat of battle. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn stood in assembly as they faced the Super Scarabmon. Artemis hid in an alley to observe the girls' fight.

Kheprimon hissed. "The Sailor Senshi? How nice of you to join us!"

"Yuck, I hate bugs, but that guy takes disgusting bugs to a new level," Sailor Venus turned, shooting a disgusted look at Kheprimon.

Sailor Jupiter snorted and dropped into the battle stance. "We'll take them out quickly, Venus. Relax."

Drawing out an Ofuda, Sailor Mars turned to Beelzebumon. "Need help?"

"I was going to handle 'em!" Beelzebumon spat out.

Sailor Pluto readied her Garnet Rod. "Get ready to battle, Senshi!"

Sailor Saturn dropped into a stance with her Silence Glaive. "Right! Come at us, insects."

Just then, the local police arrived and readily came out to intervene. Kheprimon quickly turned around and fired a beam, tearing through their cars. The cops scattered back seeing their cars destroyed before their eyes.

"There's be no interference," Kheprimon proclaimed as he beckoned the Super Scarabmon to engage the Senshi and Beelzebumon.

As the Super Scarabmon stormed toward their enemies, the Senshi spread out and lured the insect warriors across different sections. Beelzebumon flew right through two Super Scarabmon and aimed fire at Kheprimon. He fired a guided shot from his Blaster, to which Kheprimon countered by hitting it with a beam from his staff. Kheprimon took to the air and flew at Beelzebumon, hitting him with a headbutt. Beelzebumon grabbed Kheprimon and threw him into the ground. Kheprimon stood after his fall and caught Beelzebumon trying to hit him with his claws. Kheprimon teleported out of Beelzebumon's reach and relocated atop of a traffic post.

"Over here!" taunted Kheprimon, daring Beelzebumon to pursue him.

"That son of a b...!" the irked demon biker scowled, flying up to meet him only to narrowly miss him again.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST - **_**Shadow Galactica**_** (2nd Half))**

Kheprimon laughed out loud behind Beelzebumon and hit him with a beam.

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter raced through three Super Scarabmon, hitting them with lightning-powered punches. The Super Scarabmon tanked her blows and launched stun blasts at her. Jupiter quickly sprang aside, evading their combined shot.

Sailor Venus danced around two Super Scarabmon's beams as they repeatedly fired. Venus jumped into the air and raced across a concrete wall. The Super Scarabmon converged their blasts together, blowing a hole through the wall and forcing Venus to come down. The blonde heroine landed gracefully and glared down the Super Scarabmon.

Sailor Mars landed a fierce kick to a Super Scarabmon, but her blow didn't even faze the insect. The Super Scarabmon tried to grab her. Mars moved out of reach and jumped over on a sign post. Another Super Scarabmon shot a beam up, directing it toward the Miko Senshi. Mars jumped away and pulled out her Ofuda. Before she could use it, a third Super Scarabmon teleported behind her in mid-air and hit her from behind, sending her to the ground. As Mars hit the street, the insect warrior dropped over to blast her, but she rolled away and sprang over on the street corner.

Sailor Saturn hastily dashed through two Super Scarabmon, finally managing to cut through the two as her Silence Glaive split their armors. She then exposed their forehead gems and cut them off with a swing of her Glaive. The two Super Scarabmon turned to dust.

Taking note of his warriors' downfall, Kheprimon growled with a passing thought. _That one was able to break through their new armor! Curses!_

Sailor Pluto flipped into the air with her Garnet Rod and dropped down, slamming it into the ground. Three Super Scarabmon encompassing her were blown away by streams of purple energy, which ripped through the concrete.

"Not looking so hot, eh?" Beelzebumon remarked as he flew in to take Kheprimon's head off. As he tried hitting Kheprimon with a claw strike, he missed as the beetle teleported out of reach again. "Damn it!"

Beelzebumon whirled around and was hit with a beam. He was knocked into a mail box and left laying with his chest burnt from the beam. Kheprimon teleported over the fallen demon biker and chuckled.

"You attack me blindly. You should try striking me more fluidly."

"Don't lecture me... you over-sized dung beetle!"

Chortling, the beetle warrior raised his staff and summoned the gem's energy to produce a glowing orb over his head. Sailor Saturn caught wind of this and jumped across.

"_**Scorching Sun!**_" Kheprimon howled as he pushed the glowing ball of light toward Beelzebumon.

As Beelzebumon readied his shotgun, Sailor Saturn jumped in and forged a barrier over them.

"_**Silence Wall!**_" cried Sailor Saturn, abruptly and swiftly canceling out Kheprimon's attack.

"What?" Kheprimon hissed when Saturn dropped her barrier. _How was she able to stop my strongest attack?_

"Hey, thanks... kid..." Beelzebumon said, standing up and blanching at Saturn's feat. _How was this girl able to stop that? That could've wiped me out in one shot! _He felt Calumon poking his head through his jacket. "Hey, I forgot all about ya."

"Hey, what's going on out here...?" Calumon blinked and noticed Saturn standing with her back to them. "Whoa, a Sailor!"

"Yeah, she saved us, little guy."

Standing her ground, Sailor Saturn readily dashed forward and jumped up, trying to cut Kheprimon down. The insect teleported out of her reach and relocated on a ravaged police car. Beelzebumon aimed and fired a beam from his Blaster.

"_**Corona Destroyer!**_" Roared the Demon Lord, who managed to blast the police car the insect stood on.

"Hah!" Kheprimon laughed and flew into the air. As he flew higher, he raised his staff and sent green energy beams, all of which rained down across the vicinity. "Take these!"

The Senshi and Beelzebumon dodged the incoming beams targeted for them. The Super Scarabmon seized advantage by striking the Senshi with stun blasts. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were sent hitting a wall as Saturn and Pluto were floored to the ground. Beelzebumon managed to tank through a few of their blasts, but ultimately a few of Kheprimon's blasts sent him sailing toward a car.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Coming from a corner and leaving his bus stop, Sam passed by and before he could look...

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" Came a girl's voice.

Taking himself out of his spaced out state, Sam saw that he bumped into Jaarin. The purple-haired girl rubbed her head as their heads made contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sam openly apologized and walked over to check her head. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but watch where your..."

Suddenly, Sam saw something flying their direction and watching Beelzebumon hit the ravaged car. "WHOA!" He grabbed Jaarin and pulled her aside. "Thank god that car was in the way."

Noticing the commotion across the street, Jaarin saw cops taking cover and a few giant scarabs stalking toward Beelzebumon. She recognized the demon biker and the Senshi from afar.

_That's Beelzebumon and the Sailor Senshi! They're fighting those giant bugs Henry and the others have been dealing with!_ Jaarin thought as she noticed Sam holding her wrist. "Hey, let go!" She withdrew her arm from him and frowned.

"I just saved you just in case that car didn't cushion... whatever that thing was."

"Well, he didn't and I didn't need you to save..." Jaarin sighed. "Sorry, I do appreciate it."

Sam smiled, picking up his bag. "It's ok. I'm kinda used to girls yelling at me."

"Are you American?"

"Yeah, I'm here as a foreign exchange student. I'm Sam Joseph."

Jaarin saw him extend his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and greeted him with a cute smile. "Jaarin Wong, but we shouldn't be here. I can take you somewhere safer."

"Sounds like a plan and I could use someone to help me translate things."

Before Jaarin led Sam away, the two noticed glimmering spheres of light floating down toward them.

"What the hell?" gawked Sam, noticing the spheres of light hovering in his face.

Jaarin was equally befuddled with the other glowing ball. "Don't know...?"

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST #16 - **_**Densetsu no Juutoushi**_**)**

When the spheres calmly dropped into their hands, they took the shape of four artifacts (two for Sam and two for Jaarin respectfully). in Sam's possession resembled something like a round-nosed creature with a red-and-blue pointy hat and blue garb. The second one took on the shape of a mole-like animal armed with a long, rhinoceros horn. In Jaarin's hands, the two objects took on the form of a blue-and-green oval and the other looked like a white squid. Just then, they heard their cell phones ring and seemingly float out of their pockets.

"Sam, are you... seeing this?"

"Yeah, you're not going crazy."

As their cells floated to them, they watched the artifacts seamlessly enter their phones. Taken aback by what occurred, they grabbed their phones and answered. Then, to their surprise, their cells turned into D-Scanners, much like the ones utilized by Takuya and his friends. The D-Scanner in Sam's hand had dark brown edges. The one Jaarin received had turquoise sides. Baffled by the devices in their hands, they meticulously studied them.

Sam curiously looked over his D-Scanner. "What the hell happened to my cell? I needed it!"

Jaarin was equally surprised. "This looks like... but it's different..."

"What?" He turned to Jaarin, who is familiar with Digivices since Henry and Suzie wield D-Arks.

The purple-haired teen girl noticed the buttons on the D-Scanner, figuring out their functions. _This is a different kind of Digivice I'm used to seeing._

"_You have been chosen._" Came a woman's voice, which seemingly came out of nowhere and inexplicably so.

Jaarin and Sam scanned around their surroundings.

"Tell me I'm not losing it, Jaarin."

"You're not."

"_Chosen ones, you've been selected to fulfill your new destinies._"

The teens lowered their eyes to their new D-Scanners. It became clear where the source of the woman's voice came from. They turned to each other and wanted to know what the heck was going on.

"Am I hearing one of God's angels in this weird thing?" wondered Sam, shaking the D-Scanner as he pressed the buttons. "I want my cell back."

"_Sam Joseph. Jaarin Wong. You two have been chosen to join the other two Legendary Warriors to reconvene with the others._"

Sam nearly just about freaked out. "How does she know my name?"

Jaarin replied to the 'voice'. "Hello? You said we're chosen ones... for what?"

"_Sam Joseph, you have been chosen to wield the Spirits of Earth and use them to fight the evil that threaten your world. Jaarin Wong, you have been selected to wield the Spirits of Water and use them to repel the evil forces of Pharaohmon. Your family has prior knowledge and experience dealing with Digimon. Your two siblings are Digimon Tamers and now this is your chance to fight alongside their Digimon... with you two becoming Digimon. These Spirits will enable you to transform and fight as one of the ten Legendary Warriors._"

"Is she serious?" Sam blinked in confusion. "Look, I'm here as a foreign exchange student. I didn't sign up for this..."

However, Jaarin was more willing to comply. "Tell me what I need to do."

"Hey, you're actually going along with what a stranger is telling us?"

"Yes, because she knows my siblings fight those monsters you just saw and I want to fight with them," Jaarin said, reflecting back to her wish to join her siblings' battles and no longer stay on the sidelines. "I'm ready. Tell me what I need to do to change into a Legendary Warrior."

"_Simply call out the following command,_" the voice initially replied. "_Execute. Spirit Evolution._"

"Ok," Jaarin said.

"_What's it going to be, Sam Joseph? After this, there's no turning back. If you chose this path, you and Jaarin will immediately be thrust into a battle soon and you must join your fellow Warriors._"

Sam showed some hesitation as he turned to Jaarin, who was ready and willing to go through with this direct action. He gripped his D-Scanner and finally complied.

"Well, it can't be that bad. Hell, coming here was probably the best decision in my life!" He proclaimed, raising his D-Scanner in the air with Jaarin. "Besides, I didn't just come here for some exchange program."

The girl smiled, seemingly drawn by his change in demeanor. "Ready?"

"Let's do it."

"We're ready," Jaarin said as he and Sam shouted together. "_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_"

Both closed their eyes as a bright flash of white light washed over them in a hurry.

Jaarin thought as the light washed over her. _You won't have to fight alone anymore, Henry and Suzie. Big sis is joining y'all!_

Before the light hit him, Sam had a thought run through this mind. _Life just isn't gonna be the safe anymore. I can feel it._

"_Remember my name, Sam Joseph and Jaarin Wong. I am Ophanimon._"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Subway Station/12:43 PM**_

The 12:40 subway made its stop and dropped off its passengers, including the Legendary Warrior six. Takuya and his cohorts decided to hit Shinjuku to scour through and find any activities from Pharaohmon's followers. Takuya pulled out his D-Scanner and checked the time.

"Let's split up into two groups, guys," Takuya said. "We can e-mail each other with our D-Scanners. Should any of you find Scarabmon, contact each other. Izumi and I will go one way. Kouji and Kouichi can take another area. Junpei, you and Tomoki cover another section. Pick which areas you want."

The others nodded in response, taking out their D-Scanners and scanning for enemy beacons.

"Well, look at you, General Izumi," Izumi teased him, patting Takuya's back. "You just love taking charge."

"Thanks, Izumi," chuckled the Warrior of Fire as he addressed the team. "Ok! Split up, guys!"

"Right!"

With that, the group split up into three two-person teams and headed into different sections of Shinjuku. They quickly and thoroughly searched through the areas closes to where the Tamers' battles usually commence: Shinjuku Central park, the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building area, and the Shinjuku Bridge.

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Burger World/12:45 PM**_

Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Miho got together for lunch at Burger World. They were discussing plans for the day, but conspicuous by his absence was Tristan, who had to spend the day helping relatives move out furniture from their apartment. To take their minds off the Pharaohmon situation, the three Duelists decided to treat Miho on a day out into Shinjuku after lunch.

"We can head see if we head over to Akihabara today," Tea said to Miho.

"Ok!" Miho smiled, drinking her vanilla milkshake.

"Yug," Joey nodded to his friend and walked with him outside the burger place. "I know we're taking Miho out with Tea and all, but we really need to be careful. You know Pharaohmon's goons are still lurking about."

"Yeah, that's why why if anything happens we'll get out of there. Though there haven't been any attacks near the Akihabara area. It should be ok to go there."

"Whatever you say," Joey said. "Too bad Tristan couldn't come."

"You know he had to help a relative of his. Anyway, I'm starved," Yugi said, opening the door Joey. After closing the door behind him, a thought crossed his mind. _I wonder how Kaiba and his brother have been doing. We haven't heard from them since Battle City ended. I wonder if their whole theme park deal is working out well in America._

xxxxx

_**Akihabara/12:50 PM**_

Exploring the shopping district in Akihabara, the Tamers arrived to investigate potential hot spots of Scarabmon activities. According to Renamon, she saw odd occurrences involving insect-like creatures and reported her findings to Rika, who issued for an investigation. The Tamers were joined by Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Jeri. After checking out the scorched spot where Hiei roasted Horusmon, the Tamers headed to Akihabara in a hurry.

Sniffing the ground, Guilmon's nose failed to pick up anything. "My nose isn't finding anything, Takato."

"Maybe this is getting us nowhere," Jeri said, looking at the crowds passing by. "He could probably somewhere where it's less crowded."

"We're not going to give up if Renamon claims to have seen Scarabmon activity here," Henry said, letting Terriermon scan around while riding atop his head.

Suddenly, Renamon's senses kicked into high gear and picked up on a subtle movement in the air. She, followed by Guilmon and Terriermon, picked up on low sounds the others weren't able to perceive. Rika took notice of her partner's sudden alarm.

"Renamon? What is it?"

"Movement in the air, but this vibe is new to me. Stay on your toes."

"Ah, man! Guardromon, can you pick up anything with your sensors?" Kazu asked, waiting for a response. "Kenta, no offense, but keep MarineAngemon hidden. He might get creamed."

"By who? And don't take MarineAngemon lightly!" A peeved Kenta retorted, holding MarineAngemon in his hands. "He's our last line of defense."

"Quiet you two," Renamon calmly chided the two. "It's now moving above us."

Alarmed, The Tamers frantically looked above where Renamon warned them. The Digimon took on defensive stances, preparing for the forthcoming enemy attack. Renamon was able to perceive the sound, but couldn't see the enemy. Then, a fiery blast of fire tore through the ground, scaring away the crowd from the vicinity. As the crowds fled, the Tamers and their partners held their ground seeing a massive armored figure standing amidst the smoke flowing from the ground.

"The heck is that?" panicked Kazu.

"Over there!" Jeri pointed to the figure stepping through the smoke.

"Renamon, what is that?" inquired Rika, tensely shaking.

"Brace yourselves," the yellow-furred vulpine warned them.

"It's gonna be ok, MarineAngemon," Kenta calmly whispered to his trembling partner.

"We see you! Who are you?" Takato demanded as he and Guilmon watched Brimstone saunter forward.

Brimstone stopped halfway through his walk and glared at his amassed opposition. Renamon narrowed her eyes and scanned the nine-foot tall behemoth, gasping, which Rika and the others noticed the distress in her voice.

"Who is that guy, Renamon?" Rika asked. "Seems like you know him."

"No... I can't believe _he_ would be here!" Renamon exclaimed. "What is Pharaohmon thinking of summoning this monster?" Her tone indicated grave concern, which the Tamers carefully noted and she seemed to describe him with an untold reputation behind him. "You're looking at an elite Digimon... once a warrior who faithfully served Zhuqiaomon until he one day turned rogue and disappeared. This monster is Magmusmon, but he's changed his name to Brimstone."

"Wow, you know a lot about him," Guilmon replied. "He does look scary!"

"Um, scary is an understatement," gulped Kazu, hiding behind Guardromon.

"You have no idea," added Renamon. "We must retreat. Engaging him now is unwise with people close by."

Takato carefully discerned Brimstone and wondered if what Renamon said was anywhere near the truth. Renamon hasn't lied when it comes to knowing her enemies and Brimstone was no different.

"We can't run. What if he goes about bringing harm to the crowds?" Takato replied, hastily taking out his D-Ark. "If things get too dicey, we'll lure him away from here. Guilmon!"

Following his Tamer's command, Guilmon sprang at the forefront. "Ready!"

Terriermon and Renamon joined in next to Guilmon. Henry and Rika pulled out their D-Arks as well.

"Any ally of Pharaohmon is an enemy of ours!" The gogglehead declared. "Take him down, Guilmon!"

When seeing the Digimon facing him, Brimstone raised his right hand. A large battle ax materialized in his hand as everyone noticed how heavy the weapon was when Brimstone held it. It was half as large as the behemoth himself.

"Wow, this guy's no joke holding a heavy ax like that!" Kenta said.

Terriermon chuckled and flexed his arm. "No wonder you're so strong. I bet you like pumping that iron, big guy."

Henry groaned and paled his face. "Don't go shooting your mouth at the big man, Terriermon."

"If Terriermon's fighting him, Guardromon, back 'em up!" Kazu beckoned his partner, who raced over next to the main Digimon trio.

Guardromon smashed his fists together and snorted. "Hope you don't mind some back-up, friends."

"Let's use Matrix Evolution, guys!" Takato suggested to the others with the blue card drawn.

Right on cue, Rika and Henry pulled out their blue cards.

"Let's do it!"

"C'mon, Jeri! Let's take cover somewhere!" Kenta called out as he grabbed Jeri and led them behind crates of food. "Sheesh, I hope they'll be ok."

"We're pulling for you, guys!" Jeri cried out from behind the crates.

With that, the Tamers trio slid their blue cards through their D-Ark's slots, invoking their Digimon's Ultimate evolution stages.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Evo**_**)**

"_**Card Slash!**_" The Tamers cried out in unison.

"Guilmon... _**Shinka! Growlmon! **_/ Growlmon... _**Chou Shinka! WarGrowlmon!**_"

"Renamon... _**Shinka! Kyuubimon!**_ / Kyuubimon... _**Chou Shinka! Taomon!**_"

"Terriermon... _**Shinka! Gargomon! **_/ Gargomon... _**Chou Shinka! Rapidmon!**_"

The three Ultimates assembled at the forefront protecting their Tamers.

"You're turn, Guardromon!" Kazu cried out as his D-Ark glowed.

"Guardromon... _**Chou Shinka! Andromon!**_"

"Nice for you to join us, Andromon," WarGrowlmon said, watching the android Digimon standing side by side with Rapidmon.

Andromon nodded and stood his ground, shooting a focused glare toward Brimstone. The Tamers gripped their D-Arks and prepared for the battle.

"Renamon..." Rika noticed Taomon visibly shaking a little. _You probably have tangled with this guy before. You seem to have prior knowledge of this guy._

"C'mon, smokey! We're ready to bring the fight to you!" Rapidmon shouted, running his mouth again much to Henry's irritation.

However, Brimstone didn't budge an inch from his position and befuddled the Tamers.

"What's he waiting for?" whispered Kenta, waiting for Brimstone to initiate his attack.

"Who knows?" Jeri muttered, anxiously grabbing the crate in front of her. _If only I still had Leomon and my Digivice...!_

"Let's make our move first! Andromon, take this jerk down!" Kazu called out.

"Wait, stop! Call him off!" Taomon shouted toward Kazu.

However, Andromon already bumrushed Brimstone head-on and launched missiles, which hurtled from slots in his chest.

"_**Gattling Attack!**_"

The missile impacted Brimstone, but they barely touched the armored behemoth and merely exploded in his face. An aura was produced from the heat permeating through his armor, protecting him from the missiles. Andromon was taken aback. Before he could follow with another attack, Brimstone blitzed right up to Andromon and raised his fist. Andromon tried to evade, but the behemoth still managed to catch Andromon with the punch and sent him sailing across the street.

"ANDROMON!" Kazu shouted and bolted to his fallen partner. _Oh, why me? Why me?_

_Whoa!_ Takato blanched in shock. "WarGrowlmon, he's fast, but your body should be able to withstand his attacks! Don't let him out of your sights!"

WarGrowlmon charged forward meeting Brimstone and bringing down his blades. Brimstone quickly evaded the giant's blades and reappeared behind him. Astounded, the Tamers saw that Brimstone responded faster to attacks better than how the Scarabmon can do.

"Look out, WarGrowlmon!" Jeri cried out.

Before WarGrowlmon could respond, he was hit with a heavy blow that knocked him back. Brimstone hit him with a quick swing of his ax and dropped him.

"WarGrowlmon, no!" The goggleboy cried and raced toward his fallen partner.

"Oh no! That's a cheapshot, buddy!" Rapidmon snarled as he blitzed behind Brimstone and fired missiles at him. "_**Rapid Fire!**_"

Brimstone responded to Rapidmon's missiles and swung his ax back, splitting in halves and making them combust. Brimstone phased and reappeared behind Rapidmon, surprising the rapid glider and waited as he turned and hit him with his battle ax. He dropped Rapidmon easily like a bad habit and left him laying next to WarGrowlmon.

**(End theme)**

"No, Rapidmon!" Henry, naturally, hurried to his Digimon.

"H-H-He... just downed the three of them in a hurry...!" Kenta stammered nervously, holding MarineAngemon close to him. "Jeri, they're gonna have to bust out Mega forms if they wanna win."

Jeri said nothing as she watched Taomon the last one facing down Brimstone.

"Taomon..." Rika blanched as she watched her friends tend to their Digimon.

"Man, just how much weight is in that ax he carries?" Takato gaped in shock at the heavy weapon over Brimstone's right shoulder.

"I came here to assassinate you, Tamers," Brimstone spoke in his usual low, smooth demonic tone, which sent chills down the Tamers' backs. "You've been a thorn in Lord Pharaohmon's side and I'm here to save him toe trouble of finishing you."

"Rika, this monster is a ruthless cutthroat," Taomon warned her. "We have to regroup and relocate by evolving into our Mega levels."

"I doubt he's gonna give us the chance, Taomon," muttered the nervous redhead, watching Brimstone encircle the fallen Digimon. "What else do you know about him, Taomon?"

"Though he may have been a cutthroat, he spared me," Taomon said, which surprised and intrigued Rika to say the least. "Yes, I had the unfortunate chance of engaging him. Before I met you Rika, I fought Digimon in order to load their data. I was a young, inexperienced Rookie. I made the gravest error by challenging this monster. He nearly killed me, but chose to spare me. He saw me as unworthy to kill. That was the last time I've ever seen him since." She eyed Brimstone discreetly and saw him continuously pace like a predator around WarGrowlmon, Takato, Henry, and Rapidmon.

"I still call cheapshot!" Kazu spat out, waving a fist at Brimstone, who ignored the boisterous child.

"Save it, Kazu!" Henry snapped as he got Rapidmon up on his feet. "There you go, Rapidmon."

"Guys! Get away from there!" Jeri screamed. "We have to regroup!"

"No way," the defiant gogglehead, though scared, stared down Brimstone and stood his ground. "We're not surrendering. Not to the likes of you!" He spat out at Brimstone. "You want to kill someone? Kill me, but leave my friends out of this!"

"Takato! Are you crazy?" Rika snapped but Takato beckoned her to stop. "But..."

"You guys are my friends. As the leader, I'm taking the fall for y'all. Bring in on, big guy." He goaded Brimstone to kill him as WarGrowlmon barely stood up.

WarGrowlmon growled deeply. "No... Takato...!"

"Have you lost it?" Henry exclaimed.

Kazu cried out. "Did you suddenly just lose it, chumley?"

Brimstone raised his ax and prepared to bring it over Takato's head. "Very well, but you first!" Then, he dropped the ax over the gogglehead's head and prepared to cleave him in two. Bringing his ax closer, WarGrowlmon roared and lunged forward to stop Brimstone.

"STOP!"

"TAKATO! NO!"

Takato closed his eyes and prepared to meet his untimely fate.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/12:57 PM**_

Takuya and Izumi explored the local Shinjuku park in search of Scarabmon activities. Using their D-Scanners, they were unable to probe anything and waited for a distress email signal from their friends.

"Man, this isn't turning out our way, Izumi. Nothing here in the park either!"

"Want to move elsewhere?"

"Sure, I'm getting nothing here."

Suddenly, Takuya heard his D-Scanner beep and pressed a function button that picked up on two glowing beacons.

"We're in luck! We've got something!"

Izumi inquired curiously. "What do you see?" Then, her D-Scanner picked up on the two beacons Takuya's device did. "I'm getting two signals, too!"

"Same ones?"

The two showed each other's D-Scanners as matching beacons were moving toward the eastern point of Shinjuku.

"We're in luck, Izumi. These two signals are heading to the eastern side."

"Let's go check them out. Whoever they are, their readings are exactly like ours when we become Legendary Warriors."

_I wonder. What could this mean? _A though ran in Takuya's mind as he and Izumi stormed out of the park. "Let's e-mail the others and let them know."

"Ok!"

xxxxx

On another side of Shinjuku, Kouji and Kouichi were not too far from where Takuya and Izumi were. They finished searching the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building area. Once they received an e-mail from Takuya, the brothers pulled out their D-Scanners and picked up on the same two signals their friends traced.

"Exactly what Takuya told us."

Nodding, Kouji responded. "And their signals are so similar to ours when we transform. We better scope this out, Kouichi."

"Let's go!" Kouichi replied as he and his brother immediately bolted off to reconvene with Takuya and Izumi.

xxxxx

_**Akihabara/1:00 PM**_

WarGrowlmon took the blow for his Tamer. Takato opened his eyes and witnessed WarGrowlmon dropping to his knees after Brimstone hit him with he ax. Brimstone shot forward and punched WarGrowlmon's gut, making the half-cybernetic behemoth double over in pain. Their efforts to stop Brimstone fell before their eyes. Taomon made her move and tried to hit Brimstone with a talisman in an effort to remove him off WarGrowlmon. Brimstone turned and waved his ax, sending a force that blew repelled Taomon back.

"Taomon!" Rika screamed in fear, but became relieved when Taomon put up a barrier to cushion her fall.

"C'mon, WarGrowlmon! Get up!" Kazu encouraged the large cybernetic reptile.

Rapidmon blitzed forward in a hurry as he launched a green triangular beam. "_**Tri-Beam!**_"

Whirling around, Brimstone brought down his ax and split the beam in half, surprising Rapidmon. He rushed at blinding speed and blasted punched Rapidmon back, knocking him back into Rookie form. Henry raced over and caught Terriermon, who stumbled right back into his waiting arms.

"Guys, we're gonna have to Bio-Merge to take this guy down!" Henry called out, implying a new course of action.

As Brimstone focused his intent on Takato, WarGrowlmon regressed back to Guilmon. Taomon turned back into Renamon. The three Tamers raised their D-Arks overhead, sending separate beams of light toward their Digimon partners. Brimstone eyes the Tamers and their Digimon as they initiated their Bio-Merging process. The armored fire warrior readied a battle stance and patiently waited for his opponents to summon their big guns.

"This should prove to be interesting," Brimstone chortled, his fires were stimulated by the power coursing through the D-Arks.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**One Vision**_**)**

"_**Bio-Merge Activate!**_"

The Tamers called upon their D-Arks' power and willfully merged with their Digimon.

"Guilmon..."

"Renamon..."

"Terriermon..."

"_**Bio-Merge To!**_"

"_**Gallantmon!**_"

"_**Sakuyamon!**_"

"_**MegaGargomon!**_"

Kazu helped Andromon up as they moved away from what will erupt into a massive scale battle in Akihabara.

"Take that blowhard down, guys!" Kazu cried out as he joined Kenta and Jeri.

"Their Bio-Merged forms have to get the job done," Kenta said.

"C'mon, guys! Don't falter!" shouted Jeri.

Growling, Brimstone hovered off the ground and glided forward while guided by the fire shooting out behind his armor. He propelled himself across meeting the three Bio-Merged Megas. MegaGargomon, being the largest, used his massive body to block Brimstone from crossing his path. He brought a hand down to crush Brimstone. The warrior swerved under MegaGargomon, gliding between his legs and spinning around them. He left a trail of fire, which binded MegaGargomon's legs like a rope. Brimstone looked across to find Sakuyamon summoning multicolored fox apparitions at his direction.

"_**Spirit Strike!**_"

"_**Inferno Fist!**_" Roared Brimstone, easily dispelling Sakuyamon's spirit foxes. With his eyes glowing, the Magmusmon vanished in the blink of an eye and came up behind Sakuyamon. He smashed the ax across her back... only to get cut off by Gallantmon's lance. Taken aback, Brimstone was backhanded by Gallantmon's shield and sent sailing into the air. Stopping himself mid-flight, he somersaulted on a rooftop.

"Man, this guy is freaking nuts!" Kazu hollered, mouth agape at how quick and decisively he's fared with the three Bio-Mergers.

Kenta was equally astounded. "He's gotta be like a Mega elite or something. Are we sure he's a Digimon?" He checked his D-Ark and got a profile on Brimstone. "Magmusmon. That's all I've got. No known attacks besides Inferno Fist from what we saw."

Gallantmon glided into the air and hovered up to Brimstone's level.

"Be careful, Gallantmon!" advised a cautious Sakuyamon.

Brimstone addressed the golden-armored Mega. "Impressive, Renamon, you've grown much stronger. By merging with a human, you've acquired a level you've dreamed of gaining."

"Yes," Sakuyamon answered, the Renamon side of her acknowledged Brimstone's remark.

"Unfortunately for you, my strength has naturally progressed since we last crossed paths. Now, let's continue and I will finish you three off," Brimstone stated, channeling Ki into his battle ax, making it much sharper and hotter. He jumped off the rooftop and clashed with Gallantmon. His battle ax impacted the knight's lance. They struggled to overpower the other and for a while it was a standstill, but Gallantmon saw an opening and pushed him back with his shield. "Ugh!"

"Why bother even trying to kill us? You're just trying to get into good graces with that monster!"

Brimstone landed on the ground and waited for Gallantmon to descend. "I'm only doing this because I was hired to kill you. I may pledge my loyalty to him, but I have no interest in conquest. Now, enough talk. Draw your sword." He bumrushed Gallantmon, blitzing back and forth whilst leaving after images behind pillars of flames. He vanished behind an outburst of fire and reappeared by Gallantmon's side, hitting him with his ax.

Gallantmon raised his shield and stopped Brimstone's strike. "And I'm here to protect my friends! Are you going to kill Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri?"

"I have no interest in them. The boy with the Andromon simply stood in my way. You and your strongest friends are who Lord Pharaohmon wishes to see perish."

"Then, I'm glad you're leaving them out of this," Gallantmon said, backhanding Brimstone back again with his shield. "Just focus on me, Sakuyamon, and MegaGargomon."

Promptly removing the fire chain around his ankles, MegaGargomon whirled around and unloaded a barrage of armed missiles at Brimstone.

"_**Mega Barrage!**_"

**(End theme)**

As the barrage missiles headed toward him, Brimstone jumped and took to the air. The missiles tore through the street and missed the warrior. Then, from out of nowhere, a scorching ball of light came hurtling toward him. Followed by the glowing ball, a long golden blade made contact with him. Brimstone raised his ax and stopped the blade in time, catching Beowulfmon hovering near him. He then phased out of the way when the scorching ball hurtled at him. Beowulfmon caught the ball and batted it into the air with his sword.

"Watch where you aim that thing, Ardhamon!" Beowulfmon chided his friend and watched the winged warrior descend next to Gallantmon.

Beowulfmon dropped next next Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon.

"Hey, it's you, guys!" Gallantmon acknowledged the Legendary Warrior duo with his Takato voice.

"Whoa, those guys look cool!" Kenta said, his eyes lit when gazing upon the two Legendary Warriors.

"Yes, but who are they?" curiously wondered the brunette girl.

"Didn't know Pharaohmon was sending out the big guns," Ardhamon said, alluding to Brimstone standing away from him. The Warrior of Fire cocked a big grin. "Mind if we join in?"

"You now deal with all of us," Beowulfmon asserted, directly pointing his sword toward Brimstone.

"Aren't we glad you came?" MegaGargomon butted in with Terriermon's voice. "Watch it. This guy is fast and packs a a crapton of power with that ax of his!"

Nodding, Ardhamon dropped into a fighting stance. "Don't need to warn us. As for you, you're dealing with the nine of us."

"Nine?"

"Well six if you count our three friends here, but yeah nine overall..."

Before long, Brimstone's eyes lit up as he felt incoming energy sources dropping in from the skies. He quickly turned incoming elemental attacks. He evaded the coming ice wind, lightning blast, and a black beam. He moved aside and let the attacks hit the ground. Fairymon came diving in carrying Chakkoumon. Blitzmon and Loweemon charged down the path across the street in plain sight. Brimstone watched the six Legendary Warriors join in with the three Bio-Mergers.

_This will be bothersome._ mused Brimstone as, despite overwhelming numbers, stood his ground and readied his battle ax. "Doesn't matter the numbers. You six are also Pharaohmon's targets. Therefore, you will be annihilated."

Suddenly, a few portals opened up as six Scarabmon (three regulars and three Supers) appeared all around Brimstone. They were sent courtesy of Lance/Pharaohmon, but the armored fire warrior seemed most displeased with this turn of events.

"So, he's calling for help now?" Blitzmon scoffed. "You said you'd take us on alone!"

_I can defeat them by myself! I don't need these fools._ But before Brimstone finished his thought, he saw the Scarabmon hastily fly forward to meet the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors.

"Here come those jerks!" Chakkoumon said.

"Take them down, guys!" Ardhamon called out, leading his team against the Scarabmon.

"That leaves the big guy with us, guys!" Gallantmon roared as he directed an attack. He charged across in a hurry with MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon.

Readily twirling his battle ax, Brimstone bellowed a battle cry and prepared to meet the Tamers again. When they clashes, a burst of flames erupted and ignited the skies above them. The sparks of battle were immediately set-off, initiating the second phase of the Akihabara rumble.

Watching from a rooftop, four shadowed figures observed the proceedings and analyzed the Legendary Warriors/Tamers discreetly. They swiftly phased from the rooftops and headed into the ongoing clash.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/1:05 PM**_

**(Cue Sailor Moon Another Story Track #12 - **_**Battle**_**)**

Kheprimon was taken aback. He watched the tide of the battle turn when the Senshi recovered after Saturn cut his staff in half with her Silence Glaive. Sailors Venus, Mars, Jupiter,and Pluto rebounded by subduing the Super Scarabmon with their attacks. Pluto raced up, charging up and blasting two Super Scarabmon.

"_**Dead Scream.**_" Pluto whispered, hitting the two Super Scarabmon with blasts that tore through their armored bodies. She exposed their gems and smashed them with her Garnet Orb. She quickly skewered the insects and made them explode into dust.

"All right, guys! Let's turn it up!" Venus called as she, Mars, and Jupiter's outfits emitted bright auras. "Venus...!"

"Mars...!"

"Jupiter...!"

"_**Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

In response to their power-up cries, their outfits gave off bright colorful auras. Mars was basked in red light. Venus stood amidst a colorful golden light. Jupiter stood behind a thick green aura surrounding her. The trio immediately transformed into their Eternal Senshi forms and sprang out completely renewed. Their Super Scarabmon opponents bumrushed the three revived warriors.

Eternal Mars walked right toward the two Super Scarabmon he was facing. As they charged, she calmly raised her hand and summoned a trail of fire, which shaped into a long snake.

"_**Mars Snake Fire!**_" She cried out, catching the two Super Scarabmon with a fire snake that gaped its mouth and dissolved their armors. The subdued insects were then reduced into dust as their gems were destroyed by the snake's fiery wrath. Mars firmly put a boot on the dust remains and scoffed. "Is that all?"

When two Super Scarabmon sent stun blasts at Eternal Jupiter, the brunette warrior nullified them by sending lightning bolts. She then neutralized the two by running up at blinding speed and striking them. Her hands sent electrical jolts that cracked open their armors. "_**Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!**_" She finished them off in a hurry by blasting their gems. "Just a little more effort, but still too easy. Yeah!" She pumped her fist and smiled.

After flying around them in circles, Eternal Venus kept two Super Scarabmon dazed and confused. She forged a long golden chain and tied them up. Giving them a last wink, she forged a ball of light that turned itself into a rolling heart. "_**Rolling Heart Vibration!**_" She blasted through their armor and took out their gems in one shot, turning them into dust. Turning her back to them, she smiled and postured. "Sailor V leaves her mark again!"

Sailor Saturn faced Kheprimon and readied her Silence Glaive. As Kheprimon stepped back, Beelzebumon stood behind him with his Blast ready to fire.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Mars asked the beetle warrior.

"Bah, this won't be the last time!" Kheprimon hissed as he took off into the air and attempted a hasty retreat.

"Oh no, you don't!" Venus shouted as she forged a chain and threw it at Kheprimon, ensnaring his ankle.

"Escape is not an option for you," Saturn said as she prepared to channeled power in her Glaive.

Suddenly, Kheprimon blinked and saw someone landing a fist to his face. After one punch, Kheprimon was dropped like a bad habit and sent hitting the ground. All spectators turned to see Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara waltzing into the fray.

"Mind if we cut in?" Yusuke asked, raising a fist imbued with spirit energy.

Kuwabara had his Spirit Sword drawn out to cut down a bad guy with.

"Hey, guys!" Venus called, waving to the two Detectives.

"Sorry we came late," Kuwabara said.

"Not a problem. We're just about finished here," Jupiter replied.

All the while the good guys conversed, Kheprimon recovered and raised his hands. He sent pillars of light into the air and sent him plunging down, causing the heroes to scatter. The Senshi were easily able to deflect his attacks. Beelzebumon crossed his arms to take the brunt of the blasts. Kheprimon bumrushed Yusuke and Kuwabara. He smashed the ground, almost missing the two. Yusuke caught him with a punch to his face. Kuwabara stabbed Kheprimon's side and pierced a hole in his armor.

"And here's compliments from me. _**Spirit Gun**_," Yusuke said, shooting a spirit beam that cut through Kheprimon's chest.

Knocking Kheprimon back, Yusuke neutralized the beetle warrior. Kheprimon barely recovered to his feet and looked around to see the Senshi closing in to launch their attacks. Kheprimon quickly turned and saw an opening.

"Sorry, but I won't be done in by the likes of you!" The beetle boasted as he blasted the ground and kicked up a ton of dust around him. He left the Senshi and the others blinded, leaving them behind a cloud of dust. He utilized this as an escape route and fled in a hurry.

"He's getting away!" Jupiter exclaimed as she barely spotted him flying off.

Saturn added. "With those wounds, he won't get far."

"After him!" Yusuke exclaimed.

When Kheprimon reached a corner, he leaned against a wall and gripped his bleeding gut. From the corner of his eye, he spotted the Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Miho walking off a bus to find the commotion caused by the battle. Kheprimon chuckled as he flew over to the bus and stopped Yugi and his friends.

"I'll be taking a hostage! Here, how about you?" Kheprimon laughed as he randomly grabbed Miho from the group.

"NO! MIHO-CHAN!" Tea screamed as Yugi and Joey ran at him.

"Let her go!" Yugi demanded.

Joey clenched his fist and was ready to deck him. "You're with that Pharaohmon creep! You want someone, take me!"

"You two get out of my way!" Kheprimon hissed as he knocked them back with his limbs. He cupped Miho's mouth and turned to find the heroes arriving to stop him.

Tea knelt over to help both Yugi and Joey up.

"Guys, we've got to save her!"

"...this won't be unpunished," Yugi growled as his Millennium Puzzle lit up, allowing the teen to invoke the Pharaoh's spirit. "_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_" He shifted over and became Yami instantaneously.

The Senshi, Yusuke & Kuwabara, and Beelzebumon held their ground while Kheprimon kept Miho as hostage.

"You coward! Let her go!" angrily demanded Venus.

Mars reproved him. "You had to take a hostage to get us to stop attacking? Typical."

"If you don't want to see her die, then you'll do your best not to move," Kheprimon laughed as he restrained Miho from escaping.

"That's enough!" barked Yami, who came up and blindsided him with a golden flare from his glowing Millennium Puzzle.

Blinded by the bright flash, Kheprimon hissed and released Miho from his grasp.

"Oh!" Miho cried as she fell right into Tea's arms. "Tea..."

"You're going to be ok now."

As Kheprimon was knocked away blinded, this gave the Senshi an opening to attack him. Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Pluto, and Saturn put their powers together, sending a blast that hit Kheprimon and incinerated him into digital dust. Beelzebumon took his Blaster and erased what was left of the residue.

**(End theme)**

"Well, that takes care of that," Beelzebumon sighed as Calumon poked his head out cheering for them.

"Yay, we did it! We did it!" Calumon cheered his little head off.

Yami stepped out of the bus and looked at the heroes standing before him. He gave them a thumb up for saving one of his friends.

As police started coming in, Beelzebumon was the first to leave. The Senshi, Yusuke, and Kuwabara headed off to relocate. Yami looked over to see Tea hugging Miho and Joey getting up to his feet.

"Man, that was a close one, Yug," Joey said. "Am I ever glad they came to hold that bug freak off."

"Likewise, Joey. And they allowed me to take advantage," Yami said. "Pharaohmon's days of hiding will meet their end. I'm personally getting tried of this coward's routine."

_**'Our friend, Miho, nearly gets hurt because of that monster's henchmen! Yami, we really need to see Takato. If there's anyone who might have a link to Pharaohmon, it's that Lance Canebrook guy as we were told about.'**_ Yugi chimed in reminding Yami of Hypnos already telling them of Lance. _**'Takato, Henry, and Rika have seen him. All we need to do is find Lance and confront him.'**_

_And we will, Yugi. That'll be top priority this week. We need to establish a meet with the Tamers sooner than later._

xxxxx

The Senshi convened with Yusuke and Kuwabara in an empty back lot.

"Thanks for coming in for us, you two," Sailor Venus said to the boys. "Though, I think we could've handled it just fine."

Yusuke chuckled. "Sure. You did have him tied up."

Sailor Mars noticed the obvious absence of two others. "Where's Hiei and Kurama?"

"Oh, those two are observing another rumble over in Akihabara," Kuwabara added. "I did get a strong vibe from some crazy powerful guy."

Nodding, Saturn picked up on Brimstone's power. "I'm sensing it, too."

Mars, being the fire wielder, was best able to probe Brimstone's fiery power. _I'm getting a wild vibe from this source. It's very unsettling. And it looks like Agunimon's there, too. This is definitely a big battle going on in Akihabara!_

xxxxx

_**Akihabara/1:12 PM**_

**(Cue Mighty Morphin Power Rangers OST - **_**Fight**_**)**

The Legendary Warriors hastily engaged the Scarabmon warriors. Ardhamon, Beowulfmon, and Loweemon briefly had a rough time dealing with the three Super Scarabmon. But, with upon applying precision through the insect's second-layered armor, they were able to exploit the new Scarabmon's Achilles heel. Fairymon, Blitzmon, and Chakkoumon were able to deal with the other three Scarabmon.

"_**Hurricane Wave!**_"

"_**Blizzard Blaster!**_"

"_**Thunder Fist!**_"

As the Scarabmon were blasted away, the three Warriors destroyed their gems and attentively turned to their lead colleagues.

"Those other three Scarabmon look like tough customers," Blitzmon said, watching Ardhamon, Beowulfmon, and Loweemon take on the Super Scarabmon.

Chakkoumon made an observation. "Yeah, and they look different. Those armors of theirs..."

"Could be an upgrade. Guess Pharaohmon's tired of losing," Fairymon replied. "Let's give them a hand."

As they rushed in to aid the lead Warriors, they stopped when three Super Scarabmon popped up from portals in front of them.

"Damn! Spoke too soon," the Warrior of Thunder said, taking a battle stance.

"Then, we're just gonna have to up our game!" The Warrior of Ice said.

"Right!" The Warrior of Wind cried as she and her two friends invoked their B-Hybrid Spirits. "_**Execute...!**_"

"_**Slide Evolution!**_"

"_**Shutumon!**_"

"_**Borgmon!**_"

"_**Blizzarmon!**_"

The B-Hybrid Warriors headed off the three Super Scarabmon. Meanwhile, Ardhamon took to the air while watching his two colleagues taking the other two Super Scarabmon.

"Let's end this!" Ardhamon roared as he flew down and gathered another heat ball. "Now, take this! _**Solar Wind Destroyer!**_" He pushed the ball forward and hit the Super Scarabmon with it, cracking open its armor and destroying its gem. He landed and stood over its remains.

Beowulfmon charged up his sword and dashed across, hitting his Super Scarabmon multiple times before breaking its armor open. He turned, watching it and its gem explode into dust. "Humph."

Loweemon headbutted the Super Scarabmon he engaged. As the insect charged at him, the Warrior of Darkness invoked a dark beam from the mouth of the beast embroidered on his chest. "Say goodbye! _**Shadow Meteor!**_" He incinerated the Super Scarabmon in one shot. "Never challenge a Warrior of Darkness."

The B-Hybrid Warriors established their ground and invoked their attacks, blasting their Super Scarabmon adversaries.

"_**Plasma Paws!**_" Hitting a Super Scarabmon with the power of a hurricane, Shutumon sliced and diced him into bits. She destroyed him, leaving dust and the shattered gem behind. "Feel the power of the wind!"

"_**Frozen Arrowheads!**_" yelled Blizzarmon, striking a Super Scarabmon and holding him in place. The arrow-tipped braids pierced into the insect and dissected him until his power gem was removed. The insect turned to digital dust in his grasp, prompting him to let go. "Whew."

Borgmon leaned forward, charging up for a cannon shot. "_**Electron Cannon!**_" He hit the last Super Scarabmon head-on, blowing him up into dust. "Piece of cake."

On the other side of the battle, Gallantmon dashed forward hitting Brimstone with his lance. Brimstone stopped the lance with his ax. When Gallantmon thrust the lance forward, he broke the ax in two and kicked the armored warrior back. MegaGargomon attempted to crush Brimstone under his foot. The warrior rolled away and turned catching Sakuyamon trying to behead him with her staff. Brimstone ducked under and flew into the air, igniting a flame shield and turning himself into a blazing inferno.

"He's turned himself into the Human Torch!" MegaGargomon remarked, speaking in Terriermon's voice.

Gallantmon fired a shot from his lance. "_**Lightning Joust!**_" He directed the attack and made Brimstone evade. "Wait, what's he doing?"

Brimstone closed his fists and revolved his whole body, spinning it into a tornado as flames covered his entire body. The Bio-Merged Megas readily came forward to attack him. He didn't give them the chance and propelled himself at high speed.

"_**Inferno Crusher!**_"

He slammed his body into Gallantmon, then MegaGargomon, and finally Sakuyamon. He dropped the three Megas down and left them laying with impact blows left on their chests. Brimstone descended and glared over his shoulder, smiling over the fallen Megas.

"Hey, are you forgetting about us?" Ardhamon called out. "Get him, guys!"

"_**Bolo Thunder!**_"

"_**Avalanche Axes!**_"

"_**Hurricane Gale!**_"

"_**Shadow Meteor!**_"

"_**Frozen Hunter!**_"

"_**Solar Wind Destroyer!**_"

Brimstone fiercely whirled and propelled himself, tanking through their attacks like nothing.

"What the...?" Ardhamon cried in aghast.

Borgmon exclaimed. "What the heck is this guy?"

Kazu whimpered with dread. "What is he made of?"

Kenta added with an equal amount of fear. "How are we gonna beat him now? He's taken down our friends and now those warriors are having a hard time!"

Before Jeri could say anything, a pillar of water came shooting down toward Brimstone. Followed by the water, wooden bullets were launched from another direction. Then, the ground under Brimstone cracked open. Brimstone abruptly stopped as he evaded the water and wood attacks. Then, he phased away and saw four figures dropping down seemingly out of nowhere. The four figures stood at the front of the six Legendary Warriors.

There was stunned silence when the Tamers and Legendary Warriors gazed upon them. But, it was the latter group who were absolutely stunned. Standing side by side together were the final four Legendary Warriors, former enemies and originally part of the Ten Warriors.

**(End theme)**

At the forefront, Mercuremon, Grottomon, Arbormon, and Ranamon stood in line formation.

"No... way..." Was all Ardhamon could say.

"But, how...?" Shutumon asked.

Beowulfmon added. "The last four Legendary Warriors!"

"So, those were the beacons we traced on our D-Scanners earlier!" Loweemon alluded to what they picked up on their Digivices.

Borgmon deduced. "Then, that must mean these four must've found humans to bond with!"

Blizzarmon exclaimed. "Whoa, amazing if true!"

"Why thou surprised?" Mercuremon addressed the six Warriors with his Shakesperian dialect. "Did thou think that'd be thy last time we meet?"

Arbormon waved to them. "Sup, guys? Yeah, we've bonded with some four really cool teenagers."

Grottomon said. "Yeah, but the Spirit side of us remember you. You can thank Lady Ophanimon for this."

"But, it was Cherubimon's idea to bring us back to help y'all kids," Ranamon said in her southern belle accent, her voice sounding nothing like her human form.

Kazu, Andromon, Kenta, and Jeri listened to their exchange, equally surprised to see more of these humanoid Digimon warriors.

"Man, this is so cool!" Kazu got giddy with the turn of events. "These guys rock!"

Kenta blinked and analyzed the Warriors. "They've got to be friends..."

"If they attacked that monster, then they are allies," Andromon said. _But, who are Ophanimon and Cherubimon?_

Dusting himself off, Brimstone eyed the Ten Legendary Warriors and invoked a fiery aura, which ignited his whole body.

"We'll save reintroductions for later! We've got a freak to take down!" Ardhamon said, instinctively glaring toward Brimstone. "Glad you came."

Mercuremon nodded. "Indeed, we now fight the same enemy. Pharaohmon must be subdued."

Lifting his head, Gallantmon got a better glimpse of the four new Warriors. The Takato side of him became curious. "Who are those four?"

MegaGargomon watched the four Legendary Warriors stand alongside the main six. "Looks like their calvary came in time." The Henry side was equally intrigued. "But, I've never seen them before."

"Same here," the Rika side of Sakuyamon asserted as she struggled to stand.

"All right, big guy! You might be tough, but now the Ten Legendary Warriors have united!" The Warrior of Fire declared as he and his cohorts postured into battle stances, ready to tackle the fiery armored behemoth.

Preparing himself for battle, Brimstone stepped forward.

"You took us for granted, but now you're about to feel our power," Beowulfmon said.

Ranamon noticed MegaGargomon in the distance amongst the other Tamers. _It's Henry, Terriermon, and the others! Thank goodness we came in time._ Relieved, Ranamon shifted her new focus on Brimstone and embraced her new role as a Legendary Warrior.

"Fools, I haven't gone all out," the armored fire warrior boasted. It's time that I end these games."

With that, Brimstone raised his hand once again and summoned a second battle ax from pure energy. The Ten Legendary Warriors held their ground and prepared for the worst. Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon were about to mount an attack again. Kazu, Kenta, Andromon, and Jeri moved away when they saw intense heat leaking out from Brimstone's armor. A thick invisible cloak outlined Brimstone's body, which then turned into a red aura that everyone present saw materialize. The vicinity around them was beginning to become hot in conjunction with Brimstone's body heat, which escalated beyond normal body temperature.

"No! He's making the area around him hotter!" Henry called out from MegaGargomon. "We have to get out of here!"

"And at this rate he's going to burn everything in sight!" Sakuyamon cried with her Rika voice warning them.

Gallantmon stood and lifted his shield. "Not if I have anything to say about it..." The Takato side spoke out, gutting it through with setting up for his Digimon's ultimate attack.

The Ten Warriors moved away from Brimstone, watching him continuously heat up his own body.

_They're right! At this rate... shoot... even I'm afraid of what he can do with that fire power!_ Ardhamon thought while he and his team were many feet back.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Abandoned Warehouse/1:20 PM**_

**(The Mummy Soundtrack 08 - **_**The Crypt**_**)**

Witnessing the staggering events unfold, Lance and Felinismon were unsure of Brimstone going all-out right away.

"No, this is not what I had in mind," Lance said. "He'll everything at this rate and there won't be anything left for me with pay with. And I can't afford a loose cannon to wield this much power. Felinismon, we must call him off. First Kheprimon fails and now this happens."

"But, I thought you wanted to do away with our enemies. They're right there out in the open."

"And if he goes any further, we won't survive either. He didn't finish them quickly like I wanted. This must stop!" Lance said, smashing a fist on his chair. "Call him off."

"Heh, what's wrong? Can't seem to control your men?" Came a voice, which Lance and Felinismon were unable to recognize.

They turned around to see Himura and Inumon on the opposite side. Shocked, Lance stood from his seat and addressed them with question.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "How did you find us?"

"My name is anonymous, but you two have been using this turf that used to be ours," Himura replied to them. "Inumon."

The dark bipedal canine stepped forward and growled. "You stole our hang out area."

"Oh, I should've asked permission?" Lance openly chortled, which exuded calmness. "You're quite a comedian. Sorry, but you'll have to find another place to play in."

"We've been watching you two for sometime now."

"And how lucky you two were off my radar," Lance added. "You're another Tamer, are you? Though, you don't seem in league with them."

"I don't know them personally, but I share my disgust with them for _you_."

"Want me to evolve and take these two down?" Inumon asked his Tamer, clenching his fists.

"Leave the kid with me, but from how you're barking orders and giving off an evil aura... you're no kid anymore."

Shaking his head, Lance turned to Felinismon. "Call Brimstone off. We're leaving..." He took a moment to finally make contact with ThothBabimon mentally. "Finally, it seems ThothBabimon has decided to stop playing hide and seek. He's been gathering and eating data somewhere to give himself more power."

"The stupid glutton and we've been trying to find him!" Felinismon angrily hissed.

"On top of that, I've also received another message from our cohorts in America..."

"You mean...?"

Nodding, Lance confirmed. "They're closing in near where the Digital Priestess reincarnation is located."

Listening closely to their conversation, Himura stayed silent. _Digital Priestess? America?_

"It seems I have important matters I must attend to," shrugged the possessed teen, who turned his back to Himura and Inumon. "We will meet again. Come, Felinismon."

With that, the evil duo teleported thanks to Lance's dark magic. Himura and Inumon were left mulling over what the possessed human had just mentioned. A lot of his fell over Himura's head as he knows nothing about the Digital Priestess.

**(End theme)**

"Damn, he got away, Himura. Guess we're going to have to look up all the dark places now. Right, Himura?"

Inumon pivoted over to his partner, who seemed spaced out.

"Himura?"

The preteen blinked and turned back to his Digimon. "Oh, yeah. Listen, the Tamers."

"Yeah, we've seen them in action and they've been dealing with this guy's goons lately. Want to help them out?"

"Not yet, Inumon," the preteen affirmed. "I want to know more about our enemy first. Good thing we came back here when we did."

"Yeah, thanks to my canine intuition."

"In any case, let's go back and check with Yui."

With that, Himura walked out of the warehouse with Inumon. The duo knew the next time they crossed Lance, things could get really ugly.

xxxxx

_**Akihabara/1:22 PM**_

_Brimstone. This is Lord Pharaohmon. Cease your attack and retreat. Hurry and get out of there immediately._

Instantaneously powering down his heat levels, Brimstone cooled off and hung his battle ax over his shoulder. He floated into the air, leaving the Legendary Warriors and the Tamers to ponder his apparent next 'attack'. But, it became more clear Brimstone was withdrawing when he hovered further into the air. He instantly vanished out of sight.

The Bio-Merged Megas split back into their human and Digimon components.

"Man, that was too close for comfort," Beowulfmon was relieved.

Loweemon said. "Did you feel that heat? He could've burned us all."

"Not me. I don't think," Ardhamon quipped with sarcasm in his voice. "Man, what a rush."

"Guys! Thank goodness you're all ok!" Takato called out to Kazu, Kenta, Andromon, and Jeri. As he and Guilmon checked on them, they attentively looked over to the Legendary Warriors.

"All is well here with that freak show gone," Kenta said.

Kazu slightly panted and wiped his forehead. "Remind me to turn on the air conditioning full blast when I get home."

"And a cold bath to go with it," Andromon added.

Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon stopped by to check on their friends. They, too, shifted their view to the Legendary Warriors.

"So, what's the story on these new guys?" Rika pondered, analyzing Mercuremon, Ranamon, Arbormon, and Grottomon.

Renamon scanned the four Legendary Warriors. "They claim they're humans who just invoked their Spirits."

"I wonder who they could be?" mused Henry.

"Huh, gee, maybe we can't ask them?" Terriermon said.

Ardhamon approached both Mercuremon and Arbormon. The others confronted Ranamon and Grottomon. Needless to say, there were plenty of questions that they desperately demanded to be answered.

"Enough secrets," Beowulfmon stated. "We want to know how you received your Spirits."

"Yeah, we want to know who you really are, guys!" Shutumon nodded. "Since your Legendary Warriors, we can meet our new friends."

"Sorry, but we can't do it now," Mercuremon dismissed them, to which Ardhamon didn't take lightly.

"Want to know who we are? You'll know eventually," Grottomon said.

Ranamon added. "We'll reveal our true identities later. In the meantime, we're here to help when you need it."

"Catch y'all later," Arbormon waved to the six Warriors.

As the four walked off, Ranamon stopped to lock eyes with Henry and Terriermon. She gave them a vague smile and waved to them before heading off with her team.

"Huh?" Henry blinked in befuddlement, watching Ranamon leave with the three Warriors.

"She waved to _you_?" An equally stunned Terriermon remarked. "Hey, but she's a cutie, huh? I mean for a Digimon."

"...right," Henry muttered as Takato and Rika approached him. "If you're planning to ask... no, I don't know her."

"Well, we weren't going to ask you anything," Takato said. "But, I'm curious who they really are."

"Guess we'll know when the time comes," Rika replied.

Guilmon rubbed his arm and whined. "That last fight took a little out of me, Takato."

"Don't worry. First thing when we get back home will be a bath and I'll put some medicine on that arm."

"Thanks a lot, Takato!"

Renamon veered her direction from the Warriors and back on Rika. "I told you Brimstone was a force to be reckoned with."

"And we sure learned the hard way. Pharaohmon's not playing for keeps."

Ardhamon turned away from the direction the last four Warriors went. He walked past his team and shook his head.

"Man, I really wanted to know who they were!"

"Don't mind them, Ardhamon," Loweemon said. "I think I know where they are coming from. They probably don't want to reveal their identities because they want us to earn their trust. Just give them time to adjust."

"I suppose that makes sense," the Warrior of Fire sighed. "Well, if that's true, then I hope we eventually become friends. Whoever they are."

"Um, Legendary Warriors?" Takato said as he walked right up to Ardhamon. "Thanks, we couldn't have gotten out of that jam without y'all."

"Sure thing!"

Blizzarmon nodded. "Guess we should be hitting this side more often."

Shutumon asserted. "Yeah, since this is where most of the attacks occur."

"Tamers and Legendary Warriors unite, I like the sound of that," the gogglehead smiled with delight. "Since we're fighting the same enemy. How about showing us your true identities?"

"Well, hehehe..." Ardhamon chuckled modestly. "Maybe another time? We'll at least see each other again."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!"

xxxxx

Watching from atop a building, Hiei and Kurama witnessed the entire battle with Brimstone unfold. As things settled, they viewed the Tamers and Legendary Warriors exchanging a conversation.

"Quite an interesting turn of events, Hiei. Pharaohmon's recruited himself a formidable opponent."

Hiei frowned. "Indeed he has. My fire was able to sense his wavelengths." He notably gritted his teeth as his arm, which he used to unleash the Dark Dragon, caused him much pain to endure.

"Your arm hasn't healed fully?"

"It will take some time," he said while walking off.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara should be coming within our range soon. They helped the Senshi conquer another one of Pharaohmon's men."

"Oh?" Hiei shrugged. "So, what? They took care of it, correct?"

"So, it would seem."

"Then, not my problem," he said before he vanished out of thin air.

Kurama vaguely smiled. "Heal that arm well. We'll need you at top form again."

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Shinjuku District/Tsubasa Residence/2:00 PM**_

After a slow walk from the warehouse, Inumon hopped over the wall barricade with Himura in tow. Himura got out of Inumon's arms and stretched out his arms.

"So, when do you suppose that guy will show his face again?"

"Beats me, Inumon. I have a feeling we'll see him again soon. We just need to remain vigilant."

Nodding, Inumon smirked. "Good."

"Himura!" Came a little girl's voice, surprising the aforementioned boy and his Digimon.

Looking behind them, Himura and Inumon spotted a girl, nine years of age, with blue eyes exuding nothing but gentleness. She wore her black hair loose, which flowed down her back.

"Yui, were you waiting for me?" Himura smiled as he gently palmed his sister's head.

"Yeah, I was waiting to see if you'd come home."

"Well, here I am. I just ran into some bad people, but don't tell our parents, ok?"

Yui nodded. "I promise, but were they really bad?"

"Yeah, but Inumon and I will be dealing with them soon."

"Make sure they don't come here."

"I won't let them," the determined boy vowed, clenching a fist. He watched Yui walk up and hug him. _That's a Tsubasa sibling promise, Yui-chan._

xxxxx

_**Unknown Vicinity/Rooftop/2:30 PM**_

The two young men who walked out of the gym earlier were standing side by side looking down at Shinjuku. They got a really good view while the wind blew against them. Behind them were Sam and Jaarin, both of whom led to adjourn their meeting.

"Are we clear? We'll show them who we are until the time is right," the dark-haired guy with the medium build and wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans addressed Sam and Jaarin. "Sam, I know the home you'll be staying in since you're a foreign exchange student."

"Thank you," Sam said, bowing his head.

The other was a teen with slightly spikier hair and wearing a gray unbuttoned shirt and black running pants. "You're the daughter of that Janyuu Wong guy, right?"

Jaarin nodded. "Yeah, I'm Jaarin."

"We'll give you a ride back home," the dark-haired hair said. "I'm Dimitro Lesvaque."

"And I'm Vega Hunter," introduced the spiky-haired guy.

"Nice to meet you, both," she said, greeting them with a polite bow. She held out her D-Scanner along with the other three. "Looks like this is the start of a really cool friendship. We're really the Legendary Warriors of Metal, Earth, Wood, and Water."

"Now we know our new purpose," Sam added. "Let's not let down Lady Ophanimon."

Dimitro and Vega nodded together as they led Jaarin and Sam away.

xxxxx

_**Abandoned Criminal Compound/4:03 PM**_

"This is a perfect place to relocate, milord," Felinismon scoured their new base of operations. They now occupied a former criminal compound used by the Yakuza. She kicked up a chair and sat on it.

Lance stepped out from a backroom. "I've placed the boy's parents in there. They're still comatose, but quite alive in the stasis chamber tombs I put them in." He stood in front of an empty bar and settled his arms on a wooden platform. "ThothBabimon will be meeting us here soon. I heard he's accumulated enough data into his body to become a stronger asset. I'll be utilizing his new strength in a battle soon to eliminate our enemies."

"How soon, milord?"

"How about tonight? I'm in such a good mood. I've even invited a few guests willingly ready to fight for our cause."

Felinismon smiled an evil cat's grin, purring. "Oooh, I like it. And any news on the Digital Priestess?"

"As we speak, our men are closing within her vicinity. According to their reports, they might've found her."

"Things are going your way so far, milord."

"Perhaps, but victory is still far from my grasp," the calm and collective teen said, kicking back as he waited to strike in a few hours. "Digital Priestess, your end has come." He said this while holding an empty glass over head.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takuya: Man, another attack on the same day?

Takato: Let's go, guys!

Rika: It's that crazy ugly baboon again!

Guilmon: It's payback time.

Lance: Well, well, the Tamers have taken the bait. Good work, ThothBabimon.

Himura: Not so fast. Pharaohmon, we're stopping you now.

Inumon: Let me at him!

Takato: Another Tamer?

Renamon: Those two are attacking Lance!

Takato/Henry/Rika: Bio-Merge Activate!

Seto: Mokuba, we've got a tournament to host. This should take my mind off Battle City.

Mokuba: Too bad Yugi isn't here competing. The US Duelist Prix have drawn some really talented duelists.

Lady Psyren: Oh, ho, ho, Mai Valentine, we finally get our rematch.

Cammy: Dad? What's that commotion outside?

Scarabmon: Locate the Digital Priestess! Scour this arena!

Ami: Rei, I'll do whatever it takes to find your sister. She's supposed to be with her father... and they're going to this dueling event?

Cammy: Father! Is there an attack? Oh no! Father! Mother! Am I lost?

Scarabmon: We've found the Digital Priestess!

Mercury: It's time for you to take a cold shower! Cammy, are you here?

Cammy: Who is calling for me?

Mars: I hope Mercury can find her.

Agunimon: Maybe we can be of some help?

Yugi: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux!**_

_**Himura Tsubasa, the Lone Tamer! Hunt for Cammy in America!**_

Mercury: You won't get near this child!

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yeah! Impmon/Beelzebumon, Himura, Inumon, Yui, Jaarin, Sam J., Dimitro, Vega, and Brimstone make their debuts!

Hope you liked the extra action scenes with a new Digimon monster (Kheprimon) in the mix. In the original, I had the four Legendary Warriors introductions spread out to two chapters. Here I covered it all in one go. :D

I hope the extra fights added more spice to this revised season. Jaarin and Sam's friendship begins by pure chance, thus leading to them gaining their Spirits. I know the Duelists didn't get much with scenes, but I made up for Yami being the catalyst to Kheprimon's defeat. That should make up for their lack of a big presence here.

Anyway, yeah, the next chapter will be the American mini-arc. Unlike the original where it was three parts, this one will will be adapted into two parts and the American arc scenes WILL be all new and exclusive. Yes, it will take place near and inside an arena for the US Duelist Prix, which was hinted several chapters ago by Mai. Unfortunately, if you're looking for duels, you're in for a disappointment. They'll be mentioned, albeit briefly, but only as passing references. I'm going to only focus on Cammy & her parents, Ami, Seto & Mokuba, Pharaohmon's minions in the arena, and a little on the Mai vs Lady Psyren duel. Hey, who knows? I think Duke Devlin will finally show up, because he may or may not have appeared in the original American mini-arc.

The second ongoing plot of this arc will also highlight Himura and Inumon's showdown with Lance/Pharaohmon. Notice ThothBabimon will be in Japan instead of hunting Cammy in America. I have another 'Monster of the Week' taking his place in America. For those familiar with the original WoP, Babimon (not Thoth) was looking for Cammy. The Tamers will also join in and meet Himura for the first time (meaning Renamon and Inumon will meet for the first time!).

Well, nine chapters in, but I'm not going to stop here. I hope to end this story this year, because you guys deserve a renewed _Wrath of Pharaohmon_! I shall deliver!

Be kind and send me a review. Ok? See you soon!


	10. Himura, the Lone Tamer! Hunt for Cammy!

**A/N:** The two-part American arc is finally here. Let's get introduced to Cammy and see some heck break loose.

Oh, and the Tamers meet a future addition to their team.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 10

_**Himura Tsubasa, the Lone Tamer! Hunt for Cammy in America!**_

xxxxx

_**San Francisco, California/KaibaCorp American Arena/US Duelist Prix**_

"Ready for the show, bro?" Mokuba Kaiba knocked upon entering a limo with his brother. "This show should hopefully take our mind off work."

Sitting alone inside the limo, Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, closed his cell and faced his brother waiting for him.

"So, what? All I'm going to see are a bunch of losers not in my league competing for a small prize trophy."

"C'mon, Seto, this is see if there's any potential duelists who have a future. You never know if there'll ever be another Yugi Muto."

"There is no other Yugi Muto," Seto rebuked ever so calmly being his usual self. He stepped out of his limo, carrying a silver briefcase. "And he's the only duelist that matters to me."

"Well, at least this will get us to unwind little and get out of the office. This should be fun!"

With that, the brothers walked toward the front arena as news teams and cameraman filed in to try get a word with the CEO. As usual, Seto ignored them whilst his bodyguards beckoned them off. Upon entering an elevator, Seto and Mokuba escaped the reporters and cameras. They spent the past few months following Battle City in the process of finishing the first overseas Kaiba Theme Park, which the brothers vowed they build for the orphaned and underprivileged children. Seto took his mind off dueling since then, but has now been regaining his desire to get back into duel. All he needed was that final push to regain his passion. Perhaps viewing the US Duelist Prix would reignite his dueling fire.

Upon arrival on the top level, the Kaiba brothers, led by their suits, walked down with no one to hassle them. They stopped when they saw a middle-aged Japanese man in a suit accompanied by a beautiful woman dressed in a black elegant dress.

"Good day to you, Mr. Seto Kaiba," the Japanese man humbly addressed the KaibaCorp CEO.

Seto stopped to greet him. "Dietman Hiroaki Hino, what brings you and your wife here?"

"We came to take our daughter to watch the dueling show. She's gained a slight interest in Duel Monsters."

"Well, she came to the right place for a good show, sir," Mokuba said.

"I understand business has gone financially well for you, Mr. Kaiba. You've taken the company where your father wouldn't have imagined. It's a shame he died..."

"Don't," Kaiba said as he walked past the Dietman and his wife. "He died a fool because he couldn't compete with a child. Enjoy the show, Dietman."

"Take care and hope y'alls daughter likes the tournament!" Mokuba heartily smiled and departed with his brother.

The woman lowering a fan from her face was dismayed with Seto's cold remark. "I never thought KaibaCorp CEO would be so cold."

"It's ok, Nina. I heard Gozaburo and Seto had an estranged relationship. Though, I don't know the clear details of what might've lead to Gozaburo's suicide. I just don't want to same the happen between me and Rei since my first wife left us."

"Hiroaki..." Nina looked at the man with a pitiful look.

"Come. Let's see if Cammy is ok in the suite," he said, taking his wife's hand and leading her back to the club suite where Cammy awaited them.

xxxxx

_**Arena Suite #12**_

Seated alone in a comfy chair, a small girl with long dark hair and wearing blue jean overalls over a white shirt watched the ring announcer on a giant screen welcoming the jam-packed audience. She had a plate with a tuna sandwich, some chocolate cookies, and a cup of juice. She didn't even notice her parents left to meet with people outside the room. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she greatly anticipating the US Duelist Prix.

Just then, something caught her eye when the door opened. Curious, she walked over and poked her head out to see a cloaked figure pass on by looking for something.

"Huh?" Cammy blinked curiously. "Excuse me?" She walked ahead to follow the cloaked figure and turned to the corner to find that he had disappeared. "...where did he go?" She turned around and headed back to the suite.

With her back turned, the cloaked figure hovered transparently on the ceiling. A pair of glowed yellow eyes locked on Cammy as she opened the door back to the suite.

"_Confirmed. I've found the Digital Priestess._" Before he could strike, bodyguards walked through the hallway, prompting him to cease his attack right away. He waited until the opportune time to strike and kill the Digital Priestess's reincarnation.

xxxxx

_**Outside the KaibaCorp American Arena**_

Hanging out above the arena, several Scarabmon scoured above and waited for a confirmed report from their colleague. Sure enough they received a telepathic message from their cohort.

"We have a confirmed sighting Khnummon," a Scarabmon reported to a Digimon resembling a white-and-brown furred bipedal ram fitted with heavy golden armor and carrying a large hammer. The ram's own horns were large as his own head.

Khnummon responded to his subordinate. "Excellent. We take the Digital Priestess and kill her swiftly!" He laughed, ending with a 'baaa' effect to it.

Unbeknownst to them, outside was a large crowd of people preparing to file into the arena for the show. Amongst them was a cute but attractive young woman, a college-aged student, with a distinctive short blue hair. She came carrying a purse with a book, like she always does. She now currently lives on campus in San Francisco on a two year overseas program, coupled with five years when she returns to Japan, and studies in the University of California. She has managed to do well on her own, but misses being home with her friends.

She reflected back to last night's phone conversation with Makoto. It regarded the latest Pharaohmon incident and the recent discovery of Rei's sister living in San Francisco.

xxxxx

_**Flashback/University of California/Ami's Dorm**_

_Awakened by the ring of her phone, Ami instinctively reached for it and answered before her roommate across the room could tell her to. _

_"Hello?" Ami asked, barely waking up and rubbing her left eye. "...Mako-chan?"_

_"Ami-chan, I'm glad I could reach you at this time. How has school been?"_

_"Fun but very busy. Nothing I can't handle. Do you realize how late it is?"_

_"I'm sorry, but I'll try and make this short."_

_"Go on."_

_Five minutes pass as the two friends exchanged words. Ami was filled in on everything regarding the latest conflict back home. Nodding, Ami listened to Makoto tell her all that's happened. _

_"I see. And now Rei-chan has just discovered the existence of her sister? Living here in San Francisco?"_

_"Yeah, and Rei just spotted Pharaohmon's goons through her fire readings. They're hunting for Cammy."_

_"Cammy Hino? He's the daughter of Dietman Hino, who now resides her with his wife. I heard from the news they'll be going to the KaibaCorp American Arena tomorrow for a show called the US Duelist Prix."_

_"Here's an idea. Why not go there and try to find Cammy? If you see any of Pharaohmon's creeps, you have to protect her if possible."_

_The blue-haired girl anxiously gripped her phone, whispering into the phone. "I got it. First thing tomorrow I'll see if there are any tickets available for this show."_

_"Sorry for doing this, but without all of us together we can't Sailor Teleport."_

_"That's ok. Besides, since being here, I've actually tried playing this Duel Monsters game. It's a very strategic game..."_

_"But, I doubt it's anything you can't handle."_

_Ami sweatdropped. "No, I got the hang of it and beat a few so-called experts in the game. They just waved it off as being beginner's luck."_

_"Ha, they just don't know a skilled strategist like our Ami-chan. You adapt to anything you can set your mind to."_

_"Anyway, I'll do it, especially for Rei-chan," affirmed the blue-haired girl. "You can count on me!"_

_"Thanks, Ami-chan, we know you can pull this off."_

_After finishing their conversation, Ami set the phone down and bit her bottom lip._

_"Cammy Hino."_

xxxxx

_**KaibaCorp American Arena/US Duelist Prix**_

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! WC Tournament 2004 OST - **_**Victory and Booster Theme**_**)**

When purchasing her ticket, she got into the arena without a hitch. Ami scanned around the front and hurried up a flight of stairs to look for the upper level decks.

"A man like the Dietman would purchase a suite for his family," Ami murmured as she politely cut through a group of people. Without looking, she bumped into someone. "Please excuse me!"

"Hey, not a problem, miss," a tall young man with dark hair and a red vest watched Ami walk by. He narrowed his green eyes and smirked. "She's gotta be Japanese like me. She's pretty cute."

"Look, it's Duke Devlin!" Came a unified cry of fans, who lined up to get the Dungeon Dice master's autograph.

"Hey, now, kids! One at a time!" Duke tried to hold back the crowds as suits came in to calm the rowdy fans. "It's ok. We can let them by one at a time!"

Meanwhile, Ami reached the 5th level and turned to find an elevator.

"Perhaps I can get up to the suites if I don't get caught."

When she hurried through, one of the Scarabmon, hidden under a large coat, didn't notice her and passed on.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE'RE READY TO GET THE US DUELIST PRIX UNDERWAY!" The tournament host shouted with raw energy into his microphone. "Let's get the quarter-finals underway! May we have our first contestants ready?"

xxxxx

Spending the last 10 minutes focusing, Mai Valentine was primed and ready. She came out ready to pull double duty tonight as a duel competitor and a co-hostess. The opening duel match would feature her and her rival Lady Psyren. Mai put everything on the line in this tournament to recover from her recent slump after Battle City.

Mai opened her eyes and stood from her dressing room chair.

"Let's do this thing, Psyren."

xxxxx

"Give it up for Lady Psyren, everyone!" The energetic tournament host roared as blue, green, and yellow pyros went off for Lady Psyren's explosive entrance. "She's back to rebound from a string of losses since losing to her rival Mai Valentine. Tonight she looks to not only defeat Miss Valentine, but even the score with her!"

**(End theme)**

Lady Psyren raced across a platform and jumped off a trampoline before landing in the duelist's circle. Brimming with energy, Lady Psyren flashed a 'V' indicating her forthcoming victory and blew kisses to her fans.

"And introducing her opponent! She's the Harpy duelist from Domino City, Tokyo and she is also our co-hostess of the US Duelist Prix!" The announcer turned to the opposite side of the arena, pointing to the spotlight gleaming toward the blonde-haired vixen walking out focused and being handed a rose by a fan near the guardrail. "Here is Mai Valentine!"

The blonde busty woman stepped in the duelist circle waving to her fans. She turned a focused glare over on Lady Psyren, who was equally ready to go.

"I'm glad we made it to the quarter-finals and we're the first ones paired off," Lady Psyren smirked seductively. "This time I'll even the score and humiliate you before you go about with your hostess shtick."

Mai matched a smirk with her masked and flashy opponent. "Hun, I'm gonna finish off where we left off. Get ready!" With that, she and Lady Psyren readied their Duel Disks.

"And may the first quarter final begin!"

xxxxx

_**Arena Suite #12**_

"ALL RIGHT! GO, MAI!" Cammy cheered from her seat as her parents were in the back talking with friends and arena staff.

Unbeknownst to her, one of the arena staff walked in with more food, including sweets for the child. Cammy eyed the variety of sweets like any child would.

"Wow, look at these sweets!" She said but refrained herself from taking any. "Oh, but I'll control myself for right now. I can wait."

The staff man nodded and set the tray of sweets on a table. When he turned, his eyes turned red while scanning the seated child.

_Lord Khnummon, I'm ready to utilize any action with discreetly._

xxxxx

_**Outside the KaibaCorp American Arena**_

Khnummon stood atop the arena's roof and replied to his cohort. "Make sure the child is within range. Once the priestess is dead, we will take our leave and report back to Lord Pharaohmon." He watched the other Scarabmon remaining on standby. "Three Scarabmon are inside this facility. We need to do this without drawing any attention to ourselves." He looked around seeing an invisible barrier around the arena's roof, which helped make Khnummon and his Scarabmon fleet invisible to the human eye.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo, Japan/Western Shinjuku District/6:30 PM**_

Several hours passed since the last attacks were initiated in Shinjuku and Akihabara. Things have calmed since then as Pharaohmon and Felinismon withdrew into secrecy. Their former warehouse hideout couldn't be used now that Himura and Inumon discovered them.

Speaking of the duo, Himura and Inumon were away from home when they came to visit a playground. Himura was standing on a swing and jumped off, waiting for Inumon to finish searching the vicinity for any signs of Lance. Inumon turned to see Himura leave and followed him.

"Wait for me, Himura!" Inumon called out abruptly. He immediately caught up to him. "Warn me before you leave like that."

"I've had my mind on that guy and the cat woman who's been with him."

"Oh? What about them?"

"That kid claims to be some evil creep named Pharaohmon."

"I sensed an evil vibe from him... nothing like I've ever felt before."

"Feh, that guy was just all talk. We confront him and he flees. Typical villain shtick, Inumon."

Inumon grinned as he tried to lighten the mood. "Though, I must admit... that cat girl... man, what a hottie, huh?"

Himura sighed deeply, unimpressed. "Inumon, stay focused. She's in with that guy."

"I know, but I can't help it. She was quite fairly attractive."

Himura stopped and scanned the rooftops carefully, ensuring that Pharaohmon didn't plant any henchmen to eavesdrop on them. Vigilant like his partner, Inumon made sure to watch his Himura's back from all sides.

"Don't worry, Himura. I've got your back."

"Thanks, Inumon."

"Don't you think we should get back home?"

"No, it's not even nightfall and dinner shouldn't be ready in another hour."

"Oh, well. I just wanted to know if we should go check back on Yui."

"She'll be fine. Besides, that guy won't be targeting for her. He would rather set his sights on me. Besides, if he ever plans on touching her, he'll regret it."

"Damn straight, Himura!"

"Let's simply take a walk around. Maybe we can draw him out. I'm sure he's clever enough to strike us then."

"Ok, whatever you think is necessary, Himura."

Suddenly, Inumon's ears perked as he heard quite a pleasant voice from within the air. He whirled toward the other side and noticed Rika Nonaka conversing with a yellow-furred vulpine creature. He locked eyes firmly on the Renamon. Though, once Inumon stopped by, his eyes caught sight of Renamon and he became allured to her beautiful presence.

"Wow! Now, if that isn't a digital beauty I've never seen... I don't know what is!" Inumon exclaimed as his eyes turned into beating hearts. "That's the Renamon I've been telling you about, Himura!"

"Yeah, she's a partner with the Digimon dueling expert named Rika Nonaka. I've seen those two around here a few times."

The dark canine Digimon had a hand across his thumping chest. He was on absolute cloud nine, to which Himura easily noticed.

"I told you we don't have time to be picking up girls. We have to get serious about this. That guy could be anymore and we simply cannot be distracted."

"Aw, all right…" whined Inumon, who walked behind Himura and turned to leave before getting one last look at Renamon. They hurried off and continued walking in hopes of drawing Lance and Felinismon back out.

As her ears twitched, Renamon simply shuddered to herself. Rika noticed of her partner's odd behavior.

"Something bothering you, Renamon?"

"No. Just a chill in the air."

"Hmm, I think we should get home," Rika said. "Mom's probably getting worried again and we did come back from that battle in Akihabara."

"Yes, I think that would be wise, Rika," nodded the vulpine, who jumped on a wall obstruction and walked across following Rika. "Rika, those Legendary Warriors we met earlier... I..."

"You what, Renamon? What about them?"

"I picked up human scent from them."

"Well, they leave obvious hints they're humans. That shouldn't be a surprise, but I wonder who they are," Rika tried to be deductive as she could. "I mean, when I Bio-Merge with you, I become part-Digimon. I suppose this Spirit Evolution thing with humans turning into Digimon is the next logical step."

"You might be right, Rika. But, I am familiar with the names Ophanimon and Cherubimon."

"How much do you know about them, Renamon?"

"They're two of the three Celestial Digimon from another digital realm, possibly another Digital World. Their names are that of legend."

_Is that where these kids might've gotten these powers to become Digimon? _The redhead mused as she walked along and listened to music with her earphones.

Meanwhile, observing them from afar, Felinismon and Brimstone stood side by side on patrol.

"Don't they ever quit?" Felinismon was growing irked with the Tamers' resiliency. "They just intend to find me and Lord Pharaohmon no matter what!"

Brimstone spoke up in a low tone. "Have you heard from Lord Pharaohmon? I have yet to make a report to him."

"He's meeting with ThothBabimon and making contact with Khnummon, who reportedly located the Digital Priestess's reincarnation. Ugh, I can't focus after what that foolish boy and that mongrel did finding our former hideout! And I liked that place, too!"

"Yes, I'm sure Lord Pharaohmon will deal with this human nuisance."

"There's no need to worry for his well being, Brimstone," the feline purred. "We simply must focus on our agendas."

"Yes, Felinismon."

As finishing their patrol, the pair instantly vanished and relocated to a new vicinity. Unfortunately for them, they were spied upon by a certain Dark Dragon wielder standing in the distance.

Hiei sat on a rooftop, observing them carefully and vanished behind a blur.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/7:00 PM**_

Himura and Inumon arrived in the eastern side of town. Though, their search for Lance came up short and the sun was beginning to set. Determined, Himura still had Lance's face etched in his mind and could easily identify him.

"Himura?"

"What is it, Inumon?"

"I don't think he's going to come out," the dark canine remarked. "We've been walking around aimlessly for two hours."

"We just got here, Inumon, and..." The boy stopped as he started to notice his feet were hurting him. "Maybe we should take a break."

Himura found a light post and knelt against it. The canine Digimon sprawled across the floor and stretched his limbs out.

"Ahhh, that's much better."

Standing from across the street in an alley, a teen hiding his face behind his shirt hood smiled a demonic smirk, enough to send cold chills from an adult. Himura and Inumon noticed the figure facing them as the canine took action and growled at the suspicious character's direction.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST - **_**Aku no Gotoushi**_**)**

"I hope you boys enjoyed your brief relaxation!" Once he addressed them, he pushed back his hood and unveiled his face. It was Lance and threw a rock at their direction.

Himura moved out of the way while Inumon caught the rock.

"Now that I've found you, I'll eliminate you two first for finding my old hideout!" Lance openly declared an attack and jumped through another dark alley behind them.

"Come on out, you coward!" Himura demanded as he stopped at the mouth of the alley. He saw that Lance disappeared in the darkness.

Answering to his call, Lance's voice echoed accompanied by evil laughter. Himura and his partner readily stood their ground. Inumon picked up on the direction where the laughing came from.

"He's toying with us!" Inumon growled. "C'mon out!"

Suddenly, Inumon felt a presence appear from behind him. The alarmed Digimon whirled around and spotted Lance in front of him sporting a a malevolent grin. Himura faced Lance and bolted over to tackle him.

"C'mon! It's down to you and me!"

However, his fist went right through Lance, which disappeared through a cloud of dark smoke. He was tricked by an illusion produced by Lance. Inumon quickly turned and spotted Lance standing across the street laughing. People around them wondered what the deal was and watched the two boys glare each other down.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Himura directly warned the spectators. "You're only getting in the way!"

"Oh, I can take care of this issue for you," Lance said and with a snap of his fingers produced a dark fog to cover the area. The spectators and drivers near by were caught by the smoke, which put them to sleep in a hurry. Lance then inexplicably moved through the smoke, leaving Inumon and Himura to look around aimlessly.

"Damn, he's a slippery one!" Inumon growled. "And he just put all these people to sleep!"

_At least now I can focus on this bastard!_ Himura scanned around the area and spotted a shadowed figure disappear in the smoke. "He's gone!"

Before he took action, Himura sensed a brush of cool air behind him. He turned around and was caught by a hand grabbing his throat.

"ACK!"

"HIMURA!"

As Inumon rushed to save his partner, more dark smoke emerged from Lance's hoodie and covered the area in vein to how a Shadow Game is usually initiated. Inumon coughed as he backed away. Inside the dark and creepy fog, Lance had Himura lifted up by his throat. Himura tried to kick Lance and used the only option he had left... biting him on the hand. Lance gritted his teeth and threw Himura out of the fog. Himura landed on the sidewalk where Inumon jumped in to catch him.

"Himura! That was close!"

"Thanks, Inumon," Himura said as he took out his D-3 Digivice. "Do what you can to put him down. You can evolve if you have to."

"No problem. As far as I'm concerned, this guy ain't a human anymore!" Inumon's eyes gleamed red, locking eyes with Lance, who floated from the fog. "I'm not holding back!"

"Be careful, Inumon. He's crafty."

"I'll make note of that."

"Well then, puppy. I'm wide open!" Lance openly invited the canine to attack him. "Come and face your wrath,"

"No one taunts me and gets away with it!"

Throwing himself out to battle, Inumon bolted toward Lance and leapt into the air. He summoned an assortment of black arrows tipped with flames, which he instinctively shot at Lance's direction.

"_**Hell Arrows!**_"

Lance quickly saw the arrows coming and batted them away with his hands. Alarmed, Inumon moved away and let the arrows tear through the ground.

"Is that all?" Lance quipped.

Inumon turned to his partner and nodded. "You know what to do!"

"Here we go, Inumon!" Himura shouted, raising his D-3 as it fired a beam of light that hit Inumon.

Engulfed by the golden light, Inumon's evolution was invoked and he changed into his Champion-level mode.

Entranced by Inumon's evolution, Lance widened his smirk. "Oh yes. This should be fun." _ThothBabimon, it's time._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

On the other side of their location, a beam of dark energy blasted through the ground. Emerging from the massive hole, ThothBabimon pulled himself out and pounded his chest lively. His eyes, like Lance's, gleamed red and became filled with a thirst for battle. He consumed enough data and empowered himself enough to reengage into another battle.

ThothBabimon pivoted his large body and faced the direction where Lance declared battle.

"I smell a human and a Digimon. Lord Pharaohmon, I shall eliminate them with you and consume them!" He roared and bolted off toward the battle ahead.

xxxxx

_**KaibaCorp American Arena/US Duelist Prix**_

The quarter-finals were ultimately decided. In the first match, Mai Valentine defeated Lady Psyren again. In the subsequent matches, a young prodigy named Zane Truesdale, Mako Tsunami, and Rebecca Hawkins advanced to the semi-finals. The duels were closely contested. In the end, one of these four duelists would win the US Duelist Prix.

"And we're down to the semi-finals!" The tournament host announced as Mai Valentine stood beside him. "Hasn't the competition been on fire today?"

"Yes, and of course I being one of them," Mai said with a smile exuding confidence.

"Now, you'll be facing the young prodigy named Zane Truesdale. This 12-year-old has shown he can compete with the older competitors. Any thoughts on him?"

"Kid, bring everything you've got! I'm ready to go," she said, winking to the nearest camera facing her.

xxxxx

Having reached the top floor, Ami slipped through looking from suite to suite. Before she could reach suite #12, she felt a hand over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Alarmed, the blue-haired girl turned and gasped at a large suit. She sweatdropped and meekly looked down, nervously sweating from her forehead.

"Miss, are you feeling ok? You seem lost."

"Well, I..."

The suit checked her ticket. "Allow me to show you where your seat is, miss. Come." As he led Ami away, the girl muttered to herself and turned looking over to the suites.

_What if Rei's sister was in one of those rooms? Oh, this isn't going to set well with Rei and the others!_

xxxxx

_**Suite #12**_

Meanwhile, Cammy got off the chair and rubbed her stomach.

"Oh, not now!" grumbled Cammy, who rushed over to her parents. "Mom, dad, I'm going to use the restroom."

Hiroaki nodded and beckoned a guard to follow her.

"No, dad, I can go alone."

"But, Cammy..."

Cammy smiled as she ran out the door and went to search for the bathroom.

"Sir, I can direct her to the restroom if you'd like," the staff man answered to Hiroaki and walked out the suite. He closed the door and smiled evilly, turning to Cammy, who searched down the hall for the restroom. "I have you now, Digital Priestess." He reached into his coat pocket and had a dagger ready to use.

Cammy stopped as she walked up to the staff man. "Oh, excuse me! But, can you direct me to the bathroom? I need to go bad!"

"Yes, miss, I can," he said, hiding his cruel intentions with a fake smile. Taking Cammy along, he pulled a dagger from his pocket and prepared to drag her into a private quarters, completing the assassination.

As Cammy and the man came into plain sight, the bodyguard led Ami into the elevator. Catching the man pulling something out of his pocket, Ami gasped and warned the guard.

"Sir, look!" Ami cried out as she pointed to the staff man grabbing Cammy.

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST -**_**Daimon**_** (3:05-4:49) )**

Cupping a hand across her mouth, the man restrained Cammy and held her hostage. The bodyguard ran up to the suit to save the girl, but he was blown back by a dark blast of energy. The staff man had a hand held out with dark energy flowing through it. Ami saw Cammy and remembered the picture her friends sent her via e-mail.

_That's her! That's no doubt Cammy Hino!_ Ami narrowed her eyes fiercely and shouted at the staff man. "Let her go, monster!" She demanded and as abruptly when she said that, the man transformed into a Scarabmon.

"Mmmmph!" screamed Cammy, who struggled in the insect's hold.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" The blue-haired girl cried out as she pulled out her Henshin Stick. "Mercury Cry-!" Before she could use it to transform, a few security guards rushed and tried to stop the Scarabmon.

While the Scarabmon blew them away with dark power, Ami used this time to jump behind a wall and use her Henshin stick to transform.

"_**Mercury Crystal Power! Make-Up!**_" Ami cried as the item leaked mystical energies that empowered and imbued her with superhuman powers and abilities.

After knocking out the security guards, the Scarabmon held Cammy long enough to draw out the dagger. Before he could initiate though...

"_**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!**_" Came a woman's voice accompanied a powerful blast of water hitting the Scarabmon's back. By doing so, the insect assassin let go of Cammy, who stomped on his foot.

Cammy gazed across the hallway as her eyes filled with delight. "A Sailor Senshi here? You're Sailor Mercury!" She called out to the blue-haired warrior in the fuku skirt, who sauntered several steps forward and made her entrance.

"Are you ok, little girl?" Mercury asked Cammy.

"I am thanks to you."

Mercury smiled to Cammy only to change demeanor when the Scarabmon stood. "How dare you try to harm this child! I, Sailor Mercury, won't forgive you for your cruel action! In the name of Mercury, I will punish you!" She did a quick pose and forged a ball of cold water in her hands, which he launched toward the Scarabmon. "_**Shine Aqua Illusion!**_" She caught the Scarabmon and froze him in place. This gave her time to grab Cammy. "We have to get out of here! There's sure to be more of them."

"Who are they?"

"They've been sent to kill you, Cammy."

"Why? I don't understand!" Cammy, like any confused and scared child would, asked her many questions.

Realizing she couldn't answer all her inquiries, Mercury was left in a position to take action and answer later. As she turned, two figures in large coats appeared and undid their disguises. They were two Scarabmon ready to carry out their assassination mission. Mercury pulled Cammy to her side.

"You're one of the Sailor Senshi," the Scarabmon on the left addressed the blue-haired warrior. "Make it easy and just hand us the child."

"Never! How could you even say that so casually? You and your master are truly monsters for attempting this!"

The Scarabmon on the right chuckled in amusement. "That's your opinion and we don't care to hear it. Now step aside and don't interfere!"

"I won't," Mercury said with harsh coldness in her tone, uncharacteristic even for her.

"Then, we'll kill you both!" The Scarabmon hissed and flew out to blast them both.

"Stay close to me," Mercury instructed as Cammy did what she was told. Then, Mercury focused and summoned an ice barrier that surrounded them.

The barrier's force repelled the insects. While being inside the barrier, Mercury and Cammy watched the Scarabmon try blasting their way through the defensive walls. As her blue visor materialized, she scanned the insects and quickly pinpointed the gems - their obvious weak point. She painstakingly scanned their gems and probed the objects as being linked to their life force.

"Yes, just as what my friends warned me," Mercury murmured. "Just hit their forehead gems and they'll fall."

"Sailor Mercury, why are they after me?"

Hearing Cammy pleas, Mercury faced the child and sighed deeply, realizing she might have to tell her the truth.

"I don't know what she just did..." One of the Scarabmon hissed as he tried blasting through the ice wall. "But, I think she's pinpointed our weaknesses!"

Suddenly, the frozen Scarabmon broke free and tore through the ice that solidified him. He jumped in to assist his cohorts in bringing down Mercury's ice barrier. While the insects continued blasting it, Mercury stood and raised her hands summoning a freezing wind. Cammy moved back to give Mercury room. She willfully brought down the ice barrier and baited the Scarabmon to attack them. The insects flew in to blast her, but Mercury hit with a freezing storm.

"_**Shine Snow Illusion!**_" cried Mercury, using the wind to forge three icicles that hit the Scarabmon's forehead gems. Following that, the freezing winds blasted the insects and turned them into frozen dust. Mercury sauntered over their remains and turned to leave, showing no remorse for the creatures.

**(End theme)**

Marveled by Mercury's action, Cammy added. "Wow, that was awesome!"

"Listen, Cammy Hino, we have to get out of here now. There will be more coming."

"But, what about my parents? We have to warn them, too!"

Mercury blinked. "Where are they?"

It was suddenly at that moment Cammy was seeing vague images of one's former past. She saw a beautiful girl garbed in a Miko's garb and a demonic behemoth with crimson eyes brimming behind a cloak of shadows. These were memories belonging to her predecessor.

"Cammy?"

Befuddled with these memories, Cammy closed her eyes and shook her head. _What did I just see?_

xxxxx

_**Outside the KaibaCorp American Arena**_

Sensing that his minions had fallen, Khnummon scowled in frustration. He immediately alarmed the other Scarabmon.

"Our three cohorts have fallen! It would seem one of those Sailor Senshi is here in this facility," Khnummon promptly stated.

"We're ready to engage her and kill the Digital Priestess, Khnummon."

Khnummon openly remarked. "And this time I'll be joining in the hunt. Let's move!" He and the Scarabmon teleported inside the arena in the top floor near Mercury and Cammy's location.

xxxxx

_**Suite #17**_

The Kaiba brothers watched the remainder of the US Duelist Prix unfold. The semi-finals, needless to say, ended with two decisive victories. The first semi-final ended in what many considered an upset as Zane defeated Mai Valentine, crushing her chances of making it big in the finals. In the second semi-final match, Mako Tsunami managed to get by Rebecca in a close duel. Zane and Mako now faced off in the finals.

"Man, I didn't expect Mai of all people to lose."

"Are you surprised? Mai wins chump change minor tournaments, but she falls in a big show. Her best days are behind her. I've been watching Zane Truesdale duel and he has great potential," Seto said, giving his analysis on a top future duel champion. "He's a prodigy, Mokuba. Make no mistake he's going to make it far."

Astounded by his brother's analysis, Mokuba pivoted back on the screen, watching Zane and Mako engage in the finals.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash outside their suite. Their bodyguards rushed out to investigate only to get brushed back by something fierce. The Kaiba brothers stood absolutely alarmed and heard commotion emanating outside their private quarters.

Mokuba hurried over to check on their bodyguards. "They're knocked out, Seto. Whoever attacked them came from down the hall."

"Indeed, but who?" Seto wondered, eyeing the left hallway. "Let's investigate this, Mokuba."

"Right behind you, bro!"

xxxxx

_**Tokyo, Japan/Eastern Shinjuku District/7:05 PM**_

**(Cue Devil May Cry OST - **_**Public Enemy**_** - (Regular Battle 1) )**

As he made sport of Himura and Inumon, Lance snapped his fingers and produced needles that shot at the duo.

"Inumon _**Shinka! HellInumon!**_"

The newly evolved Inumon jumped at the forefront and pushed Himura back. The needles pierced the ground where they stood on. Lance was slightly taken aback with the end result and curiously eyed HellInumon. HellInumon resembled a quadruped wolf with a pair of horns jutting from his head.

"Interesting, so you were able to digivolve. Tell me, are you two associated with those pathetic Tamers?"

"No, we aren't. Why ask?" Himura demanded.

"Hmmm, then why is it you have a Digimon and a Digivice? That Digivice is what grants your Digimon to power to evolve. I think those are prerequisites for being a Chosen."

"Well, you have it wrong," Himura spat out. "Though I'm not associated with them, I share their disgust with you. I'll stop you before they get the chance to!"

Lance chuckled evilly and calmly. "I've only gotten started. I intend ti spread fear and chaos in this retched realm. You humans will be nothing but mere play things for me and my supporters."

"Ok, I've heard enough. HellInumon, take him down!"

"Leave him to me!" HellInumon growled fiercely as he jumped in and encircled Lance

Putting down a hand, Lance focused and forged a black orb in his palm. He threw the orb at HellInumon, who evaded it easily. Then, came the sound of thunder clapping. The canine lunged forward to send black thunder blasts from his horns.

"_**Black Thunder!**_" howled HellInumon, sending his attack toward Lance.

Lance quickly made an evasive counter and threw another black orb that nullified the black fire.

"Oh, damn," Himura murmured, quickly turning to his Digimon partner. "HellInumon, be careful! He can somehow cancel out your attacks!"

"Heh, no need to worry. I can hang with him!" HellInumon said, taking a chance and lunged across to tackle Lance down.

The possessed teen immediately phased from his reach and reappeared behind HellInumon. The dark canine whirled around and caught Lance standing behind him. As he went for a claw strike, the teen brought down a hand chop and hit the back of HellInumon's neck. Dazed a bit, HellInumon stumbled back and was left open for Lance to hit him with a dark force. HellInumon whined after being repelled back by a dark force produced by Lance's power.

"Is that it? Really?" Lance tried hard not to hard. "I'm disappointed."

"Not a chance! C'mon, HellInumon, get up!" The preteen tried encouraging HellInumon back into the battle.

Ignoring Lance's pleas, Lance stalked over to the dark canine. HellInumon was back on his feet and waited for Lance to approach him. When Lance came closer, HellInumon surprised him with a headbutt. Lance grunted as he was pushed back across the street. He put the stop on his feet skidding back on the concrete. He planted his feet down and formed dark energy in his fists.

"I'm not even at full power," Lance boasted as he stopped and looked behind him. "Well, it's about time you overgrown monkey." His frown became a evil grin as Himura and HellInumon tried to figure out why he was smiling.

When ThothBabimon walked forward behind Lance, both the boy and his Digimon blanched in shock. The unwanted arrival of ThothBabimon put a huge damper into their plans.

"Uh... Himura... are you seeing THAT?"

Himura gulped and backed away. "T-T-That's one huge monkey!" _We weren't prepared for this!_

As his bloodlusted eyes veered over to Himura and HellInumon, ThothBabimon licked his lips like a hungry animal and cackled. Lance laughed at the predicament Himura and HellInumon ended up in, delighting at their terrified looks. As ThothBabimon advanced forward, Himura and his partner backed away. HellInumon regained his courage and intently put himself in front of Himura. He crouched over and growled, seemingly unfazed by ThothBabimon's large frame.

"Eat them both, ThothBabimon!" Lance commanded. "I know the sound of that delights you!"

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon!" ThothBabimon cackled as he threw a punch across and narrowly missed HellInumon, who dodged and pushed Himura back. "You trying to play keep away, mutt? I won't have that!" He charged across and headed off HellInumon, backhanding him into a building.

"HellInumon!" The preteen shouted, looking on in horror at his fallen partner's situation.

ThothBabimon pivoted his large body around and eyed Himura. "Now to eat you, human boy!"

"No... I can't die here..." Himura muttered as he gripped his D-3 and stepped back. "HellInumon, get up!"

"Enough posturing, ThothBabimon! Finish him!"

Upon hearing his master's command, ThothBabimon carried through and reached out to ensnare Himura. HellInumon struggled to stand after shaking off the building debris almost burying him. He caught ThothBabimon reaching out for Himura. HellInumon sprang forward and intercepted ThothBabimon, hitting him a bolt of black thunder that repelled the behemoth back, albeit only a little bit. While ThothBabimon stumbled back, Lance took action and raced over to hit him a force of dark power. HellInumon whirled around and jumped out of Lance's shot. Lance snapped his fingers, using his own form of telekinesis to send debris from the building wreckage at HellInumon. HellInumon evaded the incoming debris and landed on a sidewalk, luring the debris toward a light post.

"I'm through playing around! ThothBabimon, do something!"

ThothBabimon recovered from taking a lightning blast to the face. He shook off the effects and saw HellInumon making his way toward Lance. The baboon roared angrily and lunged across, throwing a hand over HellInumon. HellInumon crouched under and ignited his back with black fire, protecting him from ThothBabimon. Try as he might, ThothBabimon jerked his hands back from getting scorched by the hellhound's dark flames.

"Fool. What are you doing? Hurry up!" Lance barked as he was beginning to lose his nerve momentarily. He turned and saw Himura running up toward him. He jumped out of his reach and floated in the air. "Almost had me, kid. You can't me where I'm at and your partner's in a tough situation."

_I hope you can keep those flames going, HellInumon. _Himura closely observed his partner's defensive position. Before he initiated his next move, he heard the cries of a younger girl calling out.

"HIMURA!"

Himura became frozen stiff when his ears recognized the cries. He glanced over his back and saw his sister, Yui, running toward him. Naturally, the older brother blanched when seeing his younger sister on location.

"Yui... YUI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He bellowed out. "It's not safe here!"

Lance noticed Yui running toward their vicinity. "Hmm?"

As she headed closer to the battle, Yui stopped and sensed a terrifying dark vibe emanating from Lance. She gasped and eyed the teen standing afloat in mid-air. She backed away realizing the pure evil source possessing the teen.

"YUI! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Himura... that boy... I'm sensing something evil from him. He's not human, Himura! There's some dark spirit possessing him!"

Upon hearing this from Yui, Himura always took his sister's words not for granted when it comes to supernatural Yui grew up with a heightened sixth sense like Kuwabara and has been able to communicate with spirits. Her being able to perceive Lance was easy for her, especially since now he's undone his cloaking power. Lance left himself wide open for Yui to analyze Pharaohmon's evil spirit inside him.

"Here I thought this guy was just a nutcase under some human guise," the older Tsubasa sibling muttered, shifting his view over to Lance again. "Yui, when it comes to seeing spirits, good or bad, you're better at it than I am. Thanks, but please get somewhere and hide."

"Ok!" Yui said as she took cover inside a store with people laying around asleep.

Keeping an eye on Yui, Lance smirked and attentively glanced back at Lance. _This kid cares for that girl just as much as Mars does for her sibling. Oh, how I love toying with family ties. _"Which one shall I take out first?"

"Lord Pharaohmon, do you want me to devour the little girl?" ThothBabimon asked while trying to run his hand through HellInumon's fire shield.

Lance beckoned him off. "No, no, leave these two with me, ThothBabimon." He then lowered his right hand, producing a blade made of black energy. He descended on the ground and faced off against Himura. "How about I take your heads? You and your sweet sister's heads would make nice decorations for my new palace."

"Sick freak," growled Himura as his anger became fueled when his sister's life was openly threatened. "I won't let you get anywhere near my sister! I'm gonna kill you here and now!" He took a chance and bumrushed Lance, throwing a punch at Lance.

Lance sidestepped Himura and tripped him. Himura fell and turned to see an energy blade being brought down to his face.

"HIMURA!" HellInumon roared.

"NO! HIMURA!" screamed Yui, averting her eyes from seeing her brother's imminent demise.

Before Himura realized what happened, HellInumon rushed forward at blinding speed and threw himself over Himura. Lance's blade barely touched HellInumon as the hellhound pushed Himura aside. ThothBabimon spun around and snarled irritably when seeing how quickly HellInumon moved. Lance's blade hit the ground, prompting him to look behind him. HellInumon stood at the forefront, shielding Himura from Lance's wrath.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, there were spectators observing the ongoing battle. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were both flabbergasted when seeing Lance attacking Himura and HellInumon. They were more surprised with the sudden reappearance of ThothBabimon, who was aiding Lance.

"You made the right call contact us, Sakuyamon," Gallantmon said. "If Renamon hadn't sensed that dark wave a while ago, we wouldn't have arrived in time."

Sakuyamon had her eyes painstakingly locked on the battle's progression. The tide of the battle was turning out bad for Himura and HellInumon.

"How can it be _him_?" Gallantmon was baffled as his eyes fell on Lance in the distance. "Lance? Ok, I had mu suspicions that he could be linked to Pharaohmon, but I didn't venture to think he'd be the monster himself!"

Sakuyamon nodded and replied in Rika's voice. "We can't confirm that yet, Takato." The golden-armored shaman's eyes narrowed behind her mask, sensing the evil aura she was now able to discern from him. "Now he's finally undone his cloak and I'm able to sense him. This dark power is no doubt from an archaic entity." Renamon spoke through Sakuyamon.

"Then, my deduction might be close to being right," Gallantmon said with Takato's voice. "But, what if Pharaohmon just decided to take Lance under his wing and gave him this power?"

"Then, we go out there, confront him, and I'll drive the evil force possessing him," Sakuyamon blatantly stated. "It may sound simple, but we need to be careful."

"Yeah, since we're now dealing with a human," nodded the knight. "But, I wonder who that kid and his Digimon are."

"I've been watching them, especially the dark hellhound for sometime," the golden-armored Digimon replied, much to Gallantmon's surprise. "They will need our help."

"Agreed," Gallantmon replied but the Takato side showed some hesitation. "Lance, we just met him not too long ago."

"We'll remove the darkness from him, Takato," reassured Sakuyamon. "Lance can still be saved."

Gallantmon sighed. "All right then. Let's get going. Besides, now that baboon is back... it's payback time!" He raised his lance and glided off toward the battle's location with Sakuyamon.

xxxxx

Back at the location, HellInumon bumrushed Lance again and went slash him again. Lance kept keep away from HellInumon as ThothBabimon intervened. The baboon brought down the fist and pulverized the ground, throwing up concrete and debris at the hellhound Digimon. HellInumon moved away and kept his distance from ThothBabimon. Yui, like she was told, stayed inside the store and watched the ongoing battle.

"You can do it, Inumon!" Yui encouraged the canine. She slowly turned and watched Lance watching the fight. "That boy is really creeping me out. That dark spirit possessing him... it's too scary."

"Yui!" Himura called out as he walked into the store and hurried over to her. "Yui, you told me he's being possessed by an evil spirit?"

Nodding, the little girl replied. "Yeah, and it's overbearing for me. I don't like being near him."

"Just stay inside and let us take care of this, ok?"

"Ok, Himura, but be careful. Inumon needs you with him."

"I'm off. You stay inside!" He said as he bolted outside to see HellInumon avoiding another fist smash from ThothBabimon. "HellInumon, nice work dodging him!"

"He has some quick reflexes for a monkey his size," replied HellInumon, jumping right over next to Himura. "I don't know how long I can hold him off."

"We've got to gut through this, HellInumon."

"Oh, I'm afraid you two are just about out of options already," Lance addressed the fatigued two. "ThothBabimon, finish them off with your Primal Scream!"

Cackling with cruel delight, ThothBabimon pounded his chest and gaped his mouth. He set his sights locked firmly on Himura and HellInumon. Opening his mouth, he prepared to open fire and unleash a discharged red blast. Himura and HellInumon braced themselves. Yui turned away, covering her eyes and screaming.

"It's been nice knowing you two!" Laughed ThothBabimon as he widened his mouth and fired the blast. "_**Primal Scream!**_"

"Have a nice trip to the after life, you weaklings!" Lance shouted, laughing at Himura and HellInumon.

As Himura and HellInumon saw how large beam was, they knew they couldn't dodge it at their range. They readily prepared to accept their fates. They closed their eyes together.

Then, a loud roar bellowed from behind them, swiftly coming in their rescue unbeknownst to them.

"_**Shield of the Just!**_" Came a loud roar followed by a powerful blast hitting ThothBabimon's attack and completely canceling it out.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**One Vision**_**)**

Taken aback, ThothBabimon couldn't believe what he witnessed unfold. He and Lance were shocked when they turned to see Gallantmon walking behind Himura and HellInumon. Glancing behind them, Himura and his partner were baffled to see Gallantmon towering over them.

"Oh, wow! It's one of the Tamers!" Yui cried out.

"Himura... are you seeing this?" a stunned HellInumon asked.

Himura added, equally shocked and left utterly speechless. Gallantmon raised his lance and locked eyes with ThothBabimon.

"You two ok? Good," Gallantmon stated.

_They just had to ruin my fun!_ Lance scowled angrily, gritting his teeth when he saw his plans seemingly fall apart. "I should've been more discrete."

"Yeah, you're definitely that knight they call Gallantmon!" Himura addressed the knight. "You and your colleagues fought that blob thing called D-Reaper over a year ago!"

Nodding, Gallantmon walked across the street and brandished his lance toward ThothBabimon.

Sakuyamon descended near where Himura and HellInumon were sitting on the sidelines. When HellInumon's eyes fell on Sakuyamon, he was allured by her beautiful presence and wagged his tail feverishly.

_Her scent is so familiar! Yes, it's that Renamon I saw earlier! _HellInumon thought as he tried snapping back to reality. _Ok, resist, all temptation, Inumon!_

Lance kept his distance when seeing Gallantmon facing off against ThothBabimon.

"Be careful, Gallantmon," Sakuyamon murmured, keeping an eye on Lance and ensuring he doesn't intervene.

"So, you wanna rumble with me again?" ThothBabimon said, pounding his chest a bit. He fared his large canines and cackled gleefully. "Last time we engaged, I left you flat on your back! Now you think you can handle me again? I've grown much stronger since then feeding on energy and data!"

Gallantmon readied a battle stance and came charging forward to meet ThothBabimon. The baboon anticipated this from the knight and opened his mouth, preparing to fire another Primal Scream. Gallantmon dashed forward with his shield ready.

"_**Primal Scream!**_" ThothBabimon bellowed, expelling a massive discharged beam. While shooting the beam, he swerved around to Gallantmon's side and attempted to hit him while the beam was still hurtling toward him. "Let's see you dodge both me and my attack at the same time!"

"Gallantmon, don't get reckless," Sakuyamon muttered as she looked on tensely.

"You're done," calmly smirked Lance.

Himura stood and shouted. "What are you doing? Get outta the way!"

Letting out a defiant roar, Gallantmon fired a lightning blast from his lance. "_**Lightning Joust!**_" After nullifying ThothBabimon's attack, the knight bumrushed ThothBabimon and dazed him with his shield.

After getting smacked facefirst with Gallantmon's shield, the knight followed it up and knocked him back with a headbutt. ThothBabimon stumbled back after getting served decent blows from his adversary. Lance was getting unnerved, clenching his fists when seeing his minion getting beaten around. Gallantmon was now fresh than he was before when he last crossed paths with ThothBabimon. On top of that, Takato and Guilmon were intent on evening the score with the baboon.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" ThothBabimon bellowed as he raised his fists as red lightning crackled around his body. "NOW YOU DIE!" He bumrushed Gallantmon again and lunged at him in a hurry.

Gallantmon caught him with a shield strike, clobbering him across the skull. He then decked him with a few clubbing shield blows. Lifting his shield, Gallantmon wasted no time and charged up the Hazard symbol emblazoned on his shield.

"I'm not done..."

"But, I am," Gallantmon rebuked. "_**Shield of the Just!**_" He launched the beam through his shield and blasted ThothBabimon head-on.

As ThothBabimon tried catching the beam, Gallantmon dashed forward and gutted ThothBabimon with his lance. The combination shield blast/lance impalement finally did ThothBabimon as he was knocked sailing into the air as his roars filled the air before being deleted instantly. Gallantmon lowered his lance and shield before veering his view to Lance, who looked at him with discontent.

**(End theme)**

"Well, how about that?" Lance scoffed with sarcasm in his tone. "You satisfied with avenging your loss?"

"We came just came better prepared," Gallantmon rebuked toward Lance. "We're onto your game, Lance. it's over. We know you're working for Pharaohmon."

Chuckling to himself, Lance mused at the knight's foolhardy comment. _Oh, if you only knew..._ "So, you know our scheme?"

"Give it up, Lance. Come quietly and let Sakuyamon remove that darkness Pharaohmon implanted in you."

"A tempting offer, but what if I refuse?"

"Why would you refuse?" Gallantmon demanded.

Lance relinquished his frustration and smiled. "I've been given an opportunity to convince Pharaohmon that some humans are willing to sell their souls in order to ensure their survival. I'm sorta his guinea pig right now. He's watching us as we speak."

"I don't see him," Gallantmon said, surveying the vicinity. "Where is that coward hiding, Lance?"

"Now, that's awfully rude calling my master a coward. He's just very careful and discrete, is that so wrong?"

Sakuyamon interjected as she attentively drew Lance away from the knight. "You realize Pharaohmon is just using you! Realize the mistake you're making! He's deceiving you!"

"We all have choices and I chose mine," Lance stated with a hand behind his back. He gathered a ball of black energy. The energy divided into smaller spheres, which then shaped into drill-like spears. With a wave, he launched them toward the two Megas. "Now die in the name of Lord Pharaohmon!"

The two Megas quickly dodged as the spears hit the ground where they stood. As more spears came flying at them, Gallantmon countered them with shield and Sakuyamon produced a holy barrier to protect herself.

"That was close, but we have to approach him carefully before you send a spirit fox to remove the evil from him."

Sakuyamon added as she reflected to what Lance said earlier. "Have you noticed his demeanor?"

"No. What about it?"

"The way he conducts himself. He speaks as if Pharaohmon is here, but I have a suspicion he's possessed by Pharaohmon..."

Overhearing the two Megas, Himura and HellInumon nodded to each other.

"That's because you're right on all accounts!" HellInumon called out to Sakuyamon. "Himura and I have been watching him. That's Pharaohmon!"

Upon hearing this, Gallantmon was shocked to believe this was true. He turned and faced Lance, who was covered by a black aura.

"It can't be," muttered the knight, nearly denying this claim. "He's got an evil power, but how could he be Pharaohmon?"

"Because I think our hunt might be over," Sakuyamon replied as she undid her barrier.

Lance's evil grin broadened as he stayed afloat and prepared to engage the two Megas. Himura and HellInumon recovered to observe the heated battle waiting to commence.

xxxxx

_**KaibaCorp American Arena/US Duelist Prix**_

Once Sailor Mercury and Cammy reached close to suite #12, the room was quickly spilled over by dark energy leaking under them. Mercury grabbed Cammy and jumped back, seeing Khnummon and his Scarabmon fleet. They obstructed Mercury and Cammy's path. Khnummon lowered his hand and produced a spear from dark magic.

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST - Kampf Theme #4 - **_**Battle Theme**_**)**

"Baaa, going somewhere?" Khnummon said as he saw Cammy. "The Digital Priestess. Perfect. Now hand her to us, Sailor Senshi."

"Never!" Mercury retorted.

"Then, die," the ram demon laughed as he pointed his spear and fired a magical blast.

Mercury grabbed Cammy and jumped out into another corridor. She bolted across while carrying Cammy off.

"After her!" Khnummon shouted as the Scarabmon scrambled off to pursue them. "We can't let them escape from this facility! Baa!"

As he walked off, Seto and Mokuba witnessed the activities unfold near the end of another hallway.

"Seto, you saw all that, right?"

"Of course, I did."

"Can't dismiss that as cheap effects. Not after all we've been through."

Seto snorted and hurried down the hall with Mokuba tagging behind him. As Seto made another step, he felt lightheaded for a moment and suddenly his mind flashed to some kind of vague images of an Egyptian past coming back. Mokuba stopped and noticed his brother palming his face.

"Seto? Are you...?"

"I'll be fine, Mokuba. Let's go see what's up."

"Right, let's go then!"

The Kaiba brothers stormed off down the hallway following the route Khnummon and his cohorts took to find their targets.

xxxxx

As they arrived in an elevator, Sailor Mercury and Cammy went down to the bottom floor.

They briefly exchanged words during the interval down the ground level.

"Thank you, Sailor Mercury, but can you answer my question now?"

Mercury nodded and knelt down, putting her hands on the frightened girl's shoulders. "Relax. As long as you're with me, you'll be fine. Now listen, those creatures are after you because... well... this may sound strange to you, but because of a mysterious power you have, Cammy."

"Power...? Well, I have noticed something strange about me lately."

"Come again?"

"I've had visions of some beautiful lady in a priestess dress and some giant demon."

_Visions? Then, she must be remembering this Digital Priestess's past. Then, she has to be her reincarnation. _Mercury deduced mentally as she didn't refrain from looking Cammy dead in her eyes. "Then, you should know these creatures are likely affiliated with that creature. That monster you may have seen is named Pharaohmon. He's after your power, Cammy. And I've been sent here by your sister to come get you."

"My sister? My older sister from Japan?" Cammy gasped when hearing this. "You know her?"

Smiling, Mercury nodded and gave Cammy a sense of comfort. "Yes, I do."

"My father has told me about her, but I've never met her. I only have pictures of her. I've been anxious to see her for the longest time. Her name is Rei."

"I know and she wants to ensure you stay alive."

"Father says she was kinda a bad influence after her mother died. But, I don't see her as a bad influence. Please, can you take me to see her?"

"But, what about your parents?"

Cammy dismissed this and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I want to see my sister! Can you take me to see her? She's a Miko, right? Then, she can tell me what to do with this power of mine!" She said, grabbing Mercury's hands and pleading to her. "Please?"

"Listen, Cammy..." Mercury sighed, gently holding Cammy's hands and setting them down. "I'll get in contact with her and we'll see what's the best we do for you in this grave situation. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

**(End theme)**

Just then, the elevator stopped as the doors slid open leading them into a hallway leading through the dressing rooms. They bolted down the hall and then took a left route. Before they bypassed another hall, a door flew open in front of them. Mercury picked Cammy up and bolted around the door, only to bump right into someone! Mercury fell back with Cammy in her lap.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Came a voice from none other than Lady Psyren.

Lifting her head, Mercury rubbed her head and blinked, seeing Lady Psyren sitting on the floor with her deck scattered across the floor. Lady Psyren frantically scooped her cards up, giving Mercury and Cammy time to rush past her.

"Hey, wait! At least help me pick up my ca-!" Lady Psyren stopped herself. "Wait a sec... that was one of those Sailor Senshi? What the heck is one doing here?" She picked up all her cards in a hurry and bolted off after them. _I gotta know why there's one here! Oh, ho! Maybe those Senshi I've been giving heck are her friends! _She pulled out a small device, snickering to herself. _If I can catch one, I can probably get myself a nice reward and pay my debts! Oh, Psyren, you're a genius! This will make up for not winning the prize money!_

xxxxx

Arriving at a dead end, Mercury led Cammy through different path. The blue-haired Senshi used her visor to scan for the nearest exit. As she turned a corner, she came to a stop as Khnummon and his Scarabmon had their backs turned looking for them. Mercury slipped behind a wall with Cammy.

"Quietly go for the door near you," Mercury whispered to Cammy. "I'll keep them distracted."

Nodding, Cammy moved along the wall and opened the door closest to her. As she closed the door behind her, Cammy realized she stumbled into someone's dressing room.

She stumbled into Mai Valentine's dressing room.

"Huh? Who are you, kid?" Mai blinked.

Cammy was at a loss for words. "You've got to help me."

xxxxx

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST -**_**Daimon**_** (0:00-1:35) )**

Meanwhile, outside the dressing room, Sailor Mercury briskly stepped out into plain sight for Khnummon and his cohorts to find her.

"Over here!" Mercury shouted and drew the enemies out to give her chase.

"Get her! If she's here, then the Digital Priestess is close by! Baa!" exclaimed the ram creature, who led the Scarabmon and pursued Mercury.

Bolting down another hallway, Mercury pulled out her small computer and scanned the perimeters. "The closest exit out of here is 20 feet ahead. I'll turn the right direction and make a u-turn around to get back to Cammy." She rushed across and when she did...

...something came out of nowhere and tied her by the ankles. Then, she felt something tie up her hands. The blue-haired girl hit the floor with both her feet and hands tied up. She looked over to see Lady Psyren sauntering over to her, giggling devilishly.

"Bingo!" Lady Psyren giggled. "Score one for Lady Psyren!"

_No, I was so close!_ Mercury struggled to break free. "Please, you have to let me go!"

"Let you go? Why would I do that?" Lady Psyren smirked seductively as she knelt over her captured prize. "Why would I turn in the chance to collect a bounty on you?"

"There's a bounty for us?"

"Sure for a few black market guys. They'd love to have you for some pleasure, but I won't go into the nitty gritty details," Lady Psyren said as she picked Mercury up and flung her body over her shoulder. "Now off we go. I need to collect some money since I blew my chance to win prize money!"

"You only see me as profit?"

"Why not? I've been giving your friends back in Tokyo a lot of hassle, but now that I've captured one of you... I can brag about it all the way to the bank."

"What you're doing is wrong. There's a little girl whose life is in danger! I have to see to it she gets out of her safely!"

"Is that too bad? Well, I'm sure she can find her mommy and daddy. There's also a lot of guards here in case of a terrorist attack."

"You don't understand! These aren't humans coming after this girl. They're..."

Lady Psyren pulled out a gag ball and stuffed it in her mouth. "Oh, pipe down. We're almost to the exit." As she marched over to the exit, she was stopped by Khnummon and his Scarabmon fleet. Psyren freaked out at the sight of the giant insects and fell back, releasing Mercury from her grasp. "AHH! BUGS! GIANT BUGS!"

Khnummon looked over and spotted Mercury still tied up.

"Sir, what shall we do with this woman?" One of the Scarabmon asked their fleet leader.

"Detain her," Khnummon ordered as two Scarabmon pulled up Lady Psyren. "Well, well, it seems this human was quite useful. Baaa. She managed to capture this Senshi by herself. Perhaps she could be of use to us." He walked over to Mercury, but as he did, the blue-haired warrior used her ice magic to freeze the ropes unbeknownst to him. "Let her go." he ordered the Scarabmon to release Lady Psyren. "Tell me. How did you catch this Senshi on your own?"

"W-With a device that fires two ropes simultaneously. They hit the target tying them up anywhere from their wrists, ankles, and waist. It's perfect when catching someone on the run. And I've specifically designed it to nab a Sailor Senshi. I've been meaning to catch one for profit and I would've too if you didn't get in my way. Did the black market send you to steal my catch?"

Khnummon blanched at the ditz of a woman. "No, we work for a more powerful boss. In fact, he'll reward you with anything you desire."

"Name it and you guys better not screw with me."

"Certainly money. Baaa," Khnummon offered. "Our lord currently is in a position to give you that."

"Done deal!" Psyren said, rubbing her hands feverishly. "But, what about her?"

"Well, after we use her to find the Digital Priestess, we get to kill her."

"No! I caught her and I get to keep her, goat!"

"First off, I am a ram. Second, that can't be done. She's too dangerous to keep alive," the ram lowered his weapon over Mercury.

Closing her eyes, Mercury was close to freezing the ropes and breaking free. _I'm almost there! Almost free! I hope you've found a way out of the arena, Cammy-chan!_

Psyren openly protested Khnummon's course of action. "I get to play with her!"

"Oh, for the love of-!" Khnummon scowled as he fired a stun beam, to which Lady Psyren dodged by flipping into the air. "What?" He watched Psyren land next to Mercury and threw a ninja ball that blew up, kicking up a cloud of smoke to confuse them. "That wench... she better not get away with that Senshi! Baaa!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST -**_**Daimon**_** (1:37-3:03) )**

Psyren collected Mercury and bolted down the hall laughing.

"Oh, those guys are such suckers!"

"Lady Psyren, you're seriously getting involved in a serious situation. I urge you to let me go if you don't want to get deeply involved in this."

"Look, I'm not going to blow this cash-in for anything! I need the money more than you think!"

"If profit is all you care for, you haven't experienced the other aspects of a happier life."

"Don't care."

Mercury sighed deeply as she finally cracked the frozen ropes. "Sorry to do this. You leave me no choice."

"Huh? What are you...?" Before Psyren could finish, Mercury slipped out of the thief's arms and froze the rope holding her ankles. After freezing the ropes, she broke out freely and jumped to her feet.

"You'll need more than traps to capture one of us. Polish up on your devices if you want to catch me again." She then bolted off to find Cammy and avoid Khnummon.

Lady Psyren sat split-legged on the floor and whined. "AUGH! NO FAIR! YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG!" She screamed so loud that Mercury could hear her.

_I'm coming, Cammy-chan!_ Mercury focused on her intent with completing her mission.

Getting off the floor, Lady Psyren growled and pulled out a tranquillizer gun. "I'm not done yet, you blue-haired bitch." She raced off in hot pursuit, desperately gunning for her ultimate cash-in prize.

xxxxx

"Please, you have to help me out of the arena!" Cammy pleaded, grabbing Mai's arm.

Still emotionally wrecked after her duel loss, Mai now found herself in a life-and-death situation involving a child being pursued by monster assassins. She tried to stay calm with the child and put her hands on Cammy's shoulders.

"Listen, hun, where's your dad and mom?"

"They're still in the arena and probably already looking for me, but there's monsters after me! Sailor Mercury said to get out of the arena and..."

"Whoa, whoa, Sailor Mercury? Monsters?" The blonde woman blinked, completely taken aback by what the girl was letting her in on. "You sure you haven't been watching scary movies? And why would one of the Sailors be doing here?"

"Please, there's no time to explain! You have to get me out of the arena and possibly hide me while Mercury takes care of these monsters!"

Looking straight into Cammy's eyes, Mai saw how serious the girl was and stood nodding.

Without a second thought, Mai nodded. "Ok, I'll get my things and we'll head to my car. Say, you're Hiroaki's daughter, are you?"

"You know my father?"

"I met him and your mother before at a few dinner parties. I'll call him to let him know you're with me," she said collecting her things before leading Cammy out the door. "The nearest exit is this way. C'mon, kid."

"Thank you!" Cammy smiled as she followed Mai toward the nearest exit. _Hurry up, Mercury! I hope you'll get out of here safely!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Once Seto and Mokuba arrived on the bottom floor, they walked through the dressing rooms. They heard a commotion emanating several hallways ahead.

"Hear that, Seto? There's definitely something going down!"

Seto frowned and walked forward. "Stay close to me, Mokuba. We're putting a stop to this."

xxxxx

_**Outside the KaibaCorp American Arena**_

Sailor Mercury was the first one out of the arena. She raced out to catch her breath and scanned around to see no signs of Cammy yet.

"She's not out here?" Mercury mused. _Cammy-chan, where are you?_

"Ah-ha! Found you! Baaa!" Came the boastful tone of Khnummon. He and the Scarabmon blasted through the door to find Mercury standing outside facing them. "We're giving you one last chance. Tell us where the Digital Priestess is hidden!"

Mercury stood defiantly and readied a battle stance, prepared to take on her opposition. She was ready to put her own life on the line for Rei's sister.

"So be it. We'll beat you down until we force you to tell us," Khnummon beckoned his Scarabmon to surround her.

Mercury clenched her fists and saw she was surrounded. _I feel a rush. This feeling... I feel more power ready to resonate with me... but why can't it come out?_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo, Japan/Shibuya District/Market Area/7:25 PM**_

As for the other Senshi back home, Sailors Venus, Mars, and Jupiter scoured the streets in search of Scarabmon activity, which there haven't been any since the two attacks earlier. The Senshi were unsuccessful with their search.

"We haven't been able to find anything," Jupiter said, taking a deep breath after searching every alleyway far and wide around the Shibuya district.

Venus convened with her friends and reported. "Nothing in the east side either."

Mars conveyed stress over this. "Maybe it's our lucky day since they were already active in two vicinities today. Still, I hope Ami-chan has been able to find my sister."

"I wouldn't worry, Mars," the blonde said. "Has Ami-chan ever let us down before? She's the brain of our team. She'll somehow manage to get your sister out of there."

Jupiter concurred with Venus. "She's right. Though, the problem is how we'll get your sister and Ami-chan here. I heard Ami-chan's school is out for spring break. So, maybe, she can catch a flight... but there's the whole thing with her parents, namely your father, Mars."

The Miko Senshi hated to admit it but she knew Jupiter was right. Taking Cammy from home would be outright kidnapping and Rei knew her father would do what it takes to get his daughter back.

"Hey, I hear you girls are having a bit of transportation problems?" Came a voice belonging to Agunimon.

When the Senshi looked across, they saw the six Legendary Warriors dropping in.

"You guys!" Venus waved to them.

Agunimon walked over to Mars.

"How will you do that?"

"Heh, we can get by crossing the ocean in our advanced forms," the Warrior of Fire said with a smirk.

As the Senshi and Warriors exchanged words, Felinismon concealed herself and eavesdropped with her sensitive ears.

xxxxx

On another side of Shibuya, the sun was already gone as evening finally settled in. There was a sudden commotion with people fleeing from a local theater show. Brimstone stood outside a theater hall as his presence made people flee. Before he could initiate his next attack, a bluish spirit beam hurtled forward, causing him to catch the beam. Brimstone whirled around hearing someone's footsteps behind him.

"How's it going? Pleasant evening, eh?"

Brimstone turned around seeing Yusuke Urameshi flashing a cocky grin.

"Man Pharaohmon's really getting serious with his monster selections," the Spirit Detective remarked. "Your spirit energy is really off the charts. Want to rumble here and now?"

Before Brimstone could attack him, Hiei blitzed behind him. Brimstone jumped back only to feel the presence of two more fighters. From the corner of his eye, he caught Kuwabara and Kurama attempting an ambush. Brimstone moved away and faced off with the four Spirit Detectives.

"Now, let's see you take on the four of us," Yusuke pumped his fist while wearing his game face.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yugi: Takato, Rika, need help?

Takato: Thanks, Yugi! man, you're not going to believe this!

Himura: Lance is...!

Lance: Guess I can't keep my secret from y'all anymore. Yes, I am...

Joey: You're not getting away from us!

Mercury: Ugh, no... I'm outnumbered and they're too fast for me.

Khnummon: We have you where we want you, Sailor Mercury!

Lady Psyren: No way! She's mine!

Cammy: Miss Valentine, you met my sister?

Mai: I say go see your sister. If you seriously want to see her that badly.

Yusuke: Not bad, fireman.

Kurama: Be careful, Yusuke! His power could potentially wipe us out!

Mercury: This power... I feel that power... coming out to the surface...

Mokuba: Seto, your card!

Seto: The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon...?

Yami: My Millennium Puzzle is inexplicably sending power to something, but what...? What's the source?

Agunimon: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux!**_

_**Arise, Ultimate Blue-Eyes and Mercury! The Monster Behind Lance!**_

HellInumon: We can't let this monster get away with what he wants!

xxxxx

**A/N:** There's another chapter done and part one of the American arc out of the way. The second part should be more action-packed. Plus, we get some developments over in Tokyo as Lance takes the direct approach against Himura and Inumon. ThothBabimon is finally out of the picture! If you didn't know, in the original WoP story, Babimon was destroyed by the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon during the America arc and Gallantmon never rebounded from his loss to the raging ape. Well, in Redux, Gallantmon evens the score and blasts ThothBabimon away!

So, we have Khnummon taking Babimon's place in the America arc. He is a humanoid ram based on another Egyptian deity (just as the past few 'Monster of the Week' villains have been in the preceding chapters). The location for the America arc is brand new as is the added conflicts: Lady Psyren herself. Lady Psyren is not only a duelist and a thief, but a bounty hunter working within the black market. See how well she can secure a Senshi on her own with just her toys? Heh, well, she should've brought ice or fire proof devices... no, that wouldn't work. The Senshi's magic, in my view, is a stronger form of elemental power and they can utilize them very masterfully when need be.

I didn't give the full duels because they simply weren't important. I just required a duel arena for a new location for the Digital Priestess conflict. Yes, the Zane Truesdale is obviously the same one from GX, but he's at this point a growing prodigy. Him defeating Mai was to plant the seeds for the rising 'GX' generation in the next few years (in the YYGDM timeline if you're following _Dawn of Chaos_) and adds more motivation for Mai to later join Dartz. Speaking of Mai, I had her escort Cammy out for the time being to give her the final push to see Rei. You'll see how that'll come to play. I know later in the series it doesn't seem Mai interacts with Rei or Cammy much, but that's what Redux is for and I'll for sure do something in the future to reinforce Mai's relationship with the Hino family.

Brimstone sees some action next chapter. Yugi and Joey show up to help the Tamers with Lance. Obviously, we (the readers) know who Lance is, but the heroes will finally find out who he is. Oh yeah, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon rises just like in the original. But, what does that have to do with Yugi's Puzzle? Hmmm. And Mercury looks to be getting a power-up... hmmm.

Anyway, lots of stuff is gonna play out next time!

Send a review and see you next time!


	11. Arise, BlueEyes Ultimate and Mercury!

**A/N:** Part two of the America arc commences and Lance's true colors are revealed!

Plus, more fun action to go along with it!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 11

_**Arise, Blue-Eyes Ultimate and Mercury! The Monster Behind Lance!**_

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/7:27 PM**_

**(Cue InuYasha OST - **_**Fang Sword, Tetsusaiga**_**)**

A series of explosions kicked up into the air on this side of Shinjuku. Lance took to the sky and glided over the vicinity where he engaged Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. Unleashing dark beams at their direction, the Megas put up their defenses to negate his attacks. Gallantmon raised his shield and Sakuyamon produced a holy barrier. HellInumon put himself in front of Himura, ensuring no beams hit his partner. HellInumon grunted as he took a few shots.

"HellInumon, you don't need to do this."

"I'll be ok, Himura. I've taken more punishment than this... I'm ready to go Mega level when you want me to be."

Himura nodded and scanned his D-3. "Right."

Yui watched Lance lure Gallantmon and Sakuyamon into a barrage of beams. "I hate him. He loves hurting others."

"Um, Sakuyamon," Gallantmon turned to the golden-armored Mega. "I've got an idea."

"You better hurry and come up with something fast."

"I want you to fly around him and distract him. When you do that, I can catch him off guard with a Lighting Joust."

"You said you didn't want to inflict any harm to him."

"I am and I don't ever want to hurt another human, but I won't use my full power. Just a tiny jolt should stun him."

Sakuyamon seemingly approved. "Then, I'll follow up by removing the darkness by hitting a seal on him."

"This is can be done if we do this carefully, Sakuyamon," the knight stated. "Let's get that other Digimon with that guy to cooperate."

"All right then," nodded Sakuyamon. She then motioned over to HellInumon. "You! Your name is Inumon, correct?"

Upon hearing his name called out, HellInumon's ears perked up and he graciously sauntered over to her. "You know my name!"

"Of course, I do," Sakuyamon said in Renamon's voice. "I've watched you and your partner for some time. Listen to Gallantmon."

"Can you and Sakuyamon provide a diversion for Lance," asked the knight. "It sounds crazy I know, but you're going to have to trust me on this."

"I'm in! I'm tired of standing by and doing nothing!" He said as he raced over to the two Megas. "Though, I think it's about time I go all-out Mega, too!" As he said that, he regressed back to Inumon and watched Himura lift his D-3 into the air.

"Give them all the support they need, Inumon!" Himura shouted as his D-3 produced a beam that impacted Inumon.

As the golden beam engulfed Inumon, the two Megas and Lance were marveled by Inumon's quick evolution.

"That Digivice of his..." Gallantmon murmured while using Takato's voice.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 OST - **_**Beat Hit! (TV Size)**_** )**

The golden-armored Mega was seemingly drawn in by Inumon as he grew into a taller bipedal warrior.

"Inumon _**Mega Shinka!**_" howled Inumon as he changed into a taller humanoid version of his Rookie form. He was now heavily garbed in medieval knight's body armor. The silver armor fitted his medium build. Embellished on his chest armor was a golden pendant. A red gem, the most glaring feature on his armor, gleamed brightly at the center most section of the body armor. Behind his back were a pair of swords sheathed but readily available for him to use in the battle. "_**YoukaiInumon!**_" He took a stance, standing in between Gallantmon and Sakuyamon.

Intrigued with YoukaiInumon's entrance, the Bio-Merged Megas watched him take out his swords.

"YoukaiInumon?" Gallantmon muttered. "He looks so cool."

Sakuyamon nodded. "Very good, but let's see how effective your strength will be in battle."

"Trust me. Now that I've evolved, I've recovered from any previous damage."

Lance frowned and gritted his teeth hard. _Three Megas? Oh, this is going to be troublesome. I can't let myself lose here not while I've harvested enough souls to feed on. I'm almost over past half of the power I need to regain my real form!_

YoukaiInumon turned to Sakuyamon, smiling albeit shamelessly. _I can't believe I'm fighting alongside Renamon! This is like a dream come true._

"Focus, YoukaiInumon," Sakuyamon addressed their new ally. "We can't let him slip by us."

"Right, can't get carried away here."

Taking the initiative against Lance, Sakuyamon hastily flew into the air with YoukaiInumon behind her. Lance hovered back, luring the two Megas toward him. He opened his right hand and tossed a black ball toward YoukaiInumon. YoukaiInumon brought down one of his swords and cut the dark ball in two. YoukaiInumon followed this up and propelled himself at the possessed teen. Irked, Lance evaded YoukaiInumon by swerving around him. Lance launched another dark ball that YoukaiInumon cut down with his swords. With Lance distracted, Sakuyamon took measures and flew up hitting Lance's back with her staff. She easily dropped Lance and saw him hitting the ground.

"Whoa! And you guys were trying to be careful with him?" Himura said with his mouth agape.

Gallantmon jumped into the air and lifted his lance, shooting a lightning blast. "_**Lightning Joust!**_" He aimed for and hit Lance directly. Lance's body took the hit as his entire body bounced vividly around. "Augh, can't go overboard!" He ceased his attack and descended over near Lance's crumpled and beaten body. "I did go too far." He looked behind him seeing Sakuyamon and YoukaiInumon.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" YoukaiInumon asked.

"No," Gallantmon nodded.

"Then, it's about time I get to work," Sakuyamon replied as she prepared to forge a spirit fox. "Time to exorcise the darkness from this boy."

"Guys, something's happening!" Himura called out to the Digimon trio. "You better hurry!"

As Sakuyamon raced over and threw the spirit fox forward, Lance's body seemingly vanished into black mist. Alarmed, the Megas surveyed the area and turned around to see Lance laughing albeit holding his left shoulder. He also wore scathe marks after taking Gallantmon's lightning attack.

"You almost had me, but... luckily my recovery is getting better," Lance said, seeing a hole in his hand seemingly close up. He chuckled deeply as Pharaohmon's thoughts flowed through his mind seamlessly. _I grow weary of these insects. Time to part ways with a farewell._

"Lance! It's not too late! We can remove the darkness out of you!" Gallantmon pleaded to Lance.

"Don't try to convince this guy," Himura scoffed. "He is Pharaohmon. He's possessed the guy you once knew as Lance."

"I refuse to believe it," the knight said as he and the others saw Lance floating in the air and wearing a black aura. "Even if there's some kind of dark power controlling him... it's crazy. Why Lance?"

"Didn't I already tell you, fools? I made my choice," Lance's smile exuded evil. "I've already sold my soul to a devil. Wouldn't any of you do the same to get what you've longed for?"

"Not a chance! I'm not taking things for granted!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "Most of all, I'd never sell my soul for power and let some freak control me. Pharaohmon only cares for his own selfish desires!"

"Now, what did I tell you about badmouthing my new lord?" Lance chortled evilly. "I'll willingly sacrifice every human, even my own parents, to please Lord Pharaohmon."

Listening to Lance, Yui covered her ears and averted her eyes from him.

"I'm growing tired of hearing this guy talk!" Himura added. "YoukaiInumon, don't let him get away!"

"And I won't! You're not fooling me, Pharaohmon!" YoukaiInumon howled as he shot up to meet Lance. As he drew his swords against him, he narrowly missed Lance as the possessed teen teleported 10 feet from him. "Damn you! Hold still!" He flew across and tried to hit Lance again, but this time the villain produced a dark barrier that repelled YoukaiInumon's swords from touching him.

"Now the cheapskate's got a barrier!" scowled Himura, clenching his fists when viewing Lance's barrier.

As Lance waved his hand, he sent a boomerang-shaped projectile that targeted Gallantmon. Gallantmon readied his lance and prepared to shoot down the boomerang. It quickly swerved around and hit Gallantmon's back. Gallantmon grunted as he fell back and took the blow.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon cried out.

"Keep your eye on the ball," chuckled Lance as he felt a vibration in the air and turned to see YoukaiInumon swinging his sword and unleashing a black fire wave at him. "Nice try." With that, he vanished in an instant and reappeared in front of YoukaiInumon. "My turn." He expelled a shockwave of power, which hit YoukaiInumon head-on and sent him plunging to the ground. "

"Inumon!" Himura hurried over to his partner's fallen side, but YoukaiInumon beckoned him off.

"No... I'm still in this fight, Himura! Get back!"

"Inumon!" Yui called out to the dark canine warrior.

Suppressing his pained expression, albeit failing to do so, YoukaiInumon stood and looked up to see Sakuyamon swinging her staff around Lance. Lance teleported around like crazy, throwing off Sakuyamon's offensive strikes. He whirled around and saw Gallantmon trying to ambush him. He fired a beam directly at Gallantmon.

"No!" Sakuyamon shouted as she dove forward and tried throwing herself over Gallantmon. "Look out!" The beam traveled at a fast rate and outpaced Sakuyamon's flight.

Gallantmon raised his shield and deflected the beam, redirecting it into the air.

"Ugh, now he's gaining a boost!" Lance gaped when seeing a red aura outline Gallantmon's form.

"I... I gave you a chance, Lance! But, you've pushed me too far!" bellowed an enraged Gallantmon. "This time I'm knocking you out cold so you won't be getting up for a while!"

"Oooh, idle threats, but can you carry them out?" Lance laughed as Pharaohmon's thoughts raced through his mind. _His power is being stimulated by his hatred for me. That's it. I expect the same reaction when I confront Yugi Muto before I take his Millennium Puzzle! _

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Lance/Pharaohmon's thoughts were interrupted when Gallantmon shot upward to meet him. He lunged forward to attack Lance. Lance kept his distance by teleporting from his adversary's reach. Sakuyamon watched cautiously following Gallantmon giving pursuit to Lance.

"Be careful, Gallantmon! Don't destroy him before we get the chance to restore Lance!" Sakuyamon reminded the enraged knight. "Takato, you need to keep cool!" Rika's voice came out of the golden-armored Digimon.

Standing up on his own, YoukaiInumon recovered and picked up his swords. Himura and Yui quickly arrived by his side.

"Gallantmon's power is rising. That bastard, Pharaohmon, does not realize what he's getting himself into."

"You mean to tell me that Gallantmon has the power to defeat him?" Himura wondered.

Nodding, YoukaiInumon guessed. "I believe he can, but he can't let Pharaohmon throw him off. One misstep and Gallantmon could make a mistake!"

Gallantmon maintained his focus on Lance. He clearly wasn't intending to let Lance go without getting the job done. What the knight didn't know was that the true enemy was hidden in the Lance. The monster himself lurked from within Lance and delighted in seeing Gallantmon enraged. Lance simply spread his arms luring Gallantmon in to attack him. Gallantmon, despite being driven with anger was hesitant to inflict any life threatening injuries to Lance.

"Renamon, we've got to get back in there! Takato needs help!" Rika said it best as Sakuyamon glided up to aid Gallantmon.

xxxxx

After having seen the explosions from the ongoing battle, Yami and Joey headed forward riding on a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Using Joey's card, Yami summoned it to live with his Millennium Puzzle. They were closing in toward their destination.

"Yug, there's a ton of commotion over there. We know for sure Takato and his pals are involved in that?"

"I have no doubt since we're closing into Shinjuku as we speak. Joey, my puzzle has felt a sinister presence from their location. If my deduction is correct, we'll find the mastermind behind all the recent attacks."

"Ya think Pharaohmon is over there fighting Takato and the others?"

Yami affirmed his deduction. "With this amount of evil my puzzle is reading, I think that's the logical conclusion. We must approach this with extreme caution, but we'll do all we can to help our friends."

Joey nodded. "Let's take this creep down for good, Yug!"

"Yes," muttered the Pharaoh, narrowing his focused gaze toward the battle ahead of them.

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Shibuya District/7:30 PM**_

**(Cue Hardcore Holly 1st WWE Theme)**

The Spirit Detectives hastily engaged Brimstone, luring him away to a vicinity with no bystanders involved. Needless to say, Brimstone was demonstrating his sheer dominance by evading and countering the Detectives' countless attacks. Hiei was dropped after being stomped on by Brimstone. As the pain in his arm paralyzed him, Hiei could barely even hold his sword.

"You made a mistake challenging me now," Brimstone said, turning around to see Yusuke running up behind him.

Rearing his spirit-imbued fist, Yusuke drove a bone shattering punch into Brimstone's masked face.

"Heh, do you want to keep shooting your mouth?"

Just then, as Brimstone turned his head and chuckled, Yusuke blanched in shock. Brimstone caught Yusuke with a gut punch and sent him sailing into the air.

"Hey, ya masked bastard!" Kuwabara roared as he ran up and drove his Spirit Sword into Brimstone. "Got ya... what?" He saw Brimstone catching his sword and nullifying it with a discharged spirit flow. He whirled around and kicked Kuwabara hard in the face, laying him out.

Kurama was on one knee while holding his left arm where Brimstone burnt him earlier. He meticulously analyzed Brimstone's attack patterns.

"That's it," Kurama carefully noted. _He's invoked a second layer of armor made from his own spiritual power. It not only acts as a defense mechanism, but augments the fiery aura he produces. That explains why none of our attacks have been able to pierce him. He's wearing a double armor._ The red-haired fox veered his direction toward Yusuke, who stood up and faced down Brimstone. "Yusuke, don't..."

"Let's get this straight, big guy. By kicking your ass, we're sending a message to your boss Pharaohmon."

Brimstone acknowledged Yusuke's threat. "And he sees you all as pests to his plans, but I'm not going to finish you quickly. With your resiliency, perhaps you will make this more entertaining." He said punching a fist into his left palm. "Make your move, human." He took a fighting stance as his fire aura flared.

Clenching his fists, Yusuke narrowed down his options and chose his best option. _The Shotgun it is then. Let's do this!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside the KaibaCorp American Arena**_

Upon exiting the arena, Mai and Cammy hurried out a lavender Ferrari belonging to the former. Mai unlocked the door to her car and let Cammy jump into the passenger's seat. Before Mai pulled out her keys, she had a cell in her hand and hesitated in driving out. Realizing the daughter of the Diet was with her, she couldn't afford taking the girl without making it seem like a kidnapping.

"Listen, I can't take you with me, hun. You can hang here with me until everything calms down in there."

"I can't go back in there. There's no telling if those monsters are still looking for me."

"Look, we would be seeing people fleeing from the arena by now," Mai said, leaning against the wheel. "There aren't such things as monster..." For a minute, she gasped and reflected to the agonizing moments of being at the mercy of Marik's Shadow Realm magic. She spaced out momentarily, frightening the child sitting next to her.

Cammy blinked nervously. "Um... Miss Valentine..."

Mai shook her head and returned to her senses. "...huh?" She faked a smile. "Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to scare you. By the way, call me Mai. I'm not that old to be called _miss._"

"My parents always told me to respect people older than me."

"Well, I'm not an old lady. Listen, I'll tell you what. You can hang here with me for 30 minutes, but after that I'm going to call your dad. He knows me. He'll be relieved to know you've been hanging with me."

Cammy sighed. "But, Sailor Mercury... we have to find her inside."

"Let me get this straight. One of the Sailor Senshi just happens to be in there? Seriously?"

The child nodded in response. "Yes and she told me to find safety while she takes care of the monsters."

"I see. Then, she wants me to look after you?"

"Well, I just happened to stumble into your dressing room. I didn't expect to bump into you."

Mai smiled. "And I didn't expect to be looking out for a kid. I was planning to head back to Tokyo in a few days."

"I'm sorry about your... I mean when we walked out you told me you didn't win."

"We win some and lose some," she said, staring blankly over her windshield, to which Cammy noticed the emptiness in her eyes. "But, even when I lose, I pick myself up. In the end, I'm still a duelist at heart. I can't let these pitfalls stop me."

"And you won't! You're an great duelist, Mai!" Cammy tried her best to encourage the seemingly depressed woman.

"Heh, thanks for the vote of confidence, you a fan of mine?"

Nodding, Cammy replied in earnest. "A fan of you, Yugi Muto, and Seto Kaiba. Joey Wheeler is also fast becoming a favorite of mine, too."

"Heh, Joey... so, what's your story with this sister of yours? You haven't even met her in person?"

"Well, it's complicated. Daddy won't let me see her until I'm ready... or so he says."

Mai was taken aback hearing this. "Really? Why would he prevent sisters from seeing one another? That doesn't sound right. Is your older sister a trouble maker?"

"No, she's a popular Miko back in Tokyo! I actually desire to become one like her."

"And what does your mother think of your older sister?"

"Well, my mom isn't Rei's mom. Rei's mother died before I was born. My mom would be Rei's stepmom."

"I think it's wrong your father doesn't let you see her, but it's not my business to butt into family affairs."

"But, you know my father, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm just an acquaintance at best. I've met your parents at dinner parties, but I'm not close to them. Now as for your sister, I've personally met her back in Tokyo."

"You did? But why did you ask me if she could be a trouble maker?"

Chuckling, Mai looked the child in her eyes and lightly touched a lock of Cammy's raven hair. "You look so much like her."

"Well, our mothers did look alike. Father has some good taste in women."

"He sure does if his daughters turned out to be pretty young women," Mai smiled curtly. "I only asked because I wanted to hear from your view, hun. You're right about your sister. She's a cool girl, hun. When I showed her your picture, she was shocked. She desperately wants to see you bad."

"I bet she does..."

"And boy does she hate your father," giggled the blonde woman, stimulating a small laugh from Cammy.

Cammy shook her head. "I kinda don't blame her. Daddy can be harsh."

"So, how are you planning on seeing your sister Rei?"

"How? I don't know... what can I do? I can't take a plane by myself! I'd need my parents to go with me and I don't know if daddy would approve!"

"Well, don't you think it's time you should make a statement and tell him how much you really want to see your sis?"

Shrugging, Cammy was unsure of what to do and looked out the rear view mirror. "...I want to see her."

_I wish I could help you, kid. I really do._ Mai's thoughts were abruptly cut off when they heard an explosion occur outside the arena. "What in the...?"

Cammy turned and looked out to see Scarabmon flying out to meet a certain blue-haired Senshi.

"I'll be..." Mai gasped out in aghast and turned to watch Cammy climbing out of the car. "Cammy, wait!" She quickly unfastened her seat belt and ran out next to the child. "You were right. There are real monsters... and she's fighting them alone? Where's her friends?"

"She's the only one here for some reason. She also claims to know my sister," Cammy frowned as she shouted out encouraging the Senshi. "C'mon Sailor Mercury! Kick some bug butt!"

The blonde was seeing it but she couldn't believe it. It was her first time seeing a Senshi fighting outside media coverage.

"She knows your sister? Then, maybe she can take you to see her... if I can see a Senshi in person, I can believe anything."

Cammy cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "Take them down, Mercury!"

xxxxx

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST - **_**Daimon**_** (3:05-4:49) )**

Khnummon and the Scarabmon fleet opened fire on Mercury. They sent a bombardment of blasts that hit the ground near Mercury. Mercury tried jumping away, but one blast knocked her back into the arena wall. Fans outside the arena scattered away when seeing the blasts. Khnummon sauntered forward laughing and scaring away the bystanders. Mercury tried standing up, but the Scarabmon relentlessly continued hitting her with stun beams. Mercury rolled away as the beams hit the wall.

"Oh, you're a resilient one!" Khnummon remarked as Mercury stood up. "I must say you're as tenacious as Lord Pharaohmon describe your colleagues to be! Baaa!" He lifted his staff and sent a discharged blast toward Mercury again.

"Augh!" Mercury cried out, jumping into the air as she crossed her arms and unleashed a barrage of bubbles forward. "_**Bubble Spray!**_" She covered the spacious area where Khnummon and his cohorts stood, covering them with a cold and thick fog.

"Blast! She's put up a fog barrier! Spread out and scour through, Scarabmon!" Khnummon's voice could be heard behind the fog.

As Mercury stumbled across, she leaned over next to a car and used the time to recover.

"Cammy-chan, I hope you're ok somewhere," she muttered as one of the Scarabmon luckily got through the fog.

The Scarabmon shouted. "I found her!" He then opened fire and blasted the ground near Mercury.

Readily springing into the air, Mercury distanced herself from the Scarabmon. Another Scarabmon flew out and caught her with a stun beam. The audiences watching the fight cheered on the blue-haired warrior. Passing along through the crowd, Duke Devlin finished signing autographs and caught a glimpse of the ongoing battle. Duke turned and saw Sailor Mercury charging across hitting the two Scarabmon with bubble blasts to their foreheads, causing them to explode and turn into dust.

"What the heck is going on here?" Duke blanched. "A Sailor Senshi... here?"

"Yeah, she's been fighting these giant bugs on her own, dude," a guy with a thick surfer's accent chimed in.

Duke added. "You don't say..." He watched Sailor Mercury turning to see Khnummon and the few Scarabmon left walking out of the fog.

"You've delayed your inevitable demise long enough," Khnummon stated as he dashed forward and hit Mercury with a headbutt. "_**Battering Ram!**_" He caught Mercury and sent her flying into the ground. "Let's see you recover from that! Baaa!"

"C'mon, Sailor Mercury!" The crowd cheered on the blue-haired Senshi, encouraging her to get up and press forward.

Mercury grabbed her side where Khnummon hit her. "...ugh... I can't be defeated... not like this... I can't let them find Cammy-chan!" She struggled to stand as Khnummon hit her again with a second headbutt. "Augh!"

"It's such a shame you're such a weakling," Khnummon taunted her. "I'd be more than happy to put you out of your pitiful existence. Baaa!" He raised his staff and blasted her back, grievously damaging her with continuous stun blasts. "Now tell me where the Digital Priestess is!"

"N...No...! I won't tell you!" Mercury resisted.

"I need you alive so you can tell me! Don't you die on me already!"

Mercury tried to resist as much as her body could withstand the pain. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. She barely opened an eye, glaring defiantly at Khnummon and trying to keep Cammy's existence hidden.

**(End theme)**

Meanwhile, Seto and Mokuba opened an exit leading outside the arena. They just happened to arrive when the battle was getting heated with Mercury and Khnummon. They, along with other spectators, watched Khnummon hitting Mercury with multiple stun blasts.

"Seto, look!" Mokuba called out to his brother's attention, pointing him to where Mercury was being hit by Khnummon's blasts. "Isn't that one of the Sailor Senshi? What's one doing here? I always thought they were just urban legends."

"Well, you thought wrong now," Seto was equally surprised as he eyed Khnummon. "Looks the perceived terrorists are freaks in costumes."

"But, one's dressed like a goat and hitting Mercury with some... electrical blast. I don't think you can say it's cheap special effects."

"Whatever it is, we're putting a stop to this. No one draws away attention from one of our events," Seto scoffed as he tried walking toward Khnummon. Just then, he saw a blue light beaming out of his pocket. "...huh?" He watched as his Blue-Eyes White Dragon seemingly floated out of his pocket on its own and producing a subtle blue aura. "My Blue-Eyes card...?"

"Big bro!" Mokuba gaped at the glowing card.

_What does this mean?_ The CEO's intrigued eyes became drawn to the glowing Blue-Eyes White Dragon card.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo, Japan/Eastern Shinjuku District/7:36 PM**_

As they arrived on the battle location, Yami and Joey hopped off the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, which glided up to join Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and YoukaiInumon.

"Looks like we came just in time, Yug."

"Indeed," Yami said.

"YUGI! JOEY!" Gallantmon called out to the Duelists. "We're so glad you guys came!"

"Wait.. Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler here?" Himura was shocked to see the two famous Duelists in the same vicinity.

Noticing Yami and Joey, Lance's grin grew even wider. _So, Yugi Muto came and no surprise he has the Millennium Puzzle with him! _

"All right, Joey, it's time we bring out the Summoned Skull and merge our monsters together."

"Sounds like a plan, Yug! Let's do this thing!"

However, before Yami had a chance to draw his monster, his Millennium Puzzle suddenly glowed on its own and surprised even the Pharaoh. He grabbed the mystical item and sensed an urgency from afar. An image of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon materialized inside the puzzling, getting a gasp from Yami and baffling him.

_**'The Blue-Eyes White Dragon...? That must mean... Kaiba?**_**'** Thought Yugi who was as astounded by the legendary dragon's image.

xxxxx

_**Outside the KaibaCorp American Arena**_

Once the blue flew out of Kaiba's hand, a blue burst of cyan light swept across the vicinity. The crowd close by were marveled when they witnessed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon rising from the glaring light. The dragon raised its head and roared out a deafening cry. Khnummon ceased his attacks immediately as he and his cohorts gazed upon the Blue-Eyes Blue Dragon, summoned to life by Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, albeit unbeknownst to Kaiba.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST - **_**Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Unreleased Theme) **_**)**

"Seto, how did you do that?" Mokuba gaped upon seeing the dragon standing in front of them.

Kaiba was speechless as he watched his Blue-Eyes set its sights on Khnummon and the Scarabmon.

"What in Digiworld is going on here?" Khnummon demanded as he fired a blast at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon instinctively battered the attack aside with its tail. "What? How can this be?"

Regaining his composure, Kaiba scowled and defiantly called to the Digimon. "Terrorists, I'm giving you fair warning! Get off these grounds or feel the wrath of my dragon!"

Witnessing this phenomenon which he and his friends became accustomed to, Duke watched the Blue-Eyes stalk toward Khnummon.

"Man, I know I shouldn't be surprised after what the crap I went through during Battle City!" Duke looked on in aghast. "But, how did Kaiba just summon a _real_ Blue-Eyes? He doesn't have a Millennium item like Yugi does." He watched the Scarabmon glide over and attack the Blue-Eyes.

"Destroy his dragon, Scarabmon!" Khnummon roared out in command.

The insect warriors unleashed blasts simultaneously. The Blue-Eyes produced an aura to protect itself from the Scarabmon's attacks. The dragon glided up and forced the insects to scatter around.

"Seto! It's really attacking them!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Seto grinned and openly beckoned his dragon to attack. "All right then, Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Scare them off with a Light of Destruction!" He watched the dragon gape its mouth and expelled a large blue blast that hit the ground near Khnummon.

Bracing himself for the blast, Khnummon felt the impact and was blown back a few feet. He hit the ground and struggled to stand.

"Seto, I don't think they're even human!" Mokuba said, noticing Khnummon not showing any signs of injury. "They must be those Digimon we've heard a lot about!"

"Is that so? Well, more reason to destroy these creeps," the CEO frowned, focusing his sights on Khnummon and the Scarabmon.

As the Blue-Eyes ascended into the air, the Scarabmon flew up to pursue it.

As for Sailor Mercury, the blue-haired Senshi stood and marveled at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the flesh.

**(End theme)**

"Can it be...? A real Duel Monster?" blinked Mercury, astounded when seeing the Blue-Eyes gliding around the Scarabmon. She attentively looked over to the Kaibas. _Aren't they the Kaiba brothers? Yes, I've heard they've been in here for a few months. _She focused on Khnummon, who was barely getting up. _I can't let him get away!_ Gutting it out, Mercury straightened her stance and called out to Khnummon. "I'm not through with you!"

Turning around and seeing Mercury on her feet, the ram Digimon growled. "You're still here? Why don't you just kneel over already?"

"Because... I made a promise to a friend..." Mercury stammered, holding her stance. "I promise her... I'd bring her sister to her... and as her friend I won't let her down!"

"Touching words, but you and the Priestess are going to die here," Khnummon boasted as he readily pointed his staff toward Mercury.

"MERCURY!" Came a voice out of nowhere.

Everyone, including Sailor Mercury and Khnummon, turned to see Cammy with Mai standing behind her. Cammy had a determined look etched on her face, giving the boost of confidence the blue-haired Senshi required to push herself.

"Don't give up, Mercury! I believe in you!"

When hearing this, Sailor Mercury smiled and took a battle stance.

Khnummon grunted irritably. "You're a glutton for punishment, but one big charge should finish you off!"

"Go ahead and try..." Mercury said until she saw her Henshin Stick seemingly float in her face. "My Henshin..." The item, and her body, glowed in conjunction with each other. A blue aura outlined Mercury's body and brimmed energetically. Cammy, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, Duke, and every other bystander watch in awe as the beautiful genius's Henshin Stick transform into a gorgeous blue gem. In the center of the item was a darker blue star with Mercury symbol emblazoned over it. Two pairs of pinkish wings jutted out both sides of the item; two on the right and two on the left. The item was attached to a long stick as it fell into Mercury's hands. With her eyes and mouth widening in aghast, Mercury stared awestruck at her upgraded item. "It's changed... and I feel more power flowing through me..."

"M-Mercury...?" Cammy gaped, equally as shocked as the blue-haired Senshi.

"Now I've seen everything," Mai murmured.

While all the attention was on Mercury and the Blue-Eyes, Lady Psyren hid behind a bush and readied her tranquilizer dart. She aimed directly for Mercury, who was still drawn to her new Henshin item.

"I don't know what's going on, but I have you where I want ya," evilly giggled Lady Psyren.

Irked, Khnummon bumrushed Mercury and ready to headbutt her again.

"Hey, you! Get outta the way!" Mokuba shouted to Mercury.

"No... Mercury! Move!" Cammy pleaded.

When Khnummon reached her, a blue flash of light was released from Mercury's new item and repelled the ram aside. Mercury felt the new powers from the item resonate with her. Now focusing her sights on Khnummon, Mercury defiantly stared him down and raised her item in the air.

**(Cue Sailor Moon OST - **_**Inner Senshi Transformation **_**(1:35-1:54) )**

"You've crossed my path of the last time!" Mercury called out, raising her Eternal Henshin item. "_**Mercury Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_" She seemingly knew the phrase and shouted instinctively. After calling out her transformation cry, Mercury's Super Senshi attire was quickly washed over by a blinding flash of blue light. A large pair of white wings materialized behind her and wrapped themselves over her as Mercury transformed under the white feathered wings. Her transparent shoulder guards turned into round cyan-schemed sleeves. Her earrings turned into star-shaped ones coupled with a new shinier tiara stone and a brighter blue star brooch. Her sleeves lengthened further into the upper-arm lengths. The ribbons on her back bow became thinner. Her skirt became two-layered (the blue one overlapping a shorter cyan one) coupled with a new ribbon and a golden star adorning the top of it. In addition to these new accessories, her blue boots were replaced by knee-length white ones, each one formed a V-shaped border at the top coupled and five-pointed stars at the top. Opening her eyes, Eternal Sailor Mercury instinctively posed and stood up to Khnummon's advancement.

**(End theme)**

Everyone witnessed the magical girl transform before their eyes. Though, fortunately for Ami's sake and identity, they only saw Sailor Mercury transform into an Eternal Senshi. Thank the magic for that. A few guys in the crowd had fainted and nosebleed from seeing a magical girl transform, completely making their days.

"Wow..." Cammy watched in awe. "Mercury, you... you're awesome! Now you can take him!"

"Yeah, I'm really seeing everything," gaped Mai.

Seto and Mokuba witnessed Eternal Sailor Mercury's ascension. The latter was entranced but the later now looked up to see his dragon struggling with outmaneuvering the Scarabmon. Having already lost his nerve seeing 'magic' unfold near him, Seto prepared to pull out his two other Blue-Eyes cards. A part of him still rejected the existence of magic, albeit even with all he's experienced in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Another part of him was ready to use this mysterious power to his advantage, one of the perks of being a successful businessman willing to take risks.

Then, just like with his first Blue-Eyes card, the other two glowed and magically appeared in Kaiba's hand along with a Polymerization magic card. When luck, he had draw his other two Blue-Eyes and the Polymerization to his shock.

"Seto, the Blue-Eyes is gonna need help!" called Mokuba. "Seto?"

_Can't be just a luck of the draw._ The CEO was seemingly drawn to the cards in his possession. He painstakingly watched his Blue-Eyes being struck from all sides by the Scarabmon fleet. "Let's put an end to this."

Eternal Sailor Mercury took a stance against Khnummon. The ram, hesitant at first to move, now readied his staff and fired a blast. Mercury easily evaded the blast and flew across to attack him head-on. Baffled by the Eternal Senshi's augmented speed, Khnummon ran back and fired another stun beam. Eternal Mercury swerved around the beam and swiftly landed behind him, surprising the ram.

"How did you?" Khnummon exclaimed.

Mercury turned and frowned. "Your reflexes are far too slow to me. I know what attack you're going to do next."

"Curses..." angrily growled the ram-faced Digimon.

Cammy cheered the Eternal Senshi on. "All right, Mercury! He can't beat you now!"

Still shocked by what's transpired, Mai slowly turned her head and saw her rival hidden beyond the crowd. She caught sight of Lady Psyren and headed off to get her.

Lady Psyren finally had Mercury locked on her sights and pressed the trigger. "Bingo. You're mine."

With that, she fired and out came the tranquilizer.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo, Japan/Eastern Shinjuku District/7:43 PM**_

**(Cue InuYasha OST 1 - **_**Fight to Death**_**)**

Things got intense in the ensuing battle with Lance, the Mega Digimon, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Lance was seemingly on the losing side of the battle with the Megas and Red-Eyes bombarding the skies around him. Gallantmon lunged forward, trying to hit Lance with his sword, but the possessed teen teleported out of his reach. Lance came up behind Gallantmon and hit him full force with a dark beam to his head. Gallantmon grunted after taking the shot and turned shooting a lightning blast from his saber. Lance barely dodged the incoming attack and cursed under his breath.

He looked over his back to see the Red-Eyes Black Dragon joined by the Summoned Skull.

"Feh, this is getting tiresome," muttered Lance. "Can't let this drag out any further." With that, he invoked the dark energy in his body as a large shadow casted over Lance's back. The ambiguous-looking shadow had red glowing eyes piercing a terrifying gaze at Gallantmon and the others.

As he stood after hitting the ground, YoukaiInumon recovered and saw the dark shadow behind Lance.

"Look!" The demon hound warrior exclaimed.

Sakuyamon gasped when she sensed the dark presence behind Lance. "There's no mistaking it anymore."

"Himura, I can really see that dark power inside that guy!" wailed Yui, who called over to her brother.

Himura narrowed his eyes and growled. "Your spiritual senses are always right on the mark."

"You've finally showed yourself, Pharaohmon!" Gallantmon bellowed. "You just couldn't hide yourself anymore. I didn't want to believe it, but now I'm convinced."

Joey blanched. "Oh, man! That guy was really Pharaohmon all along?"

Yami frowned and pulled out Polymerization. "Pharaohmon's too dangerous to see escape! I use Polymerization to fuse our monsters together!" He declared as the magic card's effects merged the Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon into a single amalgamated entity. "Combine as one! Now, our monsters combined form... Black Skull Dragon!"

With that, in place of the two monsters, they merged to form a black-bodied dragon with skeletal features retained from Summoned Skull. It opened its red eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream before launching itself toward Lance. It expelled large molten balls toward Lance, who perpetually threw dark blasts to cancel out the Black Skull Dragon's attacks. Gallantmon flew up behind Lance and hit him with the back of his lance, sending him plunging to the streets. As Gallantmon landed, Lance surprised everyone with his superhuman durability and emerged from the small hole with his clothes torn and battle scars covering his back.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue InuYasha OST 1 - **_**Attack**_**)**

"You think you have me..."

Before he could move, Sakuyamon landed behind him. She threw her staff in attempt to remove Pharaohmon's dark spirit. Lance quickly caught the staff and crushed it with his strength.

"My staff!" Sakuyamon exclaimed.

Lance grinned and pressed his hands together. "Take this!" He expelled a dark beam to Sakuyamon and knocked her back.

"AUGH!" The golden-armored Mega wailed as YoukaiInumon dove in and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I've got you!" YoukaiInumon said, holding Sakuyamon.

"Nice save, Inumon!" Himura shouted.

The Black Skull Dragon landed near Lance and stomped its foot, causing Lance to stumble back. The possessed teen glanced over his shoulder to see Yami and Joey a few feet away.

"Heh, so good you're here, Yugi Muto..." Lance chortled evilly, picking himself off the ground and almost stumbled back. "Just know I haven't given up securing that Millennium item from you."

"That'll never happen," Yami said with a malicious tone toward Lance. "It's over, Pharaohmon.

"Quite the contrary, King of Games," Lance scoffed as he spat blood from his mouth. "But, something else has just caught my attention." He turned around and in plain sight he caught Yui getting behind Himura. "That girl over there has a keen spiritual awareness. Perhaps, maybe..." A sickening grin came over the teen's face, which prompted Himura to shield his sister from Lance's view.

"Don't you get near her!" Himura shouted directly at Lance.

YoukaiInumon asserted with a low growl. "Get near them and I'll rip you a part, Pharaohmon!" He bared his fangs and tried scaring off Lance. "I didn't peg you'd stoop this low, you sick freak!"

"He has henchmen willing to go as far as using a friend of ours as a shield!" A provoked Joey called out.

Yami, equally infuriated, barked toward Lance. "Pharaohmon, this has gone far enough!"

"Oh, you think so? I'm just getting started." And then Lance teleported and reappeared closer to YoukaiInumon. He channeled dark energy in his right hand and tried to stab him in the heart.

Before he stabbed YoukaiInumon, a pair of molten balls hit the ground near Lance. Lance swerved to the side and caught Black Skull Dragon gliding over to attack him. Lance teleported out of the reach of the dragon's claws. However, what he didn't count on was Gallantmon prepping up his shield and channeling power in it. Lance blanched and the last thing he saw was a blinding flash of light hitting him head-on.

"_**Shield of the Just!**_"

Lance took a face full of Gallantmon's Shield of the Just. The overwhelming force, behind a massive energy beam, blasted Lance back. Lance tried to put out dark power to redirect the knight's attack, but it was far too strenuous to overcome.

"D-DAMN YOU!" Lance bellowed whilst straining against the beam. "THIS WON'T DESTROY ME!" He then planted both feet into the ground as the dark force behind him helped augment his strength. He surprised everyone present as he kept the beam from pushing back. _Yes... yes... YES! THIS WON'T DO ME IN!_

"Gah! He's actually holding it back?" Joey said with aghast.

Himura gaped. "...there's no reason to doubt he's Pharaohmon anymore!"

Yui stayed hidden behind her brother and watched the power struggle.

"C'mon, Gallantmon! Push harder!" Sakuyamon encouraged the knight to exert more force.

YoukaiInumon couldn't take it anymore. He rushed ahead with Sakuyamon still in his arms.

"Inumon! What are you doing?" His human partner shouted to the dark canine.

"YOU FOOL! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sakuyamon angrily chided YoukaiInumon, who recklessly ran up to Lance and bit his right ankle.

As he felt the canine's teeth sinking into his bone, Lance cringed and roared in agonizing pain. With this distraction, Lance was unable to fully concentrate and felt the overwhelming force from Gallantmon's attack. Once YoukaiInumon moved away, Gallantmon exerted more power and sent it into his beam, which pushed Lance far back from their location. Lance's screams soundly echoed throughout the vicinity as the beam exploded near a building's side. The teen became heavily buried under pounds of debris.

**(End theme)**

Gallantmon dropped to a knee, catching his breath after exerting too full-powered beams. He pulled himself up and stumbled forward.

"Takato, Guilmon! Are you two ok?" Yami conveyed concern for the seemingly fatigued Bio-Merged Mega.

"We'll manage," answered the knight with Takato/Guilmon's voices. He veered toward YoukaiInumon and nodded. "Thanks. I forgot to get your name."

"I'm Inumon. In my current state, I'm YoukaiInumon."

"Ok, now can you put me down?" Sakuyamon asked as she crawled right out of YoukaiInumon's arms. She dusted herself as YoukaiInumon put his arms up. "What?"

YoukaiInumon made a dismissive gesture. "Nothing!"

Joey couldn't believe his eyes when seeing Gallantmon unleash his full-powered Shield of the Just. "Sheesh, that attack really should've done more than a number on that creep."

"We have to check to confirm if he's really gone, guys," Gallantmon said as he hastily raced toward the spot where Lance was last seen. "C'mon, guys!"

"Let's follow him!" Yami declared, leading everyone else behind the knight.

**(Cue The Mummy OST Track 01 - **_**Imhotep**_**)**

When the group arrived at the vicinity spot, they saw the large amount of debris burying the area where Lance was hit a minute ago. There was still smoke seeping out from the fresh debris created from Gallantmon's shield beam. Gallantmon prodded the debris with his lance and nodded to everyone behind him.

"Still, even if he was evil, that was a human being that died..." Himura remarked, which shed a new light on the situation and reminded them of the consequences that may follow.

Gallantmon added. "Could it be helped? We tried to save him... maybe... I did go too far."

"Heh, I think it's too late to go back and change it now!" Came a deep laugh underneath the debris, which caught the group's attention and baffled them.

Their worst fears were realized when black energy leaked out from the debris and melted through it. Lance emerged with a dark purple aura coating his whole body and melting away the debris that literally buried him alive.

"It can't be!" Joey gawked, almost stumbling out of his shoes.

Yami gritted his teeth. "He survived that?"

Gallantmon couldn't believe it and watched Lance float over them, casting glowing red eyes over them. His body showed signs of damage, all inflicted by Gallantmon and his cohorts. Ignoring the pain and damage on his host's body, a creepy smile adorned Lance's face.

"That didn't do squat to him!" YoukaiInumon blanched. "What else do y'all got to put him down now?"

"No, his body clearly has taken damage," Sakuyamon observed Lance more discreetly. "But, his power is returning to him."

Drawing enough reserves from his dark power, Lance kept himself stationary in the air and folded his arms. His entire body crackled with a combination of a dark purple cloak and streaks of lightning sizzling around the edges of the aura.

"That was a good shot, Takato and Guilmon," Lance openly commended the Bio-Merged Mega. "I see why how you were able to defeat ThothBabimon. The damage I've taken... certainly put a strain on me." He focused as he absorbed the dark energies from his aura and slowly began healing his wounds.

"Damn. So, the bastard can heal his body," observed YoukaiInumon.

Himura mused. "He can heal his body, but he needs the dark energy to do it."

Before any of them took action, Lance teleported and reappeared on a lightpost behind them. The group vividly turned around and caught the villain facing them with a malevolent grin, one that scared Yui and made the others shudder with disgust. Gallantmon made a sudden advancement. Lance responded to this and threw a energy ring, which hit Gallantmon and wrapped around his waist. Gallantmon felt his body become strained and then a thousand volts seamlessly flowed from the ring, paralyzing the Bio-Merged Mega's body. Takato nearly felt the effects as Guilmon used his data to protect his partner.

"G-Guilmon! We might have to split soon!" Takato said, calling out to his Digimon partner inside Gallantmon.

Lance snapped his fingers as Gallantmon collapsed on the ground.

"You bastard!" Yami bellowed.

"Takato! Guilmon! Get up!" Sakuyamon cried out to the knight.

"Leave them alone!" YoukaiInumon snarled up at Lance.

Lance nodded and laughed. "They tried to attack me first. I call self defense." He formed another ring and prepared to use it on YoukaiInumon. "Unless you want to join him?" He watched the others try to pry the ring holding Gallantmon off him. "Try all you want, but you'll just get zapped along with him."

As Himura tried pulling the ring off, he was zapped. Himura fell back while his hands went numb.

"Be careful, Himura!" added YoukaiInumon, who tried to take the ring off but to no avail. "It's not coming off."

"Release this thing off him!" Yami demanded from Lance. "Black Skull Dragon!" He ordered the skeletal dragon to come forward.

"I'd stop if I were you," warned the possessed teen, who snapped his fingers and caused more volts to discharge from the ring and blast Gallantmon.

"You're no longer even human!" Himura called out on Lance. "You're becoming the very monster that's possessed you!"

"How observant. What? You haven't already caught on by now?" Lance sighed and nodded at Himura's accusations. With a snap, the ring that held Gallantmon vanished. "There. At least I'm showing some gratitude for your friend. Oh, and how can I ever forget about your darling little sister, boy?" He attentively looked over to Yui hiding behind Himura. "You and your mongrel of a Digimon intrigue me."

"Why?" Himura questioned him.

"Oh, let's just say I have someone who's wishing to meet you," vaguely hinted Lance, who vanished and reappeared a good distance from them. "Come on over to me, children!" he laughed and floated off into the distance.

**(End theme)**

"Wait, come back!" YoukaiInumon demanded as he and Himura bolted right off after him.

Yui watched them leave and quickly followed right after them.

"Hey, you three! Stop!" The Pharaoh shouted as he tried to stop the siblings and the Digimon.

"Obviously it's a trap, guys," Gallantmon said as he raced forward. "That's why we're going to stop them before they fall for it!"

"Yes, let's go... that foolish canine..." Sakuyamon muttered as she joined with Gallantmon.

"Let's get moving, Yami," Joey turned to Yami as they mounted the Black Skull Dragon, taking off after them.

xxxxx

As they ran across the street, Himura and Yui were gaining behind YoukaiInumon.

"Yui, tell me. Were you really able to see a dark spirit in that guy?"

"Of course, I told you I can see spirits, both good and bad."

Himura's features softened as he raised another point. "Have you seen our parents then?"

"Their spirits? No, I haven't," Yui said sadly. "I'm sorry. I miss them."

"Me, too," the older sibling nodded as he and Yui saw YoukaiInumon pursuing Lance.

Unbeknownst to them, the 'someone' Lance referred a minute ago remained hidden in the shadows. From out of an alleyway, a pair of red eyes glowed and veered over watching the Tsubasa siblings race down the street. A deep and low growl came from the concealed creature preparing to head out after them.

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Shibuya District/7:50 PM**_

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST - **_**Monster Suit **_**(3:02-4:01) )**

Between Hiei's sword, Kurama's Rose Whip, and Kuwabara's Spirit Sword, all were ineffective against Brimstone's fire shield. Despite their efforts, Brimstone proved to be a formidable opponent. Yusuke waited for the right opportunity to land his patented Shotgun blast. He reared back his right fist, watching his colleagues keep Brimstone preoccupied.

Hiei once again writhed in agony holding his arm, letting himself open for Brimstone to blast him back. He turned as Kuwabara tried another swing of his Spirit Sword. The monster grabbed Kuwabara by his shirt and punched him back. Kurama seemingly stood poised ready to take Brimstone on after closely analyzing his attack patterns.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Yusuke muttered as he readied his spirit-charged fist. "I'm surprised this guy hasn't melted our damn skin."

"Aren't you going to attack?" Brimstone inquired, waiting for the red-haired fox to initiate any frontal attack.

Kurama, being the strategist, chose to hold his ground and encircled the armored behemoth instead. He had a seed ready to plant when Brimstone lowered his fire shield.

"So be it. I'll make my move then!" howled the fire warrior as he dashed across to meet Kurama head-on.

_I might not make it. _Kurama thought, preparing to dodge and hit Brimstone with the seed without the beast seeing.

As Brimstone drew closer, a flash of blue light came from behind the fire armored warrior. Brimstone casted his gaze to his right and saw Yusuke with his spirit-imbued fist ready to hit him hard. Yusuke came within contact Brimstone's chest armor and after that came a resounding blast akin to a shotgun fire.

"_**Shotgun!**_" Yusuke roared as he repeatedly hit Brimstone chest first with rapid spirit punches. Numerous punches pounded Brimstone's chest and then another hit him squarely under his jaw, sent him sailing into the air. _Hell yeah! I got him!_

After Yusuke's succession of attacks, Brimstone floated down and grasped his chest where Yusuke hit him.

_What was that? Those were rapid punches powered by spirit energy? _Brimstone briefly paused as he turned around and saw Hiei running up hitting him in the chest with dark fire covering his fists. "Ugh!" He recoiled from Hiei's body blows.

"_**Fist of the Mortal Flame!**_" roared Hiei, who pounded Brimstone with a flurry of fire-imbued fists. He sent him flying through the street and into a building's side.

As Brimstone fell, debris piled atop Brimstone and buried him under. The Spirit Detectives, despite the nagging damage they received, waltzed over together to view the spot where Brimstone was buried.

"Heh, he ain't so tough when you guys get him when we least expects it," Kuwabara remarked.

Yusuke scowled and readied his finger for a Spirit Gun shot. "I'll finish this off."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Brimstone's hand popped right out and grabbed Kurama's leg. Hiei quickly responded to this and saw Brimstone poking his head through. The dark-haired fire demon swiftly blitzed forward and landed a fire-imbued punch, breaking Brimstone's facemask. This staggered the beast and knocked him down. Brimstone released Kurama, who jumped back in defense.

"Are you ok, Kurama? That was close!" The orange-haired teen said, almost having a heart attack.

"I'm fine thanks to Hiei," Kurama reassured him.

Just then, sirens of the local police screeched in the background. Yusuke turned to his colleagues and nodded.

"Let's get out of here and avoid the pigs."

With that, the Detectives spread out leaving Brimstone behind. As soon as they left, Brimstone burned a hole through the ground and slipped into the underground subway to recover from his fight. When the police arrived, all they found was a ravaged street following the aftermath of another Brimstone battle.

xxxxx

_**Outside the KaibaCorp American Arena**_

Lady Psyren watched as the tranquilizer gun was knocked away by a Duel Monster's card. She looked across and saw Mai Valentine intercepting her attempted dart shot.

"N-No!" Psyren hissed, rubbing the spot where the card hit her hand too.

Mai smirked slyly. "Sorry, hun, but you aren't spoiling the fun here." She ran up and kicked Lady Psyren in the face, knocking her out. "I don't know what you were planning, but this isn't your business." She glanced back to Cammy, who continued cheering on Eternal Sailor Mercury.

Khnummon watched as Mercury turned his staff into ice and shattered it to pieces. Khnummon swiftly took action against Eternal Mercury and blasted her with electrical bolts. Mercury easily phased around them and stopped to summon a globe of water, which baffled Khnummon.

"Huh, Uh oh..." Khnummon stopped as Mercury held the globe of water, ready to launch it. "You think that scares me? Baaa!"

"You will be scared," Mercury muttered.

Meanwhile, as the Blue-Eyes was losing an aerial battle with the Scarabmon, Seto Kaiba quickly drew out his two other Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the Polymerization, which surprised Mokuba who offhandedly saw it.

"Time to get rid of these things," Seto declared as his cards glowed. "I summon my two other Blue-Eyes White Dragon to join together and with Polymerization I combine them to form..." As he summoned them, the dragons took to the air with the third as they turned into streamlined streaks of blue light. The three lights converged and amassed, forming together a three-headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon, each head screaming out and marveling the audience.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST IV Track 13 - **_**Anger of God**_**)**

"Wow, dude! Look! Seto just summoned his ultimate monster!" A fan shouted like a frantic fanboy and pointed to the skies.

"Behold, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" declared the CEO, who introduced the legendary beast as its presence captivated the fans and duelists in the vicinity.

_How did Seto do that? Maybe the magic he keeps dismissing is really real... I want to believe! _An awestruck Mokuba was left standing gaping in aghast.

Khnummon whirled around as he watched the Scarabmon flying out to attack the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The three-headed beast opened all three of its mouths and readily charged up three energy blasts. The Scarabmon stopped and sensed the amount of power being released simultaneously. They prepared to make a hasty retreat, which unfortunately for them was too late.

_I still don't give a damn about all that Egyptian magic stuff Yugi and his band of losers keep harping on about. I don't know how this happened, but I could care less. No one tries to jeopardize one of my events and gets away with it! _Seto clenched a fist and roared out with authority. "Now my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Destroy them with a _**Neutron Blast!**_" He declared as the three-headed dragon unleashed their energy blasts, all three converging to form a giant amassed ball of light.

The Scarabmon didn't turn around. They kept flying, but the large balling kept gaining on them. They tried outmaneuvering it.

It was too late. The energy ball was too much to withstand as it swallowed them up and vaporized them (along with their gems) into nothing. Shocked with awe, the audience were left captivated with the outcome. If that wasn't enough, Mercury was prepared to finish Khnummon off.

"And now for you!" Mercury declared as she completed her attack. "Repent for your wrongdoings! _**Mercury Aqua Mirage!**_" The blue-haired Senshi cried out, launching her globe of water. It exploded and turned into numerous streams of water that hit Khnummon all over. As each water stream hit him, the water quickly amassed around the ram. The ram Digimon struggled to break out, but it was too late. He dissolved into data inside the water globe as it exploded. "It is done." She muttered, turning around to see the crowd cheering for her and Seto Kaiba.

**(End theme)**

"Way to go, Mercury! I knew you could do it!" Cammy cried out, running up to the blue-haired Senshi. She embraced Mercury, who knelt over to hug her.

"I'm glad you stayed in safety, Cammy-chan."

"I think I can put my trust in my sister if she depends on you and the other Senshi."

"About that."

Before Mercury could say anything, the crowd went over to try to talk to her. Another half of the crowds went to talk to Seto Kaiba. When Seto turned to the skies, his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon let out a triumphant roar before vanishing.

"Kaiba, how did you summon your dragons without a duel disk?" A fan approached the CEO. "That was wicked stuff!"

"Well, you see..." Mokuba tried to chime in but Seto stopped him.

"This was just a side attraction," the calm CEO reassured them as he beckoned his brother to him.

Another fan interjected. "Were those monsters and Sailor Mercury a part of the attraction?"

"That might explain why a Senshi is here. Maybe to help promote the show?"

"Well, that..."

Once again Seto cut his brother off and added. "They were all part of the side show. I hope you all enjoyed it."

One fan looked at the ravaged empty lot and blinked. "...uh. You sure those were holograms?"

Feeling his body shake, Seto could feel it. He felt the riveting power from how he unleashed the dragons and how exhilarating it was to stand triumphant. He was gaining back whatever dueling passion he may have suppressed after Battle City.

_This feeling. Yes, I still have it. Perhaps now it's time for me to return to Domino City. I've done enough here to give back to the kids. _Seto put on his game face and looked down to his brother. "After we take care of a few things, we're heading back to Domino in a few days."

Upon hearing this, Mokuba was delighted to see the dueling passion return to his brother's eyes.

"Ok, Seto!"

Duke Devlin passed through the crowds and surveyed the area where the battle took place.

"Man, this is reminding me of the crazy stuff back in Battle City," the Dungeon Dice master scratched his head and looking dumbfounded. "I hear things are getting a lot insane back in Tokyo with Yugi and the crew. Maybe, it's about time to head back and check in on things?" He pivoted his view from Seto and Mokuba while catching Mercury with her fanbase. "And a Sailor Senshi here? I also heard they've been seen more frequently back home, too. I get this feeling all heck's gonna break loose sooner than I imagine."

Eternal Sailor Mercury found herself in a sea of fans wanting her autograph. She tried politely dismissing them and grabbed Cammy. They raced over toward the stadium to get away from the frantic fans.

"I think the coast is clear, Mercury."

Mercury nodded and stayed knelt next to Cammy, both watching fans scouring around for them.

"I could've sworn I saw Mercury head this way with that little kid!" A fanboy shouted to one of his pals. "Oh, well, let's head to the parking lot over there!"

As the fans took off, Mercury and Cammy stood up together. They relocated toward the back of a parking lot where they were no longer in plain sight from the fans noticing Mercury's obvious presence.

Eternal Sailor Mercury used what little time to kneel down to Cammy's level. She put both hands on the girl's shoulders smiling.

"Do you really want to see your sister?"

"Yes," Cammy nodded. "And you know her?"

"Yes, I do."

"I would really like to see her, Mercury. That would really mean a lot to me."

Mercury then remembered another dilemma. "But. what about you're father? Shouldn't you…?"

The child replied, nodding. "No, he never speaks highly of my sister. He's never bothered to fly me over to Japan just to see her! That's the kind of man my father is." She looked away, almost wanting to tear up, which touched Mercury.

"You poor child. I never knew."

"Please, would you take me to see her? She deserves to see me!"

"I understand," Mercury said, patting Cammy's shoulders. "I'll tell you what. I'll make a quick arrangement, but I'm giving you something."

"What?"

Pulling out her mini-computer, Mercury typed in a command and a beam of light produced a blue watch communicator. "Take this and we can get in contact when you get home. I'll be the one to contact you, ok?"

Taking the watch from Mercury, she attached it to her right wrist. She nodded and openly smiled. "Thank you, Mercury."

Genuinely smiling with the child, Mercury stood and gazed over her new Eternal uniform. She was captivated by her wardrobe change and the amount of power she now harnessed. She felt five times stronger than her previous forms. She deduced that this form may be their ultimate Senshi forms, but also theorized that their Senshi magic had unlimited potentials to go beyond human limitations.

Just then, they heard someone calling over to them.

"Psst!" Came Mai's voice, who waved over to them while getting in her car.

Cammy took Mercury's hand and led her over to Mai's car.

"Man, what a show you and Kaiba put on out there, hun," the blonde smiled to Mercury. "You sure that wasn't a side attraction?"

"Well... maybe?" Mercury modestly chuckled and halfheartedly joked. "But to reiterate, those monsters were real."

"Mercury, this is the woman who led me out to safety."

"Thank you, miss," Mercury bowed politely to the blonde, who just waved her off.

Mai added, shaking her head. "No need to be modest. I happen to know this little girl's parents. I'm just doing what's right. So, where you two headed now?"

"Well, I'm taking her back to her parents first off," Mercury said. "Maybe Cammy-chan can talk to them or... maybe..."

"Mercury," Cammy calmly interjected. "I think I got an idea, but I need to get back to my mommy and daddy. You know where we live?"

"Could you tell me?"

"I can tell you," the blonde offered while stepping back out of her car. "And since you'll just attract attention to yourself from those icky fanboys, I can take her back to her parents. The address is..." She briefly told Mercury of Dietman Hino's location and accompanied Cammy back inside the arena.

Cammy waved back to Mercury. "I hope to see you there, Mercury!"

"I'll be there outside your mansion tonight!" The blue-haired Senshi said as she raced off into the distance, leaving Cammy in Mai Valentine's care.

Sighing, Cammy lowered her head, her smile seemingly faded. _I hope so. I want to see my sister more than ever._

xxxxx

"AND THE WINNER OF THE US DUELIST PRIX! GIVE IT UP FOR ZANE TRUESDALE!"

When arriving at the front, Seto and Mokuba overheard the announcer officially declare the official tournament winner. The Kaiba brothers walked back into their limo. A television inside their limo aired live coverage of the US Duelist Prix. A younger boy with green hair stood center in the duelist circle receiving his prize and getting a congratulatory handshake with Mako Tsunami.

Taking a seat, Seto leaned back and calmly sighed. Mokuba instructed the limo driver to take them back to the American KaibaCorp headquarters.

Mokuba noticed how discouraged Seto seemed with the remainder of the US Duelist Prix.

"Don't wanna watch the rest of the show, Seto?"

"The outcome was predictable," the CEO said as he turned the TV monitor off.

"That was awesome what happened out there, big bro."

"Funny. I was having visions when all that happened."

"Huh? Visions?" Mokuba curiously looked at his brother

_It's those same visions from the past. They've been recurring since today. _Seto thought as he sat deeply focused and eyeing the empty monitor. _I need to clear my mind of these images. Yugi, it appears we might be meet again in the duelist arena._

xxxxx

_**Tokyo, Japan/Western Shinjuku District/7:55 PM**_

YoukaiInumon was in the lead as he pursued Lance. Then, Lance seemingly vanished out of sight and left YoukaiInumon befuddled in his tracks. YoukaiInumon tried sniffing for the possessed teen's scent and came up to a dead end alleyway.

"Damn! He's a craft one," YoukaiInumon mumbled irritably as he heard Himura and Yui wail in the distance. "Himura? Yui? Hold on! I'm coming!" He hastily dashed out the alley and headed for the direction where their cries were heard. _ Please be ok, you two!_

xxxxx

**(Cue InuYasha OST 2 - **_**Struggle of Hatred**_**)**

Himura and Yui came to an abrupt halt when the monster hiding in the shadows stalked toward them. The monster turned out to be a MetalGarurumon but wearing black, white, and silver schemes instead of the blue, yellow,and red. Its yellow nosed sniffed the Tsubasa siblings and confirmed them as his acquired targets. Himura had Yui hiding behind his back and instinctively protected her like any older brother would for their little sister.

"H-Himura..." Yui nervously stammered behind her brother.

Himura furrowed his brows and growled. "Let me guess. Pharaohmon sent you to finish us off."

"And what if I say yes?" growled the black MetalGarurumon. "I'm ShadowMetalGarurumon, one of Pharaohmon's newest hired guns. If you wish to cooperate, you'll come with me and I'll take you to Lord Pharaohmon. Resist and I'll destroy you both." He stepped forward, making Yui scream as Himura held her back. "Come with me now!"

"NO!" Himura defied the black metallic beast.

Before ShadowMetalGarurumon lunged at them, YoukaiInumon flew over the siblings and landed a punch to the dark metal wolf. ShadowMetalGarurumon fell on the ground after taking a punch from Himura's partner. YoukaiInumon stood in front of the Tsubasas and drew out both swords.

"Are you two ok?" YoukaiInumon asked the siblings.

Himura replied. "We are now thanks to you."

"You're a lifesaver, YoukaiInumon!" Yui chimed in, standing up and grabbing her brother's hand.

"You dare intervene?" deeply growled ShadowMetalGarurumon, standing up to YoukaiInumon.

"Come on!" YoukaiInumon challenged the metal beast as it lunged forward and wrestled him to the ground.

YoukaiInumon raised his swords and stopped ShadowMetalGarurumon from biting down on him. He parried ShadowMetalGarurumon's jaws of death and kicked him off. As the humanoid canine stood, he baited ShadowMetalGarurumon to attack him. The two quickly encircled each other waiting for to see who attacks first.

Unfortunately, ShadowMetalGarurumon's chances were cut short when he saw Gallantmon dropping in. He turned to YoukaiInumon and the Tsubasas.

"We will meet again! I'd watch your back and protect those kids net time!" ShadowMetalGarurumon growled as he swiftly took off to the opposite side, leaving them behind.

**(End theme)**

Sheathing his swords, YoukaiInumon sighed with relief and faced the Tsubasas.

"Good job, buddy," Himura said.

"He won't get you two so long as I'm here."

"We know, Inumon," Yui added as she walked over and hugged YoukaiInumon's massive leg. "We can count on you."

"Oh, Yui..." YoukaiInumon muttered as he softened his expression seeing the child showing her gratitude.

When Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Yugi, and Joey reconvened with them, Himura filled them in on meeting ShadowMetalGarurumon.

"Great, so Pharaohmon has another mercenary," Gallantmon shook his head dismissively. "Just what we need."

Sakuyamon added as she approached YoukaiInumon. "I must admire your courage protecting not just your Tamer, but this other child, too."

"The little girl happens to be Yui Tsubasa, Himura's younger sister."

"I see," the golden-armored mega replied, motioning over and waving to Yui. "So, I take it this will be the beginning of a new partnership?"

"Yeah, we'd love to have you around to help out with Pharaohmon's goons," added Gallantmon, giving an opportunity to Himura and Inumon. "You two seem to work as a lone wolf duo, but maybe if we work together it would ease the rising enemies here. What do you say?"

"Please, the more help the better," Yami said as he and Joey hopped off the Black Skull Dragon.

Himura slightly frowned and turned away for a minute. He gave their offer some thought before smiling. "Meet me near the government building tomorrow after school. I'll give y'all my answer there."

"We'll be there," Gallantmon nodded. "In fact, if you see a boy with goggles and a red dinosaur you'll know it's me and Guilmon."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow," Himura said, beckoning Yui over. "Let's head out, Yui-chan."

"Ok! Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!" Yui said, turning to wave to the Tamers and the Duelists.

_Man, I still can't believe we just met the Tamers and Yugi Muto... in the same exact area. This is like a dream come true. _the lone Tamer thought as he looked over to see YoukaiInumon walking up to Sakuyamon. "Oh no... Inumon, you wouldn't..."

"Bye beautiful," YoukaiInumon said, taking Sakuyamon's hand and expressing a kind gesture to her.

Sakuyamon awkwardly stammered. "Me...? I'm flattered, but listen... I..." Just then, she stopped talking when she felt something caressing her bottom. Both the Renamon/Rika conveyed their sheer disgust with the dark canine's perverted ploy. Clenching a fist...

_**Pow!**_

...Sakuyamon punched YoukaiInumon, dropping the poor perverted sap. Sakuyamon conveyed irritation as she kicked him while he was down.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" And the Rika side openly concurred with her Digimon's rarely seen emotional outburst. "...no wonder you never let any Digimon guy get near you... wait... what about all that stuff you said about Digimon having no genders?"

YoukaiInumon lied on the ground with grinning like he were in cloud nine, albeit even taking a vicious beating was still worth it for him.

"Remind me to get never get on Renamon's bad side, Takato," Gallantmon said in Guilmon's voice. To which Takato replied in kind. "Hehe, yeah. Girls are scary, aren't they?"

"I heard that, Takato," Came Rika's voice as Sakuyamon stormed off from beating down YoukaiInumon. She made the Takato side of Gallantmon chuckle nervously.

Yami and Joey both winced as they turned away from the beating.

"Remind me never to tick Mai off the next time we see her."

"You'd be wise not to do so, Joey," Yami advised his friend.

Yugi's voice chimed in Yami's mind. _**'At least the Millennium Puzzle is still intact with us.'**_

_Yes, but for how long? Pharaohmon is still out there and I'm afraid he's starting to amass more loyalists than before. We must be prepared for the worst, but we will overcome them, Yugi._

"Himura, um... was that necessary?" Yui asked her brother, who removed his hand from her eyes.

"You'll find out in a few years, Yui-chan," Himura whispered. "Trust me."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Abandoned Criminal Compound/8:30 PM**_

**(Cue The Mummy OST Track 2 - **_**The Sarcophagus**_**)**

After leaving his adversaries behind, Lance arrived back in his new quarters. He saw ShadowMetalGarurumon returned from his brief scuffle with YoukaiInumon and the Tsubasas.

"Report, Shadow MetalGarurumon. Did you manage to kill those two brats?"

"No, I pulled out when the Tamers and their colleagues arrived. I would've surely been outnumbered."

Lance's mood changed as a black aura surrounded to reflect his anger. "Damn it. They're becoming annoying..."

"I deeply apologize, Lord Pharaohmon. Next time, I intend to trap Inumon and those two children."

"I'm giving you one last chance to carry out your duty. If you can't execute those children, then you shall suffer the consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon," ShadowMetalGarurumon complied with a head bow. "I shall not fail you next time."

Suddenly, Lance felt a shock in the back of his mind. He sensed Khnummon's presence faded, causing the possessed teen to lean forward and gasp, startling ShadowMetalGarurumon.

"Lord Pharaohmon, what happened?"

Lance fell to his knees with his eyes widened in shock. He saw the demise of Khnummon and the Scarabmon before he succumbed to any more mental anguish. He looked up and collected his breath.

_Khnummon and the Scarabmon failed me! It took a Senshi and a combined Blue-Eyes White Dragon to eliminate them! _Lance thought as he stood up and gritted his teeth, conveying his frustration. _As if losing ThothBabimon wasn't enough already._

Just then, Felinismon arrived as she returned from trying to find Brimstone.

"Milord, I've lost contact with Brimstone. He seems to have taken a low profile," Felinismon said as she walked in seeing Lance trembling. "Lord Pharaohmon?" She showed concern and approached before he beckoned her off. She watched him stand and sit back down in his seat calming his unrestrained nerves.

"Brimstone has gone into hiding. We've lost three subordinates in a single day!"

"You mean... Khnummon and his fleet failed to kill the Digital Priestess?"

Lance replied to Felinismon's inquiry. "Yes, a Sailor Senshi and a human wielding a powerful dragon destroyed them."

"But, with the use of a Millennium Item like Yugi Muto uses, right? The human I mean."

"I don't know, but I can only deduce that the spirit in the Puzzle might've played a part in it. That is a power I must acquire to restore my former glory!" The possessed teen roared as he smashed the arm of his chair, breaking it in two. "No matter. It's time we up the stakes and give these fools something to fear. We're moving ahead further than we originally intended."

"A replacement for ThothBabimon?"

"Are you joking, Felinismon? ThothBabimon is now expendable," Lance scoffed. "It's time we revive the treacherous one called MetalDevidramon." Just the mere mention of this Digimon's name spread dread and awkward but shocked silence from his two loyalists.

"Not him..." ShadowMetalGarurumon mumbled fearfully.

Felinismon showed concern with this desperate action. "I understand we're losing subordinates quickly, but to turn to that monster..."

"He'll help accelerate our operations and bring me closer to my goal, Felinismon," Lance said as he casted a frightening gaze at Felinismon, making her shudder. "Do you have anymore objections?"

"None, milord."

Lance clenched his right hand as his dark aura bathed around him. The aura turned dark purple, reflecting his now calmer mood, a completely opposite shift from his ranged demeanor. "Playtime is over, because I'm taking this to a whole new level. The shadows are ready to feast upon their souls and I will find another ploy to get the Digital Priestess."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Inumon: Oh, I've got to be the luckiest Digimon alive! For me to gave the honor of caressing...

Renamon: ...say it and you'll get knocked out again.

Takato: Himura, what's your answer?

Lance: Felinismon, it's time we set our big plan into motion. We must work in reawakening MetalDevidramon and splitting the groups. You have the sole responsibility of facing Yugi Muto and acquiring his Millennium Puzzle.

Felinismon: I'm on it, milord!

Minako: Guys! Ami-chan's found Cammy!

Rei: And they're on their way here?

Hotaru: The Legendary Warriors are on their way to San Francisco. They should be meeting with Ami and Cammy soon.

Henry: Guys, we have big problems!

Lance: Awaken, MetalDevidramon.

Felinismon: Yugi Muto, I presume?

Yugi: Who are you?

Brimstone: Humph, Spirit Detectives, you want a clash with me again? Your funerals.

Makoto: Pharaohmon's found us, guys!

Senshi: Planet Power! Make-Up!

Takuya: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux!**_

_**Pharaohmon's Last Resolution! Awaken, WarDevidramon!**_

Himura: ShadowMetalGarurumon, you won't succeed!

xxxxx

**A/N:** The American arc closes and sets up the Pharaohmon revival act. So, what you all think of the revamped American arc? New location, new battles, and a little familiarity (Kaiba summoning Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Mercury going Eternal). Moreover, a little more extra bits (like Lady Psyren's intervention). As of Redux, Mai now has a connection to the Hino family and this gives me an opportunity to further link her later relationship with the Hino sisters. I know this hasn't been explored much at all post-WoP, but who's to say they don't see each other off screen. There's always Gaiden (when it gets updated again) to explore this. ;)

This chapter also introduces ShadowMetalGarurumon, who will go on to be someone's partner, and Inumon's Mega form. I am not gonna tell. And yes, Lance's identity as Pharaohmon has become open knowledge. This will push the villain to now take desperate measures: reviving Metal/WarDevidramon, a character created by Ninetalesuk (giving credit where credit is due).

Oh, and how could we forget the beginning of Renamon and Inumon's _beautiful_ relationship. ;)

The small Zane Truesdale cameo sets up the coming new generation making makes across the dueling scene. That's one of a few more possible 'easter eggs' coming in Redux.

This chapter pretty much serves its purpose and we're heading to the big momentum changer. The next few chapters will include battles and a revamped Duel Monsters duel. Hope you guys are ready for it!


	12. Last Resolution! Awaken, WarDevidramon!

**A/N:** Pharaohmon goes for desperate measures and just how far will he go to achieve his goal?

Find out now!

xxxxx

Chapter 12

_**Pharaohmon's Last Resolution! Awaken, WarDevidramon!**_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Fruits Parlor Crown/March 17, 2003/4:02 PM**_

"KYAAAH!"

After getting a call from her cell, Minako nearly dropped her cell and gaped.

"Minako-chan? What's up?" Makoto asked as she, Rei, Artemis, and Hotaru looked at her in confusion.

"You guys! It's Ami-chan!" The hysterical blonde cried out, causing her friends to smile delightfully.

Rei reached over and asked for the cell, which Minako handed her. "Ami-chan, it's me."

"_Rei-chan, you'll be happy to know I found your sister and she's safe._"

"Oh thank goodness," the Miko Senshi said, leaning back and letting out a deep sigh. "I'm so glad to hear this."

"_We did run into trouble with a few monsters sent by Pharaohmon, but they were neutralized. We're ok now and I've given Cammy-chan a communicator to contact me. We'll be meeting hopefully tonight._"

"Will there be any trouble sending my sister here?"

"_Cammy-chan told me she'll be taking care of this. I don't know what he's planning to be honest. When we meet, I'll have a better deal of what to expect._"

"I see," Rei said, clenching her friend's cell tightly.

Setsuna, standing beside their table, listened to Rei and Ami's conversation with the others.

"Ami-chan, listen, we've already arranged some new friends of ours to go to San Francisco to pick you two up."

"_Are these one of our new allies you've managed to establish a network with?_"

"Sorta. They call themselves the Legendary Warriors. I'll let you know when and where they'll arrive to pick you and my sister up."

"_Let's hope we can pull this off. Remember we have to work around this without your father knowing about this._"

"We'll work something out, but you keep contact with my sister, ok?" Rei said.

"_Understood. I'll update you on our situation._"

The Miko nodded, smiling genuinely. "Thank you, Ami-chan." She handed Minako back her cell, who tried talking to Ami.

"Hello? Huh, she's gone," Minako said, turning off her cell. She gleefully turned to Rei and pulled her into a hug, giggling like a schoolgirl. "You have a sister! Who would've thought our Rei-chan has a little sister!"

"That would technically make Cammy-chan your sister though," Makoto pointed out, to which Rei shrugged.

"She's still related by blood," Rei replied, taking a spoonful of her strawberry malt and eating it. "We just have different mothers." She and the others watched Setsuna pulling up a chair to chat with them. "What do you make of this, Setsuna-san?"

"I'm happy for you, Rei," the green-haired woman said, sitting down and taking her coffee cup. "I believe sisters should be together."

"I agree," Makoto added. "I'll bet Cammy-chan is a cool little sister."

Hotaru nodded in agreement. "I'd love to meet her, Rei-san! Too bad Chibi-Usa isn't here to see your sister."

Leaning back, Rei looked to the ceiling of the cafe. "But, at the same time, bringing here is dangerous. Pharaohmon is no doubt going to be looking for her."

"Not with us protecting her!" Minako declared. "We're going to kick that coward's butt to the curb!"

Nodding, Makoto clenched her right fist and firming her resolve to fight. "Let's take him down before Cammy-chan gets here!"

"Try as we might, but that freak plays it smart," Rei stated. "He'll know when we're coming, but we'll scour each section of Tokyo starting tonight."

"We can start with Shinjuku tonight," Hotaru suggested.

"Remember, we have to tell the Legendary Warriors when to pick up Cammy and Ami," Setsuna informed the girls. "We've arranged another meet in Shibuya Park tomorrow night. That's where we can arrange to have them drop off Ami and Cammy there."

The Senshi all nodded in unison and complied with Setsuna's idea.

"I really believe we'll pull this off, guys," Rei said, standing from up her seat. "We just need to be extra discrete."

The Senshi each nodded their heads in agreement. The plan was set and ready to be implemented. As they had arranged for a final meet with the Legendary Warriors, they prepared for their first night hunt for Pharaohmon. The Senshi were now determined more than ever to stop Pharaohmon before Cammy's arrival.

Unfortunately, there was an individual who eavesdropped their conversation. Under the disguise of a beautiful dark-haired businesswoman, Felinismon sipped her milk shake and stood up, walking out. With her back turned to the Senshi, she sported an evil smirk and purred.

_Thanks for opening your big mouths, idiots. _she muttered to herself. _It's a good thing this disguise suppresses my dark presence. Pharaohmon will be pleased to know where we will strike tonight. Hmm. On the other hand, he was planning to awaken MetalDevidramon in Shinjuku. Oh, everything is falling into our favor now! _With a gleeful laugh, Felinismon sauntered past a crowd and slipped into an alleyway before vanishing to reconvene with the evil lord.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Abandoned Criminal Compound/4:10 PM**_

**(Cue The Mummy OST Track 01 - **_**Imhotep**_**)**

Felinismon immediately appeared in the room. The possessed teen sensed her presence and turned his seat to directly face her.

"Felinismon. I take it that you were able to gather some information. Any news?"

"I have some rather intriguing news for you, milord."

"Report."

"Ah, I overheard a conversation with those Sailor brats," Felinismon purred wearing an evil smile. "They're planning to make arrangements with the Legendary Warriors to retrieve Rei Hino's sibling."

"Oh? So, they're actually planning on bringing that brat here?"

"Yes. The Sailors also plan on confronting you, Lord Pharaohmon."

"Again? They want to settle where we left off?" Lance seemed to convey irritation in his tone. "This is my chance to finally eliminate those Senshi."

"But, don't you remember that we must awaken MetalDevidramon? Isn't that our first priority?"

"Yes, and finding him will not be too difficult. As a matter off act, I've already pinpointed the location of his tomb."

"You're always one step ahead of me, Lord Pharaohmon."

"And you just realized that now? Since our men failed to capture the Digital Priestess and destroy our enemies. MetalDevidramon will not let us down."

"And you've him the task to eliminate the Tamers? We shouldn't underestimate them."

"You forget. I battled them the other night."

"That was just two of them with two of their duelist pals and they seemingly gained a new ally in that boy and Inumon…"

"It matters not now. MetalDevidramon will finish off where I started. He alone will be sufficient to crushing the Tamers."

"Then it would be wise for us to locate his tomb right away before those Tamers get in the way."

"Patience. Those Sailor Senshi will try finding me in Shinjuku, Shibuya, Juuban, Domino, and Akihabara. I will confront them in Shibuya."

"Yes, they'll be in Shibuya Park to presumably meet with the Legendary Warriors to take the Digital Priestess to safety somewhere."

"Excellent," Lance said with evil glee as his eyes turned purple. "I rather much enjoy destroying them at night. This is simply perfect for me!"

"What about Yugi Muto? Surely you haven't forgotten him?"

"No, I haven't. As a matter of fact, you can take care of that boy."

Upon hearing this, Felinismon was taken aback. "Me?" She pointed to herself and blinked thrice.

"I want you to duel him and make sure he puts his Millennium Puzzle at stake. When you win, you take his Puzzle," the possessed teen said, pulling out two of the many stolen Duel Disks they took from Hypnos. He set two Duel Disks on a table for Felinismon to look over. "You do remember these Duel Disks we've secured when we infiltrated Hypnos?"

"Yes. How can I forget?" Felinismon nodded as he picked up a Duel Disk and attached it to her left arm. She noticed Lance handing her a card deck. She took them from his hands."For me?"

"I've managed to collect some effective cards. You can use them in your duel."

"Thank you, my lord. But, do I really need this Duel Disk? I can simply summon them through my powers."

"Confront the boy at any conceivable way possible and challenge him. I'd recommend an area where you two can duel without any intrusion. You cannot fail me, Felinismon. This is our last chance to secure that item."

"You leave Yugi Muto with me," evilly grinned Felinismon, who purred. "I'll personally strip him of his precious Millennium Puzzle."

"Good. Because if you fail me, then I will personally strip you of what you value most: _your_ own life."

Felinismon was taken aback by her master's threats, but she maintained her pride and bowed her head in obedience.

"Oh and there's one more thing that's been troubling me. That boy and the girl."

"You mean the boy with the Inumon?"

"Yes. It seems he has temporarily aligned himself with the Tamers," Lance said, leaning a hand against his chin. "Wouldn't be just great to see MetalDevidramon finally rid me of that nuisance?"

"Yes, it would benefit us greatly. It would be less work for us to worry about."

Getting up from his seat, the possessed teen methodically paced near the closest window and pushed away the curtains. He gazed out at the city wearing an evil grin.

"We strike in a few days. Let's keep a low profile to give them a false hope of security."

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon," Felinismon said, bowing behind Lance and walking out of their quarters.

"Better yet. Bring Gebmon, the Egyptian Earth warrior," Lance ordered, making Felinismon stop at her tracks. He calmly folded both arms behind his back and chortled. "His services will finally be useful."

Felinismon complied. "Yes, I will summon him to you." Then, she turned and walked out to find the newest assassin to fight for their mission. She shuddered to herself and reluctantly stopped herself from fleeing back to the Digital World. She remembered seeing Lance/Pharaohmon keeping the boy's parents sealed in their stasis tombs. _That boy's parents... how long will you keep that boy's parents comatose, milord? Is that really necessary... and are you starting to lose faith in me?_ She conveyed a little fear in her eyes as she headed out into Tokyo.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/4:30 PM**_

The Tamers amassed not too far from the government building. The ones involved, Takato, Rika, and their Digimon partners, reflected to last night's clash with Lance/Pharaohmon and meeting two new allies. When they told Henry and the others, they was much excitement in welcoming a new addition to their team. However, the most important news was Takato and Rika confirming Lance being possessed by Pharaohmon's evil spirit.

Takato and Rika gathered Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri to tell them about Lance being Pharaohmon.

"Man, you guys are lucky to survive all that!" Kenta was flabbergasted.

Kazu added with his widened mouth. "I know, right? I mean, who would've thought that Lance guy is really Pharaohmon!"

"Well, believe it, boys," Rika sighed, slightly irked with their oblivious responses.

"If Himura does join us, that's another Tamer in our team," Henry said, nodding. "Granted, it's his decision. If I don't want to discourage him."

Takato concurred. "Yeah, don't expect me to force him, guys. But, I hope he does. Now that we know the human Pharaohmon's possessed, we can take him down!"

"Easier said than done," Renamon interjected. "There's the matter of locating him."

Just then, Jeri, holding Calumon, noticed a preteen boy and a dark bipedal Digimon paced toward them. Takato was the first to wave to them. Himura and Inumon turned to each other as Yui emerged behind them.

"Is that guy with the eye bandage that Himura guy you and Rika been telling us about?" Kenta asked, watching Himura, Inumon, and Yui approach them. "And a little girl?"

"Sorry, we're late," Himura openly apologized to the Tamers. "Yui-chan here was just finishing baking cookies with our godmother."

"That's ok," the gogglehead replied as Guilmon sniffed the baked cookies. "Guilmon, not now!" He tried to pull Guilmon aside, who stuck his nose inside the basket.

Yui smiled as she pulled out a cookie and let Guilmon eat it from her hand.

"What do you say, boy?"

"Thank you!" Guilmon said, licking the chocolate covering his nose.

"No problem. I'm glad you liked it," Yui giggled.

"Hey, make sure and leave me some!" Terriermon said as he tried hopping off but was stopped by Henry. "Hey!"

"We can wait until we get to the park."

"Himura, do you mind if we talk things over in the park?" Takato offered.

"No problem. By the way, allow me to introduce myself," Himura said, bowing. "I'm Himura Tsubasa and this is my partner Inumon. Inumon, say hello."

Inumon smiled and addressed the Tamers, waving to them. "Hey! Nice to meet y'all." He was genuinely greeted by the Tamers and their Digimon. However, as Inumon's eyes fell on Renamon, he gulped a little and nervously chuckled. "Hehe, hi, Renamon."

Renamon shot an irked glare and scoffed. "Hmph."

Jeri looked back between Inumon and Renamon. "Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"Renamon, just ignore him," Rika whispered to her partner. She shuddered remembering Sakuyamon's uncharacteristic beat down on YoukaiInumon, albeit much deserved for him coping a feel on her. _If I hadn't stopped Renamon in time, that Inumon would not be here with us. That's a side of Renamon I've never seen before._

"What's going on with you two?" Terriermon blinked, glancing at Renamon and Inumon. "Am I sensing tension?" He sensed the vibes between them and snickered.

Henry bopped his partner lightly on his head. "Knock it off."

"What the heck, Henry? First wait on the cookie and now this? I was just curious."

"Culu, I really don't get why Renamon's not looking at him," Calumon said as his ears shrunk into his head. "Maybe they need to play more?"

"Well, I think it's more complicated than that, Calumon," Jeri said.

"Renamon, please, just let me apologize!" Inumon tried to get through to Renamon.

Takato sighed and quickly drew everyone's attention with a clap. "C'mon, y'all. Let's head for the park. We've got a big meeting."

With that, the Tamers headed over to Central Shinjuku Park to further discuss the latest developments and finally get Himura's answer.

xxxxx

_**Central Shinjuku Park/4:55 PM**_

Upon arriving at the park, the Tamers and the Digimon shared some of the cookies Yui brought for them. After eating their snacks, Takato and Rika reminded their friends of the events that unfolded the night before and the shocking revelation that Lance is really Pharaohmon. The latter part of the news still a hard pill to swallow for Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri. Himura and Inumon proceeded to tell their story and partnership to the Tamers, but leaving out some background details.

Himura displayed his D-3 for the Tamers to see.

Henry eyed the device and scratched his chin. "Your Digivice is of a different model than ours. Yours is a D-3 like what the Digi-Destined wield in the TV show."

"You mean the 02 Digi-Destined, dude," Kazu corrected him. "But, how the heck did Himura end up with a D-3?"

Guardromon nodded. "It's mind-boggling."

"You said you two have been partners for two years now?" Kenta inquired, attempting to get all the details right.

Himura quickly confirmed in earnest. "You got it, Kenta."

"Though, we haven't been involved in many conflicts since about... um... a year and a half ago?" Inumon tried to remember dealing with any troubled Digimon in the real world. "Himura, help me out here. Sometimes my memory isn't good as it wants to be."

"That's because I've prevented you from getting too involved from battles, Inumon," the child with the eye cloth proclaimed.

Yui added, finishing the last cookie. "Mmm, yeah. Himura and I take care of Inumon at home. I don't have a Digimon though. I wish I do." She said sighing sadly, to which Jeri cheered her up.

"I don't have a Digimon either. Well, I used to..." Jeri stopped herself short before going into the details about bringing up Leomon.

"Oh, but then what about the little Digimon you're holding?" Himura noticed Calumon sitting in Jeri's lap.

"Oh? Calumon? He's not my partner Digimon. He's our friend who hangs out with us."

Calumon smiled and puffed out his ears, brimming with energy as he flew around Himura and Yui. "Hi, you two are our new friends?"

"Nice to meet you, Calumon," Himura chuckled at the tiny Digimon's cute demeanor. "You have an interesting friend here."

"Let's cut to the chase, Himura," Rika interjected, calmly garnering everyone's attention to the more pressing matters. "Now, according to you, you and Himura have been watching Lance for a short time."

"Yeah, he, that cat, and his cronies pretty much used a warehouse where we used to hang out," Himura explained as he sat down with Inumon. "Each time we went there we'd see those guys planning and up to no good. We're lucky they didn't notice us until we barged in."

"And you didn't engage them until you barged in uninvited, which prompted Pharaohmon to target you two," Henry calmly deduced as he looked Himura straight in the eyes.

Nodding, Himura replied truthfully. "Yeah, and thanks to your friends, we managed to hold him off and my sister was able to tell us something possessed that guy."

"Your sister can see and sense spirits?" Kenta looked over to Yui and curiously eyed her. "How cool."

"Man, that's some talent!" Kazu exclaimed.

Yui blushed and modestly replied. "I've had the ability to see and communicate with spirits since four. People would think I'd odd for talking to something that they can't see."

"Well, I'd be freaked out if we didn't know you could see and talk to spirits," Terriermon smirked.

Takato stood and walked over to Himura. "Now, for your answer. Himura, have you decided if you'll join us and stop Pharaohmon?" He looked Himura in the eyes and watched him stand, towering over him just by an inch or two. "Like I said, we're going to need all the help we can get finding Pharaohmon."

The group watched Takato and Himura in a stand down. The latter seemed a little reluctant as he looked back to Yui, who returned an encouraging smile to him. Himura pivoted his view back on Takato. The Tamers waited until the answer they were hoping to get would come out of his own mouth.

Himura nodded and answered. "I'm in, but let's make this a trial basis. If I can work well with y'all, I'll consider becoming a member." He said genuinely and shook Takato's hand.

"Well, trial basis or otherwise, we're glad you can help us out," replied the goggleboy as he and Himura tightened each other's handshakes.

The Tamers were nonetheless happy to hear the negotiations turn out like they wanted. Though Himura said _trial_, the lone Tamer knew deep down he won't do as well without some new friends to help him take out Pharaohmon and his evil cohorts.

"When do you want to start looking for Pharaohmon?" Himura inquired.

Takato answered as he sported a big grin. "Tonight? I think we should cover the park and look around. Comb through every area, including the tunnels."

"Right, that's a good place where he'd likely hide," Henry said. "Nice thinking, Takato."

As for Inumon, he couldn't be much happier as he slowly approached Renamon. He whistled and tried getting near her, but each time she glare he backed off.

"Hehehe, I hope we can get along better now, Renamon."

"Just don't do anything that could compromise our partnership. This is a business relationship between us."

"Right, I know! That's exactly what I was going to say!"

An exasperated Renamon sighed deeply. "Yeah, right." She gave Inumon the cold shoulder and still conveyed distrust to the perverted hellhound. "Just learn your place and never touch me again."

Inumon gave an innocent nod. "Yeah... I got it." He awkwardly nodded and backed away.

"Then, it's settled, guys! We begin looking for Pharaohmon tonight and for the next few days!" The gogglehead officially declared their new mission, which he received cheers from his friends.

Henry walked over and whispered to Takato. "We need to approach this carefully, Takato. And it might be wise if Himura kept his sister at home during this."

"Yeah, didn't think about that," Takato said, veering his eyes toward Yui, who got up and prepared to leave with Himura and Inumon. "I just hope we can find and nab this jerk before he hatches another diabolical scheme."

"Knowing him, he probably already is doing that," accurately said Terriermon.

"I rarely agree with the rabbit, but he has a point," Renamon said. "We must be cautious and need to stick in groups."

The Tamers nodded in unison to this suggestion. Once Takato adjourned the meeting, the group prepared to head out of the park to go home. They would reconvene in the park with their Digimon around 9:00 PM for the next few days.

Meanwhile, as the group initiated their plans, Lance stood on a tree branch and eavesdropped on the Tamers. His curiosity really piqued when they planned their Pharaohmon hunt for the next few days and nights. A malevolent grin adorned the villain's features as he jumped off the branch and bolted off to relocate.

_Go ahead and initiate your nightly routines, but you'll never get me. Not with me this close to finding MetalDevidramon's seal. His awakening is imminent and I can't wait to unleash him on these fools. _Lance thought deviously as he stopped to walk through a tunnel. He surveyed the barely lit area and smiled evilly. "Also with ShadowMetalGarurumon, Felinismon, and Gebmon, I have chess pieces already planted and ready to eliminate all my enemies' pieces." He bolted across the tunnel and passed through opposite tunnel mouth. "These few days will prove amusing when they realize I'm not around. I'll get them on the last night of their hunt." He clenched his fist, watching it glow with dark energy. "But, these Tamers can be so persistent. I can't wait to squeeze the life out of them for good."

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Shinjuku/6:30 PM**_

As Calumon flew over Jeri, they passed along the street to take the bus back to the family restaurant.

"You want to come home with me, Calumon?"

"Oh, would I? You really like having me over as a guest!"

Jeri smiled and stood at the bus stop, giggling. "You can have the leftovers dishes I made like last time."

"Yay!" Calumon cheered as his ears puffed outward.

Just then, something caught Jeri's eye as she veered over on the bus stop's bench. She saw what appeared to be a man in a black garb and a hood concealing his face. Naturally, Calumon got nervous vibes from the suspicious character and slipped behind Jeri cowering.

"That guy looks creepy... and he must be lonely."

"I wonder if he's been sitting there a long time," Jeri stared at the cloaked figure. "Excuse me, sir."

The cloaked figure didn't acknowledge her and vaguely nodded to her before turning to leave. Jeri was left confused watching the cloaked figure leave.

_Who is he?_ wondered Jeri as she noticed her bus stopped for her. "C'mon, Calumon."

"You think that's the Lance guy?"

"Somehow, I doubt it, Calumon," she said as she turned to see where the cloaked figure went... and to her shock he was gone. "...gone?" _Did he just disappear without a trace?_

Watching Jeri leave with Calumon the cloaked figure murmured something vaguely about 'going as predicted.' Whatever that means is unclear, but only this mysterious character knows.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/March 21, 2003/7:30 PM**_

Almost four days and nights have passed since the first hunt. Tonight it was the last night to search for Pharaohmon. The Tamers have become less enthused with going out for a now meaningless hunt. However, Takato and Guilmon were more than determined to find Lance. At the same time, Lance was done humoring his enemies and decided it was time to strike while their enemies have become accustomed to a false comfort level.

As they raced through the park, Takato scoured near the tunnels where he and Guilmon used to hang out. Guilmon sniffed the area and picked up on a scent that matched Lance.

"I smell Lance has been here, Takato!"

"Well, looks like Pharaohmon hasn't been very good at covering his tracks. Maybe this is a sign we're getting..."

"...warmer?" Came a familiar evil voice that made Takato's skin crawl. The source of the voice indeed belonged to Lance, who stood on a tree branch evilly gleaming down on Takato and Guilmon. "Hello, boys. Miss me?" He said with an evil chuckle.

Guilmon growled as his eyes became viral. "It's him, Takato!"

Takato angrily furrowed his brows and shouted at him. "Lance... I mean Pharaohmon, you decide to come out of hiding. I bet you enjoyed yourself watching us waste our days away looking for you!"

"And your fruitless efforts have finally paid off," Lance evilly smiled as he floated over near a hill situated near the tunnel. "Did you know there's been something hiding here that you had no clue existed?"

"What do you mean?" The goggleboy vehemently demanded.

With that, Lance hastily produced his magic and waved dark energy toward the hill near the tunnel. As the energy cloud covered the hill, Takato and Guilmon watched in shock as the hill was disintegrated. To their surprise, they saw a digital field emerge and unveil something large.

"Takato, are you saying that?" Guilmon gaped when he and Takato were speechless at Lance's latest uncovering.

Inside the digital field was a massive gargantuan of a dragon. Its body was shaped like Devidramon but had mostly cybernetic enhancements, including armor covering the frontal areas of the face. Its arms were mostly cybernetic whilst armed with long red metal claws and orange blades protruding from the shoulders/forearms. A double metal plated chest closed a slot where missiles would normally fire during the heat of battle. Its wings were long and modified with metal blades, which doubled as weapons. The very tip of its tail was modified with metal and ended with a laser cannon, which even that was concealed by three blades doubling as defense mechanisms. It remained curled up in a stasis state for an extended period of time since its sealing.

"A...A DEVIDRAMON?" Takato gaped in utter aghast.

Guilmon snorted. "Big whoop. I destroyed one before."

"Ah, but this is not your ordinary Devidramon," Lance chortled evilly. "This is the infamous MetalDevidramon." He noticed the nervous anxiety overcoming both Takato and Guilmon. "Scared? You should be. Though he is an Ultimate-level, he's plenty strong enough to hang with Megas and just a word of advice, but he, too, has a Mega-level form." Then, with a snap of his fingers, he let the dark energy leak through the seal that contained MetalDevidramon. "Do you remember hearing about those reports of a supposed terrorist attack in this park? No one could've seen them, but a battle took place here."

"That was a long time ago," Takato said, recalling only vague reports his parents told him about and he only remembered a evacuation period during an emergency crisis. "I wasn't even born yet I don't think."

"Heh, yes, but it's true. Digimon have appeared on this side of reality before even you were born," Lance revealed. "MetalDevidramon engaged an Omegamon in a vicious battle. As you can see, the end result was obvious. When MetalDevidramon evolved, Omegamon was forced to take drastic measures and sealed this monster in this specific hill. How do I know where to find him? Well, I sensed a faint digital presence. Not even your pets could detect it." He chuckled and watched the seal finally becoming undone. "Now MetalDevidramon is getting ready to awaken from his slumber!"

"No! You're making a mistake!" Takato exclaimed. "What if he's too powerful for even you to control?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to destroy you and your friends!" The possessed teen declared. "Now, arise, MetalDevidramon!"

As Lance fired another dark beam, it finally cracked the seal and shattered it. With the seal undone, MetalDevidramon awakened from his extended sleep and opened both sets of red eyes, which gleamed toward Takato and Guilmon. MetalDevidramon let out a deafening roar that shook the entire vicinity. He landed with a loud boom with both feet and crushed the earth underneath. The behemoth was three times the size that ThothBabimon was before. Takato realized that he didn't even come close to reaching the monster's kneecaps and gulped, nearly stumbling back out of fear. MetalDevidramon menacingly glared down Takato and Guilmon ready to crush them.

"Um... whoa..."

Guilmon growled. "I'm ready to fight, Takato!"

"Let's do this, partner."

MetalDevidramon grumbled as he spoke in a loud and thunderous tone. "Which of you summoned me from my long sleep?"

"You can thank me, MetalDevidramon," Lance spoke up, garnering the half-cybernetic monster's attention. "I take sole responsibility of unleashing you."

"You? A human? And what business does a mere human have with a monster of my reputation?"

The possessed teen smirked evilly. "Don't you remember me, MetalDevidramon. It is I, Lord..." He let a shadow image of the said dark lord materialize over him, to which MetalDevidramon recognized with his eye scanners.

"Lord Pharaohmon, I apologize. I see you've returned to seek your former disciples. How can I ever thank you for releasing me from my sleep?"

Lance pointed toward Takato and Guilmon. "See those two? I want you to kill them along with a few other humans accompanied by Digimon."

"Hmm," MetalDevidramon growled as he slowly turned his whole body and veered over his two targets. "Leave them to me. I will destroy them for you, Lord Pharaohmon."

"Good. I will leave them to you, MetalDevidramon. I must take a leave to deal with important matters."

"No! You're not going anywhere, Lance!" The determined gogglehead exclaimed and pulled out his D-Ark. "Leaving like the coward you are? We're just getting started!"

"I wish I could finish you, but there's a few other pitiful heroes like you who require my attention. Have fun with them, but make things _too_ messy." Lance laughed as he teleported from the vicinity, leaving MetalDevidramon to engage Takato and Guilmon.

Standing his ground, Takato gripped his D-Ark and firmed his fighting resolve. "We're not backing down from this, Guilmon!"

"Yeah, we've taken on larger guys than this big jerk!" Guilmon replied, preparing to evolve with Takato readying his D-Ark. "WarGrowlmon can match him, I bet!"

MetalDevidramon didn't give Guilmon any chance to evolve. He let out a deafening roar that shook the area again and began scaring away any civilians near by, including a few dates. The cybernetic beast gaped its mouth and expelled a laser beam that blew up another hill nearby. Alarmed, Takato and Guilmon scrambled away to evade WarDevidramon's blasts. They saw that the beam tore through not just a hill but a few trees, which were burned and smeared over the ground.

"Man! That was close, Guilmon!" Takato looked awestruck and deeply frightened at the sight of a ravaged landscape.

"That's it! We can't let him get out and hurt the poor people!" Guilmon declared.

"Go ahead and evolve, weakling!" WarDevidramon roared. "Since Omegamon isn't here, I want a battle with a worthy opponent!"

Scoffing, Takato held out his D-Ark and a Blue Card. _Could the Omegamon he's talking about be the one we met before? _"You want a challenge? You just earned yourself one!" he turned to Guilmon and nodded. "Ready, Guilmon?"

"Let's take him down, Takato!"

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/7:40 PM**_

As Himura, Inumon, and Yui headed off to meet with the Tamers, they took a short cut through an empty parking lot. Originally Himura didn't want to bring Yui along, but the girl stubbornly insisted and wanted to join them at least for the last Pharaohmon search. The preteen boy gradually conceded to his sister's wishes and here they are ready to convene with the Tamers.

"Strange how there haven't been activity," Himura said.

"Not even a trace of those bugs to be found anywhere," Inumon sniffed the air and surveyed the dark areas near them. "Then again, didn't Takato and the others say those things blend in and suppress their dark powers?"

"Yeah and making them much harder for us to locate."

The dark canine sighed. "Oh, that's not good. I won't be able to detect them that way. Those sneaky opportunists!"

Suddenly, they heard a commotion from across the parking lot. They saw people fleeing from something that disturbed a large crowd. Himura, Inumon, and Yui hurried over to see what the source of the panic was. When they got there they saw ShadowMetalGarurumon tipping over a car and making the passengers inside flee for their lines.

"Hey! Stop that!" Himura demanded as he garnered ShadowMetalGarurumon's attention.

**(Cue InuYasha OST 1 - **_**Fight to Death**_**)**

ShadowMetalGarurumon cackled as he eyed the trio staring him down. "Oh, you decide to show up? Good, I was hoping I'd cause enough chaos to get you to come out."

"Himura, let me teach this jerk a lesson," Inumon said, taking a battle stance whilst Himura pulled out his D-3.

Nodding, Himura powered his D-3 and let a beam of light engulfed his partner. "Let's do this! Evolve!"

"Inumon... _**Mega Shinka! YoukaiInumon!**_" YoukaiInumon howled as he bumrushed ShadowMetalGarurumon and drew out his swords. He lunged at ShadowMetalGarurumon and struck him head-on. He withdrew as the metal beast tried ensnare him with his jaws. "Whoa, that was close!"

"Didn't I say I'd return to kill you?" ShadowMetalGarurumon crouched over and growled deeply.

"Please don't do this!" Yui pleaded. "You don't have to take orders from a monster! We're not your enemy!"

"Your pleas won't work on me, child," the dark metal beast snarled. "Lord Pharaohmon promised I'd be given a chance of freedom if I completed my assignment and kill you three!"

"Freedom? Is that what this is about?" Himura asked with anger in his tone. "Can't you just break away from this alliance? We can help you!"

"I can't... I must eliminate you three. I will break free from Pharaohmon's control."

_He just called him Lord Pharaohmon... and now just Pharaohmon? _YoukaiInumon caught on what ShadowMetalGarurumon said. "Which side are you really on?"

"Not yours!" ShadowMetalGarurumon roared and lunged at YoukaiInumon, pushing him into a wall. He pushed YoukaiInumon back and tore down the wall behind them. He sank his claws into YoukaiInumon, making him howl in pain and trying to kick him off.

"YoukaiInumon, get up!" Himura encouraged his partner to rebound.

YoukaiInumon reached over and picked up one of his swords. He slammed it across ShadowMetalGarurumon's face, prompting the metal beast off him. He bumrushed ShadowMetalGarurumon and hit him in the face with his sword again.

_If ShadowMetalGarurumon wants freedom... then we shouldn't be fighting him. Right? _Yui thought while watching the two Digimon clash head-on and tear up the street.

"C'mon, Yui!" Himura yelled as he grabbed his sister and hide behind a parked vehicle to watch them fight. "I don't want you getting near them."

"But, ShadowMetalGarurumon isn't a bad guy, right? Himura?"

"I don't know. He claims he wants freedom, but who's to say it's trick to make us show remorse?"

The Megas slashed each other with their swords and claws. YoukaiInumon held up his swords while putting up a guard to protect him from ShadowMetalGarurumon's jaws, which clamped down on the biped's swords.

"You're a fine warrior, Inumon, but you're going to die in vain!" ShadowMetalGarurumon said. "Saving those two brats is meaningless!"

"Those two are my family now!" YoukaiInumon snarled as he jumped up and kicked ShadowMetalGarurumon's lower jaw, forcing the metal beast to release his hold. Then, YoukaiInumon charged across and hit the metal beast with rapid sword slashes. One double sword slash released a invisible force that sent ShadowMetalGarurumon sailing across the street. "How about that? You give?"

"...never!" ShadowMetalGarurumon roared as he staggered to get up.

YoukaiInumon rushed over and headbutted ShadowMetalGarurumon so head he knocked several feet back. He then picked ShadowMetalGarurumon and threw him into the empty lot. ShadowMetalGarurumon landed in a heap and struggled to stand as YoukaiInumon sauntered toward him with his swords ready.

"Himura, what about meeting with Takato and the others?" Yui asked, reminding him of their meet with the Tamers.

"You're right. That completely just crossed my mind," the preteen looked intensely as his partner locked up with ShadowMetalGarurumon again. "Looks like we're going to be late for the search." _Sorry Takato, we'll get there as fast as we can. _"Take him down, YoukaiInumon!"

YoukaiInumon raised his sword and prepared to strike down ShadowMetalGarurumon. However, the metal beast recovered from the beating and tackled him into a fence.

_Ugh, if only this was easy like I thought it's be!_ thought YoukaiInumon, struggling to kick the weight of ShadowMetalGarurumon off him.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Not too far from the location, Brimstone observed the battle between YoukaiInumon and ShadowMetalGarurumon. He made sure to select a secluded spot after hiding out for the past few days. As he prepared to make his move, he heard footsteps behind him. Without turning his head, he recognized the spirit energies that amassed together.

"Seems staying hidden isn't enough to get you off my backs," Brimstone addressed the four individuals. He turned to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei behind him. "You four want to challenge me? It's your funerals." He said calmly letting a dark aura surround him.

"I knew you wouldn't die that easily," Yusuke said. "Plus you've pretty much broadcasted yourself too easily."

"And what does that mean?" the armored figure inquired inquisitively.

Kurama added. "Simply put, you don't have good control of your spirit energy output."

"Yeah, what he said."

Kuwabara snorted. "Who cares? This guys is going down."

"Not to you," Hiei remarked as he drew his sword out to fight.

Nodding, Brimstone just walked a few steps forward and floated into the air. "If you wish to fight me, let's relocate. Follow me." And with that, he glided away via a flame shield allowing him to propel and grant him temporary flight.

"After him!" barked Yusuke as he and his team headed off to pursue him toward their new location.

As for Kurama, he had his sights solely on Brimstone.

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Domino City/7:47 PM**_

Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan left an arcade to head for Shinjuku to see the Tamers. As they passed by, an attractive businesswoman watched them walk by and leaned against a light post. She walked up and stood in the way, obstructing their path. The woman had brown wavy hair, a black ladies business attire, and red heels. She removed her glasses, revealing her alluring yellow eyes.

"Whoa, what a babe!" Joey and Tristan both fell head over heels seeing the woman.

Tea groaned. "C'mon, guys. Give me a break."

"Excuse me, miss. Can we help you?" Yugi inquired. "We need to get somewhere right now."

"What's the hurry, kiddos? I've got a few questions for you..." The woman smiled with an arrogant demeanor.

"How about take your attitude elsewhere, miss? We have friends to see!" Tea snapped at her, startling the boys.

"My, my such a feisty girl."

Joey shook his head and gawked at Tea. "Whoa, now, Tea. Let's not take this too far."

"Miss, please let us through," Yugi asked.

"Sure thing, Yugi Muto."

_**'Yugi, I sense a dark vibe from this woman.' **_warned Yami, reaching out to his vessel.

Yugi frowned as he glared at the woman blocking their path. "What do you really want from me?"

"Yugi Muto, winner of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City events. You've become such a renowned Duelist and became famed worldwide in less than a year. Anyone who's beaten Seto Kaiba twice deserves famed recognition. In fact," the woman went on as her eyes glowed. "My master happens to know you quite well."

Noticing her eyes glow, the Duelists took a stance against her and Yugi scowled at her.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded an answer.

"Master? You don't mean..." Tea gasped.

"Duel me Yugi Muto. I'd be honored to face the renowned champion," she threw down the gauntlet.

Tristan growled. "And what if he refuses?"

"Oh, you wouldn't want to do that and that'd be anti-climatic, because my master wants to test his deck against yours."

"Then, why doesn't that coward, Pharaohmon, come out and duel me himself?" Yugi shouted.

"Since you know my master well, I might as well reveal who I am," the woman laughed as she snapped her fingers. A golden ring of light appeared over her head and descended over her. As it quickly scanned over her, she turned into Felinismon before their eyes, shocking Joey, Tristan, and Tea. "I am Felinismon, one of Lord Pharaohmon's loyal servants." She smirked a cat's smile and purred. "Here's my proposition for you. Duel me with your Millennium Puzzle at stake. Should I win, I'll take your Puzzle and hand it to my lord."

"It's that cat lady from that government building!" Tristan exclaimed.

"The one who stole those Duel Disks!" The blond-haired teen said.

"Yugi, don't do it!" Tea pleaded.

Yugi gritted his teeth while holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. "If it means sending a message to your boss, I accept your terms!"

"Good, because I've selected a location for our duel," Felinismon grinned. "Your friends can tag along to watch."

"If it means seeing our bud take you down, we're there!" Joey exclaimed. "School this snob, Yug!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, boy!" The feline hissed directly at Joey.

"Name the location," Yugi said as Felinismon quickly pointed to a construction area several blocks ahead of them. "See that? That's where our duel will take place. Follow me there. We don't have all night." With that, she teleported from the spot and relocated to the construction zone awaiting the Duelists.

Tea reproved of Felinismon's strategy. "I don't buy it. This has to be a trap."

"Just to make sure..." Yugi said, closing his eyes while drawing out the mystical power from his Millennium Puzzle. The teen shifted to the more experienced Yami. "_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_" Firmly reopening his eyes, Yami opened his coat and threw it over his back. "All right, guys. It's time we settle this and get answers to our own questions!"

"Let's get to the bottom of this, Yug!" Joey added.

With that, the Duelists marched forward to the construction zone where Felinismon firmly awaited them.

Felinismon stood on a wooden platform hanging above a deep ditch. She had both arms folded and eyed the direction the Duelists were coming from.

A devilish smirk adorned the feline's features. "That's it. We're about to have some fun, Yugi Muto. After tonight, Lord Pharaohmon will have your Puzzle and be returned to his former glory." She had a Duel Disk already attached to her arm and held the deck Lance gave her. "I have to win... to ensure my own place in Lord Pharaohmon's army..." Her smirk suddenly faded when reflecting to what Lance told her before leaving._ Lord Pharaohmon... surely you're not losing faith in me. You wouldn't just cast me aside if I fail to bring the Puzzle to you. _ "...I must not fail... I won't."

xxxxx

_**San Francisco, California/Near Golden State Bridge**_

It has been a few days following the incident near the US Duelist Prix. Sailor Mercury has some contact with Cammy after the former gave the child a communicator. With little to no contact during the last two days, Mercury was starting to worry and hoped nothing had happened to Cammy. Then, to Mercury's surprise, Cammy sneaked out from her family's manor. When telling her fellow Senshi, they told Mercury to take Cammy near the Golden State Bridge where the Legendary Warriors would arrive in a few hours to pick them up.

"Cammy-chan, are you certain you want to do this?" Sailor Mercury turned to the girl.

Cammy reaffirmed her stance on the situation with a nod. "Yeah, I want to see my sister that much."

"Ok then," smiled Sailor Mercury as she and Cammy stood on an small stretch of land near the bridge. _I hope those Legendary Warriors can get here soon._

"So, is my sister really expecting to see me soon?"

"Yes, I just had contact with her. She'll be delighted to see you."

Hearing this made Cammy smile as she inexplicably favored her left arm. She remembered what happened after the incident involving Khnummon and the Scarabmon. She reflected back to when Mai took her back to her father.

xxxxx

_**Flashback/KaibaCorp American Arena/Arena Suite #12**_

_Once Mai took Cammy back in the arena, they arrived to see Hiroaki and his wife standing outside their suite as bodyguards were waking up. Hiroaki faced Mai and Cammy with a subtle worried look as he shot a somewhat irked glare at his daughter. _

_"Thank you for bring my daughter to us, Miss Valentine."_

_"Anytime, Hiroaki. She was lost and ended up in my dressing room. I didn't know your daughter was a fan of mine." Mai smiled down to Cammy. "I better go. I have a flight to catch."_

_Nina bowed her head to Mai. "Thank you so much. Is there any way we can repay you?"_

_"Maybe you could-"_

_The man raised his tone, slightly interjecting. "That's enough, Nina. Let's not bother this young woman anymore than we should."_

_"Well, see you all again at the next dinner party," Mai smiled as she turned her back and waved to them family before walking off. She looked over her shoulder and Hiroaki seemingly grabbing his daughter's arm. _

_Cammy watched the blonde woman leave and looked over the watch Mercury gave her. Suddenly, the girl's face grimaced when feeling something grip her shoulder hard. She looked up to see irked features on her father's face._

_"Poppa... you're hurting..."_

_"We're going to have a long talk home, Cammy."_

_"No, not that..."_

xxxxx

_**Near Golden State Bridge**_

"...not that..." Cammy murmured, recalling the 'talk' which her father alluded to and rubbed her arm.

"Cammy-chan?" Mercury turned, overhearing the girl murmuring silently to herself. "Is something wrong?"

The dark-haired girl vaguely nodded. "No. Nothing at all." She stopped rubbing her arm, which Mercury was starting to catch on.

_Why is she rubbing herself like that? _Mercury carefully noted the child's peculiar behavior.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Legendary Warriors were closing in toward their destination and over 500 kilometers from hitting the San Francisco coast. They were on their way to pick up Sailor Mercury and Cammy as preplanned with the Senshi. Vritramon, Garmmon, and Fairymon provided the flight transportation. Blitzmon rode on Garmmon's back while Chakkoumon hung tightly around Vritramon's left leg.

"Um, nice view there, Izumi!" Blitzmon commented on Fairymon's revealing backside.

"Ack! Don't look up my...!" Fairymon growled as her cheeks blushed. "Junpei! You perv!"

Blitzmon, also blushing hard, gave a girlish giggle. _She can be so cute when she's ticked!_

"Ok, guys, I think we should be getting there soon," Vritramon said, focusing his view across the ocean and began seeing small isles. "It took us less than 3 hours to get here. Once we deliver Sailor Mercury and that girl back to Japan, hopefully they've taken care of Pharaohmon." _At least, that's what I hope is the case. _

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/7:50 PM**_

**(Cue God of War OST - **_**Enter the Hydra**_**)**

Rika, Renamon, and the other Tamers (Henry, Kazu, Kenta, & Jeri) barely made it to the scene of the big clash with MetalDevidramon. They saw the half-cybernetic behemoth engaging WarGrowlmon with Takato looking from the sidelines. It was a clash between titans with MetalDevidramon and WarGrowlmon clashing at a standstill.

Renamon was aghast seeing WarGrowlmon's opponent. "No... it couldn't be...! Pharaohmon has managed to free _him_?"

"WHOA!" Kazu and Kenta screamed in unison.

Even Rika's face contorted with a mix of shock and distress. "...Renamon, you know that monster?"

"I've only heard of him from reputation. That's MetalDevidramon."

"Ding, ding, and what prize does foxface get?" Came a voice with a thick Brooklyn accent to it.

The Tamers all looked up to see Impmon hopping onto a tree branch.

"Impmon?" The group cried out.

"Looks like we all had the same idea," Impmon remarked. "That thing is MetalDevidramon, eh? He's putting a whooping on pineapple head!"

"Tell me, Renamon," Rika inquired. "Is he anywhere near Pharaohmon's level?"

"Not quite, but he's very dangerous."

Henry quickly scanned the half-cybernetic behemoth as his D-Ark pulled up his profile. "MetalDevidramon. He's an Ultimate-level..." Before he could finish, he and the others were almost blown back from the resounding blasts the two giants were blasting one another with. "Hang on, Terriermon!"

"I'm hanging, I'm hanging!" The rabbit-eared dog cried out, clinging tight on Henry's hair.

MetalDevidramon bumrushed WarGrowlmon and landed a skull crushing headbutt to him. WarGrowlmon recoiled but still managed to tank his adversary's blow. MetalDevidramon grabbed MetalDevidramon and threw him over near a forest.

"WarGrowlmon!" Takato cried out, watching his partner struggle with MetalDevidramon. "This guy's freakishly strong for an Ultimate! He might be as strong as all the Devas combined!"

"That's not comforting," Kenta muttered as he heard Takato's hyperbolic remark.

"GAARGH!" WarGrowlmon bellowed with rage as the hazard symbol flared on his chest, producing a red beam of light. "_**Atomic Blaster!**_" He fired an intense red beam that hit MetalDevidramon head-on, pushing him back several feet.

"You've got him, WarGrowlmon! Don't let up!" The goggleboy encouraged his Digimon partner. He pumped a fist in the air. "Take him down!"

The Tamers cheered on observing WarGrowlmon beginning to overtake MetalDevidramon.

Just then, as WarGrowlmon's beam continued hitting him, MetalDevidramon sensed his own power growing as energy brimmed around his gargantuan form.

"No..." Henry gasped. "He couldn't be... he's..."

"He's evolving?" Rika exclaimed.

"No!" Takato cried out when seeing a green aura engulf MetalDevidramon. "WarGrowlmon, stay on him!"

As WarGrowlmon continued pumping more power, he witnessed MetalDevidramon starting to evolve.

"Feh, you should've killed me sooner!" MetalDevidramon laughed as his body underwent a drastic, albeit terrifying, transformation.

"Go for it, WarGrowlmon! While he's evolving, attack him!" Takato ordered his Digimon partner with plead.

"You got it! _**ATOMIC**__**BLASTER!**_"

"MetalDevidramon _**Mega Shinka!**_"

However, his efforts were in vain as the beam barely impacted the evolving monster. MetalDevidramon's evolving body became compacted inside a ball of light as he broke out of his shell and emerged, expelling smoke from the cracked shell.

"_**WarDevidramon!**_" Roared the newly evolved figure that emerged from the broken shell. With a roar, he pushed his aura and repelled the beam into the skies. Everyone gaped in utter disbelief as the enemy revealed his smaller but more powerful figure. When the smoke dispersed, the monster resembled BlackWarGreymon, but with additional armor & weaponry coupled with modifications to his armored claw gauntlets and retaining features from his previous Ultimate form. WarDevidramon veered his sights on WarGrowlmon and evilly chortled. "Ah, yes. This form is more fitting for me. Do you wish to engage me the way I am now?"

"Is that a challenge?" WarGrowlmon snarled, brandishing his long shoulder blades.

"Yikes! He's still huge!" Kazu gawked at WarDevidramon.

Jeri shuddered with fright while holding Calumon. "You guys are going to go in and help WarGrowlmon and Takato, right?"

"Renamon, ready for some action?" Rika turned to the yellow vulpine.

"Of course."

"And I'm ready to rumble, Henry!" Terriermon said, hopping off his partner's head.

Henry scanned WarDevidramon with his D-Ark. "WarDevidramon. He is a Mega-level and a Virus type. His attacks are War Claw and Burning Missiles."

"Done, Henry?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

"Hold on!" Impmon cried out as he jumped off the tree. "Let me join in the fun!" With that, he evolved into Beelzebumon Blast Mode and flew up over to get a better view WarDevidramon. "Let me take this, foxface. The rest of you get yo butts in gear and evolve!" He propelled toward WarDevidramon and hastily fired a beam from his Blaster. "Eyes on me, tough guy!"

Takato and WarGrowlmon watched Beelzebumon join in the fight.

"Beelzebumon?" Takato exclaimed.

Beelzebumon grinned and readied his Blaster. WarDevidramon readily lunged at Beelzebumon and fired an array of missiles at his direction.

"_**Burning Missiles!**_"

As the missiles hurtled toward him, Beelzebumon unleashed a blast from his Blaster to counter them. WarDevidramon quickly slammed into Beelzebumon and sent him plunging toward the ground.

"Hurry, pineapple head and Takato! Get to your Bio-whatever y'alls do!" Beelzebumon exclaimed as he barrel rolled from WarDevidramon's foot and fired a beam at his foot. "Bring it on, tinhead! I'll use your teeth as target practice!" He beckoned the cybernetic monster to attack him head-on.

WarDevidramon accepted the invite and caught Beelzebumon with claw swipe. The winged demon made an evasive counter and flew around WarDevidramon, unleashing a barrage of beams and went completely trigger happy over his larger opponent. WarDevidramon braced himself as beams and bullets impacted his whole body. That didn't stop Beelzebumon from trying to pierce holes through WarDevidramon.

"Ok, guys! We better take advantage!" Takato called out as WarGrowlmon regressed back to Guilmon.

Leading the front, Takato, Henry, and Rika raised their D-Arks overhead.

"Bio-Merge Activate!"

"Guilmon..."

"Renamon..."

"Terriermon..."

"_**Bio-Merge!**_"

"_**Gallantmon!**_"

"_**Sakuyamon!**_"

"_**MegaGargomon!**_"

"You're up, Guardromon!" Kazu declared as he readied his D-Ark.

Calumon's forehead symbol glowed as a blue card produced in Kazu's hand.

"_**Card Slash!**_" Kazu shouted. "_**Matrix Evolution!**_"

"Guardromon! _**Chou Shinka! Andromon!**_"

As WarDevidramon launched himself at Beelzebumon, he grabbed the Demon Lord's face and threw him into a tree. As he turned, MegaGargomon charged forward and landed a spinning back kick, unleashing a shockwave that knocked WarDevidramon a few feet away.

"Ha, take that!" MegaGargomon boasted as he shuffled his feet around. "You were just a recipient of my Gargo-Fu!"

"Terriermon, stop fooling around and watch out!" Sakuyamon exclaimed.

As WarDevidramon recovered, he emerged and pushed away the trees obstructing his view. He walked forward seeing the four Megas and Andromon standing their ground.

"Go get 'em, guys!" Kenta cheered on as MarineAngemon poked his head to watch. "Are you getting a good view, little bud?"

"Pi! Pi!" MarineAngemon squeaked.

"Enough of this insolence!" WarDevidramon bellowed as he unloaded missiles from his rocket launcher arms. "_**Burning Missiles!**__" _He quickly bombarded the area where the five Digimon gathered and forced them to scatter. He veered his direction and fired several missiles that hit MegaGargomon, knocking him off his feet. As he readily unloaded more missiles, Sakuyamon flew up behind WarDevidramon and attempted to hit him with her staff.

WarDevidramon turned and backhanded Sakuyamon, sending her sailing into Beelzebumon's arms.

"I've got ya, foxface," Beelzebumon said, quickly letting her go. "This big freak ain't kidding around."

"No he's not," Sakuyamon said, watching Gallantmon and Andromon attack WarDevidramon.

Andromon unleashed a barrage of missiles. "_**Gatling Attack!**_" Though noble his efforts were, Andromon realized his missiles didn't even faze the behemoth.

"Kazu, I'm in trouble!"

"Ah, man! I'm at a loss which card I can supply you with!" frantically exclaimed Kazu, who scrambled through his Digimon card deck. He watched Andromon being blown back by WarDevidramon's scattered missile blasts. "Oh crud! Andromon!" He cried out and raced toward his fallen partner.

Ducking for cover behind a bush, Kenta gulped. "They're getting creamed out there!"

Jeri nervously watched and held Calumon close to her. "Calumon, stay close to me."

Gallantmon flew at WarDevidramon and narrowly missed hitting him with the lance. WarDevidramon swung down his right arm and swatted down the knight. He attempted to crush Gallantmon under his foot, but the knight quickly barrel rolled away and fired a lightning shot.

"_**Lightning Joust!**_" The knight directed a beam and hit WarDevidramon's face. He saw WarDevidramon momentarily fazed but not even remotely damaged by that shot. "Nuts!"

"Your pathetic attempts are laughable!" WarDevidramon shouted as he kicked Gallantmon away. "I engaged Omegamon to a standstill! None of you are in his league!"

"We're not done yet!" Gallantmon said, defiantly standing his ground and readying his shield and lance. "We won't fall to you. Not when we have your boss to contend with."

"Lord Pharaohmon won't have to worry about any of you after I'm done here."

"Then, let me, Mr. BeelzeBuzzKill, ruin your party!" Beelzebumon shouted as he forged a demonic symbol and pointed his Blaster against it. "_**Chaos Flare!**_" He directed the shot and aimed straight for WarDevidramon.

WarDevidramon whirled around and flew over the beam. The beam hit a nearest tree and blew it off the map. WarDevidramon rebounded and bombarded Beelzebumon with missiles. Beelzebumon crossed his arms to tank the incoming missiles, but the explosive bursts knocked him to the ground.

"Beelzebumon!" Sakuyamon cried out.

As MegaGargomon struggled to sit up, Gallantmon quickly bumrushed WarDevidramon and fired multiple Lightning Joust shots that irked the behemoth. WarDevidramon brought down his right foot and knocked the knight off his feet with a resounding quake.

"We're not giving up, guys! To get to Pharaohmon, we'll have to go through this monster first!" Gallantmon declared as he stood poised with his allies standing ready behind him.

WarDevidramon let out a demonic roar and charged ahead to engage the Tamers. Gallantmon and his cohorts charged to meet WarDevidramon for another clash.

**(End theme)**

Watching the battle with Kenta, Jeri trembled and whispered something of her fallen Digimon. "Leomon, I wish you were still here." Sh held Calumon close and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Jeri..." Calumon looked up at the scared girl.

Jeri dug deep into her small pink pouch and retrieved her D-Ark. It remained as dead as the screen remained static like it's been since Leomon's demise. _I know you can't come back, Leomon, but... if there's anything I want more than anything... it's a partner. Any Digimon out there who can become my partner!_

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Park/8:00 PM**_

While a huge battle erupted in Shinjuku Park, Shibuya's public park was quiet and had no activity except a few couples enjoying their romantic moments.

But, for one individual, it was a simple night walk.

Lance was leisurely walking after leaving WarDevidramon to deal with the Tamers.

Suddenly, an arrow made of fire came and pierced through his chest. Lance's mouth gaped in aghast seeing the fire arrow sticking out of him. Then, another came and hit his right shoulder. Another hit his back. Two more hit his knees and another caught his forehead. Lance sank to both knees as he saw Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn drop in.

"Whoa, don't you think that was going overboard, Mars?" Venus couldn't believe how swiftly and cruelly Mars hit Lance from all sides, including one arrow to his forehead.

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST - **_**Death Busters Battle Theme**_**)**

As the flames lit up and covered Lance entirely, they watched as the body melted and reconstituted itself...

Giving a fierce glare, Mars scowled. "I knew it was too good to be true."

...the shape turned into a white blob mass and then took on the form of a white-bodied bipedal creature. It had no head, but instead there were two sticking out of the chest. One was a snake's head and the other was a brown-headed goose.

"Ugh, what is that thing?" Sailor Jupiter blanched at the creature.

"Elaborate ruse, Gebmon! We got them where we want them!" Came the voice belonging to the real Lance, who drew the Senshi over to see him walking out from a tree.

The Senshi quickly put up their guards as Lance calmly paced toward them. The creature, Gebmon, walked over beside Lance and snickered evilly.

"Wasn't that just genius?" Lance laughed. "C'mon, now, ladies. Admit it. You fell for it hook, line, and sinker." He clapped his hands and let Gebmon step forward to fight the Senshi.

"Pharaohmon, we're not letting you get away! Not tonight!" Mars exclaimed, forging another fire arrow to shoot them with. "You and this freak are dead meat."

"Destroy this body? I hope you realize you'll be accused of murdering a civilian."

"No, we'll cast you out and then we'll see what you really look like," hissed the Miko Senshi. "We're taking you out here and now."

"Before your sister arrives, right?"

Upon hearing this from the villain, the Senshi were aghast with the startling news. Lance chortled at their shocked looks.

"A moment of silence? Ah, how refreshing when you're talking down to me," the possessed teen smirked and chuckled, folding his arms as he let Gebmon stand in his way.

Sailor Saturn scoffed and brandished her Silence Glaive. "Then, were taking down your decoy and then we're coming for you next."

"You can try, little girl!" Lance grinned. "Gebmon, dispose of them."

"As you wish, Lord Pharaohmon," Gebmon said as he walked forward and extended his arms. He surprised the Senshi by shooting out white tendrils toward them.

"MOVE!" Pluto barked out as she and the other Senshi spread out, evading Gebmon's tendril network.

"Attack now!" Venus commanded. "_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**_"

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_"

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

"_**Dead Scream.**_"

"_**Silence Glaive Surprise!**_"

The Senshi's magical attacks converged to form a coalesced ball of energy that blew Gebmon into pieces. Then, to their dismay, the pieces pieced themselves together and reformed Gebmon like new. Gebmon retaliated and shoot out his tendrils, making the Senshi spread out.

"Ugh, this is getting annoying!" Venus shouted as she leapt over a tendril from stabbing her.

Jupiter dodged another and backhanded another. "Don't let them hit you. They'll pierce through you!"

Saturn brought down her glaive and cut through the tendrils like nothing. Pluto summoned numerous energy orbs that incinerated another network of tendrils.

"Pharaohmon, this is pathetic!" Mars hollered, shooting an arrow that burned through more tendrils coming at her.

While the Senshi hastily fought off Gebmon and his tendrils, Lance walked back and hovered on a tree branch.

"Just know when it's all said and done the energy from your brooches will help empower my true form!" Lance exclaimed, getting the attention of the Senshi heatedly engaged in the battle. "This should be a decent halftime. Yes, my dark spirit is waiting to come out and my true power is ready to emerge. My revival is imminent!" He laughed while watching the Senshi heatedly fighting Gebmon off.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Construction Site/8:03 PM**_

As the Duelists arrived, Yami stepped forward to meet Felinismon on the wooden board. She threw him a Duel Disk to use for their forthcoming duel.

"We'll be using duel disks. No, as a matter of fact, you'll be the one to use the Duel Disk," the feline proclaimed as glared intently at Yami. "I will summon monsters with my magic."

"What is the purpose of us standing on the platform?"

"Simple. Once we duel on the platform, our weight will cause it to break. However in this case, I have magically constructed it to break once the duel is over. The loser will take a fall once the platform breaks and they will meet their demise at the bottom of this ditch, but that's not all, the body will fall into a pit of spikes."

"A pit of spikes? Another duel to the death? I accept your challenge, Felinismon."

"Once I win, and I will, then I shall take possession of your Millennium Puzzle and you… you will take a fall into the pit of death."

"That's hardcore! Yug! You're going to go through with this?" Joey frantically inquired. "You're putting your own life at stake!"

Tea pleaded. "Yugi! Please, think this through!"

Tristan cried out. "This is crazy, Yugi!"

"I've made my decision. You'll have to entrust me to win this duel, my friends. I promise to put an end to this whole ordeal."

"I'm waiting Yugi. Let's get this duel underway."

The Pharaoh made eye contact with his three friends and nodded. Despite the high stakes, Joey approved with a thumbs up. Tristan and Tea even approved of their friend's decision.

"You can do this, Yugi!" Tristan encouraged him.

"Yugi! Send this fashion disaster packing!" Tea exclaimed. "We're behind you!"

Determined, Yami placed his deck into the Duel Disk slot. Felinismon did the same using one of Lance's decks.

"Pharaohmon has provided me with tips on the game. After all, he does possess the mind of a boy, who has a decent amount of knowledge on the Duel Monsters game."

"I see. Then, he must realize that I hold possession three of the Egyptian God Cards."

"Speaking of which, you are forbidden from using your three Gods Cards. Moreover, I want to add another stipulation. When I win, I will also take your three God Cards. They'll be quite useful for Lord Pharaohmon."

"Very well," Yami complied. "I will not need the three Egyptian god cards to defeat you. This duel will be based purely on skill alone."

"Perfect."

Flabbergasted, Joey watched his friend standing off against Felinismon. "Whoa, Yug is taking one huge gamble."

"He'll win, even without the God Cards," Tea added with confidence. "He will whip her butt."

"I hope so," Tristan muttered.

After Yugi put his three God Cards in his left pocket, he glared down Felinismon to officially begin their duel. Each one started out with the usual 4000 life points.

"Are you ready?" Felinismon asked.

"Yes, I am. Prepare yourself."

"DUEL!" the two officially declared their Duel Monsters match.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Lance: Tonight, my revival is at hand! My loyalists are keeping your heroes at bay until they're too weak to prevent my ascension!

Gallantmon: Not tonight! This time we're taking you and your loyal lapdogs down!

Sakuyamon: WarDevidramon is proving to be more than a match for us.

MegaGargomon: Yeah, what's it going to take to bring this freak down?

Himura: Yui, stay close!

YoukaiInumon: Outta the way, you stupid wolf! I have friends who need me! Look, Himura, there's a battle erupting in Shinjuku Park!

Kurama: Attack with caution, Yusuke. Allow me to talk with him.

Felinismon: I guarantee you're going to fall into the pit and your Puzzle will belong to Lord Pharaohmon!

Yami: That'll never happen as long as this duel commences.

Jupiter: This Gebmon is too tough.

Venus: Let's go Eternal then.

Mars: Pharaohmon, let this be a message to you.

Mercuremon: Allow us to assist thee, Tamers.

Yui: ShadowMetalGarurumon, are you ok?

Mercury: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux!**_

_**Pharaohmon's Insidious Plot Unfolds! Duel, Yugi vs Felinismon!**_

Blitzmon: We're almost there to San Francisco, right?

Fairymon: That's the 10th time you asked that.

xxxxx

**A/N:** For starters, MetalDevidramon/WarDevidramon belongs to Ninetalesuk. Just need to give credit where it's due!

Whew, these next few chapters are gonna be all kinds of heck. A lot of action to keep your attention and a whole lot of build-up to the villain's ascension. WarDevidramon is revived and engages the Tamers. Himura, YoukaiInumon, and Yui are caught in a battle with ShadowMetalGarurumon. Yami ends up having to put up his Millennium Puzzle and life on the line against Felinismon. The Senshi are locked in a fight with Gebmon, an irritating regenerative monster. The Spirit Detectives meet Brimstone in a rematch. Last but not least, the Legendary Warriors are off to pick up Mercury and Cammy.

Nothing else needs to be said.

However, this story will be going on a short break again until I can properly revise and organize the subsequent chapters prior to the Shadow Tournament. There may come more chapter mergers before the tournament starts. Additionally, I need to get to work on _Dawn of Chaos_ for those monthly updates.

Until then, send a review and see you again!


	13. Plot Unfolds! Duel, Yugi vs Felinismon!

**A/N: **Don't call this a monumental comeback. I know it's been April since I last updated this, but I got sidetracked by _Dawn of Chaos_, DFKai, and other obligations. Just giving you the FYI: this fic will see sporadic updates, at least, until the Shadow Tournament. During that second half of _Redux_, I'll have less things to edit and retool (but maybe expect a few new surprises), and I'll be able to storm through with frequent updates.

Until then, take what you can get while I work on my other fics.

The Yugi-Felinismon duel was structured and brought to you by LazerWulf. Thanks a bunch, Lazer!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 13

_**Pharaohmon's Insidious Plot Unfolds! Duel, Yugi vs Felinismon!**_

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Construction Site/8:12 PM**_

Standing on a wooden platform at a construction site were Yugi Muto and Felinismon, which would determine the possession of the Millennium Puzzle. They shot imposing glares to each other while Joey, Tea, and Tristan watched anxiously waiting for the duel to commence.

"Make your move, Felinismon! The sooner we can get done with this, you'll tell us where Pharaohmon is hiding," Yami said, putting his deck into the Duel Disk's slot.

"Not after I take your precious Puzzle and God Cards!" Felinismon declared her intentions. I

Tea cheered on her friend. "Humiliate her, Yugi!"

"And close that trap mouth of hers while your at it!" Joey added the fuel to the fire.

Yami Yugi focused on Felinismon and drew his first five cards. The feline smiled as she gazed on her first five selections. Their life points became established.

_**Felinismon/4000 LP**_

_**Yugi/4000 LP**_

"I'll go first, if you don't mind!" Felinismon said, slamming two cards on her field. "I'll set one monster and one other card face-down and end my turn."

Yami added. "My draw! I summon _**Celtic Guardian**_ in attack mode!"

Once the monster materialized on the field, it resembled an elf warrior garbed in green chest armor & helmet accessories, beige pants, and brown boots. He looked almost like a Duel Monster version of Link.

_**Celtic Guardian**_

_**EARTH/Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**_

"Go, my Guardian! Attack her face-down monster!"

Celtic Guardian roared a battle yell and prepared to strike her facedown monster card. When he hit it, it revealed the monster.

Felinismon laughed. "I was hoping you'd do that! Reveal yourself, my _**Sleeping Lion**_!" As the card flipped over, the monster was, as the name suggested, a sleeping lion under a hood and wearing a pink cloak.

_**Sleeping Lion**_

_**EARTH/BEAST**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/700 DEF/1700**_

_**Yugi/3700 LP (4000-300)**_

The moment Celtic Guardian hit Sleeping Lion led to Yugi losing life points.

"Oh no! Yugi lost 300 life points!" Tristan exclaimed.

"This is just a minor setback. Yugi will recover from this!" Tea affirmed her support for Yugi.

"You know what they say, Yugi... It's best to let sleeping lions lie!" The feline Digimon added her own cat's pun.

Yami scowled at the outcome and drew two cards. "Fine, then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! I summon _**Panther Warrior**_!"

_**Panther Warrior**_

_**EARTH/Beast-Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2000 DEF/1600**_

"Hey, she's using one of my monsters!" Joey called out on Felinismon's play.

"Now, since Panther Warrior cannot attack without a tribute, I'll sacrifice my Sleeping Lion to have him attack your Celtic Guardian!"

When she declared her move, Yugi quickly countered one of his facedown cards. "I reveal the Trap Card _**Magic Cylinder**_, which negates your attack and deals you damage equal to your monster's Attack Power."

Felinismon sneered at Yugi's counter. "2000 points of damage? That's gonna hurt... or at least it would if I didn't have this baby prepared!" She immediately flipped over a facedown card. "I reveal the Counter-Trap _**Trap Jammer**_! Since you activated a trap card during the Battle Phase, I can use this to negate and destroy it, meaning my Panther Warrior's attack is still on!"

"No! Look out, Yug!" The blonde-haired teen called out to the King of Games.

Tea cried out fearfully. "Yugi!"

"Ugh!" Yami howled as Panther Warrior hit him a quick sword strike, dealing damage to the Duelist.

_**Yugi/3100 LP (3700-600)**_

The feline Digimon laughed as she taunted him. "Hah! Take that! Now I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." She laid down a facedown card and smiled a cat's smirk.

As he recovered, Yugi smiled. "You're quite skilled, I'll give you that, but it's my draw! I'll set one monster face-down and end my turn." He placed his concealed card down and glared intently at Felinismon.

"What, no counter-attack from the great 'King of Games'?" snorted the snobby feline. "Fine, then. I draw, then summon _**Lady Panther**_ to the field!" Upon calling forth her monster, this feline monster resembled a humanoid leopard garbed a warrior maiden's armor while holding a golden shield and a golden instrument fitted for battle.

_**Lady Panther**_

_**EARTH/Beast-Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1300**_

"Lady Panther?" Tristan muttered.

Joey kept a close eye on the duel. "Ain't that obvious. She'd have a deck full of feline warriors."

"What do you think? Doesn't she make a fine companion for Panther Warrior?" Felinismon purred with light before directing her monster to Yugi. "Now, go, Lady Panther, attack his face-down monster!"

With that, Lady Panther sprinted forward to strike down Yugi's facedown card.

"After what you did to me, I'm surprised you'd just attack a face-down monster like that, especially with your weaker monster," Yugi declared as he beckoned for his facedown monster to the field. "Reveal yourself, _**Giant Soldier of Stone**_!"

Emerging from the facedown came a gargantuan warrior forged from stone. The massive stone figure towered over Lady Panther and hunched over to form a battle posture.

_**Giant Soldier of Stone**_

_**EARTH/Rock**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1300 DEF/2000**_

Feigning shock, Felinismon bemoaned her forthcoming 'defeat' melodramatically. "Oh, no! Whatever shall I do? Oh, I know..." She grinned mischievously when she pulled an ace from her hand. "I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell _**Rush Recklessly**_ from my hand! This gives my Lady Panther an instant, if temporary, 700 Attack Point boost!"

A yellow aura flared over Lady Panther as she gained a quick power boost.

_**Lady Panther**_

_**ATK/2100 (1400+700)**_

"Not if I activate the Trap Card Magic Jammer! Now, by discarding one card, I can negate your Spell Card and destroy it!" As Yugi played his magic trap, he utilized it to cut Lady Panther's power down 700 points.

_**Lady Panther**_

_**ATK/1400 (2100-700)**_

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi... Why did you have to go and do that?" Felinismon sighed with exasperation. "You activated a trap during the Battle Phase, which means I can activate my Trap Jammer and negate your Magic Jammer!"

Yugi blanched upon this revelation. "What? Another one?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Tristan called out on Felinismon's seemingly questionable play.

Tea added with disdain for the feline. "How can you get away with that?!"

"Why do y'all sound so shocked? It's not like it's illegal to have multiple copies of the same card in your deck. In fact, for most cards you can have up to three copies. Now, since my Trap Jammer negated your Magic Jammer before it could negate Rush Recklessly, I believe my Lady Panther is still strong enough to destroy your Giant Soldier of Stone!"

_**Lady Panther**_

_**ATK/2100 (1400+700)**_

Felinismon chuckled mischievously. "And now that you're wide open, I'll sacrifice my Lady Panther to have Panther Warrior attack you directly!"

Lady Panther bumrushed toward Yugi's Giant Soldier of Stone. The warrior used her weapon and shattered its defenses, quickly destroying it in one blow. Yugi watched in shock seeing his giant fall to the empowered Lady Panther.

_**Yugi/1100 LP (3100-2000)**_

"No, Yugi!" Tea cried.

Joey growled and balled up a fist. "C'mon, man! I know you rebound from this! If you were able to put Kaiba and Marik in their places, you can beat her no sweat!"

Felinismon chortled as she overheard Joey's boast. "Oh, put a sock in it, loud mouth. You're not the one dueling here." She turned and faced Yugi's friends, giving them a haughty laugh. "Remember, Yugi is forbidden from using his God Cards. He must rely on his own monsters. You think this is the best I've got? I have plenty of more beasts left to play."

_Yug, hang in there, man! _Joey focused his concern over to his friend. "We're behind ya!"

"And with that I'll end my turn. Is that all you got?" Felinismon inquired, veering over back to Yami Yugi. "Before I was so rudely interrupted by your peanut gallery..."

Yami put on a calm composure and nodded. "Oh, believe me, I'm just getting started..."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/8:19 PM**_

As their battle dragged out, YoukaiInumon countered every claw strike attempt from ShadowMetalGarurumon. Suddenly, ShadowMetalGarurumon saw an opening and backhanded YoukaiInumon's swords from his hands. Seeing he was unarmed, YoukaiInumon took a chance and lunged at the metal wolf. The canines rolled across the streets while tearing at each other.

"C'mon, Inumon! Get up!" Himura encouraged his Digimon.

Yui cried out from the sidelines. "Inumon! C'mon...!" Then, she had second thoughts when seeing ShadowMetalGarurumon trying to bite on YoukaiInumon's arms. "Or, maybe... he's not such an evil Digimon. What if he's just on the wrong side?"

"Yui. Get real," the boy remarked. "He's trying to kill Inumon!"

"Could it be Pharaohmon is just using him?" Yui wondered.

"I'm still not sure, Yui. I don't trust him."

"At least, let's give him a chance to explain…"

"It's too late for that. Those two don't look ready chat civilly."

"Then, I'll have to break them up myself!" Yui boldly tried to interject into the fight, but Himura grabbed her.

"Stop it, Yui! You're going to get mauled out there!"

She tried jerking her arm back and pleaded to him. "I just don't want anyone else to fight one another just because some crazy boy decides to hurt others!"

"Yui..." muttered Himura as the siblings locked eyes and turned back to the ongoing battle.

After getting knocked back, YoukaiInumon struggled to stand. He suffered some bites and cuts. He glanced over to see his swords laying on the ground several feet from his reach.

"I know what you're thinking about, Inumon. You're wondering if I should kill you fast or painfully slow?" ShadowMetalGarurumon growled as he paced back and forth. He didn't take his eyes off YoukaiInumon and stared him intently. "Either way. You're going to die." He bumrushed YoukaiInumon quickly and lunged forward.

YoukaiInumon quickly dodged his adversary by doing a barrel roll. He rolled over and grabbed his swords.

"Inumon! Don't hurt him!" Yui pleaded to him.

"Give it to him, Inumon!"

"Himura!" She retorted.

"You want ShadowMetalGarurumon to continue hunting us down like prey? I'm doing this to protect us, sis!"

"Yeah, but we can't kill him. I can't explain why, but…"

"Yui. This is no time to get sentimental. Inumon! Finish him!"

Once YoukaiInumon took a battle stance, ShadowMetalGarurumon charged and readied his claws. He lunged toward YoukaiInumon. The warrior caught an opening on the wolf and charged ahead to meet him. Twirling his swords, YoukaiInumon channeled power into his blades and landed a series of quick and successive strikes, all of which hit ShadowMetalGarurumon hard. ShadowMetalGarurumon was sent sailing into the air. However, YoukaiInumon wasn't finished. He crossed both swords, forming an 'X', before invoking a powerful force of battle energy. He summoned a large wolf, forged from black fire energy, which almost resembled Beowulfmon's Frozen Hunter.

"Let him have it, Inumon!" Himura shouted.

"Inumon! No!" Yui screamed.

"_**Dark Flame Hound!**_"

YoukaiInumon unleashed the dark flame wolf as it charge down the path and collided head-on with ShadowMetalGarurumon. The impact from the flaming wolf shattered ShadowMetalGarurumon's Digizoid armor and sent him flying several blocks.

"NO!" Yui cried out, witnessing ShadowMetalGarurumon on the receiving end of YoukaiInumon's attack.

"Yui, please try to understand. He was sent to kill you and me. You should be thankful…"

"Thankful for what?"

Himura knelt beside his sister and pulled her into a hug. She was hesitant to return the embrace until she gave in and hugged him. YoukaiInumon sighed and walked over to the siblings.

YoukaiInumon asked. "Are you two all right?"

"We'll manage, Inumon," Himura replied before looking down at his sister. "Yui. Are you going to be fine?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

Suddenly, YoukaiInumon sensed a distress emanating from Shinjuku Park. The dark canine's sights were set on the towering figure of WarDevidramon. Himura and Yui, too, noticed WarDevidramon appearing in plain sight.

"Looks like another battle awaits us, Himura," YoukaiInumon said. "We gotta give the Tamers a hand."

"Right. Let's go, Yui!" Himura said as he grabbed his sister's hand. "Takato and the others are likely in trouble. They'll need our support to take that big monster down!"

As Yui looked back toward the direction ShadowMetalGarurumon flew, Himura whistled to her. Yui shifted her attention to her brother and complied. The siblings bolted ahead and followed YoukaiInumon toward the park. As she continued running, Yui glanced over her shoulder again as her face certainly conveyed concern for ShadowMetalGarurumon.

_Sorry, but I'm needed with my brother now._ Yui thought as she turned around and ran up to Himura.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Spirit Detectives managed to cut off Brimstone from a pass. Brimstone faced Yusuke and his team on a rooftop. Before the fire warrior could attempt a hasty retreat in the air, a long vine lashed out and hit him across the side. He turned and eyed Kurama, who quickly jerked the vine back.

"Yo, we were just getting reacquainted," Yusuke grinned whilst not hiding the sarcasm in his tone. He pointed his finger toward Brimstone and prepared to fire.

Just then, Kurama walked forward and waved off Yusuke.

"Kurama?"

A befuddled Kuwabara was taken aback. "Urameshi's got a clear shot, Kurama. What do you think you're...?"

"Quiet. Kurama has his reason for this," Hiei abruptly cut off the orange-haired teen. "You two would do best but to stand back."

Nodding, Yusuke dropped his finger but cautiously kept his spirit energy minimized in his fingertip. Kuwabara held his ground as he watched Kurama walking toward Brimstone.

_Kurama. You better have a good reason for calling us off at such short notice. _The demon swordsman meticulously watched the cunning red-haired fox stopping a few feet from Brimstone.

Growling behind his mask, Brimstone pierced a terrifying gaze into Kurama. He was most surprised as Kurama folded the vine in his hand.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Permit me to ask a few inquiries. One: What do you hope to accomplish for Pharaohmon?"

"A ridiculous question, demon. I wish to make my lord proud and to help him through his conquest to rule your kind."

The red-haired fox furrowed his brows. "Is that so? What's the purpose for the armor on your body? I don't suppose you really need it to protect yourself."

The armored fire warrior narrowed his eyes, chortling evilly. "Ah, so you've finally realized my secret. Oh, observant of you." He flexed his right arm and displayed the heavy armor mounted over his body. "No, this armor does provide me protection against my opponents. On the other hand, it protects my enemies from myself."

"Did I hear that right?" Kuwabara gulped when hearing the monster explicitly mention the last part.

Hiei muttered. "So, he's one of those type of warriors."

"Careful, Kurama," Yusuke warned his colleague.

"Just as I thought," Kurama calmly stated. "You don't suppose you'd like to demonstrate?"

"That won't be necessary. I can take you with or without my armor. What you need to worry about is how long you can last with me. Most don't even last five minutes with me."

"I'd like to give it a try."

Slightly taken aback, Brimstone growled under deep breathing. "Even if you risked your own life? Very well then. There's no turning back."

"I don't intend to run," Kurama said, taking on a battle stance against the behemoth. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, I'll take this."

"Are you freakin' crazy, Kurama?!" spat Kuwabara, who clearly objected to his friend's decision to engage Brimstone. "We barely took him on together!"

"Relax, you loud fool," the demon swordsman rebuked, becoming more increasingly annoyed with Kuwabara's outbursts. "He likely has discovered a chink in this warrior's armor if he's this confident."

Yusuke clenched his fists watching Kurama standing face-to-face with Brimstone.

"Hell, if anyone can find a weakness, Kurama can..." Yusuke said. "But, Kurama, the minute you're in trouble, I'm blasting his head off."

Kurama answered with a sly smirk before focusing his full attention to Brimstone.

Brimstone raised his right hand and in his fingers came a sword, which materialized from fire. He readily charged forward with the sword. Kurama matched a timely sword strike with his Rose Whip. Rather than the sword tearing through the vine, the weapons bounced off one another. Kurama kept his distance from the fire leaking out of Brimstone's armor. He smashed his sword into the ground, ripping through it by unleashing intense flames toward Kurama. Kurama evaded the fire attack and watched Brimstone charging toward him again.

Kurama threw his Rose Whip across and ensnared Brimstone's sword. The two warrior engaged in a tug of war for a few seconds until Brimstone's sword unleashed fire and burned the Rose Whip. He discarded the burnt whip and watched it turn into smoldering ash when hitting the ground.

The keen fox observed Brimstone carefully. _His body is giving off an extreme heat temperature. I must keep my distance at all costs._

Distancing himself from Brimstone, Kurama found himself cornered on the top right side of the roof. He sprinted across on the left side and kept Brimstone focused on him.

"You play decent strategy, but you and your colleagues won't survive my fire for long."

"I have other means to defeat you with."

Laughing, Brimstone took Kurama's 'bluff' not by face value. As his fire cloak reappeared, the fire warrior forged a large heat ball and threw it at Kurama. Kurama dodged the incoming heat ball as it went toward Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Hiei swiftly phased away before it could reach them, Yusuke and Kuwabara had to jump on opposite sides of the roof to avoid it. The heat ball hit the nearest metal pole and melted it down into goop.

"That was too close!" Kuwabara snapped, shaking a fist at the armored warrior. "You could've taken my head off with that one!"

Sitting up, Yusuke watched Kurama dodging more of Brimstone's heat spheres. He hesitated to intervene, but respected Kurama's wishes enough to hold his ground.

"If he keeps this up, one of those attacks will critically injure Kurama," Hiei analyzed.

"C'mon, Kurama," the lead Spirit Detective growled behind clenched teeth.

"Your plants are useless against my fire defenses!" Brimstone shouted as he continued flinging heat balls toward Kurama, who dodged them swiftly albeit with some difficulty. "Running around won't help any."

Kurama continued the dodge ball strategy with Brimstone whilst mulling over more strategies at his disposal. One thought came to the cunning fox's mind. He remembered his most efficient but deadly plants and seeds, which would be the necessary trump card in breaking Brimstone's armor.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/8:25 PM**_

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Enter the **_**Hydra)**

"**Crimson**_** War Claw!**_" WarDevidramon loudly screeched, slashing the air and unleashing slashes that cut through Gallantmon.

Yelling out, Gallantmon took the crushing force head-on and fell into the lake. Sakuyamon quickly flew in and summoned her fox spirits to hold off the half-mechanical dragon man.

"Enough child's play!" WarDevidramon roared, slashing through Sakuyamon's fox spirits like paper. He flew in and slashed Sakuyamon, sending her plunging into the ground. "You fool. None of you can stop me."

"I wouldn't be patting myself on the back, bub," Beelzebumon muttered behind WarDevidramon.

The second that WarDevidramon turned around led to Beelzebumon hitting him with a Chaos Flare. The powerful force managed to faze WarDevidramon temporarily, allowing Beelzebumon to land his Darkness Claw. WarDevidramon recovered enough to catch Beelzebumon's hand, cutting the winged demon man off. WarDevidramon landed swift and heavy headbutts into Beelzebumon's face. He then disoriented the demon man with a claw strike and grabbed his neck. He applied pressure by crushing Beelzebumon's throat.

"Beelzebumon!" Gallantmon yelled while flying up and hitting WarDevidramon with his shield. This allowed the cybernetic dragon to release Beelzebumon, who hit the ground and recovered from having his throat crushed.

"Get him, Gallantmon!" MegaGargomon encouraged the Bio-Merged knight.

Readying his Aegis Shield, Gallantmon charged up the Hazard Symbol on the shield and fired.

"_**Shield of the Just!**_"

WarDevidramon saw the forthcoming attack and dodged the earth-shattering beam. He let it barely glide past him. The attack went into the air and exploded, igniting a bright flash of light. All spectators were shocked by how fast WarDevidramon dodged a close encounter with Gallantmon's attack.

"Nearly had me, but not good enough," WarDevidramon cackled and taunted Gallantmon by hitting his own chest. "If that hit me, I don't think I would be standing or floating about."

Kazu, Andromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Calumon, and Jeri watched helplessly as WarDevidramon prepared to unleash his next attack. The Bio-Merged Megas and Beelzebumon charged head-on to attack WarDevidramon again.

"Yes, come to me," WarDevidramon chuckled again as he raised his right hand.

Suddenly, a group of four shadowed figures intervened. The Bio-Merged Megas and Beelzebumon first noticed someone wielding a double-sided hammer and hitting WarDevidramon in the face with it. Granted, this blow didn't harm WarDevidramon, but it attentively force him to cease his attack.

"What was that?!" WarDevidramon demanded.

"_**Draining Rain!**_" shouted a southern belle-like voice as a dark cloud materialized and hung over WarDevidramon's head.

"Eh?" WarDevidramon raised his head as a downpour of water fell over him. Once again, he wasn't fazed by the direct attack, but it greatly agitated him. "Who dares intervene?! Reveal yourselves, attackers!"

The Tamers and the Digimon were equally confused. Then, Jeri and Calumon spotted the four figures in question drop in from a tree.

"Over there!" Jeri pointed them to the vigilantes.

The four shadowed figures stepped forward and revealed themselves. Everyone present identified them as Mercuremon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Grottomon.

**(End theme)**

"Who are you four?" the cybernetic dragon growled deeply, demanding an answer from them.

Mercuremon interjected. "Any enemy of they are an enemy of ours."

Grottomon snorted, flinging his hammer across his shoulder. "Looks like we didn't come too late."

Ranamon glanced over her shoulder to spot the Tamers. She smiled but her smirk faded when glaring over at WarDevidramon. "We're here to even the odds. Hope you sweeties don't mind."

"How about you fight all of us, punk?" Arbormon raised his fists and shuffled his feet back and forth.

"It's them again," Sakuyamon pointed out to the four Legendary Warriors.

Gallantmon nodded. "Am I glad to see them, but where are the other Warriors?"

"Maybe they're late?" MegaGargomon added as he noticed Ranamon smiling to him. "Huh..? Um, Henry? Are you seeing this?"

Seeing Ranamon from within MegaGargomon, Henry was befuddled as to why the Warrior of Water gave him eye contact and such a vague smile.

_Don't worry, brother. We'll help clean up this mess._ Ranamon thought.

"HECK YEAH!" Kazu cheered. "Never thought I'd be glad to see them again!"

Kenta added. "Talk about a surprise entrance."

Holding Calumon close, Jeri whispered. "They really have to be on our side."

WarDevidramon analyzed the four Legendary Warriors. He growled deeply while becoming annoyed with the constant interferences during the battle.

"More insects for me to squish? Well, at least Lord Pharaohmon is allowing me the opportunity to test my strength," WarDevidramon growled. "But, whether you four are on their side or nor, matters little to me. You will all share the same fate."

"Shut the hell up," Arbormon rebuked. "We're coming at you now!"

"Let's give them a hand, guys!" Gallantmon declared while leading his friends forward to engage WarDevidramon again.

_I really hope these four are really with us!_ Takato thought within Gallantmon.

The Tamers focused their efforts as they converged with the Legendary Warriors and teamed up on WarDevidramon.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Park/8:30 PM**_

"Guys! Let's take it to the next level!" Venus shouted as she, Mars, and Jupiter transformed. "Venus...!"

"Mars...!"

"Jupiter...!"

"_**Eternal! Make-Up!**_"

Standing at the forefront with Pluto and Saturn behind them, Eternal Sailor Mars, Eternal Sailor Venus, and Eternal Sailor Jupiter took on battle stances. The three Eternals faced down Gebmon, who was recovering from a beat down from the Senshi. Lance observed with great interest while probing the Eternal Senshi's immense energies. A sinister grin adorned the evil one's features when seeing them reveal their higher forms.

"Show me what you got, ladies," Lance whispered evilly.

Saturn was equally impressed. "Amazing. Their powers are incredible up close."

Pluto nodded. "Now watch closely, Saturn. In due time, we will acquire these powers, too." She and Saturn stayed vigilant of Lance viewing them on the tree near them. Though Lance's presence was distracting enough, they focused on their fellow Senshi engaging Gebmon.

"What are y'all waiting for?!" Gebmon goaded the three to attack. Wasting no time, he uncoiled more tendrils from his body and shot them toward the Senshi.

Venus, Mars, and Jupiter evaded Gebmon's tentacles. Venus unleashed a long metal chain with a hook, which was imbued by golden light. She hooked Gebmon up and cut through one tentacle. Jupiter raised her hand, forging a ball of lightning and threw it at the creature. The lightning ball blasted through a few tentacles. Mars followed it up by kicking her feet up and channeling fire in her boots, which burned the tentacles into dust.

"Feh, you forget I can just regenerate my body!" Gebmon said until the Senshi amassed their attacks and formed a large ball of combined lightning, fire, and metallic energy. "Um... spoke too soon?" His eyes widened when the combined attack impacted him and obliterated his body. "AVENGE ME, MASTER!" He roared out his final screams as his body dissolved completely, negating his regenerative ability.

When it was said and done, the Senshi pivoted over to Lance's general direction. The possessed teen mockingly clapped for the three Senshi.

"Well done, ladies," Dropping his evil grin, Lance clapped. "I surmised you'd find some way to destroy my minion. Now, I see why I must take your power sources to restore my old body."

"We won't let you," Saturn rebuked and pointed her Silence Glaive toward him.

Venus heatedly glared him down and scoffed. "We outnumber you, pal. Give up or Mars removes you from that kid's body." She finished as Mares readily drew out an Ofuda paper.

"Cute, but what makes you think you have the real me..." Before Lance finished, his body quivered before turning into dust.

Alarmed, the Senshi turned around and saw the real Lance charging out from the bushes. He set his sights on the three Eternal Senshi. 

"Heads up!" Jupiter shouted.

Just then, Pluto and Saturn abruptly cut off Lance from the pass.

"_**Dead Scream.**_" Pluto murmured, unleashing an immense ball of purple light from her Garnet Rod's orb. She sent the blast to the ground, which knocked him into the air.

Saturn jumped up and attempted to catch him with her glaive. Lance narrowly evaded her weapon and landed on the ground. Venus didn't give him the chance to recover and ran up kicking him in the face.

"Ugh!" The possessed teen grunted as he stumbled back. He turned his head and was nailed with a punch by Jupiter. His head snapped back following the brunette's fist. He saw Mars charging at him and hitting him with a kick to his side. "Augh!" He grunted again while being on the receiving end of Mars' boot. He was sent skidding across the concrete.

Lance rebounded by shooting black energy whips from his hands. He surprised Jupiter and Venus by ensnaring them with the whips. Mars cut off the thin whips with fire blasts.

"Damn!" cursed Lance as the Senshi tried cutting him off by barricading him inside a circle. He looked around, realizing he was surrounded by the five Senshi.

"Let's see you get out of this one!" Jupiter said, fiercely taking a stand.

Mars readied her paper seal. "I'm ready to expel you from that body, Pharaohmon. You get no last words."

Lance evilly grinned as black smoke expelled from his body. "I was afraid you were going to say that. You want me? Come and get me!" With that, the black smoke covered him, forcing the Senshi to withdraw from inhaling the poisonous miasma covering the area.

"Cover your mouths, everyone!" Pluto alarmed her colleagues.

As the smoke subsided, they saw no signs of Lance's physical presence. However, Mars, Pluto, and Saturn sensed Lance's presence moving afar from their current positions.

"He's on the move!" Mars said. "This way!"

"We can't let him get away!" Saturn exclaimed.

The Senshi hurried off to locate Lance and opted to stick together rather than splitting up. Though, this may be not what the evil priest had intended. However, he would somehow find a way to turn the tables on the Senshi.

Watching the Senshi from above, Lance cloaked himself from the three Senshi's keen sensing abilities. He keenly observed them while checking over his body.

"Must hurry and regain my true body. This body won't last me much longer," Lance murmured silently. His sneer curved into an evil grin. "I have a lock on your location now, Senshi. Here I come. No more fooling around." As he finished, Lance teleported and relocated somewhere near the Senshi while keeping his cloak up to prevent detection.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/8:36 PM**_

WarDevidramon became anxious to drag the battle any longer. He let loose a massive assortment of missiles toward the Bio-Merged Megas and the Legendary Warriors.

**(Cue InuYasha OST – **_**Fierce Battle**_**)**

"_**Lightning Joust!**_"

"_**Spirit Strike!**_"

"_**Gargo Missiles!**_"

"_**Gattling Attack!**_"

"_**Offset Reflector!**_"

Meanwhile, Arbormon jumped up and kicked one missile back at WarDevidramon. It hit the large cybernetic dragon.

As more missiles came, the group used their attacks to destroy them and preventing any collateral damage to the park. One stray missile came hurtling toward Jeri and Calumon. The girl grabbed Calumon and ran off to avoid it, but it came closer.

"JERI! CALUMON!" Gallantmon screamed as he dashed out to intercept the missile.

"He's not going to make it!" Kenta exclaimed.

However, as the missile came closer, a projectile seemingly came out of nowhere and hit the missile making it explode. Everyone present stopped to see the missile explode for some inexplicable reason. They looked ahead to see YoukaiInumon walking forward with his swords readily drawn.

"Yo! Are you guys, ok?" YoukaiInumon called out, realizing he had saved Jeri and Calumon from being blown to bits. "Glad I came in time."

"Nice timing, Inumon!" Kazu said.

Jeri had a hand on her chest as she breathed deeply. She was relieved to realize she had been saved from demise.

"Thank you..." Jeri sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Inumon!" Calumon said.

"I didn't even see him move from where we were at," MegaGargomon said. "Still, glad you came, buddy."

Just then, YoukaiInumon made eye contact with Sakuyamon and smirked toward her direction. Sakuyamon didn't know what to say and watched him join them.

"Um, hey, who's this guy again?" Arbormon asked, pointing toward YoukaiInumon.

Ranamon answered. "It's Inumon, remember? He's the partner of that Himura guy."

Mercuremon added. "Matters not. He's doubled thou chances of defeating this monster."

Noticing YoukaiInumon join the Tamers, WarDevidramon growled irritably. He turned his head examining YoukaiInumon.

"What's this? Another annoying fool wishing to die soon?" chuckled the cybernetic dragon.

"Are you threatening me, ash breath?" YoukaiInumon rebuked, readying his two swords and charging forward to attack WarDevidramon.

"INUMON! DON'T!" Sakuyamon screamed as she took off after him. "Don't charge at him steadfast on your own!"

Gallantmon gawked at YoukaiInumon's direct approach. "Is he crazy?!"

"He must've hit his head on something," Beelzebumon snorted. "If we can't beat this big guy, he ain't got a chance."

Just then, Himura and Yui finally arrived at the site of the battle. Upon arrival, they were taken aback when they saw YoukaiInumon lunging out at WarDevidramon.

"YoukaiInumon!" Himura called out to his partner. "You just got back from a fight just now! You're not 100 percent recovered!" However, his words fell on deaf ears as YoukaiInumon valiantly flew out at WarDevidramon.

Sakuyamon readied his staff and flew across to catch up to YoukaiInumon. "I'll stop him, Himura!" She accelerated her flight speed and caught up, hitting YoukaiInumon with a spear. She tackled him to the ground, preventing him from striking WarDevidramon.

"Inumon, your Tamer told you to stand down!" Sakuyamon chastised the stubborn Mega. "All of us together had trouble with him. You alone can't stop him."

As YoukaiInumon struggled to break free, Sakuyamon forged rings to pin him down.

"This is for your own good, YoukaiInumon. We're not losing a colleague this soon to the enemy."

YoukaiInumon couldn't believe the words of wisdom from her mouth. This was enough for him to stop moving.

"You really do care, do you?" YoukaiInumon murmured as his eyes fell on Sakuyamon sitting atop of him.

Suddenly, Sakuyamon and YoukaiInumon felt WarDevidramon's presence near them. They saw WarDevidramon raising his arms and preparing to throw an devastating attack to take them out with.

"How sweet," WarDevidramon chuckled darkly. "You should be lucky, fool. She just saved you from an early demise, but now I can grant you an early trip to the afterlife together." He shot forward, throwing an energy ball that hit the ground near them.

"Augh!" Sakuyamon screamed as the blast exploded near them.

She and YoukaiInumon were blow back by the immense force following the explosion. As Sakuyamon flipped up into the air, she grabbed YoukaiInumon and landed him safely.

"Nice save!" Yui cheered Sakuyamon. "Wasn't that incredible, Himura?"

"Yeah, thank goodness for Rika and Renamon," Himura said, breathing easier than a few moments ago. "Inumon, don't scare me like that. That was reckless of you!"

"You guys!" Jeri called out to the Tsubasa siblings. "Over here!"

The siblings hurried over to meet with Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta.

"Man, are we glad you and Inumon came, dude," Kazu said. "We were getting creamed here."

"Is that guy associated with Pharaohmon?" Himura asked, eyeing WarDevidramon in the distance.

Kenta answered. "Yeah. Lance came here and freed WarDevidramon, who was apparently sealed here."

"I wonder if we can beat him," Jeri said, watching the Bio-Merged Megas, Beelzebumon, and the Legendary Warriors waiting for WarDevidramon.

"Well, maybe our chances might be better now," Himura said. "I hope..."

**(End theme)**

As Sakuyamon tended to YoukaiInumon, the four Legendary Warriors initiated their next move.

"Ready?" Mercuremon asked, turning to his teammates. "Arbormon! Grottomon! Execute!"

**(Cue Digimon Frontier Theme – **_**With the Will**_**)**

Following their leader's command, the two Warriors shouted in unison. "_**Slide Evolution!**_" After calling out their transformation, their bodies were engulfed by fractal code data.

As the fractal codes covered them, their bodies took on new forms. In place of Arbormon was a large, lizard whose body was made completely out of wood. There were hints of leaves covering some portions of his wooden form. He had evolved into Petaldramon.

"_**Petaldramon!**_"

Grottomon transformed into a muscular, tall monster with a single horn on his snout. The beast bellowed while pounding his chest.

"_**Gigasmon!**_"

Ranamon and Mercuremon mounted the backs of their partners. The warrior of water rode upon Petaldramon's back while Mercuremon stood on top of Gigasmon's shoulders. They aligned themselves with Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Beelzebumon, and Andromon.

"This is more like it," Gallantmon said as he fiercely shouted at the cybernetic dragon. "Are you ready for some more, WarDevidramon? I don't think you even know what you've gotten yourself into. All right, guys! Let's do this! On my command!"

WarDevidramon hastily glided off to attack his adversaries head. The Digimon forces launched their frontal assault on the enemy.

"Let him have it!" The Bio-Merged knight shouted.

"_**Chaos Flare!**_"

"_**Gargo Missiles!**_"

The legendary warriors were next to carry out the assault. Petaldramon unleashes a heavy array of razor sharp leaves through the form of a tornado. On the other hand, Gigasmon smashes his fist through the earth and creates an overwhelming invisible force.

"_**Leaf Cyclone!**_"

"_**Hurricane Bomber Earthquake!**_"

The attacks made their mark and collided with WarDevidramon. The Chaos Flare and Gargo Missiles managed to bring the beast down to his knees. Petaldramon and Gigasmon's attacks pulverized the beast's face.

Ranamon raised her arms and summoned a massive black cloud. The dark cloud released a heavy waterfall that fell on WarDevidramon. Mercuremon followed it up with two beams from his forearm mirrors.

"_**Generous Mirror!**_"

"_**Rain Stream!**_"

Despite the attacks slowing him, WarDevidramon fought through his opposition's assaults. Gallantmon positioned his battle shield. The hazard sign on his shield lit up and formed a beam that fired from the shield.

"_**Shield of the Just!**_" Gallantmon bellowed as he directed the immense beam toward WarDevidramon.

"WHAT IS THIS?! NO, I WON'T BE BEATEN BY YOU!" WarDevidramon roared as tried closing his wings around him to shield himself from the coming beam.

"Hate to disappoint you!" The knight defiantly cried out.

The beam slammed into WarDevidramon and knocked him into the skies. The beam was enough to disorient the behemoth as he regressed back into MetalDevidramon. The beast gazed over his adversaries, heavily breathing.

**(End theme)**

"I'll need more power from Lord Pharaohmon to maintain my full-powered form..." MetalDevidramon growled under heavy breaths. "This victory is yours, but next time... I'll finish you all and blessed with more power than before!"

With that, the wounded dragon glided off into the distance and left the group to recover from the hard fought battle.

"Is everyone ok?" Gallantmon asked, turning and facing his colleagues behind him.

Andromon nodded. "We're ok now."

Kenta opened his shirt pocket. "It's good to come out, pal." He smiled when MarineAngemon flew out and scanned the area. "The big scary Digimon is gone."

"Pi, pi," MarineAngemon replied in earnest.

Once Mercuremon and Ranamon dismounted, Petaldramon and Gigasmon regressed back to Arbormon and Grottomon.

"Our work here is done, my friends," Mercuremon said to his colleagues.

The four Warriors began walking out of the park. However, MegaGargomon regressed back to Terriermon and Henry just in time for the latter to cut them off from the pass.

"Wait... you guys..." Henry said as he looked over to Ranamon. "Ranamon, right? Thanks again. You and your three friends really came through for us when we needed you." He saw a smile form on her face. "I have a question. Who are you really?"

Ranamon winked. "Can't tell you. That'd ruin the surprise, but I am a friend. Until then, we have your backs, Tamers."

"Take care," Mercuremon said.

As the Warriors walked off, Henry, Terriermon, and the other Tamers watched them depart from the scene of the decided battle.

Nodding, Henry smiled genuinely watching Ranamon. "I will know who you are. I wonder... could it really be...?"

"Hey, Henry!" Terriermon tried getting his partner's attention. "Um, hey, buddy? You there?"

"Huh?" The Tamer blinked as he looked down to his Digimon. "Yeah, just spaced out a minute there."

"What's got ya all tense, Henry?"

"I'm not tense. I get the feeling I might know who she really is."

Terriermon shook his head. "Nope, you got me there."

"Still, I'm glad they came through for us."

"Same here, Henry. Maybe we can trust them."

As Henry and Rika regrouped with their friends, they saw Rika, Renamon, and Himura sitting together treating Inumon. Inumon had a smile etched on his face with Renamon leaning close to him, to which Terriermon noticed.

"Oh, you sly dog," Terriermon snickered without making this obvious to the others.

"Will he be ok?" Rika asked Himura.

"I think so," he replied. "Though, we did just come back from a battle with ShadowMetalGarurumon."

The mere mention of ShadowMetalGarurumon made Yui lower her eyes. With everyone distracted with Inumon, this allowed Yui to slip into a bush and use this opportunity to run off.

Renamon had Inumon in her arms as she checked him for any wounds. Opening his eyes, Inumon noticed Yui wasn't with them.

"Himura... Yui's gone," Inumon muttered.

"What?!" Himura gasped. He looked around as his heart stopped a beat for a second. He blanched in shock realizing that his sister disappeared. "Yui... YUI!" He quickly got up and frantically looked around for Yui. "NO! YUI!"

"Guys! Over there!" Kenta called out as he pointed to the gates where Yui ran passed.

"C'mon, let's go after her!" Takato exclaimed. "Guilmon!"

"Right! I'll use my nose to follow her," Guilmon said as he sprinted ahead with Andromon and Beelzebumon.

"I'll stay here with Inumon, everyone," Renamon reassured them. "Go after Yui!"

"You heard you, guys," Rika said. "Himura, let's drag that sister of yours back here."

As the Tamers and their Digimon stormed off after Yui, Renamon stayed behind to tend to Inumon and any injuries he might've received. Meanwhile, Renamon discerned the sly grin on the dark canine's features and scowled.

"...c'mon, Renamon. Take it easy on me," Inumon tried his best convincing her. "I'm not really injured anyway. I'll be ok."

"I thought so. You didn't seem at all injured."

"But, I do want to thank you for saving my stupid ass," Inumon chuckled modestly.

Sighing, the yellow vulpine conceded to this kindness. "You're welcome, Inumon. You're more trouble than your worth, but I admire your loyalty to Himura and Yui."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect them," the dark canine said, repressing his smirk as he backed away from Renamon. "But, it'd be fun to hang out with a cool Digimon like you, Renamon."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if we were just friends."

"Yeah... by the way, I have a question for you."

Renamon quirked a brow at him. "What?"

Inumon quickly spun around and took Renamon by her paws, surprising the baffled vulpine.

"Would you have the opportunity to have my pups?!"

Renamon gaped in shock toward his baffling question. "Wha...?" She was at a complete loss for words. Before she could retort, she stopped herself and picked Inumon up. "C'mon, we have to go. I want to see if our Tamers found Yui."

"Fair enough," Inumon replied. _Should've been more subtle. Man, Renamon's more stubborn than I thought._

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/8:48 PM**_

On the other side of the city, ShadowMetalGarurumon limped over to an empty lot to recover from YoukaiInumon's assault. He struggled to keep his stance and collapsed.

"Hey!" Came a little girl's voice from behind him.

Alarmed, ShadowMetalGarurumon let out a menacing growl and turned around baring his teeth. Though slightly taken aback, Yui didn't run off and scream.

"You... you didn't run away in fear? Why?" ShadowMetalGarurumon calmed down and dropped his guard. "You do realize wounded animals are very dangerous?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Children like you should be afraid... leave me... I've failed Pharaohmon... I can't show myself to him in this condition."

Yui slowly approached the metallic wolf. "You don't have to go back to him. Why don't you just forget about that monster?"

"You can't mean that..." He was hesitant to attack the child. He was surprised when Yui walked up and stroked the side of his face. "You don't seem like a bad human, child."

"Not all of us are bad people. My brother is also a good person, but Inumon... why do you hate him?"

ShadowMetalGarurumon growled, causing Yui to withdraw her hand from him. "I don't necessarily despise him. I was ordered to execute you, your, brother and that mongrel."

"But you don't have the urge to kill me now?"

"No. I can't lower myself to kill the meek and innocent…"

"That wound on your right side look bad," Yui pointed out.

"I'll be fine. I've managed to heal up my injuries overtime."

"Well, maybe I can help hasten the healing. I can help."

"No, thank you…"

"Please?"

ShadowMetalGarurumon looks deeply into Yui's eyes and was slowly starting to take kindly to her pleas. The wolf nodded in response. He regressed and shrunk down to his Rookie form, DarkGabumon.

"Whoa..." Yui gasped. "You look like the Gabumon from the TV show! Except, you're black-furred and all." She circled around DarkGabumon. "Maybe you can be my partner since Inumon is Himura's."

"I wouldn't count on it," DarkGabumon said. "All you need to do is heal my wound."

"Tell you what. We can surprise Himura. I'll take you back home with me and we'll see the reaction on his face when he sees you. What do you say?"

"Just as long as you help to heal my injuries."

"Promise."

Yui knelt down and slowly picked DarkGabumon on her back. Looking around her surroundings, she took a short cut route taking them back to her home.

As Yui disappeared with DarkGabumon, a Scarabmon emerged from a wall and faced the direction they used to leave.

"Hmm, has ShadowMetalGarurumon turned traitor on us? But, most importantly, this girl might pique our master's interest." He vanished after passing through the wall to report his investigation.

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Construction Site/8:52 PM**_

Felinismon's duel with Yami Yugi commenced with the feline getting the upperhand over the King of Games. Joey, Tea, and Tristan could only look on to give encouragement to the Duel City champion.

_**Felinismon/4000 LP**_

_**Yugi/1100 LP**_

"Quit stalling. I'd like to get this over with," Felinismon said impatiently.

Yami Yugi drew his next card and declared. "My turn! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards!" He placed two cards in his hand and initiated his next move. "Next, I'll summon _**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts**_ in Attack Mode!"

As Yami put the monster card down, a large brown lion-like beast wearing a thick black hair and a single horn materialized. It roared ferociously, intently staring down Felinismon, who looked in awe at the beast.

_**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts**_

_**EARTH/Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1200**_

"Now I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

Leaving your monster wide open?" Felinismon inquired, looking quite confused with Yami's tactic. "I'll bet you want me to attack so you can activate your face-down trap card, right? Well, I'm not falling for it! My draw! I summon _**Nekogal #1**_ to the field!" She set down the card and from it came a winged humanoid red-haired catgirl wearing a revealing green suit and green cap. Nekogal #1 was armed with sharp claws protruding from orange claws and paws. A long green tail, armed with a bladed end, curled over her back.

_**Nekogal #1**_

_**EARTH/Beast**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1100 DEF/900**_

As Nekogal struck a funny pose, Felinismon added. "Now, before I sacrifice her to attack with Panther Warrior, I'll activate the Quick-Spell Card _**Mystical Space Typhoon**_, which lets me destroy one of your spell or trap cards. Since you only have the one, it's obvious which one I'm going to destroy!" She called for her spell card to flip over and activated its effects.

However, the Pharaoh interceded her play. "Not so fast! In attempting to destroy my trap card, you've allowed me to activate it! Behold: _**Waboku**_!" With that, he activated his trap card, revealing three blue-hooded maidens. "For the remainder of this turn, I now take no battle damage, and my monsters cannot be destroyed in battle."

"I see. So, you've protected your precious little tribute, and left me with a weak monster in attack mode, huh?"

"To be fair, you can still declare an attack and sacrifice your Nekogal if you don't want to leave her on the field..." Yami calmly pointed this out to her.

Upon hearing this, Tea was taken aback. "Yugi?"

"What is he thinking?" Tristan said, deeply invested into the duel.

"That's okay. I think I'll just place one card face-down and end my turn," chortled Felinismon, setting down one card and offering to let him play his hand.

"My draw!" declared Yami as he pulled his Gazelle from the field. "I sacrifice Gazelle to summon _**Dark Magician Girl**_!" He slammed a card on his disk and summoned the cute female magician.

Dark Magician Girl came out of a pink cloud and posed.

_**Dark Magician Girl**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2000 DEF/1700**_

"And now that she's on the field, I can activate the Spell Card _**Sage's Stone**_ to summon _**Dark Magician**_ from my deck!" After activating his magic card, the purple clad magician emerged from another cloud of smoke.

Dark Magician floated over and landed next to Dark Magician Girl.

_**Dark Magician**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster**_

_**LVL/7 ATK/2500 DEF/2100**_

"Yeah! Now, that's what I'm talkin' about, Yug!" Joey cheered him on. "Let her have it!"

"Now, get ready!" Yami Yugi roared. "Dark Magician, attack her Panther Warrior!" He yelled in command and directed his magician toward Felinismon's warrior.

Before Dark Magician used his Dark Magic Attack, Felinismon cut off Yami's momentum. "I don't think so! I reveal the Trap Card Negate Attack! Now all attacks are halted and your battle phase ends immediately!" She immediately got the Dark Magician to cease his attack.

"Nice counter... but I won't let you get away that easy! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

The conniving feline laughed. "My move! I activate the Spell Card _**Card of Sanctity**_!" She raised a hand and played her card. "Now, we both draw until we have six cards in our hands, which is fortunate for both of us, because neither of us had any." As she picked out six of her cards, she looked over them and grinned evilly. "I activate the Ritual Spell Card War-Lion Ritual!" She pulled out her card and showed it to Yami Yugi. "Now I sacrifice my Level 4 Panther Warrior and my Level 3 Nekogal #1 to summon the _**Level 7 Super War-Lion**_!"

After her two monsters vanished, a massive red-manned lion beast emerged standing on its hind legs and displayed sharp claws. It roared whilst glaring down Yami Yugi, ready to cut him and his magicians down to size.

_**Super War-Lion**_

_**EARTH/Beast/Ritual**_

_**LVL/7 ATK/2300 DEF/2100**_

"Yikes, now that's a wild cat!" Tristan exclaimed, seeing the large beast.

"Nothing Yugi can't handle!" Joey replied.

"Then I'll activate the Equip Spell _**Malevolent Nuzzler**_, which increases Super War-Lion's attack by 700 points!" Felinismon declared as her card raised her beast's strength.

_**Super War-Lion**_

_**ATK/3000 (2300+700)**_

Shooting a glare at Joey, Tea scowled. "Joey! You were saying?"

"How was I supposed to know she was gonna play that?!"

"Her monster has 3000 attack points, meaning it can take out either one of Yugi's magicians!" Tristan observed between Felinismon and Yugi's monsters in play. "Unless Yugi can come up with a counter or something, one of his magicians will get skewered!"

"Next, I activate the Spell Card _**Last Day of Witch**_, which destroys all face-up Spellcaster-type monsters on the field, including your Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Felinismon declared as her card quickly destroyed both of Yami Yugi's magicians. As her confidence raised to a new level, she openly and proudly made her next move. "Now that your field is wide open, Super War-Lion will attack you directly!"

Super War-Lion followed through with its master's command and charged down Yami Yugi, who was left wide open for an attack.

"YUGI!" Tea cried out.

However, much to Felinismon's dismay, a grin formed on Yami Yugi's face.

"Not so fast! I activate the Continuous Trap _**Spellbinding Circle**_!" The King of Games declared as he flipped over the card. "Now, as long as this card remains on the field, your Super War-Lion cannot attack or change position."

As the card came to play, Super War-Lion ceased its attack and didn't come close to reaching Yami Yugi.

Felinismon growled angrily. "Grrr... fine! I'll end my turn! Show me what you got!"

"With pleasure! My draw! I activate the Ritual Spell Card _**Black Magic Ritual**_! Now I sacrifice from my hand the _**Level 8 Black Luster Soldier**_ to summon the _**Level 8 Magician of Black Chaos**_!" After discarding his powerful Black Luster Soldier, he summoned a black-clad, also wearing pink trim, spellcaster with a blue face and wielding a black staff.

Opening its eyes, the Magician of Black Chaos intently glared down Felinismon and her monster.

_**Magician of Black Chaos**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster/Ritual**_

_**LVL/8 ATK/2800 DEF/2600**_

"But, it's still not strong enough to beat her monster," Tristan said.

"I'm sure Yug will figure out a way! C'mon, buddy!"

Ignoring Joey's words of encouragement, Felinismon cackled and mocked the duelist. "Hah! Your Magician isn't nearly strong enough to take down Super War-Lion!"

Yami Yugi chuckled back as he pulled out a card. "Not yet, but now I'll activate the Equip Spell Book of Secret Arts, which can increase the attack and defense of a Spellcaster-type monster, like Magician of Black Chaos, by 300 points!" His card glowed, which in effect raised the Magician's attack and defense stats.

_**Magician of Black Chaos**_

_**ATK/3100 (2800+300) DEF/2900 (2600+300)**_

"Now go, mighty Magician! Attack her Super War-Lion!"

Augmented by the spell card, the Magician of Black Chaos glided over toward Felinismon's side and blasted her Super War-Lion into digital dust.

"Augh!" screamed Felinismon as the force of the Magician's blast surprised her.

_**Felinismon/3900 LP (4000-100)**_

"Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

Growling, Felinismon seethed. _Damn! Super-War Lion was my best monster! There's no way I can defeat his Magician of Black Chaos... I'll have to try to win this some other way. _She looked over her hand and quickly drew a card. "My turn! I activate the Spell Card _**Pot of Greed**_ which lets me draw two more cards!" She grabbed two cards and added them to her hand. "Next I activate the Spell Card _**Cost Down**_!" Felinismon revealed her card. "Now, by discarding one card, all monster cards in my hand have their level decreased by two until the end of my turn, which means I can now summon _**Nekogal #2 **_without a tribute!"

After Felinismon placed the card down, a catgirl almost identical to her sister emerged. However, this one wore light periwinkle hair, periwinkle claws, a purple revealing outfit, wings, and a long purple tail armed with a bladed end.

_**Nekogal #2**_

_**EARTH/Beast-Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 (6-2) ATK/1900 DEF/2000**_

After the catgirl posed and winked, Felinismon finished her play. "Finally I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

_**Nekogal #2**_

_**LVL/6 (4+2)**_

Yami Yugi remained firm. "I don't know what you're up to, but I can tell that you're baiting me. Very well. It's my move! Go, Magician of Black Chaos! Attack her Nekogal!" He sent his Magician forward to finish her monster.

"I was hoping you'd do that! Behold, I activate the Trap Card _**Ring of Destruction**_!" The feline Digimon countered her opponent's direct attack. From the card came a spinning wheel lit with fire. "Now I can destroy one face-up monster on the field and deal damage equal to its attack power to both of our life points! And the monster I'm destroying is Nekogal #2!" Before she could accomplish this...

"I thought you might do something like that! I activate the Trap Card _**Barrel Behind the Door**_!" Yami Yugi countered Felinismon. "Now any damage I would take gets redirected back to you!" He smiled when seeing the contorted look of shock on her face.

"No! That means..."

"That means you take TWICE the damage from Nekogal's destruction!"

_No! NO! _Felinismon watched her life points plunge to pathetic levels.

_**Felinismon/100 LP (3900-1900x2)**_

Breathing heavily, she managed to sigh with relief. "I... I survived!"

He corrected her. "Not quite! You seem to have forgotten about my Magician's attack!"

The Magician of Black Chaos flew over Felinismon and blasted her head-on with his magical instrument. Felinismon screamed as she took the full blast.

_**Felinismon/0 LP (100-3100)**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Felinismon cried in defeat, sinking to her knees when realizing the cold truth. She had lost and failed to defeat Yami Yugi. "No... I... I lost..." She shuddered realizing her fate might be sealed. _This can't be! Pharaohmon won't accept another failure from me! I'm gonna... he's going to end my life for sure!_

"All right, Yugi!" Tristan shouted as he, Tea, and Joey watched Yami Yugi walk over to them.

"We knew you wouldn't lose to that cat!" Joey said.

Tea nodded as she pat Yami's back. "Nice way of walking all over her!"

"Hold on..." Yami Yugi stopped as he heard Felinismon tearing off her duel disk. He and his crew turned around seeing Felinismon getting off the ground. He saw her pointing to her chest. "Now what?"

"Looks like she's giving up!" said Tristan.

"Nah, I doubt it. It's a trap to lure us in!" quipped the blonde-haired Duelist.

"I lost to you, Yugi. Finish me before my master does..." Felinismon basically offered Yami Yugi to kill her before Pharaohmon gets a chance.

"But the rules stated that if either of us lost, one of us would fall into that pit."

"Yes, but who cares? I lied... I was doing it to get you to duel me... Besides..." She growled and gritted her teeth. "...look! Just finish me!"

"I'd say you're taking an easy way out because you can't accept your loss and face your master!" Tea rebuked against Felinismon's decision.

Growling, Felinismon jumped up and used the momentum of her fall to break the board in half. She then utilized her magic to create a dark hole beneath the pit and sank through, letting out blood-curdling screams that shocked the Duelists.

"Wait a minute! Did she really just...?!" Tea couldn't believe what she saw.

Joey exclaimed. "She just... committed suicide?!"

"According to the duel's stipulations, the loser would take a fall into that hole she summoned," Yami Yugi said as he walked over and gazed over the activate dark hole. "She wanted us to believe she was bluffing." He turned his eyes away and closed them. "How unfortunate."

"But, that's less problems for us now," Joey said. "C'mon, Yug, let's go and find those Tamers."

Tea walked over behind Yami and saw the distraught written over his face.

"Yugi?"

"Joey, do you still have your Time Wizard?" Yami Yugi turned to his blonde-haired friend.

"Of course, I do, Yug. What do you need it for?"

"Perfect! We can use this to bring back Felinismon from the brink of death."

Joey gawked at his decision. "Eh? What for? She's with the bad guys, remember?"

"Why waste time giving her a chance if she's just going to attack us again?" asked Tristan, who looked every bit as puzzled as Joey.

Tea dismissed them. "Just give him the card, Joey."

"Aw' right then," the blonde muttered as he pulled out his Time Wizard card and handed it to Yami. "But, you think you can bring it back with it?"

"It's worth a shot. Now stand back, everyone!" Yami exclaimed as his Millennium Puzzle gave off a bright flash of golden light.

As the golden light washed over the card, the Time Wizard emerged and came to life. Joey was astounded seeing his monster standing near him.

"Whoa... awesome," Joey said, getting giddy seeing his monster come to life. "I wish you'd summon monsters like this more often!"

"Tim Wizard! Use your Time Magic!" Yami ordered the monster to activate its magical effects.

After Time Wizard raised its clock staff, the monster rewound the events that just occurred a few moments ago prior to Felinismon committing suicide. The Duelists witnessed Felinismon about to take a plunge into the pit again. Calling off Time Wizard, Yami summoned his Magician of Black Chaos.

"Magician of Black Chaos! Save her from her fall! Immediately!"

Following his master's orders, the Magician flew into the pit and swiftly caught Felinismon before she plunged into the hole. The Magician fired a blast from his staff and destroyed the dark hole. The group watched the Magician bring Felinismon up to safety and dropped her to the ground.

"It worked!" Tea said.

Upon realizing her suicide attempt failed, Felinismon hissed at the Duelists. "Why?! Why did you prevent me from taking my own life?! I failed... I don't deserve a second chance!"

"Yeah, why save her, Yug?" asked Joey.

"Because she was tied to Pharaohmon's will," Yami Yugi replied. "This is my chance to free her from his control." He watched her starting to tear up and crying.

"B-But, I don't understand why you'd do this? For me?" Felinismon exclaimed hysterically. "I couldn't accept failure. It was my right to end my life!"

"No one deserves to take their own life, not when there's people out there suffering and dying of starvation," Yami Yugi said with sternness in his tone. "What you attempted was nothing short of selfish, Felinismon. It's time you accept the responsibility of your actions." He closed his eyes as his Millennium Puzzle glowed again, releasing a beam of golden light that washed over Felinismon. "My puzzle can sense you aren't truly evil like your cohorts."

"I am your enemy!" Felinismon snapped.

"You're being used by Pharaohmon and he forced you to serve him against your will, Felinismon. Am I right?"

The Duelists gasped when hearing this from the Pharaoh.

Felinismon gaped in aghast. _H-How does he know?! Did that puzzle just scan my mind or something?_

"I no longer mean you no harm, Felinismon. You must help us find the whereabouts of Pharaohmon."

"But, after all I put you through to duel you... and threatening your life? And threatening to take your Puzzle and God Cards?" The feline was unclear of her real motives. She backed off, looking down at her hands.

Yami Yugi advanced toward Felinismon, who tried lunging at him. She somehow ceased her attack unknowingly and backed off.

"You dueled fairly, but I need this puzzle to stop Pharaohmon."

"Yes and he'll find out that I've failed to win your puzzle. He threatened to take my life away… Yes, I remember what he told me beforehand. I'm sorry to have troubled you and your friends… I deserve to face a cruel fate…"

Once she started to tear up, Yami stood before the feline and placed his hand over her. Felinismon noticed another bright glow beaming from Yami's Millennium Puzzle and was slowly being hypnotized by its aura.

"Felinismon. you were merely used by that dark lord. My Millennium Puzzle will enable me to look deep into your memories and reveal your past…"

"My past?"

"Let me take you down a trip into your past and I shall judge whether to purify you, Felinismon. Maybe then, I'll find out how you eventually became a servant to Pharaohmon," Yami linked their minds together with his Millennium Puzzle. They watched a golden flash wash over them, which separated them from Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

The trio were gone leaving only Yami and Felinismon behind the golden shell of light enveloping them. Opening their eyes, they were no longer on the construction site or anywhere remotely resembling Domino.

They saw an endless sand landscape with pyramids in the background. It looked akin to ancient Egypt. However, this was merely an image projected from Felinismon's mind to allow Yami to get a better glimpse over.

"Ancient Egypt?" Yami examined his surroundings.

"No, this is scenery from my past... my past?" Felinismon frowned as she glared at Yami. "Is this a trick?! I'm a fool to even allow you to trespass into my memories!" Before she lunged at him, they heard the laughter of a child and whirled around to make contact with the source of this peculiar laughter.

Felinismon's eyes widened in shock when a cat-like child ran across laughing. The child wore a small tan dress coupled with a tiny tiara adorning the forehead. Her face and personality exuded innocence.

"Is this your childhood, Felinismon?" Yami gazed at the cat child. "Tell me what could've driven you to align with Pharaohmon to begin with?"

"I... I don't think I remember..." Felinismon was at a loss for words seeing kitten self on the floor spreading her arms out making 'sand angels'. She watched a group of In-Training and Rookie Digimon accompany the little cat child as they played together. "All I remember was having a bunch of friends to play with. Now, I feel so empty and alone... ever since I became part of Pharaohmon's legion."

Suddenly, a wave of explosions swept through the sands. Several monuments and structures began collapsing at the wake of these explosions. Yami and Felinismon watched the kitten and the baby Digimon scurry into a tomb to hide from a coming incursion on their landscape.

There was a deep and evil laughter that echoed from far out. Young Felinismon and the baby Digimon crowded into a bundle together trembling with fear. Then, a large and dark figure unleashed an immense force that wiped out an army of cat-like Digimon warriors of various kinds.

Felinismon felt numb witnessing these horrific events. She was starting to recall these terrible moments in her early life.

"I remember... Pharaohmon suppressed these memories with his dark magic," she mumbled, though Yami could hear her. "A dark and unrelenting force ravaged my homeland and killed every one of the inhabitants, including those close to me. Our guardians were unprepared for the evil that destroyed them. I was the only one left... without a soul to protect me." She started shedding a few tears. Yami picked up on this as his Millennium Puzzle's glow began to subside. "I was scared. And when I met _him_... I didn't know who I would end up joining... I unknowingly joined the monster that destroyed my homeland. I didn't figure it out until I was able to think for myself... I didn't rebel fearing that he'd kill me if I dared try to defy him."

They witnessed the young Felinismon being approached by a large and ominous shadow figure hovering over the child. The demonic figure reached out for the kitten.

"It was that day when darkness began clouding my heart," Felinismon confessed watching her younger self reaching out to the shadow figure. "He sensed it, too. I aligned myself with a monster unprepared of what he'd ask me to do."

Yami calmly approached her and interjected. "It's all starting to become clear again?"

"Yes... and I regret making the choice to join him. Maybe I should've let him kill me."

"Don't say that, Felinismon!" the nameless Pharaoh barked at her. "Now that you remember who destroyed your homeland, we both have a common enemy we must defeat! Pharaohmon has deceived you into believing he could make your life right by embracing the darkness. This is a chance for you to repent. You can make things right when we combine our forces and make Pharaohmon pay for all the horrible crimes he's committed to you and others."

Shaking her head, Felinismon hissed. "He ruined my childhood..." She watched images of her time serving Pharaohmon. She recoiled witnessing scenes of herself being physically abused by Pharaohmon and his cohorts. She tried suppressing these painful memories as Pharaohmon abused her to 'toughen' her up. "He and his men abused me, but I should thank them for that... now, I'm not as meek and helpless as I once was as a child. I was trained to show no compassion and convey no remorse." Then, she and Yami witnessed the final and lasting image of a human priestess, whose face was concealed to them, subduing the large shadow figure. "When Pharaohmon was sealed by the Priestess, myself and many others were sealed away shortly thereafter. Then, we were released again. And here I am standing beside you... shifting my allegiance from Pharaohmon and joining the resistance against him." She sank to her knees and lowered her face to the ground.

"Felinismon, you no longer have to answer to Pharaohmon. Don't throw your own life away," Yami said, walking behind her and placing a hand on her back. He got her to lift her head and look him in the eyes. A smile adorned Yami's features, which brought some level of comfort to her. "My Millennium Puzzle has done its job purging the darkness that Pharaohmon has imbued you with."

"Thank you, Yugi..." She openly expressed her gratitude. "I will see to it that Pharaohmon pays for his crimes. I want to see him perish for destroying my people and homeland!" With that, they were brought back to the construction site.

"Hey, look!" Tristan said, pointing out to the obvious. "Looks like Yugi's done his job... whatever he did."

Joey added. "Yug, is she ok?"

"She is now that I've purged the darkness from her," Yami answered to his friends. "She's now joined our cause."

Felinismon stood up and faced Yami's friends. "I'm sorry for the harm I might've caused to you. I swear to help you stop that monster Pharaohmon."

Tea blinked. "Whoa, she turned over a new leaf fast."

"Thanks to the power of Yug's Millennium Puzzle."

"What did you show her, Yugi?" asked Tristan.

"It's a long story, Tristan, but I..." Before Yami could finish, he and Felinismon watched shadows swiftly dropping down from the dark corners and advancing on them. "Look out, my friends!"

Emerging from the shadows were two Scarabmon. The Scarabmon had eavesdropped on the entire duel and conversation that had taken place.

"Pharaohmon sent spies on me!" Felinismon hissed at the two insect warriors. "He knew I might turn against him if I couldn't beat you!" She postured herself in a battle stance and readied her claws to skewer the beetles.

"Aw, man! Not these giant freaks again!" Joey said as he, Tea, and Tristan ran up behind Yami and Felinismon.

"Felinismon! You dare to betray our one lord and master? Pharaohmon will have your head once we report your treachery!" a Scarabmon hissed.

"Your lord and master deceived me! I'll never forgive him! How dare you show yourselves here just to die?"

"You kill us?" The second Scarabmon laughed. "You can't stop the two of us now that we've ambushed you!"

Yami protested. "Not unless she has us on her side, dark scarabs!"

"Traitors are to be punished by execution!' The Scarabmon screeched together.

Tristan remarked. "These guys are hardly here to let us go by free."

The Scarabmon flew across to attack the group.

"And we shall take the Millennium Puzzle to our lord!"

"I won't let that happen!" rebuked Yami, who readily drew out two cards. "Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl, engage the enemies!" He declared as his Millennium Puzzle released a beam that bathed over the cards and summoned the three spellcasters to life.

As the three magicians flew out, Felinismon joined them. Felinismon lunged at one Scarabmon and skewered him with her claws. The beetle died and exploded into data. The three magicians combined their magic beams and hit the other with an immense magical force that vaporized him.

"Too easy," Felinismon smirked until her ears twitched. "There's two more coming above us!"

Everyone looked up to see two Scarabmon dropping down to ambush them.

"Crap! They're coming from above!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Heads up, Yug!" Joey warned his friend.

"I've got this!" Yami declared as he summoned his Buster Blader. "Buster Blader, combine with Dark Magician!" With that, he drew out his Polymerization card and used his Puzzle's magic to merge the two monsters together. "With Polymerization, I combine Dark Magician and Buster Blader to form the Dark Paladin!"

After the two monsters merged, an armored magician materialized with a massive staff drawn out. The Dark Paladin raised his magical staff and unleashed an immense blast that wiped the two Scarabmon out.

Unbeknownst to them, a fifth Scarabmon emerged behind Tea. Tea heard a disgusting screech behind her as she whirled around and screamed. The Scarabmon reached out to grab her, but then Joey immediately took action by drawing out his own card.

"Tea! Get back!" Joey cried out. "I'll stop him with Time Wizard!" Taking a chance, he sent the Time Wizard, which helped reverse time and save Felinismon.

Time Wizard's time roulette stopped as it used its time bending power to fossilize the Scarabmon. The Dark Paladin finished the job hitting the Scarabmon with a magical beam. With the Scarabmon defeated, Time Wizard and the magicians vanished.

Tea got up, sighing with relief. "Thanks, Joey."

"Are we all ok?" Yami asked his friends. He watched Felinismon walk up and offer a hand to him. He reached over and shook her hand. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, Yugi Muto... for bringing the light over my darkness."

Just then, the group watched as a fog covered the skies. This was a result from the Time Wizard's time bending abilities. Yami and the group watched curiously as it swept across the city.

"What is that? It's some sort of fog," Tristan said. "Yugi? You have any idea what caused this?"

"I'm afraid so. This is a result of Joey's Time Wizard. I thought it's effects had already worn off, but it seems that turning back time to save Felinismon has manipulated the flow of time on this planet back to a few minutes. I just hope that this doesn't have any negative affects."

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Park/9:10 PM**_

The Sailor Senshi continued storming through the park. They scoured nearly corner for Lance, who hid in a tree and concealed his presence from them.

"Damn! He couldn't have gotten far!" Eternal Sailor Venus said.

Eternal Sailor Mars added. "We have to find him before he gets the jump on us." She said firmly grasping her chest where her brooch was. "We can't let him take our energies."

Surveying their surroundings, Sailor Saturn turned to her right direction. "Let's check this way."

As the Senshi sprinted off to find Lance, the possessed teen keenly watched them and evilly grinned.

"They won't suspect me when I get them from the darkest corners," Lance said with an evil grin.

xxxxx

_**San Francisco, California/Near Golden State Bridge**_

Several kilometers off, the five Legendary Warriors were closing in toward the San Francisco bay to meet with Sailor Mercury and Cammy. It took them no less than two hours to near their destination.

"We're almost there, right?" Blitzmon asked, much to the chagrin of his friends.

Vritramon, Garmmon, Fairymon, and Chakkoumon sighed deeply in unison.

"That's the 10th time you asked that already!" Fairymon snapped.

Vritramon narrowed his eyes and saw the bay coming up from a long distance view. "We're almost there, guys. San Francisco dead ahead!"

Chakkoumon cheered. "Whoo-hoo! About time!"

Garmmon grumbled. "Now, we don't have to hear Junpei ask again."

"I hope Kouichi is doing fine back home," Vritramon turned to Garmmon.

The Warrior of Light replied. "He should already be meeting and helping the Senshi on the Pharaohmon hunt by now. Hopefully, they'll get that creep."

"Same here, Kouji," the Warrior of Fire reaffirmed.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/9:14 PM**_

Deeply engrossed by the battle, the three Detectives watched Kurama already teetering on the brink of defeat against Brimstone. Yusuke had seen enough and prepared to use his Spirit Gun, living up to his promise to blow Brimstone's head off if the fight dragged too long.

The fight also became a pursuit across the rooftops. Kurama did all he could avoiding Brimstone while trying to concoct a strategy to stop him. Brimstone gave him no chance to come up with anything. Kurama was beginning to lose his composure.

"Kurama..." Yusuke said behind closed teeth.

Kuwabara tried to move in, but Hiei cut him off from the pass.

"Move, shrimp!"

"This is Kurama's fight. Until he asks for help, we won't intervene."

"Easy for you to say," grumbled the orange-haired teen, stubbornly trying to get by the demon.

"C'mon, Kurama," Yusuke said.

Kurama looked over his back and jumped across luring Brimstone after him. The Detectives quickly gave chase after them.

Kurama lured Brimstone to an empty space in a back lot alley. The red-haired fox landed on the ground while using time to recover from the vicious blows Brimstone unleashed on him.

As Brimstone arrived, he painstakingly eyed Kurama and walked toward him. He noted the desperate look etched on the red-haired teen's face. _He's purposely dragging this out so I can tire out and become an easier target._

Suddenly, the same fog that came from Time Wizard found a source of ancient power older than modern human beings. Brimstone meticulously noticed the fog and sensed archaic magic behind it. The fog swept over the half-demon and covered him.

Kurama curiously looked at the fog surrounding him. "...what is this fog?"

Brimstone leaped away from the fog barrier and senses an overwhelming power developing from within it. He peers through to find any trace of Kurama, but he found nothing. Instead, he found a much taller figure. The mysterious figure slowly rose.

"What is this great power? This is the same energy of the fox demon."

"You are correct on your assumption, my friend," a voice much deeper and calmer than Kurama spoke. "Yet, you are letting your eyes deceive you."

"What? You couldn't be the boy," Brimstone addressed this mysterious and silver-manned figure. "It's just not possible."

The figure finally revealed himself to Brimstone. His height was just the same as Brimstone. His hair was long, silvery with a pair of fox ears pointing out. His eyes were purely yellow and gave quite an intimidating glare. His body was covered by a wavy, white cloth. Brimstone tensed up and held his sword to his side. He sensed the newly evolved 'Kurama'.

"You're different. Are you certain that you're the same fox demon?"

"In a way, I am. On the other hand, I'm slightly different from Shuichi Minamino."

"Shuichi Minamino. So that's the name of the weakling I was nearly taking apart. But you never answered my question. Who exactly are you?"

"Yoko, or you can simply call me Yoko Kurama."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Loweemon: Allow me to assist you, Mars.

Mars: Loweemon? What are you doing here?

Agunimon: Finally, we've made it to San Francisco.

Mercury: You must be the Legendary Warriors!

Fairymon: Yeah, but we better hurry! There's an urgent situation with Pharaohmon!

Cammy: Please, take me to my sister. I need to know if she really knows the Sailor Senshi.

Brimstone: Yoko Kurama. You've certainly live up to your name.

Yoko Kurama: I'm not finished yet, demon. I have an array of plants that will eat you alive.

Felinismon: Yugi, we have little time.

Yami: Felinismon, take us to where Pharaohmon may likely be. We'll do everything we can to stop him!

Beelzebumon: Yo, guys. There's a big heap over in Shibuya.

Takato: Himura! It's Pharaohmon! This is our chance to finally stamp out his plans!

Himura: You know I'm there!

Pluto: It is as I predicted… Pharaohmon shall…

Saturn: What? Pharaohmon shall do what?

Yusuke: Man, we're in serious crap.

Blitzmon: You don't want to miss the next exciting chapter! It finally comes down to this event!

_**Yoko Kurama Takes Stage! Pharaohmon's Imminent Revival?!**_

Lance/Pharaohmon: My revival is imminent.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Shoot, I didn't think I'd be leaving off at a cliffhanger. Damn. Oh well. This will have you begging for more, and I will deliver in due time. Like I said, the next few updates for this story will lag for a bit, but come tournament time I'll be breezing through.

As for the duel, it was short and simple but straight to the point. Thanks, Lazer!

This wasn't planned to be up soon, but since there was a duel involved, I wanted to get this out and not let Redux get too cold. More updates shall come in time and I intend to finish this before DoC. For reasons why, I will not disclose. You'll see one day.

Send a review and see you soon!


	14. Pharaohmon's Imminent Revival!

**A/N: **Been a while I touched this story. Sorry for the long delays. I've had other fics that required more time and attention. I've working my way slowly through this fic and my aim is to get us to the Shadow Tourney arc quickly (and I plan to update that portion frequently).

With that said, enjoy the chapter.

xxxxx

Chapter 14

_**Yoko Kurama Takes Stage! Pharaohmon's Imminent Revival!**_

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/9:17 PM**_

"Yoko Kurama? I see."

The sliver-haired demon replied calmly. "That fog allowed me to return temporarily to do away with you at Shuichi's behest." He said licking the blood from his fingers where he healed his wound.

Brimstone meticulously studied the fog surrounding them. _What's the source that forged this fog? What's the purpose for confining us behind this blanket? _

Yoko Kurama produced several seeds. He held one between his fingers and popped it open to release a gigantic flower. The flower blossomed to reveal a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The saliva from its mouth slipped to the ground and ate through like acid.

"You can create flowers from simply touching seeds?"

"Yes, they are quite a sight, aren't they?"

The flower gaped its mouth whilst letting drops of acidic saliva fall. Brimstone lunged forward, shooting out a pillar of fire that carved through the plant with ease. Yoko Kurama swayed away from the fire blast and threw the seed near Brimstone. From this seed came another man-eating planet. It towered over the armored fire warrior in a hurry.

Yoko Kurama smiled conveyed an ironic sense of cruelty. "I would be careful if I were you. If you make any sudden movements, then you will provoke it."

"You forget," Brimstone replied as a red aura instinctively outlined his form. "My body produces a temperature that exceeds beyond the boiling point. Even if the plant approaches me, then it will be burned to embers."

"That's besides the point. Why don't you lower that shield aura and rely on your other techniques? You can't hide behind a cloak forever."

Taken aback by the fox's remark, Brimstone growled under his breath. "Interesting point. Us standing here would make our fight too dull. Dropping my cloak will make things much more interesting."

With that, Brimstone slightly powered down his power and his fire aura vanished. Yoko Kurama merely just held his ground and maintained his calm, calculating demeanor.

"You do realize you're taking a gamble, Brimstone."

Brimstone rebuked. "Let's get this over with it. You'll die once my fire engulfs you."

"My plants will be satisfied once they've devoured you."

Brimstone dropped into a battle stance and readied himself for Yoko Kurama's demonic flesh-eating plant. The fire warrior made a hasty dash forward and headed off Yoko Kurama's plant.

xxxxx

Yusuke and Kuwabara hastily hurried toward Kurama's location. Hiei beat them to the vicinity where the thick fog covered the battle in progress.

"What's with that fog?" Yusuke wondered. "Kurama went that way. He's gotta be behind it with that fire freak."

Kuwabara's spiritual awareness kicked in. "Wow, that's an intense amount of spirit energy! Urameshi, it's coming from Kurama!"

"What?" Yusuke asked but before long he and Kuwabara made it near a fence barricading the fog-covered area.

"Took you two long enough," Hiei remarked as he stood atop the fence. "I'd advise you two let Kurama handle this on his own."

Kuwabara replied. "Are ya kidding me?! Kurama's fighting that guy alone!"

"His true demon power has come forth," the demon swordsman added, facing the direction of the fog-covered vicinity.

"Come to think of it this spirit energy is kinda half-Kurama, but the other half is something else."

Yusuke tried to peek through the fence. "Between this fence and this fog, I can't make out anything. Hiei, you said Kurama's true demon power's come out? What do you mean?"

Hiei turned back to the fog as the boys finally managed to get a decent view of a figure vaguely resembling Kurama but with long, silver hair and fox-like ears. The human teens were befuddled and in awe by what they saw.

"The being you see before you is the reincarnated form of Kurama's previous identity. He is Yoko the Legendary Bandit."

Kuwabara was bewildered. "Legendary bandit?!"

"You thought Kurama could be anymore cutthroat than myself? You two fools obviously don't know what Yoko was capable of. This is a good reason why I never challenged him."

Yusuke frowned a bit. "Yeah, but now he's fighting on our side." He immediately ceased talking anymore as he, Kuwabara, and Hiei focused on the impending showdown between the legendary fox demon and the fire warrior of destruction.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Park/9:20 PM**_

The Sailor Senshi were still in hot pursuit of the possessed Lance/Pharaohmon. They scoured through various sections of the park and traced some evil residue left by Pharaohmon, but no leads were indicated.

"This becoming as annoying like those stupid wild goose chases!" complained Sailor Venus. "Where could that freak be hiding?!"

"We have to find him and stop him no matter how long it takes us, guys!" Sailor Jupiter declared.

"He's making it more difficult by suppressing his dark presence," remarked Sailor Mars. "At least he doesn't have any minions to hide behind anymore."

Sailor Saturn added. "If only Sailor Moon were here, she'd purify that boy and purge that monster's evil spirit with the Silver Crystal." Suddenly, Saturn motioned for everyone to stop and heard rustling near a bush. "He's here!"

The alarmed Senshi huddled together and scanned their surroundings. All were poised and ready for any attempted ambush. Just then, something seemingly moved out of the bushes, prompting Mars to charge and shot it down with a fire arrow. To her surprise, it was a crumpled-up piece of newspaper that burned to ashes.

"Damn, it's not him!" cursed the Miko, keeping her guard up. "Are you sure he's here?"

"I just got a vague sense of him a while ago," Saturn replied.

"Keep your guard up, everyone. Pharaohmon can just as easily deceive our eyes and senses," the Miko warned her colleagues.

The Senshi stood firm and remained vigilant.

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Enter the Hydra**_**)**

Just then, the ground trembled underneath the Senshi as long black tendrils sprouted out quickly. The Senshi hastily moved away. But, as one tendril knocked Sailor Pluto off her feet, Sailor Venus dove forward.

"Pluto!" Venus screamed as she pushed Pluto away, leaving her wide open for a hand to pop out and grab her brooch. She screamed painfully whilst trying to pry the hand off her. The hand held a firm grip around the brooch.

"No, Venus!" Sailor Jupiter cried out, but the second she tried getting close...

...another hand emerged from the ground and grabbed Jupiter's brooch.

"NO! GUYS!" Sailor Mars cried out, readying two fire arrows.

Saturn and Pluto sprang on their feet and prepared to intervene, but Lance popped out of the ground and successfully ripped the brooches off the two Senshi's chests. The removal of the brooches cut off their powers and de-powered them back to their civilian forms.

"You bastard! Give those back!" Mars shouted. "_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_" She launched her fire arrow toward Lance, but the villain jumped up holding two balls of energy, both orange and green, that he drew from the brooches.

Subsequently following another fire arrow fired by Mars was Pluto and Saturn jumping up to attack Lance. Lance forged a dark barrier to shield him from their attacks. His body was immediately bathed in a dark dark aura as he absorbed the two energy balls into his body.

"Many thanks, Senshi! I got you where your guards were least protected!" Lance gloated as he openly taunted Mars, Pluto, and Saturn. "Your friends' compassion was their biggest flaw and I seized the opportunity to strike!" Upon absorbing Venus and Jupiter's powers, Lance's body underwent its first stage of metamorphosis.

Lance's arms and body frame grew in size. His eyes turned bright red and a pair of grotesque, demonic wings sprouted from his back. His high-pitched screams became slightly deeper bellows. Mars and Saturn sensed an immense evil power emanating from the boy.

"Running is not an option. We must return Jupiter and Venus' powers to them before its too late!" Pluto declared, readying her staff and carefully encircling Lance.

As Saturn stood beside Pluto, Mars hurried over to check on Minako and Makoto. Both were unconscious after having their Senshi powers being drained from their bodies.

"You guys... I'm not going to let you down!" Mars declared, fiercely shooting a heated glare toward Lance.

"As you can see, I'm not halfway complete through my transformation," Lance evilly chortled as his voice was a fusion between his own and the demonic entity that possessed him. "This is just a first step from releasing my soul from this disgusting meat sack. Behold, this is simply a taste of what's to come, Senshi! Sailor Mars, your brooch is mine next! Then, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle will come next!"

The Miko Senshi faced the demonic being and clenched her fists tight.

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to the Senshi and Lance, Loweemon poked through the shadows. He barely just arrive on location and to his dismay saw the two former Senshi laying on the ground stripped of their Senshi dignities.

"No, I was too late," the dismayed Warrior of Darkness muttered. "I'm sorry, Senshi, but I'll make it up to you." _What the heck is taking you so long, Takuya?! Things aren't looking too good on this end!_

xxxxx

Sailor Mars bumrushed Lance in a hurry and launched a pillar of fire at his direction. The possessed teen evaded the blast and slipped behind the darkness. Saturn put up a barrier over herself and the two unconscious Senshi. Pluto aided Mars in the search for Lance.

Just then, a demonic hand popped from the ground and narrowly missed Mars' foot. Mars jumped back and fired an arrow that pierced the hand and burned it. The hand withered into dust, but then another one emerged behind the Miko. She instinctively blasted the hand with a wave of fire.

"Come out and face me, you gutless coward!" Mars demanded. "I'll burn you alive and take back my friends' powers you've stolen!"

"Easy, Mars," Pluto tried her hardest to calm the fiery teen.

The Senshi heard an evil laughter erupt around them.

Lance's voice was heard but no sign of his presence was found.

"_**Oh, Rei. Rei. Rei. Do your friends really matter that much to you?**_"

"You don't know the meaning of friendship!" Mars exclaimed. "I would never turn my back on them!"

"_**You mean Makoto and Minako? They purposely allowed me to take their brooches. I think they felt it was time to retire from this hero nonsense and move on with normal lives. Wouldn't you ask for the same desire? Don't you wish to be free of these hero privileges and become a normal girl?**_"

"Be silent! You shouldn't even mention their names! Now get out here and prepare to be chastised!"

"_**You certainly are a glutton for death.**_"

"Having died twice, I'm not so worried. But, I'm not going to die by your hand. I'll make sure you're long dead before my sister ever sees me in person."

"_**I see you haven't forgotten your sister, Rei.**_"

"Why do you propose that I forget my own flesh and blood?"

"_**It's a shame. You'll never even get a chance to see her or get the privilege to embrace her in your loving arms.**_"

"Get out here now! I'm growing tired of your mind games!"

"_**You want me? So be it. Prepare to be for more torment!**_"

Preparing for the worst, Sailor Mars readied another arrow and Pluto gripped her Garnet Rod staff. Hey both quickly turned as a hand emerged from the bushes to grab Mars. Pluto batted it away with her staff. Mars threw her arrow and destroyed the demonic hand. From this destroyed hand came another that attempted to impale her. Mars blasted it with another fire arrow. However, this served as a diversion, in which Lance used to pop out behind Mars and rammed into Sailor Mars' back. Mars cried out and rolled away following Lance's sneak attack.

"_**Dead Scream.**_" Pluto summoned a powerful orb of energy and launched it toward Lance.

Before Lance could evade, Mars shot an arrow that pierced Lance's right leg. Lance winced and attempted to move, but the arrow binded him down and allowed Pluto's attack to slam into him hard. Mars jumped up and landed a swift kick to Lance's face that dazed him. Another kick from Mars sent him flying into a tree.

"That all? I'm disappointed!" Mars exclaimed.

Lance widened his evil grin much to Mars' irritation. "Don't drop your guard. Haven't you learned from by now not to let your enemy recover? Kill me now. I'm wide open, but you'll risk destroying your friends' powers along with me. Now tell me if that's worth the risk?"

"Don't toy with me," Mars muttered coldly, forming a ball of fire in her right hand.

She quickly raced up and plunged the fireball into Lance's chest. The possessed teen let out a blood-curdling roar that filled the air around them.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Having witnessed the battle escalate, Loweemon was ready to initiate his move to turn the tide against Pharaohmon.

"They've moved too far out. It's time for me to spring into action," Loweemon said. "_**Execute! Slide Evolution! KaiserLeomon!**_" The B-Hybrid warrior lunged from the bushes and followed the direction where the Senshi were currently engaging Lance. "I just hope Takuya and the others found that girl. Maybe we can stop Pharaohmon before they return." _But, it's best not to get too complacent yet! _

KaiserLeomon boosted his speed, allowing him to gain more footing ground along the forest trail.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/9:26 PM**_

Following their battle with WarDevidramon, the Tamers, Himura, and Inumon searched for Yui. Himura was especially worried that his sister might've encountered ShadowMetalGarurumon.

"You think she went back to check on that ShadowMetalGarurumon?" Takato asked, facing Himura's direction. "That's crazy. Doesn't she know he's one of Pharaohmon's goons?!"

"That's what I'm worried about," Himura said. "We need to find her and fast!"

Guilmon and Inumon were able to track down Yui's scent.

"We'll find her, Himura! She's not too far from here!" Guilmon assured him.

Inumon added. "You've got quite the nose, Guilmon. Her sweet smelling scent is a dead giveaway. Renamon, can you smell?"

"I do and she's indeed very close," Renamon confirmed. "But, you and Guilmon can smell a Digimon's scent, too, correct?"

"Ugh, it's him!" Inumon growled. "C'mon, we have no time to lose!"

Rika turned to Renamon. "It's ShadowMetalGarurumon?"

"Yes, it is."

"If that's the case, then we better move out now!" Takato declared. "Guilmon, you, Inumon, and Renamon lead the way to them."

"Right, you got it, Takato!" Guilmon answered back.

"Well, at least the air ain't polluted enough to dilute their scents," Terriermon said. "Otherwise, we'd be running in circles."

Henry sighed. "But, that's not the case right now. Stay focused, Terriermon."

"I know, I know."

Jeri, Kazu, Andromon, and Kenta were tagging along behind the lead Tamers.

"Wish we know if that sister of Yui will be ok," Kenta muttered.

"Same here, man," Kazu said, panting a bit. "Man, I'm getting pooped from all this running."

"Try keeping up!" Jeri insisted.

The boys were thoroughly shocked by the amount of energy she still had to keep her going.

"She's definitely motivated for sure," Andromon observed.

_Yui, you better be all right when we find you! _Himura became tense in his collective thoughts.

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Shinjuku District/Katsuya Residence/9:30 PM**_

Yui finally came home carrying DarkGabumon on her back. She slipped through the back gate and entered the backyard. Surveying near windows, she saw her godparents weren't around and lied DarkGabumon down.

"You can hang here until my godparents return."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To find you a home, silly. I bet you are very hungry."

"Well…"

DarkGabumon's stomach immediately growled to Yui's amusement.

"I think we still have some lemon pie. Would you like some?"

"If you don't mind…?"

"I'll be back. Don't be shy to take a look around our backyard. This is where I usually play with Inumon."

"Inumon?" DarkGabumon scowled upon hearing the aforementioned Digimon's name. "The mongrel?"

"He really doesn't like being called a mongrel. Don't you go anywhere. I'll be back," Yui said after taking out her house key and opening her front door.

While Yui walked in to get a pie, Dark Gabumon surveyed the backyard to find holes created by Inumon. He sniffed out the holes and picked up on his enemy's scent.

"Yeah, this is definitely him. I promise to finish where we left off, you mongrel."

As he heard the door close, he turned around and saw the lemon pie on a tray Yui carried over to him.

"This is the lemon pie I was talking about. Why not try some?"

Dark Gabumon sniffed the pie as his nostrils flared. Resisting the urge to drool happily, he took the pie and stuffed a piece into his mouth. His happy features showed he loved the taste of the lemon pie, prompting him to grab another while eating it delightfully.

"It's good, isn't it? My godmother makes the best lemon pies I've ever tried!"

"You're right," DarkGabumon openly agreed. "These are really good."

"I'm glad you like them."

"Why don't you eat with me?"

"It's ok. I'm not too hungry, but thanks for the offer."

"Yui. That's your name, right?"

"Yep, that's right," the child eagerly replied.

"I really like that name."

"Thanks. My real mother gave me that name," Yui said with a saddened look. "I really miss her and dad."

"What happened to them?" The Digimon noticed the sad demeanor evident on her face.

"They died sometime ago in a car accident. Me and my brother survived though."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I know they'll always be with me in spirit. I have a question for you. Why did you try to hurt me and Himura?"

DarkGabumon sighed regrettably. "I was given strict orders by Pharaohmon to stop you two and Inumon. If I refused, then I would be forced into eternal servitude without freedom."

"You can be free now. Pharaohmon doesn't know you're here, right?"

"I hope he doesn't. I've longed for freedom, but despite that, I do have a grudge with Inumon."

"Why? He didn't do anything to you."

"You wouldn't understand. It's a rival thing between us canine types,' DarkGabumon tried to explain to the child.

"Rival? But can't you two just get along?"

"Look, I like you, Yui. I still don't know your brother too well, but Inumon will always be a stupid mongrel in my view."

"Well, I don't think Himura would approve of it. He's going to be very surprised to find you here with me. Ah! You know what? You and I can be partners! I've finally found my Digimon partner!"

"Us? Partners?"

"Yeah!" Yui exclaimed excitedly. "I have a partner just like Himura!"

However, DarkGabumon wasn't entire convinced. Before long, he and Yui heard a group of older children calling out for the latter. Yui recognized one of the voices belonged to her brother and Inumon.

"YUI!"

"Himura! Inumon! Over here!" Yui raced over and opened the gates. She motioned toward the Tamers and garnered their full attention.

"Yui! You scared me to death!" Himura cried out and raced over to hug his sister. "You should have told me you were going home!" He scolded her.

"I'm sorry, Himura. I know I should have told you."

"It's all right. You're brother isn't mad at you," Takato reassured the child.

"Where is he, Yui?! Where is ShadowMetalGarurumon?!" Inumon demanded while running into the front area of the residence.

"Inumon, wait!" Renamon chided him.

"No! Don't get into a fight with him! He can't even fight back!" Yui pleaded to Inumon.

"Like hell I'm going to let him hurt you, Yui!"

"But, he hasn't hurt me! Wait, Inumon!"

As Inumon looked around the front, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, and Andromon jumped Inumon while restraining him.

"Inumon! Control yourself!" Renamon demanded. "If Yui is telling the truth, then that Digimon is still recovering from that battle."

"Yes, he might've regressed to his weakest form if he lost enough power after you defeated him," Andromon stated.

"Yeah, that's like kicking an injured puppy while he's down!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Please, don't hurt him, Inumon!" Yui begged once more.

As Inumon slipped through the Digimon, they and the Tamers stormed right after him into the back. They stopped to find Inumon kicking the empty pie tray and picking up DarkGabumon.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Are you attempting to pull some trick on Yui, you coward?!"

DarkGabumon scoffed. "You're really an idiot, mongrel. As of now, I quit being Pharaohmon's lackey just now. This girl gave me delicious food to eat. And quit spitting in my face, it's disgusting."

"You can convince Yui, but you'll never get me to buy into your crap!"

"STOP IT!" Yui screamed as she pulled DarkGabumon from Inumon's grasp and scornful view.

"He's dangerous, Yui. He's got you believing he's defected from the enemy camp."

"That's enough, Inumon! Stop!" Renamon said as she phased next to the dark canine.

The Tamers arrived and to their shock saw Yui holding DarkGabumon.

"That's ShadowMetalGarurumon?" Kazu inquired.

Henry nodded. "Naturally, since he's just a dark-schemed version of Gabumon, his Rookie form is a DarkGabumon."

Rika confirmed this using her D-Ark, which profiled the aforementioned Digimon. "Yep, he's DarkGabumon now. ShadowMetalGarurumon is his Mega form. That fight with YoukaiInumon drained him and as a result he regressed to his Rookie form."

Suddenly, Inumon and DarkGabumon got in each other's faces, ready to clobber each other to a pulp.

"I know you called me something!" Inumon snapped.

DarkGabumon snarled back. "Why don't you say it to my face, mongrel?"

"What did you call me?!"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" interjected Himura as he cut off the arguing Digimon, prompting them to stop at his command. Once he silenced them, he pivoted toward his sister. "Yui, did you save DarkGabumon yourself?"

"Yes, big brother. I even fed him some of our lemon pie. He was hurt and I took him here to look after him. He even told me Pharaohmon just used him and said he quit serving him."

"Well, I don't trust him," Inumon scoffed, entirely unconvinced of DarkGabumon's claim.

"Inumon. Cool it," Renamon muttered, elbowing Inumon's side.

"Hn, fine."

"Are you going to join us and help defeat Pharaohmon then?" Guilmon asked DarkGabumon.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, if I decided to quit," DarkGabumon said. "I know some of you don't entirely trust me." He emphasized his point by shooting a glare at Inumon much to the hellhound's chagrin. "I personally despised serving that monster. Never again will be enslaved. I'm free to do what I please!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Inumon grumbled while popping his knuckles, but Renamon beckoned him to stop.

Takato approached DarkGabumon. "But, since you once served him, you're our only lead of his whereabouts. Where is he now?"

Rika interjected. "What is he planning now besides sending goons to hunt us down?"

"I'll tell under the condition you keep the mutt from wanting to strangle me," DarkGabumon noticed Inumon raising a fist.

Himura turned and motioned for his partner to stop making gestures. Inumon quickly gave to his partner's request and turned his back to DarkGabumon, which Renamon pinched him in the back for. Inumon faced the front and folded his arms.

DarkGabumon revealed. "Pharaohmon is currently in a district known as Shibuya."

"That's not too far off from here," Henry pointed out. "We'll just have to take a train from here to Shibuya."

"Now tell us why he's even there," Takato said. "We need more detail."

"He's planning to steal some power brooches of three Sailor Senshi."

"Energy brooches?" Yui blinked thrice. "What are those?"

"Beats me, but they're said to contain some untold mystical powers he needs," the former Pharaohmon grunt stated. "With these brooches, the power from then would help empower him and release his true power."

"What? Then we have to get to Shibuya as soon as possible!" Himura declared as he whirled around and eyed the group. "I don't even want to imagine the true form of that monster. I mean we had difficulty dealing with him in that human form!"

"How can I ever forget that? He survived our combined efforts," the goggle head recalled the last encounter with the possessed Lance.

"We got no time to lose, Takato! We have to help the Sailors!" Guilmon said.

"But, how are we going to stand much of a chance?" Jeri asked with concern while holding Calumon close. "I mean, if Pharaohmon was too much of a force to be tampered with."

"Don't worry about it, Jeri," Rika reassured her female friend. "We've overcome D-Reaper. Once we put everything together, Pharaohmon won't know what hit him!"

"Still, WarDevidramon was tough even for us, guys!" Kazu pointed out.

"DarkGabumon," Inumon addressed him. "You better not be lying about this or you'll have lost our trust. I don't care if you endanger me, but I won't let you lead my Tamer, Yui, and these kids to a trap."

DarkGabumon frowned at Inumon. "I cross my heart." He noticed Yui sitting beside and hugging him. "See? I at least have someone who trusts me."

"We're heading out, y'all," Takato quickly announced. "Let's hit Shibuya!"

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/9:40 PM**_

Meanwhile, Yoko Kurama and Brimstone's battle was still to be determined. The silver-haired legend continued his offensive launching seeds all over the vicinity and producing more flesh-eating plants. Several plants sprouted behind Brimstone and moved in for the kill.

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Athens Rooftop Fighting**_**)**

"We can play this all day, but even you will lose your footing," Yoko Kurama smirked cruelly. "Make it easier on yourself and become my plant's next morsel."

Brimstone evaded the incoming plants' mouths. He unleashed a barrage of heat blasts from his aura that burned the plants. Yoko Kurama directed another plant to attack Brimstone's blind spot. Seeing the plant coming up behind him, Brimstone jumped back and blasted the plant with an excessive heat blast.

The silver-haired fox chuckled, observing Brimstone's quick evasions. "You're just prolonging your inevitable defeat, my friend."

Suddenly, another plant emerged from the ground and caught Brimstone off his guard. The plant produced vines that caught Brimstone and wrapped him up tight before his heat aura could burn the vines. The plant opened its mouth and reeled Brimstone into the acidic saliva-covered mouth. from out of the ground and catches Brimstone by surprise. He attempts to put up his guard, but the plant lashed out an array of vines and wraps up the beast. Brimstone was caught and being reeled into the plant's saliva-filled mouth.

"I promised you that you'd become the perfect snack for my plant."

"I won't be defeated by a plant!" Brimstone boldly declared. "Whatever it takes...!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched from behind the fence. Both were completely on edge with what little they were able to perceive, but Hiei was able to see using his Jagan Eye. Kuwabara could mostly follow Yoko Kurama's spirit power.

"Man, Kurama's power is freaking off the charts!" A giddy Kuwabara blurted out.

Yusuke clenched his right hand and watched what little action he could see behind the fog. "That damn fog needs to get out of the way! Kurama better be kicking his ass!"

"I can't tell since that other guy's power is still strong."

"Kurama has the upperhand, but Brimstone is emitting a heat level that's likely to burn Kurama if he doesn't end this fight quick."

"Hiei, you sure know your stuff," Yusuke said.

Kuwabara scoffed. "He's saying Kurama might lose."

"That's not what I said, you bumbling buffoon."

"Get down here and say it to my fac-!"

"Shut, guys! Something's happening!" The lead Detective announced, pointing Hiei and Kuwabara back to the ongoing battle at hand.

Suddenly, Brimstone's battle aura erupted as immense flames leaked out and burned the vines up along with the plant itself. Witnessing his man-eater being turned to ashes, Yoko Kurama was slightly taken aback and watched Brimstone sauntering forward with his fire aura. Bringing his left hand forward, Brimstone produced another sword from his flames and readily charged Yoko Kurama.

Yoko Kurama saw Brimstone leaping into the air and swinging his sword around. The sword sent an array of fire blasts that rained down over the area. Yoko was forced to evade the raining balls of fire.

"How does it feel to be on the run?! Even you won't survive my flames!"

Yoko Kurama swerved around the downpour of fire and slides across the floor. Each blast narrowly engulfed Yoko Kurama. Brimstone quickly came down swinging his sword and cutting through the fog. Yoko Kurama barely dodged as the slash inflicted a piercing cut over Yoko's chest. As Brimstone tried beheading him with his sword, Yoko Kurama sneakily slides away and throws a seed underneath Brimstone.

Without warning, the seed sprouted another man-eating plant and took a bite out of Brimstone's arm flesh. The beast bellowed painfully, but retaliates by producing fire that burned the plant to ashes.

"Is that the best you can do, Yoko Kurama?! You may have taken a chunk of my flesh with your pet plants, but your techniques won't help you survive!"

Yoko Kurama backflipped and landed on his feet. He smirked seeing Brimstone favoring his arm. "I've figured out your weaknesses. You cannot ward off any attack without your flame barrier. You rely on a heavy defense to protect yourself against your opponent's attacks. That's why I slipped a seed under your detection."

"How observant of you," Brimstone chortled. However, he sensed Pharaohmon's presence growing. Realizing he suffered an injury, he turned his back to Yoko Kurama. "Unfortunately for you, I must depart for the time being. It seems my lord has finally sought what he longed desired."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Pharaohmon captured two of the Sailor Senshi's power sources. All he needs is one more before there's enough power to revive his true demonic being. If you wish to witness his reemergence, then you'll go to Shibuya. We will finish this another time, Spirit Detectives!" With that, Brimstone vanished behind a pillar of fire.

**(End theme)**

Yoko Kurama was left alone in the middle of the empty vicinity.

_'Shuichi. My job here is finished. I will partake my farewell for now.'_

_'Understood.'_

The legendary bandit became enshrouded by another fog barrier and regressed back to his normal, half-demon form. The fox spirit dissipated along with the fog barrier into a thin mist that gradually faded. The red-haired Kurama saw his colleagues running down to reconvene with him.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara bellowed.

_So, it was you, Yoko Kurama._ Hiei eyed Kurama closely.

_Who was that silver-haired guy with Kurama? He just went up and vanished. _Yusuke thought as he checked on Kurama. "Mind explaining what happened in there?"

"Listen," Kurama explained. "We must go to Shibuya. Brimstone informed me that Pharaohmon's captured two of the Sailor Senshi and took their powers. If he gets another, he will regain his true demon form. We must hurry. We can take a train there."

"Somehow I get the feeling you're not lying," Kuwabara shuddered. "I'm getting a bad vibe coming from Shibuya right now. Those girls need some help!"

"We're not going to accomplish anything standing here chatting. Time to get our asses in gear," Yusuke said.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Park/9:45 PM**_

Back at Shibuya Park, the struggle with Sailor Mars, Sailor Pluto, and Lance carried on. Sailor Mars bumrushed Lance, who seemed to sit still for no reason. She caught him with a fire blast that extended like a spear and cut off his right arm. The demonic creature screamed out in pain as blood spilled from his armless stub.

"Stay on him, Mars!" Sailor Saturn cried out.

"Finish him!" Pluto exclaimed.

"_**AUGH! DAMN YOU! MY ARM!**_" Lance bellowed.

"Now, I'm taking your other one!"

Lance's eyes widened in utter shock as Mars charged and made another fire spear that sliced off his left arm. Lance screamed in excruciating pain again. He sank to his knees armless. Mars landed in front of the fallen villain and readied an arrow to his face.

"With this fire, I'll purify this boy and purge you out myself!"

Suddenly, Mars was interrupted by laughter as a pair of tentacle-like fingers emerged from the ground and pierced through Mars' back. Lance sat up wearing a sinister grin.

"Mars. I warned you never to take your eyes off of me!"

Mars screamed out as the tentacles dug deeper through her body. Pluto dashed forward to intercept Lance and summoned power from her Garnet Rod.

"_**Dead Scream.**_"

As soon as Pluto invoked her attack, Lance stopped it dead at its tracks with a barrier. The attack was deflected back and narrowly hit Pluto, who dodged at the last second. She hit the ground and landed on her feet watching Lance regenerate new limbs from the stubs.

"I just love hearing a full-grown woman scream," Lance grinned sadistically. "It's music to my ears."

Eternal Sailor Mars struggled to break free, but the tentacle fingers pushed deeper through her back. Lance ran his finger over her back and licked the girl's blood.

"Female blood always tastes much sweeter."

"You sick bastard."

"Have anything else to say before I take your power brooch?"

Sailor Mars retaliates by spitting on his face.

"Very well then. Prepare for death, my dear! You're sister will soon join you!"

Just as Lance was about to strike, an energy blast came hurtling from the bushes and impacted Lance, igniting an explosion that knocked him back. KaiserLeomon charged out of the bushes and landed near Eternal Sailor Mars. Pluto stood up and eyed the Warrior of Darkness.

"Who are you?" The Time Guardian asked.

"I am KaiserLeomon, Loweemon's beast form. I deeply apologize for not arriving here sooner." He quickly removed the tentacles still attached from Mars' back.

"Pluto, we have to get Mars out of there!" Saturn called to the Time Guardian. "I can heal her if you bring her to me!"

KaiserLeomon advised. "We need to relocate all of you."

KaiserLeomon and Sailor Pluto turned around to see Lance/Pharaohmon walking forward with little damage. He spread his wings out and forged an energy ball through his hands. He launched it directly for KaiserLeomon, who took the blast head-on and was sent sailing back. Pluto was left to protect Mars.

"You heroes are too predictable. There's no chance for you to escape me."

"Damn it!" Pluto cursed.

Lance/Pharaohmon observed the injured Sailor Mars and smirked evilly. "Oh, by the way, I still haven't forgotten about your sibling. Yes, she's waiting to be sent home, isn't she? You've sent those Legendary Warriors to retrieve her. You want to see your sister before you die? I can help arrange that for you. Ever since I drained your comrades' brooch powers, my magical powers have gotten stronger and more useful. I can teleport them here as we speak."

With a wave of his hand, an orb materialized around Lance's right hand. Then, a view of Cammy and Ami showed up on the orb. Sailor Mars slowly raised her head and her eyes angrily furrowed toward Lance.

"She looks like sweet and innocent like a typical good little girl. She does strike a great resemblance to you, Rei."

"Don't you even think about putting a hand on my sister, Pharaohmon!"

"Well, you know that I'm planning to transport your sister and your friends here."

"Why even bother telling her?" Pluto chastised him.

"I know you two won't do a damn thing to me," he said. "I'll stop you before you can plan out another attack."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about me?" KaiserLeomon growled as he slowly emerged recovering from the demon's attack.

"You won't make a difference either. All three of you together can't hurt me. Now, to summon forth my magic to transport these fools to this location."

With that, the orb emitted a light purple glow.

xxxxx

_**San Francisco/Local Airport**_

Amidst a busy and lively San Francisco crowd, a raven-haired little girl sat on a chair carrying a backpack with the essentials. Her wardrobe included a long-sleeved pink shirt and blue-jean shorts. Her tennis shoes are red trimmed with white straps. She sat waiting patiently for Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars' 'friend' Ami Mizuno.

Unbeknownst to her, the very same Ami coming to see her was really Sailor Mercury.

"Excuse me, little girl."

"Yes?"

Cammy raised her head to get a good view of a youthful woman with short, wavy blue hair.

"You must be Cammy Hino, correct?"

"That's me. Are you that friend of theirs? Ami?"

Ami nodded to confirm her identity. "Pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from your sister."

"You have no idea how badly I want to meet her."

"So, did you talk to your father and let him know about your leave?"

Cammy furrowed her brows angrily. "No."

Ami gasped upon hearing this. "Why not?"

"Why should I? He never even bothered to send me to Japan to see my sister. I hate him. I never want to go back to that man again!"

"Cammy..."

The raven-haired child embraced Ami tight. "Please, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. This is my only chance to get to know my long lost sister!"

Ami couldn't believe what she had heard from Ami, yet it was understandable.

"I understand. In fact, Sailor Mercury had a talk with me. She told me everything there is to know. She'll talk to your father."

"Oh, she will?"

"Yes," Ami forced herself to lie. "C'mon, let's go and order tickets for our flight."

With that, Cammy took Ami's hand and followed along. She knew Ami was one to be trusted and wouldn't return her back to the unforgiving man known as her father.

"Thank you, Ami."

"It's not a problem, Cammy. Besides, I haven't seen my friends for well over a year."

"Guess we both have something in common."

Ami genuinely smiled. "Yes."

Just then, a crowd of people immediately fled outside the airport. Ami whirled around to see where the commotion was coming from. To her surprise, she set her eyes on a large winged dragon wearing horns. Another was a metal-bodied wolf along with a humanoid fairy, a humanoid beetle, and a white bear.

"Who are those people, Ami?" Cammy asked pointing to the Legendary Warriors.

"I don't know, but… Wait! I've heard about these individuals from Rei! They're the Digimon from Shibuya!"

"Digimon?" Cammy blinked. "Are they on our side?"

"They should be according to Rei."

The fairy came flying into the airport as the crowds gathered around in astonishment. She surveyed around and immediately called for those they were sent to retrieve.

"Hey! I'm sorry for the interruption but is there a Cammy and a Ami here?! We were sent by the Sailor Senshi to retrieve them!"

"Yeah! You won't have to buy a ticket to hitch a ride with us!" Blitzmon announced as he walked inside. He noticed a boy gleaming happily towards him.

"Look at the cool beetle guy, mom!"

"We're over here!" Ami called while waving over to the Legendary Warriors. She grabbed Cammy's hand and lured over toward them. "C'mon, Cammy. This is more convenient for us."

Cammy grinned exuberantly. "Ok! I'm in!"

As Ami and Cammy stepped through the crowds, Fairymon descended to meet them. Blitzmon approached them after posing for photos for the boy and other bystanders.

"I take it you're Ami?" asked Fairymon

"Yes and I believe you're the Digimon from Shibuya?"

"How did you know about us?" Blitzmon wondered.

"Let's just say my friends are close to the Senshi."

"I see. That's good enough for us," Fairymon said. "C'mon, we're getting out of here!"

Suddenly, a purple aura seemingly washed over Ami and Cammy, which made them disappear out of thin air. Fairymon and Blitzmon were taken back.

"Where did they go? They're gone!" Fairymon cried out.

Blitzmon was stupefied. "Why look at me? I didn't do anything!"

They turned to find that their colleagues, too, were gone. Blitzmon turned and saw Fairymon instantly disappear. The crowd of people became puzzled by this strange turn of events. Blitzmon quickly followed and vanished like the others.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Park/9:55 PM**_

The park area was quickly being consumed by darkness after Lance/Pharaohmon summoned forth his orb. Sailor Mars tried sitting up despite fighting her nagging injuries. Pluto and KaiserLeomon barricaded Mars from Lance's reach.

Lance levitated from the ground with his orb and spread a wave of darkness that swept across the city.

In no time, Agunimon, the other Legendary Warriors, Ami, and Cammy were relocated in the heart of Shibuya Park. Cammy was bewildered when looking around her new location. Cammy held tightly around Ami's legs and shivered with fright.

"Ami, what is this? I'm scared."

"I don't know. This is not what I had in mind," Ami appeared as alarmed as the child herself. _This has to be Pharaohmon's doing. He wants Cammy, but I'm not going to let him near her!_

"We're back in Tokyo!" The Warrior of Wind exclaimed.

"But, how?" Chakkoumon wondered.

"I'll give you one guess," Agunimon said, gritting his teeth.

Wolfmon added. "Pharaohmon."

"Where he is?!" Blitzmon frantically looked around.

"Above you," came Lance's voice. When everyone looked up, they found Lance floating over them and wearing a black cloak of demonic power that spread over the city. "Good to have you join us, Legendary Warriors. You can thank me for relocating you here with two guests." He grinned devilishly and casted his eyes on Cammy. "And I see the leading suspect of our Digital Priestess case is with us."

"Ami! Who is that?" Cammy pointed up to Lance floating over them.

"That has to be Pharaohmon," Ami replied, furrowing her brows and holding Cammy's hand tight.

"Where are the Sailor Senshi? I don't see them!"

"Pharaohmon! You finally decided to step out of hiding and fight us?!" Agunimon cried out, taking on a battle stance.

Blitzmon blinked. "But, at his body! Looks like he did possess a human body!"

"Heh, not for long," Lance chuckled evilly whilst his body underwent another physical metamorphosis. Whatever remained of his outward human appearance became more demonic and grotesque. His wings grew larger and became several feet wider. His limbs became equipped with deadly talons and his muscle build increased in size. His cries gave way to loud, boorish bellows. As he landed, he now stood a staggering nine feet tall.

"Oh, god... this is who we have to fight with?" Fairymon stepped back frightfully.

"We beat Lucemon! We can take this creep!" Agunimon growled while turning over to Wolfmon. "Ready?"

"Guys! Spread out and evolve!" The Warrior of Fire commanded his entourage, who spread out and invoked their B-Hybrid Spirits.

As the Legendary Warriors prepared for battle, Ami picked up Cammy and moved away. Lance shifted his gaze to the two females and prepared to hit him with a mouth blast, but Agunimon intercepted him with a kick to his face. Barely dazed, Lance turned and tried blasting Agunimon. The Warrior of Fire landed near the Warrior of Light as both drew out their D-Scanners.

"Let's see what these Digimon are capable of," Ami muttered.

Cammy was awestruck. _Wow, Rei has a load of awesome friends!_

**(Cue Digimon Frontier Evolution Theme - **_**With The Will**_**)**

"_**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_"

"_**Shutumon!**_"

"_**Blizzarmon!**_"

"_**Borgmon!**_"

"_**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_"

"_**Ardhamon!**_"

"_**Beowulfmon!**_"

The five Legendary Warriors charged Lance with a full head of steam. Shutumon took to the air above Lance and flailed her arms, unleashing a whirlwind attack.

"_**Hurricane Hail!**_"

Blizzarmon readied his battle axes and threw them at the villain.

"_**Avalanche Axes!**_"

Borgmon charged his cannons and unloaded a pair of powerfully-charged electrical orbs.

"_**Bolts of Thunder!**_"

The attacks immediately hit their mark and did some damage to Lance. Ardhamon and Beowulfmon closed right in on Lance.

Beowulfmon summoned a large wolf made of light toward him. "_**Frozen Hunter!**_"

Ardhamon created a massive, sphere of heat energy and throws at Lance. "_**Solar Wind Destroyer!**_"

Their attacks impacted Lance and made him budge. However, their celebration was short lived when KaiserLeomon came running in to see his friends attacking Lance.

"Kouichi! Over here!" Ardhamon called to the Warrior of Darkness.

"It's going to take more than that to stop him!" KaiserLeomon said.

As he recovered from their attacks, Lance floated over laughing at their efforts. The Legendary Warriors regrouped while Lance floated over to confront them. Cammy tucked herself against Ami and cried out in fear.

"Ami, can they stop him? What about my sister? Can she...?!"

_I don't know if I'll make any difference in this battle._ the blue-haired girl thought. _I can't transform with Cammy here. Rei, Makoto, Minako, where are you, guys?_

Lance quickly phased out and rematerialized behind the Legendary Warriors. They turned around prepared to fight him, but the villain grabbed Ardhamon and Beowulfmon's necks while pulling them forward. He planted them with a double chokeslam into the ground.

"Oh crap!" Borgmon exclaimed.

"Heads up!" Shutumon cried.

However, Lance caught Borgmon with a punch to his face and knocked him back. Shutumon tried to attack, but he swung his arm forward and hit her with an immense energy force that sent her sailing away. He turned when Blizzarmon attempted to bumrush him. He raced ahead and hit the charging behemoth with a lariat. As Blizzarmon went down, KaiserLeomon tried jumping him from behind. The monstrous creature whirled around and punched KaiserLeomon so hard he cracked the side of the warrior's armor. He then grabbed KaiserLeomon and punched him with rapidfire blows before chucking him next to his colleagues.

"He's too strong!" Cammy screamed while turning away. "Where's my sister's friends – the Senshi?!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Save the Oracle Challenge**_**)**

Suddenly, Lance was chuckling to himself as he heard Cammy. He turned to face her with a sinister grin and slowly walks towards her.

"Sailor Senshi? You have little fear as I've already taken care of two of those pests," grinned Lance as he floated over the fallen Legendary Warriors. "At this rate, I might not even need a third brooch to regain my true form. My true form is returning to me. Now, at last, I can extract my revenge on you, Digital Priestess!"

"Digital Priestess?" the girl asked frightfully. "What are you talking about?"

Ami thought looking down over the child. _I overheard this from a conversation with Rei, but, can Cammy really be this Digital Priestess? _

"This girl is the Digital Priestess. So you know Rei, too."

"Rei is the not the type to turn her back on her own friends!" Ami said.

"I know the fact that you're weak without a leader. Rei is obviously not the leader of your little team. Of course, I've already taken out Mars for good."

"Mars? As in Sailor Mars?" Cammy asked as she faced Ami. "What does she have to do with my sister?"

"It's obvious isn't it, Digital Priestess?" Lance replied. "Your sister is Sailor Mars."

This revelation struck Cammy hard. She couldn't believe her ears. Her perception of her sister swiftly changed when this was revealed to her.

"You're kidding me? My sister is a Sailor Senshi?"

"Cammy! Get away from here!" Ami pleaded.

Annoyed by Ami's constant pleas, Lance grabbed her neck. She struggled against the evil priest's grip. Cammy screamed in horror and tried running off. Lance turned and snapped his fingers. The ground under Cammy's feet uplifted and knocked her backwards.

"You're not going anywhere, Digital Priestess. Today I will end your life along with this girl's."

"Cammy…" Ami managed to choke out.

Lance tightened his grip together around Ami's neck and chuckled once her face started turning blue. Cammy sat up crying in horror up.

In response to her cries, a flame arrow hurtled through the forest and impaled Lance's chest. The demonic entity dropped Ami and whirled around facing the one who injured him. Sailor Mars stepped through the forest with Sailor Pluto behind her. Mars clearly showed pain on her face while favoring her wounds.

"Mars..? No... REI!" Cammy called out to her sister.

Sailor Mars noticed her sister and gasped. "Cammy?!"

"Rei! Over here!"

"Cammy! Get away from here!"

Lance ripped the arrow out of his chest and discarded it. His eyes flared and turned red when making contact with the Miko Senshi.

"Pharaohmon, your fight with me is not over!"

"Rei Hino, it's such a shame, but you don't even stand a chance against me anymore," the demonic villain boasted as he showed off his near-complete body. "I can easily crush you with sheer force. Look at what I did to these six legendary Warriors. Realize you can't win. Now hand me your brooch."

"If you want my brooch, then you will have to take my life."

"Rei! No!" Cammy pleaded.

"Cammy," Sailor Mars smiled realizing her sister figured out her identity when Pharaohmon kept referring to her civilian name. "I'm sorry we've never had the chance to spend some time together."

"Sister."

Sailor Mars simply smiled to her younger sibling with tears falling down her face. "Go, Cammy. Your life means much more than mine at this very moment. You're essential to Pharaohmon's demise! Go, there's not much time left!"

"NO! SISTER!"

"Cammy! Go! Now!"

The younger sibling reluctantly nodded and hurried over to check on Ami. Sailor Pluto accompanied Mars into the battle. When Cammy tried helping Ami up, a barrier formed around them. To Cammy's surprise, she saw Sailor Saturn carrying Makoto and Minako with her.

"You're safe in here, Cammy," Saturn said.

"My sister has all of you as her friends. This is incredible," Cammy said as Ami was coming to her senses.

"Pluto and Mars are fighting Pharaohmon now, Ami," Saturn reassured the genius.

They watched Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto attacking Lance relentlessly. Pluto drove her Garnet staff into the demonic priest's hide and tore through it, but dark energy leaked out and expelled the Time Guardian away. Sailor Mars blasted Lance's right shoulder with a fire blast, which made his shoulder explode.

"C'mon, sister!" Cammy cheered Mars on. "You're a Sailor Senshi! I believe in you!"

_Can she really do it?! _Ami observed her friend kicking Lance with her heels covered in flames.

"This is for endangering my sister!" Mars passionately screamed in fury. She kicked Lance's face hard that she nearly twisted his neck.

Much to Mars' dismay, Lance turned his head back towards her and blasted her with eye beams. Mars cried painfully as she hit the ground with her wounds aggravating her again. Before he made his next move, he felt a blade being pointed to his side. He looked down seeing Sailor Saturn pointing her Silence Glaive at him.

"So, another insect decides to crawl along."

"Silence, demon."

"Saturn, no..." Mars muttered.

Pluto sat up recovering after Pharaohmon hit her hard.

As Lance focused on Saturn, Mars took advantage of the quick distraction and summoned a giant snake forged from a wild burst of flames. Lance turned around as a giant fire snake gaped its mouth and hit him head-on.

"_**Mars Snake Fire!**_"

Lance's right arm exploded into a mass of flesh. Mars nearly collapsed but Pluto and Saturn barricaded her.

"Pluto, Saturn, please don't do this. I don't want anyone else to lose their powers because of me. This monster wants my sister dead and no doubt wants me to suffer the same fate!"

"We will not," Saturn said. "Your enemy is ours to begin with."

Pluto added. "Relax, Sailor Mars. We will take this."

"How about I make a suggestion?" Lance interjected as he drew the Sailors' attention back and they witnessed in horror another arm emerging from the bloody stump where Mars blew off his limb.

"He regenerated!" Ami exclaimed in shock, but before she drew out her Henshin stick, she saw Makoto and Minako laying side by side. _So, he extracted your powers to gain this grotesque form? I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. _"Cammy, stat close to me." She put an arm around the child.

"They can't destroy him? Can they?!" Cammy asked, hugging Ami tight. "C'mon, sister!"

Lance launched a mouth blast toward the three Senshi, forcing them to scatter. He swiftly phased out and rematerialized behind Sailor Pluto. He quickly took out Pluto with a stiff right hand that knocked her into a tree. He throws an energy blast where Mars stood. She rolled away from the incoming blast and turned to catch Lance running up to Saturn. Saturn set up her _**Silence Wall**_ protecting her from the villain's reach.

"Saturn!" Mars cried out.

Lance grinned and turned his attack toward Mars instead. Saturn instinctively past her barrier and tried to intercept the monster, but Lance turned and met her with a blast that moved too fast for Saturn to dodge. Saturn was sent sailing back and left in a heap, leaving Lance to deal with Mars. Mars jumped up to kick Lance again, but he grabbed her leg and threw her down effortlessly. Her head cracked against the ground nearly giving her a whiplash.

"NO, MARS!" Ami screamed.

"A valiant effort, Mars. You're willing to sacrifice your own life for the sake of others. Typical hero theatrics. So, you wish for an honorable death? I shall grant you thee, but first, you have something that I need."

**(End theme)**

With that, Lance picked Sailor Mars from the ground and prepared to absorb her absorb. Suddenly, a large heat ball and blue wolf impacted Lance from behind.

"_**Solar Wind Destroyer!**_"

"_**Frozen Hunter!**_"

Lance saw the two Legendary Warriors repeating their attacks. He dropped Mars and stormed toward them in a freight train. He hit both with a double lariat, nearly taking their heads off. He snatched up Beowulfmon and gave him a backbreaker. Then, he chokeslammed Ardhamon into the ground and planted him next to Beowulfmon. Both warriors were left a broken heap much to the others' dismay.

"Now take what I need."

Lance quickly picked up Sailor Mars. A long tendril formed out of his left hand and used it to tear the brooch from her chest. Like Jupiter and Venus before her, Mars' powers were robbed from her as she regressed into her civilian form. He dropped Rei as she lost consciousness. Holding the brooch overhead like a trophy, Lance absorbed most of the power from the object. His dark aura became thicker as his body slowly grew and underwent the next metamorphosis.

Both Saturn and Pluto sat up witnessing the horrifying turn of events.

"We failed..." Pluto turned away.

Saturn quickly raced forward as she picked Rei up and carried her away from Lance.

"REI!" Cammy screamed as she and Ami ran over to meet Saturn and Pluto. "Sister! Please wake up!" She shook Rei hard.

The ladies watched with dread as they heard the evil priest's laughter fill the area. His form was now enveloped into a cocoon-like casing as he was undergoing his final transformation into his true sinister form.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, those who took a train to Shibuya witnessed a black aura spreading out from the park. Takato and the Tamers watched on the northwest side of the park. Yusuke and the Spirit Detectives barely arrived on site and watched from the outskirts of the park. Unfortunately, they had arrived too late.

"Look up there!" Inumon pointed out. "I'm sensing pure evil from that cocoon!"

"It's Pharaohmon! We were too late!" Dark Gabumon cried. "Our worst nightmares has come true!"

"I refuse to believe it!" Takato said. "Himura! There's got to be something we have to do!"

"I'm afraid not even our Digimon will be able to break through that force field containing that cocoon!"

Elsewhere, Dimitro, Vega, Jaarin, and Sam were speechless. They knew full well that their efforts would not be enough to tear down the cocoon casing. Dimitro nods to his team and walks off into the night.

Jaarin tried to convince him. "Shouldn't we at least…"

Dimitro nodded. "No, Jaarin. At this point, we'll really need to plan out how we deal with this threat."

"Damn it. I want to get in there and fight!" Vega eagerly said.

Pressing a hand on her chest, Jaarin sighed. _Henry, what kind of enemy are we dealing with?_

Yami Yugi and his group also just arrived at the site. They found the Tamers and quickly reconvened with them.

"Yugi!" Takato calls out.

Yami called out. "Takato! Tamers!" He looked up at the black cocoon floating over the park. "We're too late." He said with dread.

Rika added. "I suggest we attack! He's probably vulnerable as we speak. Renamon?"

"Sorry, Rika. I'm afraid our current powers will make a difference now," Rena said with fear etched on her face.

Terriermon shuddered on top of Henry's head. "Hate to say it, but I can't even joke about this."

"They're right," Felinismon openly said as the Duelists and Tamers overheard her. She quivered with fright like the other Digimon. "It's too late for us to stop Pharaohmon now."

"Guys! Look!" Jeri pointed everyone to the cocoon slowly opening up and releasing a beam of dark light toward the park.

**(Cue The Mummy OST - **_**Rebirth**_**)**

With a loud crack, the cocoon opened and unveiled a column of dark light that showered over the area. After a loud roar emanated from the villain, the cocoon exploded and dissolved into dust. The evil one emerged revealing his true terrifying form as the smoke thinned.

xxxxx

Gazing from on top of a tower, MetalDevidramon quietly observed the emergence of his master.

"Lord Pharaohmon, you've returned."

xxxxx

The Senshi and the Legendary Warriors, being the closest ones, witnessed Pharaohmon landing near them.

Pharaohmon quietly gazed over his reformed demon body. No longer were there any indications of human flesh. Lance was forever gone and was confined inside the demon's body. _Despite the name title, he looked less like a pharaoh sarcophagus, and more like an undead, muscular demon garbed in black body armor and boots. Hanging down from his waist was a silver loincloth trimmed with dark purple. His flesh was a grayish color with battle scars etched across his imposing features. His face was undeathly demonic while his eyes were soulless. His mouth was lined with sharp and hollow teeth. A pair of demonic wings spread out from his back and was quite a magnificent albeit imposing sight to behold. A mahogany dragon head, akin to Zorc's, came sprouting out from his back and widened its mouth. Despite his true appearance, Pharaohmon carried a pharaoh battle mask and a cobra scepter. _

Elsewhere within the park, Beelzebumon stopped beside a tree stump while recovering from the battle with WarDevidramon. His eyes widened in fright at the power flowing from Pharaohmon.

_Here I thought WarDevidramon was tough. This guy's power scares even me. _Thought Beelzebumon.

xxxxx

"Pharaohmon, I thought this day would never come again," Felinismon muttered.

"Uh, so that's Pharaohmon? Um, he looks a lot uglier than I expected," Terriermon gulped and scared out of his mind.

Guilmon growled as his eyes became viral. "Takato, his presence is stronger than I imagined."

Takato shivered with fright and nodded.

Yui was left aghast. "Dark ? This is your first time seeing Pharaohmon in his true form?"

"Yes... and I'd hope I'd never have to see it."

"We got ourselves a big fight ahead of us, guys," Inumon stated.

xxxxx

Pharaohmon looks out towards the full moon and grinned evilly.

"At last, I have returned."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takato: Pharaohmon's regained his real form and we're in deep trouble.

Guilmon: No, we can stop him, Takato!

Felinismon: You know nothing about how terrifying Pharaohmon's power can be!

Yami Yugi: No, there has to be a way. No one is unbeatable!

Pharaohmon: Your attempts are pitiful, young warriors. If you wish to attack me, then by all means go for it. It will only prove to be useless.

Felinismon: Pharaohmon! I will help Yugi whatever it takes to defeat you!

Pharaohmon: Like I ever needed you! You're useless! You'll die with your new friends!

Jeri: What's this? My D-Ark is acting up!

Felinismon: Why am I suddenly gaining power from this girl?

Yusuke: Damn, I knew I should amped up my spirit gun!

Pharaohmon: I'm disappointed with your efforts. I'll tell you what. I'll give you two weeks to practice and train, heroes. I will host a tournament with many stipulations.

Takato: What's the deal? Why a tournament?

Himura: With Anubimon training us, we'll be able to prepare for anything Pharaohmon has in store for us.

Pluto: Cammy. Only you hold the key to helping Rei, Makoto and Minako to regain their powers. You must remember everything you know during your past as the Digital Priestess.

Cammy: I'll try…

Yusuke: Back to training with Genkai… Back to hell for me…

Yugi: The Scarabmon have stolen my puzzle and the other Millennium items!

Bakura: Give back Yugi's puzzle, you thieves!

Yami Bakura: Finally! I am free…

Yugi: Bakura?! The evil spirit is back?!

Yui: Himura! Help me!

Himura: You guys! That bastard has kidnapped my sister!

Joey: Don't miss out on the next chapter!

_**Demonic Pharaohmon Rises! A Challenge Issued!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** We're on track toward the Shadow Tournament. I give a rough estimate of three more chapters until we're at least in the first round matches. Yep, we're not that far off, but it's taken a lot of time for me to get this story updated. Come tournament time, this chapter will get updated more quickly and efficiently (that's my hope).

Anyway, hope you liked (or disliked) at Pharaohmon's real return. Man, going back and reviewing these chapters (while updating them) takes me back. I can't wait to get to the Shadow Tournament where that won't require much alterations.

Send a review and see you on the next update (it shouldn't take long, I hope). Later!


	15. Pharaohmon Rises! A Challenge Issued!

**A/N:** I didn't waste any time getting this chapter out. We'll see if I can keep this up.

Onto the follow-up chapter and some eventful stuff to set up the tournament. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 15

_**Demonic Pharaohmon Rises! A Challenge Issued!**_

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/10:15 PM**_

Takato, Yami Yugi, and their friends were speechless. The Digimon partners sensed the immense evil power from Pharaohmon, which alarmed them. The Tamers, taking their eyes off Pharaohmon, noticed Felinismon amongst them.

"Yugi! Get away from her!" Takato alarmed Yami Yugi, who didn't budge an inch. "She's on Pharaohmon's side!"

Henry exclaimed. "Don't you remember she raided Yamaki's headquarters?!"

"Whoa, calm down, guys!" Joey butted in.

"It's ok, Tamers. I've taken care of everything," Yami Yugi reassured the kids and their Digimon. "After defeating her in a duel, I helped to overcome the insecurities Pharaohmon planted in her. She has sworn to help us fight Pharaohmon."

"Is that so?" Terriermon asked as hopped on Felinismon's left shoulder. "You're not trying to jerk our chains, kitty cat?"

Felinismon sighed. "No, floppy ears."

"Guys! Look!" Kazu and Kenta called out, pointing their friends and the Duelists toward Pharaohmon's direction.

Pharaohmon shifted his focus off his form and on his enemies in attendance. The demonic being formed a malevolent grin and noticed the Tamers and Duelists. Pharaohmon looked over his shoulder to find the bodies of the six Legendary Warriors. He also noticed the absence of the three Sailor Senshi he previously defeated for their energy. He saw Sailor Pluto carrying an unconscious Rei Hino. Sailor Saturn kept her eyes on Pharaohmon and hurried off after Pluto, Ami, and Cammy.

Pharaohmon makes eye contact with his former minion, Felinismon, and grinned. "Felinismon, it's a shame you had to grow soft and fail your mission. Because of your failure, you will die with Yugi Muto."

"You leave her out of this, Pharaohmon!" bellowed Yami, clenching his fist toward Pharaohmon. "You used her and tainted her with your evil!"

"Heh, so besides Yugi, who else is bold enough to threaten me?" Pharaohmon said. "Any takers?" He eyed Takato and Guilmon next. "How about you, Takato Matsuda?"

Takato held his ground and hastily drew out his D-Ark. Guilmon was primed and ready to battle as he stood by Takato's side. Rika & Renamon and Henry & Terriermon assembled right next to Takato & Guilmon. Andromon stepped forward protecting Kazu and Kenta. Jeri, while holding Calumon stepped back to stand next to Felinismon, who was surprised to see Jeri.

"I'm sorry to hear about how this monster used you," Jeri said.

"I won't forgive him for treating me like a puppet for all these years," Felinismon said. "Your friends have given me renewed confidence to stand up for myself." She noticed Jeri's features showed less fear than Kazu and Kenta. "Compared to those two wimps, you look like you've been through worse than Pharaohmon."

Jeri nodded. "You have no idea."

Felinismon smiled. "You got a lion's heart."

Upon hearing this, Jeri gasped and looked up to Felinismon. "He said the exact something!"

"Who is _he_?"

"A dear friend. My previous partner... who... died..." She stopped herself trying not to delve to her dark past. "But, we overcame a great enemy. We can do it again. Felinismon."

"Tamers! Let's get ready to Biomerge!" The gogglehead shouted as he, Henry, and Rika lifted their D-Arks overhead.

"_**Biomerge Activate!**_"

"Guilmon..."

"Renamon..."

"Terriermon..."

"_**Biomerge to!**_"

"_**Gallantmon!**_"

"_**Sakuyamon!**_"

"_**MegaGargomon!**_"

Inumon and Dark Gabumon came next. Himura readied his D-3 until suddenly Calumon flew right out of Jeri's hands. Take aback, the Tamers witnessed Calumon's red gem light up and release two beams of light that hit the Tsubasa sibling's hands. The beam that covered Himura's D-3 transformed the device and upgraded it to a D-Ark. Yui saw the light in her hand form and materialize a D-Ark. The Digivice fell into Yui's hand, which she took and looked over the device in shock.

"Whoa! How did this happen?" Himura cried out in puzzlement.

"Who cares?" Yui clenched her D-Ark. "Let's put them to good use!" She said, instinctively pointing her device, which released a beam that hit DarkGabumon. "DarkGabumon!"

_Can't believe Calumon just upgraded their devices! _Jeri was as shocked as the other Tamers. She caught Calumon, who flew back into her arms. "Good work, Calumon. I'm proud of you."

Felinismon was astonished. "Wow... that was something else!"

"Inumon! Let's put our new Digivice to good use!" Himura declared, following Yui's pattern. "Evolve and fight with them!"

"Inumon!"

"DarkGabumon!"

"_**Mega Shinka!**_"

"_**YoukaiInumon!**_"

"_**ShadowMetalGarurumon!**_"

The five Megas formed a barricade protecting the other Tamers and Duelists. Yami's Millennium Puzzle released a golden beam of light that allowed him to bring to life the Dark Magician from its card form.

Felinismon stepped up to the front and put herself in front of Jeri.

"Felinismon?"

"Stay behind me," the feline advised the girl.

Andromon stood in front of Kazu, Kenta, and MarineAngemon.

"You three, too, stay behind me," Andromon said.

"Thanks, Andromon!" Kazu replied.

Beelzebumon slowly stumbled out from the forest. He hadn't fully recovered from WarDevidramon's attack, but was more than willing to join the Tamers and the Duelists in the fight against Pharaohmon. He drew his blaster and walked forward.

"Wait for me, guys...!"

"Beelzebumon?!" Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri noticed him coming out.

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**The Mummy**_**)**

Nodding his head, Pharaohmon glared at the Mega Digimon and Yami's Dark Magician apathetically.

"Now this is quite a sight. Who would have thought this day would eventually come? The Tamers and Yugi's group turn two of my loyalists against me. Felinismon, ShadowMetalGarurumon, you two will pay for your betrayal."

Pharaohmon readied his scepter and stormed forward to attack Gallantmon first. Taken aback abruptly, Gallantmon prepared to stab him, but Pharaohmon phased out, which startled the Tamers and the others.

"He's gone!" Sakuyamon alarmed the others.

Gallantmon quickly looked around. "He just went up and vanished! Where is he?!"

"Did you see where he went, mutt?" ShadowMetalGarurumon asked YoukaiInumon.

"How the hell am I supposed to know where he went?!"

"Don't let your guards down!" Tea called to the group.

Yami gasped when he felt the sinister vibe materializing near the Mega Digimon. "He's close by!"

Felinismon quickly pointed to the left direction where she sensed Pharaohmon. From the left side of the battlefield, Pharaohmon rematerialized near MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon first. He struck both down in the blink of an eye.

"AUGH!" MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon yelled out as Pharaohmon blasted them with his scepter.

"Sakuyamon! MegaGargomon!" Gallantmon calls out to his allies. Takato telepathed through his partner. _I didn't even detect him! He moves too fast!_

Pharaohmon phased again and reappeared in front of Gallantmon. Gallantmon became alarmed when Pharaohmon shoved his face over Gallantmon's face as both faced eye to eye. Pharaohmon punched Gallantmon hard and sent him sailing back. Gallantmon planted his lance through the ground to stop himself from flying too far away. He launched himself with his shield lifted forward. Pharaohmon evaded Gallantmon and sidestepped him.

"What's the matter? Am I too fast for you?" Pharaohmon mocked Gallantmon.

Gallantmon stopped himself and whirled around firing a lightning blast from his lance. "_**Lightning Joust!**_"

Pharaohmon raised his scepter and forged a magical blast that nullified Gallantmon's Lightning Joust. YoukaiInumon and ShadowMetalGarurumon quickly stormed ahead into the battle.

"Let's see how well we fight together," YoukaiInumon said. "Keep up, wolf."

"No, you better not screw this up for us, mutt!"

Pharaohmon barely even noticed the two coming. YoukaiInumon readily drew out his swords and stabbed Pharaohmon's back with them. However, the thick demon skin forced the swords out and caused them to shatter. Pharaohmon drove an elbow into YoukaiInumon and sent him flying back.

The dark metal wolf lunged up and clamped onto Pharaohmon's right arm. The demonic being didn't waste time swinging ShadowMetalGarurumon around and throwing him into the air. He raised his scepter and blasted ShadowMetalGarurumon.

"ShadowMetalGarurumon!" Yui screamed. "Leave him alone, you monster!"

The little girl tried to intervene, but Himura grabbed and pulled her back. She struggled to break Himura's hold.

"Let me go, Himura!"

"And risk letting you go out there and getting crushed to death? I'm not losing my sister!"

"But he and Inumon are going to be killed if we don't do something!"

"You two better stay put," Felinismon said, walking past the Tsubasa siblings. "Just leave this to me."

Beelzebumon interjected. "You think you stand a freakin' chance, cat lady?"

"I know what I'm doing," Felinismon replied. "Jeri, take cover while you're at it."

Jeri nodded as she beckoned Himura and Yui to join her, Kazu, and Kenta.

"You kids stay there," Yami instructed as Calumon put up a barrier around the other Tamers.

"I don't know if we can even trust her," Kenta muttered.

"If Yugi says she's changed, then I can believe in her," Jeri whispered back. _But, she sounded just like Leomon right there when she told me..._

Felinismon stepped right into the battle where the Biomerged Megas and the two Megas were recovering. Dark Magician stayed on the offense and fired multiple magical beams at the villain. Pharaohmon used his scepter to force Dark Magician to evade like crazy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gallantmon demanded as he watched Felinismon walking right up to Pharaohmon.

"I'm going to face up to my fears," Felinismon muttered coldly. Her eyes narrowed toward Pharaohmon. "He destroyed my people and I can't forgive him for his atrocities! None of you have any idea what's like being forced to become his slave!"

Pharaohmon turned around and glared down over Felinismon. "You've disappointed me by throwing away everything I have given you. I gave you the simple order of taking Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, but you couldn't even manage that. Now you've sided with these human worms and their pet Digimon. Be gone from my sight, failure."

"I'd rather die a slow, painful death than to ever take orders from a heartless beast! You're responsible for slaying my tribe!"

"I slain them in order to save you, Felinismon! Don't you ever forget that!"

Felinismon quickly launched herself at Pharaohmon. He fired a scepter beam that she narrowly dodged. She flipped over Pharaohmon's head and landed behind him. Before he turned, she jumped at him and slashed his side with her claws. Pharaohmon threw a punch and brushed Felinismon aside like a fly.

Provoked with Pharaohmon's attack on Felinismon, YoukaiInumon shouted in fury. "Hey, that's no way to treat a lady!" He bumrushed in to intercept Pharaohmon.

"This is her fight, you idiot!" ShadowMetalGarurumon roared, but didn't hesitate to chase after him. "You're such a dense fool!"

Pharaohmon stalked over toward Felinismon, who slowly sat up after taking his blow. She gingerly stood and beckoned him to attack.

"You want more? I'm happy to oblige," the evil priest chortled and clenched his fist tight.

"Just shut it... I'm not afraid of you anymore!" protested the feline Digimon.

Felinismon resisted the pain shooting through her body and lunged forward. She sprang up and punched Pharaohmon square in the jaw. Pharaohmon was not fazed a bit. Felinismon quickly landed a series of claw slashes that impacted Pharaohmon hard.

"_**Feline Lash!**_" She shouted whilst hitting Pharaohmon repeatedly. She flipped around in mid-air and lanced a fierce kick across Pharaohmon's face. "How do you like that, my _former_ master?!"

Upon seeing this, Jeri of all the Tamers was awestruck by Felinismon.

_She's a really quick and fierce fighter! _Jeri thought.

"Keep it up, kitty cat!" Andromon cheered on.

"Just look at her go!" Joey exclaimed. "She's got him reeling!"

"You aren't looking close enough. She hasn't damaged him at all!" Yami asserted.

Yami was of course right. All spectators witnessed Pharaohmon backhand Felinismon down and send her flying into Sakuyamon's arms. MegaGargomon jumped up and tried to shoulder tackle Pharaohmon. Pharaohmon blasted MegaGargomon with his scepter. As the green-armored tank of a Digimon tried to fight through Pharaohmon's scepter blast, Pharaohmon charged ahead and punched MegaGargomon down.

"There's no way we can hit him if he keeps dodging and nullifying our attacks quickly!" Sakuyamon cried out fearfully.

YoukaiInumon and ShadowMetalGarurumon tried to have another go with Pharaohmon. The evil priest fired repeated scepter blasts that they dodged. Pharaohmon slammed his scepter into the ground and unleashed an immense force that stopped YoukaiInumon and ShadowMetalGarurumon.

Beelzebumon glided forward and caught Pharaohmon with an uppercut to his jaw.

"Feh, you call that a punch?" Pharaohmon scoffed as he clobbered Beelzebumon and swatted him down. He brought his foot down to crush Beelzebumon, but Gallantmon threw himself over Beelzebumon and let the evil priest push the weight of his foot on him.

"Beelzebumon, go!" Gallantmon demanded as Beelzebumon rolled away.

"Die!" Pharaohmon raised his other foot and swiftly brought it over Gallantmon's head.

The exalted knight rolled over and lifted his shield up to stop Pharaohmon's foot. He pushed Pharaohmon's foot off and moved away from Pharaohmon's reach. Gallantmon sprang up and rebounded by striking the villain's right shoulder. Pharaohmon dropped his scepter whilst the knight drove his lance deeper, quickly disarming Pharaohmon. But, this didn't deter the villain for long as he expelled a dark wave, which swept Gallantmon back.

"Guys! On my signal!" Gallantmon commanded while lifting his shield up. "_**FIRE!**_"

"_**Spirit Strike!**_"

"_**Mega Barrage!**_"

"_**Dark Flame Hound!**_"

"_**Ice Wolf Claw!**_"

"_**Shield of the Just!**_"

Yami roared. "Dark Magician! Use your _**Dark Magic Attack!**_"

Dark Magician followed through the Duelist's command and launched a magical blast.

As the Megas' and Dark Magician's attacks went toward him, Pharaohmon was left wide open. The attacks followed through and impacted the villain head-on. The combined attacks collided with Pharaohmon and caused him a great deal of pain. He felt half of his body being ripped apart from the blast. He managed to exert some of his powers to send the combined blast into the sky. A decent chunk of Pharaohmon's right shoulder was torn off.

"We got him!" YoukaiInumon declared.

"Aw yeah!" Kazu and Kenta hollered as they celebrated.

Despite the celebrations, Ardhamon quickly chimed in as he rose and gazed over to see Pharaohmon's body condition.

"No… He's not finished!" Ardhamon called out as he arrived to meet the Tamers. "He's going to regenerate!"

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Gallantmon cried out.

"No, he's right! Look!" YoukaiInumon pointed to Pharaohmon's body seemingly quivering.

Every spectator present witnessed Pharaohmon's body pulsating with dark energy. The deep gashing flesh wound reformed the lost tissue as a new shoulder and limb sprouted out from the stump. Pharaohmon let out a deep bellow as he flexed his newly regenerated arm.

"Is this freak immortal or something?!" Kenta cowered behind Guardromon.

"I didn't see this coming," gulped Himura as he held Yui close to him.

**(End theme)**

Much spread consumed the children and the Digimon. As he stretched his arm, Pharaohmon chortled evilly and shifted his gaze over his adversaries.

"I don't want to sound like a downer, but you fools really have disappointed me," Pharaohmon said with much apathy. "I'm not even fighting you at my peak and none are considered a worthy opponent. I could easily destroy you all if I wanted to."

"Then, why don't you just do it?!" Ardhamon protested.

Gallantmon added. "Yeah, you'd make it easier for yourself. You know we'll continue coming after you!"

"What a cocky bastard this guy is," Joey scoffed.

Tristan concurred. "You can say that again!"

"But, I can be quite generous every so often," Pharaohmon smirked. "Answer me this: do any of you believe you can improve overtime to challenge me again?"

MegaGargomon retorted. "What are you proposing? We get stronger and find you when we're ready or something?"

"Yes, exactly."

_You're not planning what I think you're planning. _Yugi thought in Yami's mind.

"What do you say, Yugi?" The evil lord turned to the King of Games and offered him an inquiry. "Can you build an army of monsters capable to challenge me?"

"What is your proposal?" Yami demanded.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Hypnos Theme**_**)**

"Quite simple. Each and every one of you has proven to be quite formidable when facing minions, but you clearly didn't get the job done when fighting me. To prove my power, I'm going to be hosting a battle tournament."

This announcement stunned most in attendance, but few, such as Yami, knew the evil priest was alluding to such a proposal.

Himura blinked thrice. "You're serious? A tournament?"

"I propose we have ourselves a tournament. No, make it two simultaneous tournaments compressed into one colossal event. One of which will be a Duel Monsters tournament contested by the best Duelists. The other will be your standard fighting tournament. There are certain stipulations to be incorporated in these two tournaments. The winner of the Duel Monsters tournament will decide the stipulations for the battle tournament finals. I invite every one of you to the event. However, some of you will be required to join the competition."

"What if we refuse?" Felinismon asked.

"If you refuse to take part in my tournament, I will kill you and everyone one of your loved ones. Then, I'll plunge this planet into eternal darkness."

"Ok, he really means it, guys," Kazu gulped as he and Kenta hugged one another. They both whined and pleaded together. "Just say yes! Say yes!"

"Fine! We accept your challenge, Pharaohmon!" Gallantmon openly declared. "Yugi? Are we in agreement?"

"Count me in," Yami chimed in. "We'll have a better chance of defeating you if we all enter together."

"You seem fully confident, Yugi Muto," Pharaohmon stated. "You're certainly required to join. It's time to back up your claims as the world's best duelist. In fact, Lance would be honored to face you in a duel."

"Lance? What have you done to that kid, Pharaohmon?!" Sakuyamon exclaimed.

YoukaiInumon gasped. "Don't tell me you-!"

"He's within my body and asleep right now, but now I have regained my body and will soon rid myself of this expendable child. But, having second thoughts, I think it would be amusing if I manipulated him one last time to defeat you, Yugi Muto, and help bring the Millennium Puzzle to me."

Yami clenched the sacred item hanging from his neck. He openly scowled. "You're still deeply invested in my puzzle, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? To grant me any power I desire, I require the Millennium Puzzle. The sheer notion of limitless mystic power will be within my grasp!"

Gallantmon accepted. "We're all entering your tournaments. I promise I'll find a way to get to you, Pharaohmon!"

The villain evilly chuckled, nodding his head. "I expect nothing less, but don't you disappoint me again."

Pharaohmon turned away from Gallantmon and the Digimon. His view seemingly shifted over to where Himura and Yui were standing together. His view was solely focused on one Yui Tsubasa, who cowered behind her brother.

"Himura, he's looking over here..."

"What?" Himura overheard his sister. He turned back to Pharaohmon, who pivoted his view on Gallantmon again.

_There's a unique power from that girl._ Pharaohmon smiled as he couldn't stop thinking about Yui. Her unique spiritual ability was what drew the evil demon's attention. He raised his hand and recalled the scepter back in his possession. "The location of the tournament venue will be in the Digital World. Don't worry if you need a portal to get there. I'll provide one for you. As I recall, there's an old stadium near Zhuqiaomon's domain. I'm sure the Sovereigns will be quite interested. I'm putting them on notice, too."

YoukaiInumon inquired. "How long do we have until this tournament?"

"You have two weeks to prepare for the event," Pharaohmon announced. "Make sure to manage your time wisely and recruit as many participants if you can. I will create a digital portal within the last few days of the second week. I, too, will be recruiting my own assembly of demonic Digimon to participate."

"Good. You can count me and my friends in, too," Ardhamon added. "You'll regret ever giving us time to train."

"We'll see about that when you enter my tournament, Warrior of Fire. Use the time wisely fools."

Pharaohmon gazed to the skies and spread his wings outward. He took off to the skies laughing and leaving the groups baffled with the earth-shattering announcement. Mixed emotion were greatly expressed from the participants as they wondered who would join the tournament.

**(End theme)**

"How strange. It's not in Pharaohmon's nature to call for this proposed tournament," Felinismon was taken aback by her former master's proposal.

Jeri wondered. "Why would he want us to join a tournament?"

"Simple, he's a overconfident prick," Beelzebumon scoffed while sitting up from the ground. "Damn, I've gotta a freakin' crick in my neck!" He fixed his hurt neck.

"What Beelzebumon said," Gallantmon nodded. "But, we're all definitely entering this tournament. I think we can be ready in two weeks."

The Tamers, Ardhamon, and the Duelists nodded together simultaneously.

Elsewhere, Felinismon hopped from Sakuyamon's arms. She landed and nearly collapsed as Jeri quickly came to her side.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," the feline waved off Jeri.

"Please, I insist…"

The feline tried her hardest to ignore the pain. Just then, Jeri's D-Ark reacted near Felinismon and probed her with a beam of light. As the light washed over her, Felinismon felt her wounds seemingly vanish.

"My wounds are healed?"

The girl looked down at her device in question. "Yes, but why did my D-Ark go off?"

Felinismon replied. "I think we should ask ourselves that later. C'mon, those Legendary Warriors took a beating and need help."

With that, Jeri and Felinismon ran off to join the Tamers, Ardhamon, and the Duelists. Ardhamon led them directly where the other Legendary Warriors were laying hurt.

"Once we wake them, we can tell them everything," the Warrior of Fire said. "I have no doubt they'll join the tournament. We're all in this conflict together."

Gallantmon added. "No doubt. Pharaohmon's really asking for it, but weren't there others here?"

"The Sailor Senshi, but they vanished. I hope nothing terrible happened to them," Ardhamon said sadly. "All I know a few of them lost their energies to Pharaohmon."

As nearly everyone gathered around, Yui stopped as she stood behind Himura. He turned around and knelt over to look her in the eyes.

"Yui? What's wrong?"

"Why did Pharaohmon look at me?"

"I don't know, but me, Inumon, and DarkGabumon will do everything I can to protect you. After all, you're now DarkGabumon's partner thanks to the Digivice you now have."

Holding her D-Ark in her cusp, Yui pressed it to her chest and nodded. "Himura, thank you."

Glancing over his shoulder, Gallantmon watched Himura and Yui hugging.

"I hope everything's ok with those two."

"What's going on, Gallantmon?" inquired Sakuyamon, who saw Himura and Yui reconvene with their Digimon partners.

"Don't know, but I'm glad Yui's become a Tamer and got her own D-Ark," the knight muttered. "And Himura's gotten a Digivice upgrade. I hope things turn around for us before the tournament. We're going to need all the power-ups we need."

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the park, the Spirit Detectives were witnesses to Pharaohmon's revival. They were still stunned out of their minds upon sensing the immense darkness that exuded from the demonic behemoth. They couldn't join in when it became apparent their intervention wouldn't have made a difference.

"Urameshi, you've gotta be kidding me!" Kuwabara spat out. "That was some crazy powerful demon power just from that guy alone!"

Kurama folded his arms and turned to Yusuke. "We'll need to be more discrete with our approach I'm afraid, Yusuke."

Hiei added. "That's right. Going head-on won't do you or us any good." He stared down at his hand. _I'm not sure if my darkness flames can get the job done._

Yusuke punched a fist into his left palm. "Then, looks like we'll need to amp up our spirit powers if we wanna put a dent in his ass."

"Then, perhaps, you should visit ol' Genkai, Yusuke!" Came a sudden and familiar cheery voice with a light accent.

The Detectives looked up to see the familiar long, blue-haired and purple-eyes spirit guide riding her wooden oar. She hopped down and convened with Yusuke's team.

"Botan, what brings you here?" Yusuke asked.

"Hey, Botan!" Kuwabara happily greeted her.

"I take it you came here to investigate this situation?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I have and Koenma went off his rocker when he warned me about the sudden rise of demonic power from Tokyo," Botan stated. She immediately turned to Yusuke. "As I suggested, you'll need to see Genkai about more spirit training. Your power is nowhere sufficient enough to stop Pharaohmon. In fact, his power alone makes all four Saint Beasts look insignificant."

"Did you have to be so blunt?" scoffed the lead Detective. "So, back to training with the fossil hag, eh?"

"Yes, and I will be returning to Spirit World to send my report about this urgent situation to Koenma."

"It's best we prepare and participate in this tournament," Kurama suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Botan nodded. "At least you'll have help from the other groups directly opposing Pharaohmon. By the way, I came to ask about the Sailor Senshi? Where are they?"

Yusuke dismissively nodded. "That's why we came here. We couldn't find them."

Kuwabara nodded. "I felt three of their powers suddenly vanish. I hope nothing happened to them."

Hiei shrugged. "If they died, then they were fools to try fighting that monster alone. It's not my problem."

"It is if Pharaohmon gets any stronger during these next two weeks," the ferry girl said. "Try finding the Sailor Senshi as soon as possible. Make sure they join this tournament. Also, try to be as cautious as possible. I'll be available if you boys need me." With that, she hopped on her oar and flew off back to Spirit World.

Yusuke took Botan's words to heart and turned to his teammates. "Looks like we're gonna need to hit some training, crack some skulls, and buckle down hard." He looked up to the dark sky and vividly reflected on Botan's meaningful message.

xxxxx

_**Outside of Shibuya Park/10:30 PM**_

Sailor Pluto set Rei Hino's body on an empty park seat. As Sailor Saturn arrived carrying Minako and Makoto in a bubble barrier, Pluto beckoned her over to check on Rei's pulse. After putting Minako and Makoto down, Saturn went over to check on Rei.

"Good, she still has a pulse, Pluto."

Opening her eyes, Rei slowly came to and focused her blurry vision to get a better view of the Outers.

"Rei! Thank goodness!" Saturn genuinely smiled.

Pluto inquired. "Are you all right, Rei?"

"Saturn? Pluto?"

"It's good to know that you're fine. I thought Pharaohmon had done you in."

"It's going to take more than that to put me away," Rei said before shifting her eyes over to Makoto and Minako's unconscious forms. "Oh no...!"

"They're ok, Rei. They still have pulses," Saturn confirmed. "But, they are still out of it."

"Rei! Pluto! Saturn!" Came a pair of voices calling out to them.

Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, and Rei quickly turned around to see Ami and Cammy catch up. Everyone recapped with Rei on what occurred following her unfortunate loss of her powers.

"Can't believe that monster absorbed your powers, Rei," Ami said with anger in her tone. "We're no doubt dealing with an enemy more powerful than Beryl."

"He will get stronger if he continues to siphon off more energy," Pluto clarified. "I can already see him reaching full power in those two weeks. If he acquires what he seeks, it will be the destruction of humanity. We must prevent a likely future from happening."

"There's more," Saturn said as she informed the group about Pharaohmon's tournament.

"So, a chance of fate determined by a tournament?" Pluto wondered. "We'll delve into more about it later. First, we need to tend to Rei, Minako, and Makoto."

"Rei!" Cammy cried out as she lunged at her sister and embraced her tight. "I'm glad that monster didn't take you away from me! But..." She looked over her sister and shook her head. "I'm sorry you lost your powers. You lost them because of me."

Rei replied. "No, you didn't. Your life is more crucial to me than my Sailor powers. Don't worry. Someway, somehow, we'll need a way to get them back. Likewise for Minako and Makoto."

Cammy smiled and hugged her sister again. Tears fell from the child's years, which was evident of the years spent with her father taking a toll on her.

"Father always tried everything we could to prevent me from seeing you."

"He did?"

"Keeping two sisters apart from each other?" Ami openly reproved their father's actions. "How terrible."

Saturn concurred. "What kind of a father would do such a heinous act? Pluto?"

"It's a family issue Rei and Cammy must resolve on their own. Right now, Pharaohmon is far more crucial issue," Pluto informed everyone. "Once Makoto and Minako regain their consciousness, we will plan out preparations until the tournament event, but I believe there might be a way."

"How?" Rei asked.

"I know only one way and only Cammy holds a key to that secret."

Ami blinked. "Cammy?"

The ladies shifted their focus on the younger Hino sibling. Cammy was befuddled as to why she was considered a 'key' as Pluto believed her to be.

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in Shibuya/10:35 PM**_

Pharaohmon landed on top of a building and closed his large wings.

"Those foolish children. What they don't understand is that this will not be your ordinary tournament. Did I also mention that there be dead involved?" He grinned a malevolent smile.

Suddenly, Pharaohmon sensed the presence of two immense powers. He turned around as MetalDevidramon and Brimstone stood behind them. Both bowed their heads to him.

"Lord Pharaohmon, it's an honor to finally be graced by your presence," Brimstone solemnly pledged his loyalty. "We're honored to see you return to your true peak."

"Your loyalty is appreciated, Brimstone. MetalDevidramon, I take it you were unsuccessful in your mission?"

"Yes and I humbly apologize."

"No need, MetalDevidramon. You can redeem yourself if you will be willing to participate in my tournament."

"The tournament you proposed to those children and their Digimon pets? I'd be honored."

"Good. Brimstone, you will be left with the mission to execute those Spirit Detectives. We cannot allow them or the Sailor Senshi to intervene in my schemes."

"Of course, my lord. I have a concern though. While I may deal with the Spirit Detectives, what about the Sailors?" Brimstone addressed.

"Thanks to me, three of the Sailors have already lost their powers, but the others will doubt be protecting them. But, there's another that has my interest. It's the girl who has become attached to the traitor DarkGabumon."

Brimstone inquired. "That child?"

"Yes, Brimstone. Her name is Yui Tsubasa. She and Himura have quite a past. I was able to read through to their thoughts and scanned their previous memories. It seems Himura has had quite a few demons in his troubled past. The boy had a run-in with the snake demon Basiliskmon."

"Basiliskmon? Wasn't he rumored to have been sealed away by...?"

"Anubimon. He never should've taken his eyes off of me. I vowed to return to destroy him and now he's gone to imprison Basiliskmon. I'll simply use the power of my scepter to infiltrate the Digital Underworld. There I will free Basiliskmon from his imprisonment. I'm sure he'd want a shot at revenge on Himura and Inumon. They can finally settle their long grudge at the tournament."

"Maybe then, you can invite Anubimon to the event. You can finally have a chance to crush that insolent fool," MetalDevidramon proposed. "I wouldn't mind having a shot at Omegamon. He's responsible for sealing me."

"Excellent ideas, MetalDevidramon."

"Just one concern, what does this have to do with the girl, Yui?" Brimstone said.

"We'll bring her to our side and fill her heart with darkness. Felinismon has betrayed us and defected to the Tamers, but I can fill her vacancy with my new recruit. Yui Tsubasa will be converted to become my new mistress. With her abilities to sense the supernatural, her powers combined with the darkness will make her quite an asset for our group."

"That's brilliant, my lord," MetalDevidramon added. "I have another suggestion. Rather than just defeating Yugi for his Millennium Puzzle, why not send Scarabmon to steal his puzzle?"

"Well, that would save me the trouble. Fine, that should do it. I'll send Scarabmon to Domino City to capture Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Now, I shall be off to open the portal to the Underworld and free Basiliskmon from his imprisonment. I leave you two to search Shibuya and Shinjuku. Observe our opponents."

"Just leave it to us, my lord," Brimstone bowed.

With that, Pharaohmon took off to the sky and headed off to Shinjuku while his two henchmen departed to carry their duties.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Park/10:39 PM**_

Once the other Legendary Warriors awoke, they were told about Pharaohmon's proposed tournament. Needless to say, they were taken aback by the shocking news.

"He wants to host a tournament and wants us to participate?" Blitzmon nodded his head. "Now, where have I heard this before?"

Chakkoumon blinked. "And we have just two weeks?"

Gallantmon addressed the Warriors. "We've appreciated all the help you've given us lately, but I think it's time to show us who you really are?"

The Legendary Warriors were hesitant to do what he insisted, but Ardhamon beckoned his group to follow through.

"Are you sure?" Wolfmon asked his leader.

Ardhamon answered. "It's ok, Wolfmon. Power down." He commanded as he and his team shifted back to their true civilian selves.

"Whoa, they're really kids like you, Tamers!" Joey exclaimed.

"We didn't want to eventually show our true identities, but you're right. No more secrets," Ardhamon responded to his wishes. "All right, guys. Power down…"

"They do look almost our age!" Kazu gaped and to say he was flabbergasted was an understatement.

Kenta added. "Well, hey, when Takato, Rika, Henry, and Ryo Biomerge, they become part-Digimon, too. So, this is like the next logical step for human digi-volution. If that makes any sense."

"It's no surprise. They wield Spirits of the legendary Ancient Warriors," Felinismon announced. "The Spirits grant the wielders the power to become Digimon in accordance to the element they possess."

In respect to the Warriors' wish, the Biomerged Megas powered down. Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon stepped forward to greet the Warriors. YoukaiInumon and ShadowMetalGarurumon regressed as well into their Rookie forms.

"Thanks for showing us who you really are," Takato said to Takuya.

"Likewise to you, bud."

"Really cool how you and your friends turn into Digimon!"

"Same with you..."

"Takato Matsuda."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara."

The goggleheads firmly shook each other's hands.

"Great, if one gogglehead wasn't enough," Rika snidely remarked.

Renamon added. "It's not too bad, Rika."

"Got that right! This is like history happening before our eyes," Inumon chimed in as Impmon stumbled behind DarkGabumon.

"Ow, I'm gonna need a nap. I'm pooped," Impmon muttered as he leaned on a rock. "That stupid dragon breath took a lot out of me."

"These are my friends," Takato started by introducing his Digimon partner and Tamer colleagues. "Let's start with my Digimon pal Guilmon."

Guilmon approached the Legendary Warriors. "Pleased to meet ya! I'm Guilmon!" He received a hand shake from Takuya as the others took turns gazing over him.

"These are my Tamer friends," the gogglehead continued the introductions. "The redhead with the icy eyes is Rika Nonaka."

"Oh and these two are my Tamer allies. This red-head is Rika Nonaka and her Digimon Renamon."

Rika stated. "Better known as the Digimon Queen. At your service."

"And this is Henry Wong."

Henry greeted them with a wave. "Nice to meet you all."

Terriermon happily chimed in. "And I'm the Digimon in charge of this ragtag group! Call me Terriermon!"

Renamon muttered. "Please."

"The guy with the cloth covering his eye is Himura Tsubasa. That tall dark Digimon with the spiked collar is Inumon. That little girl is his sister Yui Tsubasa. That's her Digimon DarkGabumon. The others behind them are Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa. The Digimon with them are Andromon, MarineAngemon, and well... Felinismon is with us now."

Felinismon interjected. "That's right. I no longer have affiliation with Pharaohmon."

Izumi recognized Felinismon. "I remember you!"

"Yes, but that was the past, dear. I'm on your side now."

"The last two Digimon with us are Calumon and Impmon."

"Anyone got an aspirin?" Impmon groaned, palming his own head.

Calumon flew down waving a leaf over Impmon's face. "You need to lie down."

"That stupid dragon... wait until I show him a thing or two!"

Takuya nodded. "Glad we can get to know the Digimon Tamers. Now to introduce my team. The blonde Italian with the purple hair is Izumi Orimoto."

"I'm blonde but I'm not dense."

"This big kid is Junpei Shibayama."

"Hey, I might be big, but I'm not clumsy."

"The little squirt is Tomoki Himi. These two are twin brothers: Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura."

"And these guys don't really need any introductions," Takato turned to Yugi Muto and his group.

Joey puffed up his chest. "You got that right. I'm Joey Wheeler. I take it you know me and my best bud Yugi Muto." He wore a proud grin while elbowing Yami's side. "Right? Ain't we the best?"

"Hi, I'm Tea Gardner," the brunette greeted the Tamers and Legendary Warriors.

Tristan waved. "I'm Tristan by the way."

'Wow, the winner of the Duelist and Battle City tournaments standing right in front of us!" Takuya went into fanboy mode. "The only guy to have beaten Seto Kaiba! We've lending support to him of all people!"

Tomoki nodded eagerly. "Yeah, a real dueling celebrity!"

"Please, I'm no celebrity," Yami modestly waved them off. "But, it is an honor meet other heroes who've gone through great lengths to fight Pharaohmon's dark legion. I know together we'll work together to stop Pharaohmon no matter what it takes."

Takato nodded and concurred. "Got that right! Together we put an end to this freak's cruel games."

"We have two weeks to prepare. I just hope it'll benefit us," Himura said. "Better yet, why don't we have a group meeting at my place. I may know a way to train our Digimon to raise their strength levels for the tournament."

"You have something in mind?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, but I'll explain it all to you tomorrow. Besides, it's getting late as we speak."

"You're right and our families must be worried about our whereabouts," Izumi replied.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other again, Takato. It was cool to finally meet you," Takuya smiled and shook Takato's hand again.

"You too, Takuya. What are you guys going to do about training?"

"Don't worry about us. We'll find something that will prepare us," Kouji said. "We have two weeks. That's more than enough time."

"You guys better use it wisely," Rika turned to Izumi and nodded. "Hey blondie. Make sure to whip those boys into shape."

Izumi pumped her fist and winked. "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Everyone, get rest. We have much to be ready for," Yami nodded. _Another tournament obstacle we need to overcome? Well, it's not our first dance, Yami. But, we may need to tweak our deck if Pharaohmon is using Lance to duel us. _

As the Duelists and Legendary Warriors departed, the Tamers stayed put for a while to gather their Digimon.

Takato stared off watching the other groups leave. _Two weeks. That's all we have to prepare ourselves. Pharaohmon, we accept and I promise that we'll meet in the end. I hope it comes down to you and Gallantmon!_

Elsewhere, Inumon lured Renamon from the others as they relocated in the forest.

"Hope if you don't mind, Renamon. I need a minute."

Renamon sighed with annoyance in her tone. "Please, make it quick. I need to escort Rika home soon."

"Renamon, when do you think you're every going to evolve into Priestess Mode?"

The vulpine had a befuddled look. "What is this Priestess Mode, Inumon?"

"Don't you know about that already, Renamon? Sakuyamon has another form. The Priestess Mode."

Renamon looked Inumon straight in his eyes as if he had lost his mind.

"Look, I confess I don't know very much about Priestess Mode. I do know in Priestess Mode, Sakuyamon's spiritual powers are enhanced several times over. You could easily nullify evil apparitions and virus type Digimon. I bet in Priestess Mode, you could nullify Pharaohmon's evil energy."

Upon hearing this, Renamon's interested were piqued. "Is this true? Do I have a chance to reach this Priestess Mode? Can I really get that much stronger, Inumon?"

Inumon grinned like a goof and gave her a thumbs up. "Sure, you can do it, Renamon! I'll be cheering for you!"

As he went off and cheered her, Renamon just sweatdropped at the wackiness exuding from Inumon.

Renamon openly sighed and smiled. "You're a goof, but I can't thank you enough for this information. Inumon, you're not so bad once getting to know you."

"I'm glad to know this noble 'mongrel' served his purpose. I'm sure you'll unlock Priestess Mode soon!"

"Renamon!"

"Inumon!"

As their partners beckoned them, Renamon and Inumon smiled together and headed off to reconvene with their Tamers.

xxxxx

Once the Tamers and their Digimon left the park, only the four remaining Legendary Warriors – Dimitro, Vega, Jaarin, and Sam – watched them leave. A intrigued look etched on Dimitro's features. The announcement of Pharaohmon's tournaments piqued their interests.

"Well, this isn't what I had in mind, but I like it," Dimitro smirked, scratching his chin. He looked over to see Vega's spirits become lifted at the prospect of a fighting tournament. "I can sense your fighting spirit coming alive, Vega."

Vega grinned. "Heh, you have no idea, Dimitro buddy. A fighting tournament? Count me in!"

"Jaarin? Sam?"

Jaarin nodded. "If Henry and Terriermon are entering, I will, too, but under the guise of Ranamon."

"Likewise, this should be an interesting experience if the other Legendary Warriors are joining," Sam said.

Nodding, Dimitro popped his neck. "Keep in mind, we're also entering to prevent Pharaohmon from winning this tournament. Well, guess we'll be seeing Takuya Kanbara and his friends soon. We'll determine if they're qualified to enter the tournament."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Park/10:50 PM**_

Pharaohmon landed right at the exact location where he infiltrated the real world. He faced the very same den that Guilmon once called his home. He marched onward and raised his scepter.

"This is the exact spot where I first entered this world," Pharaohmon stated as his scepter began glowing. "With my power fully intact, opening the portal I used to get here will allow me access to the entry to the Digital Underworld." Utilizing the mystic power from his scepter, it helped hone and enhance his mystic vision allowing him to forge a portal leading into the Digital Underworld, the realm under Anubimon's jurisdiction. "There. Basiliskmon, your freedom has come. You will help me increase my chances of destroying the Tamers."

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**My Favorite Plague**_**)**

As the portal gaped wider, it became more size appropriate for him to fit through. Upon passing through the portal, he closed it behind and stepped into the middle of a prison shrouded by pitch darkness. The only sources of light were lit torches hanging on pedestals. He passed through viewing a few imprisoned criminal Digimon behind their cells. He stopped as he probed a vile presence in a seemingly dark prison cell.

"Basiliskmon, I know you're there," chortled Pharaohmon as he stepped in front of the massively spacious prison containing the Underworld's most dangerous criminal.

A giant pair of golden eyes gleamed through the darkness and glared intently into Pharaohmon. Most brave souls would've trembled before Basiliskmon's piercing gaze, but Pharaohmon stood unfazed and maintained his calm demeanor. He pressed his hand on the tightly locked steel door.

"Basiliskmon, I will be granting you freedom."

"_**STOP!**_" Came several loud bellows emanating from behind Pharaohmon.

As Pharaohmon turned, he spotted three Knightmon and a sea serpent Digimon charging him. The sea dragon, Seadramon, came out of the darkness with his eyes completely shut, indicating areas where slash marks completely rendered him blind. Seadramon used his other senses to probe Pharaohmon's ominous presence.

"Who dares to intrude and attempt to break Basiliskmon's seal?!" Seadramon hissed. "Speak intruder with the evil aura!"

"Seadramon?" Pharaohmon chortled evilly. "Ah, yes. I remember getting a glimpse of you after probing Himura's memories."

Upon hearing the aforementioned Tamer's name, Seadramon became pale as a ghost. "Himura..? You don't mean Himura Tsubasa? What do you want with him?!"

Before he could answer, the Knightmon bumrushed Pharaohmon ready to attack.

"Stop, Knightmon! His power is much too great for you!"

"Indeed," the evil priest unleashed an aura that swept back the Knightmon. He then raised his scepter and unleashed darkness energy that deleted the Knightmon quickly.

"No... you monster...!" Seadramon roared. "

"Heh, I understand from Himura's memories he lost a dear friend. This friend of his happened to be your partner? I do believe her name was Kotori Ayami."

The mere mentioning of his deceased Tamer wedged a 'knife' into Seadramon's heart.

"Basiliskmon killed her, didn't he? Well, I can grant Basiliskmon freedom to finish off Himura and Inumon."

"Don't you ever mention my _Little Bird_! I'll stop you!" Seadramon boldly lunged at Pharaohmon, but was quickly swept back by Pharaohmon's right hand. With a wave of his scepter, he put Seadramon to sleep and turned around undoing Basiliskmon's seal.

"Hmm, they adamantly made sure you didn't get loose. Very well. There's always the more direct approach."

When that didn't work, Pharaohmon pumped his body and increased the muscle mass starting from the shoulders and upper chest. As a dark aura surrounded him, the mystic dark energy enhanced Pharaohmon's power. He punched the steel door as the impact pushed the doors and cell bars down.

The serpent's eyes gleamed as Basiliskmon addressed him in a deep serpent-like tone. "You went to such great lengths to free me of all Digimon. Who wishes to free me from my seal?"

"I am Pharaohmon, dark lord revived to bring calamity to both worlds. Basiliskmon, it's an honor to meet you."

"Yes, but I'm glad that you have managed to free me from my prison. It's been too long!" Out from the darkness came a long dark emerald-scaled serpent with spikes lined up across his back. Yellow skin covered his belly entirely and was completely free of the sharp spikes that constituted his whole back. Purple streaks lined across and embellished the sections underneath his eyelids. As his mouth gaped, the gargantuan revealed long, 10-foot long fangs. The distinguished feature of the monster was the red gem, albeit cracked in some areas, imbued on his forehead. The bulk of the power he possessed was sealed as a result after a skirmish with two Tamers.

"Basiliskmon, I ask thee. Do you wish for revenge on Himura and Inumon? You have the chance to send them to their graves."

"Revenge? My opportunity to finish where I left off after picking off Kotori?" Basiliskmon's features conveyed cruel joy. "Why would I refuse an opportunity? Pharaohmon, as repayment for freeing me, I'll join you. You will not regret this." He said bowing his head before Pharaohmon.

"I'd like you to enter my tournament. There you can face Himura and Inumon. You can kill them as you please in that event."

Basiliskmon cackled as his voice dripped with cruelty. "For what they've done to me, I'll take great pleasure in snuffing them out!"

"Shall we depart? I can introduce you to my loyalists."

"I have a suggestion."

"What is that?" Pharaohmon inquired.

"Why not free some of the prisoners here? I bet some of them are anxious to be freed to participate in this tournament. Each one has a deepest desires to destroy the Chosen humans and their Digimon pets."

"I was going to suggest the same thing. We do think alike."

Basiliskmon eyed Seadramon and hissed loudly, baring his fangs. "Shall I kill Seadramon?"

"No. He's no concern to us. Come, we have much work to do."

"Hey, Seadramon, do you hear that? Himura and that idiot mutt will be joining your _Little Bird _soon! Freedom at long last! Hahaha!"

**(End theme)**

As the villains headed out, Seadramon slowly regained consciousness and played dead long enough to eavesdrops on getting the necessary information based on Pharaohmon's plans. Once the villains departed, Seadramon recovered from Pharaohmon's sleep spell and slithered off to warn the Underworld ruler.

_Lord Anubimon must know! He must know... Pharaohmon has been revived and has freed Basiliskmon!_

xxxxx

_**A few days later**_

xxxxx

_**Katsuya Residence/March 20, 2003/6:30 AM**_

having fallen deep asleep, Yui tossed and turned in her bed. Her forehead was covered with sweat as she spent the last hour having another nightmare. It came to the point where she thrashed around.

"No, no! Himura! Inumon! Dark Gabumon!"

xxxxx

Yui opened her eyes as she materialized in the middle of a dark room. The only sources of light were a few dimmed lights from above. The atmosphere had a creepy vibe that made the child quiver frightfully. She frantically looked around in hopes of seeing her brother, Inumon, and DarkGabumon.

"Himura! Inumon! Dark Gabumon! Why am I all alone?"

Suddenly, the little girl's ears picked up on a sinister, feminine laugh. Yui looked across and saw two red eyes gleaming toward her. They gave a haunting gaze that frightened the child. Her spiritual awareness sensed the disturbing evil aura exuding from this mysterious evil source.

"Who are you?" Yui demanded with fright tinged in her voice.

"_**Who are you?**_" The deeper voice repeated.

"I'm Yui Tsubasa!"

"_**I'm Yui Tsubasa!**_"

Yui heard her own voice echoing back yet it had a deeper tone. Nothing about it remotely sounded child-like. She stepped away scared out of her mind as the eyes advanced on her.

"Get away! What do you want from me?!"

"_**Your brother isn't coming to save you, little Yui. Neither will Inumon and DarkGabumon. Pitiful child, you are mine! You will become nothing more than a distant memory. Memory... memory... memory... memory...**_" The evil voice repeated, causing Yui to cover her ears.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Just then, a hand reached out and seized Yui's neck. The 'figure' behind the pitch darkness pulled her close and seemingly embraced her into a hug. _

"_**There, there, Yui Tsubasa. Everything will be all right. You will be gone. You won't ever have to endure painful memories of your parents' deaths. You'll be a free soul. I will make the pain go away.**_"

"Himura... DarkGabumon... Inumon... Please, help..."

The mysterious feminine figure extracted a pair of red claws and raised them over Yui's back. The girl kicked and screamed trying to free the woman's firm hold on her. The claws hand came down and pierced into Yui's back. Yui screamed out until…

xxxxx

Yui shot up from her bed and gasped loudly while breathing hard. After seemingly sounding breathless, she regained her composure when she realized she was in her bed. DarkGabumon was already by her side and shaking Yui. Her face was covered in sweat and her eyes widened conveying absolute fear. She quickly checked her back and felt no claw wounds in her back.

"Just a dream."

"Yui, you're ok. It was just a nightmare. Let me guess, the same one?"

Nodding, Yui wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You should tell your brother."

"No, I'll be ok, DarkGabumon. But, that nightmare was the same. It had some woman saying she was me, but she sounded scary... like a monster."

DarkGabumon hopped on the bed beside his Tamer. "It was just a nightmare. You're ok now."

"Thanks, DarkGabumon, but what if this some warning to come?" Yui said as her mind wandered. "I can't let brother know... not now... not yet." She grabbed DarkGabumon's paws. "Please don't tell my brother or Inumon until I say so, DarkGabumon. You have to promise me."

The Digimon was hesitant, but didn't want to provoke her. He quickly complied with her wish.

_C'mon, Yui! Get it together!_ Yui gritted her teeth and punched her pillow. "Himura, I bet he went to the cemetery to see _her_ again. He'll be coming by again so we can go to school. Everything will be ok. Yeah..." She tried to act deep in denial and pretend the nightmares never happened. _Whoever this woman is, she's not real!_

DarkGabumon noticed his Tamer slightly shivering and rubbing her own arms.

"Yui, if there was anything I can do to help."

Yui closed her eyes. _The nightmare never happened. It never happened! Everything will be ok! We'll stop Pharaohmon no matter what!_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Family Cemetery/7:30 AM**_

A nice morning sunshine beamed over the quiet scenery within Shinjuku cemetery. Himura crouched before two gravestones and put a pair of flowers down near them. After a silent prayer, Himura stood and cleaned off a tear from his eye. Inumon stood behind him reading the names inscribed on the tombs.

_**(In Living Memory of**_

_**Kenshin Tsubasa  
>A wonderful husband, a friend, and loving father<strong>_

_**Miaka Tsubasa  
>A kind wife, a friend, and a loving mother)<strong>_

_**We will miss you)**_

The boy was hesitant to speak but went ahead to say something. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He felt awkward talking to a pair of gravestones until he realized he was speaking to his parents. He wondered if they could if they're able to hear him. "A lot happened to me after my coma. I made a ton of new friends, including Inumon. You remember him, right? He's come here with me to see you and Kotori." He beckoned his partner over to speak with his parents.

"Um, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tsubasa, it's good to see you again. I'm making sure Himura is doing well and staying out of trouble."

"Himura? Inumon? Is that you?" Came a familiar voice behind them.

Himura and Inumon whirled around to see Jeri and Felinismon approaching them.

"Jeri?" Himura blinked.

Inumon addressed the feline. "Say, what are you doing with Jeri?"

"Someone had to take her home and I accompanied her. Besides, I stayed close and remained vigilant just in case Pharaohmon sent his Scarabmon to find me. What brings you two here?"

"Well, I cam here to visit my mother's tomb," Jeri said. "It's her birthday."

"You lost your mother? I'm sorry. You must've been so young..." Himura stammered a bit as her tried to talk to Jeri but was obviously failing.

Inumon smirked as he pulled Felinismon aside. "Hey, um, Felinismon. I want to talk to you alone."

With that, Inumon dragged Felinismon away much to the feline's puzzlement. Himura and Jeri watched her fidgeting as Inumon dragged her behind a tree.

"Don't worry, Himura! We'll be back in a few!"

Himura sighed. "Sometimes I worry when you say _don't worry_."

"So, what did you want to say to me, Himura?"

"Um, well..."

As he left Himura alone to talk to Jeri, Inumon slipped into a bush with his clamped against Felinismon's mouth. Felinismon struggled to break his hold and backhanded him hard. Inumon instinctively moved his hand up her butt causing her to flip out and punch him.

"You pervert mongrel!"

_Renamon hits much harder, heh!_ Inumon was on the ground recovering from Felinismon's fist. "Hey, that hurt! I just wanted us to leave this two alone for a few moments!"

"Then, keep your hands to yourselves and I wouldn't have to wallop you."

"Ssshhhh," Inumon pressed his finger to his snout.

"Don't ssshhh me!"

"Quiet!" Inumon turned Felinismon's attention to Himura and Jeri, who were already striking up a conversation.

Himura led Jeri to his parents' gravestones.

"These are your parents?" Jeri asked.

"Yes. They died in a car accident two years ago. That's why I wear these bandages on my face. I was with them when the accident occurred."

Jeri gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Besides that, I'm here to visit another person."

"Another person? Who?"

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**Aban**_**)**

Himura led Jeri through the cemetery and showed another gravestone. Jeri blinked in confusion as Himura placed a rose over this one tombstone. She crouched over to read the name belonging to the gravestone.

_**(Kotori Ayami. Our beloved little bird)**_

Felinismon and Inumon both climbed a tree to get a better view of Himura and Jeri's location. Felinismon was confused by whose grave they were visiting.

"Ah, good. They're visiting her grave," Inumon whispered.

"_Her _grave? Who does it belong to?"

Jeri looked up at Himura and noticed a tear falling down his good eye.

"Kotori Ayami? Was she your friend, Himura?"

"Yes. She was my best friend. I met her in the Underworld when I was in a coma. I didn't know when or how, but my soul somehow was sent to the Dark Area."

"I see."

"She was very prideful, arrogant, and had a Seadramon as her partner."

"Prideful and arrogant? She seems almost like Rika used to be."

"You could say that. We always used to fight and argue with each other. Nothing could have gotten through to her thick head. We were forced by the Paradise's guardians to stop Basiliskmon. In contrast to us arguing, Inumon and Seadramon got along very well. All of that changed after an incident with a Fangmon, we began to understand each other and our friendship became established."

Jeri approached him. "Who are these guardians and who is Basiliskmon?"

"The Underworld contains two areas. The Dark Area is like hell and the light area similar to heaven. The guardians are a Goddramon and a Holydramon. As for Basiliskmon..." Himura's features expressed anger. He clenched his fists, which Jeri noticed right away that he was keeping something pitted in him. "Well, Basiliskmon was a very cruel Digimon. I don't even want to regard him as Digimon. He's a monster. He... he..."

The lone wolf answered with sadness. "He's responsible for Kotori's death. He murdered her."

Upon hearing this, Jeri gasped in horror. She couldn't believe that a Digimon killed a human. As shocking as this wounded, Jeri could tell Himura was withdrawing more details.

"Himura, I feel as though you're not telling me everything. What really happened between you, Kotori,and Basiliskmon?"

"It was my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

Himura cried out. "It's my fault she's in this cemetery! She sacrificed herself to save me!"

Himura knelt down trying hard not to cry in front of Jeri. However, she took his right hand and caressed it with care.

"Anubimon sealed Basiliskmon and his minions to the deepest pits of the Dark Area. After the ordeal, I returned to my body and survived my coma. After I was released from the hospital, I lived a new life with my godparents. Eventually, Inumon showed up one day and said he would live with me with Anubimon's permission. Some Digimon managed to escape from the Dark Area. Fortunately, most of them were basic Champion-levels. Inumon can handle them. As for Seadramon, he and some prison wardens are safeguarding the prison and ensuring Basiliskmon stays sealed. Seadramon refused to have his sight restored because without Kotori he prefers to remain blind."

As Himura finished his tale of sorrow and tragedy, Jeri looked into him with sadness etched her face.

"Oh, Himura. I'm so sorry to hear this."

"I've tried everything to live through it. It's very difficult, but you seem to understand."

"Of course, Himura."

Jeri stood over Himura and picked him up by his hands. She slowly removed his bandages.

"Himura, I understand why you put these bandages over your face. You're trying everything you can to hide away the painful memories."

"You can tell?"

She nodded. "Yes. If there's anything that the deaths of my mother and Leomon taught me, their deaths taught me to overcome the grief and remember the pleasant memories of them. I have friends that will stand with me. Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie. Now there's Yugi and his friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea. There's our Digimon, your sister, Felinismon, and DarkGabumon. But, most of all... you Himura. I have you and the others I can depend on. Kotori would want you to live your life to its fullest."

"You think she'd want that?"

"Of course."

"Jeri. Thank you for understanding. I won't lose anyone else. I vow to keep my sister safe from that monster Pharaohmon."

The girl finished taking off the bandages off of Himura and looked deeply at his face. A scar was exposed over Himura's left eye. At first, she was startled by the wound, but she slowly caressed it with care.

"Himura, those wounds in your heart will go away. Believe me when I say this."

"I do."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Jeri's cell went off as she answered it right away.

"Um, Jeri...?" Himura blinked. "It's a school day. You sure you can bring that?"

"For emergencies," Jeri said as she answered the other line. "Hello, Jeri Katou speaking."

"_Jeri! It's me, Takato! Is everything ok? Just letting you know to meet with us at Himura's place after school. I'm about to head out of the house!"_

"Yeah, I'm over here at the cemetery and I just happened to bump into Himura."

_"Himura? Well, ask him if the meeting is still on for today."_

She faced Himura and got a nod from him. "He said yes."

_"Ok then. Looking forward to the meeting! See you at school, Jeri!" _

Jeri closed off her cell phone and looked straight at Himura.

"Let's not be late for our classes, Himura. Remember what I said."

"I will. Thanks a ton, Jeri," Himura genuinely smiled and called to his partner. "I'm heading out! You stay out of trouble!"

Inumon wore a sheepish grin. "I will."

Felinismon rolled her eyes. "When pigs fly out of my ass."

Himura sighed. "I'm not even going to ask."

As the kids and the Digimon left, a Scarabmon emerged from the ground and eavesdropped on the whole meeting. He was able to get as much viable information about Himura.

"Lord Pharaohmon will be grateful when tell him more about the boy."

xxxxx

_**Dark enclosed space/Shinjuku/8:30 AM**_

The Scarabmon sent to spy on Himura arrived to give his master the latest report. Pharaohmon was seated on a dark throne that he created using his scepter.

"I take it that you've managed to gather any more findings."

"Yes, my lord. I was able to learn that Himura's heart is still torn over the death of that Tamer named Kotori. He also has vowed to redeem himself by protecting his sister, Yui, with his life."

"He loses a loved one and will vow to protect another. How amusing will it be when I take another that he holds closest. Taking Yui away will be the dagger that pierces his weak heart."

"Lord Pharaohmon, we have another concern," the Scarabmon stated. "You have asked us to capture Yugi's Millennium Puzzle?"

"Correct, you are to go to Domino section and take the Millennium Puzzle. I'd rather have it in my possession sooner than later. Do not fail me."

"We shall not fail!"

"I'll seek out Yui Tsubasa once she's separated from the Tamers. She will become my new mistress once it's settled."

"I shall personally capture Yui Tsubasa myself. I guarantee that she shall be converted into my new mistress by the time this day ends."

As soon as the lone Scarabmon flew off to gather his colleagues, Pharaohmon shifted his gaze over the Shinjuku side.

"Yes, you enjoy your paradise humans. Soon, my blanket of darkness will shroud your world." He said chortling evilly as he vanished behind a black mist.

xxxxx

Upon sensing the darkness closing in, a woman with wavy, turquoise hair shuddered as a sandy-haired lady wearing a man's garb noticed her distress.

"The tides of the wind has led us to the essence of evil manifesting," the woman with the turquoise hair said. "We must find the other Senshi. After what Pluto told us..."

"Yeah. We should've come sooner. Let's go."

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Station/12:00 PM**_

A normal day would abruptly end as echoes of a monstrous howling came from the other side of the rail station. The crowds saw a train with a monster-like face stop at the nearest terminal. The train seemingly had a 'mouth' filled with razor, sharp teeth, and a pair of eyes.

"Make way for the Trailmon express! Move it along people! I don't have time for sight seeing here!"

The Trailmon opened its the doors. The crowd was frozen still in stunned silence when a yellow rabbit wearing red pants and a small creature with a pink skirt walked out to the befuddlement of the crowds. The pink-skirted creature was seemingly carried with him a massive, green book twice as big as the creature's size.

"WEEE! We made it, Bokomon!"

"It's about bloody time. I didn't think I could stand hearing you babble about through that arduous trip, Neemon! Remind me to put sleeping pills in your pop."

Neemon tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because you're so bloody annoying when you're wake!"

"Ah, don't look now but humans are staring at us!" Neemon pointed and looked at the curious crowd in a dumbfounded manner.

"Eep! Let's move along! We're on an important mission!" Bokomon panicked while dragging Neemon by the back of his pants. "Neemon! Don't pick up that pre-chewed gum! You don't know where it's been!"

"But, it looks so yummy!"

"Oh shut up!"

The crowd watched the two scurry off as the Trailmon left to return to the Digital World.

xxxxx

_**Ueno District/Teno'h-Kaioh Residence/2:30 PM**_

A few days have passed since the Senshi's encounter with Pharaohmon. Of all the teams opposing the villain, their unit was severely crippled. Three of the available Senshi had their powers taken from Pharaohmon, which served as the necessary catalyst to restore his demon body

Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, and Ami conversed together while watching Makoto and Minako still comatose on guest mattresses. Hotaru produced a barrier that contained their bodies. Rei looked behind her and watched Cammy, who was in the other room watching television.

"I see. So, my sibling was this 'Digital Priestess' summoned to a place called the Digital World? It's hard to believe that she herself defeated Pharaohmon. But, Setsuna, how do you know all this?"

Setsuna replied to Rei's query. "I'd lately had visions unrelated to us, including images of a history of another world. This correlates to the rise of the digital age. Our world has been closely intertwined with an alternate dimension called the Digital World. One day during one of my research studies, I was typing up a thesis until I heard someone contact me."

"Who was it?" asked Ami.

"The spirit of the original Digital Priestess," Hotaru confirmed. "She contacted Setsuna and informed her that an imposing danger may return from his slumber."

"The Digital Priestess also informed me that should this great evil reawaken that we locate her reincarnation."

The Miko looked back toward Cammy. "My sister."

"Yes, and now that we have Cammy here, we must protect her," Setsuna stated. "But, we must go to this Digital World with Cammy."

"Take Cammy with us to this dangerous place?" Ami was taken aback.

"But, why go to a world where we know Pharaohmon and his cronies will be waiting to launch an attack on us?" Rei disproved of the Time Guardian's idea. "We're bringing my sister to a dangerous world. Additionally, me, Minako, and Makoto don't have our powers."

"I'm getting to that, Rei. Relax," Setsuna said. "Before our link was severed, the Digital Priestess informed me of a weapon forged specifically for her to use. A Sovereign Digimon presented her with this weapon. It's a sword with immense power and forged for a warrior named Omegamon. Omegamon presented the Priestess with the weapon."

Rei, Ami, and Hotaru listened on as Setsuna continued.

"The Sovereigns appointed her after the Priestess stumbled through a portal into the Digital World. A young woman possessing strong spiritual awareness, the Priestess was highly qualified to wield this powerful sword. Shortly after she used the sword to seal Pharaohmon into a tomb, the Digimon Sovereigns sent her on her way back home."

"But, what happened to her? If Cammy is her reincarnation, then this Priestess had to have died."

"Indeed, but she never disclosed anything about her personal life. All she told me that the day she passed on, Cammy was born in the world."

Ami added. "Most importantly: how do we get access to the Digital World?"

Hotaru answered. "Pharaohmon said he plans to open a portal for all of those who wish to participate in this tournament enter. We can use it to enter the Digital World. We have but a week and a half now until the event officially starts."

"Is this Priestess sword in the Digital World? Setsuna?"

"Yes, according to the Priestess, but I couldn't extract anything more as our link was quickly severed. If my assumption is right, it may be possible to restore your powers through this mystic sword."

When hearing this, Rei's ears twitched. "Are you for certain?!"

"Perhaps and that is why we must go to the Digital World if anything to restore your powers and allow Cammy to awaken her suppressed priestess power."

Ami put a hand on Rei's hands and caressed them to calm her spirits.

"We'll have your powers as well as Minako and Makoto's restored. Have faith. Your sister holds the key to Pharaohmon's demise."

"True," Rei was self-assured. "If anything, it proves Pharaohmon isn't as infallible as he likes to believe."

"In the mean time, me, Ami, and Hotaru will take on patrol duties prior to the tournament," Setsuna announced until a door opened. "It appears we won't be alone."

Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, Ami, and Cammy saw Haruka and Michiru enter their household.

"So, what brings you all here?" Haruka blinked and looked at everyone facing her and Michiru.

Michiru furrowed her brows. "It's more urgent than we thought, isn't it?"

"You have no idea," Rei folded her arms. "Enjoyed your European trip, you two lovebirds? Because you left with the worst timing ever."

Before Haruka could retort, Setsuna cut her off.

"We indeed have more important matters, but let's not take out on each other," the Time Guardian suggested. "Here is what we need to do for the next week and a half." With that, Setsuna told Haruka and Michiru all that needed to know.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Katsuya Residence/3:55 PM**_

After being let out of school, the Tamers reconvened with their Digimon partners and hurried over to the Katsuya residence where Himura, Inumon, Yui, and DarkGabumon awaited them.

"You guys made it early. I'm glad," Himura clapped. "Sorry this had to some on such short notice."

"It's ok, Himura. We're just glad we could make it at all," Takato replied with a sheepish grin.

"I have cookies for us to clean off this plate!" Yui said, setting down a plate filled with fresh white chocolate cookies.

"Yum! I love cookies as much I love bread!" Guilmon said as he gladly picked up two.

Terriermon jumped down from Henry and picked up a cookie. "Hey, leave some for the rest of us!"

"Make sure and leave us some," Henry said as Suzie and Lopmon accompanied him.

"Oh, is that your sister, Henry?" Himura noticed Suzie.

"Nice to meet you," Suzie bowed politely. "I'm Suzie and this is Lopmon."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Lopmon waved with her right ear.

Yui approached Suzie and petted Lopmon. "Wow, you have a Digimon partner, too?"

"Yep, I do!"

"She has to be the youngest Tamer I've seen," Himura eyed Suzie closely.

Renamon added. "There's two others younger than Suzie. Their partner is Impmon. You already know him if you've seen Beelzebumon."

"Right, I get it now," he said while sitting down next to Inumon. "By the way, Jeri is here and getting the next batch of cookies ready. She's finishing where I left off."

"You and Jeri made these?" Rika blinked as she bit into a cookie. "Mmm, this is good."

"Guys, you're here!" Jeri walked out of the house carrying another plate of cookies. "Plenty for everyone!"

Felinismon was seen accompanying Jeri, which got everyone's attention.

"Seems you've been getting attached to Jeri, Felinismon," Takato said. "Good to know, but are you officially her partner?"

Felinismon just nodded as if she, too, uncertain of her fate. "I wish I knew."

"Well, my D-Ark has been acting kinda peculiar. Now that you mention it," Jeri said, taking out her D-Ark. "It's been glowing. Each time Felinismon becomes drawn to it and she's mostly with me these past couple days."

"Sounds official in my book," Terriermon shrugged. "Congrats you two."

As everyone sat down, Himura immediately straight to the point.

"If you guys are searching for a training regiment to bring out our Digimons' potentials, look no further than seeking advice from Anubimon, lord of the Underworld."

"Anubimon?" Takato whispered with an intrigued look.

"Who's he?" Guilmon queried.

"He's the overseer of the Underworld," Jeri stated. "Himura explained everything to me about him making the decisions of who goes to paradise and hell."

Rika quickly referenced. "Kind of reminds me of King Enma of many legends. I've always heard my grandma mention those legends."

"In a way, he is like King Enma," Himura said. "But, he has trained many Digimon into efficient warriors."

"Yeah, I knew Anubimon very well," Inumon smiled proudly. "You guys will get sufficient training under Anubimon."

"Can he help me reach this Priestess mode you've been telling me about?" Renamon asked.

"Sure, just ask and he'll help what you need. Right, Himura?"

"I'm sure you can, Renamon."

Once Himura revealed this, Yui shot a puzzled look at her brother.

"How come you never told me any of this, Himura?" Yui asked. "You told me that you found Inumon as a lost puppy when he was KouInumon."

"Yui, I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd believe me..."

"And what?"

The Tamers saw tension escalating between the Tsubasa siblings. Jeri got in between the siblings.

"Please, you two don't start fighting," Jeri insisted.

Thus far, only Jeri, Inumon, and Felinismon were ware of Himura's tragic loss. The Tamers and the Digimon were completely left in the dark about Kotori. Even Yui wasn't told the whole truth.

"Himura, maybe you should..."

"No, Jeri, I can't..."

"Himura?" Yui asked. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Himura? What's this about?" Takato inquired.

Himura reflected to the pained memories of Kotori's death and refrained himself from telling them the truth.

Henry gasped. "Himura?!"

Taking a few deep breaths, Himura calmed down, but Yui wouldn't have none of her brother's excuses.

"Himura! You haven't my question!" Yui chided him.

"Yui…"

"Don't 'Yui' me, Himura! What is there to hide from me? You lied about where you found Inumon! Is there something from that Underworld place you won't tell me what happened?!"

"Please, tell her, Himura!" Jeri demanded. "She has the right to know."

"I can't… I'm sorry."

Yui reproved her brother's refusal to tell her. "You can't even look me in the eye, Himura! How can I trust you if you're keeping a secret from me!" She bolted past the Tamers and headed out the gates.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Panic**_**)**

"YUI!" DarkGabumon shouted as he immediately took off after her.

"Yui! Get back here!" Himura cried out. "You guys! We have to go after her!"

"Let's get her before she happens to run into Pharaohmon's guys!" Takato exclaimed.

Rika turned and shot a heated glare toward Himura. "I don't know what secret your keeping from us and Yui, pretty boy, but you're going to fess up."

"Yeah..." Himura regretted his action. "But, let's save that 'til later. We need to get my sister!"

The Tamers hastily raced out after Yui with Guilmon, Inumon, DarkGabumon, and Renamon utilizing their senses to trace Yui's location.

"Spread! We'll find her faster that way!" Takato ordered as the Tamers split up.

"Renamon, try finding Yui's scent!" Rika called to her Digimon.

"I'm on it, Rika!"

Jeri and Felinismon caught up with Himura and Inumon.

"I can't tell her anything involving Kotori's death. I don't want her to think it was my fault."

"You're not at fault. And we won't judge you harshly either, Himura. We're your friends."

"Thanks, Jeri, but Yui comes first. Let's hurry!"

Inumon reassured him as he bolted ahead. "We'll find her! Yui!" He started calling out for her.

Felinismon closed her eyes and probed the nearest vicinities. "I sense no evil nearby, but we shouldn't get too comfortable. Scarabmon could still lurk about."

Inumon nodded. "Right, c'mon, DarkGabumon! Can you pick up on her scent?"

DarkGabumon tried catching up with the others. "Hold on. I'm not used to this running in this form." _Yui, you better not be too far!_

Takato and Guilmon turned a corner as the latter sniffed the air.

"Anything, boy?"

Guilmon turned to the left direction. "This way!"

"I hope Yui didn't wander too far," the gogglehead muttered.

xxxxx

Yui ran too far and stopped to take a breather in an alleyway.

"Himura…"

She hid behind a dumpster and coiled up in a fetal position.

"Himura. How could you lie to me? Your own sister? What are trying to hide from me?"

Yui realized she completely blew the whole argument out of proportion and reacted stupidly. She never gave Himura time to articulate clearly.

"I'm so stupid. Why did I get so mad at him? Himura, I'm sorry..."

As Yui curled up, unbeknownst to her, the evil priest, Pharaohmon, materialized in an intangible form and painstakingly watched the frightened child.

Pharaohmon casted a perverted stare at her. _Yui Tsubasa, I will free you from your pain. Then, once you've been subjected to my darkness and embrace your hate, you'll kill your brother and soften up the Tamers for me._

The villain vanished as he initiated the next phase to his plan.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Park/4:15 PM**_

Having left a local Burger World, Takuya and company headed to the park to prepare their Legendary Warrior training. Needless to say, none of the boys could even comprehend Izumi's bottomless pit of a stomach.

"How can you eat like that, Izumi?" Junpei weeped in defeat. "Your stomach pit's gotta be a blackhole or something!"

Izumi puffed her chest proudly. "Can't help if I eat a lot. Besides, I have high metabolism and that helps!"

"Well, that meal sure worked up our appetite. Let's burn it off with some super training, guys!" Takuya rallied his troops together.

Kouji interceded. "Let's not go overboard, Takuya. Let's find a secluded area in the park's forest."

"Don't worry, Kouji," Kouichi gave his brother some reassurance. "As long as we control our attacks, we shouldn't do much damage to the forest."

"Well, I'm ready!" Tomoki declared.

"Let's agree not to punch each other's guts, ok?" Junpei said.

As the six Warriors arrived in the forest, a rock was thrown at their feet. Takuya instinctively kicked the rock like a soccer ball. He narrowed his eyes seeing Dimitro standing against a tree with arms crossed and a calm disposition.

"Takuya Kanbara, I take it?"

"Yeah and what do you want?"

"I want to know if you really are worthy to hold the spirit of Agunimon."

"Takuya, you know this jerk?" Kouji whispered to his friend.

"Never met him, but... hey! How do you know about Agunimon? Who are you?!"

"Because we'd like to test y'all out," Vega came out of a bush on the Warriors' right side. "I want to see if you're all hyped out to be."

"These guys do look like bad news," Junpei observed Dimitro and Vega advancing toward them.

"Answer my friend's question. What do you know about Agunimon and the spirits?" Kouji demanded. He started to lose his cool when Dimitro and Vega gave him the silent treatment.

"You'll see soon enough, kids," Sam chimed in as he came up behind the Warriors.

"We know a lot about you and the Spirits of the Ancient Warriors," Jaarin said as she landed in front of them.

"Ok, we've heard enough out of you!" Takuya growled. "Why don't you just come and prove it to us then?"

"Have you lost you mind, Takuya?! You want us to transform and fight normal people?!" Izumi chastised him.

Takuya sweatdropped. "Eh, well no. That's not what I had in mind."

"I don't know there's a familiar vibe I'm picking up from these four," Kouichi said. "Call me crazy, but my Spirit of Darkness is telling me not to underestimate them."

"You have a perceptive teammate," Dimitro analyzed Kouichi. "You're right. We're not normal. We're exactly like you six! Vega, Sam, Jaarin!" He and the trio drew out D-Scanners, which baffled the six kids. The following phrase would quickly blow their minds. "_**Execute...!**_"

Dimitro, Vega, Jaarin, and Sam yelled in unison. "_**Spirit Evolution!**_"

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" Takuya gaped in shock.

Junpei blinked thrice before flipping out. "Did I just hear...?!"

Kouichi exclaimed. "I was right! These four possess the remaining Spirits!"

Tomoki gaped. "Then, the last Spirits finally found four people?!"

Sam Joseph transformed into the Warrior of Earth.

"_**Grottomon!**_"

The Warrior of Water stood in Jaarin's place.

"_**Ranamon!**_"

Vega became the Warrior of Wood.

"_**Arbormon!**_"

Finally, Dimitro turned into the Warrior of Metal.

"_**Mercuremon!**_"

The four Legendary Warriors, formerly Cherubimon's evil disciples, sauntered toward Takuya's group. They stopped abruptly and struck battle poses.

"This is surreal!" Takuya was brimming with a mix of shock and excitement.

Izumi was a near loss for words. "They're in the hands of older kids than us."

Mercuremon pointed to Takuya and his entourage. "Agunimon, you and thou friends will transforms. We shall see who thou deserves the title _true _Legendary Warriors. Let's see you prove your mettle or prepare to be left in the dust." He dropped his thumb down. "We're more worthy of entering Pharaohmon's tournament!"

Takuya cracked a playful grin. "Is this what it's all about? Who gets to fight in the tournament? Well, as leader of the six Legendary Warriors, I accept your challenge! Let's show these four, guys!"

**(Cue Digimon Frontier Theme – **_**With the Will**_**)**

The six pulled out their D-Scanners and transformed right off.

"_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_"

"_**Blitzmon!**_"

"_**Fairymon!**_"

"_**Chakkoumon!**_"

"_**Loweemon!**_"

"_**Wolfmon!**_"

"_**Agunimon!**_"

The two sets of Legendary Warriors faced on opposite sides. Mercuremon raised a thumb and dropped it down where Agunimon can see.

"You and me, Agunimon. Prove thou mettle to me!"

"You want me? You got me!" Agunimon bellowed, quickly bumrushing Mercuremon and vanishing behind a pillar of fire.

Mercuremon picked up on his surroundings. He beckoned his team to scatter and lure Agunimon's friends away. Mercuremon's mirrors turned and picked up on Agunimon's location. The Warrior of Fire materialized behind Mercuremon.

"Here I am! _**Pyro Tornado!**_"

"Don't give thy away, fool!" Mercuremon whirled around and siphoned off the fire gliding toward him. "_**Dark Reflection!**_" He rebounded and redirected the fire wave to Agunimon.

Agunimon jumped into the air evading his own attack.

"Most impressive. Much quicker on your feet, Warrior of Fire." After complimenting him, the Warrior of Metal jumped up to meet Agunimon head-on as they continued their engagement.

xxxxx

Arbormon came charging toward Blitzmon and Chakkoumon.

"All right, boys! You and against me! Handicap style!" Arbormon hollered.

"Let's show him, kid!" Blitzmon turned to Chakkoumon, who readily raced ahead with his colleague to readily engage the Warrior of Wood.

Blitzmon powered his fists. "Have some of this! _**Double Thunder Fists!**_" He hit Arbormon with a double punch impact, but Arbormon caught both fists and threw him into a tree. "Whoa, he's much stronger than before!"

As Chakkoumon tried pummeling Arbormon with snow balls, the Warrior of Wood phased out and rematerialized behind Chakkoumon.

"And he's faster, too!" Chakkoumon gaped, but as he turned around, Arbormon caught him with a spinning kick.

"Chakkoumon!" Blitzmon yelled as he flew down to check on his friend. "Are you all right?"

The Warrior of Ice shook off the pain from the kick. "I've taken worse, but this Vega guy must be insanely strong for Arbormon's this much tougher than before!"

Arbormon popped his knuckles. "The kid's right. With me controlling Arbormon's Spirits, I won't be as easy to beat! And I'm not dense like the old Arbormon was." He waved them over to attack. "C'mon, that all you two assclowns got?"

"Who are ya calling an assclown?!" Blitzmon rebuked as he helped Chakkoumon. "Let's shut this guy up, Chakkoumon."

Nodding, Chakkoumon pulled out his snowball blaster.

"Hehe, yeah, you kids bring it on," the Warrior of Wood chuckled and bolted ahead to fight the duo.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Grottomon was having more trouble fighting the brothers. Wolfmon drew his laser swords and clashed with Grottomon's giant mallet. Loweemon quickly butted in and speared Grottomon down. As Loweemon disarmed Grottomon, the Warrior of Earth jumped to his feet and saw Wolfmon running toward him.

"Thanks, Loweemon! Now, it's your turn! _**Lobo Kendo!**_" Wolfmon lunged at Grottomon and hit him with multiple strikes with his sabers. Then, he kicked Grottomon aside, but the Warrior of Earth recalled the mallet to him.

Grottomon lifted his heavy mallet and pulverized the earth, causing tremor that rattled the brothers. Then, a crack formed and trailed toward Wolfmon and Loweemon. The brothers narrowly evaded the giant crack, but it stopped.

Wolfmon and Loweemon took turns hitting Grottomon with light/darkness-based blasts. Grottomon tried keeping up by swinging his hammer and batting away their attacks.

"Let's keep this up, Kouji!"

"As long as we stay on him," Wolfmon said.

xxxxx

Fairymon and Ranamon shot intense glares and tried sizing each other up.

"Never thought I'd have to fight you again, Ranamon," Fairymon scoffed with disgust.

Ranamon cocked a sly grin. "Aww, what's wrong, honey? Afraid I might finally beat you?"

"As if!" The Warrior of Wind fumed as she flew toward Ranamon.

Ranamon just held her ground and seemingly waited for Fairymon to close in. Once Fairymon closed the gap between them, Fairymon attacked her with a cartwheel followed by helicopter kicks whilst standing on her hands.

"_**Tempest Twist!**_"

The Warrior of Water instinctively parried each kick using quick hands. She batted away each foot until she grabbed one foot and yanked Fairymon forward. She quickly caught Fairymon with a palm strike and took her down with an overhead throw. Fairymon landed on her butt and grimaced.

"Sheesh, when the heck did you learn those moves?!"

Ranamon smirked seductively. "It's called martial arts, honey. You should try reading your opponents better. Ready to quit?"

"Not on your life!" Fairymon snapped as she unleashed thin tornadoes from her fingers. "_**Hurricane Wave!**_"

"_**Whipping Waves!**_" Ranamon summoned a burst of water that nullified their attacks.

Fairymon hastily flew up and narrowly missed kicking Ranamon's face. The Warrior of Water landed on her right hand and backflipped. Fairymon closed in and kicked Ranamon's side. Ranamon seized Fairymon's foot and smirked.

"You won't be ready for Pharaohmon's tournament if you don't polish your attacks."

"What are your real intentions?" Fairymon asked.

"To prepare you and us. Consider this training, sugah. And I'm expecting you to push me to my limits!"

"Wait, this frontal attack is just some training exercise?!"

Ranamon nodded. "You're catching on. Now show me what you've got! Don't you hold back just cause I'm now a real human!"

"Gladly!" Fairymon howled as she swept Ranamon back hard with a tornado attack.

"Much better. You do fight like a real Legendary Warrior."

Fairymon and Ranamon continued their heated 'training' session.

xxxxx

"Is this all true?!" Agunimon exclaimed as he and Mercuremon locked up with their hands. He pushed Mercuremon toward a tree.

Mercuremon chuckled. "What do thou expect? We all want to be at our best when we enter this contest. Remember this, both worlds are at stake."

"I know that! That's if Takato is unable to fight Pharaohmon, then I will!" Agunimon bellowed as a pillar of fire surrounded him. "If this is all a training exercise, then you better be right and we get strong enough to fight Pharaohmon!"

Mercuremon returned by pushing Agunimon back. "The stronger we get, the better thou chances will be when KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon can be utilized again!"

_He's right. Now, that all ten of us Legendary Warriors can participate, me and Kouji can become KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon again!_ Agunimon came to the realization as he jumped up and kicked Mercuremon back. "Mercuremon, let's make sure we get plenty strong for this tournament!"

"That's thy spirit, Agunimon," the Warrior of Metal beckoned him to come forward and attack.

Agunimon instinctively dashed forward and attacked Mercuremon with a flurry of punches. Mercuremon evaded Agunimon's attacks and tried hitting him with a punch. Agunimon caught Mercuremon's fist as the two were firmly locked up for positioning.

Not too far from their location, local park goers became spectators to the Legendary Warriors' training. Some kids gathered witnessing what was thought to be a training rehearsal for an upcoming Tokusatsu event, but others recognized them as the local 'masked heroes' that have defended the city from Pharaohmon's minions.

"If it's a show they want, then let's give them one, guys!" Agunimon called out as the Warriors escalated their training and captivated the audiences awestruck by their performances.

And this would go on for the remainder of the afternoon.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**Domino City/Muto Residence & Kame Game Shop/4:40 PM**

Yugi returned home following after school class cleaning duties. He sat down adjusting the chains around his Millennium Puzzle. He opened up the box containing the Millennium Ring, Rod, and Necklace.

"I haven't heard from Takato and the others yet. I hope their meeting went ok," Yugi said laying the Puzzle next to the three Millennium items. "I have four Millennium items. Can't believe there's only three left. Maybe just maybe the Pharaoh's memories can be fully unlocked."

Just then, the phone rang and Yugi promptly answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Yugi! It's me, Takato!"_

"Takato? What's wrong? You sound winded."

_"Himura's sister just ran off after a fight with him. She's wandering out in Shinjuku somewhere and she could be in real danger, especially with Pharaohmon out there with his cronies!"_

"I just got home, Takato, but I'm on my way! My Millennium Puzzle should be able to guide you guys!" Before he could finish, he turned around and saw that two Scarabmon picked off with his Millennium Puzzle and the box containing the other items. Yugi immediately dropped the phone and yelled. "hey! You give those back, Scarabmon!"

"_Yugi! What happened?! Did you say Scarabmon?! Yugi!"_

As the Scarabmon made off with the items and flew out the window, the teen bolted out from his room and ran down the stairs into the shop. Solomon Muto was nearly knocked down as Yugi ran past him.

"Yugi? Where you going?! You just got home!"

Once Yugi ran out, Yugi's mother, Mrs. Muto, barely caught him leaving the game shop in a hurry.

"Yugi? Didn't you just get home?" Mrs. Muto blinked. "Father, he's always going out with his friends. Not much time for me."

Solomon chuckled. "He's a growing boy. Soon, he'll be on his own. Well, I'd hope he'd run the shop with me, but who knows?"

xxxxx

Yugi pursued the Scarabmon as they carried off his Millennium Puzzle and backpack with the box of the Millennium items.

"Get back here you thieves! Pharaohmon must be really desperate to want that Puzzle!" Yugi yelled as his link from Yami was leaving him. _Yami! Hang in there! I'm not letting Pharaohmon take you from me!_

The devilish insects flew far off and landed in a nearby alleyway. Yugi managed to catch up and made a u-turn into the same alleyway. Along the way, he bumped into a bystander and fell down.

"I almost had them!"

"Yugi?"

"Huh? That sounds like Bakura."

Yugi looked up and saw the familiar silver-haired classmate of his. Bakura lent Yugi a hand and helped him up.

"It's a surprise to find you here, Bakura!"

"Likewise, Yugi. Why are you in such a hurry?"

Yugi frowned and looked over Bakura's shoulder. "Take a look at the alley ahead of us! There are thieves that stole my Millennium Puzzle!"

"Say, what?! We better stop them right away!"

"Right! I'll lead the way!"

With that, Yugi and Bakura raced toward the back end of the alleyway where they found the Scarabmon duo emptying out the backpack. One of the Scarabmon was holding the Millennium Puzzle, but Yugi lunged at the insect and snatched the Puzzle right out of its clutches.

"I'll have that back!" Yugi said, grabbing a hold of his Millennium Puzzle. "Your boss must be really desperate to keep me from entering the tournament! Now get ready to meet the Pharaoh's wrath, you cowards!"

As the other Scarabmon touched the Millennium Ring, Bakura abruptly froze as his eyes fell on the item. He backed away while remembering his last experience with the Ring's evil spirit. Everyone heard a maniacal laughter coming from the Millennium Ring

"What was that?" The first Scarabmon scanned around.

The other Scarabmon added in confusion. "Where's that coming from?"

Suddenly, the Millennium Ring flew from the Scarabmon's hands and gravitated toward Bakura.

"No! Get away from me!" Bakura yelled as the Ring released a golden light enclosed it and Bakura within.

"BAKURA! NO!" Yugi cried.

"YUGI!" Bakura pleaded as the Ring attached itself to Bakura. The evil laughter returned while Bakura's body absorbed the evil spirit from the Ring. He yelled out in agony and fell to his feet.

Yugi tried to save Bakura, but the golden sheen of light covering Bakura repelled the teen. The Scarabmon tried jumping Bakura, but they, too were repelled by the golden light protecting Bakura.

"Bakura...!" Yugi cried out once again.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased OST – **_**Bakura Theme**_**)**

The innocence from Bakura's eyes were drained and became more psychotic. His voice deepened and became raspier, implying a shift to a more sinister tone. Bakura began to cackle a familiar laugh that scared Yugi. As the golden light subsided, the Millennium Puzzle materialized around Bakura's neck.

Bakura laughed gleefully. "Yes! It is good to be back!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Scarabmon demanded. "Who are you?!"

"I am your worst nightmare, you pitiful insects," Bakura chortled evilly, shifting his view toward the Scarabmon. "You attempted to steal the Millennium Puzzle, which I've longed to take from this boy. I won't allow anyone else to take the power of the ancient Pharaoh!"

"Then help us eliminate Yugi and we'll ask Lord Pharaohmon if he'll let you serve him."

Bakura scoffed. "I'm no interested being anyone's underling again. For meddling with my affairs, I shall grant you two a trip to hell!" 'Yami' Bakura raised his hand at Scarabmon and forged a black cloud that enveloped them.

The insects screamed as shadow creatures materialized within the cloud and ripped them into pieces. Their blood-curdling screams filled the alleyway as they were consumed by the shadow creatures.

Yami Bakura looked on and cackled. "Foolish beetles. You're just a snack for the shadow demons."

"Bakura!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh OST – **_**~Curse of Darkness~ **_**(Bakura's Theme))**

The former tomb thief knelt down rubbing his finger on the trail of blood from the Scarabmon and licked it from his fingers. Yugi shuddered with disgust watching Yami Bakura cruel smile widen.

"Mmm, I just love the sweet taste of a blood. It tastes even better from that of frightened souls. Now, Yugi, you have something that I require. I didn't return only to end up empty handed again. Give me your Millennium Puzzle and the other items."

"Set Bakura free, you demon! I've beaten you before!"

"Come now. Unless you want to see Bakura again, then give me what I want. Unless you want to settle this in a Shadow Game?"

"NO!" Yugi shouted as his Millennium Puzzle lit up. His demeanor change abruptly and shifted back to Yami. "Evil spirit! I demand you to set Bakura free!"

"At last we meet again, pharaoh. How long has it been? Ah, yes. Battle City, wasn't it?"

Yami scowled. "I thought I'd never have to face you again."

"It's so unfortunate, isn't it? You and I would've settled this if you just handed me the Puzzle."

"Listen, there is a much greater crisis at hand. A monster by the name of Pharaohmon has been unleashed on the world. He seeks the power of the Millennium Puzzle. He is on an ambitious mission to impose his power over human civilization! Are you not concerned what this might mean for you?"

Yami Bakura was undeterred by the Nameless Pharaoh's warning. "Not at all. He seeks the power of the Millennium Puzzle. No one shall get in my way of my destiny. Perhaps, I shall have a word with this Pharaohmon."

"Don't be a fool! Pharaohmon isn't to be trusted! The last time you affiliated with some unruly evil, you paid the heavy price!"

"We'll meet again, pharaoh," Yami Bakura said as he turned and walked away. "However, next time, you had better watch your back. I will strike when you least expect it."

Yami Bakura let out an evil laughter and seemingly vanished inside a black mist that relocated him elsewhere in Domino.

**(End theme)**

"Damn it!" Yami cursed. Yugi mentally pleaded in his mind.

_'Yami! Takato and the others are looking for Yui! We need to help find her.'_

Yami picked up the backpack and put the other two items in the container.

"Perhaps with my Puzzle I could..." Yami focused on the mystic item and tried to use it to locate the Tamers. "I'm not sure if I can find them in time. With the evil spirit possessing Bakura again, we have two enemies to worry about. Both want the Millennium Puzzle."

_'We won't let them have it, Yami!'_

"We'll need to contact Joey and the others. It's off to Shinjuku then. I hope they're able to find Yui!"

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/5:00 PM**_

The Tamers search for Yui came up empty handed. During the search, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon joined the others.

Himura stopped to catch his breath. Finding the nearest wall, he punched it out of sheer frustration.

"Damn it! I'm the worst brother in the world! She'll never want to look me in the eye again!"

"Himura!" Takato caught Himura on the act. "We're not giving up on this search. Neither should you since you're her brother, Himura. She needs you now more than ever."

Inumon, Guilmon, Jeri, and Felinismon arrived to see Takato speaking with Himura.

"Please, don't give up, because we're not until we find Yui," Jeri said. "You can trust us we'll find her."

"Yeah, me and Guilmon will start scouring this side with Renamon soon. We'll let you guys know what we'll find," Inumon said. "Ready, Guilmon?"

"Yeah!" Guilmon said as he and Inumon started scouring the east side of their current location.

Takato watched them leave. "At least we have Kazu and Guardromon covering things by air. They might be able to find her sooner than the rest."

"Don't you get it? Pharaohmon is out there with his cronies. If one of those freaks finds her..." Himura mumbled and resisted the urge to tear his own hair out.

"Stop beating yourself up over this, Himura!" DarkGabumon called out.

Everyone turned around and watched DarkGabumon walking up to Himura.

"Speaking as her partner, I'm not ready to give up. You see how far I've had to catch up to you?" DarkGabumon said, heavily panting as evident from all the running he had to do. "If chunky ol' me can at least keep up with you, then a strong boy like you can keep this search going."

"You're Yui's older brother. Start acting like it!" Felinismon chided him.

Himura sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry for holding everyone back. C'mon, let's keep going."

"That's the spirit, Himura," Jeri smiled and nodded in approval, taking Himura's hand.

"Let's go follow where Guilmon and Inumon went. They went this way!" Takato said taking lead of the group.

xxxxx

Walking through another alleyway, Yui searched for another place to hide. She fell to her knees out of exhaustion from the excessive running.

"It's so dark in these alleys," Yui observed as she looked around. "I need to stop. I need to find Himura and tell him I'm sorry. I'm so stupid for doing what I did." She mumbled while wiping tears from her eyes.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST -**_** Taiketsu**_**)**

Suddenly, she heard a chuckle from behind the shadows. Yui stared ahead as her face paled.

"Who was that? Who's there?"

Unbeknownst to the child, Pharaohmon materialized behind her. Yui whirled around and grimaced with fear as her eyes fell on the demonic being towering over her. Her eyes widened and before she could scream, the villain trapped her in a black bubble.

"Yui Tsubasa, I shall relieve you off this emotional distress."

Suddenly, Pharaohmon felt the presence of the Digimon party. He quickly turned as Guilmon, Inumon, and DarkGabumon arrived facing him. Takato, Himura, Jeri, and Felinismon, too, came, but were too late. Himura gaped in shock when seeing his own sister captured by Pharaohmon.

"YUI!" Himura cried out. "LET HER GO, MONSTER!"

Inumon growled. "You best let her go if you want to live!"

Guilmon snarled as his eyes turned feral.

"You better what they tell you! We're not giving her up without a fight!" Takato declared as he prepared his D-Ark. "Time to Biomerge, Guilmon!"

"Sorry, but finder's keepers!" Pharaohmon cackled as he lifted his hand and expelled a darkness wave that swept the group back.

As Takato, Himura, and Jeri fell in a heap, the Digimon recovered quickly but not without taking damage from Pharaohmon's attack.

"You're all so annoyingly resilient. No matter. I will get my opportunity to dissect you in the tournament. Let's just see how I effect your team morale and break Himura down once I take away what's most dearest to him!" With that, Pharaohmon grabbed the bubble containing Yui and hovered into the air laughing.

"Yui..." Himura raised his head and screamed. "LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

In response to his partner's heart-wrenching screams, Inumon gained a sudden boost and evolved into YoukaiInumon. Takato readily stood up and powered his D-Ark.

"_**Biomerge Activate!**_" Takato yelled as he and Guilmon merged to become Gallantmon.

Gallantmon and YoukaiInumon flew up to send their attacks toward Pharaohmon. The villain put the bubble containing Yui in front as the Digimon were forced to cease their attack.

"You coward!" Gallantmon berated the evil priest.

"YUI!" YoukaiInumon yelled.

DarkGabumon screamed to his partner. "YUI!" He jumped up but to no avail as his reach was nowhere near Yui's.

"HIMURA! INUMON! DARKGABUMON! TAKATO!" Yui screamed while punching the bubble hard.

Pharaohmon blasted Gallantmon and YoukaiInumon with his scepter and paralyzed them. He launched another dark magic strike that repelled them to the ground. Gallantmon split back into Takato and Guilmon. YoukaiInumon regressed to Inumon.

"NO!" Jeri screamed.

Felinismon jumped up catching the three of them before they hit the ground.

"YUI!" Himura screamed again.

"Don't you worry, Tamers. You will be seeing Yui very soon and no doubt she'll be extremely _pleased_ to see you again after I'm done with her," Pharaohmon cackled as he carried the bubble containing Yui with him.

With that, Pharaohmon vanished along with Yui. The other Tamers and their Digimon arrived, but were too late to make a difference. Everyone witnessed Himura scream out for his sister as his voice became mixed with pain and anguish.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Pharaohmon: Yui, your brother was responsible for the deaths of Kotori and your parents. Make him suffer. Make him pay for causing you so much pain. He never cared for you and killed your parents just in spite of it.

Yui: My brother… did this? He will pay! I hate him…

(Darkness shrouded Yui as she began her transformation into an older woman with a ninja outfit. Yui Tsubasa was no more and in her place was…)

Yui: Just call me, Nemesis

Takato: Hey, everyone! You just won't believe this! Once we find the whereabouts of Himura, we stumble across a showdown with this powerful woman with these strange powers.

Dark Gabumon: It's Yui!

Himura: It couldn't be! How is it possible?!

Nemesis: Dear, Himura. I am your precious little sister, Yui, or at least I used to be. Yui Tsubasa is gone! Nemesis only exists in this world of hatred! It's time for you to die, brother!

Inumon: I can't fight her, Himura! It's against my code to hurt those I protect!

Dark Gabumon: Same goes for me!

Himura: How can I fight this battle against my own sister?! This is all my fault!

Takuya: Hey, look! Pharaohmon is on TV!

Yusuke: That showoff is making his damn announcement for his tournament!

Pharaohmon: People of the Earth. Listen carefully, in less than two weeks, I will be hosting a tournament to determine the fates of the Digital and real worlds. You better make take advantage of this time of peace.

Rei: Cammy, listen to me. You're going to have to regain those memories as the Digital Priestess.

Cammy: But how?

Yugi: Time to assemble the best deck that I can!

Pharaohmon: I also have many participants that wish to take part in this tournament. Anubimon. Behold the prisoners you had sealed away. They are now free to take part in my tournament.

Henry: What?! Piedmon?! Demon?!

Anubimon: Himura. You and the Tamers will receive my training. I just cannot allow Pharaohmon to have his way!

Minako: On the next installment!

_**The Birth of Nemesis, Mistress of Darkness! Pharaohmon's Global Announcement!**_

Takato: Two weeks until the big event! Let's make it count, Guilmon!

Kaiba: This tournament sounds... interesting.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Knocked off another chapter for Redux's hopeful comeback. As shown, Pharaohmon shows us why he's YuYuGiDigiMoon's first Big Bad. Training begins as some get a head start. Yami Bakura returns to the scene, but technically makes his YYGDM debut. And Yui's gets captured just when she gained a Digimon partner. Hope you're all ready for Nemesis! We also delve into Himura's past insecurities.

If you've already read the YYGDM prequel special, _Underworld Saga_, you'll get more in-depth on Himura and Kotori's backstory, but if you haven't read it. Where have you been? It's complete and can be read anytime at your leisure!

We're nearing the Shadow Tournament. We're just two chapters away from the tournament arc. Once I work through heavy revisions for chapters 16 and 17, chapter 18 and onward should be smooth sailing! I hope you can hold on a little much and thanks for putting up with these sporadic updates.

Until then, send your reviews!


	16. Birth of Nemesis! Global Announcement!

**A/N: **Two more chapters until the Shadow Tournament, that's all that needs to be said. Meanwhile, Nemesis wrecks some havoc and Pharaohmon makes his big announcement.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 16

_**The Birth of Nemesis, Mistress of Darkness! Pharaohmon's Global Announcement!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Enclosed Abandoned Facility/5:30 PM**_

Inside a dark and enclosed room, Yui Tsubasa opened her eyes. She gasped upon viewing her new surroundings. She tapped the sides of what resembled a bubble. She pressed her hands and pounded this sphere, trying to break out.

"Hey, where am I?! Himura? Inumon? DarkGabumon?"

Yui heard an evil laugh emanating within this dark room. She scanned the pitch darkness and shivered heavily in fear. A pair of red eyes pierced through the darkness glaring intently at the frightened child.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**Lucemon no Theme**_**)**

"Who's there?!"

"Welcome, Yui Tsubasa."

"Where have you taken me?!"

"That is not important now, but you are someone with powers I could use."

"You want to use me?!" Yui defiantly yelled out. "Forget it! I'll never serve you!"

The villain chuckled evilly, shooting down Yui's defiant stance. "Very well then, but it wouldn't be wise if you wish to return to your brother." He laughed again much to the child's confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?!"

"Your brother doesn't want you to return. He sees you nothing more than a nuisance."

"You're lying! My brother loves me dearly and vowed to stake his life to protect me. Same with Inumon and DarkGabumon!"

"How can you be sure they're not feeding you lies? DarkGabumon, especially, shouldn't be trusted. He betrayed me. He would've done the same to you. DarkGabumon has no loyalty to anyone. And your brother? Heh, he's been keeping secrets from you."

"Secrets?"

"There's far more skeletons in your brother's closet than he's letting on."

Yui was almost a loss for words. "I don't understand."

"Your brother committed a horrible crime during his comatose period. Do you remember that day you and he were in that cart accident with your parents? That tragic day."

"Yes, but how do you know this?"

"As soon as he went into his comatose state, he was sent to the Underworld, located in the darkest regions of the Digital World. Think of it almost like the dimension between heaven and hell, a purgatory realm. Digimon souls, good and evil, are sent there to be judged. Your brother and a girl named Kotori Ayami were assigned a mission to defeat a serpent named Basiliskmon. In order to defeat the monster, Inumon and Seadramon were assigned as Himura and Kotori's Digimon partners."

"That's how Inumon and Himura met?"

"Himura and Kotori resented one another and wanted nothing to do with anything dealing with friendship. Your brother couldn't put up with the girl anymore and snapped. Rather than protecting her from Basiliskmon, he allowed the serpent to kill her. He wanted her out of his life and was happy. He was glad to have gotten away with this act of murder."

"That's not true! It couldn't...!" Yui shook her head, denying these lies Pharaohmon presented her. "My brother was keeping this from me?"

"If you don't believe me, then Kotori herself will tell you."

**(End theme)**

With that, a spotlight unveiled a dark-haired ghostly girl with cuts and a blood-stained body. Her eyes looked subdued and devoid of life. Yui became traumatized upon seeing the mutilated girl in blood-soaked clothes.

The girl weakly muttered, haunting the frightened child. "_Please… you must stop him… stop Himura… he'll kill you… the same way he left me to… die…_"

"Stop it!" Yui pleaded, covering her eyes and turning away from 'Kotori'. "Please, stop it! How could my brother have done such a horrible thing?! Why didn't Inumon stop him?!"

As 'Kotori' vanished, Pharaohmon's voice spoke out again. "Because Inumon was made to be Himura's partner. He has no choice but to take Himura's orders. Eventually, Inumon himself will die by Himura's hands."

"What can I do to stop Himura? I can't let him murder anymore."

"Tell me, Yui Tsubasa. Do you wish to stop your brother from hurting anymore innocent people?"

Yui turned around looking at the red eyes glaring at her. "How?"

"If you wish to allow the powers of darkness to grant you the power you desire…"

"The powers of darkness? But I can't…"

"Why? Don't you wish to stop Himura from hurting any more people? He deserves to pay for letting this poor girl die!"

**(Cue Sailor Moon R OST – **_**Black Moon Theme**_**)**

Yui turned around and saw 'Kotori' reappear to haunt the child. However, Yui conveyed more remorse for her. .

"_Yui, avenge me… show that coward that you won't hesitate to carry out justice... there's no reasoning with that murderer… kill him… kill him…_"

Yui closed her eyes and teared up. She cracked her fists against the sphere and screamed out in anguish.

'Kotori' grinned an evil smile and laughed sadistically._"That's it, child. Give into the hate, the malice, the darkness... trust me... it's very invigorating."_

"Himura must pay."

"That's not all my dear," Pharaohmon spoke up as 'Kotori' vanished again. "Himura not only is responsible for Kotori's tragic death, but the accident. It was no accident."

"What?" Yui raised her head, eyes full of tears and her face contorted with anguish. "Not an accident?"

"Your brother murdered your parents. He slipped pills into their coffee earlier that tragic morning. He despised them for giving more attention to you than himself. He resented you for being the _favorite_. Since he couldn't get the attention he _deserved,_ he took it upon himself to drug them to cause your father to lose control and came led to the tragic accident."

"He couldn't have… He killed momma and poppa?! He couldn't have...!"

"You want to know another secret?"

Yui was left speechless, unable to respond to the villain.

"He had plotted to have you murdered in that accident as well. Unfortunately for him, he suffered a concussion. Only you survived that accident without a single scratch. Your will allowed you to survive. Consider yourself lucky. Since then, he has plotted ways to harm you Today was that perfect example. Once you ran away, he would have found you and beaten you senseless to prove that he is the dominant sibling."

"Himura... how could he...? He killed that poor girl, Kotori! He's the one responsible for mommy and daddy's deaths!" Yui seethed as the darkness leaked through the sphere and swirled around her. The darkness became drawn to the child's growing hatred.

"Let the darkness grant you the power! Fill it with your hate and spite for this murderer of a brother!"

As more darkness entered the sphere, Yui sank to her knees as the evil energy further engulfed and possessed her. The sphere shattered, raining shards down on the child. Dark smoke seeped from these shards and entered Yui's body. Overwhelmed by the darkness swelling within her, Yui raised her head as her eyes became possessed and turned dark blue. She screamed and angrily punched the ground, struggling to resist the darkness consuming her.

"Yui Tsubasa, let your body take it in. Embrace the darkness I'm feeding you! Become my new mistress! We'll punish your brother and destroy those irritated Tamers!"

The little girl stretched out her arms and grinned evilly. Pharaohmon emerged from the seemingly endless dark room and held his hand over her. Her body was entirely enveloped by a black cocoon. While being encased in this cocoon, the child's body underwent a slow physical metamorphosis.

"Let the darkness infuse with your spiritual awareness. It shall allow you to harness the ability to use spiritual techniques as weapons to your disposal. You will be given body that will allow you to contain such an overwhelming power."

Yui's body started to stretch out. Her legs grew longer than her body. Her hips widened and her chest expanded, showing a bit of her enlarged bust. Yui's child-like physique morphed into that of an hour glass figure. Her hair grew longer and went down past her spine. Her naked mature body became covered by a dark full-bodied cloth material. Then her right arm was encased in metallic armor. The left side showed some of her pale skin. Black gloves materialized around her hands. A large shoulder pad materialized on her left shoulder. Her chest became covered with a metal plate covering the breasts aura. A belt adorned her waist. Her boots were long and silver with high heels at the very bottom. The girl's hair was long and remained tied into a ponytail. Opening her eyes, Yui's innocence in her blue eyes were replaced with red eyes brimming with a cruel and sadistic demeanor. She put on a metal mask, similar to Karasu's, that covered her mouth.

As her transformation was complete, Yui turned into Pharaohmon's evil mistress. She giggled in a more sinister tone and gone was her innocent child-like voice.

"State your name, my mistress."

"I am Nemesis," she addressed her master in a deeper tone tinged with maturity.

**(End theme)**

Pharaohmon laughed. _It worked! And she's completely obedient to my will! _"How does it feel to finally escape Himura's shadow?"

"I look forward to seeing my dear _brother _very soon. I'd like to repay him for all he's done for me."

"You'll be seeing him very soon, Nemesis," Pharaohmon stated as he watched Nemesis producing long nails from her hands. "Are you ready?"

Nemesis stared at her long, razor sharp nails and chortled. "I'm ready to spill his blood."

"Then, go. Have your way with him and the Tamers. Make them suffer."

"Oh, I will do more than just that," Nemesis reassured her new master. After she bowed, she vanished from the spot.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/5:35 PM**_

Shortly after losing Yui, Himura aimlessly left the group to find Yui on his own. Though Inumon valiantly went after Himura, the Tamers were caught in the middle of finding two Tsubasas and a Digimon. DarkGabumon followed Inumon and Himura's scents the best he could.

"I'm sorry, guys. I can't even pick up on mutt's scent," DarkGabumon panted hard. "He and Himura are too far out of range for me."

Takato quickly turned to Guilmon. "What about you, boy? Anything?"

Guilmon shook his head. "Sorry, I'm having the same problems. They're too far."

"They could've gone too far out for us to find them now!" Terriermon whined.

Henry replied. "We can't stop now. Pharaohmon could very well lure Himura into an ambush like he did with Yui."

DarkGabumon fidgeted. "We're never gonna find Yui now!"

Renamon added. "Calm down, DarkGabumon. We will find her." She shifted her view to Felinismon. "Have you been able to pick up any evil signals?"

"No, Pharaohmon's likely masking his whereabouts. I'm sorry."

"Jeri, can you and Felinismon do me a favor? Go back to Himura's place. We left Suzie and Lopmon there. They're likely worried about us. Can you get my sister and her Digimon? Drop them back off at my family's place."

Jeri nodded in response. "You got it, Henry. We'll do just that. C'mon, Felinismon, we're leaving!"

"You guys be careful," Felinismon advised warning to the Tamers as she picked up Jeri and scurried off in a hurry. She let Jeri led the way toward the Wong residence.

"Listen up guys," Takato announced to the main Tamer trio. "We're going to hit Shinjuku Bridge next. Maybe we'll see them there. It's a long shot."

"Let's go then," Rika approved his suggestion.

"I'll contact Kazu and Kenta on our way there. I'll ask if they can meet us over at the bridge. All right, let's move out, gang!"

With that, the Tamer trio and their Digimon stormed off to their next destination. The one place they haven't investigated yet: Shinjuku Bridge.

"I'm now just getting Himura's signal on my D-Ark, guys!" Takato announced, checking his Digivice where a beacon flashed on the screen. "And what do you know? He's conveniently near where we're headed!"

Renamon thought deeply. _I hope you're with him, Inumon!_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Bridge/5:40 PM **_

"Himura! I found you!" Inumon called out as he ran up to Himura, who was standing under the bridge. A crowd of people noticed Inumon and slowly backed away as he headed over to confront his Tamer. "Is this where you've been hiding? C'mon, we have to find Yui!"

"Where could she be? I'm such a terrible brother!" He yelled, openly confessing his faults of being an overprotective sibling. "Why did I have to keep secrets from her?"

"You didn't want to tell her anything about Kotori."

"She's lost trust in me and now she's been captured by that monster. My godparents are never going to forgive me!"

"Himura, please snap out of it!" Inumon grabbed Himura's shoulders and shook him hard. "I don't like it when you're down in the dumps. We don't have time for emo sessions!"

Suddenly, the people around them seemingly fainted as a thick fog passed by and the cars stopped moving. Himura and Inumon became alarmed by this strange occurrence.

"Himura, I'm getting an awful vibe from this."

"Now what?" growled an irked Himura, who noticed the fog thickening. He and Inumon caught sight of a shadowed figure appearing behind the thick fog. "I see someone!"

The duo turned around and heard an evil giggle emanating from the vague figure standing behind the fog. The figure's footsteps could be heard clapping the ground as Himura and Inumon stood their ground. The figure pierced a calm and insidious glare toward Himura right away.

Pharaohmon interjected with Nemesis, forging a mental link between them.

_'You know what to do, my mistress.'_

_'Yes, to rid myself of that nuisance, Himura Tsubasa.'_

_'Word of caution: I sense that the Tamers are near.'_

_'No need to worry about them. I have everything under complete control.'_

"Himura, I've found you," Nemesis made her presence known as her voice was picked up by Inumon's keen hearing.

"Was that...?"

"Inumon, what is it? Who is that behind the fog sheet?" The boy asked before veering his view toward the shadowed figure. "Who are you?!"

"Himura, I hope you're ready to become my next sacrificial offer!"

"If you're with Pharaohmon, I demand to know where my sister is! Where is Yui?!"

Inumon stepped right in front of Himura, shielding him from this dark presence making her presence known.

"Sweet little Himura, do you really miss your sister?"

"Shut up! Don't you dare taunt me!" Himura chastised her. "How dare you bring up the mention of my sister!"

"Patience. You'll be seeing your sister enough. That I can promise you," Nemesis replied while snickering.

Suddenly, Inumon's nose immediately picked up on Nemesis' scent. Nemesis finally stepped through the fog as she revealed herself to the duo. Himura stepped into a guard stance with Inumon, who continued smelling her scent.

"Her scent is so familiar, Himura."

"What are you talking about?"

Nemesis chortled. "Clearly the canine partner is more perceptive than you'll ever be, boy."

"You better keep your mouth shut!"

"Himura, you're not going to believe this!"

"Just tell me already, Inumon!" The boy demanded as he looked into Inumon's eyes.

"Her scent… it's so similar to that of Yui, but I don't know how that's possible!"

"What? Her scent is similar to Yui?" Himura became flabbergasted upon hearing this. He whirled around and faced Nemesis. "How is this possible?!"

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" Nemesis taunted him. "Yui is no longer with us."

"It can't be... it can't be true!"

"HIMURA!" Takato called out from behind Himura and Inumon.

Both Himura and Inumon instinctively heard Takato call to them. They turned around to see Takato, Rika, Henry, and their Digimon arrive on the scene with near impeccable timing. .

"Takato! What are you guys doing here?!" Himura scolded them. I told you I can handle this alone!"

"As Tai Kamiya would say, there's absolutely no 'I' in teams!" The gogglehead stated. He ran up to Himura and looked behind him to see Nemesis.

The Digimon quickly dropped into defensive stances when Nemesis' presence was clear to them.

"You guys just came in time," Himura said. "Our search for Yui is..."

Just then, DarkGabumon finally arrived catching his breath. His eyes fell immediately on Nemesis, who stood out in the open.

"YUI!" DarkGabumon called to her. "It's you, isn't it?!"

The revelation shocked the Tamer trio and their Digimon. Takato, especially, became baffled when looking over Nemesis.

"That's Yui?!" He exclaimed.

"Man, she sure grew a whole lot," Terriermon remarked.

"How is this possible?!" Rika was taken aback.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me...?" Himura gulped hard as Inumon nodded diligently. "It can't be... no... Yui... how could you? Pharaohmon did this to you, didn't he?!"

Despite seeing Himura fall into despair, Nemesis merely giggled and savored in his pathetic misery. She pointed to her brother and dropped a thumbs up.

"Your little sister is gone forever. From now on, I am the new Yui. You make call me Nemesis."

"Yui, you let Pharaohmon brainwash you! He's turned you into this!"

"He's exposed to me the secrets you've been hiding from me. I didn't realize you enjoy killing people, Himura. Our parents and that girl Kotori... all victims of your sick and twisted games."

Upon hearing this accusation laid on him, Himura's skin grew pale and he became consumed with despair. The Tamers and the Digimon clearly weren't going to believe Nemesis.

"No, that's a lie, Yui! Pharaohmon's deceiving you!" Inumon yelled, trying to reason with the former Yui. "I was there to see what happened to Kotori!"

"Yui, I didn't kill Kotori or our parents!"

"Stop calling me, Yui, you murderer!" Nemesis snarled and shouted back at Himura. "The blood is clearly on your hands!"

"Please listen to your brother! He told us everything about that Kotori girl!" Takato pleaded to Nemesis. "That Basiliskmon monster killed Kotori! Your brother was spared after that girl saved his life!"

"Stop your lies, goggle boy!" snarled Nemesis, shooting an immense dark wave that knocked Takato into Guilmon, who instinctively caught his Tamer. "You've been lied to by this little fraud!" She shifted her scornful eyes toward Himura. "But, I mostly won't forgive what you did to our parents! You killed them, too!"

Himura's heart was struck by Nemesis' accusations.

"They're gone and it's all your fault, Himura! You killed them because you felt that I was getting the most attention from them. They loved us equally and you couldn't accept sharing space with me! You took it upon yourself to drive yourself into rage. You drugged them both and caused poppa to lose control of the car. Then, the accident occurred and both taken away forever. You even plotted to have me killed that day, but I survived. My will to survive was stronger than your hatred! You entered the comatose state and still you weren't satisfied. You took it on Kotori and left her to die! You're nothing but a spineless coward with no remorse!"

"Yui! Please listen to reason! You didn't even give me a chance to explain!"

"It's too late, Himura. You've lost your reason years ago. In my eyes, you're no longer my brother. Prepare to be judged by me and I sentence you to death," Nemesis said, extracting her nails, which grew into claws. She bumrushed Himura with her claws ready to skewer him into pieces.

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**Tuareg Attack**_**)**

Before she could strike him, Inumon pushed Himura aside. Nemesis' nails penetrated the concrete instead as she narrowly missed them both.

"Stay with Himura and Inumon, Renamon!" Rika ordered.

With that, Renamon lunged across near Himura and Inumon to guard them. Nemesis turned around and charged at her adversaries. Renamon tried to intercept her, but Nemesis spun around behind the fox and kicked her in the back.

"Renamon!" Rika screamed.

"Your petty friends can't save you, Himura. Just shows much of a coward to hide behind these Tamers!" Nemesis taunted her brother. "Inumon, you'd protect this murderer after what he's done?!"

"Because he's not a murderer! Basiliskmon killed Kotori! I was there to see Kotori save Himura by taking the blow for him! She died for him!"

"Doesn't change the fact that he let her die! Because he can't fight his own battles! How pathetic of a coward my brother really is to let others die for him!"

Inumon chastised Nemesis. "You're the one who needs to wake up!"

"He's right! Whatever hold Pharaohmon has over you, resist it!" Takato exclaimed.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Nemesis screamed, covering her ears. "Goggleboy, just for butting into our business, I'm going to skewer you and your pitiful friends!"

"Don't do this, Yui!" Dark Gabumon pleaded to his partner.

"SHUT UP!" Nemesis screamed as she away covering her ears. Once she regained her composure, she stood in a battle stance and readied her long nails. "I'm growing tired of these head games, Tamers. Make your pets grow so I can play with them. I promise to be as gentle as I can." She giggled psychotically.

The Tamers pulled out their Digivices and readied their partners for battle. Before Himura had a chance to stop them, the Tamers powered their D-3s.

"Try and subdue her, Guilmon!" Takato exclaimed.

"You, too, Terriermon!" Henry commanded.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted.

"GUYS! WAIT!" Himura pleaded to the Tamers, watching Nemesis preparing to engage the Digimon.

"Go ahead and send your pets at me. I promise not to be too rough," Nemesis chortled evilly, extracting her claws once again. "But, I can't let you Tamers interfere." With the snap of her fingers, a transparent barrier materialized around the Tamers.

"What the...?!" Henry was taken by surprise.

"She's got us trapped!" Takato yelled out trying to reach out toward the barrier.

"Takato!" Guilmon cried out.

"I wouldn't go near him," Nemesis chortled.

The barrier encircling the Tamers wasn't just a regular barrier. The barrier was a cloud laced with invisible bombs created from Nemesis' (and to an extent Yui's) spiritual power. Renamon's keen eyes picked up on the bombs as she stopped Guilmon and Terriermon.

"You've surrounded our Tamers with bombs!" Renamon accused Nemesis.

Terriermon gaped in aghast. "What?!"

"Takato! Don't move!" Guilmon called to his Tamer, getting him to stop from touching the barrier.

Withdrawing his hands from the barrier, Takato took a deep breath and huddled close to his friends.

"If you so much lay a finger on the barrier, you'll trigger my invisible bombs that are set to go off and blow your partners to bits!" Nemesis giggled devilishly.

In response to their Tamers' pleas, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon stopped at their tracks.

"Good pets, this'll keep your Tamers out of our way," Nemesis said. "C'mon and evolve. Fight me all together if you want, but the result will be the same." She openly dared the Digimon trio to fight her.

"Takato. There's no other way. We're going to have to teach her a lesson!" Rika snapped.

"Yui! Stop this!" Himura cried out. "Please, don't go through with this!"

"Don't you ever learn to shut up?!"

With that, Nemesis sprang forward and went on to attack Himura. But, Inumon and DarkGabumon threw themselves in front of Himura. She blasted them with kicks, dropping them in front of Himura.

"Stay down, you stupid mutts," scoffed the masked woman.

"Inumon! DarkGabumon!" Himura knelt down near the two Digimon and checked on them.

**(End theme)**

"This has gone far enough!" Takato declared. "Guilmon, subdue her!"

"You too, Terriermon!"

"Take her down, Renamon!"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers Evolution Theme - **_**Evo**_**)**

After the Tamers' D-3s lit up, the Digimon were engulfed by beams.

"Guilmon... _**Shinka! Growlmon!**_"

"Terriermon... _**Shinka! Gargomon!**_'

"Renamon... _**Shinka! Kyuubimon!**_"

Nemesis giggled witnessing the Digimon in their Champion-level states. Growlmon bellowed while charging down Nemesis' direction.

"Ooo, is that supposed to scare me?" Nemesis taunted Growlmon. "Come on, let's play."

"You'll be begging for us to stop beating ya!" Gargomon boasted.

"Remember, we're only need to remove the control Pharaohmon seemingly has over her!" Kyuubimon reminded them.

Growlmon bumrushed Nemesis and tried catching her with a claw slash. Nemesis narrowly dodged by flipping up into the air.

"_**Pyro Blaster!**_"

Growlmon opened fire, launching red blasts toward her. Nemesis created a barrier, which produced invisible bombs. The blasts bombarded the barrier causing the bombs to go off and create a chain of explosions. A few bombs exploded near Growlmon and knocked him back.

The goggle head could only look on with horror, but he couldn't move past the barrier to save his friend.

"Growlmon!"

"Feh. That was way too easy," coldly muttered Nemesis, who seemed more agitated.

"I wouldn't go flaunting just yet, Nemesis!" Kyuubimon yelled as she charged toward the woman.

"Who said anything about flaunting?" Nemesis rebuked, turning around and seeing Kyuubimon spinning herself into wheel of fire.

From the fire, Kyuubimon produced a dragon around herself. "_**Dragon Wheel!**_"

Nemesis quickly swerved aside, letting Kyuubimon pass through. She raced up behind Kyuubimon and kicked her hard when the fox turned around. Kyuubimon was kicked up into the air, allowing Nemesis to jump up and knock her down to the ground.

Inumon recovered from Nemesis' attack and saw Kyuubimon laying down on the ground.

"Renamon...!"

"No, Kyuubimon!" Rika cried out, watching Nemesis kick Kyuubimon's side. "Leave her alone!" She naturally tried going through the barrier despite Nemesis' warnings, but Takato seized her arm and stopped her. "Gogglehead, let me go!"

"Didn't you hear if you touch this barrier, all three of us are done for!" Takato reminded her of the invisible bombs still in the barrier. "Relax, Inumon's got this covered."

As Nemesis turned her attention to Gargomon, Inumon crawled over to protect Kyuubimon.

"_**Gargo Laser!**_"

Gargomon charged ahead firing rapidfire shots at Nemesis. Nemesis put up a barrier protecting her from Gargomon's shots. Each blast were neutralized by the tiny bombs that went off. Nemesis skidded back avoiding getting caught by the explosions. Nemesis quickly vanished, leaving Gargomon confused.

"Where did ya go?!" Gargomon panicked whilst looking around.

"Tag..."

Gargomon felt someone touching his shoulder.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

An explosion suddenly went behind Gargomon. He was launched several feet back from the explosive blast as he hit the ground near Kyuubimon.

"Not Gargomon, too!" Henry exclaimed.

Nemesis landed and gazed over the defeated Digimon. She scoffed in boredom. "Don't tell me you three are holding back just because I was little Yui. How pathetic."

**(End theme)**

"Stop this, Yui! I'm the one you want! Leave them alone!" Himura pleaded to Nemesis.

As he got her attention, Nemesis turned around removing her ninja mask and smiled cruelly.

"You're right. After all, you're the one I need to kill. These pathetic fools means nothing to me," Nemesis said while walking toward her brother. "Now, come here, brother. Time for you to pay for your crimes." She said, drawing out her claws ready to cut Himura to pieces.

The Tamers and Digimon were now at Nemesis' mercy. With the Tamers trapped and the Digimon hurt, Nemesis had no other obstacles between her and Himura.

DarkGabumon barely stirred as the first thing he saw was Nemesis heading toward Himura.

"Yui... stop this..." DarkGabumon begged while sitting up.

Himura stood up ready to meet his fate at Nemesis' hands.

"Himura!" Inumon and the Tamers shouted together.

_I'm sorry mom and dad._ Himura thought, closing his eyes as Nemesis approached him.

xxxxx

_**Ueno District/Teno'h-Kaioh Residence/5:55 PM**_

After Setsuna recapped Haruka and Michiru about the recent situation, the couple took this to heart. They realized underestimating Pharaohmon would be a costly mistake. They also readily prepared themselves to help Rei, Minako, and Makoto regain their Senshi powers while safeguarding Cammy.

"Now you do see what we've been through?" Rei addressed Haruka and Michiru.

"We do now," Michiru replied.

Haruka clenched a fist. "We just need to go to this Digital World then to find this sword wielded by Cammy's predecessor? Right? That's the one probable way to restore y'alls powers."

"Yes," the Miko acknowledged.

"All right then, what are we waiting for?" Haruka asked, standing up from her chair.

"For the doorway into the Digital World," Setsuna said. "Finding one is much easier said than done."

Before Haruka could object, an anchorman's voice came out from the television Cammy was using. The Senshi saw the television screen as a live footage via helicopter filmed the current Nemesis battle and showed the Digimon, which Rei, Setsuna, and Hotaru recognized.

"_...a heated battle is now taking place in the heart of Shinjuku. We can confirm that the monsters known as Digimon are attempting to subdue a creature resembling a woman and we do not know the cause for all the people laying unconscious. For those close in the vicinity, please evacuate._"

"Those kids and their Digimon are fighting another one of Pharaohmon's henchmen. They need help, but some of us can't do anything," Rei cursed her now powerless state.

Haruka affirmed. "Michiru, time for us to spring into action."

Michiru nodded. "Of course, to make up for our absence."

"Wait, you two alone?" Ami asked.

"Whoa, hold on!" Rei tried to stop them.

Setsuna interjected as she stopped Rei. "It's ok. Let them go. Besides, either me, Hotaru, or Ami can join them. Let them go and make up for their absence."

Rei sighed deeply and conceded to the Time Guardian's wishes. "All right then." She sat down with Cammy to watch the battle unfold on the broadcast.

"Please be careful, you two," Hotaru said. "One of us might join you in the fight."

Haruka and Michiru both nodded as they headed out into the battle.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Bridge/6:12 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Panic**_**)**

Nemesis repelled Kyuubimon and Inumon back with a shockwave created from a darkness wave. Gargomon was laying down beaten by Nemesis' ruthless attack. Growlmon attempted a comeback and swung his tail at Nemesis' direction. The dark mistress jumped over the giant reptile's tail and blasted him in the back with an assortment of invisible bombs that neutralized him. The Tamers looked on fearfully as their partners fell to Nemesis.

Himura instinctively bumrushed behind Nemesis. As he reached out to grab her, Nemesis whirled around and slashed his right arm. The boy howled painfully as he hit the ground and became horrified by the blood spilling from three cuts on his shoulder. He tried gutting it out through the pain. Nemesis sneered when she noted the unbridled determination in Himura's eyes.

"Why? Why aren't you screaming in pain?!" Nemesis yelled out in confusion. Her face contorted with anger. "Why don't you scream?! SCREAM, DAMN YOU!" She grabbed Himura and slapped his right cheek, sending him falling down.

Himura utterly refused to convey any signs of weakness to Nemesis. He looked up still looking determined and undeterred by Nemesis' attack. This only succeeded in infuriating Nemesis. She drove her left knee repeatedly into Himura's gut. As he doubled over in pain, she slashed his shoulder again.

"SCREAM! DAMN YOU! SCREAM!" Nemesis forced him to wail by brutalizing him. "Don't you feel any pain?! That settles it. You really don't have any human emotions, do you?"

"Himura!" Inumon yelled toward his partner. He crawled over to reach him, but Nemesis cut him off by sending a dark wave at his direction.

"Stop down, you mutt!" The woman snarled as she proceeded to stomp Himura's back hard. "I'm going to keep this up until you scream and beg for mercy!"

"Yui... stop...!"

"ENOUGH!" Nemesis hissed as she lifted her right hand ready to drill her claws into his back.

"HIMURA!" Inumon and the Tamers screamed in unison.

DarkGabumon stood up and charged forward yelling. "YUI! STOP!"

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, two powerful attacks forged from wind and the ocean hurtled at Nemesis.

"_**World Shaking!**_"

"_**Deep Submerge!**_"

The attacks impacted Nemesis and repelled her from inflicting any further damage to Himura. Shocked, the Tamers and the Digimon looked up to discover the source of the attacks. Nemesis planted her feet down and looked up to see two figures garbed in familiar Sailor uniforms.

**(Cue Sailor Moon OST – **_**Uranus and Neptune theme **_**(0:00-1:34))**

"The Senshi came just in time!" Takato was greatly relieved.

Henry eyed the Senshi duo. "Wait, but these two are different from the others who've actually aided us."

Rika looked up seeing Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune land near Himura. "I've seen them on the broadcasts before!"

Inumon groaned as he crawled over to pick grab Himura. Himura favored his bleeding shoulder.

"There, I've got you, buddy," Inumon reassured his Tamer. "We've been saved."

"By who...? The Senshi?" Himura noticed Uranus and Neptune facing Nemesis. "They're gonna fight Yui? No, this is my dispute."

Sailor Uranus beckoned Inumon and Himura off. "You two stay on the sidelines and tend to your friends. We'll handle this."

"That woman you're facing... she's my...!"

Nemesis rudely cut off Himura before he could finish warning the Outers. "So, the Senshi have come out to play, eh? No matter. Haste makes waste. I'll gladly play with you two."

"Ready, Neptune?"

"Yes," the turquoise-haired woman firmly nodded and dashed alongside her partner.

Nemesis hastily dashed to engage her two adversaries. The Outer Senshi duo readied for Pharaohmon's evil mistress. Sailor Uranus drove her fist through the concrete, sending a giant orb of golden light toward Nemesis.

"Take this! _**World Shaking!**_" howled Uranus

Neptune raised her hands and summoned a tidal wave. From this wave, she forged a massive aqua green orb.

"_**Deep Submerge!**_"

Nemesis narrowly dodged the the attacks heading her direction. She blitzed past both Uranus and Neptune while catching them off guard.

"Please! Is that all you've got?!" Nemesis laughed as she attacked them both from their rear.

However, Uranus and Neptune were ready as they seized Nemesis. They pulled Nemesis forward and threw her across. Nemesis used their momentum and landed on her feet.

"Damn, this won't be easy!" Uranus scoffed. She quickly drew out her Space Sword, but she abruptly stopped. "Wait, there's a peculiar vibe from her."

Neptune gasped as she, too, felt an innocent presence within Nemesis. "There's a source of life within this creature."

"What's the matter? Lost your nerve, ladies?" Nemesis taunted the duo. She displayed her razor fingers and dashed forward to attack them. However, she immediately altered her battle strategy and created an energy orb in her hand. She tossed it toward the Sailors and watched them dodge the explosion.

"An energy bomb?!" Uranus was taken aback as she took to the air and narrowly dodged the explosive blast.

"Be careful, Uranus!" Neptune called to her partner.

"That should've gotten you. No matter you will fall eventually," Nemesis muttered as she jumped up throwing more energy bombs at the Sailors. They dodged her attacks, further frustrating the woman. "Hold still!"

"My move!" Sailor Uranus hopped on side wall and catapulted off, launching herself into Nemesis. She drove her Space Sword into Nemesis, but Uranus payed the price right away.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Sailor Uranus screamed out painfully as an energy bomb hit her right shoulder.

"Uranus!" Neptune shouted.

As Uranus hit the ground, she grabbed her shoulder as some blood trickled out. Nemesis landed near Uranus and chuckled evilly, savoring every moment of Uranus' screams of pain.

**(End theme)**

"Ah, such lovely music your screams produce. It's pleasant!" Nemesis cooed playfully albeit also rather sadistically. The persona of Nemesis conveyed sheer pleasure to inflicting pain and misery on others. "Now if only I can get Himura to scream with his lovely voice." She briefly motioned toward Himura and Inumon, both standing up. "I'll get you two in a minute. Wait right there..."

Before Nemesis could go further, Sailor Neptune landed next to Uranus and prepared to defend her partner at any cost.

"You Sailors never give up. How irritating," she scoffed irritably.

"I'll take her from here on, Uranus. You sit down and recover."

Suddenly, Uranus grabbed Neptune's hand and stopped her.

"Uranus?"

"Let's take this witch down."

"Uranus?" Neptune watched her partner stand firmly and ready to fight again. Moved by Uranus' valor, Neptune nodded. "Yes, together."

Nemesis was shocked by their perseverance. "You two are supposed to fear me! Why aren't you?!"

"Why be afraid of something we know we can defeat?" Uranus rebuked. "You don't know who you're dealing with! And this wound you gave me?" She pointed to her right shoulder. "I've taken worse."

"LIES!" Nemesis shouted. "I'll blow you two to pieces...!"

"_**Dark Blaster!**_" Came a black fireball that intercepted Nemesis and stopped her from attacking the Outer duo.

The Tamers exclaimed in unison. "DarkGabumon?!"

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST - **_**Aban**_**)**

DarkGabumon stood not too far from Nemesis. A determined glare formed on the Digimon's face. Nemesis pressed her right cheek where some of the black fire hit her face.

"You nicked my face, you little bastard!"

"Stop this, Yui! I beg of you!"

"You stupid mutt! You're talking to Nemesis now, traitor! I'll kill you for Lord Pharaohmon!"

DarkGabumon firmly held his ground. "I know that deep down inside that Yui is calling out for help. I can sense her presence and she wants out of that body! Set Yui free, you monster!"

"You'll never see that little brat again! She's dead!"

"I don't think so. You underestimate the pure heart Yui possesses!"

Suddenly, Nemesis' body started convulsing. She felt pain in her chest as Yui's spiritual presence was ready to burst out, but Nemesis suppressed her. She immediately sank to her knees and grabbed half of her face.

"No! I won't let you overtake me, you brat! You won't win!"

"Yui! Fight the evil!" DarkGabumon said. "You can break through Pharaohmon's evil spell!"

"C'mon, Yui!" Himura called out to his sister.

_Is it working?! _Takato thought while he, Henry, and Rika were astounded by the turn of events unfolding.

In response to their pleas, Nemesis realized that her voice changed and became the more innocent tone of Yui's.

"DarkGabumon! Help me! Please, help me!" Nemesis begged in Yui's natural voice. Her blue eyes, formerly red, showed that the girl had briefly regained control. Then, her eyes turned red again, indicating that the evil mistress regained control. "No! You'll never break free, Yui! I'm in control here! I'm the new Yui!"

Yui took back control. "You'll never be me! You're hurting my brother and my friends! I'll never forgive you or Pharaohmon for this!"

Nemesis resurfaced. "Ha! What are you going to do about it, little Yui? Cry? Yes, go ahead and cry. It won't do you any good!"

The child returned once again for a brief moment. "I won't cry! You don't even scare me anymore, Nemesis! I'll overcome you!"

"Nonsense! I've won this internal struggle!" Nemesis regained her body and conquered Yui's will. "A futile attempt, DarkGabumon! Now die!"

**(End theme)**

As Nemesis went for DarkGabumon, Uranus and Neptune blasted Nemesis back. The mistress was driven into the bridge. Once Neptune held her Aqua Mirror, Uranus limped over to peer through Nemesis' reflection. Her eyes widened in shock when Yui came into display over where Nemesis stood.

"My suspicions appear to be accurate," Neptune muttered. "That trapped soul is a child."

"I can't believe it..." Uranus gaped, nearly speechless upon seeing the revelation.

Nemesis recovered and raised her hand to summon more explosives.

"You'll pay for that cheapshot!" Nemesis hissed, but before she could complete her bombs...

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST – **_**Kampf Theme #6 – Battle Theme**_**)**

"_**Shine Aqua Illusion!**_"

"_**Dead Scream.**_"

Two elemental attacks came out of nowhere and repelled Nemesis. She glanced across as Sailors Mercury and Pluto came into plain sight.

"Mercury, Pluto! Uranus is hurt! We have to get her help!" Neptune called out to them.

As the Senshi gathered near their fallen ally, Nemesis took a few steps back.

"Everyone, this creature is actually a human being!" Neptune announced to the shock of the Senshi.

"You mean this was once a just a human being?" Mercury eyed Nemesis.

"A little girl to be more specific," confirmed Uranus. "There's a likely possibility that Pharaohmon is behind this."

Mercury couldn't believe it. "This is exactly how Chibi-Usa became Black Lady."

"Silence! You Sailor Senshi! I spit on your love and justice! You sicken me!"

"Please, let us help you!" Mercury kindly begged. "We know you've been manipulated by Pharaohmon. If what Neptune says is true, then let us help purify you!"

"Like I'd allow you! I serve only Lord Pharaohmon!" Nemesis prepared to charge them, but stopped when she felt a sharp poke against her back. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Sailor Saturn nudging her with her Silence Glaive. Nemesis instinctively jumped up and landed on a lightpost.

"Don't even think about it. You're outnumbered," Saturn warned her.

_So, you've finally managed to get me this time, Sailor Senshi. _Nemesis growled and veered toward Himura's direction. "We'll meet again, Himura! Next time, I'll be sure to finish the job."

With that, the mistress teleported from the spot and left everyone befuddled about the new developments. Once Nemesis retreated, her bomb barrier vanished, thus freeing the Tamers. The Tamers hurried over to tend to their beaten partners.

**(End theme)**

"Growlmon! You're going to be ok! I'm sorry I couldn't be there..." Takato hung his head over Growlmon and nearly cried over his helplessness.

Inumon carried Himura over to Kyuubimon and set her down. Rika sat next to Kyuubimon while waking her up.

Himura was down on his knees tearing up. "No... Yui!" Gritting his teeth, he succumbed to more tears. Inumon sat down and hugged Himura.

"We'll get her back, Himura. We heard Yui resist and speak through that crazy woman. If she's able to resist, we can save her, Himura!"

DarkGabumon interjected. "The mutt's right. Don't give up, Himura. I have faith we'll get back Yui. We just need to enter this Shadow Tournament and face Nemesis again!"

"Thanks, guys..." Himura muttered, wiping his tears away.

"They're right, but you need to be prepared to fight Nemesis," Rika said. "That'll be the only way to save Yui. Words might not be enough, I think."

"We know and we'll set her free," Takato proclaimed. "But, let us help. You can't do this alone. We're Tamers after all." He approached Himura and offered him a hand. "What do you say?"

Though reluctant to do so, Himura finally gave in and took Takato's hand.

"Thanks for the support, guys. Now, the most difficult part is telling my godparents."

Henry added. "You're right, but we trust you'll be able to tell them the truth. We'll be there when you tell them what happened."

Himura smiled genuinely. "You guys are the best."

"Anything to save Yui," Takato reaffirming their friendship. "We're all in this together!"

Rika addressed Himura in a genuine manner. "You're lucky to have such a wonderful sister. I don't know how it's like having a sister of a brother."

Kyuubimon regressed back to Renamon as Inumon picked her up. Guilmon and Terriermon also de-evolved and gingerly got up together.

"Still, we have the Senshi to thank for saving our hides," Henry said, noticing the Senshi conversing near them. "We'd be toast if they hadn't intervened."

"Hey, they're missing three members," Takato noted the lack of Sailors Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. "Maybe they're recovering from their last battle with Pharaohmon's goons?"

"Guess we won't know until we see them again," Himura said.

Sailor Mercury noticed the Tamers facing their direction. She smiled and waved to them. Takato and Guilmon returned the favor by waving to them.

"Glad those kids are ok," Sailor Uranus said. "Those are the Digimon Tamers we've heard about lately, right?"

Sailor Pluto responded to her inquiry. "Yes, and they've been most beneficial in helping us thwarting Pharaohmon's latest attacks."

Sailor Neptune added, nodding dismissively. "Until now since Pharaohmon gained a new physical form and turned a human girl into that creature."

"Come, let's go treat your wounds, Uranus," Sailor Saturn said. "The others are waiting for us."

"I would suggest we approach our enemy smarter," Mercury pointed out. "We don't want to end up like Venus, Mars, and Jupiter."

The Senshi prepared to leave Himura ran up to them.

"Wait!" Himura called to them as they stopped and turned to face him. "Please if you're planning to do something about that woman... please, I beg you... let me and my friends take care of her. That woman... she's really my sister. Pharaohmon's turned her to evil, but there's still a part of my sister crying out for help."

Mercury approached Himura, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"We know. Re you sure you and your friends here can handle it?"

As the boy nodded, he gave her a determined look, which Mercury and the Senshi noted right away.

"Please, let me and my friends handle getting my sister back. I know you have you ladies have your issues with Pharaohmon."

Mercury withdrew her hands from Himura. She got the nod from Pluto, to which Mercury smiled.

"Can we trust you and your friends to tackle this situation?"

"You can," Takato stepped up and answered Mercury. "I know we're fighting the same enemy, but getting Yui back is a persona matter for our friend here."

"So be it. We hope you can save that girl and good luck," Mercury offered as she walked off and reconvened with her team.

After a few minutes of internal debate around Mercury's choice, the Senshi wished the Tamers well and headed back to the Outer's household.

"All right, guys, we've got plenty of work cut out for us," Takato assembled his friends together. "At this point, there's no turning back for us Tamers."

xxxxx

_**Rooftop of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Shinjuku District/7:45 PM**_

Having escaped her skirmish, Nemesis landed on the helipad center of the second tower. She was immediately graced by the presence of Pharaohmon and Basiliskmon, who had been waiting for her arrival.

"Lord Pharaohmon, I'm sorry I've failed to finish those Tamer brats and Himura," Nemesis bowed her head. "Please forgive me."

"There's no need to apologize. You've already set out what you needed to accomplish. You've already made your statement."

"Pharaohmon?" She was confused with his composed remark.

"You'll have your chance to rid yourself of them and your brother. What's more important now is the tournament. Tomorrow, I shall make my announcement to the entire world."

"I have a question regarding Anubimon," the serpent asked the dark priest. "Do you really want to personally invite him as a participant?"

"Basiliskmon, I wish to face Anubimon and crush him to prove my superiority. As for Takato and Yugi, their demise will come in due time."

"Oh, is that right?" Came a deep and sinister voice coming from a dark corner.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh OST – **_~Curse of Darkness~ _**(Bakura's Theme))**

Pharaohmon and his cohorts veered toward the bright golden light piercing through the darkness. The golden light came from a Millennium item, specifically the Millennium Ring. Yami Bakura stepped forward to greet Pharaohmon, Nemesis, and Basiliskmon. The latter two obstructed Yami Bakura from advancing further, but the Millennium Ring wearer wasn't deterred by their presence.

"Stand down, you two," Pharaohmon instructed as he eyed Yami Bakura and his Millennium Puzzle. "I see you possess one of those Millennium items, which harness a similar power to that Millennium Puzzle. Identity yourself, newcomer."

"My name is of no concern to you, but I do believe your name is Pharaohmon?"

"You're nothing like the spirit possessing Yugi Muto. You possess a wicked character that likes of which I've only seen in the most evil of beings."

"I happened to have a scuffle with some giant beetles and they happened to tell me a little about you."

Though he never mentioned them by name, Pharaohmon knew Bakura was referencing the Scarabmon.

"Still, we have a common interest regarding a certain Millennium item and a Duelist in particular. You're already familiar with Yugi Muto, is my assumption, correct?"

Pharaohmon openly scowled at Yami Bakura. "What does it mean to you?"

"I seek the limitless power of the pharaoh himself."

"Then you are in my way of my conquest. Be gone, insect!" As Pharaohmon prepared to pulverize Yami Bakura with his unrelenting power, Bakura spoke up before the priest could finish him.

"I have a proposition for you, Pharaohmon. This tournament I've been hearing. I'm interested. Why don't I enter the Duel Monsters portion of the event and take on Yugi in one of the first rounds?"

"You've been eavesdropping on our conversation, you human worm?!" Basiliskmon hissed, but before he had a chance to kill Bakura, Pharaohmon stopped him.

"You want to duel Yugi?" The dark priest inquired.

"And the winner shall take the puzzle."

"Interesting, but I still seek the Millennium Puzzle."

"Let's make a gamble, Pharaohmon. If I win the entire Duel Monsters tournament, then I will keep the puzzle. If I lose even one match, then you can take the Millennium Puzzle. So what do you say?"

Nemesis furrowed her brows and disproved the evil thief's proposal. "Should you trust him, Lord Pharaohmon? We have more important matters with the tournament, don't we?"

"It's fine, Nemesis," the dark priest reassured her and glared toward Yami Bakura. "Evil spirit of the ring, you have yourself a deal. You'll save me the trouble of crushing Yugi myself."

"I have another suggestion," Nemesis quickly suggested. "Why don't I enter the Duel Monster tournament? It'd be a pleasure to defeat Himura myself and prove I'm the better Tsubasa sibling."

"If that's what you wish, then it shall be granted. I think I'll enter pitiful Lance himself into the tournament. Under my manipulation, his uses won't be a waste. Just two weeks until I plunge the real and digital worlds into the dark ages. Victory will be ours!"

**(End theme)**

As Pharaohmon prematurely declared his future victory, he, Basiliskmon, and Yami Bakura delved into further discussions about the tournament. As for Nemesis, she walked near the edge of the roof and stared listlessly toward the moon. She reflected back to Himura, Inumon, and the Tamers pleading to the Yui portion of her. Nemesis removed her mouth mask while letting loose her dark hair.

Nemesis held out her right hand and forged a small energy bomb using spirit energy. She compressed it, making a ball of smoke that she used to make a butterfly. As the smoke butterfly fluttered away, Nemesis sliced it with her sharp nails.

_Our paths will cross again, Himura. And as for you little Yui, once I kill your brother, your will won't save you from fading out of existence forever._

xxxxx

_**Ueno District/Teno'h-Kaioh Residence/March 21, 2003/7:10 AM**_

The next morning, the Sailor Senshi had gotten a full night's rest following their scuffle with Nemesis. Haruka's wound was treated thanks to Hotaru. Makoto and Minako had finally awoken from their comas. They were nursed to health thanks to Ami and Artemis was never happier than to see Minako brightening his morning. Makoto and Minako were even briefed on the latest developments during their sleep.

"And so some child has been turned into Pharaohmon's dark servants?" Makoto growled, disgusted at the notion of Pharaohmon using another innocent human to further his goals. "When is he going to stop?!"

"But, I'm so glad there's actually a chance we can get our powers back!" A highly enthused Minako approved Setsuna's idea going to the Digital World. "I'm also glad Cammy is ok. Right, Rei-chan?"

"For my sister, I'm grateful," Rei replied, hugging Cammy close.

"I'm still shocked my sister and her friends are really the Senshi!" Cammy said. "I know father would be surprised if he knew."

As Cammy mentioned their father, Rei's features conveyed discomfort as she gripped the blanket she was holding. Minako, Makoto, and Ami noticed this as they turned to each other sadly.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Cammy asked the older Hino. "Did I say anything to bother you?"

"No, you didn't, Cammy. I'll be fine," the Miko replied, withdrawing her hug and staring toward the television.

Hotaru finished treating Haruka wound. Michiru and Setsuna watched the dark-haired girl perfectly utilize her healing powers to close up the wound.

"Feeling better, Haruka-poppa?"

"Yeah, thanks, kiddo."

Hotaru smirked. "Don't mention it."

"We're going to need to stat alert when being around Cammy from now on until we somehow defeat Pharaohmon," Michiru said, observing the Hino sisters bonding. "I'm astounded Rei of all people has a sister. It's wonderful and she appears to be well mannered."

"No doubt she's going to be a refined woman like her sister," Haruka chimed in, pulling up a chair next to Michiru.

"The Digital Priestess' powers resonate with that child. Once she's come to terms with her power and draws that sword, we just may be able to restore Rei, Minako, and Makoto's powers," the Time Guardian deductively stated.

Cammy picked Artemis up from the floor and snuggled him to her face. The cat expressed his kindness and purred for Cammy. She then picked up the remote and changed the channel to a news station. A few minutes into the news broadcast, and by chance...

_**Boom!**_

An explosion occurred from the on-air live news broadcast. Alarmed, the girls gathered in the dining room to watch Pharaohmon pass through the smoke with a few Scarabmon accompanying him. Fearful cries were heard from the live broadcast as the anchorman cowered away.

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**My Favorite Plague**_**)**

"Pharaohmon!" Rei exclaimed.

Minako furrowed her brows. "Great, just what we need!"

"That's him, eh?" Haruka intently focused on Pharaohmon.

Cammy shuddered holding Artemis tight. Rei pulled her sister close comforting her.

"He couldn't be what he is without absorbing all that energy from innocent people and our powers," Makoto openly reproved the villain's method of regaining his true form.

Pharaohmon turned directly toward the camera displaying his smug look to the national and international audiences. A few shadowed figures amassed behind him keeping themselves concealed behind the curtains.

"_Good day, humans of Earth. I am taking over the Japanese airwaves and sending this as a global broadcast. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pharaohmon. Despite what you may think, this is no publicity stunt. I am here to make a grand announcement that shall appease your boring lives. I have come to announce the start of a grand tournament. No, make it two tournaments rolled up into one event. One tournament will involve standard fighting and the other will be purely based under the Duel Monsters gaming ruling. I am officially calling this the Shadow Tournament. The event itself will take place in the Digital World. So if you see a giant distortion in the heart of Tokyo, then you know that the gateway will be open and free to those who wish to participate or attend the event. By the way, I know about the secret organization called Hypnos and their attempts to halt my event. I can assure you that I will not allow that to occur._"

"A tournament? Talk about an ego," reproved Haruka, narrowing her eyes toward the villain on the TV screen.

Makoto scoffed. "He thinks he can take on the whole world?"

"That distortion he's referring to will take us where we need to go," Setsuna announced.

Minako chuckled. "The joke's on Pharaohmon now. He just gave us entryway to the Digital World. We'll find that sword while he hosts his show."

Rei nodded as she looked down to Cammy. "Hear that, Cammy? Are you ready for this?"

Cammy didn't answer. The child's attention was drawn toward Pharaohmon like she remembered him from a previous life.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Katsuya Residence/7:15 AM**_

"_The rules for the battle tournament are very simple. There will be 32 participants. I expect the Digimon Tamers and the Legendary Warriors to take part in the event. My minions will deal everyone else who dares to oppose me. I've also entered some of my own participants to make this tournament far more interesting. Cameraman get a good shot of this lineup roster._"

With that, the cameraman nervously and cautiously pivoted the camera's view toward the curtains. A sword seemingly pierced through the curtain and tore it open, revealing the assorted villains freed from the Dark Area prison. Amongst the villains shown were Demon, Piedmon, IceDevimon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, and SkullSatanmon.

"_And these are just the handful of monsters I've freed from their imprisonment. More have joined my side and will become active participants of my tournament._"

"Holy cow! Am I seeing things or was that Piedmon I just saw?!" Rubbing his eyes and blinking thrice, Kazu exclaimed. "And... Demon?! Oh crap!"

"You mean all the Digi-villains from the TV show?!" Terriermon gaped. "Nah, this has to be a coincidence!"

Henry was left aghast as were his friends. "Doesn't matter if they're the same ones, we're gonna have to fight them." He looked down and saw Suzie hugging his leg.

"All those bad Digimon are really real!" The child shrieked fearfully.

"If Pharaohmon managed to recruit all these guys, we're in serious trouble!" Takato said.

Renamon gasped upon noticing IceDevimon. "Rika, look!"

The redhead's eyes gaped in shock. She apprehensively viewed IceDevimon and shuddered.

"IceDevimon?! It can't be the same one!"

"Guess we can officially call this the Digi-Legion of Doom, huh?" Kenta tried to joke, which got him heated glares from some of his friends. ""Kay, bad joke." He backed away.

"Nah, man, you're right on the ball, but we're like the Digi-Justice League or something like that," Kazu said. "Or, maybe we should back out?"

After consoling Himura, Jeri overheard Kazu. "We can't do that, Kazu. Himura needs us to get his sister back and nothing is going to stop us."

Felinismon concurred with her partner. "You heard her, boys. If Pharaohmon wants a war, he's got one."

DarkGabumon nodded. "Being former servants to Pharaohmon, me and Felinismon are joining the fight against Pharaohmon and his cohorts. Plus, I'll do anything to get Yui back!"

Inumon stood next to Renamon, noticing her glaring into the screen where a close-up of IceDevimon's face was shown. He took her hand and consoled her.

Guilmon looked up to Takato. "We're gonna take them on, right, Takato?"

"You bet we will, Guilmon." The gogglehead didn't take his attention off the broadcast as Pharaohmon continued his announcement.

xxxxx

_**Ueno District/Teno'h-Kaioh Residence/7:19 AM**_

"_These are just a few of the participants representing the dark side. Tamers. I advise you get your Digimon prepared. The same goes for you legendary Warriors. Train like you've never trained before. The event will take place eight days from now. Now, onto the rules. They are simple really. If you manage to knock your opponent out for the ten count, you win. If your opponent can't make it to the ring by the ten-count limit, then you win. In fact, you can win a match even if you manage to kill your opponent. This is all about the fight for survival. Now, you are perhaps wondering what's the need for a Duel Monsters tournament? Simple. The winner of that small tournament will name the stipulations to the final match in the battle tournament. For instance, if a member on my team wins, then they can automatically ask for the final match to be a fight to the death with no rules._"

"Maybe one of us can enter this tournament?" Haruka suggested. "While the rest of you take Cammy where she needs to be and find that sword."

Michiru added. "If you're planning to enter, I will, too. Or, at least be there as morale support."

"That might not be a bad idea," Makoto said. "That way you two can scope out the tournament and see what we're really up against." She pounded her fist into her palm. "Damn, I so wanted to fight in this event!"

"Ah, but we can always crash the party once we get our powers back!" Minako winked to her brawny friend.

Hotaru sighed at Haruka's zealous fighter's spirit surfacing. "You just couldn't help yourself, huh, Haruka-poppa?"

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Muto Residence & Kame Game Shop/7:20 AM**_

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Solomon sat together watching Pharaohmon's announcement in Yugi's room.

"Between this and the evil spirit of the Ring reuniting with Bakura, things never get easy for us," Tristan muttered.

Joey snorted and clenched his fists. "Now, he's throwing a challenge to duelists? I say we throw our names into the hat, Yug!"

"Yep, there's absolutely no question we're going to enter," Yugi nodded in agreement. He telepathed with Yami, who materialized next to him. _And this will give us time to build up our decks. _

_'Indeed, and knowing evil spirit possessing Bakura, he'll likely strike an alliance with Pharaohmon to seek our puzzle. That fiend will go to any lengths to take the Millennium Puzzle. Don't be surprised if he competes in the Duel Monsters portion of this Shadow Tournament, Yugi.'_

Tea quietly noticed Yugi closing his eyes and 'conversing' again, presumably in her view, his 'other' self.

"Yugi, I'd make sure and call Takato," Tea said. "I'd suggest another meeting."

Yugi opened his eyes. "You're right. We can get them ready and help build some decks for them. Grandpa, you have some cards I could use to show my new friends?"

"Sure thing, Yugi."

xxxxx

_**San Francisco**_

"_As for the Duel Monsters tournament, I advise that the Earth's best duelists to attend my tournament. That includes you Yugi Muto. You're worldwide reputation is known and I'm sure there are many other duelists dying to knock you off your throne, win the title as the best duelist and name the stipulation to my battle tournament. You have two weeks to prepare yourselves for my grand tournament._"

Observing his monitor in his limo, Seto Kaiba watched Pharaohmon's global broadcast announcement. He maintained his icy cold glare on the villain's smug grin on the screen. Following his loss to Yugi in Battle City, he craved nothing more than rebounding from that heavy loss, which continued eating his duelist pride.

"Seto?" Mokuba interrupted his brother's train of thought.

"Mokuba. We're heading home. This tournament has my interest piqued."

"Yugi's no doubt going to be in that tournament."

"Of course, he'll be there. He's the champion world duelist. It's only fitting the best duelists show up. I have to be there, Mokuba. If Yugi is going, I won't be far behind him." But, a part of him was no longer doubting the existence of the ancient magic unleashed in the world, especially the Blue-Eyes White Dragon becoming life-like should taken into account. _My mind's still mulling from the US Duelist Prix and how my dragon suddenly came to life on its own. Yugi, could you have been behind that? _"We're heading to the airport first thing tomorrow to our private jet, Mokuba."

"Ok!"

xxxxx

_**San Francisco/Shopping District**_

The broadcast was being shown on television screens as word immediately spread. Duelists were coming out of their holes to watch the global broadcast. However, and unfortunately for them, only a few had a shot of qualifying for this world changing event.

Amongst those in the crowd were Duke Devilin.

"Another tournament? I should enter this if Yugi is."

Another person who seemed mildly tweaked with interest was Mai Valentine, who just came out of a big loss at the US Duelist Prix to an up and comer. Coupled with a loss to Marik and nearly having her life taken away, she has been out of contact with her friends back in Domino.

"Looks like I have a reason to go back," the woman reaffirmed her need to be in Domino.

xxxxx

_**San Francisco/Apartment**_

Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba were also amongst the billions watching the broadcast. All Usagi could think about were her friends, who she recently contacted.

"They'll find a way to defeat Pharaohmon, Usako. Believe in them. Believe that they can win a battle on their own."

Luna looked up to Usagi, who hesitated to move. "You and Mamoru have bailed them out of many situations before. It's time for them to grow on their own."

"I know... I do believe in them," Usagi said, reassuring herself. "But..." She leaned on Mamoru and wrapped an arm around him. "That doesn't mean I can't worry about them."

"They'll pull through and with Rei discovering she has a sister with ties to some ancient power in another world... they have a good shot in bringing down Pharaohmon."

"Mamoru's right and on top of that they've unlocked new Sailor forms. They're in every way growing and become more independent Sailor Senshi, Usagi."

Usagi replied. "You're right. I can't lose faith in them. Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan... they'll get their powers back and show Pharaohmon whose boss!" She openly proclaimed with the utmost confidence.

xxxxx

_**Egypt/Museum**_

Ishizu Ishtar along with a blue-haired teen girl and two younger boys sat together to watch the broadcast.

"Another tournament to determine the fate of the world," Ishizu muttered, putting her hand where her Millennium Necklace used to be. _Great Pharaoh, it's now up to you and these band of heroes that have rose up to fight the good fight. _

"He mentioned Yugi Muto. THE Yugi Muto with the Millennium Puzzle?" The blue-haired girl asked the Egyptian woman.

"Yes, Lyn, and he's about to stand up to face his next great opponent in this Pharaohmon monstrosity."

"I hope Yugi kicks this guy's sorry butt!" One of the boys proudly shouted.

"Oh yeah, you said it, Sam," the other boy agreed.

"We'll see, Max, Sam... I just hope if Yugi and his friends do overcome this, I'd like to meet them one day," Lyn said.

Ishizu vaguely added. "Perhaps you three will. One day."

xxxxx

_**Nexus Dimensions**_

A lady in white, matched with a white dress and a long staff, viewed Pharaohmon's announcement through a visual screen. She concealed any and all emotions despite the terrible consequences that may occur from the Shadow Tournament.

Suddenly, a Sailor-garbed figure witnessed Pharaohmon's announcement. She appeared to be a young brunette girl, physically 11-12 years of age. She carried with her a three-pronged trident.

"Don't you think it's time...?"

The lady in white dismissively nodded. "Not yet. Your powers aren't fully developed enough to tackle this threat yet. You will know when your time to enter this world will come, Sedna."

Reluctant to defy her, 'Sailor' Sedna nodded sadly. "Understood." She maintained a close gaze on the screen.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/7:23 AM**_

Takuya and Tomoki watched the announcement on a television in an electronics shop. They nodded to each other and quickly contacted their friends using Takuya's phone.

Unbeknownst to them, in an alleyway, a trash can tipped over releasing trash over the ground. Neemon and Bokomon fell out. Bokomon quickly spotted Takuya, but the boy didn't notice them with his back turned.

"Look! It's Takuya! Oh heavens, I wonder if they already know about this announcement made by Pharaohmon! Oh this is terrible!"

"Hey, Bokomon! Lookie! I found a happy meal!"

Fuming over his companion's incompetence, Bokomon reached down and yanked back on Neemon's pants. The pants wiped backward and slapped Neemon's poor buttocks..

"Owwies!"

"Why am I always stuck with you? Now, c'mon! We have to tail Takuya... ah! He and Tomoki are getting away! C'mon, Neemon!" Bokomon grabbed his colleague and stormed off after them as quickly as he can.

xxxxx

_**Genkai's Dojo/7:26 AM**_

The old psychic viewed Pharaohmon's broadcast and heard every detail about Pharaohmon's tournament rules.

Meanwhile, Yusuke Urameshi adamantly pushed himself by doing pull-ups with weighted chainballs tied to his legs.

_You keep talking, you arrogant prick! Next time we meet, I'm ramming a fist in your face!_ Thought Yusuke, who continued his strenuous pull-ups.

xxxxx

_**Sarayashiki District/7:27 AM**_

Getting a clear view from the tree he rested on, Hiei focused on a television screen from a local shop. He quickly vanished as more people gathered to watch the announcement.

"So, he wants participants? Well, consider me interested," Hiei muttered.

"I take it you heard the broadcast, Hiei?"

The dark-haired demon felt two people approach near him. Without turning around, he quickly acknowledged the voice.

"Kurama, have you considered entering?"

"I have and I believe Kuwabara, too. Yes, Kuwabara?" Kurama said.

Kuwabara added. "You bet I'll be there..."

"But, not to fight," Hiei calmly interjected. "The last thing we want to do is clean up whatever is left of your foolish self."

"Don't even start with me, shorty."

"Easy now, you two," Kurama acted the peacemaker. "Let's save your anger and utilize that energy for our training. We have eight days until then."

"I see the detective's training with the old psychic," Hiei noted the absence of one Spirit Detective.

"Yes, and it appears he won't be coming back until likely the day the tournament takes place."

Kuwabara cursed. "Damn and I was looking for a training partner. Guess I'll have to make time alone."

"Perhaps we can help train you?"

"_We_?" Hiei resisted the urge to laugh. "There is no we. Leave me out of this. Besides..." The dark-haired warrior looked over his right hand. "I need to make time for my own training."

"I see," Kurama acknowledged. "Do what you must, Hiei."

"My arm has completely healed and I'm willing to use the dragon again. Pharaohmon is in for a rude awakening."

"For our sake, let's hope you live up to your word, pal," Kuwabara said.

"Never call me _pal, _understood?" With that, Hiei vanished from sight.

The orange-haired teen grumbled. "Anger management much, shrimp?"

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Office Building/7:29 AM**_

"_If I or any of my associates happen to win the battle tournament, then the human world shall belong to me. Each and everyone of you humans will be discarded and become my slaves. How does that sound? Have I spread enough fear as it is?_"

Jeremiah Grand and Sharon Rivers vividly watched the announcement like many others.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/CainCorp/7:29 AM**_

Cain Bearer was none too pleased when watching the broadcast.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Katsuya Residence/7:30 AM**_

"Damn him!" Rika cursed at the dark priest on the screen.

Takato scowled. "He's definitely going down!"

Guilmon agreed. "I can't wait to wipe that stupid grin off him!"

**(End theme)**

Now moved from the living room, Himura told his godparents what truly happened to Yui. He, Inumon, and DarkGabumon explained in full detail from their previous encounter with Nemesis and the prior kidnapping. Maya Katsuya buried her face against her husband, Hiroshi, and cried in anguish.

"Not our Yui!" Maya cried heavily as Hiroshi consoled his wife.

"I'm responsible for this," Himura said with deepest regrets. "If I hadn't yelled at her, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't blame yourself, Himura," Inumon tried to cheer him up. "We all tried to stop that monster, but he outwitted us. Plus, Yui shouldn't have reacted the way she did."

"Please, don't blame yourself, Himura," Hiroshi flat out said.

Jeri approached Himura and patted his back. "We will get her back, Mr. and Mrs. Katsuya. C'mon, Himura, the others want to see you now."

Nodding, Himura waved to his godparents. "We will bring Yui. I promise." With that, he, Inumon, and DarkGabumon were escorted by Jeri into the living room.

As everyone got situated, Takato addressed his friends.

"Look, guys. When it comes down to it, one of us is likely to face Pharaohmon in the tournament. There may come a chance we end up fighting one another, but our goal isn't just to win, but save Yui and end Pharaohmon's comeback tour."

Henry turned off the television screen where it showed Pharaohmon making his leave with his cohorts.

"I'm not so sure guys. I mean, that guy just brought in a hell of a ton of reinforcements," Kenta said. "Those were the villains from the Adventure TV show!"

"Who said they're the same ones? Might just be a coincidence!" Terriermon replied.

"No, I'll bet these villains were from other dimensions, but once they died their spirits were brought to Anubimon's Dark Area. Pharaohmon likely used his dark magic to reconstituted their bodies and put their souls in there," Felinismon theorized, which got the Tamers' full attention.

"No matter if they're the same ones or not, we'll be ready to kick their butts back to their graves!" Rika boasted.

Renamon shot a glare toward Kazu and Kenta. "And you two aren't backing out of this anytime soon, correct?"

Both of the boys nodded nervously.

"Hah, you know how to work up those two, Renamon!" Inumon laughed a bit.

"Comes with the territory of knowing them too well."

As Himura stepped outside the house to get fresh air, Takato insisted Jeri and the others to stay behind. The gogglehead followed Himura outside and saw him staring toward the spot where they had their last meeting.

"You can't go on like this, Himura. Your godparents seem understanding of the situation. I believe they trust us in regards to saving Yui. We're going to pull through. I promise."

Despite Takato's efforts, Himura couldn't even lift a smile from his face.

Suddenly, a calm and soothing tone came out of nowhere "Himura! It's been a long time!"

The boy's ears twitched at the sound of that familiar voice. It's been two years since he heard this voice call him by that name. He and Takato turned around as He turns to find a tall Anubis-like figure stood before them. His Egyptian garb was a dead giveaway of who he was. Golden accessories covered his neck and arms and a tan dress covered his legs. His cyan skin was marked with dark stripes over his arms and chest. A pair of large feathered wings were folded over his back.

"Anubimon?!"

"Whoa, this is Anubimon?" Takato was taken aback by the Underworld master's appearance. "Well, obviously. I mean, look at him!"

Upon hearing Himura's loud commotion, the Tamers came rushing out to find Anubimon standing before them. Inumon was stunned to find his master having returned after two long years. The Tamers' Digimon had laid their eyes upon the Underworld ruler as this was a rare moment to see a renowned figurehead in the human's world.

"Lord Anubimon! It's you!" Inumon called out happy to see him again.

"This is Anubimon, huh? Heh, look at the mutt groveling before him," snickered DarkGabumon.

"He should be since this is the Digimon Underworld lord," Renamon affirmed. "This is my first time seeing him."

"Yeah, I think you speak for all of us, except Inumon and Himura," Rika added, astounded by Anubimon's presence.

Henry poked his partner's side. "Have any side remarks now, Terriermon?"

"Nope, nada," Terriermon rubbed his eyes and looked at Anubimon. "Nope, not dreaming."

"Wow, he's a really big guy!" Guilmon walked around Anubimon while looking him up and down.

"Stay where you are guys. Looks like Himura can take it from here," Takato ordered everyone back.

The Tamers gave Himura and Inumon space to converse with Anubimon, who didn't appear bothered by the presence of others. Suddenly, another portal opened up as Seadramon came snaking through.

"Seadramon?!"

"Hey, Inumon, it's been a long time," Seadramon said. He pointed to his eyes, both of which were healed. "Anubimon fixed my eyes."

As Seadramon and Inumon embraced, Himura was happy but sadly broken with Kotori not around to see this. Anubimon cleared his throat to get Himura's undivided attention.

"Lord Anubimon."

"Himura, it's been a while my friend. I'm glad to know that you and Inumon are in good health."

"I'm surprised to see you and Seadramon here in the real world."

"You shouldn't," the Underworld lord responded. "There's been a recent prison break from the Underworld. A dark force, very likely Pharaohmon infiltrated and helped Basiliskmon escape."

"WHAT?!" Himura yelled. Needless to say, anger accompanied his tone, reflecting his feelings on the monster who took Kotori away. "Pharaohmon freed that monster, too?!"

"Yes, and those two released the souls of the evil Digimon previously destroyed or sealed in other realms. Pharaohmon has given them new bodies and all have escaped to join Pharaohmon in his event he calls the Shadow Tournament. Our security was easily overwhelmed and became beyond my control to contain them all. Pharaohmon's power is ever more powerful than my own at this moment."

"So, are they really the same villains from the TV show?" Takato asked for clarification.

"Well, they are from other realms where Tamers like yourselves drove them to oblivion, but I can't say if they're the same Chosen ones from the television shows you humans watch," Anubimon vaguely answered. "My job is simply to convict each soul and send their to their destination, whether it be Paradise or the Dark Area.

"So, you're aware of the Shadow Tournament as well, Lord Anubimon?" Felinismon inquired.

"I am and I'm pleased to see two former Pharaohmon cohorts have been swayed by to the Tamers' side," Anubimon acknowledged not just Felinismon, but DarkGabumon as well. "I also intend to enter the tournament to face the treacherous demon."

"On top of that, Lord Anubimon will be offering training for you all!" Seadramon announced. "There's eight days. Let's make it count!"

"We appreciate the help," Takato said. "Hear that, Guilmon? You're getting training with the Underworld leader."

"Sounds exciting, Takato!" the overly enthused reptile expressed his excitement.

Seadramon directed his attention to Himura. "After I failed to stop Pharaohmon freeing Basiliskmon, I asked Anubimon to restore my vision. I want to make up for my failure by volunteering to help Inumon train. I'm sure Kotori would want me to prepare you for your eventual face off with Basiliskmon. I know you're dying to get your hands on him."

"I'm in," Inumon firmed his resolve to fight. "Basiliskmon is really going down hard!"

"And I'll join in, too, if the mutt is," DarkGabumon spoke up. "I'll go through any lengths to save Yui!"

"Lord Anubimon, about my sister... Yui, she..."

"I'm well aware, Himura," Anubimon said. "But, there's one thing you need to know..."

"Huh?"

_**Whap!**_

Anubimon landed a slap over the preteen's right cheek. The Tamers and Inumon were stunned by the deity's actions and raced over over Himura, who fell after taking the blow to the face. As Inumon walked over to confront Anubimon, Seadramon restrained the dark canine with his tail.

"Don't, Inumon. Let Lord Anubimon handle this. He knows what he's doing."

"Speak for yourself... he just hit my partner!"

Takato called Anubimon into question. "What's the meaning of that?!"

Rubbing his reddened cheek, Himura raised his head and made eye contact with Anubimon, who shook his head sadly. Seadramon let Inumon go as tensions eased down.

"None of this is your fault. What happened to Kotori was indeed a tragedy, especially for you since you were her only true friend. The same goes for Yui. If you want to blame anyone, you can blame Pharaohmon and myself. But right now, you have to be stronger for your beloved sister's sake. We cannot allow Pharaohmon to meddle with the two worlds."

"You're right, Lord Anubimon," the boy realized the repercussions and what was at stake. He stood on his own, beckoning off anyone to offer him help. "I do need to be stronger… for Yui's sake. She depends on us to save her."

"Now, do you accept my offer to train Inumon and the other Digimon?"

"We accept, Lord Anubimon," boldly stated Himura.

"Thanks a lot, man," Takato approved Himura's choice. "We've got eight days. Let's put them to good use and surprise Pharaohmon."

Just then, Takato's cell phone went off as he quickly answered and replied to the caller.

"Hello? Takato Matsuda speaking."

"_Takato! It's me, Yugi! Boy, do we have a lot to talk about._"

"Understatement of the century, Yugi. Looks like we all saw the same broadcast. How about a meeting between us later? Bring your crew and I'll bring mine. These eight days are gonna be our busiest yet."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yugi: Hey, everyone! Our first day of training begins. While the Digimon are being trained by Anubimon, Joey and I take it upon ourselves to teach the Tamers the basics of duel monsters.

Takato: Wow! Those cards are so awesome! I'll be the best duelist once these two weeks are up!

Rika: Ha, in your dreams, goggle head!

Takuya: Omegamon is going to aid us?

Izumi: I'm not sure if we should trust him. We've had our bad luck with Royal Knights.

Omegamon: I can assure you I fight for justice. Please, allow me to train you Legendary Warriors. I must find MetalDevidramon and slay him.

Yusuke: Finally, a week of hell completed… Pharaohmon, I'm ready for whatever you have stacked against me.

Setsuna: Rei, now would be the perfect time for you to bond with your sister.

Yugi: Yugi: At last! That fateful day has arrived! The sun has arisen and everyone taking part in the tournament waits for the digital gate to be opened. Pharaohmon makes his final announcements. Then we're off to the Digimon stadium that will host the Shadow Tournament!

Takato: Wow, look at all the duelists! Have they come to watch the event?

Takuya: Look at these Digimon! This is crazy!

Anubimon: That is because both worlds are at stake. Humans and Digimon alike gather to witness the battle of their lifetime.

Himura: We've finally come to settle this, Nemesis. I will set my sister free!

Inumon: We're right behind you, Himura.

Rika: Oh great! It's Ryo! Arrogant punk.

Ryo: Hey, there, Rika. I see you've taken interest in duel monsters. Ready to taste defeat again?

Yugi: I knew it would come down to this.

Joey: It's Kaiba! Mai! Duke! What is this a reunion?

Pharaohmon: I have sixteen open spots for the duelist tournament and thirty-two for the battle one. We shall determine which 16 battle participants will participate by using battle royal rules!

Joey: I've seen this before!

Seto Kaiba: Hmph. Copycat. That's my idea!

Setsuna: Finally, the time has come. With the tournament getting underway, it's our chance to locate the sword.

Rei: Ready to go, Cammy?

Cammy: You bet!

Hiei: Time to see what we're made of. My dragon has gotten really impatient these last few weeks.

Nemesis: My lord. Shall we get started with the event?

Pharaohmon: Yes, let the event commence.

Kouji: On the next _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux**_!

_**Eight Days Come and Go! The Shadow Tournament Arrives!**_

Makoto: Don't you miss it!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Half of next chapter will cover only what you need to know during these next eight days. The second half will immediately follow our heroes as they head into the Shadow Tournament.

How about those cameos? ;)

We're almost there. After the next chapter and the Shadow Tournament will officially start. I know it's been long journey getting here, but with so much to edit and other fics I've been working on (coupled with constant delays), I've given this story little attention than it desperately deserves. Though, the little reviews I've gotten kinda told me no one was reading.

Still, I'm approaching the second half. With little content that needs to be edited down and 'fat' to trim out, the second half looks like it'll be smooth sailing from here on out starting with chapter 18. The tentative plan is to simply edit out what little 'fat' need to be omitted, tweak certain scenes, and add a few new scenes to keep freshening things up for the Redux version. Needless to say, chapters 18-onward will be posted much quicker and I hope to have this story complete near summer's end.

How does that sound? I hope I can live up to my word.

Until then, look forward to the next update! It's coming very soon!


	17. Come and Go! Shadow Tournament Arrives!

**A/N: **We've hit the last chapter of the pre-tournament shenanigans. Starting next chapter, we go all the way through with the Shadow Tournament arc. More details on how I want to plan updates for the remainder of this fic.

Onto the pre-tournament preparations!

xxxxx

Chapter 17

_**Eight Days Come and Go! The Shadow Tournament Arrives!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/3:10 PM**_

With eight days to follow up on their training and preparations, the Tamers and Duelists met up at Shinjuku Park to discuss Pharaohmon's Shadow Tournament. Yugi and Joey utilized this time to teach the Tamers beyond the basics of the Duel Monsters game. Although the Tamers had experience with card dueling, they didn't have the knowledge that Yugi and his friends do. Only Kazu, Kenta, and to some extent Himura knew anything beyond the basics.

Meanwhile, as the Tamers were preoccupied with the Duelists, the Digimon were taken by Anubimon for training in his realm.

Kazu and Kenta showed the Duel Monster cards they've collected. Yugi looked at their decks and nodded in approval.

"Not bad, Kazu and Kenta," Yugi commended. "But, make sure you have more spell and trap cards."

"Yep, that's a lesson I had to learn the hard way," Joey said.

Both Kazu and Kenta gushed getting praise and criticism from the duelist experts.

Rika studied the deck Yugi and Joey had. She smiled a grin that exuded confidence. "No problem. I'll get the hang of this."

"Can't say I'm surprised, Rika. You'll adapt quickly," Takato said. "Boy, look at these cards!" He looked over Yugi's Dark Magician. "Wow, the Dark Magician. It's really here!"

"Make sure you listen carefully," Yugi announced. "What types of monsters do decks normally have?"

"I've got this one!" Kazu chimed in quickly. "First, you have your average monsters. Then, you have your effect, fusion, and ritual monsters."

"Fusion and ritual are very effective monsters," Kenta replied. "Fusions are monsters that can only be fusion summoned. The ritual monsters are ritual summoned."

"That's good. Now, here's a question for you, Takato," Joey said. "Umm… let's see... ugh! I forgot!"

"That's really helpful, Joey," Tea remarked.

"I know both players start off with 8000 life points each," Rika said.

"Wow, for rookies in this game, you know some of the basics," Tristan said.

"I think you guys are familiar with the rules since you are experts at the Digimon card game," Yugi said, picking up his deck and shuffling them them. "But Duel Monsters is a whole different ball game. Now, let's continue."

As Yugi sets down different monster cards, everyone, but Himura, was paying attention. Jeri noticed his seemingly lack of interest and prodded his side.

"C'mon, Himura, you might want to learn from Yugi's lessons."

"I'm already familiar with Duel Monsters," Himura confessed.

"You are? Then, maybe you can teach me?"

"You?"

Jeri nodded. "Yes. I'm very interested in this game."

"Ok, you've convinced me enough. Let's get started."

"Can you show me your deck?"

"Sure. I have them right here."

Himura pulled out his deck from his pocket and showed them to Jeri. Jeri took his deck and scanned through them.

"How long have you been playing?"

"For about a year. I'm a pretty good player. Yui and I…"

The minute he mentioned his sister and he fell into depression. Jeri sat next to him and lifted his chin up to look him in the face.

"Himura, we'll save your sister. I know she's still in there somewhere. I promise you that we'll defeat Pharaohmon and free Yui."

"Is that right?"

"Remember what Anubimon said. You have to be strong for your sister and for yourself. Believe that you can free her and she eventually will."

Himura replied, taking the negativity flooding his mind. "You're right, Jeri. I have to stop beating myself up for nothing."

"Now that's more like it. Now, can you teach me?"

"Sure, I guess you already heard about the types of monsters. Now, let's discuss the types of summons."

"I'm ready."

Before he explained, Himura scanned through the different kinds of summons he had in possession. He drew a card with a beaver garbed an armor and wielding a sword. It was the _**Beaver Warrior**_ and he put it into a face-up attack mode.

"Beaver warrior? How cute!"

"Now listen, Jeri. Let's get serious. You see how I have this face-up? Well, it's face-up in attack position. Just remember this, it may require sacrifices to be made."

"Sacrifices?"

"That's right. Now, here's another tactic to summon your monster."

Himura pulled out another card and placed down in an opposite position than his Beaver Warrior.

"Now, I've just set this one down in a face-down defense position. Like the face-up card, this also may require sacrifices."

"I see. Ok, I'm getting the point."

"That's good. I'm sure you're a fast learner. Ok, now I flip this facedown defense card into a face-up attack mode. It's also used to refer to when a facedown defense card is attacked and placed into a face-up defense position. Rarely seen is the facedown attack position and that certain position can only be achieved by an effect. The change of this card to a face-up attack, either on your attack or by any attack, is also a flip summon."

"Ok, that's pretty simple. I'll have to memorize it, but I'll get the idea."

"Take note, Jeri. If an effect monster has a flip effect, this type of summon activates it. Ok? Now, we move on with special summons. A special summon can be activated by a magic card, trap card, or monster effect. Then, you have your fusion summons. You will need this."

Himura held out a specific card called _**Polymerization**_. He handed it to Jeri as she looked over it.

"I'll need this to fuse my monsters?"

"That's right. When you activate _**Polymerization**_, sacrifice the required fusion-material monsters from your field or hand to summon a monster from the fusion deck in face-up attack or facedown defense position."

"Understood."

"Finally, you have your ritual summons. If you have a ritual monster in your hand, you can activate the appropriate Ritual Magic card. You must then sacrifice a number of monsters with a total level that is greater than or equal to the level of the Ritual monster from your field or hand."

"I think I'll get the basics of this, Himura. I really hope I'm not asking for too much."

"It's fine, Jeri. I'm happy to tutor you. Yugi and Joey seem to be having no problems teaching Takato and the others. C'mon, let's go see what they're talking about."

"Sure."

As they headed out to see the others, Yugi was already delving past the basic rules of the game.

"Now you're only allowed one normal or set summon per turn," Yugi explained. "You may have as many of the other summons in a turn as you can."

"Ok, now correct me if I'm wrong," Takato asked. "A level one, two, three and/or four monster can be summoned without a sacrifice?"

"That's right, Takato," Yugi said. "In order to summon a level five or six monster, you must send one monster on your field to the graveyard as a sacrifice. Now to summon a level seven or higher monster, you must send two monsters on your field to the graveyard."

"For special and flip summons, no sacrifices will be required," explained Joey. "Ain't that cool?"

Henry nodded. "That's good to know."

Yugi carried on. "For fusion and ritual summons, the required sacrifices can be made from the field or the hand. And you may only have five monsters on the field at one time. You may only summon monsters in either of your main phases. Remember, there is a main phase before and after the battle phase. Each monster you have in attack position may attack only once per turn, and only in the battle phase. A monster in defense position cannot attack."

"Ok, this is pretty much understandable," Takato said. "We pretty much knew this."

"Wow, you already figured that one out?" Rika gawked at him.

"Heh, well you know me."

"Oh, you goggle head."

As Jeri watched Takato and Rika's exchange, she giggled a bit. Himura noticed this as well and tapped Jeri.

"Are those two together?"

"In what way?"

Himura muttered. "You know…"

"Oh no. They're just friends, but Rika likes to pick on Takato. They're so funny together."

"I can tell. Heh. You're totally different from Rika, Jeri."

"I know. Rika is so strong-headed, but she still has a soft side. I think she might eventually fall for Takato someday."

"You really think so?"

"Ok, guys!" Yugi announced. "We're going to going ahead and start practice dueling. Let's see if you're up to it."

"Right!" The Tamers shouted in unison.

_Sheesh, all of this memorization. Though, we do have an experience with card duels. This is at a whole different play game as Yugi just said. I wonder how Guilmon and the others are holding up in their training. _Takato thought. _Hope Guilmon and the others are having fun with Anubimon._

xxxxx

_**Underworld/Anubimon's Duel Realm/3:35 PM**_

Fun was the biggest understatement. The Tamer's Digimon were getting the 'best' training they could ever ask for. Anubimon, being the harsh instructor as he could be, gave a whipping to put them in their best shapes.

Guilmon stood on a thin platform with weighted balls attached to his arms. The reptile struggled to maintain his balance and was already sweating profusely. Another weight ball was even attached to his tail.

"Tails hurts... arms... hurt... heavy..." Guilmon gritted his teeth hard trying to balance the weights.

"Maintain that balance and don't you dare fall!" barked Anubimon, who was floating over near him. "You need to stand there for over 60 minutes tops. After that, you'll take a 20 minute break and return to your post to hold heavier weights."

"Takato... help me..."

Anubimon grinned evilly veering over to his Guilmon's other companions. "It seems your friend, Terriermon, is enjoying this. Right, Terriermon?"

The poor floppy-eared smart alec. wasn't faring any better than Guilmon. His ears were held down by weights. He literally couldn't even move around a centimeter.

"I can… take… this... I can… take this!" Struggled Terriermon.

"Keep it up, Terriermon! Keep that game face on!" the underworld lord snickered. "You guys need to speed things up! Inumon! I'll let you train the ladies."

"Really? Oooo, now I'm so going to enjoy my job as their instructor," Snickering, Inumon turned to Renamon and Felinismon. "Oh, ladies, we're gonna have so much fun!"

"Keep your distance!" Felinismon hissed, showing her claws.

"We can take care of ourselves," reassured Renamon.

"Please, I'm really serious about this! No dirty jokes involved, promise!"

Renamon sighed, growing annoyed with Inumon's constant pleading. "That's very reassuring, but no goofball antics, got it? Or, I'll throwing diamonds into your hide."

"Nah, I'll just chop off his pee-pee if he crosses the line!" Felinismon said, running a thumb across her throat. "Got it?"

"I promise," Inumon openly vowed to the Digi-ladies. "Now, listen up. You two are about to endure is perhaps the toughest training you could ever endure."

"Will we have to require to carry weights?"

"No way, Renamon! Females don't need to endure that kind of training. You're bodies are built for more swift and agility. We're going to be working on toning the muscles in your bodies and getting you into your most flexible forms."

"Sounds easy enough," Felinismon said.

"Trust me. It isn't easy. It will take a while for you to get it. Now, let's stretch out those muscles ladies! Yeah!" Inumon yelled out like an aerobics instructor. He began by stamping his feet out and waving his arms over his head.

The ladies sweatdropped watching Inumon unintentionally acting like a goofball.

"I've seen something like this with Jeri on TV," Felinismon noted.

The yellow-furred vulpine answered. "It's called aerobics."

"It looks kind of fun."

Inumon hollered, pumping his fists and knees up. "C'mon, ladies! Let's get this started! Get that blood pumping! Oh yeah! I'm starting to feel warmed up already!" He beckoned Renamon to join him. "C'mon, Renamon! You first!"

"Me?"

Felinismon pushed Renamon forward. "Go on! Lead the way!"

Renamon now found herself in the most awkward position her life pumping her fists and knees next to Inumon. Felinismon clapped along and quickly joined in on the aerobics.

As for DarkGabumon, Lopmon, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon, they were isolated on another section of the training realm. DarkGabumon ran on a treadmill as he ran for over an hour to get himself into better shape and shed off some weight. Guardromon was seen doing pull ups. MarineAngemon and Lopmon both hung upside down on a rope whilst together swinging themselves around.

"Mutt, you can dance with the ladies all you like, but I'm not letting anything distract!" DarkGabumon declared as he ran despite how fatigued was seemingly becoming. He panted hard and slowed the pacing. "Yui, I won't fail you! Next time, we're going to bring you back to your self again!"

Anubimon floated over to observe DarkGabumon closely.

_I admire your determination, DarkGabumon. Don't give up for Yui's sake._

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/3:50 PM**_

"All right! You saw Pharaohmon throw out the open challenge! How are we going to respond to his tournament?" Vega hollered out in front of the other nine Legendary Warriors. "We're going to train hard in some school of hard knocks! One of us is gonna eat that cocky bastard alive!"

Dimitro cleared his throat. "We have kids with us, Vega."

"Nah, it's cool. We need the motivation," Takuya chimed in, cracking his knuckles. "So, we pick off from last time? How about Spirit Evolving further and testing our other forms?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kouji approved.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**With the Will**_**)**

With that, the Legendary Warriors whipped out their D-Scanners and beckoned forth their Spirits; they transformed right away into their H-Hybrid forms.

"_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_"

The ten warriors assembled into battle stances and faced each other off.

"Now, let us begin," Mercuremon declared.

The ten Legendary Warriors spread out through the park's forest section. Agunimon was in pursuit of Mercuremon. Mercuremon jumped over numerous tree branches and landed near a water stream. Agunimon jumped over and launched numerous flame spray shots.

"Take these!" The Warrior of Fire shouted, throwing fire darts at the Warrior of Metal.

Mercuremon instinctively nullified the fire darts with his mirrors. Absorbing the fire darts, he shot them right back.

"_**Dark Reflection!**_"

Agunimon hastily dodged the reflected shots and laughed. "Yeah, now you're working him up!"

"I'm just getting thou started!"

xxxxx

Arbormon paced methodically in the forest looking for his training partner. He stopped to feel the vibrations in the wood. He whirled around as a lightning blast headed his way. He swerved to the side and evaded the incoming bolt. He turned around and saw Blitzmon running up to tackle him like a quarterback.

"Gonna sack me, will ya?!" Arbormon yelled as he charged into Blitzmon.

The two tried muscle each other. Blitzmon got a bit of leverage until Arbormon headbutted him and picked him up, throwing the Warrior of Thunder into the air. Arbormon jumped up and dropped an elbow into Blitzmon, sending him downward. Arbormon came down for a flying elbow drop.

"Pulling a page from Randy 'Macho Man' Savage!" Arbormon yelled. "Atomic Elbow!"

Blitzmon rolled away, letting Arbormon drive his elbow through the ground. He drilled a giant hole in the ground and kip-upped only to get punched directly in the face by Blitzmon. However, it did little to faze the Warrior of Wood. A crazed laugh escaped Arbormon's mouth hole, causing Blitzmon to blast him with a lightning to his face.

"Take my _**Thunder Fist!**_"

Knocking Arbormon back, Blitzmon readied for another lightning-charged fist. As Arbormon attempted a rebound, snowballs came hitting his face.

"The fu...?!" Arbormon turned and barely saw Chakkoumon shooting snowballs with his snow gun. "Oh, you little prick!"

Chakkoumon grinned mischievously. "Here's snow in your face!" He continued shooting the Warrior of Wood until Arbormon grew irritable.

Arbormon bumrushed Chakkoumon and hit him so hard he sent the snow bear sailing through the forest canopy. Chakkoumon fell down and hit a tree branch. Arbormon had forgotten about Blitzmon, who ran up and locked Arbormon into a full nelson. Arbormon mule kicked Blitzmon's gut, forcing the Warrior of Thunder to release the hold.

"Man, I can't take you two lightly! That does it! _**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_" Arbormon roared as fractal code swallowed him up. His humanoid form greatly altered into a four-legged gargantuan. As the fractal code disappeared, he became a giant hollow-eyed lizard with skin features of a tree. A bush of green leaves covered his neck like a frilled lizard's frilled mane. "_**Petaldramon!**_"

"Let's up the ante, Tomoki!" Blitzmon called to his colleague.

Chakkoumon jumped off the tree branch and landed next to Blitzmon.

"Ready, Blitzmon!"

"_**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_"

"_**Borgmon!**_"

"_**Blizzarmon!**_"

"C'mon, let's rumble!" Petaldramon charged down the two Warriors.

Blizzarmon readied his axes. "I wonder if he shares the old Petaldramon's appetite for cheeseburgers?"

"Who knows?" Borgmon replied. "Get ready, Tomoki!"

"Ok!"

Blizzarmon and Borgmon charged ahead to attack Petaldramon. The wooden behemoth was ready and swatted both back with the swing of his tail.

"Who's the fucking man now, eh?!" Petaldramon bellowed.

xxxxx

Grottomon sensed the vibrations under his feet. He quickly heard footsteps from the distance and picked up on their location. Readying his mallet, he whirled around and hit the ground. He forced the Warriors of Light and Darkness out of hiding. Wolfmon and Loweemon lunged forward, going through Grottomon's defenses. Wolfmon grabbed a hold of Grottomon's mallet while Loweemon landed punches into the Warrior of Earth's chest.

"Ack, that's smarts!" Grottomon howled painfully as he took Loweemon's blows. He lost his mallet as the Warrior of Light grabbed a hold of it. One kick from Loweemon sent Grottomon sliding back.

"Augh! Now, you've done it! _**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_"

As fractal code covered Grottomon, the Warriors of Light and Darkness saw the tiny troll grow in stature. Taking the place of Grottomon was a tall brown-skinned behemoth equipped with a rhinoceros-like horn and an extremely thick hide.

"_**Gigasmon!**_"

"Let's turn this up a notch, Kouji!"

"Right with you!"

"_**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_"

"_**Garmmon!**_"

"_**KaiserLeomon!**_"

"Now that's more like it!" Gigasmon boasted, clubbing his own chest and began spinning himself around. "_**Quagmire Twister!**_" He spun around fast like a tornado and went toward the brothers.

"Move!" KaiserLeomon called out.

The two Warriors evaded Gigasmon. KaiserLeomon lunged forward catching Gigasmon's foot. Garmmon jumped up and headbutted Gigasmon's chest. Gigasmon spun himself around again with the brothers hanging on tight.

"Kouichi! Hang on tight!"

"I'm hanging! I'm hanging!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Ranamon tie-toed across the park's lake and stopped to gaze at her own reflection. She struck a sexy pose and winked to her reflection.

"Oh, Ranamon, you sexy gal. You're much sexier and cuter than that slutty Fairymon. I mean, that revealing outfit and butterfly wings are such a turn off!"

"Mind saying that in my face?" Came a familiar voice, which Ranamon quickly picked up on.

Ranamon turned around and looked up to see Fairymon descending near her.

"Sorry, sugah, but you're hitting me on my turf."

"Yeah? I'll still kick your butt!" Fairymon called out, diving down to meet Ranamon.

As Fairymon dropped in close, Ranamon used the Warrior of Wind's own momentum and turned it against her by leaping up at her. Ranamon threw a water whip and seized Fairymon's left ankle. She jerked Fairymon forward and prepared to splash her with a water blast. Fairymon unleashed wind attacks from her fingers to knock Ranamon back.

Ranamon landed on the lake's surface and pressed her hands on the lake. Manipulating the water, she amassed an assortment of tendrils that sprouted from the lake and started whipping Fairymon.

"How do you like my _**Whipping Waves**_?!" Ranamon cried out, unleashing more tendrils that hit Fairymon a few times. "Give up, sugah baby?!"

"NEVER!" Fairymon shouted as she spun around like a tornado, kicking the whips away. "_**Tempest Twist!**_" She swerved through the water whips and flew down hitting Ranamon with a series of kicks.

Ranamon tried putting up her guard against Fairymon's flurry of kicks. Fairymon saw an opening and dazed Ranamon with a kick. Ranamon backflipped away from the Warrior of Wind while catching her breath.

"Heh, gotta hand it to ya. At least in your Spirit form, your kicks are too quick."

"Thank you, but no lie you're much tougher than the evil Ranamon I fought."

"Glad to hear that. So, ready to kick things up a notch?"

"Bring it on!"

Both yelled out simultaneously. "_**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_"

After fractal code engulfed them both, the two Warriors emerged in their B-Hybrid forms. In place of Ranamon was the white-skinned squid woman herself.

"_**Calmaramon!**_"

"_**Shutumon!**_"

The two female beasts exchanged an epic-level staredown.

Calmaramon grinned. "Oh yes! Let this fight commence!"

Shutumon exclaimed. "Shall we tango, Calmaramon?"

"It'll be my pleasure, honey!"

With that, Calmaramon expelled black sludge toward her training partner. Shutumon utilized her agility to evade the sludge and hit Calmaramon with a powerful tornado blast. The attack impacted Calmaramon full force and sent her sailing past the lake. Calmaramon floated up and hovered down.

"That enough for ya?" Shutumon smirked behind her mask.

"I'm just getting started!" cried out Calmaramon.

Shutumon hastily glided past the lake and headed off to engage Calmaramon.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the battle between the leaders had taken to a new level. Sefirotmon, the B-Hybrid evolved form of Mercuremon, was going head to head with Vritramon. Every time Vritramon used any of his fire attacks, the steel beast would reflect his attacks back.

"Had enough, Takuya?!" Sefirotmon taunted him.

"No way! I was just getting warmed up!" With that said, Vritramon immediately regressed back into Takuya and whipped out his D-Scanner again. He then summoned and combined his two Spirits. "_**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_" After fractal code covered him, Takuya transformed into his A-Hybrid form. "_**Ardhamon!**_"

The A-Hybrid warrior swiftly flew ahead and engaged Sefirotmon whilst sprayed fire bullets around him. The fire bullets hit Sefirotmon.

"Augh, annoying whelp!"

"Is that any surprise to you? I would have figured you had retained memories of me whooping your butt!"

"Heh, don't compare me to the old Mercuremon!"

"I know," Ardhamon said with a cocky grin. "I was just testing ya."

"That's very good," came a deep and unfamiliar voice that alarmed Sefirotmon and Ardhamon.

"Who's there?!" Ardhamon demanded.

**(End theme)**

Both Legendary Warriors surveyed their surroundings to locate the source of this voice. They saw an Omegamon drop down from the sky and landed in front of them.

"Wait... you can't be...!" Ardhamon was flabbergasted upon seeing this Omegamon's random appearance.

The other Legendary Warriors, too, noticed Omegamon and stormed over reconvene with their respective leaders. Garmmon turned back to Wolfmon and hovered next to Ardhamon.

"What's the deal here, Takuya?"

"I don't know, Kouji. This guy just dropped in... I mean, don't you know who this is?!"

Omegamon addressed them surprisingly. "Greetings, Legendary Warriors. I am Omegamon."

"Wow, he really is the real deal!" Blizzarmon exclaimed.

"He's just like the one from the Digimon movie!" Borgmon awed at Omegamon's presence.

"Hold on a minute," KaiserLeomon interjected. "Can we be sure to trust him? He might've been a hero from the TV show, but this guy just shows up out of nowhere and greets us. Besides, the Celestials informed us there were more Royal Knights."

Ardhamon hadn't forgotten. "You're right. Is it true you're a Royal Knight, Omegamon?"

"I am, but listen..."

"We've had issues with two Royal Knights. Crusadermon and Dynasmon served Lucemon. How do we know you're not one of Pharaohmon's cronies?!" Garmmon accused Omegamon, who tried to reason with them.

"Listen to me, I'm not affiliated with Pharaohmon!"

"We'll determine if you're telling the truth or not," the Warrior of Fire spat out as he and Garmmon regressed to their human forms.

Shortly thereafter, the other Legendary Warriors turned back to their normal forms. Then, they pulled out their D-Scanners and readily summoned their Human/Beast Spirits to Takuya and Kouji.

"You know what this means, Kouji."

"Yep, time to unleash KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon!"

"You're making a mistake, Legendary Warriors!" Omegamon tried again to plead with them.

"Let us have your Spirits, guys!" Takuya and Kouji beckoned as the others sacrificed their Human/Beast Spirits to the duo.

Takuya and Kouji held out their D-Scanners to receive the others' Human/Beast Spirits to invoke their Z-Hybrid forms. Omegamon firmly readied his Grey Sword and took a defensive stance.

Takuya received the necessary spirits and scanned his hand with his D-Scanner.

"_**Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution!**_"

Takuya was immediately enveloped in fractal code. Fire ripped through his body as his own Spirits; as well as the Spirits of Earth, Wood, Wind, and Ice respectively became incorporated into his being. Taking the place of Takuya was a the transcended form of the Legendary Warrior of Fire: a red-armored warrior with a vigorous spirit and a face helmet that is a modified version of WarGreymon. A massive sword, which the warrior names Ryuugonken, is mounted on his back.

He took out his Ryuugonken sword and yelled out. "_**KaiserGreymon!**_"

Kouji held out his D-Scanner and scanned it over his hand. His body then became enveloped in rings of fractal code.

"_**Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution!**_"

Kouji's body became entirely swallowed up by fractal mode. Bright light burned through his body as his Spirits; as well as the Spirits of Water, Steel, Thunder, and Darkness became incorporated into his being. Taking the place of Kouji was the transcended form of the Legendary Warrior of Light: a sleeker light blue-schemed wolf-like humanoid garbed in heavy armor and a flying weapon's unit. Both arms are equipped with cannons; one is called Sniper Phantom on the right hand and the other called Striker Phantom on the left.

He landed next to KaiserGreymon and announced. "_**MagnaGarurumon!**_"

"Now that's upping the ante!" Vega exclaimed.

"C'mon, Takuya and Kouji! We're behind ya!" Jaarin cheered them on.

Sam wondered. "But, I wonder if it'll be enough?"

"They'll do fine," Dimitro reassured them. "With our Spirits coupled with theirs and the others, it should be enough to hold off one Royal Knight."

"We beat two Royal Knights! We can take another!" Junpei boasted.

"C'mon, Takuya! Kouji!" Izumi encouraged them.

"Be careful, Kouji," muttered Kouichi, who closely watched Omegamon, who seemed hesitant to fight them.

"You're making a mistake, Legendary Warriors!" Omegamon tried persuading them. "I apologize for the problems two of my fellow Knights put your group through, but they were swayed by Lucemon's deceit. But, listen to what I have to tell you. It's about Pharaohmon."

"We're listening," KaiserGreymon said, drawing his sword out instinctively. "But, no games."

Omegamon nodded. "No deceit involved with me. I'm here to warn you Pharaohmon's forces are gathering together and preparing for the tournament."

"Tell us something we don't know already," MagnaGarurumon said. "We saw the broadcast and all the villains he's recruited."

"I can assure you that I have no affiliation with that demon. He's managed to reawaken a monster named MetalDevidramon, an old enemy of mine. Now that monster has joined Pharaohmon and his army."

"Go on," KaiserGreymon growled.

"Please, allow me the opportunity to grant you training necessary to win this upcoming tournament."

"You can train us?" The Warrior of Fire was taken aback by Omegamon's open proposition. "What do you hope to accomplish by training all of us?"

"To determine if your reputation holds up, especially since you defeated Lucemon. Legendary Warriors, with my training, I can help to up your powers to new levels. Many of you have yet to hit past your normal limitations... namely all but the Warriors of Fire and Light." He acknowledged the other Legendary Warriors. "According to Lords Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon, most of you have yet to combine your Spirits and advance to the next stages. I'm here to help you overcome that obstacle."

KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon used this time to talk to the others. Needless to say, there was a strong urge to take on Omegamon's training. Some of the Warriors already had the urge to want to combine their Spirits and reach the advanced levels.

"Let's give him a chance, Takuya," Tomoki said.

"He's offering to help us combine our Spirits? How can we say no?!" Izumi added.

Kouichi nodded. "But, whatever you choose, we'll go along."

"Well?" KaiserGreymon turned to Dimitro, Vega, Jaarin, and Sam.

Dimitro shrugged. "It's in your hands."

Vega gave him a thumbs up. "Whatever you think its best, but I'd take it up. You want to get strong and kick Pharaohmon's ass?!"

With that, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon turned around and faced Omegamon. They both complied with Omegamon's offer.

"We accept, but consider this a trial run," KaiserGreymon replied to Omegamon. "If we learn you're in fact deceiving us, we won't hesitate to turn away and train on our own."

"Understood," Omegamon said. "But, believe me I'm not your enemy."

"Let's give him a chance, Takuya!" Tomoki called out. "He's every bit the hero we are! Besides, I doubt he's someone who'd ever work for Pharaohmon! He would be a hero that'd inspires us to fight for justice!"

"Tomoki, all right, you've convinced me," the Warrior of Fire said. "Omegamon, we're in."

Omegamon responded genuinely. "A noble decision. Legendary Warriors, we have eight days to prepare. I guarantee with my training you will become more efficient warriors than you already are. Meet me here tomorrow afternoon."

The Warriors responded together. "Ok!"

KaiserGreymon clenched his fist and laughed. "We're up for anything, Omegamon. This tournament is gonna belong to us!"

Omegamon shook his head. He then thought to himself. _Celestial Angels, I will ensure they come out stronger than ever. _

xxxxx

_**Ueno District/Teno'h-Kaioh Residence/6:14 PM**_

As the Senshi planned for the eight days leading to the tournament, Rei saw her sister sitting outside a balcony staring out toward the sun. Alarmed, Cammy turned around hearing her sister's footsteps. Rei sat down next to Cammy giving her company.

"Mind if I join you, Cammy?"

"No, not at all."

"Is something troubling you, sis?"

"It's just that I'm so glad to know that I have a little sister. I don't understand why father would keep you a secret. It was very selfish of him."

"I've only heard stories about you from father. He was always a busy man and never had the time to spend time with me and momma."

"I was the same way, except at least you grew up with a mom. When my mother died, father left me with grandfather. Every now and then, he stopped by to take me to dinner on my birthdays, but that was it. He never bothered to wish me well or call me. Sure, he's a busy political man, but he should have at least called or written me a letter. I grew to hate the man if I have to be honest."

Cammy looked at Rei with sympathy. "Sis…"

"Oh, sorry. I got a little overboard there, but you understand how I feel?"

"Yes. I never could look father in the eye," the younger Hino confessed. "We live in a rich home . It's usually momma or the maids taking care of me."

"That's good."

"Rei. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"It's about me… being this… Digital Priestess?" Cammy stammered a bit. "Do I really have this power to destroy this evil monster?"

Rei shrugged, unsure of what to tell her sister. "That's what Setsuna said. You're some reincarnation of some priestess from Digital World and that she sealed away Pharaohmon. And that you're the successor to this priestess' powers. But, most importantly, this sword not only holds the key to Pharaohmon's destruction, but supposedly can restore our lost Senshi powers." She leaned forward palming her sister's face and running a hand through Cammy's soft dark hair.

"What if it's a mistake?"

"I don't believe that. Setsuna wouldn't tell us this if she's lying. Cammy, listen," she put her hands on Cammy's shoulders. "I want to believe you have a special link to the supernatural."

Cammy lightly smiled. "Well, I can feel really scary vibes. I meditate with momma and sometimes I see things a lot of people don't... kinda like visions."

_She's definitely attuned with the supernatural. She's truly my sister all right!_ Rei smiled in thought.

"It's all my fault you and your two friends lost your powers... all because of me..."

"Don't blame yourself, Cammy. Please, don't ever blame yourself for what happened. We will get our powers back thanks to you and this sword."

The Miko wrapped an arm around Cammy and pulled her close to her.

"You were in grave danger and I had to do my duties to protect you. It's my duty as both a Senshi of justice and as your older sister. I helped to save Chibi-Usa and you're no different."

"Thank you, sis."

"Now that we're finally together, we can't let anything pulls us apart. Right?" Rei winked down to Cammy, who smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Pinky promise?" Rei offered a pinky to Cammy, who complied.

The Hino sisters officially made their pinky pact and forged their strong sisterly bond.

Just then, Ami came walking out unannounced and spotted the sisters giving each other a pinky pact.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt anything?" Ami stopped and backed off.

"It's ok. Cammy and I were just discussing. What's up?"

"Well, I'm heading off to get a few necessities from the store. Maybe some medicine as well," the blue-haired girl offered. "I know a friend of my mother that works there."

"We should be doing fine, but some snacks would be nice," Rei said.

Ami turned to Cammy and offered. "Would you like to join me, Cammy-chan?"

"Can I, sis?"

The Miko nodded in approval, standing up and walking Cammy back into the household. Waiting for Ami and Cammy was Hotaru, who stood near the front getting her shoes on.

"I'll be going, too, if you don't mind," Hotaru said.

Ami, Hotaru, and Cammy stepped out to go to the local store that Ami recommended before. Rei walked into the living room to see Minako lounging on the couch with Artemis sitting on her lap. Rei scoffed while watching the blonde flipping through the numerous channels. Minako made sure to skip over the news broadcasts to avoid the talks about the tournament.

"Mina, what you need is some exercise. Maybe some jogging can help clear your mind off this whole Shadow Tournament."

Minako sighed deeply. "I'll be missing out on competing in this tournament! I could've kicked some serious butt!" Groaning loudly, she lied back and pulled a pillow up to rest her head on. "What's the use in training if I don't have my powers now?"

"Well, in the event you, Makoto, and Rei get them back, you'll be fit. Makoto just left to do some running and meditation somewhere."

"I hope she gets back. That way we eat some of her delicious cooking!"

Rei sweatdropped listening her friends' 'woe is me' shtick. _Definitely a bad influence for Cammy-chan. _"Minako-chan, you better take Artemis' advice."

Taken aback, Minako overheard Rei. "Oh, you're still here, Rei-chan?"

"What do you mean I'm still here?"

"I thought you left with them to go to the store?"

"Well, I'm just about to head off and follow them."

Minako nodded as she picked up the remote. "Catch you later then." She flipped more channels to find something at least entertaining to watch. "Oh, my daily drama show is coming on."

xxxxx

_**Ueno District/Ueno Market/5:35 PM**_

Upon arriving at the market, Ami, Hotaru, and Cammy were joined by Rei. They picked up a few necessities, snacks, and ingredients for Makoto to use to cook them dinner. Ami talked to her mother's friend while picking up some aspirin medicine.

Hotaru spotted Cammy picking up a book from the manga section. She smiled watching Cammy flipping through the weekly magazine.

"Wow, they're exactly like the imports we get over where I live!" Cammy gushed while flipping through the magazine.

"Find anything in there you like?" curiously asked Hotaru.

"I'm looking for that one cute romance story... ah here it is!"

"Glad you're enjoying it," Hotaru smiled.

"Cammy-chan, whatever you've got, I can buy for you!" Rei called over to her sister. "We're leaving now!"

Cammy closed the magazine and carried it along as she followed Hotaru toward the counter.

"I've got all we need. Let's get going," Ami announced.

"Heads up!"

Suddenly, Ami bumped into a young man and dropped her basket of goods. Before Rei instinctively admonished the guy, he scrambled over to help pick the basket up and handed it to Ami.

"Sorry about that. I should've seen where I was going."

The young man Ami faced was Vega Hunter, the Legendary Warrior of Wood. He had a calm and pleasant smile on his face, which made Ami blush a bit.

"Thank you."

Vega smirked genuinely in response. "No problem."

The girls watched Ami and Vega looking eye to eye. There were a few awkward pauses from Ami, who was struggling to form a single word from her mouth. Vega smiled making Ami that more nervous.

"Your name?" Vega ended the awkward silence.

"Pardon?"

"What's your name?"

"Ami… Ami Mizuno."

"Ami Mizuno? I like that name. My name's Vega James Hunter," he openly introduced himself to her.

"You have a nice name. Are you a foreigner?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Vega coolly smiled as he bent over to pick up the aspirin bottle that fell out. He placed it in the basket. "You missed this. Did you need it?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you very much," Ami nodded until Rei walked over and nudged her side. "Huh? Rei?"

"Go on. Don't be shy," the Miko encouraged him. "Talk to him."

"Rei...? Do you really mean that? Are you sure?"

"C'mon, you mean you haven't talked to any guys at the university in America?"

"Not really except for study sessions."

Rei sighed deeply. "C'mon now, Ami-chan, you've gotta break out of that shell of yours! You can't always have the nose in the books all the time."

Ami was hesitant to converse with Vega, who surprisingly hadn't lost his patience around her. Cammy and Hotaru didn't interject, leaving Rei and Ami to talk things over. Rei stepped aside letting Ami and Vega face each other again.

"Sorry, Vega. I admit I'm not good around many guys. I get shy."

"I think shy girls are cute," Vega replied in a tone exuding confidence.

"I've only had male acquaintances, but never a boyfriend."

"Hey, no big deal. You have some cute friends here, too," Vega said, eyeing Rei, Hotaru, and Cammy. He turned back to Ami. "I was shy like you. I couldn't get near girls, but I've overcome that fear once I hit high school. Don't know how, but it just happened." He saw how flushed Ami's face was becoming. "Sorry, I hope I'm not sounding like I'm trying to force you. I was going to give you my phone number if you need someone to talk to?"

Cammy whispered to Hotaru. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

Hotaru observed Vega's mannerisms. "I think he might be as shy as Ami."

"Excuse my friend for being kinda pushy..."

"No, no, it's ok. You should be glad to have a friend like her to support you," he said, taking out a piece of paper and writing down two sets of numbers. "Here are the numbers to my cell and my apartment." He gave the paper to Ami, who took it and memorized the numbers quick before slipping it into her pocket.

Rei looked on proudly. _If Minako-chan were here, she'd be squealing and cheering her head off._

"Rei," Hotaru addressed the Miko. "We really need to get our stuff paid for and head back home. Makoto-san might already be back and waiting for us to bring back the ingredients."

"Right, but hold on a minute."

Vega shook Ami's hand and waved her goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you, Ami. Call me anytime you like."

"Yes, thank you."

"See you later," he said, waving to Ami and her friends.

As he left, the blue-haired girl was left speechless that she lasted that long with a complete stranger she just so happened to bump into. She wondered if fate had finally come in the form of her one dream guy, which she closed her attention off of to focus on her studies. Despite his tall and muscular stature, he surrounded Ami with a very subtle but gentle vibe.

"What beautiful eyes," Ami murmured.

"Ami," the girls called to the blue-haired girl, who came to her senses. "Oh, right. Let's get our things paid for! We're so sorry for keeping you waiting." She politely bowed to her mother's friend, who worked his shift as cashier.

"You surprised me there, Ami," Rei whispered to Ami, who started handing the items to the cashier.

"That guy was cute, Ami," Cammy said. "You ought to give him a call."

"He seemed nice. I think I just might."

After paying for their things, the girls walked out of the store and headed back to the Teno'h-Kaioh residence. On the way back, Ami took out the piece of paper and scanned the numbers again. She slipped it back into her shirt pocket and smiled warmly.

From a distance, Vega watched the four girls walk off. He maintained a gaze ensuring no thugs attempted to rob and sexually assault them.

"Vega. I knew you'd be here," a voice whispered behind his back.

"Dimitro?" Vega turned around and saw his friend. "Oh, right, you and me need to get back on our training."

"It seems you have an interest in that girl."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling she might be affiliated with the Sailor Senshi. Maybe not as one of them, but might have close connections to them," Vega deduced.

"You think so? Now that you mention it. I heard Takuya said he and his friends might know their identities."

"Maybe they'll be seeing interest in Pharaohmon's tournament. What do you think?"

Dimitro shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past them. Still, let's keep an eye on them."

"Right. Hopefully, they don't delve too deep. I wouldn't want them to get hurt badly... especially Ami..."

"Ah, so that's her name?"

Vega grumbled a bit. "All right, let's get back to training. Tomorrow, we've got a busy day with Takuya and the others."

"Right, let's show Omegamon what we're made of!"

Dimitro and Vega clamped each other's hands tight like they're about to arm wrestle. After wards, they stormed right back to Shibuya where their training grounds was located in the basement of the famous Hunter Tech Headquarters.

xxxxx

_**Domino City/6:04 PM**_

After leaving Shinjuku, the Duelists returned to their homes to mentally prepare for more dueling lessons with the Tamers for the remaining seven days. Yugi was dropped off by a bus and headed back to the Kame Game Shop. He protectively concealed his Millennium Puzzle behind his coat, staying alert in case Scarabmon or even Yami Bakura try to ambush him.

Tapping onto his Puzzle, he mentally conversed with Yami. _We have seven days to get Takato and his friends ready for this tournament. So far, they're catching on. I have faith they'll have mastered all the basics and will have themselves pretty strong decks. _

_'Indeed, they all have the potential to be great as duelists as you.' _The ancient Egyptian spirit chimed in. _Still, from what I've learned from the Tamers' prior experience in card dueling, Duel Monsters is a far challenging game than the realm of Digimon.'_

_Yeah, it seems that way, Yami. Maybe we should try the Digimon card game one of these days. _

Yugi ran across the pedestrian walkway and crossed past an electronics store. He stopped to briefly catch the replay of Pharaohmon's Shadow Tournament announcement.

"Seven days is all we have left," focused Yugi as other issues filled him with apprehension. "Why do I get the feeling we'll be dueling the evil spirit possessing Bakura again? He still hasn't given up his quest to take our Millennium Puzzle."

_'We'll ensure he never gets our Puzzle, Yugi. We must win this tournament to determine the outcome of the final battle match.'_

"Actually, either myself or my friends has to win. If we wish to name our stipulation for the final match in the battle tournament, we must declare victory. On the other hand, what if the finals come down to a friend and myself? Like Joey or Takato?"

_'Just as long as Bakura or another of one Pharaohmon's minions doesn't knock either one of us out of the tournament. Understand this. We must defeat anyone that stands in our way. Even if it is a friend…'_

"I know I have confidence in myself, but let's just hope Takato and the Tamers know what they're getting themselves into. They didn't have to get themselves involved in this mess."

_'Unfortunately, they have and we must deal with it. Pharaohmon wants all of us to participate in his tournament. No exceptions.'_

Just as Yugi finished his conversation with Yami, he stopped in front of his home to see Tea with Miho, who looked obviously worried for her friends.

"Tea? Miho?"

"Surprised I beat you here, Yugi," Tea said. "On my way home, Miho stopped by to ask me to see you."

"Me?"

Tea smiled to Miho and let her confront Yugi.

"You're entering that tournament, right?"

The King of Games boldly nodded. "Of course since I am the world champion duelist."

"I see. I'm here to wish you luck and please win," Miho pleaded to him. "I'm not duelist so I can't compete, but I'll be cheering for you guys."

"Thanks, Miho," Yugi replied in kind.

As Miho bowed to her two friends, she raced back home to leave Yugi and Tea behind.

Yugi finally spoke up, addressing her friend. "I don't know what Pharaohmon has in store for me, but I'll be upgrading my deck."

"I know you will, Yugi. Don't forget Joey will be joining, too. Still, I tried to convince Miho to possibly come with us to this Digital World when Pharaohmon opens the portal, but I don't think she's up for it. She hasn't been through the crazy stuff we've experienced."

"It's ok. We won't force her if she doesn't want to come."

"But, for sure me, Joey, and Tristan will be there."

"The possibilities are endless. I can easily see myself dueling not just Bakura or Pharaohmon, but quite possibly Takato and Joey."

"Just as long as it's either one of you rather than Bakura or Pharaohmon's goons in the finals. As long as you guys win, then all we need to worry about is one of our representatives winning the battle tournament."

"That is what's bothering me. How much power is Pharaohmon actually hiding?"

Tea sighed. "I wish I knew... maybe I don't want to find out. We will win, Yugi. You can count on it."

"Tea?"

"Just don't give up. Ok?"

The King of Games nodded and gave a thumbs up to Tea, who waved goodbye and headed home.

"Good. Let us get some rest for these next few days. Night, Yugi!"

"Goodnight, Tea."

Once Tea left, Yugi walked inside the game shop and went up the stairs into his room to shuffle his deck. He pulled out a small box of the hidden card 'gems' he had kept stashed away in case of big tournaments.

Tea stopped for a moment to see Yugi sitting near the window in his room. She smiled and walked away with genuine optimism.

_Believe in yourself, Yugi. I know you can pull this one off._

xxxxx

_**One day later**_

xxxxx

_**Domino City/KaibaCorp/10:05 AM**_

"Finally, we're back, Mokuba. It's only a matter of time before I regain my glory."

"Home sweet home, Seto!" Mokuba hopped on a chair in his brother's office.

"No time for playing, Mokuba. We've gotta buckle down for the next seven days," Seto sat down in his desk chair. He pulled open a drawer and took out his duel disk. "This is the opportunity I've been waiting for since Battle City. Pharaohmon's given me the chance to defeat Yugi and reclaim my dueling glory."

xxxxx

Mai Valentine arrived back in Domino City as well after booking a flight from the other night. She sat alone in a cafe scanning through her deck. She pulled out her _**Harpie Lady Sisters **_card and set it down next to her _**Harpie's Feather Duster**_. Suddenly, her mind was quickly plagued by not just her humiliating loss to the young prodigy named Zane Truesdale, but also the haunting images of Yami Marik's shadow magic.

_Keep it together, girl! Have to concentrate. Soon, I'll surely be seeing Yugi, Joey, and Seto Kaiba again, but I'll bet there'll be other strong duelists I'll have to overcome. I have to win to regain my credibility. Yugi, Joey, we might be friends, but I'm not going easy on you!_ Mai grabbed her juice glass and sipped it. "Still, I do wonder if that little girl Cammy met with her sister by now. I hope she's ok."

xxxxx

Not too far off from the cafe, Duke Devilin returned to his Dungeon Dice Shop. He greeted his fans and his staff before heading up the stairs. He closed the door behind him and entered his private quarters.

He quickly put on his game face and pulled out his deck. "I'm not missing my chance on this. Finally, I get my shot at you again, Yugi. This time we'll play with honor. No Dungeon Dice. Just old school Duel Monsters!"

xxxxx

_**Three days later**_

xxxxx

_**Sarayashiki District/6:45 PM**_

After a few days spent with Genkai, the lead Spirit Detective returned home having learned from the old psychic all he required for the tournament. He was successfully able to amplify his spirit power, allowing him to fire more than five consecutive shots in a day.

Arriving in his local park, Yusuke sat down on a bench in solitude to catch up on some sleep. The extra training had him spent. Before he fell asleep, he decided to experiment with his Spirit Gun. He pointed to a stone near him. Focusing at the tip of his finger, he fired a tiny blue beam that cracked the stone to dust.

"Yeah! Can't wait to fire these babies when that tournament starts. I'm gonna crack open a few heads!"

"Talking to yourself, Urameshi?!"

Kuwabara quickly came up behind Yusuke and put him in a headlock. He tried giving Yusuke some noogies, but the Spirit Detective quickly flipped him on his back.

"Nice try, Kuwabara! I saw you coming a mile away!"

"You're full of crap, Urameshi. Then, why did I surprise you there?"

Yusuke stood from the bench and watched Kuwabara pick himself up. "What brings you out here so late?"

"Waiting for you, because Botan said you'd be here."

"Botan?"

"So, what did Genkai teach you? Any new cool techniques? Maybe a Spirit Cannon?"

Yusuke chortled. "Spirit Cannon? I wish. The most I learned was amping up my Spirit Gun's power and using more consecutive shots. One thing's for sure, Pharaohmon's cronies are in for a surprise. And you? You been slacking off?"

"Hah, for your information, I've been tweaking my Spirit Sword and can summon it more quickly. Heh, who knows? Once this tournament's over, my sword might beat the snot out of your Spirit Gun!"

"Depends on which finger I'm using..." Before Yusuke could show him the finger, a woman called out from above stopping the two street punks.

"Hello there, boys! Am I interrupting anything?" Botan called out, descending near them on her oar.

"Oh, hey, Botan! Nah, we're just chatting!" Kuwabara greeted her.

Botan nodded and veered over to Yusuke. "And I take it the training with Genkai went well?"

"Besides learning to amp my Spirit Gun and utilizing more rounds than usual? She did put me through more grueling and physical training, but that's about it."

"That's it?"

"That's it? Let's see you go through the crap I've had to endure!" Yusuke quickly got in Botan's face.

Botan hovered away, sensing the scary vibe she sensing from him.

"I came to ask you two if you've seen Kurama and Hiei."

"I've been training with those two, but I hadn't seen them since yesterday."

"And I take it Yusuke hasn't since he just got back," the ferry woman tapped her chin. "All right, and what about the Sailor Senshi? Have you been in contact with them?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "We haven't heard a peep from them since before Pharaohmon became the giant he is now. I've been worried about them. I hope they're ok."

"And no signs of that Brimstone guy either," Yusuke said, remembering their last encounter with the armored warrior. "But, I know he's probably hanging with Pharaohmon preparing for that tournament."

"Yes, and if one of you happens to face him, you need to be extremely careful."

"Right, we got that," the boys said.

"We're down the final four days. You ready for this?"

"Botan, did you even need to ask? Of course, we're ready," Kuwabara resolved. "We're real men, right, Urameshi? We'll show Pharaohmon how men stand up to guys like him."

Yusuke clenched his fist and nodded. "Let's show him."

Botan was pleased to see them prime and ready to go. _They're ready, Koenma. Now we wait for the Shadow Tournament to see them in action._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Rumiko Shrine & Residence/7:00 PM**_

Takato escorted Rika back to her family's shrine despite the tomboy's previous declines. But, for security reasons, Takato insisted due to the paranoia of Pharaohmon's minions waiting somewhere to ambush them. Fortunately, even Scarabmon activity has been on the down low, which the Tamers easily noticed.

Takato and Rika just left from seeing Yamaki and the the Monster Makers. Holding a card given to him by Shibumi, he put it in his card pouch along with the Duel Monsters cards he and his friends gathered to build their decks.

"So, what's the deal with that card Shibumi gave you?"

"He didn't say much except it'll come in handy just in case there's a desperate situation," the goggleboy replied, closing his card pouch. "So, how's your deck coming along?"

"Looking great. I think you guys will find it impressive."

"Well, I can't wait to see it. Well, see you again tomorrow," Takato waved and turned around.

Rika stopped him. "Wait, gogglehead."

"Something up, Rika?"

"I hope Renamon and our Digimon will come back soon."

"Anubimon said they'll return the day before the tournament, so it shouldn't be long. Believe me when I say they'll be back stronger than before and ready to kick butt in this tournament!" He attempted to cheer her up, which he succeeded in doing. He saw a light smile break her almost emotionless exterior and adorn the girl's features.

"Takato, if... no, when we survive this whole ordeal, how about a little one on one duel? What do you say?"

He returned the favor. "You got it. I'd be honored to duel the Digimon Queen."

"Our date is set then. Bring everything you've got, gogglehead."

Nodding, Takato gave her a firm handshake to seal the deal. Their first date has been set and it would be no ordinary date. It was a date to exhibit their passion for the game... and likely for each other.

However, one thing remains to be seen: what fate lies for them in the forthcoming Shadow Tournament.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Wong Residence/9:30 PM**_

Jaarin Wong had just gotten home from rigorous training with the other Legendary Warriors. She walked in wearing her karate garb and carrying a purse where she hid her D-Scanner. Before turning around to enter her room, Henry just happened to tap her back.

"Jaarin? What are you doing back so late?"

Alarmed, Jaarin turned around. "Henry? You're still up?"

"You've been going out late these past few days. What's going on?"

"Yeah I know," she stammered and rolled her eyes to the side, playing innocent. "I'm doing what normal teens do my age. Ok, I was out practicing on my martial arts, ok? Sensei's always told us to train our bodies whenever we can."

Henry scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Well, I've been taking care of Suzie while you've been away. Dad's still working and I was wondering if he had come back."

"Surprise, it's me!" Jaarin winked.

"You must've trained hard, because you're sweating a lot."

"Yeah, I ran on my way back here," she said, opening the door to her room. "I've gotta bath and catch up on my sleep. Night, Henry."

As she closed the door, Henry was hesitant to question her more, but remained skeptical of her recent activities.

"Goodnight, Jaarin."

After hearing her brother walk away, Jaarin sank to her knees and sighed with relief. She dug into her purse and pulled out her D-Scanner, grasping it firmly in her hand. The Spirits of Water materialized on the screen causing her to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Man, that was close. One day, you're going to get me caught," Jaarin talked to her Spirits. "How am I going to tell dad and Henry about this?" She opened the door poking her head out to see that the coast was clear. She walked into Suzie's room and barely opened the door.

She peeked through seeing Suzie asleep with Lopmon, who returned home to her Tamer first along with Guardromon and MarineAngemon.

_Lopmon's back? Well that's a surprise. _Thought Jaarin as she walked over to pull up the blanket over Suzie and Lopmon. She kissed Suzie's forehead and smiled. "Night, little sis. Sorry I haven't been hanging with you and Lopmon, but we can get some ice cream tomorrow. How does that sound?

With that, Jaarin slipped through the door and barely closed it halfway through. Lopmon opened her eyes as she felt a familiar power akin to Takuya and his friends' Spirits.

"What was that just now?" Lopmon whispered. "Did Jaarin obtain one of those Spirits those Legendary Warriors use?"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Somewhere within a dark dimension/11:05 PM**_

**(Cue The Mummy OST - **_**Imhotep**_**)**

Deep within the subterranean sections of the Digital World, a meeting had been held by Pharaohmon that lasted a good 25 minutes. Pharaohmon stood atop of a rockface in the middle of a wasteland in the middle of the night. Standing beside Pharaohmon was Nemesis.

Amongst those in attendance: Piedmon, Demon, MarineDevimon, SkullSatanmon, LadyDevimon, Machinedramon, MetalDevidramon, Basiliskmon, IceDevimon, and an army of Scarabmon, Vilemon, and other lowly viral Digimon creatures. Brimstone stood on an opposite side alone. On another end was Yami Bakura.

"Dark Digimon of the cruelest kind. I have finally gathered you around after freeing you from Anubimon's prison. In just four days, the Shadow Tournament shall commence! Our enemies will undoubtedly be participating in the event and we will ensure that they don't win. From my understanding, Omegamon and Anubimon are already training the Legendary Warriors and the Tamers' partners."

Piedmon chortled with delight. "Ah, so we're dealing with a new group of Chosen. This should be entertaining."

Basiliskmon hissed aloud. "Once I dispatch of Himura and that stupid mongrel, I'll help you conquer the human world. All those humans will fear me!"

WarDevidramon fiercely growled. "First, I'll destroy the Legendary Warriors and then Omegamon will fall!"

"Yes, this is exactly why I have summoned you together as a roster," Pharaohmon announced, lifting his voice to bring order amongst this wicked audience. "In four days, I shall announce the rules to both tournaments and the open spots I have chosen for each of you. In four days, I will open a distortion between the human's realm and the Digital World. And I've chosen the location to hold this event. The venue will be the famed Phoenix Arena."

The cruel Digimon crowd hollered in unison, cheering for their savior. Pharaohmon, like the charismatic leader he was proving to be, raised a hand to bring order to the rowdy audience.

Nemesis chuckled evilly. "Himura, our paths shall cross again. I can just feel it." her body quivered with excitement at the notion of facing her brother. "Once I have disposed of you, I shall dispel that little brat from out of my body forever. Yui Tsubasa will be nothing more than a distant memory."

"That's right my dear," Pharaohmon said. "Get rid of Himura and prove you're better than he is!"

"I will do that and more. I intend to drain him of his entire life force and blood. Then, I will bury him and Inumon six feet under."

"I like how you think, my mistress. However, we must stay vigilant as our other enemies might be bringing the Digital Priestess with them. She must not find the sword that sealed me away."

Nemesis bowed. "Leave them with me, my lord."

"No, you best get ready for your battle in the tournament. I need you to be ready for Himura or whoever you're paired off with first in the duel tournament," Pharaohmon turned toward the sky. A large distortion began materializing an splitting the clouds up. "Everyone, allow me to demonstrate the power our enemies will face!"

As he snapped his fingers, powerful thunder erupted from the sky accompanied by a loud demonic bellow. Pharaohmon raised his head while everyone else watched fake 'DarkMegidramon' descending. It was the same one that Pharaohmon previously sent to destroy Takato and Guilmon, but failed to complete its mission.

"My word! Take a look at that!" Piedmon gaped in aghast.

"What is that creature?!" Yami Bakura exclaimed.

"A pet project that Lord Pharaohmon previously manifested," confirmed Brimstone. "It seems he wants to test out his strength against this monster. You should feel honored to have witnessed this."

The possessor of the Millennium Ring demanded. "What do you mean?"

"Just take a look for yourself."

The crowd witnessed the fake Megidramon preparing to attack Pharaohmon.

Nemesis pleaded. "My lord! Get out of the way!"

"Ah, perfect. 30 percent of my power should suffice."

With that, Pharaohmon tensed up his body. A thick black aura materialized and flowed over his muscular body. First, his chest expanded followed by the expansion of his biceps, forearms, and shoulders. He let out an earth-shattering power accompanied with a strong bellow. The evil army were shocked witnessing the evil priest unveil 30 percent of his true power.

"Come on! Come and get me!" Pharaohmon beckoned the beast.

Once the fake Megidramon closed the gap between them, it unleashed a fiery blast. Pharaohmon clenched his right hand and landed a powerful punch into the fake Megidramon's chest. The power invoked from the demon's punch split the beast in half through the waist. Pharaohmon grabbed both halved parts of the beast. Using his own demonic aura, he dissolved the halves and absorbed the red data that leaked out from the beast's remains. Pharaohmon let out a relaxed sigh after consuming the data.

"I must say...!" Demon, a feared Demon Lord in his own right, was astonished by the villain's brute power.

"Incredible demonstration, Lord Pharaohmon!" MetalDevidramon said.

IceDevimon inquired, reeling over the shocking end result. "You mean... that was just 30 percent of his power?"

"Thank goodness we decided to side with this guy," MarineDevimon said. "Isn't that right, SkullSatanmon?"

SkullSatanmon shook his head. "Yeah, but when can we get come cheeseburgers from the human world?" And with that, he got backhanded by MarineDevimon. "Hey, why did you do that for?"

MarineDevimon grabbed SkullSatanmon with his tentacles and choked him. "Numbskull! We're here on an important assignment! You should marvel at Pharaohmon's glory!"

Piedmon clapped his hands. "Good show, Lord Pharaohmon. You've proven it would be a mistake for us to cause mutiny, because who'd want to test your authority?"

Basiliskmon cackled. "Those Tamers and their friends are dead meat! Himura and his mongrel don't know what they're getting themselves into!"

"My… My lord," Nemesis addressed Pharaohmon. "You really used thirty perfect of your power to do away with that monster?"

"Naturally. 20 percent could've done a cleaner job, but I do tend to get carried away. Now, are you impressed? With 30 percent of my power, I crushed this Megidramon without hesitation. Just think what will happen if I am forced to go all out?"

Brimstone shifted to Yami Bakura. "Any thoughts about my master's power?"

"Oh, Yugi Muto is walking into a death trap. I doubt he'll even make it far as long as I'm here," Yami Bakura evilly chuckled. "The Millennium Puzzle will be sooner in our grasp!"

"Just don't try betraying my master of you'll pay dearly with your life."

Nemesis clapped for Pharaohmon. "Yes! Lord Pharaohmon, there's nothing that will keep us from a guaranteed victory! While I get rid of Himura, you can do away with the rest of those digital pets!"

"Indeed, Nemesis. All of their data will become consumed by me and I will stand triumphant."

Pharaohmon pulled out a chunk of his own skin and opened up a piece of skin, which revealed Lance's unconscious form.

"Lance still has plenty of use for me, Nemesis. I will officially enter him in the tournament to help you and the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring. You will prevent Yugi Muto, Takato Matsuda, and their friends from winning the duel tournament. Can I leave it you three?"

Yami Bakura answered with a hesitant bow.

Nemesis knelt down and bowed her head. "Yes, Lord Pharaohmon. We will not fail you."

As Pharaohmon raises his fist, the evil army followed suit and hailed their new loyalty to the evil priest's namesake.

"That's right little Himura. It's all over for you and your friends!" Nemesis laughed. "As well as you little Yui, you will watch as I defeat and kill your brother!"

**(End theme)**

Deep inside the evil mistress, there was a familiar face inside encased in a sac and suspended by disgusting purple tendrils. The way she was being held up was like a crucifixion. Having most of her life energy drained, Yui Tsubasa was on the verge of passing out again. Her life energy sustain Nemesis' life.

Yui raised her head with her eyes filled with sorrowful tears. "Himura… Inumon... DarkGabumon... I'm sorry..."

_'Yes, keep praying for them, little Yui! As a matter of fact, I think I'll have you as a guest of honor once you gaze upon your brother's own death.'_

"Himura…"

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Katsuya Residence/11:16 PM**_

Himura lied back on his bed and gazed at a picture taken two years ago. It had him and Yui sitting together at the front of their godparents' home, which was taken shortly after Himura was discharged from the hospital; and it was immediately after that the siblings were adopted by the Katsuyas.

The girl's kind features plagued the boy's mind.

"Yui, it hasn't been the same without you. I promise I will set you free."

The boy placed the picture down and shuffled through his Duel Monster deck. He held out one special card called _**Guardian Airtos**_.

_Yui's favorite card._ Himura thought, examining the card up close. "With this card, I will set you free. And Inumon, I can't wait to see you again, my friend. Let's all be ready."

xxxxx

_**Four days pass.**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/March 29, 2003/7:30 AM**_

Four days have passed and the sun has risen/fallen thrice. The next morning sunrise came over the heart of Shinjuku. The people across the city and the world have been waiting for five groups of heroes. Each has one goal in mind: win the tournament and defeat Pharaohmon.

The Tamers have been training for the last days to perfectly hone their new dueling skills. Each of them have greatly improved under the teaching of Yugi Muto and their experience with Digimon cards have helped. The Tamers finally reunited with their Digimon partners, who came back from their rough training under Anubimon's guidance.

The Legendary Warriors have gotten much stronger thanks to Omegamon's training. They, much like the Tamers, were ready to take part in Pharaohmon's event. Likewise for the Spirit Detectives as Yusuke completed more training with Genkai; Kuwabara trained with Kurama and Hiei as their skills were honed for the upcoming event. The Senshi waited out the remaining days for the fateful day as they planned to take a journey into the Digital World to find the Digital Priestess' scared blade.

It was now past 7:30 am. The time was at hand.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Metropolitan District/8:00 AM**_

Himura, Inumon, and DarkGabumon waited near the center of Shinjuku for the distortion that Pharaohmon alluded to. Nothing has happened, making Himura antsy.

"Himura!" Called Henry, who was not too far from where Himura could hear him.

Himura and the two Digimon saw Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, and Lopmon running over to meet them.

"Glad you could make it, Henry," Himura said. "That portal hasn't opened yet."

"I don't remember if Pharaohmon specifically gave a time when that distortion would appear," Inumon said.

Henry looked to the sky. "He only mentioned morning. Maybe we came too early?" He wondered surveying the sky to find anything peculiar.

"Are the others on their way?" asked Himura.

"Heh, I heard Rika nearly flipped her lid when she heard Kazu and Kenta overslept," Terriermon smirked devilishly, to which he got a light bonk on his head from Henry. "Hey!"

"And if I hadn't woken you up, you'd still be asleep now."

"Look, I think I see the others! They're all coming!" Lopmon pointed everyone ahead.

Finally coming into plain sight, Takato and Guilmon were at the forefront leading Rika, Renamon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon. Henry, Himura, Suzie, and their Digimon waved over to get their attention. Takato was also seen carrying a giant flag with all the faces of the Tamers and their Digimon, which reminded them of their old team flag; but, this time the faces were much better drawn.

"Don't tell me he actually..." Himura sweatdropped when seeing the flag.

Henry added. "Believe me he did."

As Takato's group met up with them, the Tamers were assembled. Takato set the pole down and proudly displayed the flag for all to see. Rika looked away almost embarrassed to Takato showcasing their team flag.

"How do you like it? I think it's much cooler this this!" Takato grinned proudly.

Rika groaned. "I told him not to bring it. We don't need silly flags."

"Why not? I think it looks great!" Came Jeri's voice as the group saw Jeri and Felinismon approaching them. "Nice work, Takato. It's much cuter."

"Thanks, Jeri!"

Kazu examined the flag. "Hey, I don't look that ugly!"

Kenta adjusted his glasses. "Nah, that's definitely you, Kazu."

"No, it isn't! I look much handsomer than how Takato accurately portrayed me!"

"Will you two pipe down?!" Rika snapped, pulling Kazu and Kenta into a double headlock. "Enough about the stupid flag, ok?!"

Kazu and Kenta squeaked out. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Did everyone say bye to your families?" Takato asked as everyone nodded. "Himura? Did you talk to your parents before you left?"

"Yeah and he's managed to give us plenty of supplies needed. He gave me medicine, bandages and the other essentials. Most importantly, he has given me full support to rescue Yui."

The gogglehead replied. "Good to know. Huh, I was expecting them to be here, but I don't see Yugi and his friends." He and the Tamers surveyed the spot as none of the Duelists were present. "Oh well, maybe they got delayed, but Yugi phoned me up this morning that he and his pals would be here."

"Look, Takato!" Guilmon pointed across them as Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were marching over toward them.

"Takato! Don't tell me you and your friends were leaving without us!" Yugi called out to the Tamers.

"Of course, we just got here!"

The Tamers and Duelists reconvened to get greetings out of the way. Suddenly, their friendly conversation was cut short as cars stopped and bystanders (and rubberneckers) watched a distortion forming in the heart of downtown. The Tamers, the Digimon partners, and the Duelists obviously noticed this and faced the portal opening up.

"So, now Pharaohmon's got enough power to open up portals on his own?" Tristan wondered.

While keeping Suzie behind him, Henry frowned. "With enough power he's accumulated since we last fought him, it doesn't surprise me."

"We came just in time!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Can't believe we're about to enter another world, guys," Tea said.

"This ain't the first time we fell into another world before, Tea," Joey reminded her.

Yugi nodded. "After all, we did get thrown into the Virtual World with the whole Noah deal. Then, there was the time before that when me, Joey, Mai, and Mokuba went to save Kaiba from the Big 5." He turned to the Tamers and smiled. "But definitely not the first time you guys went into this Digital World. I bet it's an extraordinary place."

"It was a grand adventure," Takato said. "But, a heart-wrenching one... at the same time..." Stopping himself from reminding a certain Tamer of the a tragic loss. "Anyway, it's going to be kinda exciting to go back. Right, Guilmon?"

"Yep, and I'll show you how much has changed since we left," Guilmon said.

Inumon approached Renamon and genuinely smiled. "Ready to go, Renamon?"

"I am, Inumon. I want to see how much has changed."

"We're about to find out," Himura spoke up.

"Let's get moving, guys. No telling how long this portal stays open," Takato stated. "Team Tamers and Duelists forward!" He shouted, taking the flag mantle and leading the amassed group into the portal.

Joey blinked as he just noticed the flag. "...eerrr. Hey, is he really bringing that?"

"I tried to tell him to lose it, but he insisted... just keep going..." Rika grumbled.

"I think it's cute," Tea remarked.

"Let's get it moving, guys! C'mon!" Inumon called out.

As the Tamers, Digimon, and Duelists walked ahead, they were closely monitored by the Kaiba brothers inside their black limo. Seto and Mokuba stepped out of the limo beckoning their limo to go back to Kaiba Corp. The brothers stepped out in the front cutting the group from the pass.

"KAIBA?!" Yugi and the Duelists exclaimed in unison.

"Whoa, Seto Kaiba?!" Takato gaped in awe and shock.

Kazu and Kenta spurted out, both dumbfounded. "THE Seto Kaiba?!"

Joey, needless to say, didn't share their enthusiasm and balled up his fists. "What the hell do you want, Kaiba?! Step aside!"

"You're here for the tournament, too," Yugi confronted Seto. "That's the only reason you're here."

"Of course, but I didn't think you'd be taking a fan club along with you," Seto said with a smug look. He scanned the Tamers. "Your geek cheerleaders just keeps growing."

"Hey, we're all going to duel in that tournament, too!" Himura heatedly cut him off.

"I suppose we'll see how good you kids really are," Seto said.

Mokuba walked up and greeted Yugi. "Hey, let's just all have good competition, but you should already know my bro never wants to miss out the chance to duel you, guys."

"Correction: Yugi is the only one I want to face."

Joey snorted. "Haven't changed much, huh rich boy? Just so you know, I've been supping my deck ready to duel ya again!"

"Save it for the tournament, Wheeler," the CEO shrugged off Joey's heated glare. Shifting from Joey, he solely focused on Yugi. "If and when we do meet, Yugi, I just want to tell you that I';; figure a way to defeat your Egyptian Gods. You did bring them, correct?"

"I did."

"Then, I look forward to our duel."

Kazu folded his arms and chuckled. "Well, Rika, looks like you've got competition. He's every bit as arrogant like you."

"Stuff it, nimrod," she grumbled, resisting the urge to sock him.

"And just so you know, Mr. Kaiba," Takato addressed the CEO. "We've been training with Yugi and we've even built up our own decks. We're not going to miss this tournament and keep Pharaohmon harming our world. There's a lot at stake for us, including you."

_This boy's eyes exudes the same fire and passion... quality traits only a duelist like Yugi Muto possesses. Hmm, perhaps he's another I should keep my eye on. _Kaiba looked Takato deep in his eyes. "We'll see once I see you and your little friends duel. The realm of Duel Monsters is far different league than what you Digimon Tamers have ever been accustomed to."

"We'll see when he duels me," Rika mumbled, glaring down Kaiba.

"Easy now, Rika. He's one of the top pros of the world," Kenta tried to talk the Digimon Queen out of her competitive state.

As Kaiba walked away, Takato let out all of his anxiety and sighed deeply. Yugi walked over and patted the boy's back.

"Don't let Kaiba intimidate you, Takato," reassured Yugi. "We're here to do our best. Remember everything I've taught you."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, now that the Kaiba brothers, are we all set to go?" Tristan asked.

"NOT SO FAST!" Came yet another voice that the Duelists recognized, especially Joey.

Joey's ears twitched as he spun around. "I know that voice anywhere!" He and the others saw a blonde woman sprinting over to meet them.

"It's Mai!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Just when we were about to leave...! Let me guess, you got the memo about the tournament, too?"

Mai caught up to greet the Duelists. "Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world, boys and girls." The second she saw Joey, she poked him in the head. "And don't you think I'd miss this either, Joey. Besides, aren't you happy to see me again?"

"Of course, I am. We all are."

Having seen Mai up close, Kazu and Kenta lusted before the woman. Guardromon and MarineAngemon noticed their partners' faces flushing and their eyes forming into hearts.

"Wow, what a babe!" yelled the two boys as they became lovestruck puppies.

"Mai Valentine, one of the world's most known female duelists," Rika profiled the woman. "She's definitely competition for me. I'd like to duel her." She smiled.

"Yugi! Tristan Tea! It's good to see you all again!" Mai greeted her friends.

Yugi nodded. "It's good to see you again, too, Mai. Where have you been lately?"

"Just got back from America. I hosted and competed in the US Prix league..."

"How did ya do?" Joey asked.

Before she had a chance to answer, Seto smugly cut her off. "She made to the semi-finals, but she got trounced easily by a 12-year-old prodigy. Just further proof that the Duel Monster market is becoming far too competitive for the likes of someone who only duels for self interests. Mai Valentine, once a famed and capable duelist can't even hang in the big leagues that a kid is now able to beat her."

"No one asked for you five cents!" Mai snapped.

Joey interjected. "You take back what you said, Kaiba! I oughta...!" He was restrained by Tristan.

"It's ok, man. Settle down!"

"It's the truth, Wheeler. As much as I look down on you, you're at least a better duelist than Miss Valentine."

Feeling somewhat dejected, Mai looked down having been reminded of her recent upset loss. Tea approached Mai to comfort her.

"Kaiba, you shouldn't look down on Mai for losing a match to a kid. You said this kid was a prodigy, right?"

"Yes, and this boy is just a remainder to us that a new generation of strong duelists will be gunning to take our places. Yugi, you'll definitely be the one these young duelists aspire to become and try usurp you from your top place. But, I intend to take back my place as the world champion duelist before they get the chance to."

Yugi openly disagreed. "Sorry, but I don't aspire to be better than anyone. I duel to bring inspiration to my friends."

"You tell 'em, Yugi," Tea said.

Joey concurred. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Yug."

Takato smiled proudly. _That's definitely why I want to duel as well._

"Man, this is starting to feel like a battle City reunion," Tristan said. "I know Serenity couldn't make it. Miho definitely wasn't with us before and won't be this time. Marik and Ishizu are back in Egypt. All that leaves is..."

"Did someone call for the Duke?"

The Duelists turned around as they recognized the slightly smug tone behind them. They saw Duke Devilin walking up looking as ravishing as ever.

"Long time no see, gang."

"Duke Devilin?! Now we're really reaching with this Battle City reunion," Joey said.

Tristan shrugged. "Somehow I knew you'd be coming, Duke."

"Gee, aren't I special?" Duke looked away and noticed the Tamers with Yugi's group. "Huh, who are the kids?"

"Some new friends of ours we met," Yugi introduced Duke to the Tamers. "These animals with them are Digimon. Please meet the Digimon Tamers.

"Whoa, now I remember seeing you kids from the TV broadcasts!" Duke pointed out. "Wow, you're really them! This is surreal!"

"Yep, nice to meet you, Duke," Takato said, shaking Duke's hand.

"Guys, I know this is a nice reunion and all, but we need to get going," Himura announced, reminding them of the portal.

Mokuba eyed the portal near them. "So, we just need to cross this? I hope after we're done, another one will bring us back home."

"Is this like another virtual universe like the one we crossed before?" Duke asked Yugi.

"Possibly, but I've never crossed into this Digital World before. We're going to find out soon, though. If anyone has experience with this world, it's the Tamers. Let's let them lead us."

Takato turned and addressed everyone. "Ok guys. We're taking yet another perilous journey into parts unknown. If anyone has any second thoughts, then turn back and go home."

Rika nodded. "There's no turning back for me."

Yugi added. "Likewise, we're ready."

"Pharaohmon, bring it on!" Felinismon umped her fist up, hollering out loud.

With that, Takato and Yugi led their groups through the portal. Their next stop would in fact be the Digital World. Using this port, they would soon land at the coordinates near the Shadow Tournament venue.

Only three set of heroes have yet to show up.

And it wouldn't be too long for them to reach the portal site.

xxxxx

The Sailor Senshi arrived not too soon after the Tamers and the Duelists. Ami used her mini-computer to track the exact location of the portal. Minako, Artemis, Rei, Cammy, Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru arrived at the location. They were baffled to see the portal right in the heart of downtown.

"Excellent work, Ami. This is exact spot and that there is the portal for which it will transport us into the digital world," Setsuna announced.

Rei patted Cammy's left shoulder. "Ready go, sis?"

Cammy nodded, giving a thumb up. "Ready!"

"Anyone wants to go in first

"Now, who wants to go first?" Amy asked, closing off her mini-computer.

With Artemis hanging on her shoulder, Minako stepped forward. "Let's do this. I'll be our guinea pig." She took a deep breath and instinctively jumped into it without hesitation.

"Minako-chan!" Rei and Makoto cried out, both afraid their friend had jumped too soon.

However, their fears were quickly alleviated when Minako stuck her hand through the portal and waved to her companions.

"It's all clear! You're all good to join us!"

"It only feels like you're jumping through cold air!" Artemis reassured them.

"We're next then, Rei said, taking her sister's hand.

Both Hino sisters jumped through into the portal. Makoto dashed into the wormhole next. Finally Setsuna and Hotaru joined them.

"Wow, this isn't so bad," Hotaru said while falling through the wormhole safely.

Haruka and Michiru took each other's hands going into the portal together.

After the Senshi entered the portal, Omegamon descended on the location and waited a few minutes. It wasn't too long until the Legendary Warriors finally came. All ten of them amassed near Omegamon.

"There. That portal will guide us into the Digital World, which is the territory Lord Zhuqiaomon. Now, we enter and until the tournament is determined we won't be coming back. If you are starting to have second thoughts, this is your time to make your decision, but make it fast. No telling how much longer this portal will stay open for entry."

"No way. We're not turning back," Dimitro said.

"After everything we've been through, how can we possibly refuse?" Takuya proclaimed as he turned to his teammates. "Guys, are you ready for this?"

"You know we're ready!" said Izumi.

Kouji asserted. "Let's get this over with."

"Good, now I know why you ten were selected to be the wielders of the Ancient Warriors' fabled spirits."

With that, Omegamon lured the ten Legendary Warriors into the portal. In no time, they would be sent directly to the exact venue the other heroes were transported. Jaarin joined her friends into the portal as all she could think of were her siblings.

_Henry, Suzie. There's a good chance I'll see y'all at the tournament. Let's win this tournament together!_ The Warrior of Water resolved as she walked into the portal.

Once Omegamon and the Legendary Warriors cleared their entry, Botan arrived with the four Spirit Detectives. The four were prime and ready for the Shadow Tournament.

"This is the spot where Koenma said the portal would be," Botan directed the boys toward the wormhole situated near them.

"Well, this ought to be fun," Yusuke said. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to cut loose!"

"Now, boys. This isn't a vacation. This is work. Koenma doesn't want to take the chances of Pharaohmon threatening the existence of Spirit World."

"Just leave this us, Botan," Kuwabara reassured her. "Pharaohmon's gonna be crying and running into his little hole when we're done with him!"

Hiei snorted upon hearing Kuwabara's foolish remark. "Heh, try saying that to his face."

Kuwabara started feeling weak-kneed. "I'm not afraid!"

"Let's focus on preventing Pharaohmon or any of his minions from winning this tournament. That is our objective," Kurama clarified for his companions.

""You're really coming with us, Botan?" Yusuke prodded the ferry woman. "I bet diapers doesn't trust us handling this."

"What did I tell you about name calling Koenma? And for your information, I volunteered to join you on this mission."

"Fine, just let us do all the fighting," the Spirit Detective said. "Now, guys, let's kick some ass. Pharaohmon's waiting."

After the Spirit Detectives and Botan entered the portal, a cardboard box with tiny holes slipped from under a bus. The box pivoted over to the portal right in front of them.

"The left, you dolt! The left!"

"I am on my left, Bokomon!"

"Ah, you're right! There it is!" Bokomon was heard chiming in inside the box. "Let's abort our disguise!"

Neemon rubbed his eyes, becoming awestruck by the portal. "Look at the pretty hole!"

"That's a portal, nit wit," Bokomon said, taking out his book. "Now, according to the source, this portal should take us to the Digital World governed by Zhuqiaomon, the Sovereign of the South. Now, we just saw Takuya and his companions depart with Omegamon. Once we take this portal, it will take us directly to their location..." He turned around and gawked. He saw Neemon waving a baby inside a car.

Bokomon took his book and smacked Neemon in the back with it.

"C'mon, you! We're wasting time!" Bokomon grumbled whilst dragging Neemon along.

"Wheeee, look Bokomon I see pretty little stars."

"Hang on Takuya! I want to see you, Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, and Kouichi! I also want to meet these supposed new wielders of the other Spirits!" Bokomon rambled on and on as he raced into the portal with Neemon.

After the two stooges made it into the hole, Ryo and Cyberdramon dropped in not too long after that.

"Once we cross this portal, Ryo..."

"I know, Cyberdramon. I have no doubt Takato, Rika, Henry, and the others are there. The tournament is where we need to be," Ryo said, mounting his partner.

Cyberdramon hastily flew into the portal and cleared the path.

Last, but not least were Impmon and Calumon.

"Ah, I'm not going back in there, Impmon! There were meanie Digimon there!"

"Hey, you didn't want to stay behind with Makoto and Ai. Besides, I might need some company. That a problem?"

Calumon vividly nodded. "No, no, no! Besides, hanging with you is fun!"

"The kids will be ok without us for a day or two. I left them a note," Impmon put on a devilish smirk. "Now, ready to make some noise at this tournament thing?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool, let's go! Bada-bing!" He hoisted Calumon over his head and made a quick dash into the portal.

Once Impmon and Calumon passed through, the portal had barely just closed behind them. Their timing couldn't have been that much better.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Somewhere within a dark dimension/8:42 AM**_

Sitting in his soon to be vacant quarters, Pharaohmon sealed the portal off from the human world.

"I'll be seeing you soon, fools. Fortunately, I was able to manipulate my magic and separated most of the Senshi. At last, the time has come." He ultimately abandoned his quarters and made his way toward the Phoenix Arena.

xxxxx

_**Digital Underworld/Anubimon's Palace/8:46 AM**_

Anubimon rose from his seat watching the heroes arrive outside Phoenix Arena. He watched Seadramon enter his premises.

"They've all arrived at the arena, Seadramon. It's time to make our leave and meet with the Tamers," proclaimed the Underworld lord.

"Right behind you, Lord Anubimon."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Outside of the Phoenix Arena/8:50 AM**_

After crossing through a seemingly endless dimension tunnel, the Tamers and the Duelists were in awe once they came upon a massive stadium that resembled the Tokyo Dome. The Phoenix Arena is a famed battle stadium where Digimon gladiators contested in arduous and hotly fought competitions. This was an arena where the Sovereigns sent their top warriors to battle every few digicycles. Champions are crowned and new legends are eventually born.

The Shadow Tournament is planned to be a two-day event, but these two days will likely be eventful.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call a stadium!" Kazu exclaimed.

"It looks almost like the Tokyo Dome!" an awestruck Kenta replied.

"Are you familiar with this stadium, Renamon?" asked Rika.

"Yes,this is the arena where the strongest Digimon from every corner of the digital planet compete in the name of their Digimon Sovereign."

"Kinda like a Digimon equivalent of the Summer Olympics," Takato said. "This is so cool!"

Henry added. "Let's not forget this is Pharaohmon's event."

"That's right," Felinismon scoffed. "Pharaohmon is simply using this tournament as self marketing. I can't wait to see him get knocked off his high horse."

"Hah, I'll glad do it!" Joey boasted. "Right, Yug? We're gonna clear his duel tournament portion all the way!"

Yugi nodded. "Right!"

"Ok, so where exactly do we sign up?" Himura wondered.

"Maybe we can ask those Digimon entering the arena," Jeri pointed out to a large crowd of Digimon standing near the arena and ticket booths.

"Those guys are just paying customers," Tea pointed out. "I think we should walk around this stadium first to check."

After checking with the ticket masters, Inumon bolted right back to his friends with a smile. Himura ran up to Inumon.

"What did you find out, Inumon?"

Inumon gave a thumbs up. "Great news! They have a sign up reserved for us! And we don't need to pay anything! Looks like Pharaohmon already told them to anticipate us."

"Tell me," Yugi queried. "Are there two sign-ups?"

"Yeah. There's one for the battle tournament and another for the Duel Monsters portion. You guys might want to hurry until the masses find out."

"C'mon, Henry! They've reserved special places for us!" Terriermon pleaded to his partner. "Let's claim our spots!"

"So, are we really staying here for two days?" Suzie asked her partner.

Lopmon answered. "Yep, two days. I hope there's some comfy rooms for us guests."

Mai nearly pushed through the Duelists and Tamers. "Well, I'm not waiting any longer. I'm ready to sign up! Make way for Mai Valentine!"

Seto walked along with Mokuba. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

"Wait for us!" Yugi called out as he and his companions raced toward the sign-up area.

Once the Tamers and Duelists entered the sign-in office, a few rowdy Digimon fanatics were hounding the humans and the Digimon partners.

"Check out the fox! What a sexy thing!" a Bakemon hollered

"That feline is even hotter!" an Ogremon yelled. "Hey, how about a smooch, kitty cat?!"

_**Bam!**_

Renamon and Felinismon decked the two pervert Digimon, much to the delight of Inumon.

"All right, ladies!" Inumon cheered them both.

The yellow-furred fox dusted off her hands of their filth. "I'm not even going to waste my time with these pigs."

"Yeah! Piss off!" Felinismon hissed. "We're first class Digi-ladies!"

Rika clapped for her partner while Jeri couldn't help but cover her mouth in shock.

"You gonna pick up Felinismon's habits, Jeri?" Kazu snickered at her direction.

"What? Me?"

"Take my advice. Don't go easy on guys," Rika said. "You'll learn eventually."

"Hey! Kaiba and Mai just signed up!" Yugi announced to the group. "C'mon, Takato, let's go in and sign up! Anyone else?"

"Make way for me!" Joey enthusiastically yelled.

Duke sighed. "Of course, Kaiba's gotta call first dibs. That jerk."

Seto stepped out from the office with Mokuba accompanying him. He made no contact with either group and leaned against a nearest wall. Mai came out smiling broadly and letting Yugi in next. Takato and Joey joined him, too.

After Yugi, Takato, and Joey signed up, Himura, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Duke, and Jeri officially signed their names on the duelist roster.

DarkGabumon turned to Mokuba. "Hey, kid, did you sign up?"

"Nah. I'm only here to support my brother."

"And you, Tea? Tristan?" Guilmon asked the other two.

Tea smiled modestly. "Tristan and I are only here for mortal support."

"Besides, our friends are much better duelists than we are," replied Tristan.

The office to the battle tournament was opened up.

Renamon addressed her Digimon companions. "It's time. Any of you wishing to participate must sign up."

Hopping off Henry's shoulder, Terriermon huffed and puffed his chest. "Oh yeah! You're looking at the next Digital World champion! If ya smellllalalolololo... what the Terrier is cooking!" He twitched his head and faced his friends, raising his left brow.

"Ugh, you're ruining the Great One's image, ya doofus for brains!" A familiar Brooklyn accent chimed in, catching the Digimon and Tamers by surprise.

Guilmon's ears twitched. "That voice! Impmon?!"

Lo and behold, Impmon was in the arena with Calumon accompanying him.

"Yep, the great Impmon's here!" Impmon boasted as he walked right up to Terriermon. "And if anyone's leaving home with the championship, it'll be moi!"

"Yeah? Bring to the arena, ya pyromaniac!"

"Bring it, ya candy ass floppy-eared rabbit!"

Inumon swiftly interjected, pushing Terriermon and Impmon apart. "Children! Enough! Take your frustrations out on Pharaohmon's goons, ok?"

After the Duelists finished signing up, the Digimon were ready to sign up for the battle tournament.

"Ready, Guilmon?" Takato opened the door for him.

"Hold on! You're forgetting another entry!" Another voice interceded them, causing Rika to cringe loudly.

Rika whirled around and saw Ryo Akiyama approaching them calmly.

"Hey, guys," Ryo waved to the group.

"Ryo! We didn't think we'd see you here... well, actually this is no surprise since you come here to the Digital World so often," Takato said.

"Eh? You know him?" Joey asked.

"Kazu kindly chimed in. "Yep, you're looking at the great Ryo Akiyama! If anyone has a good shot in the tournament, it's him!"

"C'mon now, I'm not that good. Besides, this is a Duel Monsters tournament," Ryo acted so modest.

"Not good? C'mon, you're the only duelist that beat Rika in the Digimon tournaments!"

"Stuff it, Kazu," Rika grumbled. "Don't give him more credit than he deserves."

"Since when did you take interest in Duel Monsters?" Henry asked him.

"Since for a while," Ryo confessed. "I started catching on the game shortly before that Battle City event, but I didn't have time to enter because of Digital World duties. Anyways, I'm here not just to duel you guys, but help you keep Pharaohmon's goons from winning the Duel Monsters tournament. I have a feeling Pharaohmon will have more than one representative facing us." He shifted over to Rika and smiled. "And I hope I get to duel you again, Rika."

As Rika resisted the urge to strangle him, Ryo walked by her and entered the office to sign up for the Duel Monsters event. He walked out afterward and rejoined Cyberdramon down the hallway.

"Hn, I'm surprised Cyberdramon's not entering," Terriermon rubbed his chin. He shrugged. "Oh well. Better chances for me to win."

Lopmon rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Ok, Guilmon, let's get you and the other Digimon signed up," Takato opened the door to let Guilmon into the office. "Everyone bring y'alls Digimon over who want to compete!"

As Takato and Guilmon entered the sign-in room, the other Tamers and Digimon escorted them in.

xxxxx

_**Several kilometers from the Phoenix Arena/9:00 AM**_

The Sailor assembly were dumbfounded as to where they've been transported. They were dropped right in the middle of a seemingly endless desolate vicinity. To their surprise, Haruka and Michiru were nowhere to be seen.

Hotaru scanned around the area. "Haruka-poppa and Michiru-momma aren't here. And aren't we supposed to be somewhere near some arena Pharaohmon described?"

"Pharaohmon must've had a hand in this," the Senshi of Time deductively concluded. "They were likely sent to the venue and divided us from them."

Rei furrowed her brows. "So, he knew we'd be coming for the sword. Well, that's going to come back and bite him in the ass."

Minako nodded. "Yeah, since Cammy-chan is still with us!"

Makoto added. "That's great, but we've been dropped in the middle of nowhere. We're in a realm we're not at all familiar with."

"Mako-chan brings up a good point," stated Ami. "There are unknown dangers we have to be aware of while we proceed. Three of you are without your Senshi powers, which is troublesome enough as it is." She opened up her mini-computer and placed on her visor. While scanning the vicinity thoroughly, she pivoted around. "I'm picking up a source if we travel west."

"Is it the Digital Priestess' sword?" inquired Artemis.

"No telling, but it might be a clue where we may need to go. In fact, while I was scanning this place, the nature of our surroundings is made up of entirely digital components. We ourselves have become digitized the moment we stepped in this realm. This Digital World is truly astounding."

"We're in some kind of virtual reality universe, right?" Makoto looked around. She knelt over and picked up a desert flower, which felt very real to her. "It still feels real!"

"Yes, but it's still made of digital components clustered together to form a solid object."

"I feel like I'm in a Matrix world," the blonde scoped the area closely. "Just tell me we don't have to deal with agents, Ami-chan."

"Likely not, but Pharaohmon might be sending minions to track us down."

"If everything here is digitized, we're not flesh and bone here anymore?" Rei asked, pinching herself as to her surprise made her flinch.

"Well I wouldn't say that. We can still be harmed as if we are still in our own reality," Ami assessed. "I assume we would retain our natural human physiology. And if, god forbid, one of us dies, we're dead. This is not a video game we're trapped in."

Minako felt sick after hearing that. "Thanks for the lecture, Professor Mizuno. I feel much better already."

Artemis added. "At least this will keep you on your toes and not do anything rash."

Just then, Minako noticed a giant tree not too far away from them. She saw what looked like fresh red cherries hanging from the tree.

"Guys, look at this! Anyone want some cherries?" Minako called out, bolting over toward the tree. "C'mon, they're ripe for the picking!"

"Minako-chan, wait! We're not even familiar with our environment!" Ami cried out.

Rei admonished her. "Get down from there! You don't even know if those fruits are poisonous!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have anything to eat this morning! Not mu fault I accidentally slept in!" Minako called out as she hung on a tree and reached for the nearest cherries. "Artemis, I bet you want some cherries, too, right?"

The white feline nodded. "I'll pass! Thanks!"

"Oh, well, more for me... now to grab one..." The hungry blonde gritted her teeth as she tried stretching her arm out for the cherries.

Suddenly, the tree started moving on its own and shook Minako off the branch. Minako fell only for Makoto to run in and catch her.

"Thanks, Mako-chan!"

Makoto blinked. "Was it just me or did that tree just shake you off?"

"I felt it shaking me off. It wasn't just you."

"WHO DARES TO REMOVE MY FRUIT?" A boisterous voice boomed out from the itself by itself.

"And that... tree... just talked?" Makoto and Minako were dumbfounded.

Setsuna added. "It's a living tree with a sentient mind."

"Like something out of a fairy tale," Hotaru said.

Ami scanned the tree with her mini-computer. "Ah, there's a life source emanating from this tree!"

"I could hear all your chattering and it woke me from my sleep!" The tree boomed again, turning completely around and facing the Senshi. The tree's visage had sleepy eyes with thick green leaves doubling as hair and green leaves on its face that doubled as a thick mustache.

"Please, forgive me! I'm so sorry, Mr. Tree!" Minako pleaded before the giant tree.

"I'm Cherrymon," the giant tree angrily addressed them. "This is my territory. So, get lost and let me sleep."

As Ami, Setsuna, and Hotaru prepared to defend the others, Cammy selflessly threw herself in front of the Senshi and confronted the Cherrymon.

"Cammy-chan! Get over here!" Rei pleaded.

Setsuna interjected. "It's ok, Rei. Let her handle this. If she truly is the Digital Priestess, this old tree will likely stand off. Besides, you and Hotaru don't sense any malicious nature from this tree, do you?"

The Miko nodded. "No, he's just protecting his territory."

Hotaru watched Cammy holding off Cherrymon. "But, make no mistake. If the tree attempts to harm her, we won't hesitate to strike back."

Cherrymon casted his glowing yellow eyes over the child. As he studied her features, he suddenly cowered back as if he had seen a ghost of the past return to life.

"You... you look just like _her_!" Cherrymon exclaimed. "You look like the Priestess the Sovereigns called upon before!"

"Look at how scared he looks," Makoto pointed out. "There's no mistaking it."

_Cammy-chan...?! _Rei gasped watching her sister seemingly making the tree back off.

"Look, Mr. Cherrymon, we're only looking for directions to find this sword that priestess wielded. Do you know any directions?" Cammy asked with the most gentle features the old cherry had seen.

"Forgive me, my priestess," Cherrymon bowed. "Are you by any chance her reincarnation?"

"Hmmm?" The child blinked in befuddlement.

"No, never mind. Please apologize to your blonde friend for picking at my fruit. I didn't mean to throw her off."

Minako blurted out openly. "You're forgiven! Never mind my stupid stomach!"

"You can all have some of my fruit if you want. They're not poisonous," Cherrymon offered as he shook his branches, allowing Minako and the others to catch some of his cherries. "They're very delicious and should keep your energy up as you cross these lands."

"Thank you!" The girls simultaneously cried out.

Artemis jumped up catching some cherries while gobbling them. "Mmm, these are good!"

Cherrymon turned around pointing west. "Now, if you go straight past those canyons and take a right turn into a river valley. There you'll find a Labramon. He's known to carry a handful of information on the sword's whereabouts and its origins."

"A Labramon?" Cammy asked.

"Yes, but be careful he's a bit of a creep at times."

Rei added as she took Cammy's hand. "Thanks for the info, Cherrymon."

"Thank you, Cherrymon!" Cammy waved to the old tree. "And thanks for the fruits!"

"Yes, anything to help you, young lady! You and your friends be careful!" Cherrymon waved to them. "Find that sword and use it to destroy Pharaohmon! Good luck, humans!"

"All right, you heard the big tree," Minako gleefully said, holding the bundle of fruits in her hands. "All we have to do is walk down towards those canyons!"

"Yes, but let's still remain vigilant," Setsuna said. "We were lucky the Cherrymon was kind enough to give us directions."

"If Cammy-chan wasn't with us, I don't know where we'd be," Makoto said.

As the ladies and cat headed down the route Cherrymon pointed to, Cammy stayed close to Rei. Hotaru approached Setsuna and looked up to the older woman.

"I hope Haruka-poppa and Michiru-momma can manage without us."

"Me as well, Hotaru-chan."

xxxxx

_**Inside the Phoenix Arena/9:10 AM**_

Omegamon led the ten Legendary Warriors through a corridor until they stopped at the sign-in stations. The ten already spirit evolved into their H-Hybrid forms to further conceal their true human identities, especially in Jaarin's case who didn't want to give herself away to Henry and Suzie.

"Sheesh, and I thought arena was huge on the outside!" Blitzmon was flabbergasted.

"We know," Mercuremon muttered. "We've heard you rambling on for over 20 minutes."

"I'm surprised you're not entering into the tournament, Omegamon," Agunimon said. "You could have had your chance to stop this WarDevidramon."

"Yes, but I shall leave that responsibility to one of you," admitted Omegamon. "If I couldn't destroy him properly, I want someone out there to prove to me that they are capable of slaying that beast."

"Don't worry, Omegamon. We won't let you down," Wolfmon reassured him.

Chakkoumon gulped. _I hope it isn't me!_

"There's the sign-in stations, guys!" Fairymon walked over to the area. "Over here!"

Ranamon grinned. "Ladies first. Hope y'all boys don't mind."

As Fairymon and Ranamon walked into the battle tournament sign-in room, Omegamon beckoned Mercuremon, Arbormon, and Grottomon over to speak with them.

"Why did you call for us, Omegamon?" Grottomon asked.

"As you know, I've only selected seven of you to participate. Ranamon was the first of you four to surpass her limitations. While you four weren't able to fuse your spirits to advance to your next stages, you've shown you're at least capable of keeping up and fighting on par with Takuya and his entourage, but Jaarin has shown the capability of possibly fighting Mega-level Digimon just utilizing her Ranamon form. As you know, she absolutely refuses to using her B-Hybrid form."

Arbormon nodded. "Can't say I blame her."

"But, you three still have some catching up to do. Arbormon, you especially, have shown to be very reckless."

"What...?" The Warrior of Wood growled. "Reckless?"

"Jaarin has shown she's able to clear her mind whilst training and hones her fighting abilities with the deepest most finesse."

"And what am I then?"

"Violent and prone to exhibiting too much aggression. You're a great martial artist in your own right, Vega, but to truly master your Spirits... you'll need to hone your techniques as well as Jaarin. She is your technical superior."

Arbormon clenched his fist. _Reckless? He said I'm reckless? What am I missing? Toning my aggression down? Yeah, right! That's how I got strong in the first place!_

"Vega, if you're that desperate for a fight, why don't you ask for an exhibition match?"

"Fighters can make requests for exhibitions here?!"

Omegamon added. "Yes, if they can allot the time for them. Some are made as filler in between tournament matches. This will allow you to fight while not being part of the tournament."

"Where do I go? I've gotta make a request fast!" Arbormon frantically looked around. He pushed through a group of Ninjamon.

Grottomon sighed. "Now, you've got him worked up, Omegamon."

Mercuremon dismissively nodded. "Thy fool."

After Fairymon and Ranamon walked out from the sign-in office, the remaining five Warriors beelined for the station and each signed their names.

"Another reason why I'm only allowing Jaarin in this tournament is because she has a brother who is likely to compete in the Duel Monsters tournament. And that boy's Digimon will possibly be fighting in the battle tournament she will participate in. She wants to remain close to where her siblings will be competing."

"I see now," The Warrior of Earth turned as Ranamon walked over to them.

Ranamon winked. "What are y'all talking about?"

"Just stuff," Grottomon plainly said.

"Doesn't sound like stuff. Sounds like a ton of chit-chat."

"We were discussing why you're the only one of the new spirit wielders competing in the tournament. You're concerned for your brother and his Digimon partner's well beings."

Ranamon confessed. "Yes, I am. I just hope Suzie and Lopmon stay out away from the competitions. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them... especially Suzie."

"You have a caring nature, Jaarin," Omegamon said, watching Arbormon making a fuss around the station. He deeply sighed. "Guess I'll have to ask the tournament committee to appease our crazy friend here before he tears this place up." He headed off toward the offices to address the committee.

Agunimon sweatdropped as he and the others cringed watching Arbormon beating up the Ninjamon.

"This won't go over well," Blitzmon muttered.

"Be careful what you wish for, Omegamon," muttered Agunimon. "At this rate, he's going to beat the crap out poor referees to get his way."

xxxxx

The Tamers and the Duelists walked through stretched path around the arena. They saw thousands of Digimon actively looking for seats. The venue could easily be described as big as most of the world's largest stadiums. The venue was said to be close to over 85,000 seats with more than enough room for aerial Digimon to land on top of the stadium to get the best view.

"Get a load of this!" Joey gazed in awe at the large attendance. "Never thought I'd see a crowd this humungous in another world!"

Yugi assessed the numbers from glance. "We're looking at a bigger crowd capacity than the Tokyo Dome could ever dream to hold."

"I wonder what kind of reaction we're going to get," Takato said.

"Considering there are some that still share Zhuqiaomon's anti-human sentiments, the result could be mixed," Renamon said.

"Ah, but we saved both worlds, especially this one!" Terriermon pointed out.

"Some Digimon just hate humans period, unfortunately," Henry said.

Inumon got in between Renamon and Felinismon. "Don't worry, ladies. I'll keep those hecklers and perverts from putting their hands, paws, claws, whatever on you!"

Both Renamon and Felinismon replied. "That's self-reassuring."

Joey walked over to Mai, who was looked distant from the others. "Why did you suddenly come back, Mai?"

"To kick your butt, of course, she half-joked. "And then beat Kaiba. And Yugi... Nothing is going to stop me from climbing to the top of the mountain. That loss I took at that tournament broke me."

"One loss? Who cares? I've lost count how many times I've lost. Kaiba's even kicked my butt more times than I can count," Joey tried consoling her, keeping an eye on Seto, who was behind them. "The day anyone but Yugi beats Kaiba is the day I can kick back and crack a smile."

"Stop, Joey. You're only trying to butter me up."

"It's what I do, but listen if you and I duel, let's duel our best. 'K?"

Mai smiled modestly. "Sure."

Suddenly, as Renamon and Inumon walked along with their human partners, a hand came up and tapped Inumon's back. The dark canine instinctively turned around and came face to face with a dark purple-armored Sakuyamon. Inumon's face contorted with shock the second he recognized her.

"It's been a while, Inumon," the dark-schemed 'Sakuyamon' playfully waved and teased him. She stood putting a hand to her hip. "Remember me?"

"Kuzuhamon?!" Inumon exclaimed, alarming Renamon and the others.

"You know her, Inumon?" Takato asked.

Himura threw himself in front of Inumon. "How did you escape your prison?! I thought... no, this is because of Pharaohmon."

"Hello, boy," Kuzuhamon giggled evilly. "Inumon, your handsome partner is looking well."

Jeri frowned as she pulled Himura back. "Keep away from him."

"Yes, and you can kindly move along," Renamon insisted, growling toward Kuzuhamon. "C'mon, Inumon." She took the dark canine's arm and lured him away.

"Awww, but I wanted to catch up on old times!" Kuzuhamon cried out as the group left her behind. "Yellow has got to go, honey! Inumon prefers purple foxes like myself!"

Irked, Renamon withdrew her fury and kept dragging Inumon away.

"C'mon, you have my permission to kick her butt, Renamon! She was trouble for me and Himura way back when Kotori was still alive!"

Renamon didn't comply, trying her hardest to maintain her cool.

"Talk about a slut!" Felinismon yelled out. "Pharaohmon's taste in ladies has gone downhill since I left."

"Himura, mind explaining how you and Himura know her?" Takato asked him.

He replied. "Just that she enslaved Inumon and gave us a headache. She was aligned with Basiliskmon."

"I see and now Pharaohmon's freed her from her seal much like Basiliskmon, right?"

"Exactly and she's another one of the bad Digimon never wanted to see. But, poor, Inumon... he has it much harder."

Kuzuhamon scowled under her breath watching them leave. "Call me a slut?! I'll show you all a thing or two!"

"Oh, pipe down, Kuzuhamon. You'll get a shot at them when you enter the tournament," Came a dark and seductive voice behind Kuzuhamon.

Kuzuhamon whirled around and saw LadyDevimon accompanied by MarineDevimon. They both snickered.

"It's not funny!"

"C'mon, let's sign up. There's no time for us to lose," LadyDevimon insisted, taking Kuzuhamon and MarineDevimon toward the sign-in stations.

"Do you know if that Renamon will be competing in that tournament?" The dark-armored Digimon queried to her colleagues.

MarineDevimon replied. "Last I checked the list, she did."

Feeling excited, Kuzuhamon giggled to herself. "Oh, yes! I couldn't be any happier! I'm gonna rearrange that face of hers!" _Then, you'll be mine again, Inumon!_

xxxxx

With help of Digimon arena officials, Botan and the Spirit Detectives were able to find the sign-in station. It was decided that with only few remaining spots that Yusuke and Kurama would enter; this was unfortunately much to Hiei's chagrin. Hiei and Kuwabara had requested to consider exhibition fights for filler time. Though Hiei had to threaten officials to get his way.

"Heh, should've known you'd resort to drastic measures," Yusuke snickered the minute Hiei walked out of the sign-in station.

Hiei made no eye contact with the Detective. "Drastic measures? Nonsense, they just gave me what I wanted."

After apologizing to the committee, Botan facepalmed walking out. "Oh, this is gonna be a long weekend. Why me?"

"Cause you volunteered?" Kuwabara said. "still, I hope they don't consider putting me and Hiei as a tag team."

"I would've called it quits if that happened and I'd skewer that whole committee."

"No, you won't, Hiei. Unless you want me to tell Koenma to limit your boundaries within human world," the ferry woman candidly told him. After getting Hiei to shut his mouth, Botan clapped her hands. "Now, let's save the brutality for the competition, boys! I heard that the rosters for each tournament will be finalized within an hour! All they need are a few more competitors and the event is set to go."

"That's great and all, but where do we go?" Yusuke wondered.

"This way," Botan lead the Detectives down the hall. "I remember they told me we have to go this way."

As the Detectives passed along by, Kurama spotted from the corner of his eye Haruka and Michiru, who sneaked into the arena.

_Humans? Yet they don't have those Digimon the children have accompanying them? _Kurama meticulously eyed them.

"Kurama! Are ya coming?!" Kuwabara's voice interrupted the red-haired fox's train of thoughts.

"Hiei, can you come here?" Kurama beckoned the demon swordsman over.

"Oh, c'mon, we should stick together," Botan scoffed. "Kurama? Hiei?"

"We won't be gone long. Your scents will allow me to trace you to your location."

Kuwabara sniffed his arms and armpits. "Is he saying I smell? C'mon, I put on deodorant this morning!"

"You sure it's not after shave?" Yusuke joked.

"I don't even shave yet, Urameshi!"

Yusuke waved off the two demons. "Don't worry we'll see you two later!"

As Botan took Yusuke and Kuwabara to the other side of the arena, Kurama and Hiei walked together whispering.

"Did you see those two ladies, Hiei?"

"What about them? They're no concern of mine."

Kurama added quietly. "It's suspicious. They have no Digimon partners accompanying them like the Tamers do. And we, including Botan, would know if Koenma sent agents to monitor our group. What purpose do they have here? I wonder... could they have affiliation with the Senshi? Even I can't verify. I can't distinguish the scent between a Senshi and a civilian well."

"Who are they then?" Hiei curiously wondered. "You don't think the Sailor Senshi are in this arena?"

"I can't confirm, but I have my hunch they are or somewhere near this arena."

"I say let them deal with their own business," Hiei scoffed. "We haven't heard them in days and now we're supposed to be concerned of their well being? Let them deal with their own business..."

Just then, Hiei bumped into someone with distinguishing azure-colored hair.

"Watch where you're going!" The demon snapped.

The azure-haired individual turned around. It was a girl. She frowned and watched Hiei walk by.

The girl muttered. "We'll see each other soon, shorty."

Hiei's ears twitched as he turned around and saw that the azure-haired girl was gone.

"Hiei?"

"Forget it. It's nothing," Hiei scoffed as he followed Kurama along. _That was no human, whoever she was._

xxxxx

As they transformed in private, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune headed back to the sign-in station.

"Remember, Uranus. We're only here to give the others enough time to find the sword. Two days is all they have."

"I know. Even if we don't win this event, Pharaohmon is not going to walk out of here alive as long as that sword is ultimately found."

Several Digimon took notice of the Sailor duo passing by them. Uranus and Neptune arrived at the stations.

"After we sign up, let's scope our competition," Uranus insisted.

Neptune nodded. "Good idea."

xxxxx

_**Pharaohmon's Skybox/9:45 AM**_

Pharaohmon viewed monitor screens that panned different sections of the arena, including outside. He and a few of his cohorts got a good glimpse of the Duelists and Tamers first.

"Excellent, they're here," Pharaohmon chuckled. "Basiliskmon, I take it that the rosters have been finalized?"

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon. The last of the competitors have signed up. That includes you, too. And we made sure Lance signed as well."

"Good. It's almost time to make the official announcements and begin the festivities," Pharaohmon said, getting up from his seat with Nemesis embracing his arm like the mistress she's become.

Basiliskmon quickly added. "And there have been a few requested exhibition matches. Is that ok? Including one Warrior of Wood goading officials to put him in a match."

Pharaohmon walked by Basiliskmon and answered. "Send SkullSatanmon. He can be Arbormon's opponent. In fact, that will be our warm-up exhibition before we kick off the tournaments."

"As you wish, I'll tell the officials to make it happen."

As Basiliskmon retreated from the skybox, Nemesis leaned her head against Pharaohmon's muscular arm and giggled devilishly.

"It's only a matter of time, Lord Pharaohmon. Today I kill Himura and Yui will vanish forever. I'll win the duel tournament and you win the battle tournament, we'll be crowned the dual champions. Both worlds will be ours for the taking with nothing to stand in our way."

"The Sovereigns will have no choice, but surrender their realms to me," Pharaohmon muttered as he pulled Nemesis close and removed his mask visage.

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**The Mushy Part **_**(1:31-2:05))**

He licked her right cheek, causing Nemesis to let out a relaxed gasp.

Nemesis removed her ninja mask and tip-toed up to kiss him. Pharaohmon and Pharaohmon gave each other the tongue as the dark lord ran his hands down her body all the way down her hips. Then, his hands stopped barely above her ass before withdrawing his hands and tongue from her.

"It's time to go, Nemesis. We must be mentally focused and prepared to win."

"Sorry, Lord Pharaohmon."

The evil priest walked past the woman and opened the door on his way out. He closed it leaving Nemesis alone in the skybox. Nemesis, now alone, felt her whole body quiver violently. She raised her head as a full view of the Tamers was shown, including a close up for Himura. Anger and hate consumed the woman, causing her to flip out screaming angrily and throwing a spirit-powered explosive at a monitor.

**(End theme)**

_**Boom!**_

Taking a few rough breaths, Nemesis gritted her teeth hard. "Just watch me, Yui! I swear you and Himura will both be distant memories! Nothing will come between me and my Lord Pharaohmon!" Her angry growls faded only to give way to deluded and psychotic laughter. She firmly placed on her ninja mask and walked out following her master.

xxxxx

_**Center venue of the Phoenix Arena/10:30 AM**_

**(Cue WWE Raw 5****th**** Theme – **_**Thorn In Your Eye/All Together Now**_**)**

The massive crowds arrived from all four Digital Realms to fill the arena; needless to say, more were on the way to make up the Phoenix Arena's largest attendance. And for the first time, the event was given a different name than the usual tournaments: the Shadow Tournament.

Standing on the center ring platform was a tuxedo-garbed Etemon. A bright spotlight beamed over Etemon. He raised his microphone to incite a strong reaction and get the crowd going.

"C'MON! LET'S GET TO THE ACTION!" An Ogremon bellowed, letting out all his pitted lust for violence.

"LET'S SEE SOME BLOOD! LET'S SEE SOME EXTREME VIOLENCE! I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THESE SEATS!" A horde of DemiDevimon and Vilemon shrieked together.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMON!" Etemon announced through the mike. "Welcome to the Shadow Tournament!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Pharaohmon: Yes. I have a little treat for all of you. Before we get duel and battle tournaments underway. I say we have ourselves a small exhibition match! If your name is Arbormon, then please step forward. You will have an exhibition with SkullSatanmon.

SkullSatanmon: What? I can't have my cheeseburgers?

Takato: An exhibition, huh? Guess this gives us time to warm up.

Omegamon: Here we go.

Renamon: Hello, it is I, Renamon. Blitzmon and I have our match with Ice Devimon and MarineDevimon. Only two of us can be qualified to advance into the next tournament matches to be announced soon. Even if Blitzmon and I win, that won't necessarily mean we will have to face each other. We could face the winners of the other battle royals. IceDevimon! I've beaten you once and I can do it again!

Blitzmon: Ugh, this isn't going to be easy! It's time! You boys are in for a surprise! Fusion Evolution!

Renamon: Renamon mega shinka!

Anubimon & Omegamon: At last, now they will put the results of their training to the test.

Yugi: Bakura! Let's this be our final duel once and for all!

Bakura: Yes and this time, I'll be sure to sentence you to hell after I win your puzzle!

Yugi: I beg to differ.

Kaiba: On the next _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux**_...

_**Duel of Yamis, Yugi vs. Bakura! Renamon and Blitzmon vs. the Devimon Duo!**_

Joey: You don't want to miss out on these matches! This will jump start the entire tournament!

xxxxx

**A/N: **All righty! Finally got every chapter adapting the first half of _Wrath of Pharaohmon_ done! I'm now getting the second half, the tournament arc, ready for release soon! And with this chapter, that's it for the thorough revisions that have necessitated the need for Redux. I know there's much for music score for this chapter, but I may go back and incorporate music before I post the next chapter. Speaking of next chapters...

Now for the news...

Starting this summer, since I'll only be doing slight revisions and adding new scenes to the remaining adapted chapters, I will be trying to get out as many chapter as possible. So, yes, rejoice. In order to get this story done sooner, a mass release is likely coming and I hope to have Redux done by summer's end. Hopefully no one gets too overwhelmed with these constant updates I have planned.

Anyway, send your reviews and tell me predictions of what new stuff I'm planning to incorporate? I'll tell you what. There's one new idea in particular none of you (except maybe one) will see coming. It's a surprise. ;)

And none of the tournament matches that occurred in the original version will change, just in case you're asking. They're still stay the same.

See you again with the next update/mass releases!


	18. Duel of the Yamis! Vs the Devimon Duo!

**A/N: **The long-awaited Shadow Tournament begins (again). For long time readers, this must take you back, eh? Likewise for me. But, as usual in the nature of Redux, I will be modifying scenes to better fit the story's theme and adding the new exclusive goodies (hopefully you can catch them!).

Without further ago, let's get this show started!

xxxxx

Chapter 18

_**Duel of Yamis, Yugi vs. Bakura! Renamon and Blitzmon vs. the Devimon Duo!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Center venue of the Phoenix Arena/10:30 AM**_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMON!" Etemon screamed through the mike. "Welcome to the Shadow Tournament!"

The crowd erupted in unison. The Tamers and Duelists could hardly even hear each other as the crowd noise drowned them out.

As the crowd eruption died down, a bright assortment of pyros lit up the top of the rooftop. The crowd reacted even louder as the pyro explosions filled the arena with loud music accompanying them through the speakers.

"Wow! This is better than some of those wrestling shows I've been to!" Kenta screamed.

"You're telling me!" Kazu cried out.

"Ugh, boys…" Rika groaned hearing the two fanboying over the experience.

As the pyros died down, the Digimon crowds were still as lively as they were before.

Sitting across from the battle ring was a Lillymon was seen occupying the announcer's booth.

"Hello, fellow Digimon! Yes, we are live at the Phoenix Arena for the Shadow Tournament, which Pharaohmon has dubbed this event!"

The crowd booed immensely at the aforementioned villain.

"Well, speak of the devil," Terriermon growled as he pointed the Tamers toward the ring area.

The group turned to see Pharaohmon walking through an entrance ramp way. The crowd again immensely conveyed their disdain for the demonic priest. Many threw food and objects at his direction. Other shouted colorful profanities that only made Pharaohmon smile.

"GO BACK TO YOUR TOMB!" a Greymon bellowed.

"DIE PHARAOHMON, DIE!" a Phoenixmon screeched.

Joey cleared out his ears. "Yug! Can you hear them? I've never heard anyone hate just one person before!"

"Well, can you really blame them? He's been spreading fear and chaos here long before he arrived in our world."

"And you've just realized that now, Wheeler?" Kaiba chuckled. "You're hopeless."

"Shut it, Kaiba!"

Pharaohmon stepped into battle ring and surveyed every section of the massive arena. He maintained his confident smirk despite the overwhelming disdain he was receiving from the hostile crowds.

"Wow, just look at how cool and collective Pharaohmon is in the face of the most heated crowds I've heard in my career as broadcaster and journalist!" Lillymon announced. "What does he have to say? Oh... I really hope he doesn't intend to incite the Digital World's biggest riot." She placed on an army helmet and took precautions.

"I'm sure you're all aware of my legendary stature, you fools!" Pharaohmon raised his hands and made himself known to the hostile crowds. "I'm not only back but alive and well!"

A family of Gotsumon screamed. "ROLL OVER AND DIE!"

"Thank you for your warm yet hostile reception. It's music to my ears. Now I have much important matters to discuss. I have an announcement to make regarding the two tournaments. The brackets have now already been updated. Both rosters are set. I have now finalized each tournament by my standards. Ms. Lillymon, would you post the tournament brackets with the confirmed participants on the big screens?"

"As you wish..." Lillymon nervously replied, taking off her helmet. "Ladies and gentlemen, pay attention to the big screens near your section! The 16-person Duel Monsters tournament will consist of 16 matches starting with eight qualifying matches!"

The Duelists faced the nearest screen and there was a mix of shock when the established matches became known to them.

"We have Rika Nonaka dueling against Ryo Akiyama!" Lillymon announces to the crowd.

Rika was pleased with the announcement and turned another corner to spot Ryo.

"Your ass is grass, Ryo!" Rika pointed to her rival.

Ryo replied calmly. "Should be an interesting rematch, Rika."

"Wow, Pharaohmon abiding to Rika's wishes? Who would have thought?" Terriermon was stunned.

"We have Takato Matsuda against Duke Devilin!"

"Well, Duke. It's you and me," Takato eyed his tournament opponent. "Why don't you stick back to Dungeon Dice where you belong?"

"Ha! I'll crush you, kid!"

"Ooh! Here's another exciting match to look forward to! Nemesis against Himura Tsubasa!"

This announcement immediately caused Himura to flinch and quiver nervously. A part of knew Pharaohmon would pit him against Nemesis, the creature that had taken over his sister.

"Relax, Himura. You're ready for this," Jeri reassured him, taking his hand.

Inumon added. "We all believe in you, Himura. Beat that witch and bring back our Yui!"

DarkGabumon concurred. "I put all my faith in you, Himura."

"Next, we have Yugi Muto against Bakura!"

"Good," Yugi firmly stated. "Once I deal with Bakura, I'll just have to worry about everyone else."

"Joey Wheeler will duel against Kazu Shioda," Lillymon announced.

Kazu quickly got giddy. "Cool! I get to duel Joey! Um, let the best duelist win?"

"Sure, kid!"

"We have Mai Valentine dueling against Henry Wong!"

"Just because you're a kid, Henry, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Henry acknowledged Mai. "I don't expect anyone of you to go easy on me."

"We'll be supporting you, Henwy!" Suzie called out, throwing Lopmon up over her head.

"Thanks, Suzie."

"Kenta Kitagawa duels with Lance Canebrook!" Lillymon announces.

"What?! Lance?!" Yugi and Takato exclaimed in unison.

"Don't worry about Lance, Lillymon," said Pharaohmon. "I have him under my wing."

"Oh, I see. Well, it seems Pharaohmon has this Lance issue covered. On to the next match, Jeri Katou will against Seto Kaiba!"

Upon hearing this announcement, Seto did a double take and spat out water he just drank from bottled water Mokuba offered him. He turned around shooting at slightly disgusted glare toward Jeri.

"Me and her? This beginner? This is a joke! I have to lower myself to duel this child?!" Seto snapped. "Does Pharaohmon not know who I am?! I'd rather be dueling Wheeler again than this little girl!"

Himura turned and shouted back. "Hey, you better mind your manners!"

"Oh, what are you going to do about it, kid? Go ahead and protect your damsel in distress for now, but I'm not going to go easy on her when our duel takes place!"

Jeri had heard enough and walked right over to Seto. She showed no fear in her eyes looking up at the former World Duelist champion.

"What are you going to do, little girl? Cry?"

_**Whap!**_

Jeri landed a hard slap across Kaiba's face. Everyone, including Yugi and Himura, were shocked at the stunning sight. A few even did double takes, including Joey, Kazu, Kenta, and Mokuba.

Guilmon gaped in shock. "Takato, she just slapped him!"

Takato nodded nervously. "Yeah... Jeri, don't you know what you just did?!"

Rika smirked proudly. "Atta girl, you're learning from me."

"You mind your manners!" Jeri shouted back without resorting to profanities. "All I ask from you is an honorable duel! And I wouldn't be quick to underestimate me. There's always room for an upset."

Felinismon pumped her fist up. "You tell him, Jeri! I'm so proud to have you as my Tamer!"

As she walked over to rejoin her friends, Jeri hid the throbbing hand from everyone. Seto's thick skin hurt her soft hand.

Mai smirked in approval over Jeri's action. "She's got some backbone. I like it."

Tea concurred. "About time somebody put that jerk in his place."

Kazu shuddered nervously. "Oh, boy... you shouldn't have done that, Jeri."

Kenta gulped. "Yeah, who knows what Seto will do in y'alls duel."

Joey added as he watched Jeri sit beside Himura. "Even my sister never did that."

Himura gawked at Jeri, noticing her throbbing her. He took her hand and caressed it gently. _I never would've imagined! Jeri has courage...! I'd say more than me._

"What? You ought to be proud of your girl, Himura," Inumon teased.

"What? She isn't my girl! She's only a friend!"

Rather than sulking, Seto Kaiba merely grinned and chuckled. This was exactly what he was hoping for. He didn't want a meek and scared opponent, but a confident and daring one.

_Good and here I thought you were weak, but that doesn't mean that it will ensure you victory. We'll settle this in our duel! _Thought Seto, rubbing his cheek.

Back at the battle ring, Pharaohmon already informed Lillymon to put up another tournament bracket on the big screen. This one was for the battle tournament.

On the other side of the arena, Omegamon and the Legendary Warriors closely watched the closest screen displaying the battle tournament brackets.

The Spirit Detectives stood out amongst the crowd to face the screen with the set of matches prepared. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune also watched the screen.

"Now, I've just been handed a note that the first round matches for the battle tournament will be determined under battle royal rules. Now, let's take a look at the battle royals prepared for our first round qualifiers. In the first bracket we have Felinismon, DarkGabumon, WarDevidramon, and BlackWarGreymon. Next, we have Kurama, Brimstone, Fairymon, and Ranamon! Next, we have LadyDevimon, Kuzuhamon, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune! Then, we have Renamon, Blitzmon, IceDevimon, and MarineDevimon! Next, we have Pharaohmon, Agunimon, Beelzebumon, and Anubimon! Next, we have Basiliskmon, Inumon, Chakkoumon and Terriermon! Then, we have Loweemon, Duskmon, Piedmon, and Wolfmon! Finally, we have Guilmon, Yusuke Urameshi, Demon, and Machinedramon!"

As the matches were announced, the Legendary Warriors had mixed reaction. Loweemon was especially horrified when the name of Duskmon was mentioned.

"How is Duskmon able to exist with Kouichi in control of his Spirits?!" Blitzmon was flabbergasted. "That doesn't make sense!"

Omegamon answered. "It does if Pharaohmon was able to retrieve Duskmon's essence from the Dark Area and gave him a physical form. Remember, Pharaohmon has freed villains that to have been destroyed in their respective worlds."

"Yeah, that would explain why Piedmon is here," Chakkoumon said.

Wolfmon patted Loweemon's back. "Relax. Remember, I'm in that match, too. Pharaohmon can bring back ghosts from the past. We'll just beat them again."

"Thanks, Kouji."

Ranamon chortled, giving Fairymon a wink. "Well, look at that. We're in the same match. You think you can take me again?"

"Let the best Legendary lady win," the Warrior of Wind said.

The surprise roster of matches announced also stunned the Tamers and their Digimon partners. Renamon was petrified when IceDevimon was confirmed; not only was the ice fiend revived but will be in the same match as her. Rika did her best to mentally prepare Renamon.

Guilmon turned to Takato. "Hey, Anubimon will be fighting with us, too!"

"Yeah, and in the same match as Pharaohmon. How convenient," Takato muttered.

Inumon clenched his paws. "I'll finally get my hands on that bastard Basiliskmon. This one's for you Kotori and Seadramon."

"And it seems those Spirit Detectives are in this match, too," Henry scanned Yusuke and Kurama's names on the screen. "Should be very interesting. At least they can help us take out Pharaohmon's cronies."

Lillymon continued. "According to Pharaohmon's request, he has informed me the first round matches will involve both a Duel Monsters and battle tournament match taking place simultaneously. After the first round matches are done, an announcement will later be named for how the rest of the matches will commence. On a more serious note, Pharaohmon has created a new rule for the Duel Monsters tournament. If anyone of you duelists have fusion monsters, then listen up. Fusion monsters will be allowed on the turn they are summoned! Repeat, the fusion monsters are allowed to attack on the turn they are summoned!"

"That's not really a new rule per say," Tristan remarked.

Tea added. "No kidding. Who does Pharaohmon think we are?"

"A battle match and a Duel Monsters match takes place at the same time?" Mokuba wondered. "That should make the tournament run more smoothly."

Takato watched the ring. "And Pharaohmon's not wasting any time, guys. Look."

As Pharaohmon departs the ring, Etemon and Lillymon carried on with officiating the event. While the crowds drowned him with immense jeers, Pharaohmon walked off into the entrance way and disappeared to his quarters.

"Now that we have everything cleared up for the tournament. Let's get this show on the road! As a treat for all of you, we have announced a warm-up exhibition match!" Lillymon announced. "Etemon! We'll leave this to you!"

Etemon threw his microphone in the air and caught it with back turned.

**(Cue Sonic Spinball theme)**

SkullSatanmon walked out with a cheeseburger in hand. He floated over to the ring and inhaled the tasty burger in one gulp. The crowd greeted him with a loud chorus of boos.

"Yeah!" The skeleton boasted, raising his staff. "You know you love me!"

"As you can tell, the crowd here do not approve of SkullSatanmon. Sheesh, none of Pharaohmon's cohorts are getting any positive reactions, but who can blame us if we don't approve of villains!" Lillymon commented. As SkullSatanmon inhaled three burgers at once, she gagged. "Chew your food next time!"

**(End theme)**

"And his opponent…" Etemon announced. "Arbormon! Can I get an Arbormon out here?!"

**(Cue Stone Cold Steve Austin theme)**

Emerging out from the crowd, Arbormon had already knocked out a few security guards. The Legendary Warriors sweatdropped when their colleague stormed through the audience.

"You go, Arbormon!" Agunimon hollered. "Show no respect for authority!"

"Kick his butt, Arbormon!" Ranamon cheered for her teammate.

Arbormon entered the ring and roared out having finished taking it out on the security guards.

"Well, obviously, Arbormon's been taking those caffeine pills! Let's just see if that will ensure him a victory against that cheeseburger-eating Arbormon! Etemon! It's your call!"

"All right! Let the exhibition match begin!" Etemon declared.

**(End theme)**

Just as SkullSatanmon reached out for his staff, Arbormon charged forward and delivered a devastating lariat to knock the skeleton down. SkullSatanmon recovered but was on the receiving end of a flurry of punches from Arbormon. The Warrior of Wood grabbed SkullSatanmon and sent him flying up with an uppercut.

"Wow! You can tell that Arbormon's not been having a pleasant day! He's already dominating from the start of this match-up! I wouldn't want to be SkullSatanmon right now!"

Arbormon sidestepped as SkullSatanmon plunged back into the ring.

"The hell kinda opponent was that? I wanted an opponent, not some lame assclown!" Arbormon fumed.

"Hold… on… I'm not… done yet…"

Arbormon turned and caught SkullSatanmon rising to his feet gingerly. Arbormon just sauntered over to him and clenched his fist.

"That all ya got… punk…?"

"Not even."

He gave SkullSatanmon the double bird and landed a jaw jacking uppercut that sent SkullSatanmon sailing out of the ring. SkullSatanmon hit the back of a wall barrier near the audience stands and fell down looking worse for wear.

"I'll start the count! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

SkullSatanmon spewed puke consisting of the cheeseburger leftovers.

"Ugh, just a piece of advice for competitors. Don't eat at least an hour before matches or you'll end up like our resident loser here," Lillymon said.

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

Etemon raised Arbormon's arm in victory.

"The winner by knockout, Arbormon!"

Arbormon quickly snatched Etemon's microphone and ranted. "Is there no one else that wants a piece of me?! Get me a new opponent! This assclown didn't even last!" He handed Etemon back his mike and taunted the fans near ringside. "You want some?!"

"Ok, Arbormon wants more? Well, sorry, but we gotta get the show going! All right, here comes the Duel Monsters ring descending from the ceiling!"

With that said, a second ring lowered from the arena and settled 20 meters away from the battle arena. To ensure that no one from the battle matches interfere in the duels, a dome structure was established over it to prevent outside intervention.

"Yeah. Pharaohmon definitely doesn't want to wait any longer," Takato said, pumping his fists up. "I'm ready to go!"

"Some officials have brought over a lottery basket and we will draw to determine which pair will start off the Duel Monsters tournament," Lillymon saw two ToyAgumon push a lottery machine toward her. "If I may..." She rolled the handle as a ball emerged from a slot. She picked it up and opened it, revealing a piece of paper. She unfolded and scanned the drawn match-up. "The first match to take place for the Duel Monsters tournament will be Yugi Muto against Bakura!"

Yugi placed his card deck into the Duel Disk's slot. He waved to his friends and headed to the lower level leading to the arena floor.

"Good luck, Yugi!" Tea calls out.

"We're right behind you, pal!" Joey shouted. "Take care of Bakura and we'll handle the rest!"

"We're with you, Yugi!" Takato said.

"Now, the match I just drew for the battle tournament through the lottery drawing is… Renamon vs. Blitzmon vs. IceDevimon vs. MarineDevimon!"

"Renamon, go get 'em," Rika said. "We'll be right there to support you and Yugi. And of course, we'll be pulling for Blitzmon to help you."

"I have this thing in the bag, Rika," Renamon reassured her Tamer.

Now accompanying Yugi down into the arena floor was Renamon. Elsewhere, Blitzmon gave a thumbs up to his friends and flew down toward the arena floor.

Neemon and Bokomon popped up from the crowds cheering Blitzmon.

"Go, Junpei! You can do it!" Bokomon called out.

"Kick some booty!" hollered Neemon.

Deep within the dark corners of the arena, Yami Bakura cackled with IceDevimon and MarineDevimon accompanying him. SkullSatanmon slowly made his way through an exit into the arena.

Yami Bakura entered the duelist's ring while awaiting the arrival of Yugi. Blitzmon landed in the ring while MarineDevimon and IceDevimon arrived on time.

Finally emerging through the entrance ramp way were Renamon and Yami Yugi.

xxxxx

_**Format of the Duel and Battle Tournaments**_

_**Duel Tournament Matches **_

Rika Nonaka vs. Ryo Akiyama  
>Takato Matsuda vs. Duke Devilin<br>Nemesis vs. Himura Tsubasa  
>Yugi Muto vs. Bakura<br>Joey Wheeler vs. Kazu Shioda  
>Mai Valentine vs. Henry Wong<br>Kenta Kitagawa vs. Lance Canebrook  
>Seto Kaiba vs. Jeri Katou<p>

_**Battle Tournament Matches (Battle Royal Elimination rules. The last two remaining will advance and be placed into separate matches to be announced for the next round)**_

Felinismon vs. DarkGabumon vs. WarDevidramon vs. BlackWarGreymon  
>Kurama vs. Brimstone vs. Fairymon vs. Ranamon<br>Lady Devimon vs. Kuzuhamon vs. Sailor Uranus vs. Sailor Neptune  
>Renamon vs. Blitzmon vs. IceDevimon vs. MarineDevimon<br>Pharaohmon vs. Agunimon vs. Beelzebumon vs. Anubimon  
>Basiliskmon vs. Inumon vs. Chakkoumon vs. Terriermon<br>Loweemon vs. Duskmon vs. Piedmon vs. Wolfmon  
>Guilmon vs. Yusuke Urameshi vs. Demon vs. Machinedramon<p>

xxxxx

The crowds within the arena were on their feet for the start of the dual tournaments.

"It's that time, ladies and gentlemen!" Lillymon announced. "We officially begin the Shadow Tournament! Remember, the concession stands are still open and plenty of grub for those empty stomachs! Let's get this show on the road!"

Etemon stepped on over to the Dueling Ring and waited for the dome to cover it. The monkey Digimon stepped forward and pressed a button at the edge of the dome. Suddenly, within the dome, a bright light interior engulfed the dueling ring.

"Take a look at the dueling ring! Our beloved official, Etemon, has now just activated a virtual dueling simulator. This was designed to allow the duelists to concentrate on their dueling match whilst the battle matches that commence do not distract them. This was simply a brilliant idea by the tournament committee. Now, the moment you've been waiting for! Ladies and gentlemen! Put your hands together and welcome three of Pharaohmon's many associates: Bakura, MarineDevimon, and IceDevimon!"

As their names were announced, a thunderous roar of jeers were directed to the trio.

"Get out of the ring you losers!" Kazu jeered.

"Yeah! You losers!" Guardromon parroted his Tamer's sentiments.

"You really think Renamon will stand a chance with those two?" Tristan wondered.

"She'll do just fine with these two. If Arbormon took care of that idiot by himself, then Renamon should have no problem," Rika assured the group. "And she'll have Blitzmon backing her up."

"Best strategy move they can consider," Himura said. "Though, Yugi is on his own against Bakura."

"Don't worry about, Yug. He's already dueled against him twice and beaten Bakura," Joey stated. "He'll win again."

"I hope so. C'mon, Yugi!" Tea cheered.

_Worry less about Bakura and get ready for me, Yugi. _Seto thought.

"Allow me to introduce their opponents! Dueling against Yami Bakura and with a weird hairdo, Yugi Muto! Accompanying him is that beautiful yet deadly, Renamon! Give it up for these two!"

Finally emerging out through the entrance were Renamon and Yami Yugi. Both wore determined game faces.

Yugi entered the dueling dome and faced off with Bakura. Yugi realizes he holds two victories over Bakura in the past and looks to make it 3-0.

Renamon stepped forward into the battle ring while facing off with the Devimon duo. She was convinced that Ice Devimon was back from the grave beyond. Blitzmon barely landed in the ring facing Renamon's direction. The audiences cheered on Yugi, Renamon, and Blitzmon.

"Go get him, Junpei!" Chakkoumon cheered.

"We're with you!" Fairymon exclaimed.

"Remember to go all out, Junpei!" Agunimon calls out to the beetle.

Blitzmon glanced at his three opponents. _Renamon and I are the ones who need to support each other. Eliminate the other two punks and we're both qualified to enter the tournament brackets. I just hope my secret weapon is enough._

"Take your places everyone!" Etemon called out. "Just give me a little time to get the duelists ready."

Etemon checked the duelist dome and scanned the duelists facing off. He had just remembered another new rule bestowed by Pharaohmon himself.

"Yugi Muto! Hold it right there!" Etemon beckoned the champion duelist.

"Yes? What is it?"

"By the order of Pharaohmon, those God Card things have been deemed illegal in these duels. If you use them in any way, it will violate the rules and automatically result in a disqualification!"

"Is that so? Very well then, I won't use them."

"Ok, now that's all settled. Bakura, you don't have anything illegal in your deck, do you?"

"Of course not, you mortal! Now let us get started on our duel! I'm anxious to send Yugi into oblivion!"

"Whoa! Mellow out! I'm just doing my job!"

The monkey stormed off from the duel dome and signaled to Lillymon.

"We're now set to start the matches! Now, let us tell you the rules to the battle royal matches. The four competitors will battle it out with no time limits! You must eliminate your opponent by knockout, a count out or, Goddramon forbid, a death! The last two remaining in the ring will be deemed the co-winners and be qualified for the 16-person tournament. The 16 winners will then be placed into a draw lottery to make up the tournament brackets."

"Whoa! Did she really mean that?" Blitzmon freaked out. "I didn't know death was going to be involved!"

"Take it easy," Renamon said. "You will not die. That I can guarantee."

"Let's just hope you're right!"

"Hey, beetle boy! Just the numbskull's embarrassing loss to your rowdy friend, I'm going to have you for lunch!"

"No way! Besides, us beetles taste terrible!"

"Onto the rules of the duel matches!" Lillymon continued on. "Each duelist will start with 8000 life points. All cards, excluding immortal or God cards, are deemed legal! Use every strategy you can muster! The duel will continue until one person's life points reaches zero and that person will be eliminated! As a way to keep the duelists away from the battle rings, we've constructed a battle dome with a virtual reality simulator installed to transport the duelists to another section of the Digital World. You can thank the good committee for this and their successful charities for constructing such a device. The duelist dome will now be raised to the ceiling and the duelists will then be prepared to start their official duel."

"Yikes! You mean we're dueling up in the ceiling?" Joey freaked over the rules.

"Take it easy, Joey," Mai said. "As that flower girl said, we're being transported into another part of this crazy place."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"But I wouldn't be sighing any relief for now," Tea said. "What if Bakura unleashes another one of those creepy Shadow Games?"

"That sounds pretty scary," DarkGabumon said.

"They are scary. We've had our fair share of them before," Duke said. "I definitely don't relive those moments again."

"Look! They're getting started!" Rika cheered on her partner. "C'mon, Renamon!"

"Go, my Renamon! Go!" Inumon cheered.

"Take it to him, Yugi!" Joey exclaimed.

Etemon raised his thumb up to give the signal to raise the duelist dome. The doors within the dome close tightly and the structure rose to the arena's ceiling platform. Inside, Yami Yugi and Bakura intently glared each other down.

"It hasn't been long since we last dueled, Yugi. I just hope you've had enough time to sharpen those dueling skills of yours."

"Try me."

Lillymon shouted. "The duel dome has been raised! Yugi and Bakura will now be transported into a different vicinity of the Digital World. Etemon has determined that they will be dueling in the Great Forest of the Gekomon Village!"

Inside the dome, the two duelists were engulfed in a white flash of light. Both of their bodies became digitized as they were relocated to their designated duel location.

"As soon as the duel ends, they will be transported back within the dome and the structure will be lowered down. But don't fret fans, the dueling match will be seen through the big screens. Now, on with the battle match! Etemon, are the competitors ready to go?"

"They're ready to get this started, Lillymon!"

"Judging from the big screen, I'd say the duelists are ready!"

"By the official authority of yours truly, let these first round matches begin!"

As the gong rang, the battle match competitors were rearing to go. Renamon stepped forward and motioned to Blitzmon. Their course of action: double team and take out the Devimon duo.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 43-2A: Gekomon Village/11:00 AM**_

The duelists found themselves outside of a small village. The villagers, Gekomon local, emerged to watch the imminent duel. Bakura cackled maniacally while putting on his Duel Disk.

"Yugi! Pay attention, fool! After I'm done with you, I will take the Millennium Puzzle I seek!"

"Haven't we already done this before? I've beaten you before and I'll do it again."

"Ah, yes, but circumstances will play out much different."

"Are you intending to take the Puzzle for yourself? I doubt you'd give it up easily to Pharaohmon."

"You'll soon find out. Now, what do you say we get this started? My patience is wearing thin."

"Likewise."

Yugi activated his dueling disk and readied his cards. The Gekomon villagers cheered them on.

Before the duelists commenced their duel, a tiny reptile-like flower creature materialized on a hover board. She carried with her a microphone to provide the duel commentary for Lillymon and the viewing arena audience.

"Hello, fight fans! This is Julie Floramon to bring you coverage of the first duel match! Looks like it's about to start! Its Yugi vs. Bakura! Duelists! Set your Duel Disks!"

Bakura and Yugi shuffled through their decks just before placing them through their Duel Disks. Both of their life points were now set to 8000 a piece.

_**Yugi/8000 LP  
>Bakura8000 LP**_

"Set and begin!"

"DUEL!"

Both duelists started off their duel by drawing five cards from their decks. Yugi looked at his hand and observed a grin on his adversary's face.

"Ok, you boys can get started already."

"First of all, let's raise the stakes even higher! Why don't we handle this duel through another shadow game?" Bakura cackled.

"Damn. I knew it would come down to this."

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Minotaur Boss Battle**_**)**

Suddenly, the duelists were captured within a black fog created from ancient and cryptic shadow magic. Bakura's Millennium Ring forged this dark fog that covered them both. Yami Yugi recognized the dark surroundings.

A Shadow Game was declared by Bakura.

"Hey! What just happened?! Where did that fog come from?!" Floramon whined while being outside the dark barrier. "Now we can't even see the duel! How can I call the match now?! Lillymon, we've got a situation here!"

Yugi held his ground and maintained his composure whilst in the face of adversity. The adversity came in the form of Bakura and the nether realm darkness.

"Are you ready, Pharaoh? Ready to meet death's doors?"

"I'll begin this duel," Yugi declared. "Now, I draw out this card! Gemini Elf! Attack mode!"

Appearing before Yugi were two female elves; both are known to attack and defend one another.

_**Gemini Elf**_

_**EARTH/Spellcaster  
>LVL4 ATK/1900 DEF/900**_

"That ends my turn! Make your move!"

"Gladly."

As Bakura drew out his card, Yugi looked on in shock as Bakura drew out the _**Dark Hole**_ card. The Dark Hole materialized beneath the elves and sucked them into the endless vortex.

"My elves!"

"You didn't see that coming, did you, Pharaoh? Now, my turn isn't over just yet! With your monster gone, I can summon this! Bistro Butcher!"

Bakura summoned forth a blue goblin wearing a chef's hat. It had a hook for one hand and a giant kitchen knife in the other.

_**Bistro Butcher**_

_**DARK/Fiend/Effect  
>LVL4 ATK/1800 DEF/1000**_

"Now, my Bistro Butcher! Since his monster is gone and he has nothing on his field, attack his life points directly!"

The Bistro Butcher followed Bakura's command and charged forward. Yugi braced himself as the goblin slashed Yami Yugi's chest. He reacted as pain shot across his chest along with his coat being torn through. Since it was a Shadow Game, any attack inflicted on a duelist can really hurt them. And since this is the beginning, Yami Yugi was prepared for the worst to come.

"How does that feel, Pharaoh?! There's plenty more of that where it came from. Next time, I'll draw first blood."

The result of Bistro's attack subtracted 1800 of Yugi's life points.

_**Yugi/6200 LP (8000-1800)  
><strong>_

_Luckily, this is good for me._ Yugi thought. _When Bistro attacked me, I get to draw two more cards from my hand._

"Now, I'll set a card facedown. That ends my turn," Bakura said.

"All right then! My move!"

After drawing another card to his hand, Yami scanned and pulled out one card. He quickly activated _**Heavy Storm**_.

"I activate my Heavy Storm! This will destroy whatever you have on the field!"

As a windy storm slammed through Bakura's side, his facedown card was immediately revealed and destroyed. However, Bakura baited Yugi into his trap.

"You fool! You've just activated my _**Black Pendant**_ card!"

"What does that do?"

"Haven't you been doing your homework, Pharaoh?! The Black Pendant's effect is this. When sent from field to the graveyard, it automatically inflicts 500 damage to your life points! You lose more!"

Yugi's life points was subtracted away.

_**Yugi/5700 LP (6200-500)  
><strong>_

"My turn isn't over yet, Bakura. Now I'll set a card facedown in defense mode! This ends my turn!"

_Hmm, he just hid a facedown card in defense mode? It's most likely a monster. Perhaps an effect monster? I'm onto your little scheme._ Bakura thought. "It's my turn to go."

As Bakura drew one more card into his hand, he studied his hand. One card caught his eye, prompting him to pick it.

"I summon my _**Wall of Illusion**_! Attack mode!"

Summoned before the evil spirit was a wall structure with a female face embellished on the front.

_**Wall of Illusion**_

_**DARK/Fiend/Effect  
>LVL4 ATK/1000 DEF/1800**_

"Attack Yugi's facedown defense monster!"

The Wall of Illusion bumrushed Yugi's side and attacked the facedown monster. It was revealed to be the _**Magician of Faith**_, a purple-haired woman in blue robes with a crescent moon staff.

_**Magician of Faith**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect  
>LVL1 ATK/300 DEF/400**_

Yugi watched in horror seeing the Magician of Fate shatter away like glass. Luckily, the Wall of Illusion only attacked the Magician in its defense position. Yugi did not lose any life points.

"By the effect of my Magician of Faith, I can take one magic card in my Graveyard and add it to my hand. I'll be taking my Heavy Storm back."

"Oh, but that's not all, Pharaoh! Bistro Butcher! Attack him again and take away more of his life points!"

The goblin bumrushed and immediately slashed across Yugi's left arm. The pharaoh howled in pain and fell to his knees seeing a drop of blood from the cut.

_**Yugi/3900 LP (5700-1800)  
><strong>_

_A few more attacks me like this and I'll be sunk._ Normal Yugi spoke through to Yami. _On the other hand, Bistro's attack allows me to draw out two more cards._

"Is that blood I see there, Pharaoh? Hah, that is exactly what I wanted to see! I told you I'd draw first blood. Without your god cards, you won't be able to sneak away with a victory!"

Yugi lifted his head in defiance and stood despite the pain in his arm.

"This duel isn't over yet, Bakura. I know the real Bakura is in there and I will save him!"

"You're too late. I've taken completely over of the poor fool. Why don't you make it easier and surrender your puzzle?"

"You know me better to not give up my Puzzle easily."

"So be it. You're just prolonging your agony. Then again, I'll enjoy watching you squirm."

**(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/11:06 AM**_

Thanks to extra camera work, they had just seen Bakura inflicting immense damage on Yugi. Lillymon was able to send extra camera crew to be transported to the duel site to meticulously record the Shadow Game duel.

"Wow! I mean, just look at that brutality!" Lillymon announced. "Seeing that Yugi kid suffer just makes my skin crawl!"

"No! Yugi!" Tea cried out.

"He's getting massacred out there! Damn!" Joey cursed.

Seto maintained a calm gaze viewing the duel and said nothing.

"Seto? You think Yugi's going to pull through?" Mokuba inquired.

"If Bakura maintains the offense, then Yugi will fall."

"Some support you are!" Takato snapped. "C'mon, Yugi!"

"Renamon and that Blitzmon are handling their fight well," Felinismon pointed everyone to the battle arena match.

"Renamon's already digivolved to Kyuubimon and she's still not managed to inflict damage on that ice freak!" Rika growled. "C'mon!"

"Go, Renamon! You can do it!" Inumon cheered her on.

**(Cue God of Wars OST – **_**Athens Rooftop Fighting**_**)**

The four-way battle royal was just heating up. Kyuubimon and Blitzmon were holding their ground with the Devimon duo.

IceDevimon took to the air and flapped his wings while shooting out an icicle barrage. "_**Avalanche Claw!**_"

The vulpine raced across the ring and evaded the sharp icicles. Each one penetrated through the ring and created a trail leading up to Kyuubimon. Blitzmon jumped into the air and caught MarineDevimon with a fistful of electricity.

"Is that the best you've got, weakling?!" MarineDevimon taunted the warrior.

"Fat chance!" The Warrior of Thunder roared. "_**Thunder Fist!**_"

The Warrior of Thunder punched the ring platform hard while sending an electrified blast through the ring. The electric trail snaked up to MarineDevimon and electrocuted him.

IceDevimon glided over to Kyuubimon and caught her by the throat. As he tried strangling her, Kyuubimon saw an opening and kicked her hind legs into him. She kicked IceDevimon off and landed on all fours. She catapulted up and wove herself into a wheel of bluish fire.

"_**Dragon Wheel!**_"

Kyuubimon wove herself into a spinning circle of blue fire and morphed into a flaming dragon's head. She along with the attack launched toward IceDevimon.

"Now, I have...!"

"Not so fast!" IceDevimon swerved out of Kyuubimon's reach and came up behind her. He attempted to strike her with icicles.

However, Kyuubimon psyched him out and phased away avoiding the icicles.

"Where did she go?!"

"Up here, frosty!"

IceDevimon whirled around and saw her encased in a blue sphere.

"Kyuubimon! _**Chou Shinka! Taomon!**_"

IceDevimon's dismayed look became one of intrigue upon seeing Taomon's seemingly alluring presence.

"Renamon, look at how beautiful you've become. Is this your way of telling me that you're Rika's partner? Is this the result of your bondage with that human girl?"

"I've become appreciative and protective of that girl. She and I have become more than just partners. We're friends and friendship is nothing you can even comprehend."

"Such blasphemy! You don't need friendship to get stronger! Ever since my demise, I was granted a second opportunity by Pharaohmon to get my retribution on you and those Tamer brats. I've destroyed and uploaded many Digimon during the week of preparation. My power has grown to the level of an ultimate! Now that you've become an ultimate, I want you to prove yourself to me!"

"Very well."

Taomon glided around the stadium as the audience were captivated by her presence. IceDevimon went into hot pursuit for this enemy. He fired ice beams from his eyes; each shot narrowly missing Taomon and hitting a few audience members instead.

"Hey! That guy is a lame shot!" A Gazimon shouted. "Watch it!"

"A few just got turned to snow cones!" An Apemon hollered.

IceDevimon screeched angrily. "Hold still, you wench!"

While Taomon lured IceDevimon away from the ring, Blitzmon avoided getting caught by MarineDevimon's black, poisonous ink.

"Now that's not what I call hygienic! I'm not cleaning that crap up!" A squeamish Lillymon screeched. "Etemon, you're on cleanup duty after this match ends!"

"Like heck I'm not!"

MarineDevimon spun around swinging his massive tentacles toward Blitzmon. The Warrior of Thunder narrowly avoided the tentacles and jumped around them like they were jump ropes.

"Hey, you're giving me the perfect work out! Thanks a lot!"

"You dare make a clown out of me?!"

"You bet I am, ugly!"

The Legendary Warriors cheered on their colleague. However, Omegamon and Mercuremon were the only ones taking the match seriously.

"All right, Junpei!" Chakkoumon cheered.

Mercuremon growled. "He should quit playing around with that cretin."

Agunimon sighed. "You know as fun as this is turning to be. Junpei, this isn't time to be acting like an idiot!"

Ranamon scoffed. "And it's just like Arbormon to disappear. I hadn't seen him since his match."

Grottomon dismissed their friend's reckless behavior. "Probably out beating up security guards."

"Well, it's not coming out of our allowances!" Fairymon voiced her irritation.

"I really wish it were me in there!" Wolfmon remarked. "I would've finished that freak off already."

_"I can't believe Pharaohmon would even bring Duskmon back. What can I do to stop him? Oh, Kouji. Thank goodness for you,"_ Loweemon said in thought.

As Blitzmon launched to the other side of the ring, MarineDevimon sidestepped him and caught him with one of his secondary tentacles. The tentacle hit his rear and swept him off his feet.

"Ha! Is that enough for you, boy?!" MarineDevimon laughed.

"Not… yet… I'm just getting warmed up… Blitzmon! _**Slide Evolution! Borgmon!**_"

"A nifty transformation there, but it still won't be enough! Take this!"

MarineDevimon expelled more black ooze. Borgmon quickly intercepted by unloading electrically charged blasts.

"_**Bolt of Thunder!**_"

The triple blasts converged into one enormous sphere and forcefully slammed into MarineDevimon. The force was enough to send him sailing across the ring. MarineDevimon collapsed facefirst after absorbing the most of the electrified attack.

"Borgmon knocks MarineDevimon out! I'll take this count!" Etemon announced. "One! Two! Three!"

"Did you just see that?! That was just incredible! I don't think MarineDevimon is going to be getting up after that! He's squid food!" Lillymon said.

"Four! Five! Six! Se- Oh! The big guy is up again!"

The marine demon gingerly hefted his tentacles off the platform and straightened his posture.

"Whew, that was a dozy! You nearly turned me to fried calamari!"

"Man, I thought I had him!" Borgmon complained.

MarineDevimon shook his tentacles. "Sometimes I surprise myself. Zzzt!" He felt electricity from Borgmon's attack still shooting through his soft body. "Woo, what a rush."

Once MarineDevimon readied his next attack strategy, Borgmon was considering his own. The 'secret weapon' Borgmon hinted was said to be a last resort, at least according to Omegamon. However, this was an opportunity Borgmon couldn't refuse.

Omegamon nodded watching Borgmon initiating his secret weapon. "It's time."

"Here we go!" declared Borgmon, who regressed back to Junpei.

"What? Did he just forfeit his spot?" Lillymon wondered.

"Hah! Guess you couldn't take the heat of this tournament, huh, fat boy?!" MarineDevimon laughed.

Junpei just grinned him off. "Nah, just about to shut your ugly looking face."

"I wouldn't be laughing while your friend is getting chased by my ice pal."

"One thing you should never do is underestimate a guy with a back-up plan! _**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_"

The Demon Corps member blinked. "What? Fusion Evolution?"

"Go for it, Junpei! He's all yours!" The Warriors, excluding the composed Mercuremon, encouraged him.

After calling upon his Spirit, Junpei was engulfed by fractal code and underwent his transformation. His Thunder Spirits spun around Junpei's digitized body and converged to create a new modified body. He looked mostly different from Blitzmon and was roughly the same size as Borgmon. His forehead was armed with a long and sharp horn. He was now a cross between a beetle and a war tank. A six legs protruded from his body; three were on each side. His heavy-plated armor was mostly dark blue with his horn having a silver fade.

"_**RhinoKabuterimon!**_"

The crowds were absolutely stunned by the appearance of RhinoKabuterimon. The timing couldn't be any better than it is now.

"Whoa, at a gander at this! Blitzmon pulls out another evolution and becomes RhinoKabuterimon?!" Lillymon cried out. "This is the kind of excitement we can ask for in this tournament!"

"Whoa, this was unexpected," Etemon muttered, checking his profile. "RhinoKabuterimon, the A-Hybrid form of the Warrior of Thunder. Attacks include Thunder Laser and Condenser Storm? Hmm, intriguing stuff. It also says his body can produce and let electricity course through the surface of his body. His horn is able to produce lightning strikes powerful enough to clear a landscape!"

"Talk about a total package! I must say, how does MarineDevimon intend to pull out of this one?"

Even Ice Devimon and Taomon paused to observe RhinoKabuterimon's ascension.

RhinoKabuterimon advanced forward and positioned to attack MarineDevimon.

Agunimon nodded, watching his friend take center stage. "Atta way, Junpei! You've got this match in the bag!"

Wolfmon muttered. "Now he just needs to take things seriously."

Fairymon inquired. "What could go wrong?"

Mercuremon scoffed. "His ego. He's no better than Arbormon... which I need to go and find him."

IceDevimon resumed his attack on Taomon and attempted to brush her aside. The Tao master swerved aside avoiding the icicle barrage. She also lured him away from the audiences, preventing anymore to get caught up in the crossfire and get turned to ice.

"What's the matter, Renamon?! Am I still a little too much for you?! Let's turn this up a notch!"

IceDevimon hones right on Taomon and continued pursuing her.

**(End theme)**

"With Taomon and IceDevimon taking it to the skies, RhinoKabuterimon and MarineDevimon will finally settle it! Ok, I've just been handed a note and we're shifting back to the duel with Yugi and Bakura! Julie Floramon! Take it away!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 43-2A: Gekomon Village/11:17 AM**_

"Bakura has been on the offensive! By the looks of it, Yugi is in a tight spot. Could this be the end of the duelist champion!"

Within the shadow game barrier, Yami Yugi writhed in some pain and favored the side where he was attacked.

**(Resume God of War OST – **_**Minotaur Boss Battle**_**)**

"The blood is on your hands, Yugi. Make your move."

"Very well."

Yugi drew another card to his hand and activated it, which turned out to be _**Snatch Steal**_.

"I activate this! _**Snatch Steal**_!"

"What? No! That allows you to take control of a monster on my side!"

"That's right and I will use it to take you Bistro Butcher!"

Bistro is quickly transferred onto Yugi's side of the field. Bakura wasn't at all pleased with this result.

"My turn doesn't end from there! I summon forth _**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts**_!"

Launching out from Yugi's Duel Disk was a horned lion, which the duelist positioned in attack mode.

_**Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts**_

_**EARTH/Beast  
>LVL4 ATK/1500 DEF/1200**_

"All right! Bistro Butcher attack his Wall of Illusion!"

Bistro launched into Wall of Illusion and hacked through it with his kitchen knife. The battle damage resulted in Bakura losing 800 life points.

_**Bakura/7200 LP (8000-800)  
><strong>_

Because of Bistro's effect, Bakura was now forced to draw two cards directly. However, there was also an effect for Wall of Illusion. Since the Wall was attacked by Bistro, the goblin must be returned back to Bakura's hand. This also resulted in Snatch Steal being destroyed because the monster it was attached to (Bistro Butcher) was removed from the field.

"If you thought my turn was over, think again! Now my Gazelle! Attack Bakura's life points directly!"

Gazelle rushed Bakura and slashed him. He took the devastating blow and was pushed back with force. Following the attack, Bakura lost 1500 of his life points.

_**Bakura/5700 LP (7200-1500)  
><strong>_

"Damn you, Yugi!" Bakura felt immense pain to his side where Gazelle tore off his piece of his shirt. He saw some blood drawn from the cuts.

"I now set three cards facedown on the field. That ends my turn. Your move."

_More facedown cards, Pharaoh?! You're getting desperate and attempting to prolong this duel! _Bakura added a card to his hand. As Bistro returned to his had, he re-summoned it to his field. "With your Snatch Steal gone, I have complete control of my monster again. Now, Bistro! Attack his Gazelle!"

The Bistro Butcher took off towards Gazelle and slashed the beast with a hook. Gazelle howled painfully and collapsed before vanishing into light.

"My Gazelle!"

Yugi lost another 300 life points.

_**Yugi/3600 LP (3900-300)  
><strong>_

Because of Bistro's effect, Yugi was now forced to draw two cards from his deck and to his hand.

"My turn ends, Pharaoh. Let's see what else you have in that pathetic deck of yours! Your Gods can't save you now!"

"I won't need my Egyptian Gods to crush you."

"What happened the last time we dueled? You relied on Slifer to ensure your victory. Without him, Obelisk, or Ra, you can't win. I'll eliminate you from this tournament and ensure Pharaohmon's victory, but the Puzzle will be mine."

"Neither you nor that monster will have my Puzzle!"

"You're prolonging the inevitable. Make your move!"

"I activate my _**Fusion Sage**_!"

Yugi pulled out the aforementioned card and showed it to his adversary.

"With this card, I can move a _**Polymerization**_ card from my deck straight into my hand!"

"What? Polymerization?"

"That's right. First, I'll sacrifice both Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon from my hand. I'll then use my Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together to summon my _**Gaia the Dragon Champion**_!"

With that, the duelist summoned knight in red-and-blue armor armed with a lance appeared riding yellow dragon. The fused creature graciously descended near Yami Yugi and took on an attack phase.

_**Gaia the Dragon Champion**_

_**WIND/Dragon/Fusion  
>LVL7 ATK/2600 DEF/2100**_

"That's not all! I summon another Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!"

Yami Yugi placed a second Gazelle on his side field.

"I won't be using him to attack just yet! It will be my Gaia the Dragon Champion! Attack his Bistro!"

The fused monster flew toward Yami Bakura's side field and thrust the lance through Bistro. Impaled, Bistro screamed as it exploded into light. This damage shaved off 800 points from Bakura's life points.

_**Bakura/4900 LP (5700-800)  
><strong>_

Yami Bakura boasted. "You may have taken away a fair share of my life points, but they are much higher than yours! I'm afraid that this won't save you now!"

"Actually, my turn isn't over yet. I will activate one of my facedown cards to reveal _**De-Fusion**_!"

"De-Fusion?!"

"I'll use my De-Fusion to automatically return my one fusion monster on the field to my fusion deck. Since both of my fusion-material monsters were sent to the graveyard, they can be special-summoned at this time."

_Why didn't I ever see this coming? I've had this fool in my grasp! It can't end like this! _The Millennium Ring holder seethed in thought.

Yami Yugi immediately special summoned two monsters essential to create his Gaia the Dragon Champion. One turned out to be that same knight with the red-and-blue armor and armed with the lance. However, the knight was riding atop of a purple horse. The other was the same yellow dragon.

_**Gaia the Fierce Knight**_

_**EARTH/Warrior  
>LVL7 ATK/2300 DEF/2100**_

_**Curse of Dragon**_

_**DARK/Dragon  
>LVL5 ATK/2000 DEF/1500**_

Both monsters were already set face up in attack positions. Now joining Gazelle, the three monsters were ready to launch a melee assault on Yami Bakura, who was left wide open with no monsters or traps protecting him.

"Without any monsters and traps to guard you, I'll send all three of my monsters to wipe the rest of your life points! It's over for you!"

The evil spirit cursed him. "Damn you, Pharaoh! This isn't over!"

"I'm afraid it is! Now my monsters! Attack the rest of his life points!"

With that, the three monsters headed off Bakura. Gaia struck Bakura with his lance. Gazelle slashed the evil spirit and the dragon blew him back with fiery blasts. Yami Bakura's resolve allowed him to take the attacks without flinching. Though, the dragon's attack managed to knock him off his feet.

**(End theme)**

The combined attacks subtracted 5800 out of Bakura's life points, which dipped down to 0.

_**Bakura/0 LP (4900-5800)  
><strong>_

"Bakura, victory is mine!"

"It can't be…!" Bakura struggled to sit up. "You defeated me even without your Gods…?!"

"Your mistake was your sole reliance on Bistro Butcher. Those extra cards allowed me to get the cards required to win this duel. In other words, you've defeated yourself. I don't need the Gods to bring down the likes of you. I've won this duel and you have failed Pharaohmon. Now release Bakura from your control!"

The evil spirit cackled evilly once again. Despite the damage to his body, Bakura seemingly was thrilled with the end result. With the end of the Shadow Game, the magic wore off and the damage they had taken was nullified thanks to Yami's Puzzle. Yami was surprised that his own wounds were healed.

"Don't get too comfortable, Pharaohmon. The tournament is still young. This won't be the last that we will meet!"

"It's official! With this strange black fog gone, I'm proud to say that we have a winner to our first duel!" Floramon announced. "It's Yugi Muto!"

"Quiet you mortal!" Bakura cut Floramon off with a hiss. "This is not over just yet. Yugi! The Puzzle is mine!"

Yami Bakura readily charged and activated his Millennium Ring. Yami quickly countered with his Puzzle's mystic powers and repelled Bakura from reaching him.

"AUGH!" Bakura yelled as he hit the ground hard.

"Our duel has been decided, evil spirit. Tell Pharaohmon that you've failed to take my puzzle and we'll see how you suffer the consequences."

Yami Bakura openly chastised him. "I can ensure you that I'm no sniveling fool. That Puzzle is mine for the taking and there's not a thing you can do about it!"

"Then, you leave me no choice. Evil spirit, if you will not give into my demands to set Bakura free, I'm afraid I'll have to do it by force."

"Try and save your pathetic friend!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Anger of God**_**)**

Taking Bakura's challenge to heart, Yami Yugi dug into his pocket and pulled out his _**Slifer the Sky Dragon **_card. Utilizing his Puzzle's mystic powers, he beckoned the crimson dragon god to the field. Bakura's face paled at the sight of the Egyptian deity bellowing and gazing over him with killing intent. Yami Bakura sensed the deity's immense power seeping out and sending chills all over his body. He had quick reflections back to Battle City.

"No, you wouldn't!"

"You've brought this upon yourself, evil spirit! My Puzzle has conjured a life-like image of Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

The sky above the forest darkened coupled with radical lighting pouring down and scaring the Gekomon back to their villages. Floramon shrieked and fled into one of the huts with the Gekomon.

"Yugi's just pulled a giant dragon out of his bag of magic!" Floramon screeched as the cameras started exploding from the sheer level of mystic energy. "And our cameras are exploding! We're so sorry, but we're experiencing some technical difficulties! Lillymon, help!"

"Look! A giant dragon!" One of the Gekomon villagers shouted, pointing to the gargantuan beast hovering over them.

As the Digimon looked up to the darkened sky, Slifer the Sky Dragon became seen in plain sight by all. The massive beast let out a loud roar that shook the vicinity.

Yami Bakura laughed off Yami. "Fool! Even if you destroy me now, you still won't save Bakura! He needs me more than you will ever know!"

"Bakura shall be saved, but you will not be so lucky! Slifer! Wipe out the evil from within Bakura! _**PURIFYING THUNDER!**_"

The dragon god replied to the Pharaoh's command and unleashed an immense blast from its main mouth. Yami Bakura evilly grinned off the immense blast heading his way and openly prepared to take it head-on.

_You may have defeated me today, Yugi, but I shall return! I promise that I will haunt you until the day I take your puzzle! Hahaha!_

Rather than screaming, Bakura laughed evilly and defiantly as the blast consumed him completely. The evil spirit was quickly extinguished from out of Bakura. Yami Yugi scanned the damage created by the dragon god and saw Bakura lying unconscious.

"No! Bakura!"

**(End theme)**

Yami Yugi used his Puzzle's magic to made Slifer fade. The dark sky dispersed along with the beast. Yami Yugi raced over to Bakura's side and shook him hard.

"Bakura! Bakura!"

Floramon popped her head from out of a hut and sighed with relief. "Sheesh, they don't pay me enough for this job!"

"Miss! We have to get Bakura some medical aid!" Yami called to Floramon.

"Right away! Just follow me out."

"A little hand, maybe?"

Floramon assisted Yami carrying the unconscious Bakura. The entire scene started to fade into a white light and the trio were transported back within the duel dome.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/11:30 AM**_

The Digimon audience gave a positive response following Yugi's victory while staying engrossed with the heated four-way battle royal. Yugi was visibly seen back inside the duel dome without Bakura and Floramon.

"Bakura?! Where's Bakura?!" An alarmed Yami Yugi looked around frantically.

Suddenly, the duel dome descended toward the arena ground. He saw Joey, Takato, Guilmon, and Tea waving out to him from the entrance way. Etemon opened the dome and let Yugi out.

"You did it, Yugi! You didn't need those God cards to win that duel," Tea gleefully said.

"You kicked plenty of butt out there, Yug!"

Yugi approached them. "Where's Bakura? Is he all right?"

"That was one big, scary dragon!" Guilmon replied. "Did you bring him to life with magic?"

"Sorta, but that's not important right now. Where is Bakura?"

"Oh, you won't need to worry about him," Etemon stated. "He's being attended to by our excellent medical team in back. We managed to transport him and Floramon there. You should go see him as soon as the battle match finishes. Don't worry. He'll be just fine."

"Oh, thank you," Yami Yugi said. "That's a relief."

"C'mon! Let's go check out the match. Renamon's been holding her own," Takato suggested. "And Blitzmon is taking it to MarineDevimon!"

"Go, Renamon!" Tea cheered.

Back at the ring, Taomon lured IceDevimon toward her. The ice demon swooped down to bombard her with icicles.

The Tao master threw a Talisman spell to nullify IceDevimon's attack. The ice demon scowled and fired eye beams at her general direction. Taomon evaded the beams, but a beam hit her right leg and froze it. Taomon gasped realizing she was rendered immobile with her leg sealed in ice.

"Damn...!"

"You can't move from there, Renamon. Now Rika shall witness me tear you limb from limb."

Watching from the stands, Rika smashed her fist on a guardrail and yelled out encouraging her Digimon.

"You have to break free, Taomon! Don't let all the training Anubimon gave y'all go to waste!"

_Not yet... besides, defeating IceDevimon won't require me to go all out. _Taomon thought. She pressed her fingers on her frozen leg and used her foxfire to try carving through it.

"C'mon, Renamon! I believe in you!" Inumon called out from the stands.

"I can win this..." Taomon muttered, overhearing Rika and Inumon cheering her on. "IceDevimon, our engagement is about to end soon."

"Eh? You planning to finish this?" IceDevimon laughed off her premature declaration. "In your condition, there's nothing for you to finish off, but since you can't move I can easily kill you." He turned his right hand into an ice dagger. "I'll make this quick and painless as I can!" He chuckled whilst licking his dagger hand. "I'll pierce your heart!"

"Oh no! Taomon!" Rika cried out.

"Do something!" pleaded Inumon. "Please, don't let it end this way!"

Taomon remained composed in the face of IceDevimon. The ice demon glided toward her with his dagger aimed for her chest.

"Farewell, Renamon! It was a short-lived reunion, but we'll be together once I've consumed your data!"

_**Shick!**_

Ice Devimon impaled Taomon's chest with his dagger and grinned with sheer delight. He dug deeper hearing Taomon gasping and heard a loud pop where her heart was seemingly penetrated.

The Tamers were horrified witnessing the end result; Rika took it the hardest. Rika screamed and tried jumping over the guardrail, but Inumon quickly stopped her.

"Let me go, Inumon! That monster just killed Renamon!"

"Are you sure you know your partner as well as you think?"

"What do you mean?"

Inumon pointed back to the ring where 'Taomon' exploded into a black ink. It was a decoy conjured by Taomon's spells to trick IceDevimon. The real Taomon was seen phasing behind IceDevimon. The ice fiend whirled around and was hit with an immense attack.

"_**Talisman Overwrite!**_"

IceDevimon screamed painfully as Taomon's attack went through him. He collapsed severely wounded by her attack.

"See that? That clone trick was a technique she learned from our training with Anubimon," Inumon reassured Rika and the other Tamers. "Neat, huh? I suggested that one for her."

Nodding, Rika had her hand on her chest as her heart racing slowly diminished to normal beats. "Don't scare me like that, Renamon!" A smile formed on her face.

"GO TAOMON!" The other Tamers, Digimon, and Duelists cheered together.

"She really did it!" Takato cheered. "Way to go, Taomon!"

"Yes! Just one down and one more to go!" Joey pumped his fist and grinned. "Take care of that MarineDevimon, Blitzmon!"

Taomon stepped forward and witnessed IceDevimon falling on the ground. The frozen fiend's body slowly began dissolving into data fragments. He struggled sitting up as he writhed in pain.

"I have to hand it to you... Renamon... such a brilliant counter... you caught me off guard..." The ice fiend managed to speak. "How did you...?"

Taomon calmly answered. "You can thank Anubimon. He helped train us to enter this competition."

"Yes, I finally realize that you are the better and… more suitable partner for Rika. I was so blind to not look at the truth. I shall spend the rest of my pathetic existence in the dark area…"

Taomon walked off leaving the dying demon to dissolve more. The lower half of IceDevimon's body dissolved away. He let out a gasp, causing her to pause.

"…Renamon, I salute you. You are worthy to face Pharaohmon's upper level henchmen… I'm merely a low level. Take good care of yourself and Rika… Farewell."

With those final words muttered, IceDevimon's form instantly vanished and his data floated off from the arena. With IceDevimon gone, his frozen victims in the audience turned back to normal. Taomon turned to watch the other battle that has yet to be decided.

"Taomon has eliminated IceDevimon!" Etemon announced. "We're down to the three remaining competitors! Taomon, MarineDevimon, and RhinoKabuterimon! Only two can advance, but who will be eliminated next?"

Needless to say, MarineDevimon wasn't faring well against RhinoKabuterimon. The newly evolved A-Hybrid proved to be more than a match for the aquatic demon. Taomon headed off to aid RhinoKabuterimon.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Tamers Action**_**)**

_The least I can do is prevent MarineDevimon from advancing!_ Taomon thought, aiming to reduce the enemy's chances of making it far in the battle tournament.

"_**Thunder Laser!**_" RhinoKabuterimon pulverized MarineDevimon with a powerful lightning shot.

"AUGH!" the aquatic demon screamed painfully; his body was unable to tank more than anything RhinoKabuterimon could hit him with. He turned around and saw Taomon throwing her talisman spells in attempt to paralyze him. He narrowly dodged the spell and took a few seconds to recover. "That was close!"

_I'm still worn out from my battle with IceDevimon! _Taomon thought, realizing her aim was completely off as she seemed to disorient. Before he could shake off the lightning attacks, RhinoKabuterimon slammed into him.

Lillymon announced. "MarineDevimon's dazed and RhinoKabuterimon tries pushing him out of the ring! If MarineDevimon falls out and doesn't get back in before the 10 count, it counts as elimination!"

MarineDevimon fell on his back and out of the platform.

"I'll take the count!" Etemon shouted. "One! Two! Three! Four! Fi-… He's up!"

MarineDevimon crawled right back in the ring while catching his breath. With IceDevimon gone, he was alone fighting two opponents with a common goal. While Taomon was seemingly fatigued from her fight, RhinoKabuterimon was still a tough opponent to deal with. But, he was able to figure out RhinoKabuterimon's biggest flaw.

_He might be strong, but he's getting too cocky for his own good. _MarineDevimon eyed both his opponents. _The other one's too tired. I'll take her out first!_

"Hey! Where are you looking at, freak?" The Warrior of Thunder broke MarineDevimon's train of thought. "I'm clearly your opponent!"

"That makes two of us," Taomon said, catching her breath and producing a Talisman in hand.

MarineDevimon calmed down and chuckled. "You two can't beat me. RhinoKabuterimon, you're getting too big-headed with your new power! And the wench here is not even 100 percent for another fight!"

RhinoKabuterimon retorted. "Hey, who are you calling big-headed?!"

"Don't take me lightly," Taomon readied a talisman and glided toward him.

As Taomon drew near him, MarineDevimon buried one of his tentacles underneath the ring tiles. Taomon noticed some tiles shaking and saw the tentacle pop out to grab her. The tentacle threw her around and slammed her down hard, causing Taomon to de-evolve back to Renamon. Renamon fell out of the ring where Yugi, Takato, Guilmon, Joey, and Tea tended to her.

"Renamon's out of the ring!" Lillymon exclaimed. "While Etemon takes the count, we're down to MarineDevimon and RhinoKabuterimon."

"So much for her," the aquatic demon chuckled. The minute he turned his back to RhinoKabuterimon, the Warrior of Thunder unloaded a lightning-powered ball. MarineDevimon narrowly dodged it as the ball impacted a guardrail. "Legendary Warrior, my foot! Your aim sucks!"

"Cause you moved!" RhinoKabuterimon roared. "I won't let you defile the good name of Blitzmon!" Letting out a battle cry, the Warrior of Thunder rushed MarineDevimon with blind fury.

_What an ingrate! He fell right into my trap!_ MarineDevimon crackled a grin.

"I'll wipe that stupid grin off your ugly mug! _**Condenser Storm!**_"

After unleashing a thunder ball, MarineDevimon timed RhinoKabuterimon's attack and evaded it fast. However, the blast doubled like a homing missile and followed the demon's direction. Controlling the attack's movements, RhinoKabuterimon tried his best to tag MarineDevimon, who kept dodging around the ring.

"And Etemon has officially counted Renamon out! We're down to the final two combatants!" Lillymon announced. "So far, our two opponents are playing tag with a lightning ball! How will MarineDevimon escape with this ball following him everywhere he goes?!"

"Nice try pal, but once my attack traces its opponent it stays on him! You can't get outta this one!"

MarineDevimon narrowly dodged the lightning ball at a hair's breadth. _That's what he thinks!_

MarineDevimon catapults himself across the ring with the lightning ball tailing behind him. Luring the ball away, he headed off toward where SkullSatanmon was and throws his tentacles around his colleague.

"I've gotta borrow you fast!"

"What's the big idea?!" SkullSatanmon shouted. "You almost made me choke on my cheeseburger!"

"Cover for me!"

"Hey, wait a minute! I didn't sign up for this!"

"Off you go!"

MarineDevimon tossed his companion forward and let him take the lightning ball instead. SkullSatanmon yelled out as the blast electrocuted him. This gave MarineDevimon time to return to the ring.

"YOU TRICKSTER! OW! THAT TICKLES!" SkullSatanmon howled out while being electrocuted.

MarineDevimon pushed his tentacles through the ring. RhinoKabuterimon moved away from the tentacles reach, but a few managed to slip under the Warrior of Thunder's attentive view. The few grabbed RhinoKabuterimon from behind.

"Hey! No fair!" RhinoKabuterimon shouted, struggling to break loose.

"Dodge this!" MarineDevimon expelled black sludge from his mouth, smothering the Warrior of Thunder with it.

As the ink covered RhinoKabuterimon, it subdued him and allowed MarineDevimon to seize advantage of his opponent. The sludge doubled as acid and began to eat through his armored body.

"I've got no choice... if it eats through me any further... I'll die...!"

"No escape for you, Legendary Warrior! Haha!" MarineDevimon laughed evilly.

**(End theme)**

RhinoKabuterimon regressed to Blitzmon in a hurry to avoid further damage. Etemon determined Blitzmon's de-evolution as immediate surrender. He signaled to Lillymon.

"Etemon has declared Blitzmon's surrender! RhinoKabuterimon was reverted back to Blitzmon and according to the tournament ruling, if an opponent willfully de-evolves on their own accord, it counts as a loss! As a result, MarineDevimon and Renamon are our winners of this qualifier match! They will advance to the next round!"

On the big screen, hologram images of the four combatants were shown. The picture of IceDevimon was crossed out to signify his elimination. Renamon's picture was circled as an indication that she had qualified for the next round. Blitzmon's pictured was marked out while MarineDevimon's image was circled.

"Aww, man! That loser actually won?!" Joey blanched.

Guilmon jeered. "Booo!"

"Renamon!" Rika called out behind Takato, Guilmon, Yami Yugi, Joey, and Tea. She hurried over to tend to her partner. "Glad you're ok."

"Yes, but I failed to keep MarineDevimon from advancing..."

"Too bad about Blitzmon," Takato said. "MarineDevimon got lucky if you ask me."

"Luck and being an opportunist helps," Yami Yugi assessed. "Don't forget Renamon was previously worn out against IceDevimon. Still, at least one of our team members was able to advance."

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Blitzmon was devastated over his loss. MarineDevimon left the ring boasting his victory with SkullSatanmon.

The aquatic demon sighed. "C'mon, bony, let's go celebrate over those lousy cheeseburgers." He carried SkullSatanmon to the back.

"Damn, I can't believe I let my new power go to my head!" Blitzmon yelled in frustration. "I blew it." He walked out from the ring while hanging his head in shame.

Just as Blitzmon reached the entrance way, the Legendary Warriors greeted him and tried to lightening him up despite the loss. Omegamon shook his head whilst being disappointed with the outcome.

"You should've been careful using your new form and powers," Wolfmon said.

"You were winning until... but, hey, you were looking awesome!" Chakkoumon cheered him up.

Mercuremon chastised the Warrior of Thunder. "If thou hadn't been such a fool, you'd advance to the next round."

"We have much to talk about, Junpei," Omegamon addressed Blitzmon.

"Oh, boy..." sighed the Warrior of Thunder.

Agunimon watched Blitzmon leave with Omegamon. "Don't worry, Junpei! We'll make sure and win our matches!" He saw Blitzmon wave off to him and the others. "You can count on us, Junpei."

Grottomon folded her arms. "Hate to say it, but he had it coming by getting hot-headed out there. He clearly had MarineDevimon beaten if he didn't give that squid freak time to plan."

Ranamon concurred. "Agreed, Junpei got too carried away with his new power."

Fairymon added. "We won't make the same mistake! Let's make sure of that."

The Warriors nodded together in unison and mentally prepped for their matches.

"Ladies and gentlemen! If I may have your undivided attention, we have now set the bracket boards," Lillymon announced. "As of now, we have completed one duel match up and Yugi Muto has advanced over Bakura to the next round. He will from there await to face the winner of the Nemesis vs. Himura match up!"

On the bracket board for the duel tournament, Yugi's name was displayed. A yellow line was glowing along through a straight line and curved into another box where the duelist's name appeared.

"You knocked Bakura out of the game, Yug!" Joey said. "We all knew you'd make it to the next round. Now, I wonder who you'll end up facing? Himura? Or, Nemesis?"

"Personally, I'm pulling for Himura," Yami replied.

Takato added. "I hope he can pull through and save his sister from that witch." He turned around seeing Rika carrying off Renamon.

Standing near the entrance way waiting for them were Himura and Inumon. Inumon offered to help Rika carry Renamon to the back.

"You did fine, Renamon. At least you made it to the next round," Inumon calmly reassured her.

"Thank you, Inumon, and I wish you the best in your match."

"Believe me. I'm ready for that conniving snake Basiliskmon," Inumon said. "I'm not letting him get the best of me. Right, Himura? Make sure and win your duel with Nemesis."

Himura nodded without saying a word. He accompanied Rika and their partners to the back to find a medic's room to treat Renamon. Before leaving, Himura looked back and read the Duel Monsters tournament bracket. He saw his name underneath Nemesis'. The inevitable duel with Nemesis was forthcoming. For Himura, it was all or nothing in saving his sister, but to so he had to defeat Nemesis, which was going to be a daunting task.

"Himura! What are you doing?! C'mon!" Inumon called out to his Tamer.

Shaking his head, Himura returned to his senses and took Nemesis off his mind. He raced up ahead catching up with Inumon, Rika, and Renamon.

"Let's get Renamon treated quick. They'll probably have a TV monitor in the rooms broadcasting the next match."

"Let's hope so, Inumon," muttered Himura.

Lillymon turned her microphone on again and announced. "All right! We're moving ahead to the next matches!" She reached into the lottery basket and pulled out a piece of paper. "The next duel match will be pit Takato Matsuda vs. Duke Devilin! Both aforementioned duelists step forth to the duelist dome!"

Upon hearing his name called, Takato placed his deck into his Duel Disk and stepped forth. Before he went to the duel dome, Yami Yugi stopped him.

"Takato. I just want to wish you luck."

"Thanks, Yugi. Don't worry. It's just me and Duke."

"He's a little cocky and is more used to dice dueling, but still good luck, man," Joey said.

A few minutes later, Duke Devilin walked down the entrance with his Duel Disk ready. The Dungeon Dice creator approached the group.

"Good duel and never thought you'd pull out Slifer during that post-match," Duke said.

"It was to save Bakura and subdue the evil spirit."

Duke turned to Takato and smirked coolly. "You ready, kid? I hope you got your duel gloves on."

"Why don't I show ya?"

"Good luck, Takato!" Tea cheered the boy on.

"I'll be supporting you all the way, Takato!" Guilmon supported his Tamer.

Waving to his friends, Takato followed Duke to the duel dome.

Lillymon drew out a piece of paper from the lottery to determine the next battle match. "The next match for the battle tournament will pit the following four competitors! Inumon, Basiliskmon, Chakkoumon, and Terriermon! If you are here, then step on up!"

Back in the stands, Terriermon hopped up excitedly hearing his name and pointed to the cheering crowds. He got them riled up and got others to chant his name.

"They love me, Henry! Can you hear them chanting my name?!"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

Suzie ran up to hug Terriermon. "Good luck, Tewwiermon!"

"We're rooting for you and Inumon," Lopmon said.

"Hah, you're looking at the winner of this whole tournament!" Terriermon boasted as Henry carried him off. "They love me! They really love me!" He continued soaking in all the cheers for him.

xxxxx

In a medical room, Inumon heard his name being announced for the next battle match. He got up from a chair and patted Renamon's paw.

"I'm up next, Renamon. Don't worry, I intend to win this one for you, guys," the dark canine Digimon reassured everyone in the room. "I won't let Basiliskmon beat me."

"I'd also look out for Terriermon, too," Rika said. "He's a sneaky one."

"Relax, I know he can help me take care of Basiliskmon," Inumon said, winking to Renamon. "You get healed up, Renamon."

"Good luck to you and Terriermon," Renamon expressed her concern for him.

Inumon walked out of the room and headed to the arena for his match.

"Think he'll be ok?" wondered Rika.

Himura replied. "I think he will. Let's pull for him and Terriermon to win."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, somewhere in the top level, Pharaohmon greeted Basiliskmon in a hallway. He motioned to the demonic serpent.

"Do not worry, my lord. I shall not fail like that fool IceDevimon. I will personally deal with Inumon, my sworn enemy."

Pharaohmon warned him. "Don't forget. He received a week's worth of training with Anubimon. Don't overlook Himura's mongrel."

"Rest assured, Lord Pharaohmon. Inumon will be dealt with after this match. With MarineDevimon advancing to the next stage, I will win this match and better our odds."

"Bakura and IceDevimon have both failed me. Still, I have Lance and Nemesis readily prepared to deal with Yugi and his friends."

Basiliskmon cackled evilly. "And you're also competing in this tournament. I'd say our chances are even better. You will triumph, Lord Pharaohmon." _and as for you, Inumon... it'll be pleasure to see you suffer when I send Inumon to oblivion where he can join Kotori!_

xxxxx

On the arena location, Chakkoumon was the third competitor to walk out. He saw Inumon and Terriermon already waiting for him on the battle ring. He heard the other Warriors cheering him on from the crowds and acknowledged them with a wave.

"Man, I can't believe I'm on center stage," Chakkoumon gulped. "This is what Junpei had to put up with? It's ok, Chakkoumon, be strong." He muttered while getting Inumon and Terriermon's attention.

"Hey, nice to see you again, frosty!" Terriermon approached the Warrior of Ice. "You could do us a ton of favors by helping us take Basiliskmon out first!"

"I'll do what I can," the Warrior of Ice replied.

Inumon overheard them. "Basiliskmon is my business. He and I have an old settle to score."

"But, if we work together, we can take him out quicker!" The long-eared dog bunny tried reasoning with the hellhound.

Inumon growled intensely causing Terriermon to hide behind Chakkoumon.

"Sorry, but you have to understand my situation, Terriermon."

"I guess so, Inumon. All I'm suggesting is a strategy."

Inumon sighed. "All right, as long as I land the final blow to him."

"Deal!" Terriermon approved. "What do you say, frosty?" He offered Chakkoumon."

"First off, it's Chakkoumon. And two, I'm in."

"Cool! It's all settled then!" Terriermon gave a thumbs up to both.

Meanwhile, Henry joined Takato, Yami Yugi, Guilmon, Joey, and Tea on the arena floor as they were kilometers away from the ring. Needless to say, Henry sweatdropped seeing his partner making a total fool of himself.

xxxxx

Anubimon and Seadramon viewed Inumon and the others in the ring waiting for Basiliskmon's arrival. Both realized this was the moment Inumon has been waiting for and his chance to avenge Seadramon's former partner/beloved friend Kotori.

"C'mon, Inumon. Do it for me... do it, for Kotori," mumbled Seadramon, who was focusing on Inumon and waiting for Kotori's murderer.

"With the amount of training I gave him and his friends, he should have the sufficient strength to destroy Basiliskmon," Anubimon stated. "He just needs to conjure that power and use it." He also couldn't shake off another concern he had. _I can feel the presence of the Digital Priestess' reincarnation in the Digital World. I'm pitting my hopes in the Priestess' reincarnation and the Senshi to find that sword. Our hopes of vanquishing Pharaohmon for good lie with that sword._

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of the Phoenix Arena/11:46 AM**_

The desolate landscape was already proving to be a daunting venture for the Sailor Senshi and Cammy. They had barely escaped a sandstorm by taking refuge in a cave. Once the sandstorm cleared, they continued down their path.

"Ugh! Man, I still got sand in my hair" Minako complained, shaking it all off from her rich blonde hair.

Ami reassured everyone. "We should be getting closer to a less desolate and sandy vicinity. There's a grassland not too far from where we're at."

"I wonder if Uranus and Neptune are having a better time than we are now," Makoto said. "They must be having a ton of fun."

"Ami, we should be seeing a river soon, right?" Rei inquired to the genius.

"We should be, yes."

"Let's press forward everyone. The more we walk, the sooner we'll get to where we need to be," Setsuna addressed the group.

_Easier for her to say_. Minako thought while Artemis walked beside her and shook the sand off his fur. "Watch it, Artemis!"

"Sorry, but I had to get that sand off."

"I just hope this sword is worth the venture," Hotaru said.

Eventually, the further they pressed forward, the more ground they covered. In a matter of moments, the group became relieved after leaving the seemingly endless desert. They arrived near the river valley location.

However, unbeknownst to them, they had been followed all along the way. Several Scarabmon slowly emerged out of the sand beds while successfully concealing themselves from the Senshi's radar. They discreetly advanced on the Senshi whilst remaining in the shadows and plotting an ambush.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/11:55 AM**_

Back at the battle arena, Etemon gathered the three competitors together in the ring. Meanwhile, Takato and Duke were preparing their decks for the upcoming duel.

Finally emerging from the entrance was none other than the treacherous snake himself Basiliskmon. Emotions were starting to run high as Inumon growled the minute his eyes fell on his nemesis.

_I finally get my chance to avenge Kotori for you, Seadramon. I won't let you down my friend._

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Inumon: Hey, everyone! This is Inumon! Just letting you guys know not to miss out on the battle royal. Basiliskmon is all mine as far as I'm concerned! I will avenge Kotori's death!

Terriermon: Chakkoumon! Let's give him a hand! If we take the snake out, then it's down to just us three!

Chakkoumon: Done deal!

Anubimon: These two will tear one another apart at this rate. Please, I advise you to watch yourself, Inumon.

Takato: I get to duel with the creator of Dungeon Dice!

Duke: Takato. You're way out of your league, kid. I'm advancing to the next round as far as I'm concerned.

Takato: You sure talk big, but let's see you back it up. Yugi's given me some pretty useful cards. I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you, Duke.

Yusuke: We didn't even get to show up in the last chapter! Well, we better be in the next or else I'm kicking somebody's ass.

Hiei: Gee, I wonder what kind of exhibition that they have planned for me. The opponent better be worth my time.

Mercuremon: Omegamon. If you will permit, I'd like to take Arbormon out to help with those Senshi.

Omegamon: Very well.

Yugi: Next time on _**Redux**_!

_**Inumon and Basiliskmon's Renewed Grudge! Takato Takes Center Stage!**_

Rei: Scarabmon! Damn, I should have known Pharaohmon would be hunting us down.

xxxxx

**A/N: **We kick the tournament off with an opening exhibition and the first round qualifiers. Not much to revise here except cluttered wording removed, certain dialogue removed, and lines changed/tweaked. This was fairly a basic chapter, but serves its purpose to set-up the tournament.

Yugi vs. Bakura was much shorter than I remembered. Nonetheless, it served its purpose and this certainly won't be the last you see of Yami Bakura in the tournament. ;)

Junpei debuts RhinoKabuterimon, which gave him the upperhand but in the end led to disastrous results. That's what you get for showboating. Not a good start for the Legendary Warriors, but Arbormon getting a win over bony gives them some cred at least.

These chapter revisions are indeed going smoothly and at this rate I think I can finish Redux near summer's end. We'll see how that goes.

Until then, send a review and look forward to more Shadow Tournament goodness!


	19. Renewed Grudge! Takato Takes Stage!

**A/N: **The second qualifying battle royal match and the second duel contest will be decided. Can Takato take on the challenge of the king of Dungeon Dice? And will a combined effort of Inumon/Terriermon/Chakkoumon be efficient to take down Basiliskmon?

Only way to find out is to read on as the Shadow Tournament arc heats up!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 19

_**Inumon and Basiliskmon's Renewed Grudge! Takato Takes Center Stage!**_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/11:55 AM**_

"We've got all of our competitors in the ring and ready to go!" Lillymon announced. "I see Basiliskmon's not receiving a welcoming reception from our rowdy fans. Rumor has it there's some blood history between Basiliskmon and Inumon. I'd like to get some scoop on that."

"Ok, you four! Now, I've already explained the rules. No need to go repeating myself. Are we clear?" Etemon looked to each four combatant. "Good, all right let's get this match started! Now, for introductions. On my right, we have Inumon!"

The black-furred hellhound maintained a intense glare on Basiliskmon. Even the encouragement from his friends couldn't distract him.

"Next, also on my right, we have Terriermon!"

As the fans cheered, Terriermon waved to his fans and blew kisses to them. Oh yeah! Who da man?! Next champ right here!"

"On my left, Chakkoumon!"

Chakkoumon nervously waved to the roaring fans.

"Finally, just getting into the ring, Basiliskmon!"

The demonic serpent was met with an immense heated response. Loud jeers were directed toward him. Basiliskmon shot a menacing flare and hissed at the hostility directed toward him.

"Boo! Get out of the ring, you loser!" Kazu shouted while pounding on Guardromon's head.

Guardromon whimpered. "Couldn't you find something else to pound your fists with?!"

Kenta spat out. "Basiliskmon has a snowball's chance in heck of advancing into the next round!"

"Felinismon?" Jeri turned to her partner. "How do you think they'll do?"

"Those three? If they can work together, they have a chance. I've heard a lot about Basiliskmon's notorious history. His petrification attacks should be avoided at all costs."

"Himura can't be taking this well. I hope he's watching this," Jeri murmured.

xxxxx

_**Infirmary/11:57 AM**_

While Renamon was being treated, Rika and Himura watched the nearest monitor to witness the match.

"I'm not worried about gogglehead. He'll be fine in this duel, but Renamon's been nervous about Inumon," Rika said. "There's something about Basiliskmon's calmness that rubs me the wrong way."

"Yeah, you should be. Inumon and I know first hand the lengths Basiliskmon will go to get what he wants," Himura eyed the screen and gritted his teeth every time the camera focused on Basiliskmon. "After all, he was the one responsible for Kotori's death."

Rika saw the intensity etched on the boy's face. _Basiliskmon really messed him and Inumon up beyond repair. Poor guys._

"Inumon knows, but Terriermon and Chakkoumon need to avoid getting hit by the snake's beams or look into his eyes too long. Inumon, I hope you already warned them."

Renamon watched Inumon on the live broadcast. "Be careful, Inumon. You as well, Terriermon."

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/11:58 AM**_

As Takato and Duke walked into the duel dome, their friends cheered them on. Yami Yugi, Guilmon, Henry, Tea, and Joey stayed as close to the duel dome area as they could until security backed them away.

"Give us a good duel, you two!" Henry exclaimed.

Yami Yugi added. "Indeed, and Takato remember to use the cards I suggested to you."

"Thanks, guys! I intend to win!" Takato declared.

"We should get going and check on Bakura after this duel, Joey," Yami suggested.

Joey nodded. "Sure, I'm worried that God monster's blast did more than knock him out silly. I'd be surprised if he ever walks again."

"Hope those two give us quite a duel," Yugi said. "Say, you guys... I think we should go to the medical center to see if Bakura is all right."

"Well, I really don't think anyone would have survived a blast from a God monster," Joey replied. "I mean, he took it head on. I'll be surprised if he ever walks again."

"Now to introduce our duelists! Now dueling will be Duke Devilin and Takato Matsuda!" Etemon announced. "Duelists! Competitors! Take your places!"

As the four Digimon stood on the four ring corners, Takato and Duke entered the duel dome.

"Hey, Takato. Just because we're Yugi's friends doesn't mean I'm going easy. I duel to win," Duke calmly said.

"You go easy on me?!" Takato chuckled. "Hah! After all Yugi taught me, I feel sorry for you, Duke."

Duke smirked. "Bring it on, kid."

As the duel dome sealed the two duelists inside, Etemon signaled for the dome to raise to the ceiling. Inside, Takato and Duke had their game faces on.

"The duel dome has been raised! Takato and Duke will now be transported into a different section of the digital world. Etemon has determined that they will be dueling at Collapsing Canyon Falls!"

Inside the dome, the two duelists saw themselves immediately being engulfed by a bright flash of light. They were digitized and transported to the coordinates Etemon predetermined for them.

"Remember! When the duel ends, they will be transported back within the dome and the structure will be lowered down! The match itself will be presented on our stadium screen for all those begging for the action! Now, onto the battle match! Etemon, back to you!"

"Well, these four are anxious to get this started! Inumon, Basiliskmon, Chakkoumon, and Terriermon are set!"

Lillymon added. "Judging from the duelists, I'd say they're ready to go, too!"

"By official authority, let the second matches begin!"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Tamers Action**_**)**

After the sound of the bell was rung, the battle match competitors stared each other down. Right off the bat, Inumon, Terriermon, and Chakkoumon shifted their sights on Basiliskmon and converged toward him. The trio bumrushed Basiliskmon with Inumon leading the pack. Inumon lunged at Basiliskmon and drop kicked him hard in the gut.

Basiliskmon doubled over after taking a gut shot, but he recovered quick. "I shouldn't be surprised! Inumon, this is your doing!"

"Of course, you think I wasn't going in without a plan?" Inumon scoffed. "Besides, with you eliminated first, we can have ourselves a fair and honorable contest. Terriermon!"

"Here I go!" Terriermon declared as Henry's D-Ark went off and triggered the Digimon's evolution. Terriermon became engulfed in a column of green light. "Terriermon! _**Shinka! Gargomon!**_"

"Wow, thanks to his Tamer, Terriermon quickly evolves to his Gargomon!" Lillymon announced. "

Henry nodded to Gargomon. "You're up, buddy."

Suzie cheered on Gargomon. "Go, Tewwiermon!"

Lopmon watched Gargomon facing off with Chakkoumon. "Hope he takes his seriously. There's still Basiliskmon to worry about."

"Looks like Inumon's got Basiliskmon to himself for now," DarkGabumon observed his rival in action. _This is gonna get intense._

Gargomon prepped his vulcan arms and glared Chakkoumon down. "What do ya think of my cool entrance? Eh?"

"Let's see what you're made of," Chakkoumon said, holding his ground firmly. "But, shouldn't we be trying to help your friend get rid of the snake first?"

After dodging one of Basiliskmon's tail whips, Inumon barely turned and noticed Gargomon shooting at Chakkoumon. "Terriermon! Now isn't the time to show off! Remember our plan!"

"Where are looking at, mongrel?! I'm your opponent!" Came Basiliskmon as he hissed loudly.

As Inumon turned around, Basiliskmon shot his tail forward and slammed it into the ring near Inumon. Inumon narrowly dodged and rolled away from the snake's fierce tail strikes.

"Nice dodge, old friend. You're certainly more flexible than I recall."

"I'm not your friend, you scaly bastard!"

"I'm hurt, Inumon. I was considering to start over our relationship with a clean slate. How about dumping the boy and join Lord Pharaohmon's side? I'm sure Himura's sister, Yui, would be thrilled to see you join the evil side."

"We're here to save Yui and you can go to hell."

Basiliskmon chortled evilly. "What a waste. Fine. You can join Kotori in oblivion."

Inumon charged Basiliskmon and lunged over his massive head. He dug his claws into Basiliskmon's back. Basiliskmon hissed painfully and swung his body around trying to throw Inumon off.

"Now this is what I like to see!" Etemon called out from the podium. "This is the intensity we're looking for in these contests! Inumon's going all rodeo on Basiliskmon and he ain't letting go!"

"C'mon, Inumon! You got him!" Guilmon, Joey, and Tea cheered him on.

Henry shouted toward Gargomon. "C'mon, get serious and focus on Basiliskmon!"

Chakkoumon dodged Gargomon's bullets and threw an icicle into his right vulcan. While Gargomon tried shooting out the icicle, Chakkoumon applied a full nelson on him.

"C'mon, we should be working together. You heard your Tamer!" Chakkoumon reprimanded him. "This isn't time to be showing off!"

Yami witnessed the match unfold. _Between this and the duel, it's getting hard even for me to keep track. Takato, I hope you utilize the deck I helped work on and let it lead you to victory._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 35-3B/Collapsing Canyon Falls/12:03 PM**_

It was exactly how the name was described. The environment was an arid landscape with very little vegetation and tree life. Surprisingly, the temperature was not hot, but cooled down by winds. In the background of this landscape, there were some canyons in the background. Each of them was tilting to the side as if they were on the verge if collapse.

Standing across from each other was Takato and Duke. Floramon appeared out from a portal to commentate on their match.

"Hello again, fight fans! This is Julie Floramon bringing you coverage of our second duel! Duke and Takato are staring each other down! It's like we're watching an old Western and one of them are ready to draw their cards. Well, let's not keep our fans in suspense any longer! It?s Duke vs. Takato! Duelists! Set your duel disks! Ready...!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks and their life points were set at 8000 each.

_**Takato/8000 LP  
>Duke8000 LP**_

"DUEL!"

Duke and Takato drew five cards from their decks. Takato scanned his hand and quietly observed Duke. Floramon steered clear from the duelists as she took precautions following the last duel involving shadow magic and the rare appearance of Slifer.

"After what happened with the last duel, I'm standing as far away as I can!"

Duke spoke out with a smug look. "Takato, you're going down, kid."

"Don't think so, Duke. I'm not as easy as I appear to be."

"Fine, but let yours truly start this duel. I set one monster card down in defense and I set another facedown card."

Duke placed a card facedown on top of his duel disk and slid another into the disk slot. Two gigantic facedown cards materialized before the duelist.

"That ends my turn."

"I'm up!" Takato said. "I summon forth _**Neo the Magic Swordsman**_!"

Standing out beside Takato was a warrior with long, blonde hair and a flowing blue cape.

_**Neo the Magic Swordsman**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster  
>LVL4 ATK/1700 DEF/100**_

"That's not all. I now equip _**Fairy Meteor Crush**_ with my Magic Swordsman!"

"What good is that going to do?"

Takato aptly pointed out. "When the monster equipped with this card attacks with an attack power that is higher than the defense of any of your defense monsters, I'll inflict the difference as battle damage affects your life points."

"I know what the card does, kid, but you're forgetting about one thing. You've just activated my trap."

"Trap? Darn, I forgot about those!"

"Oh, that's too bad," Duke sighed, shaking his head at the notice duelist. "Now, my trap card will reveal itself! Oh, look, it's my _**Magic Jammer**_!"

Duke's facedown card was in fact the aforementioned card.

"This allows me to discard a card from my hand to negate the activation of your magic card! Say adios to your Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Takato rebounded. "I'm not done yet! Now, I'll equip _**Black Pendant**_ to my Magic Swordsman! This will increase his attack power by adding 500 points!"

_**Neo the Magic Swordsman  
>ATK2200 (1700 + 500)**_

"Now, he's set to attack your facedown monster card! Attack, Neo!"

The Magic Swordsman dashed forward and slashed through Duke's facedown card. A bronze-feathered eagle known as _**Takuhee **_was revealed.

_**Takuhee**_

_**WIND/Winged Beast  
>LVL4 ATK/1450 DEF/1000**_

The monster is instantly destroyed. However, with it being in defense mode, no damage was done to Duke's life points.

"To finish my turn, I'll set one card facedown!"

Duke put a card in his hand. "Fine, all I'm going to do is set another card facedown in defense mode. End turn."

_He's set another card facedown in defense mode. That has to be another monster. Duke's been going on the defense, but I have to be careful just in case... _Takato analytically viewed his facedown cards. He added a card to his hand and saw Duke waiting impatiently.

"C'mon, novice! I haven't got all day!"

"I summon _**Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer**_ in attack mode!"

_**Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/700**_

Now being brought forth onto the field was a bald man in a purple robe. He gripped some red-spirit beads with a partial demon mask over his left eye.

"Now, Neo! Attack his facedown card! Give him a slash!"

Following Takato's command, Neo dashed forward and chopped the facedown card. The facedown card is now revealed to be the Morphing Jar #2.

_**Morphing Jar #2**_

_**EARTH/Rock/Effect  
>LVL3 ATK/800 DEF/700**_

It was a red and white jar with a one-eyed face coming right out of the opening. Neo slashed and destroyed Morphing Jar, but with a small price. This meant that all monsters on the field would have to return to their respective decks.

"I'm not done yet!"

Takato sent Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer and Neo the Magician Swordsman to his deck. He picked out a card and summoned it forth.

"Now, I special summon _**Maha Vailo**_ in facedown defense!"

Now standing before Takato was a facedown card holding a sorceress in a blue robe with an ornate hat and scythe-like wings.

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect  
>LVL4 ATK/1550 DEF/1400**_

Unfortunately, after summoning Maha Vailo, Takato had to discard several cards. He discarded each of the following cards: Dark Hole, Raigeki, Heavy Storm, Magic Cylinder, and Premature Burial. The goggle boy picked up one more card, which was the Magician of Faith. He special summoned it on the field.

"Now, I special summon Magician of Faith in facedown defense!"

Now standing by under his card with his Maha Vailo was a purple-haired woman. She wore a blue robe and held a crescent moon staff. Both monsters were concealed from Duke's sight.

"That ends my turn, Duke!"

After adding a card to his hand, Duke chuckled. "Good, I was just getting bored waiting for you. Now, here goes! I summon forth my _**Nimble Momonga**_!"

Emerging out from the card was a flying squirrel.

_**Nimble Momonga**_

_**EARTH/Beast/Effect  
>LVL2 ATK/1000 DEF/100**_

"Now, Nimble! Attack his facedown defense card!"

Once Nimble was sent to attack, Takato revealed his facedown card... a trap card!

"I reveal _**Mirror Force**_!"

Upon hitting the mirror wall, Nimble was instantly destroyed.

"Not bad, Takato. But, for now, I'll set one card facedown. That ends my turn."

Picking out a card, Takato added it to his hand. "Good! Now I flip summon my Magician of Faith!"

The card revealed the Magician of Faith and switched her to a face up attack position.

"By flip summoning her, this allows me to move my Black Pendant from the graveyard and back to my hand."

"Oh, but now I reveal my trap card! Behold, my _**Blind Destruction**_!"

"What will that do?"

"You'll see sooner or later."

"Like that you'll get the chance to play it," Takato retorted. "Now, I'll flip summon my Maha Vailo!"

Takato's Maha Vailo was summoned onto the field in a face up attack position.

"I'll equip my Black Pendant on my Maha Vailo. This increases Maha Vailo's attack 500 points, but Maha also has an effect. It increases her attack points by an additional 500 points for each card equipped to it."

_**Maha Vailo  
>ATK2550 (1550 + 500 + 500)**_

"Now, Maha Vailo! Attack Duke's life points directly!"

Maha Vailo unleashed an attack and damaged Duke's life points directly. This subtracted 2550 life points from Duke's life points.

_**Duke/5450 LP (8000-2550)  
><strong>_

"But, I'm not through yet, Duke! Magician of Faith, attack and take away more of Duke's life points!"

Magician of Faith pointed her staff at Duke and blasted him with it. His life points were damaged and 300 more points were subtracted away.

_**Duke/5150 LP (5450-300)  
><strong>_

_He's good for a novice!_ Duke thought after toughening out from the attack._ Yugi's taught him well!_

"How do you like that, dice boy? Having second thoughts on calling me a novice?"

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

"I end my turn. Show me something else you've got, Duke."

Duke added a card to his hand and smirked coolly. "Be careful what you wish for. Remember my Blind Destruction?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I'm about to play! Watch and learn from the master of dice!"

With that, a large dice materialized from the Blind Destruction card. Takato gawked at the large die in befuddlement.

"I thought we were playing Duel Monsters, Duke. This isn't Dungeon Dice!"

"I never said it was. Now, you're playing it my way. Before we start, allow me to elaborate the rules. During each standby phase, I roll one die. It destroys all monsters on the field whose level is equal to the number rolled. If a 6 is rolled, all monsters with a level six or higher are destroyed. Prepare to lose, Takato."

The goggleboy spat out. "Bring it on!"

"Blind Destruction! Roll!"

The die was thrown and rolled across the field before landing on a five. No cards were destroyed in the process.

"Ugh, not the way I wanted to start off," Duke sighed.

"Looks like lady luck wasn't on your side, Duke."

"Oh well. I now summon another Nimble Momonga! This time! I'll send it to attack your Magician of Faith!"

As the flying squirrel was summoned, it flew forward and bite into the Magician's neck. She screamed and vanished into light. With Magician gone, 700 points were subtracted from Takato' life points.

_**Takato/7300 LP (8000-700)  
><strong>_

"Don't take your eye off the ball, kid. Yeah, your life points are higher than mine, but don't celebrate soon. Victory is still far from your grasp," Duke smiled confidently. "That ends my turn by the way. Make your move."

"Sure thing."

"With this duel heating up, let's take it back to the arena! Etemon and Lillymon will be covering the battle royal match! Lillymon, back to you!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/12:12 PM**_

As half the entire crowd watched the duel on a giant screen, the other half had their attention on the battle ring with the four combatants. It was a back and forth contest to say the least. Chakkoumon spirit evolved into Blizzarmon, quickly turning the tables on Gargomon. Gargomon did all he could evading Blizzarmon's immense size and his earth-shattering ax.

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Athens Rooftop Fighting**_**)**

As for Inumon, he evolved into HellInumon and unleashed black flames to repel Basiliskmon. HellInumon did all he could avoiding getting caught by the serpent's jaws. The Champion-level hellhound slipped past one of Basiliskmon's tail strikes and bit him hard on the back, causing the evil serpent to recoil and scream.

"C'mon, Inumon! Keep biting him!" Guilmon encouraged him.

Joey cheered. "Stay on him, Inumon! Bite off his tail!"

Henry shouted to his partner. "You two should be helping Inumon!"

Tea alternated back and forth between the two matches.

"Takato's doing well against Duke, but he must be careful," Yami Yugi closely monitored the duelist match. "Now that Duke's played Blind Destruction, Takato will need to be on his game."

"Yeah, Duke's an ace with the dice," Tea said.

Back in the stands, the other Tamers and Duelists were getting drawn to the two matches.

"Careful, Takato," Ryo muttered while watching the duel closely.

Growing irritated with the battle match, Felinismon slapped her hands on a guardrail. "Augh, why aren't those two lamebrains helping Inumon?! Basiliskmon should be their main target! Not each other!"

Kenta sighed. "Yeah, leave it to Terriermon to show off. That's the same mistake Blitzmon made before he lost."

Guardromon concurred. "Indeed!"

MarineAngemon agreed as well. "Pi, pi, pi!"

Kazu chimed in. "On top of that, shouldn't Inumon already be in Mega form by now? But, I'm impressed with chumley. He's hanging with the Duke in the game!"

"I'll say. Yugi and Joey did teach him well," Tristan commented.

"Go, Takato!" Jeri cheered her friend on.

"He still has his work cut out for him, but the boy's better than I thought," Mai said.

However, Seto Kaiba offered far different opinion about Takato's dueling skills. _The kid's not even dueling against an experienced card duelist. He's lucky he's not paired with the likes of me. He and the rest of his little fan club here wouldn't lace my dueling shoes. _He took a second to glance over to Jeri, who vividly cheered on Takato, Terriermon, and HellInumon. continuously cheering on Hell Inumon.

"Seto, um, I didn't want to ask, but you ready to duel that girl?" Mokuba nervously inquired, trying not to remind him of his match.

"No matter who my opponent is, I intend to win, Mokuba."

Mokuba approved. "No doubt, bro."

Back at the battle ring, Blizzarmon punched both fists into the ring and caused the entire platform to shale. Gargomon was knocked right off his feet and sent flying out of the ring.

"Ee-ow! That's smarts!" Gargomon shrieked whilst rubbing his backside. As Etemon prepared to make the ten count, Gargomon scrambled back in the ring avoiding elimination. "Gotta do better than that, Bigfoot!"

Bokomon and Neemon noticeably were cheering from the audience. The latter raised a poster with the words '_**GO, TOMOKI! GO!**_' spread over it. Bokomon whistled to Blizzarmon trying to garner the beast's attention but to no avail.

"You can do it, Tomoki!" Bokomon cheered. "You have this won, dear boy!"

Neemon hollered, lifting the sign up fanatically. "Go, Tomoki! Go! Go! Go, Tomoki!"

The Legendary Warriors cheered on their colleague from the stands. Blizzarmon turned around and saw Agunimon giving him a thumbs up.

"You got him, Tomoki!" The Warrior of Fire encouraged him.

"Just try not to get overly cocky like I did!" Blitzmon shouted.

Fairymon muttered. "Though, that Gargomon shares your bad habits, Junpei."

_Those two should cease fighting each other and help Inumon eliminate Basiliskmon. _Omegamon thought.

Gargomon finished sizing up Blizzarmon. "That all, fuzzy? Well, I still got plenty of fight left in me! I can evolve again, you know."

Blizzarmon scoffed. "Really? So can I." _Looks like I'll be busting out my secret weapon sooner than later like Junpei._

As Gargomon and Blizzarmon encircled each other, HellInumon sprayed Basiliskmon with dark flames. Though HellInumon was a Champion-level, his dark flames were deadly enough to inflict damage to higher-level Digimon even Mega-level types like Basiliskmon. Basiliskmon's scaly hide was very much vulnerable to the hellhound's dark flames.

Basiliskmon reared his head and hissed, watching HellInumon talking toward him.

_I'm only able to slow him down while in my Champion form. Time for me to become YoukaiInumon soon. _HellInumon thought as he maintained eye contact with his scaly nemesis.

"Daydreaming, Inumon?"

"No, just thinking of a way to skin you alive and taking your fangs as a trophy prize."

"How amusing, but you're not humoring me. This is where you die, Inumon!"

Basiliskmon quickly slithered across and threw his tail forward. HellInumon made an evasive counter and sidestepped the serpent's whip-like tail. HellInumon unleashed his secondary attack. The back of his fur expelled black lightning and threw it at Basiliskmon.

"_**Black Thunder!**_"

Basiliskmon screamed painfully after taking a shot of lightning to his face. HellInumon readily made his next attack and charged.

"Ow! Now that's got to leave a mark!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Basiliskmon's been dazed and Inumon's about to take advantage!"

Basiliskmon rebounded quicker than HellInumon could attack again. He swung his tail forward and narrowly missed HellInumon. The hellhound jumped into the air and prepared to shoot him with another Black Thunder attack. Basiliskmon saw an opening and hit HellInumon's chest with his tail. After falling to the ring, HellInumon sat up trying to fight off the pain from Basiliskmon's tail whip.

"Stupid mongrel! You can't defeat me in your current state! Why not evolve further instead?!"

"One shot and Inumon is down for the count!"

"Young lady, nobody asked you to speak!" Basiliskmon hissed at Lillymon.

"Hey! I'm just calling how I see it!" The flower girl shrieked and ducked under her chair.

Basiliskmon launched himself forward and opened his mouth to snap HellInumon's body in two. However, a few green blasts came hurtling and pounding the serpent's side face. Basiliskmon turned around catching Gargomon unloading his Gargo Lasers. Then, he looked up and saw Blizzarmon falling down and hitting him repeatedly with his double axes.

Gargomon pushed HellInumon to the side while Blizzarmon used his body weight to push Basiliskmon back. knocks Basiliskmon away. The evil serpent saw that he was in a three on one situation as Gargomon and Blizzarmon resolving their differences.

**(End theme)**

"About time, you took things seriously, Gargomon," HellInumon remarked, sitting up and shaking his fur.

Gargomon chuckled modestly. "Sorry, but got caught up in the moment. You can kick my butt later, ok? Anyway, me and Blizzarmon figured the snake has to go first."

"Thanks, Gargomon."

"Now how about we take the fighting gloves off?" Gargomon suggested to the white-furred behemoth.

Blizzarmon pointed his left-handed ax toward Basiliskmon. "Hear that? We're taking you out of this competition!"

"What was that? You threaten to defeat me? That's absurd!"

Basiliskmon cackled out loud. "You three work together to defeat me? Absurd!"

"I wouldn't be so cocky right now, Fangy!" Gargomon mouthed him off.

As the three Digimon united against Basiliskmon, the duel between Takato and Duke continued on as half the crowd were drawn to the competitiveness of the duelists.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 35-3B: Collapsing Canyon Falls/12:16 PM**_

"We're taking you back to the site of the continuation of our second duel! Takato's so far in the lead with 7300 life points over Duke's 5150! Anything is possible and either one can turn this duel around!" Floramon announced from her vantage point.

Takato began his turn and put a facedown card on the field. "I'll set this facedown. Now I activate _**Megamorph**_!"

"Are you an idiot? Your life points are higher than mine! Your monster's attack points will be cut in half!"

"Who says it has to be my own monster?"

"What's that?"

"That's right! I'm equipping Megamorph to your Nimble Momonga!"

Duke gasped. "Oh, no! Now my monster only has 500 attack points and it's in attack position, too!"

"Maha Vailo! Attack his weakened Nimble Momonga!"

Maha Vailo unleashed its attack and destroyed the flying squirrel. However, despite the loss of his rodent and life points, Duke's look of aghast became one of confidence.

_**Duke/3100 LP (5150-2050)  
><strong>_

"What's that look for?" Takato wondered.

"You amateur!" The Dice duelist chided him. "Did you forget that my Nimble Momonga has an effect of it's own? Behold!"

With that, Duke's life points were restored by 1000 points.

_**Duke/4100 LP (3100 + 1000)**_

"What happened?!" The gogglehead was taken aback.

"That's not all. There's another twist to the Nimble's effect. I can special summon as many Nimble Momongas I have in my deck or hand. Unfortunately, since you already sent one to the graveyard, I only have one left in my deck."

Duke special summoned a card in a facedown defense position.

"How's that, Takato?"

Takato begrudgingly replied. "I end my turn, Duke."

"Good," Duke said. "I was just about to wonder if you were going to make your move. I roll with my Blind Destruction card! Roll!"

The die was tossed down but it only landed on a measly one.

"Ugh, just one."

"Man, they call you the king of dice? You really have bad luck, Duke."

"Shut up! Ok, now I set one card facedown in defense."

"Hold it right there, ace! You've just activated my trap! It's my _**Kunai with chain**_! I'll equip it to my Maha Vailo," Takato declared. "That will increase its attack points by 500. Also, because of its effect, an additional 500 is added to my Maha Vailo. That gives Maha a total of 3550 attack points!"

_**Maha Vailo  
>ATK3550 (1550 + 500 + 500 500x2)**_

_Damn! He keeps increasing his monster's attack strength!_ Duke was starting to lose his cool. "All right, I'll finish it off by placing one card facedown. End turn."

After taking a card and putting into his hand, Takato pulled out one from his current hand. "All right, here goes! I summon forth the _**Two-Headed King Rex**_!"

_**Two-Headed King Rex**_

_**EARTH/Dinosaur**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1200**_

A two-headed purple tyrannosaur stood near Takato and let out a blood-curling roar.

"Ah, not bad, Takato, but now I reveal one of my facedown cards. Behold! Another Blind Destruction!"

"Another die, huh?"

"I'm a master of my own game, what can I say?"

"But, my turn isn't over yet, Duke. Now I send my King Rex to attack your facedown Nimble Momonga!"

The King Rex stampeded forward and stepped on Duke's facedown defense card. By crushing the card, the beast destroyed Nimble Momonga

"Ha! Thanks, Takato! Your Rex's attack just helped add 1000 more added to my life points, thanks in part to my Momonga's effect!"

_**Duke/5100 LP (4100 + 1000)**_

_Darn, that means I've just used up all my Nimble Momongas._ Duke realized the lack of anymore of his rodents. _Oh well. I've raised my life points as high as I could. I won't need anymore to crush this kid!_

"Earth to Duke! In case you haven't forgotten, my turn isn't over!"

"Go ahead. I was just thinking about my impending victory."

"Don't take my lightly. Now, I'll send my King Rex to attack your other facedown defense card! I'll bet it's a monster!"

The tyrannosaur charged over to Duke's field and stepped on his facedown card, which revealed a purple penguin with a sword.

_**Penguin Soldier**_

_**WATER/Aqua/Effect  
>LVL2 ATK/750 DEF/500**_

"Oh, man! You're such an amateur! You just crushed another one of my facedown defense cards! You've just struck out twice!"

"What now?!"

"My Penguin Soldier's effect forces you to return two of your monsters on the field back to your hand. So, looks like you'll have to take out both Maha Vailo and King Rex back to your hand."

"Darn, how could I have been so stupid?!" growled the frustrated Tamer, who removed his two monsters from the field and returning them to his hand. He took out a card from his current hand and put on the field. "I set this card facedown and end my turn. Your move."

"Finally! I was just about to fall asleep back here."

"Just wait until I kick you off your high and mighty throne, Duke! I'm going to shut your mouth and prove you wrong!"

"Ha, that'll be the day, kid. Since I have two Blind Destructions on the field, I can roll twice. Behold! Dice roll!"

The first die rolls across the field and it landed on a five.

"Five? Oh, well. I still have my other die. Dice roll!"

The second die also landed on a number that did not go to Duke's favor. It landed on a measly one.

The gogglehead mocked him. "Not having any luck, Duke? Maybe you ought to kiss your die first to give yourself some good luck."

"Shut it! My turn isn't finished! All I have to do is set one card facedown and that ends my turn."

"Good and now I summon back my Maha Vailo since it was forced back into my hand."

"Your dependence on Maha is getting so repetitive. Anyway, you've just activated one of my other trap cards. I reveal my Skull Dice!"

"Oh and you call my dueling skills redundant? You rely too much on dice, pal!"

"Heh, but unlike my other dice, this one will not fail! Roll die!"

With that, the Skull Dice was rolled on the field and it landed on a six!

Duke smiled with satisfaction. "Just what I was looking for."

"It rolled on a six."

"Wow, you're quite observant, kid. Allow me to explain its effects. The result of the roll is multiplied by 100 and subtracted from the attack and defense of all monsters under your control until the end of your turn. Get the picture? That means 600 points are deducted from your Maha Vailo's 1550! That brings it down to 950."

"Great..." groaned the goggleboy.

_**Maha Vailo  
>ATK950 (1550-600)**_

"Got anything up your sleeve, kid? Your turn hasn't even ended."

"I'll equip my _**Malevolent Nuzzler**_ to my Maha Vailo. You said its attack power was only 950? Guess what? With Malevolent Nuzzler, Maha's attack points are increased by 700 points! Also, because of Maha's own effect, her attack points increases by 500 additional points for each card equipped to it. Now, her attack is increased all the way up to 2150!"

_**Maha Vailo  
>ATK2150 (1550 - 600 + 700 + 500)**_

"Maha Vailo! Attack Duke's life points directly!"

Maha Vailo blasted Duke and took out a good deal of his life points. The Dungeon Dice master seethed angrily as the _amateur_ was taking him to school.

_**Duke/2950 LP (5100-2150)  
><strong>_

"That's not all, Duke! I activate my trap card! _**Type Zero Magic Crusher**_!"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"That's right. For each magic card that I discard from my hand, I automatically inflict 500 points of direct damage to your life points."

"And you do happen to have magic cards in your hand?"

"Only one and I discard that. You lose 500 automatic points."

"Damn!"

_**Duke/2450 LP (2950-500)  
><strong>_

"I now end my turn, Duke."

"Incredible! Takato is giving it to Duke!" Floramon announced, facing the nearest camera. "He hasn't had luck with his dice, but the duel is far from over! Etemon, Lillymon, how goes the battle royal match?"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/12:19 PM**_

"It couldn't be looking any better, Floramon!" Lillymon announced. "It's become a glorified three on one handicap match! The trio are gang are going to try gang attacking Basiliskmon into submission!"

Basiliskmon slithered across the ring and expelled acidic saliva toward HellInumon. The dark canine jumped aside avoiding the saliva that burnt through the ring.

"Now, Gargomon! Time to evolve!" HellInumon called to his colleague. "And you, too, Blizzarmon! Whatever you've got, use it! I'm going straight to my Mega form!"

"Shouldn't I just become MegaGargomon?!" Gargomon asked. "Besides, with Anubimon's training, I've learned to evolve without needing Henry!"

"No, I think there's only a need for one mega and I should be the one to do so."

Gargomon conceded. "All right, if you think so..." He turned to Blizzarmon. "All right, big guy! Time to bust out our next forms!"

"Right!" Blizzarmon called out. "Time to put Omegamon's training to use!"

The Legendary Warriors and Omegamon witnessed Blizzarmon regressing back to simply Tomoki. The audience were stunned to see a small boy standing in the middle of the ring. The Tamers and Duelists were no exception as they, too, were shocked to see Tomoki.

"Holy... that big hairy guy is really a kid?!" Kazu stammered. "W-What in the world is going on here?!"

Kenta added. "He's gonna get crushed!"

Observing from their sky box, Anubimon and Seadramon witnessed the trio preparing to one-up Basiliskmon and evolve together.

"Seadramon. The time has finally come for the three to slay Basiliskmon once and for all."

"But, I wonder if Inumon warned them about that snake's ability to turn his prey into stone."

"I thought you told him to remind them."

"I did, but he was in such a hurry to get his hands on Basiliskmon. If Terriermon and the ice warrior are not warned soon..."

"I'm confident in Inumon's judgment. I'm sure he warned them beforehand," Anubimon replied. "At least, I hope."

Looking on from their own sky box on the opposite end of the arena, Pharaohmon and Nemesis gazed down on the ring witnessing Basiliskmon's dilemma.

Nemesis turned to the evil priest. "Lord Pharaohmon...?"

Pharaohmon watched quietly and forged a telepathic link with the serpent. _Basiliskmon, now is the time to finish these fools off. Why don't you make Inumon suffer greatly by turning both Chakkoumon and Gargomon into stone? That should really weigh down on Inumon's emotions!_

Upon receiving Pharaohmon's message, Basiliskmon nodded. He quickly turned and witnessed the three evolving right away.

After regressing back to Inumon, the hellhound shouted. "Inumon! _**Warp Shinka! YoukaiInumon!**_"

xxxxx

_**Infirmary/12:22 PM**_

Himura balled up his fists and grinned excitedly. "Yes! About time you got serious, Inumon!"

Renamon and Rika both quietly watched YoukaiInumon take center stage.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/12:23 PM**_

The other Tamers and Duelists were impressed with YoukaiInumon's entrance.

"How awesome," Jeri muttered, greatly intrigued with Inumon's Mega form.

DarkGabumon shook his head and scoffed begrudgingly. "Gotta hand it to the mutt. He knows how to put on a show, but doesn't change the fact he's such a show-off."

"C'mon, Gargomon! Your turn!" Suzie cheered as she and Lopmon leaned closer to see the match. Jeri and Felinismon kept them away as to not get too close and fall over the guardrail.

Gargomon shadow boxed with his vulcan hands. "Time to show my stuff! Gargomon! _**Chou Shinka! Rapidmon!**_" He emerged from a column of green light and evolved thanks to Henry's D-Ark.

"We're behind you all the way, Rapidmon!" Suzie screamed out.

Henry nodded, watching Rapidmon land next to YoukaiInumon. "Now we'll finally see if Anubimon's training was in anyway effective."

Tomoki pulled out his D-Scanner. "Here goes! _**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_"

Both YoukaiInumon and Rapidmon were shocked seeing the boy activating the D-Scanner and using it to merge with his two Spirits.

"Whoa! He's really evolving like we can?!" Rapidmon was flabbergasted. "Now, I've seen everything!"

"You can do it, Tomoki!" Fairymon encouraged him.

"The little guy's really is going to turn it up a notch!" Ranamon exclaimed.

Agunimon shouted proudly. "Go for it, Tomoki!"

Wolfmon thought while watching Tomoki's form changing. _Hopefully you don't get careless like Junpei did._

As Tomoki called upon his two Spirits, he was enveloped inside fractal code as he underwent a extreme metamorphosis. Both his Beast and Human Spirits merged with the child's body, changing his form altogether. In contrast to Blizzarmon, his body was smaller and his outward appearance was odd, to say the least. In fact, nearly everyone looked upon him with awkward glances. Tomoki became a short black penguin with a hat on his head. He wielded two popsicle sticks. On his right hand was a blue popsicle and the left had a red one.

The Tamers and Duelists nearly facefaulted upon seeing this. Nearly the entire audience wanted to react the same way. Needless to say, the Legendary Warriors and Omegamon realized he'd get this reaction.

Blitzmon facepalmed. "Ugh, why did he have to be a short penguin with popsicles? Will he do any good against Basiliskmon?!"

Grottomon remarked. "At least he won't make a complete idiot out of himself like a certain someone."

"Mind speaking a little louder?"

"Just voices in your head, Blitzmon."

Lillymon gawked awkwardly at the oddest evolution she'd ever seen.

"Well, this is a bizarre turn of events. I thought he'd turn into something... well y'know big? Like Yeti big? But, this penguin completely was not what I expected. And judging by the crowds' reactions, I think they share my view."

"_**Daipenmon!**_" The Warrior of Ice shouted. "Just call me, Daipenmon, miss. Don't like it? Deal with it." He said with a deadpan expression.

Rapidmon facefaulted. "Ok, we're in big trouble, Inumon!"

YoukaiInumon sighed. "Get up, Rapidmon. We'll make due with this. Are you ready, Daipenmon?"

"Glad you asked!" Daipenmon said, walking up next to Rapidmon and YoukaiInumon.

Etemon sweatdropped. "Yeah, not what I expected either. Ok, lemme bring up his profile." He scanned Daipenmon and pulled up a file on him. "Daipenmon, the A-Hybrid form of the Warrior of Ice. Attacks include... um... Blue Hawaii Death and Strawberry Death. Gee, I could go for some strawberries... maybe popsicle flavored kind?"

"Oh, now you're making me want some!" Lillymon whined. "Anyway, it also says here Daipenmon is a living ice shaving machine that dispenses frozen treats for Digimon to eat. Ooo, yummy! His enemies may mock him for his silly appearances, but their laughing stops once his icy powers freeze them solid."

"Ha! Look at that! I can't stop laughing!" a ShadowWereGarurumon laughed out from the crowd. "Get out of the ring, you weirdo!"

A Dogmon sitting next to the ShadowWereGarurumon snickered in a Muttley-like manner.

Even Basiliskmon wasn't none too impressed. "Honestly, I can't take this seriously if that's the best the Warrior of Ice has to offer."

Daipenmon spat out. "Hey! You heard the lady! You may mock me, but you won't be laughing once I put you on ice!"

"We'll see, you little vermin!"

_Basiliskmon, eliminate Rapidmon and the ice warrior using your special ability. Turn them to stone and we'll see Inumon break._ Pharaohmon telepathed with Basiliskmon.

_Yes, Lord Pharaohmon. I'll end this quick!_

Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune viewed the battle commence in the ring. They, too, were trying to get over Daipenmon's awkward entrance. However, the identity of Tomoki Himi was shown to them.

"Just as I suspected, Neptune. They are humans after all."

"What did you expect them to them?"

Uranus shook her head. "Either way, this should prove to be interesting."

Neptune wondered. "I hope Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, and the others have progressed on their journey."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, we have our mission here. Our turn could come up anytime, probably even after this match."

Back in the ring, Basiliskmon struck first and launched himself toward the trip. YoukaiInumon quickly intercepted him and pulled out his swords.

"Go, Tomoki! This is your opportunity!" Agunimon encouraged Daipenmon.

"Yeah! Knock him out with one of your popsicles!" Loweemon said ad the others looked at him with awkward stares. "What? I couldn't come up with anything better?"

Just then, Mercuremon returned with Arbormon after cooling him off from beating up more security guards.

"Oh, good, you brought the nutcase back," Omegamon noticed.

"Since security is hot on his tail, he issued a request."

Arbormon addressed the Royal Knight. "Um, well, you see... there was some gossip about some human girls in the Digital World. I have a feeling it might be the Sailor Senshi. Call it a hunch, but my heart's telling me they're here. Um, with your permission, can we go and find them? Maybe we can help them?"

Omegamon replied. "Hm, are you certain?"

"Yes, besides I've caused enough trouble here after flipping out the way I did."

"Very well. Permission granted, but Mercuremon should accompany you."

The Warrior of Metal concurred as he patted Arbormon's shoulder. "Agreed, someone has to keep thou in line."

Arbormon bowed. "Thanks, Omegamon."

"Grottomon, how about you join them, too?" Omegamon beckoned the Warrior of Earth to join the two. "And you must know Ranamon must stay since she's involved in this tournament. Now, go you three before security find Arbormon."

Mercuremon took charge. "All right, you two. Let's go." With that, the Warriors of Metal, Wood, and Earth stormed off down the stairs toward the main lobby.

Avoiding security at all costs, the trio set off on their mission to find the Sailor Senshi in the Digital World.

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Enter the Hydra**_**)**

Back in the ring, YoukaiInumon jumped over Basiliskmon and slashed the serpent's back, dazing him good. Basiliskmon stumbled forward where Rapidmon and Daipenmon readily attacked him.

"Eat missiles, Fangy! _**Rapid Fire!**_"

Basiliskmon howled painfully a each missile impacted him hard. Daipenmon used this opportunity and charged while swinging around his blue popsicle.

"This is for mocking me, you stupid snake! _**Blue Hawaii Death!**_" Daipenmon jumped up and clobbered Basiliskmon with the popsicle. The blue treat created a cool air that froze the cold-blooded monster. He followed up by clobber the snake with the other red popsicle. "_**Strawberry Death!**_"

"Hah! Nice!" Rapidmon approved.

Daipenmon shouted at the frozen serpent. "That's what you get for making fun of me!"

YoukaiInumon brandished both his swords and took a stance. "Let's finish him while he's in that state! Basiliskmon, you're through!" He charged toward the lethargic serpent, who was recovering from the chilling attacks unleashed by Daipenmon.

However, as YoukaiInumon gained closer, Basiliskmon's eyes began to contort, which caught the dark canine's attention. YoukaiInumon paused and felt an immense shock in his chest.

_Wait! Something's not right here!_ YoukaiInumon thought.

Basiliskmon chuckled evilly whilst shaking the frost off his long body. "Tell me, old friend. Did you warn your two friends there about my secret? You remember which one... eheheheh!"

"What secret?" Daipenmon dreaded what the serpent alluded to.

Rapidmon scoffed. "He's just talking out of his butt. C'mon, YoukaiInumon, let's make snake boots outta this guy!"

_No! I should've warned them about that! No, there's still time! _YoukaiInumon quickly turned and shouted to the other two. "Guys...!"

Basiliskmon rose up and goaded the trio. "C'mon! All three of you attack me at once again!"

xxxxx

_**Infirmary/12:26 PM**_

Himura realized Basiliskmon's strategy and pushed away the chair he sat on.

"Rika, Renamon, I have to go!" Himura said.

"Why? What's going on, Himura?" Rika asked but before she could get an answer he already stormed out the door. She watched Renamon getting up and gingerly walking on her own.

"Let's follow him," Renamon said.

"Nurse, can she walk on her own?"

The nurse, a Swanmon, nodded. "Yes, but you might want to help support her."

"C'mon, Renamon," she grabbed Renamon and helped her out the door. "Whatever Himura's up to, he better not try anything stupid."

"No... he knows what Basiliskmon is capable of more than any of us," Renamon said. "And Inumon knows something, too. We have to hurry, Rika."

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/12:29 PM**_

As Himura came out of the arena entrance, he stopped to catch his breath. He raised his eye level toward the ring and recalled Basiliskmon using a power that as lethal as his venom.

"He's going to turn them to stone. Inumon, did you warn them?!" Himura tried calling out to his partner; Yami Yugi and the others noticed him walking near them.

"Himura, you're back!" Guilmon said. "How's Renamon?"

"Not now... Inumon, did you try warning them?!" Himura called to his Digimon.

However, Himura's fears became realized when Rapidmon and Daipenmon blindly charged toward Basiliskmon. YoukaiInumon attempted to intercept them from falling into the serpent's trap.

"What's happening?" Henry noticed Basiliskmon's eyes glowing.

"Get away from him, you two! He's going to turn you to stone!" YoukaiInumon finally warned them, but it came too late.

After failing to catch his warning, Basiliskmon's eyes turned bright yellow as he shot two beams. One hit Rapidmon and the other slammed into Daipenmon.

"You should've listened to your friend!" Basiliskmon evilly laughed at the expense of his two victims.

**(End theme)**

Everyone near the battle ring witnessed in horror as Rapidmon's body was turning to stone. Henry screamed out to his partner and tried getting into the ring, but was stopped by Etemon.

"Don't or Rapidmon's disqualified!"

"Don't you see?! He's turning to stone, ya idiot!" Joey shouted at the monkey. "Who gives a flip about disqualifications?!"

"You cheap snake! You won't get away with this! My friends will turn me back!" Rapidmon defiantly shouted at the evil serpent. He veered toward Henry. "Sorry I didn't become champ, Henry." He was ultimately silenced as he became a statue.

"NO! TERRIERMON!" Henry cried out in horror.

As the Legendary Warriors witnessed Daipenmon turning to stone, Agunimon jumped over the railing and headed toward the ring.

"TOMOKI!" Agunimon screamed toward his direction.

Omegamon cursed. "Damn, so it's true! Basiliskmon possess the power to turn victims to stone, but I thought it was just myth."

Even in their sky box, Anubimon and Seadramon were horrified by the turn of events. Both believed Inumon had warned the others about Basiliskmon's dangerous power. Seadramon remembered being one of Basiliskmon's stoned victims.

"Get out of there, Inumon! He'll turn you to stone again!" pleaded Seadramon.

"I don't think so," Anubimon said.

"What do you mean? He wants to murder Inumon!"

"You're not getting the picture, Seadramon. Basiliskmon wants to keep Inumon alive for now so they will have time to themselves without distractions. If they meet in the next round, and believe me knowing Pharaohmon he will grant Basiliskmon's wishes and manipulate the next rounds. Basiliskmon wants nothing more than to torture Inumon."

"But, Rapidmon and the Warrior of Ice..."

"Both can be restored, but only if Basiliskmon dies or if his forehead emerald gets destroyed. Inumon clearly knows that much since that's how everyone was saved the last time. You know this as well, Seadramon."

"I know, but I hope Inumon goes with the former option. Anything to avenge Kotori."

"He will meet his demise, Seadramon. I can almost assure you on that, but be patient for the time being."

Seadramon scoffed as he maintained eye contact toward the activities near the battle ring.

Back in the ring, both Rapidmon and Daipenmon became solid statues. YoukaiInumon dropped his swords and mourned over the end result.

"I...I should've warned them... this is my fault...!"

"Heh, now we both advance to the next round, Inumon," Basiliskmon interrupted YoukaiInumon's mourning. "You'll get your chance to fight me again. I'll ask Pharaohmon to use his power to set our match for the next round. Then, once we meet, I'll have the pleasure of inflicting gruesome punishment to you."

YoukaiInumon turned around and intently glared at his scaly nemesis.

"Heh, what are you looking at me for? You failed to warn them about my power. You let them down just like you let Himura down. You've been letting loved ones down your whole life. Let's not forget Seadramon and his little bitch I killed."

Those words were more than enough to provoke YoukaiInumon. The warriors' eyes turned feral as he charged Basiliskmon ready to tear him to shreds.

"SHUT UP!"

Before Basiliskmon could raise up and shoot his petrification beam, YoukaiInumon blitzed to the left side and flabbergasted the serpent. Basiliskmon saw his own chest open up as slash marks formed and drew out blood. The serpent screamed painfully as YoukaiInumon dealt a quick claw slash.

"Forget about the next round, I'm killing you now!"

Suddenly, the bell sounded and it ended the match. Etemon determined both Rapidmon and Daipenmon unfit to continue fighting and ruled a double elimination. YoukaiInumon paused and overheard Etemon declared the winners.

"No, you can't... you can't end the match like this!" YoukaiInumon yelled.

Etemon shrugged as he backed off. "I-I'm sorry. I don't make the rules here. I'm only doing my job!"

The other Tamers and Duelists disproved of the end result. Kazu, Kenta, and Guardromon openly expressed their disapproval over the outcome.

"No! That's not fair!" Kazu exclaimed.

Kenta demanded. "Restart the match!"

DarkGabumon growled. "C'mon, mutt! Screw the rules and just tear that snake up!"

Suzie teared up having witnessed Rapidmon's fate. "P-Please tell me... Terriermon will ok... will he?"

Lopmon sighed. "I hate to say it, but I don't know, Suzie. There's gotta be a way to save him and that ice warrior."

The other Legendary Warriors jumped off with Omegamon accompanying them. Agunimon jumped into the ring and ran over to check over Daipenmon. The Warrior of Fire shot a fierce glare as he eyed Basiliskmon.

"You bastard!" Agunimon shouted toward the conniving serpent.

Bokomon and Neemon were devastated by the outcome. Neemon cried onto Bokomon's shoulders; the latter was too broken up to even bother pushing Neemon off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just been informed by the tournament committee about the situation. Since this is the first time anybody has been turned into stone, this would be a tough call to make. However..." Lillymon said mournfully. "Oh, I hate to say this, but Terriermon and Chakkoumon were both unable to respond. With both combatants ineligible to fight, they have been declared eliminated from the tournament. Therefore, your winners are Inumon and Basiliskmon!"

Fairymon arrived near Lillymon's booth and screamed at her. "That snake cheated! Didn't you see him just turn my friend to stone?!"

Lillymon backed off. "I'm sorry... but you'll have to take it with the committee, but rules are rules and I want to keep my job." She shrieked when Fairymon prepared to slap her, but Omegamon stopped the Warrior of Wind.

"Enough, she unfortunately made the right call," Omegamon stated. "There's nothing we can do now, but figure out how we help Tomoki."

Wolfmon disproved the outcome. "It's not fair. Tomoki wasn't prepared for this."

Loweemon sighed. "I know. What can we do to save him?"

"Screw that noise! I say we take the snake out!" Agunimon suggested until Omegamon interceded him from Basiliskmon. "Omegamon!"

"Do you want to end up the same fate as Tomoki? I don't think so, Takuya."

As Agunimon cooled down, the other Legendary Warriors helped carry Daipenmon out of the ring. Basiliskmon prepared to leave the ring, but YoukaiInumon called out to him again.

"Basiliskmon, this isn't over!" YoukaiInumon snapped. "I hope Pharaohmon pulls some strings and pits us up in the next round. Because if that's the case, I'll be more than happy to take you down!" He ran a thumb over his throat and dropped it down. "I'd protect that gem if I were you, pal."

"Heh, you talk the big game now, but we'll see when we cross paths. I can't wait," Basiliskmon laughed as he slithered off toward the entrance.

As Yami Yugi, Tea, Joey, Guilmon, and Henry tried to move Rapidmon, YoukaiInumon picked him up. Himura raced over to the ring to meet with his partner, saddened by the outcome. Rika and Renamon came as well.

"I've got him, guys," YoukaiInumon said, holding Rapidmon gently.

Henry added. "Please be careful with him!"

"He's got him, Henry. Don't worry," Himura reassured him. "There's a way to save him and the other one."

"How?" Agunimon asked, overhearing Himura.

"The gem on his forehead. To restore our two friends, that gem must be destroyed. Inumon, next time, you know to exploit that," Himura reminded him.

YoukaiInumon nodded. "If I'm the one who faces Basiliskmon in the next round, and I hope I do, but I thought the gem was destroyed before. That's why I figured he wouldn't resort to that trick."

"Seems Pharaohmon repaired this damaged gem," Renamon said.

"Let's take these two to the infirmary, guys!" Rika called out to the two groups carrying Daipenmon and Rapidmon.

Back in the stands, Jeri, Felinismon, and DarkGabumon both opted to leave and see Rapidmon. Tristan and Mai decided to head down to join Yugi and the others still watching the duel.

Yami Yugi, Guilmon, Joey, and Tea stayed behind to wait for Takato's duel to end.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 35-3B:Collapsing Canyon Falls/12:34 PM**_

"While our battle match has been decided, I don't think this duel looks like it'll be winding down anytime soon. Though, I may be wrong!" Floramon announced. "Duke has lower life points, but I wouldn't count him out yet!"

After both duelists added cards to their hands, Duke declared his turn. "Now, I'll use my Blind Destruction again!"

"You failed last time and you'll screw up again."

"I don't think so. Apparently, you haven't played with die before. Luck is always part of the draw. Now, dice roll!"

The first die rolled across the field and landed on a six.

"Aw, that's too bad, Duke. You choke again."

"I roll my other die! Blind Destruction! Dice roll!"

This time the second die managed to roll on a four. A smile crept across Duke's face as thumbed down Takato.

"Say goodbye to your Maha Vailo!"

Takato witnessed Maha wiped out from the field.

However, the goggleboy stayed firm. "I activate Malevolent Nuzzler's second effect! By sacrificing 500 life points, I can place Malevolent Nuzzler on the top of my deck."

_**Takato/6800 LP (7300-500)  
><strong>_

"Aw, you lose 500 life points," the Dungeon Dice duelist taunted. "That ends my turn by the way."

Takato rebounded and summoned a monster to the field. "I summon back my Two-Headed King Rex! I equip him with my Malevolent Nuzzler! Since I paid 500 life points to put it at the top of my deck, it's easy access to me. Now, my Rex's attack power increases by 700 points!"

_**Two-Headed King Rex  
>ATK2300 (1600 + 700)**_

"Since you have no monsters to protect you, I'll send King Rex to attack your life points directly!"

King Rex bumrushed forward and clubbed Duke's side field. Duke was dealt a critical blow to his life points.

_**Duke/150 LP (2450-2300)  
><strong>_

Duke seethed. _I can't believe this kid is one-upping me! Me! Duke Devilin! _

"You shouldn't have underestimated me, Duke! I'm winning because Yugi taught me beyond the basics of Duel Monsters! And with that I end my turn. Your move... unless you want to forfeit?"

"Never! This is my last chance! Blind Destruction! Roll!"

During the first roll, the die landed on a measly two. He tried it again with his second die and it successfully landed on a four. As a result of the successful roll, King Rex was instantly wiped out.

"Kiss your King Rex goodbye, Takato! Since you lose your Rex, then you lose your Nuzzler. Are you willing to risk more life points?"

"That's a stupid question," Takato removed Malevolent Nuzzler and placed at the top of his deck. "I'm more than willing to pay 500 more of my life points to move my Nuzzler to the top of my deck."

"Feh. What good will that do?"

"I'm willing to take risks, Duke."

"Really? You have no more cards in your hand! By putting that on top of your deck, you remove any chances of drawing a monster to equip it. I'll just put a monster facedown and end my turn."

Suddenly, much to Duke's dismay, the gogglehead chuckled despite lacking cards in his hand.

"Um, I'm at a loss here. Why is Takato laughing?" Floramon was befuddled. "But, he has no cards in his hand!"

"What's so funny, novice?"

"I don't need a monster. I'll end this duel right now!"

"What?!"

"You forget. My Type Zero Magic Crusher is a continuous trap! Now, I discard the Malevolent Nuzzler I just drew to inflict 500 points of direct damage. Enough to wipe out the rest of your life points!" Takato declared as he pointed toward him.

"Oh no! You don't mean...!"

"Who's the novice now, Duke? You lose."

As Takato discarded his Nuzzler card, Duke sank his head as his life points plummeted to zero.

_**Duke/0 LP (150-500)  
><strong>_

"It... it can't be..."

"You should stick to Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke."

"And there you have it! Second duel match has been determined! Takato Matsuda is your winner!"

_If this gets televised to Earth, how is this going to effect my reputation? I'm ruined!_

Takato approached him. "Hey, Duke? Take it easy. It was just a duel."

"Ok, boys. We're getting you back to the arena. If you will follow me out through this portal door," Floramon pointed them to the doorway.

"Let's go, Duke."

"Sorry for the novice stuff. I shouldn't have doubted someone trained by Yugi Muto."

"It's ok, Duke," Takato replied. "I've been called worse than novice. C'mon, let's go."

The duelists made their way through the doorway to be transported back to the Phoenix Arena.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/12:44 PM**_

Takato and Duke found themselves back inside the duel dome. Floramon signaled for the dome to be lowered. Waiting to greet them were Yami Yugi, Jeri, Felinismon, DarkGabumon, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Mai

"Way to go, Takato! I knew you'd win!" Guilmon shouted.

"That was some dueling!" Tea cried out.

"Ha! You kicked Duke's butt, kid!" Joey hollered

"Now, now, Joseph, no need to rub it in," Mai admonished him. "They dueled just great, but Takato proved himself worthy of a duelist to me."

Tristan added. "When your trained by Yugi, one would expect a good duelist."

The dome finally descended as the duelists were let out. The group walked over to greet and congratulate them.

"Great duel, you guys!" Tristan praised.

"I gave it my best," Takato said as he noticed the absence of his friends. "Hey, where are Rika, Henry, and the gang?"

"They went to the infirmary to check on Terriermon and that ice guy," Joey answered.

"What? What happened to Terriermon? Don't tell me..."

"Unfortunately, Basiliskmon turned both Terriermon and Chakkoumon to stone," Yami addressed Takato's concern.

"But, Inumon did win his match," Tea assured him. "But, if we hurry, we can meet with the others in the infirmary rooms."

Takato nodded. "All right, let's get going then. Guilmon, lead the way!"

"Ok!"

"Hey, Takato!" Duke called to the Tamer. "Good duel!"

"It was a pleasure, Duke!" The gogglehead turned around as he and Guilmon led nearly the whole group to the infirmaries.

xxxxx

_**Pharaohmon's Sky Box/12:47 PM**_

"Did you see the grief on Inumon's face?" Nemesis chortled upon witnessing the outcome. "Poor baby has to be broken up for failing to save them from their fates."

"Yes, but Basiliskmon didn't break him completely. Inumon will be out for blood once I assemble their match-up," Pharaohmon said.

"So, you're making that match happen?"

"Of course, in order to see Basiliskmon finish Inumon off."

"That's an excellent idea. It'll be entertaining to see that mutt suffer," Nemesis said, handing Pharaohmon a glass of red wine.

As Pharaohmon declined, they were interrupted as the doors flew open. Basiliskmon entered their sky box unannounced.

"Am I interrupting anything?" The serpent inquired.

"No, but congratulations on advancing," Pharaohmon addressed him. "You have time to rest until your next match."

"Will I be paired with Inumon in the next round? Please, say that it is so."

The evil priest turned around and faced the serpent. "I think you will be pleased, Basiliskmon. I will make that match a reality."

Basiliskmon was thoroughly pleased. "Excellent, I can't to eliminate Inumon. I will assure you he won't make it past me. He'll never get the chance to avenge Seadramon's Chosen!"

"It'll be a pleasure to see you torture that hopeless fool," Nemesis giggled. "And fear not, Lord Pharaohmon. Himura will meet his end when he duels me."

"Good, good, things are going smoothly and playing out in our favor," Pharaohmon said with self reassurance.

xxxxx

_**Infirmary Room #3/12:52 PM**_

The infirmary was crowded with the members of the Tamers and Legendary Warriors checking in on Rapidmon and Daipenmon. Both of the petrified Digimon were sitting in two separate beds.

"Tomoki..." muttered Agunimon, grasping Daipenmon's petrified flipper.

The other Legendary Warriors and Omegamon crowded near Agunimon and mourned over their sealed friend.

On the other side of the room, Rapidmon, in his petrified state, was on another bed. The Tamers (namely Takato, Henry, Rika, Himura, and Jeri), their Digimon partners, and DarkGabumon gathered near Rapidmon. Henry knelt beside the bed shedding tears.

"He can't even joke... this can't be real..." Henry muttered.

Ranamon stared over to the other side to see her brother mourning and pleading to Rapidmon. To her surprise, she saw Kazu, Kenta, and their Digimon escorting Suzie and Lopmon in the room. Suzie cried once she saw Rapidmon. Jeri approached Suzie and embraced the child.

_I'm sorry, Suzie, Henry. I promise we'll bring Terriermon back! _Ranamon regretted keeping her identity concealed.

"Ugh, why couldn't I have gone in Terriermon's place?" Felinismon said. "I wouldn't have gotten carried away like he did. I would've gone straight for Basiliskmon with Inumon!"

Renamon sighed. "Terriermon's been known for being a showboat, but nobody deserves this fate."

"No, there's nothing you could have done," chimed in a familiar voice that Inumon and Himura picked up on first.

Everyone turned to see Seadramon enter the infirmary.

"Even you couldn't have been notified of Basiliskmon's special ability."

"Seadramon, you were able to find us?" Himura asked.

"Even blinded, I can still trace you with my tongue," Seadramon said. "Not hard to do after evolving my other senses."

DarkGabumon turned to Inumon. "So, you know about his weakness?"

"Yeah, the emerald on his forehead, which we shattered before. It seems Pharaohmon restored it before the tournament to better Basiliskmon's odds against me."

Takato couldn't take his eyes off Omegamon as Kazu and Kenta were equally shocked to see the Royal Knight.

"Don't want to ruin the moment, but can you believe an Omegamon is here?!" Takato was flabbergasted. "I wonder..." He turned to Rika and Henry. "You think that Omegamon is the same one who helped us during the whole Mephistomon situation?"

Rika shrugged. "Could be, but we'll never know if we ask. He doesn't seem to acknowledge us."

Henry spoke up while wiping his eyes. "Might be a different one."

"Are you going to be ok, Henry?" The goggleboy asked.

"Just give me some time..."

Omegamon addressed Agunimon. "It's my fault, Takuya. I should've better prepared you. Never would I take into account Basiliskmon's petrification powers being true."

"No, it's my fault, Omegamon," Inumon said, garnering the Royal Knight and Legendary Warrior's attention. "Besides Seadramon and Himura here, I'm most familiar with Basiliskmon. I tried to warn them beforehand, but I was too late. I've failed them. If I wasn't so obsessed in killing that snake, they wouldn't be stone now."

"No, it is no one's fault," Yami Yugi chimed in, garnering everyone's attention. He walked in after briefly checking in on Bakura. "Don't feel discouraged. We still have a chance to restore our two friends. Inumon, I have faith you can destroy Basiliskmon's emerald."

"Thanks, Yugi," Inumon said.

"So, what are we supposed to just wait until he gets to fight Basiliskmon? I'm not waiting!" Agunimon snapped as he walked over and confronted Himura. "How about we get the match arranged now?"

"Because I'm not the one running this whole show!" Himura retorted. "As much as I hate what happened, there's nothing we can do until Inumon or somebody fights Basiliskmon in the next round."

Takato added. "But, it'd be fitting if Inumon gets the chance to fight that snake."

Fairymon walked over and calmed Agunimon down. "C'mon, let's not cause a riot in here. We're in this thing together."

"You're right. Sorry about that," the Warrior of Fire apologized to the Tamers.

"You're forgiven," Takato said. "I don't blame ya for being upset. Emotions are running high now with the tournament going on."

As everyone settled down, Inumon walked out toward the door.

"Where you going, Inumon?" Jeri asked.

"Need some time alone and get some fresh air. I'll be back," Inumon replied, closing the door on his way out.

Seadramon sighed. "Relax, everyone. I'll have a word with him."

"Sheesh, what else could go wrong in this event?" Kazu muttered.

The Tamers and Legendary Warriors chimed in unison. "Don't ask."

xxxxx

_**Collapsing Canyon Falls/1:10 PM**_

Having going past the river valley, the Sailor Senshi and Cammy walked upon the exact location where Takato and Duke were transported earlier. They had barely just missed the two duelists, but obviously they wouldn't even know a Duel Monsters match commenced here.

Rei paused to scan the perimeters for any evil presences.

"Anything, Rei?" Ami curiously asked.

"Nothing. Did you find anything on your computer?"

"Hold on..." Ami rescanned the vicinity with her mini-computer. While she did this, Makoto and Setsuna examined their environment.

Picking up a rock, Hotaru tossed it across the ground. "This is fascinating. Everything here is real." She stayed close to Cammy.

"Stay close to us, Cammy-chan," Minako said as she and Artemis examined a tree. "I hope when we find that sword, we can learn more about the Digital Priestess."

"Everyone! Keep quiet!" Ami warned everyone. "I'm picking up some seismic activity, but that's not all. I've picked up on a few beacons closing in on our vicinity. We've been followed!"

The huddled together and protected Cammy. Setsuna, Hotaru, and Ami instinctively drew out their Henshin sticks as the ground shuddered near them.

"Stay close to us!" Setsuna ordered

"Don't have to tell us twice!" Minako said. "Bad time for us not have our powers." She alluded to herself, Rei, and Makoto.

Rei pulled out a handful of Ofudas. "At least I come prepared."

Cammy cried out. "Behind you, Rei!"

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST – **_**Death Busters Theme**_**)**

Suddenly, the dark-haired Miko quickly turned around as a Scarabmon popped out behind her. A few more started popping out around the Senshi.

"Ready!" Ami gave orders. "_**Mercury Crystal Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Pluto Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Saturn Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

The Senshi trio completed their transformations steadfast and launched a counterstrike on the Scarabmon. Rei readily threw her Ofudas and hit two Scarabmon with them.

"_**Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! Zen! Akuryo Taisan!**_"

Upon completing her incantation, Rei activated the Ofudas and sealed the two Scarabmon. Sailor Mercury expelled a water blast at the sealed Scarabmon and destroyed them.

"All right!" Cammy cheered them on.

"_**Dead Scream.**_"

"_**Silence Glaive!**_"

"_**Shine Aqua Illusion!**_"

Their attacks swept through the Scarabmon and vaporized them fast. However, as these Scarabmon were destroyed, more popped out from the ground and replaced them.

"Great, there's more!" Minako said, taking a fighting stance.

Artemis looked around as more Scarabmon emerged from the ground. "They're surrounding us!"

"Stay together, guys!" Rei called out. "Pharaohmon obviously knows we're here now!"

As a Scarabmon tried sneaking up on Makoto, the tall brunette instinctively grabbed and slammed him hard to the ground. Cammy stayed close to her sister, Minako, Makoto, and Artemis.

"Protect Cammy, girls!" Sailor Pluto ordered as she and Sailor Mercury covered for Rei, Makoto, and Minako.

Raising her Silence Glaive, Sailor Saturn beckoned. "I'll put up a barrier around you three and Cammy."

"Thanks, Saturn!" Makoto said.

"Get ready, Mercury!" Pluto nodded to the blue-haired Senshi.

"Right!"

With that, Mercury and Pluto headed off the Scarabmon while Saturn prepared to cast her _**Silence Wall **_over the others.

xxxxx

Several kilometers from the Senshi's location, Mercuremon, Arbormon, and Grottomon scoured across the arid landscape. They stopped to feel a clash of powers. Arbormon felt immense seismic vibrations emanating from the battle.

"What's going on, Arbormon?" curiously asked the Warrior of Wood.

Arbormon replied exuberantly. "It's them! The Senshi!"

Mercuremon replied dryly. "Well then, shall we get going?"

The Warrior trio beelined toward the location of the Sailor Senshi's battle with the Scarabmon clansmen.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Infirmary Room #3/1:15 PM**_

While the Tamers and Legendary Warriors settled down, they heard Lillymon's voice coming out from the speakers to inform them of the next matches.

"_**May I have your attention please? We've already picked out set of matches! For our Duel Monster tournament, Henry Wong will duel against Mai Valentine! The battle royal match will consist of the following participants: Fairymon, Kurama, Brimstone, and Ranamon! All announced combatants and duelists, report to the battle arena!**_"

Fairymon and Ranamon exchanged nods as they headed out the door.

"Good luck, you two! Give us a good show!" Blitzmon called to them.

Fairymon gave a thumbs up to her crew. "This match is ours. Ready, Ranamon?"

Ranamon shrugged. "Just remember, if either one of us crosses paths, no holding back, honey."

"Bring it."

After readying his card deck, Henry gave a prayer to Rapidmon. "Wish me luck, buddy."

"Good luck, Henry," Takato said.

Yami Yugi advised the Tamer. "Mai's a tough duelist, Henry. Trust me I know how she duels."

"Hey, don't worry about me. Terriermon's on my side despite his condition. Well, I'm off..." Henry walked out the door and headed off to the arena.

On his way, he barely caught up to Fairymon and Ranamon walking together.

Glancing over her shoulder, Ranamon spotted Henry and smiled at him.

"It's her," he murmured, exchanging glances with the Warrior of Water.

"Good luck in your deal, sugah," Ranamon winked.

"Thanks."

Ranamon nodded to Henry and headed down the corridor with Fairymon. In the back of Henry's mind, there was a familiar vibe from Ranamon.

"Ranamon, could you possibly be...?"

xxxxx

Deep within a dark, heated room, a tall and armored individual arose after undergoing a 24 hour meditation period. Brimstone arises and let out a deep growl.

_It is time._

With that in mind, Brimstone walked out the door and headed off to the arena.

xxxxx

Upon hearing the announcement for the next match, Kurama sat up from his seat.

"Hey, Kurama. Kick some ass out there," Yusuke said.

"Brimstone's in there. You think you can take him?" a concerned Kuwabara asked.

The red-haired fox replied with confidence. "All I can do is assess his abilities and penetrate through his defenses to better exploit his weakness."

"We'll be cheering for you, Kurama!" Botan cheered, pumping her fist up. "We'll be out there in the audience to cheer you on!"

Kurama nodded and walked down toward the arena floor. On his way, he saw Hiei leaning against a wall to see him leave to the arena area.

"Hiei."

"Be careful and don't you die."

"If you were in my position, I'd say likewise."

After giving his final word to Hiei, the half-demon marched forward to meet Brimstone with unanimous support from his colleagues.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Rei: Hi, everyone! This is Rei Hino! As we struggle with the ever growing Scarabmon hordes. Who are these three warriors?

Arbormon: Pharaohmon really is getting desperate if he's sending out a rotation of troops to knock you guys off your game.

Pharaohmon: My Scarabmon are falling. Very well. I'll just revive an old faithful soldier of my once great army. Scorpionus, awaken!

Scorpionus: Lord Pharaohmon. I shall carry out my duty and destroy the enemy! Scorpionites, come to me!

Yugi: Glad Bakura is doing well, but I hope that's the last we see of that evil spirit.

Bakura: Foolish, Yugi. You forget that a portion of my dark essence is still lurking within your puzzle. I shall torment you like never before.

Henry: Meanwhile, I start my duel with Mai Valentine. Let's hope my deck will prove to be useful in the end.

Kurama: Brimstone, we meet again...

Brimstone: I've undergone extreme training for the moment I've had my chance to fight with you and your comrades, Kurama. To show my gratitude, I shall remove my armor.

Fairymon: Well, isn't this touching? Ranamon, how about some teamwork and help him take out that fire freak?

Ranamon: Right, but once he's eliminated, it's down to you and me, honey.

Kurama: Ladies, please...

Seadramon: Inumon. Let's have a talk.

Inumon: I can't let everyone down again.

Takato: The next chapter of the _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux**_.

_**Henry and Jaarin, the Wongs Step Up! Brimstone's Stirring Flames!**_

Yusuke: Don't you punks miss it!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Second matches decided. I trimmed down on some of the action in the battle royal, but nothing that takes away much of the impact during and after the match (I hope that's the case). The duel is mostly the same, but with some dialogue changes (making the insults sound... less silly?). The match outcomes stay the same as usual.

Tomoki debuts his Daipenmon form, which unlike the one shown recently in _Xros Wars _and in recent media, I'm keeping Tomoki's form smaller.

What else? The Spirit Detectives show up like I planned, albeit at the end of it. Sorry, they'll have more scenes starting next chapter! Promise! Same with the Senshi, but at least they got some action time here.

I swear, looking back Duke had such bad luck in his duel. Duke mostly defeated himself, giving Takato the golden opportunity to finish him. And the infirmary scene when they visit their petrified friends was pretty emotional, but hopefully now I added a little more oomph to the scene.

So, next time, Henry discovers who Ranamon really is, Brimstone confronts Kurama again, Inumon & Seadramon have their talk, Arbormon and co. meet with the Senshi, and Mai duels Henry.

Send a review and stay tuned for more Redux!


	20. The Wongs Step Up! Brimstone's Flames!

**A/N: **We now shift to the third matches for the Duel Monster and Battle tournaments. With emotions running high from the last chapter, there's bound to be more eventful (and possibly heart-wrenching moments). Despite these events, the Shadow Tournament is still young; and let's not forget about the other activities outside the event (namely the adventure Senshi face and they'll be getting help soon).

Now, Fairymon, Ranamon, Kurama, and Brimstone complete in the third battle match. And Henry steps up to duel with the femme fatale duelist Mai Valentine. Let's hope being broken up over Terriermon doesn't effect his dueling mindset.

All right, that's a mouthful. Enough from me.

Let's get the Shadow Tournament going!

xxxxx

Chapter 20

_**Henry and Jaarin, the Wongs Step Up! Brimstone's Stirring Flames**_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/1:20 PM**_

Kurama marched down the entrance way and toward the battle platform. There was an obvious strong crowd reaction from the ladies as their eyes fell on the red-haired fox.

"Oh, my! Take a look at that hunk of a human!" an Angewomon shouted. "Are you sure he isn't a Digimon?"

"I don't know, but I really don't care!" a Biyomon shrieked, becoming lovey dovey like many of the other ladies.

Lillymon became mesmerized by Kurama. "I have to fall in line and agree with our female fans. Apparently, he's human... I don't care, but he's an absolute heart throb!" She continued on as she became lovestruck. "Please welcome our hunky combatant Kurama!"

Kurama jumped into the ring and scoured the roaring crowds. He held his ground, waiting for his three opponents.

_Three opponents and Brimstone is one of them. Having faced Brimstone before, I'm adapted to his fighting style, but he's very likely to have honed a new technique that I may not be ready for. Still, no matter what, I'll find a way through his defenses._

Observing Kurama from the crowd were Kurama's entourage. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan naturally cheered on the red-haired demon fox. Hiei quietly watched his colleague while keeping to himself.

"Kurama! Kick some butt!" Kuwabara hollered.

Botan cheered him on. "We're behind you all the way!"

Scouring around the crowd, Yusuke grumbled. "What? We can't support our friend or what?"

"Perhaps because they're not used to seeing humans, Detective," Hiei said. "It's no different when a human stands out in a realm full of demons. You're making yourselves stand out too much."

Kuwabara scoffed. "You do realize you're with us, right, Hiei?"

Lillymon chimed in through her mike. "Here comes our second combatant! He represents Pharaohmon's camp! Please welcome Magmusmon, or Brimstone as he would like to be called now!"

Upon calling his name out, Brimstone methodically paced toward the ring. Kurama evoked a Brimstone's penetrating gaze. Pleased that Kurama even showed up, Brimstone was thrilled to recover from their last encounter.

"Just look at that stare down between the red-haired heart throb Kurama and the silent Brimstone. This is the intensity we all crave for!" Lillymon announced.

As he finally entered the ring, Brimstone exuded a red aura that created a heat wave that spread throughout the arena.

"Hey! Who turned up the heat?! You trying to make me into baked chicken?!" a Kokatrimon shrieked.

"I know everyone here is getting roasted by the heat of this stadium, but as a professional announcer, I'm going to stay to continue my dedication to my adoring fans!" Lillymon continued on despite panting hard and turning on a fan sitting next her. "All right, now put your hands together for our next two combatants! First, please welcome, the Warrior of the Mighty Winds Fairymon!"

With that, Fairymon sauntered down the entrance to the cheers of the guys hollering and whistling to her.

"Ah, my adoring fans!" Fairymon addressed the lively crowds. She blew a few kisses to fans nearest to her.

"And here comes our fourth and last combatant! Put your hands together for the lovely Warrior of Water Ranamon!"

Ranamon walked out when Lillymon introduced her. She strutted her way down the entrance and approached Fairymon on the way.

"I'm so winning this, Fairymon."

"I don't think so. I've adapted to those kung-fu moves that you used against me in our training."

Ranamon smirked. "Good, now let's see if you can take what I can dish, honey."

Once the two Legendary Warriors stepped in the ring, Etemon finished his coffee break to officiate the match.

In the crowd, Neemon and Bokomon viewed the two lady Warriors; Neemon was perplexed when seeing Ranamon.

"Hey, why are they fighting, Bokomon? Ranamon turned evil again?"

Neemon let out an exasperated sigh. "No, you fool. Remember the Spirits of Water are now in the hands of a kind human girl. Besides, don't you remember the Water Spirits have long been purified? And have you ever heard of the sport of competition? Fairymon and Ranamon are fighting each other to advance."

"So, who should we cheer for?"

"Both obviously!"

"Um, ok!"

Bokomon hung his head and groaned. "...ugh."

"Next up, the competitors for the third match of our Duelist Tournament! Please welcome, the first of the two duelists, Henry Wong!" Lillymon introduced the Tamer.

Passing through the entrance, Henry was already halfway near the duelist dome location. His once sad demeanor was replaced with renewed confidence.

"And Henry's opponent! Please welcome, Mai Valentine!" Lillymon announced as the attractive blonde duelist walked out getting mostly strong reactions from the male portions of the audience. "My, she's quite the looker. Hope Henry doesn't get too distracted by her alluring looks. Right, Etemon?"

Etemon was lovestruck seeing Mai as his eyes turned to hearts. "It's like she walked out my dreams." His cheeks blushed profusely. "Ohhhh b-b-b-baby!"

Lillymon sweatdropped. "What does she got that I don't?! Etemon, wake up!"

Ranamon paused and noticed Henry standing near the duel dome. A smile adorned her features as she nodded. _Let's win our matches and make Suzie proud, Henry!_

"Ok, competitors, hold your places!" Etemon announced, shifting his view to the two duelists. "And you two get into the duel dome to prepare your match. All right, let's get the third set of first round matches underway!"

While the four competitors took their places, Mai and Henry entered the duel dome. Both duelists shuffled their decks and placed them into slots of their Duel Disks.

"Henry, right?" Mai coolly addressed him. "Is this your first competing in a big league tournament?"

"You could say that."

"Well, don't expect me to go easy on you. I play to win."

"Didn't expect you would," Henry solemnly said.

"Duelists! Take your places!"

With that said, Etemon signaled for the duel dome to close and ascend to the ceiling. Henry and Mai stood on opposite sides awaiting to be relocated to another vicinity within the Digital World.

"Ok, and my esteemed colleague, Etemon, has determined where they will be dueling. Looks like the underwater city of Hydropolis!"

As Lillymon confirmed and Etemon adjusted the coordinates to the duel location, Mai and Henry were enveloped in bright light whilst their bodies were digitized. Their next destination was Hydropolis, it was the same underwater civilization where Henry and Takato met Divermon on their first Digital World adventure.

"Floramon as usual will officiate the duel contest once she's relocated to where Henry and Mai's duel will take place!" Lillymon announced. "And right back in the ring, our four combatants look rearing to go!"

"By the official authority of myself, let the third battle royal begin!" Etemon declared as the bell tolled.

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**Crazy Battlefield**_**)**

Once the match commenced, Kurama and Brimstone were locked in a standoff. Fairymon and Ranamon wasted no time getting into each other's faces.

"I'm taking this match whether you like it or not!" Lillymon boasted.

"Y'all just have to go through me first, honey!" retorted Ranamon, taking on a kung-fu stance. "Remember, I ain't the same Ranamon from before."

Fairymon smirked. "But, you inherit the old Ranamon's cocky traits. Just wait until I bust out my new moves."

The Warrior of Water exuberantly giggled. "I can't wait for it."

Kurama and Brimstone ignored the feisty ladies on the other end of the ring.

"Keep your eyes on me, Kurama," the armored fire warrior muttered deeply.

Kurama nodded. "Of course, we settle our own conflict." With that, he pulled out a beautiful red rose and twirled it around, sending a barrage of petals floating toward Brimstone's way.

One touch from these petals were sharp enough to pierce through skin. If one got caught by a barrage of these, the opponent would easily be diced into pieces. However, Brimstone didn't budge an inch as the petals came near him.

"Wow, just look at that!" Lillymon was awestruck by the flow of petals "Kurama is giving us a mesmerizing rose petal sow. How gorgeous! As a flower myself, I can appreciate this artistic style. Just who is this Kurama?"

Brimstone walked through the rose petals whilst putting up his fiery aura. Each petal burned just by simply touching Brimstone's heat aura.

"Get serious, Kurama! I'm in no mood for a flower show. I want to get this over with and burn you into cinders. Bring out that other part of you. Yoko, I believe you called him. I wish to engage Yoko Kurama one more time."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Be careful what you wish for, Brimstone."

"I'm more than prepared for Yoko's tricks. Now, I demand you bring him out."

When Kurama didn't oblige, Brimstone bumrushed the red-haired fox steadfast.

_I've got to move fast!_ Kurama thought as he evaded Brimstone and watched more of his petals burned to ashes by the trail of fire Brimstone left in wake of his charge.

Fairymon took to the air as Ranamon made numerous attempts to jump up and grab her feet. Growing tired of Fairymon's advantageous flight mode, Ranamon clapped her hands together and conjured up a dark rain cloud over Fairymon.

"You forget, honey. The higher you fly up, the harder you're gonna fall. Rain always comes down from the sky! _**Drainin' Rain!**_" With the snap of her fingers, the rain cloud poured an immense rainfall on Fairymon.

Fairymon narrowly tried moving, but the rainwater splashed all over her and sent her crashing to the ring.

"Oh! Ranamon decides to give Fairymon a nice bath!" Lillymon announced. "Fairymon must stink!"

As Fairymon hit the ring hard, Ranamon slid across the water like an ice skater. She swerved over to Fairymon and kicked her face.

_Ow! Why did I fly up? How stupid of me! _Fairymon thought as Ranamon slammed her hard with a judo toss.

Ranamon pulled Fairymon in a headlock and started squeezing the air out of her fairy-winged rival.

_Ugh! Gotta hand it to her! Jaarin's got a stronger grip than the old Ranamon! _Fairymon struggled to break loose, but Ranamon applied a tighter hold on her headlock.

"Can't breathe? Just quit and I'll let go."

"No way..." gritted Fairymon. "You're taking this seriously!"

"Of course, I am! I'm trying to win. You'd think I'd let you win? A Wong never turns down competition!" Ranamon said, holding onto Fairymon tightly. "One of us has to advance to the next round and save Omegamon the embarrassment!"

"Ugh...!"

"Besides, if one of us advances, we can the chance to face Basiliskmon and destroy that gem of his, Fairymon," Ranamon whispered into her ear.

"But, only Takuya and Kouji have any fighting chance. We can't evolve to Z-levels like those two."

"True, but we can offer our spirits to one of them and give them a fighting chance."

As Fairymon tried breaking loose again, Ranamon maintained her headlock.

"I'm trying to toughen you up, Fairymon. You want to get strong? Then, fight me like you mean it! Pretend I'm the bitch the ol' Ranamon used to be!"

Recalling every instance of the old Ranamon's insults, Fairymon became motivated and screamed out. She spun around unleashing a tornado-like wave that brushed Ranamon back. The force behind the wind nearly knocked the water warrior out of the ring.

"Nice counter by Fairymon!" Lillymon announced. "I thought for she was gonna submit to Ranamon!"

Ranamon chuckled a bit, popping her neck. "That's the spirit! C'mon!" She beckoned Fairymon to bumrush her.

Fairymon accepted the invite and flew over catching Ranamon with a kick, but the Warrior of Water narrowly dodged.

**(Theme fades)**

Meanwhile, Kurama ceased anymore of his razor petal barrage and hopped over Brimstone's attempted running kick. The red-haired demon landed behind Brimstone and pulled out a vine, which he extended out to pierce the warrior's rear side. Brimstone's aura instinctively burned the vine before it even reached him.

Kurama held his ground, befuddling the armored warrior.

"Why do you stop?" Brimstone demanded.

"I have a question."

Growling behind his mask, Brimstone narrowed his focused eyes.

"Do you require that armored garb?"

"Yes, but it actually protects my enemies from myself."

"Elaborate."

"My powers are far too intense for my opponents that none have tried to pierce through my defenses. That is until I faced you and your cohorts," he pointed to his body armor. "Should I ever remove my garb, there's no guarantee I'll control the inferno."

"Then, I would like to ask you to remove your armor. I wouldn't exactly call it fair if you were to resort to such a defense. Are you afraid of what I'll find a way through your defenses?"

Suddenly, Brimstone's interest piqued to Kurama's challenge.

"You don't realize that you're making a mistake."

"What kind of monster conceals his nature behind this mask and garb?"

The other Detectives painstakingly watched the two combatants. Hiei heard their exchange with his keen demon's ear.

"The heck are they talking about?" Kuwabara grumbled, lacking the keen hearing Hiei possessed.

"Hell if I know," Yusuke shrugged. "I wish I knew, but he's got the big guy to stop."

Hiei interjected. "Kurama is asking Brimstone to remove his armor."

The orange-haired teen became flabbergasted. "Wha...?! Is he crazy?!"

Yusuke added. "Who knows? Maybe he can drop that stupid heat barrier removing that armor?" The Detective assumed.

"You're missing the point. Brimstone can still create a heat barrier, but he requires the armor to protect his opponent from himself," Hiei stated. "Who knows what he's capable off without the armor, but Kurama better not dick around anymore."

"I don't like the sounds of this," Botan dreaded the worst possibilities.

_Don't do anything too rash, Kurama. _Hiei focused on the two warriors in the ring.

On an opposite side of the arena, the Legendary Warriors and Omegamon viewed Fairymon and Ranamon's competitive match-up. They noted Fairymon's upping the ante in her fight with Ranamon.

"Yes, this is exactly what they should be doing," Omegamon monitored them. "Izumi needed a push."

Agunimon nodded. "If any one of us gets a shot at Basiliskmon, we need to be at our best if we want to restore Tomoki and Rapidmon."

"Right, if not us, then Inumon might," Wolfmon said.

"Omegamon, why exactly did you let Mercuremon, Arbormon and Grottomon leave with your permission?" Loweemon inquired the Royal Knight.

"They had their own mission. Since they're not taking part in the tournament, I let them go. Arbormon even asked me before we came to the Digital World. They're off to find a group called the Sailor Senshi to help find a mystical weapon once used to seal Pharaohmon."

"I see," replied the Warrior of Darkness.

"Yes, but they have their own issues to solve with those ladies. We have to stay to support each other in the matches and hope for Pharaohmon's eventual downfall."

"I hope so, Omegamon," sadly muttered Agunimon. "For Tomoki's sake..."

"With our battle royal kicking off, let's focus on the duel set to begin! Floramon, it's all yours!" Lillymon vividly announced.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 89-2A: Hydropolis/1:28 PM**_

Hydropolis was exactly as the name implied: an underwater city. There were hundreds of ring tubes intertwining with many sections of the city. These tubes allowed for passengers to cross through from one city area to the next. The cities were completely covered by domes and protected from the incoming outside water. Even the outside marine environment was densely populated. Another feature to this richly, populated home was the lack of pollution. Plenty of food was available within the marine environment to last the underwater city many generations.

Inside one of the massively built dome cities, Mai and Henry found themselves in the middle of a dome city. Whilst being inside the dome, they were able to breathe freely.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be here again," Henry scanned around the area with familiarity.

"Look! It's him! The one with the Terriermon!" A Divermon shouted, noticing Henry right from the get-go.

Henry saw the Divermon and acknowledged him. "Hey! I recognize you! You're that Divermon!"

"Heh, yeah, sorry I attacked ya and your pals," Divermon said, speaking in his Bullwinkle-like voice. Behind him were a bunch of other Divermon. "How's that Terriermon pal of yours?"

Henry slightly sank his head. "He's not feeling well. Don't worry me and my friends are going to make him better soon."

"Oh, well, send him my regards."

Henry nodded. "If you and your friends will excuse me, I have a duel to compete in."

"Oh, look! We're getting a duel match here!" Another Divermon shouted as a crowd of Hydropolis inhabitants stopped by to watch the duel.

"We're all rooting for you!" the Bullwinkle Divermon hollered.

Henry turned and addressed Mai. "I'm ready."

"I hope your friends here are ready to see you lose, hun," Mai said, setting up her Duel Disk.

"I won't lose!"

Suddenly, Floramon cut through the Hydropolis crowd and got near the two duelists. She beckoned to an Otamamon, who worked the camera to record the duel.

"All right, duel fans! We're in Hydropolis to bring you live coverage of our third Duel Monster match! Mai and Henry are rearing to go! I'm anxious to see if Henry can recover after the tragedy that befell his friend Terriermon. Can he maintain his composure and topple Mai? Duelists, are you ready?!"

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**The Biggest Dreamer**_**)**

Both duelists activated their Duel Disks and put their life points at 8000 each.

_**Henry/8000 LP**_

_**Mai/8000 LP**_

"Set and begin!"

"DUEL!"

Henry and Mai each picked out five cards from the top of their decks.

"All right," Henry said. "I go first."

"Whatever happened to ladies first, kid? Not that I care in any case."

"Now, I start off by setting one card face down in defense mode. I end my turn."

"Is that all you've got on your first turn? Not that I'm complaining," Mai replied, holding out a card she just drew. "Oh, what do you know? I have a monster ready to take out your facedown card. I bring forth my _**Harpie's Brother **_in attack mode!"

_**Harpie's Brother**_

_**WIND/Winged Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/600**_

Mai summoned a leather-garbed young man with red wings, brown hair, and an stoic face.

"Attack his facedown card, Harpie's Brother!"

The winged man glided forward and skewered the holographic card, revealing a vicious purple dragon.

_**Koumori Dragon**_

_**DARK/Dragon**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1200**_

Despite the attack on Koumori, Henry's didn't lost any life points due to it being in defense mode.

"I set this card facedown and end my turn. Your turn, kid."

"Now, I activate my Change of Heart card!" Henry slotted a card to the Duel Disk. "With this, I can select and control one opposing monster on the field. Since there's only one monster, looks like your Harpie's Brother is mine for one turn."

"Sneaky little brat."

As Harpie's Brother moved to Henry's side, the boy casted the monster out. "I now sacrifice your Harpie's Brother to summon forth my _**Total Defense Shogun**_!"

In place of Harpie's Brother was a warrior wearing a flowing red cape and carrying three swords on his back.

_**Total Defense Shogun**_

_**DARK/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/1550 DEF/2500**_

"You sacrifice my Harpie's Brother for that shogun?!"

"Yeah, but notice that it's an effect monster. When this one is summoned, it is automatically placed on the field in a face up defense position."

"Yeah, I can already see that."

"But, here's the catch. He can attack without even shifting to a face up attack position. So, you know what that means."

Mai was taken aback. "No way! He can't attack?!"

Henry assessed the befuddled look on her face. "That's right. I'm surprised a veteran like yourself wouldn't even know about this kind of monster."

_No, that's not it at all. I haven't been dueling my best lately and that stinging loss to that Zane kid hurt my cred. _Mai tried shaking her recent loss still fresh on her mind. _I've got to get back on my dueling A-game!_

"I equip _**Dragonic Attack**_ to my Total Defense Shogun. This increases my Shogun's attack and defense points by 500. Plus, I can treat this as a Dragon Type. With that said, my Shogun can attack you directly! Say goodbye to a chunk of your life points!"

_**Total Defense Shogun**_

_**ATK/2050 (1550 + 500) DEF/ 3000 (2500 +500)**_

The Total Defense Shogun bumrushed and slashed at Mai's side, knocking her off her feet. She grunted hitting the ground hard. Slowly getting up, her eyes conveyed genuine shock. She had let the novice duelist quickly take advantage of her. The result was 2050 being subtracted from her 8000 life points.

_**Mai/5950 LP (8000-2050)  
><strong>_

_I can't believe this! There's no way I'm going to lose to him! No!_ Mai stood up ready to initiate her turn.

"Yay! Go! You've got her on the run!" A Divermon cheered from the crowds as the aquatic Digimon rallied behind Henry.

"That ends my turn! It's your move, Mai!"

Mai picked out a card and smiled, relieved with the draw she just made."Get ready to weep, kid! I first summon one of my favorites! _**Cyber Harpie Lady**_!"

Now being summoned was a favorite of Mai's, the Cyber Harpie Lady, which was basically an equivalent of the Harpie Lady pre-equipped with the Cyber Shield.

_**Cyber Harpie Lady  
><strong>_

_**WIND/Winged Beast/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1300**_

"I'll treat this card as any one of my ordinary Harpie Ladies. Since she's considered a Harpie, I can play _**Elegant Egotist**_! If you're not familiar with this, when I have at least one or more Harpie Lady cards on the field, I can Special Summon one _Harpie Lady _or Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or deck. Since I have them in my deck, guess what?"

"You'll special summon them now?"

"Bingo, kid! You're more intuitive than I thought. Now I'll bring forth my _**Harpie Lady Sisters**_ in defense mode!"

Now joining Cyber Harpie were three more Harpies: one had long, pink hair; another had short, fringed orange hair, and the third had spiky, blue hair.

_**Harpie Lady Sisters**_

_**WIND/Winged Beast/Effect**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/1950 DEF/2100**_

"How do you like them, Henry? They're sisters and look after each other."

Henry remarked. "I can see that."

"Ah, but, my turn is not done. Now I activate my facedown card on the field. It's called _**Raigeki**_."

"What does that do?"

"Simple. It destroys my opponent's monsters on the field. So, say adios to your Shogun!" Mai put down the aforementioned card.

"No! My Shogun!"

As the card's effects destroyed Henry's Total Defense Shogun, Henry was left wide open for attack.

"Cyber Harpie, attack his life points directly!"

The winged female flew across to Henry's field and swooped down hitting him with her hand claws. Henry braced himself and took the winged woman's attack head-on. She inflicted 1800 points of damage.

_**Henry/6200 LP (8000-1800)  
><strong>_

"Doesn't feel good to be on the other end of a whooping. Now you know how I felt when I first dueled. It's not easy."

"Yeah, but I still have more life points than you."

"True, but it won't mean much anyway. I end my turn there."

"This."

Henry drew out the _**Monster Reborn**_ card.

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back a monster from the graveyard! I'm using it to bring back my Total Defense Shogun!"

With that, Henry special summons his Total Defense Shogun in a face-up defense position.

"I end my turn, Mai."

"Not bad, Henry. Monster Reborn comes in handy. Smart to put him in defense mode." Mai took advantage of her turn, but to her dismay she had nothing to give but put a facedown card. "I don't have anything to destroy your Shogun. You can breath easy for now. All I can do is put a card facedown and switch my Cyber Harpie in defense mode. I end my turn."

"Now, I'll use my revived Total Defense Shogun to attack your Cyber Harpie!"

The Shogun sprung forward and slashed at the Cyber Harpie, cutting her in half. Dismayed, Mai was none too pleased to see her monster destroyed.

Mai took losing her precious Cyber Harpie to heart. "I might've not lost life points, but I won't forgive anyone who hurts my Harpies."

"Whatever, I end my turn."

Mai looked over her deck and smirked. "Fine, then. I set another monster face down and I activate my _**Swords of Revealing Light**_!" Upon activating the card, a stack of golden swords fell down and lined up to form a circle around Henry's field.

The Hydropolis crowds were awestruck by the golden swords' luminous glow.

Henry frantically looked around realizing the swords formed a barrier preventing him from unleashing any attacks on Mai's side.

"The Swords of Revealing Light prevent you from attacking for three whole turns."

"So, you're slowing me down?"

"Exactly, hun," Mai smirked coolly as she seemingly regained her composure.

"Fine, I'll think of a way to turn this around."

"That's that spirit, kid. I end my turn now."

Henry drew a new card and added it to his hand. The new card he drew put a smile on his face.

"What the heck are you smiling about?"

"I've found a way through your swords! Behold!"

Henry displayed _**Mystical Space Typhoon**_. The veteran at the sight of Henry's new card and judging by her discouraged look she knew of its effects.

"You at least know this card, right? With this, I can destroy any trap or magic card played on the field. Since Swords of Revealing Light is a spell card, my card negates and destroys them completely!"

Witnessing her swords disperse, Mai was dismayed by being outdone by novice duelist.

"But, my turn doesn't end from there. I'll send my Shogun to attack your facedown card!"

The Shogun charged and slashed Mai's facedown card, revealing the _**Skull Red Bird**_. It resembled a majestic red bird with golden wings.

_**Skull Red Bird**_

_**WIND/Winged Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1550 DEF/1400**_

"So, what? I don't lose life points."

"For now. I end my turn there."

Mai scowled and placed a facedown card. "I put this in defense mode. That's it. I end my turn."

"Are you stalling?"

"That's for me to know. Now, go, it's your turn."

"On my turn, I summon _**Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1**_!"

Now being summoned to Henry's side was a light blue dragon.

_**Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1**_

_**WIND/Dragon**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**_

"Guardian Dragon, attack her facedown card!"

The Winged Dragon swooped across to Mai's side field and blasted away her facedown card. It revealed a blue hawk with long flowing tail feathers.

_**Faith Bird**_

_**WIND/Winged Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1100**_

Though the Faith Bird was wiped out in one shot, Mai's life points were spared.

"You're lucky these monsters were in defense mode. Otherwise, I'd taken off more of your points. You're really stalling, Mai."

Mai said nothing and glared intently at Henry.

"Fine, then. Just reminding you my turn isn't over. I'll send my Shogun to dispose of your other facedown card."

The Shogun once again dashed toward Mai's field and slashed through the facedown card. From the destroyed card came a red and white jar with a one-eyed face inside it. The card is revealed to be the _Morphing Jar #2_.

_**Morphing Jar #2**_

_**EARTH/Rock/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/800 DEF/700**_

"Another defense monster, Mai? Really?"

Mai chuckled. "But, this one has an effect. Since you destroyed it, all of our monsters on our field are sent back to our decks and we have to reshuffle them."

"Then, you mean..."

"Your Dragon and Shogun are gone, but so are my Harpies. That's not all. We then pick up cards until we have the same number of monster cards that were returned to each deck. Then, we can special summon any level four or lower monster that was picked up in facedown defense. All other cards are to be discarded."

When hearing this, Henry quickly became discouraged.

"Yes, it's a shame isn't it? But, they should come back sometime, right?"

As both duelists removed all their monsters, they put them back in their decks and shuffled them. After that, Henry picked up one card, which was the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 again. He special summoned it in a facedown defense mode. He picked up another card: _**Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2**_.

"I put this card facedown and end my turn."

_Hmm, he just set two facedown defense cards after he attacked my Morphing Jar. What are you hiding, kid? _Mai thought, closely eyeing his two facedown cards. _Could be traps or effect monsters.. nonetheless, I'll take my chances._

Mai takes a card from her deck and chuckles to herself. She seemed really delighted to see this card once again. In fact, she was ready to play it.

As she took a card from her deck, a big smile adorned her beautiful features. "Well, look at this! I summon another Cyber Harpie! Hope your ready for this one!" She immediately summoned the Cyber Lady on the field, which Henry called out on.

"The same one you discarded?! I destroyed it!"

"It's called having the same cards in your deck, kid. Now, Cyber Harpie, attack his facedown card!"

The Cyber Harpie swooped forward and struck down in Henry's first facedown defense card. The winged bird-woman revealed the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1.

"Say goodbye to your dragon. Now, I end my turn."

Henry remarked after adding a card to his hand. "Now we're both stalling."

"But, I'm on the right track and ready to take you down. Make your move."

Henry veered his view toward his second facedown card. "I'll sacrifice my other facedown defense card. By the way, it was a Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2!"

_**Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2**_

_**WIND/Winged Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**_

The rose-colored version of the original Winged Dragon vanished as Henry casted it off the field.

"By sacrificing it, I bring forth the _**Curse of Dragon**_!"

Appearing before Henry was a yellow dragon in place of the facedown dragon.

_**Curse of Dragon**_

_**DARK/Dragon**_

_**LVL/5 ATK/2000 DEF/1500**_

"Next, I'll equip this card called _**Dragon's Treasure**_. It increases my dragon's attack and defense points by 300."

_**Curse of Dragon**_

_**ATK/2300 (2000 + 300) DEF/1800 (1500 + 300)**_

"Curse of Dragon, attack the Cyber Harpie!"

The dragon expelled a powerful blast that one-shotted the Cyber Harpie from the field. Mai watched as her life points dropped 500 points less.

_**Mai/5450 LP (5950-500)  
><strong>_

"Why, you...!"

Henry maintained his calm demeanor. "Don't take me lightly. Joey told me a lot about you how you were tough competition for him. But, judging by our deal, if I'm giving you a tough deal, then you're not the tough duelist Joey made you out to be."

The woman retorted against this claim. "You're wrong! You haven't see my best yet! I... I..." She was starting to lose her nerve.

"Mai, what's wrong?"

_I haven't myself since Battle City! Ever since that duel with Marik... my life's been a mess. I haven't even had time to do more soul searching._

"Mai?"

Mai took out a card from her hand as she seemingly sighed with relief. As she set it down, a black hole materialized at the center of the field. He witnessed all of his monsters being sucked into it.

"What was that?! All my monsters are gone!" Henry exclaimed.

"It's called the _**Dark Hole.**_ As I just demonstrated, all monsters are destroyed on both sides of the field. Since I don't have any monsters, your monsters just went down the well."

"You're getting desperate now."

"Shut up! Now, make your move!"

Upon adding a card to his hand, Henry made his turn. "I put two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I put one card facedown and that should do it."

"I put another card facedown and end my turn."

Mai added a card to her hand and quickly activated one of her cards. "I activate a field magic card! Watch closely, hun. _**Rising Air Current**_!" She displayed the aforementioned card to him. "With this, I can increase the attack points of all Wind monsters by 500, but I have to decrease their defense by 400. I end my turn there."

"I've got nothing to give this turn."

Mai drew a card to her hand and ended her turn. After that, both Henry and Mai repeated the same process a second time. Once Mai finished her turn, Henry pulled another card and set one card facedown on the field. Finally, Mai drew a card and quickly activated it

"Time to put an end to this back and forth routine! I activate _**Harpie's Feather Duster**_!"

"What does that do?"

"It destroys all my opponent's magic and trap cards on the field. That means your facedown cards are gone."

Henry witnessed as the Harpie's Feather Duster instantly blow away all of his facedown cards.

"That ends my turn. It's your turn, kid."

"You won't keep me down for long," Henry adamantly said. He pulled out a monster card and summoned it. "Well, now. I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2! Moreover, it's a wind attribute monster as well and correct me if I'm wring but Rising Air Current increases all Wind monster's attack point by 500, right? Well, my Winged Dragon gets a healthy 500 boost!"

_**Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress**_

_**ATK/1700 (1200 + 500) DEF/600 (1000 - 400)**_

"Go, Winged Dragon! Attack her life points directly!"

Mai frantically remembered she had no monsters guarding her. Now wide open, Mai was caught by an incoming fire blast from the Winged Dragon. She was knocked back a few feet from the impact. Though that didn't hurt her, her witnessing her life points decrease did.

_**Mai/3750 LP (5450-1700)  
><strong>_

"No... how...!" Mai was at a loss for words.

"I end my turn, Mai. Make a move."

"I'll just draw a card to my hand. I end my turn," Mai said, rechecking her deck.

"Are you running low on cards? You're stalling again. Why is it that I'm giving you a tough duel? You're supposed to be my superior, right?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just wondering why you haven't been going all out. Joey even told me you're one of the world's top duelists. This just doesn't seem like I'm dueling one of the greats."

"I am great..." Mai rebuked.

"I don't mean to disrespect you, but you seem to have lost your edge."

_He's right. I have. Ever since my loss at Battle City... Marik. He won't go away. Why? Why do you keep haunting me?!_

"It's my turn, Mai. Since you have no monsters or facedown card, I can attack your life points directly again!"

The Winged Dragon glided forward and unleashed another blast. The blast impacted near Mai as the force knocked her off. Mai hit the ground hard and grunted. Her eyes widened when she saw more of her life points take another critical blow.

_**Mai/2050 LP (3750-1700)  
><strong>_

The Tamer calmly declared. "I end my turn."

As Mai rose to her feet, she added a card to her hand and saw none of the cards she held were any use. Her mind became filled with terrifying reflections to Marik's torturous games as they weighed heavily on her diminishing self confidence.

Henry watched Mai struggling to make her next move.

_What's wrong with Mai? Was it something I said? _Henry watched her struggling to stand and palming her head.

"I... I place one card facedown in defense. Your move..."

"I now summon the _**Fairy Dragon**_!"

Flying above Henry was a winged green snake.

_**Fairy Dragon**_

_**WIND/Dragon**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1100 DEF/1200**_

"Fairy Dragon, attack her facedown card"

Fairy Dragon flew over and fired a blast that destroyed Mai's facedown card. From the destroyed card remains revealed a swarm of pink and purple blue-eared bats.

_**Dark Bat**_

_**WIND/Winged Beast**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**_

"I'll send my Winged Dragon to once again attack your life points directly!"

With that, the Winged Dragon screeched and blasted another critical blow to Mai's life points. Mai cried out as the blast's impact pushed her back. She gaped in shock seeing her life points plunge.

_**Mai/350 LP (2050-1700)  
><strong>_

"No, this can't be!" Mai shouted, her frustration grew with each amount of life points shaved off.

"C'mon, Mai, let's continue the duel. I really want to be convinced you can come back from this. If you truly are a great duelist like Joey says, then you should."

**(End theme)**

"Wow! That Henry kid is great!" a Crabmon said.

The Divermon cheered in his Bullwinkle tone. "Go, Henry! We're behind you all the way!"

Mai's eyes filled with tears as she sunk her head trying to overcome her angst. _What's happened to me...? What I have become...? I'm not at the top of my game. This kid is actually going to defeat me? This won't be any better than losing to that kid from the Duelist Prix! What if I can't... I'm pathetic...!_

Henry interrupted her train of thought. "Mai...? It's your move."

"Um, Miss Valentine? We're waiting for your next move," Floramon said. "Miss...?"

"Mai..." Henry muttered, waiting for the seemingly spaced out woman to rebound.

Looking over her cards, Mai gritted her teeth hard and sweated. _Can I make a recovery from this?! I have to... but why am I self doubting myself?! This is not who I'm supposed to be!_

xxxxx

_**Collapsing Canyon Falls/1:37 PM**_

_**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST – Death Busters Theme)**_

The Sailor Senshi quickly mounted another quick assault on the Scarabmon clansmen. As they remembered their weak points being their forehead gems, the Senshi hit them with their attacks and cleared most of the area of the insects.

Sailor Mercury jumped over a Scrabamon and caught him with a water blast. "_**Shine Aqua Illusion!**_"

The Scarabmon screeched as the water dissolved him away. Sailor Pluto swung slammed her Garnet Rod staff into another Scarabmon. One more tried to sneak attack her. Pluto whirled around her staff, unleashing an orb of light from it.

"_**Dead Scream!**_"

She wiped out the two insect warriors in one-shot.

Sailor Saturn sliced a Scarabmon down in two with her Silence Glaive.

Though she, Makoto, Minako, Artemis, and Cammy were behind the Silence Wall, they took the initiative to help their friends. Rei threw her Ofudas and hit a few Scarabmon with them. Saturn opened up the barrier, letting Makoto and Minako out to attack the paralyzed Scarabmon. Makoto clobbered them with her punches and takedowns.

Borrowing some of Rei's Ofudas, Minako threw some at a few unsuspecting Scarabmon.

"Those spells do come in handy!" Minako exclaimed. "Here goes! She jumped kicked one paralyzed Scarabmon down. Then, she did a judo flip to another.

Artemis poked his head out from Cammy's backpack and cheered Minako on.

"There's still too many of them!" Cammy shouted.

Suddenly, a Scarabmon popped from under the ground and managed to slip by Hotaru's barrier. It prepared to strike down Cammy, who turned around and screamed. The other Senshi turned and called to Rei. The Miko instinctively rushed over to save her sister.

"Cammy-chan! Hang on!"

"Digital Priestess! Your blood shall be on my hands!" the Scarabmon declared, raising its claws over Cammy.

"CAMMY!" Rei pulled out an Ofuda on her way and prepared to throw it.

Suddenly, the Scarabmon's chest exploded from a blast shooting through him. The insect fell and dissolved into digital dust. The beam shot through the entrance Saturn made to her barrier, allowing Makoto and Minako to walk through. Everyone turned and found the source of the attack.

**(End theme)**

They saw Mercuremon, Arbormon, and Grottomon walking forward.

"Thank you! Whoever you are!" Cammy addressed them.

"Wait a second, those guys look familiar," Rei muttered. "Wait, aren't you with Agunimon?!"

"You are correct," Mercuremon answered.

"We actually know more than just Agunimon," Grottomon said. "We're legendary warriors, too."

"By the way, I was the one who saved you, kid," Arbormon told Cammy. "You should thank me."

"Thank you very much!" Sailor Mercury said. "Had Cammy been done in, our mission would have been jeopardized!"

"It's not a problem, ladies," the Warrior of Wood modestly replied. "We're just glad we could find you sooner."

"But, how did you find us and know where we would be?" Saturn inquired.

"I hear you're searching for the sword of some Digital Priestess," Grottomon said. "Please, allow us to join you."

"Well, they have been hunting us down since we came here," Makoto said. "I take it you guys are familiar with this place?"

"No, this is our first time here," Mercuremon answered. "We'd like to assist you on thou venture."

Being as protective as she can, Saturn readily pointed her Silence Glaive at the trio. "How do we know you aren't here to take the sword from us?"

Arbormon raised his hands. "Whoa! Calm down! We give you our word!

_Can we really trust these guys? I'm not too sure about this. They could actually be working for Pharaohmon. _Rei thought with suspicion.

"I have no problem with it," Mercury replied to the surprise of her friends.

Minako asked. "Are you sure about this, Mercury?"

"It's ok, everyone," Pluto reassured the Senshi. "However, we must further discuss this in a more negotiable manner. You three, let's discuss matters now."

The trio huddled together to discuss their offer for negotiation.

"We should consider it," Grottomon whispered. "What do you think, Mercuremon?"

"Negotiation is not out of the question."

"You think this is wise, Pluto?" Rei asked the Time Guardian.

"With more help, the faster we can get across our journey and be prepared for the worst," Pluto sagely said. "If they are friends of those Legendary Warriors, then they come with good intentions. Do you sense any evil from them?"

The Miko nodded dismissively. "No, but still..."

"It's ok, Rei," Cammy said, taking her sister's hand. "I'm ok with it. We should give them a chance, right?"

Rei sighed deeply. _Pluto, for our sake, I hope we're making the right decision._

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/1:40 PM**_

Amongst the Tamers and the Duelist groups, there was mixed reaction. While the Tamers (mostly Suzie and Lopmon) supported Henry, the Duelists were discouraged with Mai's mediocre performance. Joey vividly expressed concern for her.

"It looks like Henry's beaten Mai into submission! Has he broken her dueling spirit?!" Lillymon announced. "With just 350 life points, Mai is one direct attack away from losing this duel! Henry has this in the bag!"

"Mai, what the heck's happened to ya?" Joey mumbled with concern. "Where's the Mai I remember?"

"Her spirit must be crushed," Yami Yugi deduced while monitoring her duel plays. "She still must be reeling from the effects of her duel with Marik."

"Poor, Mai," Tea muttered sadly. "Henry's not letting up. He really can win this."

"Well, me and Yug trained him. Not too surprising he's hanging in there," the blonde-haired teen said. "But, I didn't think he'd bring Mai to her knees."

"No kidding. Mai's supposed to be one of the top duelists, right?" Takato said. "What do you think, Rika?"

Rika nodded. "I can kinda sympathize with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Gogglehead, remember before I lost to Ryo, I was a top Digimon card duelist. I had no equal before Ryo beat me. It crushed me badly and I thought for a while I was in a slump until I resolved and bounced back by the next tournament. Of course, Ryo disappeared by then."

"And you think Mai needs to find that same resolve?"

"Yeah, whoever did this really did a number on her spirit. In order to bounce back from this, she needs to win to regain that passion she had before."

"Even at the expense of our friend, Henry?"

"Whatever it takes to win, gogglehead," she plainly stated. "Even if she has to go through Henry."

"Either way, we'll still have a winner," Tristan said.

Tea added. "Sadly, that's true, but at least neither work for Pharaohmon. We can cheer them both."

Duke muttered. "I don't know how that's going to help her. It looks like Mai's almost giving up."

Yami turned to Joey and calmed him down. "Relax, Joey. If I know Mai, she'll find a way through this duel."

"I hope so, Yug. Odds don't look any good for her if Henry gets her with another direct attack," Joey said, watching a big screen broadcasting the Hydropolis duel.

Observing from the stands, the Kaiba brothers were a good distance away from Yugi and company.

"What do you think about this, bro?" Mokuba inquired.

Seto replied calmly. "Mai's performance is pitiful. As if her crushing loss in the US Duelist Prix to Zane was bad, she's on the verge of losing to this rookie. At least Zane has more experience. Mai's stock has taken a plunge since Battle City. She's a has been. She's gone soft since befriending Wheeler."

"Maybe she can recover from this?"

"Unless she has what it takes to regain her dueling spirit, she's a lost cause."

While the Tamers and Duelists watched the two matches, Yugi chimed into Yami's thoughts. _I believe she can come around once she regains that fire she had before._

"Agreed, Yugi."

**(**_**Crazy Battlefield **_**resumes)**

Back in the battle arena, Ranamon utilized her newfound agility, thanks in part to Jaarin's athletic background, to dodge and parry Fairymon's blows. While engaging Fairymon, Ranamon overheard her brother's astounding performance against Mai.

_Keep it up, Henry! Let's both come out like winners! But, man, Izumi, you don't know when to quit! _

"Take this!" Fairymon spun around and surprised Ranamon with a spinning back kick to her gut.

Ranamon not only doubled over but was knocked several feet across the ring. She pressed her feet down to stop. Ranamon sprang forward and landed near Fairymon. Both took on battle stances.

"Good job, Fairymon. Y'all getting mighty aggressive."

"I'm going to have to if I want to win."

"Touche, honey," the Warrior of Water smirked. "How about we kick things up a notch or two?"

"I like how you think."

Both ladies yelled out. "_**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_" Both alternated from their H-Hybrid to their B-Hybrid forms.

"_**Shutumon!**_"

"_**Calmaramon!**_"

The audience became awestruck by the two Legendary Warriors revealing their beast forms. Shutumon got the most approval from the male portion of the crowds.

"You can throw all bets out the window! Ranamon becomes Calmaramon and Fairymon turns into Shutumon!" Lillymon announced. "It appears Shutumon is getting more fan approval, but c'mon, your hostess with the mostess is much cuter than these two will ever hope to be!"

**(End theme)**

Meanwhile, in the opposite end of the ring, Brimstone dropped his battle aura while unfastening his wrist guards and armored garments.

"Be careful what you wish for, Kurama," Brimstone warned. "But, I'll still gladly oblige if it means destroying you quicker." After removing his chest armor and knee guards, Brimstone's only heavy armor parts were his helmet with face mask. He dropped each weighted armor as they made dents in the ring. He promptly took off his helmet and face mask to reveal his true face. He had green eyes gleaming through Kurama. A deep scar was visibly seen wedged over his right eye area. Long dark hair went down past shoulder length. Without the armor covering him, his body had a robust and broad build.

"There. As you can see, this is my true self. In this form, my power is amplified. But, I warn you without my armor, my fire may and will spread faster than you can perceive."

Kurama maintained a glare on the armorless fire warrior.

"I am a Digimon known as Magmusmon, but I was given the title Brimstone as a means to dissociate myself with the weak lower-tier Digimon I deem unworthy of facing me. Before Pharaohmon returned, I remained secluded until Felinismon found me and offered me a chance to fight decent opponents if I served the him. And thus that's led me to you and your friends. I always assumed Digimon were the only beings worthy of my time, but there are humans and human-like beings like you with special powers."

"And now here we are facing again. Shall we begin?" Kurama asked, waiting for Brimstone to initiate the first move.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Battle Time**_**)**

Brimstone dropped into a fighting stance. "Yes, it'll be my honor to kill you. Let's get this over with."

"But, I won't require Yoko to defeat you."

"How disappointing, but don't think you'll get out of this ordeal without calling him forth," Brimstone said as he produced his fire aura again. He made a dash for Kurama whilst his flame aura continued engulfing him.

Throwing the first punch, Brimstone's fire-imbued fist shot forward and narrowly missed Kurama, who made a quick evasive counter. Kurama then saw himself left wide open and watched Brimstone quickly closing the gap between them. The fox couldn't follow Brimstone's swift movement.

Kurama's friends grew anxious as Brimstone was a hair's breadth away from blowing him away in flames. Hiei's Jagan eye was able to follow up on Brimstone's movements as he was the first to see Kurama vanishing from sight.

_Brimstone is fast, but Kurama is nimble when he wants to be. I wish you'd stop fooling around and waiting until the last second to make your move!_

"Impressive," muttered Brimstone, glancing over his shoulder to see Kurama already behind him.

"Are my eyes deceiving or did I just see Kurama move around Brimstone?" Lillymon blinked twice before pulling out a pair of glasses. "I need my eyes checked!"

You moved so fast. I can see you've improved," Brimstone commended the fire-haired fox. "But, can you dodge these?" With that, the fire warrior unloaded rapidfire flame blasts with one hand.

Kurama evaded the first wave of blasts and swiftly jumped around the ring avoiding the attacks. One stray shot went past Kurama as it hurtled toward the two Legendary Warriors.

"Move away, you two!"

As Shutumon and Calmaramon ceased their fighting, they took heed of Kurama's warning and dodged the fire blast. More headed their way, but this time Brimstone was firing warning shots to keep the two ladies from interfering in his fight with Kurama.

Calmaramon tucked her head as a fire blast narrowly hit her face. Shutumon dodged all the fire blasts and blew them down with her _**Hurricane Hail**_ attacks.

"That was a close one!" Shutumon cried out. "Calmaramon, are you all right?!"

"I'm fine, but dang-nabit! That creep tried to deep fry me like I'm a calmari!"

Shutumon sweatdropped. "Well, you are a squid. But, that was rude of him. Why don't we double team on him?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

Kurama interceded the Legendary Warrior duo. "Please stay back, ladies! This is my fight."

"Can you take him by yourself?" Shutumon asked.

"I know what I must do. You two have your own battle between yourselves," Kurama proclaimed.

Calmaramon snorted. "Well, at last you and I can find out who's better, Shutumon. As for you redhead, if you can't beat that guy, one of us is stepping in, got it?"

Kurama nodded while shifting focus back on Brimstone. As Shutumon and Calmaramon resumed their battle, the red-haired teen readied his Rose Whip. Upon throwing it, Kurama witnessed Brimstone catching it with one hand and burning with his flames. Brimstone bumrushed Kurama and threw a fist, which Kurama ducked from. Kurama immediately scooped up the cinders of the rose's remains and threw it in Brimstone's face.

"AUGH!" Brimstone roared as the ashes nearly burned his eyes and rendered him blind for a moment. "Fool! Don't think blinding me will increase your chances! I can still sense the vibrations in your movements and your Ki is still easy for me to discern!" He produced a blade and charged forward throwing the blade at him.

Kurama barely tilted his head as the blade came too fast for him to dodge soon. The blade barely slashed through his right cheek leaving a cut that opened up a wound with some a few drops of blood.

"Now, I can smell your blood! I'll find you no matter what!"

Another weapon materialized in Brimstone's grip and this time it was an ax and hammer. He took both weapons and tossed them both. Kurama dodged the hammer first and sidestepped the flying ax. The ax slid and cut through the middle of the ring as it plowed toward the stone barriers protecting the crowd.

"Brimstone's creating weapons from his bare hands!" Lillymon announced. "I'm loving this action-packed match! It's come down to a dodgeball match between Kurama and Brimstone!"

The crowds were in a wild frenzy with the dodgeball match.

"These fans are going crazy! Here comes Brimstone and he looks ready to take Kurama's head off!"

Brimstone charged at Kurama and swung his ax at a closer range. Kurama sidestepped the incoming weapon and quickly came around behind the fire warrior. Kurama clapped both hands together as a strange green aura imbued his palms.

"Ever wondered why I threw ash in your eyes? You're about to find out."

Brimstone turned around feeling Kurama's movements. "What did you put in my eyes?" He demanded from the crafty fox.

"I planted seeds through the ashes while germinating water through tiny containers in my hands. The seeds were able to take root eyes and grew quite extraordinarily."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, flowers sprouted around Brimstone's eyes further blinding not just his sight but the flower's scent threw off his sense of smell.

"And the flowers have rendered your keen sense of smell useless. You've lost this fight."

"But, I can still feel your demon's Ki! I don't need eye sight or smell to keep up with my opponent!" Brimstone pursued Kurama around the ring and threw random axes at him; each one kept missing Kurama. "The training I've taken has helped me to enhance my other senses!"

"Brimstone, I've proven that the brain can outwit the brawn. You've proven to be quite the muscle, but you were outmaneuvered by someone that makes proficient use of ingenuity. You do realize Pharaohmon likely won't let you return to his group should you lose now?"

Brimstone replied. "Very likely, yes, but I'm ready for my punishment."

"Then, why must you continue serving him?"

The fire warrior ceased his attacks and turned around facing Kurama despite not able to see him. He answered the fox's curious inquiry. "Because of Felinismon. She asked for my cooperation. Originally I was against Pharaohmon's cause, but I work for him only to find a challenger that can defeat me. Whether they are superior in strength or intellect, it doesn't matter. Kurama, you've proven you can exploit the flaws of an opponent with ingenuity. But, I am disappointed you never let Yoko fight."

"Would you really want to in your current state?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Sorry, but Yoko sees no interest in this fight. Perhaps one day should you get stronger and enhance your defenses."

Brimstone replied in earnest. "I wouldn't have any other way... should I survive Pharaohmon's punishment..."

"Then, abandon him and his cause."

**(Cue Digimon Arena Rumble OST – **_**Break Up!**_**)**

Once Brimstone dropped his guard, Calmaramon and Shutumon took advantage of the situation.

"Now is our chance, Shutumon!" Calmaramon exclaimed. "We can eliminate him before he has a chance to recover!"

"Then, it will be down to three of us!"

Suddenly, Brimstone whirled around sensing the Legendary Warriors heading his way. Brimstone held out his hands and prepared to attack despite his handicapped senses.

"I've lost this match, but I shall keep my pride! I know I must train more in hopes of facing Kurama one day!"

Kurama stepped away to the corner of the ring and watched the Warriors attack Magmusmon.

"Allow me to start things off!" Calmaramon declared as fractal code enveloped her. "_**Slide Evolution! Ranamon!**_"

The Warrior of Water raised her hands and summoned a rain cloud over Brimstone. She quickly doused him with a surge of rainwater.

"_**Draining Rain!**_"

"And I'll finish it off! _**Hurricane Hail!**_"

Shutumon unleashed a powerful gust of wind s it shoved Brimstone out of the ring. The two ladies, as well as the audience and officials, were astounded by the shocking turn of events. Brimstone, who was considered an odds on favorite, was the first one eliminated and taken out easily by the Legendary lady duo. However, this was only possible because Kurama softened him up for the girls to take him out of the match; and partially Kurama wanted Brimstone to himself one on one in a proper setting.

"I'll take the count since Brimstone is out of the ring! One! Two! Three!"

_Brimstone, I shall keep my word on a rematch. Hopefully, by then, it'll be in a proper environment. As for Yoko... I can't use him unless the circumstances are right and only then..._ Kurama's train of thoughts were interrupted as he heard the audience cheering Ranamon and Shutumon on.

"Four! Five! Six!"

"Well, that was sure easy!" Ranamon said. "Hey, Shutumon! We can finish our fight since only one of those guys are left."

"Fine, let's settle this! _**Execute! Slide Evolution! Fairymon!**_" The Warrior of Wind turned back to her H-Hybrid form.

"Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

Etemon signaled to declare Brimstone's official elimination.

"Brimstone is out! In the biggest upset of the evening, the heavily favored Brimstone was just eliminated by the diva duo! However, you can give an assist to Kurama's magnificent plant powers. What an upset!" Lillymon announced. "We're down to three competitors! Fairymon, Ranamon and Kurama! However, it seems the girls are going to finish where they left off and Kurama is staying out of it. Smart play by Kurama!"

"Wow! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Agunimon cheered them on. "Those girls really have improved!"

"Only one of those girls will advance," Omegamon said. "At least one of you will finally advance to the next round."

"Go Izumi!" Blitzmon cheered his favored girl on.

With the fans solidly behind them, Ranamon and Lillymon encircled each other ready to pounce any minute. Standing on the corner of the ring, Kurama turned around watching Brimstone walking out on his own and refusing a medic team's help.

"Brimstone!"

"We will meet again. I promise to bring you Yoko again."

Kurama nodded vividly as Brimstone limped off to the entrance.

From within the Tamer and Duelist side, Felinismon vaguely smiled seeing her old ally walking out.

"Brimstone, you've finally found your worthy adversary. Good, I'm happy for you."

Curious, Jeri heard her partner mutter. "Felinismon, did you just say something?"

"Just talking to myself. Nothing important."

Meanwhile, back in the ring, the girls listened as the split audience chanting for them in a frenzy. Ranamon took pride and soaked in the cheers. She turned around and blew kisses to her fans. Fairymon pumped her fist up to elicit a strong positive reaction.

"Oh, look! They're chanting for my name, honey!"

"I don't think so, Ranamon! These fans love me!"

As the flames of passion lit them both, they charged each other. Fairymon attempted a spinning kick to take Ranamon down. But, the Warrior of Water rebounded by flipping back. Fairymon created wind from her fingers and hit Ranamon with her with force.

"_**Hurricane Wave!**_"

Watching Fairymon throwing her attack, Ranamon sidestepped the wind attack. She lunged forward and grabbed Fairymon's legs. She then propped up in front of Fairymon and slammed her down with a judo throw.

"These two ladies just won't keep their hands off each other!" Lillymon announced. "By the way, I'm picking up a report from my good colleague Floramon! Mai Valentine is back on her feet and ready to continue the duel!"

The good news brought much relief to the Tamers and Duelists. Joey, especially, had his faith restored.

"Look! Mai's back in the game!" Tea called to her friends' attention.

Joey grinned proudly and laughed. "I knew she had it in her! No way she's quitting!"

Yami Yugi nodded. "Indeed."

"Now, we'll have a real decisive winner!" Takato exclaimed.

Kazu added. "But, she's only got 350 life points left! How the heck is she gonna rebound from this?!"

Rika watched the duel with the others. "She's going to need an ace to win against Henry."

"C'mon, Henwy! Don't lose!" Suzie shouted, cheering loudly for her brother as the Duelists and Tamers watched her in front of them.

With the Duelists and Tamers eyeing the big screen, Ranamon was slightly distracted as she saw Henry on the big screen as well. She saw he was getting ready to finish his duel with Mai.

_C'mon, Henry! You're close to victory as I am!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 89-2A:Hydropolis/1:50 PM**_

"We're back with more live coverage of the duel between Mai Valentine and Henry Wong!" Floramon announced. "Mai is back on her feet and she doesn't look ready to throw in the towel yet! With only 350 life points, what can she hope to do to turn this whole match around?"

Mai was back on her feet, quickly regaining her dueling spirit. She reflected to the encouraging advice from her friends, especially Joey.

"Why do I keep forgetting I've got a small crowd, including a lovable dork who won't shut up me about?" Mai said, readying her Duel Disk. "Sorry about the delay, Henry, but I'm back in the game."

"So, are you still willing to continue?"

"You better have some lucky charms because your luck is about to run out, kiddo! I believe it's my move now."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Passionate Duelist**_**)**

With that, the female duelist held a newly drawn card and looked at her. A look of pleasure etched on her face as the draw she made seemingly pleased her.

Henry eyed her smile with curiosity and suspicion. "What's with the smile? Did you get something worthwhile?"

"You better be ready to weep because I just drew _**Monster Reborn**_! Guess which monster I'll be using?"

"Maybe another Harpie?"

"Sorry, Henry, but wrong answer. Let's just see who's behind door number one! I'm special summoning your own Curse of Dragon!"

"What?!"

As she said this, her Monster Reborn card activated. Mai summoned Henry's own Curse of Dragon. "That's right and I'm setting him up to attack your Fairy Dragon!"

The Curse of Dragon expelled a powerful blast that obliterated Henry's Fairy Dragon. Henry witnessed his life points drop.

"I only lost 400 of my life points. So, what?"

_**Henry/5800 LP (6200-400)  
><strong>_

"My turn ends, but there's more pain coming your way."

"That's what you think," Henry said. "I'll set my Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 in defense mode. End turn."

"Is that all? And you call me desperate," the sultry woman trash talked him. "You're now the one whose about to scurry away like a rat. Curse of Dragon, attack his Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2!"

The Curse of Dragon fired another immense blast that wiped the Winged Dragon off her opponent's field.

"I lose no life points. What else do you got left to prove?"

"That's a rookie frame of mind and I'm going to take advantage of your senseless mistakes, kid. You know you're reminding me of himself when I was a stupid, rookie duelist. Eventually, I grew and become one of the world's greatest duelists. Maybe one day, if you continue dueling, you'll understand what I'm telling you now. You'll take it to account. Trust me I know you will."

Henry frowned. "You think so...?"

"Why not? Now let's end this."

"I place a card facedown in defense mode! That ends my turn."

"You're not trying your hardest, Henry. Looks like fate is turning back to my side now."

Mai sent her Curse of Dragon to attack Henry's facedown defense card. It was a monster card, which revealed a knight garbed in black and silver armor. The knight also had a blade across his forearm. It was _**Gearfried the Iron Knight**_, a favorite of Joey Wheeler.

_**Gearfried the Iron Knight**_

_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1600**_

The monster was instantly wiped out, but like the Winged Dragon before it was in defense mode.

"Ok, you still haven't taken a chunk of my life points."

"Patience is a great virtue, Henry. Learn to use it."

After adding a card to his hand, Henry saw his hand had too many cards and discarded it to his graveyard. "I have nothing to give. I end my turn."

"No monsters to protect you? You should've used the turn to protect yourself. Another rookie mistake, which I'll gladly correct. Curse of Dragon attack his life points directly!"

The dragon blasted Henry's direction as the impact shaved off it's former master's life points. Henry managed to brace himself and glared at Mai defiantly.

_**Henry/3800 LP (5800-2000)  
><strong>_

"End turn. C'mon, Henry, give me something worth my while."

_She's got her gaming confidence back! I can't let up! I'm this close, but I've gotta be careful! _Henry discreetly looked at his deck. "I set one card facedown in defense mode!"

Sighing, Mai was dismissively shook her head. "Ok, you're playing it safe. That's ok, but don't try using that tactic often."

"Thanks for the advice, Mai."

"Your welcome, hun."

"I end my turn."

Mai examined her current hand while adding a new card. The new card attentively caught her eye, making her instinctively summon a green armadillo with a red gem on its forehead. "I summon the Prevent Rat!"

_**Prevent Rat**_

_**EARTH/Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/500 DEF/2000**_

"Next, I'm sending my Curse of Dragon to attack your facedown card!"

Once again, the Curse of Dragon fired a powerful blast that wiped out Henry's facedown card. What was revealed as another Koumori Dragon.

"How does it feel being whipped by your own monster? By the way, my turn isn't finished."

"It's not?" Henry was taken aback.

"Prevent Rat, attack Henry's life points directly!"

Prevent Rat launched toward Henry and slammed into his gut; while the blow didn't physically hurt him, it sent a shockwave that stunned his body. He witnessed his more life points deducted from him.

_**Henry/3300 LP (3800-500)  
><strong>_

"Not so all mighty and powerful, huh? My turn ends there," Mai smirked coolly.

_That attitude of hers... I wonder if she and Rika are related. _Henry thought as he looked at his deck and to his dismay he had little to no worthwhile cards to utilize. _I'm almost running empty. Was Mai right all along?! I relied too much on picking up too many cards and forgot I only had a set amount to give! _He looked up at her 350 life point bar. _I could've beaten her! She has only 350 life points left! And now she's mounting a strong comeback. She's got me... there's nothing else I can do... sorry, Suzie and Terriermon. _

Henry picked up a card to put in his hand and discarded an extra to his graveyard. "I end my turn."

"Henry, I'm sorry, but it's end of the line for you. I summon Skull Red Bird in attack mode!"

Once the bird was summoned, Henry found himself without any monsters or traps to protect him. All three monsters set their sights on Henry's life points.

"Henry, you gave me a good duel, but it all ends here. I just hope you take the route of a great duelist, but I can't let you beat me. Now, my three monsters! Attack at once and destroy the rest of his life points!"

After the monster trio launched their attacks at him, the Tamer was hit by a combined blast that obliterated the rest of his life points.

_**Henry/0 LP (3300-4550)  
><strong>_

Henry sank to his knees, catching his breath. Having realized victory was so close, it was swiftly taken from him. This proved that he ways to go in the realm of Duel Monsters. Mai stepped over and offered a hand to Henry.

**(End theme)**

"Henry, I hope you've learned your lesson. It was a rookie mistake for not seizing on the opportunity to destroy my last remaining life points. I simply took advantage, but you gave me a run for my money. Until then, refine your skills."

Taking Mai's hand, Henry pulled up and nodded to her. "Yeah, that was one heck of a duel."

"Just don't think you're all high and mighty because you nearly beat Mai Valentine. Got it?"

"Sure."

Floramon went through the Hydropolis crowd and got between the duelists. "Ladies and gents, we have now declared the winner of the third duel match! Making a miraculous comeback, Mai Valentine wins!" She announced to the camera.

"Aww, he almost won, but that was a great duel!" The Bullwinkle Divermon shouted as his friends cheered for both duelists for a great show.

Mai was flabbergasted seeing the Divermon. "They friends of yours?"

"You could say that."

"Mai, Henry, we're leaving back to the arena," Floramon beckoned them as the portal back to the arena opened.

Mai and Henry nodded as they followed Floramon through the doorway.

"I have to get back there and see if Ranamon is still fighting," Henry said.

"Why so, Henry?" Mai asked. "Last we heard she's still in that match."

"And I wonder if that Brimstone guy is still in there..."

Floramon confirmed. "He was the first one eliminated. Those three took him out of the match. It was unbelievable!"

_I have to know. Could Ranamon really be who I think she is? _The boy thought while his curiosity was piqued.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/1:55 PM**_

Henry and Mai found themselves back within the duel dome. Floramon signaled for the arena staff to lower the dome. Awaiting them away from the battle ring area were the Duelists and the Tamers; both groups cheered their friends who had completed a competitive duel.

"Looks like your little group's proud of your efforts," Mai noted the Tamers cheering.

Henry smiled a bit. "The same can go for your friends."

Suddenly, Henry turned around with his attention on the undecided battle royal match in session. He saw Ranamon hitting Fairymon with martial arts kicks after weakening her with Draining Rain.

_Those moves! They remind me so much of her! Ranamon has to be her!_ Henry's eyes widened, recognizing the repetition of kicks executed by Ranamon.

Once the dome settled on the ground, the doors slid up to let Floramon and the duelists out. The Tamers and the Duelists headed over to praise Mai and Henry's efforts.

"That was an awesome comeback, Mai!" Joey said, giving her a high-five. "You really turned things around!"

Mai shrugged. "All I needed was a wake-up call and I'm right back in the game. The kid's impressive and has room to grow as a duelist."

"Congratulations on your victory, Mai," Yami Yugi acknowledged.

Crying, Suzie ran up and sobbed into her brother's legs. Henwy! You almost won! You should've won!"

Henry knelt down and embraced his sobbing sister.

"That was a good duel, Henry!" Guilmon praised him.

Takato walked over and addressed him. "It would've been neat if you won, but great effort."

"Thanks, guys. Mai gave me good advice during our duel. I'm going to learn from this experience."

"You dueled your best, but she found a way to win," Rika said as Renamon nodded in agreement.

"By the way, in case you didn't notice, but that Brimstone guy was eliminated first," Himura pointed Henry to the battle arena.

"I know and I was surprised as you are. The Floramon told me everything."

"Look! Those two are really going at it!" Kazu shouted.

Kenta added. "And that Kurama guy is such a gentlemen. What a guy. I put 10 bucks on Fairymon."

Tristan added. "20 on Ranamon!"

Tea facepalmed. "Guys, we're not here to gamble."

Guardromon chimed in. "30 on... um..." He was clueless as to who to choose from. "Both!"

"You can't bet on both!" Kazu and Kenta cried out.

"Still, to think these Legendary Warriors are really kids like us," Kenta said, watching Ranamon and Fairymon grapple. "We saw what happened to Chakkoumon. Poor kid."

Henry quietly monitored Ranamon fighting Fairymon. _Ranamon, I lost my match, but let's see if you can win yours. You're on the right track, but be careful. But, already recognizing that fighting style, I think have a good idea who you are._

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**With the Will ~BGM Version~**_**)**

Back in the ring, Ranamon completely dominated Fairymon after the series of kicks and chops. However, being resilient as she is, Fairymon kept getting up much to Ranamon's annoyance. Fairymon clenched her fists and dared her to attack.

Ranamon snapped her fingers to form another rain cloud over Fairymon.

"Stay down, Fairymon. Y'all put up a good fight, but I'm just the better woman night."

"Don't underestimate me, Ranamon."

"I'm going to advance to the next round, honey! Be sure to come up with some really good cheers while I kick some butt in my next match."

"In your dreams!" Fairymon defiantly spat out as she charged Ranamon.

"Not this again! I'll just give you a nice kick to put ya down!" Ranamon prepared to hit her with a superkick, but Fairymon instinctively sidestepped Ranamon's foot.

Fairymon got behind Ranamon and felt a new surge of energy flow through her. Ranamon whirled around and blasted her with a water blast. Fairymon folded both arms in front and walked through the water blast.

"What?! She's going through my water blast?!" Ranamon gaped in aghast.

"You might be a better conditioned martial artist, but I can dish whatever you give me! I might be younger than you, but don't overlook me! My wind will blow away your water!" declared the determined Warrior of Wind.

Ranamon gasped when a lavender aura enveloped Fairymon. The Warrior of Water took no chances and jumped forward to stop her momentum.

"Get ready, sugah! I'm going to end this now!"

However, just before Ranamon tried to kick her, Fairymon flew across with renewed power as she landed an array of rapidfire kicks. Ranamon took all of Fairymon's kicks head-on. Each kick took their toll on Ranamon as her spiritual power began diminishing.

"Now to top things off!" Fairymon cried out. "_**Hurricane Wave!**_"

"Oh, no!"

The Warrior of Wind swiftly knocked Ranamon away with a tornado-like attack. This in turn caught Ranamon and sent her flying out of the ring. Ranamon slammed hard into a stone guardrail and fell in a heap as some debris fell on top of her.

"No! Ranamon!" Henry cried out from amongst the group.

"Henwy? What's the matter? Do you know her?" Suzie looked up to her brother befuddled.

"What a comeback by Fairymon!" Lillymon announced. "She has sent Ranamon right out of the ring! Etemon will proceed to start the count. If she doesn't make it back in before ten, Fairymon and Kurama will advance to the next round."

Fairymon landed at the ring center to catch her breath. Kurama patiently remained standing at a ring corner.

Etemon stood over a prone Ranamon and implemented his count. "Ranamon's out of the ring! I'll start the count! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

Suddenly, Ranamon slowly came to and started moving her arms. She caught sight of two figures coming near her. Her blurry vision clarified as she was able to distinguish the two figures. When her vision became more clear, the figures were revealed to be Henry and Suzie. Her younger siblings came to watch her match and she couldn't be anymore happier.

_Henry... Suzie... I'm glad you came to see my match/ Although, I just lost... so, we both lost... Henry... at least we gave it our best... _

"Six! Seven!"

Ranamon crawled through the rubble and reached out to her siblings. However, the damage had taken its toll on her as fractal code surrounded her. She let out a deep sigh and fell unconscious.

"Eight! Nine!"

Before Etemon made the final count, Ranamon lost her form and turned back to a girl that the siblings recognized. Henry and Suzie were shocked to see their older sister Jaarin laying in front of them in her karate gear.

"Ten! Ranamon's been out past the ten count! Your winners of battle royal #3 are Fairymon and Kurama!"

**(End theme)**

"Big... sister Jaarin?!" Suzie gasped. "It's our big sister, Henwy!"

"So, that Spirit I sensed that other night when Jaarin came home late... she's a Legendary Warrior," Lopmon called, racing over to get a better view.

"You knew, Lopmon?" Suzie asked.

"Jaarin!" Henry cried out as he tried shaking her. "C'mon, wake up!"

"Hey, look! It's Henry's sister!" Takato exclaimed as he led the Tamers, the Digimon, and the Duelists over to the Wong siblings. "You mean to tell me that Henry's sister is one of the Legendary Warriors?!"

"You learn something new everyday," Rika replied.

"So, it seems," Renamon added.

As the group crowded near him, Henry crouched over to shake Jaarin again.

"Jaarin! Can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes to find Henry, Suzie, and Lopmon sitting near her side.

"Henry...? Suzie...? Lopmon...?" Jaarin smiled weakly. "Oh, it's good to see you three again."

"Jaarin! What are you doing here?"

"To see you, silly. I've wanted to see this Digital World I never had the chance to see. It's such a magnificent place... Uh, ow... My back!" The teen cringed as the small of her back ached severely after her fall.

Henry stated. "We'll get you to the infirmary to get treated."

"I'll be fine..."

"But, you're hurt!"

"Big sister!" Suzie smiled brightly. "You did great out, but you and Henwy didn't win!"

"Aw, thank you," Jaarin smiled as she looked up to Henry. "So, what do you think, Henry? I can digivolve into a Digimon. Now, you have more than just Terriermon to protect you."

"Jaarin..."

"I remember the argument mother and father had when you and Suzie went into the Digital World. They were crying and I was helpless to do anything. Granted, at the time, Rinchei and I couldn't do anything without Digimon partners. When I was offered a chance to take the spirit of Ranamon, I jumped at the opportunity to fight alongside you, Terriermon, and the others."

"Big sister? You didn't have to...!"

"No, Suzie, it was my choice. Now I get to fight alongside Terriermon and Lopmon. You saw how awesome I was in that match."

Naturally, taking after his father, Henry disproved. "What you're doing is dangerous. You're hurt because of this match." d

"I saw what happened to Terriermon. Henry, I promise we will restore him to his silly ol' self," Jaarin said, taking her brother's hand and grasping it hard. "I promise."

Henry tried hard not to cry. "Yeah, we will..."

"Now, you think you can give your big sis a hand, little brother?"

"Sure."

"Allow me to help," Fairymon chimed in as she approached the Wong family. She patted Suzie's head and smiled. "Your big sis fought very hard. Her kicks are very quick."

Suzie beamed happily and proudly. "Big sister's kicks are very strong, but you're very tough! And very pwetty!"

"I can help take her to the back with y'all," Fairymon offered Henry.

Before Henry could turn her down, Jaarin insisted. "It's ok, little brother. She's a friend. I paid for it by getting caught in the moment and being big-headed."

"Heh, well, the spirit of Ranamon tends to be a showboat and let spotlight fame go to her head," giggled Fairymon.

"I'll learn not to let that happen again."

Fairymon turned to Henry and nodded. "Your sister is a tough girl. I would've lost if I hadn't come back like I did. Be glad she has a Spirit to protect you guys with."

Henry helped Fairymon carry Jaarin. "I'll give you a hand. Jaarin, what hurts?"

"Just my back. Fairymon... the victory is yours."

"Thank you."

"By the way, Henry, that was some sharp dueling until the end," Jaarin reminded Henry of his duel.

He modestly replied. "Thank."

"We gave it our best. That's all that matters."

Suzie beamed happily again and celebrated. "Big sis is a kick butt Digimon! Now I have more Digimon protecting me!"

Lopmon sighed. "Well, at least that mystery's been solved."

"Henry..."

"Yes, Jaarin?"

"I think it's time for the Tamers and Legendary Warriors to really get acquainted."

"Right, but let's get you some help first. Ok?"

"Deal."

As Fairymon and the Wong family took Jaarin to the infirmary, the Tamers, Digimon partners, and Duelists were left astounded by the sudden turn of events.

"Well, that was sure unexpected," Takato said. "Guilmon, what do you say? Want to get better acquainted with those Legendary Warriors?"

"I like that idea, Takato!"

"Agreed, we can fully put our trust in them seeing that Henry's sister is with them," Renamon approved the idea. "After all, we have a common enemy."

Himura deduced. "I wonder if Anubimon knows if we should align with the warriors."

"We'll never know until he tells us," said Rika.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we shall be taking a short intermission break before the start of the next matches," Lillymon announced. "In the meantime, be sure to go to the snack bars for our delicious Digi-Squid on a Stick and our popular Frigimon frozen drinks! I know I'm going straight for the snack bar! See ya after intermission time!"

Meanwhile, Kurama left the ring and saw his crew waiting at the entrance.

"Way to go, Kurama! That was some stunt you pulled!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "But, did it have to be in the eyes?"

"So, you didn't give in and produce Yoko?" Hiei asked. "What were you thinking?"

Kurama plainly replied. "Brimstone is quite an enigmatic fellow. There's more to him than just the outward monstrous form. Inside is a man with honor and pride."

Yusuke added. "Yet he was willing to chop you up with those big-ass axes."

"Naturally, he was aiming to kill me, but I had to subdue him quick to take him out of the match. I generally would prefer a one on one encounter. Plus, I didn't want those other two to get in our way. Brimstone and I came to an agreement that would benefit us to settle our differences at a later day."

"When you do exactly think will be the time to settle your differences?" Botan asked.

"That I cannot reveal. You'll all know in due time."

Kuwabara concurred. "I see what you mean. Fighting a blind guy ins not fair."

"The flowers will wither away and his eyesight will return to him in a day," Kurama said. "I wouldn't worry about Brimstone if he's still able to use his other senses until then."

"Oh, I'm famished!" Botan heard her stomach grumble. "Hey, wanna go raid the snack bars, boys?"

"Are you buying?" Yusuke asked.

The blue-haired ferry girl facepalmed. "No, you are. Of course, I am! It's my treat, boys! Follow me!"

Kuwabara got giddy in a hurry. "Oh, I hope they got chocolate bars! I love those!"

Yusuke shrugged. "Guess a hot dog or two wouldn't hurt."

"Make sure none of your opponents pops ya in the gut, Urameshi."

"Their problem when I hurl all over them!"

_I'm surrounded by fools. _Hiei thought while staying close to Kurama.

As the group passed on by, Kurama briefly caught Brimstone in a corner. The fox demon made eye contact with the armorless beast.

"How about we do this tomorrow, Kurama?"

"Tell you what. If I happen to lose in the next round, then gladly."

"Then meet me outside the arena. I will be out training for the rest of the day and I will await you. We'll finally settle our differences and prove which of us is superior."

"See you then," Kurama parted ways with Brimstone and rejoined his team.

Watching Kurama depart with his crew, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune viewed the fox demon's performance. They were convinced why Mars, Venus, and Jupiter turned to Kurama and his friends during their brief time away.

"See that, Neptune? If these guys really could be depended on, then where were they when our friends had their powers taken from them?" Uranus muttered, turning away and walking off with Neptune.

Neptune replied. "Perhaps caught in another battle during that incident? But, why don't we try confronting them ourselves and ask them."

"Good idea, but let's continue scouting the arena until the next matches come up."

As the Spirit Detective team went over to the snack bars, Impmon had just walked past them with a handful of cinnamon buns. He took a small handful and stuffed them down his mouth.

"Ah, I miss the ol' cinnamon buns! Can't fight at my hardest on an empty stomach!"

"Hey, Impmon!"

"Oh boy..."

The imp Digimon shuddered, looking over his shoulder to see Calumon begging him with a cute smile.

"Can I have one? I haven't eaten all day!"

"Neither have I! I'm the one who's got a match and I need all the fuel I need!"

"Pretty, please?"

"Ugh..."

"PLEASE?!"

"Ah, all right! Here, you go, cream puff!" Impmon tossed him two cinnamon buns.

Naturally, Calumon feverishly ripped the bags open and inhaled the two sugary treats.

"Hey, ever heard of chewing and closing your mouth?!" Impmon chided him. "Gross. C'mon, let's get outta here or they'll catch me for stealing these."

Calumon gasped. "You stole them?!"

Impmon panicked and cupped a hand over Calumon's mouth to keep him from letting word out.

"Man, I knew I should have tied you down! Let's get going!"

"Mmph! Mmph!"

With that, Impmon dashed off with Calumon like the thief he became.

xxxxx

_**Demon Corps Locker Room/2:10 PM**_

MarineDevimon and SkullSatanmon shared a bowl of pretzels watching the events of the tournament on a television.

"Man, wasn't that girl hot?" MarineDevimon asked his bony colleague.

SkullSatanmon nodded eagerly. "Oh, yeah. Shutumon is sure fine! I'd love to go out with her if she weren't such a goody-goody!"

"No! Not her! That Calmaramon chick is the hottie I'm referring to!"

Upon hearing this, SkullSatanmon jaw dropped. "What her?!"

"What? We have different tastes! Everyone loves Shutumon, but no one gives Calmaramon the love she deserves!"

"Well, duh! You two are marine-based Digimon!"

"You just figured that out, bonehead?" MarineDevimon grumbled, stuffing pretzels in his mouth.

"It's a shame she's really a human using a Digimon guise with the Spirits of Water."

"So is Shutumon! I'd still ask Calmaramon on a date whether she were a human or not!"

"Dating with the enemy? Wait till I let the others in on this. Lord Demon will roast you like the calamari you are!"

MarineDevimon slapped SkullSatanmon. "You don't do anything. Don't tell anyone yet."

SkullSatanmon shook his head. "Ok, ok!"

"Besides I admit I don't care for Ranamon, but Calmaramon is my dream lady. She's even hotter than both Kuzuhamon and LadyDevimon!"

The minute he said this, the aforementioned ladies came busting through the door. SkullSatanmon squeaked fearfully and slipped behind the couch to avoid their wrath. Kuzuhamon and LadyDevimon were behind MarineDevimon, causing the marine demon to flinch. As he turned, he was met with a the front end of the ladies' fists.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?!" hissed LadyDevimon. "You dare have the nerve to say that sea wench is more beautiful than us?!"

Kuzuhamon snapped. "We're definitely sexier than either of those two Legendary warrior brats! If you ever say that again, we're going to send you back to the Dark Area!"

SkullSatanmon barely poked his head out to see his friend laying unconscious with two lumps on his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," nervously chuckled SkullSatanmon.

"Better believe it, bones," grumbled LadyDevimon, who walked out in a huff with Kuzuhamon. "C'mon, let's get ready for our matches, Kuzuhamon."

"Right behind you!"

As the ladies closed the door behind them, SkullSatanmon whistled as he walked over and poked MarineDevimon's prone form.

"Um, you awake? MarineDevimon?"

xxxxx

_**Pharaohmon's Sky Box/2:13 PM**_

The third match didn't turn out well for Pharaohmon. For one, Brimstone failed to advance in the next round; two, Brimstone's loyalty seems to be in question. However, despite this setback, Pharaohmon maintained his calm demeanor. Nemesis entered the room with two glasses of red wine for them.

**(Cue The Mummy OST -**_**The Mushy Part **_**(1:31-2:05))**

"My lord, there are reports of Brimstone leaving the arena."

"He wants Kurama for himself outside the tournament. What he does is of no consequence to him, but I do question his place within my army."

Nemesis placed the tray down and hands him his wine glass.

"It makes no difference. Like Bakura, he's mostly expendable. At least we know MarineDevimon and Basiliskmon will advance."

"Do we know what the next of matches will be?" Nemesis asked.

"Yes, but in the meantime, we will wait during this intermission. In fact, there's another concern to address. The Senshi are out looking for the Digital Priestess' sword."

The dark ninja woman sat down with her wine glass. "The Scarabmon should take care of those harlots."

"I fear they might not be enough. The Scarabmon are already proving to be even more expendable. I will require the assistance of an old loyal servant of my old armies: General Scorpionus."

"Scorpionus? Who is he?"

"He was amongst my greatest elite generals and the last before the Digital Priestess sealed us away into dormancy. With my dark magic restored to me, I can easily revive Scorpionus to do my bidding."

"I say go for it, Lord Pharaohmon," she said, sipping her wine glass.

Pharaohmon started chanting a demonic incantation, a revival spell to reawaken the sealed general. The dark priest's hands became imbued with dark purple light, which he released through the sky box and sent it towards a vicinity far off from the arena.

The dark mist traveled as far over toward the vast wasteland regions where the Senshi finished covering. and he sends it out through the skybox roof directly out into the Digital World itself.

"By my command of your dark lord, Scorpionus awake from your dormancy! Bring forth the destruction of our new enemies, the Sailor Senshi! Arise, Scorpionus!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Vast wasteland areas/2:17 PM**_

**(Cue The Mummy OST Track 1 - **_**Imhotep**_**)**

Pharaohmon's dark magic located the exact seal where Scorpionus' tomb was buried. The magical mist transformed into a dark beam of light that ripped the seals off its hinges. With the seal removed, the large tomb was revealed. As the mist lifted the tomb off, the dark magic entered an exoskeleton body with golden armor. A pair of red glowing orbs, which were Scorpionus' eyes, shot open. The creature emerged from his tomb with his scorpion's tail hanging over him.

"At last, I, Scorpionus, have been awakened from my slumber! But who would revive thy?"

_'It's good to see you have finally awakened. It was I who revived you.'_

"Lord Pharaohmon? Is that really you?! But, I thought you've bean sealed by the Digital Priestess?"

_A series of fortunate events have awakened me from my tomb. I wasn't expected to be revived for another thousand millennia, but I've been revived and back in my old body. But, let's move on with more important matters. There are a group of females who have been a thorn in my side. I order you to exterminate them._

"Me help you? Shouldn't you be able to handle such a simple task?"

_Yes, but I am hosting an event to prove my superiority over other enemies. Since I have my hands full, I ask of you to wipe these pathetic Sailor Senshi out as well as the child who is now the Digital Priestess' reincarnation._

"I see. So, they're humans? It would be an honor to carry out your orders, my lord. My Scorpionites and I will not let you down. We shall spread human blood across the sands of the Digital World."

_'It's good to have you fighting on my side again, Scorpionus. I take it you will proceed?'_

"Yes, please leave them to me."

_'Do not fail me.'_

"Yes, my lord."

Once Pharaohmon ended his conversation, Scorpionus walked over the sands and utilized the dark power the evil priest bestowed him. He used the dark magic to produce miniature versions of himself, but these scorpion warriors were built like ordinary humans. They were heavily garbed in body armor and wielding swords and shields. Each one also carried orbs around their necks, which contained their life essences.

"My Scorpionites! We enter another battle after our long dormancy. I can pick up on the scent of the enemies we are hired to kill. Let us hunt down these humans and spread their blood across the sands!"

The Scorpionites shouted in unison and joined their master across the endless sand. Scorpionus led them toward their inevitable showdown with the Sailor Senshi and company.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Infirmary Room #3/2:20 PM**_

Back in the infirmary room, the statues of Rapidmon and Daipenmon remained stationary on their beds. Next door to them, two other patients were treated; one of them being Jaarin Wong, who Henry and Fairymon brought in to be treated for her back. Henry, Suzie, and Lopmon stayed with Jaarin for the duration of the intermission.

xxxxx

_**Infirmary Room #5/2:21 PM**_

Yami Yugi and Tea checked on Bakura's status. Bakura lied still in his bed unconscious in exactly the same condition he was in during most of the Battle City finals.

"At least his condition isn't anything critical," Tea commented.

Yami Yugi nodded. "Indeed. All we can hope is Bakura awakens before the tournament is over and without the evil spirit possessing him."

Just then, Joey poked his head out the door. "Hey, y'all better come on! The intermission's about to end! Let's see who's up next to duel!"

As Yami Yugi and Tea nodded, they followed Joey to the arena. Yami Yugi briefly looked back to Bakura and turned away leaving him to the medic team's care.

As the pair left the infirmary, Bakura slowly came to as he curled his lips. His eyes opened while a sinister chuckle escaped his lips.

_Hah! Foolish, Yugi. Have you completely forgotten? I left a portion of my evil essence within your Millennium Puzzle. Don't think our conflict is over, because it's far from ever being resolved. I'm closer than you think! _

xxxxx

_**Secluded arena area/2:22 PM**_

Inumon punched the nearest wall after making sure no one was looking. He continually cursed himself for overlooking Basiliskmon and forgetting to warn the others about his petrification power. He felt greatly responsible for getting Chakkoumon and Terriermon turned to statues.

"Damn it! How could I let him?! I'm such an idiot! I should have killed him when I had the chance!" Inumon cursed as he punched the wall a few more times. "What if I don't end up facing him in the next round?! Or worse, what if Renamon ends up facing him? I don't want to lose anyone else to that snake!" He ceased punching the wall and cried, trying to regain his resolve.

"Inumon. You know there's no use in beating yourself up like this," came Seadramon's voice, which surprised Inumon.

"Seadramon. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"My apologies, buddy."

"I need some time alone, Seadramon."

"To pound on the wall senselessly like an idiot? C'mon, you know as well as I do that you shouldn't be beating yourself up like this. We will save those two and break Basiliskmon's spell."

"I hope so. But, what about Kotori? I'll never forgive what that snake has done to your Tamer."

"Kotori would rather want you to move on with life. I've already told myself that. If you happen to go against Basiliskmon in the next round, then it's your chance to finally avenge her."

Inumon rubbed his own bruised paws. "I know, but what if I lose that opportunity? What if Renamon winds up fighting him?"

"If Pharaohmon really wanted to give the audiences what they wanted, it's to see Basiliskmon get his chance to fight you. He's likely helping Pharaohmon pull some strings so he can fight you in the next round." Seadramon sank his head with tears falling from his eyes.

"I hope that's the case. I can't run away from this. Also, I can't continue beating himself up like this. I can't let Himura or the others see me in this pitiful state. I still have to support Himura since he's dueling Nemesis and we all want Yui back. After Basiliskmon is done, Pharaohmon is next."

Seadramon smirked. "Now that's the old Inumon I know."

"Let's go, Seadramon. Himura and the others must be worried about me."

"Yes! Oh by the way, I forgot to mention..."

The dark hellhound inquired curiously. "What is it?"

"Um, well..."

Seadramon crawled up to Inumon's ear and whispered softly. Upon getting this news, the dark canine let out a horrifying cry that shook the whole area.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN WITCHMON IS COMING?"

"Uh, yeah. Our old friend..."

"She's not our friend! That troublemaker is coming here?! How did she know we'd be here?"

"Word of mouth spreads fast. She found out about the tournament through Lord Anubimon."

"Oh, no..." Inumon whimpered. "If there's any one word to describe Witchmon, _disaster_ is one of them. C'mon, let's get back to the others."

As the duo went back to rejoin Himura and the Tamers, Lillymon's voice immediately called out from the arena speakers.

_"__**Ladies and gents! May I have your attention, please? The next set of matches will commence shortly! For our duel tournament, Seto Kaiba will duel with Jeri Katou. The next battle royal will consist of Loweemon, Duskmon, Piedmon, and Wolfmon! All named competitors report to the arena stage! I repeat! Report to the arena stage!**__"_

"Well, it's show time," muttered Inumon as he went along with Seadramon.

xxxxx

_**(Preview)**_

Tai: Hiya, guys! Ok, I'm not in this story, but what the heck! Seto Kaiba is set to duel with Jeri Katou. Gee, I hope Jeri has an ace up her sleeve to match the former Duelist champion.

Kaiba: This is a joke! I should be dueling a true duelist!

Jeri: Mr. Kaiba, I may be a rookie, but even you shouldn't underestimate me.

Rei: Arbormon, you can come along, but don't try anything funny.

Arbormon: That's promise. But, what gives? Mercury has placed trust on us, shouldn't you do so, too?

Loweemon: Duskmon, my dark half. So, Pharaohmon has decided to use my past against me.

Duskmon: Kouichi, I am you. Please, let us reunite. I am the true warrior of darkness.

Wolfmon: Don't give in, Kouichi!

Piedmon: Sorry, but you have other problems at the moment, Wolfmon. Like me, for instance.

Witchmon: Heeeeeellllloooo! If it isn't my good friends, Inumon and Seadramon!

Rika: Who is this weird little witch?

Inumon: You don't want to find out.

Seadramon: Our old friend, Witchmon, decides to pay us visit and believe me she's trouble.

Joey: Wow, just look at Jeri! She's holding her own against Kaiba!

Yami Yugi: Jeri's showing us she has what it takes to be a duelist.

Kaiba: I won't allow myself to be humiliated like this! Never!

Hiei: Next on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux**_.

_**A Return from the Darkness, Duskmon Returns! The Ambitious Duelists, Jeri vs. Kaiba!**_

Takato: Be sure not to miss out!

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Wongs, unfortunately, come up short of winning their matches. However, Henry learns something of value in his duel with Mai, who rebounds from her post-traumatic episode from Battle City, but we won't see the last of that. More importantly, Jaarin's identity as Ranamon is revealed to Henry, Suzie, and the others.

By the way, that is the same Divermon that Takato and Henry met in the Digital World. You might (or not) remember that Divermon with the goofy Bullwinkle voice. I sure do. What's with Digimon dubs and those weird voice impersonations? :P

Speaking of Jaarin, poor girl's gonna meet MarineDevimon for their dreaded... no, I can't say it. If you read the original version of WoP, you know what I'm referring to!

The Senshi get a much needed assist from Mercuremon, Arbormon, and Grottomon. Rei doesn't trust them now (but things certainly get better through the years after this), but Ami sees things in a different perspective and gives them a chance. And thus the Ami/Vega relationship starts to develop.

Inumon gets over his grief, but what's this? Yep, Witchmon is coming. If you've already read the original Pharaohmon fic and the Underworld Saga, you'll know the reputation behind this trouble making sorceress. ;)

Kurama and Fairymon advance to the next round. Brimstone awaits for Kurama for another showdown. Mai advances to the next round in the duel tournament.

Next time, Jeri steps up to duel the former duel champ Seto Kaiba! Also, Kouichi must confront Duskmon... it's gonna get ugly. Plus, more to come on this eventful first day! More tournament action to go!

Until then, send a review!


	21. Duskmon Returns! Jeri vs Kaiba!

**A/N: **In this chapter, the fourth matches in the dual tournaments are covered. Jeri vs. Seto Kaiba in the Duel Monsters tournament and Wolfmon/Loweemon/Duskmon/Piedmon the the battle royal match!

Jeri has a chance to score a big upset (if not the biggest one) while Kouichi is reunited with the Corrupt Warrior of Darkness Duskmon. That plus more shenanigans forthcoming in the Shadow Tournament arc!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 21

_**A Return from the Darkness, Duskmon Returns! The Ambitious Duelists, Jeri vs. Kaiba!**_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/2:30 PM**_

"Ladies and gentlemon! We're ready to proceed with fourth matches in both the Duel Monsters and battle royal tournaments! In our next duel, Jeri Katou will duel against Seto Kaiba! The fourth battle royal will feature Loweemon, Duskmon, Wolfmon, and Piedmon! All announced participants report to the arena stage!"

As she walked near the entrance way, Jeri Katou paused and readied her duel deck. Her Tamer friends, Felinismon, Yami Yugi, and Joey followed her down.

"You ready to duel, kiddo?" Felinismon asked her.

"Just a little nervous."

"Don't let Kaiba scare ya, Jeri," Joey reassured her.

"Jeri, good luck," Yami Yugi said. "Kaiba is a duelist who plays to win. I advise you not get intimidated quickly. Just remember everything we taught you."

"After that slap ya gave him, I don't think that rich jerk will take you lightly," Kazu said.

Kenta cringed. "Yeah, he's probably still feeling that one."

"Give him a good duel, Jeri," Takato said to his friend. "We're behind you all the way."

Rika smirked. "Jeri, you're lucky. I wish I were the one dueling him."

"Thank you, Rika."

Himura approached Jeri. "Jeri, good luck." He said giving her a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Himura."

"Oh, Jeri, here I wanted to give you this," Takato walked over to hand her a card.

Taking the card, Jeri was befuddled with what she received. "But, this isn't a Duel Monsters card. I can't use this in the duel."

"I know, but I figure Felinismon or one of our Digimon might need it for the upcoming matches."

Jeri heard her name being called again. "We'll talk about this later, Takato. I've got a match, guys! Wish me luck!" With that, she waved to the group and headed down the entrance way while her friends saw her off. Himura raced ahead and caught up with Jeri.

"Himura? What is it?"

She watched Himura unfasten a golden bracelet from his left wrist.

"I wanted you to have this," he said putting the bracelet around Jeri's right wrist.

"What is this?" She looked over the bracelet confused. "A bracelet? I can't take it."

"It's for good luck. I wore this during my times of depression after Kotori's death. It's a symbol of our friendship, but since we're now friends... I'd like you to have it... you can return it anytime you want."

"Himura, thank you. I'll gladly accept it."

As she looked over the bracelet with a smile, she pulled Himura into a hug and stormed off waving to him.

"Here she is! Jeri Katou!" Lillymon announced as the Tamer walked out getting cheers from the audience. "Now, her opponent! According to reports I'm receiving from records of the human world, Seto Kaiba is the president of a company called Kaiba Corp, which currently is the top gaming company in the human world. He has also developed some of the top technological gaming devices, including the dueling disks. In addition, he's a former World champion duelist with an amazing winning record. Please give it up for Seto Kaiba!"

The crowd erupted with massive cheers for one Seto Kaiba, who walked down with a focused exterior. His eyes fixated around the stadium. What took him most by surprise were the Digimon that filled the arena and interacted like normal humans. He became vastly intrigued by the Digital World he has entered.

He was beginning to seek interest in investigating the digital world a little further and compare it to his own virtual world.

"This place, the Digital World... I didn't think it would be real. I thought it was nothing more than just an urban legend spread by those Monster Makers and Yamaki's organization," Kaiba mumbled as he walked by near the duel dome where Jeri awaited him. He paid no attention to Jeri and continued focusing on the Digimon. _This could just give me the inspiration I need for my project in the works._

Once Seto and Jeri stepped into the duel dome, Etemon checked the dome's controls. Seto took another gaze over Jeri and grunted in disappointment. Jeri tightened her hands while getting over the anxiety pressure.

'Mr. Kaiba... let's have a good match."

Seto did nothing to her and kept his distance from Jeri's position. The girl stepped away, slightly intimidated by his cold exterior.

"Yugi Muto and Himura have been training me well in the game. So, I hope..."

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you," Seto blatantly warned her. "Do I make myself clear?"

Jeri nodded meekly. "Clear." She turned away and mentally prepared herself for a tough duel.

Both duelists shuffled their decks and placed them in their Duel Disk slots. The dueling dome slowly ascended toward the stadium's ceiling.

"Now, bring out the competitors for the next battle royal!" Etemon announced. "First, give it up for two of the Legendary Warriors! Loweemon and Wolfmon!"

As the brothers emerged through the entrance way, the other Legendary Warriors cheered on for them. Bokomon and Neemon also cheered them on from their seats.

"Go, Kouichi! Go Kouji! We're rooting for you all the way!" Neemon cheered.

"Don't let us down, boys!" hollered Bokomon. "Oh, poor Kouichi. Not only does he have to worry about fighting his own brother, but that monster Pharaohmon has managed to revive Kouichi's darkest half, Duskmon."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Neemon.

"What do you think, dolt? Use your head!" Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants back and made it slap his buttocks.

"YEOW!"

Mentally prepared, Loweemon and Wolfmon entered the ring. They knew full well that their worst enemy would be in the same match.

"Kouichi..."

"Yes?"

"Whatever it takes, we must defeat Duskmon. While it's true that he was once you, but not any longer. You are Loweemon. Don't forget that."

"Right, but let's not forget," the true Warrior of Darkness said with the utmost confidence. "We have another opponent to deal with."

"Piedmon, I know," Wolfmon replied. "You leave me with him. You can take Duskmon."

"Perfect. I like how you think, Kouji. Let's pull through this and both move onto the next round."

"I'm counting on it. Whenever you need, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Kouji."

Etemon announced. "All right, ladies and gents! Let's now continue on and introduce their opponents! First up..."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed fast as the crowd noise died down with it. There was a mixture of confusion and anxiety as it appeared there was a power outage or sorts.

"Did somebody just cut the lights?! We're sorry about the technical difficulties! We should get it fixed!" Lillymon tried calming the alarmed crowds.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" panicked Kenta.

"Pharaohmon must be planning some mind games!" Kazu cried out.

"Can it, you two! It's probably just a power outage or something," Rika chided the fanboys.

"Yeah, whatever it is, they'll fix... I hope..." Takato said.

"Look! I see somebody in the ring with Wolfmon and Loweemon!" Guilmon directed the Tamers and Duelists to the ring.

Renamon narrowed her eyes, both of which glowed when eyeing the ring. "Guilmon's right. I see the third competitor."

Right on cue, the lights immediately came back on and Duskmon was now standing in the ring center. He unfolded his arms and slowly lifted his head, surveying both opponents with familiarity. Alarmed, Wolfmon and Loweemon took on battle stances as the cunning warrior glared down them.

"Kouichi," the Warrior of Light calmed his brother down. "Relax. Don't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Just leave him to me."

An low and sinister chuckle came out of Duskmon. He looked at each brother and acknowledged them.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Kouichi?"

"Too long. I hoped I would never see your face again."

"Pharaohmon took the portion of my spirit from the Dark Area and revived me with his dark magic. It feels good to be alive again," Duskmon said. "Now, Kouichi, I've come back to see who truly is worthy of the title of true Warrior of Darkness."

Loweemon declared. "I shall defeat you, Duskmon!"

"We'll see about that, Kouichi. This will be an interesting match."

Finally, the last participant already walked down the entrance way and entered the ring. It was Piedmon, leader of the Dark Masters faction.

"And our fourth participant! Here's Piedmon!" Etemon introduced the Dark Master.

Smiling, Piedmon eyed the three combatants. "This should prove to be interesting. These three combatants share quite a history according to what Lord Pharaohmon has informed me. I take it the warriors of darkness will settle their dispute. That just leaves you with me, warrior of light."

Wolfmon retorted. "Bring it, clown."

"Um, fellas? You might want to simmer down," Etemon pleaded to the four combatants. "Ok, Lillymon, looks like everyone is ready and set to go!"

As the four competitors took different angles of the ring, Kaiba and Jeri set their Duel Disks.

"Duelists, are you ready?"

Seto and Jeri declared. "SET!"

With that, Etemon signaled for the duel dome to transport the two duelists to their predetermined duel location.

"We have set the coordinates for Rapid Falls Heights!" Lillymon announced.

Just then, Seto and Jeri watched a bright light envelope them. Then, they watched their bodies become digitized and bring teleported to their new dueling location: Rapid Falls Heights.

"For those of you begging for full coverage of the duel, we have our big screen to provide you the action while the battle royal is in session. We should all be thankful for my colleague, Floramon, for risking her life and limb to bring you live coverage! Back to you, Etemon!"

"Thanks again, little lady! Looks like our four boys are ready to get this started and so am I! Seto Kaiba and Jeri Katou are ready! By my official authority, let the matches begin!"

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST - **_**Kyoufu**_**)**

As the bells rang and buzzer sounded, Wolfmon started things off as he headed over to clash with Piedmon.

"Wolfmon, this will prove to be quite entertaining."

"You won't find anything amusing after I beat you!" Wolfmon declared, drawing out his laser saber and began slashing at Piedmon.

Piedmon pulled out his swords and parried Wolfmon's sabers. The sword wielders quickly circled one another waiting for one to make the next move.

"Don't forget, Wolfmon. Your brother is facing off with the true Warrior of Darkness."

Wolfmon looked over his shoulder to see Loweemon and Duskmon preparing to fight. Piedmon took advantage and tossed a dagger at him. Wolfmon turned around using his sword to counter the dagger.

Duskmon chuckled evilly as he began mind games with Loweemon, doing his best to break his old vessel down mentally.

"Kouichi, why don't you separate yourself from these petty attachments you call friends? The same goes for your worthless brother. Think about it. Before you severed ties from me, we were inseparable. Nothing could touch us. We could've easily become the most powerful entity in the Digital World. Even Cherubimon and Lucemon would've cowered in fear once we reached our full potential, but once you and I drifted apart... you squandered that chance to become invincible! But, there's always room for a second chance. Reconsider and rekindle your bond with me, Kouichi Kimura!"

"No!" protested Loweemon.

"C'mon, why would you refuse? Together, we can even surpass Pharaohmon!"

Omegamon caught on their conversation and narrowed his eyes toward Loweemon.

"What?! He intends to have Kouichi reunite with him?!" Agunimon exclaimed.

Blitzmon snapped. "No way he'll ever reunite with that crazy freak!"

"Don't worry. I know deep down that Kouichi will not fall for Duskmon's mind games," Omegamon reassured the Warriors. "Kouichi's mentally matured since then."

_Be careful, Kouichi. Don't get tempted by Duskmon's games!_ Agunimon thought.

Back in the ring, Loweemon shrugged off Duskmon's mind games and chuckled calmly.

"Please, I'm not that gullible anymore, Duskmon. Cherubimon's long been purified and so have the Spirits of Darkness. You're nothing but a false representation of what these Spirits truly symbolize. Give up, Duskmon. You won't tempt me ever again."

"Kouichi," Duskmon growled. "You are making a big mistake."

"That's enough, Duskmon! Let's settle this one on one!" Loweemon declared as he summoned his Danzai no Yari lance. He quickly made a dash for Duskmon.

"If this is what you want..." Duskmon said, drawing out the crimson blade in his hands. He, too, quickly dashed to meet Loweemon head-on. "You chose sympathy, weakness, and light over greatness! I will silence you for good!"

Duskmon and Loweemon finally clashed while parrying each other's weapons. The eyes on Duskmon's armor produced red streams of light. Loweemon dodged the beams and blocked another with his lance.

"I will slay you and reclaim my position as the true Warrior of Darkness! Die, Kouichi!"

Quickly going airborne, Duskmon jumped 20 feet into the air and came down with his two blades aimed for Loweemon. Loweemon sidestepped his opponent and let Duskmon pierce through the ring center. Duskmon whirled around and slashed at Loweemon, who dodged the lightning fast strikes.

"Not bad, Kouichi! Nice reflexes, but Pharaohmon has imbued with powers you wouldn't ever imagine. Too bad you missed on the opportunity!"

With that, Duskmon quickly phased out from Loweemon's sight. Caught off guard, Loweemon turned around and saw Duskmon already behind him. Duskmon thrust his right-handed blade forward, but Loweemon stopped the blade with his weapon.

"Nice counter, Loweemon. I'm impressed."

"As you should be."

Duskmon sprinted to one side of the ring with Loweemon pursuing him. Both paused simultaneously and attacked one another in similar patterns. They traded attacks and parried each other's blows simultaneously; then, Loweemon found an opening and went for a straight kick, but Duskmon saw it coming. Duskmon blurred out and surprised Loweemon again.

"Damn! He's fast!"

"What are you looking at?"

Suddenly, Loweemon whirled around and paused when the tip of Duskmon's blade was pointed to his throat. Duskmon slowly stroked the blade near the jugular spot, but made sure not to slit his throat. Loweemon realized one wrong move and his neck would be sliced open.

Duskmon chuckled evilly and jerked his blade back.

Loweemon retaliated by producing an aura that pushed Duskmon back. Duskmon saw he was being thrown out of the ring. He drove his blade into the ring, barely stopping himself from flying out into the audience. The two faced one another down again and prepped for the next attack.

_He's good. Duskmon's gotten faster. He certainly will be tough to beat, but, I know him too well. After all, we were once a part of each other. I know his strengths and weaknesses._

_Kouichi, you're making things very difficult for us. You should've made the right choice._

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**Crazy Battlefield**_**) **

On the other side of the ring, Piedmon and Wolfmon engaged in heated sword play. Wolfmon was barely hanging on by deflecting the barrage of daggers Piedmon threw at him. Once Piedmon engaged him with swords, Wolfmon realized he was at a disadvantage. He charged into Piedmon and went for a spinning saber slash, but Piedmon narrowly dodged and kicked his head. This kick sent Loweemon sailing across the ring.

"Damn, he's too fast for me," Wolfmon muttered, not taking his eyes off the veteran swordsman.

"My swords are made out of chrome digizoid alloy, the strongest metal in the Digital World," Piedmon boasted. "Of course, your sabers would be inferior to mine. But, cheer up. You've at least lasted this long with me."

"Shut up, clown."

"Now, that's more like it. Let's give them a good show!"

The Warrior of Light bumrushed the Dark Master with laser saber ready to stab him. Piedmon sidestepped his advance and spun around elbowing Wolfmon's back. Wolfmon yelped and fell facefirst on the ring platform. Piedmon raised his swords and attempted to stab him while he was down. Wolfmon rolled away several times, narrowly dodging each sword. Wolfmon sprang up and kicked both feet into Piedmon's gut. Piedmon dodged and punched Wolfmon's gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"Aww, how anti-climatic. One gut blow and you're on your knees," the jovial Dark Master taunted him.

Wolfmon growled whilst sitting up. "I'm not through yet...!" He defiantly shouted and picked up his sabers.

"We're off to an awesome start with our fourth battle royal match!" Lillymon announced. "As these four gladiators continue the action, let's take you straight to the duel match! Seto Kaiba and Jeri Katou are ready to go!"

**(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 12-3A: Rapid Falls Heights/2:45 PM**_

The landscape was set miles away from the site where Gallantmon and Beelzebumon engaged in their first encounter. This was also the area where Leomon was murdered by the demon. As time has passed since then, the landscape became a more quiet vicinity with beautiful waterfalls cascading down deep pits.

Jeri and Seto surveyed their surroundings. However, they weren't alone. There was a crowd of Digimon cheering on the duelists. Floramon arrived with a Digimon holding a camera to film live coverage.

"We're here live at Rapid Falls Heights and many miles away from the domain of Zhuqiaomon. I'm sure he, too, is staying tuned for our live coverage. You have to wonder what the sovereigns do on their free time... going side track there, sorry. Seto Kaiba and Jeri Katou, are you ready? Set your duel disks!"

Both duelists activated their Duel Disks and set their life points at 8000 each.

_**Jeri/8000 LP**_

_**Kaiba/8000 LP**_

"Set and begin!"

"DUEL!" The duelists declared.

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**The Biggest Dreamer**_**)**

The duel picked five cards to start off with.

"If you don't mind, I'll start off," Jeri suggested.

"I don't care. It's not like it will make a difference," Kaiba replied.

"Ok! I draw out and activate _**Pot of Greed**_. Next, I set one card facedown in defense mode. Next, I'll set two more cards facedown. That ends my turn."

Three cards were placed on Jeri's side field. With experience on his side, Kaiba immediately assumed them to be trap and/or magic cards.

"If those are trap or magic, then your luck just ran out. I will now activate this card!"

Kaiba revealed a card that Mai Valentine is known for: _**Harpies Feather Duster**_. Used by Mai against Henry earlier, Kaiba used it to clear out Jeri's facedown cards.

"Now, I've gotten rid of your facedown cards. Neither one of them were even worth enough to save you."

"I would look again, Mr. Kaiba. You've just activated a trap card of mine! Ever heard of _**Magic Hammer**_?"

"You had that in your disposal?"

"That's right. With Magic Jammer, I have to discard one card from my hand to negate the activation of a magic card. Your Harpies Feather Duster is a magic card, right? Well, it's been negated."

"Lucky move. Now, I'll set four cards facedown and end my turn."

As she picked up a new card, the one she drew caught her attention. She promptly utilized it.

"Now, I'll activate _**Nobleman of Extermination**_. This allows me to destroy one facedown magic or trap card and remove it from play!"

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it does."

"Good, then I know what I must do! I'll use it to remove that card on the left!"

"Heh, nice try. You've just activated my trap! I'll use my own Magic Jammer to discard a card from my hand to negate your Nobleman of Extermination. Ah, too bad."

"If you think I'm going to go down that easily, then you're mistaken!" Jeri boldly said. "I now activate another one of my cards! _**Ookazi**_!"

"You even have Ookazi?!"

"With this card, I can lower my opponent's life points by 800! Sorry, did I just upset you?"

_**Kaiba/7200 LP (8000-800)**_

Needless to say, Kaiba was irked. "Don't celebrate too soon, brat."

"I agree. I'll save my celebrations after I beat you. Now, I'll flip summon my _**Skelengel**_!"

Jeri summoned forth her Skelengel, an angel that was invisible except for his boots, gloves, belt, and halo.

_**Skelengel**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy/Effect**_

_**LVL/2 ATK/900 DEF/400**_

"This monster also has an effect. It allows me to draw an extra card from my deck to my hand. Next, I'll set a card facedown. Now, Skelengel, attack his life points directly!"

Once Skelengel prepared to strike him, Kaiba countered. "Foolish girl. Now I'll activate this! My _**Mirror Force**_! You just sent your monster to his demise."

Jeri gasped, witnessing her Skelengel strike the mirror and vanish into a thin streak of light.

Speechless, Jeri sighed. "I'll end my turn there."

"Is the pressure getting to you?" Kaiba smirked coolly. "Consider yourself lucky since I have nothing to give on this turn."

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Kaiba placed down a new card facedown. "I put this facedown and end my turn."

Jeri picked up a card and quickly played it. "I activate another Pot of Greed."

"Another one?"

"You know what that means. That allows me to draw 2 more cards."

"Is that all? I'd like to get this over with and just wipe away the rest of your life points."

"My turn isn't done yet! Now I'll activate the _**Graceful Charity**__. _I draw three cards and discard two to my graveyard. I then activate another Nobleman of Extermination! I'll use it to destroy one of your facedown cards!"

With that, Kaiba witnessed one of his facedown cards, a _**Torrential Tribute**_, instantly destroyed from the field.

"I just revealed your Torrential Tribute. Now we must remove all cards of that same name and remove them from play! Since I don't have any Torrential Tributes, I take it you have plenty in your deck?"

Kaiba removed the remaining Torrential Tributes in his deck and discarded them.

"That ends my turn, Mister Kaiba."

"Nothing to give on this turn. Your move."

"Likewise."

After a brief back and forth stalling, Kaiba put down a facedown card. Jeri placed a facedown card as well.

Once it was Kaiba's turn, he activated a monster. "Now, I summon this! _**Alpha the Magnet Warrior**_!"

Kaiba summoned a monster his rival was known to normally play. Hovering next to the former champion is an intimidating silver warrior with magnets on his head, hands, and sword.

_**Alpha the Magnet Warrior**_

_**EARTH/Rock**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1700**_

"I'll then activate a trap card: _**Call of the Haunted**__. _With this card, I can take a monster card from my graveyard and special summon it in attack mode. Now, you do recall me discarding a card when I played my Magic Jammer?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, it was a monster card. Come forth, _**Gadget Soldier**_!"

A silver humanoid cyborg, with gold sprockets on his back and shoulder, wielding a rocket launcher, materialized on the right side of Alpha.

_**Gadget Soldier**_

_**FIRE/Machine**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/1800 DEF/2000**_

"Alpha the Magnet Warrior, attack her life points directly!"

The magnet warrior swiftly glides over to Jeri's field and slashed her. Jeri cried out as she fell from the impact blow. She witnessed 1400 of her life points shaved off.

_**Jeri/6600 LP (8000-1400)**_

"But, my onslaught doesn't end from there! Gadget Soldier, attack more of her life points!"

Once the Gadget Soldier readily prepared for attack, Jeri retaliated and activated a card.

"You've just triggered my trap card! _**Magic Cylinder**_! With this, it can negate the attack of one of your attacking monsters and decrease your life points by an amount equal to that monster's attack points!"

"No! I lose 1800 of my life points!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Too bad for you, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba seethed at the reality that Jeri's life points were ahead of his. However, the former champion wasn't prepared to take any more of this.

_**Kaiba/5400 LP (7200-1800)**_

"You little brat! Don't get too confident just because you're in the lead. I end my turn now!" Kaiba barked. "Make your move!"

"Rude much? You take this too seriously. Can't we just have a fun duel?"

"You're playing on my turf! I duel to win! Now, are you going to stall or make a move?"

Jeri frowned. "If you'll calm down, then I might have some cards worthwhile to play." However, she played it safe and put down a facedown card. "I end my turn."

"And you said you had cards worth while to play? What's the matter? Didn't find any cards to save your pathetic hide?"

"Well, then. Why don't you go ahead and attack me directly?" Jeri goaded him.

After drawing a new card, a smile crossed his cold and calculated features. "It if means to shut your mouth, I will. I sacrifice both my Alpha the Magnet Warrior and my Gadget Soldier to summon this to the field! _**Ryu-Ran**_!"

Replacing both warriors was a red dragon hiding inside a blue-spotted egg.

_**Ryu-Ran**_

_**FIRE/Dragon**_

_**LVL/7 ATK/2200 DEF/2600**_

"I'll send my Ryu-Ran to attack your facedown defense card!"

Once the egg dragon slashed through the facedown card, the defense monster revealed was a sad white faced nun.

_**The Forgiving Maiden**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/850 DEF/2000**_

As she witnessed her Maiden's demise, she panicked until she remembered that defense monsters take away her life points.

"Luckily, my monster was in defense mode."

"Yes, you are lucky. You're lucky that you are even in the lead as far as life points are concerned. I'll end my turn from there."

"All right, I'll activate this card! _**Ground Collapse**__! _With this, I can select two unoccupied monster zones on the field. With this, I select two of your monster zones, Mister Kaiba!"

"Is that all?"

"That's it. It's your turn."

"Good! Now, I'll add a card to my hand and what do you know?" Kaiba smirked coldly. "I get to summon this to the field! _**Spirit of the Harp**__! _I'll put it in attack mode!"

Kaiba summoned a yellow-robed musician with a golden harp.

_**Spirit of the Harp**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/800 DEF/2000**_

"Spirit of the Harp, reduce her life points!"

The musician quickly played a hymn from the harp and sent a powerful vibration that hit Jeri hard.

_**Jeri/5800 LP (6600-800)**_

"But, don't think my turn ends there. I'm sending my Ryu-Ran to attack more of your life points!"

The dragon fired heavy smoke through its nostrils as it covered Jeri's side field. She covered her mouth coughing as 2200 of her life points were deducted.

_**Jeri/3600 LP (5800-2200)**_

"I'll end my turn there, but the onslaught will continue."

"Now, I'll set a card facedown in defense mode. I end my turn here for now."

_Hmm, I wonder what she set in place for a facedown card? _The former champion eyed Jeri's card and summoned a horde of club-wielding green goblins. "I bring forth my _**Goblin Attack Force**_!"

_**Goblin Attack Force**_

_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2300 DEF/0**_

"Spirit of the Harp, attack her directly and wipe out yet more of her life points!"

As the musician was ready to play yet another painful note, a trap was immediately triggered on Jeri's side field.

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but you've just activated my trap card! _**Negate Attack**_!"

As his monster's attack was denied, Kaiba scowled. "Another lucky shot, but that won't save you. I end my turn."

Suddenly, a newly drawn card caught her eye, forcing her to promptly play it.

"I summon the _**Goddess with the Third Eye**_!"

A brown-haired elf with a vertically opened green eye on her forehead appeared.

_**Goddess of the Third Eye**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1200 DEF/1000**_

Jeri flipped summoned a facedown card, revealing a familiar brown hairball with tiny eyes and limbs. Seto's face contorted and his teeth clenched seeing the cute creature.

"I flip summon to reveal my favorite monster: _**Kuriboh**_!"

_**Kuriboh**_

_**DARK/Fiend/Effect**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/300 DEF/200**_

Everything Kuriboh represented Kaiba loathed with a passion.

"You mean to tell me that you're going to rely on that hair ball to save you? Little girls like you would go for that kind of thing. That monster is an insult to the game of Duel Monsters."

"Why do you hate Kuriboh? He's cute."

"And for that reason has no place in Duel Monsters. Now, are you finished your turn?!"

"Not so fast. I'm going to equip my Kuriboh with this! I activate _**Multiply**_!"

_Not this card! Ugh...!_ Seto seethed in thought as he saw more Kuribohs appearing. Painful memories of Duelist Kingdom were coming back to haunt him.

"Yugi's played this same strategy to throw you off before and I plan to do the same."

_Damn Kuribohs! Those little things piss me off! _

"Now, I sacrifice one face-up Kuriboh to place _**Kuriboh Token**_ in defense and bring out four tokens in defense mode. Now I summon forth four Kuriboh tokens in defense mode!"

_**Kuriboh Token**_

_**DARK/Fiend/Token**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/300 DEF/200**_

"This is pathetic."

"Mr. Kaiba, you're being rude to my Kuriboh friends. For that, I activate _**United We Stand**_! With this card, I can increase the attack points of my Goddess of the Third Eye by 800 points for every monster I control! Thanks to _Multiply_, I now have 5 monsters on the field. See?"

_**Goddess of the Third Eye**_

_**ATK/5200 (1200 + 800 x 5) DEF/5000 (1000 + 800 x 5)**_

"Goddess of the Third Eye, attack his Spirit of the Harp!"

Suddenly, Kaiba intercepted. "Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Negate Attack!"

"You have your own Negate Attack?!"

"That's right and your monster's attack has been nullified."

"Not if I play this! I activate my other trap card! _**Seven Tools of the Bandit**_! I pay up 1000 of my own life points to negate the activation of your trap card and destroy it in the process! Now, your Negate Attack has been negated!"

_**Jeri/2600 LP (3600-1000)**_

Kaiba lets out a sigh of frustration, realizing Jeri effectively dueling well in her first official duel. Although he grossly underestimated her, he wasn't ready to accept her to be on his level.

"Goddess of the Third Eye, let's try this again! Attack his Spirit of the Harp! With her attack points being 5200, you lost a huge chunk of your life points, Mr. Kaiba!"

The Goddess of the Third Eye blasted Kaiba with a mystical beam head-on. Kaiba's face contorted and he nearly jaw dropped when 4400 of his life points were deducted.

_**Kaiba/1000 LP (5400-4400)**_

Kaiba felt even more insulted than Mai did.

"That ends my turn, champ. Oh, excuse me, _former_ champion," Jeri giggled playfully at his expense.

**(End theme)**

_Who does this brat take me for?! I would've expected Yugi to do this, but this girl?! I'm the former World champion of Duel Monsters! Now I'm being reduced to struggling with a rookie?! Worse, a little girl who plays Kuriboh of all monsters! I've been insulted for the last time! I'd rather be dueling with Wheeler than this prissy girl! If it weren't for her Nobleman of Extermination, I wouldn't have shuffled my deck. I would have had my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to wipe away her cutesy pet monsters. It's time to get serious and regain control of this duel!_

Seto seethed more as he watched Jeri petting each of her Kuribohs. He pierced a deathly gaze at Jeri, ready to reclaim control and maintain his duelist pride.

"Wow, we're so close to what could be the biggest upset! Jeri has taken the lead in a shocking turn of events! Those Kuribohs are just simply adorable, Lillymon!" Floramon fell for the cuteness of the Kuribohs. "Oh, I wish I had one! But, let's give a round of applause for Jeri! She has managed to turn this duel to her favor! Lillymon, I take it the competition is going well back at Phoenix Arena? Please, give me the full scoop!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/2:54 PM**_

Back in the Phoenix Arena, the four-way battle royal was still being decided. The crowds were in a frenzy.

"This battle royal has definitely made a turn around! Wolfmon has turned up the notch and digivolved into Beowulfmon! While Beowulfmon is fighting evenly with Piedmon, Loweemon's been on the defensive against Duskmon!"

**(**_**Crazy Battlefield **_**resumes)**

Beowulfmon charged forward and clashed with Piedmon again. Whilst the two warriors locked swords up, Beowulfmon was contemplating aiding Loweemon or or simply switch opponents with his brother. However, Piedmon wasn't about to let him go that easily and kept the Warrior of Light from helping Loweemon.

Gripping the handle of his sword, Beowulfmon swung it overhead and slammed it down, unleashing an immense swing force. Piedmon evaded the attack and let it impact a wall behind him.

"Ah, so close yet so far," Piedmon taunted Beowulfmon.

"You won't be laughing for long once I smack that stupid grin off your pasted face!"

"Kouji!" Loweemon called out from the opposite side of the ring.

"Keep your eyes on me, Kouichi!" Duskmon interrupted as he cut Loweemon from reaching Beowulfmon.

"What's the matter, Kouichi? Am I too fast for you?"

Loweemon attempted knocking Duskmon back with his lance. However, the corrupt Warrior of Darkness jumped over the lance and dazed him with a kick to the face.

"I know you better than even your own brother, Kouichi! I know your strengths and weaknesses. You're holding back because you fear for your brother's survival."

Shaking off his kick, Loweemon steadied himself. "My brother will take care of Piedmon! Just you wait and see!"

While Loweemon and Duskmon commenced their duel, Piedmon wasn't letting up on his assault on Beowulfmon. Beowulfmon clenched his sword and tried gutting Piedmon's stomach with it. The Dark Master narrowly jumped over Beowulfmon and landed behind him.

"Take this, Beowulfmon! _**Clown Trick**_!"

The jester unleashed a powerful magical beam that pushed Beowulfmon back. The warrior was sent skidding across the ring with his body damaged by Piedmon's attack.

"Kouji!"

"Your guard is down!" Once again, Duskmon reappeared above Loweemon and went for an dive bomb attack with his blades.

Loweemon's lion head chest produced a black sphere. "_**Shadow Meteor**_!" He blasted Duskmon in mid-air and sent him sailing over the ring.

Duskmon crashed into a side of the ring, leaving a small crater in the wake of his impact fall. Duskmon saw some parts of his armor slightly damaged by Loweemon's attack.

"Loweemon has mounted a comeback against Duskmon! But, just how long will his second wind last?" Lillymon announced. "Meanwhile, Piedmon is giving Beowulfmon a run for his money!"

"C'mon, Kouji! Go Kouichi! You've got to pull through for us!" Bokomon cheered them on.

Neemon added. "That Duskmon is sure a tough fellow."

"Oh! It's not like you haven't forgotten about him already?! He was once Kouichi, you dolt!"

"Hmm... Oh yeah! Him!"

"Ugh, sometimes I just want to take my book and smack it across your dodo-brained head."

Omegamon and the other Legendary Warriors focused intently on the battle royal match. Most feared the worst as Loweemon and Beowulfmon were still in a struggle.

**(End theme)**

"Kouichi's managing to hold his own out there," Blitzmon muttered.

"But, Kouji's struggling! I'm not sure if even Beowulfmon is enough to fight a Dark Master like Piedmon," Agunimon gritted. "Too bad most of the others aren't here... we can't even help him form MagnaGarurumon."

"That won't be necessary," Omegamon informed the Warrior of Fire. "By undergoing my week-long training, your powers have grown to the point where evolving into your Z-Hybrid forms will be easier. You won't require the need for all of you to be in one place."

"Is that true? Then, I can evolve into Kaiser Greymon when I want to?"

"At the cost of being at half-power, yes. In Kouji's case, he can become MagnaGarurumon if he chooses, but without the other Spirits to empower him, he won't be at full power and still won't be enough to fight Piedmon with."

Agunimon nodded. "Great, that's better than nothing. I hope Kouji's figured that out."

"Have you heard anything from Mercuremon and the others, Omegamon?" Blitzmon inquired.

"Considering that they left in quite a hurry, I don't have any updates on them. They should've by now found the ones called the Sailor Senshi... but that's just a best guess assumption."

xxxxx

_**Outside the Collapsing Canyon Falls/3:00 PM**_

"So, that's our side of the story," Arbormon explained the situation leading up to their current point. "Now, if you can just accept us into your group, we can find that sword sooner, ok?"

"Then, let's hurry," Pluto replied. "Pharaohmon will likely send more warriors to interfere with our progress."

Saturn added. "Indeed, and I won't need my planet-destroying power either."

"Wow, that girl can destroy a planet?" Grottomon asked.

Mercury stated. "She's the Senshi of Destruction."

"But, I only destroy and spread death upon the enemies who stand in our way."

"Why not try it on Pharaohmon? It'll throw him off guard and it makes it easier for all of us," Arbormon suggested.

"Arbormon, her powers would also kill us in the process," sighed Mercuremon. "Thou need to use your head and think."

"Hey, I fight with my fists not my head."

"So, you three are really Sailor Senshi, too?" Grottomon asked Rei, Minako, and Makoto directly.

"Yeah, but we just lost our powers to Pharaohmon," Makoto sighed. "But, we were told if we take the sword, then our powers could be restored to us. We're taking this gamble."

"Let's just hope we find that sword soon. I'm sick of not having my powers," Minako grumbled. "At least, with my old Sailor V training, that makes up for it."

"Good to know you remember those skills," Artemis said.

Rei nodded. "And I still can make good use of my seals."

Cammy bowed her head to the three Legendary Warriors. "Thank you for saving us there."

"It's no problem, kid," Arbormon replied. "Just don't stay out in the open like that. You're a heavy target for those punks."

"Please, you three haven't really told us about yourselves," Mercury asked. "How well do you know Agunimon and the Legendary Warriors?"

"Just for a while," replied Arbormon. "We've been training with Omegamon to prepare for the tournament. Since we couldn't take tournament spots, we decided to give you guys a hand."

"How did you know we would be here? We are many miles from the stadium," Saturn said.

"The element of our Spirits gave us a sixth sense. Kinda hard to explain," the Warrior of Wood stated. "Plus, Mercuremon's mirrors helped find y'all."

Mercuremon folded his arms. "Exactly what my friend here is implying."

"That's quite a talent," Rei said. "Almost similar to my ability to sense spiritual auras and presences, good or evil."

Grottomon pointed out. "Yeah? How come you weren't able to sense those creeps from finding you?"

"That's just it. They keep on concealing themselves and their auras. It's hard to find cloaked enemies."

"Um, Mercury. I have a question," Arbormon inquired to the blue-haired Senshi.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You really do trust us, right? I mean, we might not look like trustworthy fellas, but we're really good guys. We'll help y'all along this journey."

"As they say, don't judge a book by its over. In your case, don't judge your character based on your appearances," Mercury genuinely said. "You saved Cammy from being killed and we're grateful for that. I'm very grateful for it. Rei here is very grateful as well."

"Um, speaking of Rei, she seems kinda wary of us."

"Don't worry, Arbormon. It's just her nature of being protective of her friends and now her sister Cammy. You can't blame her, but I'm sure now she's convinced she can trust you," Mercury turned to Rei and winked. "Right?"

The Miko shrugged. "Well, when you're right, you're right."

The Warrior of Wood looked over Mercury's mini-computer. "And that? You're carrying that for a reason?"

"Actually, this is an important utensil. I use it to scan the perimeters of an area we are currently positioned at. It usually helps us to find hidden items we're looking for. Unfortunately, I'm not picking up anything when it comes to the sword's location."

"Might be a glitch. After all, this is a world made entirely out of data."

"That's what fascinates me about this place. It's quite unique."

Minako looks across to find a pink data ball rolling by her. "You can say that again. All I'm seeing are those pink balls. I just touched one just a moment ago and it burned my finger! Nasty little things!"

"I'd like to have a chance to explore this world further and study it," Mercury said. "Arbormon, you told me you were not familiar with this place?"

"That's right. I've never been here before."

"I see. Just asking."

"We still have ourselves a long way ahead, everyone," Pluto informed the group. "After we rest for half an hour, we shall proceed forward."

Minako sat down on a rock and stretched her legs. "Thank god. My feet are killing me!"

Makoto sat next to Minako. "Same here."

"Just make sure not to get struck by those streams of light," Grottomon warned the Senshi.

"Why? What will happen?" wondered Saturn.

"They transport Digimon somewhere. We saw some poor sap getting zapped by those stream things," Arbormon said. "My guess it teleports someone to some place or so one of the natives here warned us."

"Thou is correct," Mercuremon stated. "The last thing we want is to get separated."

"Thank you for the warning," Pluto said. "We will know for sure what lies ahead as far as danger is concerned."

While the group rested for the half hour, their next destination would be the mountainous range ahead of them. They only had day and a half to find the sword before the tournament reached its end.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Scorpionus and his Scorpionite army monitored the Senshi and Legendary Warrior camp from afar.

"We've found them at last, my Scorpionite army. They shall be easy pickings once they cross past the Great Phoenixmon Mountain range. There's yet another desolate landscape on the other side where we shall launch an attack on them.

"General Scorpionus."

"What is it my subordinate?"

"If I'm not mistaken, the great dragon beast lurks within those regions."

"Yes, I know. Wait, you've just given me an idea. It looks like we won't even have to get our own hands dirty. I shall revive that monster using the dark magic Pharaohmon has bestowed upon me. Those Sailor Senshi and their allies will not expect it. Then, we shall intervene and finish what's left of them."

"Good idea, general."

"Now, fall out, men! The Great Phoenixmon Mountain range will be our next destination!"

After calling out their pre-victory war cry, the Scorpionite army advanced toward the Great Phoenixmon Range. What lied ahead was a dormant monster sealed long ago. With this beast revived, Scorpionus hopes it would finish off the Sailor Senshi and their entourage.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/3:05 PM**_

While the battle royal still in session, the crowd were still in a frenzy over the tournament action.

The Tamers and the Duelists were astounded by the sudden turnaround performance by Jeri. She not only was performing well in her first official duel, but she held her own against Seto Kaiba, which surprised even Yugi.

"Man, could Jeri really beat Kaiba?!" Joey wanted to gloat at Seto's expense. "Hah, that would show that jerk for looking down other duelists! Beat him for me, Jeri!"

Duke concurred. "One of the few times I'll ever agree with you, Joey."

"I must say I'm impressed. She's already making Kaiba sweat?" Mai wondered. "Yugi, you trained these kids well."

Ignoring everyone near him, Yami Yugi concentrated on Kaiba's duel with Jeri.

Rika added. "Jeri's doing hot and I'm proud of her, but this duel isn't over yet. She just needs to keep it up."

"I believe in Jeri!" Himura expressed his support. _I know you're holding onto that bracelet I gave you. Looks like it's giving you better luck than I thought. I put all of my blessings on that item. It's all up to you to use your skills to beat Kaiba._

Just then, Inumon arrived with Seadramon following him. "How are the matches turning out, guys?"

"Where have you two been?" Felinismon asked. "Jeri's kicking some serious butt out there!"

"Sorry, but Inumon needed some time alone. I had to talk some sense into him," Seadramon addressed the group. "Ah, that Jeri girl is winning!"

"Yeah! She's doing great!" Guilmon replied. "Hey, Renamon, Inumon's back!"

Renamon turned and saw him. "I know. I could smell his scent before he got here."

"Hi, Renamon. Miss me?"

"Feeling any better?"

"You could say that. I needed some time to cool off."

"Understandable, you should see the battle match Those two warriors, Loweemon and Beowulfmon, have been performing quite well."

"I can tell, but they're facing some tough competition. But if they can knock those two off, then we'll have fewer of Pharaohmon's minions to worry about."

"For our sake, let's hope so!" Guardromon said.

Kenta cheered. "C'mon, Jeri!"

"I never thought I'd see the day our Jeri had Seto Kaiba on the ropes!" Kazu resisted the urge to cry; he wanted to cry for joy for Jeri but he didn't want to see one of his dueling idols lose. "She's doing the unthinkable!"

"Pi! Pi!" cheered Marine Angemon.

"Let's give her our full support. Go, Jeri!" Tristan cheered.

"Shoot, I'll cheer her over that pompous jerk any day," grumbled Joey. "Especially after the way he's treated me."

"Um, Inumon, don't you think we should tell them about Witchmon?" Seadramon asked his hellhound buddy.

"Not just yet."

DarkGabumon butted into their exchange. "Hey! Who's this Witchmon I'm hearing about?"

"A walking disaster," Seadramon sighed. "You don't want to know her."

"I'm actually kind of curious."

"You don't want to know her!" Inumon and Seadramon screamed in DarkGabumon's face.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh say it, don't spray it!"

"Ladies and gents! According to a report from Floramon, the duel between Seto Kaiba and Jeri Katou seems to be back on track!" Lillymon announced. "For those of you interested, you can take a look on the big screen. So far Jeri's leading the former champ in a sudden turn of events. Can Kaiba shift the duel back to his favor?"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 12-3A: Rapid Falls Heights/3:07 PM**_

After taking another look at his 1000 life points, Seto focused on regaining momentum of the duel.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories OST – **_**Seto 3**__**rd**__** Duel **_**(Extra Extended))**

Kaiba openly declared. "Enough fooling around! I'm taking back control of this duel!" He took a card from his deck that made him smile coldly. _I'll save this for later. _"United We Stand card is very effective card, but there's a drawback. Your monster's attack is dependent on the amount of other monsters you control! Now I'll teach you the cost of aligning yourself with petty friends. Ryu-Ran, attack one of those Kuriboh Tokens!"

Jeri gasped and watched in horror as Ryu-Ran blew away one Token.

"For each Token that's destroyed, your Goddess loses 800 attack and defense points."

_**Goddess of the Third Eye**_

_**ATK/4400 (5200 - 800) DEF/4200 (5000 – 800)**_

"Next, I'll send my Goblin Attack Force to demolish another Kuriboh token!"

The Goblin Attack Force ganged up on another Kuriboh Token. The Kuriboh screeched painfully as it exploded into digital dust.

_**Goddess of the Third Eye**_

_**ATK/3600 (4400 – 800) DEF/3400 (4200 - 800)**_

"Now that they're done tearing apart the hair ball, I switch my Goblins in defense mode and end my turn."

"I don't lose any life points and I'm still ahead of you."

"Gloat all you want, girl, but you're going to learn the hard way when dueling with a elite duelist."

"All right, Mr. Kaiba, you asked it. Now, I send my Goddess of the Third Eye to attack your Ryu-Ran!"

As the Goddess launched a beam on the dragon, Kaiba countered quickly. "You've just activated my trap! Negate Attack!" He unveiled a facedown card. "That means your Goddess' attack is canceled out. My Ryu-Ran is safe from your attack. Oh well. Too bad."

"Ok, I give you this one, Mr. Kaiba. I end my turn here."

Seto summoned a monster to the field. "I play my Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Appearing before him was a green-skinned warrior wearing pants and an open vest. Three horns protruded from its head.

_**Vorse Raider**_

_**DARK/Beast-Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200**_

"Ryu-Ran, wipe another one of her pathetic Tokens!"

Ryu-Ran blew a fiery blast that dissolved another Kuriboh Token.

_**Goddess of the Third Eye**_

_**ATK/2800 (3600 – 800) DEF/2600 (3400 - 800)**_

_She won't be relying on those damn Kuribohs to save her life points._

Jeri steadied herself and eyed her duel hand. _Whew, it's a good thing Felinismon suggested these cards. They've been saving my life points, but will it last in the long run?_

"Vorse Raider, demolish her fourth Kuriboh token!"

_**Goddess of the Third Eye**_

_**ATK/2000 (2800 – 800) DEF/1800 (2600 - 800)**_

The mighty beast bellowed and charged forward, swinging its blade over the Token and slicing it in half. Jeri tried hard not to lose her nerve seeing another Kuriboh Token gone.

"You're only down to your Kuriboh, kid. They won't save you for long. I end my turn there."

Jeri examined her hand and threw down a monster on the field. "I summon a Kuriboh!"

Once again, Kaiba's face contorted as another furball with eye and feet materialized. He clenched his teeth hard, resisting the urge to chastise the girl. However, he couldn't contain it anymore.

"Why don't you play a decent card for once? Quit wasting my time with these cutesy things."

"Does it matter what I play? We're playing a good game here. You could at least acknowledge my dueling skills. You need to lighten up," Jeri scoffed. "Now, I'll send my Goddess of the Third Eye to attack your Vorse Raider. With a new Kuriboh on the field, my Goddess gets an additional 800 to her attack and defense points! Now she has an attack power of 2800!"

_**Goddess of the Third Eye**_

_**ATK/2800 (2000 + 800) DEF/2600 (1800 + 800)**_

The Goddess launched an attack on the mighty beast and wiped it out in one shot. Kaiba blanched in utter disbelief as his life points plunged all the way down to 100.

_No... no... NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _

_**Kaiba/100 LP (1000-900)**_

"Oh my gosh... I can't believe that actually worked!" Jeri was equally surprised. "I did it! Mr. Kaiba, did you see that? Now, all I need is one more attack and this duel will be over." She felt her hands beginning to sweat as her body racked with anxiety. _Could I actually win?! I'm so close to beating Seto Kaiba. _She looked down at the bracelet Himura gave her. _It's thanks to you, Himura... for believing in me._

"Are my eyes deceiving me?! Will we actually witness the biggest upset in duel history? Considering that Kaiba has a reputation to maintain, this will really damage his status. But Jeri... in only her first match is moments from clenching victory!" Floramon announced. "All she needs is to destroy Kaiba's remaining life points and she will advance to the next round!"

"Mister Kaiba, my turn isn't through yet! Now I'll proceed to send my Kuriboh to destroy your Goblin Attack Force!"

The cute albeit ferocious Kuriboh launched itself forward and clawed through the Goblin Horde. With the Goblins' defense being zero, no damage was done to Kaiba's life points.

"You can sigh a big relief, Mr. Kaiba, but in just one more turn, I'll destroy your last 100 life points and advance to the next round."

"Quiet! I've heard enough from you!" Kaiba snapped back at her.

"I hope you learn that there's more than just winning the game, Mr. Kaiba. And for now I end my turn."

_You can save your Tea speeches for another time, little girl. This time, I mean it!_

Drawing a card to his hand, Kaiba scowled. "I summon my _**Gemini Elf**_ to the field!"

Appearing before Kaiba were two elves, who attack and defend together.

_**Gemini Elf**_

_**EARTH/Spellcaster**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/900**_

"Gemini Elves, attack her Kuriboh!"

With that, the Gemini Elf pair doubled teamed the Kuriboh, pummeling it to a pulp and casting him out of the field. Jeri witnessed the demise of her monster and 1600 of her life points.

_**Jeri/1000 LP (2600-1600)**_

"Oh no!"

"Oh, but it is. My turn isn't over. Ryu-Ran, destroy her Goddess of the Third Eye!"

The dragon unleashed a fiery blast that obliterated the Goddess.

_**Jeri/800 LP (1000-200)**_

"So much for your monsters! Now, I'll end my turn," the CEO coolly enjoyed Jeri's dilemma. "What else do you have in your pathetic deck? I don't even need to bring out my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to defeat you."

As Jeri drew another card to her hand, she saw she had no other card to defend her life points with. All she had left were fairly weaker fairy monsters. And if she decided to drag the duel out longer, Kaiba would be prompted to use Blue-Eyes anyways to make an example out of her.

_I have nothing else. No monster in my hand will do anything! Oh well, I gave this my best shot... I nearly had this in my grasp. Here goes... _Jeri seemingly gave in and put a facedown card in defense. "This in defense and I end my turn."

"Seems you're running out of monsters. Too bad. You could have wiped out the last of my life points. You blew it."

"This was my first duel. I should be proud of even dueling you of all people. I came close to defeating you. Now my friends will remember me as the one rookie duelist who almost beat Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked. "Time to face reality, girl. It's over." As soon as Kaiba drew a new card to his hand, he glared at Jeri and chortled evilly. "Gemini Elf, attack her facedown card!"

The elf pair glided over Jeri's facedown card and stomped it, unveiling the Skelengel.

"Time to know your place! Ryu-Ran, blow away the rest of her life points!"

Ryu-Ran blew out another fiery blast that impacted Jeri's side field. The impact of the explosion nearly knocked Jeri back as she witnessed her last 800 life points drop down to nothing.

_**Jeri/0 LP **_

As Jeri sank to her knees, Seto Kaiba stood triumphantly. Jeri let out a deep sigh and accepted her defeat.

**(End theme)**

Floramon faced the camera to inform the Phoenix Arena crowd.

"We have ourselves our winner! Seto Kaiba makes a triumphant comeback and wins the duel! But, what a valiant effort by Jeri Katou! I'd really like to get her autograph."

Seto Kaiba snorted as he started walking past Jeri. However, the girl stood up and tapped his back. Kaiba looked over his shoulder and scowled a bit.

"Thanks for dueling me, Mr. Kaiba. It was an honor to duel a champion. I almost had you beat, but you're the better duelist."

"Just brush up on your skills, kid," Kaiba addressed her. "Who knows? I think you'll be better than Wheeler at least."

"Um, thank you... that was a compliment right?"

"All right, it's time to get you two back to the arena!" Floramon called forth the duelists.

"Sure," Jeri replied. _Guys, here I come. I know you're still proud of my efforts. Yugi, Himura, Takato... you three molded me into a really great duelist. Thank you."_

Seto and Jeri made their way through the doorway to be transported back into the virtual dome.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/3:14 PM**_

Moments later, Seto and Jeri were back inside the duel dome. Floramon signaled for the dome to descend to the arena floor. Jeri looked down to see her friends, both the Tamers, the Digimon, and Duelists, cheering her.

"Way go to, Jeri! You put up a great duel!" Takato cheered her on.

"What a duel!" Kazu and Kenta cheered simultaneously.

As the dome lowered, the doors slid open to release both duelists and Floramon. Jeri dashed out to meet her friends, who were still proud of her efforts.

"Jeri, that was incredible! I surely wasn't expecting you to almost beat _the_ Seto Kaiba," Himura said. "I guess the bracelet brought you better luck than I thought."

"Thanks, Himura, but I only had a few weak monsters left on my last turn."

"Consider yourself lucky that ya didn't have to put up with Kaiba's Blue-Eyes," Joey said, looking over to see Seto meeting up with Mokuba.

Tea smiled genuinely. "Yugi's training did work out well in the end then."

Duke added. "Not surprised consider Takato beat me."

Mokuba openly praised his brother. "That was a close one, bro, but you really pulled through!"

The Kaiba brothers were only a few meters distanced away from the others.

"So, has anything changed so far? How's the battle royal going?" Jeri asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Felinismon pointed her Tamer to the ring. "The match has been getting intense!"

"C'mon, everyone, let's move a little far back from the ring," Yami Yugi suggested as he and Takato led their groups away. Seto and Mokuba followed suit, but headed over near the entrance way to watch the battle match.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**With the Will ~BGM Version~**_**)**

Back in the battle ring, Beowulfmon channeled a surge of light energy through his sword. As the sword became imbued with light, the Warrior of Light unleashed an immense fiery light that shaped into a giant wolf.

"Laugh this off, Piedmon! _**Frozen Hunter!**_"

The A-Hybrid swung his sword and sent the light wolf charging toward Piedmon. The Dark Master sidestepped the incoming giant wolf and lured it toward the other combatants.

"Ah, right this away!" Piedmon lured the wolf.

Wolfmon barked. "Loweemon! Move away!"

"What?" Loweemon glanced ahead as the wolf came toward him. He and Duskmon evaded the Frozen Hunter as it headed toward the side where Bokomon and Neemon were seated.

"OH NO! OH NO! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Bokomon panicked.

"BOKOMON! HOLD ME!"

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE CHOKING ME!"

Beowulfmon raised his blade and recalled the Frozen Hunter back to him. The attack came heading back toward Piedmon, who tried outrunning it. Piedmon couldn't outrun it for long and was hit hard.

"AWESOME! Now that's what I call a curve ball!" Lillymon exclaimed. "What a great counter by Beowulfmon! Piedmon's being sent right out of the ring!"

Suddenly, a sinister laughter came from Piedmon as he recovered from the attack and dusted himself off. Beowulfmon was baffled by Piedmon's quick recovery from his attack.

"Ah, luckily I used a Clown Trick to cushion the impact," Piedmon said, clapping debris dust from his hands. "I applaud your efforts,Beowulfmon... albeit it lacked some style."

Beowulfmon cursed. "Damn it."

Piedmon hovered back to the ring and landed in the ring center. As Piedmon and Beowulfmon engaged battle again, Duskmon and Loweemon were still going at it.

Duskmon readied a blade and slashed at him. "Don't take your eyes off of me, Kouichi!"

Loweemon couldn't even put up his defenses in time as Duskmon rapidly slashed at him.

Omegamon, Agunimon, and Blitzmon witnessed the brothers struggle with Pharaohmon's warriors.

"C'mon, Kouichi!" cried Blitzmon. "Put up those defenses!"

Agunimon gritted. "Pull through, Kouichi! Don't let Duskmon win!"

Duskmon phased out and reappeared above Loweemon with his blade ready to behead him. The corrupt Warrior of Darkness came down and swiped at Loweemon's face.

"Kouichi! Your life ends here!"

As Duskmon drew closer, Loweemon raised his lance and parried Duskmon's blade. Loweemon spun around and drove his blade into Duskmon's gut. Duskmon fell down hard and doubled over in pain.

"Damn you... Kouichi..." Duskmon growled as he recalled the last second when Loweemon's staff cracked open his chest armor. Duskmon stared down at his chest and gasped at the gaping hole. His body slowly started to break down.

"No, how could you...?"

"It's such a shame," Loweemon muttered, turning around and facing the corrupt warrior. "I incapacitated you. There's nothing more you can do to me now."

Duskmon scowled and used his remaining strength to stand up. "_**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_"

Duskmon quickly took to the air and became enveloped in fractal code. His dark-armored humanoid form underwent a quick transformation and took on a dark brown-feathered demonic bird with sinister yellow eyes. He let out a terrifying cry and swooped down to attack Loweemon.

"_**Velgemon!**_"

"Two can play it that game. _**Execute! Slide Evolution! KaiserLeomon!**_"

Velgemon howled. "You're mine, Kouichi! Your fate has been sealed!"

KaiserLeomon bellowed. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

As the two beasts collided head-on, their clash ignited a bright explosive flash of light that engulfed nearly the whole ring. Piedmon and Beowulfmon braced themselves. Etemon was aimlessly pushed out of the ring.

"The light is overbearing! I can barely see through this thick light!" Lillymon announced. "It's anarchy in the arena! We're all waiting to see who comes out on top out of this one! Beowulfmon and Piedmon better brace themselves tight!"

Everyone looked up to see KaiserLeomon striking Velgemon with rapid claw blows. Velgemon's body shuddered as fractal code surrounded him. KaiserLeomon landed back in the center ring fatigued where Velgemon floated down near him.

"Now to finish this," he muttered. "_**Execute! Slide Evolution! Loweemon!**_"

Loweemon pulled out his D-Scanner and used it to scan through Velgemon to collect his data. "Duskmon, may you never haunt me again. Digi-code scan!" He finished the job and scanned up Velgemon.

"All right, Kouichi!" Beowulfmon exclaimed.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Loweemon heard Duskmon's voice coming from the last bit of fractal code.

_'Kouichi, this isn't over just yet! You haven't seen the last of me!'_

Etemon got up and saw the end result of Duskmon's demise. "Um, well... since Duskmon was deleted... it's kinda pointless to make a count. Duskmon is now eliminated!"

"With Duskmon out of the picture, we're down to our three competitors! Loweemon, Beowulfmon and Piedmon!" Lillymon announced. "Looks like Piedmon has his work cut out for him."

"Hah! I beg to differ, miss!" The opportunistic Piedmon seized advantage and ran up toward the fatigued Loweemon.

Beowulfmon pursued Piedmon. "Kouichi, look out!"

Now tired from using up his powers quickly, Loweemon became easy pickings for Piedmon. He whirled around and barely caught Piedmon blasting him with a magical blast.

"_**Clown Trick!**_" shouted the Dark Master, who slammed his attack into Loweemon and sent him flying out of the ring.

Having taken the devastating attack, Loweemon fell hard outside the ring and knocked seemingly unconscious.

"KOUICHI! NO!" Beowulfmon yelled.

"I'm not done yet," the clown smirked with a gleam in his eye. "Have some more on me. _**Clown Trick!**_" He blasted Loweemon's body again.

"STOP IT! HE'S HELPLESS!"

Piedmon dropped his hands and shrugged. "Oh well. It's no fun when I can't hear him screaming in agony." He beckoned Etemon over. "I demand you start the count. Loweemon is clearly outside of the ring."

The monkey referee hopped out of the ring to find Loweemon buried under a pile of debris.

"Um, right! I'm on it! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!"

Beowulfmon growled and bumrushed Piedmon. "Bastard!" He swung his sword at him, but the jester sidestepped it. He threw his sword down and exchanged fisticuffs with the Dark Master. "He was already down and you take advantage of an unconscious opponent?! No, you were aiming to kill him!"

"Come now, let's just be friends! Be happy you're lucky to advance to the next round!"

"I'm not playing your sick games anymore!" Beowulfmon ducked Piedmon's punch and shot an elbow into Piedmon, pushing him back.

"Seven!"

Suddenly, Loweemon slowly started to stir from the debris pile. The audience gasped and witnessed the Warrior of Darkness' resiliency. He struggled to stand on his feet.

"Oh, my...! Take a look at this! What valor display by Loweemon! He's refusing to let up and quit!" Lillymon announced. "But, he's struggling to stand vertically! Can he beat the count?!"

"That's it, Kouichi! Stay up!" Beowulfmon encouraged him. "You can do it!"

Piedmon growled. "Stay down, you punk."

"Eight!"

"Kouji... I've defeated Duskmon for now," Loweemon weakly muttered. "It's all on you. If you end up fighting Piedmon in the next round, please... get him back for me..."

With that, Loweemon collapsed facefirst and fell unconscious for real.

"Nine!"

"NO! KOUICHI!"

"Ten! Loweemon couldn't fully stand up before the ten count! As a result, Loweemon has been eliminated! The winners of fourth battle royal match are Wolfmon and Piedmon!"

"No!" Agunimon yelled. "He came so close to beating the count!"

"His body gave out on him at that last moment. He had exerted himself to bring down Duskmon," Omegamon stated. "He sacrificed his spot to ensure that Kouji advances."

"Don't tell me he's..."

"No, Junpei. There's nothing to fear. Kouichi is simply exhausted and needs to be taken to the infirmary."

"Great! Things just aren't looking too well for our side!" Agunimon snapped as he punched the guardrail he was leaning on. "First, Tomoki gets turned into stone by Basiliskmon! Ranamon's out! Now, Loweemon was just nearly killed! We also can't forget about Mercuremon, Arbormon, and Grottomon on a temporary leave."

"Calm down, Takuya. As I said, the wounds will heal," Omegamon reassured him. "Ranamon and Loweemon will be back on their feet in no time. As for Tomoki, we will just have to put faith in the individual who has to face the sinister serpent."

The Warrior of Fire calmed down and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Omegamon. I just overreacted."

"On the other hand, Fairymon and Wolfmon have advanced," Blitzmon reassured his colleague. "Plus, you still have a match."

"You're right and I'm not going to let you guys down! I'll see to it!"

Meanwhile, Beowulfmon beckoned off the medical team and carried Loweemon. Before sprinting off to the infirmary hall, he shifted over and glared intently at Piedmon.

"Piedmon, listen up. If we meet up in the next round, I can promise you pain you'll never forget. You'll regret this."

Piedmon shrugged off his angry tone. "Such idle threats. Just pray that we do meet in the next round. Until then, go treat your fool of a brother's wounds."

Resisting the urge to strike him down, Beowulfmon focused his efforts on taking Loweemon to the infirmary. He headed off with the medical team storming behind him.

"Blitzmon, let's go see Kouichi and Kouji," Agunimon insisted.

"Right. Coming along, Omegamon?"

"I'll catch up a little later, you two. Please, go see your friends."

"Ok. C'mon, Blitzmon."

As the Warriors jumped over the railing and followed behind the medical team, Omegamon was left to regret his decision not to participate in the tournament and felt partially responsible for underestimating the enemy, which in turn led to the unfortunate turn of events for Tomoki and Kouichi.

Meanwhile, within the crowd audience, the two Digimon stooges were saddened over the events that had just transpired.

"Bokomon, will Kouichi be okay?"

"For once you ask a reasonable question... I wish I knew... please, be ok, Kouichi... dear boy."

xxxxx

_**Infirmary Room #3/3:25 PM**_

Beowulfmon carried Loweemon into the infirmary. The minute he opened the door, Fairymon came walking out alarmed.

"Whoa, Kouji!" Fairymon cried out.

"Fairymon? How's Ranamon doing?"

"Jaarin...? She should be doing fine. All she had was a hurt back," she answered as her eyes fell on Loweemon. "Oh my god, he took it worse than I thought! We just saw what happened on the TV!" She let Beowulfmon in to put Loweemon on one of the available beds.

"He's unconscious, but at least we didn't lose him," Beowulfmon said.

Fairymon clenched her fists. "Oh, that Piedmon jerk is gonna pain for this!"

The Wong family saw the Warriors gather near Loweemon.

"Kouichi...?!" Jaarin gasped.

"Hey, guys! How are those two holding up?" Agunimon called out upon entering the infirmary.

"Agunimon! Loweemon's..." Fairymon spoke up. "He's in bad shape."

"I know. Piedmon did this..." The Warrior of Fire approached Loweemon's bed.

Blitzmon entered with the medical team.

Beowulfmon turned away and growled. "I wish I get my hands on that conniving bastard in the next round, but I'll definitely fight him as MagnaGarurumon."

"Let's let the medics handle things from here," Agunimon said while taking Beowulfmon out of the room. "Loweemon's in good hands now."

"How about I stay with him?" Beowulfmon suggested, standing beside Loweemon's bedside. "I'll let you know what the medics tell me."

Agunimon nodded. "Ok then. C'mon, guys." He called Fairymon and Blitzmon out of the infirmary.

Beowulfmon sat on a chair as a nurse checked for Loweemon's pulse.

_Kouichi., pull through, my brother._

On the far opposite end of the same room, Jaarin lied still in a bed while relieving her back. Henry, Suzie, and Lopmon stayed by her bedside.

"Big sister Jaarin, how's your back feeling?"

"Oh, it hurts but it's getting better, Suzie. Ah, this bed is really comfy."

"Jaarin," Henry said. "I still can't wrap my head around the thought of you being one of the Legendary Warriors, but you left me subtle hints... during those times I crossed paths with Ranamon. It was you all along."

She smirked. "Surprised, bro?"

"Dad's gonna flip when he founds out you can turn into a Digimon. How does it feel to digivolve?"

"You mean _Spirit Evolve_? It was a weird feeling from the get-go, but I feel much stronger and I can do more to help you and the other Legendary Warriors."

"Guess you got fed up with sitting on the sidelines?"

"Totally."

As Henry glanced over behind him, he sighed sadly when he saw the petrified Rapidmon. Jaarin genuinely took her brother's sadness to heart.

"Henry, I'm sorry about Terriermon. I really am."

"It's all right. Whoever defeats that snake will have my blessings. I don't care who it is, I'll be thankful."

"What about Inumon, Henry?" Lopmon asked.

"He and Basiliskmon have been sworn enemies according to Himura. I'm sure Himura and Inumon will figure out a way to neutralize Basiliskmon and destroy that gem."

Suzie leaned over and carefully hugged her sister. "You're like a superhero now, big sister! Yay!"

"May I have a look at your digivice, Jaarin?"

"My D-Scanner? Sure here," Jaarin dug into her side pocket and handed her D-Scanner to Henry.

He thoroughly examined the D-Scanner and eyed the screen. He pressed a button as it displayed the Spirits of Water.

"Whenever I need to evolve, I say 'Execute! Spirit Evolution!' Then, I become Ranamon. Whenever I want to become Calmaramon, I'll simply have to say the command 'Execute! Slide Evolution!'"

"Sounds pretty simple."

"It is when you use it more often."

"I see. It's great to have you fighting for our cause, Jaarin," Henry said worriedly as he handed Jaarin back her D-Scanner. "It's dangerous though. You sure you can handle it?"

"Hey, you saw me out there in action, didn't ya?" She winked to Henry. "I can take care of myself."

"Just don't go hurting your back more often."

"This is nothing. I'm active during basketball season and I train hard with sensei."

"How long are we going to stay in here, Henwy?"

"As long as we want, Suzie."

"You three don't have to stay here. I can get some rest for the time being."

"No, we're going to stay until you get better. Don't worry we won't wake you. I brought my cards to play with."

"You dueled really well out there. You almost had it won, Henry."

"Oh, you're just saying that. I got a little too cocky."

"But, you did really well. We both tried our best and that's all that matters."

"When you were Ranamon, you were fighting well out there. Much better than I thought."

"The martial arts background certainly helps as a prerequisite, but the Spirits gave me a surge of energy like I've never felt. I became superhuman."

"Incredible," he chuckled a bit. "Maybe I should find a spirit for myself one day."

Jaarin added. "Who knows? Maybe you will."

"We'll let you rest for now, Jaarin."

"Oh, but you're still going to stay in here?"

"Yeah, but I'll be shuffling through my deck and showing Suzie my cards. We'll keep quiet."

Jaarin nodded watching Henry showing them his Duel Monsters deck.

xxxxx

_**Demon Corps Locker Room/3:33 PM**_

MarineDevimon walked out carrying a box of chocolates in his hand. As he closed the door, a familiar sound of burger munching startled him. He spun around and caught SkullSatanmon eating a cheeseburger.

"Hey, where you going, Romeo?"

MarineDevimon scowled. "What does it look like?! I'm going to find that human girl and ask her to change into Calmaramon."

"Really? You think she'll take a liking to you?" SkullSatanmon laughed. "She's gonna so turn you down! Hah!"

"I'll wait until those kids leave the infirmary."

"The ladies are so going to kill you for this."

"So, I'm not allowed to find a lady of my dreams and you get to eat those cheeseburgers everyday? You can't even digest them! You're a walking bag of bones!"

"So? I love the taste."

"Well, I have every right to find myself a woman," the marine demon shoved SkullSatanmon aside. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

As Marine Devimon slipped away, SkullSatanmon just continued consuming more cheeseburgers for no reason without a care in the world.

Not too far from the Demon Corps dressing room, Kuzuhamon stood in the hallway skimming through Inumon's pictures. She giggled feverishly and eyed each Inumon photo like her own prized possession.

"Inumon, I can't get over you even if you hate me!" Kuzuhamon became so smitten for him. "Soon I will win your love and get rid of that no good Renamon! You should dump her and go with me!"

"Talking to yourself, are we?" Came Piedmon's voice, who interrupted Kuzuhamon's moment of solitude.

Kuzuhamon turned around and saw Piedmon sauntering down the hall.

"If I were you, I'd get ready for your match. You never know when you'll be up to compete. Don't let Lord Pharaohmon down."

"Right, I get it."

Once Piedmon entered his dressing room, Kuzuhamon took out the photos and pressed them against her face. She kissed the front pictorial of Inumon, leaving a lipstick mark on it.

"Just you wait. I'll defeat Renamon and you shall become my new man. Besides, I've already reserved a room for us two at the Sphinxmon Hotel. Hehehe!"

xxxxx

MarineDevimon quietly slipped through the hall and poked his head out. The coast was clear for him to pass. He stopped to hear Jaarin conversing with her siblings. He poked a hole through the wall and peeped inside the infirmary.

To his delight, MarineDevimon spotted Jaarin in bed giggling as Henry, Lopmon, and Suzie playing cards.

The marine demon's face turned red when he saw Jaarin and all he could picture in his mind was Calmaramon blowing him a kiss.

_Don't worry, my one true love. I'll wait 'till you're alone and make you become Calmaramon. Then, you shall be mine, my love!_

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Phoenix Arena/3:36 PM**_

The Spirit Detective crew finished grabbing themselves food to eat. Though, Hiei took a pass and drank a frozen drink.

"You sure you don't want solid foods now, Hiei?" Botan asked for the near tenth time, which slightly irked the demon.

Hiei replied with an irritated tone. "Ask me again and I'll stuff the orange-haired fool's hotdog down your throat."

"Well, that's a rude thing for you to say!" snapped the ferry girl.

Kuwabara bit into his last hotdog. "Finders keepers. This dog's mine."

"Yeesh, I shouldn't had all those dogs myself," Yusuke rubbed his full stomach. "I'm afraid of getting gut punched."

"That could play in your favor in your match," Kurama chuckled.

"Hey, Kurama, are ya really gonna fight that Brimstone guy again?" Kuwabara inquired after finishing his hotdog.

"He asked me for a rematch since we were being interrupted by our other two opponents. I agreed to his terms... and should I lose in the next round or even the next, I'll give him what he wants no matter what."

"Looks like I'm going to have to wing it all," Yusuke said. "I'm ready to kick some serious ass! My opponents are this Guil-whatever his name is, this Demon guy, and some Machinedramon?"

"It's 'Guilmon'," Botan promptly corrected him. "And I'd take the match seriously."

"I am as long as I get the chance to fight Pharaohmon."

"Consider yourself lucky, detective," Hiei said. "That committee had better find me a suitable opponent for the next exhibition match."

"Yeah, same here," Kuwabara huffed.

_Somehow, I get the feeling I'm up next._ Yusuke thought.

As the group passed on by, unbeknownst to them, a figure hiding her face behind a hood watched them. She eyed Hiei specifically and smirked coolly.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/3:45 PM**_

"That sure was a great effort, Jeri," Himura said.

"All I wanted was a good and honest duel."

Felinismon smirked a cat's smile. "Ah, and I'm glad my Kuriboh suggestion came in handy. They're soooo cute!"

"They are and thanks for the idea, Felinismon," Jeri winked.

"Inumon, I'm curious. Who is this Witchmon?" Renamon inquired the hellhound. "You and Seadramon keep mentioning her like she's a plague."

"Believe me, Renamon. She's trouble and even you'll learn the hard way should you ever meet her."

Seadramon spat out. "Yes! She's put us through enough hell as it is!"

DarkGabumon laughed out loud. "Haha! I'd like to meet this Witchmon just to see that stupid look on your face, mutt!"

"It's not funny!"

"Himura, what the heck are they talking about?" Takato asked.

Guilmon replied. "They're talking about some Witchmon."

"Witchmon? Who's that?" Kazu wondered.

"_**WELLL! HELLLLLLLLLLO THERE, MY DEAR FRIENDS!**_"

The loud and shrilly girl's yell made Inumon, Seadramon, and Himura freeze in their places. The voice had brought chills down their spines. As the trio turned around, they saw a youthful lady wearing a red witch's outfit and a large witch hat. Her face was plastered with an innocent and merry smile.

"It's been a while my friends!" Witchmon giggled, approaching and waving to the group.

"Whoa, wait a second! That's Witchmon?" Dark Gabumon pointed to her.

"Yeah," Inumon shuddered. "That's her."

"I thought she would be a little scarier than that, mutt. She doesn't seem too bad."

"Looks can be deceiving, Dark Gabumon," sighed Seadramon. "Everyone. Allow us to introduce to you, our old _friend_ Witchmon."

"Hello, everyone! You seem like wonderful people! I just got done speaking with Anubimon and he's allowed me to visit you all!"

Witchmon noticed Seadramon trying to slip away down the arena hallway. She ran up and jumped him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oohhh, Seadramon! It's been such a long time! When's the last time we saw each other?!"

"ACK...! You can let go of me...! Need breathing room!"

Renamon mumbled. "Witchmon seems to have a liking for Seadramon."

Inumon groaned. "You have no idea..."

"Great, just what we needed. Another nutcase," Rika said.

"Let's be nice, Rika," Takato added. "Let's give her a welcoming gesture. What do you say, Guilmon?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, where did Yugi and the others go?" Kenta wondered.

Himura replied. "They just went down to see what's available at the snack bar. They'll be back. Though, I wonder who's up next to duel?"

"We'll know once they make the announcement. In the meantime, let's welcome Witchmon to the group," the gogglehead said.

Then, right on cue, Lillymon announced. "Ladies and gents! Can Kazu Shioda and Joey Wheeler come to the arena? You two are set to duel next!"

Upon hearing this, Kazu pulled out his deck and kissed it. "Time for me to shine, guys."

Guardromon chimed in acting as Kazu's cheerleader. "Kazu, Kazu, Kazu! Kick Joey's butt!"

Takato patted Guilmon's head. "And you're up next, boy. Show 'em what you got!"

Guilmon nodded. "Oh yeah!"

Lillymon announced. "And can I have the following enter the battle ring for the fifth battle royal match? Guilmon! Yusuke Urameshi! Demon! Machinedramon! You're all up!"

xxxxx

_**(Preview)**_

TK: Hey, guys! Like Tai before me, I'm not in this story but I'm just a guest. The next sets of matches are set to commence. Kazu and Joey will duel next and talk about a duel between two wise cracks.

Tea: I don't know who's more embarrassing...

Rika: Tell me about it.

Kazu: In case you don't know, I'm Hirokazu! I've mastered the realm of Digimon card dueling and my next goal is to master Duel Monsters. Joey, you're just going to be another casualty on my list.

Joey: Just keep dreaming, pal!

Takato: If that wasn't enough, wait until you see Witchmon stir up trouble.

Witchmon: Whoops, I guess I need to work on my magic a little more.

Renamon: You just did not turn my fur purple! You're dead!

Rika: This Witchmon is nothing but trouble!

Inumon: (sighs) I told you guys.

Rei: Meanwhile, we make our way into the Great Phoenixmon range and the Scorpionites awaken the great dragon beast.

Scorpionus: Yes, awaken great dragon beast, Ryuukoutsuseimon!

Arbormon: Great, now we have a dragon to deal with if we hope to cross to the other side of these damn mountains?

Yami Yugi: The battle royal will be just as intense!

Demon: In the name of Pharaohmon and my Demon Corps, I shall clench victory!

Yusuke: You'll have to go through me, freak.

Guilmon: Time to put Anubimon's training results to the test! Heads up, Machinedramon!

Pharaohmon: Next time on the _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux**_. Yes, indeed, how appropriate for a series to be named after me.

Takato: You wish! Next time on _**Redux**_!

_**Joey and Kazu, the Brash Duelists! Gallantmon and Yusuke's Team-Up!**_

Botan: You don't want to miss out on this! Because this is where the fun begins!

xxxxx

**A/N: **All right! Honestly, I'm surprised Jeri was that close to beating Kaiba. The Tamers' decks certainly are nothing to sneeze at. Granted, these decks were put together by LazerWulf in 2004-2005. Nowadays, and since then, there's been an overabundance of overpowered cards that would put these decks to shame. And Kaiba's hatred for Kuriboh becomes more evident. Haha.

Loweemon vs. Duskmon happens. Kouichi wins... for now. This won't be the last you see of Duskmon in this story. Piedmon shows us he'll do whatever it takes to win.

The Senshi form an alliance with Mercuremon, Arbormon, and Grottomon. And what's this? The beginning of more Ami and Vega moments.

MarineDevimon still has his sights set on Jaarin. What else is new?

And who shows up at the end? Witchmon. Here comes trouble indeed. ;)

Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Next time, the brash duelists Kazu and Joey get ready to duel. Yusuke and Guilmon gear up for action against Demon and Machinedramon in the next four-way battle royal. More tournament action in these first round matches to come!

Until then, send a review and see you in the next chapter!


	22. Gallantmon and Yusuke's Team Up!

**A/N: **Another Redux chapter, more Shadow Tournament fun. Next duel should have some fun banter revisiting Joey and Kazu's duel plus Yusuke and Gallantmon teaming up to take on Demon and Machinedramon! Shall be a fun chapter!

Let's do this!

xxxxx

Chapter 22

_**Joey and Kazu, the Brash Duelists! Gallantmon and Yusuke's Team-Up!**_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/3:50 PM**_

"Are you ready for our fifth set of matches?! Introducing our duel participants, first, give it up for Joey Wheeler!"

The Digimon crowd cheered passionately as Joey Wheeler walked down the entrance ramp. Soaking in the crowd's cheers, Joey widened his grin and waved to his adoring fans.

"Heh, don't they just love me?" Joey boasted, giving thumbs up. "Heck yeah!"

The Tamers, the Digimon, and the Duelists looked on from the crowd audience near the duel ring. Mai facepalmed seeing Joey strutting down the entrance ramp and being his goofball self.

"He just loves the attention," Tea sweatdropped.

Tristan yelled out. "You're the man, Joey!"

"He's awfully confident," DarkGabumon observed. "Is he confident he can beat Kazu?"

"We'll have to find out, won't we?" Duke added.

As Joey approached the duel dome, he snatched away Etemon's microphone and yelled into it.

"To all my adoring fans, Joey Wheeler's gonna give y'all a good show!" Joey boasted into the mike. Etemon wrestled him for the mike whilst Joey's friends sweatdropped seeing their friend make a fool of himself.

"Seems Joey's no stranger standing out and interacting with fans on a grand stage," Lillymon chuckled a little, watching Etemon take back his mike.

Yami Yugi sighed. "Was that really necessary, Joey?"

"No, he's just making an jackass out of himself," Seto Kaiba chimed in behind the group.

The group turned around to see the Kaiba brothers; Mokuba carried Seto's briefcase containing his Duel Disc and deck. Fresh off his victory over Jeri, Seto had a smug look watching the brash blonde duelist, whom he calls a 'mutt'.

"Looks like Joey's up to duel. Should be interesting," Mokuba said. "I wonder how this Kazu guy will do?"

Guardromon boasted. "Kazu's gonna win! Cause he's a winner in my eyes!"

Seto walked over to Guardromon and examined him closely. He shifted toward each of the Tamers' Digimon partners to get a closer view on each of them.

"Excuse me? Um...? Guardromon asked awkwardly.

_Interesting how I'm able to interact with these Digimon. This is the case for them in both the material and Digital World. They're exactly like Duel Monsters, except these Digimon don't need to be summoned from cards. I definitely need to keep my eye on these Digimon and their world. _Seto shifted back to the duel arena and watched Joey. "Let's see if the cocky mutt can save himself further embarrassment if he loses to this Kazu kid."

"Kazu was given lessons from me and Joey. So, we'll see how he fares in his first duel tournament," Yami Yugi added, standing on the opposite side of his rival.

"HEY! You better keep your pants on, Joey! Cause the Great BlackWarKazumon's gonna knock your sorry butt off your dueling pedestal!" Shouted another boastful voice coming from the entrance way.

Rika cringed upon hearing Kazu. "Please, not him, too. We're in for a long duel if these two keep up their senseless bantering." She covered her ears as Renamon felt for her partner's pain.

Renamon remarked. "Let's hope that's not the case."

Felinismon covered her ears. "I'm getting annoyed already!"

"GO KAZU!" Guardromon and Kenta cheered on their friend.

Kazu stormed down the entrance way while hollering into the mike. As he approached the duel dome, he dropped the mike and attempted to tear off his shirt like Hulk Hogan, but failed to do so. Even Joey wanted to facepalm at Kazu's antics.

Kazu gave up trying to rip his shirt off and picked up the mike. "I've got a few words for you, Wheeler! What'ca gonna do when the Great BlackWarKazumon owns you?! ARGH!" He dropped the mike and tried tearing off his shirt to no avail.

Joey gaped. "He's even nuttier than I am!"

"Well, this ought to be one interesting contest between two egos," Lillymon remarked. "The question is, who can back up their boasting?"

"All right, y'all two!" Etemon addressed the duelists. "As entertaining as you are, save the jaw jacking for the duel, got it?"

Joey nodded. "Sorry about taking your mike. Ready to go to school, Kazu?"

"Ready to duel if you're ready to lose, Wheeler."

"All right, boys, get inside this dome. I don't need to go explaining the rules since y'all should know them by heart by now," Etemon directed Kazu and Joey into the duel dome. He closed the door shut behind them.

"Let the best loud mouth duelist win?" Kazu offered a handshake to Joey, who promptly took it.

"Yeah, may the better brash duelist win."

"Just so you know, I aced the game of Digimon. I'm ready to take the Duel Monsters game like a storm."

The blonde duelist smirked nonchalantly. "Well, show me what ya got, BlackWarKazumon."

After Etemon signaled to the arena crew, the duel dome was raised toward the ceiling. The duelists inside were engulfed by a bright flash of light and relocated to their duel location.

"Good luck, Joey!" Yami Yugi called out.

Tristan shouted. "We're behind you, buddy!"

Takato hollered. "You got this one, Kazu!"

"Those two are sure going to have a load of fun," Inumon stated. "Now, what about that battle royal? Guilmon's in it with that Yusuke guy, Machinedramon, and Demon."

"Ah, the next matches are up!" Witchmon cried out excitedly as she floated over next to Inumon and Himura. She gazed around awestruck at the immense arena attendance. "Wow, this is such an exciting experience!"

Seadramon warned her. "Just don't try and cause mischief, ok?"

The witch stuck her tongue out at Seadramon. "Bleh! You're no fun, meanie!"

Inumon groaned. "We can talk after these matches are done, Witchmon."

"Fine, whatever."

Renamon whispered to Inumon. "Is she this much of a pain?"

"I heard that, foxy," Witchmon turned around as her ears twitched. "I'll remember what you said!" She turned her nose up at Renamon, conjuring her broom that she used to float over to get a better view.

Lillymon announced. "And may our four combatants for the next battle royal match come out? This is your final call!"

"C'mon, Guilmon... what's taking so long?" Takato impatiently waited for his Digimon to come down the entrance.

"Look, here he comes!" Jeri pointed everyone toward the entrance. "It's Guilmon!"

The audience cheered hard when Guilmon walked down the entrance way and headed toward the ring. The Tamers, the Digimon, and Yugi's crew cheered on their red-schemed reptile buddy in encouragement.

"Well, here comes one of our first of four combatants! Making his way down the entrance, give it up for Guilmon!" Lillymon announced.

Guilmon waved to the audiences cheering for him as he was seen as a hero to saving them from the D-Reaper.

A Toucanmon adjusted his glasses and asked a Digitamamon next to him. "I do say, didn't this Guilmon save our world from the rogue D-Reaper program?"

The egg with reptile feet replied. "I reckon so."

A group of Otamamon hollered in unison. "Thank you, Guilmon! You are our hero!"

"_**GUILMON! GUILMON! GUILMON!**_"

"Just listen to this thunderous ovation! There's no doubt this red cutie is going to be the odds one favorite in this match," said Lillymon. "According to our files, Guilmon is documented as a powerful Rookie with a fireball that packs a wallop! In his Mega form, he's known as Gallantmon. That should be enough when he's fighting two other Megas, but a human will be amongst his opponents. How will this one human last with three potentially Mega-level Digimon? We're about to find out!"

"I remember us meeting that Yusuke guy," Takato said to his Tamer crew. "In fact, I remember he helped me and Guilmon take down one of Pharaohmon's cronies. I have good faith he'll help Guilmon take the other two out."

Himura muttered. "Hope you're right. Demon and Machinedramon aren't going to be pushovers. They're amongst two of the most ruthless Digimon."

"GO, GUILMON!" Jeri and Felinismon cheered on their reptilian friend.

"Now, let's get on with the next three introductions!" Lillymon asked for the other three combatants. "Next, Machinedramon!"

Suddenly, a loud dragon roar echoed from the entrance. Everyone watched Machinedramon emerge from the entrance and hover over near the battle platform. Now standing in the ring alone, Guilmon gulped hard as the metallic behemoth was near him.

"Uh... hello...?" Guilmon nervously replied.

"Look at the size of that guy! He's like a cross of a dragon and two tanks!" Tristan panicked. "Guilmon's a bug compared to him! You expect me to believe the little guy will even stand a chance?!"

"Not Guilmon, but definitely Gallantmon," Takato said. "Besides, he didn't train under Anubimon just to chicken out now."

"Pharaohmon sure selected himself quite a monster," Witchmon observed Guilmon and the Tamers' Digimon partners.

"Seto, now this is what I call a monster!" Mokuba marveled at Machinedramon. "I mean look at the size of him!"

"Indeed, Mokuba. Seeing these Digimon and this Digital World has given me an idea for my project," Seto stated vaguely without giving too much away about his latest KaibaCorp experiments. _But, to better reinforce my name to these Digimon, I must win this tournament._

Machinedramon lowered his head, casting his soulless gaze down on Guilmon. A low cackle escaped the behemoth's mouth. Guilmon held his ground ready to evolve as Takato had his D-Ark readily drawn out to use.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to get up close to one of the digital world's most feared monsters," Lillymon announced. "Let's get the other two combatants out!Yusuke Urameshi, come on out!"

On another side of the arena, Kuwabara used binoculars to get a closer view of the tournament floor.

"See Yusuke yet?" Botan asked.

"Nah, maybe he had the runs?" Kuwabara said. "Man, he's gonna get disqualified if he doesn't make it out here!"

Kurama and Hiei saw Yusuke walking down the entrance way.

"I see him," Kurama pointed Kuwabara and Botan toward the entrance.

Hiei added. "He just had to keep us waiting. The fool."

Yusuke came out as the third combatant. His eyes fell on the ring. Eager for action, Yusuke threw off his blue jean coat, revealing a white shirt. He stormed toward the ring and jumped on the platform. The audiences were astonished that another 'human' was going to compete with Digimon. It was a surreal moment with Yusuke standing on the opposite side from where Machinedramon gazed him down.

Yusuke realized the odds were more stacked against him than what Kurama faced. He would be dealing with a soon to be hazard knight armored with a lance and shield, a mechanized behemoth with two cannons, and a Demon Lord. However, despite these odds, Yusuke couldn't help but grin.

"I don't know what this guy is thinking, but he's rearing to go!" Lillymon announced. "We're looking at an underdog against three odds on favorites!"

Botan cheered from the crowds. "Don't doubt our Yusuke! We're behind him all the way!"

Suddenly, Kuwabara felt uneasy vibe emanating from the entrance. Kurama and Hiei picked up on the immense demonic presence.

"Are you guys feeling that?" The orange-haired youth shuddered violently. "My head's already hurting just feeling this demon power!"

Kurama probed the demon power. "Yusuke better brace himself. This power is likely stronger than the other two."

Botan gulped. "Even more than that metal beast?!"

"Uncertain. I can't sense any power from Machinedramon."

Botan shrieked as she hid behind Kurama and Hiei.

"Yeah, I can feel out that power, Kuwabara," the Spirit Detective shook both his hands and readied himself. "What the hell...?" He and the audience marveled at eight cloaked figures emerging with torches.

The cloaked figures lined up on both sides of the aisle way to provide the Demon Lord his own unique entrance. Nearly everyone became silent when the Demon Lord slowly walked down while the cloaked figures raised the torches for their master. Demon walked down in his crimson hooded and evil glory. The blue slanted eyes of the Demon Lord fell on the ring. Jutting through the opposite sides of the hood were long and sharp curved horns. He wore a satanic emblem on the necklace.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST –**_** Unreleased Track: Kuronue **_**(Original Version))**

"This audience is in awe at this terrifying entrance. Perhaps the most feared demonic being besides Pharaohmon and Lucemon. Give it up for the lord of wrath himself, the head of the Demon Corps! Demon!" Lillymon announced.

Demon hovered into the ring, eyeing his three opponents. Guilmon and Yusuke firmly held their ground, though the former was kinda spooked. Machinedramon expressed no fear at the sight of Demon.

Lillymon announced. "At last! We have our four combatants! Etemon, how are our two duelists doing?"

"They're rearing to go in Gekomon Village!" Etemon replied. "Floramon is over there to cover the live duel. We're set to go!" He signaled for the bell to ring.

"Combatants! Are you ready? Begin!"

Upon hearing the bell ring, Takato's D-Ark activated and granted Guilmon the power to evolve to Gallantmon.

"Get 'em, Guilmon!" Takato called out.

The other combatants watched as Guilmon's body became enveloped in column of crimson light.

"Guilmon! _**Mega Shinka! Gallantmon!**_" The hazard knight emerged from the red column of immense energy. He stepped out as the audience marveled the knight.

Omegamon and the Legendary Warriors witnessed Gallantmon's ascension.

"Gallantmon," Omegamon muttered, eyeing the knight.

Agunimon chimed in. "Did you say something, Omegamon?"

"It's nothing, Agunimon. Let's focus on this match."

Gallantmon launched himself toward Machinedramon, who prepared to catch blast him away. But, the knight flew over Machinedramon and landed on his back. He began riding Machinedramon like a bull rider whilst Machinedramon fired stray _**Giga Cannon **_blasts through the roof. Tons of debris fell from the ceiling and landed near the barricades.

"WHOA! Don't go blasting through our arena!" Lillymon panicked. "Fortunately, the arena staff will accommodate us by opening the roof over the arena, but this is insane! And we've started this match!"

While Gallantmon kept Machinedramon occupied, Demon hastily engaged Yusuke and threw a hellfire blast at him. Yusuke dodged the incoming blast. Demon attacked with a flurry of claw slashes, forcing Yusuke to evade. Yusuke slid over to one side of the ring where Demon threw a fire blast at him.

Demon's right hand became imbued in hellfire. He pushed his hand forward, unleashing a powerful inferno wave that aimed for the Detective. "_**Evil Inferno!**_"

"Damn!" Yusuke shouted as he jumped up avoiding the inferno blast.

The blast ended up catching one of the cloaked druids on fire. The others raced over to try putting out the flames in a hurry.

"All right, you cloaked freak! Give me all you got!" Yusuke goaded him.

Demon quickly flew up to engage Yusuke in mid-air. He tried ensnaring him, but Yusuke spun around and pointed his finger coated with spirit energy to his back.

"Let him have it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.

Botan cheered. "Get him, Yusuke!"

Hiei growled. "Quit posturing and fire, you fool."

Kurama shouted. "Fire before he has a chance to rebound!"

"Demon, is it? Say hello to my... _**Spirit Gun!**_" He fired a blue beam from his index finger and blasted Demon's rear, sending him crashing outside the ring.

**(End theme)**

Where Demon hit the ground, the spirit blast ignited a moderate explosion that rattled the audiences near the area. This elicited loud cheers from the arena.

"Wow, what a shot from Yusuke Urameshi!" Lillymon announced. "Are my eyes deceiving me?! One powerful beam from this human... no, he can't be human. He and Kurama have gotta be freaks of nature in their own right, because Yusuke just blasted down Demon!"

The Tamers, the Duelists, and company witnessed the surreal scene play out.

"That was unbelievable!" Himura exclaimed. "Inumon, what did you think of that?!"

Inumon blinked thrice. "Like, whoa... I think he's already won this!"

Witchmon laughed. "Yeah! One less Demon Lord to worry about! Nice shot, human!"

Takato was caught in the moment as well. "He used that same attack when he helped me and Guilmon with that Aspmon freak." _Just what is Yusuke? Some kind of super human?_

Guardromon turned toward the big screen broadcasting the duel. "Look! Kazu and Joey are about to duel!"

Yami Yugi nodded. "This should be good."

"Go, Kazu!" Kenta and Guardromon cheered their friend on.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 43-2A: Gekomon Village/4:05 PM**_

"Now, this is what I call a royal treatment. Gekomon Village gets to witness another duel in their own backyard," Floramon groaned to her own dismay.

The local Gekomon and Otamamon watched the duelists facing each other off.

"KAZU! KAZU!" the Gekomon village chanted all together.

"Ah, my adoring fans."

Joey grinned. "Hah! Those green guys are going to be chanting my name when I kick your butt, kid!"

"Why don't you prove it then!"

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**Break Up!**_**)**

"DUEL!"

_**Kazu/8000 LP**_

_**Joey/8000 LP**_

"If you don't mind, Joey! I think I should go first!"

"Knock yourself out."

"Watch and learn, Joey! On my first move, I'll summon _**Mechanicalchaser **_in attack mode!"

The first monster to appear was a winged, golden sphere-shaped robot armed with gadgets.

_**Mechanicalchaser**_

_**DARK/Machine**_

_**LVL/ 4 ATK/1850 DEF/800**_

"Next, I'll place one card facedown to end my turn. What do you think of my monster? My deck is full of machine monsters!"

"So, what? I've already beaten another guy with a machine-based deck. Ever heard of Bandit Keith?"

"Who hasn't?" Kazu said. "I bet my deck's a lot better than his. Now, make your move, Joey!"

Joey pulled out a card and summoned a troop of miniature green goblins. "_**Goblin Attack Force **_come forth in attack formation!"

_**Goblin Attack Force**_

_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2300 DEF/0**_

"Boo-yah! You've just triggered my trap card!" Kazu declared. "_**DNA Surgery**_! With this card, I can select one type of monster. As long as this card remains on the field, all the non-machine monsters turn into machines-types. Your goblins are now robotized!"

Joey panicked as his goblins turned into small robotic drones.

"Ack! Now that was smarts!" But, the blonde stopped cooled down and grinned. "You might've turned them to robots, but I can still control them! Goblin Attack Force, waste his Mechanicalchaser and turn him to scrap!"

The robotic goblins bumrushed and gang attacked Kazu's Mechanicalchaser effortlessly. They demolished the machine as Kazu grimaced.

_**Kazu/7550 LP (8000-450)**_

"Goblins, watch to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

"Nice move, Wheeler!" Kazu laughed. "But, I'm not down for the count yet! I summon _**Guardian of the Throne Room**_ in attack mode!"

A small robot armed with homing missiles on its back materialized in front of Kazu.

_**Guardian of the Throne Room**_

_**LIGHT/Machine**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1650 DEF/1600**_

"Not too impressed with this pipsqueak of a robot."

"Size doesn't matter. Hasn't anybody taught you that already, Joey? Now, my Guardian, attack his Goblins!"

Launching missiles mounted on its back, the Guardian blasted the mechanized Goblins away. Joey was relieved knowing he didn't lose life points.

"Consider yourself lucky because I'm gonna start knocking your life points down a few pegs! I end my turn."

"You got a mouth on ya, kid."

"I did learn from you during the week of training."

"Let's see how you handle my _**Axe Raider**_!" Joey summoned an ax-wielding Viking warrior. He grimaced as his warrior turned into a metal Viking warrior. _Right, Kazu's DNA Surgery card is still in effect. _

_**Axe Raider**_

_**EARTH/Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1150**_

"I kinda think he looks better with metal," Kazu remarked.

Joey snorted. "Then, you're gonna like him when he takes out your Guardian!"

The metal Axe Raider bumrushed over to Kazu's field and cleaved the Guardian in half.

Kazu shrugged. "Eh, not a biggie. I lose fifty points."

_**Kazu/7500 LP (7550-50)**_

"Not enough, eh? Don't worry. You're gonna start sweating bullets soon. That'll be it for me."

Kazu put down a newly drawn card down. "I set this card facedown in defense and end my turn."

"Playing it safe, Kazu? Not that I blame ya because I summon _**Yashinoki **_and put it in attack mode!"

A monstrous-looking palm tree appeared next to Joey's left side. As DNA Surgery was still out, the plant monster turned into a machine.

_**Yashinoki**_

_**EARTH/Plant**_

_**LVL/2 ATK/800 DEF/600**_

"Attack his facedown card, Yashinoki!"

The monstrous plant swiftly shot a metal palm leave and blasted the facedown card. The card exploded and revealed a high performance jet.

_**Gradius**_

_**LIGHT/Machine**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1200 DEF/800**_

The jet quickly parried Yashinoki's attack and launched itself into the metal plant monster. The jet parried the plant's attack and pushed it away. Both monsters called off their attacks.

"Well, lucky us," Kazu said.

Joey rebuked. "My turn ain't over! Axe Raider, attack his Gradius!"

The Axe Raider charged and slashed through Gradius in one swipe.

"Heh, and I don't any life points for it!"

The blonde tried to keep his cool. "I'll end my turn there."

Kazu smiled upon drawing his new card. "Guess what? I summon another Mechanicalchaser!"

Another Mechanicalchaser appeared as it immediately blasted Joey's Yashinoki attacked on the field and sends him out directly to attack Joey's Yashinoki. Joey braced himself as his monster exploded in front of him. As a result, he lost 1050 points.

_**Joey/6950 LP (8000-1050)**_

"Surprised ya, didn't I?" Kazu snickered as the Gekomon chanted for him. "Hear that? They're rooting for me to beat your lame monsters. They can clearly see who the better duelist is."

Joey retorted. "Ok, that's enough out of ya!"

"Well, that ends my turn. Do your worst, Wheeler."

"Get ready for some pain, Kazu!" Joey put down a new card and summoned a monster. "_**Zombyra the Dark**_ in attack mode!"

A silver-armored warrior wearing a long, red cape appeared beside Joey. The monster was turned into a metallic warrior due to DNA Surgery.

_**Zombyra the Dark**_

_**DARK/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2100 DEF/500**_

"Next, I'll switch my Axe Raider to defense mode. Then, I'll send Zombyra to take out your Mechanicalchaser!"

The silver-armored warrior dashed over to Kazu's monster and punched him hard. The punch impacted Mechanicalchaser and shattered him to pieces.

_**Kazu/7250 LP (7500-250)**_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I lose 250 points," Kazu whistled, conveying his boredom. "You got anything else to throw at me?"

"Other than my monster losing 200 attack points after sending it to trash your monster."

"Oh, right! Zombyra is an effect monster. Sucks to be you."

_**Zombyra the Dark**_

_**ATK/1900 (2100 - 200)**_

"Ah well. It's a price to pay, but I've got plenty to use to take out your life points with."

"Got anything else?"

"Nah, but I'll put this card facedown."

"Can't believe you used such a monster, but your loss," Kazu said. "Since apparently your turn ended..." After drawing a card to his hand, Kazu smirked and revealed a green faced jar with an evil grinning face. "I activate _**Pot of Greed!**_ And this let's me add two more cards." After adding his two new cards to his hand, he used one of the two he added. "I call forth my _**Overdrive **_in attack mode!"

_**Overdrive**_

_**EARTH/Machine**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1500**_

Kazu summoned an an armored ATV with a heavy duty machine gun.

"Pretty cool machine if I do say so myself! Next, I'll equip my Overdrive with _**7 Completed**_. Using this card increases the attack of my Overdrive by 700!"

_**Overdrive**_

_**ATK/2300 (1600 + 700)**_

"Say buh-bye to your monster! Overdrive, destroy his Zombyra!"

With that, Overdrives fired multiple gunfire blasts as the shots pierced through Zombyra and wiped it out in one go.

_**Joey/6550 LP (6950-400)**_

"You're slight already ahead of me, but don't get too cocky, Kazu."

"Hey, I'm on a roll. Nothing's stopping me from becoming a new king of duelists. I'm taking over your turf, Wheeler! After I beat you, you can call me King Kazu."

"Like that'll ever happen! You'll never last against Yugi and Kaiba. You've entered a whole new game!" The brash blonde reviewed his hand and tried deciding his next move.

"True, but I'll improve. Just you wait and see. I'll master Duel Monsters and become a new worldwide icon! Duelists will worship King Kazu!"

"Keep dreaming, kid. This duel ain't over by a long shot."

Both brash duelists pierced determined looks as both tested each other's unyielding resolves.

**(End theme)**

"Wow, such heated exchanges by two brash and prideful duelists. But, only one will come out on top!" Floramon announced, shifting over toward the cameraman behind her. "As this duel continues, Lillymon, how's everything going with the battle match?!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/4:12 PM**_

"Our four competitors are putting on a spectacular show! Yusuke and Gallantmon are the obvious fan favorites, but Demon and Machinedramon are proving to be adamant for them! These fans are as frantic as before!"

"_**Dragon Fire!**_" Machinedramon drilled his claw into Gallantmon's Aegis Shield, which protected the knight. The crowds witnessed a digital version of a medieval clash between a legendary knight and a dragon.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Unreleased Track: EP3 S1 #3 Spirit Detective Saga**_**)**

Gallantmon took to the air and slammed his shield across Machinedramon's head. He knocked Machinedramon back and hit him again with the shield. Machinedramon launched his claw into Gallantmon's shield and pushed him away. The knight gripped his shield while skidding across the ring. Machinedramon charged and backhanded Gallantmon down.

"Get up, Gallantmon!" The gogglehead encouraged.

Machinedramon stalked toward the fallen Gallantmon. He picked the knight and tightened his grip around him.

"_**Prepare for termination, Gallantmon.**_" Machinedramon growled.

"GALLANTMON!" The Tamers and the Digimon cried out in unison.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was once again forced to go on the defensive after Demon recovered from his last attack. Demon laughed while lobbing demonic fire blasts at the Detective.

Botan pounded her fists on the guardrail. "Drats, how could that monster recover from taking a Spirit Gun to the back?!"

Kurama chimed in as he watched Yusuke and Demon. "This Digimon is very likely on a higher level than Brimstone. Yusuke will need twice the speed and power if he hopes to stand a chance." He watched worrying that Yusuke will make a brash attack.

"Urameshi, don't fool around with this guy! Blast his head off with that Shotgun thingie!" Kuwabara barked.

Demon chortled as he cornered Yusuke. "Interesting, you utilize some form of spiritual power. Holy energy, perhaps? That last attack left a wound on my back, but not enough to subdue me. Still, I'm intrigued with these unique powers humans are capable of wielding."

"I still have more where that came from," Yusuke retorted, standing on the edge of the ring.

"Heh, you'll never get the chance," Demon laughed evilly while gliding across to slash Yusuke.

Yusuke used Demon's own momentum and sidestepped the Demon Lord's reach. The Detective spun around as the demon's claws narrowly scratched him. He saw an opening and went for a second Spirit Gun. Demon saw Yusuke's tactic coming a mile away and unleashed a powerful force from his hand that repelled Yusuke out of the ring.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Standing up from his sky box, Anubimon meticulously observed Yusuke. An intrigued look adorned his features as the nature of Yusuke's power garnered his attention.

_So, there are humans on the meta level. Seems Koenma of the Spirit World chose a new Spirit Detective. This young man's spirit power inflicted harm to Demon... naturally that's unheard of, but certainly not impossible for a meta. Demon would be wise not to underestimate this Spirit Detective_

"Yusuke's been thrown out of the ring and at Demon's mercy! Yusuke needs to get back in the ring before Etemon counts to ten!" Lillymon announced. "And Machinedramon's about to pop Gallantmon's head off like a champagne cork!"

Machinedramon applied the pressure on Gallantmon and squeezed him tighter.

**(End theme)**

Watching from the crowd, Takato clenched his fists and gripped his D-Ark tightly.

Omegamon, Agunimon, Fairymon, and Blitzmon watched the battles take place. Omegamon had his eye on both Yusuke and Gallantmon.

"That human is quite impressive," observed Omegamon.

"I'll say. He put down Demon with that spirit blast," the Warrior of Fire said. "Some of us have seen him and these other friends of his in action. They have some crazy powers they use to fight with."

Blitzmon shook his head. "Yeah, but this guy bit off more than he can chew. This is Demon we're talking about here."

"It's not over yet," Fairymon said. "If Demon lets his guard down again, he's in trouble."

Agunimon helplessly watched Gallantmon's predicament. "Man, c'mon, Gallantmon! Break loose!"

"So, Omegamon, how are we going to hear from Mercuremon, Arbormon, and Grottomon?" inquired the Warrior of Wind. "How will we know if they found the Senshi or not?"

"Only when they return with what they're looking for," Omegamon replied. _That being the Priestess' holy sword. I just hope their journey has seen any more detours. Pharaohmon will likely be sending warriors to stop them. Come back, you three along with the Senshi._

xxxxx

_**Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range/4:15 PM**_

The Sailor Senshi and the three Legendary Warriors finally crossed through the treacherous Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range.

Sailor Pluto raised her staff while scanning the mountainous vicinity.

"How far are we to the other side, Pluto?" Makoto asked.

"We're barely halfway over I'm afraid."

Arbormon noticed Mercury typing away at her hand held computer. "Hey, did you find anything with that computer?"

"Not yet, but I'll let you know if I track anything. These mountains are quite the sight."

Grottomon approached a nearest sign and read it out. "Great Phoenix Mountain Range. I wonder if Phoenixmon used to live here?"

Mercuremon replied to his colleague's inquiry. "Perhaps, thou passed by abandoned nests. They might've migrated for the season."

Rei took off a shoe to get sand out. "I hope we find this Labramon soon or else I'm about to lose it."

Cammy scanned around as she and Saturn tumbled on something.

"Everyone, quick! Come and see this!" Saturn beckoned the group to see what they found.

As Saturn and Cammy directed the group to their find, they looked up a mountain ridge with an odd-shaped structure attached to it. Everyone got a closer look down the ledge and saw a gargantuan of a beast. The beast was an immense serpent-like dragon with massive forearms. serpent-like in shape. A streak of white fur adorned its back. Embedded on its forehead resembled a haunted Japanese Noh mask with striped makeup over its cheeks.

"Whoa! I never thought we'd see something like this!" Cammy said.

Saturn added. "I don't sense any life from it."

Minako gasped. "What could've done this?"

Arbormon replied. "Beats me, but that's one huge ass dragon. Wait, I see something in its chest. Looks like a sword." He pointed to the sharp blade pierced through the beast's chest.

Mercuremon scanned the beast with his mirrors. "As Saturn clarified, there's no life in this beast. The sword must've sealed its power away."

"I take it that's not the Digital Priestess sword we're looking for?" Makoto wondered.

The Time Guardian dismissively nodded. "Likely not."

"And I'm not picking up any energy source from this sword. It's dead," Mercury confirmed. "Perhaps it used up all its power sealing this beast."

Rei painstakingly looked over the massive dragon.

"Sis, we should get going," Cammy said.

"Right, let's keep going. There's nothing else for us to see," the Miko said as the Hino sisters followed the group past the area.

As the group pushed onward past the sealed dragon, they were being watched by a floating eyeball that recorded their location.

xxxxx

On the opposite side of the mountains, General Scorpionus and his cohorts closely monitored the group's progress through the mountain range. Scorpionus beckoned to two accomplices, who appeared beside him.

"Just take a look at those clueless fools," General Scorpionus chortled. "They don't realize that simply removing that blade will awaken the beast."

"Sorry if this maybe a useless question, but how did this monster become sealed?" a Scorpionite soldier inquisitively asked.

"Rumors have it Omegamon sealed this beast," confirmed the general. "The name of this monster is Ryuukoutsuseimon."

**(Cue Inuyasha OST – **_**Ryuukoutsusei Revived **_**(0:00-1:20))**

As the army advanced toward the sealed dragon, the general expelled an acidic slime from his mandibles, which ate through the sword binding the monster. The sword began dissolving as the acid covered it.

"General, is it wise we awaken this monster?"

"To prevent the Digital Priestess' reincarnation from getting the sword, we'll need to stop them by any means necessary. Yes, even if it means unsealing Ryuukoutsuseimon from his long sleep. He will annihilate that group with ease!"

"And should Ryuukoutsuseimon fail?"

"We always have a fail safe to ensure we complete the task Pharaohmon wants us to carry out," Scorpionus replied with confidence. "Our other fleets are already waiting in the wings beyond this mountain. Now, Ryuukoutsuseimon, awaken and do our bidding!"

As the Scorpionites and their general vanished, the demonic dragon awoke as both eyes, burning red, opened. The dragon raised its head and unleashed a powerful bellow that shuddered the closest perimeters. The mask on its forehead came to life once its eye silts opened revealing terrifying red eyes. The dragon sniffed, quickly picking up on the Senshi and Legendary Warrior's scent.

The mask on the forehead spoke, growling a dragon-like snarl. "_**I smell wary travelers... nearby... must consume flesh to sedate my hunger.**_"

xxxxx

Just then, Saturn, Pluto, Rei, Arbormon, Grottomon, and Mercuremon felt a powerful demonic presence approaching them. Cammy, too, sensed the same demonic source. Mercury became alarmed when her computer picked up on the same evil source.

"You feel that...? It's coming this way," Arbormon muttered. "Could it be that dragon? I thought he was supposed to be dead like a log."

"The signal is growing!" Mercury warned everyone. "It's coming our way! Brace yourselves!"

Minako frantically looked around. "Great, someone just had to jinx us!"

Artemismon reassured her. "Don't worry. We have Mercury, Saturn, Pluto, and the three Digimon warriors fighting for us. It should be enough... I hope..." He covered his mouth.

"So, you jinxed us, Artemis," the blonde muttered.

"I did not!"

"Quiet everyone!" Pluto ordered as everyone stood their ground and heard a low growling approaching them.

"This one's going to be a big one!" Arbormon exclaimed.

"Yes, but we shall not be thrown off from our mission. Sailor Soldiers stand together as one!" Mercury declared.

"Here it comes!" Rei cried out and pointed across where Ryuukoutsuseimon slammed through a mountain ledge.

**(Cue Inuyasha OST – **_**Ryuukoutsusei Revived **_**(1:21-2:43))**

The massive demonic dragon appeared and gazed down over his prey.

"Seems someone followed us and removed that sword from its chest," the Warrior of Earth noted the lack of blade piercing the dragon's body.

Mercuremon added. "And thus undid its seal to awaken it."

Rei growled. "We were being followed. Damn, it must've been Scarabmon cloaking their presences from us! We should've been more alert!"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm ready to take this guy down!" Arbormon cracked his knuckles and snarled. "Hey, smoke breath, how about letting us by or we'll kindly put you back to bedtime!"

"Way to put it mildly, Arbormon," Makoto sighed. "I mean really, bedtime?"

"It's the best I can come up with on short notice!"

"_**Hn, little man! Don't make such futile threats towards me the great Ryuukoutsuseimon!**_"

Cammy gasped. "Ryuukoutsuseimon?"

"_**My Sonicwave Blast and Hoguera de Demonio will annihilate you,**_" the beast boasted in a loud and thunderous tone.

"I don't care if his name is Ryuu_blastoise_mon! I'm taking his ass out right here and now!" Arbormon declared. "It's just you and me, dragon! Now get down here and fight!"

"_**I don't have the time to play around with you fools. You have awakened me from my slumber and I shall make you my first meal in ages!**_"

"Rei, Minako, Makoto, stay behind us and protect Cammy!" Pluto instructed as she whirled her Garnet Rod staff and slammed it down.

Saturn brandished her Silence Glaive and fiercely glared the beast down.

"I'll reflect anything thou throws at us!" Mercuremon added, conjuring a few mirror summons around him.

"_**Pitiful. All I get are three arrogant Digimon and seven humans? I'm disappointed Omegamon isn't here to engage me again!**_"

"Omegamon sealed ya? Well, no wonder! Gotta hand it to that guy!" The Warrior of Wood dropped into a battle stance. "We'll finish the job for him."

"_**Arrogant curs!**_" The dragon bellowed, swiftly swinging his immense tail and using it to pulverize a mountain ledge.

As rocks came tumbling toward Mercury, Arbormon dashed over and pushed her aside. He turned around and punched each rock into dust.

"Arbormon!" Mercury cried out, turning around and watching Arbormon punching large rocks into shattered pieces. "Thank you."

With that, Mercury joined Pluto and Saturn to intercept the other rocks.

Arbormon chuckled under his breath. _Gotta admit hearing her say 'thank you' makes me tingle just a bit! _"All right, you big bastard! Is that all you got?!"

Grottomon and Sailor Saturn paired up to launch attacks at the behemoth. The Warrior of Earth summoned his mallet and caught Ryuukoutsuseimon across his massive body. Saturn lifted her Silence Glaive and carved through the beast's hide.

Ryuukoutsuseimon rebounded with a powerful high-pitched blast. "_**Sonicwave Blast!**_"

Both warriors took the blast head-on protecting the others. Grottomon took the most of it and flew back while hitting the ground hard. Before casting her Silence Wall, the blast wounded her left arm, rendering her handicapped with a hurt arm. However, Saturn used this time to heal her own arm whilst staying behind her barrier.

"Saturn!" The other Senshi cried out.

Forced to swallow their prides, Minako, Makoto, and Rei hated their current situation as they watched helplessly. However, Cammy's life came first and Rei made sure no harm came to her.

"_**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!**_" Mercury bombarded the beast with a powerful water blast from her harp.

"_**Sonicwave Blast!**_"

"Don't think so! Pummel Kick!" Arbormon intercepted the blast with a kick. He jumped down and pulled Mercury to the side.

The blue-haired Senshi blinked. "What are you doing, Arbormon?"

"Can't let you get hurt out there now, can I?"

"But, my friends..."

"It's okay. I've got a plan."

Sailor Pluto and Mercuremon absorbed Ryuukoutsuseimon's attacks using their Garnet Orb and mirrors respectively.

"_**Offset Reflector!**_" The Warrior of Metal redirected the attacks back to the beast.

"_**Dead Scream.**_" Pluto summoned a ball of immense energy that she launched at him.

The two attacks dazed Ryuukoutsuseimon and knocked him to the side of a rock face. He recovered and expelled demonic red fire.

"_**Hoguera de Demonia!**_"

Immediately responding to the fire attack, Pluto twirled her staff and doubled it like a fan to nullify the incoming fire.

"_**Silence Wall!**_"

Saturn widened her Silent Wall to protect everyone from the flames.

"Thou should go for your beast form, Grottomon!"

"Good idea!" But before Grottomon could comply, Ryuukoutsuseimon had other plans.

"_**Fools! Even that barrier will not save you for long! You will never leave here alive!**_"

Sailor Mercury and Arbormon stood side by side defiantly facing Ryuukoutsuseimon. Just then, she stopped him with a pat on his shoulder.

"Wait, Arbormon."

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Thank you. You saved me twice. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything until we finish this big bastard. I better go back out and help my friends."

"Not without my help."

The Warrior of Wood was taken aback. "You really want to risk it? I mean this guy is going to take more than just the two of us."

"This isn't the limitation of my Senshi power," Mercury smiled to him.

Rei overheard Mercury. "That's right! Mercury, use your Eternal form!"

"Awesome, then I can slide evolve into Petaldramon! This jackass won't know what'll hit him!"

"Ready?" Mercury nodded to Arbormon. "And thanks for reminding me, Rei-chan. I won't let any of you down."

With a nod of approval from her friends, Sailor Mercury stormed ahead with Arbormon. Ryuukoutsuseimon pivoted his view on the duo advancing toward him. He readily prepared to hit them with another sonicwave attack that tore through the ground. Mercury and Arbormon braced themselves as they prepared to engage the demonic entity.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/4:25 PM**_

"The duel's been competitively fun, but things aren't looking well for Gallantmon! This crowd's trying their best to encourage Gallantmon to rebound from this predicament! The chants for Gallantmon are about to blow off the roof of the Phoenix Arena! I can barely hear myself!" Lillymon announced passionately.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Unreleased Track – EP2 S1 Spirit Detective Saga **_**(Extended))**

Gallantmon breathed heavily as fatigue was setting in. He raised his lance and charged forward. The former Dark Master was ready to swipe him away with another claw slash. However, the knight had another idea in mind and imbued his lance with energy.

"_**Lighting Joust!**_"

Machinedramon bellowed as the blast pushed him out of the ring. He faced his cannons toward Gallantmon.

"Oh no! Things aren't looking good for Gallantmon!" Lillymon announced. "I could say the same for Yusuke! Demon's all over him!"

Ignoring the announcer's remarks, Demon prepared to stomp on Yusuke. The Spirit Detective instinctively barrel rolled away and jumped back up. Demon turned and unleashed more hellfire blasts at Yusuke.

"Now make it easy on yourself! Get burned just like the rest of my victims!"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed out from the audience. "You better not die on us again!"

"Well, we know where your vote of confidence in your friend is going!" Botan berated the orange-haired teen.

"No, he obviously has a plan," Hiei eyed Yusuke closely. "He might be acting like the idiotic fool right now, but he still has his ace."

Kurama revealed. "The Shotgun technique, but that will require him expending more spirit energy."

Kuwabara let out a sigh. "Good, I was beginning to worry there."

The demon swordsman thought, using his Jagan Eye to scan Yusuke. _That is if he doesn't screw up on the first attempt. Otherwise, Demon will finish him._

"Yusuke's running around like a chicken with its head cut off!" Lillymon exclaimed. "I don't know what Yusuke is aiming to do, but this unorthodox method is annoying Demon."

"Ha! Ha! Can't catch me now, you hooded freak!" Yusuke laughed whilst dashing around the ring.

"Hold still!" Demon bellowed, lobbing more demonic fire blasts at Yusuke. He grew frustrated as the blasts continued narrowly missing him. "I grow weary of these games!" Demon flew over Yusuke and swerved right in front of him.

Yusuke quickly stopped as Demon unleashed an immense flamethrower-like blast.

"_**Evil Inferno!**_"

Demon's attack blasted the ground near Yusuke and sent him flying across the ring. The Detective slid across toward the northeastern edge of the ring.

"This time I'm going to end this once and for all."

As Demon hovered over near Yusuke, he prepared to immolate him with his Evil Inferno.

Then, the momentum immediately shifted. Loud piercing blasts reverberated and distracted Demon. The second he turned, two large blasts coming from Machinedramon hurtled at his general direction. Demon narrowly dodged as the stray blasts impacted the ground outside the ring. The shots were clearly intended for Gallantmon, who lured Machinedramon's cannon blasts toward Demon.

"Watch where you're aiming, you mechanized fool!" Demon chided Machinedramon. The second his focus was diverted, Demon turned and Yusuke was gone.

"Where did you go, you human coward?! Come out!"

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Gallantmon gained a second wind and charged steadfast against Machinedramon. The Dark Master unloaded a barrage of immense blasts from his dual cannons.

"_**Giga Cannon!**_"

Gallantmon blocked the incoming shots with his shield. The embellished hazard mark on the shield began lighting up and produced a bright red flash.

"My turn! _**Shield of the Just!**_" shouted Gallantmon. He unleashed an immense red beam from his shield and negated Machinedramon's cannon like a hot knife cutting through butter.

The beam impacted Machinedramon and pushed him into the nearest barricade walls where he crash landed.

"Incredible counter by Gallantmon!" Lillymon was flabbergasted as much as the audience were. "Not only does he rebound, but effectively takes Machinedramon right out of the ring! Machinedramon could be out of this match!"

Takato pumped his fist up and howled. "WHOO-HOO! Now that's what I call a smackdown!" He paused seeing his friends chuckling together and others, namely Rika, saying nothing. "Sorry, can't help but get caught in the moment."

"It's fine, Takato. Guilmon has very likely secured his place in the next round," Yami Yugi boldly stated.

DarkGabumon asked. "What makes you think that?"

The King of Games replied. "Machinedramon isn't getting up anytime soon."

Lillymon announced. "You can say goodnight to Machinedramon. He's good as done!"

Etemon began counting out Machinedramon, who was buried under debris. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

Demon knew Machinedramon wasn't going to be any help anymore as the machine's fate was decided. It was him alone with Gallantmon and Yusuke.

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

"Well, that counts as elimination, folks! Machinedramon is out of this match! Demon's odds are not looking good! If Yusuke and Gallantmon can double team Demon, the Demon Lord is done for!"

"Great! Just rid of Demon and you'll advance, buddy!" Takato encouraged him. "Victory is ours!"

The Tamers, the Digimon partners, and the Duelists cheered on Gallantmon. The Spirit Detectives shared the same sentiments as Yusuke was given a better break.

"This is your chance, Urameshi! Take that Demon guy out before he has a chance to recover!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

As for the lead Spirit Detective, he was hanging on an edge of the ring while hiding himself from Demon's view. He channeled spirit power into his right hand.

"Good, that big tin can is gone. That just leaves Gallantmon and Demon," Yusuke muttered. "I just need to knock cloak face out of this match." _I've got a few spare shots to use. Better make use of 'em!_

"I've found you, coward!" Demon yelled as he floated over Yusuke's location. "You've given me enough trouble as is!"

"CRAP!" Yusuke panicked.

"_**Evil Infer-!**_"

_**Boom!**_

"_**Lightning Joust!**_"

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Unreleased Track EP25 S21 Spirit Detective Saga**_**)**

Demon got stunned when a bolt of energy slammed into him. He was not only knocked back in mid-flight, he was spinning out of control. Yusuke jumped up and flipped Demon off laughing.

"That's what you get, you cloaked dumbass!" Yusuke laughed.

As Demon hit the ring, Yusuke landed near him. The Detective turned and saw Gallantmon behind him.

"This guy's mine, Sir Lancelot."

"I'm not here to fight you," Gallantmon reassured him. "By the way, thanks for helping me and Takato deal with that snake guy."

"Snake guy? Wait, you're that big red dinosaur I helped out!"

Gallantmon nodded as he pointed Yusuke to Takato in the audience. Yusuke became baffled when he spotted Takato with the Tamers and Duelists.

"You're both here with all your friends," Yusuke smirked. "Great, now I know we're working on the same page."

"We have to win this match and eliminate Demon. Any ideas?"

"I've got one!"

Rising up to his feet, Demon struggled to stand, but little did he know Gallantmon and Yusuke were preparing their attacks. Gallantmon's lance charged with energy and Yusuke's finger became coated with blue flame-like light.

"I won't go down as easily as you two might think..."

Gallantmon scoffed. "Ready to shut this jerk up?"

Yusuke switched it up and turned his whole right fist into blue energy. "I've got one punch with his name on it."

"Silence, you fools! It's time we end this!" Demon flew across to swiftly attack Gallantmon and Yusuke. He coated his hands with hellfire and conjured up two massive fireballs.

As Gallantmon pointed out his Aegis Shield forward, Yusuke tucked his spirit-powered fist to the side.

"_**Shield of the Just!**_"

Yusuke braced himself as the knight's attack slammed into Yusuke's back and catapulted him forward. Readying his fist, Yusuke was launched head-on with Demon and caught him with a powerful impact punch

"_**SHOTGUN!**_"

_**Pow!**_

Demon's body jolted after Yusuke caught him with a fistful of spirit energy. Then, as Yusuke slid to the side, Gallantmon's beam blasted Demon and sent him flying into a barricade.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Following an immense explosion, Demon was seen flattened on the side wall. His cloaked attire was tattered and damaged from the destructive blast. Demon fell in a heap with debris piling on top of him. He should consider himself lucky he wasn't obliterated following the combo attacks.

**(End theme)**

"Bingo!" Botan cheered. "Good teamwork, you two! Score one for us!"

"Hell yeah, Urameshi! You just scored a spot in the next round!" Kuwabara yelled out.

The Tamers, the Digimon, and the Duelists were equally satisfied with the end result.

"Yes! Way to go, Gallantmon!" Takato exclaimed. "No way Demon's getting up from that!"

Yami Yugi nodded. "Just as I told you, Takato."

Etemon tiptoed over toward the debris burying Demon. He bounced back instinctively fearing Demon would rise up 'from the dead.'

"Well, um... he's down like a log... unless he pops up like one of those zombies. Eep."

"Just get to the counting, monkey boy!" Lillymon shouted. "Demon's out of the ring!"

"Right, right, I'll start the... um... count. One! Two! Three! Four!"

The Demon Corps gaped in shock at the turn of events. They just witnessed the surreal moment of their master downed after two immense attacks.

MarineDevimon sputtered. "No, this can't be! Lord Demon!"

LadyDevimon was at a loss for words. "How... how can such a human possess such power?!"

SkullSatanmon said nothing as he dropped his cheeseburger.

"Six! Seven!"

Suddenly, the demon lord's hands stirred a bit. Yusuke and Gallantmon caught wind of this and readied battle stances to prepare for Demon. Demon rose from the debris to everyone's shock. He lifted a hand and pointed at his adversaries.

"No way! He's still ticking!" Takato gasped in shock.

"What's going to put this guy down?!" Guardromon exclaimed.

"Damn, seems he still has fight left in him," Inumon said.

Renamon added. "He still needs to get in the ring."

Rika nodded. "Yeah, he's completely worn out."

As Demon crawled toward the ring, Etemon was already on the last three counts. Yusuke pointed to Demon.

over towards the ring, Etemon was already down to the last three counts. Yusuke pointed to Demon.

"Stay out or I'll blow your head off."

"Eight!"

"You... think you've won? Hah... you don't get far when you face Lord Pharaohmon..." Demon cackled evilly as he collapsed facefirst and lied unconscious.

"Nine! Ten!"

Lillymon announced. "And there you have it! Demon is out! Gallantmon and Yusuke not only win but they advance to the next round!"

Gallantmon and Yusuke faced each other and basked in the glory together.

"Should be an interesting next round, big guy," Yusuke said.

"Likewise, good luck in the next round."

Gallantmon and Yusuke watched MarineDevimon SkullSatanmon carrying off Demon from the arena.

"LORD DEMON! HOW CAN SUCH A TRAVESTY HAPPEN TO YOU?!" SkullSatanmon whined loudly.

Lillymon announced. "This crowd is buzzing over Yusuke and Gallantmon's victory! Just what kind of energy drink did this guy take to pull off this stunning upset?! I know the past tournaments has seen shocking moments, but this one takes the cake! Anything is bound to happen with these special powered humans! Floramon, I know you're still covering the duel, but are you getting this? Demon's been eliminated from the tournament!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 43-2A: Gekomon Village/4:33 PM**_

"C'mon, what's taking ya? I bet my grandma can go faster than this!" Kazu griped. He yawned and waited for Joey to decide his next move.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories OST –**_** Preliminary Match Theme**_**)**

Adding a card to his hand, a smile crept over Joey's face. Kazu raised an eyebrow, curious what card Joey drew.

"Care to show me your lucky card?"

"Sure! Read it and weep! Here's _**Monster Reborn**_!"

"Aw crap! Then, you can revive any monster you want?!"

"Bingo and even a monster from your deck," Joey smirked. "And that's exactly what I'll do! I'll use it to revive your own Guardian of the Throne Room in defense mode!" He summoned the Guardian to his side, which immensely irked Kazu.

"No! Not fair! Your using one of MY monsters! Mine! Mine!"

"Pipe down, Daffy Duck," Joey replied. "Next, I'll activate _**Graceful Charity**_! This allows me to draw three cards and discard two I don't need." After sending two to his graveyard, he subsequently added three new cards to his hand. "Now, I'll sacrifice my Axe Raider and bring forth a monster I just drew. Say hello to _**Summoned Skull!**_"

"Oh crap!"

Kazu gasped in aghast as a tall skull-faced demon towered over them both. With DNA Surgery still in play, Kazu witnessed Summoned Skull transform into an even more terrifying metal version of itself. A huge grin adorned the blonde's features seeing Kazu trembling.

"This one's for my pal Yugi."

_**Summoned Skull**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2500 DEF/1200**_

"Scared yet, Kazu?"

"As if! Even being turned into a machine doesn't make him any more gruesome!" Kazu boasted even though he should be.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you back that up when I send him out to attack you!"

"No!"

"Summoned Skull, take out his Overdrive!"

The Summoned Skull unleashed a surge of lightning and one-shotted Kazu's Overdrive. Even though he lost a monster, only 200 points was shaved from his life points. Kazu wiped some sweat from his brow.

_**Kazu/7050 LP (7250-200)**_

"Whew, I only 200 points! Your attacks are lacking!" Kazu put up a brave front.

"We'll see. Before I end my turn, I put two facedown cards on the field."

"All right, getting bored. Get ready for some real punishment, Wheeler!" The minute he picked up a new card, he noticed there weren't any worthwhile cards to place on the field. "I take that back. I don't have jack now. I'll pass this turn."

"So much for that. That's what running your mouth gets ya. On my turn, I'll switch the Guardian to attack mode and send him to attack your life points!"

The Guardian unloaded an array of missiles that bombarded Kazu's field. The Tamer panicked and danced around dodging the missiles. However, he still lost a decent amount of his life points.

"1650 life points down the drain, BlackWarKazumon." Joey chuckled.

_**Kazu/5400 LP (7050-1650)**_

"Aw, man. That burns!"

"That's what ya get, Kazu."

"I'm still in the game, Wheeler!"

"Who said my turn is done? Now, I'll have my Summoned Skull put you in your place!"

"BWAH?!"

The metallic skull demon blasted Kazu with his attack and knocked him back. Kazu paled as he saw 2500 more points taken off him. The momentum Kazu had in his firm grasp started slipping from his fingers.

_**Kazu/2900 LP (5400-2500)**_

"Not looking hot now, eh? My turn over."

"Ok, time for me to make my ultimate comeback..."! Kazu declared, standing up and putting a game face on. "You're in trouble now, Wheeler!" Once he picked up a new card, he grimaced. _No! This isn't what I needed! I mean my life points are already taking a plunge! _

"What now? Going to stand there all day?"

"Um... no! I'll put one card facedown in defense mode. That'll end my turn."

"Well, Kazu. I'm sorry to say this, but..." Joey picked up his new card and grinned devilishly. "You're through! Say hello to another Axe Raider!"

Another Axe Raider materialized on Joey's field. It, too, turned into a metal warrior.

"Guardian, attack his facedown card!"

The small robot blasted the facedown card with a missile. The facedown card revealed a small round robot juggling bombs.

_**Blast Juggler**_

_**FIRE/Machine/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/800 DEF/900**_

"Say adios to your Blast Juggler!"

"No!"

"Kazu, it's been a fun duel, but it's over! Axe Raider, Summoned Skull, attack his life points directly! Double attack!"

"ACK! I'M SCREWED!" Kazu screamed and flailed.

The monster duo launched a simultaneous attack on Kazu. Axe Raider swiftly swung his ax and knocked Kazu back from the wind of the attack. Summoned Skull followed up blasting Kazu. Kazu sank to his knees and groaned knowing he'd been defeated. The unsettling vibe sank in when 4200 life points were taken out from his 2900.

_**Kazu/0 (2900-4200)**_

"I... I can't believe I lost..." sputtered the beaten Tamer.

"Ya, I won! Who's the king now?!"

"Joey pulls it off and schools Kazu!" Floramon announced. "Joey Wheeler advances to the next round!"

"Wow, did you see that! Kazu just lost!" a Gekomon exclaimed. "I thought for sure he'd win!"

"Hah! That means I just won twenty digi-dollars! Now fork it over!" another Gekomon demanded.

"Humph, fine."

**(End theme)**

Joey approached Kazu and extended a hand to him. Kazu took Joey's hand and pulled himself up.

"Hey, Kazu, been to ask ya. What the heck was with that DNA Surgery and turning all my monsters to machines?"

"Oh, that," Kazu said. "It was part of my strategy if I ever had the chance to pull it off." Kazu pulled out his deck and showed him a card. "My _**Machine King **_gets extra attack points for every face-up machine type monster on the field. All of my monsters were machines already, but by turning _your _cards into machines, he would've grown even stronger!"

"Huh, that's a decent strategy."

"Guess lady luck wasn't on my side. Machine King was so far in my deck I couldn't draw him in time. Well, actually, on my next turn... I would've finally summoned him."

Joey blinked. "Ya don't say? Anyway, you really did remind me of myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was a bit cocky when I started playing Duel Monsters, but I wised up."

Kazu looked through his card deck and smiled. "I was a king of the Digimon card game, but I still have more to learn about Duel Monsters."

"You'll get the hang of it, Kazu. Just improve your deck and keep practicing."

Kazu and Joey nodded together as they high-fived.

"Say, won't you be dueling against that blonde babe in the next round?"

"Mai?"

"She's a total babe," Kazu said.

"Yeah..."

"So, are you two...?"

"We're just friends, Kazu!"

"Sure you are and I'm the next King of Games! Still stuck on first base?"

"Hey, you shouldn't be saying that at your age!" Joey yelled as he chased Kazu back through the portal provided by Floramon.

The Gekomon cheered on the two duelists.

Floramon shook her head as the boys went through the doorway. "Boys."

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/4:43 PM**_

Joey and Kazu were back in the arena. As the duel dome descended, they rejoined their friends who stood waiting for them on the arena floor.

"They loved our duel," Kazu said. "Well, at least we entertained them, right?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded. "That's all that matters."

As Kazu and Joey walked out the duel dome, they saw Gallantmon waving and getting the crowd's attention.

"Looks like Gallantmon pulled it off," the Tamer noticed the knight.

Joey added. "Yeah, and seems that Yusuke guy won, too."

Kazu was baffled. "Wait, he actually got past Demon and Machinedramon?!"

"We can ask the others cause there they are!" Joey pointed Kazu to their friends near the entrance way.

The two stormed off to reconvene with their friends. The group were ecstatic having secured more victories.

Guardromon patted Kazu. "There, there, you put on a good show for us, Kazu!"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah, at least you dueled Joey. I've got a duel with that creep Lance!"

"Don't worry, Kenta. You should do fine," Felinismon reassured him.

"I hope it's all worth it. Lance was once possessed by Pharaohmon after all and Pharaohmon seems to be still using him," Kenta said with genuine concern.

"But, most importantly... we still have ourselves quite the annoying guest," Himura cleared his throat. He, Inumon, and Seadramon tried ignoring Witchmon.

"What _guest_?" Inumon whistled innocently, which irked Witchmon.

"Now that was uncalled for, Inumon! I traveled here all the way from Witchenly to see you guys again!" Witchmon whined. "I have Lord Anubimon's permission to be here! You don't realize how hard I had to convince him to come here!"

"We realize that," sighed Seadramon. "I mean, we just didn't expect see you here.

"If you can be here, Seadramon, then I have every right to come here!"

"Look. Let's just keep the hostility down, ok?" Takato suggested. "I'm sure Inumon didn't mean to make that snide remark."

"I did."

"Oh boy."

"Inumon, just say you're sorry," Himura demanded.

"Not a chance."

"Humph, fine," Witchmon frowned. "Have it your way, but I'm staying with Seadramon. At least, he doesn't go making snide remarks behind my back. Cause he knows I'll use my magic to punish him. Right, Seadramon?"

"Um..."

Suddenly, an idea had just popped up from within Witchmon's brain.

"My magic! That's right! You guys said I could perform my magic show after these matches were done, right? Well, it's intermission and it's just that perfect time for it!"

"Ah, good. I've been itching to see what she can do," Dark Gabumon snickered.

Inumon snapped. "No way! You make careless mistakes with your magic!"

"Mistakes, huh?" Rika butted in. "I don't even want to know."

"Yes, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" wondered Jeri.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out," Yami Yugi replied.

Tristan concurred. "Yeah, I'll take a pass here."

Tea added. "I don't like the sound of this magic show."

"Aw, come on guys! Just because I make one or more mistakes, that doesn't mean I'm a botch artist!" Witchmon whined. "Have you forgotten, Inumon? I was the one who brought Himura and Kotori together in the first place!"

"That's true, Witchmon, but did you forget? You turned Kotori into a RAVEN!" Himura shouted back. "She almost became Fangmon's dinner if you hadn't changed her back!"

"Well, look on the bright side. You two became more closer friends thanks to me," bragged Witchmon.

"At least, they survived your magic. I don't think anyone can put up with your flawed magic," muttered Seadramon.

"HUH! JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Witchmon flipped out at the sea dragon.

With that, both Seadramon and Witchmon glared intensely toward each other. They were ready to pummel one another. Everyone else sweatdropped and backed off from the tension.

"This one could get ugly," gulped Jeri.

"I think it's already escalated," said Kenta.

"I don't want to know what they like to do on their spare time," shuddered Guardromon.

DarkGabumon backed off. "You didn't tell me that they would be this bad, mutt."

"Don't worry," replied Inumon. "I know exactly how to handle this situation."

With that, the hellhound Digimon got in between the heated exchange between Seadramon and Witchmon. He gently pulled them apart and calmed them down.

"You're walking disaster!" Seadramon shouted.

"My magic is not that bad!" quipped Witchmon. "I only make mistakes because I forget a verse or two. Plus, some of the magic spells are terrible translated!"

"You think I'll buy into that?!"

"Enough, you two!" Inumon snapped as he pulled Witchmon to the side.

"What are you doing, Inumon?"

"Inumon!" Seadramon called out.

"You want me to prove my magic doesn't fail me? Here, I'll show you when I turn Inumon into a frog!"

"Wait, Witchmon! Don't!"

"Now! Alakazam!"

_**Poof!**_

As she finished her spell, Witchmon caught Inumon with a magical beam. Alarmed, Himura and the others witnessed smoke enshrouding Inumon. The group coughed as the smoke spread out. Seto and Mokuba just happened to come by as they were caught by the smoke.

"What... What just happened, Seto?!" Mokuba asked. "Why is there smoke here?"

Seto coughed while fanning the smoke away from him.

Once the smoke dissipated, everyone present gasped upon seeing Inumon's familiar figure. It would appear he wasn't turned into a frog. Although, for some reason, the girls' faces turned beet red. Renamon notably blushed upon seeing Inumon. Seto saw Inumon and quickly covered Mokuba's eyes.

"Don't look, Mokuba."

"What just happened?"

"You don't want to know."

Witchmon tried holding back from nosebleeding and fainted instead.

"I... I... I can't believe it," Seadramon sputtered.

"Ok, Witchmon. You had your fun. Now change me back," Inumon spoke out oblivious to what happened to him. "I don't want to be stuck as a disgusting frog." He stepped through the dissipating magical cloud.

Himura blinked and shook his head. "Inumon, I hate to say this... but... you're not even a frog!"

"Eh? What do you mean? Witchmon, what did you do to me?!" Inumon shouted and surveyed the group, mainly he saw the girls' red faces. He saw Seto covering Mokuba's eyes and noticed a reflection of himself on the metal portion of the wall near him. His face turned pale and screamed in horror.

Jeri blushed. "At least, he looks attractive in human form!"

"Jeri! That's Inumon for goodness sakes!" Felinismon exclaimed. "But, I do say... he's totally hot like this!"

"Inumon... I... I don't know what to say," Renamon was a loss for words.

Inumon looked up and down his own reflection. He resembled naked a teenage human with jet black hair with brown fringed bangs. Despite his new human look, he retained his canine ears and tail. The spiked collar still adorned his neck and armored gloves covering his hands. A small cloud of smoke covered his crotch area. Other than those small accessories, he was in his birthday suit.

Needless to say, he wasn't pleased with the outcome regardless.

"AHHHHHHH! WITCHMON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

He turns around with burning fire in his eyes and glared at Witchmon. Witchmon screeched frightfully and backed off.

"Please! I didn't mean for this to happen, Inumon! I swear!"

"FIX THIS!"

"INUMON! YOU'RE STILL NAKED!" Seadramon shouted while getting in between the two.

"Well, Mai blushed. "That's something you don't see everyday."

"Man! I'm glad she didn't perform that magic on me!" Tristan exclaimed.

"So, this is how they treat each other every time?!" Takato wondered.

Yami Yugi turned as he noticed Seto and Mokuba behind him. "Oh, Kaiba, Mokuba, were you two here the whole time?"

"What's going on here? More magic nonsense?" Seto demanded as he kept Mokuba's eyes covered.

xxxxx

While Inumon chased Witchmon, he and the others didn't realize another individual caught wind of this. Kuzuhamon stayed at a corner and eavesdropped on the scene. Her cheeks blushed where the mask didn't conceal her face. She slid down the wall and fell head over heels for the naked human Inumon.

_Oh my... oh my... oh my... was that Inumon?! My soon to be mate?! Oh, what a beautiful sight to behold! I.. I have to contain myself... I'm so in heat now!_

As Kuzuhamon lied on the ground in cloud nine, Piedmon passed by and shrugged before leaving.

xxxxx

As Witchmon ran from Inumon, she hid behind Yami Yugi.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Shh! Keep quiet!"

"Oh please, I can see you hiding behind him!" Inumon pointed to her.

"Ok! You've got me!" Witchmon stepped away from Yugi. "Look! I can turn you back to normal! Here goes! Hocus Pocus!"

As Witchmon hit Inumon with another magical beam, he instinctively sidestepped it and let it by.

"Nice try, Witchmon!"

However, the beam caught both Rika and Renamon instead. Everyone, including Inumon, gasped at what happened. The duo cried out as smoke exploded and covered them.

_**Poof!**_

"Oh no! Renamon!" Inumon cried out.

Takato and the Tamers yelled out. "Rika!"

"I wonder what Witchmon turned them into...?" Kenta wondered.

Kazu gulped. "I'm afraid to find out!"

Duke added. "Same here. I don't even want to know."

Tea covered her face. "Hopefully not frogs."

"Look! The smoke is clearing up!" Himura pointed out to the cloud.

When the smoke cloud cleared, Rika found herself barely up to everyone's feet level. Renamon blanched upon seeing her newly colored fur.

"RIKA!" Takato gasped.

"RENAMON!" Inumon shouted.

Witchmon was taken aback with the end result. Granted, she never intended for any of this to happen, but never expected Inumon to dodge.

Witchmon muttered. "Whoops."

"Rika! You're a... a fox!" Kazu and Kenta yelled, looking down at the floor level.

"Gah! And Renamon's fur has turned purple!" Joey exclaimed.

Looking across each other, both Rika and Renamon screamed out together. The beautiful yellow fur of Renamon has been turned into a grape-flavor purple. Rika became a tiny red fox with her beautiful violet eyes retained. The tip of her tail and muzzle were white.

Rika whirled around and hissed at Witchmon. There was fury in those adorable little eyes of hers. Witchmon backed off, but Rika lunged at Witchmon. The fox Rika scratched and bit Witchmon's face. Witchmon fell back screaming whilst trying to pry Rika off her.

"ACK! HELP ME! THEY'RE MAULING ME!" Witchmon screamed. "OW! QUIT BITING MY FACE!"

"Turn us back to normal, you dumb witch!" Rika hissed, lifting her paws and revealing her claws.

"Aw! Look! She's so cute!" Jeri and Felinismon squealed together.

"No! I liked Renamon with her golden-yellow fur!" Inumon whined. "Witchmon! I'll never forgive you for this!"

"See? I told you guys she was trouble," Seadramon said.

"You didn't tell me she was going to be this bad," nervously chuckled DarkGabumon. "She's the absolute worst mage ever!"

"Yugi?" Tea nudged Yami Yugi's side. "You don't suppose your Dark Magician can help fix this problem up?"

"I can try," Yugi said, taking out a card. "My Dark Magician's magic should be effective enough to reverse the spells."

The group were relieved when Yami Yugi invoked his Millennium Puzzle's magic to summon Dark Magician.

Inumon and Seadramon, at least, got some entertainment seeing Witchmon get pummeled by Rika and Renamon.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse, right?" Takato asked to which Himura, Inumon, Rika, and Renamon shot him a glare.

"Hold on! I've got the cure spell! BA-DA! BOOM!" Witchmon managed to conjure another spell at the last second. She hit Takato with a magical beam turning him into a humanoid Guilmon with his clothes and goggles still intact.

Takato looked over himself and growled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" He instinctively ran over to grab Witchmon, but got restrained by Kazu, Kenta, Joey, and Tristan. "Yugi, you better get Dark Magician to fix us!"

Yami Yugi nodded as Dark Magician at last appeared to negate Witchmon's spells.

xxxxx

The minute she caught Renamon in full purple, Kuzuhamon covered her mouth giggling.

"Hah! She looks like how I used to look when I was a Rookie!" Kuzuhamon snickered. "How does it feel being me, Renamon? Consider that karma for stealing Inumon from me! Hahahah!"

"Kuzuhamon. Having a good time?"

The viral version of Sakuyamon spun around and saw LadyDevimon leaning on a wall with a perturbed look.

"Oh, LadyDevimon! Sorry, I couldn't contain myself. How's Lord Demon doing?"

"He's still out of it after that match. He won't be getting up anytime soon. We will make up for Lord Demon's loss."

"Of course," Kuzuhamon stood up. But, you should've seen what happened to Renamon and Inumon. Inumon looks so hot as a naked human and Renamon's fur has seen better days!"

LadyDevimon sighed as she started walking off. "Whatever, you better get serious and keep your head on straight when our match comes up. Could be anytime now."

"I hope I can advance so I can take Renamon for myself."

"Then, you better win in this round."

Kuzuhamon scoffed and headed down the hall following LadyDevimon. All she had on her mind was herself in Inumon's arms.

_Inumon, you will be mine! But, first, Renamon has got to go! Nothing will keep us apart!_

xxxxx

_**Pharaohmon's Sky Box/4:54 PM**_

**(The Mummy Returns OST – **_**The Mushy Part **_**(1:31-2:05))**

Having witnessed Demon and Machinedramon's losses, the dark priest slammed his fists on his armed seat as a dark purple aura materialized over him. Nemesis leaned over and ran her hand over his lap.

"Lord Pharaohmon, control yourself. We might be on a losing streak, but there's plenty of time to rebound. Besides, I've yet to duel Himura."

"Yes, but Demon and Machinedramon lost to Gallantmon and a human no less. This Yusuke has incredible powers and helped Gallantmon strike down Demon!"

"Well, it was an unfortunate turn of events, but I promise I won't allow myself to lose to Himura Tsubasa! Yui's will is slowly weakening, but she still poses some use for me and I intend to use her as means to break Himura."

"Very good, Nemesis, but don't you let me down."

While zipping up her blouse, Nemesis fixed her hair and locked the ninja mask over her nose & lips.

"Now, allow me to redeem Machinedramon's and Demon's losses. I'll have the honor of finishing off Himura and the last piece of Yui's influence will vanish forever."

"You've certainly lived up to your expectations unlike that traitor, Felinismon."

"Never compare me to that traitor," Nemesis said. "Once Himura and Yui are gone, the Tamer misfits and Yugi Muto's crew are next."

With that, Nemesis removed her ninja masked and leaned over kissing Pharaohmon's lips. She gave him a passionate tongue kiss.

Just then, their moment was interrupted by Basiliskmon's intrusion. Pharaohmon and Nemesis pulled apart as Basiliskmon ignored their intercourse moment.

"What is it, Basiliskmon?" demanded Pharaohmon.

"I've come remind Nemesis that her duel is next."

Nemesis stood up and put her ninja mask on. "Why didn't you get me earlier, you stupid snake?" Behind her mask, she put on a sadistic grin. The time finally came for her fated duel with Himura.

"Are you ready to finish off Himura, Nemesis?"

Nemesis answered by walking out the door and closing it behind her. As she tried focusing, the willpower of Yui subdued her. Inside the evil woman, Yui raised her head as tears brimmed from her eyes.

Nemesis scowled angrily as she cracked the wall behind her with a punch. She panted heavily and cursed.

"This is all going to end, you little bitch. You and Himura will both be gone."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Arena Halls/4:55 PM**_

"Impmon! Where are we going?!"

"Getting away from those Digi-police pigs!" Impmon cried, running down carrying Calumon. "Ugh, couldn't you lose a few pounds?!"

"But, those buns were so tasty!"

Impmon scurried down a corridor and slipped behind a wall with Calumon. A handful of arena security raced down the hall looking for the two food thieves.

"We lost them for now. C'mon, this way!" Impmon whispered while carrying Calumon off to the arena seats.

As the two passed by, Hiei barely got a glimpse of them as he followed his colleagues.

"Anything wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"No."

"Glad we escaped those crazed fans," Kuwabara sighed, wiping his forehead. "They sure wanted to get your autograph, Urameshi."

"Looks like I've become a new household name in these parts. I say we stay low profile for a while."

"Good idea, Yusuke!" Botan beamed. "While, we're at it, we view the rest of this tournament from a television somewhere."

"I don't need to hide," Hiei growled.

"You don't, but the rest of us don't want to fight off crowds," Kuwabara added.

"Then, I'll cut them into pieces."

Kurama suggested otherwise. "Not wise since we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Besides, Yusuke's gained a following and I doubt he wants to lose them because of your stubbornness."

Yusuke shrugged. "Just don't come to us when the fanatics jump you, Hiei."

Hiei walked down the hallway with Kurama accompanying him. As the other three went ahead of them, the demon duo sensed presences near them. They shifted their eyes and noticed two figures garbed in Sailor battle gear. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune maintained careful observation of the two demons.

Hiei and Kurama kept marching on.

_Hiei, we're being followed._

_They're Sailor Senshi. Did the others sent these two here?_

_I can't make an conclusion, but I deduce they're observing our actions. But, these two we've never met before. Regardless, we should avoid any physical altercation if we want to maintain good relations with the Senshi._

_I could care less. These two attack us and I won't hesitate to retaliate._

_Let's hope it never goes that far._

As the demons walked off, Uranus and Neptune exchanged nods and followed them.

Unbeknownst to the two groups, the hooded figure with the light blue hair quietly observed the Spirit Detectives, but namely she watched Hiei and Kurama. A smirk crossed her face as her curiosity of them further piqued her interest.

"The short one with the dark hair has a unique aura about him. Can't wait until we meet."

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/4:57 PM**_

As soon as the hostility cooled down, Yami Yugi's Dark Magician reversed Witchmon's spells. Inumon was turned back to his Digimon self, Renamon's yellow fur was restored, and the two Tamers changed back to their human selves.

"Thanks, Yugi. We really needed that!" Takato said.

"Next time, we better not rely on someone who makes mistakes with their magic," Inumon shot a glare at Witchmon.

"Look! I said I was sorry!"

As Dark Magician nodded shamefully to Witchmon, Yami Yugi recalled his monster back to his card.

"Well, now with that mess out of the way. I wonder what set of matches they have set next," asserted Tristan.

"Hey, guys!" Guilmon called out to the group. "Did I miss anything?"

Most of everyone in the group played off like nothing happened. Guilmon look at them in befuddlement.

The gogglehead chuckled to himself. "Nah, nothing to see here." _Except getting turned to a human version of you, buddy._

"By the way, congrats, Guilmon!" Jeri said.

Felinismon added. "Yeah, you and Yusuke really kicked butt out there!"

"Best of all, you and him are going to the next round," Tea said.

Yami Yugi turned to Joey. "And you did well with Kazu. Well played, you two."

"Yeah, well, I took advantage of Kazu's missteps and look where I am. The next round, baby!" Joey boasted.

Mai chuckled. "Yeah, good for you, Joseph."

"Did the pup have fun playing with his chew toy?" Kaiba cruelly teased Joey.

"Hey! I heard that, Kaiba! You better be lucky we didn't duel in the first round! I'm well prepared for you since our last match!"

"If I remember correctly, you lost to me."

"You're going to regret that, you rich punk."

"Easy, Joey. Down boy," Tristan stopped his friend. "Save it for later."

"You guys might want to calm down since it looks like they're getting ready to announce the next set of matches," Tea suggested.

DarkGabumon scoffed. "I haven't had my turn yet."

"Let's keep quiet and pay attention," Yami Yugi stated. "It's down to Kenta vs. Lance and Rika vs. Ryo."

"By the way, where the heck are Ryo and Cyberdramon?" Himura wondered

Rika shrugged. "Who cares? Maybe he's preparing for me. I so look forward to taking his ego down a peg."

Takato smirked. "Getting anxious, Rika?"

"You know it."

Just then, Lillymon was heard from the nearest arena speakers. "_**Are y'all having as much fun as me?! Just a quick recap. The following battle competitors will compete in the next round: Renamon, MarineDevimon, Inumon, Basiliskmon, Fairymon, Kurama, Wolfmon, and Piedmon. Guilmon and Yusuke Urameshi will join them in the next round. **_

_**On the Duel Monster side of our event, the following duelists have advanced to the next round: Yugi Muto, Takato Matsuda, Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba, and just now Joey Wheeler!**_

_**Now, let us continue with the tournaments! The next battle match will feature Dark Gabumon, WarDevidramon, Felinismon, and BlackWarGreymon! Will those four competitors come to the arena?!**_"

Kazu heard Lillymon's announcement and gulped. "Did she just say BlackWarGreymon?"

Guardromon replied. "Indeed, and WarDevidramon."

Kenta looked over DarkGabumon and Felinismon. "I'm kinda not liking our odds. I mean... you two are about to fight two powerhouses!"

Felinismon rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, you two."

DarkGabumon flexed and put his game face on. "Looks like I spoke too soon, but I'm glad. I'm rearing to go. Felinismon, ready?"

"Hold up. You can't even digivolve without Yui," Himura interjected. "Now that you're a partnered Digimon, you kinda have to depend on Yui's Digivice."

"Well, about that..." DarkGabumon said before Inumon patted his back. "Mutt, look, don't talk me out of it."

"I'm not. I know Anubimon probably supplied you with a power source that doubles as a Digivice. After all, Yui is under Pharaohmon's influence and has the Digivice still in her possession."

"Yeah. Himura."

"Yes, DarkGabumon?"

"Beat Nemesis and bring Yui back to us."

Himura pulled out his deck and placed it into his Duel Disk. "Of course I will."

"_**Now, for our duelist match! Will Himura Tsubasa and Nemesis come down? Your duel match is next!**_"

After Lillymon announced the match, Himura froze temporarily and tried shaking off the anxiety. He felt a slight cold shiver down his back.

Inumon noted of his partners' uneasiness. "Himura? Are you all right?"

"I'll... I'll be fine."

"Don't let her scare you," Jeri encouraged him with a hug. "Remember the pep talk we had."

Yami Yugi asserted. "Don't let Nemesis play her mind games. You're the better duelist, Himura."

"We're behind you all the way!" said Takato.

"That's right, Himura. It is time," a familiar voice called out from behind the group.

Everyone turned around as Anubimon showed up.

"Lord Anubimon!" Witchmon bowed to him.

Inumon bowed. "You'll be watching with us here?"

"Indeed. Now, Himura, it's time."

Himura nodded and waved to everyone as they watched him leave. Jeri pulled out the card that Takato gave her earlier. She looked over to Takato's direction.

"You still have the card?"

Jeri nodded. "Yes, just like you told me."

Felinismon waved to Jeri and left with DarkGabumon.

"That card can come in handy when you need it, Jeri."

Nodding, Jeri safely put in back in her pocket.

As he marched toward the arena, Himura took out a specific card from his deck. He scanned the card and firmed his resolve. The card in his possession was Yui's own card and personal favorite: the _**Guardian Eatos**_.

"Thanks for the support, my friends. Yui, I'm bringing you back where you belong."

xxxxx

_**(Preview)**_

Kari: Hey, everyone! It's Kari, guys! The sixth duel and battle royal match are set to be underway. Himura must put aside all of his fears and doubt as he prepares to duel with Nemesis. Poor Yui is being used as a shield while Nemesis thoroughly enjoys herself while torturing Himura!

Nemesis: Just you watch, little Yui! I'm going to torture your sweet dear brother while your body loses a portion of its soul.

Himura: What do you mean!

Nemesis: For everything I inflict damage on you, your sweet will lose a portion of her body. But, here's the twist! If you inflict any damage on me, your sister will still lose a portion of her body! It's a no-win situation for you, Himura.

Yui: Himura! Just forget about me! It's my fault that Nemesis was born in the first place!

Himura: I can't! I promised on our parents' graves that I would not let anything happen to you!

DarkGabumon: Yui! No!

WarDevidramon: BlackWarGreymon, these two are easy pickings for us. We will go to the next round!

Felinismon: Don't you underestimate us!

BlackWarGreymon: Come at me.

Takato: This is bad! Here I thought things would only bet worse!

Anubimon: Nemesis is challenging Himura to a Shadow Games duel.

Jeri: But he'll lose Yui no matter what the outcome is!

Hiei: Kurama, we have company.

Kurama: Yes, identify yourselves.

Sailor Uranus: We'd like to know the same thing.

Sailor Neptune: What do you say you prove to us that you're not really working for Pharaohmon?

Hiei: As if we would work for that fool.

Ryuukoutsuseimon: Nobody has ever escaped my wrath and you warriors will suffer the fate just like everyone who has crossed these mountains!

Sailor Mercury: Mercury Eternal Power! Make-Up!

Arbormon: You're going down! Slide evolution! Petaldramon!

Cammy: Next time, on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux**_!

_**I'll Save Yui! Himura's Declaration and the Miraculous Guardian!**_

Himura: Nemesis, your fate has been sealed. This one card will determine the outcome of this duel and free my sister!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Joey and Kazu's fun banter ends with Joey advancing. Gallantmon and Yusuke keep the momentum going for the good guys. Demon won't be getting up anytime soon.

As you can see, I've kept in the comical Witchmon magic mishap. Needless to say, Witchmon didn't make a good impression for her new friends.

Ryuukoutsuseimon is an obvious Expy for the Ryuukoutsusei from _**Inuyasha**_. He probably could've been Pharaohmon (or Valmarmon's) former servants that was ultimately sealed by Omegamon. He's kinda forgotten, but he makes his mark and hopefully some of you might remember him. Well, Mercury and Arbormon are about to take him up on his challenge!

Oh, and who's the secret hooded character watching the Spirit Detectives (namely Hiei)? ;)

In the original version, BlackWarGreymon was intended to be a mystery opponent in the battle royal pitting him, WarDevidramon, Felinismon, and DarkGabumon. But, in hindsight and according to LazerWulf's admission (it was his idea), that it was a dumb decision making BWG a mystery opponent. Now, BWG's entry this time around won't be a surprise.

Next time: you know the drill. Heart strings to be pulled and Intense emotions run wild. Himura vs. Nemesis in a duel with Yui's life on the line (as well as Himura's). And the aforementioned four-way battle match.

Until the next chapter and send a review if you can!


	23. I'll Save Yui! Himura's Declaration!

**A/N: **Time for an emotionally charged chapter. Himura faces Nemesis for Yui's soul. Felinismon and DarkGabumon find themselves in a no-win situation against WarDevidramon and BlackWarGreymon (not a secret character!). The Senshi and Warrior's battle with Ryuukoutsuseimon continues.

All this and more; onto the chapter!

xxxxx

Chapter 23

_**I'll Save Yui! Himura's Declaration and the Miraculous Guardian!**_

xxxxx

_(Less than 30 Minutes Ago)_

_**Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range/4:30 PM **_

**(Cue Inuyasha OST – **_**Fierce Fighting**_**)**

The Sailor Senshi and the Legendary Warrior trio's clash Ryuukoutsuseimon continued, delaying their journey past the mountains.

As Sailor Saturn forged her _**Silence Wall**_over herself and the others, Sailor Mercury and Arbormon rushed the dragon behemoth.

Mercury lobbed Ryuukoutsuseimon with a watery blast. "_**Shine Aqua Illusion!**_"

"Here I go! _**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_" As fractal code covered him, the Warrior of Wood's body morphed into a massive quadrupedal form. Its body was made entirely of wood with a reef made of leaves covering his neck. His tail was split into several long branches with leaves at the tips. "_**Petaldramon!**_" Roared the wooden beast as he bumrushed the dragon and rammed his head into him.

Ryuukoutsuseimon boasted, swiping at Petaldramon with his tail. "_**Is this the best you pathetic warriors can do to damage me?! If the great Omegamon couldn't hope to destroy me, what makes you think you insects can?**_"

"My attack barely did anything to him," Mercury gasped. "Petaldramon, pull back!"

"No way! This guy's going down!"

"Please withdraw!"

Minako remarked. "You better listen to Mercury, you stubborn jerk!"

Makoto clenched her fists. "There's no way he can win on his own!"

"It's a nasty habit of his, unfortunately," sighed Mercuremon.

Rei shouted, reminding Mercury. "Use your Eternal form, Mercury!"

"_**Fool, your own ignorance will be your own undoing!**_"Ryuukoutsuseimon opened his mouth to expel another resounding blast.

Petaldramon readily prepared to counter with his tail. "You think that'll scare me! Think again!"

"_**Sonicwave-!**_"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Sailor Moon OST – **_**Inner Senshi Transformation **_**(1:35-1:54))**

Taking it upon herself, Mercury raised her Henshin stick and beckoned. "_**Mercury Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_" A bright blue light flashed from her stick, which blindsided Ryuukoutsuseimon and caused him to shoot a stray blast into the sky instead.

"_**What's this...?!**_"

"Go for it, Mercury!" Minako encouraged her.

"Right now, Mercury's our strongest asset we have since she's the only one of you to have her Eternal form besides Sailor Moon now!" Artemis said.

Sailors Pluto and Saturn realized that their time to acquire their Eternal forms must come soon.

Rei nodded in approval. "There you go, Mercury."

Makoto shouted. "Show that monster what you've got, girl!"

Mercuremon observed Sailor Mercury turning into her Eternal form. _Such great power. _

Petaldramon turns around to see Eternal Sailor Mercury walking beside him. A red blush appeared around his cheeks.

_Wow, she looks so magnificent up close. _Petaldramon thought, chuckling. _My blue angel has arrived._

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Inuyasha OST – **_**Like a Hurricane**_**)**

Ryuukoutsuseimon merely scoffed over Eternal Mercury's entrance."_**Am I supposed to be impressed?! You two are still easy pickings!**_"

With that, Ryuukoutsuseimon shot one arm forward to ensnare Mercury. Petaldramon lunged across and intercepted the dragon's attack. He swatted Petaldramon down and knocked him aside, making him crash into a rock face.

"MERCURY!" The girls shouted together.

_Let's see you utilize the extent of your Eternal power, Sailor Mercury. _Pluto observed.

"Do something, Mercury! He's coming for you!" Cammy cried out to her.

"_**Say goodbye, you little human! HOGUERA DE DEMONIA!**_"

As Ryuukoutsuseimon fired immense fire toward her, Eternal Mercury held her ground showing no fear. Petaldramon regressed to Arbormon and watched from the rubble. Grottomon helped clear the debris to free Arbormon. The Warrior of Wood had his eyes on Mercury, who was close to being incinerated by Ryuukoutsuseimon's attack.

"MERCURY! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Arbormon roared as he pushed past Grottomon.

Eternal Mercury took the initiative and pushed her hands forward. She formed a seal over her hands that turned into an ice barrier. The ice barrier shattered into hundreds of massive ice shards.

"_**Icicle Spear Barrage!**_"

"Wow, now that's a rebound!" Artemis shouted.

The girls were taken aback by Mercury's new technique.

_Ami-chan?! Who would've thought you had this in ya!_ Rei thought, watching Mercury unleashing her icicle bombardment on the beast.

The beast cackled evilly, but his premature victory was cut short when Mercury's icicle barrage easily cut through Ryuukoutsuseimon's fire. But, that wasn't the gist of Mercury's attack. The shards were still coming toward the dragon without warning. He was too slow to react in time as the shards became large icicles and pierced through his body.

"_**WHAT'S THIS?! MY BODY! I CAN'T MOVE!**_"

Mercury quickly turned to the others. "I've paralyzed him with my attack! Attack him at once, all of you! Hurry!"

"Go!" Pluto commanded as Saturn, Mercuremon, Grottomon, and Arbormon charged in.

"Time for a little payback! _**Blockade Seed**_!" Arbormon cried out, shooting out a seed bomb that exploded when hitting the dragon.

"_**Dead Scream**_." Sailor Pluto blasted Ryuukoutsuseimon with a powerful energy ball from her Garnet Staff's orb.

Grottomon raised his hammer and cracked the earth with it. From the force came an immense earth power that slammed into the dragon.

Calling for everyone to attack him, Mercuremon positioned his mirrors out. One by one, the two Sailors and the other two warriors repeated their attacks. The mirrors absorbed their attacks and he directed them toward Ryuukoutsuseimon.

"_**I CAN'T MOVE! NO! THIS CAN'T BE!**_"

As each of their attacks hit their mark on the titan, he watched as his frozen body shattered like ice. Mercury's deadly attack had already taken a toll on him.

Arbormon raced over to where Eternal Mercury stood. An idea immediately came to their minds as they put their hands together. Combining Arbormon's wooden spirit powers and Mercury's ice power, they merged their attacks into an immense beam that shot through the frozen dragon. Ryuukoutsuseimon's body ultimately shattered into pieces and exploded into a cloud of data.

"Whoa, they actually did it!" Makoto exclaimed.

Rei was astonished with the outcome. "And they did it together."

Minako added, smiling. "They beat him with the power of love."

Artemis remarked. "You really don't believe that, do you?"

The blonde lightly bonked his head. "Just who do you think you're talking to, Artemis! I'm the Senshi of Love. I would know these things."

"Who cares?! They stopped that monster together!" Cammy exclaimed.

Eternal Mercury regressed to her Super form. She looked over to Arbormon, who nodded to her in approval.

**(End theme)**

"You were great, Mercury."

"No, we won working together," she genuinely said.

Sailor Saturn noted with Pluto near her. "Being an Eternal-level Senshi would grant us more power to defeat immense beasts such as that one."

Pluto added. "Yes, and our time of achieving our Eternal forms may be close at hand."

The Senshi, the Warriors, Cammy, and Artemis gathered over to praise Mercury and Arbormon's final attack.

"Mercury, you were great out there!" Rei gave her a wink. "Glad you took my advice."

Minako sighed. "Now if only we had our Senshi powers, we'd show Ami-chan how awesome we are!"

Makoto reassured the passionate blonde. "Look at it this way. Once we do, we're gonna make Pharaohmon sorry he ever messed with us."

Pluto addressed the group. "That delay has set us back, but we should continue with our journey. But, this is what I warned what would happen. This is more evidence that Pharaohmon knows of our mission."

"We have until tomorrow to find the sword," Saturn said. "And we have yet to meet this Labramon."

"Let's get moving then," Mercuremon said.

With that, the group continued marching on the path cutting through the mountain. Pluto, Saturn, Mercury, Mercuremon, and Arbormon became more alert than ever. Nearly tripping over a rock, Grottomon was there to break Minako's fall. Rei reached out for Cammy's hand and helped her across the rocky ledge.

As group covered more ground, they finally went past the mountain range and closed in on the wasteland ahead.

Unbeknownst to them, two mysterious figures spied on them with keen interest. One of which nodded to his comrade. One figure resembled a dragon garbed in knight's armor and the other was a humanoid dragon wearing what looked like a ninja's outfit.

"Humans, here?" the dragon knight wondered. "They must have left the Shadow Tournament, but why come all the way out here?"

"Who knows? Did you see how that human girl and the Warrior of Wood finish off Ryuukoutsuseimon? Anybody who can pull off such a feat has my respect," the ninja responded to his partner. "But, to be fair, Ryuukoutsuseimon was weak from his long slumber. I doubt they'd have fared well had he been at full power and in his prime."

"Still the thought of humans with powers fighting on equal footing with Mega-level Digimon?"

"Had he stepped in, we would've spared them from fighting Ryuukoutsuseimon and defeated the beast ourselves. Oh well, that just gives us less trouble."

"I heard them mention the Digital Priestess. So, they really are looking for the holy sword that sealed Pharaohmon."

"Really?"

"Call me crazy, but I believe that child with them is the Digital Priestess' reincarnation."

"That's because she is."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," the ninja nodded. "There's plenty of dangers ahead for them. The Scorpionites will greatly outnumber them."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Help them. They will need our assistance. Don't you wish for nothing but peace in these regions?"

"Anything is better than war with Pharaohmon's fleets."

"Good, that's what I'd like to hear. Since those three girls were unable to aid their comrades, I propose we gave them these."

With that said, the ninja dragon held out three devices in one hand.

"You mean you're going to give three humans those?"

"Yes, for self defense to help them fight off the dangers lurking in the Digital World. Though, we've only tested them on Digimon. Perhaps it can work for humans."

"In any case, we must set off and help them. They will get lost in these uncharted regions. Besides, we've been to the actual priestess's temple. We have well known knowledge of it's location."

"Right, so let's get moving. There's no time to lose."

Nodding in agreement, the ninja quickly vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Ugh, next time... couldn't you said ninja vanish?"

The knight followed in pursuit and phased from sight.

xxxxx

_(Flash Forward to present)_

_**Phoenix Arena/5:00 PM**_

Emotions further escalated within Himura following the announcement. His duel with Nemesis was next. He did not want to face the evil witch after she nearly killed him in their last encounter. However, underneath the demonic exterior, there was still a sad child begging to have her soul freed from the evil possessing her.

Gripping his card deck, the dark-haired boy placed it inside his duel disk and marched down the entrance. He concealed his fear with a resolved look.

"Wow, they're not wasting anymore time with these next set of matches," Takato heard the announcement.

"What do you expect?" Rika replied. "After that last match, the crowds want more and they're getting restless."

Guilmon added. "They really like me!"

Tea spoke out. "I hope Himura will be fine. He seemed hesitant to go initially."

"But, he knows that it was inevitable," Inumon stated. "Right, Lord Anubimon?"

"He knows what he must do to bring his sister back. He knows he must duel Nemesis to get Yui back."

Yami Yugi promptly stated. "I have faith in Himura. We should all show our support." He encouraged his friends. "Right, Takato?"

"Definitely. The guy has been through so much misery. As his new friends, we'll be there through thick and thin. And as his friends, we're not going to lose faith in him."

Kenta concurred. "And he's a fellow Tamer like us! We're in this together!"

"Jeri...?" Rika noticed her staring off toward the direction Himura, Felinismon, and DarkGabumon went.

"Good luck, Himura and Felinismon," she whispered under her breath.

"C'mon, y'all let's get a bird's eye view of the matches," Joey suggested, to which everyone agreed and headed toward the arena.

"Lord Anubimon," Witchmon asked the Underworld lord.

"You haven't given them trouble, have you?"

Everyone was deathly silent on the matter, making Witchmon blush awkwardly.

Seadramon muttered. "You don't want to know."

Anubimon sighed. "Never mind I asked."

Witchmon shrunk away while moping about herself.

As everyone marched on, Yami Yugi and Yugi had their telepathic conversation, isolating themselves from the others.

_Yami, you think Himura has a chance? I'm worried about him. His sister is inside that monster._

_**'Himura must not only win this duel but reach out to Yui in any way he can. Remember when your grandfather, Kaiba, and Mokuba had their souls stolen by Pegasus? When you defeated him, they were set free. If Himura can knock off Nemesis in this tournament, not only will he advance but he can quite possibly free his sister.'**_

_What if Nemesis doesn't live up to her word? She could lead Himura to a trap._

_**'Then, I trust Anubimon will take matters to his own hands. Himura must have faith in himself.'**_

xxxxx

"Ladies and gents,allow me to introduce to you the first two of our four combatants! Please, stand up and let us hear it for Felinismon and DarkGabumon!"

The crowds erupted with a loud ovation. Jeri showed her support by cheering out her partner. The others encouraged the two Digimon.

Felinismon jumped into the ring and blew kisses to the crowd. On the other side of the ring, DarkGabumon nervously waved to the cheering crowds.

"You doing all right, Dark Gabumon? Getting nervous?" Felinismon checked her nervous colleague.

"How the heck was Guilmon able to take the pressure? I feel so small and insignificant here," muttered DarkGabumon. "Besides, you can't be too confident knowing your opponents are WarDevidramon and BlackWarGreymon."

Felinismon nodded. "WarDevidramon gave our new friends a lot of problems. Now thinking about it, how do we beat him?"

"You mean you don't even have a strategy for us both?"

"Sorry, DarkGabumon. We're going to have to wing it out. Besides, I'll have to cover for ya since you can't evolve without Yui."

"Actually, Lord Anubimon has that kinda covered for me. He gave me some power from a Digicore that doubles as a Digivice and should allow me to access my Mega form temporarily. But, there's a time limit."

The feline replied. "All right, then don't expend too much too soon. You only have little time. Lucky for me, I've unlocked my Mega form during the week's training."

"Guess having a human partner has its benefits?"

"Sure does and can't wait to use it," Felinismon said exuberantly.

"Now to bring out, the monster of demolition! The dragon of devastation! Here comes WarDevidramon!" Etemon announced.

Everyone, including the combatants, looked up towards the arena ceiling as it opened up for the winged behemoth. WarDevidramon descended from the sky and landed in the ring, flapping his wings hard whilst blowing both Felinismon and DarkGabumon back. The crowd were in awe at the imposing sight of WarDevidramon.

One individual was not pleased to be reacquainted with the cybernetic beast. Omegamon readily prepared to brandish his blade from the WarGreymon mouth. But, he did manage to restrain himself.

"Omegamon, you told us all about your deal with this guy," Agunimon said.

"You're right. I'm holding my ground... but should WarDevidramon go too far and recklessly start attacking the audience, I won't hesitate to strike him down."

Fairymon assured him. "I don't think it'll come down to it. At least, I hope..."

Blitzmon eyed the other two combatants. "Those two are in for a fight for their lives. But, I'm not about to lose faith. Those two could... maybe they can pull it off someway."

"Well, there's him and BlackWarGreymon, I'd say that's a hell of a steep obstacle to overcome!" The Warrior of Fire said. "But, Blitzmon's right, I'm not losing faith either."

"Just look at the size of this gargantuan!" Lillymon shrieked through the microphone. "He's nearly the size of half the entire ring itself! How is he going to be able to compete?! Then again, Machinedramon was half his size and a helicopter was needed to pull him out of the stadium."

The so-called 'Keeper of the Book', Bokomon, gaped at the astounding size of WarDevidramon. While he gaped in shock, Neemon still happily gobbled a bag of gummy worms. Bokomon noticed his comrade's gluttonous appetite and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, you buffoon! Aren't you in awe at the sight of this monstrosity?!"

"Um... not really. We've seen bigger."

"That's besides the point! This is the infamous WarDevidramon!"

"War-who-dramon?"

"_**WARDEVIDRAMON!**_"

"Ohhhhhhhh! Wait, I don't ever remember hearing about him."

"That's because you're too much of a dolt to even remember him from Digimon history class! He and Omegamon have battled in countless wars in the past. He binded a seal on WarDevidramon and unknowingly casted him in the human world. Pharaohmon apparently has freed from and that explains why we're seeing this monster here. Do you understand now?"

"Um... Wait, who's Omegamon?"

Fuming quietly, Bokomon grabbed Neemon's pants and gave him a much needed 'pants slap'.

"YEOW!" The yellow rabbit yelped in pain from his pained rear.

The cybernetic behemoth lowered his view and cackled. "Greetings, traitors. Pharaohmon pulled a few strings for this match to happen. Consider this your execution for betraying Lord Pharaohmon. BlackWarGreymon will ensure that neither of you escape alive." He eyed both DarkGabumon Felinismon as neither of them budged an inch.

"Hah, don't misunderstand! I willingly left on my own accord after realizing the truth!" Felinismon exclaimed. "He destroyed my fellow people and deceived me!"

DarkGabumon concurred. "And I left because I learned there was worth something for me to fight for. I also learned there is value in a partnership with a human!"

"Then, you won't mind when I give you quick and painless deaths. Prepare for execution!"

"Bold threats from WarDevidramon! Nonetheless, let's bring out BlackWarGreymon!"

Nearly everyone in the audience were stunned silent when loud footsteps were heard from the entrance. Two black reptilian feet complete with claws emerged were revealed. Then came a pair of gauntlets armed with metal-skewering claws. His yellow eyes opened wide from the dark tunnel of the entrance. A low growl came from the entrance, which startled both Felinismon and DarkGabumon. Their digital hearts stopped beating as the loud footsteps came closer. were heard stomping across the entrance.

"Um, I think we might be screwed," DarkGabumon gulped and stated the obvious.

Felinismon shook her head and was at a loss for words. She couldn't even muster a witty remark for this situation.

As BlackWarGreymon headed toward the ring, the audiences were legitimately shocked at the rare sight of the fourth competitor.

Omegamon muttered coldly. "BlackWarGreymon..."

"Can't believe it's BlackWarGreymon from the TV show!" Agunimon was baffled.

Fairymon paled. "I didn't think we'd see him of all Digimon."

Even the Tamers and the Duelists were trying to take in the shock of seeing BlackWarGreymon. Takato's mouth nearly dropped. All of them who had seen the 02 series reflected to BlackWarGreymon's rampage up until he sacrificed himself.

"We saw how devastating he can be after watching the show," Rika blatantly reminded Takato.

"Yeah, he literally wrecked the Chosen Children," Takato nodded. "If Pharaohmon was able to bring this guy to life and to his side somehow, I... I hate to say it but I don't like Felinismon and DarkGabumon's chances."

Inumon addressed Anubimon. "Are you certain DarkGabumon can only use that Digicore's power to evolve into ShadowMetalGarurumon for a limited time?"

"Yes, and he must utilize the power and manage his time wisely," the Underworld lord nodded.

Jeri reminded everyone. "And don't forget Felinismon can become a Mega-level now! I have faith in her and Himura!" She turned around watching Felinismon standing with DarkGabumon.

"Heck, if Demon, Piedmon, or even Machinedramon are here, I shouldn't be surprised BlackWarGreymon would be here!" Kazu panicked right away. "BlackWarGreymon's a tough son of a gun!"

Yami Yugi asked the Underworld lord. "Anubimon, didn't you say these monsters were prisoners from the Dark Area?"

"That's correct, Yugi. Their data was previously collected from their world of origin and transferred into the Dark Area. The villains were contained in prisons and all it took was someone with previous access to the Dark Area to free them."

"And Pharaohmon has that access," Takato said. "Great."

"It explains why Piedmon and Demon are here," Kenta said.

"If that's the case, could be possible that the characters from the television exist in another world?" Takato wondered. "What if the Chosen are real?"

"The possibilities are endless," Renamon said.

"But, I don't get why a prideful Digimon like BlackWarGreymon would ever serve a monster like Pharaohmon? Seems way too out of character for him for my liking," Rika observed.

Anubimon added. "Pharaohmon likely used his dark magic to place mind control and suppressed BlackWarGreymon's memories. But, sometimes lost data can become corrupted when entering the Dark Area. In rare instances, some souls suffer memory loss from their previous lives. Those two variables might explain BlackWarGreymon's shocking affiliation with Pharaohmon."

"Whatever the case, those two are in big trouble," Tea said. "That guy from the TV show was bad enough but him being real is scary."

"Tea, I didn't know you watched Digimon Adventure," Tristan teased her.

"Well... Yeah! So what? I thought Taichi was cute!"

Yugi suddenly switched with Yami and openly confessed. "I was a fan of Kari... sometimes had a crush on her."

The Duelists turned to Yugi and chuckled together.

"What? I'm not lying."

"Well, guess I was the only one who missed out. Unless Joey missed out too?"

"To tell ya the truth, Tristan, I had a slight crush on that Mimi girl," Joey said modestly. "She even kind of reminds me of somebody I know in a way." He veered to Mai behind him and tried not to draw attention to himself.

"And you can be just like Davis since you're both share the same goofball qualities!" Mai said, ruffling Joey's hair and grinning evilly.

Yugi switched out with Yami and quickly stopped everyone. "Enough. We have more important matters at hand."

BlackWarGreymon stepped inside the ring. He instinctively eyed both Felinismon and DarkGabumon. WarDevidramon turned to BlackWarGreymon and nodded.

"It's good to know that you are indeed fighting for our cause, BlackWarGreymon."

BlackWarGreymon said nothing.

"Remember, we are to eliminate these two by orders of Lord Pharaohmon. He's been upset with our recent losses and surely can't anger him with another loss."

Again, BlackWarGreymon stayed focused on their opponents.

"Fine, just play your part and leave some of me."

Lillymon announced. "This is getting intense, fight fans! We're just moments away from the beginning of the match's start. However, before we commence with the action, let's bring out our two duelists!"

The first to come walking down was Himura Tsubasa. Inumon visibly hollered for his human partner from the crowd. Jeri, Anubimon, Seadramon, and Witchmon join in their support for Himura. The other Tamers, Digimon, and Duelists joined in and called out his name to encourage him.

"We're with you all the way, Himura!" Inumon cried out. "Win and free Yui!"

"We believe in you!" Takato exclaimed. "Defeat that witch and set Yui free!"

"Please welcome the human friend of Anubimon's faithful warriors! Here's Himura Tsubasa!" Lillymon announced.

"You can do it, Himura!" Jeri cheered him on.

Looking over towards the audience stands, Himura waved to his friends and walked forward with valor. Mixed emotions were running through his mind, which could be a deciding factor in the duel's outcome. He wasn't too sure if he had the confidence to confront Nemesis again, let alone a duel. He doubted the mistress would treat this as a fair and honorable duel.

Himura stepped inside the duel dome and his face became a mask of confidence. Shifting toward the entrance, he saw the raven-haired Nemesis walking down with a duel Disk attached to her left arm. The Digimon crowds were simply in stunned to notice how attractive this woman appeared. Little do they realize that this beautiful creature has the heart of a devil and no remorse for even the tiniest living creature.

"My... what a sight," Lillymon gasped. "Yet, I cannot show any support for someone who aligns herself with Pharaohmon. In any case, give it up for Nemesis!" She noticed Nemesis giving her a cold, menacing glare that made her recoil with fear.

Nemesis flipped her hair to the side and turned away from Lillymon. The flower girl squeaked and hid under her desk position.

Nemesis slowly sauntered toward the duel dome and entered to find Himura intently glaring her down.

"Now, we can get the show underway!" Etemon announced. "We'll transport these two-!"

However, Nemesis abruptly cut the monkey off. "Sorry, but change of plans. Lord Pharaohmon has suggested the perfect place for us to settle this duel!"

"What are you up to?!" Himura demanded. "Set my sister free, you conniving witch!"

"Haven't you forgotten, idiot? She's inside of me and slowly I'm sapping away her life force little by little," Nemesis chortled evilly. "I depend on her in order to sustain my own life. However, once I defeat you, I'll take your body and feed off your soul, too. Then, both of you will become expendable and cease to exist!"

Himura tightened his right hand into a fist and defiantly yelled. "No! I'm through with you, Nemesis! Your demented and twisted games have gone far enough! If you happen to harm a hair on her, I won't hesitate to kill you with my bare hands!"

"Idle threats from such a naïve boy. You're nothing without the mongrel here to protect your ass."

Before Himura charged to attack her, a black mist expelled from Nemesis' hair as the darkness engulfed them both. Himura cried out fearfully as he struggled in the sea of darkness. Nemesis' devilish laughter filled the duel dome while the darkness prepared to relocate them to their new duel location.

"Let's take this to a place you're very familiar with... the Digital Underworld. If I recall, I heard you had a painful experience there... losing a dear friend if I'm not mistaken."

Those taunting words alone were enough to make Himura's blood boil. As the dark fog grew thicker, the duelists were immediately transported out of the dome. The smoke dispersed and they were both gone.

"Um... we're having technical difficulties!" Etemon yelled. "This ain't supposed to happen with the dome's simulation program, right?"

Lillymon replied, oblivious to this fact as well. "I... I can't say... but our two competitors have been engulfed by some dark fog... and now they're gone...?! Fight fans, I can assure you this! We're not experiencing technical difficulties! We will try locating our duelists!"

While the group became worried for Himura, Anubimon already had an idea where Nemesis relocated herself and Himura.

"Nemesis has likely taken them to the Underworld," Anubimon assumed. "Pharaohmon probably suggested this."

Yami Yugi gritted his teeth. "And it appears she's setting them up for a Shadow Game! This is the worst kind of duel Himura will face."

Inumon vividly cursed. "Damn! I didn't even take into account that she could access it!"

"Remember, Nemesis was born from Pharaohmon's own dark magic. She's also inherited his dark power," the Underworld lord warned them.

"No, it can't be...!" Rika exclaimed.

Jeri clasped her hands together. _No, Himura... please... stay strong! No matter how far apart we are, we're still behind you!_

"Ok, while we look for our duelists, Etemon go check with the committee!" Lillymon called out to her monkey colleague.

"Got it, babe! In the meantime, Lillymon will serve as referee while I'm out! Now, let this match officially begin!" Etemon stormed off toward the nearest stairs and headed up to meet with the event committee.

After the bell sounded, Felinismon and DarkGabumon stood firmly with the odds heavily stacked against them. WarDevidramon levitated over the ring and encircled his would be prey while BlackWarGreymon stood poised to attack.

"Not looking good for our side," Felinismon growled, taking a battle stance. _Anytime would be good, Jeri._

DarkGabumon frantically looked around the ring. "And that witch just took Himura with him to who knows where!"

"My cat's ears told me they went to the Underworld," Felinismon replied.

"The same place where that girl, Kotori, died?"

"That's right. Nemesis is just being a bitch adding insult to injury."

DarkGabumon sighed deeply. "I hope he wins... for our sake... and for Yui's freedom."

Seadramon quickly addressed the Underworld lord. "Lord Anubimon, if they were sent to the Underworld, or worse the Dark Area, shouldn't you go?!"

"I will not interfere."

"But, why?! Himura's in trouble!" Takato spat out. "There's no telling what lengths she'll go to finish Himura!"

Inumon nodded. "Please, Lord Anubimon!"

"Takato, Inumon, everyone, we must put our faith in Himura. If there's anyone here with a lot to lose, it's him," Yami Yugi spoke out, serving as the voice of reason. "Himura knows he's taking a gamble and he's entrusting his own faith in saving his sister."

_I hope you're right about that, Yugi...for Himura's sake and Yui's as well. _Inumon thought, gritting his teeth hard.

xxxxx

_**Infirmary Room #3/5:13 PM**_

While Wolfmon stayed by his bedside, Loweemon still recovered from his earlier battle with Piedmon.

Henry, Jaarin, Suzie, and Lopmon just finished watching the turn of events on the television. They, too, grew worried for Himura.

"Henwy! Where did Himura go?!"

"I was afraid of this!" Henry pushed his chair aside. "Pharaohmon's played his hand in Himura's duel. He knows there's a dark history involving Himura. With Himura still carrying a lot of insecurities, he's taking full advantage of the situation and sending Nemesis to finish him off. That monster... and to make matters worse... Himura is being forced to fight his own sister. This isn't fair!" He conveyed his utter contempt for Pharaohmon's actions.

Sitting up from her rest bed, Jaarin, too, addressed her discontent. "No doubt Pharaohmon set this up and probably forced the committee to accept these conditions."

"Yeah, he's setting up Felinismon and DarkGabumon to die here."

"But, this isn't the time to lose hope in your friends, Henry," the teen calmed her overly stressed brother. "You guys are Tamers not quitters. I don't want to see you beating yourself up over this. You panicked when it turned out that I was Ranamon."

"I was worried about you, Jaarin. I didn't think you would handle being a Digimon."

"I've grown accustomed to it. Sure, it hurts, but I continue to fight on. I have to do it if I want to get stronger as a Legendary Warrior. Henry, never lose hope in those you believe. Himura is no different. Yes, he's entering a very dangerous no-win situation, but he knows this an issue he must resolve on his own."

"..."

"Don't worry so much for others. Each of us can resolve our own issues. If you wish, you can go and rejoin your friends to support Himura. You and Suzie can leave me here to rest."

"No, I just can't do that. I'll stay here until you get better. Besides, there's no telling if some sick-minded Digimon decides to barge in here unannounced. Plus, you're in no condition to defend yourself until you heal."

"Don't worry about me, Henry."

"Don't worry, Henwy. Me and Lopmon can stay here to protect big sister."

Jaarin took Henry's hand. "And look on the other side of the room, Wolfmon is here, too. I'll be fine. Go where you think you should be."

"I..."

Jaarin gave her brother an encouraging nod and watched him leave the room.

"You get better, sis. I'll be back."

With that, Henry shuts the door behind him to leave Jaarin in her rest bed with Suzie and Lopmon to watch her. He ran past Wolfmon, who watched him close the door behind him.

On his way toward the arena, Jaarin's encouraging words flooded Henry's mind.

_Jaarin's right. I have to be there with my friends. We have to show our support for Himura! Please, hang in there, Himura! Where ever you are! We're all with you in this thing together!_

xxxxx

_**Arena Halls/5:15 PM**_

Hiei and Kurama paced through the halls scouring for peculiar activity possibly linked to Pharaohmon. While their search may have come up short, they instinctively became aware they were being followed. In fact, those two individuals didn't hesitate to step out from where they hid and confronted the demons. Kurama already picked up on their scent.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Unreleased OST – **_**Meikai**_** (Full Version))**

"Yo," Sailor Uranus addressed them both. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you knew we were tailing behind you. Demons barging into our world are becoming the rage these days."

Sailor Neptune narrowed her glare at the two. "And we know you were recently working close with our fellow Senshi.

"The same ones you let have their powers taken by Pharaohmon," Uranus openly accused them. "They forged an alliance with them while we've been away. And instead of making watching their backs, where the hell were you and your friends?"

Kurama turned facing them as his gaze matched Neptune's. "We're aware of what happened. Allow me to clarify any misconceptions. We weren't there to prevent what unfortunately occurred due to another battle myself and my colleagues were deeply involved in. We would never intentionally allow any harm to come to any of our allies. Furthermore, I'd like to ask where were you during the whole ordeal?"

Hiei scoffed. "Don't bother with these two, Kurama. Wherever they were, I'm sure it was more _important _than helping their own."

"What was that?" Uranus scowled, glancing over to Hiei. The demon swordsman's snide remark burned the woman. "If you two weren't attempting to harm our friends, I'd so easily kill you demons."

Readily drawing out his sword, Hiei smirked coolly. "You want a go at me?"

"Not here, Hiei," Kurama stopped him.

Neptune persuaded Uranus. "Let's not draw attention to ourselves, Uranus."

"You're right. You two just keep out of our sight if you know what's good for you," Uranus warned them. "But, if I find out you're lying and you try harming my friends, so help me..."

"And before you draw any other conclusions, we have no affiliation with Pharaohmon," the red-haired fox blatantly informed them. "We're on the same page as far as Pharaohmon goes. Moreover, do you remember the human who participated in the match earlier?"

"Yes, what about him?" inquired Uranus.

"You would have noticed that same human fighting Demon and Machinedramon is the lead Spirit Detective we're aligned with. He sends his regards to our new Senshi allies and wishes they replenish their powers so they may help us stop Pharaohmon."

Uranus and Neptune exchanged quick glances before looking back to Kurama and Hiei.

"Don't bother, Kurama. I doubt these two fools will believe us anyway," the dark-clad demon gave the Senshi duo the cold shoulder. "You two want to make something of it? I'm not about to back away from a challenge."

"No, I believe your red-haired friend elaborated enough," the turquoise-haired woman affirmed.

"Just don't accuse us of being affiliated with Pharaohmon again," Hiei turned away and headed down the hall.

"You'll have to excuse, Hiei," Kurama coolly smiled as he turned around and followed behind his friend. "As long as we know that we're all against Pharaohmon, there shouldn't be anymore future conflict."

Without giving the Outer Senshi any eye contact, Kurama followed Hiei as they scoured the halls. Uranus tried to call out to them, but Neptune stopped her again.

**(End theme)**

"Leave them, Uranus."

"I know, but..."

"We should be more concerned with our match whenever our time comes."

The sandy-haired Senshi finally conceded. "You're right. But, it astounds me."

"What?"

"That Rei, Makoto, and Minako would affiliate with guys like them. I mean, I never expected Rei of all people in a million years would ever agree to work with demons. It's like we've stepped into some bizarro world."

Neptune reassured her. "What can we do now? We should've been there when the girls needed us while Usagi and Ami are away. We were lucky Setsuna contacted us when she did."

"All right, but we're only working together because Pharaohmon is our common enemy."

"Who knows? The Spirit Detectives just might be the assets we need now and in the future."

"Oh, speaking of Pharaohmon, I hope that kid saves that sister of his. He's facing that Nemesis woman," Uranus said. "C'mon, let's see if they've been able to televise their match."

"Don't want to follow those two anymore?"

"Let's leave them be for now."

"Fair enough," conceded Uranus, who followed Neptune to the opposite direction the demons took.

xxxxx

Hiei and Kurama continued their walk through the arena halls. Along the way, they stopped by to see the mysterious hooded figure who has been monitoring them. They held their ground and noted a sly smirk on the mysterious figure's feminine features.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Unreleased Track: EP26 S1 Spirit Detective Saga**_**)**

"That was smooth of you to talk them out of a fight," she spoke up, lowering her tone. "How are you enjoying the tournament?"

Kurama sensed no ill intention from the individual and answered. "It's been quite the show."

"Congratulations on your victory over Brimstone. Not many live to tell their encounters with that monster."

Kurama said nothing in response. The figure veered over to Hiei with keen interest. She walked over eyeing him close and chortled albeit playfully.

"Will you be competing, short one?"

Irked, Hiei shot her an intimidating glare that barely fazed her.

"I take your threatening gesture as a yes then."

"My friend will take part in an exhibition bout whenever that may turn up."

The woman nodded. "I see. Then, I look forward to seeing you in action soon, short man." She walked by Hiei giggling. "Oh, and nice sword." She walked off leaving the demon swordsman rather befuddled.

"Who was that?"

"Who knows, but we should go meet with Yusuke and the others."

Hiei watched the mysterious woman walk off. "Fine, let's go back." He and Kurama headed down the hall to reconvene with Yusuke and company.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Somewhere on the opposite side of the arena, Digimon, mostly males, backed away fearfully as a group of four had just arrived at the arena. Gathered together in a group were four females speaking amongst each other. One of these ladies stood out amongst the four. She stood proudly and fully garbed in blue Greek-like armor with yellow trimming around the sides and edges. was wearing blue Greek-armor with yellow streaks around the edges. Underneath the armor she resembled a beautiful youthful woman, a sight to behold for those around her. Her other notable features were her sapphire eyes, the light brunette hair hanging over her back, and a snow owl skin pelt doubling as a headdress. A pair of majestic white wings, giving her a bit of an angelic look, folded behind her back. Despite appearing fully human, she was still a classified Digimon.

The other three ladies were a Mermaimon, a D'Arcmon, and a tiny cat identified as Jaguarmon sitting on D'Arcmon's right shoulder.

"Lady Athenamon," another one of the females addressed her like royalty. "Are you sure it was wise to sign yourself up to fight Omegamon?"

"Of course, Mermaimon, nothing will keep me from engaging that fool," Athenamon replied in a strong but refined manner. "Are you suggesting I back out?"

"Of course not, my lady."

"We support you all the way, Lady Athenamon!" Jaguarmon encouraged her.

"Good, let's scour this arena. Pharaohmon is here and I will make him pay for what he's done to my Amazon family."

Athenamon and her three Amazon sisters began scouring around the halls. Athenamon, the queen of the Digi-Amazons, and her people hail from a respected but feared community of female Digimon who have recently reestablished themselves as a force to be reckoned with. Athenamon was determined to find the same Royal Knight that apparently saved her life before.

xxxxx

_**Underworld/Unknown Sector/5:20 PM**_

Bleak, gloomy, and archaic were attributes many would describe the environment of the Digital Underworld. This dimension has long existed since the beginning of ancient digital times. This is the exact dimension where the souls of slain evil Digimon, Nightmare Soldiers, or those with questionable histories are sent if they don't meet Paradise's qualifications. It is equivalent to the world of Hades of Greek Myth. This is the realm where Anubimon ruled with an iron fist. And here is where the Dark Area, the prison of evil and dark denizens are contained.

The two duelists, Himura and Nemesis, surveyed their new surroundings. Himura's face paled as he recognized the location. Heart wrenching memories were returning to Himura, especially one of Basiliskmon murdering Kotori.

The two duelists have now arrived at the exact location where the unthinkable occurred years ago. Himura's face paled as he looked across to remember that this was the spot where Basiliskmon murdered Kotori.

_She... she really did bring me back to this place!_

"Doesn't it feel nostalgic, Himura?"

"You can read minds now?" The boy growled.

"A trait I picked up from Lord Pharaohmon. What do you think? I've brought you back to the place where your precious Kotori died."

"You just have to reopen old wounds, Nemesis. Let us just get this damn duel over with. When I defeat you, I'll free Yui and make sure Anubimon sentences you with a divine punishment."

Nemesis chortled evilly. "You can try and beat me, you arrogant punk."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Floramon came falling out as she landed facefirst on the ground. The committee did quick work locating Nemesis and Himura's duel location whilst giving Etemon the exact coordinates of the Underworld sector. Floramon, being the duel official, was sent to the duel location via the duel dome.

"Wow, I have to watch that last step. Ow... I can't believe those guys had to send me to this place," Floramon whined as she stood. "Ugh, there's not even moisture here for poor little me!" She shuddered looking around. "Well, fight fans, I'm here in the Underworld. I hope you can all hear and see me now." She caught the two duelists squaring off. "There y'all are!"

"Need some help there, pretty lady?"

Floramon caught the gentle voice trailing from behind and turned to find a three-headed black canine creature with sharp claws. At first glance, he looked menacing and caused Floramon to recoil.

"Don't worry. I come at peace!" The three-headed canine put up a peace sign.

Floramon whined. "Oh, you nearly made me jump out of my skin there!"

"The name's Cerberumon. Maybe I can provide the camera work for the broadcast?"

"You qualified?"

"According to the Cerberumon leader, I am..."

"You might want to accept his help," another voice calls out.

The Cerberumon and Floramon turned to find a larger Cerberumon glaring down upon them. Himura noticed the two Cerberumon and called to them.

"Cerberumon, over here! It's me, Himura!"

"Wha... Himura! It's really him!" The smaller Cerberumon called back to him. "How's Inumon doing?"

"The same usual pervert, but he's going well!"

"We heard he qualified to the next round. Congratulations to him!"

The larger Cerberumon noticed Himura and Nemesis. "You're involved in a duel with this lady?"

"This 'lady' has trapped my sister from within and I have to do what I can to rescue her! Now, if you don't mind, I have to finish this once and for all."

"Some interesting friends you've got there, Himura. It's a shame they will watch you die just like Kotori!" Nemesis boasted.

"Ok! That's going too far! Why I oughta!" the Cerberumon growled.

Before the young canine charged to attack Nemesis, the big leader smacked him across the face and picked him off the ground.

"Don't be an idiot. We're here to cheer for Himura. Oh, and miss?"

"Yes? My name is Floramon."

"Please do referee this match with care. Himura is our dearest friend."

"I'll do what I can, but provide that you boys protect me from any dark Digimon that decide to creep up on little me?"

"Sure, anything," the younger Cerberumon nodded as more Cerberumon arrived with a camera and equipment to film the duel.

Himura focused back on Nemesis and activated his duel disk.

"This is it, Nemesis. It's only a matter of time until my sister is free."

"Hah, you'll be joining Yui soon," Nemesis smirked cruelly as she activated her duel disk. "This will be your last stand!"

Both duelists set their life points to 8000 each and began.

With that said, Himura places his deck into his deck holder and sets his life points to 8000. Nemesis followed in suite and activated her life points to 8000.

Floramon announced. "The duel between Himura and Nemesis is set!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST –**_** Seal of Orichalcos theme extended**_**)**

Himura and Nemesis declared. "DUEL!"

_**Himura/8000 LP**_

_**Nemesis/8000 LP**_

"Before we start, why don't we make this a shadow game? Like you've just seen Bakura, our monsters and attacks will be life-like. Which means every hit we take will really inflict damage. So, expect our duel to be quite messy."

With a snap of her fingers, the mistress forged a dark and thick cloud that surrounded them both. Himura recalled seeing a familiar dark fog that covered Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi during the first duel match of the tournament.

Just then, Himura's eyes widened when he saw a cross-like object materialize next to Nemesis. He narrowed his eyes to get a better glimpse of what was on the cross. He gasped upon his discovery. He saw a child crucified on the cross. It was Yui, who was now a pawn in Nemesis' Shadow Game.

"YUI!"

"I've just decided to raise the stakes in our shadow game."

"You sick..."

"I'm not finished. As you can see, Yui is a spectator. She will bear witness the winner of this duel and will despair when she realizes that you've let her down."

"Shut up!" Himura snapped.

"Here's the little twist I've added to our game. For every attack I inflict on you, your life points decrease. But, it comes with a price. With each life point lost, your dear sister loses a portion of her body to the shadows."

"I'll just have to watch my life points then."

Nemesis added. "Ah, but that's not all. There's another twist to our game. If you inflict damage to my life points, your sister will still lose a portion of her body! It's a no-win situation for you, Himura! Win or lose, your sister will eventually cease to exist! So, what do you think of that, sweets?"

Nemesis removed her ninja mask and dropped it on the floor. Himura showed no intimidation and picked five cards out of his deck.

"I'm doing Yui a favor by sending her soul and body to the dark abyss! She'll never become a nuisance to anybody ever again. I'm doing you a favor, Himura, but you've spat it in my face! Now you shall pay with your life!"

"Just make your damn move!"

"If you insist," the woman snickered, initiating her first move. "I play _**Prohibition**_!" Nemesis looked over to the crucified child and smirked cruelly. "Yes! Since Yui's a part of me, I have full grasp of her memories. There's one card in particular that she favors that I know you intend to play. Sorry you deluded fool, but _**Guardian Eatos **_is the card I'm prohibiting from play!"

_Oh no! _Himura gasped in thought.

"I know all about that card. I just trumped your trump card, boy."

Himura cursed. "Damn it!"

"I finish my turn putting a facedown card in defense mode and end my turn. All right, Himura, make your pathetic move count. Because if you put all your hopes in that one card, you better think again."

"For my first move, I activate _**Guardian's Treasure**_!" He quickly discarded his five cards in his hand and added two new ones. "With this in play, I can draw two new cards instead of one. And one of the cards I've drawn... I use _**Dark Hole!**_Your facedown card is gone!"

A massive abyss hole materialized to absorb the facedown card. Nemesis simply shrugged like nothing happened.

"Like it matters. Apparently your turn is over, so my turn," Nemesis added a card to her hand and placed it facedown.

Himura assumed this was either a trap or a monster laying in wait.

"With a card facedown, I'll bring forth my first monster on the field!" Nemesis declared putting down her next card. "Come forth, _**Hayabusa Knight**_!"

A humanoid hawk decorated in silver armor appeared next to Nemesis ready for battle.

_**Hayabusa Knight**_

_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1000 DEF/700**_

"Hayabusa Knight, attack his life points directly!"

With that, the Hayabusa charged at Himura and punched him hard in the face. But, this time the boy really felt the pain. Thanks to the shadow magic in play, the monster was no longer a hologram and truly came to life. Himura saw the bruise on his left cheek.

_She really means it! I better be careful now!_

_**Himura/7000 LP (8000-1000)**_

"How did you like that, little Himura? I'll bet you would want to kill me for that. I honestly enjoy seeing you writhe in pain... it kinda turns me on," Nemesis smirked darkly. "You know what? I'm still not satisfied. Hayabusa Knight, attack him directly again!"

"You wouldn't...!" Before Himura could finish, Hayabusa ran up and kicked Himura's ribs. The force of the blow caused Himura to double over in pain.

_**Himura/6000 LP (7000-1000)**_

"I neglected to tell you. Hayabusa Knight can attack twice in one turn, but I wanted to draw out the suspense for my own pleasure."

Himura struggled to stand while favoring his ribs. It became clear Nemesis wanted more than a victory.

"Oh, how can I forget? Take a good look at Yui. It's the last you'll see her whole," Nemesis pointed him to the child hanging next to her. "Since I attacked you twice, Yui loses portions of her body."

Himura was horrified when he saw Yui's feet fading away into the shadows. Now at Nemesis' mercy, the boy toughed out through the pain and shot a defiant glare at the evil woman.

"Not screaming in agony? I'll correct that," Nemesis scoffed irritably. "Next, I activate this card! _**Messenger of Peace**_! Using this card, I must pay 100 of my own life points during each of my turns. If I cannot pay, then this card is destroyed. No monsters with an attack power of 1500 or more can attack. I end my turn."

Struggling to suppress the pain, Himura used his turn to take another card. He then put down one card on the field.

"I summon the _**Mystic Horseman**_ in attack mode!"

A mythical creature, armed with an ax, resembling a centaur materialized next to Himura.

_**Mystic Horseman**_

_**EARTH/Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1300 DEF/1550**_

"This is for attacking me! Mystic Horseman, take down her Hayabusa Knight!"

The Mythic Horseman charged over to Nemesis' field and slashed the hawk warrior in half. Nemesis grimaced a bit as her she witnessed a 300 life point loss.

_**Nemesis/7700 LP (8000-300)**_

"How do you like that?!"

"Fine with me. I'm already ahead of you by life points," Nemesis took out a card from her deck. The second she glimpsed over it, a malicious grin adorned her face. "Oh yes, you're going to like this one, but first I pay 100 of my life points due to the effects of Messenger of Peace!"

_**Nemesis/7600 LP (7700-100)**_

"Next, I'll activate a card you just used on me earlier! Dark Hole!"

"Ugh, no...!"

Yep, say farewell to your Mystic Horseman!" She gave Himura a thumbs down as he witnessed an abyss hole sucked up his monster. "Looks like great duelist minds do think alike. After all, we're siblings, aren't we?" She giggled, sticking out a long tongue in a sick and sensual manner much to Himura's disgust.

"You're NOT my sister! Just get on with your turn!"

Nemesis dismissed him. "Temper, temper, brother. But, this should make you feel better. I summon the _**White Magical Hat**_!"

Nemesis summoned a magician with a black tuxedo and a white top hat.

_**White Magical Hat**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1000 DEF/700**_

"Magical White Hat, attack the brat and his life points directly!"

The magician glided over Himura's field and blasted Himura chest first with a magical beam. Himura succumbed to the beam and sank to both knees doubling over. He grasped his chest where he felt immense pain.

_**Himura/5000 LP (6000-1000)**_

_The hell is wrong with me?! I should be faring better than this! _Himura fell into despair. _I trained my hardest for this duel!_

"Too bad you're a crappy duelist, brother," Nemesis scanned his mind. "Let's face it, little sister Yui was always the better duelist."

"I only have one sister! Don't even call her little sister!"

Nemesis smirked coolly. "Hate to change the subject, but my White Magical Hat has an effect. When this monster card inflicts damage to your life points, one card must be discarded randomly from your hand and must be sent to the graveyard. Tough luck for you, brat."

Seething, Himura did his best holding back his anger. He discarded a card from his hand and placed it in his graveyard.

"That ends my turn, but you're only prolonging your demise."

"Now..." He added two cards to his hand thanks to Guardian's Treasure. "On my turn, I'll activate this card!"

Himura drew a card and showed it to Nemesis, which surprised the dark mistress. She frantically looked at her hand to figure out a play to counter it. It was too late for her to react as Himura activated it.

The card drawn by Himura was _**Change of Heart**_.

"I'll use Change of Heart to take control of your White Magical Hat for a whole turn!"

She quietly fumed. "Curse you, boy."

"Next, I'll summon the Tiger Axe to the field!"

With that, the boy summoned an ax-wielding humanoid tiger warrior.

"White Magical Hat, attack that witch's life points directly!"

"Oh, you'll really pay for this..." Nemesis growled as the white-garbed magician floated over and blasted her head-on.

"Have a taste of your medicine, Nemesis!"

After the magician attacked her, Nemesis felt immense pain in her chest and sank to one knee. However, unlike Himura, she seemingly enjoyed the pain inflicted to her body. She turned around and watched more of her right arm fading away.

_**Nemesis/6600 LP (7600-1000)**_

"I hope you realize each time we attack each other's life points... the more we're hurting little Yui!"

Himura watched Yui closely and saw all of her right arm gone. _Damn, she's right! No matter what I do, Yui is vanishing at an alarming rate! But, what if she's bluffing? What if this is all just a mind game to throw me off my game?! _He turned around and snapped. "I'm not through yet, Nemesis! I'm not falling for these tricks! Tiger Axe, attack her life points directly!"

Nemesis braced herself as the tiger warrior slashed her over the chest. She held her ground whilst holding her chest where blood spilled from her wound. She grabbed a handful of her own blood and licked it with sick satisfaction.

However, by doing this, it did more harm than good as more portions of Yui's body evaporated.

_**Nemesis/5300 LP (6600-1300)**_

"There are no tricks involved in this Shadow Game, Himura!" Nemesis exclaimed. "What you see is what you get. Yui suffers after every attack we land on each other."

"Stop... I don't want to hear it!"

"So, are you done?"

"Yes, I end my turn," he said spitefully.

"Good, I'll have my White Magical Hat back now."

The spellcaster immediately returned to Nemesis' side. She stood up despite the wound given to her. She drew a card that forced her to pay up 100 life points due to Messenger of Peace's effects.

_**Nemesis/5200 LP (5300-100)**_

"Next, I'll shift my White Magical Hat to defense mode and place one card facedown in defense mode. That'll do it. You've been spared for now."

"On my turn, I bring my _**Nimble Momonga**_ on the field!"

A flying squirrel flew around Himura and landed on his right shoulder ready for battle.

_**Nimble Momonga**_

_**EARTH/Beast/Effect**_

_**LVL/2 ATK/1000 DEF/100**_

"Next, I'll equip the little guy with _**Beast Fangs**_! This increases both of his attack and defense points by 300!"

_**Nimble Momonga**_

_**ATK/1600 (1300 + 300) DEF/700 (400 + 300)**_

"Tiger Axe, take out her White Magical Hat!"

The tiger warrior jumped forward and slashed the magician in half.

"Awww, it's a shame that monster was in defense. Tough luck."

"Nimble Momonga, take out her facedown card!"

As Nimble flew across, the flying rodent dove down and took out Nemesis' facedown card. The card was revealed as _**A Feint Plan**_.

"Hah, you just activated my trap, you idiot!" Nemesis laughed. "With A Feint Plan activated, you can't attack any facedown monsters during this turn!"

Himura scowled. "Fine, you got me. I end my turn."

"Hook, line, and sinker, Himura," Nemesis smirked as she payed up 100 life points after adding a card to her hand.

_**Nemesis/5100 LP (5200-100)**_

"I'll set a card facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

"On my turn, I'll send my Tiger Axe to attack your facedown card!"

The Tiger Axe charged and skewered the facedown card, revealing a purple-haired, green-nosed clown garbed in a red outfit and a blue cape.

_**Dream Clown**_

_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1200 DEF/900**_

"Nimble, destroy her other facedown card!"

The flying squirrel sprang up into the air as it glided up and dove down headbutting the the facedown card. Upon destroying the card, a small hairy three-eyed critter was unveiled.

_**Sangan**_

_**DARK/Fiend/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1000 DEF/600**_

Nemesis added. "As you should know, that little critter has an effect. When it's sent to the graveyard, I can move one monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck to my hand."

"Why tell me this?"

"To leave you guessing what monster I might draw to destroy you and your monsters," she said whilst shuffling her deck.

"I end my turn there, Nemesis! You better stop keeping me in suspense!"

Nemesis smirked evilly. "At least little Yui's been spared for now, but that won't last long." She giggled evilly, which further agitated the boy. "Oh, whoops, never mind. My Messenger of Peace is still in effect." She payed up 100 more life points.

_**Nemesis/5000 LP (5100-100)**_

A little bit of Yui's left arm vanished.

"Next, I'll activate _**Pot of Greed!**_" She declared. "I add two cards to my hand."

"Greed is fitting for an merciless witch like you."

"Oh, hush now, brother. Next, I activate _**Raigeki!**_ You should know what this does!"

"Damn it!" Himura cursed as Nemesis blew him a kiss.

A powerful mist blew across Himura's field and wiped out all of his monsters.

"Now, I'll summon my second Dream Clown! I'll use him to attack your life points directly!"

The clown ran up and viciously hit a headbutt into Himura's gut. Immense pain rattled through Himura's body as he doubled over. He fell to his knees and spat a mouthful of blood.

_**Himura/3800 LP (5000-1200)**_

More of Yui's body faded away into the shadowy mists.

"Give up yet, brother? I would if you don't wish to continue."

"I...won't... give up," he stubbornly refused to concede whilst standing up and fighting through the pain. "I won't let Yui down!"

Reaching to his deck, he added two new cards to his hand.

"Well, I'll spare you the suffering and end my turn. Let's see you rebound or if you really lost your nerve."

"I'll summon the Dark Zebra in attack mode!"

Weakly placing a card on the field, Himura summoned a unicorn-horned zebra.

_**Dark Zebra**_

_**EARTH/Beast/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/400**_

"Next, I'll place... this card facedown. That ends my turn." He rubbed the tender area where Nemesis' monster attacked him. _This is going too far... how was Yugi able to endure this?! I even feel like my own energy is being sapped from me the longer I stay here._

After putting a card facedown, Nemesis payed up 100 life points for a new card.

_**Nemesis/4900 LP (5000-100)**_

She wore a sadist smile watching Himura cringe in pain. This is exactly what she wanted to see from him. She saw pain, sorrow, and suffering.

"Yes, keep writhing in pain. You look so delightfully helpless in this condition," Nemesis taunted him. "Now, I'll switch Dream Clown in defense mode and this activate my monster's effect."

"What effect?"

"Once I switch Dream Clown from attack to defense mode, I can select and destroy any monster that's currently on your field. Since I can't attack with anything strong enough to defeat it, I'm going to demand for your monster's removal. Be gone, Dark Zebra!"

With that, Dark Zebra dissolved into black mist.

Nemesis unleashed a fresh monster to her field.

"Come forth, _**Giant Soldier of Stone!**_ I place him in attack mode!"

_**Giant Soldier of Stone**_

_**EARTH/Rock**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1300 DEF/2000**_

"Guess what, Nemesis? You've just activated my trap card!"

"What?!"

Himura played his trap card. "_**Trap Hole!**_"

"You bastard..."

"With this card, if you happen to summon a monster to the field with 1000 points or more, that monster is automatically destroyed! Your giant golem is gone!"

Nemesis hissed as her monster was wiped out from the field. "Since you rudely disrupted my turn, allow me to finish! Now, I activate the_** Premature Burial**_! With this, I pay 800 of my life points."

_**Nemesis/4100 LP (4900-800)**_

"Next, Premature Burial allows me to select one monster from the graveyard. The monster I choose is Hayabusa Knight!"

The aforementioned warrior reappeared on the woman's field.

"Hayabusa Knight, inflict damage to Himura's life points directly!"

Hayabusa Knight bumrushed Himura and punched him squarely in the chest. The blow landed a critical blow and made Himura fall back. He spat out blood from his mouth. The more damage inflicted to Himura not only hurt him, but made more of Yui's body vanish.

_**Himura/2800 LP (3800-1000)**_

The Tsubasa boy struggled sitting up as the pain hurt him like hell. He heard Nemesis laughing and taunting his pitiful state. The dark mistress seized advantage of her downed opponent and sent her monster to attack again.

"Make him suffer, Hayabusa! Hahahah!"

Hayabusa Knight jumped Himura and kicked him square in the face. The boy's face contorted as the warrior broke his nose. Himura was knocked back so far he rolled around the ground. A trail of his own blood blotted across the sand like paint. Himura's recoiled in pain as he struggled sitting up on his own.

All of Yui's left arm was gone as was most of her lower body.

_**Himura/1800 LP (2800-1000)**_

"Had enough, Himura? Because I'm not! I won't stop until you and little sister are both gone! You're letting her down, Himura! Look at her!" Nemesis laughed while openly chastising him.

**(End theme)**

With Nemesis's full attention on Yui's crucified state, Himura lifted his head and looked up to his sister. He saw that most of her body has already been absorbed by the darkness. Himura was driven by renewed determination, which gave him the strength to pick himself up. Seemingly trying to fight off the pain, Himura shot another defiant look at the evil woman.

He silently fumed when Nemesis caressed Yui's face. This set a spark within Himura as this was more than Himura could stand to take. Nemesis eyed the blood on his face as it started turning her on.

"You refuse to stay down, you little roach," Nemesis chuckled while rubbing her left nipple. "Oh god... yes... the desire to kill you is making me hot. And it will make her hotter when I send little sister to oblivion with you! Then, you two can become reacquainted with our parents!"

Those comments struck a final nerve within Himura. He gripped the cards on his duel disk and tried his hardest to resist the internal pain.

"I have one card that can help me regain my Guardian Eatos... Nemesis... you don't know me or Yui like you think you do!"

"Oh? Now I'm curious."

"Yui, hang in there. You'll be free in no time."

"Just give it your best shot, brother. You're both finished."

Thanks to the Cerberumon elder's camera, the Cerberumon and Floramon were able to get a near perfect view of the ongoing shadow duel.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/5:35 PM**_

The audiences were coming alive again for the battle royal. The intensity escalated after Felinismon and DarkGabumon were backed to a corner against insurmountable odds. DarkGabumon used the Digicore power bestowed to him by Anubimon, allowing him to digivolve into ShadowMetalGarurumon albeit temporarily.

In response to their dire situation, Felinismon evolved into her Mega form: Angedramon. She became a tall female half-dragon humanoid garbed in a pink and white gown trimmed with gold. In her right hand, Angedramon was armed with golden staff with the Crest of Hope. This Mega form granted her a necessary boost to help her fight WarDevidramon and BlackWarGreymon.

Jeri watched excitedly while cheering on Angedramon. The other Tamers and the Duelists were taken aback by Angedramon's performance.

"Sheesh, I never knew Felinismon had it in her!" Kazu exclaimed.

Rika smirked. "Nice, the training did help bring out Felinismon's potential."

"C'mon, Angedramon!" Guilmon and the other Digimon cheered in unison.

"Who knew an Egyptian cat would turn into some angel dragon warrior," Tristan said, completely flabbergasted by Felinismon's Mega form.

Tea added. "Same reason why Gatomon can become Angewomon."

Takato checked his Digivice, which pulled up Angedramon's profile. "Well, one thing's for sure, Angedramon is an Angel Dragon Digimon. Her special attacks include Destruction of Light, Hopeful Light, and Holy Apocalypse; all of these strong enough to eradicate darkness."

"I hope it's enough to turn the tide. ShadowMetalGarurumon's running on limited power borrowing the Digicore energy I lent him," Anubimon stated, viewing the battle royal match with the group. "He won't be able to maintain his Mega form without Yui's Digivice to supplement him. Angedramon is also the least experienced of the Mega-level Digimon from your group, Tamers. Powerful as her light is, she won't be able to take either WarDevidramon and BlackWarGreymon if DarkGabumon loses power."

**(Cue Digimon Tamers Movie 5 OST – **_**Mephismon Fukkatsu**_**)**

As WarDevidramon swiped at Angedramon, the angel warrior flew over him and swung her staff overheard whilst blasting him with a holy beam.

"_**Destruction of Light!**_"

WarDevidramon turned his head and rebounded shooting beams from his four eyes. "_**Atomic Eye!**_" The four beams converged and formed into an immense blast that hit a holy barrier Angedramon forged over herself.

"As impressive as your new form may be, you won't last once I go all out!" WarDevidramon boasted, flapping his wings hard that allowed him to fly up to attack Angedramon. He punched Angedramon's barrier and shattered it, alarming the angelic dragon Digimon.

He swung his tail over and sent Angedramon plunging toward the ring. As Angedramon hit the ring center, she quickly recovered and saw WarDevidramon diving down to blast her with another Atomic Eye.

Meanwhile, ShadowMetalGarurumon tried his hardest evading BlackWarGreymon's claws. One kick from BlackWarGreymon knocked the metallic wolf outside the ring.

Lifting his arms, BlackWarGreymon forged a red energy ball and threw it at the fallen wolf. "_**Terra Destroyer!**_"

ShadowMetalGarurumon sprang up and used his tail like a bat to knock the energy ball through the stadium where it exploded amidst the clouds in the sky.

"That was close..." ShadowMetalGarurumon clenched his teeth, watching BlackWarGreymon floating over him. _I have to make most of this before I lose power. If only Himura could've beaten Nemesis by now, Yui would be here. _He narrowed his eyes viewing Himura's torturous duel with Nemesis.

The Tamers, the Digimon, and the Duelists were on edge watching Angedramon and ShadowMetalGarurumon giving it their all. Jeri's attention was locked on both the ring and the screen displaying the duel.

_No! Not again, not now! First I lost Leomon. I can't lose Felinismon and Himura at the same time! I won't be able to live with myself!_

"C'mon, Himura!" Inumon yelled, punching the guardrail hard. "Hang in there!"

Takato and Rika tended to Jeri, fearing that another mental breakdown. Jeri hadn't fully recovered from her post-traumatic experiences. Takato leaned close and reminded her of the card he gave her.

Before Jeri could say anything, Henry finally arrived to find his friends watching the matches.

"Henry?" Takato saw him coming toward them.

"I came knowing Himura needs our support," Henry said.

"Yug, this is no different from the Shadow Games you've gone through... hell, I still remember when I dueled Marik at Battle City. I almost died," Joey grimaced while watching Himura's duel. "Hope he doesn't end up like I went through."

"I know," Yami Yugi concurred.

"This isn't looking good for those we're supporting," Duke muttered.

As the Legendary Warriors focused on the matches, Omegamon maintained a vehement gaze on WarDevidramon.

_I hate to say this, but I'm not liking those two's chances... but, please prove me wrong and defeat WarDevidramon..._ Omegamon thought, prepping himself in case the outcome turned sour for the Tamers.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Underworld/Unknown Sector/5:40 PM**_

Himura stood but not long before grimacing. He realized with his life points down to 1800, compared to Nemesis' 4100, that he had much to lose.

"Never have I seen such resolve from a boy! He's seemingly trying to ignore excruciating pain!" Floramon announced. "And he's doing all this for his sister! I hope he defeats this witch!"

"C'mon, Himura! The Cerberumon clan are pulling for you, my friend!" the Cerberumon clan leader howled his support along with the clan.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Yami no Game**_**)**

"Well, Himura, it's your move. Let's hurry it up so I can consume the rest of Yui's sweet tasty soul."

"I'll put one card facedown in defense mode and put another facedown. That'll do it," Himura struggled to conceal his pained looked from her.

"Is that all? How boring, but I promise my turn won't be nearly as anti-climatic." Nemesis drew a new card to her hand, costing her 100 points with Messenger of Peace still in play.

_**Nemesis/4000 LP (4100-100)**_

"For my move, I bring forth another Dream Clown!" She summoned a second of her previous clown monster. "Next, I will switch my other Dream Clown into attack mode. Then, I'll send my Hayabusa Knight to attack you directly!"

As Hayabusa bumrushed Himura, the boy rebounded and activated one of his facedown cards. "Your clown just activated my trap card! _**Mirror Force!**_"

Nemesis gasped. "No! My Dream Clown!"

"That's right. Once Hayabusa hits Mirror Force, him and all your monsters are destroyed!"

"No! My monsters!" She yelled as her Hayabusa Knight and two Dream Clowns shatter into black mist. "Damn you, conniving brat! You'll pay for this!"

"We'll see. Got anything else for your turn?"

"No, but I swear I will next time and you will be sorry."

"Good now I can shut you up," Himura growled, growing irritated with Nemesis' constant threats and posturing. "I'll flip over my facedown card to reveal _**Bubonic Vermin!**_"

The facedown card flipped over to reveal a giant hamster.

_**Bubonic Vermin**_

_**EARTH/Beast/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/900 DEF/600**_

"Do you really take me for a fool? Is that all you've got? A hamster?"

"But, this hamster comes with an effect. Once this is summoned, I can summon another to the field," Himura said as he pulled another from his deck and summoned a second one facedown in defense mode.

_There has to be more to this than he's letting on._ Nemesis eyed the face-up and facedown Bubonic Vermins whilst Himura shuffled his entire deck.

"Bubonic Vermin, attack her life points directly!"

The hamster lunged at Nemesis, who tried catching him. The rodent narrowly slipped from her fingers and bit her neck, drawing out blood. She grabbed the hamster and threw it back to Himura.

"You little bastard!" Nemesis hissed at the evil-looking hamster. She clenched her neck.

"Hamtaro's got nothing on this little guy," Himura half-joked.

_**Nemesis/3100 LP (4000-900)**_

"You know that look suits you well. Besides, you seem to like blood."

Nemesis smirked evilly as her sadist side came to surface. She wiped the blood from her neck and licked from her fingers. She continued licking much to Himura's disgust and played her turn.

She payed up 100 life points.

_**Nemesis/3000 LP (3100-100)**_

"Next I'll summon my Crass Clown!"

The mistress summoned an overweight clown standing on a giant ball. "I summon _**Crass Clown**_ in attack mode."

_**Crass Clown**_

_**DARK/Fiend/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1350 DEF/1400**_

"Now attack his Bubonic Vermin!"

The Crass Clown rolled his ball like a steamroller and crushed the first hamster like road kill. The clown manically laughed at the hamster's untimely demise and returned to Nemesis.

"Oooo, squish. Don't you just love the sound of vermin getting crushed? Mmm, bones popping and flesh then crushed. Sounds pleasant to my ears!" Nemesis giggled in a psychotic and cruel manner.

Himura gritted his teeth and watched more of his sister's body fading.

_**Himura/1350 LP (1800-450)**_

Nemesis giggled devilishly. "The more life points we lose, the sooner little sis will be gone. Face it. Nothing you do will save her from oblivion. Draw whatever useless card you have."

He resolved against Nemesis' taunts and drew a card to his hand.

"Not even Guardian Eatos will do you any good. Remember, that card is prohibited from play thanks to Prohibition!"

Himura could not take this anymore and reached over to his card deck.

**(End theme)**

However, the minute Nemesis mentioned Guardian Eatos, Yui began stirring as her eyes slowly opened. She opened her eyes just in time to see her brother engaging Nemesis in a duel.

_Himura... Himura? It's you!_

"C'mon, pathetic little boy! Draw out your pathetic cards!"

Himura ignored Nemesis' taunts and added two cards to his hand. He tried fighting off the pain in his body after the punishing blows he's received from Nemesis' monsters' direct attacks. The second he looked over his hand, a smile curved over his face.

"Oh? Why are you smiling for?"

"This..." He turned the card and showed her. "Have a look."

Displaying his card for all to see, Nemesis couldn't resist laughing.

"Oh, you no longer cease to amuse me. Brother, what did I just say a minute ago?"

"What is she talking about?" Floramon wondered as the Cerberumon wondered the same thing.

Himura noticed his sister starting to stir and awaken. His smile widened as he showed her the specific card he's drawn.

"You've... you've really drawn my favorite card... brother..."

"Huh?!" Nemesis noticed Yui already awakened. "So, you're finally awake, you little bitch? Good, you're about to witness your brother's demise. Then, I can enjoy you fade into nothingness when it's all said and done."

"Himura! Use it!"

Himura glared defiantly at the evil woman. "Prepare yourself, Nemesis! This card will be your demise!"

"Are you retarded or something? Hard of hearing? That's the card I chose to prohibit from play thanks to my Prohibition and it's still in effect!"

"Yui! I'll need your help!"

Yui shut her eyes and clenched her teeth hard. "Himura, don't give up."

"Hah! What can little sis do at this point?! Himura, you're about to lose and soon the Tsubasa legacy will die by my hand!"

He vehemently retorted. "I won't let you, you monster!"

"The more the darkness consumes her body, the portions of her soul go directly to me!"

"Yui, I need your help!" He pleaded towards his crucified sister.

"Get on with your turn! She can't save you now!"

Himura shook his head. "Fine. I'll utilize my turn to activate _**Fissure!**_"

"No, that means...!"

"The face-up attack monster with the lowest attack points is automatically destroyed. Say good bye to your Crass Clown!"

Nemesis witnessed her clown vanish.

"That ends my turn. Make your move!"

"Gladly!" She declared. She only had one card she could play now. _Hmm... this'll hurt more than it'll help._"Since Messenger of Peace is still in play, I'll sacrifice 100 of my life points to keep Messenger of Peace in play!"

_**Nemesis/2900 LP (3000-100)**_

"Now I'll..." Before Nemesis prepared to end her turn, she felt an unknown force restrain her arm. Her arm was seemingly paralyzed. There was an internal struggle going on between her and Yui's strong willed soul. She pivoted her view toward the crucified Yui and noticed her eyes turned white.

_What?! It's that little bitch again! She's resisting me! Since I'm absorbing parts of her soul, we're becoming link! And now that she's awake she's getting a hold of my body! I won't let this stand!_

Despite her internal 'tug-of-war' struggle with Yui, Nemesis slowly placed the card just she had drawn facedown.

"I end my turn there."

Himura watched Nemesis' body seemingly trembling. "Yui, I will end this nightmare!"

"Never! I'll maintain control of this body! I-"

Before long, Nemesis grabbed her face and had a brief seizure before returning her a normal state of mind. Yui gained an upper hand over Nemesis and briefly controlled her actions. Nemesis' face paled as she saw her own hand moving toward her Duel Disk.

"No... NO! STOP!" She screamed. "Let go of me!"

Her hand, controlled by Yui's will, quickly pressed a button on her Duel Disk and as a result activated her facedown card. The revealed card was _**Imperial Order**_.

"Damn it! Not now!" Nemesis cursed, glaring toward Yui.

"Imperial Order?! That means once it is face-up on the field, it negates the effects of all magic cards. As a result, you have to pay up 700 life points during each of your turns!"

The evil woman scowled as she focused back on Himura. "But... that negates my Prohibition and Messenger of Peace!"

Himura looked over to his sister and nodded to her. Knowing he was on the right track, he knew it was only a matter of time before he's reunited with Yui. He saw Nemesis starting to mentally crack at the surface.

"Thanks, Yui. Now, my turn to follow through and beat this witch!"

Yui's lips curved outward into a smile seeing her brother boldly take a stand against Nemesis.

"Hey, Nemesis, don't forget it's still my turn! Next, I'll flip my facedown to bring forth my second Bubonic Vermin!"

After revealing his second Vermin, Nemesis struggled to regain control of her body.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Passionate Duelist**_**)**

"As you know, Bubonic Vermin's effect lets me play another and yes I do have a third one to spare!" He declared as he summoned a facedown card in defense mode. He shuffled his deck after that and maintained eye contact with Nemesis, remaining cautious of her unhinged nature. "Yui, watch this because you're going to love this! Now, I sacrifice both my Bubonic Vermins to summon _**Guardian Eatos**_!"

With that, Nemesis slightly backed off as light beams came out from the card and almost blindsided her. Himura, Yui, and Nemesis witnessed a human-like winged figure materialize inside a column of white light.

The human-like winged figure took shape wearing an outfit almost identical to San from _Princess Mononoke_. Her face had a youthful feature. However, it outfit had more of a Native American motif to it. She wore a feathered necklace in conjunction with a white eagle pelt over her head. Her wings spread outward majestically. She defiantly glared down Nemesis ready to strike her down.

_Damn it! Not her!_ Nemesis scowled.

_**Guardian Eatos**_

_**WIND/Fairy/Effect**_

_**LVL/8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000**_

"For all that you've done to me and Yui, Guardian Eatos will not hesitate to finish you off!"

"Damn you!" She snapped.

Himura declared. "Guardian Eatos, take her down!"

As a staff appeared in her right hand, Guardian Eatos waved it around and gathered mystic power. She then unleashed an immense white beam that hit Nemesis and sent her sailing back. Nemesis howled in excruciating pain and eyed the burnt wound freshly made across her chest. The pain she felt hurt her like hell, but instead of making her laugh she seethed. She stood up coughing blood.

_**Nemesis/400 LP (2900-2500)**_

"You... brat... damn you! I'll pay for inflicting damage to him!" Nemesis shouted. "DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT FOR THIS!" She struggled to stand and saw Himura losing focusing and teetering close to exhaustion.

_I've got to make this fast. The darkness is sucking more energy from me at an alarming rate!_ Himura scrambled to make his next move. "That ends my turn."

"Heh, look at you... you're about to collapse. The shadows are sucking away at your life energy. Guess I won't even need to defeat you after all." She drew a card to her hand and narrowed her eyes toward Guardian Eatos. "So, what if you've got that stupid Guardian Eatos? You're still not going to defeat me!" She eyed Yui, who weakly watched the duel as only her head and shoulders remained. "You're already on the brink of vanishing, little sister. Enjoy it while it lasts!" She shifted her attention back on Himura. "And nice try making me forget the other effect of Imperial Order. During each turn, I either pay 700 of my life points or destroy the card. I didn't exactly choose what I'd do with said card before little sister distracted me and you took advantage of my broken state sending Guardian Eatos to attack me. Well, I choose to destroy Imperial Order. With 400 life points left, I'm not going down without a fight!"

Himura growled as Nemesis discarded her card.

"That means both my Messenger of Peace and Prohibition are back in play. Thus, that prevents your stupid Guardian Eatos from attacking me again!"

Yui gasped. "Oh no! Himura!"

"Heh, but for now I've got nothing to attack you with. But, I will put this card facedown..." Nemesis coughed as she stumbled back a bit. _I've got to focus! I can't... I won't lose to this brat! I've disabled his Guardian Eatos from play! Wait until I spring him with Man-Eater Bug!_

Himura smirked calmly as he picked out a card from his hand. "...Nemesis, it's over for you."

"Huh? What do you mean?! You've got nothing! You can't send Guardian Eatos to attack me!"

"I know that, but I've drawn something that'll save my sister's soul from you!" He boldly said. "I play _**Ectoplasmer!**_"

Nemesis gaped in shock. "What?!"

"Nemesis, you're in a no-win situation no matter what! You're about to take 1250 damage thanks to Ectoplasmer's effect! With only 400 life points left, you know what this means!" He exclaimed as his card summoned a white ghoulish spirit. "I don't want to have to sacrifice Guardian Eatos, but in this case, there's no choice if I want to take you down!"

Guardian Eatos' face contorted as her soul was extracted.

"Farewell, Nemesis! Never torment us again!"

"_**NO! DON'T!**_" She screamed out in bloody murder as Eatos' spirit slammed into Nemesis and weakening her further, severing her link with Yui. As a result, the portions of Yui's soul was taken out as Eatos' spirit returned the soul into Yui's body.

Nemesis weakly fell to both her knees as she griped her burning chest.

Himura dropped a thumbs down. "Nemesis, game over."

_**Nemesis/0 LP (400-1250)**_

Nemesis convulsed hard as she crouched over holding her chest. Yui became fully alive with her soul now reunited with her body.

**(End theme)**

Now mostly a hollow shell, Nemesis was too weak to summon spirit energy. The Shadow Game area started to dissolve as she was also losing control of her domain.

**(Cue Inuyasha OST – **_**Dark Priestess, Tsubaki**_**)**

"No! I won't let either of you go... THIS ISN'T OVER!" She screamed as her face became crazed.

Himura panted hard. "I'm afraid it is, Nemesis. My sister is free from you."

_No! Without Yui, my body will weaken and I'll die! _Nemesis scrambled to her feet and bumrushed toward Himura with her claws ready to pierce his chest. "If I die, then you're coming with me, brother!"

"HIMURA! LOOK OUT!"

A blue stream of light hurtled toward Nemesis and struck her face. Dazed, Nemesis was knocked out of Himura's way. She and Himura saw that the source of the blue spirit light came from Yui, who instinctively unleashed a power she thought she never had. She saved her brother from Nemesis taking out his heart.

Nemesis' face contorted as she faced Yui. "...how... how did you do that?!"

Yui had her index finger pointed like a gun. Himura was bewildered by what his sister just demonstrated.

_Did that just come from Yui?!_ He looked at Yui in shock.

"You little bitch! I don't know how you did that, but you're going to pay for that!" Nemesis advanced on Yui with her claws ready to skewer her.

"YUI!"

_**Boom!**_

A bolt of lightning intercepted Nemesis from Yui. As the shadow dome dissipated, Floramon and the Cerberumon could better see what was going on. Yui and Himura gasped as Anubimon appeared before them. Nemesis defiantly looked up and hissed at the Underworld lord.

**(End theme)**

"Anubimon!" Himura and Yui shouted.

Anubimon acknowledged them. "Good to see you back, Yui. Himura, well done with your victory, but I'll handle this from here."

Yui raced over to Himura as he collapsed and fell to his knees.

"Himura!" She screamed while holding him and noticed the blood stains on his shirt. "She did this?!" She turned around watching Anubimon confront Nemesis.

Nemesis didn't deter when confronted by Anubimon. In Anubimon's eyes, all he saw was a cold-blooded creature that dared to attempt to kill the Tsubasa siblings.

"Nemesis, you've tortured these two poor souls long enough and I will not stand for it anymore!"

"Hah! What is the great Anubimon going to do about it?!"

"In your weakened state, you're in no position to be making threats," Anubimon promptly stated. "As for your punishment, I will seal you up and put you to eternal rest."

"You put me to sleep, how?"

"With this..."

**(Cue Digimon Tamers Movie 5 OST - **_**Gekishin**_**)**

With a snap of his fingers, a large tomb emerged behind Nemesis. She whirled around as her eyes fell on a woman's face embellished with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics across the tomb. Anubimon snapped his finger again making the tomb open up. Inside the tomb were a layer of spikes that made Nemesis pale with fright.

"You don't intend to seal me in this?!" she screamed frightfully.

"On the contrary, that's your new home for all eternity, Nemesis. Consider this as your divine punishment."

After snapping his fingers again, he hit Nemesis with a powerful force that pushed her inside the tomb. Nemesis screamed as Anubimon's power paralyzed her. The tomb closed the seal over her and shut tightly. As the spiked door closed, there were agonizing screams accompanying it, which was enough to send chills down everyone's backs. Anubimon placed his hand on the tomb.

"As Lord of the Underworld, I hereby banish you to the prisons of the Dark Area! You will remain there for eternity under my jurisdiction! Be gone!"

With that, he ignored the woman's agonizing screams as he relocated her to the Dark Area. He looked over his shoulder seeing Yui holding her now unconscious brother.

**(End theme)**

"Anubimon, my brother's not moving!" Yui pleaded. "He's barely even breathing!"

The Underworld lord rushed over and checked over Himura.

"We have to get him back to the arena," he said. He beckoned Floramon to come over.

"Um, you called for me, Lord Anubimon?"

"Yes. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck down here in limbo. Am I right?"

"Of course."

"I'll be relocate us back to the arena," Anubimon stated firmly.

"Himura! Is he going to be ok?!" The Cerberumon clan frantically asked as they worried over Himura.

"We will take care of him and rest assured he will get him back to speed," Anubimon reassured his Underworld subjects. "Continue to look after the Underworld perimeters until I return."

The Cerberumon elder nodded. "Leave it to us and we wish Himura a speedy recovery!"

"Thank you, my friends. Floramon. Let us depart from here."

"Right!"

After Anubimon picked Himura up, Floramon and Yui stood next to the Underworld lord. The Cerberumon clan waved them goodbye. Anubimon used his relocation spell to send them back to the Shadow Tournament.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/5:54 PM**_

As the stress of the duel was slightly weighed off their shoulders, the Tamers, the Digimon, and the Duelists' new concern was for Himura's condition.

"I'm glad Himura won," the gogglehead sighed with relief. "But, I'm really worried about what just happened. Is he going to be ok?"

Jeri added, growing very more worried. "He pushed himself almost to the brink just to save Yui. He collapsed..."

"Anubimon came through for him at least, guys," Henry said.

Just then, the entire group watched a beam of light materialize in front of them. Anubimon reappeared holding an unconscious Himura. Yui and Floramon were also with him. Inumon, Seadramon, Witchmon, and Jeri raced over as they gasped at the sight of Himura covered with battle scars and blood stains.

Witchmon gasped. "Oh no...!"

Seadramon cried out. "Himura!"

Guardromon covered his own eyes. "He looks terrible!"

"That witch really did a number on him!" Kazu exclaimed.

Even Rika couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Oh god. I'm glad you sent that witch away for doing this, Anubimon!"

Henry quickly suggested. "Let's get Himura to the infirmary quick!"

Anubimon looked down to Yui. "You have to stay here, Yui."

"But, why? My brother..." She stopped when Anubimon cut her off.

"DarkGabumon's in his match now. Look behind you, Yui! He needs you now. We'll take care of Himura."

**(Cue Inuyasha OST – **_**Naraku's Treachery**_**)**

Yui turned around as she witnessed ShadowMetalGarurumon getting hit with a Terra Destroyer from BlackWarGreymon. This attack finally did ShadowMetalGarurumon in. Having expended all the power Anubimon gave him, he regressed to DarkGabumon and hit the ring hard.

"DarkGabumon!" Yui screamed out.

"You see now, Yui?" Anubimon said. "You and Jeri's partners right now are in the middle of an important tournament match. They're about to die if they can't rebound soon. DarkGabumon and Felinismon need you two more than ever. Do you understand, Yui? We have much at stake here."

"And don't worry about Himura, Yui!" Inumon said. "He's going to get medical help! I promise he will recover from that punishment Nemesis gave him!"

"Some of us will stay here to get DarkGabumon and Felinismon back in the fight," Tristan said.

Yami Yugi nodded. "Joey, come with me. We're going to see that Himura gets medical help. The rest of you stay behind!"

"Let's get moving then!" Joey said.

Jeri took Yui by the hand and nodded with a gentle albeit reassuring smile.

Yui gripped her D-Ark Digivice and resolved to stay behind. "Make sure Himura gets better." After giving them her blessing, Anubimon and most the group left to take Himura to get medical treatment. _Nemesis is gone! Now I can get back to what I do best... being a Tamer! _"DarkGabumon, hang on! I'm back!" Her resolve was renewed, allowing her to shake off her negative emotions.

"Go for it, girls!" Takato encouraged them, staying behind with Guilmon.

Back in the ring, the match turned bleak for both DarkGabumon and Felinismon. The latter was swiftly knocked out of her Angedramon state after WarDevidramon bombarded her with his Burning Missiles. Felinismon and DarkGabumon were in a state of disarray while their opponents were ready to pick them off.

WarDevidramon cackled over the defeated duo. "Nemesis may have failed my master, but we won't be done in so easily. BlackWarGreymon, it's time we finish the job. Finish them!"

"As you wish..." He responded in a lifeless, drone-like manner. BlackWarGreymon took the air above Felinismon and DarkGabumon. He raised both arms and slowly forged a massive red ball of energy. He saw WarDevidramon signaling him to finish them.

"f he hits them with Terra Destroyer, they're done for!" Kenta panicked fearfully.

"Jeri, the card!" Takato called out to her attention.

Upon hearing his plea, Jeri remembered the card he gave her before. She pulled out from her pocket and looked over it.

**(End theme)**

"What's the deal with that card?" Tea asked.

"Remember it's a rare but powerful card Shibumi gave me before our journey here!" The gogglehead revealed. "He intended for me to use it in case of an extreme situation, but I believe now than ever you should use it, Jeri!"

Gazing over the card, Jeri scanned it.

The name of the card was called _**DigiMorph**_.

She recalled the brief talk with Takato before her duel with Seto Kaiba.

xxxxx

_Flashback/Earlier_

_Takato confronted Jeri before she headed off to duel Kaiba. He handed her the DigiMorph card. Astounded, she took the card._

"_DigiMorph? But, this used for Digimon. I can't use this in a Duel Monsters game."_

"_I know, but I'm beginning to believe someone might have a better use for it than me."_

"_I've heard heard of this card."_

"_That's because Shibumi made it for me to use in the Shadow Tournament. This was to be used in case of a severe emergency, like say a fight with Pharaohmon, but after thinking it over and what does card can do, you'd be better off with it."_

"_What does it do?" Jeri inquired, examining the card._

"_The card lets you briefly change your Digimon's form into that of a Digimon it has absorbed the data of. Say for instance, Guilmon absorbed BlackWarGreymon, I can use this card to turn Guilmon into BlackWarGreymon!"_

"_That's incredible."_

"_Also, I gave it to you because I thought long and hard how much you still miss Leomon."_

_Jeri looked at him almost wanting to cry. _

"_I know. It still hurts, but Impmon does still have Leomon's data in him. The DigiMorph could technically be used to turn Impmon into Leomon. But, whatever you do with the card will be your choice alone, Jeri. But, there's also a catch... whatever choice you make is final. The DigiMorph card is made of unstable data and can only be used once."_

xxxxx

'Once' repeated like a manta in Jeri's mind.

Jeri took what Takato said to heart and ended up in an internal struggle making a choice. She either could see Leomon again or help Felinismon rebound in her match.

"Jeri?" Takato watched her fall into a trance staring at the card.

"Jeri! You better do something fast!" Tristan exclaimed.

Jeri finally made her choice and threw another card to Yui. Yui caught it.

"A Digi-card?" Yui asked, scanning the card.

"Take it, I've got a spare! Our partners don't have strength to digivolve, but we can give them a boost!" Jeri instructed her. "Let's win this for Himura!"

"Right and for our partners!" Yui declared.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Slash!**_**)**

Both girls took out their D-Arks and scanned the cards through them.

_So, you've made your choice, Jeri._ Takato thought watching Jeri use the DigiMorph. _You've gotten over the loss._

_Leomon, I'll never forget our partnership and I will always hold you dear to my heart. But, right now, Felinismon needs me more than ever. I hope you understand. _Jeri focused on the DigiMorph card. "Go first, Yui!"

Yui shouted. "_**Card Slash! Evolution! Activate!**_"

As her D-Ark came to life, an immense white beam shot out and engulfed DarkGabumon. The Rookie felt his power being rejuvenated as he turned around seeing Yui.

"Yui! You're back!" DarkGabumon cried out happily. "Thank you, Himura." He looked up as BlackWarGreymon finished setting up for his Terra Destroyer.

"THROW IT NOW" WarDevidramon chided him. "The weakling is about to evolve again!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a weakling?!" DarkGabumon yelled. _Thank you, Yui!_ "DarkGabumon! _**Mega Shinka! ShadowMetalGarurumon!**_"

"WHOA! WHAT A MIRACLOUS COMEBACK!" Lillymon announced. "WarDevidramon's calculations surely didn't predict this rebound! Now, the Tamers of DarkGabumon and Felinismon have taken action using their D-Ark Digivices! There's no rule against partnered Digimon receiving power-ups from their human partners so as long as they stay away from ringside! And now DarkGabumon has turned back into ShadowMetalGarurumon and aiming right for BlackWarGreymon!"

"MOVE, YOU FOOL!" WarDevidramon warned BlackWarGreymon.

"Don't count me out yet!" ShadowMetalGarurumon howled, launching steadfast toward BlackWarGreymon, who in his current position couldn't move while still holding the Terra Destroyer.

"Take this! _**Cocytus Breath!**_" He blasted BlackWarGreymon's chest. After dazing BlackWarGreymon, he made a quick u-turn around BlackWarGreymon and cut through his torso using his tail. The attack had enough force to split the Mega in half and caused him to explode into an immense cloud of red data.

"DAMN IT!" WarDevidramon snapped.

_Now's my chance!_ Jeri finished scanning her card. "_**Card Slash! DigiMorph! Activate!**_"

Felinismon suddenly felt a jolt as she stood and looked over herself. Her body became covered in a gleaming aura of white light.

"Felinismon, I used a card called DigiMorph! Hurry and absorb BlackWarGreymon's data before WarDevidramon eats it!" Jeri called out to her partner.

Nodding, Felinismon jumped up high. "All right, here goes!" She reached the data cloud while ShadowMetalGarurumon distracted WarDevidramon. She instinctively absorbed the data into her body as the DigiMorph's effect played its part and allowed her to take on the physical form of BlackWarGreymon.

WarDevidramon was bewildered by this sudden turn of events.

Omegamon witnessed this turnabout with keen interest.

"Yes! A brilliant play by the Tamers!" The Royal Knight yelled out.

"Man, you aren't kidding!" Agunimon said.

Blitzmon shouted. "Hah, take that, why don't ya?!"

Fairymon was relieved. "Now, I'm really anxious to see what comes out of this."

"Very likely the end of WarDevidramon," Omegamon stated with renewed confidence.

BlackWarGreymon and ShadowMetalGarurumon nodded to one another.

"Let's end this!" BlackWarGreymon declared.

"_**Jogress Shinka!**_" The dark Megas shouted in unison as the audience witnessed a grand spectacle play out.

Both Shadow MetalGarurumon and BlackWarGreymon turned into arms. A large body formed at the center to create an Omegamon body. The two arms attached to this body to complete their ultimate evolution. A dark column of light bathed over the single entity.

"WOW! No way! They're actually becoming _him_!" Takato cried out exuberantly.

"Great idea, girls!" Kenta said. "Man, Kazu is missing out on this!"

"Pipi!" approved MarineAngemon.

"Oh, am I?" Kazu chimed in as he and Guardromon returned to join them. He shed happy tears and fanboyed out. "This is a moment I'm not going to forget!"

"Go for it, Felinismon and DarkGabumon!" Guardromon cheered them.

However, not everyone was awestruck now. WarDevidramon was horrified as memories of his previous battles with Omegamon played out in his mind. His widened eyes was accompanied by the paranoia setting in.

"No... NO! Not him! ANYBODY BUT HIM!"

The ultimate warrior emerged from the column of dark light and unveiled himself from a silver cloak. It was a black-schemed Omegamon. Besides being entirely black, there was silver trimming around his armor.

The dark knight bellowed for all to hear him. "_**ShadowOmegamon!**_"

"Incredible! Those two managed to form into the legendary Omegamon! However, it's a viral version of him!" Lillymon announced. "Well, since BlackWarGreymon was just destroyed and absorbed by Felinismon, we can technically count that as an elimination. count that as an elimination. ShadowOmegamon now counts as Felinismon and DarkGabumon!"

Bokomon and Neemon were stunned to say the least.

"This is truly a moment to remember, Neemon! We're getting a look at an Omegamon! A dark version of the legendary hero, but nonetheless still an Omegamon!"

"WHEEE! He looks cool!" Neemon laughed.

The dark Royal Knight pivoted around and intently faced WarDevidramon. His urge to terminate WarDevidramon rose. However, WarDevidramon laughed him off.

"_**Hah! If you think your new form will make a difference, then you are mistaken! If the original Omegamon couldn't destroy me, what makes you think you can?!**_"

"Why don't you try us out and find out for yourself?" ShadowOmegamon goaded him.

"You're just like Omegamon! An arrogant fool! Your arrogance will be your own undoing! NOW DIE!" WarDevidramon roared, lifting his claws overhead and smashed them together in a parallel manner. He produced a powerful shockwave in conjunction with energy. "_**Crimson War Claw!**_"

"_**Transcendent Sword!**_" ShadowOmegamon merely unsheathed the Grey sword and cut through the forthcoming attack with ease.

WarDevidramon was flabbergasted. "WHAT?! NO!"

Every spectator in the audience marveled at the awesome power demonstrated by ShadowOmegamon. Omegamon watched this with some satisfaction knowing another responsibility was now being lifted from his shoulders.

"Did you guys see that?! Awesome!" Blitzmon shouted.

Fairymon added. "Who'd thought the Tamers could replicate something as powerful as you, Omegamon!"

The Warrior of Fire concurred. "Yeah, but this is good for all of us. WarDevidramon's about to experience a world of hurt now!"

_Well played, Tamers. Now, let's see if you can finish what even I couldn't accomplish._ The Royal Knight eyed his dark counterpart brandishing his Grey Sword.

Growling frustrated, WarDevidramon hastily unleashed a barrage of missiles toward ShadowOmegamon. "TAKE THESE! _**BURNING MISSILES!**_"

However, Shadow Omegamon didn't hesitate and pointed his ShadowMetalGarurumon cannon forward. "_**Supreme Cannon!**_" He intercepted and blew away the missiles, saving the arena and its spectators from impending annihilation.

"I WON'T FALL TO THE LIKES OF YOU! I WILL NOT FAIL LORD PHARAOHMON!"

"Sorry, but you're services for Pharaohmon have now been terminated."

WarDevidramon seethed with anger and scanned the arena. He quickly pinpointed Jeri, Yui, and their group. He eyed Jeri and Yui specifically as an evil thought crossed his mind. He aimed and prepared to hit them with his Burning Missiles.

"DON'T DO IT, WARDEVIDRAMON!" Lillymon pleaded as she feared the worst of what'll come. "NO! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!"

"YOU TWO ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR US! NOW DIE!" WarDevidramon prepared to fire, but stopped as Omegamon swiftly threw himself in front of Jeri, Yui, and the others.

"Omegamon?! You finally showed up, you coward!"

"Stand down, WarDevidramon! Only a coward resorts to this manner! You know nothing about honor!"

"I DON'T GET A DAMN! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN!"

"How sad for you, WarDevidramon, but know this... I'm not the one who destroys you today. Farewell, WarDevidramon."

With that, WarDevidramon whirled around and saw ShadowOmegamon flying up at him at top speed. He didn't get a chance to attack as ShadowOmegamon cut him off and pierced his sword through WarDevidramon's forehead. WarDevidramon shuddered as his whole body buckled momentarily. Then, ShadowOmegamon shoved his cannon into the beast's mouth and filled his body with plentiful ice. WarDevidramon's body filled up and expanded like a balloon as ice covered him.

"_**Supreme Cannon!**_"

"LORD PHARAOHMON! FORGIVE ME!" WarDevidramon howled as his voice became silenced as ice covered him.

ShadowOmegamon lowered his sword and cannon.

_**Boom!**_

Everyone in the arena witnessed WarDevidramon explode into a massive cloud of data. The data remains of WarDevidramon scattered out of the stadium and into the near dusk sky.

ShadowOmegamon descended to the ring center and let out a relieved sigh. "My job here is done." After giving a nod to Omegamon, ShadowOmegamon's form split back to ShadowMetalGarurumon and Felinismon.

**(End theme)**

Felinismon stopped to hear a familiar voice in her head.

It was BlackWarGreymon.

_'Felinismon, by being absorbed into your body, I can telepathically speak to you. I can't begin to say thank you for freeing me from their control. And well done helping your friend form ShadowOmegamon.'_

_Um, sure, it was nothing really. I didn't think this would happen, but thanks to Jeri and some super ultra rare card... this happened._

_'I believe she called it DigiMorph?'_

_Yeah, that was it. At least, we got the job done as ShadowOmegamon. Though, as awesome was that was, I much prefer my natural Mega form._

_'I understand.'_

_Well, besides, that was a one time deal. _

_'For now, my data will remain within you and I'll be here whenever you need someone to talk to. After all, you and your friend took advantage and defeated me. You've won my respect.'_

Felinismon blushed. _Gee, I don't know whether to feel flattered, but thanks. By the way, are you really the same BlackWarGreymon that once fought against and with the Digi-Destined?_

_'Perhaps I am, but that's for me to know.'_

_Aw, c'mon! I can keep secrets!_

_'I can tell you all my stories in private, young lady. One day, should someone ever take my data out of you and reform my body, my data mixed with yours will give me a better outlook on life.'_

She smirked playfully._ So, you'll be an ally to us one day?_

_'Who knows what the future might bring, but for now we must remain together. Good luck in the next round.'_

_Thank you, BlackWarGreymon! We're gonna be great pals!_

Etemon stepped back in the ring after declaring WarDevidramon's elimination.

"Ladies and gentlemon, here are your winners! Felinismon and ShadowMetalGarurumon!"

"This is what I like to call a turnaround!" Lillymon announced. "These two pulled the biggest rebound I've seen in this tournament and many would declare this an upset by all accounts! Pharaohmon must be fuming having lost three of his competitors. Things are not looking pleasant in the Pharaohmon camp!"

Omegamon turned around facing the Tamers and Duelists' side. He waved to them before gliding back to meet with the Legendary Warriors.

"Thank you!" Takato called out to the Royal Knight.

"Takato, is it really the same one that helped us before?" Guilmon wondered, referencing back to the Mephistomon/Gulfmon crisis over a year ago.

"Who knows? But, I get the feeling we'll see him again soon."

"That was spectacular, Jeri and Yui!" Kenta exclaimed.

Tristan added. "That's what I call a turnaround!"

Jeri and Yui hugged each other following their Digimon's victory. Jeri checked the DigiMorph card again and watched it dissolve into digital dust.

"Looks like it was intended to be used once," Jeri sighed, smiling. "Oh well. I'm ok with that. Thanks, Takato."

"No problem, Jeri."

"And welcome back, Yui," she looked over and addressed the child.

"I'm glad to be back... oh! My brother! I need to see if Himura's ok!" Yui cried out as she raced off toward the hallway leading down to the infirmary.

"Wait, you don't even know which infirmary they're taking him!" Duke called out.

"She can't hear you now," Mai said.

"Let's follow her, guys!" The gogglehead stated.

As they saw their group leave, Felinismon and ShadowMetalGarurumon hastily followed them.

Omegamon reconvened with the Legendary Warriors. Agunimon, Fairymon, and Blitzmon stood waiting for him.

"Good timing saving them, Omegamon," Blitzmon said.

"If I hadn't stopped WarDevidramon, who knows the amount of damage he would've caused during a rampage," Omegamon replied. "I was glad to intercept him when I did."

"Heh, I can't imagine how ticked Pharaohmon must be now," Agunimon grinned. "He loses Nemesis and that little girl Yui gets saved. Now WarDevidramon and BlackWarGreymon both bite the dust; and BlackWarGreymon just got absorbed leading to ShadowOmegamon coming into being!"

Fairymon added. "That Himura guy went to great lengths just to bring that sister of his back. He looked to be in terrible condition. I hope he'll be ok."

"Heh, as for Pharaohmon, he's probably throwing a fit right about now," snickered the Warrior of Thunder.

"At least, the side of good is in the lead over Pharaohmon's army," Omegamon said. _Also have to give credit to you for saving that boy the way you did, Anubimon._

xxxxx

_**Pharaohmon's Sky Box/6:17 PM**_

"_**ANUBIMON!**_"

After witnessing the downfall of his soldiers, Pharaohmon punched his chair into pieces. He let out a dark aura that vaporized the other furniture and accessories in his sky box. He let out a blood-curdling roar enough to terrifying the bravest of men. Losing WarDevidramon, Nemesis, and BlackWarGreymon subsequently was enough to invoke his inner most rage.

Pharaohmon bellowed. "ANUBIMON, YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE SEALING MY NEMESIS! MY MISTRESS!" He let out another blood-curdling roar and released a shockwave that shattered the door to his quarters. He breathed heavily and slowly regained his composure while the dark aura bathing him subsided in conjunction to his mood. "Anubimon, you and your new friends have just motivated me even further. Now Anubimon... once our match comes up, your death is all but _guaranteed_." He muttered darkly, clenching his fist, which became bathed in dark purple light.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/6:20 PM**_

The Tamers, the Digimon, and the Duelists amassed outside a different but more secured infirmary room. Himura was reported to be put in extensive care.

Waiting for results, the Tamers and company gathered near the door worried for Himura. However, more concerned were Jeri and Yui as they arrived with Takato, Guilmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and the other Duelists Yui felt solely responsible for what happened to Himura in the duel with Nemesis.

"Yugi? Have the doctors said anything yet?" Takato asked him.

"It doesn't look good. They're already transferring him behind closed doors," Yami Yugi sighed. "We're not even allowed to see him yet. I'm sure we'll know his condition by the end of the tournament today."

"Not even Yui can go in and see him?" Jeri asked.

"Nobody and that's their final word."

"Damn! This sucks!" Rika cursed. "It's bad enough we can't see Himura, but now that maniac Pharaohmon still has a match to compete in!"

"Anubimon, are you certain it's wise to still participate in a match with that monster?" Renamon asked with concern. "Since you sealed Nemesis, he will want to take out his frustrations out on you."

"Please, reconsider, Lord Anubimon!" Seadramon pleaded.

"We're already starting to get worried," Inumon attempted to talk the Underworld lord out of the match.

Anubimon nodded dismissively. "No, this is a match I must take part in. There is something important I have to remind that fool. I appreciate everyone's concern but there's nothing that will change my mind."

"C'mon! Listen to yourself!" Joey exclaimed. "We've seen how unstoppable that guy is!"

"I have to agree with Joey on this one, Anubimon," Tristan added.

"Maybe you can let someone else take your place," Kazu suggested.

"Allow me to take the honor!" Guardromon boldly declared.

"No offense, but you'd get crushed out there," Kenta muttered.

"Pi! Pi!" squeaked Marine Angemon.

Nodding his head, Anubimon stepped out of the infirmary room with a blank stare.

"Once again, I appreciate everyone's concern, but even you children cannot talk me out of this. Pharaohmon and I have been in collision long before you children were even born or became aware of the existence of Digimon in the first place. This is my battle, my friends."

"Lord Anubimon, is there something you're not telling us?" Seadramon asked.

"Something tells me he's not going to explain," Witchmon muttered.

"Whatever it may be, I'm sure we'll know eventually," Felinismon said.

"By the way, where did Henry go?" Jeri asked.

Yami Yugi answered. "He went to see his sisters and Terriermon."

"Still can't believe Henry's older sister is one of the Legendary Warriors," Takato said.

Guilmon nodded. "Yeah, that was a surprise!"

Rika pulled out her deck and scanned it.

"Rika, you might be next to duel," Renamon approached her Tamer.

"Yeah, only two tournament matches until the next round," the redhead said. "You guys going to be there to support me?"

"You know we will!" The goggleheaded boy said exuberantly. "Speaking of which, where the heck have Ryo and Cyberdramon been?"

"Probably getting focused for his match with Rika," Kenta said. "This should be good."

Kazu playfully chuckled. "Ready to avenge that loss to him, Rika?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed irritably. "What do you think? I'm gonna mop the floor with him!"

"Guess we'll know soon enough," Takato said.

"_**Attention everyone! This is your hostess with the mostess speaking! First, we'd like to wish Himura Tsubasa a speedy recovery and hope he can make it for the next round tomorrow. After that marvelous show by ShadowOmegamon, we have to keep the momentum of this show going! I'm proud to announce that the next set of matches will take place right away! For our duel match, can we get Ryo Akiyama and Rika Nonaka to the arena?**_"

Slamming her fist against her right palm, Rika began heading down the hall. Takato hurried over and put a hand on her back.

"What is it, gogglehead?"

"Go kick some butt out there! I know you'll give Ryo a tough duel."

"Good luck, Rika! We're pulling for you!" Jeri shouted.

"We'll give you an update on Himura's condition when you get back," Renamon reassured her.

Nodding to her friends, Rika gave a thumbs-up to them. The Tamers watched her leave as she prepared for he long-awaited rematch with Ryo. However, this rematch would be contested under the rules of Duel Monsters.

"_**May I also ask for the following to enter for the arena for the upcoming battle royal match? Kuzuhamon, Lady Devimon, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus! Your match is next!**_"

As soon as she heard the name Kuzuhamon, Renamon instinctively tightened her fists. Even Inumon cringed at the announcement of the crazed female.

"Renamon, why are you getting so bent out of shape?" Tea asked.

"Don't ask."

Inumon answered. "I think it's because of Kuzuhamon."

"Inumon, that's enough," the yellow vulpine growled.

The dark canine chuckled in thought. _Don't worry, Renamon. No one will ever come between us. Kuzuhamon has nothing on you._

"_**Get ready for another exciting round, fight fans! We hope you'll all be there!**_"

xxxxx

_**(Preview)**_

Davis: Yo! It's me, Davis! Well, that was one dramatic chapter, wasn't it? Well, this next one is going quite interesting. Cause we'll be seeing Rika and Ryo dueling! This is a match Rika has been waiting for a long time!

Ryo: I have cards that will blow your mind, pumpkin.

Rika: You did not just call me that! I'm taking you down!

Yugi: Meanwhile, we'll be seeing Kuzuhamon, Lady Devimon, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune taking action in the next chapter!

Kuzuhamon: I shall dedicate this match to my love, Inumon!

Fairymon: If you thought Rika gets fumed, just watch the sparks fly when Athenamon confronts Omegamon for the first time in years!

Omegamon: Athenamon! You mean you were the Andromedamon I saved from Pharaohmon?!

Athenamon: Consider yourself a lucky Royal Knight, because I just signed a match between us!

Agunimon: (laughs) Oh, boy, Omegamon. I feel sorry for you.

Jeri: Himura's condition is not looking too great as he is placed through a respiratory machine to recover!

Yui: Hey, my name is Yui. What's yours?

Yusuke: Yusuke Urameshi. I didn't think I'd meet a little girl here.

General Scorpionus: Now, my soldiers! Attack the wenches who have slain the great Ryuukoutsuseimon!

Pair of voices: Not if we have anything to say about it!

Sailor Pluto: Who are these fellows?

Arbormon: I don't know but they're kicking the crap out of these punks!

Ninjadramon: I see three of you are in need of powers to protect yourselves with. Consider these as substitutes before we help you regain your powers through the Priestess sword! Now, call out this chant. Sailor Storm! Ninja Form!

Rei, Makoto, and Minako: Sailor Storm! Ninja Form!

Cammy: Oh, wow! It's about time they can fight back! Watch as the new Sailor Ninjas kick butt and take no names!

Hiei: Humph, all I see is a bunch of female taking the spotlight the next chapter.

Kuwabara: This chapter goes out to all the ladies.

Kurama: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux**_.

_**Rika vs. Ryo, Digimon Queen vs. Digimon King! Sailor Ninja Formation!**_

Lillymon: Well, I'm certainly going to enjoy this chapter! One for the ladies! Isn't that right, Impmon?

Impmon: Ack! What makes you think I'll fall for you!

xxxxx

**A/N: **And we end on a somewhat bittersweet note. Himura defeats Nemesis and saves Yui, but almost to the cost of his own life. Himura is out for the time being. At least Nemesis gets hers and gets sealed for her troubles (...until _Invasion of the Rajita_). Yui first taps into her spirit powers and makes a lasting impression blasting Nemesis (again before their rematch in IofR fic). This is the first where Yui learns of her spiritual power and later becomes Yusuke's successor.

Anyway, other notable stuffage: ShadowOmegamon, but most importantly the catalyst to this Jogress creation. It's thanks to the DigiMorph card, a concept created by LazerWulf, who felt never got the chance to use it in the original version. As stated, the card was made of unstable data that changes the Digimon's form to that of one of the Digimon it has absorbed (which in this case you saw with Felinismon becoming BlackWarGreymon); furthermore, it can only be used once. Jeri was given it as a chance to bring Leomon back (though technically Beelzebumon could only take the form of Leomon), leaving her to make a choice to restore her old partner or save Felinismon. To further her character development, I opted her to choose the latter. And thus leads to ShadowOmegamon to win the match.

On the subject of Felinismon, I introduced her Mega form earlier than in the original (where she unveiled it before against Gallantmon in the next round). Just to give her a fighting chance against two powerful Megas. Granted, Angedramon as stated is the least experienced Mega from the Tamers side and isn't as powerful as the main four. Angedramon, much like WarDevidramon, belongs to Ninetalesuk.

I'd tweaked the ending of this chapter's chapter based on Chaosblazer's alternate scenario. I should give credit to this idea. Using Ectoplasmer I think works better when extracting Yui's soul out of Nemesis while returning it to the child's body and saves Himura the trouble in this no-win situation (Yui would've perished either way regardless who won if Himura didn't use the Ectoplasmer plot device).

I didn't realize I hadn't delved into Felinismon and BWG mental conversations much after WoP. Maybe I should rectify that soon.

Oh, and I shifted the Ryuukoutsuseimon vs Senshi/LW battle in the chapter opening rather than break up the flow of the tournament scenes like in the original. I thought things would go more smoothly here.

Also, debuting this chapter are Athenamon and her Amazon entourage, including Jaguarmon! She and Omegamon will indeed cross paths soon.

Uranus and Neptune have some words for Kurama and Hiei. If Kurama hadn't talked them (especially Uranus) out of it, things could've escalated badly, but knowing what happens with the Senshi and Detective teams later on it cools down. It's a funny knowing Uranus and Kurama share the same Japanese Seiyuu.

Speaking of Hiei and Kurama, they meet a mysterious individual. But, not so surprising if you've already read the original version. But, for newcomers, this individual will unveil her identity soon. ;)

And yes, Pharaohmon has officially lost it as you can tell. :D

Next time, as the next chapter states, it's Ryo vs. Rika! Plus, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter gain their Ninja Sailor powers thanks to two Dra-Warriors. Additionally, Uranus and Neptune engage Kuzuhamon and LadyDevimon. And more shenanigans!

Until the next chapter, send a review!


	24. Rika vs Ryo! Sailor Ninja Formation!

**A/N: **Following an emotionally charged chapter, we jump into another fun installment. Rika has a chance to rebound from her loss to Ryo in the Digimon game; meanwhile Uranus and Neptune enter the battle royal to engage Pharaohmon's femme fatale duo. And our three powerless Senshi get a reprieve and learn the art of ninja.

Sounds like a packed chapter, but should be entertaining. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 24

_**Rika vs. Ryo, Digimon Queen vs. Digimon King! Sailor Ninja Formation!**_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/6:25 PM**_

As Rika finally walked through the entrance, she was given a warm reception from the Digimon crowds.

"Just as I expected, this crowd is already on their feet for the famed Digimon Queen!" Lillymon announced. "In fact, thanks to her and Renamon, they helped get rid of some really nasty Digimon from running amok!"

After getting near the duel dome, Rika turned around watching Ryo Akiyama heading down the entrance way. A confident smug look adorned the guy's face. He and Rika had their Duel Disks ready to be utilized. She saw Cyberdramon standing behind the entrance and watching his Tamer leave.

"And here comes the famed Digimon duelist, the Digimon champion! Ryo Akiyama!" Lillymon announced.

As Ryo approached the duel dome, he and Ryo intensely locked eye contact. Their eyes showed passion and competitiveness.

"Ryo, I hope you're ready, because I have a deck ready to trounce you."

"That's the spirit, Rika. I'm expecting a great match with you," Ryo smirked coolly. "Don't think I don't know how to play Duel Monsters either."

"The duel hasn't started and these two are already jaw jacking! I hope we can to an intense and highly competitive match!" Lillymon announced.

The two duelists entered the duel dome. Etemon checked on both duelists.

"Gee, Rika. You need to loosen up. This is just a duel."

"Don't get cute with me, Ryo. I'm going to get my win back. So, you better give me all you've got, _pumpkin_." She openly mocked him as him calling her that pet name was still fresh on her mind.

"Seeing as y'all are ready to throw down, let's get y'all to your duel location."

Rika and Ryo both shuffled their decks whilst sliding them into the Duel Disks. With that, Etemon closed the door and signaled for the dome to be lifted toward the ceiling.

"Lillymon, we're sending them to their duel location. Let's bring out the battle royal competitors!"

"You heard Etemon! Let's get our next four battle match combatants out to the ring!"

As Lillymon made the call, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune decided to make their own entrance by springing out from the audience stands. The Senshi duo both landed in the ring center gracefully to the awe of the audience.

"Our first two contestants for our next battle royal aren't wasting any time!" Lillymon announced. "Looks like the tales of the famed Sailor Senshi are true, because we're seeing proof right before out eyes! Please welcome Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune!"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune received a positive reaction from the audience. However, their opponents wouldn't be getting the same welcoming reception. In fact, once Kuzuhamon and LadyDevimon came out from the entrance, they received massive jeers from the hostile crowds

"Just as we expected, this large crowd is already starting to show their hostility towards these two and can't say I blame them!"

"Awwww, they hate us?! But those two are humans! You should be booing them!" Kuzuhamon whined as she accompanied LadyDevimon. "Oh well, doesn't matter. I know Inumon's cheering for me."

_In your dreams, you naïve twit. _LadyDevimon thought.

As the two viral ladies flew into the ring, the Sailor duo held their ground. But, before Etemon called for the match to start, Kuzuhamon approached the monkey announcer and snatched the mic from his hand.

"Now, see here, miss! That's mine!"

"Sorry, but I really need to make this quick announcement! Ahem."

Inumon and Renamon stopped outside the entrance to view the match. Renamon was intently focused on her evil yet ditzy counterpart. Inumon stood close enough to calm the yellow-furred vulpine's urge to strangle her.

"As the most beautiful Digimon mistress in the land, I would like to dedicate this match for my one and only love, Inumon! Inumon, my love, I hope you're matching closely! Me and LadyDevimon will make short work of these two human tramps! Then, after my grand victory, we can celebrate in a room I reserved for us both in the Sphinxmon Hotel! They have the grandest hot springs in the Digiworld!"

"Kuzuhamon's inviting Inumon to a date?! Since when did this tournament becoming a dating service?!" Lillymon shouted.

Renamon turned to Inumon and shook her head making it clear not to get involved with Kuzuhamon.

"I'm not interested in her, Renamon. I already told you the terrible treatment she did to me before!"

"I know, Inumon, but I'm making it clear that I don't approve of her."

"Still, Kuzuhamon's kinda changed, Renamon."

"In what way?"

"Well, she was more ruthless and cunning before. Now, she's still devious, but she's kinda become a little more... ditzy and air headed."

Renamon became dumbfounded. "Really?"

Inumon shuddered. "Yeah, like she's regressed mentally, but she's still a formidable foe. Those two Sailors are in for a fight if they're not careful. You better watch Kuzuhamon close in case you ever fight her."

"I intend to if her powers are anything akin to me as Sakuyamon."

"Ladies and gentlemon, we're just moments from featuring two competitive matches! For our dueling match, Ryo Akiyama and Rika Nonaka are ready for their duel in the Amazon Kingdom! May the best duelist win!"

As the duel dome transported both duelists, Renamon looked up and gave acknowledgment to her partner.

"Good luck, Rika," Renamon said.

"Rika and Ryo should give us a fine duel. Let's hope these two Sailor girls can knock those two out of the tournament."

"The sooner one of them takes out Kuzuhamon, the better," Renamon narrowed her eyes coldly toward Kuzuhamon. "Maybe I should've been in this match after all." She eyed the big screen to discover to her shock the location they've chosen for Rika and Ryo's duel. "Is that...?! Can it be?!"

"The Amazon Kingdom."

"The rumors are true the."

Inumon smirked. "Nope, you're looking at the one and only dominion ruled by Athenamon. Believe me, Renamon. Rika's gonna feel right at home."

Gasping, Renamon analyzed the ancient Greek vibe seeing the Amazon Kingdom with her own eyes. She was entranced by the beautiful forests surrounding the kingdom.

"_The_ Athenamon, Inumon? I've always wanted to meet her."

"Yep! Though, she'd not welcome the likes of me. You and Rika would indeed be allowed entry."

Nodding, Renamon felt more comfortable regarding Rika's conditions. "Then, this will be an honor for Rika. I've longed to meet the legendary Athenamon."

"We have our duel set to be underway! Rika and Ryo are ready for their duel! Floramon is out there to call the match as we speak. Meanwhile, these four competitors are ready to get this match underway. So, what do you say we get the fun started?! Let the matches commence!"

xxxxx

Looking on a topmost level of the arena, Omegamon, Agunimon, Blitzmon, and Fairymon viewed the matches.

"There they go. I hope those Sailors can beat those two!" Blitzmon said.

"Yeah, and at least keep the momentum after those last matches," Fairymon added. "And this duel should be fun. I'm definitely pulling for Rika."

Agunimon plainly noticed Omegamon's sudden distress. "You look disturbed. Something wrong, Omegamon?"

"That location they've chosen for Rika and Ryo. I can't help, but recall Athenamon..."

The Warrior of Fire's interest slightly piqued. "Athenamon? Who is that?"

"Well, you see... it's a long story, Agunimon."

"OMEGAMON! At last, I've found you!"

Upon hearing upon his name, Omegamon instinctively whirled around and was taken aback when he saw the aforementioned Amazon queen. On the other side of the hall, Athenamon was heatedly glaring him down. He recognized her sapphire eyes piercing through him. The Legendary Warriors were entranced by the Digi-Amazon queen.

Athenamon came without her three cohorts escorting her. Normally no matter the circumstances, they always accompanied her, but not this time. This confrontation was more personal and she required to go in it alone.

"She looks really ticked off. Tell me you didn't wrong her, Omegamon."

"I haven't wronged her, Agunimon."

"It's been a long time, Omegamon," Athenamon addressed him in a hostile tone. "By the astounded look in your eyes, I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. Of course, the last we met, I was simply an Andromedamon. Ring any bells?"

"Yes, of course, I know who you are and were. Those eyes of yours are a dead giveaway. You've grown up so much since then."

"I was but a young warrior who was still refining her skills," Athenamon scowled whilst just being near Omegamon, which made the three Warriors slightly nervous. "I've since matured and gained the Amazon queen status after Lady Garudamon perished. I carry her honor along with the original clan! You have some nerve being here in my presence!"

"I have my reasons to be here unlike you!" Omegamon snapped. "These are the Legendary Warriors if you didn't already know. I've brought them here to compete in the Shadow Tournament to lift our chances of prohibiting Pharaohmon from winning."

"Yes, and look where it got a few of their members already," Athenamon replied critically. "The Warrior of Ice's been turned to solid stone by Basiliskmon. Both the Warriors of Thunder, Water, and Darkness failed to advance to the next round."

"Hey, at least two of our crew have just ad-!" Blitzmon tried to defend their case, but Omegamon cut him off.

"It's ok, Blitzmon. Nothing you say will get through to her I'm afraid."

"Your inferior training cost them the matches. If the Warriors of Wind and Water had trained with me, they'd be winners. At least Ranamon lost to one of her own colleagues and against the Warrior of Wind at that," Athenamon said, facing Fairymon's direction. "Fairymon and Ranamon's full potentials would be realized had they trained under mine and my sisters' watch. In fact, they'd be much stronger than they are now."

"So, are you implying you'd train them better than I?!"

"That's right, but I would only accept Fairymon and Ranamon. Their potentials are being hindered by their male colleagues. And for obvious reasons, we, Amazons, do not welcome men nor do we train them. By the way, Omegamon, I've been meaning to pay you back for what you did to me..." She stormed right over to Omegamon and...

_**Whap!**_

She slapped Omegamon's right face and had enough force to send him skidding back. Omegamon planted his feet down to keep him from hitting the nearest wall. He was stunned she unleashed enough force with one hand. Omegamon feared her blow would've taken his head off!

The Warriors were equally astounded. Fairymon marveled at Athenamon's power.

_Ugh! No way! Just what did he do to her to make her smack him?! _Agunimon was flabbergasted.

Fairymon was mentally awestruck. _Whoa, she dazed Omegamon! That's some power! Maybe I should consider training with her!_

Omegamon rubbed his face and muttered. "What was that for, Athenamon? You haven't changed one bit!"

"Before I go, I want to let you know that I've just signed a match between us! That's right! You and I will meet in an exhibition match after today's tournament matches have been decided! Prepare yourself because I will show you no mercy!"

With that, Athenamon turned away and started walking down the hall. Omegamon couldn't believe it. He had been challenged by Athenamon for a one on one match. If he backed down, his reputation as a Royal Knight would be tarnished.

"Omegamon? What was that all about?!" Blitzmon asked. "You two seem to know each other well!"

"Considering she just acknowledged and slapped him, duh," Agunimon smirked. "So, what's the deal with her?"

"That Athenamon! Sometimes... she can be a real...! Argh!" Omegamon roared and chased off after her.

"Well, does that answer your question, Takuya?" The Warrior of Thunder sighed.

"Sure does," Agunimon replied.

Fairymon mused in thought. _If Athenamon's strong enough to daze Omegamon, maybe Jaarin and I can get much stronger if we let Athenamon train us. I mean... she just said she'd be willing to accept us since we're girls. The offer sounds tempting. _She smirked.

xxxxx

_**Outside Infirmary Room #7/6:35 PM**_

While the Tamers and the Duelists sat around inside the waiting room, Yui was sitting outside on a bench. Her friends were waiting for an announcement on Himura's condition and the televisions to watch the two matches. She couldn't help but blame herself for Himura nearly getting killed. She walked off and pulled out the metal ninja mask once belonging to Nemesis.

"Himura... no, Himura," sadly mumbled the child. "This is all my fault. No. It isn't my fault!" She furrowed her brows and scowled as her sights fell on Nemesis' old mask. She gripped it hard as a reminder of the evil witch came back to haunt her.

The nightmarish torment from Nemesis and Pharaohmon's deceit led to the duel that caused her brother's current condition. He was still lying in the infirmary room badly wounded.

As she wandered down the hall too far, she was too far to hear the medical team inform the Tamers and company about Himura's condition being stabilized.

As she turned the corner, Yui looked at her finger; the same finger which she used to shoot Nemesis with. She didn't realize it, but it was spirit energy akin to the type used to fire a Spirit Gun. Her finger even fired in the same manner that Yusuke normally uses.

_That was weird. What was that that came from my finger? Whatever it is, I did save Himura with it. _As Yui shook her head, she growled and screamed at the mask. "This is all your fault for what's happened to my brother! I HATE YOU, NEMESIS!" She threw the mask far across the hall that heard it bonk someone hard in the head.

"Ow! Hey, who the hell threw that?!" Came a loud and impulsive voice.

Yui quickly spun around and saw Yusuke Urameshi rubbing his head. On the floor near him was Nemesis' mask.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yui apologized as she ran over to Yusuke. "I didn't see you there!"

"Ugh, sheesh..." Yusuke rubbed his head.

"Here! Let me go get an ice pack from out of the infirmary, ok? I'll be right back!"

Yui raced down the hall and searched for the nearest infirmary room for any available icepack.

Still rubbing his head, Yusuke was a bit befuddled. "Huh, what's a little girl doing here?" He crouched over and picked the metal mask off the floor. "Who is she I wonder?"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 89-6M: Amazon Kingdom/6:40 PM**_

Rika and Ryo were now on the Amazon Kingdom grounds ruled under Lady Athenamon. Rika surveyed the majestic and beautiful location. A structure similar to the Pantheon stood at the backdrop of their vicinity. She saw a large gathering of female Digimon, of all types, cheering her. Naturally, Rika wouldn't care, but since becoming more open with her friends, she invited spectators to cheer her on.

"Seeing as how I'm a girl, I shouldn't have to worry about these warrior ladies ganging up on me!" Floramon announced. "Though I can't say the same for our male contestant Ryo Akiyama! Rika is obviously the favorite amongst these Amazons! Athenamon is surely watching this as we speak!"

The Amazon Digimon cheered her in unison. "RIKA! RIKA!" Amongst them were Biyomon, an Angewomon, a Butterflymon, a Sunflowmon, and many others.

"Destroy this piece of male trash!" a Butterflymon encouraged her. "Make Lady Athenamon proud!"

"You heard them, Ryo. They want me to kick your butt," Rika coolly smirked with confidence exuding from her. "I'm not going to disappoint my new fans."

"Rika, you may have gained yourself a new fan following, but it won't make a difference. The result will be the same: your inevitable defeat!"

"At last, our seventh duel of the Shadow Tournament is set to begin!"

The two duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards each.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories OST – **_**Free Duel Music**_**)**

"DUEL!" Rika and Ryo shouted.

_**Rika/8000 LP**_

_**Ryo/8000 LP**_

Ryo bowed. "Ladies first."

"You're too kind," Rika replied sardonically. She drew a card. "Ah, nice. I'll start by setting two cards facedown and put another card facedown in defense mode! Now, bring what you've got to the table, Ryo."

"Of course," Ryo smiled while scanning his hand. "I'll start by using _**Dark Hole**_ to wipe out all monsters, including any that could be facedown! If you were planning to spring monsters on me, sorry to disappoint you."

Rika grimaced once a black hole opened up and swallowed up her one facedown defense card.

"But, that's not all! Now I activate _**Heavy Storm**_to wipe out all of your other facedown cards!"

The Digimon Queen frowned when rainy wind blew away her two other facedown cards. Then, Ryo completed his turn by setting one card facedown.

"And that's a wrap," Ryo declared. "You're off to a rough start."

"I'm not even getting started! I set one facedown card in defense mode! And that'll end my turn."

Ryo simply added a new card to his hand. "I'll take a pass on this turn."

"Huh, nothing to show, Ryo? Oh well, at least you'll let me reveal my facedown card. I reveal _**Princess of Tsurugi!**_"

A golden-haired maiden garbed in a purple robe with a crown of laurels materialized on Rika's side.

_**Princess of Tsurugi**_

_**WIND/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/900 DEF/700**_

"I forgot to mention Princess of Tsurugi comes with an effect. Once I reveal her, she inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your life points for any magic or trap card you have on your field. I'm gonna guess that facedown card is either one of those. If so, then say buh-bye to 500 of your life points!"

"You guess right!" Ryo declared, flipping over his facedown card. "Your Princess just activated my _**Torrential Tribute!**_ This card when activated destroys all monsters on your side. Farewell, Princess of Tsurugi."

The outcome was bittersweet for Rika. While her monster was destroyed, Ryo still lost 500 of his life points. Rika simply shrugged knowing that her Princess served her well.

_**Ryo/7500 LP (8000-5000)**_

"Well, isn't this something? Already lost 500 of your life points, Ryo? Don't feel bad."

"That's just only the beginning, Rika."

"Yeah, but hate to break it to you, but my turn isn't even over! Now, I'll summon _**Amazon Archer**_ in attack mode!"

A dirty blonde-haired Amazon wielding a bow and quiver with arrows appeared on Rika's field. The Digimon Queen payed homage to Mai and turned her deck into an Amazon-based one.

_**Amazon Archer**_

_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1000**_

"Next, I'll equip my Amazon Archer with the _**Malevolent Nuzzler**_! This boosts my Amazon's attack power up with 700 points!"

_**Amazon Archer **_

_**ATK/2100 (1400 + 700)**_

"Amazon Archer, shoot him with your arrow and damage his life points!"

The Amazon pulled an arrow from her quiver and quickly shot Ryo with it. Ryo grimaced as the blow hit him but nothing that would've inflicted a wound. But, his life points took a critical hit.

_**Ryo/5400 LP (7500-2100)**_

"Now, I'll activate my quick play magic card known as _**Sebek's Blessing**_! Once activating this, my life points are increased by the amount equal to the direct damage you just took. 2100 extra points goes to me. Awww, too bad for you."

_**Rika/10100 LP (8000 + 2100)**_

"That's all she wrote. I end my turn," she smirked, taunting her rival. "And you said I'm not off to a good start."

Ryo frowned as he put down three cards. Two were simply put facedown and third was in facedown defense position.

"Just these three facedown cards. That's all."

Rika just shrugged him off. "Maybe I've gotten a little too good for you? Or, are you attempting to hatch some elaborate play? Well, what is it?"

"No, it's just we're in a new game than what we're used to playing. I've delved into Duel Monster a few months, but you've just showed me how good you got with just one week of training. Yugi Muto and his friends taught you well."

"Why thank you."

"And by my own admission, as a card player, you're much more experienced than before."

"Look, even with one week to prepare, I've been preparing for this tournament. I came here so I can face good challengers and since you're my first round opponent, this is my chance to redeem my loss to you. I have more to win for my reputation. If you want to take this duel seriously, then quit stalling."

Ryo nodded. "But, I can't make any promises."

"Whatever. On my turn, I'll placed a facedown card and summon _**Amazoness Fighter**_ in attack mode!"

A tall, dark brown-haired Amazon with a hugely muscular physique, and garbed in a green leotard, appeared standing next to Rika.

_**Amazoness Fighter**_

_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1300**_

"Amazoness Fighter, smash his defense facedown card!"

The powerful Amazoness Fighter jumped across on Ryo's side and landed a punch to the facedown defense card. Her fist shattered the card into pieces, which revealed _**Cyber Jar**_.

_**Cyber Jar**_

_**DARK/Rock/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/900 DEF/900**_

"What?! Cyber Jar?!"

"You bet! I wouldn't go without this! The Cyber Jar's effect destroys all monsters on the field, including your Amazoness Fighter!"

Both duelists witnessed every monster vanish from the fields.

"Now with those monsters gone, Cyber Jar's effect makes us take the first five cards from the top of our decks and reveal them. I know how much you hate to tip your hand, Rika, but those are the rules."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Rika revealed her five cards directly to Ryo. Ryo did the same.

The girl's five cards were as follows: _**Amazoness Archers x2**_, _**Malevolent Nuzzler**_, _**the Unhappy Maiden**_, and _**Amazoness Blowpiper**_.

Ryo's five cards included _**Airknight Parshath**_, _**Drop Off x2**_, _**Harpie's Feather Duster**_, and _**Jinzo**_.

"Now," Ryo continued. "We each summon any monster with level 4 or less to the field. Attack or defense mode, whichever you want. We also keep the cards we revealed in our hands."

Since Rika was the only one to draw monsters that met those conditions, she set Unhappy Maiden facedown in defense mode and summoned Amazoness Blowpiper, a blue-haired Amazon garbed in a revealing jungle girl outfit and holding a silver blowpipe, face-up in attack mode.

_**Amazoness Blowpiper**_

_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/800 DEF/1500**_

"Well, since I set Amazoness Blowpiper in attack mode, you know what that means, do you? Attack, Blowpiper!"

Amazoness Blowpiper quickly blew into her blowpipe and hit Ryo with a pellet that popped him in the face.

_**Ryo/4600 LP (5400-800)**_

The Amazon Digimon continued cheering hard for Rika's early control of the match.

"Can you believe this?! Already, Rika's in the lead and has put a dent on Ryo's life points! The Digimon champion is reeling! How will he rebound from this?!"

"When there's a will, there's a way," Ryo remarked.

Rika replied. "I end my turn there."

Ryo failed to mount a comeback and instead put two cards facedown.

"I end my turn, Rika."

"What did I say about stalling, Ryo? That's what won you our last duel! Look, if you got any worthwhile cards, start playing them, but this is you we're talking about. Guess, I'll have to force your hand..." Rika immediately drew a card to her hand.

This prompted Ryo to counteract. "And with that you've just activated one of my facedown cards! I activate _**Drop Off!**_"

"That's one your cards you just showed me earlier!"

"Yeah, so you'll have to discard the card you just drew to the graveyard."

"Well, looks like you've caught onto me," the redhead shook her head. "Oh well. The card I've discarded was _**Performance of Sword**_, but I don't need her to trounce you. I'll equip my Amazoness Blowpiper with my Malevolent Nuzzler, which raises her attack power by 700."

_**Amazoness Blowpiper **_

_**ATK/1500 (800 + 700)**_

"Ok, Amazoness Blowpiper, attack his facedown defense card!"

The female warrior blew into her blowpipe and blasted the facedown card, which revealed a skeleton wearing a hooded purple robe and wielding a death scythe. It had taken on the form of Death itself, but it was actually the _**Spirit Reaper**_.

_**Spirit Reaper**_

_**DARK/Zombie/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/300 DEF/200**_

Rika grimaced as Spirit Reaper swatted the Blowpiper's dart away with a swing of his scythe.

"Oh no!"

"You can't destroy my Spirit Reaper by attacking it! It'd still take damage if it wasn't in defense mode, but there's no way I'm switching him yet. He's the perfect defense!"

"All right, Ryo. That ends my turn."

Upon drawing a new card, Ryo smirked. "Fine then, you asked for it! I'll activate _**Change of Heart**_!"

"Damn it," she cursed upon hearing Ryo's card.

" I can select and control one opposing monster, regardless of position, from your field until the end of my turn! The monster I choose is your Amazoness Blowpiper!"

"You wouldn't!"

"That's an abomination!" The Amazon Digimon openly booed Ryo's seemingly 'underhanded' tactic, at least in their view.

The Sunflowmon disproved. "A man controlling an Amazon is a disgrace to what we stand for!"

"Wow, already these Amazon ladies who serve Lady Athenamon are already showing their dislike for Ryo's tactic! I sure wouldn't want to be Ryo if he pulls another stunt like this, or heaven he causes a riot to happen here!" Floramon announced.

"She won't be regaining it anytime soon, because I'll be sacrificing this one," Ryo replied.

"Sacrifice my monster! How dare you do anything of the sort!" Rika vehemently spat out.

"Watch me! Now I sacrifice Amazoness Blowpiper to summon my _**Airknight Parshath**_ in attack mode!"

In place of Rika's Amazon was a blonde-haired, white-winged centaur wearing blue and orange armor.

Rika felt her pride being crushed as her warrior was sacrificed by her rival to summon a monster of his own.

_**Airknight Parshath**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy/Effect**_

_**LVL/5 ATK/1900 DEF/1400**_

"You may have taken my Amazon, but I can still pay 500 life points to reclaim my Malevolent Nuzzler card and put it back with me."

_**Rika/9600 LP (10100-500)**_

"Don't look so glum. You're still ahead of me by life points, Rika, but that will soon change! Now, my Airknight, attack her facedown defense card!"

As the Airknight charged forward, it stomped down on Rika's card and revealed the Unhappy Maiden, an unhappy red-haired girl carrying a flower basket.

_**The Unhappy Maiden**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/0 DEF/100**_

"In case you didn't know, my Airknight has an effect to it. For when it attacks with an attack power higher than your monster's defense power, it inflicts damage based on that difference! Don't get too comfortable, because I'm gaining back control of this duel."

_**Rika/7800 LP (9600-1800)**_

"Oh and before I end my turn, allow me to also remind you that when this card inflicts battle damage to your life points, I draw an extra card one card to my deck."

_Great. This is exactly what I need! I had a feeling he'd stall to pull this crap! I should've been ready for that! _"Hey, when you destroyed my Maiden, her effect ends your turn immediately."

"It doesn't really matter anyway, Rika. I have no more monsters in attack position. So I see no point in that."

Rika prepared her next move and when she did Ryo struck again.

"Again, you've just activated my trap card! I would've passed my turn instead! The card I activate is my other Drop Off!"

"For your information, I knew you had that. That's why I sacrificed 500 life points, so I wouldn't lose any other valuable cards."

"Sacrificing 500 life points so you wouldn't lose a card?! You're losing your edge and you know it."

Rika sighed as she discarded the Malevolent Nuzzler she had drawn. "All right, Ryo. I got nothing to give and end my turn."

"Now, I'll sacrifice my Spirit Reaper and replace it with my _**Jinzo**_!"

Taking the place of the reaper monster was a tall cyborg garbed in a green-and-yellow bodysuit coupled with red goggles over his face. The monster stood mightily upright with its arms crossed.

_**Jinzo**_

_**DARK/Machine/Effect**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2400 DEF/1500**_

_He just had to summon Jinzo! All of my traps are useless now! _Rika thought as nervous sweat drenched her face and forehead. _I've got to keep cool. I'm the Digimon Queen! I plan on mastering the Duel Monsters game, but I can't do it until I've beaten this jerk!_

"Awesome! Now Ryo has managed to summon forth a powerful monster with an over level 4 power!" announced Floramon. "If I remember correctly, Jinzo has the ability to negate the activation of any trap cards, as well as the effects of any trap cards. Rika looks to be cornered! Is this duel over?!"

"Thank you for predicting the future, miss," Ryo pointed out. "But, my turn doesn't end there. I'll use my Jinzo to attack Rika's life points directly! Fire away!"

Jinzo's goggles flare up with red energy and instantly hit Rika with a pair of beams. Rika felt a jolt from the beams and cringed while her life points took a critical blow.

_**Rika/5400 LP (7800-2400)**_

"Oh but the fun doesn't stop there, Rika! Airknight, attack her life points directly!"

The Airknight launches himself forward and directly slammed into Rika. Rika was sent reeling back as she fell and hit the ground. She seethed as more life points were taken away.

_**Rika/3500 LP (5400-1900)**_

"You're letting your new fans down. I guess all of that training did nothing for you to prepare for me. Heck, I believe you put up an even better performance than this when we last dueled."

"You're full of it! This duel isn't over yet!" Rika snapped.

"It will be when it's my turn. I'm not going to be pleased beating you if this is your best. Show me your best, Digimon Queen! I want to see that fire that propelled you to become a Digimon champion!"

That was enough to set a spark within that Rika that has been dormant since the start of the duel. She looks directly at her rival as her valor was revived.

_Ryo, it sounds like you're trying to help me. I know we've had our differences, but maybe a little push is what I need! _Rika thought as she resumed the duel. "Thanks. I needed that."

Ryo smirked. "Anyway, thanks to Airknight Parshath, I can draw one card since I used it to attack you." He did exactly that. "I now end my turn. Now, let's see you rebound, Rika. I know you can do it."

"Ryo's now exuding with confidence and has Rika reeling! These Amazons here in Athenamon's kingdom are pulling for her to recover from what could be her inevitable defeat and just when she was dominating from the start!"

Rika watched her life points and pivoted her view back on Ryo. "Sorry, Ryo, but I won't allow history to repeat itself! I came here to win!"

"Lillymon, I take it you and Etemon are having fun calling the battle royal! How are the Sailors holding out against LadyDevimon and Kuzuhamon?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/6:55 PM**_

"Floramon! You sure are missing out on quite a battle royal! Uranus and Neptune are putting on quite a show and bedazzling Pharaohmon's ladies with crazy acrobatics! I wish I were as agile like these two lovely ladies! Uranus is now meeting LadyDevimon in an aerial battle!"

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**Bad Guy's Festival**_**)**

As Uranus jumped up to the air, she hovered over meeting LadyDevimon. The dark mistress snarled and attacked her with her red claws. Uranus quickly evaded LadyDevimon's blinding strikes and spun around behind her. As Uranus tapped LadyDevimon's back, the dark mistress turned around.

"You dare get behind me and toy with me, you petty human!"

"It's not my fault you're such a slow poke."

"Be silent!" LadyDevimon openly hissed out loud. "I'm going to slit your throat!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

"Take this! _**Darkness Wave!**_"

Throwing open her dark veil, LadyDevimon unleashed a horde of bats toward Uranus. The crowds marveled at the enormous swarm of bats heading over to make a meal out of Uranus. The Senshi drew out her Space Sword and threw it forward slicing up the ravenous winged vermin.

"_**Space Sword!**_" She called out, throwing her dagger to the other side to wipe out more bats. A massive explosion erupted above the combatants where the sword wiped out the remaining bat swarm.

LadyDevimon shielded her eyes from the explosion's blinding light, allowing Uranus to drop down grabbing the dark mistress' right leg. Uranus displayed impressive strength throwing LadyDevimon back to the ring. LadyDevimon fell and hit the ring center hard.

"Wow! What marvelous strength by Sailor Uranus! She just threw LadyDevimon down like nothing! Just when have humans gotten such strength?!" Lillymon announced.

Sailor Uranus landed on the ring and recalled her Space Sword. She parted her hair from her face and grinned.

"I only wish you can provide me with a better exercise regime than this."

LadyDevimon sat up and growled plainly at her. "You... You think this is just a game?! You stupid human!"

"I don't think, I know! Besides, I've got to get a little warm-up before I help Neptune take care of your friend."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I would be more concerned for _your_ friend."

"What?" Uranus was befuddled as she turned around seeing Sailor Neptune having more difficulty keeping up with Kuzuhamon. "Oh no!"

Neptune barely dodged the swings from Kuzuhamon's staff. The viral version of Sakuyamon glided up and produced a black mist around her. She then forged the mist into the shape of a ring and tossed it at Neptune's direction.

"_**Womb Mandala!**_"

The Senshi countered. "_**Deep Sea Submerge!**_" She summoned her tidal wave that slammed into Kuzuhamon's ring.

Both attacks nullified one another out. Kuzuhamon descended to the ring and bumrushed Neptune while striking her with the staff again. As Neptune nearly tripped over, Kuzuhamon saw an opening and seized the chance to strike her right leg. Neptune howled in pain and stumbled back.

"Neptune!" Uranus cried out.

"In the name of my love, I shall declare victory for Inumon!" Kuzuhamon laughed exuberantly. "Neptune, your defeat is eminent!"

"No! Move aside, Neptune! Hurry!" Uranus warned her partner.

As Kuzuhamon advanced for a similar attack, Neptune narrowly dodged and lifted her left knee into the Digimon's abdomen. Kuzuhamon slightly doubled over from the knee lift to her gut. While Kuzuhamon was dazed, Neptune seized the Digimon's staff and smacked her in the face with it. The impact from the blow cracked a portion of her mask. Neptune came up behind Kuzuhamon and hit her in the back with the staff.

"Sailor Neptune mounts a comeback!" Lillymon announced. "Kuzuhamon nearly had victory secured in her grasp, but this Sailor surprises her! Now she's down Kuzuhamon down momentarily, but she's clearly now favoring her right leg, which Kuzuhamon struck! Will that be Neptune's achilles heel that may cost her the match?! Neptune intends to prove us wrong!"

Relieved that Neptune's recovered, Uranus focused exclusively on LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon hastily glided over and tried prying the Space Sword from Uranus' hands. Uranus secured her Space Sword and slashed LadyDevimon, who dodged getting skewered in half. LadyDevimon analyzed Uranus knowing full well she has a better combat background and superior strength; these two variables allowed her to last against LadyDevimon.

**(Theme Fades)**

"Incredible! These two girls are already making names for themselves in the Shadow Tournament! LadyDevimon and Kuzuhamon are biting more than they can chew!" Lillymon announced. "This surely doesn't won't look good for Pharaohmon's camp if they take more losses!"

"Ya got that right, babe!" Came a familiar Brooklyn accent, which surprised Lillymon.

She whirled around and saw Impmon hopping in an empty chair next to her. He then jumped on top of the announcer's booth and viewed the match.

"Whoa! What are you doing here?! No fans allowed near the announcer's booth!" Lillymon shouted at Impmon. "Security!"

"Whoa, whoa! Don't call those security pigs!" Impmon pleaded. "Besides, don't you know I'm the same Impmon that can turn into Beelzebumon?!"

"What?! You?! You're really Beelzebumon?! The Digimon bad boy of my dreams?!" Lillymon's jaw dropped.

The devilish rookie smirked and proudly puffed out his chest. "Heh, I'm Beelzebumon in Rookie form. Just call me Impmon, ka-peesh?"

Lillymon pouted. "Prove it, little man."

"Oh, I'll show you, lady! Just you and wait!"

As Impmon leaped off the announcer's table, Lillymon watched him heading up the entrance ramp. She pulled out a photo of Beelzebumon Blast Mode and sighed like a lovestruck fangirl. Something immediately caught her eye. She noticed Beelzebumon's green eyes were similar to Impmon's. She then put two and two together.

_Whoa, was he telling the truth?! Was that little quirt really my favorite bad boy heartthrob?! No, I know his match is next... and I so look forward to calling his match! Ok, Lillymon! Get your act together! You have a match to call now!_

As Lillymon returned to commentate on the match, there was another form of love brewing in the arena. However, this was what many would consider 'tough love'.

xxxxx

_**Arena Hallways/6:58 PM**_

Giving chase to Athenamon through the arena hallways, Omegamon eventually caught up to Athenamon and saw her rejoin her Amazon cohorts.

Athenamon glared down Omegamon with her exotic sapphire eyes. The Royal Knight couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful but imposing Digi-Amazon queen. D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, and Jaguarmon surrounded their queen like protective sisters. Jaguarmon resembled a small ocelot with reddish brown fur. Mermaimon was a blonde mermaid with braided hair hanging down her back coupled with a pirate's hat adorning her head. D'Arcmon, a strong Champion-level, was a winged warrior wearing a golden mask, gold chest and foot armor, and white wings.

"Lady Athenamon, listen..." Omegamon whispered addressed her. He noted a subtle look of sorrow evident in her eyes, revealing to him that she hadn't forgotten about that tragic event. "I want to say it's hard believe you were the same Andromedamon, but you're her."

"Hard to believe, eh?" Came Anubimon's voice as he slightly startled Omegamon.

"Anubimon? You startled me," Omegamon acknowledged the Underworld lord walking next to him.

"My apologies."

Omegamon looked back to Athenamon. "She already told me she was Andromedamon the last we met."

"Of course, the last time you rescued her, she was but an impulsive young woman, the equivalent of a human teenager. She has since grown up and ascended the throne as Queen Athenamon. She has since consistently trained her hardest to achieve the Mega-level status. Like you, she is a Royal Knight, but has opted to take the throne as Queen of the Amazon Kingdom."

"I see. Looking into her eyes, I could see it was Andromedamon, even before she told me. She still has those sad eyes," sighed Omegamon.

"How did you meet her? Amazon Digimon don't particularly like males of any kind, except Pegasusmon and Unimon, who only serve as their steeds. These Amazons rarely travel and fight alone. They're always three, four or even an army when they're not within their kingdom."

"Well, Anubimon. You're right when you said Amazons rarely travel or battle alone, especially when one of them is the princess or the queen. When I met her, Pharaohmon murdered the former queen, Garudamon. He even took away the lives of Garudamon's closest friends: Koorimemon, Lynxmon, and Butterflymon. It was truly a day I will never forget."

xxxxx

_Flashback/3000 Digicycles ago_

**(Cue Inuyasha OST -**_** Dilemma**_**)**

_A darkness loomed ominously away from the old Amazon Kingdom._

_Garudamon, a giant humanoid bird Digimon, stood her ground along with her Amazon clan. They gazed upon Pharaohmon descending in front of them. Garudamon frowned her brows, disproving he evil priest's presence._

_"Pharaohmon, leave my lands right now or be prepared to suffer the consequences."_

_"Well, your highness. You know you don't have any power. Neither do any of your precious Amazons," the demon snickered. "But, I will grant you a chance to join forces with me. You can even become queen of the Digital Realms, Garudamon."_

_This caused Garudamon to glare at Pharaohmon angrily after the demon had the nerve to offer her an evil proposition. She has shown deep affection for the Digital World and her Amazon Kingdom. She was willing to protect it all, even giving up her own life. _

_Before Garudamon could initiate an attack, Andromedamon stepped forward. This was the princess of the Amazons and Garudamon's pupil. She resembled a teenage girl with long brown hair cascading her back. She wore blue chest armor with yellow trimming covering her chest and waist. Around and under her waist was a pair of black leg material. Silver, metal armor, both reaching up to her elbows and knees, embroidered her arms and legs. Adorning her head was a tiny, blue and yellow helmet. A pair of feather-like stilts jutted from both sides of her helmet. A metal silver visor concealed her eyes. A pair of chains with blades attached to it wrapped around her arms._

_Showing no fear, Andromedamon swiftly jumped up and slashed Pharaohmon's face with her bladed chains. Dazed, the demonic priest was baffled that a young and fearless woman dared to cut his face._

_Andromedamon landed near Garudamon and defiantly protested. "Pharaohmon! We've grown to protect and love our cherished kingdom! If you wish to have a queen by your side, you WILL NOT find her here!"_

_Immediately shifting his attention away from Garudamon, Pharaohmon established his sights on the fearless warrior princess. In response to her swift attack, Pharaohmon waved his hand across and repelled Andromedamon back with immense force The force impacted her so hard that her visor cracked into two. Andromedamon gasped as her face became exposed to a non-Amazon for the first time. The brunette warrior's eyes were cerulean upon first glance until they turned sapphire._

_"Your face and eyes are quite lovely, Princess Andromedamon," Pharaohmon chortled evilly and in a sick manner. As he advanced toward Andromedamon, the other Digi-Amazons put themselves in front of their princess and barricaded Pharaohmon from grabbing her._

_Garudamon defiantly shouted. "If you lay one hand on the princess, then you will have to fight us all"_

_"As you wish!" Pharaohmon bellowed as he quickly engaged Garudamon and her group._

"_**Unfortunately, not even the entire Amazon clan was a match for Pharaohmon. His power even back then was truly frightening. Eventually, Garudamon and her colleagues were not just soundly defeated, but they suffered an even worse fate. They were absorbed by Pharaohmon. Only Andromedamon was left and that was when...**_"

_The Amazon princess' eyes widened in horror witnessing her Amazon sisters deleted one after the other. She cried in despair as Garudamon, Koorimemon, Lynxmon, and Butterflymon were subsequently absorbed by the villain._

_Andromedamon screamed as tears rolled down her face._

_Just as Pharaohmon marched toward her, Andromedamon attempted to sit up, but her right leg was broken. Even if she tried sitting up, the pain would subdue her. She watched as her life flashed before her own eyes. Then, she closed her eyes to accept her destiny of death. That is until she heard the loud bellow of her rescuer._

_"__**Supreme Cannon!**__"_

_The mighty blast impacted Pharaohmon's back and dazed him momentarily. He whirled around and saw Omegamon dropping down from the heavens. He scowled as the Royal Knight landed near the Amazon princess. He held his ground and raised his Garuru Cannon at the demonic priest. Knowing he didn't have enough power then to challenge Omegamon, Pharaohmon took this chance to escape._

_"Omegamon, you may have come to the princess' rescue this time, but she won't be as lucky next time. Until we meet again."_

_As he gave his ominous warning, the demon disappeared into a mist of dark smoke and drifted away to the sky. Despite his vow to come back and finish them both, he never got the chance since he would eventually be sealed by the Digital Priestess._

_Omegamon crouched over to Andromedamon to check on her injury._

_"Are you all right, princess?"_

_"What do you think!?" Andromedamon spat out while avoiding to make eye contact with her rescuer. _

_Omegamon realized she was in shame for being helpless to save her sisters and her queen. He also knew she was equally been shamed for being reduced to a damsel in distress. Her pride was completely destroyed by Pharaohmon._

_Suddenly, Andromedamon felt Omegamon lifting her up and throwing her smaller frame over his shoulder. She fidgeted and kicked trying to pry his hold of her._

_"What are you doing?! Unhand me!" Andromedamon screamed furiously._

_"You can't walk with your injury. So, I'm going to carry you on my back to the Amazon Kingdom."_

_"You will be killed the first step you set in there!"_

_The Royal Knight replied. "Its better I die there than to leave you alone here with that madman lurking about. After all, this is what we noble knights do. We help those in need, including Amazons."_

_With that, Omegamon walked the desolate landscape toward the heavily forested section that led them to the Amazon Kingdom. He carried Andromedamon on her back knowing if she tried to escape he'd easily subdue her. _

_She now had the sudden the urge to kill him if she wasn't injured. "I... hate... you..." Andromedamon whispered before fainting into unconsciousness on his back._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Once hearing the whole story behind the two Royal Knights, Anubimon was baffled by Omegamon's account. He knew the Amazons were notorious for being stubborn and never accepting the aid of any males.

"And how did you get out of there alive?"

"Well, you can say the Amazons there didn't like me when I set foot there. But, they only let me go since I saved Andromedamon from Pharaohmon. That was the last time I saw that child since," Omegamon explained. "She has sure grown to become an elegant queen."

"Garudamon told me what happened when she and her clan challenged Pharaohmon. I wanted to send them to Paradise, but they refused. They said that they wanted to suffer in the Dark Area for not being there to stop Pharaohmon. Eventually, I was able to convince Lynxmon, Koorimemon, and Butterflymon to go to Paradise, but Garudamon preferred to be sent to the Dark Area in an enclosed location. She asked never to be released until she's ready to come out."

"That's unfortunate," Omegamon mumbled as he still maintained eye contact with Athenamon and her cohorts.

Now that Athenamon has challenged him to a match, he felt things were only going to get more complicated with her.

"Perhaps you can try to talk her out of this match between you two," the Underworld lord said. "Convince her that Pharaohmon is the common enemy we must concentrate on."

"She won't listen. Knowing how stubborn she can be, she's already accused the Sovereigns for not taking any course of action to stop Pharaohmon. I will have to go through with the match. There is no other way."

"Yes. Well, it was nice speaking with you, Omegamon, but I must get back with the Tamers and their comrades."

Omegamon stopped him. "Before you go, I suggest you reconsider having any involvement in the match with Pharaohmon. I know Agunimon and Beelzebumon will be involved in the mix, but Pharaohmon won't hesitate to destroy those two just to force your hand. Now that he's lost Nemesis and a few of his supporters have failed, he will take his anger out on you. Anubimon, please, for your own sake..."

"I will be fine, Omegamon, but I thank you for your concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off. Good day and good luck with Athenamon."

"You, too. Be careful."

As he nodded to the Royal Knight, Anubimon walked back into a dark corner and vanished. The Royal Knight knew what lied ahead for him. He turned around and noticed the Amazons were gone. He promptly returned to meet with the Legendary Warriors.

to meet back with the legendary warriors. Once the set of matches were completed, he would run down to check on Jaarin and Loweemon on their conditions.

"Anubimon, I hope you've made a wise choice. I can sense Pharaohmon's fury will further escalate soon."

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of the Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range/Scorpiomon Land/7:05 PM**_

Having traveled past the Phoenix Mountains, the Sailor Senshi and the three Legendary Warriors went past an outcropping of giant rock formations. They were gaining more ground and quickly arrived on the Scorpiomon Land. Despite the name, there were no Scorpiomon to be seen anywhere much to the group's relief.

Just then, Grottomon stopped momentarily alarming the group. Being the Warrior of Earth, he was better able to feel the subtle vibrations from the ground. Then, Arbormon saw the dried trees near him started rattling. Then, everyone felt an earthquake erupting from the sands away from them.

"Hey, get back y'all!" Arbormon called out to the Senshi, who formed a circle around Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Cammy.

Naturally, the Digital Priestess reincarnate was their first priority above all else.

"Looks like whoever's been tailing us is ready to come out and play," Grottomon said.

Mercuremon alarmed the Senshi. "You keep thy underpowered ones safe!"

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Kampf Theme #12) OST – **_**Battle Theme**_**)**

Before long, the group was immediately thrown off their guard as an army of bipedal scorpion warriors emerged from the earth. Each warrior brandished sharp claws armed with swords and tails that doubled as their secondary defensive weapons. The leader, General Scorpionus, emerged out of the sands and locked his sights on his opposition.

"I take it you're the guys who woke that big ass dragon," Arbormon growled.

"They wanted to stall and wear us down before we even set foot here!" Mercury said.

"And here I thought Ryuukoutsuseimon would finish you off, but it appears he was too weak after having been asleep for many digicycles," General Scorpionus proclaimed. "Oh well, he at least softened you all up for me and my army! We've been monitoring your for half a day."

"Half a day?" Sailor Pluto inquired.

"For as long as you stepped foot out of the Shadow Tournament arena. Once you destroyed the Scarabmon, we were summoned by Lord Pharaohmon. Now, we come here to finish where Ryuukoutsuseimon failed and end the Digital Priestess' life!"

"Over my dead body!" Rei defiantly shouted, holding Cammy close.

"Don't try and provoke them, Rei. You can't fight without your powers!" Artemis reminded her.

Makoto boldly held her ground. "Hey, we've been able to survive just fine and it's not like we're completely helpless!" She put on a green headband and dropped into a fighting stance. "Right?!"

"You got that right!" Minako declared, taking on a battle stance. "Stay close to your big sisters, Cammy-chan."

Cammy complied and huddled near them.

"You fools can attack us all together and you still can't hope to win!" boasted General Scorpionus. "Now, make it easy upon yourselves and just hand the girl over."

"How about no!" Rei rebuked.

"I doubt you can take us on," Sailor Saturn said, brandishing her Silence Glaive. "In the name of Saturn, I will silence you creatures!"

"I'd like to see you back your words up, fools!" General Scorpionus growled. "Scorpionites, storm out and show them no mercy! Bring the Priestess to me so I can smear her blood on my sword!"

"You will do no such thing!" Pluto exclaimed.

"Now! Attack!"

"Yes, sir!" the Scorpionites roared out in unison.

Once the Scorpionites beelined for the group, a pair of energy projectiles hurtled toward them and neutralized most of them. A pair of loud cries came from the other side declaring their attacks.

"_**Dragon Slash!**_"

"_**Dragon Thunder Slam!**_"

The Sailor Senshi and the Legendary Warriors were bewildered as the attacks wiped out a few of the Scorpionites and cleared the land. General Scorpionus was shocked witnessing four of his soldiers being deleted.

**(End theme)**

"What is the meaning of this?!" General Scorpionus demanded, quickly surveying the vicinity to find the would be attackers. "Who dares oppose us?!"

"Identify yourselves, intruders!" hissed a Scorpionite.

"What just happened?!" Makoto shouted. "Who just attacked them?!"

"Look!" Sailor Saturn pointed up to two shadowed figures standing behind debris cloud.

"See them?" Arbormon asked.

"There's two," Mercuremon replied.

Minako added, clenching her fists. "I hope they're friends!"

"They'd have to be if they didn't attack us," Cammy stated.

**(Cue Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger OST – **_**Opening Theme **_**(TV Size))**

General Scorpionus and his men noticed the two figures walking through the debris cloud. He pointed his blade at the figures.

"Who are you two?! Why do you dare interfere with our business?!" the general demanded.

The figure on the left replied. "Your business is our business."

The one on the right added plainly. "Whoever attacks allies of the Digital Priestess is an enemy of ours."

"Name yourselves so I'll know who I've killed!" General Scorpionus bellowed menacingly.

"As you wish!" The two figures declared as they jumped through the debris cloud revealing themselves.

On right was a humanoid dragon wearing a ninja outfit and wielding a twin golden-bladed staff.

"I am Ninjadramon, an Ultimate-level and a Mystic Dragon Digimon. My Dragon Thunder Slam, Double Blade Slash, and Ninja Dragon Cross will annihilate those who oppose the Priestess!"

The one on the left is a yellow-and-peach skinned bipedal dragon with colorful wings and a band around his arms. One hand held a sword while the other had a shield with an embellished star on it. Shining knight's armor covered large portions of this dragon warrior.

"And I am Herodramon, an Ultimate-level as well and a Holy Dragon Digimon. My Time Dragon Slash and Star Laser will eradicate my enemies!"

"The Dra-Warriors?" Sailor Mercury murmured.

"These two? Well, glad they came right when we need them," Rei muttered.

"The Dra-Warriors, eh?" General Scorpionus faced them down and scoffed. "We have no quarrel with you two strangers. Why don't you make it easy on yourselves and simply walk away? It's the best option you have."

Herodramon responded. "That's all? If we just walk off, no harm done?"

"That's right. No harm will be done. All we want are these fools and the Digital Priestess dead just as Lord Pharaohmon wishes."

Ninjadramon snarled. "An ally to Pharaohmon is a sworn enemy to the Dra-Warrior clan!" With that, he pulled out and brandished his double-bladed staff while pointing it directly to Scorpionus and his cohorts.

Herodramon nodded. "We make no deals with those who serve Pharaohmon!" He shifted his attention to the others. He noticed amongst the group that Rei, Minako, and Makoto lacked any powers to fight with. _Those three there especially need something to fight with if they're going to survive any farther. This is especially the case once they reach the sanctuary containing the Digital Priestess' blade._

"So be it! You leave me no choice! Soldiers, attack these two while I take care of them rest of these fools!" Scorpionus ordered as he swiftly charged toward the Senshi and the Legendary Warriors. "The child must die at all costs!"

"No you don't!" Rei shouted as she instinctively headed off Scorpionus. She quickly pulled out Ofudas to use. "No one goes near my sister!"

"REI! NO!" The Senshi exclaimed in unison.

Cammy screamed fearfully. "SISTER!"

"That damn girl is crazy!" Arbormon yelled as he gave chase to her. "C'mon, y'all!" He called Mercuremon and Grottomon to chase after her.

"No, allow us!" Ninjadramon declared, clasping her hands together and performed a ninja teleport technique.

As Rei prepared to throw her Ofudas, Ninjadramon teleported in front of the Miko and grabbed her. As he pulled her aside, Scorpionus narrowly almost stabbed them with his tail.

**(End theme)**

Opening her eyes, the dark-haired Miko found herself secured in Ninjadramon's arms.

"Don't be so thick-headed thinking you can fight him without powers, miss," Ninjadramon lectured her.

"My seals would've held him at bay."

"At the cost of your own life? Not worth the risk."

"And how do you know about our loss of powers?"

"Just a guess, but you three hanging around those powered people and protecting that child... well, just an assumption."

Rei replied. "A very good assumption. You guessed right."

"My colleague and I have been searching far and wide to give three items to possible new recruits to the Dra-Warriors. However, seeing as you and your two friends don't have anything to fight with, these items may be in better hands with you three," Ninjadramon said as he landed and set Rei down. "Besides seeing your friends defeat Ryuukoutsuseimon, we were relieved that heroes from Earth are now available to us to fight Pharaohmon. On top of them, we learned from our sources that three humans' stolen powers are what helped revive Pharaohmon's demon form."

"What are you trying to get at here?" The Miko's interest was suddenly piqued.

"A chance to use powers the likes of which you've never used before. Consider it temporary until you regain your rightful powers once the Digital Priestess' sword restores them to you."

"Will the sword do just that? Grant us our powers back?"

Ninjadramon shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, but quite possibly. We won't know until we try."

"Tell me. How far are we from the temple?"

"Not too far and there is a Labramon we know waiting for us," Ninjadramon stated.

"And these three items...?"

"For you, the tall brunette, and the blonde."

"Their names are Makoto and Minako."

"Ok, well. What do you say we get down to business?"

With that, Ninjadramon and Rei raced over to meet with the Sailor Senshi. Rei beckoned Makoto and Minako over to meet with her and Ninjadramon.

Meanwhile, Herodramon was being aided by the Legendary Warrior trio as they fought off Scorpionus and his men.

"You guys! Looks like we're being given something to compensate for our lost powers!" Rei said excitedly. "Some items this guy here wants to give us."

Minako and Makoto exchanged confused looks. "Items?"

"We don't have time to chat. We must hurry," Ninjadramon said, opening his hand to reveal three items wrapped in black cloth. "My friend and those three Legendary Warriors are buying us some time." He then unwrapped the cloths to reveal three wrist devices similar to Henshin tools. He handed one to Rei first, the second to Minako, and the third to Makoto.

Saturn eyed the items with suspicion. "Those look awfully familiar to me."

"These don't come with instructions," Makoto said, examining her newly acquired device.

"Otherwise, we'd know what we should be doing," Makoto nodded.

"I sense you three haven't completely lost your powers," Ninjadramon said. "I sense small reserves within your bodies that you can still invoke. These devices can help bring out your powers and allow you to harness your abilities through the art of ninjutsu."

"Ninjutsu?" Rei raised an eyebrow. "You mean we can bring out whatever little of our powers we have left with these devices?!" She asked almost exuberantly.

"Yes, and you'll be able to develop new techniques, but you'll likely be limited compared to what you've been used to in your true powered forms."

Minako grinned like a happy child coming out of a candy store. "Hey, it's better than nothing! Guys, we have nothing to lose!" She quickly strapped the device to her wrist and raised her hand. "Let's put these things to good use!"

Makoto strapped her wrist device on. "So, is there a phrase we need to know to transform?"

"Yes, like a henshin incantation," Artemis added to the conversation, to which Ninjadramon just noticed the white mooncat.

"You just talked...? Are you a Digimon?"

Artemis growled. "No, I'm not!"

Pluto insisted. "We must hurry. Our friends are going to need help!"

Ninjadramon slapped his own forehead. "Well, in your case, I don't know... what do you usually say?"

"Well, we would normally say our planet's name followed by a Star/Crystal/Eternal Power and then a Make-Up," Mercury educated the Dra-Warrior. "But since my three friends can't invoke their powers like that now, well..."

"Well, maybe they say Sailor Storm, Ninja form? Wait!" Ninjadramon figured it out. "I have an idea!"

"So, what do we need to say to activate our devices?" asked Rei.

"Wait, did you just say Sailor Storm, Ninja Form?!" The blonde interjected, cutting Rei off. "No way! That henshin cry sounds similar to the ones those Rangers used from that American version of Hurricanger! Power Rangers Ninja Storm, I believe it's called! Oh, oh, you're looking at a Sentai fan here!"

Artemis sighed. "Yeah, if there's anyone familiar with her Tokusatsu, it's Minako-chan."

"If that's the case, then we'll use whatever we can! At least we'll finally get a chance to fight!" Makoto exclaimed as she looked over to Rei. "Well?"

"As long as we don't get helmets," Rei sweatdropped as she strapped on her wrist device. "All right, girls. Let's do this!"

"Hah, I'll lead for us!" Minako smirked proudly, pressing the button on her device. "Girls, ready to henshin?!"

Rei, Minako, and Makoto activated their wrist devices to the enemy's dismay.

**(Cue Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger OST – **_**Ninpuu Shinobi Change!**_**)**

"_**Sailor Storm! Ninja Form!**_"

Upon hearing the girls' henshin chant, Scorpionus whirled around and hissed.

"DAMN IT!" Scorpionus cursed, but Herodramon interceded his path. "Out of the way!"

"Don't be so rude so to disrupt them," Herodramon chuckled.

The trio were engulfed by three separate columns of light; each one represented by the colors of their respective Senshi uniform colors. A red beam of light bathed over Rei. A green one covered Makoto from head to toe. A golden yellow one shrouded Minako.

Ninjadramon, Cammy, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn watched in awe and delight.

"That's it, guys!" Cammy cried out, encouraging them.

As the three light columns faded out, the girls leaped and spread out across the vicinity using new lightning speed. Their speed was so quick that the Senshi had a hard time keeping track of them. One of the girls stood on top of a rock formation, another knelt beside a ruined tree, and the other stood out in the open center. The newly transformed girls were finally exposed in their new ninja forms.

Rei's new ninja garb consisted of a red headband tied over her forehead. Her body suit is red trimmed with black-golden edges. Her red gloves had golden embellishments. Embedded on her chest is the Mars symbol inscribed on a golden armored circle. A red skirt with a golden belt fitted her waist. Her pants are smooth and black. The boots matched the red color of her respective gear. Behind her long, raven hair was a sheath holding a katana and a quiver carrying some arrows.

Makoto's outfit was akin to Rei's except the areas where the red should be is green instead – matching Makoto's distinct uniform Sailor color. The symbol on her chest plating is the Jupiter symbol. Her headband is pink as was the belt around her waist. She, too, carried a katana inside a sheath on her back.

The ninja outfit Minako wore was similar to her friends but her uniform orange were proudly displayed. Her headband and belt were both blue. A similar katana was in a sheath on her back. Her Sailor V goggles adorned her face and covered her eyes.

The group was flabbergasted at the sight of the Ninja Sailor trio.

"Wow, really cool," Saturn was astonished.

Pluto addressed the Ninja Sailors. "How do these new powers feel?"

The Legendary Warriors and Herodramon ceased their fighting with the enemy. Scorpionus and his men, too, stopped engaging their enemy to view the Ninja Sailors.

"I've got to hand it to them. I'm impressed," Grottomon muttered.

"Wow, it actually worked...?" Ninjadramon was at a loss for words.

"There's a first time for everything," sighed Herodramon.

As General Scorpionus regained his composure, he simply scoffed at the trio's new Ninja Sailor power-up.

"Humph! So, you girls changed wardrobes and got new powers?! That still doesn't make a difference! My Scorpionites can still deal with you!"

The Ninja Sailors said nothing and simply glared down the Scorpionite army. Ninjadramon joined up with them.

"Hope you don't mind if I join ya," Ninjadramon insisted. "Besides, you three might need to know how to control your new powers. These ninja powers aren't exactly the same as your natural forms. You generally gain new abilities, but are more limited to what you're accustomed to doing. But, you'll have ninja teleport, which will give y'all a major advantage."

Ninja Venus nodded. "Thanks for the tip. In this form, I get my old V mask back!" She said taking her red mask off before putting it back on.

Ninja Jupiter added. "I'm already used to uniting body and mind through my martial arts training."

Ninja Mars turned to Jupiter. "Same here... kinda."

"Ok, time for me to be the guinea pig!" Ninja Venus declared, rapidly making hand signs before vanishing out of sight.

"Whoa! Neat!" Cammy exclaimed. "I couldn't even follow up on her movement."

Mercury blinked twice. "I didn't even see her move!"

"Over there! I see her!" Saturn pointed across where Venus reappeared above the Scorpionite army.

Ninja Venus pulled out her sword and swung it down sending a bombardment of energy arrows. The energy arrows spread out and caught them. The Scorpionites screeched painfully as the arrows skewered them and blasted them away into dust.

Upon seeing his men destroyed, General Scorpionus was shocked beyond words.

"NICE SHOT!" Arbormon howled.

"Whoa! Did you just see that...?" Arbormon looked over to the group.

"She took them out quickly!" Saturn exclaimed. "Isn't that impressive, Pluto?"

"Indeed," the Time Guardian nodded as she meticulously eyed the Ninja Sailors. _They indeed move much faster than in their natural Senshi forms. I've seen Ninja Senshi in years past, but to see my colleagues using such forms... it's truly astonishing._

_Impressive, aren't they?_ Ninjadramon telepathed with Pluto.

_You can read minds?_

_A technique I've learned to develop through the advanced arts. Now, watch this._

Turning her attention back on the battlefield, Pluto witnessed Ninja Jupiter charging and evading quick bursts fired by the Scorpionites. She swiftly beelined toward them and forged electricity in her hands. She condensed the lightning into two balls of lightning and tore through them. As some tried fleeing, she used hand seals to send the lightning balls hurtling at them enemies.

The fleeing Scorpionites were quickly eradicated by the lightning balls.

"Incredible!" Mercuremon exclaimed.

"All right! Way to go!" Mercury cheered them on.

Artemis shouted. "Looking great out there, you three!"

Cammy looked over to Ninja Mars as the remaining Scorpionites surrounded her. "Big sister, look out!"

As the Scorpionites closed on her, Ninja Mars eyed them with a serious demeanor. Passionate flames vividly burned in her eyes. The Scorpionites backed off.

"What are you idiots waiting for?! Attack her at once!" General Scorpionus ordered.

"Well, this should be fun," Ninjadramon chuckled.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Herodramon suggested.

"Huh? Nah. It's the general we have to worry about. These small fries are cannon fodder."

The soldiers converged on Ninja Mars and prepared to take her down. Ninja Mars readily pulled out her katana sheath, which doubled as a bow for her to use. She pulled out the arrows and placed five of them. She shot and fired each Scorpionite subsequently. As the arrows ignited, fire covered the Scorpionites. Ninja Mars finished them off pulling out her blade and running at them slashing each one. She phased away from where the five Scorpionites exploded one after the other. Mars stood holding her blade, now bathed in flames.

"Holy...!" Grottomon was flabbergasted with the outcome. "I didn't even see her move!"

Arbormon blinked thrice. "Yeah, same here. Mercury, what you?"

"No, but if I was in my Eternal form, then perhaps."

"Well, I'm impressed," Herodramon clapped in approval

"That's just a little taste of what to expect, my friend," Ninjadramon said. "But, we only have the general left. He will prove more difficult for them. This is where we will need to step in."

"Allow us to assist!" Sailor Pluto said as she convened with the Dra-Warriors.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, and the Legendary Warrior trio joined them. Cammy and Artemis stated behind the group and out of Scorpionus' sights.

"Good. The more the better," Ninjadramon approved.

**(End theme)**

Witnessing his entire Scorpionite army decimated by the Ninja Sailors, General Scorpionus seethed at the loss of his soldiers. He set his sights directly on the the Ninja Sailors and their entourage. _How dare these petty humans make a fool out of me and my Scorpionites?! I'll make them suffer for tarnishing the pride of the Scorpionite army! _"You fools are about to get it once I mode shift!"

_Transform, you say? Well, bring everything you've got. _Ninjadramon thought.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 89-6M/Amazon Kingdom/7:20 PM**_

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased OST – **_**Battle City Passion**_**)**

Rika prepared to recover from her string of life point of losses. When her turn came, she drew a card to her hand and revealed it to Ryo.

"I activate the _**Pot of Greed **_and that allows me to add two cards to my hand," she said, quickly adding her two cards. Her eyes fell on one of her newly drawn card and smirked. "Next, I'll summon _**Amazoness Paladin**_ in attack mode!"

A tall, blonde Amazon in a beige loincloth and a headdress materialized next to the Digimon Queen.

_**Amazoness Paladin**_

_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/300**_

"Amazoness Paladin comes with an effect. For any Amazon on my side field, it increases Paladin's attack power by 100 points for each Amazon. Since Paladin is already an 'Amazoness' type, it automatically gets a 100 point boost."

"Oh, is that all? My Jinzo is still powerful enough to wipe out your warrior woman."

"Oh, so sorry, I forgot to activate this little card I have in my hand. It's _**Amazoness Spellcaster**_," she revealed a card with an elder Amazon sorceress.

Ryo furrowed his brows. "What's that going to do?"

"Until the end of my turn, I can switch the original attack power of my Amazon with the attack power of your Jinzo."

Ryo had suddenly came into realization and gasped. "No, you wouldn't!"

"Just did," Rika smirked. "That makes my warrior woman stronger than your cyborg freak!"

_**Amazoness Paladin**_

_**ATK/2500 (2400 + 100)**_

_**Jinzo**_

_**ATK/1700 **_

"Amazoness Paladin, slay his Jinzo!"

Amazoness Paladin swiftly charged and slashed Jinzo with a quick sword slash. Jinzo doubled over and exploded. Paladin headed back to Rika's side. The Digimon champion watched in utter disbelief as his monster was destroyed.

_**Ryo/3800 LP (4600-800)**_

"That ends my turn, Ryo. Not bad for a comeback?"

"Not too bad, Rika!" Ryo said. "Now, I summon forth _**Gemini Elf!**_"

Two female elves appeared on opposite sides of Ryo and quickly converged together in Gemini fashion.

_**Gemini Elf**_

_**EARTH/Spellcaster**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/900**_

"Gemini Elf, attack her Amazoness Paladin!"

The two elf ladies diverged from each other and converged on the Amazon warrior. They delivered kicks to knock Amazoness Paladin back. Then, Rika came to her rescue and hastily activated a trap.

"You've just activated my trap! _**Amazoness Archers!**_"

Five tall Amazon warriors, garbed in revealing jungle girl outfits showing off their toned bodies, appeared armed with bows, arrows, and quivers. Paladin moved aside as the Archers saved her and shot their arrows at the elves, which pinned them down.

"When this card is activated, it can only be used when you attack and I control an Amazon. Since your monster is face-up, my trap deceases Gemini Elf's attack points by 500 points, but that's not all, your monsters have to attack on this turn!"

"No! My elves' attack points...! They're now weaker than your Paladin!"

"Heh, how observant. Walk all over his elves, Paladin!"

_**Gemini Elf**_

_**ATK/1400 (1900-500)**_

_**Amazoness Paladin**_

_**ATK/1800 (1700 + 100)**_

The Amazoness bumrushed the elves and slashed them both. The elves let out banshee screams and exploded into data fragments.

_**Ryo/3400 LP (3800-400)**_

"Heh, but that's not all she wrote. You still have your Airknight Parshath! Since my trap's effect is still in play, he must attack."

"No!"

_**Airknight Parshath**_

_**ATK/1400 (1900-500)**_

_**Amazoness Paladin**_

_**ATK/1800 (1700 + 100)**_

The Airknight Parshath, controlled by the trap's effect, went forward for a suicidal charge. Paladin bumrushed ahead to meet him head-on and skewered him in half. Airknight exploded as his data remains flew past Paladin. Ryo sucked up his pride witnessing more of his life points decrease.

_**Ryo/3000 LP (3400-400)**_

"You really got me there, Rika. Guess you haven't lost that spark."

"I told you I haven't lost my touch. Never underestimate me, because what goes around comes around."

The Digimon champion scoffed. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Rika summoned a new card she just drew. "I'll summon _**Amazoness Tiger **_in attack mode!"

A Bengal tiger with a forehead emerald appeared on Rika and Paladin's opposite side. The tiger sheathed her claws ready to tear apart any monster Ryo has to sacrifice... errrr offer.

_**Amazoness Tiger**_

_**EARTH/Beast/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1100 DEF/1500**_

"Since most of my Amazons are effect monsters, my Amazoness Tiger is no different. Although I can only have one tiger on my field at a time, I can increase the attack power of the tiger by 400 points for any Amazon on my side. As you can see, I have two Amazon-based monsters and thus the tiger gets a total of 800 points. But, here's the next best thing, my Paladin gets an extra 100 point increase with its effect."

_**Amazoness Tiger**_

_**ATK/1900 (1100 + 400x2)**_

_**Amazoness Paladin**_

_**ATK/1900 (1700 + 100x2)**_

"Amazoness Tiger, attack him directly!"

The tiger charged forward and attempted to headbutt Ryo.

"I activate my trap card! _**Waboku!**_"

A trio of blue-robed priestesses appeared and created a force field around Ryo, which protected him from the tiger.

"Any damage inflicted by any of your monsters is decreased to zero when this card is activated. Looks like my life points have been spared!"

"For now," Rika snorted. "Fine, I'll end my turn by setting one card facedown."

"Good, because I'm turning this duel around," Ryo declared. "Now, I'll activate _**Scapegoat**_!"

"Scapegoat...?"

"When this card is activated, I can't summon any monster on the same turn. I place these four _**Sheep Tokens**_ in defense mode.."

_**Sheep Tokens**_

_**EARTH/Beast/Token**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/0 DEF/0**_

"Next, I'll summon the _**Forceful Sentry**_! With this, I can look at your hand and select one card that you must put back in your deck. Since you have only one card in your hand..."

"Damn it. Fine, here."

Displaying her one card, Amazoness Archers, she put it in her deck and reshuffled her deck.

"Next, I activate my _**Painful Choice**_. I select five cards from my deck and show them off to you. Hey, at least I'm being fair."

The violet-eyed girl growled. "Just get on with it."

"You can select one card and that can be added my hand. That one choice discards the remaining cards to my graveyard."

"I really hate doing this."

"Come one, Rika," Ryo chuckled playfully. "Pick the best card for me to use against you. I know it's eating you up inside."

"Quit toying with me, Ryo! Fine, show me your dumb cards!"

Displaying his five cards, Rika scanned them. She saw _**Fiber Tree**__, __**Sinister Serpent**__, __**Mirror Force**__, __**Harpie's Feather Duster**_and _**Swords of Revealing Light**_."

"Fine, I'll pick your Sinister Serpent."

"Not bad. Be relieved my other cards go to the graveyard."

As Ryo picked his Sinister Serpent, he discarded his five others to the graveyard. Ryo promptly activated one of his facedown cards.

"I activate my magic card _**Mirage of Nightmare**_! During your turn, I can draw as many cards until I have four in hand. During my turn, I can randomly discard the same amount of cards I drew with this card's effect to the graveyard. You can guess I've been saving this during the the most opportune time."

"Figures you would."

"Anyway, I'll end this turn by setting one card facedown."

Rika sighed and drew a new card, which turned out to be something she desperately needed. "How's this?! I activate my own Mirage of Nightmare!"

"Looks like I'll add two cards to my hand," Ryo shrugged. "Oh, but now I activate my facedown magic card: _**Mystical Space Typhoon**_!"

"Oh, great."

"This card allows me to destroy any trap or magic card! So, that means goodbye to both our Mirage of Nightmare!"

After their cards were destroyed, the Digimon Queen summoned another Amazoness Blowpiper.

"Now, I'll have all three of my Amazoness Paladin, Tiger, and Blowpiper destroy three of your Scapegoats!"

The Amazon trio bumrushed and attacked three of Ryo's Scapegoats. Each fuzzy sheep shattered and dissolved into dust.

"Just be glad it was your Scapegoats and not you!" Rika said. "I end my turn."

"Now, this duel is turning towards Rika's favor! These Amazons are getting behind the feisty Digimon Queen! If only we could get this young lady to duel against Seto Kaiba! Just think of the possibilities!" Floramon announced.

_A match with Seto Kaiba? That's someone I definitely want to duel, but first things first. _Rika thought and focused back on the duel.

"I'll set one card facedown in defense mode and next I'll activate _**Ceasefire!**_"

"Ceasefire?"

"When I activate Ceasefire, I can reveal any facedown monster cards and this inflicts 500 points of damage to your life points for each effect monster on the field. Now, I reveal my defense facedown card. Here's my _**Sinister Serpent!**_"

A green cobra was revealed on Ryo's side field.

_**Sinister Serpent**_

_**WATER/Reptile/Effect**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/300 DEF/250**_

"Since your Amazoness members are each effect monsters, that's more damage to your life points! Four monsters and 500 points of damage make it 2000!"

Floramon winced. "Ouch! Now that's got to hurt the Digimon Queen's pride!"

_**Rika/1500 LP (3500-2000)**_

"And that will end my turn, Rika dear."

_Crap! My life points are really taking a hit! But, I'm not out of the woods yet, you pompous jerk! Please, let my next card be worthwhile! _The redhead drew a card to her hand and beckoned her Amazoness Blowpiper to attack.

"Amazoness Blowpiper, destroy his last Scapegoat! Amazoness Paladin, skewer his Sinister Serpent now!"

_**Amazoness Paladin**_

_**ATK/2000 (1700 + 100x3)**_

The two Amazon warriors stormed over to Ryo's field. Blowpiper one-shotted the last Scapegoat with a dart whilst Paladin sliced the serpent in half. However, both of Ryo's monsters were in defense mode and did no direct damage to Ryo's life points.

"Now that I've cleared those two away, I'll send my Amazoness Tiger to attack your life points directly!"

_**Amazoness Tiger**_

_**ATK/2300 (1100 + 400x3)**_

The tiger charged and headbutted Ryo hard. He was sent skidding back while holding his side where the tiger hit him. This a huge blow to his life points.

_**Ryo/700 LP**_

"Argh, I'm down to just 700 life points!"

"I told you what comes around goes around, Ryo. Are you ready to quit?"

"Hah, not even!"

The girl narrowed her violet eyes and smiled coolly. "Good. That ends my turn."

"Sorry, but I neglected to tell the Sinister Serpent your Paladin destroyed had an effect. During my turn, once my serpent goes to the graveyard, I can return it to my hand!"

"And...? I'll just send my Amazon to kill it again."

"I also activate _**Monster Reborn**_. I can revive any monster from either of our decks."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know already."

"The monster I chose that I just discarded is the _**Fiber Jar**_.I put it in attack mode!"

Now sitting in front of Ryo was a potted plant, which befuddled Rika for a moment.

_**Fiber Jar**_

_**EARTH/Plant/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/500 DEF/500**_

_Why did the heck did he choose Fiber Jar? He could've gone for his supped-up Jinzo or something. Oh, well, not like I'm complaining._

"That ends my turn, Rika."

"I'm disappointed, Ryo," Rika sighed. "You chose a plant over something like Jinzo? Are you crazy?"

"Not at all."

"Whatever. That just means an easy prey for my Blowpiper then. Blowpiper, take out his Fiber Jar!"

"And your Amazon just activated my trap card!"

"What?!"

He unveiled his trap. "I activate my facedown card: _**Book of Moon!**_ With this, I can switch my Fiber Jar facedown in defense mode!"

Despite Fiber Jar switching to a facedown defense form, Blowpiper still attacked with her dart, which ultimately triggered the Jar's effect.

"Now that your Blowpiper attacked Fiber Jar, its effect has been activated. Both of us must unite all of our cards on the field, in our hands, and in our graveyards with our decks and shuffle them. We're going back to square one."

"Ugh, you really are starting to annoy me with these facedown traps and effects!"

"Hey, at least they're working. I've managed to come around your powerful Amazons with wit and strategy. I hope you're ready to lose to me again."

"This isn't over, Ryo." She growled, shooting an intense glare at her rival's general direction.

After Rika's Amazons were removed from play, both duelists put all their cards back into their decks and shuffled them before drawing five fresh cards to their hands.

"All I need are the right cards and it will all be over!" Ryo declared as he ended up with five fresh cards in his hand.

"You asked for it! I activate Pot of Greed!" Rika shouted as she added two more cards to her hand. "Next, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode and place another facedown. End turn."

"I summon my _**Spear Dragon**_!"

Now hovering over Ryo is a blue pterodactyl-like dragon with a long, pointed beak.

_**Spear Dragon**_

_**WIND/Dragon/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/0**_

"Next, I'll send my Spear Dragon to attack your facedown monster."

The Spear Dragon swooped down over Rika's facedown card and speared it with its beak. The monster revealed was a wild, red-haired brown-skinned hugely muscular woman garbed in revealing attire, dragon bone armor, and a scimitar.

_**Amazoness Swordswoman**_

_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1600**_

The Spear Dragon destroyed the Amazon warrior in one fell swoop.

"Don't go sighing in relief now, girl, because the Spear Dragon has an effect to it."

"Again with the effects, Ryo?! Come on!"

"It's an effect similar to my Airknight Parshath. When it attacks a monster with a lower defense than its attack, the difference is deducted from your life points. Then, it switches back to defense mode. You loose 300 life points, Rika dear."

Suddenly, a victory smirk formed on the Digimon Queen's face. Ryo noted her change in facial feature and raised an eyebrow.

"Mind telling me why you're smiling?"

"Because you're such a twit."

"Takes one to know one."

"That's not it, idiot. You're forgetting my Amazoness Swordswoman your dragon just destroyed was also an effect monster."

"Say, what?"

"Swordswoman's effect causes you to lose 300 points instead of me!"

"What?! Oh no!" He became flabbergasted with the outcome.

"Awww, poor baby," Rika smirked.

_**Ryo/400 LP (700-300)**_

"Rika makes a turnaround and takes back control of this duel. It's safe to say she has this duel won, but with only 400 points left, Ryo isn't finished yet!" Floramon announced.

The Spear Dragon quickly switched to defense mode.

Ryo sighed out of exasperation. "My turn ends..."

"Ryo, chin up, we're having a good duel," Rika said. "You can't always win. I've learned that the hard way, but I've learned to accept defeat."

"Oh, really?"

"Ever since you handed me my first loss, I became so embittered that I had taken a defeat. It really hurt me. I thought I was on top of the world. But, I learned by losing it made me stronger. Takato and the others taught me that to overcome my doubts and showed me there's more than life than winning. However, when you returned to my life, I got angry cause I couldn't stand being around the guy who handed me my first loss. Then, after Renamon and I Biomerged, it effectively changed my mindset. I've come to terms and this duel with you helped me face my one obstacle that I've longed to overcome. The only way for me to completely move on is to defeat you, Ryo Akiyama. I know I can defeat you!"

"A touching speech! Too bad this isn't your duel to win!"

"On my turn, I summon back Princess of Tsurugi! And guess what? I'm sending her to attack your Spear Dragon!"

Princess of Tsurugi charged down and slashed the Spear Dragon into data fragments.

"Be glad your monster was in defense mode. With that, I end my turn."

"It's time I finish you, Rika Nonaka!" Ryo boldly declared. "I'll start off by bringing back my Gemini Elf! Now, my elves, destroy her Princess!"

Rika braced herself as the elves came charging forth ready to take down the female warrior. Ryo's satisfied grin widened as he was close to denying victory from the Digimon Queen.

"Farewell, Rika!"

"PSYCHE! I activate my _**Mirror Force**_!"

"What?! No!"

"Another rebound by Rika!" Floramon tried hard not to show bias, but did so anyway. "You go, girl! Show these Amazons you're one of them!"

The Amazon Digimon chanted in unison. "RIKA! RIKA! RIKA!"

As the elves slammed into the mirror wall, they were automatically destroyed.

"No, my elves!"

"When your monsters attack and hit this wall, it negates their attack and destroys them!"

"No! This can't be! Rika Nonaka! You won't defeat me!"

"Your turn is through and so are you," Rika decided against summoning anything else. "Screw that noise! I'm finishing this now! Walk all over his remaining life points, Princess of Tsurugi!"

As soon as she declared her attack, the Princess charged and charged an energy beam from her sword. She blasted Ryo head-on with it and knocked him back whilst wiping out his last remaining life points.

_**Ryo/0 LP **_

The Digimon King was at last dethroned by the Digimon Queen.

"How's that for a defeat, _pumpkin_?" Rika mocked her rival.

**(End theme)**

Rika stood tall knowing she had finally accomplished her goal and avenged her only loss in card dueling.

Ryo took a few deep breaths and was at a loss for words. _I... I lost. Rika, I tip my hat to you. You've earned it. One of us had to lose today._

"And what a marvelous comeback by Rika!" Floramon exclaimed. "The Digimon champion has tasted defeat! This is now in the record books! Your winner, the Amazon duelist Rika Nonaka!"

The redhead walked over and extended a hand to Ryo.

"Well, Ryo. One of us had to lose."

"Indeed and a congratulations is in order. You've earned this victory."

"Oh? No witty remark from the great Akiyama?"

"Not this time. You beat me fair and square, Ryo said, taking Rika's hand while pulling himself off the floor. He then walked past Rika and let her bask in her glory. He already headed for the portal that now awaited to transport them back to the arena.

"Ryo!"

"Yeah?"

"Consider us even," she turned shooting him with a finger gun hand gesture.

"There's always the third match, Rika."

"Third time is always the charm and I'm sure to defeat you again."

"We'll see," Ryo chuckled.

With that, Ryo stepped through the portal first. Rika stayed for a minute to interact with the local Amazon Digimon, who instantly became her new fans. Some even begged for an autograph from Rika.

"They've grown to like you, Rika!" Floramon giggled.

"Well, it's cool I'm getting fans and all, but this is ridiculous." She tried keeping up by signing autographs.

"There you have it! Rika Nonaka defeats Ryo Akiyama to earn herself a hard fought victory. She advances to the next round!" Floramon faced the nearest camera to make it official to Lillymon. "Um, Rika? Shall we get back to the arena?"

"Sure. Look, guys, I'm glad to have a fanbase, but I need to get back and see a friend that's hurt," she said waving goodbye to the Amazon Digimon. She raced over to meet with Floramon.

The Amazon Digimon gave chase to Rika as Floramon called her over to the portal. They both jumped through the portal and returned to Phoenix Arena.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/7:33 PM**_

As the duel dome lowered, the battle royal continued to play out between the four combatants. Renamon, Inumon, Takato, Guilmon, and Cyberdramon raced out to wait for Rika and Ryo. As the dome landed, its door opened releasing the duelists and Floramon.

"Awesome duel, you two!" Takato praised them both.

Ryo stepped out first and beckoned Cyberdramon. "Thanks, Takato. Rika's feeling much better now she's earned bragging rights."

"That was a good duel, Rika!" Guilmon said.

Inumon watched Renamon approach her Tamer to congratulate her.

"A truly honorable duel, Rika," Renamon said to her.

"Thanks, Renamon," Rika said.

"Let's all head back to the infirmary. I hear they're gonna give us more results on Himura's condition," Takato announced.

Inumon added worryingly. "All we know is he's stabilized, but I'm still worried about him."

"Right, let's go then," she said as the group stormed toward through the entrance and into the back to find the infirmary.

On her way out, Rika narrowly caught glimpse of Uranus and Neptune in the battle match.

_It's those two Senshi we saw before. They saved us from Nemesis... _She thought as her eyes fell on Uranus specifically, watching her gracefully bobbing and weaving around LadyDevimon's attacks. _She's so graceful. But, I wonder where the other Senshi are...?_

"Rika, are you coming?!" Takato cut off her train of thought.

"I'm coming!"

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST – **_**Sailor Uranus and Neptune Theme**_**)**

Meanwhile, the tide had turned against Kuzuhamon and LadyDevimon once again. Sailor Uranus landed a crescent kick to LadyDevimon's face that dazed her. Uranus followed it up by grabbing her and slamming her down with an overhead throw. Uranus rushed the downed evil mistress and kicked her across the ring.

"_**Deep Submerge!**_" Neptune caught Kuzuhamon with a tidal surge, which swept the dark-garbed Digimon back.

As the viral Digimon recovered, Neptune bumrushed her for another attack.

Suddenly, Kuzuhamon chortled as Neptune caught onto her scheme.

"Planning something already?"

"Perhaps, I am, but I'm not gonna tell you!"

"All you need to know is that I'm going to win this math in the name of my love Inumon!" Kuzuhamon declared merrily. "I'm dedicating this match to him!" She raised her hand and recalled the staff back. She swiftly levitated from the ring and narrowly escaped Neptune's head-on charge.

The audience became captivated as Kuzuhamon gathered a plentiful amount of magic. Neptune took the initiative and jumped up ready to engage her in aerial battle.

Uranus saw her partner taking a risk and felt an immense power build-up from Kuzuhamon's. "Oh no! Neptune!" Before she moved in to intercept Kuzuhamon's attack, LadyDevimon grabbed her ankle.

"Going somewhere, sweetie?!" LadyDevimon snarled, tightening her grip on Uranus' ankle.

"Damn! Let go!" Uranus shouted.

"Not a chance, sweets! Kuzuhamon's about to knock your friend out of the competition!"

Clenching her teeth, Uranus attempted to kick away Lady Devimon and recalled her Space Sword.

Nearly completing her attack, Kuzuhamon produced enough to forge a huge black sphere nearly identical to the size of a bowling ball. Neptune was already halfway up from reaching Kuzuhamon, but from her vantage point still a little far ways off. She prepared to shoot another Deep Submerge, but a barrier from Kuzuhamon repelled her. Neptune fell back as she floated in suspension 15 feet above the ring. The viral Digimon completed an incantation and used her staff to bat the sphere toward Neptune. Neptune quickly made an evasive counter and let the sphere pass on by.

"Nice dodge, Neptune! Keep away!" Uranus yelled out encouraging her.

"Hah, I'm not done!" Kuzuhamon laughed, waving her right hand forward as she controlled the beam and redirected it toward Neptune's blind spot.

Before she had a chance to move, the beam came too fast and slammed into Neptune's back. She howled in pain and plunged toward the ring.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Nicely done," LadyDevimon plainly snickered.

The audiences witnessed Neptune falling to the ring. Uranus elbowed LadyDevimon's face and raced across the ring. She jumped up catching Neptune and helping break her fall. Uranus landed with Neptune secured.

"Uranus..." Neptune mumbled, cringing as Uranus saw the wound on her back. "Don't worry about me. Just win the match...! Take out the other one."

"I will, but not at your expense..."

"Do it for... me...!" Neptune pleaded, pressing her fingertips on Uranus' palm.

"I will then," Uranus nodded, laying Neptune down. "Seems Kuzuhamon ran out of power with that last attack. Hopefully she won't attack."

"Are you two done yet, because I'm growing bored!" LadyDevimon chided them both.

Sailor Uranus turned around and heatedly glared down LadyDevimon. She brandished her Space Sword and dashed up faster than LadyDevimon could follow. LadyDevimon unleashed another Darkness Wave, but Uranus sidestepped the bats and neutralized them with a wave from her sword. She lunged forward with her sword raised overhead.

"OH NO!" LadyDevimon gaped in shock.

"Take this! _**Space Sword!**_" Uranus caught LadyDevimon with a vertical slash, but LadyDevimon narrowly dodged the fatal blow.

However, this rebound didn't last as Uranus quickly forged a ball of yellow light in hand. She raced up and shoved the ball into LadyDevimon's gut.

"_**World Shaking!**_"

"AUGGHH!" LadyDevimon howled painfully as the ball blasted her into the nearest guardrail outside the ring.

When the debris cloud cleared, LadyDevimon was cushioned against the wall. Uranus sighed with relief while Etemon was just finishing up counting out Sailor Neptune. Alarmed, Uranus turned around and saw Kuzuhamon with a foot planted on Neptune's wounded back.

"GET OFF HER!" Uranus demanded as she charged at Kuzuhamon.

"...9!" Etemon counted down Neptune. "And..."

Kuzuhamon smirked and removed her foot from Neptune. She jumped back as Neptune failed to answer the 10 count.

**(End theme)**

"And 10! Neptune is the first one eliminated!" Etemon called out. "Now to start counting out LadyDevimon! 1! 2!"

While Etemon counted out LadyDevimon, Uranus procured Neptune from the floor and held her. She looked up and shot an intense glare at Kuzuhamon.

"I ran out of power... but that didn't mean I couldn't find other means of keeping your friend down..." Kuzuhamon panted between evil chuckles. "But, it will be worth it when I win for my Inumon."

"At the expense of my friend?! You've won this round, but I do hope I face you next. I want to avenge what you've done to Neptune and make you pay," Uranus scowled while not taking her eyes off the arrogant woman.

"Good, that means another Sailor wench for me to trounce."

"Believe me, in the condition you're in, I can take you out of the match, but taking out your friend is bittersweet to me."

"...7! 8! 9! 10!" Etemon signaled for LadyDevimon's elimination. "LadyDevimon was unable to answer the count! Your winners of the battle royal: Sailor Uranus and Kuzuhamon!"

"This was an interesting turn of events! In retaliation for Kuzuhamon eliminating Neptune, Uranus takes LadyDevimon out of the tournament!" Lillymon announced. "Uranus and Kuzuhamon both advance and could we be looking at these two together in a match? The excitement is exhilarating!"

_Humph, I could care less for Uranus. She's imply just an obstacle before I defeat Renamon and win Inumon's paw in marriage!_ Kuzuhamon blushed thinking of her future.

"These past seven matches have simply been marvelous, but we're down to the eighth matches of the first round! You've been a spectacular audience and helped up a whole new arena record! Over 77,000 jam packed in the Phoenix Arena!"

As Lillymon continued rambling, Sailor Uranus carried Sailor Neptune toward the entrance. The turquoise-haired woman opened her eyes to find herself in her friend's protective arms. A smile adorned her beautiful features.

"Uranus, sorry..."

"For what?"

"For not taking care of Kuzuhamon..."

Uranus smiled coolly. "Don't worry about it. At least one of us advanced to the next round. I hope I do get paired off against Kuzuhamon next."

"So, what now?"

"According to that announcer, there's only one first round match left and then there's several exhibition matches to be held."

"So, the rest of the actual tournament takes place tomorrow?"

"Yeah, for the second round, semi-finals and finals for both tournaments."

"Good. Hopefully someone manages to take down Pharaohmon."

"Hut! Hut! Hut!" a pair of parrot-like screeches echoed out, which came from Toucanmon.

As the Toucanmon stretchered out LadyDevimon, Lillymon continued her color commentary. "LadyDevimon's sure not the type to carry any insurance to cover for her injuries, but I'm sure our Toucanmon will find her a good place to nurse those injuries!" She rechecked the tournament board and her face paled realizing who was up next. "Oh, boy. Pharaohmon's next, I'd hate to be here when he's out here, but I've got a job to do. Still... have mercy on us all."

xxxxx

_**Near Infirmary Area/7:40 PM**_

Both Yui and Yusuke were sitting down on a bench a couple of hallways down from the infirmary room. Yusuke used the icepack Yui retrieved for him.

"Thanks," Yusuke said, rubbing the icepack over his head.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you," Yui apologized.

"That's all right. You don't have to apologize."

Suddenly, Yusuke noticed tears, most of them dry, falling down her cheeks.

"There something bothering you? You look sad."

"You noticed," Yui muttered hoarsely. "Did you blame yourself for anything involving your older sibling?"

"Nope, because I'm an only child," he plainly said. "But, I did blame myself once when my friend was badly wounded by a demon and I couldn't do anything to help. I saw the duel with Himura and you came out of that evil, crazy woman, right?"

Yui answered Yusuke's answered sinking her head and eyeing the floor. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Whatever happened couldn't be your fault," Yusuke said. "I don't know what went down, but you should with your brother now if he's hurt badly. He went to great lengths to save you, didn't he?"

"Yeah..." she nodded.

"If he went through all that crap, then he's a really cool big brother. Right?"

After hearing Yusuke's encouraging words, Yui smiled genuinely in response.

"Heh, you know I kinda sound like a cool big brother."

Yui blinked and looked up at Yusuke. "You would?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"I think you would since you cheered me up."

"Hah, I don't think so! I have a bad image at school being a delinquent and I'd be such a bad influence," he laughed.

Then, from out of nowhere, Yui surprised Yusuke with a hug. Taken aback, Yusuke raised his arms as Yui hugged him tight. He seemingly relaxed and chuckled.

"Hey, don't you think we oughta introduce ourselves before we get all huggy?"

"Oops, sorry," she sweatdropped.

"Anyway, my name is Yusuke Urameshi."

"Yui Tsubasa," she said, taking Nemesis' mask from Yusuke. "It was nice meeting you and thanks for cheering me up. But, I've got to go now and see my brother." She bowed and ran down the hall waving to him.

"Hey, Yui!"

As soon as she heard the Detective address her, she turned and answered. "Yes?"

"I have a question. Do you give _god-like_ slaps to boys?"

This completely befuddled the girl as 'god-like' flew over her head.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Heh, nothing, just asking. I better get going myself. See you around, Yui!" Yusuke waved bye to the child and headed down the opposite way.

Yui smiled and walked away thinking. _All-mighty slap? Yusuke, you're such a weird but good guy. Maybe you can be another big brother?_

xxxxx

_**Pharaohmon's Sky Box/7:42 PM**_

**(Cue The Mummy Returns OST – **_**Imhotep Reborn**_**)**

Having calmed down since his recent outburst for losing Nemesis, a twisted evil grin formed on Pharaohmon's dark features. His fate encounter with Anubimon was set to commence in a few moments. In fact, the presence of Agunimon and Beelzebumon in the same match mattered little to him. This was finally his opportunity to exact his vengeance on the Underworld lord.

"Anubimon, at last, your fate rests in my hands!" the evil priest chuckled evilly and clenched his glowing fists; both of them were imbued in dark purple mist. "For what you've done with Nemesis, I'm going to make you pay. But, not only will you suffer, but so Kenta Kitagawa." He pivoted his head and saw Lance bowing to him. "Lance, my mind puppet, now's your chance to play your part and eliminate that boy from the duel tournament."

Raising his head, the boy's eyes were instilled with dark purple light. Both eyes pierced through the pitch darkness of the room. Though he was expelled from Pharaohmon's body, the dark priest maintained control over Lance's will.

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon..." Lance answered in a lifeless drone-like state. "Shall I make his suffering slow or quick?"

"With my dark powers still coursing through you, make him suffer through a Shadow Game and don't stop until he cannot go no more."

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon. I shall do your bidding."

"Excellent! Now, go, my mind puppet," Pharaohmon acknowledged as Lance stood and readied his Duel Disk. He shifted his view back to the arena where the ring crew were clearing the debris for the next match. "Anubimon, I know a secret you've failed to reveal to those miserable children. They will know the truth."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Arena Halls/7:44 PM**_

"He's finally going to compete," Hiei muttered as he and Kurama sat together in a table.

"I know. Now we'll see the further extent of Pharaohmon's strength. But, I fear for those in the same match."

xxxxx

_**Outside Infirmary Room #7/7:45 PM**_

Once Yui returned back to the infirmary, she found the Tamers and Duelists amassed outside the room. Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Inumon, Ryo, and Cyberdramon returned for everyone to congratulate Rika. Ryo and Cyberdramon shortly left to take care of something and allow Rika bask in her glory.

"Well done, Rika," Yami acknowledged her. "You and Ryo dueled a fine match."

"I honestly thought Ryo had your number," Joey added.

Mai gave a thumbs up to Rika. "You did great out there, hun. Maybe we can partner up one day and I'll show you how to tweak those Amazon cards."

"Thanks, Mai," the redhead said. "And thanks everyone. I'm definitely ready for the next round."

"Heh, maybe we'll duel each other in the next round?" Takato said to her.

"Maybe. Then, we can pick up where we left off. Only this time in Duel Monsters."

The goggleheaded boy modestly chortled. "Sure, why not?"

"Hey, guys," Yui spoke up to the group. DarkGabumon walked up beside her. As she petted him, she asked the Tamers and the Duelists. "Anything on my brother yet?"

"We only know he's stabilized, but we're still waiting more word, Yui-chan," Inumon replied.

"I see," Yui sighed while DarkGabumon rubbed her back.

"Say, if they're going to allow guests later, maybe you and me can stay in the infirmary with Himura tonight?" Felinismon suggested to Jeri.

Jeri smiled at this notion. "If they let us, then why not?"

"Hey, Kenta," Kazu pivoted to his friend. "Your duel is next, man. Isn't Lance supposed to be your opponent?"

Everyone noticed Kenta nervously shuddering. Most who knew about Lance already remembered he was once Pharaohmon's vessel. To their knowledge, they hadn't seen Lance since the night Pharaohmon regained his true demonic body.

"You know that's been something on my mind," Henry spoke out. "How can Lance be dueling if Pharaohmon's competing in the battle match? Seems to me that Pharaohmon's using him like a puppet."

"That's a strong possibility and I can believe it," Seadramon concurred.

Witchmon added. "He's apparently a dark priest of some kind. I do know when he was once good, he possessed incredible mastery of the ancient magic arts. I've known plenty of black magic practitioners who've been notorious for creating puppets from their own flesh."

"That's disgusting!" Suzie gagged.

"No kidding," groaned Duke. "Hearing that wants to make me hurl."

"Wow, this room is sure crowded," Jaarin said as she slowly walked down the hall.

"Hey, how's your back feeling, sis?" Henry walked over to help her.

"No, it's okay. I'll manage. Besides, I really need to go see Omegamon and the other Legendary Warriors."

"About what? You really need to rest your back."

"I need to check back with the other Legendary Warriors, Henry."

"There won't be any need for that," Omegamon's voice came from the other side of the hall.

The group saw the Royal Knight with Agunimon, Fairymon, and Blitzmon tagging along.

"Good day, everyone. I'm sorry about Himura," Omegamon bowed. "I'm certain he will recover."

"What brings you guys here?" Inumon inquired.

"It's about the next match. Pharaohmon and Lord Anubimon will both be involved."

"As well as me," Agunimon said.

Renamon added. "Beelzebumon as well, but we haven't seen him here yet. I hope he knows what he's getting himself into."

"Jaarin, how are you feeling?" Omegamon knelt down and checked over her.

"Oh, my back is healing and I'm already back on my feet."

"This is my fault for what happened to you, Tomoki, and Kouichi."

Jaarin reassured the worried Royal Knight. "No, what happened just happened. There was nothing you could have done."

Wolfmon finally appeared having left his brother behind to recuperate. He rejoined the other Legendary Warriors.

"How's Loweemon, Wolfmon?" Omegamon asked.

"He'll be fine when he gets some more rest," the Warrior of Light answered plainly.

"Man, just look at them," murmured Kazu. "This is so cool."

"Big sister Jaarin knows them?" Suzie was in awe by the Legendary Warriors.

"Tamers and friends, I wish you all to be in attendance of this upcoming match. For I have a feeling, something shall be revealed."

"What do you mean revealed?" Tea inquired to Omegamon.

"Is it really that important that we should all know?" wondered Tristan.

Yami Yugi acknowledged. "If it's that important, we'll be there."

"Us, too!" Takato replied.

"Now come..." Omegamon said, turning around. "There isn't much time to lose."

Kazu couldn't help but notice his Kenta trembling and sweating from his forehead. Normally, he'd make a wise crack remark and call Kenta a 'wimp', but this wasn't the case.

"Relax, Kenta. You'll do fine..." Kazu tried to talk sense to Kenta.

After seeing what Nemesis had done to Himura, Kenta feared he could wind up in the same condition Himura was in now. That fear of being overwhelmed by shadow magic filled his mind.

"Takato, is it ok if I stay here with Yui?" Jeri asked.

"Go ahead, Jeri. We don't mind," Takato smiled.

"Besides, she really needs the comfort," said Rika.

"Thanks, you guys. Wish Kenta luck for me."

"We will," Henry nodded.

While Omegamon led the Tamers, Digimon, Duelists, and Warriors off, Yui and Jeri opted to stay with their Digimon.

"Hey, Jaarin," Fairymon lent her friend a hand. "Need help walking?"

"Thanks, Izumi."

As he marched alongside Omegamon, Agunimon mentally focused for his match. _I never thought I'd be in the first round match with Pharaohmon, too. I've gotta be ready for whatever he's got._

xxxxx

Sitting in a meditation state in solitude, Anubimon opened his eyes and released a collective sigh. His time to face the dark priest had finally come.

"Pharaohmon, its time you face your past."

xxxxx

_**(Preview)**_

Matt: Hey, everyone. This is Matt Ishida. That was surely a fun chapter, but all good times have come to a close. Darkness blankets the skies over the Phoenix Arena as Pharaohmon finally steps foot inside the ring for the first time.

Pharaohmon: I've been waiting for you, Anubimon. We meet again at last.

Anubimon: If there's anyone who can defeat you, it's me.

Takato: Just what startling revelation does Pharaohmon have for all of us?

Yugi: No way! That's not possible!

Joey: What!

Omegamon: Anubimon! Don't go through with this! You can't give your own life to stop Pharaohmon! He's grown too powerful!

Agunimon: Beelzebumon, I don't know how to say this!

Beelzebumon: This guy is too much even for us!

Athenamon: Lord Anubimon!

Kenta: Ack! Not a shadow game! Anything but a shadow game!

Lance: I shall continue weeding out the trash in the name of Lord Pharaohmon. Your soul will be consumed by the shadows.

Yusuke: Holy crap, Pharaohmon's power is incredible!

General Scorpionus: Ninja Sailors. Whatever you three call yourselves, I will not rest until I take the Digital Priestess' life! Now, watch as I mode shift!

Sailor Pluto: If we can defeat this monster, we can move onward towards the temple. According to Ninjadramon, we are not too far!

Ninja Mars, Venus, and Jupiter: Scorpionus! You're through!

Keiko: What's this? There's a message from my cell phone. What is this Digital World?

Koenma: What is this about the Digital World? Botan's there and now Keiko's going? Why haven't I been invited yet?!

Yui: This is a chapter that will not only shock you with the revelation but there will be someone that will not survive to see the next sunrise.

Felinismon: The next chapter is entitled...

_**A Fated Showdown: Pharaohmon and Anubimon! Revelations of a Dark Past!**_

Henry: Wait, what is this about Gods!

Blitzmon: Even I'm anxious to know!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yep, an overall fun chapter but not without important angles. Rika finally gets one over Ryo in dueling while Ryo respectfully lets her bask in the glory. She also gains a new following in the Amazon Kingdom and shows off a few Amazon monsters in her deck (in hindsight, it's neat knowing some of these Amazons turn out real and join Athenamon's sanctuary).

Speaking of Athenamon, her back story is delved into and her reasoning for not accepting Omegamon's gallant rescue is revealed. Indeed, they will cross swords soon and their fight will take place after the next one.

Speaking of next chapter... yeah, get ready for an emotional ride. That's all I can say if you've read the original and revisiting this.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune give us a good showing; while Uranus advances, the same can't be said about the latter who falls to Kuzuhamon. And unfortunately for Uranus, she likely won't get the chance to fight Kuzuhamon since that destiny is reserved for Renamon.

As for the other Sailors, Ninjadramon and Herodramon hit the scene as they give Rei, Minako, and Makoto devices akin to the henshin items/morphers of _Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger_/_Power Rangers Ninja Storm_. And so far they're looking good. This debuts the concept of Ninja Sailors (which, if you've read far into _Dawn of Chaos_, the other Inners and Outers barring Pluto will receive).

Anyway, nothing else to be said. Next chapter, it's time. Anubimon and Pharaohmon will be in the same match with Agunimon and Beelzebumon. Kenta prepares to meet Lance in the shadow duel.

Until then, send a review and see ya on the next chapter!


	25. Fated Showdown: Pharaohmon and Anubimon!

**A/N: **The final first round match coming your way and one involving dramatic tension. What is Pharaohmon's secret connection to Anubimon? Moreover, Kenta is up to duel Lance in a sadistic dark game. Also, some Ninja Senshi action.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 25

_**A Fated Showdown: Pharaohmon and Anubimon! Revelations of a Dark Past!**_

xxxxx

_(Less than 30 Minutes Ago)_

_**Outskirts of the Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range/Scorpiomon Land/7:35 PM**_

The Ninja Sailor trio held their ground with their Senshi colleagues, the Legendary Warrior trio, and the Dra-Warrior duo. Irked from the loss of his warriors, General Scorpionus was ready to exact retribution on his adversaries.

General Scorpionus cautiously circled the group while chuckling. "Most impressive, you not only have procured a new source of power but all of you managed to destroy my squad. I'm all that's standing, but that's fine. You won't be dealing with a low-ranked warrior. I am the general of the Scorpionite forces!"

"But, I doubt you can take us by yourself, general," Ninjadramon retorted.

"Quite the contrary, I will be enough to crush you."

Ninja Venus snorted and replied in an irritable tone. "Let me remind you we just wiped out your crew! I wouldn't be talking high and mighty while blowing smoke from your ass."

"Mina! Don't provoke him!" Artemis snapped up and tried to talk her out of irritating him.

"Humph, just let us three take care of this loser," Ninja Jupiter rebuked.

"Heh, but can you defeat me when I do this? Scorpionus... _**Mode Change!**_" He invoked his internal powers. A large shell of fractal code shrouded him and alternated his body. His eight legs and tail tucked away inside his body. The top portion of his shell armor opened up revealing a humanoid head with insect and reptilian-like features. A new pair of arms protruded out of his sides; a set of legs emerged from the bottom. His limbs were long and frail-looking. His shell rotated onto his back and became his protective shield. Claws formed from his hands and feet. His eyes opened up showing yellow sclera and thin purple irises. His actual chest and torso were smaller compared to his massive shell. The newly transformed Scorpionus stood upright and towered over the whole group.

"_**Fighter Mode!**_"

Upon witnessing his transformation, Cammy slipped behind the Senshi.

"Well, didn't see this one coming," Arbormon remarked.

Ninjadramon added. Nice mode change there, but still can't compare to our clan leader's!"

Herodramon dropped into a battle stance. "We'll happily oblige and take you up on your challenge."

Sailor Saturn turned to Sailor Pluto. "Well? This should be fast."

"Perhaps."

Mercury scanned Scorpionus' new form. "His power signature is much stronger than before. I advise caution when we fight him!"

"If... no, _when _we get by this jerk, we'll be that much closer to the home stretch and meet with Labramon at his guard post," Ninjadramon informed the group. "Better yet. Let's not waste any time. Herodramon!"

"Right!" The other Dra-Warrior complied as he dashed over beside Ninjadramon.

"Allow us to help," Ninja Mars interjected as she, Jupiter, and Venus assembled together.

"But, what about us?!" Mercury called out.

Mercuremon added. "Surely they're confident in their new powers."

"No way! We ain't hanging back here!" Arbormon protested against Mars' wishes.

"You're there to protect my sister. Please," the Miko Senshi replied.

Cammy gave her a thumb up to her sister. "Take him down, guys!"

"Besides, we're fresh and still able to fight," Jupiter stated.

Ninjadramon and Herodramon beckoned the Ninja Senshi over.

"Let's see more of your new powers put to the test," Ninjadramon said, brandishing his staff.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Kampf Theme #12) OST – **_**Battle Theme**_**)**

With that, the Ninja Senshi stormed ahead first. Ninjadramon and Herodramon tailed behind the Ninja Senshi. The five warriors formed a star formation around the Scorpionite general. Scorpionus meticulously eyed his five opponents and waited for one of them to initiate the first attack.

Ninjadramon and Ninja Mars swiftly lunged at the Scorpionite general. He hastily responded pulling out his pincers, disassembling them to create makeshift swords. He grabbed two swords with one hand and two others on the other.

Ninja Mars met Scorpionus head on and launched a fire-imbued arrow at him. Scorpionus quickly brought down his swords and batted the arrow down. Ninjadramon readied his twin-bladed staff and twirled around over Scorpionus. The general countered by spinning his double swords on his right hand. The spinning blades impacted the staff causing both warriors to slide back.

Ninja Venus and Ninja Jupiter bumrushed Scorpionus. The green-garbed Senshi thrust her sword into Scorpionus as she aimed for his chest. Scorpionus countered with a double bladed strike. Herodramon sighted an opening on Scorpionus' chest. He drew his blade and attempted to stab his chest. The general pulled up his foot and blocked the sword thrust.

Scorpionus flipped back several times and lands on his feet with his swords in his hands. Herodramon and Ninjadramon ordered the Ninja Senshi back as they implemented their next attacks.

"_**Dragon Thunder Slam!**_" After slamming both blades into the ground, Ninjadramon invoked a golden beam that fired toward Scorpionus.

Scorpionus countered. "_**Scorpio Barrier!**_" He spun his blades like a fan and forged a barrier that nullified the beam. He pivoted his head and fired eye beams at Herodramon, who instinctively put up a shield to stop the beam.

Herodramon shouted. "_**Star Laser!**_" He fired a beam that was cut down by Scorpionus' blades. "Damn, he's fast!"

"I think I might've found his weak point," Ninjadramon replied, analyzing Scorpionus closely after engaging him close.

"Hah, Mercury I'm sure has it figured out," Ninja Jupiter said. "Mercury! Did you find out where his weak point is?"

As she finished scanning Scorpionus, Mercury immediately called to their attention. "I've got something! Inside his ribcage, you'll find a crystal! That should be the heart!"

Scorpionus vividly growled. _She's figured it out that soon?! I can't waste anymore time playing with these fools!_

Wasting no time, Scorpionus charged toward the Ninja Senshi and the Dra-Warriors. They quickly spread out evading Scorpionus' spinning blades.

"Your own arrogance will be your own undoing!" Herodramon chastised him, noticing the general's attack patterns alternating. "You're getting desperate now that we know your apparent weak point!"

"SILENCE!" Scorpionus hissed loudly. "I will skin you all alive!" He charged and scanned the Ninja Sailors first. He dashed right over toward Ninja Mars, who invoked a ninja art allowing her to produce four clones of herself. He carefully scanned the five Ninja Mars. "Nice attempt, but I've got a lock on you now!" He went up to one Ninja Mars and stabbed her with his blade. "I've got you...!"

The Ninja Mars he stabbed dispersed into embers.

"What?!"

The real Ninja Mars materialized behind him and fired an arrow that opened up the back of his torso. Scorpionus instinctively spun around and narrowly missed a kick, which Mars dodged by taking to the air.

"Let's move in, Jupiter!" Ninja Venus declared as she dashed forward, but Jupiter beat her to Scorpionus and threw an electrical ball from her hand.

"_**Thunder Elemental Wave!**_" Jupiter narrowly missed contact as her electrical ball was knocked up into the air by the Scorpionite general.

Ninja Venus charged Scorpionus' left side and tried driving a katana into his side. He turned around and tried beheading her with his spinning blades.

Venus narrowly sidestepped Scorpionus and flipped over next to her cohorts.

"Apparently he was built to fight multiple opponents in this form," Herodramon surmised. "But, he hasn't seen what we're capable of pulling off."

"Ready, Herodramon?" Ninjamon turned to his colleague.

"As I ever will be."

**(End theme)**

With that, Herodramon drew out his sword and Ninjadramon readied his double-bladed staff. They came together and started a chant. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew across where from they stood. General Scorpionus turned his gaze towards the Dra-Warrior duo.

"Whatever you're doing, it will be useless!" bellowed the Scorpionite general. "Prepare to meet my blades and fall!"

"Ready, Herodramon? Let's turn it up a notch!"

"Right! Hear that, General? You're going to be on the receiving end of our ultimate attack! No one ever gets up from this!"

**(Cue Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger OST – **_**Opening Theme **_**(TV Size))**

A spinning tornado engulfed the Dra-Warrior duo and they spun around faster than the eye could see. An array of blades spun around the tornado as it resembled a giant blender. The Senshi, the Warriors, Cammy, and Artemis were immediately spellbound by the Dra-Warrior's team attack.

"You've got to be kidding!" Venus exclaimed.

Jupiter was awestruck. "Why didn't they use this earlier?"

"Look!" Mars pointed to the blender-like tornado spinning over to Scorpionus' direction.

"What is this?!" Scorpionus was taken aback by the Dra-Warrior's double attack.

"ALLOW US TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR DOUBLE ATTACK! _**NINJA TORNADO BLADE!**_"

As the Dra-Warrior duet attack drew closer, the general desperately used his blades to earth a tunnel for him to hide into. However, the tornado spun so fast it literally tore through the earth. Scorpionus had to plant his swords into the ground and hung on for dear life.

"Too strong... no! It's pulling me in! UGH!" Scorpionus howled as he was pulled into the tornado despite his efforts.

"THE DRA-WARRIOR CLAN HAVE CLAIMED THIS VICTORY!"

As they prematurely declared victory, the general wound up being caught inside the tornado. The Dra-Warrior's blades repeatedly slammed and pierced through his armored hide. In fact, from within the funnel, he was literally being bounced around against the spinning blades. His outer skin was shredded up, which revealed a metallic exoskeleton from the inside out. A good portion of his a crimson crystal, which doubled as his heart, shattered. General Scorpionus' remains, including his metal carcass, was launched out of the tornado. As his remains hit the ground and with blades lodged into his body, the fallen general twitched violently until he... malfunctioned?

He let out a loud croak before his system abruptly shut down seemingly for good.

**(End theme)**

"Wow! They got him!" Cammy cheered. "They really got him!"

"Yeah! They just cleaned his clock!" Arbormon yelled out. "bah, I could've done that.

"Sure, you could've," sighed Grottomon.

Pluto asserted, sighing with relief. "Fortunately Mars, Jupiter, and Venus softened the enemy for them."

"Nonetheless, they had a good showing," said Mercuremon. "Impressive indeed."

The Dra-Warrior duo stopped their attack and both landed gracefully. The Ninja Senshi hurried over to compliment on their team attack.

"Wow, you two are great!" Ninja Venus exuberantly said. "You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Um, well... You'll need a partner you can depend on first," Herodramon chuckled modestly.

"I can't believe you two just took down the general," Ninja Jupiter smiled. "But, I'm surprised he's a machine."

"Not me," Ninjadramon replied. "Kinda figured something was off especially how he mode changed plus I saw a motion sensor in him. Oh, by the way, you guys helped softened him up for us. So, we can't take all the credit."

Ninja Mars added. "Yeah, I, too, knew there was something different about him. I was only able to probe that heart crystal of his." She double checked and looked over Scorpionus' remains. "Yeah, he's done. By the way, thanks, you two."

Nodding, Herodramon kindly replied. "It's our duty to help those in need. And you three weren't half bad out there. You're started to get adjusted to those new ninja forms."

The blonde shrugged. "We don't like to brag, but fighting the good fight with cool powers is nothing new to us. We're quick learners, especially yours truly." She winked to the Dra-Warriors.

"Hey! You guys!" Cammy called out to the Ninja Senshi. She ran over and embraced her sister. "You were awesome out there!"

"That was incredible," Mercury smiled. "You two are quite the warriors. It would be an honor if you were to accompany us on our journey towards the temple."

"Our leader, Imperialdramon, informed us that a group of humans would be seeking the Digital Priestess' sword to stop Pharaohmon," Ninjadramon plainly said. "Once word spread that the Digital Priestess' reincarnation was revealed, we had to find the group accompanying here. Digital Priestess, we're here to bring you to the temple to retrieve the sword." He turned to Cammy.

"I'll do what I can," Cammy meekly said.

Ninja Mars patted her sister's back and openly reassured her. "I know you'll be able to wield it. I have faith in you, sis."

"Thanks, Rei."

"Now that we've taken care of the general and his entire army, we can now move on with your journey. Follow us. Our good friend, Labramon, awaits you near the Scubamon River Basin across the forest you see before you," Herodramon pointed towards the lush oasis situated in the distance.

"Oh, wow! I really hope they have water there! I could use some fluids in my system!" Venus squealed in joy.

"Trust me. There is plenty to eat and drink. Labramon will point out to where we need to go. He is very familiar with the outer lands across the river basin. You could call him a Digimon pioneer who has journeyed across vast lands," Ninjadramon explained. "But, I've noticed that you heroes are fatigued from the long walk. In that forest region, there is also a resting place in Labramon's home village."

"Oh, wow! Finally, a place to rest!" Cammy beamed.

Saturn concurred. "I think all of us could use some rest for the evening."

"Me, too. Well, after a nice meal," Arbormon stated.

"Labramon's village will provide us with all the hospitality," Herodramon assured the group. "But, let us leave these hostile grounds. A sand storm approaches."

"Yes, I sense it, too. Come everyone," Ninjadramon said. "Follow us and make sure to stick together. These sand storms can easily separate a large group."

With that, the group gathered close together and followed behind the Dra-Warrior duo.

As the group marched across the Scorpiomon lands and towards the oasis forest ahead, the general's body suddenly vanished. At first, it would seem the storm approached and covered the remains under sand. However, in truth, the general revived himself with the remnants of his remaining heart crystal. He immediately buried himself under the sand.

A pair of predatory, reptilian eyes popped out of the sands and then a clawed hand emerged. Slowly, General Scorpionus poked his whole body out of the sand and opened up his metallic ribcage. Inside a tiny piece of his heart crystal glowed and sustained his life.

Scorpionus turned towards the other direction and watched the group disappear beyond the horizon. He cloaked his presence from their strong senses and crawled on the ground on all fours. He shook off the blades that were lodged in his body and chortled evilly.

"Super Chrome Digizoid armor. Lord Pharaohmon, how I thank you for creating me out of such a rare and powerful metal. Dra-Warriors, Earth fools, this isn't over. I shall hunt you down until I execute the Digital Priestess. I know where that temple is hidden and I will get you all."

Scorpionus dug himself through the layers of sand to tunnel through underneath.

xxxxx

**Earth/Sarayashiki Train Station/7:46 PM**

Keiko Yukimura left shopping and prepared head home by train. It has been over a few days since she last saw of Yusuke, who skipped classes as he was preparing for the Shadow Tournament. She was ready to head home for a relaxing bath, but those plans soon changed.

Suddenly, her phone started to vibrate. She took it out of her purse and saw '_**Unavailable**_**' **on the little screen.

"Just another useless call."

Before she put her cell phone away, a woman's voice whispered out of her phone.

"_Keiko Yukimura, are you ready to take a trip into the Digital World?"_

"Huh? Digital what now?"

"_More specifically. Do you wish to see your friend, Yusuke Urameshi?"_

"Wait, that's where Yusuke is?! I remember seeing him on the television when they gave that coverage of that event from that other world! You mean to tell me you can get me to Yusuke?"

"_Yes and there will be a Trailmon on its way to pick you up."_

"Ok, now I've heard everything... c'mon, is there really a Digital World?"

_**CHOO! CHOO!**_

Before she had anything left to say, a loud voice was heard booming from across the monorails. Keiko turns around to find a long, blue train with a green eye emblazoned on the center of its face. It immediately made a complete stop to where Keiko stood.

The train addressed her with a German-accent. "Greetings, young lady! I am the Trailmon sent here to take you to the Digital World ruled by the Sovereigns!"

"Whoa! Did that train just speak with a German accent and it can talk?!" Keiko nearly freaked out.

"_Be calm, my dear. This Trailmon is a good friend and will help take you where your friend is."_

She looked reluctantly at the Trailmon. "Will he actually lead me to Yusuke?"

"_Yes, but you must hurry. Dusk will soon break in the Digital World. The Trailmon will make a stop near the Sphinxmon Hotel. I'm sure you will find Yusuke and his friends there. Will you take the offer?"_

"Just to see Yusuke? You bet I will. As crazy as listening to my cell talking and hearing a train with a German-accent, I'll take it just to see Yusuke. I've been worried about him."

As she picked up her shopping bags, Keiko walked towards the Trailmon. He opened the door for her and allowed the girl to step inside.

"Oh and don't worry. This one's free of charge!"

"Um, thank you. Now, shall we be on our way, Trail-mon?"

"But, of course! Make sure to sit down and buckle up! We're going on the fast lane!"

With that, the doors closed up. Keiko found the closest seat she could find and fastened her safety belt. The Trailmon moved down the monorail trail and maximized his speed through the tunnels. Keiko held onto her seat and bags for her dear life.

_Oh why did I have to get in this train?! A talking train for that matter! _

Unbeknownst to Keiko and the Trailmon, Koenma arrived to hitch a ride on the Trailmon. Prior to his arrival, he did extensive research on the latest portals into other realms, including the digitized ones leading into the Digital World. Having some connections with Anubimon also helped dealing with menaces slipping through between worlds.

He slipped inside the Trailmon as he sighted Keiko in her seat.

"Looks like I'm not alone. That's Keiko!" Koenma thought out loud. "Wait until Yusuke sees us both!"

The Trailmon journeyed further through the tunnel, which led them directly through a portal into the Digital World.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Phoenix Arena/7:55 PM**_

When Lillymon called for the competitors, it became clear these next set of matches were going to be more than just winning a competition. It would a matter of life or even death. Kenta ended up in a tight situation where he has to duel Lance, Pharaohmon's puppet slave. Pharaohmon's only concern was solving his long term issues with Anubimon. Agunimon and Beelzebumon could very well find themselves caught in the crossfire between two titans.

Accompanying Anubimon were the Duelists and the Tamers, excluding Jeri and Yui. The Digimon, sans Felinismon and Dark Gabumon, followed their Tamers behind them. Omegamon led the Legendary Warriors, except Chakkoumon and Loweemon. Jaarin was helped out by Fairymon.

"Kenta? Are you going be all right?" Kazu asked his friend.

The glasses boy gawked. "What? No snotty remark? You're not going to call me a chicken, are you?"

"Whoa! I'm being serious here, dude. Lance, if I'm not mistaken, is still a part of Pharaohmon, right?"

"He very likely still controls Lance since Pharaohmon used him as a host," Henry mused.

"Um, well... No, that never crossed my mind, but still. Kenta, you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Kazu, yeah, I admit... I'm scared to go through with a duel against a guy who could pull some sort of shadow game to hurt me," Kenta shuddered nervously. "What if I... lose? Will my soul be taken away? I can't go through with this... I don't think I can."

Rika overheard Kenta's whimpering and sighed. "You're going to have to go through with this, or are you going to run away from everything in your life? To face your fears, you have to confront them."

"That's easy for you to say."

"I'd take her advice, man," Kazu nodded. "We're going to be here supporting you."

"Lance doesn't even have the support of friends. He has nothing but loyalty to Pharaohmon. You clearly have the whole arena on your side," Inumon finished where Kazu left off.

"You guys really think I can beat Lance and advance to the next round?"

"Remember, it was us that tutored you over the past week," Yami Yugi smiled. "You guys have built really good decks."

"You can take Lance if you have faith in yourself, Kenta," Tea said.

"Pi! Pi!" Marine Angemon chimed in.

"See? Even the little guy agrees!" Guardromon stated.

Kenta smiled softly while patting MarineAngemon. "Then, if MarineAngemon believes in me, I'll show Lance who's boss!"

Yami Yugi showed concern for Kenta.

_After what we saw Nemesis do to Himura, there's no telling what Lance has in store. _Yugi telepathed with the Pharaoh.

_**'I suggest we keep an eye out carefully. Lance is still considered very dangerous. Kenta has a heart to become a great duelist, but he's dueling against a very unpredictable individual.' **_Yami sagely responded.

_I just hope for the best and not the worst._

"Hey, Yug?" Joey broke the mental conversation. "Ya feeling all right?"

"Just hoping nothing bad comes out of these matches."

"You and me both," Joey concurred.

Takato approached Anubimon. Before he had a chance to ask a question, he noticed a focused look on Anubimon's face. Nonetheless, the Underworld lord still addressed him.

"Yes, Takato?"

"Have you thought of pulling out of this match? Himura told us how important you are to the Underworld. You're like a god there. And you're fighting against Pharaohmon. You must know how dangerous he is. I mean, we've tried fighting that guy, but he was freakishly strong!"

Nodding, Anubimon replied in a serious manner. "I appreciate you and your friends' concerns. But, there's been an issue that has yet to be resolved between myself and Pharaohmon. This is a conflict that's existed before any of you were born."

"But, if you can allow us to help..."

"I'm sorry, but I must face Pharaohmon. And I will do it by myself."

"Um, with all due respect... in case you haven't noticed, I'm in this match, too," Agunimon reminded the Underworld lord.

"Not to mention Beelzebumon ..." Inumon added.

"I understand, but it's best you and Beelzebumon stay out of our fight, Agunimon. To me, it's more than just defeating Pharaohmon," Anubimon candidly stated. "It's all about me stopping Pharaohmon altogether. We can't afford letting this monster live on and accumulate more power for himself."

"There's more you're not telling us," Inumon said. "What is it, Lord Anubimon?"

"You will know once the match has commenced."

"_**The eighth set of matches for our double tournaments is set to commence! Last call for all four competitors of the eighth battle royal! Can I also have the two duelists enter the arena?**_"

As everyone stopped by the entrance, Anubimon waved out to everyone and stepped through the entrance. Agunimon and Kenta followed behind the Underworld lord. They all received encouragement from their friends.

"Good luck, guys," Takato whispered.

"I hope they'll be okay, Takato," Guilmon said.

Renamon replied, watching the three head off for their matches. "This is Anubimon's fight. We can only hope for the best and he halts Pharaohmon's momentum."

_Please, watch yourself, Lord Anubimon._ Inumon prayed for his friend.

Lillymon announced from her announce position. "Without further ado, allow me to introduce spectators to the Underworld lord himself! Please, give it up for Lord Anubimon!"

The whole arena started to erupt in a massive unified ovation. He was revered as more than just legendary figure of the Digital World. He has grown to become a god and respected as an equal to the four Sovereigns. Anubimon ignored the roaring crowds chanting for him and focused on the ring.

Behind him, Kenta stared out towards the crowds and slightly waved his hand out. Kenta turns around to give Anubimon one final glare. A smile crept across the Underworld lord's face.

"Let's not forget the second of the four competitors! Representing the Legendary Warriors, here's the Warrior of Fire! Agunimon!" Lillymon announced. "And let's also give it up for Kenta Kitagawa!"

"Don't give into his shadow game. Do not show fear. Lance will exploit it and use it to his advantage. I know you can do it, Kenta. Let us both come through our matches winners."

"Thanks, Anubimon!"

Giving a salute to Anubimon, Kenta started walking off towards the duel chamber where Etemon was waiting upon his arrival. Agunimon was the next individual to step out of the entrance. The crowds erupted and cheered for Agunimon. He entered the ring with Anubimon.

"Lord Anubimon, let's win this together," Agunimon said.

Anubimon nodded, folding his arms. "Indeed, but like I told you, leave Pharaohmon with me."

"But if I can convince Beelzebumon to join you and me, we three can stop Pharaohmon's momentum."

"I thank you for your help, Agunimon, but this is something I need to accomplish."

**(Cue Kid Rock – **_**American Badass**_**)**

Suddenly, a motorcycle passed right through the arena entrance. Massive pyrotechnics erupted behind the entrance. However, this wasn't any motorcycle. It was the Behemoth with Beelzebumon Blast Mode driving it down the entrance.

The crowd got pumped as the Kid Rock theme _American Badass _blasted through the speakers. The spotlight beamed over the demon cyclist, who drove the bike around the ring four times.

"And here comes Beelzebumon! The demon love of my life!" Lillymon exclaimed. "And what an explosive entrance from Beelzebumon! I admit my fangirl bias is showing up, but I can't help but jump out of my seat!"

Beelzebumon parked Behemoth outside the ring and viewed the roaring audiences. There were some who couldn't even look at him as some still remembered he killed and absorbed some Digimon after selling his soul to Zhuqiaomon. Nonetheless, Beelzebumon tried hard not to acknowledge his dissenters and entered the ring.

"Hey, isn't that the same guy on the motorcycle who wiped out and ate Digimon data?!" A BlackGatomon hissed angrily.

"Yeah! That is him!" a Vegimon declared.

Gorillamon roared. "Still, I'll take him over Pharaohmon any day!"

"Pfft, kiss asses," Beelzebumon overheard the Gorillamon. He veered toward Lillymon at her announce position. He hopped back on Behemoth and drove toward the announcer's table. A devilish smirk formed on his face when he looked her in the eyes. "You make sure and call my match good, lady." With that, he parked Behemoth near another side of the ring.

Lillymon became flustered and sighed happily. "Anything you want... my demon hunk..."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, the lights inside the arena faded out to near pitch black and the crowd-pumping theme of _American Badass_ ended. A low haunting howl began emanating throughout the arena and the light dimmed. Red glowing eyes opened up at the entrance way.

"And here's to more entrance theatrics. Oooh, I feel a cold chill in the air..." Lillymon shuddered amidst her color commentary.

Then, everyone in the ring watched a black mist cover the center. From the black mist formed a large body and it materialized into Pharaohmon himself. The conniving mastermind behind the tournament looked down his three adversaries wearing a twisted evil grin. He set his sights on the only opponent of the three which mattered to him: Anubimon. The arena audience booed the demonic priest like there was no tomorrow.

"Go back to the damned tomb where you came from!" roared a group of Monochromon.

"Sheesh, they really hate this guy," Beelzebumon muttered, glancing around and hearing the unanimous jeers directed to Pharaohmon.

Agunimon added, not one to condemn the audience. "I don't blame them. We all want to see this guy get what's coming to him." _Man, just being near Pharaohmon... it's surreal. _

"Oh great! They're already starting to throw food and anything they can find! Watch where you're throwing those straws! One almost poked my eye out!" Lillymon screamed as she ducked all the trash intended for Pharaohmon.

Pharaohmon simply ignored the 'welcoming committee' and embraced the hate he received from the arena. To him, any strong reaction, albeit positive or negative, was good enough for him.

Athenamon and her Amazon clan glared down at the demon lord from the upper levels of the arena. However, Athenamon quivered in anger and grasped her sword tightly. Her former comrades were murdered and absorbed by this same monster. The pain of loss weighed deep within the Amazon queen.

On another side of the arena, Kurama and Hiei watched the gigantic demon enter the ring. The fire-ice apparition glared down at Pharaohmon and could feel his overwhelming power at its greatest height.

Just then, Pharaohmon motioned over toward Anubimon.

"Now, now. Let's save that when the match officially starts..." Pharaohmon chuckled evilly, utilizing head games to invoke Anubimon's fury. "Before we get down to business, I'd like to bring out Kenta's duel opponent." Pharaohmon snapped his fingers.

Then, a cloaked figure proceeded to jump out from the crowd. The figure landed near the duel dome where Kenta and Etemon waited. The cloaked figure pulled off his disguise and revealed his face to all. Lance stood out smiling a similar evil smirk like Pharaohmon and both of his eyes were instilled with malice.

"And now, we've just been introduced to Kenta's opponent, Lance! But, why would a human boy be in league with this demon?!" Lillymon announced.

"Oh, you'll see in due time," Lance chuckled as he bowed to the demon priest. "Lord Pharaohmon, I won't fail you. This fool will be silenced."

Kenta clenched his fists and tried hard not to convey fear. _Don't let him scare you, Kenta. You can do it... the others are counting on you!_

"You will know fear soon, Kenta," Lance smirked as he walked by him and entered the duel dome.

"You don't scare me, Lance. You're all bark and no bite. Let's see how well you duel!"

Etemon asserted. "All right, boys. You know the routine."

"I know," Kenta said while entering the duel dome. He prayed nothing involving shadow games would be implemented in their duel. Having seen Bakura and Nemesis' utilization of dark powers, he hoped he wouldn't end up a victim like Himura.

"With our duelists set to be transported to parts unknown, this entire arena is buzzing over the final first round match! To think Pharaohmon and Anubimon are involved in the same match! This is just simply history in the making!" Lillymon announced passionately.

Anxious to intervene, Inumon adamantly still questioned Anubimon's decision. His protests as well as the others weren't enough to dissuade him.

"Lord Anubimon..." Inumon whispered. "I nearly lost Himura. Please, don't go through with this!"

"Inumon, Anubimon made his decision. He's doing this for the sake of us all," Renamon attempted to comfort him. "I admire his courage and nobility. He truly is an individual you've certainly looked up to"

"Yes... I know..."

"He's scary!" Suzie cried as she hid behind Henry's legs.

"Don't be scared, Suzie," Lopmon assured her partner.

"He is scary!" Calumon's voice chimed in.

The Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and the Duelists looked down to see Calumon landing on top of Guilmon's head.

"CALUMON?!" The Tamers cried out, flabbergasted to see the little cream puff.

"He's so cute!" Tea and Mai cried out, squealing delightfully while glancing over him.

"How did you find us?" Takato asked Calumon.

"Beelzebumon, that's what. I came here with him!"

Guilmon beamed. "Wow, and you're here to cheer him on?"

"Yep!"

"Look at the ring, guys! Something's about to go down!" Tristan called forth the group's attention.

Yami Yugi glared toward the ring. "Pharaohmon cannot be allowed to advance. Anubimon, we're counting on you."

"And Agunimon," Fairymon muttered nervously.

Omegamon nodded. "This is the match will be the deciding factor for the rest of the tournament." He said this making the match itself more important than the previous matches.

"And there's Kenta. C'mon, man, we're counting on ya to take Lance down!" Kazu said.

MarineAngemon chimed in, cheering. "Pipi, pipi!"

"Go, Kenta! Remember our pep talk! You can do it!" Takato shouted toward the aforementioned Tamer.

Once Kenta entered the duel dome, Etemon sealed the door and established the coordinates for their duel location. The dome lifted from the ground and reached the ceiling. Etemon signaled for the duel dome to transport the duelists.

"We have the duelists being transported to a random spot in the Digital World. Now, we can begin the start of the final first round battle royal match! Allow me to reintroduce our combatants! Agunimon, the Legendary Warrior of Flame!"

The crowd cheered heavily for the legendary warrior and Agunimon acknowledges them by waving.

"Beelzebumon!"

The demon biker received a massive ovation. He was favored more than Pharaohmon.

"Lord Anubimon!"

The Underworld lord received a welcoming ovation, including cheers from his colleagues.

"Lastly, Pharaohmon!"

Unlike the three combatants announced before him, the entire arena erupted into a massive howl of jeers. The only ones even bothering to cheer were his own henchmen. Most notable was SkullSatanmon from the upper levels of the arena floor.

"Go, Lord Pharaohmon! Bring us victory!" SkullSatanmon exclaimed whilst wolfing down on a cheeseburger.

"Will you put that thing away? We're here to show our support for Lord Pharaohmon!" MarineDevimon snapped.

"I am showing my support, but I have to finish this cheeseburger."

"You idiot."

"Now, now, MarineDevimon, let's not get too crabby," the voice of Kuzuhamon whispered behind him.

MarineDevimon whirled around and gasped. "Oh, Kuzuhamon? Congrats on your win."

"Thank you. I dearly appreciate it," Kuzuhamon smiled dreamily. "With my victory, I hope to gain Inumon's love. To celebrate our victories today, I reserved us a room complete with a hot springs bath! Oh, this is going to be my most exciting night in my life! I can't wait! Haha!" She laughed out loud, much to MarineDevimon's dismay.

"Ok, now you're starting to scare me..." the aquatic demon muttered.

xxxxx

_**Infirmary Room #8/8:15 PM**_

Once laying Sailor Neptune on a infirmary bed, Sailor Uranus motioned over towards the monitor screen. She caught a glimpse of the towering demon, Pharaohmon, and couldn't help but wonder how powerful he truly is.

"Uranus..." Neptune muttered.

The sandy-haired Senshi patted her forehead. "Rest up. You're going to need it."

"So, that monster is finally going to compete in his match..."

"That's right. We have to keep a close eye on this one."

"Agreed."

xxxxx

_**Locker Room/8:17 PM**_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan closely monitored the screen broadcasting the next matches. The sheer presence of Pharaohmon was enough to make Kuwabara quiver fearfully.

"What's getting to you?" Botan asked.

"I can feel Pharaohmon's spirit power even from all the way over here. It's scary even... it was empty at first, but now it's making me uncomfortable"

"You can actually feel him from all the way out there in the arena?" Yusuke inquired. "I can't feel a damn thing."

"Trust me, Urameshi. You'll sense him eventually. Then, you'll know what we're truly up against."

"I'll take your word for it. Can't believe this monster actually used that Yui girl and nearly caused her brother's death..."

"Um, who is this Yui?" Botan curiously heard him. "You've been seeing another girl behind Keiko's back?"

"Wha- What? No way! That little girl I met a while ago was practically an eight or a nine year old! I could be old enough to be her big brother. Besides, she's the girl who we saw on the screen during that Nemesis duel."

"With that boy, Himura? Oh dear. I had no idea!" Botan gasped. "Poor thing. If only we had known sooner, we would have helped her brother."

"She told me that her brother is in some infirmary room."

"Hope he gets better. This Pharaohmon's getting out of control if you ask me," Kuwabara growled.

xxxxx

_**Infirmary #7/8:18 PM**_

Sitting down inside the waiting room, there was a large TV monitor to present the match set to take place any moment now. Yui, Dark Gabumon, Jeri, and Felinismon were sitting together to watch the television. The little girl felt uneasy once gazing upon Pharaohmon's appearance on the television.

"Yui... I promise that monster won't ever get to you ever again. You have us, your friends, to protect you," Jeri calmly soothed Yui.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/8:20 PM**_

The four combatants laid their eyes on each other. Holding his left hand out, Pharaohmon had called for a microphone.

"May I please have a microphone?" the demonic lord beckoned to Etemon, who reluctantly approached him. He threw the microphone to Pharaohmon.

Catching it with one hand, Pharaohmon turned and addressed Anubimon. "The time has finally come, _old friend_. It's a real shame. You're the lord of the Underworld yet having many dark Digimon armies on your side you never wished to conquer the Digital World."

"As I've told you before, Pharaohmon. I only wish for peace and balance for the Digital World!" Anubimon replied with venom in his tone. "That's why I contain Digimon with evil intent within the Dark Area. My mission is to keep the balance of light and dark in both dimensions, the Digital World and the Underworld alike!"

From out of the group, Seadramon and Inumon had just come into a realization. They looked over toward one another in question.

"Pharaohmon seems to know Anubimon much too well, if you ask me, Seadramon."

"Yes, they do. What secrets do Anubimon keep from us."

Witchmon added. "You two got me. I'm intrigued, too."

Pharaohmon made eye contact towards where the Tamers, Duelists and Legendary Warriors were watching.

"Tell me, Anubimon," Pharaohmon said, eyeing the amassed group. "Have you told any of them that we were comrades in the past?"

Upon hearing this revelation, the entire arena fell into shocked silence. Even the Tamers, the Warriors, the Duelists, and the Digimon became equally if not more shocked.

"He can't be a friend with that monster! Anubimon is kind and respected!" Kazu shouted.

"This is an outrage! I refuse to believe it!" Guardromon nodded.

"I agree. There's no way Anubimon would ever consider Pharaohmon a friend!" Henry commented angrily.

"There has to be some mistake. He's lying. He has to be!" Takato said.

"I don't buy it! That jerk's just trying to play with our heads!" Joey shouted.

"Even this is hard for me to believe," Yami Yugi muttered under breath.

Beelzebumon and Agunimon were both caught off guard.

"Humph, that guy is such a big liar if you ask me," Beelzebumon grunted.

"Well, the only one who can confirm this is Anubimon," stated Agunimon.

Anubimon took an extra mike from Lillymon's announce table and approached Pharaohmon. Since Pharaohmon was making his announcement loudly and clearly, the Underworld lord figured he's do the same for the viewing arena.

"Many years ago in this Digital World, before the Sovereigns ascended to power, there existed two powerful God Digimon! One of them is the Divine God of Good named Granasmon. The other was the Demon God, Valmarmon! These two met in war for the fate of this world!"

"Correct. Back then, you and I were friends. Good friends," Pharaohmon confirmed. "That was before I was confronted by Valmarmon..."

Anubimon growled intensely. "How would I forget?! He offered you to join his him! I tried to talk you out of it, but you accepted a deal with that monster!"

"And it was the best decision I ever made!"

The arena audience couldn't believe it. The mere mention of Valmarmon flabbergasted those familiar with the name.

"Did he just say Valmarmon...? Oh heavens," Piedmon was at a loss for words..

Basiliskmon added. "I know very little about Valmarmon, but I heard his power rivaled Granasmon's."

However, the calm Renamon was quivering in shock and disbelief over the mention of 'Valmarmon'. Rika noticed her partner's distress.

"No... Impossible... He, Pharaohmon, worked for Valmarmon...?" Renamon stammered.

"Who is this Valmarmon?" Takato asked.

Omegamon quickly revealed to the group. "Like Anubimon just said, Valmarmon is the Demon Lord Digimon. His strength could easily crush the D-Reaper and Lucemon!"

"No way, you mean...?!" Rika exclaimed. "He's that powerful?!"

"Where is Valmarmon now?" Fairymon asked.

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**The Sarcophagus**_**)**

"DEAD!" Pharaohmon bellowed out through the microphone. This answer quickly silenced everyone within the arena. "Using their swords, both Granasmon and Valmarmon slew each other! Their legendary battle lasted seven days and seven nights!"

Blitzmon was flabbergasted. "Seven days?! Seven nights?!"

"The battle lasted that long?" Jaarin muttered.

"Well, they're supposed to be gods, right? They wouldn't tire out after seven days and nights. I think," Duke said.

Tea added. "Yeah, but that's a whole week of nothing but constant fighting!"

"Wow, there are actual Gods in the Digital World? Incredible!" Mokuba gasped.

Seto thought. _Gods in another world? Hard to believe. Where's the proof such beings even exist?_

Leaning against the guardrail, Athenamon prayed for Granasmon's sacrifice.

"The moment you joined Valmarmon's side, I joined Granasmon's side to oppose you!" Anubimon exclaimed. "It wasn't long until the Digital Priestess sealed you away! And now, you are still standing before me... and I have to tell you, I'm not liking what I see before me! You're no longer the friend I once respected!"

Pharaohmon laughed darkly and replied sarcastically. "Thank you, Anubimon! I treasure our old friendship, too!"

"You and I were once rulers of the Underworld together, as allies and good friends."

"Wow, so Pharaohmon was actually a former Underworld ruler?" Wolfmon muttered.

"I knew there was once a second ruler of the Underworld, but I never thought it'd be Pharaohmon," Inumon commented.

"But, then before you aligned with Valmarmon, you began to change," Anubimon pointed to Pharaohmon. "You were consumed for the lust of power and greed. You once deliberately made a proposal to use Dark Area Digimon to conquer the four Digital Realms. I refused and banished you from my domain. Alas, I made a short sighted decision. Shortly thereafter, Then, you aligned yourself with Valmarmon and greatly altered your form. He granted you power and tuned you into the demon all of us see now."

"My old form was imperfect and pathetic. I'm pleased with this new body. Even the great Sovereigns quiver in fear when they feel my presence. You'll have to agree with me, Anubimon. Together, we would rule both the Digital World and the Underworld."

"And convert myself into a monster like you?! I prefer to burn in eternal Digital Limbo than join the likes of you!" Anubimon hissed. "How dare you ask me to accept your offer?! My old friend died the moment he became consumed with power and joined Valmarmon! All I see is a demon!"

Pharaohmon boasted. "You know you do not have the powers to defeat me, old friend!"

"Yes, but unlike those cowardly Sovereigns, I'll fight you and could care less if I'm defeated!" Anubimon retorted, throwing the mike back to Lillymon. He quickly took on a battle stance against Pharaohmon.

"That's what I like about you, Anubimon. You're always a confident and daring individual. Even though I'm still admiring your tenacity, you will die here!" Pharaohmon threw his mike back to Etemon.

"No use dragging this out anymore! Let the match begin!" Etemon declared.

With that, Pharaohmon and Anubimon bumrushed each other quickly. Their clash sent a shockwave that knocked both Agunimon and Beelzebumon back. The titans grabbed each other's hands and tried overpowering the other. Anubimon summoned forth strength and slightly pushed Pharaohmon toward the end of the ring.

**(End theme)**

"Wow, after listening to such shocking revelations, this battle royal now has much more at stake! Not only that, but this will be one historic clash between two former friends! Now, we've just learned that these two have served for the great Granasmon and Valmarmon!" Lillymon announced. "If I were Agunimon and Beelzebumon, I'd stay clear of those two titans!"

"This match now has more at stake than just victory," Renamon informed the group. "Now that we've learned Pharaohmon had aligned himself with Valmarmon, the demon must be defeated at all costs."

"C'mon, Anubimon!" Inumon shouted encouragement to the Underworld lord. The others join in to cheer him on.

"C'mon, you two! Lend Anubimon a hand!" Fairymon shouted towards Agunimon and Beelzebumon in the ring.

"If they work together, they have a shot of eliminating Pharaohmon. It must be done," Takato added.

"I don't know about that, children," Omegamon sighed. "It will take more than Anubimon and those two to take down Pharaohmon. It will require more on our part to succeed."

"Anubimon can win!" Guilmon said.

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**Tuareg Attack**_**)**

Meanwhile, Pharaohmon gained leverage over Anubimon and headbutted him in the face. The Underworld lord stumbled back following the headbutt. Pharaohmon charged ahead to meet Anubimon. Agunimon took the initiative and interceded, evolving straight into his Beast form.

"Anubimon, don't take this personally! _**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_" He formed fractal code over him and shifted into his Beast form. "_**Vritramon!**_"

The winged reptilian behemoth doubled his body like a battering ram and stabbed Pharaohmon's side with his elbow blades. He motioned over to Beelzebumon, who hastily flew across and summoned his blaster.

"Now!" Vritramon yelled out.

"All right, time for me to become a legend and take you down, you giant freak!" Beelzebumon boasted, discharging an immense blast from his blaster. "_**Chaos Flare!**_"

Screaming out his attack, Beelzebumon launched his blast that impacted Pharaohmon. However, it did little more than faze, which baffled Beelzebumon.

"What the...?!" Beelzebumon blanched. "What the hell is he made of?!"

"You two get out of the way!" Anubimon angrily barked out at the two. "This is my battle I must resolve on my own! Pharaohmon is my responsibility since it was me that caused him to turn to the darkness!"

"Stop being so damn prideful and let us help!" Beelzebumon growled.

Vritramon asserted. "Are you really confident you can take him alone?!"

Pharaohmon laughed as he pushed back on Anubimon and knocked him back simply swinging his right hand. "Actually, I don't care if all three of you fight me! I have enough power to crush you two with only fifteen percent of my power!"

"Don't bullshit us! There's no way you can take all three of us!" Beelzebumon shouted back.

"Vritramon! Beelzebumon! It's best you leave this to me!" Anubimon exclaimed, struggling to stand up on his own. "I don't need your help to stop Pharaohmon!"

"Already, there's a three-way argument ensuing with the three combatants! Looks like they are deciding whether to attack Pharaohmon head on as a trio or individually. If I were them, I'd hurry and make a choice, because I doubt Pharaohmon will be waiting!" Lillymon announced.

"What are those three doing?" Takato asked. "They should be attacking Pharaohmon together!"

"Anubimon is too prideful to accept any help from anyone," Seadramon sighed.

Inumon grit his teeth. "Now isn't the time to let pride blind you, Anubimon!"

"Either pride or stupidity if you ask me," Witchmon muttered. "I've never seen Anubimon react this way. He's usually been so calm."

"Perhaps, but he is warrior, too," Omegamon stated. "You haven't seen what Lord Anubimon was capable of during the old wars."

"Lopmon. Is there anything we can do to help?" Suzie asked her partner.

"I'm afraid not, Suzie."

"Anubimon," Yami Yugi mumbled, questioning the Underworld lord's motives. "Is this a wise choice on your part?"

Pharaohmon punched the ring surface hard his fist through the surface of the ring. "_**Necro Fist!**_"

His fist alone unleashed a powerful shockwave that shattered and fell away sections of the ring's surface. Anubimon evaded the incoming debris flying his way. The Underworld lord slid to the corner of the ring. The shockwave narrowly flew past Vritramon and Beelzebumon before impacting a guardrail obstructing the audience from the fighting area.

"Incredible! Pharaohmon's simply shattering the ring and the walls with just a punch! Anubimon is forced to avoid getting caught by Pharaohmon's relentless attack!" Lillymon announced.

Kurama and Hiei were astonished by the demon's power. Even Hiei couldn't was at a loss for words a destructive force like Pharaohmon existed. b

"I never thought I'd be seeing a monster of this caliber," Hiei clenched his teeth.

"His power is even greater than Brimstone by a large margin," said Kurama.

"All right, Veedramon, or whatever your name is... how about we get off our lazy butts and help Anubimon?" Beelzebumon suggested.

"It's Vritramon, and I was just gonna suggest the same idea," the Warrior of Flame growled in response.

Pharaohmon jumped up unleashing shockwaves from a flurry of punches. Anubimon hastily dodged every powerful blast narrowly. Pharaohmon descended over him fast and threw a straight punch at Anubimon. The Underworld lord sidesteps the fist. Then, he grabbed Pharaohmon's arm and slid under Pharaohmon's legs. Pharaohmon whirled around and sighted Anubimon behind him. A dragon's head sprouted from the demon's back.

"_**Necro Dragon's Flame!**_" howled the demonic priest as his serpent dragon expelled a purple flame that shot across the ring.

Both Beelzebumon and Vritramon dodged the deadly flames. Anubimon put his hand out and produced an aura that nullified the scorching flames.

"That little defense won't save you for long, Anubimon! Give in to the flames! You'll eventually be burned alive!" Pharaohmon laughed.

The demon moved closer towards Anubimon in order to allow the dragon's flames to have a stronger effect. Anubimon realized his defense shield slowly came apart. Once the flames shattered the defenses, Anubimon swiftly moved aside and let the flames tear through another guardrail.

**(End theme)**

"A swift maneuver by Anubimon! He narrowly escapes being burnt to a crisp!" Lillymon announced. "With this exciting battle royal underway, we still have our eighth duel set to get underway. Floramon has live coverage from outside the Sphinxmon Hotel area!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 74-3S: Outside the Sphinxmon Hotel/8:30 PM**_

"Hello again! It is I, Floramon ready to bring you live coverage of the last first round duel! It comes down to just Kenta Kitagawa and Lance Canebrook. One of these two will join our other seven duel contestants in the next round! Now, having said that, let the duel commence!"

Kenta and Lance declared upon readying their Duel Disks. "DUEL!"

_**Lance/8000 LP**_

_**Kenta/8000 LP**_

"Time to turn up the stakes, boy! Are you ready for a Shadow Game?" Lance snickered evilly as his dark eyes glowed.

"What?! Now?!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Yami no Game**_**)**

Suddenly, the Tamer watched as a dark cloud materialize around them and cutting off any outside intervention. All the spectators shuddered from the icy coldness produced by the dark mist.

"Ugh, not again! This happened twice before during Yugi and Himura's duels!" Floramon cried out, panicking being a witness to another Shadow Game duel. "Whenever this dark cloud comes up, you just know nothing good will come of it. We've already seen what it did to Bakura and Himura! I need to stop this match now!"

"Ha! Ha! I can't stop the games until one of us loses!" Lance laughed darkly. "So, what do you think, Kenta? How does it feel being a witness to a Shadow Game?"

"It's so cold," Kenta shivered while frightfully looking around. However, he slowly regained his nerve. "But... I'm still not going to back down!"

"You've got spunk, kid. I like that, but even that will not save you from the creatures that lurk within the shadows.

Lance began the duel, summoning a red-winged, brown-haired male Harpie wearing a stoic face. "I'll start your torture by summoning Harpie's Brother in attack mode!"

_**Harpie's Brother**_

_**WIND/Winged Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/600**_

"After that, I set one facedown card and end my turn. Bring your worst."

_Don't let this dark cloud scare you! You can do this!_ Kenta thought, trying his damned hardest not to be deterred by Lance's threats. "I'll put down a facedown card in defense mode and put three more facedown."

"Ah, throwing down four facedowns. Desperate much, Kenta?"

"I'm just taking precautions cause I don't trust you."

"Fool, I can see the fear etched on your face. Don't worry, the suffering will end quick," Lance smirked darkly. "On my turn, I summon _**Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!**_"

Floating in front of Lance was a bald man garbed in a purple robe. He was seen holding red spirit beads and a martial demon's mask over his left eye.

_**Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/700**_

"Heh, smooth move, Lance, but you've just activated a trap card!" Kenta declared, revealing _**Torrential Tribute**_. "Once you summoned your Kycoo, Torrential Tribute was activated and it's effect allows it to destroys both of your monsters!"

Once fully activated, the trap vanquished both of Lance's monsters from the field.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention you've also triggered another trap card. _**Light of Intervention **_activate!" Upon revealing his trap card, Kenta beamed. "Once this card goes into effect, monsters can't be placed facedown. Also any defense monsters are switched to attack mode!"

Lance scowled in irritation. "You indeed came ready to duel. Well done, but you're delaying the inevitable. I end my turn."

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Uncharted Territory**_**)**

"You thought that rebound was something, I'm only getting started!" Kenta declared. "On my turn, I summon _**Hysteric Fairy!**_"

A blue-haired, glass-wearing fairy materialized next to Kenta while holding a book.

_**Hysteric Fairy**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/500**_

"Pretty cool. You remind me of myself," Kenta curiously looked to this fairy.

"Enough gawking at your nerd fairy. Make your move already."

Kenta spat out. "Fine! Hysteric Fairy, shut this creep up!"

Hysteric Fairy flew over to attack Lance. But, the possessed boy rebounded as he activated one of his facedown cards.

"Idiot, you activated my trap! Behold _**Negate Attack!**_ With this card, your Fairy's attack is negated and immediately ends your turn!"

Hysteric Fairy was bounced right back to Kenta by Lance's trap.

"Don't worry. I'll get you next turn, Lance!"

"I doubt that, punk," Lance retorted, drawing a new card that made him smile evilly. "Well, isn't this a coincidence?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems your favorite monster happens to be in my deck. Guess we're a lot alike."

Kenta gasped. "Wait, you don't mean...?!"

"Behold! I summon my Hysteric Fairy!" Upon doing so, a Hysteric Fairy with a more devious look materialized on Lance's side. "Watch this. Hysteric Fairy, destroy his Hysteric Fairy!"

"Wait! Our monsters attack powers are equal!"

"And...? I can add more attack power for my Fairy by using this!" Lance ultimately activated a magic card. "I utilize the _**Graceful Dice**_."

A large die appeared before Lance and landed in front of him.

"With this die, the result is multiplied by 100 and added to the attack and defense points of my monster until my turn ends! Now, let's see what number the die lands on."

With that, the die spun into the air and landed on a 6. Lance was delighted when his monster gained a major boost to both her attack and defense points.

"Ah, a 6. Multiply that by 100 and I get 600. My Fairy's attack power is increased from 1800 to 2400! That's strong enough to take out your weaker Fairy!"

_**Hysteric Fairy**_

_**ATK/2400 (1800 + 600) DEF/1100 (500 + 600)**_

As Lance's enhanced Hysteric Fairy prepared to finish Kenta's Fairy, the Tamer instinctively activated one of his facedown cards.

"Come forth _**Mirror Force!**_"

"What?! Mirror Force?!" Lance spat out.

"Since your Fairy attacked my Mirror Force, she is automatically destroyed!"

Once Lance's monster hit the mirror, she was destroyed. Lance clenched both fists and came close to throwing a tantrum, but he relaxed.

"Hah, I'm countering your moves. I'm not such a weak sauce duelist like you thought I'd be."

"Whatever, this is just the beginning phase," Lance remarked. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Upon drawing a new card, Kenta was quick to summon. "Lucky me. I have another monster to use. Behold, _**Shining Angel!**_"

Kenta summoned forth a golden-winged, yellow maned male angel.

_**Shining Angel**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/800**_

"Ugh, what is it with you and fairies?"

"He's an _angel._"

"Whatever, he still has prissy wings. I bet you're into that pretty stuff."

"No, I just happen to find them very good at spells and magic. And you're one to talk, you just played a Hysteric Fairy."

"Heh, so sorry to break your fairy fest, but you activated one of my traps!" Lance laughed, revealing his facedown card. "Behold, _**Ultimate Offering!**__"_

"Oh boy..."

"With this card, at the cost of 500 of my own life points, I'm allowed to summon an extra monster during your turn!"

_**Lance/7500 (8000-500) LP**_

Upon losing life points, Lance sensed a painful jolt shoot through his body. He gripped his chest and breathed hard. Kenta became worried when seeing Lance seemingly stressing.

"Are you ok, man? You look like you nearly fainted there," Kenta approached and offered to help his opponent.

"Don't be such a naïve, fool. I'm just fine!" Lance cackled evilly. "Remember we're in a shadow duel, when one of us starts losing life points, a portion of our life energy is fed to the shadows!"

Kenta frantically surveyed the dark cloud. "Just like what happened to Himura and Bakura!"

"So, losing energy is no concern to me! I enjoy the pain!"

"You're a freak if you enjoy pain!"

"Then, that makes me a freak! Now, even though it's still your turn, my Ultimate Offering allows me to summon an extra monster! I bring forth _**Mad Sword Beast!**_"

A triceratops equipped with a blade as a front horn materialized on Lance's field. The beast snorted and bellowed angrily.

_**Mad Sword Beast**_

_**EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**_

"Nice try, but my Fairy is still stronger than your beast. Besides, it's still my turn and I can attack your dinosaur! Hysteric Fairy, go!"

"Alas, you stupid child. I activate my facedown magic card! _**Graceful Dice!**_"

"Another one? Have many of those do you have?!"

"More than enough to damage your measly life points!"

As the die fell, it landed on a '5'. As a result, 500 points were added to Mad Sword Beast's attack power.

_**Mad Sword Beast**_

_**ATK/1900 (1400 + 500) DEF/1700 (1200 + 500)**_

"Mad Sword Beast, counterattack his Fairy!"

The beast charged forward and impaled Hysteric Fairy's torso. It then threw her into the fairy and Kenta was forced to witness her explode into data. Kenta sighed disappointed after losing his favorite fairy.

_**Kenta/7900 (8000-100) LP**_

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Kenta felt a tiny portion of his life seemingly being sucked out. He gasped a bit, but ultimately shook off the effects.

_Whoa! He wasn't kidding! That felt weird!_ Kenta scrambled through his cards.

"So much for your fairy, kid. Anything else you'd like to sacrifice to my beast?" Lance smirked. _Oh yes. The shadows are already sensing his fear._

"No, I end my turn."

"Suit yourself," Lance shrugged. "I'll switch my Mad Sword Beast to defense mode and summon a second Mad Sword Beast also in defense mode. That'll be it."

"All right, here goes, Lance! I hope you're paying attention because I'm taking down your beasts! I summon _**Magician of Faith!**_ And I set her in defense mode."

A purple-haired, staff-wielding woman garbed blue robes appeared beside Kenta.

_**Magician of Faith**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/300 ATK/400**_

"Shining Fairy, destroy the Mad Sword Beast on the left!"

The Shining Fairy created an energy orb and one-shotted the Mad Sword Beast on the left. Naturally, since the monster was in defense mode, no damage was done to Lance's life points.

"That's it. I end my turn, Lance. Make your move."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories OST – **_**Dark Shrine**_**)**

"Time to mortify you," Lance replied. "I summon _**Jirai Gumo**_ in attack mode!"

Lance brought out a giant and gruesome black-and-orange schemed tarantula.

_**Jirai Gumo**_

_**EARTH/Insect/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2200 DEF/100**_

"Next, I switch my Mad Sword Beast to attack position and send him to skewer your Magician of Faith!"

The beast charged forward and pierced through Magician of Fate. She screamed painfully and was vanquished from the field.

"Oh, if you thought you wouldn't lose any life points, you're sadly mistaken."

"What do you mean? My life points can't take damage if my monster was in defense! That's basic duel rule!"

"Allow me to explain. When Mad Sword Beast destroys a monster in defense mode, it inflicts the difference between his attack and defense powers as battle damage to your life points. So, in other words, you just lost 1000!"

Kenta grunted and felt even more energy being drained. _Not again! _

_**Kenta/6900 (7900-1000) LP**_

"Hah! Not looking so hot are you, punk? The more life points you lose, more of your life energy is drained! I told you I'd regain control of this duel. You're dueling with an individual with more prior knowledge of the game!"

"Yeah, but I was trained by my friends. Not to mention Yugi Muto."

Lance became intrigued by the aforementioned King of Games. "Is that a fact? Well, I hope to duel Yugi Muto when it's all said and done! I crush his spirit at his own game!"

"Hardly, he's going to mop the floor with you!"

"We'll see, but my turn still hasn't ended. Now, I'll send Jirai Gumo to finish off your Shining Fairy. But, first..." As he extended his right hand, a digitized coin appeared in his palm. He smugly showed it to Kenta. "See this coin? Jirai Gumo requires me to flip a coin and call it when my spider attacks your fairy. If I call heads or tails right, my spider destroys your Tinkerbell. If I call wrong, my own life points are reduced by half before attacking."

He flipped the coin and snatched it before hitting the ground.

"This coin is flat on one side and has a Wedjat Eye on the other. The side with the eye shall be 'heads', which is what I'm calling!"

That said, Lance tossed the coin, caught it in mid-air, and slapped it on the back of his hand. As he moved his palm away, a Wedjat Eye became clearly visible to him.

"I win. Say goodbye to your pretty little fairy!"

The spider spat a spray of venomous acid and it bathed the fairy in the process. The Shining Fairy howled painfully as the ooze engulfed and melted him away. Kenta winced and felt winded.

_**Kenta/6100 (6900-800) LP**_

"Feeling exhausted yet, Kenta? Have the shadows sensed your fear?"

"Be quiet! I'm sick of your mouth!" Kenta panted while sitting up to catch his breath. "Anyway, my fairy has an effect to it, in case you didn't know."

"Huh?! An effect?!"

"That's right. When Shining Fairy is sent to the graveyard, I can select one Light-attribute monster with a 1500 attack power or less from my deck and summon it to the field in attack mode!" He declared as he summoned a sad, white-faced nun and shuffled his deck. "Here's _**Forgiving Maiden!**_"

_**The Forgiving Maiden**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/850 DEF/2000**_

"Whatever. I end my turn by the way even though you hogged my time."

"Great, because I have the card I need!" Kenta said, adding a newly drawn card to his hand. "First, I'll sacrifice my Forgiving Maiden to unleash _**Marie the Fallen One!**_"

In place of the nun was a silver-skinned fallen angel dressed in a white and pink wardrobe.

_**Marie the Fallen One**_

_**DARK/Fiend/Effect**_

_**LVL/5 ATK/1700 DEF/1200**_

"Marie the Fallen One, attack his Mad Sword Beast!"

Flying over to Lance's field, Marie threw an orb of dark light that hit the might beast and destroyed it in one-shot. Lance scowled upon seeing his life points fall.

_**Lance/7200 (7500-300) LP**_

He felt his heart's rhythm stop beating for a second before he felt some life energy leave him. Unlike Kenta, he relished in the pain.

**(End theme)**

"I take it your enjoying it?" Kenta said with sarcasm in his tone.

"But, of course…! This pain is nothing to me!" Lance laughed.

"You psychopath! How can anyone enjoy pain?!"

"I am what I am."

"You've already gone beyond the point of freaking me out. Anyway, I end my turn."

Lance added a card to his current hand and wiped away the saliva from his jaw. "Your Fallen One is impressive, but not enough to survive oblivion!" With that, he flipped the digitized coin. "I call heads!" Once the coin fell into his hand, he caught it and slapped it on his hand. He revealed the coin and it was not what he wanted. "Damn, tails?!"

"Hey, you brought it upon yourself, Lance," Kenta pointed out. "Don't say I-"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Millennium Battle**_**)**

Before Kenta had a chance to finish, he was cut off when Jirai Gumo hit Lance with a thread that sucked out his own life. Lance panted hard and nearly Kenta had seen enough and dashed over to help him, but Lance backhanded him aside. As Kenta stumbled back into his zone, Lance shot a crazed look at his opponent and laughed manically.

_**Lance/3600 (7200/2) LP**_

"Ah, that felt good! I'd like another one if you don't mind!"

"Ok! You've officially flipped out!"

"So what you will, boy. Ah, but don't forget, Jirai Gumo still gets to attack!"

Jirai Gumo spat out a thread across and ensnared the Fallen one. The spider snatched up Marie the Fallen One and crushed it with its eight legs. Fallen Out let out a pained roar before dissolving into dust. Kenta took the damage as more life energy was sapped from him.

_**Kenta/5600 (6100-500) LP**_

"Ah, your screams bring joy to my ears! Just seeing a weak human enduring unbearable pain makes the sadist in me satisfied!"

"No… I'm not done yet! I'm still in the lead here and I'm not the one who just lost half of his own life points over a stupid coin flip!"

"Oh, but you won't make it to the next round. I can promise you that. I will advance to finish off the rest of your pitiful friends," Lance replied.

Kenta scowled, defiantly staring him down. "I'm not going down easily!"

"Keep living your fantasy, boy. I end this turn. Now, let's see how long your valor lasts."

"I forgot to tell you. The monster your spider killed came with an effect."

"What?!"

"You heard right. Once Marie the Fallen Ones goes to my graveyard, I gain 200 life points during each turn. Bet you didn't see this one coming, huh?" Kenta smirked coolly.

"Damn you!" Lance cursed.

_**Kenta/5800 (5600 + 200) LP**_

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser, Lance. The fun's just begun! Next, I'll activate the _**Swords of Revealing Light**_! Now, none of your monsters can attack for three turns!"

Lance blanched when a column of golden swords fell down and enclosed him inside a seal.

"I'll then summon another Forgiving Maiden in defense mode. With that, I finish my turn!"

"Nice try, boy, but don't think these swords can keep my fury contained. I'm not waiting three turns to hurt you," Lance unveiled one of his facedown cards. "I activate _**Harpie's Feather Duster!**_"

"Crap!"

A large feather materialized and waved so hard it unleashed a shockwave that shattered all the swords.

"Now that I'm free, I can summon _**Vorse Raider**_in attack mode!"

Appearing before the possessed teen was a green-armored, three-horned warrior garbed in pants and an open armor vest. He was also armed with a bladed staff.

_**Vorse Raider**_

_**DARK/Beast-Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200**_

"I'll then send Jirai Gumo to attack your Forgiving Maiden."

"Again rely on a risky monster? You didn't make the right call on your coin flip last time."

"That was only once. This one will work with charm. I call tails."

Once making his call, he flipped his coin and caught it. He slapped it on his head and became dismayed with the outcome.

"Judging by your face, I'd say heads!" Kenta spat out.

Jirai spat another thread that hit Lance's chest hard. Lance shrugged off the painful draining from the spider's web. He evilly snickered, further making Kenta sick.

"I take it you're enjoying this, Lance."

"Very much so! Give me some more!"

_**Lance/1800 (3600/2) LP**_

"That's what you get for aligning yourself with a creep like Pharaohmon! Do you even know what he plans to do to you if he succeeds?!"

"I could care less!" Lance rebuked, trying to stand on his own following more energy drainage. "That's the future. We're in the present. What happens to me is of no consequence!"

After sucking up more of Lance's energy, the Jirai Gumo turned its attack and hit Maiden with a sticky thread. It cocooned the Maiden and sank its fangs into the cocoon casing, which killed the Maiden. Kenta shuddered witnessing his cocooned monster dissolve into nothing.

"My turn isn't over yet! Now, I'll sic my Vorse Raider on you!"

The warrior bumrushed Kenta and swiped at him with his bladed weapon. The boy stumbled back following the impact blow. He gasped and felt more energy leaving him. getting to his feet, the Tamer struggled to stand.

"Ow... Now that felt real..."

"Remember, all the monsters are real within this dark realm. Pharaohmon has granted me powers to invoke a Shadow Game during any duel. You're just the first of my victims!"

_**Kenta/3900 (5800-1900) LP**_

Sweat dripped across his face and his breathing became shallow for a moment. Kenta fell down to his knees, panting heavily under his breath and felt a cold chill run down his back.

_If I take any more blows, I'll end up like Himura! No, I've got to focus and take in this game! I've got Lance reeling...! _

"They can't save you, boy!" Lance read Kenta's thoughts. "You're all alone and scared. Face it! You're finished!"

"You're the one who's finished! Now, it's my move!" Kenta defiantly shouted. "Since my Marie the Fallen One is still in my graveyard, I get a 200 point boost to my life points."

_**Kenta/4100 (3900 + 200) LP**_

"Next, I'll put a card facedown in defense mode. Also, since you destroyed my Light of Intervention, I can play it facedown. That ends my turn."

"Humph, I see you're reeling. You don't have any more monsters to sacrifice to my Vorse Raider. No more pathetic fairies?"

"We'll see who's pathetic when this duel is over."

Lance chuckled upon drawing a new card to his hand. "Well, it looks like I'm stopping your 200 point add-ons!"

"What do you mean?"

"By using this card, I'll be bringing a monster back to life from your graveyard."

"No... You wouldn't..."

"Oh, yes I can! Using my _**Monster Reborn**_ card, I revive your Marie the Fallen One and set it in attack mode!" Grinning malevolently, Lance brought forth Kenta's own monster before him. "Now, I'll use your own monster to destroy your facedown card!"

The Fallen One glided over and wiped the facedown card with one blast. The destroyed card unveiled a priest wearing a vest coupled with a yellow robe and a blue hat.

_**Banisher of the Light**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/100 DEF/2000**_

Lance watched as the priest remained on the field. However, something else happened. Lance saw his life points seemingly drop!

_**Lance/1500 (1800-300) LP**_

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"For someone with more expertise than me, I expected better from you! Didn't you read the rules? When you attack a defense monster with a stronger defense than your attack, the difference is subtracted from your life points. It's like punching a brick wall. If you're not strong enough to topple it, all you end up doing is hurting yourself."

"ARGH!" Lance seethed as his eyes glowed darkly.

_Better not tick him off anymore than he has. _Kenta gulped.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO!" The possessed teen blindly declared. "I'll send my Jirai Gumo to destroy your Banisher of the Light!"

"When my monster is clearly in defense mode? You're taking a huge risk with another coin toss!"

"It'll be worth taking your monsters down one by one! I call heads!" Lance declared and flipped the coin. When he caught it and the coin landed on tails, he seethed more.

"I take it that it was tails. Poor you."

_**Lance/750 (1500/2) LP**_

Suddenly, Lance's body started to thrash about and he sank to his knees. The spider had just shot yet another thread through its abdomen, attached to the boy's forehead, and drained more of his energy.

"Stop it! You're just hurting yourself! Lance, I know there's still good in you! Don't let Pharaohmon continue using you like this!"

"Me used?! Nonsense!" Lance laughed maniacally. "Please, this pain is nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you! I may lose life points due to my bad calls, but you also take damage from my monster's attacks! The coin serves like a double-edged sword that hurts both of us!" Lance slowly rose back onto his feet and licked his lips. "Allow me to remind you in a Shadow Game, I, too, can take damage, but unlike you... I _embrace_ the pain!"

"How can you just embrace pain?!"

"By embracing pain, I truly am immortal!"

"You wish!"

Just then, the dark cloud barrier surrounding them thickened and became a darker shade of purple. Kenta saw the atmosphere beginning to change. Lance felt reinvigorated by the malicious darkness surrounding them.

"Pharaohmon's using you! I know there's still good in you, Lance! Turn away from his dark path!"

"You're preaching nonsense, boy! My allegiance only resides with Lord Pharaohmon!"

"What about your family? Aren't they back home worried sick over you?"

"Who cares about them?! I'm set to serve Pharaohmon and in exchange he'll grant me anything I want!"

"Pharaohmon must have gotten to your parents! That's it! Am I right?"

"Matters not. My parents are a memory of the past."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're future is cloudy just like this Shadow Realm you created! You have no idea Pharaohmon will eventually find you expendable!"

"So be it. If my life no longer has any meaning, then I accept it."

"You're crazy...!"

"Enough of this!" Lance snapped.

Jirai Gumo shot out another poisonous thread webbing through its abdomen. It engulfed the Banisher of Light and dissolved the priest.

"Next, I'll have my Vorse Raider attack your life points directly!"

With that, the Vorse Raider charged ahead and swiped at Kenta. Kenta braced himself and was subsequently knocked back with relentless force.

_**Kenta/2200 (4100-1900) LP**_

"You're getting closer to oblivion, Kenta," Lance laughed sadistically. "Are you getting scared, Kenta? You should! You're the one who signed up for this! Now your worst nightmares will destroy you!"

Kenta winced again as more of his energy was drained. He used ever ounce of strength to sit up and regain his posture.

"This… pain won't keep me down…! I'll endure this and win the game!"

"That's just too bad. I'll give you credit. You survived this Shadow Game thus far and still didn't take enough damage as I hoped. However, you will eventually become a lost soul and be banished to the shadows. Your friend Himura wasn't so lucky."

"He'll pull through! Just you wait and see!"

"Oh, will he? For your sake, I hope so. Now, I do believe it's your turn, boy!"

"Yeah, it's my turn," Kenta growled weakly. He became dismayed with the cards he has. _These cards just aren't going to do! I don't have any strong monsters or traps to help me out here!_

"Well, I'm waiting. Are you already having doubts? The darkness can certainly sense your doubt."

"All I can do is put this card facedown in defense mode. That'll be it."

"That's it? No dramatic comeback? No strong monster to aid you or even a trap card to reveal? I'm disappointed. However, if that's the way you want it, I'll be happy to oblige by continuing the assault! Vorse Raider, attack his facedown card!"

The warrior charged and pierced its blade into the facedown card.

_Uh no and this one is my absolute favorite card! I'm sorry, MarineAngemon!_

As Vorse Raider pulverized the card, a tiny pink ball with little limbs, a tiny halo, and wings squeaked out and dissolved into fairy dust.

_**Petit Angel**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/600 DEF/900**_

"Ha! So much for your little pink fairy angel! Your obsession with little wimps makes me wonder if you're even serious duelist."

"Don't underestimate me!"

"The thing is... I haven't... I already know you aren't even worth my time. I'm going to finish you off for good and banish you to eternal darkness! Any last words before you're banished?"

"I won't be defeated!"

Laughing, the possessed teen taunted him cruelly. "You're in denial. How sad. Fine, I'll just bring you to your knees! Jirai Gumo, wipe out the rest of his life points!"

Kenta closed his eyes and prepared to meet his fate. _Marine Angemon. Every one. I'm sorry. I let you all down. _

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, just as Lance initiated his spider's attack, the Petit Angel card in Kenta's graveyard produced a glow of golden light. Kenta noticed this.

"What's this light...?!"

Lance was baffled. "What is this meaning of this?!" He openly questioned as Floramon and the Digimon witnessed a beam of gold shoot out of the dark dome.

Captivated by the light, Floramon blurted out. "Now I've seen everything! There's a light coming out of this dark cloud and I have no earthly idea what this could mean! Lillymon are you seeing this?!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/8:50 PM**_

The crowds continued watching the events unfold on the giant screens around the arena. The Tamers, Duelists, Legendary Warriors, and company were on edge amidst the battle royal and Duel Monster matches. As they were distracted, MarineAngemon suddenly glowed as the same golden aura covered him. He floated from Kazu's hands and drifted away.

"Whoa, hey! MarineAngemon!" Kazu called out to him. "Why the heck is he glowing and floating off like that?!"

Guardromon pointed out. "Well, he can fly."

"But float away right out of my hands?"

"MarineAngemon?!" Takato exclaimed.

"What's going on here?!" Henry was flabbergasted.

"I bet because Kenta's in trouble," Inumon said.

The gogglehead recalled. "That golden light we saw come out of that black dome covering Kenta and Lance! Maybe it's Kenta's D-Ark calling for him!"

"Then Kenta's in trouble!" Rika said.

"How the heck is this little guy going to reach your friend?" Blitzmon wondered.

"Allow me to deduce what's going on," Yami Yugi mused. "Kenta told me the Petite Angel card is something that connects his bond with MarineAngemon. With Kenta desperate for help, I suspect the minute he played that card and it got destroyed... it triggered a reaction. Now, MarineAngemon is responding to Kenta's plea."

"Look! He's fading away!" Guilmon pointed everyone to where MarineAngemon vanished.

"He's gone!" Tea cried out.

"Now, I've seen everything!" Witchmon added.

"Marine Angemon is being transported to where Kenta's duel is currently held," Omegamon stated.

"Hopefully the little guy can help get to Kenta before this duel goes too far!" Tristan said.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 74-3S: Outside the Sphinxmon Hotel/8:53 PM**_

Before sending his Jirai to attack Kenta's life points, he flipped the coin and called heads. It landed on tails. As a result, more life points were deducted from Lance. Jirai used its thread to suck up more of Lance's energy. Lance rose up from a kneeling position and cackled like a madman's laugh.

_**Lance/375 (750/2) LP**_

"Ha! Ha! I'm down to my last legs, Kenta!" Lance chuckled as he breathed heavy.

"Wait! Let me help you!"

"You should be worried about your own hide. Now, my Jirai is ready to dissolve you into nothing! Finish him off, Jirai!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Marik End **_**(Unreleased Soundtrack))**

Following Lance's command, the spider unleashed its thread on Kenta. It ensnared both Kenta's arms and began spraying him with more webbing. As a result, Kenta lost his entire life points.

_**Kenta/0 LP**_

Jirai didn't stop there as it sprayed some that covered Kenta. Kenta struggled to break loose and he coughed hard when more threads covered him. Lance watched on with sadistic pleasure.

"Yes! Burn! Burn! My spider's acidic thread should melt your body down to the bones! I've won this duel and taken out one of you Tamers!"

With that, the shadow realm clouds dispersed and faded. The Digimon watched fearfully as only Lance was revealed. There was no signs of Kenta but the webbing trapping him.

"The duel's been decided and Lance appears to be your winner, but I don't see Kenta! Wait, the smoke's clearing up and..." Floramon gasped when she saw the web cocoon covering the Tamer. "Oh no... don't tell me! Kenta!"

"He's gone!" sadistically laughed Lance. "My spider's thread dissolved him down to the bones. There's nothing of him left."

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Connectable Heart**_**)**

Just then, a familiar voice called out. "I wouldn't count on it!"

Lance froze and blanched in aghast when he saw a pink bubble burst through the cocoon. Lance's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Kenta encased in a pink bubble holding both his D-Ark and MarineAngemon.

"No! Impossible! How did your little runt get here?!"

"Oh thank goodness! Kenta's just fine!" Floramon sighed a relief.

"This loss doesn't matter to me," Kenta glared down Lance. "Listen up, Lance. It's not too late. You can turn away from Pharaohmon. I know there is still good left in you."

"Argh! As I said before, my fate doesn't matter to me! You came out of this easy, Kenta, but your friends will not! Whoever duels against me next, I shall break them down!"

"You're welcome to try, but don't count my friends out. Oh, and if you're wondering how MarineAngemon got here, you can thank my Petit Angel. This little guy is the bond connecting me and MarineAngemon."

"You make me sick! Consider yourself lucky you came out of this alive!"

Kenta smiled coolly. "Call it what you will, but you didn't get the job done. I'm still standing."

"I've advanced and that's all that matters. However, now that you mentioned survival, I have a feeling Lord Pharaohmon will be ending a life today. But, which one? You'll find out for yourself. Until then, I shall look forward to my next victim tomorrow. Farewell."

A dark cloud materialized over Lance as Kenta ran over to stop him. The second he got there Lance was out of reach and sight. Kenta mused over which victim Lance alluded to. And it finally dawned on him.

**(End theme)**

_He couldn't mean...!_ Kenta turned to Floramon. "Hey, ma'am! You think you can get me and MarineAngemon back to the arena?!"

"I have a portal waiting for us to send us back to the arena," Floramon pointed to the portal behind her.

"Good. I have to let the others know about this!"

"What's the big deal?"

"It seems Lance told me that Pharaohmon plans to kill someone important Please, we have to hurry back!"

"Ok! Just follow me!"

Nodding, Kenta grabbed MarineAngemon and dashed through the portal. Floramon followed them.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/8:56 PM**_

The battle royal match was still underway as the audiences were deeply invested in it. There was much significance, which set itself apart from the other battle royal matches up to now.

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Minotaur Boss Battle**_**)**

Pharaohmon grabbed Anubimon and hurled him up into the air. Just as Pharaohmon readily prepared for an aerial attack, Beelzebumon intercepted the demonic beast with a shot from his blaster. Pharaohmon caught the beam and deflected it back to Beelzebumon, who dodged the beam that hit the ground. Ardhamon, who just now Spirit Evolved, launched a desperate counterattack on Pharaohmon's back, but it did little to faze him.

"Nothing we do is doing squat!" Beelzebumon shouted.

Ardhamon growled in frustration. "He barely notices we're even attacking him! Anubimon's in trouble at this rate!"

Pharaohmon landed on the ring and acknowledged them without turning around. "I'll deal with you later, insects. Now, Anubimon, are you ready to meet your fate?!" He looked up and sighted Anubimon hanging on a ceiling bar at the arena's rooftop.

Anubimon observed Pharaohmon, who was standing stationary in the ring center. He thought. _His strength is incredible despite not increasing his power. I can't hold back anymore as he's no longer the friend I respected! Plus, he must be bluffing about his full strength. He has to have hit his limit._

"Perhaps I should go full strength," Pharaohmon mused as if he read Anubimon's thoughts.

"Hold on!" Ardhamon overheard him. He dreaded what he claimed to have heard. "Did he just say increase his power to full strength?"

Beelzebumon readied his blaster. "I say he's full of crap! He can't be much stronger than he is now!"

The Warrior of Flame called out to the Underworld lord. "Anubimon! Don't do this! If he can go full strength, let's unite our powers to take him down! It's the only feasible thing we have at this point!"

As he heard the outcries from the beast of flames, Anubimon released his grip from the bar and freely fell back to the ring. Everyone marveled at the height Anubimon dropped. Pharaohmon assumed a battle stance and prepared for Anubimon coming down toward him.

Pharaohmon balled up his right fist and punched upward sending demonic energy. "_**Necro Fist!**_" He unleashed the demonic force that targeted Anubimon.

However, Anubimon crossed his arms in front and produced a triangle-shaped beam. "_**Eye of Anubis!**_" He counteracted Pharaohmon's empowered fist.

The arena marveled as the titans were locked seemingly in a stalemate. Anubimon's force narrowly overpowered Pharaohmon and pushed him back just a little slightly. The demonic priest maintained his footing while straining against Anubimon's attack.

"Wow! Look at Anubimon go! He's holding out his own against that monster!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we help him now?" Beelzebumon suggested.

"I don't think we need to now that he's back in control. I hope..."

Pharaohmon howled while struggling against Anubimon's beam. "Do you really want to fight me at my strongest?! Is that your wish, old friend?! You realize you're asking for it!"

"I'd rather die than sell my soul to the Demon God the way you did!"

The demonic priest chortled evilly, devilishly grinning behind his dark mask. "Be careful what you wish for, old friend."

**(End theme)**

Meanwhile, the duel dome finished descending from the ceiling. The Tamers and Duelists raced over as Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Floramon came out.

"Oh, dude! You're ok!" Kazu cried out. "I thought you'd end up like Himura!"

"You almost had us all scared there, but it's a good thing Marine Angemon came to the rescue!" Takato said.

"Yeah, the little guy sure did come in the nick of time."

"Where did Lance go?" Rika asked.

"He went up and left. He vanished after he saw MarineAngemon save me," Kenta assumed. "Oh, how's Anubimon doing?!" He turned around and saw Anubimon dodging Pharaohmon's fists.

Inumon replied. "Anubimon's holding his own, but I'm still worried Pharaohmon's got something up his sleeve."

Renamon nodded. "I heard Pharaohmon claim he has more power he's holding back."

"He's gotta be full of it," Joey scoffed. "I mean... he is kidding, right?"

"Anubimon has gotta take out Pharaohmon fast!" Takato exclaimed.

Yami Yugi observed Anubimon continuing to dodge Pharaohmon's blows. He muttered. "What are you up to Anubimon?"

Pharaohmon taunted Anubimon in the midst of attacking him. "Do you really want me to go all out, Anubimon?!"

"I have no regrets, Pharaohmon! Do it before I finish you off!" Anubimon shouted as he blasted him in the face with another Eye of Anubis.

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**My Favorite Plague**_**)**

After taking the blast, Pharaohmon was knocked across the ring. He stomped his feet down and stopped sliding halfway across the ring. He looked up and chuckled evilly.

"Very well then. You asked for it, old friend. Full power it is!"

Omegamon watched fearfully with the Legendary Warriors and reflected to his brief conversation with Anubimon before the match.

"Anubimon, don't let him go to full power!" The Royal Knight pleaded to the Underworld lord.

As Anubimon bumrushed Pharaohmon, the demonic priest produced a dark aura that brushed the Underworld lord back. The dark, purple aura outlined and spread over his massive frame. The audience marveled fearfully whilst witnessing the most frightening transformation. Beelzebumon and Ardhamon braced themselves as Pharaohmon's aura almost blew them out of the ring.

The Legendary Warriors and the Tamers' Digimon shuddered sensing Pharaohmon's demonic aura.

"Guilmon...?" Takato noticed his distressed partner.

"Takato! I can't believe I'm sensing this from Pharaohmon!" Guilmon growled as his eyes went viral. "It's a scary power!"

"Lord Anubimon!" Inumon yelled out to him.

The villain's body bulked up starting from the shoulders and chest. A dark, purple aura coated his seemingly invincible form.

"I never thought I'd be witnessing this first hand," Renamon whispered frightfully.

"To think we've only been fighting this guy at less than his full strength!" Wolfmon said.

"Vritramon and Beelzebumon better get out of there!" exclaimed Henry.

"Takuya! Get out of there!" Fairymon screamed out.

"Beelzebumon! Pull out of the match!" Kenta cried out.

Jaarin screamed. "I can't stand the thought of anyone getting hurt!"

Yami Yugi shuddered as he, too, feared to comprehend Pharaohmon's full power coming to surface.

"There's no way those three can survive against a monster like this! They need to pull out now!" Takato declared. "Anubimon! Don't do this! You're throwing your own life away just to resolve an old conflict? We won't stand for it!"

Despite the boy's pleas, the Underworld lord stood his ground and prepared to meet his biggest obstacle. He tried his best to conceal the intimidation on his face. A part of him mused whether this foolish act was the right decision.

Pharaohmon towered over his three opponents and flexed out his muscular upper body. The dark aura shrouded his giant frame. Veins popped out over areas of his body, albeit mostly around his muscles. A formed a sadistic grin behind his mask. He locked eyes with his former friend ready to unleash his fury.

"I was such a fool believing you would change, but you allowed yourself to become consumed with evil!" Anubimon growled. "You sold your soul to Valmarmon and he's turned you into the monster you've become!"

"Don't preach to me, old friend. Tell me you wouldn't have sacrificed everything just to become an unstoppable force. What you see is something you could've had. Valmarmon could've given you more power enough to conquer the four realms with me! We could've overtaken the four Sovereigns!"

Anubimon growled as he prepared another Eye of Anubis. He hastily charged toward his nemesis and combined three subsequent Eye of Anubis beams to create a bigger and more effective blast. Pharaohmon charged head-on like a freight train ready to steamroll over Anubimon.

"Move out of the way, Anubimon!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

"He's not listening!" Beelzebumon shouted.

Anubimon hopped into mid-air and gracefully did a divebomb on Pharaohmon. He imbued his right hand with all the Eye of Anubis power he gathered to create a big beam. Pharaohmon stopped in the middle of his charge as Anubimon instinctively blasted him head-on with the blast. Pharaohmon narrowly moved his left shoulder and took the blast.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

An explosion of light erupted from the center point where Anubimon's blast caught Pharaohmon. Ardhamon and Beelzebumon were blown out of the ring fast. The Tamers and Duelists headed for cover as the explosion lit up nearly half the arena.

As the light faded, a debris cloud formed in the ring. For a moment, no one could tell what happened. As the debris cloud cleared, Pharaohmon came charging out of the smoke and surprised Anubimon by grabbing his left arm. The demon tugged hard enough to tear off Anubimon's cloth piece along with a piece of his flesh off the shoulder. Anubimon winced as blood spilled out from his shoulder. He blasted Pharaohmon's left shoulder again and slid back favoring his injured shoulder.

Half of the flesh from Pharaohmon's shoulder was blown right off thanks to Anubimon's attack.

"You must have been going for my heart, Anubimon. You've even improved your dodging," Pharaohmon stated as he dropped the piece of cloth he ripped off of Anubimon.

The Underworld lord sank to his knees, catching his breath while trying not to show more weakness. However, Pharaohmon plainly saw it clear as day.

"Well, Anubimon... I'm sorry to say this, but you'll have to excuse me."

"What now?!" Anubimon growled.

"I was clear when I said I'd fight you with my full power. Well, I _lied_."

"What?!"

"I'm not even close to fighting you with my _full_ power! I made you believe you and your colleagues stood a chance! I have yet to even display my true 100 percent power! In truth, I've only been using _50 _percent of my max! Now, to show you _80 _percent!"

With that, the gaping hole in Pharaohmon's shoulder began closing up, Extra layers of skin covered up the wound and effectively regenerated his injured shoulder. Valmarmon had given him unique powers beyond what he's naturally capable of. Regeneration was one power he gained since adopting a demonic form.

Anubimon was an absolute loss for words. The whole arena fell into shock learning Pharaohmon only used 50 percent of his power.

"50 percent?!" Inumon was taken aback.

"Anubimon! Get out of there while you have the chance!" Takato called out to the Underworld lord. "Anubimon!"

Anubimon rose up still holding his shoulder. "50 percent... you're kidding me. You led me to believe I had a chance?! There is nothing left of the friend I knew! You deceived me for the last time!"

Pharaohmon jerked his head up and further increased the muscle mass on his body. Both his shoulders, his already massive chest, and arms were bigger than most of his lower body. The dragon on his back expelled purplish dark flames like a volcano spitting out fumes.

Ardhamon and Beelzebumon barely climbed right back in the ring.

"Never felt such power like this..." Beelzebumon scowled. "Hate to say it, neither of us ain't making a difference."

Ardhamon shook his head. "No, I refuse to believe that!"

Lillymon hid under her table and panicked. "I don't know what to make of this, but I can't watch this!"

Etemon moved away from the ring and gulped while dropping his mike. "Nah, I'm not getting paid enough to do this!"

"80 percent?! This monster is out of control!" Takato shouted. "Anubimon! Get out of there! Forfeit the match!"

"Please, Lord Anubimon! Don't go through with this!" Inumon begged.

"I can't watch!" Tea covered her eyes.

"Anubimon, just get out of the ring! Do it if you know what's good for ya!" Joey yelled.

"Anubimon, you're crucial to the Underworld!" Yami Yugi shouted to him.

However, their cries fell on the proud Digimon's deaf ears, even though he can clearly hear them.

Even Hiei and Kurama were frightened from the immense demonic power emanating from Pharaohmon. It was stronger than any demonic power they've ever encountered. Even the fearless Hiei was visibly quivering.

"To think there are creatures outside Makai with this amount of power!" Hiei growled.

"I doubt any one of us stands a chance! Not even Yusuke stands a chance!" Kurama exclaimed.

xxxxx

_**Infirmary Room #8/9:10 PM**_

Sailor Uranus kept her eyes on the monitor and was shocked by Pharaohmon's transformation.

"Is this the same monster we've been dealing with up until now?!" Uranus yelled out. "Has he truly hidden all this power to throw our guard down? What have we gotten ourselves into?!"

"Don't be frightened, Uranus," Neptune whispered. "We have to remain hopeful for the girls. They will find that sword and it will be the end for Pharaohmon until then."

"For everyone's sake, I just hope you're right. But, they have to hurry by tomorrow!"

xxxxx

_**Locker Room/9:11 PM**_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were speechless. The sight of Pharaohmon's 80 percent body form was truly a frightening sight to them. The Spirit Detectives have gotten a glimpse of a monster beyond any demon they have encountered.

"Urameshi? Now are you feeling this? I thought there would never be anything like this..."

"I shudder to think what he is capable of at full power. Yusuke...?"

The Spirit Detective stepped towards the television and grabbed the monitor. Deep down, he was more afraid than he has been before. He could end up fighting Pharaohmon if his gut was right.

_If I'm put against this guy in the next round, I'm wholly screwed._

xxxxx

_**Infirmary #7/9:12 PM**_

Witnessing the horrible transformation on the big screen monitor, Jeri and Yui were scared out of their wits. More so for Yui for obvious reasons. She held onto Jeri dearly and whimpered. Felinismon and Dark Gabumon instinctively felt chills sensing Pharaohmon's demonic aura.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/9:13 PM**_

Throughout the audience, spectators still shocked over the demonic priest's transformation. Bokomon and Neemon were amongst those scared out of their wits. The rabbit-eared Digimon hid under his seat and cowered away.

Even Athenamon couldn't believe what she witnessed. However, to her dismay, this was the first she has seen him go beyond 50 percent of his max. _To think that I, Athenamon, the Queen of the Amazons quiver in fear!This is truly a monstrosity!_

Omegamon quickly turned to the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and Duelists. "We have to stand away! We can't get be too close!"

"But we just can't leave Anubimon!" Inumon exclaimed.

Wolfmon added. "Or Ardhamon!"

Guilmon asserted. "And Beelzebumon, too!"

"He's right. We're only going to get caught in the crossfire!" Henry shouted as he picked up Suzie and Lopmon.

"Jaarin, you hold on tight to me," Fairymon said as she flew up with Jaarin hanging on tight.

"Takato! We have to get away from here now!" Guilmon tugged on his friend's shirt.

"I can't leave Anubimon and the others! I'd never abandon them!"

Renamon addressed him. "I don't want to leave them, either, but if we get too close we'll get caught and even killed by Pharaohmon's aura!"

"Then we have to get at least Beelzebumon and Vritramon out of there!"

"They'll be fine as long as they stay in their current forms," Omegamon spoke up. "It's not them I'm worried about. I'm afraid humans will be incinerated by the demon's aura. Stronger Digimon such as myself and anyone at high Ultimate-levels can endure the effects."

"C'mon, Takato! Let's go!" Guilmon pulled on his Tamer.

The gogglehead turned around and witnessed Pharaohmon facing down Anubimon. He saw Anubimon putting on a determined look fitting for a warrior ready to thrown down his life.

"Please, make it out... all three of you."

**(End theme)**

Turning away from the ring, Takato dashed away toward the entrance with everyone else amassed to safety.

Back in the ring, Anubimon defiantly stared down the towering behemoth. Pharaohmon's body was healed from Anubimon's attack and damage free. Beelzebumon and Ardhamon were prime and ready to attack Pharaohmon.

"80 percent of my power. How do you like it, old friend?" Pharaohmon chortled evilly, taunting his former friend. "Only few have seen this form. The Sovereigns, the Digital Priestess, Omegamon, and now you. Though, you won't live very long to see the full potential of this form!" He boasted proudly.

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Hades, God of the Underworld**_**)**

Flexing his right hand, Pharaohmon unleashed an immense force of energy toward Anubimon. The Underworld lord swiftly rolled to the left and narrowly dodged it. The blast hurtled across and impacted one end of the ring. Beelzebumon pushed Ardhamon back as the blast exploded near them. The shockwave hit Beelzebumon hard and sent him flying out of the ring.

"No! Beelzebumon!" The Warrior of Flame shouted.

Calumon cried out. "Beelzebumon!"

"No!" Takato shouted as he and the Tamers couldn't believe how quickly Beelzebumon was taken out of the fight.

"Strength prevails over all, Anubimon!" Pharaohmon bellowed. "Even the air pressure from simply swinging my fist becomes a weapon! _**Necro Fist!**_" He clenched his right hand and quickly punched the ring surface.

Anubimon saw the trail of demonic energy heading toward him from where the punch impacted the ring. He evaded the second incoming attack and watched the blast shatter a barricade. Pharaohmon's punch made a large crater as concrete debris kicked up and rained over the area. Anubimon jumped up and used another Eye of Anubis on Pharaohmon, who easily caught the blast with one hand.

"No..." Anubimon whispered fearfully at his own futility.

"To think we were supposed to stop... this maniac," Ardhamon muttered as he prepared to fly over to see to Beelzebumon, but he noticed Lillymon was already checking on him near the announcer's booth. "Seems he's in good hands now." He whirled around and visibly shook watching Pharaohmon. _Yeah, looks like I'm gonna need to bust out KaiserGreymon, even if doing so without the other Spirits will only make me half as strong. I can't let this stand much longer!_

Pharaohmon purposely paced toward Anubimon. Every attempt to stop or even subdue Pharaohmon failed. Anubimon was now running on fumes.

"Is that it, old friend? Is that the extent of your power? You and I used to be of equal strength!" The demonic priest bellowed. "Looking at you now and what you've become, you're pitiful. You once were a strong warrior in a time war ravaged the Digital Realms. These peaceful times have made you complacent. You've grown soft and weak. All the dark Digimon you've punished hate you because they know you turned down Valmarmon's offer for more power!

"Because I refuse to sell my soul to the Demon God!"

"There's no point in us shouting back at each other, old friend," Pharaohmon furrowed his brows behind his mask. "This is your final moment, Anubimon. I just hope you're happy with the way you've wasted your life!"

_I need power... Just one more technique! If I die, then I'm going all out! _Anubimon thought with purpose. He summoned what little power he had while Pharaohmon bumrushed him. _I need a power utterly different from Pharaohmon's! I don't care if I die... I want to at least make Pharaohmon see the error of his ways!_

With that, Anubimon's eyes burned with passion and an immense orb of light formed from his hands, which shaped into a giant pyramid. He pushed the pyramid forward with authority.

"_**Pyramid Power!**_"

As the pyramid slammed into Pharaohmon, it seemingly crushed him, but all it took was one punch to shatter the pyramid. Witnessing his last ditch effort shattered before his eyes, Anubimon blanched in aghast. Pharaohmon's fist plunged right into Anubimon.

_**BOOM!**_

Time seemed to slow down momentarily after Anubimon's face contorted with pain.

Everyone, from the Tamers & their Digimon partners, the Warriors, the Duelists, Omegamon, Seadramon, and Witchmon watched in horror. The cries of Takato, Yami Yugi, and Inumon were heard first as Anubimon turned his head looking at them.

**(End theme)**

Anubimon hit the ring floor. A gaping hole, covered by his cloth, had a gaping hole where the demon punched him. Pharaohmon towered over the prone Underworld lord; though no one can see with his mask still on, his sadistic grin widened while taking in pleasure over what his cold blooded action.

Going against his friend's wishes, Inumon dashed through the entrance. Renamon and Seadramon tried to stop him, but the dark canine bolted too fast for them to catch up. Inumon finally hit near the ring as his eyes fell on Anubimon's prone body where a trail of blood spilled from his wound.

"Lord Anubimon... You can't... Not you... You can't die..."

"You're too late, Inumon," the villain cruelly stated. "It was clear he used every ounce of his energy to stop me, but he failed and died in vain."

"Shut up...!" Inumon snapped, turning his head while his eyes quickly became feral. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HIM! YOU BETRAYED HIM FOR POWER!"

Clenching his teeth, the dark canine growled deeply and turned towards the fallen Underworld lord. He crouched over to drag Anubimon's body out of the ring and rested him on his lap.

"Lord Anubimon! Please, wake up! It's me, Inumon!"

"Hey!" Ardhamon called out as he flew over near Inumon and Anubimon's location. "Is he...?" He saw the wound and turned away upon seeing the grisly sight of the horrible wound.

Athenamon lowered her head tearing up, which surprised her sisters.

Gathering around Inumon's side were Seadramon, Takato, Yami Yugi, and Renamon. Inumon attempted to shake Anubimon's body.

"Lord Anubimon! You're going to be all right! Wake up!" Inumon pleaded. "Wake up!"

"I lost Kotori. I can't stand the thought of losing Anubimon!" Seadramon said with sadness in his tone.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Sad Song**_**)**

Just then, Anubimon's left eye opened up followed by his other. He slowly awoke and came to see the group standing over him. A weak smile crossed his face.

"Anubimon," Takato whispered. "Thank goodness. Just stay with us."

"Inumon... Everyone..." the Underworld lord smiled faintly.

"That's right. It's us," Yami Yugi nodded reassuring him. "We're going to take you to the infirmaries with the others."

"That's right. We'll get the medical team to get you back on your feet!" Inumon reassured the Underworld lord. "Let's hurry!" However, he was cut off by Anubimon, who put a hand on Inumon's paw.

"No... I'm afraid it's time..." Anubimon whispered weakly as he coughed.

"What did you just say?!" Takato exclaimed. "You can't say that!"

"I knew that... by fighting Pharaohmon... I would die..."

"That's why we asked you to not participate in this match!" Seadramon shouted.

"No... I was the one who signed up for the match... originally it was to be Omegamon, but I asked him to let me take his place. I asked... the committee to grant me the spot..."

"So, that's why you were gone for quite a while. We were worried you weren't going to make it to the event," Renamon said.

"Oh... I intended to... take part in this tournament... I wanted to fight... Pharaohmon myself... I needed to be convinced that... he was capable of reaching a feat beyond 50 percent..."

"But, I can't believe you and Pharaohmon were once friends," Inumon inquired. "You two actually ruled the Underworld together?"

"Yes... until greed for more power clouded his mindset. He joined Valmarmon, the Demon God, to grant him more power and a new body... Once he signed a deal with the devil, the Pharaohmon I once considered a friend... was gone. I vowed to kill this demon that had taken his place..."

Pharaohmon addressed the group. "By aligning myself with Valmarmon, I was granted ultimate power and a stronger body. I've become invincible with no equal to take my place in this world. With Valmarmon gone, I can do as I please. Soon I'll have the four Sovereigns bowing before me."

"You turned your back on Anubimon, you monster!" Takato defiantly yelled at the villain. "Friends should always learn to trust each other!"

"...Takato... Inumon... Everyone... Listen..." Anubimon struggled to speak, coughing up blood from his mouth.

"Please, don't talk. Save your energy," Seadramon pleaded for the dying lord.

"No... Listen to me..." Anubimon grabbed Inumon's arm. "Inumon... Takato... Yugi... Legendary Warrior of Fire... My friends... Everyone... must fight against time... Pharaohmon... ran away from that fight... He threw away... his pride... his soul... and his friends... Don't you all... make the same mistake... Inumon... Tamers... Omegamon... Warriors... Duelists... My friends... The decisions you make... will effect the countless within this arena... and elsewhere across the two world... You're not alone... Don't forget... who y'all become strong for..."

As he said his final words, Anubimon let out his final gasp of breath and closed his eyes. His limp fell limp and exploded into a data cloud. Everyone who gathered near him was pouring out their emotions. Tears poured down their faces and their hearts were broken. Inumon and Seadramon were the most devastated of all.

**(End theme)**

Soon, everyone from the entrance lowered their heads to mourn for Anubimon.

"His energy has disappeared," Omegamon sighed out of sadness.

"Yes... Anubimon's gone, including his body..." Lopmon said, tearing up.

"Oh, Lopmon! This can't be true! First Leomon and now Anubimon?" Suzie cried, hugging Lopmon.

"Lord Anubimon... you gave your life for us," Henry whispered.

Kenta held MarineAngemon tightly as he let out tears.

Even Rika couldn't hold back her tears.

Ryo and Cyberdramon witnessed the heartbreaking event unfold from the crowds. Both lowered their heads while mourning for Anubimon's untimely passing.

The Duelists were saddened. Tea cried so hard that Mai had to comfort her. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were all silent as they should be.

"This can't be happening..." Fairymon lowered her head while Jaarin teared up.

"If only there had been a way to save him," Blitzmon angrily muttered.

The witnesses around Anubimon's deleted body stood together in silence. Pharaohmon simply stood completely satisfied like the sadist demon he's become.

"You fools had better get over this. Anubimon isn't the warrior he used to be. He died a weak fool. There are only two paths to follow for those who live to fight: become stronger or die. The moment Anubimon chose to abandon the opportunity to gain more power, he retired to become the Underworld lord and spent his remaining years in depravity. At that time, he was already _dead_."

"You shut the hell up!" Seadramon hissed. "You never got to know the Anubimon we grew to like after the Priestess sealed you away!"

"How dare you speak ill will of a close friend of yours!" Takato growled. "You just killed him because you were scared he'd eventually become strong enough to oppose you! We won't forgive for this!"

"You chose power and greed over friendship? Your obsession for power has driven you to madness!" Yami Yugi angrily chastised him.

"You close that filthy mouth of yours, demon!" Inumon growled. "Screw this match! I'm going to kill you, right here and... _**NOW!**_"

"Don't fear the truth, fools!" Pharaohmon berated them. "That carcass that you held in your arms was nothing more than a rotting, beaten dog!"

"Don't speak ill will of my friend, you bastard!" Inumon screamed out. He blindly charged steadfast toward Pharaohmon ready to attack him, but Renamon phased in front and barricaded him. Seadramon aided her in restraining Inumon.

"LET ME GO, RENAMON, SEADRAMON! THIS BASTARD IS GONNA GET HIS!"

"Inumon! Listen! Do you want to senselessly run in there and die in vain?!" Seadramon yelled at him. "We all want Pharaohmon dead, but don't die in vain trying to take him on now!"

Renamon looked Inumon straight in the eyes, getting the dark hellhound to calm down. Inumon stepped back holding back tears.

"... But... I have to avenge Lord Anubimon!"

"And you will get it. Please, try to calm down, Inumon..." Renamon consoled him. She embraced Inumon, soothing the broken hellhound Digimon.

The entire arena started throwing trash as Pharaohmon embraced the disdain he was receiving. Following his action, he had gone from being jeered to being the most loathed, and feared, individual in the Digital World.

Lillymon was hesitant to declared Anubimon's elimination, but seeing how her job came first she had to make the unpopular call. She stood after tending to Beelzebumon and picked up her mike, nervously surveying the heated response from the irate crowds.

"As much as I hate to make the call, both Beelzebumon and Lord Anubimon have been eliminated. Beelzebumon has been out of the ring longer than the ten count and Anubimon... " She held back. "Therefore, your winners are Agunimon and... Pharaohmon." She dropped the mike and simply called for a medic team for Beelzebumon.

The official tournament bracket was set up. The names of the sixteen competitors were displayed across the screen. Likewise, the eight duelists were displayed on separate screen.

"Hear me all, heroes of Earth! This is just a small sample of what you will be dealing with tomorrow!" Pharaohmon openly declared to his adversaries. "If you thought 80 percent was incredible, then you haven't seen anything yet! Rest easy, heroes. For tomorrow will be the final day before I win it all!"

As he made his bold declaration clear, Pharaohmon powered down from his massive form and shrunk down to his normal size. He started pacing out of the ring while walking by the Tamers, the Warriors, the Duelists, and company.

Inumon quickly asserted. "Pharaohmon! Just hope for your sake that I face you in the next round! I shall avenge Lord Anubimon!"

"Your chance awaits you tomorrow if we do meet, but take it from me you don't want to confront me. Unless, you want to end up like Anubimon." He sent a terrifying warning before marching toward the other side of the arena.

The heroes didn't take their eyes off Pharaohmon, who left them to pick up the pieces. Inumon grasped the piece of clothing he tore from Anubimon's outfit and clenched his hand over it tightly.

"Don't worry, Inumon. We will make that monster pay for his crimes," Yami Yugi boldly stated.

"I know... But, who can defeat him? He hasn't even revealed his 100 percent power!"

"Could be you... or Guilmon," Takato said.

"Or me!" Ardhamon declared. "He didn't even give me a chance to go all out!"

"Thank goodness you're safe, Ardhamon!" Omegamon called out as he and the Warriors were relieved to see him in one piece.

"I don't think KaiserGreymon would've made a difference," Fairymon mused.

"At least some of us have advanced to the next round," Takato said. "Between Agunimon, Guilmon, Inumon, and a few others, our side has a shot to get to the final rounds."

Yami Yugi nodded. "Both Lance and Pharaohmon have advanced and that means we have to work extra hard if we want to knock them both out of the tournament. If we can take Lance out and free him from the monster's control, then we can shift focus on Pharaohmon."

"It sure ain't gonna be easy," Joey said.

"The question is: who's strong enough to take that guy down?" Wolfmon wondered. "We're down to only a few possible candidates: Guilmon, Inumon, Agunimon and his forms..."

"If Omegamon was in this tournament, he would have been a great candidate," Jaarin said.

"Yes, and I regret not trying hard to convince Anubimon to let me compete in his place. But, he was adamant about facing Pharaohmon. Now, I have Athenamon to fight in an exhibition after this. I must try to convince her to aid us in thwarting Pharaohmon."

"Ok, every one. We know what we must do for the remaining time until tomorrow. We rest up for the night and prepare ourselves for whatever Pharaohmon sets forth for all of us," Takato boldly spoke up as they listened. "Let's make certain to avenge Anubimon and claim victories in our matches!"

"Ah, you just love the center of attention, huh, gogglehead?" Rika remarked.

He modestly smiled. "Yeah, but somebody's gotta rally the troops."

"Oh, if you all are looking for a place to rest, all competitors with guests have already been reserved rooms at the Sphinxmon Hotel!" Witchmon announced to the group. "It's not far from the arena."

"Ah, that's where I dueled Lance!" Kenta pointed out. "She's right. It's really close to the arena!"

"So, are we gonna stay for the exhibition matches?" Kazu asked.

"Might as well stay and watch," Guardromon nodded.

Omegamon addressed them. "Besides my match with Athenamon, there are two other exhibitions."

"Three matches left and that's it for tonight's show?" Blitzmon asked. "Well, guess wouldn't hurt to stick around and watch."

Renamon noticed Inumon kneeling beside the spot where Anubimon died. She patted his shoulder.

"It'll be all right, Inumon. Pharaohmon will get what's coming."

"I hope so. For Anubimon's sake, Renamon."

With the mood slowly shifting from the previous match, Lillymon knelt beside the fallen Beelzebumon as the medic team arrived to check him over.

"Oy... Did I win...?" groaned Beelzebumon, who barely opened his eyes and cringed hard from the fall he took.

"I regret to inform you, but no you didn't," Lillymon sadly replied. "I'm sorry."

"No worries... at least I didn't kick the bucket..."

"Sadly, Anubimon didn't make it."

"What?" Beelzebumon was baffled to hear this. "...so, that big bastard got him? Who in the hell has a chance to beat that guy now?!"

Lillymon shook her head. "I don't know... but it's not looking good... the medic team's gonna take you to get checked out in the infirmary."

"I'll be fine..."

"But, you need them to check you out, Mr. Beelzebumon!"

Slightly pushing Lillymon away, the winged demon glared directly at Behemoth and beckoned the demon bike to drive over to him. Behemoth sped forward, making the medics move away. Beelzebumon struggled to pull himself on Behemoth.

"Oh no. You're not okay! Please, I know the medical teams here!"

"I'll be fine...! These injuries are nothing. I've been through worse crap that this..."

As Beelzebumon reached for Behemoth, he lost consciousness and collapsed on the bike's seat. Lillymon rushed over and tended to him.

"You can act all macho all you want, but I'm getting you some help. Etemon? Get Floramon to cover the exhibition matches coming up."

"Um, sure! Leave it to me!"

"Oy... you're heavy!" Lillymon struggled to hold Beelzebumon on her shoulder. _Wow, I'm actually up close and touching my favorite crush! I feel like a high school human girl! Oh, boy. Now I'm starting to blush! I feel like fainting! Ok, calm down! Relax! You're just taking him to get checked out._

As Lillymon continued daydreaming, she, Etemon, and the medic team took Beelzebumon to the infirmary area.

"Hey, look! They're taking Beelzebumon away!" Calumon pointed everyone to the entrance.

"Hope they can make him better," Guilmon said.

"Don't worry. He's in good hands," Takato reassured Calumon. "As far as tomorrow goes, Anubimon's passing just made us that much stronger for tomorrow. Let's not let Anubimon's sacrifice be in vain. But, now... the question is... how are we going to break this to Himura when he wakes up?" _Or, if he wakes up from that coma. I definitely don't want to feel pessimistic now! Not when we're at the pivotal stage!_

Feeling confident, the gogglehead led the group to the entrance to check back on Himura.

In the next half hour, pending delays to replace the destroyed ring, the Shadow Tournament event will wrap things up featuring three exhibition matches. One match features two Royal Knights: Athenamon throwing down the gauntlet against Omegamon.

Kuwabara would also participate in a match against a showboat Mummymon. Hiei was ready to face some mysterious warrior named Mizuno.

The first day has been one filled with excitement, unpredictability, drama, and passion. Those were amongst some low-points of the entire tournament, including Himura's near-death experience and Anubimon's passing.

The second day promises to be even more buzz worthy than the first day. The heroes prepare to use the remaining night to rest and mentally prepare for the second day.

Once the exhibition matches conclude, next stop: the Sphinxmon Hotel.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yolei: Hi, everyone! It's Yolei here to give you the scoop on the next chapter! Three exciting exhibition matches take place. One of which features a personal rivalry between two Royal Knights! Omegamon is challenged by the Amazon Queen herself Athenamon!

Omegamon: Listen, my lady! Let's not fight! This is pointless!

Athenamon: Be silent! I'll never forgive you for treating me like a damsel!

Yui: How long will Himura be like this?! I don't want him to die like Anubimon just did!

Yami Yugi: If Himura doesn't make it, they'll disqualify him from taking part in the tournament. He has until tomorrow... hopefully, he recovers.

Inumon: C'mon, Himura! We need you back!

Tea: The other two main attractions of the exhibitions are Mummymon against Kuwabara and Hiei challenged by some mysterious Digimon girl named Mizuno.

Mizuno: Ah, you're a lot shorter than I remember meeting you in the halls.

Hiei: You were the one behind that cloak.

Kuwabara: Ha! She called you short, Hiei!

Labramon: Welcome heroes from earth. I see you've met my friends, Herodramon and Ninjadramon. Please, do make yourselves home in my home village.

Ninja Mars: Are we getting closer towards the temple?

Herodramon: You are not too far from finding the Priestess Sword.

Cammy: Great! It's about time!

Takato: Ah, nothing but relaxation time at the Sphinxmon Hotel!

Sphinxmon: Hoo boy, this is going to be one wacky night...

Fairymon: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux!**_

_**Spectacular Exhibition Fights! Day One Concludes!**_

Keiko: Yusuke! I've found you!

Yusuke: Keiko! What are you doing here!

Koenma: Can't forget about me, now can you?

Yusuke: Not you, too.

xxxxx

**A/N: **An eventful chapter with a sacrifice made. This ends the slew of first round matches. Pharaohmon and Lance get one over the heroes, but our heroes remain adamant about avenging Anubimon. Luckily, Kenta didn't share the same fate thanks to MarineAngemon and the Petit Angel.

Pharaohmon reveals the truth behind his former partnership with Anubimon. Moreover, Granasmon and Valmarmon are mentioned. So, if you're already following _Dawn of Chaos_, you'll get the gist of that whole back story of the Digigods and their influence in the Digital World's past.

The Dra-Warrior duo and Ninja Senshi take out Scorpionus, or so they thought. Next time, they'll finally meet Labramon and rest at his village. :D

Additionally, after this sad event, we'll be back to some fun moments. The three exhibition matches will take place; Omegamon and Athenamon finally engage battle. Hiei meets Mizuno. And other shenanigans will lead directly to the next chapter: the insanity at the Sphinxmon Hotel! I can't wait to revisit that one. I hope you do too if you've already read the original version.

Oh ho, Yusuke's about to get some company judging by his reaction in the preview. :P

Admittedly, I'm not churning out more chapters like I planned and wasn't planning thorough revisions. But, having rescanned through these past chapters, I had to clean a lot of things up and remove cluttering. In other words, I put in the effort to revise these chapters instead. It'll very likely be the case with the remaining 10 or 11 chapters left. And because of that I'm holding off the next chapters for a few weeks. I'll hopefully be finished with the tournament's second half by mid-fall (maybe?).

In the meantime, check back for updates on my profile that should/could indicate the status on this story in addition to my other ongoing fics. Until then, send a review! Bye!


	26. Exhibition Fights! Day One Concludes!

**A/N: **Now we move over to the exhibition matches and transition stuff leading to the hotel chapter. It's bee a while, but had to take care of other business. But, here we are back with Redux for the time being.

Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

Chapter 26

_**Spectacular Exhibition Fights! Day One Concludes!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Oasis Section 213-OA7: Oasis/9:30 PM**_

Night fell as a group of individuals scoured through a lush tropical area. Leading this group were the two Dra-Warriors, Herodramon and Ninjadramon led the group comprising of the Sailor Senshi, Cammy, Artemis, Arbormon, Mercuremon, and Grottomon.

"Don't worry guys. We're almost there," said Herodramon. "I promise you that Labramon's village will provide us with all the food we can ask for."

"I hope so. She ain't the only one looking for some grub," Arbormon said, rubbing his growling stomach. "I could eat twenty bowls!"

"Calm thy stomach, friend," Mercuremon sighed.

Suddenly, Ninjadramon stopped for a moment as he pushed himself through a thick brush. He sniffed the air and waved other to the group.

"What is it, Ninjadramon?" Rei asked, approaching the Dra-Warrior. "Is it this Labramon you've been telling us about?"

"I don't sense any dark vibes from this particular one," Ninjadramon whispered and quickly announced to everyone present. "Listen up, everyone! We're going through this brush! "If I remember correctly, the Scubamon River Basin is not too far from here."

"I wonder if they have a nice hot spring. Man, I sure could use one," Makoto stretched out. "My body's been sore since starting this adventure."

"After all, we've been through one difficult day," Sailor Mercury added. "First, the Scarabmon, then Ryuukoutsuseimon, and followed shortly by those Scorpionites. Finally, how can we forget General Scorpionus?"

Saturn spoke up. "Though, we ourselves have dealt with many enemies in a single day. This is nothing new for us."

"Nonetheless, we require rest and a period to conserve," Sailor Pluto suggested.

"Stay close to me, Cammy," Rei beckoned to her sister, who walked over carrying Artemis. "You don't know what could be lurking around here."

Finally, after a few moments of walking through the brush, Ninjadramon cut through several hanging palm tree branches and faced what appeared to be a river basin. Not only was there a river basin but also a large waterfall was seen in plain sight. Numerous blue Digimon wearing scuba gear were seen in a gathering near the river basin.

"Wow! Can you believe what I'm seeing here?" Cammy gleamed. "It's so..."

"Beautiful," Sailor Mercury marveled at the beautiful scene.

Makoto pointed out. "That river looks fresh. I sure could go for a dip and lounge."

"They are the Scubamon, the ones the river basin are named after," Herodramon stated. "They discovered this river basin and became its known residents."

Artemis surveyed the area. "Say, you said this Labramon fellow looks like a dog. I sure don't see him anywhere."

"You know what? I think that trickster was jerking our chain," Herodramon stomped his foot. "If I ever get my hands on him..."

"Don't fret. He's not jerking anyone's chain. I can certainly smell that mongrel," Ninjadramon pointed directly towards a tent. "Over there! It seems he's been waiting for us all day."

"So, he decided to take a nap inside the tent?" asked Cammy.

"Very conspicuous location," Sailor Pluto replied

Arbormon snorted. "Let's just see if we can wake him up."

"Allow us," Herodramon approached the tent with Ninjadramon.

As the Dra-Warriors approached the tent closer, they bent down near the tent and found Labramon sleeping inside. Ninjadramon found a frying pan and a shovel sitting next to the sleeping canine. He picked up the two items and had an idea.

Ninjadramon chortled quietly. "Seeing how it's hard for us to wake him up casually, I thought we'd use these. This should wake him up."

"Well, Labramon's a heavy sleeper," Herodramon concurred.

Ninjadramon raised the shovel over his head and quickly slammed it against the frying pan.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Needless to say, Labramon instinctively jumped out of his tent and screamed his head off. He heard repeated ringing in both of his sensitive ears. He landed covering both ears.

"ARGH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOTS?!"

Ninjadramon dropped the items and sighed. "Not my fault you're a deep sleeper. Something had to be done."

Labramon scowled, shooting a glare at Ninjadramon. "Oh! Then, bashing my shovel against my pan is a better idea?!"

"It was either that or Herodramon screaming in your ear."

"I guess. Humph, well, you two got here pretty late."

"We were delayed back in the desert," Ninjadramon explained. "The Scorpionites attacked us and we gave three human girls the ninja art powers."

"Oh yeah?" Labramon asked.

Herodramon nodded. "Indeed, they're outside this tent along with a few other cohorts. We have three Legendary Warriors and the Digital Priestess' reincarnation accompanying us. Come see for yourself."

Labramon grinned as he slowly stepped out of his tent. He poked his head greeting the group. "Um, hello? Anybody there?" He spotted the Senshi, the Legendary Warrior trio, Artemis, and Cammy. He stood frozen for a moment and fawned at the girls. _Wow, these girls are such cuties! _"Ok... Um, pleased to meet you all. I am Labramon. I'm happy to see that you actually made it here in one piece." He gulped nervously.

"So, this is Labramon?" Minako whispered to Mercuremon. "He's so adorable!"

"Oh and I'm not, Mina?" Artemis scoffed, a tinge of annoyance evident in his tone.

"Minako's right," Cammy smiled. "He's so adorable plus he talks!"

Makoto added. "That just makes him twice as cute."

Rei smirked. "Yeah, I agree!"

"Gee, rub it in, why don't y'all?" Artemis muttered squeamishly.

"Though, girls and warriors, I should warn you beforehand," Herodramon snickered. "Labramon is cursed with cuteness."

Grottomon asked. "Cursed with cuteness? You make it sound like a bad thing."

Arbormon cleared his throat. "Anyway, don't ya think it's time we drop our warrior forms, Mercuremon?"

The Warrior of Metal replied. "Sounds like a good time to do so."

"But you would be revealing your true selves," Mercury replied. "Are you sure it's wise?"

"It's fine so as long as thou trust thy."

"Aww, we trust y'all! Let's do it!" Arbormon declared as he, Mercuremon, and Grottomon finally powered down. They each became surrounded by fractal code and reverted to their civilian forms.

Perhaps the most shocked out of all the Senshi was Mercury. Her mouth dropped when she saw who Arbormon was and remembered the young man she met not too long ago.

"It's you!" Mercury gasped in shock. "But, you were Arbormon all along?!"

"You're right! It's him!" Rei exclaimed while standing up.

Saturn and Cammy were also surprised to see Vega present.

"...I can't believe it's you," whispered Mercury.

"And the other two?" Makoto turned to Dimitro and Sam.

"Yo. Hope we didn't surprise you that much," Vega modestly said, scratching his head. He pivoted over to the blue-haired woman. "Mercury, no need to keep secret. You're Ami, the kind girl I met at that store recently. When I became the Warrior of Wood, I sensed your power."

Rei quickly interjected and called them out. "Have you and your two friends here been spying on us all along?" She narrowed her eyes to Vega. "Somehow, I knew it was you. Your vibe awfully familiar. I just wanted you to drop that form to convince myself you're him."

"Let me remind you guys I'm Vega Hunter. These are my friends Dimitro and Sam."

"Rei, if you just let him explain," Minako replied. "I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Yeah, I'll let him explain," the raven-haired female asserted. "Ok, Mr. Hunter. Say whatever you have to say. Speak now."

"Please, Rei," Mercury pleaded to her hotheaded friend. "Control yourself. Vega risked his necks out with us."

"Ami's right! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him!" Cammy spoke out.

Rei loosened her hands and began relaxing. "You're right. Sorry, but we've all been through a lot today."

"Wow, Ami. You know this guy?" Minako asked the genius girl. "Oh boy! This is great! Ami is starting to see guys! You're starting to break out of that shell of yours!"

"That's exactly what we were thinking," Rei replied. "But, still... Vega Hunter..."

"Hunter? Now that name sounds familiar," Minako put two and two together as the Hunter name jogged something in her head. "Wait! You mean Hunter of _Hunter Technologies_? The company who helped co-produce and co-finance the Sailor V games?!"

Vega chuckled and answered. "Um, yeah, that would be the same Hunter. My father runs the company and he's single handedly helped make the Sailor V gaming series the big household name."

"Hah, that explains why my reputation is still credible after these last few years!"

Vega blinked. "_Your_ reputation? Am I missing something here, blondie?"

Rei walked up to Vega and sighed. "Sorry for misjudging you, Vega. I appreciate what you've done for us. You saved my sister's life and I want to give you my gratitude."

"It's honor to help the Senshi. Besides, my friends and I figured you'd be going to the Digital World if Pharaohmon was hosting his event there. Besides, when I first met Ami, I felt powers within her. Hell, when we're in our warrior forms, we can tell who you girls really are and we've seen you transform into Sailor Senshi."

"It's true," Sam added. "Perhaps the rest of you can drop your Sailor forms, so we can meet the other sides of you."

"As long as we keep our identities a secret from others," Mercury suggested.

"Of course, we're not going to give away your true identities," Vega replied.

"Let us hope you keep your word," Pluto bowed. "Thank you and let us continue our venture."

"Right. It's already dark out here and these Scubamon are only gonna keep the lights on as long as they're partying," Labramon stated. "Let's get to the village before local Gorillamon spot us."

"Gorillamon? Now, I've heard everything," Artemis gulped nervously.

Suddenly, a loud rustling sound startled Artemis and caused the white cat to jump away in fear. He panicked and found himself back in Cammy's arms.

"What's the matter, Artemis?" Cammy asked the frightened cat.

Artemis stammered. "There wa-wa-was something back there!"

"Oh that?" Ninjadramon asked. "Aw, don't worry. That was just a Tarsiermon. They're little monkey Digimon who love playing pranks on others. Sometimes they'll even scare off wary wanderers and making them believe a beast will come out to attack them."

"Oh, Artemis! You really though that was a Gorillamon?" Cammy giggled. "As along as my sister and the others are here, we have nothing to worry about."

"That's right," nodded Saturn.

"Hey! So, can we get a move on? The villagers are anticipating our arrival!" Labramon calls out to the group.

"You lead the way, pup," Herodramon cleared his throat.

"Right. Follow me guys. We're not too far from the village."

With that, the entire group followed Labramon onwards across the bridge. It would be at least another half a mile before they reach Labramon's home village. The Sailors were relieved that they had gained the trust of Vega and his colleagues.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary #7/9:40 PM**_

The Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and the Duelists returned to the infirmary to check back on Himura's condition. Nearly every one of them was still grieving over Anubimon's loss. Omegamon stood amongst everyone with his arms crossed while mentally preparing for his exhibition fight with Athenamon shortly.

When Yui and Jeri saw their friends returning back, they greeted them back in. Yui was deeply distraught over Anubimon's loss and had to be consoled by DarkGabumon. Felinismon's face twisted with a mix of sadness and anger.

"I can't believe what I just saw! Damn it! That son of a-!" Felinismon screamed, punching a table.

"You can say that again!" Joey growled.

"Please, try to control yourself, Felinismon. We'll avenge Anubimon. Someway or another, right?" Jeri asked her friends. "I mean... is Anubimon is gone just like Leomon...?"

Henry answered. "It was like watching Leomon die again. It hurt us a lot."

Suzie cried. "If we don't beat bad monster, Terriermon won't come back!"

"No, Basiliskmon simply turned Terriermon into stone," Inumon answered. "Henry, you have my word that snake will be slain, whether it be my hand or anyone else's! At least we can save Terriermon."

"Well, let's hope either one of you stops Basiliskmon," Seadramon stated promptly. "If he's not defeated, Terriermon remains a stone figure."

"You can't forget about us," Agunimon addressed everyone. "Tomoki is still stone thanks to that punk! If it comes down to anyone of us Legendary Warriors, you can rest assure that one of us puts him down. Then, Pharaohmon is next."

"On the bright side, at least most of Pharaohmon's goons have been beat in the first round," Witchmon pointed out. "Only Piedmon, Basiliskmon, Kuzuhamon, Marine Devimon, and the devil himself have advanced."

"Pharaohmon's our biggest obstacle to overcome," Fairymon said. "But how can we beat someone like him?!"

"That's a good question. How can he be stopped?" Mai wondered.

"Yeah, we're dealing with a monster," Tea said.

Wolfmon spoke up. "Well, one thing's for sure. Piedmon's mine, especially after what he did to Kouichi."

"Then, I must avenge Lord Anubimon!" Inumon openly declared. "Takato, you must understand how I feel!"

"Of course, I do, Inumon! We're all upset! Heck, even I'm hurting from the loss... But, let's face it! We have to keep ourselves focused! This is Pharaohmon we're talking about here! We need to approach him carefully."

"Yeah, and if we're not careful, we'll lose another friend," Guilmon nodded.

"Victory is our only option if we hope to avenge Anubimon's death. I learned from my last mistake not to let my anger explode. Don't forget that Kenta nearly lost his life out there in his duel. We ought to be thankful our buddy is still with us. Right, Kenta?"

"You can say that again," the glasses-wearing boy said, still recovering from the Shadow Game duel with Lance. "I don't ever want to go through that again. I would have ended up like Himura or, worse... dead meat Thank, MarineAngemon, you really came through for me."

"Pi! Pi!" chirped MarineAngemon.

"Dude, even I was scared," Kazu replied. "But, glad you pulled through."

Yami Yugi approached Himura's bedside and sighed. "One of us has to break the news when he wakes up."

"Himura! Please, come back to us!" Yui pleaded.

"Um, excuse me?" a kind, young female voice chimed in behind the group.

Everyone turned to find a sight a Biyomon garbed in a nurse's wardrobe. She carried with her a tablet of documents based on Himura's examination results.

"Please, nurse! You have to tell me! How is my brother doing?" Yui asked worryingly.

"Excuse us. We've been waiting a little too long if you ask me. Can you tell us what you have as far as reports are concerned?" Omegamon asked from the nurse.

"Ahem, yes. If you all would just calm down, I have the results concerning the boy named Himura Tsubasa. Ok, let's see here," Biyomon reviewed the results. "We were able to stop the bleeding. Fortunately, there weren't any serious internal injuries. It's a miracle he was able to survive that."

Rika gasped. "Then, he'll recover?!"

"The boy will fortunately... survive," Biyomon gleamed to lighten the mood.

"All right! Did you hear that?!" Kazu exclaimed. "Isn't this great? Ah-ha! I knew he'd pull through!"

"That's great to know," Lopmon nodded.

"See? If you guys hadn't worried so much, then Himura probably wouldn't have made it through. I knew these hospital staff would ensure the kid was secured," Jaarin said to Henry.

"I shouldn't have doubted you, big sis."

"Unfortunately, I have bad news," Biyomon continued her report. "The boy has fallen into a coma. We have him on life support, but we're not sure if he'll wake up."

"No... Not Himura..." Yui wept to herself.

"Are we able to see him?" Takato approached the Biyomon nurse.

"Yes, that's my partner in that room there," Inumon stepped up. "Anubimon was just killed and Himura wasn't present to witness the tragic event..."

"You mean that boy knew Lord Anubimon?" Biyomon asked. "I had no idea. I'm sorry to hear about the tragic loss. Every one of us here was saddened. I'm sure Himura would have been heartbroken..."

Before Biyomon even had a chance to finish her sentence, Yui pushed past the nurse and raced down the corridor in pursuit of Himura's room. DarkGabumon was quick to catch up with Yui. The other Tamers and Duelists immediately gave chase to the child.

"Yui! Hold on!" Takato called out to the child.

"She sure runs fast when given the right motivation!" Henry exclaimed.

"DarkGabumon, we're coming close to you!" Guilmon cried out.

"By following Yui, you can lead us to the room where Himura was transferred!" Rika cried out.

Then, Yui turned another corner into the left direction and pushed her way through a closed door. She gasped at what she found. Lying in a white bed and covered with a sheet was Himura. Standing by his side was a respiratory machine and a mask to cover his mouth. Yui's eyes brimmed with tears and quickly jumped to Himura's side.

"Himura!" Yui cried out.

Shortly afterward, DarkGabumon and the others would arrive at the room that Yui entered. Their eyes widened in shock as they sighted Himura on life support. Jeri and DarkGabumon rushed over to comfort Yui.

Kazu turned away. "That witch did a real number on him."

"I'm just glad that I didn't end up like this," Kenta paled.

"Oh, Yui, don't look at him please," Jeri comforted.

"So, is this the price we're going to have to pay?" Tristan muttered.

"I'm not liking where this is all going. What if tomorrow only turned out to be worse than it already was?" Joey wondered.

"I don't even want to think about it," Tea replied.

"I can assure you guys that nothing like this will be happening tomorrow! Pharaohmon will not do anything nor will his minions!" Yami Yugi stated. "Takato's right. We have to remain focused. Pharaohmon's only trying to break us down one by one. We'll prove to him that we're not so easily broken!"

"That's right," Takato smiled. "Yui, do you hear that? You have to stay strong. Don't give up and don't even think about losing hope for your brother. He needs you more than you need him. Stay by his side."

"Yes... I will, Takato," Yui sniffled.

"I'll stay here with you if you need company," Jeri comforted the child.

"Don't forget you've also have myself and Felinismon to look after you two," DarkGabumon nodded.

"Are you leaving, guys?" Jeri asked her friends.

"Not now, we'll be sticking around the infirmary," the goggleheaded Tamer said. "I don't think we're in the mood to see the exhibitions. Yui, if you need us, don't hesitate to come barging out of this room and tell us about Himura's condition."

"Yes, I understand," Yui wiped the tears from her face.

"Wipe those tears, Yui. We'll just be outside this room," Rika addressed Himura's sister in a kind tone. "Don't worry. I know you're big brother will pull through. He's one tough and resilient guy."

Nodding, Yui smiled and sat beside her brother's side. She took his hand and clenched it tightly. Jeri crouched beside Yui and wrapped an arm around her. She calmly patted Yui's back to finally calm her down. Inumon, too, decided to stay behind to look after Himura.

xxxxx

Having stepped out of the infirmary, Takato and Guilmon noticed the Legendary Warriors waiting out in the hall. Agunimon, Wolfmon, and Omegamon were nowhere to be seen. Jaarin sat down on a bench next to Fairymon.

"Where are Omegamon, Agunimon, and Wolfmon?" Takato asked the remaining Warriors.

"Wolfmon went back to see his brother," Fairymon answered. "I think Omegamon and Agunimon went back to the arena to watch the exhibition matches. Those are going to start in a few, I think."

"Want to go, Takato?"

"In a minute, Guilmon," Takato replied. "Thanks by the way, Fairymon."

"Would you two mind helping me up?" Jaarin asked Fairymon and Blitzmon as both complied and carried her off to see her brother.

Takato and Guilmon followed them through the hall.

Suddenly, Floramon's voice blared through the intercoms around the arena. _"__**Our tournament has turned out to be quite the successfully yet tragic story. Since everything seems to have calmed, why don't we conclude the first day event with three exhibition matches that were earlier signed? These three matches will include each of the following: Mummymon taking on Kazuma Kuwabara! The mysterious Mizuno goes one on one with the one named Hiei! Last but surely not least, the main attraction will be Athenamon challenging Omegamon! This is surely one match you don't want to miss! Without further ado, let's bring out the first two competitors! Mummymon and Kuwabara! You're up next!**_"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/9:50 PM**_

Floramon stood at the center of the ring with a microphone in hand. With Lillymon tending to Beelzebumon, Floramon was the obvious replacement to call the exhibition matches.

"Ladies, Digimon, and guests alike! With my colleague, Lillymon, tending to a competitor she has deeply fallen for, it's my duty to call the three exhibition treats we have in store for you! Now, without further ado, allow me to introduce the first combatant of this exhibition bout!"

**(Cue Dragonball Z OST – **_**Hercule's Orchestra**_**)**

Marching out of the entrance first was man garbed in a navy blue trench coat with a matching tall hat, and draped down his back was a white cape. He sauntered down the entrance raising a two-fingered peace sign and hollered loudly to elicit reactions from the audiences.

"Yeah! Who's the man!" Mummymon shouted out to the audience around him. "Your champ has arrived!"

Following behind the narcissistic Mummymon was his manager Arukenimon. She quickly put on a facade smiling and waving, but underneath she revolted putting up with Mummymon's antics for another night.

"Ugh, must you always embarrass us like this, Mummymon?" Arukenimon muttered under her breath.

"Please, give it up for the lovely duo, everyone! Mummymon and Arukenimon!"

Once Mummymon stepped inside the ring center, he rose up both hands and roared. The audiences responded in kind giving him a strong crowd reaction. Mummymon went to all four corners of the ring to pose. He then shed off his hat, cape, and coat to unveil his real mummy form as his name generally implied.

"THE CHAMP IS HERE!" Mummymon roared.

"You mean former champ," Arukenimon muttered. _Why am I even here?_

**(End theme)**

"Let's bring out Mummymon's opponent! Give it up for Kazuma Kuwabara!"

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Kuwabara's Theme**_**)**

Upon hearing his name being announced, Kazuma Kuwabara marched down holding a microphone. A confident grin smeared over the teen's face as he walked up near the ring. Botan and Yusuke raced out to try getting the mike from Kuwabara's hand, but he was already using it to get his message across.

"You think you're a champ?! Well, I've seen enough wrestling shows to know you're an overblown phony, chump!" Kuwabara boasted. "Between you and me, I'm a real champ!"

"Ooo, will this be a war of words? Kuwabara's seemingly trying to get under the former regional champion's skin!" Floramon announced as Kuwabara and Mummymon faced off. "Hey, Kuwabara, did you know Mummymon's a former champ? Me thinks you're letting in over your head a little bit?"

"Hah, nah!" Kuwabara rebuked. "Kazuma Kuwabara's out to become famous and I want to let you all know I carry the weight of the team for Yusuke Urameshi!"

Yusuke scowled upon hearing this. "Oh, he's so full of crap. Way to take credit for yourself! Carry our team, my ass!"

Botan sighed. "I hope Kuwabara knows what he's getting himself into."

"Ladies and germs! Kuwabara is ready to rumble!" The orange-haired teen yelled as he posed for the fans.

"This ring isn't big enough for two idiots," Arukenimon massaged her forehead. "I already have twice the migraine."

"Make sure you two boys fight it fairly! If you fall out of the ring and don't make it back inside after ten, it counts as a loss. If you give up, well the result is the same. All right! With all of that out of the way, let's get this match ready! Sound the bell!" Floramon declared.

**(End theme)**

Once the bell sounded, Mummymon stepped towards the center and beckoned Kuwabara to meet him. The teen slowly paced closer to Mummymon, who quickly turned his back to an oblivious Kuwabara.

"Come on, boy. My back is turned. I'll give you a free shot."

"Oh, big mistake, mummy man! You obviously don't know who I am!" Kuwabara bumrushed with a clenched fist.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Unreleased Track #8)**_

Mummymon spun around from Kuwabara's reach and let him slide on by. Kuwabara charged forward for a head-on attack. He threw a flurry of punches, which Mummymon evaded easily.

"Mummymon, being the former champ, is using veteran tactics by evading Kuwabara's blows. He's already setting Kuwabara up to exhaust himself!" Floramon announced through her mike.

"Hang in there, Kuwabara! You have to at least deck him really good!" Yusuke called out.

"I don't think he's listening," Botan pointed out. "This Mummymon sure is taking advantage of Kuwabara's brashness."

Kuwabara lunged at Mummymon attempting to catch him with a right hook. However, Mummymon made an evasive counter and kneed the teen's gut. Kuwabara doubled over coughing and groaning painfully.

Looking from the audience stands were Kurama and Hiei. The latter simply shook his head in disapproval.

"I thought that fool sharpened his skills with all of that training we've provided him," Hiei scoffed.

Kurama added. "Kuwabara is not thinking clearly through his attacks. If he keeps this pace, Mummymon will win."

"He should quit before he saves himself the humiliation. Why doesn't he just use that stupid Spirit Sword?"

"Seems he took your advice," Kurama pointed Hiei to the ring.

Back in the ring, in the midst of the fighting, Kuwabara forged his Spirit Sword and stood his ground holding the spirit-powered instrument. Mummymon gawked at the sword drawn out by the teen.

Mummymon was speechless. "That wasn't expected...? Erm?" He sweatdropped.

"Heh! I'm not as weak and incompetent as you thought. Look at this beauty!" Kuwabara brandished his Spirit Sword.

"Don't just stand there, Kuwabara! Use it!" Yusuke yelled from the outside.

Kuwabara circled Mummymon waving his Spirit Sword around. He turned the blade trying to psyche Mummymon out.

"I don't know how he did it, but Kuwabara's produced a magnificent sword! Is this a similar trick Yusuke pulled off with that energy beam?"

"This ain't no trick, lady. You're looking at grade-A spirit energy and one coming from the best! This is my Spirit Sword!"

Mummymon scoffed. "Spirit Sword, schmirit sword... all I see is an optical illusion you youngsters are using these days to catch me off guard. Your magic tricks won't work on me!"

"Why don't I show you then, you punk?!" Kuwabara howled out as he advanced towards Mummymon. "This ain't no fancy trick!"

He swung his sword across and attempted to swipe Mummymon. The veteran narrowly dodged the blade and leg swept the teen. Kuwabara tripped and fell only to pierce the sword through the ring. Mummymon raced forward hitting Kuwabara's face with a heavy punch. He sent Kuwabara sailing across the ring. As Kuwabara hit the ring, Mummymon landed and dropped into a Kung-fu stance. He flashed a 'V' with two fingers and declared his imminent victory.

**(End theme)**

"Mummymon's just declared his forthcoming victory. Even he knows he's got this in match in the bag!"

Kuwabara stubbornly recovered to his feet and watched Mummymon eyeing him. Wiping blood from his lip, Kuwabara just smiled off his opponent.

"Wow! Kuwabara's managed to shrug off Mummymon's mega punch! Just what kind of freakish humans are we dealing with nowadays? First Yusuke and Kurama. Now, Kuwabara's surprising us all! Is Earth producing super humans we're not aware of?!" wondered Floramon during her commentary.

"I'm Kuwabara the Man, that's what, lady. No mummy man's gonna put me down."

Mummymon gawked. "I don't know what you are, but no opponent's shrugged off my mega punch. Even the Devas have submitted to me after hitting them with my punch!"

"Last I checked, I'm not one of these Deva things. You got the moves, but you won't break me, punk."

"A resilient one. I hate your types," Mummymon chuckled arrogantly. "Young lad, I've broken many like you. You won't be any different from them. I can guarantee that much."

"Then you're gonna have to beat the wholly hell outta me then."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Go ahead, give me your best shot, punk. I'm ready for you."

"Who said I would attack an opponent while they are down?" Mummymon scoffed. "Real men for that matter fight honorably."

"What? You know I'm a man of honor?"

"Yes, I can read you like a book, boy. You have great power, but you need to control yourself when attacking. Otherwise, you will be picked apart just as I have made an example out of you."

"You mean you were just testing me?" Kuwabara asked. "Then, you're not a phony."

"Of course, but the crowd witnessed actual competition. Shall we continue, Mr. Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, you bet!"

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Unreleased Track #31**_**)**

Kuwabara readied his Spirit Sword and Mummymon dropped into a combat stance. Kuwabara charged with a head full of steam. He swung his sword at Mummymon, who evaded the blade's reach. Mummymon swiftly sidestepped Kuwabara, but before he could strike...

"Sword! Get longer!"

"WHAT?!"

With that, Kuwabara's sword extended forward and slammed into Mummymon's side. The extended sword sent Mummymon flying out of the ring and on the outside in a heap. Kuwabara retracted his sword as it shrank down to normal length. The audiences marveled at the startling outcome and marveled at the Spirit Sword.

"Mummymon! Oh no!" Arukenimon cried as she ran over to the fallen martial artist.

"Whoa... I didn't think I'd get him," Kuwabara was just as astonished.

"Whoa! What a marvelous counter by Kuwabara!" exclaimed Floramon. "He sends the former champ right out of the ring! Incredible! Here, I will start the count! One! Two!"

**(End theme)**

"All right! Way to go, Kuwabara! You nailed him directly out of the ball park!" Yusuke hollered out to his friend.

"I must say! That was impressive!" Botan cried out exuberantly.

"-Six! Seven! Eight!"

Even Kurama and Hiei were stunned by the turn of events.

"Well, what did you think, Hiei? Surely, you did not see this coming," Kurama teased his companion.

"Merely a lucky shot," Hiei shrugged. "This match isn't even over with."

"Well, it looks like Mummymon won't be getting up anytime soon. Take a look."

Neat the ring area, Mummymon was barely moving. He slowly lifted his head up and flashed Kuwabara a grin. The teen didn't know what to make out of this gesture.

"Why are you smiling for?" Kuwabara asked. "For losing?"

"... For once, I underestimate a lad of the younger generation. Here I thought you were merely all power and little technique... I was wrong. You even surprised me. This match is yours, lad."

"Nine! Ten! Mummymon is unable to continue since he did not get up after the ten count! Kuwabara is your winner and what an upset!" Floramon officially announced.

The crowds shifted their favor to Kuwabara and cheered him. Yusuke and Botan cheered him on as well.

"Way to get that loud-mouthed blowhard, Kuwabara!" Botan happily cheered. "Score another for the team!"

"Nice comeback, man!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Thanks, guys," the orange-haired teen grinned proudly. He turned around watching Arukenimon carry Kuwabara out. "Wait a sec." He stepped near an edge of the ring and called out to the former champion. "Hey, mummy man!"

"Ugh, it's Mummy-_mon_. What is it you need?"

"Thanks for fighting me and revealing to me you weren't just a phony. You almost had me, but I see you got your own honor code like a man should."

"Yes, and I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. Make sure you and your friends beat that monster Pharaohmon. Today, I concede this bout to you. Even I shouldn't underestimate all young lads. You proved me wrong when you exploited the full extension of your sword's power. Mr. Kuwabara, until we meet again."

"You got it, old timer."

"Arukenimon, let's get back to the locker room."

"Whatever you need, you old fool," Arukenimon sighed while helping him into the infirmary area.

"Made a new friend, Kuwabara?" Botan giggled as she approached him.

"More like a respect bond," the young man replied. "Let's get going. It looks like Hiei's match is next."

"Yeah, he's going up against some girl named Mizuno or so I heard," Yusuke shrugged. "I say we stick around and wait for Hiei to show up."

"Good idea. He's one with our team," Botan nodded. "Ah! I see him now! He's with Kurama in the audience!"

As Botan pointed the boys toward the audience stands, they sighted Hiei and Kurama.

Kurama chortled. "Well, looks like they want the next 'victim' to get in the ring."

"Humph, so I'm next? Fine, I'm going to get this over with!" Hiei snorted as he dashed down the steps and stormed over to the battle arena floor.

Kurama was left alone to watch the match from afar so he decided to join the others. He moved towards the stairs leading towards the floor level of the arena, but soon he stopped as he felt a presence approaching behind him.

He slowly turned his head and spotted Sailor Uranus carrying an injured Sailor Neptune on her back.

Kurama addressed them. "Can I help you? This isn't the first we crossed paths."

"You and your friend witnessed Pharaohmon's transformation. I'm willing to bet that you were frightened," Uranus spoke out.

"To be honest, I couldn't help but become paralyzed with fear. Hiei likely felt the same way."

"That's exactly what I thought. Pharaohmon is a force to be reckoned with. If I were you, I'd tell your friend to watch it."

"How so?" Kurama turned around and faced Uranus with caution.

"Just heed my warning. For your friend's sake."

With that, Sailor Uranus carried Sailor Neptune off to the infirmary. Kurama meticulously watched Uranus leave. He now had more than Brimstone to worry about. Kurama hurried down the stairs and jumped over the guardrail. He landed on the arena floor and reconvened with his friends. The Spirit Detective team watched Hiei calmly waiting for Mizuno.

"Seeing how Hiei managed to grace us with his presence, let's bring out this Mizuno character, who we know nothing about! The suspense is killing me to know about her!" Floramon announced. "After seeing Kuwabara upset the veteran Mummymon, let's hope Hiei and Mizuno will provide us with some great competition!"

Kurama quietly thought. _If what that Sailor says is true, then either Yusuke or I could possibly be facing Pharaohmon in the next round. This tournament has had nothing but unexpected events occur. After what happened with Anubimon, I fear the worst has yet to come. As for Hiei, I am curious about this Mizuno individual... wait, could she be that hooded individual we met in the hall?_

xxxxx

_**Hallway/10:00 PM**_

The Tamers, the Digimon, and the remaining Legendary Warriors paused once they were spotted by Athenamon and her Amazon companions (Mermaimon, D'Arcmon, and Jaguarmon). The Amazons openly greeted them. Renamon was in awe gazing over to Athenamon and bowing her head to show respect to the Digi-Amazon queen.

"Every one, may I present to you our Lady Athenamon," D'Arcmon introduced her to the group.

"Wow, so this is Athenamon?!" Rika was baffled and ecstatic meeting the queen. "She's so beautiful."

Athenamon replied to Rika's compliment. "Thank you, Tamer. I've heard a lot about you Tamers. Likewise with you Legendary Warriors. I'm terribly sorry for Anubimon. His sacrifice will not be in vain as long as none of you lose hope."

"Of course," Takato agreed. "One of our Digimon will take him down."

"As if! You really think one of your Digimon can beat that indestructible monster?!" Jaguarmon spat out. "After what Pharaohmon demonstrated, I don't think even Lady Athenamon would make a difference."

"Watch your tongue, Jaguarmon," Mermaimon advised the tiny but feisty feline.

Athenamon sighed deeply. "No, Jaguarmon might be right on this one I'm afraid."

Suzie noticed Jaguarmon and crouched over giggling. She reached over to the little feline to pet her. Jaguarmon almost flinched and hissed aggressively startling the child. However, Suzie quickly patted Jaguarmon's head and stroked her back calming Jaguarmon, making the feline purr like a cat.

"Hey, big brother! This cat looks like the one who was supposed to be in that zodiac thing!" Suzie reminded her older brother.

"Hey, now that you mention it. Ah, the twelve Devas! They are a part of the Chinese Zodiac!" Henry said. "Though, there was supposed to be a thirteenth Deva! The cat!"

As soon as Henry said that, the Tamers turned to him with intrigue.

"Well, thanks to that dammed rat, I didn't become one of Zhuqiaomon's Devas!" Jaguarmon hissed "On the other hand, thanks to him I was able to meet the Amazons. However, I wish I could have gotten my revenge on that dammed rat, Kumbhiramon! That sneak fooled me!" She hissed again and startled poor Suzie.

"You know, your story is similar to the _Juunishi_ story that mom used to tell us when we were little," Jaarin spoke up, mentioning the tale to her siblings.

"What story are you speaking of?" Jaguarmon asked curiously.

Fairymon added with curiosity. "I sure would like to know."

"Me, too!" agreed Blitzmon.

Kazu and Kenta called out together. "Make that the rest of us!"

"Yeah, tell us about this _Juunishi _story!" Mermaimon pleaded anxiously.

Takato turned to Guilmon. "You up for some story telling time?"

Guilmon nodded. "Yeah, sure!"

"I'm curious as well," Athenamon spoke up to everyone's surprise. "If you children didn't know, there are plenty of Digimon whose origins are based off the stories and legends foretold from your world. I want to know how this _Juunishi_ story is involved with our dearest Jaguarmon."

Witchmon fidgeted. "C'mon, I wanna know now!"

Seadramon muttered. "Hurry before Witchmon starts screaming."

Henry found the nearest chair and sat down. He began as everyone faced him to listen. "Well, here's the story. A long time ago, God invited 13 animals: a rat, an ox, a tiger, a rabbit, a dragon, a snake, a horse, a sheep, a monkey, a rooster, a dog, a boar, and last but not least a cat. He said to them: 'I invite you to my banquet that will be hosted tomorrow. Don't be late, or else you will be out.'" He delved into the premise of the tale.

"That's exactly what Zhuqiaomon told us on that day. Only it was the Deva ritual and not a banquet," Jaguarmon spoke up but allowed Henry to continue his story.

"Well, anyway, after the rat heard the news, it went to its neighbor, the cat. The rat told the cat about the banquet. It was set to be a day after tomorrow. On the next day, the rat hitched a ride on the ox's back and he jumped to be the first to arrive to the banquet. After that, the ox, the tiger, the rabbit, and the other animals in the Chinese zodiac arrived exactly in order. They celebrated until the morning arrived, except for the cat who was fooled by the rat."

"Aw man, the cat was stupid for believing the rat!" Kazu pointed out

Kenta nodded. "Only a fool would have fallen for that trick."

"For once, I can't argue with you two," Takato sighed. "That was a pretty interesting story, Henry. Anymore stuff you'd like to share with us?"

"None at the moment, unless I can ask Jaarin and Suzie," Henry replied.

Needless to say, Jaguarmon didn't take this too lightly and said nothing. The feline's silent treatment made her colleagues Mermaimon and D'Arcmon nervous. Jaguarmon heard enough and walked down the opposite end of the hall.

"I think that's enough fun for one day," Jaarin stated promptly.

"After the way Jaguarmon simply walked out like that, I can't argue with that," Fairymon said.

"I hope Jaguarmon will be all right," Blitzmon said, watching Jaguarmon depart.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her. She'll take care of herself just fine," Athenamon assured everyone. _As long as she doesn't lose her temper and lash out on some hapless fool._

xxxxx

Having been reminded of her misfortune involving the Deva rat, Jaguarmon stormed down the hall growling angrily. What made her even more angry was the fact she could no longer exact revenge on Kumbhiramon, who was slain by Leomon.

Suddenly, she paused when she bumped into SkullSatanmon.

"You're one of Pharaohmon's cohorts!" Jaguarmon hissed.

"I am. Who wants to know?" SkullSatanmon demanded.

Then, without warning...

_**BZZZZZZT!**_

A powerful electric attack slammed into SkullSatanmon. SkullSatanmon screamed like a little girl as Jaguarmon zapped him hard. After shocking him enough, Jaguarmon walked along by and let SkullSatanmon fall facefirst. He was left twitching and groaning painfully.

"Kumbhiramon's not around for me to zap, but you'll do just fine. Send a message to Pharaohmon for me, you skull-faced jerk!" Jaguarmon yelled. _Ah, now I feel much better now!_

SkullSatanmon twitched as electrical volts sparked from his body. "Bzzt... Bzzt... Anyone got... any cheeseburgers...? I sure could go for some!"

xxxxx

Athenamon continued her conversation with the Tamers and their Digimon.

"Yes, I know I must confront Omegamon and there's nothing you can do to change my mind. This is something I need to settle with Omegamon now," Athenamon said, clenching her fists tight.

The Tamers and the Digimon noticed the anxiousness the queen was plainly showing.

Fairymon asserted. "With all due respect, what do you have against Omegamon? He helped train us."

"Well, allow me to remind you. Where has his training led you? The Warrior of Ice was turned to stone by Basiliskmon. The Warrior of Darkness suffered a defeat at the hands of Piedmon and has been hospitalized. Blitzmon lost his match. And it pains me to see the Warrior of Water lose, but at least she lost to you, Fairymon. Things aren't turning out too great for the fabled Legendary Warriors. Only three of you have advanced." Athenamon looked down to Fairymon and Jaarin. "You two would be better served to train with me and my sisters. We would've prepared you for this tournament."

"Gee, go ahead and don't offer us training," Blitzmon scoffed.

"Sorry, but no males are allowed to enter or train on my royal grounds. Your gender is forbidden. Only Unimon and Pegasusmon are allowed entry on our land," Mermaimon sighed. "Don't take it personally, Blitzmon. That's always been the Amazon tradition."

Blitzmon replied. "None taken."

"Well, I bid you farewell, children," Athenamon acknowledged as she and her cohorts walked away. She paused, glancing over her shoulder to look at both Rika, Renamon, and Fairymon. "Good luck in the next rounds, you three. You will need to give your best. Mermaimon, D'Arcmon, let's go find Jaguarmon before she gets herself into hot water."

"Yes, my queen!" the duo chimed in as they accompanied Athenamon.

With that, Athenamon and her two Amazon cohorts headed down the direction Jaguarmon took before.

"So, Rika, what did you think?" Renamon asked her Tamer. "It must've been a true honor to be in Lady Athenamon's presence. It's not often we do."

Rika smiled genuinely. "You can say that again. She's so beautiful and so strong to lead her own Amazon kingdom. To think I was actually there on her land for that duel with Ryo."

"But, she doesn't have any reason to hate on Omegamon," Kazu snorted irritably.

Kenta added. "Maybe he did something to tick her off? Never cross an Amazon lady's wrath."

"Well, I was glad we were in her presence," Takato smiled. "To think there are more legendary Digimon besides the Sovereigns and Omegamon."

"Well, I don't know about you, guys, but I'd like to get to know her better," Fairymon spoke up. "What do you think, Jaarin?"

Jaarin replied. "Yeah. I wonder how hard she actually trains her warriors."

"Ok, now that we have gotten that out of the way, I say we go find Yugi and the others," Henry suggested. "I'm sure they're down here somewhere."

"I think you should let me, Kazu, and Kenta to find them. You all stick and look after Terriermon, Himura, and the others," Takato stated. "Don't worry. We'll be back later."

"Yeah, Henry! Let's go see Terriermon!" Suzie tugged on her brother's left arm.

"All right. All right. You win, Suzie," Henry nodded. "You guys be careful out there."

"We will. Besides, we've got our Digimon with us," Kazu pointed to Guardromon. "Right, buddy?"

Guardromon saluted in a military manner. "Aye aye, sir!"

In no time, Takato started towards the doorway with Guilmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon.

Looking over her shoulder, Jaarin saw Henry looking saddened.

"Henry, are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, sis."

"Good and don't worry. We will save Terriermon."

"And save our pal Tomoki, too!" Blitzmon declared.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/10:18 PM**_

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Unreleased Track - Kuronue**_**)**

Still standing in the ring, Hiei waited for the arrival of Mizuno. It has been a few minutes already and Floramon threatened to disqualify the combatant. However, the audience directed their attention toward the concealed figure with the cloak walking down the entrance. The hooded figure raced over and jumped into the ring, shooting a glare toward Hiei.

"The mysterious combatant, Mizuno, barely just made it. A minute longer and it would've constituted to a disqualification!"

Mizuno turned around giving Floramon a cold stare, which made Floramon quiver frightfully.

"Eeee, scary!" Floramon flinched. "Well, anyway, interestingly enough the mysterious Mizuno's taller than Hiei!"

Yusuke laughed upon hearing this. "You're pretty observant, lady!"

Kuwabara snickered. "You just noticed, huh?"

"Quiet you two or I'll cut your necks open," Hiei mumbled angrily.

"Say, loose the hood and show us what you look like!" Botan called out to Mizuno.

Nodding, Mizuno promptly tore the cloak off and finally unveiled herself. To their surprise, Mizuno was revealed as a pale-skinned girl with long, baby blue hair and red eyes. The garb she was wearing was a black shirt underneath a blue suit. She wore baggy white pants and black shoes. She threw her cloak aside and tightened the blue belt around her waist.

"Wow, a girl?" Botan was intrigued.

"Heh, never thought I'd see the day short stack is going up against a pretty girl," Kuwabara smirked. "Hey, Hiei, don't you hurt her badly or you deal with me!"

"I don't think he's going easy just cause Mizuno's a girl," Yusuke said.

"Strange, her energy is not demonic, but it feels similar to these Digimon," Kuwabara looked over Mizuno. "But, she has a name like a regular human."

"She could be like Brimstone. Digimon by nature, but has taken on an identity for herself to separate herself from the other Digimon," Kurama deduced. "Whatever she is, her power is nothing to scoff at. Hiei best be on his guard."

The ferry girl nodded. "We'll have to keep an eye on this match then."

_Be wise and attack with extreme caution, Hiei. Her power is roughly on par with Brimstone's. _Kurama thought as Hiei heard him telepathically.

Back in the ring, Hiei and Mizuno stared each other off. The fire apparition readily prepared to draw his sword and was eager to finish Mizuno off. However,he had second thoughts following Kurama's warning. He noted a confident and collective smile forming on Mizuno's face.

"What are you smiling for?" Hiei scoffed. "Aren't you at least intimidated by my sword?"

"Not really. I'm just a bit amused how much shorter you are."

This unnerved Hiei. "What did you say?!"

"Relax, Hiei. I've researched all about you and your friends."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about me?"

"More than you realize. I see you have your Jagan Eye hidden well, because if you had tried that on me, I guarantee the hypnotic effects will do jack squat."

_She knows about my Jagan Eye? Who is this wretched woman? She can't possibly know me! _Hiei thought.

Mizuno took on a battle stance. "No need to hide your thoughts, little man. You see, I know about your business with the Spirit Detectives."

"Ok, I've heard enough out of you!" Hiei growled as he removed his dark cloak and gripped his sword. "When I'm through with you, I'm going to slit your throat!"

"Ooo. A feisty little demon. Good, I like aggression from my opponents! It sort of turns me on.."

"Be silent."

The group overheard this and were shocked to say the least. Most of their cases were supposed to have been kept top secret by Spirit World.

"Botan! Tell me you know who this girl is," Yusuke demanded.

"To be honest, I don't know who she is and I doubt even Koenma even knows."

Kuwabara pointed out. "She sure seems to know about us and it's already starting to get on Hiei's nerves."

"Hiei must be cautious. This one opponent just might force Hiei to make a mistake when he least expects it," Kurama kept a watchful eye towards the ring.

"Hiei and Mizuno! Let the match begin!" Floramon announced.

**(End theme)**

Once the bell sounded off, Hiei and Mizuno both disappeared at the same time. The crowds were caught off guard by how quickly they moved.

"Whoa and here we go! They're moving faster than the eyes can see!" Floramon exclaimed. "I can't even see where they're going!"

"Look! Other side!" Kuwabara pointed towards the opposite side of the ring.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Monster Suit (3:03-4:01)**_**)**

The Spirit Detectives turned directly towards the other side to see the two combatants clashing. Hiei was rapidly swinging his sword attempting to cut up Mizuno, but she easily evaded all his strikes. The demon grew frustrated with Mizuno's constant evasions and lunged forward. He pivoted his sword preparing to drive his sword into her chest. Mizuno instantly phased out of Hiei's reach, causing him to survey the ring. Mizuno reappeared behind him and slipped an arm around Hiei's neck. She surprised and pulled him into a headlock. Surprised by her maneuver, he struggled to break loose and held his sword tight.

"Take this!" Hiei roared out, driving his sword handle into Mizuno's gut.

Mizuno sprang up into the air avoiding Hiei's sword handle. Hiei jumped up to meet her in mid-air and slashed at her again. Mizuno swerved to the side and landed on the top of Hiei's sword tip. She balanced herself perfectly on her tiptoes and bounced off landing back on the ring.

"Mizuno seems to be toying with Hiei, who's already losing his cool right off the bat! It's like she's reading his every move!" Floramon announced.

"Hiei's losing his composure. If he lets himself get blinded by frustration, he will end up losing this match!" Kurama stated.

"No kidding? This girl actually has a chance of beating our Hiei?" Botan asked.

"Well, it's no surprise. She's dodged every single one of his sword strikes!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Damn, I didn't think ol' three-eyes would get one-upped by a chick!"

"A chick who's even taller than shorty," Kuwabara snickered. "Never thought I'd see that day."

As Hiei landed back on the ring, Mizuno simply yawned and folded her arms behind her head.

"Do I bore you, woman?!" growled Hiei.

"To tears," Mizuno retorted. "You're a great swordsman, indeed, but you can't even tag me once. I wasn't even trying my best there. Why don't you just stop playing around and cut loose already?!"

Hiei scowled. "You want me to cut loose? Have it your way."

"About time and I'll show you why my water techniques will trump your fire attacks!" Mizuno declared as she began chanting. She forged a bubble around herself. "Eyes on me, little man!"

"Ok, now I'm seeing everything! Mizuno has somehow trapped herself inside a bubble of sorts. It could provide her the perfect defense," Floramon announced. "Even Hiei doesn't know what to make of this!"

The bubble eventually was being absorbed into Mizuno. Her body seemingly quivered with delight as the water reenergized her. Her eyes shot open and glowed. The second she stopped her chant, Hiei readied his sword to attack again.

"Now, Hiei. Pay close attention."

She disappeared and phased behind Hiei. The fire apparition whirled around and threw a punch with his other hand. Mizuno sidestepped Hiei's punch, dropped down on all fours, and landed a kick into his gut. Hiei doubled over as the air was driven out of him.

**(End theme)**

The Spirit Detectives were stunned at how casually Mizuno caused damage to Hiei.

Hiei fell forward and nearly fell facefirst on the ring floor. Suddenly Mizuno stopped Hiei's fall and caught him. Hiei's eyes shot open upon realizing his opponent was lending him support during their match. Mizuno tricked Hiei making him drop his guard and pushed a right-handed palm against Hiei's face. She pushed him so hard she sent him sailing across the ring. Hiei planted his feet down to stop himself and phased out of Mizuno's view. Before she got a chance to blink, Hiei swiftly reappeared behind Mizuno with his sword hanging over her throat.

"Two can play it that game," Hiei smirked evilly, pressing his blade closer to her throat. "Any last words before I slit your throat?"

Mizuno simply chuckled and nodded. "You're a funny guy, Hiei."

"I'm not here to humor you."

"Neither am I."

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Hiei's Theme**_**)**

With that, Mizuno once again disappeared out of Hiei's view. Hiei instinctively scanned the ring to trace Mizuno's Ki. He spun around fast sensing Mizuno above him. She dropped down on Hiei and slammed him facefirst into the ring.

"Ow! I sure wouldn't want to be Hiei right now!" exclaimed Floramon. "Mizuno's on the offense and Hiei's tasting pavement!"

Mizuno jumped from the small crater she made after impacting into Hiei. Dusting herself off, she left Hiei laying on the floor. Mizuno turned and raised an eyebrow noticing Hiei's right hand moving.

"You're sure a persistent one, huh?" She said with annoyance in her tone.

Suddenly, Hiei lifted his right hand up and shot a fire blast, which nearly hit Mizuno. She narrowly dodged the fire blast and jumped back keeping her distance. She sensed Hiei's Youki rise and watched him vanish.

Hiei reappeared in front of her and drove his sword into her.

Or, so he thought. Mizuno caught the sword with her hands. Hiei tightened his grip on the handle and pushed the sword over her face. The female used every ounce of her strength to overpower Hiei. Hiei kneed Mizuno's gut and channeled Youki into his sword. Black fire shot out from his sword and attempted to engulf Mizuno. She barely dodged at a hair's breath and let the fiery blast shot up into the ceiling. The blast exploded and lit up the sky.

"Watch where you aim that thing, Hiei!" Kuwabara panicked. _Sheesh, glad he didn't pull out that black dragon thing of his!_

"Hiei better not think about using that one technique. Even against her, it's overdoing it!" Kurama said.

"Mizuno appears to have gotten under his skin somehow!" Botan cried out.

Hiei landed and pivoted back over to Mizuno. The two raced to meet head-on. Mizuno unleashed a flurry of kicks, all of which Hiei countered by dodging. Hiei saw an opening and landed an elbow into her chest. After dazing her, Hiei grabbed her arm and tossed her out of the ring. Mizuno landed on a guardrail and used it to catapult herself back to the ring. She went for a flying kick at Hiei. Hiei phased out out of the way, causing her to hit the ring. Hiei phased on her right side and punched her face. Dazed by his punch, Mizuno left herself open to Hiei's flaming fist. He bumrushed ready to punch her with his fire-imbued fists.

Mizuno countered by forging a bubble, which protected her from Hiei's fire punches. She expanded her bubble outward and pushed Hiei away. Hiei swiftly moved from the bubble and threw his sword to slice it open. The sword cut a hole into the bubble breaking Mizuno's defenses. Hiei quickly bumrushed Mizuno and knocked back.

She retaliated shooting a burst of water from her hands. Hiei dodged the incoming water blast and unleashed a fire blast at her. Mizuno threw another water blast. The two attacks impacted as the two were locked in a struggle. Both users exerted an output of their energies to overpower each other with their elements. Neither was willing to give at any given moment.

"You're fooling yourself if you think you can defeat me!" Hiei boasted.

Mizuno focused. "Mustn't lose! I didn't travel this far out just to lose on the stage!"

"PREPARE TO PERISH!"

"AS IF, SHORTY!"

As they hurled insults to each other, the fighters exerted amounts of excessive energy into their attacks. The blasts exploded together, which knocked both users across the opposite sides of the ring. They both hit the floor hard. Both lied seemingly hurt.

**(End theme)**

"After such an impressive show of power, both combatants send each other flying across two different sides of the arena! Both are out and do not look like they are about to get up anytime soon! I might as well start the count!"

"Come on, Hiei! Get your ass up! You have her beat! Get back in the ring!" Yusuke hollered out.

Kuwabara blurted out. "It's all yours, Hiei!"

Kurama observed both combatants. _Hiei's expelled nearly all of his energy. He won't have enough strength left to pull himself back up. The same can be said for Mizuno. This bout is practically over._

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!"

Once Floramon reached six, both combatants stirred about. Hiei was up first followed by Mizuno. Both looked up and locked eye contact. Both were about to sputter something out to each other. Then, almost simultaneously, the fighters fell facefirst on the floor unable to move.

"-Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" Floramon announced and called for the bell. "Well, isn't this something? We have ourselves a tie breaker! Since neither Mizuno nor Hiei could get up, they both have been counted out. As the official referee, I declare this match to be draw!"

This quickly elicited a negative reception from the crowd. They clearly wanted a winner and paid good dollars to see a real winner come out on top.

Yusuke and the team rushed over to their fallen comrade. Botan bent over picking Hiei's head up, but the demon awoke pushing her aside. Hiei sat up clutching his side.

"I didn't ask for assistance. I can stand!"

"You were awesome out there, Hiei," Yusuke gave the apparition a thumb up. "Too bad about the draw."

"Heh, that girl really took a lot out of ya, huh, shrimp?" Kuwabara grinned sheepishly.

"A draw?!" The dark-haired demon scowled. He glanced over his shoulder. "Is she...?"

"Still alive. She's already awoken," Kurama pointed Hiei over to Mizuno behind him. "She appears to be as stubborn as you, Hiei."

Hiei watched Mizuno limping towards him and his comrades. He stood up and held his ground when Mizuno approached him.

"Hiei, you put up quite the fight. I commend you. I thought you were a little man, but you truly are a resilient warrior. I'm attracted to you fiery nature and you undoubtedly showed me that plus more in spades," Mizuno openly acknowledged him. "Allow me to show my gratitude for our exciting match."

With that, Mizuno offered a handshake to Hiei. Reluctant to do so, the dark flame apparition felt it too out of nature to shake the hand of an adversary, especially one he fought. Sensing no malicious intent, he slowly approached her. Then, without warning, Mizuno bent over and kissed Hiei's lips. Taken aback, the apparition's eyes shot open. Mizuno jerked her head back and waved away to Hiei before making her leave toward the entrance.

"This match had to end on an unfortunate draw, but they gave us quite a show!" Floramon announced. "But, it appears Mizuno has shown new found respect for Hiei with... a kiss?"

Unbeknownst to Hiei, the Spirit Detectives gathered around him and chuckled amongst themselves. Then, they busted out into laughter. Out of all of them, Kuwabara was the one who couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Hiei growled deeply and reached down to his sword.

"Oh man! Did you see the look on your face?" Yusuke laughed. "I didn't think you'd blush!"

"Yes, that was quite an adorable look on you, Hiei! Here I thought the scary look suited you more!" Botan giggled. "Your face was as red as a radish!"

The orange-haired teen laughed out loud. "Man, I should have brought my camera! I'll never get that image outta my head!"

"Heh, I'm sure someone here can lend us a pic. I saw camera going off when that happened."

"All right, Urameshi, let's go and ask some fans in the crowd!"

"I have to admit. That was pretty funny," Kurama chuckled. "Sorry, Hiei."

_My urgency to kill these fools is rising... rising... RISING! _Hiei seethed in thought. "Will you four shut up? That wasn't even funny!"

"No, that wasn't funny..." Yusuke nodded in agreement but once again broke out in laughter. "THAT WAS HILARIOUS!"

The group once again busted out in laughter. This only managed to further infuriate the fire apparition. If Mizuno's kiss wasn't enough, then his comrades laughing at him was further humiliation to his pride.

Looking from the entrance, Mizuno witnessed Hiei's friends making light of the situation that went down. She, too, couldn't help but let a chuckle escape from her lips.

_You gave me a quite a competitive match. I enjoyed myself. Let's hope our paths do meet again, swordsman._

"That ends two of our exhibition matches! We hope everyone is having a good time, because we're closing near midnight! Our final exhibition will feature Athenamon and Omegamon! Then, after ward, it's party time at the Sphinxmon Hotel! You know I'm there!"

xxxxx

_**Himura's Room/Infirmary Center/10:35 PM**_

With Himura still comatose, Jeri and Yui sat beside him while their partners safeguarded the room.

"Oh, Himura. I hope you'll wake up soon..." Yui whispered while sniffling.

"Don't worry, Yui. He'll pull through out of this comatose state. You just can't give up hope," Jeri assured the young Tsubasa. "Your brother is strong."

"Trust me. He'll be awake in time for his duel," Inumon concurred. "If one coma didn't claim him before, this one won't!"

"Right..." Yui smiled while looking over her comatose brother. _Himura, if you can hear me, I wish for you to return to us better than ever. We need you. Inumon needs you. I need you!_

Suddenly, from Himura's point of view, everything was pitch black and Yui's voice was mostly subdued. Then, a white tunnel of light beamed through the pitch darkness. Standing right in the middle of the tunnel mouth was a vague figure. Before the figure was revealed, Himura's mind was sent elsewhere.

xxxxx

_**Himura's Mindscape**_

Himura surveyed around his new surroundings. He realized he wasn't in either Digital World or even the Dark Area anymore. Wherever he was, this realm gave him peace to his spirit.

"Where am I?" Himura wondered as he got up and dusted the sand off his clothes.

"You're in the dream world. It's the line between the death and living world," a girl's voice emanated behind him.

Himura spun around and sighted Guardian Airtos sitting on a rock. He recalled using this Duel Monster in the duel against Nemesis.

Then, he remembered. "Yui! Is she ok?!"

"Don't worry, Himura. Your sister is fine. You're now in a coma like before after the day of the accident."

Himura muttered, hanging his head. "Great." He knelt down as Guardian Airtos looked sadly at the depressed boy about to break down to tears.

After all, he went through many traumatizing events that a twelve old boy couldn't handle. His parent's death, his friend's death and now his near-death duel experience with Nemesis. Airtos caressed Himura's head as the boy looked up at the winged woman. She smiled sadly like a caring mother.

"You have every right to cry, Himura. It's very hard to ignore what you had to go through. However, you're brave, Himura. You have to remember you're not alone. You have friends waiting for you. In fact, there's someone here who's been waiting to talk to you."

Himura blinked in confusion. "Who?"

"Just go ahead. You will meet her."

"Her?"

Himura stood and paused for a minute before turning around. He felt water washing against his feet. He spun around and spotted a girl staring out at a sunset backdrop. His eyes widened when he recognized the girl's short blue hair and amber eyes. Her black jacket & pants, white shirt, and dark boots was recognizable to him. He noticed the most recognizable feature on her: a pair of goggles on her head.

**(Cue Inuyasha OST – **_**Dearest **_**(BGM Strings Version))**

"K-Kotori?!" He sputtered out.

Kotori turned her head and eyed Himura. The two friends looked eye to eye on the same level. Silence fell for a moment as both took a moment to recognize each other.

Himura slowly walked up to his seemingly deceased friend, who just happened to appear now. He had a lot of things running in his mind he wanted to tell her.

"Koto-"

_**Bam!**_

Kotori abruptly cut him off landing a punch to his face. The impact blow sent Himura falling down a sand hill.

Himura rose up and snapped. "What was that for?!" He had forgotten his friend had a fiery personality, which was a reason their relationship was rocky from the start.

"For being pathetic and a cry baby! Listen up, Himura Tsubasa! I've been watching you from your dream world since my death and I'm pleased with how you've moved on!" Kotori fiercely spat out. "First off, you were supposed to get over my passing. Second, why have you never told your sister about me?! If you had, Yui wouldn't have been corrupted by Pharaohmon and turned to Nemesis! And third, knock off the lone wolf crap!"

That was the final straw. Now Himura was furious and he immediately shouted back at his friend.

"Shut up, you stupid raven! It's been hard on me dealing with the weight of your death and my parents' deaths! You'd understand if you were in my shoes!"

"You can bet I wouldn't be crying over you for two years. Besides, there's a lot of things I wanted to talk to you I never got the chance thanks to that dammed snake," Kotori scoffed as she kicked away sand. "You know you were in a comatose after that car accident and your soul somehow went to the Underworld, right?"

Himura nodded. "Yeah."

"Like you, I was in a coma before your car accident. Haven't you ever wondered the reason why I was comatose?"

Himura was now surprised. _That's right. Kotori was in the Underworld a week before I arrived there._

"Well, after my father's death from an accident, my mother began to drink. After some time, her drunken self got worse and she began to physically abuse me."

Himura couldn't believe what he was listening as Kotori continued.

"My uncle, Jokan Sagara, was furious at my mother and he decided to become my guardian. They had a nasty fight and my mother left."

Himura never thought that someone with a strong personality like Kotori had to deal with those problems. However, Kotori wasn't finished telling her story.

"I cried, but not for long. I didn't blame myself for that. I continued to live life with my uncle, aunt, and my cousin Phillipe."

"You have a cousin?"

"Yep, but unlike me, he's very shy and calm. Many people already mistook him as a girl because of his personality. Meanwhile, I already was mistaken for being a boy."

_I don't doubt that._ thought Himura. _Even, I had assumed Kotori was a boy once._

"People mistook us being twins. I like saying to them that we're really twins. I acted more like a sister than a cousin to Phillipe. He was everything to me and I protected him from bullies. They always teased him for being shy. Of course, they always got scared when I was around. I sent one of them to the hospital after I beat him senseless."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Since then, I was known from the whole school as 'The Bully Killer'. Ah, those were good times. I still missed beating those arrogant idiots. I was almost expelled 3 times," Kotori giggled as she closed her eyes and reflected on the good days. "My dream was to meet the legendary bad boys Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi. Too bad I couldn't meet them."

"You're a freaking psycho!" shouted Himura, making Kotori bust out laughing.

As she continued laughing, she spun around and watched the sunset in the backdrop. She and Himura felt the settling vibe of the ocean splashing against the sand near them.

"I was just dealing my problems in my own way. I had to thank the idiot who pushed me down the stairs. If wasn't for him, I'd never met you, Inumon, and Seadramon."

Himura blinked as his face went red. Then, Himura's face met Kotori as she kissed him.

"Just make me a promise. Promise me after this Pharaohmon mess, you'll seek out Phillipe and befriend him? After I passed, he became so lonely. Can I depend on you to be his friend? He needs some strong by his side."

Himura smiled genuinely and nodded. "Sure Kotori. If you're asking me this, then, your cousin must be very special to you. Like my sister Yui is to me."

"Thank you, Himura."

"How will I find him?"

"All you need is to look for a kid that looks like me. Only he's a boy and he has a light brown hair and green eyes. It's not going to be hard to find a French-Japanese boy.".

"I will do my best for your cousin."

With that, the two embraced having missed each other. Himura was relieved that Kotori was in peace. Then, she surprised him by pushing him into the water. They laughed and started splashing water at one another.

Meanwhile, Guardian Airtos watched everything unfold and was satisfied to see Himura regain his smile.

"You've found your smile again, Himura. I'm happy for you," Guardian Airtos said. She briefly paused as she looked over her shoulder and addressed someone behind her. "Aren't these special moments sweet, Dark Magician Girl?"

The female mage behind her beamed and nodded. "It's much better than any sappy soup opera. I'm nearly on the verge of tears! I knew Kotori liked that boy, but she seemed too prideful to admit it." Then, Dark Magician Girl sighed. "When Himura wakes up, he must deal with Anubimon's death."

"But, this time he will not be alone. The lone wolf finally has new friends to depend on. The little bird will finally fly high like a hawk. Death often divide people, but it can also unite them once they're over their grieving period."

"I know, but Himura will have a lot of challenges in the future. Not only involving Pharaohmon, but also other past demons," Dark Magician Girl informed Airtos. "He may don't know it, but there's powers waiting to accept him."

However, Guardian Airtos could only smile. She didn't seem at all bothered to what the Dark Magician Girl said.

"Don't worry, Dark Magician Girl. When the time comes, he will be ready to take these new powers and utilize them well."

"I hope so. For his own sake."

"One thing, though," Airtos added.

"Oh? What's that?"

"It's _soap_ opera, not soup."

"Really? I always thought it was soup."

The two Duel Monsters shared a laugh together as Himura and Kotori continued splashing water at each other.

xxxxx

_**Himura's Room/Infirmary Center/10:43 PM**_

The boy slightly smiled as he envisioned these events through his mind. For the time being, he would be comforted by those beyond the realm of the living. After listening to Kotori's inspiring , Himura knew what he must do. He had awaken from his coma and help his friends stop Pharaohmon. On top of that, he would have to prepare himself for the news of Anubimon's passing.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/10:45 PM**_

"We're finally down to our final match, folks! It's the one match you have been craving for since it was announced! It's a battle between two Royal Knights! Without further do, let's bring out our combatants!"

Right on cue, Omegamon walked down the entrance and advanced toward the ring. Deep down, he realized this wouldn't be a cake walk as Athenamon possessed a strength surpassing most Royal Knights. Omegamon remembered Athenamon easily making an example out of Crusadermon during a scuffle. Even Dynasmon tended to avoid incurring Athenamon's fury. However, Omegamon had a strict code of honor of never directly engaging a woman in battle.

Now, he had no choice. Athenamon forced his hand by signing a match between them.

"Here comes the legendary hero who fought gallantly to save us from rogue villains, including fighting in the great war against Valmarmon many digicycles ago! Give it up for the renowned legendary knight – Omegamon!"

The audience exploded in a thunderous applause and show of respect for the legendary hero.

"Go, Omegamon! You've got this lady where you want her!" Agunimon hollered out from the audience stands. "Show her the meaning of respect!"

Finally, Athenamon came next looking as beautiful and majestic as ever. Her sapphire eyes maintained contact with Omegamon.

"Go, Lady Athenamon! Show us why you're deserving of being a Royal Knight!" D'Arcmon cheered her queen on.

Mermaimon shouted. "We're behind you all the way!"

Jaguarmon added. "Show him who's boss!"

Smiling to her Amazon sisters, Athenamon acknowledged their support for her. Averting her attention to the ring, she stepped inside and kept her stare directly towards Omegamon. She was ready to erase the humiliation she endured being 'saved' by Omegamon.

Floramon waited patiently whilst looking to both warriors.

"These two are rumored to know each other for a rather long time. I don't know the full story, but..."

"It doesn't matter. Please just start our match," Athenamon demanded.

"As you wish, milady! Without any further delay, this match will begin!"

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**Attack the Frontier**_**)**

Then, as Floramon scurried off away, the two Royal Knights circled one another. Athenamon dropped into a battle stance and fiercely eyed Omegamon. The lady warrior initiated her first attack and glided forward. Ready to meet her head-on, Omegamon pointed his MetalGarurumon arm cannon and fired. Athenamon swerved to the side and let the ice beam hit the ground. She took to the air and swooped down wrapping her legs around Omegamon's neck. She squeezed her strong legs tight and prepared to force him to submit.

"I'm ending this quick, Omegamon!"

Then, without warning, Athenamon dropped back and flipped Omegamon overhead. The male knight was sent flying across the ring. Athenamon spun around and watched him landing on his feet.

"What was that just now, my lady? You forget that I have good balance," Omegamon remarked.

"I was merely testing to see if you were a clumsy fool. You proved me wrong."

"Now, come at me, let's see what you're made of."

"With pleasure!"

Athenamon swiftly bumrushed Omegamon and went for a straight punch. Omegamon narrowly sidestepped contact with said punch. He swerved behind her and tapped her shoulder. Athenamon spun around and went for a spinning back kick. Omegamon jumped up and readied his Grey Sword.

"Two can play it that game, knight!" Athenamon yelled, taking to the as she and Omegamon engaged an exchange of sword swings. Her blade and his clashed together.

They remained locked in a struggle until Omegamon pushed her away with his shoulder. He tried stabbing her, but Athenamon rolled aside. Omegamon dove right after her and swung his sword horizontally trying to cut her. Athenamon hopped up and landed behind him. She lunged forward aiming to stab his blind spot. Omegamon whirled around and intercepted her sword. Athenamon jumped up and dazed his face with a kick.

Omegamon instinctively retaliated and fired a blast from his cannon. "_**Garuru Cannon!**_"

Dodging the blast, Athenamon redirected it toward a ring corner. She bounced to one corner and launched herself toward him. She swung her sword, sweeping him off his feet quickly. She prepared to drive his sword into him. Omegamon barrel-rolled away evading and quickly phased out.

The Amazon openly scowled. "Where did you go? Coward!"

"Over here!"

Glancing up, Athenamon picked up on Omegamon's voice and scoured around to find him. However, she felt a subtle movement from a corner behind her. She quickly whirled around and was caught with an elbow to her chest. The blow impacted her hard and sent her skidding over the ring. Omegamon reappeared and dashed forward to meet her. He unloaded firing a barrage of ice blasts from his Garuru Cannon. Athenamon dodged all the blasts heading her direction and batted a few with her sword. However, she missed one blast that went for her head. With one mighty swing, she sliced the beam apart and halved it in two. The split beam still hit the ring and exploded behind her.

Once Omegamon vanished again, Athenamon breathed heavily as she gripped her sword tightly. She closed her eyes and sensed out the movements from behind the smoke cloud. There was no sudden movement but she felt footsteps approaching behind her. She spun around and stabbed her sword through the figure. She gazed forward and saw Omegamon standing right in front of her with her sword through his torso. A satisfied grin adorned the Amazon's face as she could just about clench victory in her grasp.

To her shock, Omegamon vanished.

_An after image?! _Athenamon thought in aghast. Alarmed, she sprang back and looked around the ring. Before she had a chance to recover, she felt herself being pressed something metallic.

Heavy breathing to her back caused the Amazon queen to spin around. Before she could react, Omegamon kneed her gut. The Amazon sank to her knees and dropped her sword while doubling over.

**(End theme)**

"Athenamon, let's not continue with this pointless match. We should be working together to stop Pharaohmon!"

"I won't work alongside the likes of you!" Athenamon hissed. "I'll kill Pharaohmon by myself!"

"Look what happened the last time, you challenged that demon yourself! I had to rescue you!"

The Digi-Amazon growled irritably. "That was the past! I'm not the weak girl I used to be!"

"You're still that irrational, arrogant,and stubborn child who hasn't learned her place!" Omegamon chided her. "You only became queen because your highness Garudamon perished before her time!"

"BE SILENT! NEVER SPEAK FOUL OF MY QUEEN! YOU NEVER KNEW HER!" Athenamon screamed furiously. She lunged and uppercutted Omegamon, sending him sailing into the air.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**Aku no Gotoushi**_**)**

The female resolved and flew up after Omegamon. She grabbed his cape and decked his face with a right punch. She followed up kneeing his gut and landed an overhead punch to his back. She quickly dropped him to the ground and sent him crashing into the ring. Seizing the opportunity, she dove down toward him.

flew up directly after Omegamon, grabbed him by his cape and decked him across the face with a right hand jab. She followed it up with a knee into his gut and a closed fist smash across his back. The force sent Omegamon crashing towards the ground. Athenamon took advantage of her downed opponent and flew down towards him.

"Omegamon! In the end, it will be me that triumphs! I shall claim victory in the name of my sisters!"

"Omegamon's down! Athenamon is about to pull off a major upset!" Floramon exclaimed. "It could be all over for the legendary hero!"

As Athenamon drew closer to Omegamon, the male Royal Knight narrowly barrel-rolled away. Athenamon stopped herself before hitting the ring and floated up flapping her wings. Omegamon rolled over on his back and unleashed a blast from his MetalGarurumon arm.

"_**Garuru Cannon!**_"

This time Athenamon held her ground and held out her her catching the blast. Omegamon released another. Athenamon readily grabbed the second one. Using her physical strength, she strained against the attacks.

"The Amazon queen's unrelenting against Omegamon's attacks! It takes strength to hold back Omegamon's shots! She's incredible!" Floramon announced.

Then, expending her entire upper body strength, Athenamon pushed the attacks back to Omegamon. He quickly whipped out his Grey Sword and batted them into the air. Athenamon glided upward and kicked Omegamon's chest. As she dazed him, she folded both her arms around his waist and flew down slamming him into the nearest guardrail.

"Ow! Now that's going to leave a mark! Athenamon has regained control of this bout and is putting the hurt to Omegamon! It's not looking good for the legendary hero!"

Omegamon pulled himself from the wall and surveyed for Athenamon's whereabouts. She vanished in the midst of being slammed into the guardrail wall. Floramon was starting the count. Omegamon floated off the wall and looked around again. Just then, Athenamon flew out from the crowd and slammed into his back. She grabbed Omegamon and threw him back into the ring.

"And back in the ring he goes!" Floramon announced.

Athenamon landed in the ring and waited for Omegamon to sit up. She got up behind him, folded both arms around his waist, and lifted him overhead. She bridged her body and slammed him on the back of his head, executing a German suplex.

"To think Omegamon would be dominated in this manner! The Amazon queen is not letting up in her offense!"

Just then, she grabbed Omegamon and picked up him. She floated up carrying him into the air. She floated nearly over 50 feet above the ring. picked him up and hoisted him on her right shoulder. The female flew up into mid-air over the ring while holding onto Omegamon.

"What's Athenamon planning?! At that height, don't tell she's planning to plant Omegamon into the ring?! This spells doom for the legendary hero!"

"It's over for you, Omegamon! At last, victory is mine!" Athenamon boasted her forthcoming victory. "Say farewell!" She hollered a loud battle cry and dove toward the ring preparing to plant Omegamon head first into the ring.

As they drew closer toward the ring, Omegamon quickly regained his senses. He closed his eyes and vanished out of Athenamon's hold. Alarmed, the Digi-Amazon halted her dive and surveyed her surroundings. Then, she sensed an influx of energies behind her and turned around.

Omegamon combined both attacks from his Grey Sword and Garuru Cannon. He then unleashed a golden beam of light. "_**Omega Blast!**_"

The combined attack hurtled quickly at Athenamon. At such a close range, she couldn't hope to evade it. Instead, she put her hands ready to catch it. She overconfidence became her undoing as the immense blast impacted her and sent him sailing back. She crashed into a guardrail wall and fell in a heap with debris burying her.

**(End theme)**

"Great counter by Omegamon! Needless to say, Athenamon wasn't counting on getting sent through a wall and left in a heap of debris!" Floramon announced. "But, is this the end for her? All right, let's find out! One! Two! Three! Four!"

Omegamon took a moment to collect his breath. He watched Athenamon closely and thought. _You've gotten quite strong, milady. I've never been handled in such a manner. You definitely made a great first impression as the new Amazon queen._

"Five! Six! Seven!"

"All right! You've won! I can't believe it! Here I thought you'd lose this!" Agunimon called out to the Royal Knight.

"Eight! Nin-"

Before Floramon could finish, the pile of debris was thrown up everywhere. Floramon took cover from the flying debris. Athenamon floated out from her spot and flew back in the ring. Breathing hard, she sported bruises and scratches from the fall she took and the debris that fell on top of her.

"Athenamon managed to rise out of the debris and beat the count! What a display of sheer resiliency by the queen!" Floramon popped out from out of her safe spot behind a rock slab. "She came here to defeat Omegamon and nothing more! At what lengths will she go to force the Royal Knight to submit?"

"Go, my lady! We knew you wouldn't be so easily beaten!" Mermaimon cheered out for her queen.

"Omegamon has nothing on you!" D'Arcmon hollered.

Suddenly, Athenamon started chuckling under her breath. "Oh yes! This is exciting! Omegamon, I commend you!"

"Commend me?"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Tamers Action**_**)**

"Yes, because you are the first man to ever bring the best out of me! Let's keep this going until I've decisively defeated you!" Athenamon drew out her sword. "Unlike you, I don't need to waste time to charge up my attacks. Allow me to demonstrate! _**Excalibur Slash!**_"

With one mighty swing of her sword, Athenamon unleashed an immense slash projectile that pushed Omegamon before he could react. Omegamon grunted painfully and buckled from the power unleashed by Athenamon's sword slash.

Athenamon dashed forward and kicked Omegamon back, sending him flying out of the ring. She waited for Omegamon to sit up and jumped him. She not only mounted his back but locked him into a headlock. She secured her hold, ensuring Omegamon doesn't pry her off.

Much to everyone's disbelief, the legendary hero was nearly being humbled by the Amazon Queen. If he lost this bout, his reputation will be forever tarnished. Once this finally sunk into Omegamon's mind, he shot up and unleashed a fiery battle aura. This finally pried Athenamon off him and sent her flying back. Athenamon landed on her feet, but Omegamon cut off her momentum and glided up behind her. She slammed the back of his sword behind Athenamon's head, quickly knocking her out. Athenamon buckled and weakly fell limp into Omegamon's arms. He used a lot of his physical force to knock her out without killing her.

**(End theme)**

"With quick blow to the back of her head, Omegamon knocks Athenamon out cold! What an unexpected but quick turnabout! It may be lights out for the Amazon queen! One! Two! Three! Four!"

"No! Our Queen!" The Amazons cried out in unison. "No fair!"

"All right, that'll definitely put her down for the count!" The Warrior of Fire exclaimed.

"Five! Six! Seven!"

Omegamon lied Athenamon on the ground and gazed down over the fallen queen. He was fortunate to not have to killed her, which would've ignited a war between the Royal Knights and the Amazons.

Looking down at Athenamon, Omegamon no longer viewed her as a child. In his eyes, she had blossomed and matured into a fine woman of royalty. She became his equal, but still needed to work over her hot-headed tendencies.

"Eight! Nine! And ten! Athenamon was unable to answer the count and remained down! Your winner is Omegamon!"

The audience let out their support for Omegamon, but started cheering both combatants for a great performance. exploded in a thunderous ovation and cheered for both combatants.

"Way to go, Omegamon! You sure showed her what you're made of!" Agunimon hollered out.

The Amazons screamed. "Oh no! Our queen!"

Mermaimon whined. "Omegamon! You had to use your sword to clench this victory! Athenamon would have surely finished you for sure!"

D'Arcmon hissed. "Athenamon is still our queen and even you will never tarnish her royal name!"

"...You Amazons will never change. You're just like your previous ancestral sisters," Omegamon sighed. "You will never drop this grudge you have for male Digimon. It's fruitless. Athenamon used a sword as well. I only retaliated."

Suddenly, Omegamon heard low moaning and watched as Athenamon beginning to stir. As he tried to check on her, Athenamon's eyes shot op and she sprang up on her feet. She jumped back alarmed by Omegamon's offer. She readily drew out her sword and took on a defensive stance.

"C'mon, Omegamon! Give it your all! I haven't even gotten started!"

"It's already been decided, dear Athenamon. I have been declared the victor."

"You're lying..." She was at a loss for words. She then scowled. "No! You're lying! This match isn't over!"

"I'm sorry to say, my lady, but it has already been decided," Floramon squeaked out. "Um, Omegamon knocked you out with his sword and lied you in the center of this ring. You couldn't answer the ten count. I'm deeply sorry."

"No..." Athenamon whispered, hanging her head feeling dejected. "I couldn't have lost... I... I trained hard for this encounter! Was all my training for naught?!"

"Athenamon. I must commend you," the Royal Knight addressed her. "You nearly had me defeated on a few occasions. I never would have thought you'd become so strong. I can no longer call you a child. You have grown and matured into quite the strong woman. You have become my equal and... You have indeed earned my respect, Queen Athenamon."

However, rather than succumbing to the knight's kind words, Athenamon merely walked off and sheathed her sword. The loss has now weighed heavily on her heart. Athenamon walked over towards the entrance without bothering to look back on Omegamon. Omegamon couldn't help but feel sorry for the young queen.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Athenamon, but you need to get over this foolish pride," whispered Omegamon. "You indeed carry that same sadness I saw when I saved you. I just hope you can put aside our differences if we hope to ever defeat Pharaohmon."

Once the heartbroken Athenamon departed through the entrance, Omegamon stepped out of the ring without even acknowledging his victory. He had come what he set out to accomplish firsthand before moving on with matters that are more important.

"And that wraps up today's event! Make sure all of you come back tomorrow for the remainder of the Shadow Tournament!" Floramon announced. "We'll once again have a live broadcast for our viewers across the Digital and Human worlds! Until then, have a good evening and join in on the party over at the Sphinxmon Hotel! Your hostess with the mostess will be there waiting for you!"

xxxxx

_**Hallways/11:05 PM**_

Following the conclusion of the exhibition matches, large crowds of Digimon began filing out of the arena to flock the vicinity outside the arena and hear the Sphinxmon Hotel. The Duelists shoved their way through the crowds to head back to the infirmary. To their luck, they immediately spotted Takato and the other Tamers standing outside the medical center.

"Hey, Takato!" Yugi, now switched out with Yami, called out to the goggle boy. "Over here!"

"Yugi! We've been looking for you guys! Where did you guys go anyway?" Takato inquired. "One minute you were with us and then, poof, you were gone!"

"Sorry, but Joey here needed to use the John," Tristan plainly said.

Joey rubbed his stomach and still felt queasy. "It had to be those nachos I had. Yuck!"

Mai nodded. "Note to self: never trust arena food."

Tea concurred. "On top of the high prices for the little amounts they give you!"

"Fill us in. How's Himura's condition?" Duke asked.

"We're not too sure," Henry sighed. "The doctors said he's fine, but he still hasn't woken up from his coma."

"That's too bad," Yugi replied. "Anyway, we also left to find Kaiba and Mokuba. Looks like they've already headed to that Sphinxmon Hotel. They're already taking in guests right now."

"I see. Looks like we'll be hitting the hotel, you guys. What do you say?" Takato turned to his friends.

Kazu grinned. "Cool! I hope they have a swimming pool over there! I could use a dip myself!"

"Or a hot bath," Kenta said excitedly.

Rika replied. "We'll never know until we get there before the crowds take up all the space. Let's hurry up or we'll be sleeping outside."

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that. All rooms and costs are covered for duelists and competitors!" Joey informed the Tamers. "Nothing beats free!"

"Sounds like my kind of hotel! I'm in!" Guardromon nodded.

"I think I'll stay here to look after Terriermon," Henry stated.

"Huh? What about me, Henry? Can I stay?" Suzie asked.

"No, you can go with your big sister and stay the night with her," Henry suggested. "Besides, you have Lopmon."

"You sure you want to stay here?" asked Guilmon. "You're going to miss out on some fun."

"Trust me. I'll be fine here. Besides, Jeri, Felinismon, Yui, and Dark Gabumon are staying behind here to look after Himura."

"What about Inumon?" Tea asked them, deeply concerned.

"He said he'd join us later in the hotel. Besides, he wants to get all of this mess cleared up, especially after what happened with Anubimon. It's been a rough day for him."

"I can't say I blame him," Seadramon sighed.

"Poor Inumon. So, will he be sharing a room with anyone?" Witchmon wondered.

"He suggested that he have a room to himself," Henry said.

_Might be a good time to talk to Inumon then. Perhaps I should stay the night with him if that lunatic Kuzuhamon is running loose. _Renamon thought.

Tea wondered. "What about that Beelzebumon guy? He looked in rough shape."

Lopmon answered. "I heard he's recovering and will be resting in the infirmary I think. That Lillymon announcer was kind enough to deliver him to get checked on."

Renamon nodded. "Good. He'll be in good hands."

Rika added. "Anyway, we should get going to the hotel."

"Looks like you guys pretty much have arrangements for the hotel?" Fairymon called out as she approached them with Blitzmon and Jaarin.

Just then, Agunimon and Omegamon arrived to meet with the Tamers, Duelists, and company.

"You should have seen Omegamon pull off that big win!" Agunimon snickered excitedly. "Athenamon never knew what hit her!"

"Ahem!" Rika and Fairymon cleared their throats.

"Hey, don't forget that Athenamon has new fans here," Blitzmon whispered to Agunimon.

The Warrior of Fire scratched his head and shrugged. "Um, ok. Well, anyway, I just came by to tell you that we'll be joining you at the hotel. Kouji suggested that he stay here to look after his brother and Tomoki."

"So, looks like we have some members of the team already sticking around. At least you won't be alone Henry," Takato smiled. "You still have Jeri, Yui, Felinismon, Dark Gabumon and Kouji staying."

"Yeah, don't worry about Suzie, Henry," Jaarin reassured her brother. "Lopmon and I will look after her."

"Ok, so now we need to arrange rooms of where each of us will be sleeping," Yugi thought. "Hey, wait a second! Bakura's still resting in there!"

"Last I checked, your friend was doing just fine and just sleeping," Kenta pointed out.

Tea added. "One of us should stay here."

"No, he seemed to be doing just fine. Doctors said he'd probably be moving out of bed by tonight," Seadramon informed the Duelists.

"How can anyone be standing after being struck by an Egyptian God monster's attack?" Joey wondered. "Even I was laid out for a while."

"You're thick-headed that's why," Mai said sarcastically.

"Then again, he does have that Millennium Ring. There's no telling what he will do once the evil spirit takes over," warned Yugi. "Ok, I think I should stay."

"No way, Yug. Then, I'm sticking with you. Besides, you could use back-up."

"Thanks, Joey."

"Thanks you guys, but I can guarantee you that everything will be taken care of," Wolfmon spoke out, causing everyone to turn around and face him.

Agunimon pointed to the Warrior of Light. "Kouji? You sure you can handle this heavy burden? You and I have matches tomorrow. We'll both need the rest."

"I'll be all right. If that evil spirit takes over that Bakura guy, I'll be sure to handle him," Wolfmon reassured the group. "Of course, I'll have back-up from Felinismon and DarkGabumon. I will not let anything happen to anyone in this infirmary."

"Are you sure you're up for the responsibility, Kouji?" Blitzmon asked. "I can stay here to lend a hand."

"I'll be just fine."

"Ok, Kouji. We'll leave it up to you then," Takato nodded. "Well, guys. This is it. Are we ready to hit that hotel?!"

Rika chimed in. "First, we need to arrange of where everyone will sleep, goggle head."

"Ok, here's what I suggest," Tea suggested. "I can share a room with Mai, Rika, and Renamon."

"Let's see, we'll share a room with the girls," Kazu joked.

The women instinctively shouted, glaring daggers at the boy. "KAZU!"

"Chill! It was a joke! Ok, seriously...! I'll share a room with Guardromon, Kenta, and Marine Angemon!"

Jaarin turned to Fairymon and smiled. " Hey, Izumi, why don't you share a room with me, Suzie, and Lopmon?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Yay! More friends!" Suzie giggled happily. "Right, Lopmon?"

"You can say that again," Lopmon smiled.

"Ok, then. Joey and I can share a room," Tristan said. "Hey, Blitzmon, wanna join us?"

"Um, sure. Unless you've already paired with some room mates, Takuya?"

"I'm with Yugi, Takato, and Guilmon," Agunimon replied.

"Hey, Duke. You can stick with us," Kenta said. "Since we're all being paired with three people and additional Digimon."

"Um, yeah. Sounds good," Duke nodded.

"All right then! We have everyone arranged," Takato stated. "Say, where did Ryo and Cyberdramon go?"

Kazu spoke up. "Last I checked, he said he'd be at the hotel ahead of us. I'm sure we'll see him there.

"He's just licking his wounds," Rika remarked.

"Well, that pretty much arranges everything. What do you say we get going?" Takato addressed the group. "If we get there soon, we'll be sure to avoid any crowds."

"You heard the man, guys," Agunimon stated. "We've got a hotel to raid!"

"Get some rest, my friends. We have a crucial day tomorrow," Omegamon reminded everyone.

The group stormed out from the infirmary area and headed out to the hotel. Henry and Wolfmon watched their friends leave.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Phoenix Arena/11:15 PM**_

Sailor Uranus was already out of the arena carrying Sailor Neptune.

"Lucky us our room is free of charge since we're competitors. Neptune, can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Just still a little sore."

"Don't worry. As soon as we get to the hotel, we'll be relaxed. Sheesh, I really hope the other girls have found that sword by now. If Pharaohmon really lets loose his full power tomorrow, we're screwed."

Neptune mumbled. "I know they will find it, Uranus. You just have to believe in them."

"I do. There's no telling what could be lurking out there. There is also a good chance that Pharaohmon has sent more toadies to find them."

"Believe me when I say we'll see them back better than ever."

Uranus just smiled. "We'll see. I want to believe they can."

Suddenly, Sailor Uranus paused and looked ahead. A relaxed smile formed on her face as she sighted their rest stop. The Outers saw a big structure that resembled a golden Sphinx monument.

"Neptune. We're finally here," Uranus sat Neptune on the ground. "Now we can relax."

"It's about time..." The turquoise-haired woman stretched.

"Come on. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight. I'm sure they have some romantic views in there and some wine," Uranus spoke during her venture towards the hotel.

"Yes. Let's celebrate your victory and hope tomorrow brings even bigger surprises for you."

"Who knows? You just could be looking at the next champ right here," Uranus pointed herself as she and Neptune shared a laugh.

xxxxx

_**Sphinxmon Hotel/Check-In Area/11:30 PM**_

As they checked for their names, Yusuke and his crew were confirmed for prepaid rooms by the tournament committee. The group were still chuckling over the kiss given to Hiei. Not in a million years did Hiei expect an opponent to leave him with a lasting impression like Mizuno did.

"So, where are you going tonight, Hiei? To find Mizuno?" Kuwabara teased the short-stature demon.

Glaring darkened eyes to Kuwabara, Hiei growled. "Shut up or drop dead!"

"Make me, punk!"

"Ok, kids. Knock it off!" Yusuke snorted. "Still, I can't get over what she did to Hiei either." He failed to be serious as he resisted the urge to laugh. "Besides, we all know Hiei isn't the type to get high strung over a girl."

Hiei growled. "You're not helping my case, Detective."

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with any girl trouble, Yusuke," Kurama said.

"Hell, I'm glad we didn't bring Keiko. She's probably freak being here. Like she'd be calling my name and trying to cling to me, yelling..."

Then, as if almost on cue...

"_**YUSUKE!**_"

The boy quickly stood frozen stiff as a statue once a familiar voice called out his name. He knew that voice anywhere. As he spun around, he came face to face with none other than Keiko Yukimura. Her brown eyes glared intently into Yusuke's. Botan and Kuwabara were taken back by Keiko's surprise appearance.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST - **_**Romantic**_**)**

"Keiko! What are you doing here?!" Yusuke exclaimed while stuttering in shock.

"I came to see you of course, dummy!" Keiko retorted. "If you thought I was going to sit at home and wait, you have another think coming!"

Botan interjected. "Don't mind if I ask, but how did you get here, Keiko? Did you use a portal that appeared in downtown early this morning?"

"Botan, right? Well, you see. I took a ride on something called a Trailmon. He was kind enough to drop me off near this hotel. When he told me all about the tournament, I reminded him that I know the human boy named Yusuke Urameshi."

"So, you practically got everything you needed to know from a train? Ok, now I've heard everything," Yusuke blinked thrice in befuddlement.

"Oh and I didn't come alone," Keiko stated as she moved aside.

As Keiko moved, the group looked down to find none other than the son of King Enma: Koenma. The toddler ruler waved up at the Spirit Detective crew.

"Hi, guys!" Koenma smiled. "Surprised to see me?"

"KOENMA! YOU, TOO?!" Yusuke and Botan exclaimed in unison.

Botan cried out. "Who's next? Did ogre come, too?!"

"So, I finally get Koenma," Kuwabara approached the toddler. "Look, Hiei. Now you don't have to feel bad about being the shortest from now on."

The black clad demon rebuked. "Will you shut up?!"

As everyone within the group chattered amongst themselves, Yusuke couldn't help but overwhelmed by the two surprise guests. He plopped down against a chair and moaned.

"Oh, Yusuke," Botan chuckled. "So, Keiko, what are we going to do about you? You and Koenma haven't been registered rooms."

"It's quite all right. As long as you tell Sphinxmon that you are with us, they should allow you to take rooms for free," Kurama informed the newcomers.

"You can share a room with me, Keiko," Botan offered to carry Keiko's bags.

"Thanks. Um, are you going to be all right, Yusuke?"

"Oh, just fine... Just a bit overwhelmed right now..."

"Oh, Yusuke. You're being silly!"

**(End theme)**

While the Spirit Detective team was chatting, a dark ominous cloaked fire watched from another corner. His eyes were set directly on Kurama. Brimstone was sitting in a dining area under disguise.

Suddenly, two small Digimon came storming past Brimstone and explored the lobby.

Neemon spun around squealing excitedly. "Oooo, take a look at the big lobby, Bokomon!"

"Now, listen here, Neemon. We're looking for Takuya and his entourage. Don't you causing a scene and getting us kicked out in the process!" Bokomon scolded the rabbit. "Argh! Aren't you even listening?!"

"Hey, look! They have chocolate-covered pretzels!"

Then without warning, Bokomon pulled on Neemon's pants and forced a pant-slap across the rabbit's backside. Neemon jumped around and held his buttocks in pain.

"OWIE! OWIE!"

"Serves you right, bubble brain."

Across from the other side, Calumon flew out through a window and avoided the massive crowds building up outside the hotel. He landed on a seat and sighed exhausted.

"I need to find Takato, Guilmon, and the others! Oh, I can't believe I lost them! These rude and mean Digimon made me lose them!" Calumon quickly scanned around. "Maybe I'll find them here! I hope!"

As Calumon took flight across the hotel, little did he know Takato and company would arrive shortly to check in.

xxxxx

_**Pharaohmon's Sky Box/11:34 PM**_

With the stadium already being emptied of the massive crowds and staff, two individuals arrived at an empty ring. Pharaohmon and Lance were standing together side by side.

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**Imhotep**_**)**

"You have done well, my subordinate. You've advanced to the next round and I've sealed Anubimon's fate. We're on the right track. Regardless of the losses of my other subordinates, I still have confidence I will be victorious. And you, Lance... not even Yugi Muto can hope to out duel you with the deck I've bestowed to you."

"Yugi will fall. I promise that he will be defeated and his Millennium Puzzle will be yours."

Pharaohmon chuckled darkly. "Indeed. The immense mystic power it possesses can imbue me with the power to claim both worlds. No force will be able to subdue me ever again! Not even the Sovereigns!"

Lance bowed. "And the Millennium Puzzle you shall have."

"I can safely say that I am satisfied for killing that fool, Anubimon. He brought this upon himself for sealing Nemesis away," Pharaohmon clenched his fist tightly. "Once I have declared victory, I will set Nemesis free and we shall rule together."

"Yes, but what about the other insects? According to several of our scouts, the Sailor Senshi and the three Legendary Warriors have aligned with two Dra-Warriors. They are closer to reaching the temple as we speak."

Pharaohmon replied. "General Scorpionus survived the last encounter and will launch a sneak attack when they least suspect it."

"But the temple..."

"That won't be a problem. The temple itself is guarded by another one of my subordinates. I have made certain to spread our forces out to carry out my bidding. General Scorpionus will be ready to relay messages to the others in time. As long as things go my way, the Digital Priestess' reincarnation has no chance to securing the sword. Now, let us rejoice for the night is young, Lance."

"Yes, sire... Whatever you wish."

Pharaohmon looked directly towards the full moon emitting light across the dark stadium. He didn't want to admit it, but the Digital Priestess being resurrected still posed as his greatest threat. Never mind the fact that the three Sailors could regain their lost powers. Killing Anubimon was merely the beginning of his wrath.

_Anubimon, just witness what I plan to do to this wretched world when I have declared victory. Even Valmarmon and Granasmon will quiver in their graves!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Section LGT-0978: Dragon-Canine Village/11:55 PM**_

After traveling across the lush forests, the group led by Labramon arrived on a densely populated village settlement.

"We're here!" Labramon shouted and excitedly wagged his tail.

"It's about time!" Minako gasped for air. "All of that walking. I'm definitely soaking my feet in a hot spring."

"Is this your home village?" Sailor Saturn inquired, scanning the village crowded by dragon and canine-type Digimon.

"Seems we've arrived at a festival," Mercury noted.

"It's almost always full of life when we come here," Herodramon stated plainly. "Labramon does all the traveling for important missions. In fact, he knows the location of the village."

"Only problem is that he's never actually entered the temple," said Ninjadramon.

"Come on everyone! Let's go!" Cammy beckoned the group as she raced ahead into the village.

"Slow down, Cammy!" Artemis shouted out.

"Hey, Cammy! Wait up!" Rei bolted after her sister.

"Wait for us!" Makoto exclaimed.

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII OST – **_**Red XIII's Theme **_**(Extended))**

The Senshi, Legendary Warrior trio, the Dra-Warrior, and Labramon duo quickly pursued them into the village. As soon as Cammy, Artemis, Rei, and Makoto arrived at the front gates, they were blocked off by two Dobermon guards. Once Labramon approached them, they recognized their cohort and greeted him.

"Who are these humans, Labramon?" The Dobermon on the left asked directly.

Labramon replied. "Relax, they're with me. I'm bringing them here to rest for the night. We're heading to the temple in the morning. Herodramon and Ninjadramon can tell ya, too!"

The Dobermon on the right noticed the Dra-Warriors. "Ah, good to see you again, Dra-Warriors. Please pardon us if we thought these humans were intruders."

"We met these humans in the Scorpiomon Desert and helped them fight some enemies," Ninjadramon explained. "Three of these humans have been given the ancient ninja powers. If you'd permit us to pass on by."

The Dobermon nodded and allowed the group legal entry into the village.

"Amazing, this village has a mix of canines and dragons!" Minako marveled around the lively village.

Herodramon replied. "Well, yes, this community is called the Dragon-Canine Village. The village leader is a Raidramon."

"Raidramon?" Rei wondered.

"He is a kind, wise and a strong leader of this village," Ninjadramon stated. "He will provide us with a place to rest for the night."

"Oh and I hope he can provide us a hot spring bath. We sure could use one," Sam suggested.

The blonde-haired perky Minako added. "I could kill for one! I've been sweating all day."

"What do you think, Vega?" Sailor Mercury asked the Warrior of Wood.

"Not bad. Hope the villagers are friendly," Vega said.

"Pluto? Shouldn't we turn back to our civilian forms?" Saturn asked.

"Once the night has settled in for the night, yes."

Just then, a quadruped creature came walking out through the entrance. His body is mainly black, but it's front legs, tail and eats were blue. His eyes are red. On top of his head was a long, yellow horn protruding out like a unicorn's, except this horn was bent in diagonal in several directions like a lightning bolt.

Raidramon acknowledged the canine amongst the group. "Ah, hello! Labramon, you've finally returned! Thank goodness! With reports coming in about a major battle taking place in the desert, I feared to what might have happened!"

"I'm just fine," Labramon replied. "Look who I've brought. Herodramon and Ninjadramon. Three of these human girls now possess the ancient ninja powers. The three human males are three of the Legendary Warriors."

"Three Legendary Warriors? Which spirits do you young men hold?" Raidramon asked the trio.

"I hold the Spirits of Wood," Vega revealed his D-Scanner with the wood spirits within it.

Dimitro unveiled his D-Scanner. "I have possession of the Spirits of Metal."

"Mine is Earth," Sam revealed his D-Scanner.

"It's truly an honor," Raidramon said. "And the other females?"

"We're members of the Sailor Senshi," Sailor Mercury approached the village leader. "I am Sailor Mercury. Behind me are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. The other three girls with the ninja powers are Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Aino Minako. They're also known as Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus."

"Though, we originally were Sailor Senshi until Pharaohmon stole our powers to reach his ultimate form," Rei informed Raidramon. "These ninja powers are only temporary until we regain our powers."

"By using what method?" inquired the village leader

"This little girl," Ninjadramon pointed down to Cammy. "This one is the Digital Priestess' reincarnation."

Raidramon walked towards Cammy and closely examined her. Then, he felt a familiar scent from the young girl and nodded.

"Yes, there's no mistaken. She is indeed the linked to the original Digital Priestess," Raidramon stated.

Cammy smiled genuinely. "I'll do whatever it takes to restore my sister and her friends' powers. I'm ready to find this sword!"

"Indeed, and the powers of the Digital Priestess will be fully invoked once you retrieve the sword," the villager leader stated.

"Only then, will you help your sister, Makoto, and Minako regain their powers," Sailor Mercury assured the child. "Right, Vega?"

"That's right," the young man nodded in agreement. "Don't give up, Cammy. We're all going to help you."

"Thanks, guys," Cammy smiled.

"Now, what do you say we get some rest and feel more energized for our journey tomorrow?" Rei announced to the group. "We only have one more day to spare and we have to make it count. This is the point of no return. You either fight or stay in this village. So, what's it going to be?"

"FIGHT!" the group exclaimed out in unison.

"It's getting pretty late now, everyone. Please do come in and feel free to explore. You are our guests," Raidramon nodded. "Dobermon, inform the other Dobermon to provide them a place to rest."

"Yes, Raidramon," the duo bowed before setting off into the village.

"We will be hosting a feast and party tonight. You are more than welcome to join us," Raidramon said to the group.

"Yeah! You're going to love the party," Labramon grinned. "Please, do say that you'll join us!"

"Hey, count me in!" Minako stood up and laughed happily. "If there's a party, then you know I'm there!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Sora: Hello everyone, this is Sora to bring you the sneak peek for the next chapter! It's going to be one filled with fun and mayhem! You'll be seeing a drunken Marine Devimon, hot springs, a drunken Minako, Digimon versions of Joey and Tristan, Kuzuhamon stalking Inumon, Kaiba seeing visions of some blue-haired woman, and much more!

Hiei: Humph, don't expect me to get in the hot springs!

Mizuno: You'd better because I have something here I'd like to show the Demon World. I'm sure all my demon chat buddies would love to see pictures of the 'cold and ruthless' Hiei blushing from a girl's kiss.

Kuzuhamon: Oh, Inumon! I told you I would provide us with a hot spring! Now come in, big boy!

Renamon: Not if I have anything to say, you wench...

Minako: Bring on the sake! Bring 'em on!

Setsuna: I can't imagine what a drunken Minako is capable of...

Rei: This is Minako we're talking about. Therefore, anything is possible with that bubble head.

Kaiba: Who is this woman in my visions? What does this mean? I must be losing it...

Yugi: This is going to be one long night at the Sphinxmon Hotel.

Takato: I doubt even the second day of the tournament will be as insane as this mess!

Takuya: The saga's craziest chapter is entitled...

_**Insane Fun at the Sphinxmon Hotel!**_

Sphinxmon: Ugh, I'm going to need a week long vacation when this is said and done.

xxxxx

**A/N: **That wraps up day one of the Shadow Tournament! Following a downbeat chapter, we end on a somewhat lighter mood. The three exhibition matches serve to get Kuwabara and Hiei some competition without being left out of the fun. It also serves to introduce Mizuno to the Spirit Detectives and we get Omegamon vs. Athenamon. Heh, if you thought Athenamon was always calm-minded, think again. She started as a prideful and abrasive individual, but the loss will better service her development into a less hostile and mature leader.

Moreover, Keiko and Koenma arrive in the Digital World. Oh yeah, Yusuke's gonna have more than a handful to deal with now.

Himura sees Kotori again in his mindscape and we delve into their relationship; plus shedding light on Kotori's past and the first mentioning of Phillipe. Wow, it's been so long. I didn't even remember if Phillipe was mentioned any in the original WoP, but apparently he was. Well, I would hope most of you reading this have been reading my YYGDM series and kept up to date with Dawn of Chaos. You pretty much should know the whole deal between Kotori and Phillipe.

The Senshi, Legendary Warrior trio, and company arrive at the Dragon-Canine Village. Oh yes, fun times shall happen in the next chapter, especially with a certain blonde-haired Senshi.

Next time, it's fun and mayhem at the Sphinxmon Hotel (and the Dragon-Canine Village) as the cast settle down before the eventful second tournament day. I should hopefully speed on through the rest of the story soon, but we'll see where the rest of year takes us.

Until then, send a review and see you again!


	27. Insane Fun at the Sphinxmon Hotel!

**A/N: **At long last, the comedy chapter. Let's see if you can spot alterations from the original version, because this chapter will almost be virtually no different. ;)

Enjoy the over the top craziness in this crackpot chapter!

xxxxx

Chapter 27

_**Insane Fun at the Sphinxmon Hotel!**_

xxxxx

_**Sphinxmon Hotel/Check-In Area**_

**(Cue Wario Land 4 – **_**Arabian Night**_**)**

Takato, Yugi, and Takuya approached the front desk where Sphinxmon awaited them.

"Oh! You must one of the tournament competitors. Good show by the way. I take it you know your rooms are free of charge?"

"We've heard," Takuya grinned. "We're so lucky! You can't beat free!"

"Yeah, the best deal out of this whole deal!" Takato said excitedly.

"Okay, I will just need your names first, gentlemen," Sphinxmon said, taking out his pen. "Let's start with you three."

"I'm Yugi Muto. I've competed in the duel tournament. I'm bringing along two other competitors still in the tournament - Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. We have friends here accompanying us. They're Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devlin."

"Does that mean us non-competitors don't have to pay?" Tea asked.

"Anyone who accompanies or is a friend of an active competitor is also allowed in without charge."

Tristan pumped his fist and smiled. "That's what I call a good deal!"

"Next? You with the yellow goggles," Sphinxmon turned to Takato.

"I'm Takato Matsuda. I'm bringing my partner Guilmon."

"Hello!" Guilmon chimed in as Sphinxmon spotted him.

"I'm also bringing along friends and other duelists with me. Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Suzie Wong, Lopmon, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, and MarineAngemon are here. Also, we've brought along Inumon with us," Takato spoke up. "We still have other friends staying in the arena to tend to some friends in need."

"Ok, I got all your names down. All set for you Tamers. Make yourselves comfortable. Now, for the other boy with the goggles."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara. Accompanying me are Izumi Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama, and Jaarin Wong. Kouichi Kimura, Kouji , and Tomoki Himi are hanging back in the arena's infirmary recovering."

"Ok, I have your names down. Everything is all set for you guys. Here are your keys and the room number tags, Sphinxmon handed Takato, Yugi, and Takuya the aforementioned items.

"By the way, did Seto and Mokuba sign in before us?" Yugi inquired.

"Likewise for Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon!" Kazu asked the hotel owner.

"Yes, they've all checked in."

Yugi nodded. "Good to know. All right, let's all split up into the groups we agreed on."

"Right. So, it's me, Takuya, Yugi, and Guilmon," Takato stated.

"If you want, I can step out of the room and hang with Yugi to let you two concentrate on training for your duels," Tea referred to both Rika and Mai.

"That's up to you, but you won't bother us," Mai shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"I'm fine with you staying," Rika shrugged.

Just then, the group turned around only to be approached by Omegamon. However, Takato spoke out to Omegamon first.

"Is it true you knew Anubimon and Pharaohmon were once friends?" He asked the Royal Knight directly.

Confused, Takuya walked over to Takato's side. "How can you be sure that Omegamon knew about Pharaohmon and Anubimon...?"

"I've been overhearing Athenamon talking to her Amazon Digimon friends about why she wants to face Omegamon in a fight!" Takato said. "When she was younger, she was attacked by Pharaohmon before Omegamon came along and stopped him from killing her."

Renamon nodded and replied, "Yes... and Amazon Digimon have a distaste of being rescued by male Digimon."

"I see what Takato means. Before the match, Anubimon said that Pharaohmon was sealed during the final battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon..." Yugi explained to the group. "Unless Pharaohmon broke free during the aftermath of the two Gods facing each other and the battle today, then Omegamon must have been around the battle that time!"

There was a sudden silence from Omegamon before he turned around and nodded slowly.

**(End theme)**

"Yes, that is correct. Believe it or not, I was one of the leaders of Lord Granasmon's holy forces alongside Anubimon and Dra-Warrior leader Imperialdramon."

"Dra-Warrior...?" Guilmon asked.

"I'll come to that another time. Before Pharaohmon joined Valmarmon's ranks, there was only myself and Imperialdramon. And one night, I decided to go into the Underworld to check on my fallen comrades that fell before that traitor!" Omegamon explained before his eyes hardened. "And that was when I witness a betrayal of friendship."

xxxxx

_**Flashback**_

Prior to the final seven day and seven night battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon, Omegamon scoured through the cave that will led him to the Digital Underworld. Omegamon never felt nervous when he set his eyes upon Valmarmon's form as he appeared on battle, gloating.

Two of his best friends were killed by Valmarmon with one, unholy blast before either him, Imperialdramon or Granasmon could stop him.

Slamming his WarGreymon hand into the side of the cave, Omegamon remembered that not only two of his friends had fallen but, a few of Imperialdramon's Dra-Warriors, and thousands of innocent Digimon not actively involved in the holy wars.

With special permission from Granasmon, Omegamon decided to go to the Digital Underworld to meet with the guardians, Anubimon and Pharaohmon. He came to check on the fallen Digimon that were killed by Valmarmon. However, as he came closer to the entrance of the Underworld...

"_**PHARAOHMON! DON'T DO IT!**_"A voice yelled out from the darkness.

Omegamon froze in shock as he recognized Anubimon's yell. Coasting across the Underworld, he froze in shock as he caught a sight that he never wanted to bear to see.

The form that Pharaohmon formerly had was totally different from his current demon form. He was once a huge human creature with his features mostly made out of gold, his face bore resemblance to the sarcophagi encasing the ancient Egyptian pharaohs. He wore white cape, loincloth and had a white staff with a number-eight-shaped proximal ending.

Beside him was a tall pink six-winged dragon with brown horns out her head. Her eyes were pitch black and her voice was very different. Omegamon knew this was Magnadramon, a Mega Holy Dragon from Granasmon's army. Before Valmarmon captured her, erased her mind and use her as a puppet to communicate through.

Anubimon was nearby and his eyes displayed fury and betrayal. "I beg of you, my friend... this is the wrong path you're taking! Joining Valmarmon's army for power isn't the way! "

Omegamon's eyes widened in shock._ Pharaohmon? Joining the ranks of Valmarmon?! How could he do this?!_

An evil chuckle came from the mouth of the puppet Magnadramon as Valmarmon's voice was heard. "_**It seemed that being friends with you and being a guardian of this dusty place wasn't good enough for his potential strength.**_"

"Yes, joining Valmarmon will be a pleasure to increase my power..." Pharaohmon laughed heartily. "No hard feelings, Anubimon?"

Anubimon's face twisted with fury and unadulterated rage. "_**No... hard... feelings...? Pharaohmon, what about the promises we made with each other! To help each other, to protect this Underworld... to... to...?!**_"

Pharaohmon held up his hand to silence his former friend."_**There is something you don't know about me that you should know, my dear friend. I can never keep promises that sound so... foolish...!**_"

Fury as Anubimon created a pyramid in his hands and threw it towards Pharaohmon. "_**You... You**__**TRAITOR! PYRAMID POWER!**_"

"_**NECRO FIST!**_"Pharaohmon countered as he slammed his fist through the pyramid and into Anubimon's stomach, causing the half animal Digimon to choke in pain.

Unfortunately for him, Pharaohmon wasn't done as he raised his other fist in the air.

**"**_**I'm not done yet, old friend. Heh.**_"

Having seen enough of the traitor's attack on the noble Anubimon, Omegamon raised his MetalGarurumon arm up and summoned out a cannon out of its mouth.

"_**STOP! SUPREME CANNON!**_"

Quickly leaping away, Anubimon watched as Pharaohmon moved out of the way as a blue energy blast flew over him. He slightly gasped as

Omegamon stepped in front of him and glared at Pharaohmon and the possessed Magnadramon.

"_**O... Omegamon...?!**_"

"Pharaohmon! Why are you doing this...? If you join that... unholy jerk's ranks of evil... you will be our enemy and we'll have no choice but, to destroy you!"Omegamon exclaimed out with venom in his voice.

Simply shrugging, Pharaohmon simply walked beside the possessed Magnadramon. "_**Well, if there is a price to pay so be it... Besides, I didn't even like you, Anubimon and everyone that I knew... including that fool, Granasmon!**_"

Fury blazed across Omegamon's eyes as he raised the MetalGarurumon cannon in the air. "You will regret saying such words, Pharaohmon!"

Chuckling, Pharaohmon turned to the possessed Magnadramon kneeling.

"_**Valmarmon, I am ready and willing to join your forces. Take me away from this peaceful place and I shall bring death to those who side with the fool, Granasmon!**_"

Valmarmon's laugh came from Magnadramon as she, or he, started to vanish along with Pharaohmon. "_**Very well... strike one more victory for me! Soon, Granasmon will die and I will be the most powerful God Digimon ever!**_"

The moment the possessed Magnadramon and Pharaohmon were gone, Omegamon turned to the kneeling Anubimon with concern in his eyes.

"Anubimon, are you...?"

"DAMN YOU, PHARAOHMON! YOU'LL REGRET DESTROYING MY TRUST IN YOU AND OUR FRIENDSHIP!" Roared Anubimon in anger before looking at Omegamon_. _"I'm willing to join your ranks in Lord Granasmon's army... if there is a position for me..."

Stunned at Anubimon's anger, Omegamon simply nodded, "O... Of course..."

xxxxx

"Lord Granasmon was no fool. He had a feeling that Pharaohmon was no true friend, but, kept it to himself so he won't upset everyone. He had a feeling that Anubimon wouldn't believe him before Pharaohmon would turn to Valmarmon's ranks."

"So, Pharaohmon was loyal to Valmarmon? Well, when he yelled out that Valmarmon was now dead, he didn't sound too worried at all." Rika said. "How come?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well," Tea said.

Omegamon answered. "Pharaohmon joined Valmarmon's army for power. When the seventh day arrived and it looked like Valmarmon was losing, Pharaohmon decided to run away... leaving Valmarmon behind."

Joey scoffed. "Some grand powerful super villain he is! Pharaohmon turned out to be! Running like a chicken!" Then, he blinked and came into a realization. "Hey, does that mean Granasmon can pulverize Granasmon now if he were still around or something?"

Omegamon shrugged. "I don't know. Lord Granasmon fell along with Valmarmon many digicycles ago. I'm having this dreaded feeling that Pharaohmon is trying to have the same powers as Granasmon and Valmarmon's..."

"Now that's a scary thought," Mai said.

"No joke," Tristan nodded.

"Especially from what we've seen from Pharaohmon today, I dread what kind of monster he'd turn out to be if his power reached that of a God," Jaarin gulped.

Omegamon sighed and said. "He is a thousand light years away from gaining that very power."

Inumon was silent before he spoke up. "Let me guess, the Digital Priestess sealed him away while he ran like a coward?"

Nodding, Omegamon sighed as he turned. "Yes and I hate to see what happens in our upcoming battles in this tournament."

Junpei simply just waved a hand directly to Omegamon to get his attention. "Don't worry! As long as we are here, we'll pull a miracle by summoning KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon together. Better yet, maybe Susanoomon at the finals to overcome Pharaohmon and his one hundred percent power! Just be glad Valmarmon isn't here."

Izumi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's right! We always have our trump card in case one of us faces Pharaohmon!"

"Or better yet, Gallantmon in Crimson Mode!" Takato exclaimed. "Right, Guilmon?"

"Yeah, we'll show Pharaohmon a thing or two!"

_Still, they must not know about that Granasmon's body was destroyed, but, not Valmarmon's. His body was split into seven pieces and scattered across the Digital Realms. _Omegamon noted in thought. _And I have a feeling Pharaohmon doesn't know either._

"Don't worry, Omegamon. We're going to pull out of this event in top form!" Takuya reassured the Royal Knight. "Pharaohmon won't know what hit him and we'll avenge Anubimon!"

"Yes, anything for Lord Anubimon!" Inumon sighed sadly. "Even if it comes down to me fighting that monster! On top of stopping Basiliskmon! Terriermon and the Warrior of Ice will be restored!"

"I'm sure you children will do fine in the event, but don't lose hope. Together, you are our last hope in defeating this monster," Omegamon bowed as he turned to leave. "Now, I must take my leave. I'll be in the hotel if you need me. Get some sleep, my friends."

Turning around to face the team, Takato picked up his belongings and motioned to everyone.

"Ok, guys. Let's use this time to relax, get some food, and rest. We have a long day tomorrow," the goggle head announced.

"You heard him, guys," Yugi informed the team.

"Nah, let the slumber party begin!" Takuya pumped his fist into the air as everyone sweatdropped.

xxxxx

_**Section LGT-0978: Dragon-Canine Village**_

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII OST – **_**Red XIII's Theme **_**(Extended))**

The villagers gathered all the props, food and firewood necessary for tonight's festivities. Raidramon had called for a big feast for everyone, including their guests. The girls and their allies were kindly given some huts to stay in for the night.

Vega, Sam, and Dimitro gathered near a fireplace chatting with Ami, Makoto, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Minako and Artemis sat watching Cammy petting Labramon. Herodramon was sitting on a bench in a meditation state.

Rei and Ninjadramon briefly conversed in a secluded area.

"Tell me. How can my sister be the reincarnation of the Digital Priestess? How can it be possible for her to wield the power to seal Pharaohmon in his slumber?"

"Simply the Digital Priestess passed away and wished to be reincarnated to continue the mission in case Pharaohmon were to break from his seal. It's likely the Priestess may have had a bloodline connection with you and your sister."

Rei wondered. "That's a good point. And I take it you know how the Priestess was called forth to the Digital World?"

"Through a portal, I assume. When the Sovereigns sensed her great power, they handpicked her to enter the Digital World. When they informed her of her new duties, she was given the mystical sword and thus allowed her to harness new powers. Anyone who wields the sword and can harness all of its power can destroy an entire army of Pharaohmon's battalion. The demon never took in to account that the Priestess would seal him and thus let his own arrogance get the best of him. With her duties complete, the Sovereigns gave her a choice to remain in the Digital World or return home. She opted to go with the latter and returned to her regular life."

"Well, I hope Cammy will be able to properly utilize the Priestess' sword and powers. Besides, this sword can help restore my powers along with Minako and Makoto."

"I'm confident that you and the girls will regain your power. That is why we will venture to the temple tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ninjadramon," Rei bowed to the Dra-Warrior. "You and Herodramon have been helpful during our journey."

"We're only getting started, Rei. We have to be careful once we journey out into the temple. There's no telling how many more enemies we'll run into along the way."

"Right," Rei said as she saw Cammy playing with Labramon. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect my sister, Ninjadramon, even if it means going through a hundred monsters to regain my powers. Pharaohmon has tormented me long enough and I simply want this nightmare to end."

"And it will. I promise you that, Rei. Come now. It looks like the festivities are set to begin," Ninjadramon walked down towards the village.

"Right. Hold up! I'm coming!"

Just as Ninjadramon walked by, he stopped as two canine Digimon stepped out to confront him. The Dra-Warrior quickly recognized the duo and sighed.

"Oh, it's just you two. Berus and Inferno, the official buttheads of Drago Village," the Dra-Warrior sighed.

Berus and Inferno exclaimed out in unison. "WHO YOU CALLING BUTTHEADS, YOU JERK!"

Berus was a black canine Digimon with three heads, a spiked collar around each neck, and a red emerald on each forehead. He was a Cerberumon and Labramon's older brother. On the other hand, Inferno was an InfernoInumon. He wore a spiked collar with a ring around his nose.

Ninjadramon sighed in an annoyed tone. "Are you two up to your old game again? Why don't you just save it for the party?"

"Um, who are these two?" Rei curiously asked.

"Allow me to introduce you to Inferno and Berus, our village idiots. Raidramon can't seem to get rid of them. The Cerberumon is Berus and the other one is Inferno. Berus happens to be the older brother of Labramon."

"Oh, I see," Rei narrowed her eyes at the two fools. "You two better not cause too much trouble or get on my bad side."

"We won't!" Berus and Inferno snickered amongst themselves, to which Ninjadramon and Rei groaned.

Suddenly, Raidramon sneaked up behind the two stooges and slammed their heads together.

"You two numbskulls better behave before I lock you in your huts!" Raidramon snapped.

"Yes, sir!" Berus rubbed his central head. "Owwie!"

"Oh, lady!" Inferno called out to Rei.

"What is it?"

"I forget to mention to you that some blonde girl was seen drinking at least several cups of sake and she's already causing a scene. Is she a friend of yours?"

Upon hearing this, Rei dreaded. "Oh no, you've gotta be kidding...! No!" She stormed off back to the festivities. "Don't tell me! MINAKO'S DRUNK OFF HER ASS AGAIN!"

The last time Minako ever became drunk was one year ago after the girls' high school graduation. The crazy blonde and her friends went to a restaurant to celebrate. As it so happens, Minako went to the bar in the restaurant and ordered herself several cups of sake. With the buzz kicking in, Minako ran out of the restaurant and ventured across Juuban District completely drunk. The girls would eventually find her in a karaoke bar and singing in a drunken manner. Of all the girls, Rei was the most embarrassed. She eventually got on Minako's case and scolded her like a child. Now, Minako has once again drunk more than she can take and will once again humiliate herself again.

"Minako, just wait until I get there! You're in big trouble!"

Berus and Inferno watched the raven-haired girl ran nervously.

"Wow and here we thought we were trouble makers," Berus muttered.

"Uh huh, human girls can be so weird," nodded Inferno. "Just how crazy can this one girl get for drinking one too many sake?"

Ninjadramon and Raidramon shot irritated glares at Inferno for his obviously stupid question.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Sphinxmon Hotel/Room #145/Izumi, Jaarin, and Suzie's Room**_

After the girls settled into their room, Suzie and Lopmon went to sleep on Jaarin's bed. All the while Izumi and Jaarin occupied the bathroom to wash up.

Just when they thought they were alone, two peepers were looking from outside the hotel. They peered through the window peeking on them. One had his sights on Jaarin keenly.

"Tell me what we're here for?" SkullSatanmon asked his lovestruck colleague.

"We're here because I want to get a date with that girl with the Spirits of Water," MarineDevimon eyed the hotel room. "If I can confront and convince her to go on a date with me, then I have a shot! I know I can score myself a date with the beautiful Calmaramon!"

SkullSatanmon nearly choked on a cheeseburger. "Um, no offense, but Calmaramon is repulsive!"

"Well, she did not look repulsive at the stadium. She's more elegant, but I think its because this human Jaarin managed to bring out some good quality out of the Beast Spirit of the Water Warrior. In any case, I happen to be a marine Digimon just like her. We're meant to be together!"

"Whatever you say."

"And you call me lustful for Calmaramon? You and your love for cheeseburgers are not different! How can you even eat all those burgers and not even disgust them?"

"Beats me," SkullSatanmon shrugged as he swallowed another cheeseburger. "I often ask myself that."

"You're an Idiotmon," MarineDevimon muttered as he turned towards the hotel room.

Inside, Jaarin and Izumi conversed whilst giggling together. Then, the girls suddenly stopped chatting and were starting to get undressed. SkullSatanmon watched as he beckoned over to MarineDevimon. The marine demon pushed SkullSatanmon over and frowned.

"Idiot! I don't want to see human females get undressed! I want to see Calmaramon!"

SkullSatanmon snickered. "Get undressed?"

"That's beside the point!"

Jaarin took off her white t-shirt leaving Izumi hesitant to remove her clothes.

"Izumi, what's wrong? Are you embarrassed to take off your clothes here? It's not like there aren't any boys here. It's just me."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Absolutely, we're girls and if any boy decides to peep on us, we'll give him a piece of our mind," Jaarin said.

"Yeah, you're right," smiled Izumi. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

With that, the girls started undressing.

"Tell me, Izumi. Do you now consider me as a good friend?"

"Of course, since you're the only other girl on the team. I've always hung around Takuya and the others."

"You mean you don't have any female companions?"

"Well, I do have acquaintances from school. I met this really cool girl at a modeling contest about a few weeks ago," Izumi stated. "Now, you come along. Even better, you're the Warrior of Water."

"I heard about that you and Ranamon were once enemies before."

"Yes! Ranamon annoyed me and I kicked her sorry butt from time to time," Izumi spoke out proudly. "I even took away her spirits."

"It's kind of ironic that I hold her spirits now."

Izumi giggled as she continued. "Yeah, but you actually bring the good out of Ranamon and Calmaramon. I can actually have a friendly rivalry every now and then. Besides, you've done really well as Ranamon, Jaarin."

"Thanks... I try," Jaarin blushed. "I never really got along with too many people and I was made of because I came from Hong Kong."

"I was raised in Italy and moved to Japan not getting along well with other kids. I was teased for my accent and some labeled me a snob because I went hung out with others much. All that's changed now after befriending Takuya and the guys. I grew to accept them as my best friends and even as brothers I never had."

"That's wonderful, Izumi. I had trouble making friends until I reached high school. Now, I hang out with crowds and I am the president of the basketball team. I make great leadership decisions for my team and I became well respected by my peers."

"Wow, that's cool."

Jaarin turned facing the mirror. "Just be happy with the friends you have, Izumi."

"Thanks for telling me all of this, Jaarin."

"It's no problem. We're friends and we should always talk to each other about our problems."

"Right, besides, we are legendary warriors after all," Izumi nodded.

Jaarin smirked. "Yeah."

"Time for me to get in the shower. I don't want to keep you and Suzie waiting."

"Sure go ahead," Jaarin said, folding a towel around her body. "I'm just going to fix my hair and get a clean pair of clothes."

"Sounds good to me," Izumi said, stepping into the shower.

As Jaarin examined herself across the mirror, she grabbed a brush to comb her long, purple hair and hummed a song to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, MarineDevimon banged against the window repeatedly. SkullSatanmon tried restraining him, but couldn't stop him from banging the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" freaked SkullSatanmon.

MarineDevimon whined. "Getting her attention, dolt! This is probably my only chance to take her as my date!"

Back inside, Jaarin could hear rambling from the outside and banging on their window.

"Hey, Izumi? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like someone is pounding on our window," Izumi turned off the shower head. "I knew there would be peeping toms here!"

Jaarin declared. "I say we go and investigate this ourselves!"

"There's no way I'm going to have any perverts peeking on me while I get undressed! Not even Takuya and the boys have that privilege!" Izumi snapped, wrapping a white towel around her body.

As the girls walked out of the bathroom, they noticed the banging from outside the window. Jaarin flicked the lights outside the room and revealed the culprits.

"_**AHHHH!**_**" **yelled MarineDevimon and SkullSatanmon.

Jaarin and Izumi freaked out screaming at the peeping tom Digimon.

With newly summoned strength driven by inner rage, Jaarin pushed the window open and screamed at their faces. Her eyes flared with fire as she clenched her teeth.

"YOU TWO PEEPING TOMS JUST WATCHED US UNDRESS?! DIDN'T YOU?!" Jaarin shouted at the demons.

SkullSatanmon chattered nervously. "Um... um... um... no, ma'am! Yes, ma'am!"

"You so saw her!" MarineDevimon bellowed.

After SkullSatanmon blew their cover, they were at the mercy of two angry females hellbent on ridding them. Izumi picked up an electric guitar from Jaarin's bag and tossed it to her.

"What's she gonna do...?!" SkullSatanmon screeched fearfully like a girl.

MarineDevimon spat out. "DON'T EVEN ASK!"

"BE GONE YOU PERVERTED FREAKS!" Jaarin yelled out of rage. "TAKE THIS! TIME TO MAKE HARUKO PROUD!" She swung her guitar around and smacked hard across the demon duo, sending them flying from the hotel.

"_**AHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF!**_"

Throwing her guitar down, Jaarin sighed and breathed heavy breaths. Impressed, Izumi ran up and high fived her.

"Man, you have to teach me how to do that!" Izumi said.

"Hey, that's what happens when you piss us young maidens off," Jaarin smiled proudly.

"Well, all I can say was that was one heck of a home run. You should try out for baseball next."

"Nah, I'm sticking with basketball."

The blonde beamed. "Man that was accelerating. I needed that after all the action I missed since the tournament match."

"I'll say. Since we're full of energy again, why don't we get dressed, wake Suzie up, and head down to the cafeteria to get snacks before we hit the sack."

"Sounds good to me."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and alarmed the girls. Izumi walked over and answered it.

"Who is it?" the blonde asked the other side of the door.

"Hello, Warrior of Wind. It is us, Mermaimon and D'Arcmon! We're two of the Amazons accompanying Lady Athenamon!" Mermaimon answered from outside the door.

"Who is it, Izumi?" Jaarin approached her.

"It's D'Arcmon and Mermaimon. Remember those Amazons who accompanied Athenamon?"

"You mean those lady Digimon we meet at the infirmary? Oh, that's cool. Go ahead and let them. We'll see what they need."

Nodding, Izumi opened the door and welcomed the two Amazon Digimon into the room. D'Arcmon and Mermaimon entered the room while giggling amongst themselves.

Izumi asked the two Amazons. "Hello, what brings you two here to our humble room?"

"We were just about to head out and take my sister, Suzie, to get something to eat," Jaarin spoke up. "It's a surprise to see you two here."

"We knew you guys were going to be staying here and we asked the Digimon around here for you guys," Mermaimon said. "We're here to see you two concerning something very important."

"What's so important you want to talk to us for?" Jaarin said as she sat down on her bed.

"Whoa! What happened there?" D'Arcmon pointed to the shattered guitar on the floor. "Looks like you smashed it over someone's head."

"Um, yeah, we had some peeping jerks looking at us through the window while we were undressing. Jaarin took care of them. Heh, you should've seen how far she sent those two flying," Izumi snickered, winking to her roommate. "I think they were MarineDevimon and SkullSatanmon."

"Wait? SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon were here?!" exclaimed Mermaimon. "Well, it's a good thing we came just now."

"Why's that?" the girls asked.

"It's concerning getting information from one of those two knuckleheads. I actually had an idea that one of us goes out on a date with him," D'Arcmon suggested. "But, we're Amazons and we don't accept dates with males. Instead, we went with the best case scenario."

With that, the two Amazons shifted their glares toward Jaarin. The teen wondered just what kind of devious plot these two had in mind.

"Ok, what did you two have in mind?" Izumi asked.

"Weeeeeeeell, there's always MarineDevimon. We just saw him outside the hotel and he was begging to see Calmaramon. Ms. Jaarin, I do believe you hold possession of the Spirits of Water?" Mermaimon asked.

"Yes, I do. What are you...?" Jaarin stopped as she finally came to the realization. "No... No! NO! You can't! You couldn't possibly be thinking of that! No! I WON'T DO IT!"

"Please, Ms. Jaarin!" Mermaimon got on her knees and pleaded with innocent eyes. "If you go on a date with him just for one dinner meeting, you use this bottle of sake we've procured. You can pour it into his drink and get him to talk about the plans while he is drunk!"

"Hey, now that is a great idea!" Izumi jumped out of her chair. "Jaarin, if you can do this, we can find out just what exactly Pharaohmon has planned! We could even get plans of what he plans to do after the tournament!"

"You can be our spy, Jaarin! You'll do us a great favor!" D'Arcmon knelt over and rubbed Jaarin's back. "It'll be all right. Just one night."

"But you're asking me to go on a date with that... _**FREAK!**_" Jaarin blurted out, making squeamish faces. "I'd rather kiss a dead squid than ever date that idiot! I mean I've never dated before and if my first date was with MarineDevimon, I can't even live with myself!"

"But, think about the good you'll do for us," Mermaimon assured her. "Jaarin, you have the spirit of the ocean queen, AncientMermaimon, coursing through you. Have courage because she had plenty of it when she confronted adversity. She was as fearless as the other Ancient Warriors."

Jaarin lowered her head in shame and covered her face as horrifying images of herself kissing MarineDevimon replayed through her mind. Worst of all, there was a bad mental image of herself as Calmaramon wedded to MarineDevimon.

"AncientMermaimon would be proud of your brave efforts, Ms. Jaarin! Be strong!" Mermaimon giggled.

As soon as Jaarin got up, she covered her mouth and ran into the restroom. She shut the door behind her and rushed over towards the toilet. Izumi and the Amazons stood by silently for a few moments until they heard Jaarin throwing up into the toilet.

"Oh, this is going to be one interesting date. All right, she'll do it. Hopefully, we'll get what we need from this creep. Otherwise, Jaarin's never going to forgive us," Izumi shuddered at the image of MarineDevimon being a gentleman.

"Great! Let's get started then!" D'Arcmon nodded in agreement. "But first, we'll wait for Ms. Jaarin."

_Which will take a while. _Izumi thought.

xxxxx

_**Cafeteria Area**_

**(Cue Wario Land 4 – **_**Arabian Night**_**)**

Sitting in one table, Joey and Tristan inhaled chili-cheese hotdogs with Junpei. On another table, Duke looked around the room filled with Digimon and marveled at their casual activity.

Waiting for Guilmon to bring him food, Guilmon was sitting on a table and talking with an Agumon about his performance.

"Amazing. This place shouldn't impress me but it does," Duke studied his surroundings. "I thought the virtual world was the end all be all of digital dimensions! I can see Duel Monsters making themselves at home in this digitized world. Heck, I think this could be an expanded universe for digital beings!"

Sitting across from the other side, Guardromon was listening to Duke's self-praising and sighed. He noticed a silver spoon on the table, picked it up and keenly eyed it with great interest. His eyes widened while swinging the spoon around like a clock pendulum.

"Spoon... Spoon..."

"Hey! What are you doing, Guardromon?" Kazu asked as he set his tray down on the table.

"Just looking at this spoon, isn't it just lovely, Kazu?"

"Sure, great. You just keep looking at that spoon," the boy shrugged.

Takato came walking towards the table and set his tray down. It was the same exact thing Kazu and Kenta ordered: hamburger and fries.

"Aw, shucks! I forgot the sauce I need. I'll be back. You two think you can watch my food while I'm gone?"

"Sure, just leave it to us, chumley," Kazu nodded.

"Thanks, guys. I'll be back in a few."

As Takato hurried back to the line to grab the sauce, Kazu had a devious thought in mind. He looked over to where Kenta was sitting and noticed a bottle of fish egg sauce. The boys looked over towards each other and snickered.

"Oh, man! This is going to be great!" Kazu chuckled. "Man, I can't believe he just had to leave his food with me of all people! Kenta, pass the sauce. Takato's in for a rude awakening if you ask me."

Kenta chuckled as he handed the bottle to Kazu.

Snickering to himself, Kazu opened the bottle, uncovered Takato's burger and poured some of the fish egg sauce into the burger itself.

"Man, I'm that good."

"You better stop because here he comes!" Kenta pointed out.

"Crap!"

With that, Kazu placed the bun back on the burger and goes back to looking down his meal. Takato returned back with a ketchup bottle in hand. Suddenly, he stopped and noticed a tinkle sparkling across Kazu's eyes.

"Huh? So, what is with you two?" Takato queried. "How's Duke been treating y'all?"

"Oh, we just unpacked and settled in. He kicked our butts in Dungeon Dice," Kazu smiled proudly.

Kenta bit into his burger and sighed.

"Huh. I see... Hey! Isn't that Ryo over there?!" Takato exclaimed as he pointed outside the cafeteria.

"Where?!" Kazu and Kenta asked with a bit of sarcasm in their voices while looking out to where the goggle head pointed out.

As soon as their backs were turned, Takato grabbed his and Kazu's hamburgers. An idea popped in his head. Rather than switching the burgers around, he slammed the two burgers onto their trays. This made it sound like he had actually switched the burgers, but in reality he did not.

"Humph, I guess we just missed him," Kazu turned around and shrugged. "Ok, now I was going to say... HEY! Isn't that Tai over there?!"

"Where?" Takato blurted out excitedly and turned to where Kazu pointed out.

This allowed Kazu the opportunity to switch the burgers around. Takato shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"I guess I missed. Shoot, I wish he were real," Takato sighed. "Oh well. I'm going to go see Rika you guys. Enjoy your burgers. Let's go, Guilmon!"

"Coming, Takato!"

As Takato walked out of the cafeteria, Guilmon followed his partner along.

Kazu snorted to himself and picked up the burger from his tray. "Please, Chumley thinks he can outsmart me? I'm just too good for him. Besides, what are of the chances of Takato outsmarting me?" Kazu chuckled.

With that, the boy took a bite of the burger and felt a dissatisfying taste in his mouth. He gagged the burger piece out and removed the burger bun to find the Fish Egg sauce covered over the meat. Kenta couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd say about one-hundred percent," Kenta snickered. "Right, Marine Angemon?"

"Pi! Pi!"

Suddenly, Guardromon came leaping on top of the table and screamed out one word that caught everyone's attention.

"_**SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_"

"Ugh, ok, Guardromon. That's enough Tick episodes for one day," Kazu gagged, spitting out the fish egg into his napkin.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Floor 3/Hot Springs/Room #SPA-304**_

Inside a traditional Japanese hot spring, the Spirit Detectives gathered together taking a soothing bath. Keiko and Botan were inside covered in bath towels with Koenma sitting on a chair.

"Oh, so is that how you got here... by some _train_?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, a talking train and a really annoying one at that," Keiko nodded. "I was starting to worry for you, Yusuke. I've been watching you fight those monsters on TV and couldn't stop worrying my head off."

Koenma chimed in. "And I just couldn't sit back watch you boys without a front row seat. I take it your enjoying yourself, Yusuke?"

"Are you kidding me?! I was having a blast out there! You should have seen me knocking the crap out of that cloaked guy!"

"Don't get too carried away, Yusuke. We don't know who our next opponents will be. So, I advise us to be careful," Kurama suggested.

"Right, right."

"Well, boys, tomorrow will be the big day," Botan stated. "Kuwabara and Hiei don't have to compete anymore, but Kurama and Yusuke, you two will need plenty of rest."

"Understood," the red-haired half demon nodded.

"Oh and I couldn't help but remind Hiei about that kiss he got," Botan turned to Hiei, who shot her a terrifying glare. She squeaked fearfully and hid behind Koenma.

"Hey, Hiei! Why don't you get in the hot tub and share your experience with us?" Yusuke snickered.

The dark-haired apparition scowled irritably. "Will you fools pipe it down? I have no need to tell you anything. I would have killed her when I had the chance!"

"You didn't seem like that when she kissed you, shorty," Kuwabara chuckled. "You seemed like you did enjoy it."

"Just drop it already!"

"Come now, Hiei. A bath is not going to hurt you," Kurama reassured him.

"No! I'm not going in a stupid hot spring."

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, and Koenma sighed in frustration. Since they arrived in the hotel, Hiei's mood was terrible.

"What's going on here?" Came a girl's voice from outside the bath room.

Everybody turned around and they saw Mizuno, walking out of another hot spring and wearing a dark blue bathing suit. Upon seeing her, Hiei jumped out of his chair and prepared to confront her.

"Hey, Mizuno! I didn't know you were here," Kuwabara addressed her.

"I thought you were gone after the match," Yusuke said.

"It's a real surprise to see you again, Mizuno," Botan said.

Keiko asked Yusuke. "Who is this? Is this the one who kissed Hiei?"

"Yeah, that's Mizuno."

"What brings you here, Mizuno?" Kurama asked the water siren.

"I was going to head back home, but opted to stay and watch the rest of the tournament. Moreover, I couldn't take you guys off my mind. What good timing I'd find you all here," Mizuno smirked as she rubbed her arms. "The water also helped heal my wounds. Now, tell me, what's going on here?"

"Hiei doesn't want to join with us to the hot springs," Yusuke explained. "He's being a total jack ass about it."

"Yeah and if you're not careful, he'll bite your head right off," Kuwabara warned her.

Mizuno just broke down in laughter.

"I don't understand what's so funny?" Keiko wondered. "Did I miss something?"

"Beats me, but I'm sure she has a reason," Botan said.

The water siren ceased laughing and pointed to Hiei. "Don't you guys see? He's a fire demon, right? That means he can't tolerate water."

With that, aside from Kurama, the Spirit Detectives were taken aback and turned to Hiei, who just turned away.

"How did you find out?!" Hiei demanded furiously.

"No way! That's true, Hiei?!" asked Yusuke.

"I thought you guys would have known by now," Kurama spoke up.

"That's too obvious. All fire apparitions and fire warriors I have met, they all hated water," Mizuno explained. "They would never come near a river or a lake. Because of that, most of them can't swim. I take it little Hiei can't swim either."

"Don't call me that!" Hiei roared out angrily. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Um, yeah, I'm sure you would," the water siren rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, the others sweatdropped and observed the argument from the sidelines.

"If Mizuno keeps teasing Hiei like this, he's not going to go easy on her," Yusuke stated as Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Then again, Mizuno doesn't feel threatened around Hiei's presence," Kurama replied.

Then, the blue haired girl just smiled evilly, which unnerved Hiei.

"So Hiei, how about you're joining in with your partners in the hot spring?" Mizuno walked closer to Hiei and whispered in his ear changing her child-like tone into a rather seductive voice. "I heard about some springs here can heal wounds. Springs aren't deep. You can't possibly drown."

"Why should I do that?" Hiei narrowed his eyes at the siren dragon girl. "You can't force me to join these fools!"

Then, Hiei's face met Mizuno's who was looking at his eyes. He did not like the way she eyed him directly.

"Would you like it if I were to send e-mails to all people from the real world about you can't swim?" Mizuno smiled devilishly. "I know some demons that currently live there and I bet they would love to get about this information."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"And I'll even send e-mails to the demons from Makai world and send them the picture of me kissing you," Mizuno black mailed him. "That's right, little Hiei. I hid a camera under my shirt and snapped a quick shot of us. Wouldn't be something for the great Hiei's bad ass image being tarnished by one cute picture?"

Hiei gasped out in shock and glared directly at Mizuno with looks that would kill.

"You conniving...! If you send that picture around Makai, you're dead!"

"You can try, but I'll stop you before you can even attempt to pull your little sword on me."

"I hate you."

"Now, just take a nice bath and I will not send the e-mails. Ok?"

Then, Hiei removed his coat and revealed a towel around his waist. The others sweatdropped and observed Hiei join them against his own will.

_Don't tell me she actually black mailed him. Man that's gotta sting! _Yusuke thought, trying hard not to laugh, but failed as he chuckled.

Kuwabara snickered as he squirted water into Hiei's face. "See? Water ain't so bad, tough guy!"

Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's face and dunked it into the water, causing the teen to wildly flap his arms around and pull up for air.

Mizuno smiled at her accomplishment.

"You know you could work with us," Koenma approached Mizuno. "We need someone besides Kurama to keep Yusuke and Kuwabara in line and whip them into shape."

"HEY!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in unison.

"I'll think about the offer, sir," Mizuno nodded her head. "Sounds tempting. Maybe I can put Hiei in line and cool down his hothead behavior."

Koenma added. "I'll put that into consideration for you. Oh, by the way, Yusuke..." He shifted over to the lead Detective. "I neglected to tell you earlier, but now's the best time."

"What is it, Koenma?"

"Your egg is about to hatch. It will hatch tomorrow to be precise."

Yusuke thought for a moment and then finally came into realization to what Koenma was referring to. "EEP! YOU MEAN THE SPIRIT EGG?"

"That's right. It will hatch tomorrow."

Yusuke thought nervously about the outcome. _Damn it, I can't believe I almost forget about that! I hope it doesn't hatch into the beast that bites my head off and takes my soul! Please, let it be good! Let it be good!_

xxxxx

**Inumon's Room/Room #167**

Lying inside his bed, Inumon thrashed about in his sleep and muttered something about Renamon. It was most likely another one of his fantasy dreams with the female fox. He giggled out like a schoolgirl and hugged his pillow tightly while pretending it was Renamon.

"Oh, Renamon! My sweet Renamon! How lovely you look today, my pretty! Yes! Kiss me there my sweet love!"

Unbeknownst to him, the doorknob turned several times. There appeared to be somebody turning the knob on the outside but couldn't pry the door open. The individual in question used a hair clip as a key and carefully unlocked the door with it. As the door opened, there stood Kuzuhamon. She promptly unmasked and dropped it to the floor.

As Inumon continued kicking about the bed, the conniving female approached the bed and bent over to get a close up on the hellhound. A seductive grin formed across her face as she crawled into bed with him.

Inumon rolled onto his back, kicked up his feet, and felt a body right on top of him. He felt soft flesh rather than fur.

"Huh?" Inumon slowly opened his eyes and sniffed the air. "Wait, a second... you're not Renamon. You're scent is too different from hers."

Inumon flicked the light on the lamp sitting next to the bed and looked up to find out who the mysterious visitor was. Much to his dismay and horror, he saw none other than Kuzuhamon in the flesh. Her skin was delicately pale. Her long hair was dark purple with her eyes being violet. She wasn't wearing her armor or her fox mask. She was practically scantily clad down to a thin two-piece bikini and a towel wrapped around her tiny waist. She smiled happily and hugged the canine in a tight grasp.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Inumon screamed out.

"What am I doing here? My beloved Inumon, I came here to pick you up and take you to the hot spring I reserved for the two of us! Since we both have claimed victories in the tournament, I want to make this night special for both of us!"

"Please, let me go!" Inumon tried breaking loose from the crazy woman's grip. "Besides, if there's anyone I'm going to a hot spring with, it's with my dearest Renamon!"

Kuzuhamon was insulted hearing this. "No! You'd choose a tramp like her over me? I symbolize true beauty, Inumon! She's no good for you! Don't you realize she always looks down upon you and calls you a stupid pervert?! Me, I'll treat you like a king! I'd humbly do whatever you ask of me!"

Applying more pressure on her hug, Inumon's face turned red and gasped out for air. Inumon summoned strength from out of nowhere and shoved Kuzuhamon right off the bed. The female landed out of the bed and nearly bumped against the wall. The canine leaped out of the bed and stood across from Kuzuhamon.

"I suggest you get out! You're on Pharaohmon's side and anyone associated with him gets no respect from me! I had to witness Lord Anubimon die today!"

"Yes... Truly a tragic moment..." Kuzuhamon sighed sadly.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHETHER HE LIVES OR DIES!" Inumon exclaimed angrily. "I'll bet you enjoyed every minute of that scene!"

"NO! You're the one who doesn't understand!" Kuzuhamon retorted. "In truth, I... I... I mourned for Anubimon's death..." She covered her face and conveyed sadness in her eyes.

"Liar."

"It's the truth, Inumon. I didn't want anything to happen to Anubimon. What Pharaohmon perpetrated was unforgivable."

The dark canine couldn't believe what he was hearing directly from out of Kuzuhamon's own mouth.

"Is this true, Kuzuhamon? You actually respect Lord Anubimon? The same Anubimon you conspired against with Basiliskmon?"

The female nodded with a saddened look on her face. "That's right. Unlike all the other dark Digimon locked away at the Dark Area, I was actually approved by Lord Anubimon before we went our separate ways. I feel terrible for going against him. Later, you became one of Anubimon's right hand soldiers. When I first caught a glimpse of you, my heart warmed. I was taken back by your handsome presence and your beautiful singing voice. I quickly became attracted to you when you didn't even realize it."

"So, all of this was not just a ruse to make Renamon jealous?"

"I actually do love you, Inumon, but then that yellow-haired tramp had to intervene. She ruined my chances of gaining you, my love. Please, forget Renamon and become my love. You have no idea how long I've been waiting," Kuzuhamon crawled on her knees and grabbed Inumon's hands. "As your future bride, I can be a faithful wife to you! I wouldn't even mind if you grab my butt! I'm okay with it! I'm all yours for the taking, Inumon!"

"That's enough!" Inumon snapped, causing Kuzuhamon to shriek and jumped back. "I'm touched by your words, Kuzuhamon, but I'll never forget when you had me captive. It took Himura's friendship to break me loose from your imprisonment to begin with. Looking at you now, you do seem to be making effort to change. I guess I can respect that. But, as far as you and me as a couple... no, sorry, but I seeing someone else. Renamon is who I want to have a future with."

Kuzuhamon was at a loss for words.

"I had enough guts to say that to Renamon without getting my head pounded in. The bond we share is not only that of love but respect. Sure, I act like a perverted jackass, but she actually cares for how I feel. She prevented me from attacking Pharaohmon once I saw Anubimon die. She comforted me when Yui was kidnapped and turned into Nemesis. Hell, she was there for me when Himura was nearly killed and placed in a hospital bed. Every time I mourned and left alone, she was there to comfort me. Now, could you have done that had we met in the Dark Area? Maybe, but I wouldn't know. I'm sorry to say this but you're a little too late Kuzuhamon."

"No... It can't be... I wanted to share some quality time with you..."

"There are plenty of other Digimon out there seeking for a new love. Perhaps you can find one that suits you best. You're a beautiful Digimon, Kuzuhamon. There's no denying that, but you need to get off this fan girl bandwagon."

Once hearing this, Kuzuhamon was frozen in utter disbelief. Her heart was shattered immediately as soon as Inumon had let out his true feelings. On the other hand, he did not blindly attack her verbally and insult her.

"Kuzuhamon, you have a match to concentrate on for tomorrow. I don't know who you'll be paired off against. but I wish you luck. However, I will remain loyal to Renamon. She's the only one I have love for."

"Inumon, I'll respect your wishes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I will find a way to win your love," Kuzuhamon sat up from the ground and smiled passionately.

"You can try, but you'll have to compete against Renamon sometime."

"No doubt I'll take her anytime! No contest!" she laughed out proudly and pressed her hands against her hips. "Renamon cannot compete against my beauty! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Oh, is that so?" A calm but darkened female voice called from behind Kuzuhamon.

Immediately freezing in place, Kuzuhamon gulped and turned around to find Renamon glaring her down. Kuzuhamon backed away with her face turning blue and giggled innocently.

"Oh, were you there the whole time, Renamon? Of course, your beauty equals with mine! Why don't we hang out sometime?"

"Inumon, I appreciate the way you've stood up for yourself. Those were very kind words you have for me," Renamon addressed Inumon. "As for you, Kuzuhamon, I heard you speaking about finding your true love. I never knew you actually cared for Anubimon."

"When he died, I actually cried in my locker room. You had no idea how much he really meant to me," Kuzuhamon sniffed. "I really wanted to speak to him before his match, but I had a feeling he was focused for the bout with Pharaohmon."

"I can feel for you, Kuzuhamon. Losing Anubimon was a great loss for Inumon, too, but his relationship was on a more personal level."

"I know."

"You and I will never be the best of friends. I just want to make that clear. If you and I get paired in a match tomorrow, then don't expect me to show you ANY mercy!" Renamon hissed as she glared down at Kuzuhamon.

"Likewise, you yellow-haired bitch," Kuzuhamon snorted and turned her back on Renamon. "I hope we do get paired off tomorrow! Only then will I prove to Inumon that I deserve him more than you ever hope!"

With that, Kuzuhamon opened the door and walked out of the room. She turned and blew a kiss to Inumon. Renamon slammed the door on Kuzuhamon and growled angrily.

"Thanks, Renamon."

"It's quite all right, Inumon. I'm proud of how you handled the situation. I guess you're not the perverted fool I claimed you were."

"When it comes to love, my heart only goes out for you, dear Renamon," Inumon held the fox's hands. "Everyone pales in comparison to your beauty."

"You needn't go that far, Inumon. I'm beautiful, yes, but..."

"Of course you are! You are definitely one of a kind!"

Renamon couldn't help but feel touched by Inumon's words and felt her heart beating fast.

Then, as Renamon looked passionately into Inumon's eyes, she felt something stroking her posterior. This could only mean one thing. The hand of Inumon was rubbing Renamon's butt. The female's eyes narrowed and darkened. Then with one swing...

_**Wham!**_

Renamon delivered a painful slap across Inumon's face and sent him back into the bed. The mongrel's eyes twisted around into spirals and stars spun over his head. There was a large imprint of Renamon's hand across Inumon's right cheek. The female vulpine growled and stormed out of the room.

"Why doesn't he take this seriously? To think that I have feelings for him," Renamon muttered under he breath. However, just as she was about to lose her temper, Renamon calmly sighed and laughed a bit. _I can't stay mad at you, Inumon. You're too much of a goof to stay mad at, but, I do hope you eventually clean up your act. Perhaps, one day I can take you serious enough to accept a date from you. _

xxxxx

_**Hotel Restaurant **_

There was a moderate-sized restaurant located opposite of the cafeteria. The owner of this restaurant was a famed Digitamamon.

Standing outside of the restaurant wearing a black bow tie was MarineDevimon, who just recovered from Jaarin's mighty swing. He was elated when he received word Calmaramon 'invited' him to a late-dinner.

Speaking of Calmaramon, her head was poking out from a corner and getting a glimpse of her 'date.' The Warrior of Water shuddered in disgust and looked back to face Izumi and the Amazon duo. Izumi herself was now wearing a purple kimono, matching color flip-flops, and her hair tied up into a Japanese-style bun.

"I can't do this! I just can't! How can I live with the fact that my first date was with a disgusting and moronic squid?" Calmaramon panicked. "I can't do this!"

"But, you agreed to do this to help get information from him," Izumi spoke up.

"That's right! We may never get this opportunity again!" Mermaimon stated. "Besides, this idiot isn't one who would slip up and actually reveal the plans, but if you get him drunk, you can actually persuade him to reveal the plans. He won't know what hit him!"

D'Arcmon added. "If you can pull this off, then we could consider you being our official Amazon espionage agent!"

"Thanks, I just want to get this over with, guys," Calmaramon stepped out of the hallway. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck, Jaarin," Izumi whispered out. "We're counting on you!"

Crawling across the hallway, she noticed MarineDevimon finally getting a glimpse of her. He quickly approached the female and held her hands. A big happy grin adorned the marine demon's face.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Calmaramon! You don't know how long I've been waiting for the opportunity to go out on this date with you!"

"I'm charmed really, honey!" Calmaramon faked a giggle. "Shall we get a waiter to escort us to a seat?"

"Most certainly, my love! Anything for you! This is our first date after all!"

_And hopefully our last, I can't believe this! I'm going to be sick for months if I kiss him!_

Digitamamon stood at the front and sighted the couple walking to the front counter. He jumped out in front of them, delighted to see more customers.

Digitamamon asked. "Only two?"

MarineDevimon replied. "Yes, a booth for two. It will be the non-smoking section, my good Digimon!"

"Right this way, sir and madam!" Digitamamon bowed and led the couple down into the restaurant.

_Well, I'm grateful that he doesn't smoke. _Jaarin thought in Calmaramon's mind.

Leading them into a booth, both MarineDevimon and Calmaramon sat on opposite sides. The restaurant owner gave them their menus and stood by to await their first drink order.

"It's good to have you two in my humble restaurant. Is there anything I can get you two to drink?"

"Yes, we'll start with the drinks. I will have your wonderful champagne," MarineDevimon smiled.

"Ooooh, good choice, mister! We deliver the best champagnes in the Digital World!"

"I look forward to drinking it!"

"And for you, madam?"

"Huh?! Um... I... I..." Calmaramon stammered. _I don't even drink for cripe's sake! I'm still a minor!_

"She'll have the same as I'm having," MarineDevimon spoke out for the Warrior of Water.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat...? Errr, I mean, what a choice! You read my mind, sugah!" Calmaramon faked a laugh. _Now this is my chance to drop the bottle of sake into his drink while he has his back turned._

"All right! Your champagne should be here in about a few minutes! Please, do take your time by looking at our top quality dinner cuisines! I'll be back for your order!"

With that, Digitamamon walked off to the kitchen to get their drinks. MarineDevimon smiled directly at Calmaramon and fluttered his eyes. The female couldn't take any of this and really wished she could sock him in the mouth with her fist.

"So, tell me, Calmaramon. How does it feel to finally go on a date together?"

"So, have you always longed to get a date with me? Why not any other lady marine Digimon?"

The marine demon openly declared. "Because you are one of a kind! You truly are the queen of the oceans! Ever since I heard about you from tales, I fell madly in love when I was given a picture of you. Your eyes, your aroma, your beautiful skin and your lovely arrogance... I love that in a lady. You fit that description perfectly!"

"Ok, I'm not as arrogant as I used to be, but thanks for the compliments."

"I want to make this night special, dear!" MarineDevimon held her hands with his tentacles. "I'll forgive you for hitting me and my comrade with the guitar if you promise to me mine forever after Pharaohmon wins the tournament."

"But, what makes you think Pharaohmon will even win?"

"It's already set in writing. He has this victory clenched and there's no stopping the inevitable. Once he has rule over two worlds, you won't have a home or a family to go to. You can forget about your life as a human girl and be my future bride. Just think, we'll be happily married, live in a beautiful home under the sea and you could even spawn my children! How happy thoughts! Ho! Ho!"

Calmaramon grimaced and wanted to hurl. She couldn't even bear the thought of Pharaohmon winning the tournament thus leading her to marry MarineDevimon and bearing his offspring.

_Me bear this idiot's children?! Oh my god... NO! I refuse to accept that as MY future!_

Suddenly, she was having horrible images of herself as Calmaramon marrying MarineDevimon in an underwater wedding ceremony; then she visualized herself bearing the offspring of MarineDevimon. A bunch of tiny black Calmaramon and white MarineDevimon were scurrying about while MarineDevimon sat on a clam and Calmaramon was holding their newborn spawn.

Jaarin just couldn't bear the nightmarish image of herself bearing any children, let alone marine hatchlings. She wanted to further regurgitate her guts out even more.

_That's it! I can't take this anymore! _Jaarin thought in the Water Warrior's mind. "That's wonderful, dear, but it's most important to build a relationship."

"Whatever you want, my beautiful Calmaramon," MarineDevimon smiled and nodded.

"Your orders, sir and madam," Digitamamon arrived with a tray with two glasses and a champagne bottle. "Two glasses and our best champagne!"

MarineDevimon grabbed the bottle. "Thank you, good Digitamamon."

"Here are your glasses," Digitamamon laid the glasses down on the table. "I will be back to get your dinner orders down."

The restaurant stormed off into the back to scold at the chefs. MarineDevimon poured Calmaramon a glass of champagne first and then poured himself some in his glass. He licked his mouth and picked his glass up. Calmaramon was hesitant at first, but picked up her glass.

"A toast to my future wife! May our lives be one of prosperity and eternal love!" MarineDevimon tapped his glass against Calmaramon's.

"Yes, may we have a bright future, sugah. Oh, hey! Isn't that SkullSatanmon?" Calmaramon pointed outside the restaurant.

"Where? How dare he try to ruin my quality time with you, dear!" He spun around to look for SkullSatanmon. "Hey, cheeseburger lover! Come on out of hiding, you dolt!"

Snickering to herself, Calmaramon opened up the tiny bottle of sake and quickly poured it into MarineDevimon's drink. The marine demon shrugged his shoulders and turned around. By the time he faced Calmaramon, she was whistling to herself and holding the small bottle behind her back.

"I guess he ran off," MarineDevimon replied. "Because if I had seen him, I'd make him sorry for peeping in on us."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd handle that walking bag of bones. No one can ever hope to compete against you," Calmaramon giggled and sipped a little bit of her champagne but not for before she winced. _Yuck._

"Here, allow me to show you how to drink champagne," the marine Digimon poured the entire glass of champagne mixed with sake down his gullet.

A devious smirk formed across Calmaramon's face as MarineDevimon poured the entire content into his mouth. Almost immediately, the buzz of the mixed alcoholic drink was starting to kick in. MarineDevimon's became flustered. He leaned back against his seat and laughed out like a happy, drunk man.

_Bingo! This is my chance!"_ Calmaramon thought as she approached the drunken Digimon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! You are so beautiful, my sweet Calmaramon!" MarineDevimon laughed, hiccuping. "Hiccup! You... hiccup! Are... hiccup! Beautiful... hiccup!"

"You're so sweet! Now, sugah, if you will, can you tell me what your boss had planned after the tournament? What are his real intentions?"

"His real plans...?"

"Yes and give me the full scoop. I'm anxious to know."

"Well... He said... Hiccup!" MarineDevimon burped, much to her disgust. "He said once he wins the tournament... hiccup! He would find seven pieces of some Devil God... hiccup! I think... hiccup! He would also use... hiccup! The Millennium Puzzle, which Lance will capture... hiccup! If he wins the duel tournament... hiccup! Pharaohmon will use the puzzle... hiccup! To gain more power and find the seven pieces."

_Seven pieces? He has to be referring to Valmarmon! It's becoming clear now! Pharaohmon wants to capture Yugi's puzzle to gain more power and help track down the seven pieces! That's exactly what he will use to conquer the two worlds! _

Slamming her tentacles down, Calmaramon lowered herself down to MarineDevimon and planted a kiss on his lips. She smelt the disgusting breath and immediately jerked away from the half-squid demon. She grabbed her glass of champagne and poured it down, washing out the bad taste from her mouth. However, she had swallowed enough of the alcoholic drink that caused her to burp loudly.

"Thank you for the date, MarineDevimon, but you just aren't my type. Hopefully, our paths never cross again! Goodnight!" Calmaramon stormed right out of the restaurant and left MarineDevimon on the floor with a glazed look.

Once stepping out of the restaurant, Calmaramon powered down and de-evolved back to Jaarin. Her new attire consisted of a red shirt with yellow sleeves, black leather pants, brown gloves, and white platform boots. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a pink scarf around her neck. Hanging on her back was the guitar she used earlier.

"Whew, now that was sure an experience," Jaarin muttered, feeling light-headed from the drink.

"Jaarin! Hey, girl!" Izumi called out as she ran up and approached her. "That was a great performance! I loved it how you poured that sake in his drink. I never would've thought he'd fall for the oldest trick in the book."

"I didn't think he would either," Jaarin shrugged. "Luckily I didn't have to use this."

D'Arcmon inquired. "So, did you get any good information?"

"Yes, because that is why we wanted you to go on the date with that creep in the first place," Mermaimon said.

"Man, you guys aren't going to believe it. Wait until I tell you everything."

As soon as Jaarin was prepared to tell the trio about the revealed plans, MarineDevimon came storming out of the restaurant with his arms waving out happily. His face twisted with a goofy smile. The girls screamed out in horror at the sight of the charging, drunk marine demon.

"CALMARAMON, MY LOVE! COME BACK! WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO HAVE OUR ROMANTIC DINNER!"

Pulling out the guitar, the Chinese girl scowled angrily. "I guess you didn't take the hint?!" She spun around quickly and swung her guitar forward striking the marine demon's face. "SAY HELLO TO MR. GUITAR, SEAWEED BREATH!"

_**Wham!**_

As the guitar smashed against MarineDevimon, the sheer force sent him soaring across the hallways. Jaarin watched as her 'love' went crashing through a wall and on the outside.

"There! How do you like that for a goodnight kiss, jerk!" Jaarin screamed at the top of her lungs. "Never in a million years would I ever want to date a disgusting freak like you! I'd rather date a cute boy with a charming personality!"

"Man, you really should try out for baseball instead," Izumi sweatdropped. "But, seems all that came from your inner rage."

"'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned,'" the female Wong smiled proudly. "You know this attire really makes me look like Haruko from FLCL. Maybe I should cosplay as her one of these days!"

"You sure have the attire down."

"Good idea, Izumi. C'mon, let's get going before we get trouble for this mess!"

The four females scurried off from the scene and turned towards a hallway to locate the girls' hotel room.

Meanwhile, as hotel security arrived to check on the damage, many Digimon were walking out of their hotels and throwing debris across the hallways. It was reaching the point where everyone was becoming rowdy and noisy.

Standing guard in a hallway were three dragon Digimon; they were three Dra-Warrior clan members.

They consisted of a Flamedramon, a humanoid dragon with solid wings & metal gloves named Panzerdramon, and a brightly-colored, thin dragon named Luzdramon.

Flamedramon looked out into the hallway and managed to avoid every object thrown across the hallways, including the kitchen sink.

"Man, this place is insane! When Imperialdramon told us this place would get rowdy, he wasn't kidding!" Flamedramon exclaimed.

"Better watch it or you'll get smacked by an object, Flamedramon!" Luzdramon warned his partner.

"Oh, please! Just what could go wrong?"

With that said, Flamedramon turned around and was nailed in the head by a flying champagne bottle. He fell back and was already seeing stars. Luzdramon and Panzerdramon stood over him while nodding their heads.

"Um, more like getting hit by a champagne bottle and getting knocked silly, Flamedramon," sighed Panzerdramon.

"Come now, we're on an assignment. Tomorrow is a very important day for us. We are to witness the events of the tournament while our comrades aid those human girls to capture the Priestess blade," stated Luzdramon. "Let's get a move on."

The two Dra-Warriors dragged the unconscious Flamedramon across the hallway and took cover into an empty room to discuss their plans for tomorrow.

xxxxx

_**Check-In Area**_

Sphinxmon sighed deeply as he couldn't hope to contain this insanity. He picked up the phone and dialed up the number to call up his three little assistants.

"Hello, this is Sphinxmon. Girls, I could use your help! This hotel situation is getting worse and the hallways are becoming a mess on every floor. Please, report-"

"We're already here, sir!" A tiny female voice chimed behind the hotel owner.

As Sphinxmon turned around, he sighted three Husky-like Digimon standing in front of him. On the far left was a gray-furred female dog with a pink scarf and matching color gloves. The female dog in the middle had dark fur. The one on the far right was a golden-furred dog Digimon with a green scarf.

"Ah, Huskymon, ShadowHuskymon, and BelleHuskymon, I'm so glad to see you three again! You three have to help clean up this mess and make sure everything is in check."

Huskymon replied earnestly. "Don't worry, sir. We have it under control!"

"If any drunk decides to make a move on me, I'll knock their lights out! Hi-ya!" ShadowHuskymon pumped a fist. "I'll have them begging for their digi-mommy!"

"Oh! Oh! I'll make sure everything is sparkly clean!" BelleHuskymon held a bucket and a scrubber. "Anything for Mr. Sphinxmon!"

"Thanks, girls. I know I can always count on you three. Please, do get on it right away."

"Will do, sir! C'mon, girls! Let's boogie!" Huskymon picked up her bucket of water and scurried off to find herself a mop.

"Can't go without me!" ShadowHuskymon gave chase to the 'leader' of the trio.

"Hey! Wait for me!" BelleHuskymon hollered out. "You can't leave me behind!"

With the Huskymon trio prepared to get to work, Sphinxmon could now at least sigh out relief. He lay back on a couch and wiped his forehead.

"I'm going to need more than just a week. No, make that an entire month," Sphinxmon sighed deeply. "No... Make that... early retirement... Zzzzzz..." Then, he fell facefirst on the desk and slept out of exhaustion.

xxxxx

_**Room # 354/Haruka and Michiru's Room**_

The Outer Senshi pair were sitting on down on a dinner table they had prepared for themselves. They sat down comfortably on their chairs with a white linen cloth covering the table. There was a glass container with a batch of roses in it, a candle light and two wine glasses. Haruka poured themselves glasses of champagne.

"This is exactly what we needed after such a long day," Michiru smiled having recovered after a hot springs bath. "Haruka, you look quite sharp in that outfit."

"Thank you. I've just got this recently. I'm glad you like it," Haruka poured Michiru's glass with champagne. "How's your back doing?"

"I sensed the water contained natural medicine that helped heal my wounds. I feel good as new. Anyway, Haruka, who would have thought we'd be dealing with strong opponents?"

"I know. This Digital World is filled with surprises. You know, it just makes me wonder if those girls are all right. I mean even Hotaru is with them."

"They'll be just fine. At least they don't have to worry about Pharaohmon from such a far distance."

"I don't know. There's no telling if that monster sent reinforcements to slow them down. Plus, you to consider Rei, Makoto, and Minako," Haruka replied. "Those girls don't even have powers and can't defend themselves."

"They have Ami, Setsuna, and Hotaru guarding them. Those three will do everything they can to protect those three and Cammy."

Haruka stepped towards the window and looked out towards the full moon with careful eye. For some reason, she could sense the other girls and discerned three different power signals from Rei, Makoto, and Minako.

"What is it, Haruka?"

"Call me crazy, but for some reason I'm sensing a different aura from those three. It's like they've discovered a new power."

"Yes, I can sense them, too, but I wonder what it could mean. They're energy is far different from power. It's almost as if they had regained their powers."

"On the other hand, maybe not. What kind of new powers have they discovered along the way?" Haruka wondered. "And I'm also sensing the presence of three warriors."

"You mean one of those Digimon who have fought alongside Rei and the others during Pharaohmon's first siege in Tokyo?"

"Yes, it seems those girls have found themselves some help after all. This just increases their chances to capturing that sword. I'm glad. Now, all we have to worry about is the tournament."

Michiru furrowed her brows. "Haruka, I'm worried about whoever you face tomorrow. What if you end up competing against Pharaohmon? I can't possibly imagine you getting killed!"

"I understand your concern, Michiru," Haruka held Michiru by her side. "I doubt I stand a chance in hell with that monster, but I'm not going to forfeit. I'll fight until the bitter end."

"But, you saw what he did to Anubimon. That was only eighty-percent of his power," Michiru shuddered at the image of Pharaohmon's near-on hundred percent form. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Well, that's IF I face him. For all I know, I could avenge your loss and face Kuzuhamon," Haruka poked Michiru on her nose.

"Oh, well that's true," Michiru blushed. "I won't have to worry about you losing to Kuzuhamon."

"When given the right motivation, I can't possibly lose to anyone else but Pharaohmon," Haruka admitted. _Though, there's still that red-haired young man I confronted. There's something strangely demonic I sensed from him. There's also that friend of his... Yusuke Urameshi? Considering how he managed to defeat Demon, I still think I can take him. This second day is going to be a lot more interesting than I first thought._

"Haruka... Shall we get our romantic dinner started?" Michiru led Haruka back towards the table.

"Um, yeah. Let's..."

As the pair sat down, a ball crashed through the window and knocked the two wine glasses over. The glasses fell down on the pairs' laps. Michiru shrieked and sat up from her seat while attempting to get the wine off her dress. Haruka growled angrily, picked the ball up and called out through the broken window.

Haruka growled. "Hey! Who the hell tossed this damn ball!"

Without hesitation, she hurled the ball across. Then, without warning, there was a loud yelp and the sound of someone plummeting to the ground. Haruka dusted her hands off and went about to resume her dinner with Michiru.

The culprit struck by the ball was none other than SkullSatanmon laying out cold. He now sported a large bump on his head where the ball struck him. Winged hamburgers floated around his head.

"Ahhhhhhh! La, la, la, la... I'd like some ketchup and mustard! With pickles and cheese on that burger! Ahhh, nappy time..."

As Haruka sat down on her chair, Michiru quirked an eyebrow and turned towards the shattered window.

"Let's make sure to get room service to clean this up later, Michiru."

"Ok, but who did that? My dress is a mess!"

"Just some random idiot who can't seem to throw a ball right. Eh, what can you do?" Haruka shrugged her shoulders and sipped her wine glass.

"Oh dear," Michiru rolled her eyes and picked up her glass. "This is one crazy hotel."

xxxxx

_**Tavern**_

Just next door to the restaurant, there was a small tavern bar for Digimon to drink and socialize. Serving at the front bar was a Kiwimon, who was also the owner of the tavern.

Amongst her many customers at this time was the defeated Athenamon. The Amazon Queen sat in seclusion drinking a small cup of sake. She burped and placed her glass down.

Kiwimon turned to the Digi-Amazon deeply concerned. "Are you feeling all right, Lady Athenamon?"

"I'm fine. I just needed a drink."

"If there's anything I can get you, don't hesitate to ask me," the bird Digimon bowed her head.

"No, that will be all. I've had enough sake for one night," Athenamon got up from her seat.

As soon as she started towards the door, she bumped into a familiar face. She looked up and frowned, narrowing her eyes.

"Omegamon..." the Amazon queen growled under her breath. "What do you want? Can't you see I want time alone?"

"Look, Athenamon. What happened today was truly an astounding battle. You gave me my best fight in many digicycles. I commend you for your warrior spirit. The others may not see it, but you're a Royal Knight in my view."

"Oh? So I'm a 'Royal Knight' in your view and not just some stupid woman with a sense of pride?" Athenamon snorted as she tried to walk past the male.

"Lady Athenamon, don't be like this. You shouldn't wallow in self pity over this defeat. You nearly beat me fair and square, but I simply proved to be more willing to claim victory."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, I speak only the truth and nothing more."

Athenamon poked Omegamon on his chest and chuckled to herself. Then, she started laughing as red appeared on her cheek, the signs of her being a drunken state. The male Royal Knight did not know how to react to her erratic behavior.

"Oh, Omegamon, I didn't know you were a great comedian! You really think I'll be falling into your arms like some stupid broad? I'm not so easily impressed, Royal Knight!"

"Athenamon, if you will please... you're drunk and need to lie down."

"No! If anything, it's you who needs to cut down on the alcohol, mister!" Athenamon snapped at him. "Ugh. Ok, maybe I was drinking a little."

"Athenamon, I need your help. We have to put an end to this tournament once and for all. Pharaohmon is out of control. By helping those children and their allies, we are sure to pull out of this with our heads held high. My lady, hear me out."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you have long sought to avenge Lady Garudamon and your sisters. Don't you wish to avenge them? Then side with us. Please."

The Amazon queen reflected to those painful memories of Pharaohmon killing her sisters and nearly taking her life away. Had Omegamon not been there to save her, she would've perished. She didn't want to admit, but she clearly wanted to thank Omegamon for saving her.

Omegamon nodded, sitting down with Omegamon. "Lady Athenamon, please..."

"I'll give you my answer tomorrow, Omegamon, but don't think I'm going to throw myself into your arms like some damsel in distress. This is strictly business."

"Understood, I don't expect you to jump into my arms and begging for my help," Omegamon replied. "Let us simply work together to help the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and their allies. They can't win this alone. We must be there for them."

"Anything to stop Pharaohmon. His days of tormenting the innocent must end," Athenamon concurred. "Since the Sovereigns won't do anything to stop this madness, it's up to us to make a difference and restore order to the Digital World!"

"Oh and there's another thing I want to share with you."

"Let's wait until tomorrow when we meet. If it's anything important, then I'm all ears, but if it's a date, you can forget about it."

"It's not a date, my lady. I can assure you that."

"I'll take your word for it, Omegamon. I'm looking forward to what you need to tell me," Athenamon said as she walked out towards the door but immediately stopped. She glanced over her back and smiled to him.

Omegamon questioned the smirk on the woman's face but did not bother to ask her the reason for this smile. Athenamon opened the door and walked out into the halls to reconvene with her Amazon sisters in their room.

Omegamon sighed deeply and got up. _I'm happy you decided to accept my invitation for us to meet. I need to tell you about my relationship with Anubimon and the story behind Pharaohmon's decision to join Valmarmon's rankings. You clearly have respect for Lord Anubimon, so I'm sure you will listen._

xxxxx

_**Room #156/Kaiba Brothers' Room**_

The Kaiba Brothers were sharing a hotel room together and had been isolated from everyone else since the end of the tournament. The younger Kaiba was already asleep in his bed.

Meanwhile, Seto was seated beside a table with his cards. He studied each of his strongest monsters and most efficient magic and trap cards. He pulled out on card that many duelists have already become familiar with: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"To think that I nearly lost to some rookie," Seto grunted angrily. "Who does that girl think she is preaching about friendship? I get that crap from Yugi's friend, Tea, but I don't need it from some kid."

Placing his three Blue-Eyes down, Seto clasped both of his hands together and surveyed the room around him.

"This world still astounds me. I knew that my Virtual World was a start, but to discover a Digital World? Here, I thought the media were simply spouting nonsense. Then again, I think I may have found the perfect place to expand my virtual game world. I can construct simulated Duel Monster worlds for the world to marvel at my brilliance."

The Kaiba Corp president turned towards the beds and kept an eye on his sleeping brother.

"Progress is going well with completing our theme park, but if I work around a few minor setbacks, I can attract people from all over the world by implementing a new virtual world by linking my program with this world. This will make us a fortune." As Seto got up from his chair, he stepped into the bathroom and looked directly into the mirror. He turned the knob on the faucet sink and began to wash his hands. Then, he splashed his face with water. "What fascinates me more is that everything I touch here feels real. It's just like my virtual world except more realistic. I can feel the cold moisture of the water. A new virtual world will certainly become the main attraction above all else."

As Seto shut the faucet off, he walked out of the bathroom and noticed the lamp light turning off. He was a bit taken back by this, but simply figured the light bulb burned out. Seeing that there was no other light bulb in the room, Seto simply ignored the worn out bulb and turned around to lie in bed.

The elder Kaiba sighed heavily and felt comfortable against the soft bed. It was a long day for Seto, but nonetheless he came and showed the Digital World what he was capable of. Shortly after getting comfortable, he feel deep asleep, but unbeknownst to him he was entering an abyss of darkness leading him to a tunnel of light.

xxxxx

_**Seto's Dreamscape**_

Seto found himself inside the room of an Egyptian tomb. He surveyed the ancient hieroglyphics written on the walls and a mummy's tomb at the center. The room was nearly pitch dark with barely any light but some faintly lit torches.

"Where am I? Why am I in his Egyptian tomb?"Seto wondered before a frown crossed his face."Another one of those illusions? Now they're starting to invade my dreams!"

Suddenly, a bright light shot out from the tomb behind him. The young man attentively faced the tomb where the bluish white light poured out.

"What's emitting this light? It's coming from out of this tomb. It shouldn't be anything that important, but yet... I'm curious to know. Why am I feeling an urge to unveil whatever is inside this thing?"

Then, without much hesitation, Seto pushed the stone slab off the top. The bright light slowly started to die down. Uncovering his eyes, Seto looked down at the tomb and found what he did not expect to locate inside an ancient Egyptian tomb. Lying inside was a delicately pale woman with gorgeous, long light blue hair and a brown cloth covering her slim, beautiful form. Seto's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost.

"What is this? How did a girl end up in here and she doesn't even appear to have aged. She's not even mummified, but why am I... Why is my heart beating so fast? What does this mean?"Seto quivered while looking down at the young woman's body.

Then, without warning, her eyes shot wide open to reveal ocean blue eyes. The elder Kaiba was taken back in surprise and nearly jumped away. Never has he felt this anxious. His face twisted with confusion and bewilderment. The woman slowly rose from her tomb and looked towards the young man. A smile crept across her face. She appeared rather gentle and innocent. Yet, Seto felt like he had known her... perhaps from another lifetime.

He demanded. "Who are you...?"

The woman did not reply but continued smiling. Seto didn't even feel the urge to bark angrily at her. He felt completely restrained... Then he looked across the room and noticed the girl's shadow. It didn't appear to be remotely human. Rather the shadow had a pair of wings and an elongated neck. It took the shape of his favorite monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"You... Why is your shadow different? It looks just like my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

No answer. The girl maintained that same innocent smile. Then, she slowly moved her mouth and muttered one word...

"Seto..."

The young man was stunned by this unexpected twist. She had muttered his name, but how could she know who he was? This was a dream, or so Seto thought.

Seto screamed out but not long as a white light engulfed him. He was instantly transported from out of the tomb and through a black abyss.

xxxxx

Seto woke up with a start as his eyes shot open. He gasped while his face twisted into shock and befuddlement. His mind raced and wondered what he saw was real.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, breathing down heavily. He recalled everything. The tomb. The pale skinned, blue-haired girl. The shadow of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. All of it seemed real. But, in Seto's mind, dreams weren't supposed to be real nor foretell an event that has happened or is likely to ever happen.

"Was that really a dream?" Seto wondered. "Yes, it had to be. Yugi's fantasies are getting to me." _But, who is that girl? No, I can't let that deter me from my duel in the morning. I intend to win and establish the Kaiba name in this world! _

Before falling asleep again, Seto turned his head towards the outside window. The full moon light shone across the room. It was the same light the girl's aura appeared: white-blue. Seto shook the thoughts out of his head and tried to sleep for the rest of the night.

xxxxx

_**Section LGT-0978: Dragon-Canine Village**_

Later into the party and nearly every Digimon settled for the rest of the evening. Others continued to drink to their heart's content and danced around some fire. Raidramon quickly put a stop to Berus and Inferno as they, out of their drunken state, nearly tipped over a Garurumon idol statue.

However, they weren't the only ones starting to let the buzz of the alcohol kick in. Minako, too, had one too many to drink and started causing a scene, which prompted Rei and Makoto to watch her.

As her eyes glazed over, the drunken blonde laughed devilishly as her face turned rose.

Artemis gulped, shaking his head shamefully at the drunk girl. _Why this stuff always happen to me?_

**(Cue Benny Hill theme)**

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, EVERYONE!" Minako hollered for everyone to hear. "I'M THE GREAT SAILOR V! PREPARE TO GET PUNISHED! HA! HA! HA!" She started to throw out several punches and kicks in the air around her.

Her friends all sweatdropped at her behavior. Suffice to say, the Dra-Warriors were actually quite entertained to the others' shock.

"How many drinks was that?" Hotaru asked Setsuna.

"Five including that one half last shot," Setsuna sighed. "I can't believe she actually drank all of those shots."

"Oh, Minako! If anything, don't do anything that is going to completely embarrass us like that incident after our high school graduation!" Rei shouted to her friend trying to get through to her.

"Oh, it's all right," Labramon reassured the girls. "We get these kinds of antics every party we throw. That is why we put together parties to watch others make complete fools out of themselves. So, let her do anything she pleases. I'll bet she'll have your jaw dropping to the floor."

The Miko scoffed irritably. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Um, I hate to spoil your plan, Rei, but take a look at this!" Makoto pointed out directly to where Minako stood.

Soon, everyone else in the group was wide-eyed and shocked at what they were seeing before them. Rei turned and her mouth literally widened. She immediately covered Cammy's face.

Stripping herself of her entire clothing, Minako was standing before everyone in her birthday suit and wearing her Sailor V mask. Her eyes were still glazed over. She giggled to herself like a schoolgirl and uncovered herself to display her nude body.

"MINAKO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Rei berated her.

Ami yelled despite blushing. "Minako, you are going to catch a cold if you don't put on your clothes!"

"Ami, no offense, but this is more than just telling her that she's going to get a cold," Vega could only laugh. "She's drunk. Let her cut loose!"

"How many shots did you have, Vega?"

"Three and I'm just fine," the young man replied. "Dimitro had two and Sam only had one. But sheesh, that girl sure chugged down those five glasses!"

Sam sighed. "She out drank and made us look like wimps."

"Here I thought the incident at the karaoke bar a year ago was bad, but this is ridiculous," Makoto sweatdropped. "Rei, we're going to have to stop her before she gets herself hurt."

"No joke," Rei agreed as she got up and left Cammy with Ninjadramon. "Can you take care of her for me, Ninjadramon?"

"Sure, though really, I doubt you and the brawny girl will stop a crazy drunk," Ninjadramon snickered. "She's one not to mess with."

As Rei and Makoto approached their drunken friend, Minako spun around and flashed them with her Sailor V pose. Rei and Makoto quickly rushed over to restrain her. Minako leaped over the two and kicked them both in their head. She then planted them both facefirst into the dirt.

The group couldn't help but start laughing hysterically. Labramon dropped to the ground and was slamming his fists down.

"WEEEE!" Minako screamed out as she started running across the village completely naked. "SAILOR V HAS COME TO FIGHT ALL EVIL-DOERS, STOP CRIME AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT! KEEKEEHEHEHEHE!"

Taking her face off the ground, Rei groaned painfully. "Damn my head. She's gone completely bonkers!"

"More like batshit insane," Makoto remarked, getting up and popping her knuckles. "No more fooling around now!"

Minako turned around slapping her butt, which further incited Rei and Makoto.

"This has got to stop," Setsuna blatantly told Rei and Makoto. Even the Time Guardian lost sight of Minako, who bolted over on the other side.

"Look! She's already over where Berus and Inferno are at!" Hotaru pointed out towards a stage performance stand.

Rei snapped. "Oh no! Not the stage! She's going to make a complete fool out of herself and us!" She quickly dashed toward the stage. "I have to stop this nonsense!"

Just as Rei raced through the crowds of Digimon, she immediately paused as Minako grabbed the microphone and started to speak out in a non-familiar language, which was foreign to nearly everyone in the village. Minako started screeching into the microphone so loud that nearly everyone had to cringe and cover their ears.

"HALLO SIE GUTE LEUTE, SIND SIE BEREIT?"Minako screamed out through the microphone. **"**ICH SAGTE, SIND SIE BEREIT?"

"What is she saying?" Cammy asked Ami.

"Well, if I remember some of my German, she's saying: Hello it property of the people, are they ready? She then said, I said, are they ready?"

Hotaru balked. "She's talking completely nonsense and the arrangements of the words are out of whack!"

"Rei, looks like you'll have to stop her yourself," Dimitro stated.

"Huh? But, why me?"

"Well, you said you'd stop her yourself, right?"

"Ugh, fine, anything to stop this humiliation," Rei sighed as she walked up on the stage.

Ami added with a smile. "It's funny. With Usagi not here, Rei still has someone to yell at."

"Except Mina has a little bit more sense than this Usagi friend of yours, right?" Vega asked the blue-haired girl.

"Well, they're a lot like sisters and believe me you will easily tell when I introduce you to Usagi."

"You have some interesting friends there, Ami," Sam replied. "Wish I got to know you better."

"Believe me. You haven't seen half of the insanity we go through on a daily basis," Setsuna stated. "Right, Hotaru?"

"Yes, quite."

"Minako! Minako! Stop this crazy crap before you embarrass yourself and us!" Rei screamed out as she entered the stage.

"SEIN WERDEN SIE FERTIG ZU SCHAUKELN! YEAH! SIND SIE BEREIT ZU SCHAUKELN!"(Let's get ready to rock! Yeah! Are you ready to rock?)

"Hey! Quit your babbling and get off the stage!"

"AH, REI-SAN! LASSEN SIE UNS DIESEN GUTEN LEUTEN EIN ERSCHEINEN HIER GEBEN! AI-YA! AI-YA! SCHUTZE! SCHUTZE!" (AH, REI-SAN! LET'S GIVE THESE GOOD PEOPLE HERE A SHOW! AI-YA! AI-YA! LEE! LEE!)

"SHUT UP AND GET OFF THE STAGE!" Rei blew up as her temper started to flare up.

"Ha! FEUER! FEUER! FEUER! SIE SIND LODERNDES HEISSES, REI-SAN! BRENNEN SIE IHRE OBERSEITE WEG NICHT WIE IRGENDEIN TEE-TOPF DURCH! REI-SAN DER TEE-TOPF! HA! HA!" (HA! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! YOU'RE FLAMING HOT, REI-SAN! DON'T BLOW YOUR TOP OFF LIKE SOME TEA POT! REI-SAN THE TEA POT! HA! HA!)

"Ok, I don't speak German, but you clearly insulted me! That does it!" Rei sighed deeply, sneaking up behind the drunken blonde.

"ICH BIN CORNHOLIO! ICH LIEBE KURI REIS! FURI KURI! FURI KURI! HA! HA! ICH BIN DER GROSSE SEEMANN V UND ICH BESTRAFE SIE! HA! HA!" (I AM CORNHOLIO! I LOVE KURI RICE! FURI KURI! FURI KURI! HA! HA! I'M THE GREAT SAILOR V AND I SHALL PUNISH YOU! HA! HA!)

The Miko shook her head and applied a pinch to Minako's neck. And just like that, Minako fell right into Rei's arms. Rei sighed carrying her naked friend off stage.

**(End theme)**

"Show's over everyone! Go back to your homes!" Rei called out to everyone. "Nothing to see here!"

"Except for a naked human girl who just spouted out German language," Herodramon muttered. "Well, that was certainly interesting, wasn't it, Ninjadramon?"

Ninjadramon pointed out. "She used the Vulcan Nerve Pinch, didn't she?"

"Looks like it," Makoto said. "Wait, you're a Trekkie, Ninjadramon?!"

"No, what makes you think that?"

Herodramon chortled. "Don't lie. You know it be true."

Ninjadramon shrugged while doing the Vulcan sign behind his back. "Anyway, it's best time you all get some rest. We have an important mission ahead for us."

"I'll see to it that these girls get their rest," Setsuna reassured the Dra-Warriors.

"Don't worry about us three. We're already tired as it is. Great party and a golden comedy act by Minako," Dimitro snickered. "Right, Sam?"

Sam nodded. "I certainly won't forget this night that's for sure."

"Cammy, you can share a bed with me if you like," Hotaru offered the young Hino.

Cammy bowed. "Thank you, Hotaru!"

"Ugh, dang, Minako! You need to cut down on the sweets! Tubby!" Rei panted while carrying the unconscious Minako on her back.

"Oh, Minako... Let's hope you will learn your lesson about drinking too many shots," Artemis sighed. _Knowing her, I seriously doubt it._

"Everyone, I suggest we get some rest now because the two Dra-Warriors have suggested that we wake up early to continue our venture to the temple. Ok, girls. Since we all share a room together, let's get plenty of rest," Setsuna announced to the female group.

"Yeah, I'll say. I'm dead tired," Makoto yawned. "It's been a long day."

"First, let's put Ms. Naked Idol to sleep here," Rei said. "Then, we'll get to sleep. Cammy, are you going to stick with Hotaru?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you."

"I'm okay with it. Hotaru is a good girl."

"I know, she's told me everything about her friendship with Chibi-Usa. I'd like to meet her someday."

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Cammy."

Vega turned to Ami and smiled. "Ami, I just wanted to say goodnight. You get plenty of rest."

"Thank you, Vega You, too. We wouldn't have gone this far without you and the boys. You saved us and rescued Rei's sister."

"Yeah, it was nothing. We'll find that sword by any means necessary. I promise we'll restore your friends' powers in no time. Good night, Ami."

"Good night, Vega."

As the boys walked to their hut, Ami followed the girls to the shelter Raidramon had provided for them. It was a well-prepared shelter with well padded walls and windows much like an old fashioned home from the early 1970s American household. A disco ball was hanging over the ceiling with bright colors painted across the walls. Pictures of Labramon and the villagers were shown. Each of them had 70's Afro puffs. The girls couldn't help but laugh at the pictures.

"Oh, wow this is so cool! We're definitely back in the 70's, though I never even experienced that period. It would have been nice," Hotaru looked around the room. "Wow, this is great and the lamps are so pretty."

"I know, isn't this just wonderful? Those villagers were kind enough to give us a place to sleep, but I didn't expect it as fancy as this," Rei commented as she laid Minako to rest on a bed.

"Hope Mina can go for a long walk tomorrow," Artemis said as he hopped on the bed beside Minako. "That's what you get for drinking all of those shots, Mina."

"I suggest we get up early," Setsuna spoke up. "I have foreseen that the tournament will end sometime before evening breaks. If what Labramon says is true, the temple isn't too far but there's no telling what traps lie ahead. We must be on our guard, girls."

"Right!"

With that, Rei and Makoto helped to lie down several sleeping beds for some of the girls to use. Hotaru, Cammy and Ami occupied the three sleeping bags while Rei, Setsuna, Makoto, and Minako took the beds available in the room. Artemis crawled over towards the lamp and turns the light off.

"Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, Artemis," everyone but the knocked out Minako replied.

Cammy looked out towards the window and sighed deeply. If she was indeed the Digital Priestess as everyone proclaimed, then she should be able to perform a miracle tomorrow when the sword is found. She gives a small prayer to herself and for the sake of her new friends.

"I hope to help Makoto, Minako and sister regain their powers. Please, spirit of the Digital Priestess, give me strength," the young Hino whispered. "Give me the strength to wield the sword and stop Pharaohmon. Let the ray of light and hope shine over our world."

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Room #7**_

Himura was still in his bed with a life support system sitting next to him. A face mask covered his mouth to provide him oxygen needed for his body. His breathing was soft yet normal. The medical teams have reported that there was a good chance he could reawaken from his coma.

Sitting across the room, Jeri was asleep on the couch with Yui leaning on her. Felinismon sat in a corner with her head slumped down. DarkGabumon slept beside Yui on the couch. Everyone was asleep with no worries.

However, that was about to change.

xxxxx

_**Infirmary Room #5**_

The white-haired teen's eyes widened and he started to move about from his bed. The Millennium Ring around his neck gleamed brightly with the evil spirit of the ring overcoming the innocent Bakura. The conniving thief, Yami Bakura, rose up from his bed and grinned wickedly, fondling the Millennium Ring.

"With no one around, I can roam about freely," the dark thief chuckled. "That fool Pharaohmon thought I was gone after being blasted by Ra? Hah, that shows what he knows. I will never be erased from this world until I gain all seven Millennium Items."

Yami Bakura got up from his bed, placed his shoes on, and started towards the door. The center was entirely dark, save for a few lamps and light posts on the walls. He licked his lips thoroughly and watched his Millennium Ring pointing out to an unknown source of power.

"My Millennium Ring is pointing to source of wicked power. Interesting, it seems there is a dark soul wanting to be set free. Hehe, I can certainly oblige to freeing whoever it is and use him to my agenda."

_'You! You're a dark spirit within the golden item?' A_ dark, sinister voice called out from within Bakura's mind.

"Who is this? Where can I find you?"

_'Whoever I am is none of your concern, but I see you are seeking for great power. If you want to gain those seven items for more power, allow me to assist you. Together, we can get anything we want and destroy our enemies!'_

"Is that so? Then, perhaps you want me to help you get rid of your enemies, first?"

_'Exactly, you see. There are two boys I've been seeking to get rid of before moving on with more pressing matters. I once possessed the boy currently holding the Spirits of Darkness. He expelled me and thus became a false representative of darkness! I, Duskmon, represent the true darkness.'_

"Yes, yes, and why should I care?"

_'Think about it. You help me kill my enemies and I will assist you in capturing the seven items.'_

"Finally crushing the Pharaoh in the process? With the seven items, even Pharaohmon will have to bow before me!"

_'Exactly, my friend, but here is what I propose. You and I attack those fools from within their dreams. Your ring is capable of projecting us into their dreams?'_

"Most likely... I've never attacked victims in their sleep but it sounds tempting. Ok, you've got yourself a deal, Duskmon."

_'There are the two boys and one other child named Himura.'_

"Yes, the same child that nearly died by Nemesis' hands. You suggest we finish him off in the process?"

_'Yes, the more we eliminate the better. Once we eliminate Himura, he will never awaken from his coma. He'll be trapped in an eternal abyss with that wench of his. His friends, including the brat sister of his, will be broken down. With so much emotion weighing down over the loss of their friend will shatter their confidence and destroy their hopes for victory in the tournament's second day. We will have accomplished what Pharaohmon would never of.'_

"I must say, Duskmon. You certainly planned ahead. I like it. Let's say we get this nightmare started. Using my Millennium Ring, I will transport us into those three boys' dreams. I've found the perfect way to eliminate them. Hah! Hah!" The thief evilly laughed.

With that, Bakura's Millennium Ring set off a bright glow across the infirmary center. The sleeping forms of Kouichi, Kouji, and Himura were caught in the bright aura. Kouichi's D-Scanner trembled violently and exposed the frightening visage of Duskmon.

"Millennium Ring, let us enter their dreams and destroy their spirits! Say goodnight boys, for it will be your final stand in the world of the living!" Yami Bakura declared.

Then, as the bright golden light shone brighter, the three boys, Bakura, and Duskmon were transported into an alternate dream world.

xxxxx

_**Alternate Dream World/Boiler Room**_

The alternate world materialized as it resembled a boiler room with red glossed over. The room looked like the boiler room Freddy Krueger uses. Red lights shone around the steam room with smoke fog clouding certain areas. Standing at the center of a steel platform were Himura, Wolfmon, and Loweemon.

The trio looked around with befuddled looks on their faces. Kouji and Kouichi were even more surprised they were in their warrior forms despite not Spirit Evolving.

"What's going on here? Where are we?" Himura wondered, scanning his new surroundings. "Last minute I was hanging with Kotori in my dreams and now... huh?!" He turned around just noticing the two Warriors. "Kouji? Kouichi? What's going on?"

Wolfmon replied equally confused. "Your guess is as good as mine, Himura. I'm Wolfmon now, but didn't even Spirit Evolve. And Kouichi shouldn't be up right now."

Loweemon looked down over himself. "Yeah, aren't I supposed to be still in bed resting?"

"Well, I can say I don't like this place already," Himura said. "Why does this place look so familiar?"

Suddenly, a deep and evil laughter emanated from the background. Alarmed, the trio frantically looked around attempting to search the source of the laugh. They found no one.

"You heard that, didn't y'all?" Wolfmon asked the other two. "I don't like the sound of that!"

"Let's stick together and face off whatever is trying to ambush us," Himura promptly suggested. "Though, I'll let you two do all the fighting. It's not like I have any spirit powers to save my own life."

"It's all right. Just stick with us. We've got your back," Loweemon stated while he and Wolfmon covered for Himura "Hey, come out! Wherever you're hiding, come out and fight us!"

"Kouichi! This is not merely a dream! It's your worst nightmare come to life!" a familiar dark voice called out from their existing surroundings.

Loweemon growled angrily as he became familiar with this voice. It sent chills down his spine but added more fuel to his rage. He turned around to see Duskmon sitting on top of a guardrail with his arms crossed. The two Warriors of Darkness directed their eyes towards one another to settle the score from the battle royal.

"Duskmon!" Loweemon yelled. "You never know when to give up!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Kouichi. I said I would always haunt your dreams and now thanks to a new accomplice of mine, it has been made all possible!"

"What new accomplice?" Himura demanded.

**(Cue A Nightmare on Elm Street theme)**

"That would be me!" Cackled another voice from a corner.

_**Screeeeech!**_

Himura, Wolfmon, and Loweemon cringed whilst covering their ears. They heard loud screeching like blades were being scratched over metal or nails were running over a chalkboard. They turned around and caught a cloaked figure walking out of a corner. The hooded figure had a glove claw, used by the Springwood Slasher Freddy Krueger, which he used to scratch some metal railings. He opened his hood, revealing his face.

"Welcome to hell, mortals!" Yami Bakura bellowed, welcoming his three guests. He looked down at the claw glove. "I've wanted to try this and what beautiful music it brings to your ears."

"Yeah, if you're into illegal torture! The boiler room, the claw gloves, and an apparent dream world! Yeah, I recognize Freddy and the Nightmare on Elm Street series any day!" Himura exclaimed. "No wonder this place is so familiar!"

Bakura chortled evilly. "Regardless of where you are, Duskmon and I have managed to pull you from your happy dream worlds and sent you here thanks to my meddling with my Millennium Ring."

"Why did you bother transporting us here?" The Warrior of Light angrily demanded. "Release us or we're going to take you two out permanently!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, my friend," Bakura crossed his arms. You see. My new ally and myself managed to find out you three were still in the infirmary. Seeing how one of you is still in a coma, I'll make sure you never awaken to see your loved ones again!"

Himura rebuked. "You won't keep me from seeing my friends and Yui! You're Yugi's friend! Why are you doing this?!"

"I am merely using Bakura's body as my vessel! The reason I do it is to keep my spirit alive and eventually I will become a god when I possess all seven Millennium items!"

"Not in your lifetime! You threaten a good friend of mine, you monster! You're using Bakura's body against his will and tampering with our dreams! I won't stand for you attempting to destroy whatever dreams we hold dear to us!" Himura retorted as he held his ground firmly.

**(End theme)**

"Well, well, this boy's quite the feisty one when given the right motivation," Duskmon chuckled darkly. "But, that's enough talk out of you. Let's settle this once and for all!"

"You know if you two can control your own actions in dreams, then obviously we can, too!" Wolfmon called out as he pulls out his light swords. "I'm ready to take anyone of you two"

"Same goes for me!" Loweemon declared as he pulled out his battle staff.

"Don't count me out!" Himura extended his hand across and then magically a blue lightsaber forms in it. "HUH?!"

Wolfmon balked. "What the heck just happened here?! Why are you wielding a lightsaber, Himura? Don't tell me you've been secretly a Jedi this whole time!"

**(Cue Star Wars theme)**

"Well, we are in a dream world," Himura shrugged as he brandished the newly drawn lightsaber. "Still, this is cool. I'm a Jedi Knight. I guess that makes me like Luke Skywalker!"

"I have two. My beat yours," the Warrior of Light proudly stated. "If you're Luke, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi!" He swung around his dual light swords. "Heck, if Bakura pulled us here and can make Freddy's glove come to life,we can do anything we want."

"Guess that makes us dream warriors," Himura smirked.

"If you two are going to fight us, then you're in trouble!" Loweemon shouted at the two villains.

"Ah, but we have ourselves a special guest. Allow me to bring him out," Bakura clapped his hands.

Then, out from a portal forged by Bakura, a walking corpse of a creature emerged wearing a half white, half black mask. Its body, armor, and hair were covered in musky brown; and he appeared as just as dead as a shriveled leaf. Underneath its armor, the creature was bandaged up like a mummy. It stood upright and pulled out a massive Grim Reaper-styled scythe, which from out protruded a red lightsaber.

"Behold our representative brought back from the monster graveyard and sent to claim your souls! Guardian Deathscythe!" Bakura laughed, raising his claw hand. "It's about time we put an end to this shenanigans! Duskmon! Deathscythe! Let's crush these fools and show them the power of the dark side!"

As Bakura opened up his claw glove, he produced a ball of lightning and converted it to Force lightning, which he used to send the trio scattering. Himura realized new found Jedi reflexes and evaded the Force lightning with great agility. This astounded the boy as he landed on a platform holding his lightsaber.

"Are you all right, Himura?!" Wolfmon called out to the preteen.

"I'll manage. Damn, make up your mind? Are you Freddy or Emperor Palpatine!" Himura exclaimed. "He's using this dream place to his advantage much like we are!"

"Of course, he's the one who brought us here in the first place," Loweemon grunted. "I've got an idea! Listen up, guys! There are three of them and three of us. If we split up and attack them individually, we should have the advantage!"

"Sounds good. Who are you taking Himura?" asked the Warrior of Light.

"Leave me with the Grim Reaper guy," Himura began, pointing his lightsaber and beckoning Deathscythe to fight him.

"Good, Duskmon is mine," Loweemon somersaulted from one platform to another where Duskmon waited for him.

"Fine, that leaves me the Emperor-wannabe," Wolfmon directed his attention to Bakura. "Or, Freddy. Whichever you are, come and get me, freak!"

"You foolish mortal! In this world, I am your worst nightmare!" Bakura hopped from the platform he was standing on and landed a few feet opposite of Wolfmon. "You forget that I am a master of darkness!"

"My light will vanquish your darkness!" Wolfmon tightened the grip on his swords.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Star Wars OST – **_**Duel of the Fates**_**)**

Letting a loud battle cry, Wolfmon lunged right at Bakura and swung his laser swords around trying to hit him. Bakura made an evasive counter as he ducked, bobbed, and weaved avoiding Wolfmon's strikes. He shot a bolt of Force lightning from his hands, but Wolfmon countered them with his light swords. The two were locked in a tight struggle between the Power of the Force and the Power of the Darkside.

Himura managed to hold his ground against the Guardian Deathscythe. The fiend bumrushed Himura and swung his scythe forward trying to behead him. Himura lifted his lightsaber and countered the scythe. In fact, Himura's blade cut right through the creature's scythe like a hot knife cutting through butter! Himura jumped back and put his hand out, allowing him to unleash a Force Push that sent Deathscythe back into a wall. He did this repeatedly to pin Deathscythe down.

Breathing like Darth Vader, Deathscythe taunted him. "Himura, you still have feelings for that girl. Forget about her and let go of your restrains. Join the Dark Side and you will have nothing to fear. You can even use it to defeat Pharaohmon!" Deathscythe rambled on between heaving breathing.

"Sorry, but I've already tried going down the dark path and it didn't work out for me!" Himura shot back. "Kotori's encouragement pulled me out of my funk." he turned around and smiled as if looking at someone else. "Isn't that right?"

Then, from out of another portal, Kotori jumped out to make her grand entrance. She came out fully garbed in Han Solo's attire.

"Ah, Kotori... wait, you're dressed like Han Solo? Then again, why am I not surprised? I don't see you as the Leia type."

"You got that right, Himura. Now, I don't appreciate this guy interrupting our dream," Kotori glared towards Bakura. "Ain't that right, Emperor Pal-Kruegertine. Time to send these three flying!"

With that, Himura started running toward Deathscythe and kicked him down.

"Eh, I don't want to spoil your fun. I'm just the spectator," Kotori said, pulling up a chair that conveniently appeared next to her. "Besides, I've brought along some friends of mine to keep me company."

"What friends?"

"Duh, it's a dream! Nothing is supposed to make sense. Haven't you forgotten?"

Appearing behind Kotori was a large brown Kuriboh wearing a silver belt across its chest. It bellowed out a loud screech, in attempt to sound as ferocious as Chewbacca. The boy's mouth widened in surprise at the sight of Kuri-bacca.

"Kuriboh as Chewbacca? That makes him Kuri-bacca? What's next? Dark Magician Girl as Leia?"

"You got that right!" Came a familiar, teen girl's voice.

Himura spun around and saw Dark Magician Girl wearing a Princess Leia's white outfit. Her blonde hair was even done in double buns on the side of her head.

"How do I look, Himura?" Dark Magician Girl giggled, striking a pose. "Don't I look cute?"

The preteen boy sweatdropped. "Oh god..." He quickly turned around and used a Force Push on Darth Deathscythe. "Sorry, but I've got my hands full here!" He unleashed yet another Force Push, sending Darth Deathscythe flying across the room and down on the steel floor. Himura jumped off the platform and landed where his opponent was laying.

Meanwhile, Loweemon tried guarding himself from Duskmon's relentless attacks. Duskmon hit Loweemon with lightning fast strikes with his crimson blade. He caught Loweemon's face with an elbow and sent him flying back hitting the ground.

"I sense your fear, Kouichi! You fear the safety of your dear brother and Himura. You aren't even concerned with your own life but those of others," Duskmon stalked forward taunting the Warrior of Darkness. "They are holding you back from your true potential! You are holding yourself back!"

"Shut up! Don't feed me anymore of your lies! I expelled you out of me for good reason! _You_ were holding me back!"

"Don't try to hide the truth. You know it! You are your own worst enemy! If you had fully scanned me, I'd find a way to torment you from the inside. Now, here I am in your dreams, Kouichi!"

"It's a shame you won't last because I intend to purge you out of here!" Loweemon roared out as he slammed his staff into Duskmon's gut.

Doubling over in pain, Duskmon grunted and stumbled back groaning. Loweemon charged toward Duskmon and struck him in the face. However, Duskmon quickly ensnared the staff before it hit his face. He thrust his crimson blade into Loweemon, but the true Warrior of Darkness sidestepped and swerved behind him. Duskmon spun around shooting red beams from his eyes.

"_**Deadly Gaze!**_"

Loweemon instinctively spun his staff around dispelling the beam completely. Then, after dropping his guard, he barely saw Duskmon vanish from plain sight. Loweemon felt a sharp point tapping against the back of his neck. He had no chance to pivot his head without having the blade behead him. Duskmon seized advantage and folded his arms around Loweemon's head.

"Give up, Kouichi! I'm taking you back!"

"No! You won't win!"

"One snap is all it'll take. Make it easy on yourself and surrender!"

"Kouji!"

Despite Loweemon's pleas for his brother, Wolfmon was still busy with Bakura. The evil thief tried hitting Wolfmon with his the clawed glove, but the Warrior of Light dodged. Bakura unleashed more Force Lightning, prompting Wolfmon to use his laser swords to shield him from the shots. "Give it up You can't win! Soon, your brother belong to Duskmon! I take it you don't want anything to happen to your dearest brother!"

Wolfmon turned around barely catching Duskmon holding his brother. The Warrior of Light hastily made his move to hold off Bakura

"_**Howling Laser!**_"

Bakura narrowly dodged the beam and sliced open a pipe nearby, which released hot steam. Wolfmon backed off as Bakura fired fire blasts from his claw glove. Wolfmon quickly swung one of his light swords and knocked Bakura back.

"Duskmon! Let my brother go or you deal with me!" Wolfmon demanded as he prepared to save his brother.

"How persistent, Kouji. You and your brother are both stubborn pains," Duskmon said. "Now prepare to say goodbye to Kouichi!"

"No! Don't!" Wolfmon shouted, jumping off the platform to rush to Loweemon's aid.

Himura noticed the brothers having trouble with Duskmon, but there wasn't much he could do, especially not while Darth Deathscythe kept him occupied. The dead monster brought down his scythe over Himura, but the boy narrowly barrel-rolled away. He used his light saver to cut off the monster's left leg off. Darth Deathscythe howled in pain and fell down to one knee.

"Hell yeah!" Kotori hollered, pumping her fist into the air. "Now get his other leg!"

"He'd make a splendid Jedi Knight!" Dark Magician Girl genuinely said.

**(End theme)**

Unbeknownst to those present, more spectators observed the heated ongoing battles. One of which looked like a red echidna wearing a white dress and his dreadlocks braided up into a bun. He looked down upon himself and freaked out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I DOING HERE IN A DRESS?" the baffled red echidna shouted loudly, nearly breaking his own voice.

"This is a dream world. Nothing is supposed to make sense, but that is just beyond ridiculous," a dark voice whispered behind the echidna. "Right, Knuckles?"

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" Knuckles spun around to find a black hedgehog wearing a dark cloak. "Um, Shadow? Is that you?"

Shadow sighed. "No, I'm death. Of course, it's me, idiot."

"Ok, so what are you supposed to be?"

"Count Dooku, or Darth Tyrannus if going by his Sith title."

"The one played by Christopher Lee, but then who am I dressed like?"

"Judging by the dress and hair, I'd say you're dressed up as Luke and Leia's mother, Padmé," Shadow snickered. "Sucks for you, doesn't it?"

"YES! NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID DRESS! IT'S HUMUILIATING ENOUGH!"

"Nah. Anyway, this is quite the good show these six are putting on. Let's kick back and watch."

Knuckles shrugged. "Fine, watching this shouldn't be that bad. I could use a little entertainment."

Back to the battles on hand, Wolfmon charged Duskmon, but Force Lightning hit him on the side and knocked him back. Wolfmon fell as the lightning subdued him. Bakura jumped off from the platform and landed. He clapped his hands laughing darkly.

"A futile effort, Warrior of Light," Bakura snickered. "But, the fun isn't over. Duskmon, send these two oblivion. Starting with Loweemon!"

Duskmon complied and lifted his sword over Loweemon, who was down on his knees. Suddenly, the sword of Duskmon transformed into a double-bladed red lightsaber, famously wielded by Darth Maul.

Taking the double-bladed lightsaber, Duskmon lifted it and prepared to strike Loweemon with it.

As he brought the saber down...

_**Boom!**_

**(Cue Freddy vs. Jason OST – **_**Jason's Surprise Attack**_**)**

A metal door was kicked down, alarming everyone in the room. From the door came a tall and brutish figure wielding a sharp machete. The most defining and recognizable feature on the newcomer was the worn out and dirty hockey mask covering his face.

"You've gotta be kidding me?! Him?!" Wolfmon exclaimed.

Himura gaped. "It's Jason Voorhees!"

Kotori watched with intrigue. "Well, well, this should be fun."

Bakura scowled at Jason as if he hadn't planned on Jason's arrival. "Great, it's the hockey puck. I'll take care of him!" He rushed over to intercede Jason, who marched forward readying his blood-covered machete.

Duskmon was barely deterred by Jason's entrance. "No more distractions! Kouichi, I'll seal your fate here!"

_**Shoom!**_

A beam of light instinctively shot out from Loweemon's D-Scanner and blind sided Duskmon. The beam also pushed the false Warrior of Darkness. Caught off guard, Bakura witnessed his colleague getting blasted into a wall. Jason took advantage and grabbed him by the throat. Bakura broke loose hitting Jason with a Force Push.

"This is not what I anticipated!" Yami Bakura snapped.

**(End theme)**

_**Boom!**_

**(Cue Halloween (1978) theme)**

From another door, a tall man wearing a pale-faced mask, shaggy brown hair, and holding a butcher's knife walked toward Bakura.

"Great, it's Myers," growled Bakura. He pivoted to the other side and watched Jason recovering from the Force Push.

"Michael Myers, too?! Who's next Pinhead?! Leatherface?!" Himura freaked.

Kotori turned to her right and sighted Jack Skellington sitting next to Dark Magician Girl.

"Nope, but we got Jack Skellington."

"This getting out of hand! This whole dream world's not making any sense!" Himura cried out.

"It's the power of your dreams at work here," Kotori stated. "Anything can happen, Himura."

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Metallica – **_**From Whom the Bell Tolls**_**)**

More horror monsters came out of nowhere. Dracula, Frankenstein, Wolfman, the Mummy, the Gill-Man, Leatherface, Hannibal Lector, Resident Evil Nemesis, Chucky the Killer Doll, a bunch of zombies (old school, Resident Evil, Nazi, and infected), vampires (Buffyverse and old school types), random werewolves, a swarm of Xenomorph aliens, five Predators, Gremlins, Deadites, Critters, Oogie Boogie, Mr. Ghostface, Violator, and other random monsters filled most of the boiler room.

"A early for Halloween, y'all?! Sheesh, this is one big cluster!" Himura blurted out the obvious.

Then, a cluster of super villains soon joined in the fun, including the Joker, the other Bat Rogues, Agent Smith, Green Goblin, Venom, Doctor Octopus, Carnage, Magneto, Apocalypse, Juggernaut, Freeza, Cell, Darkseid, the Shredder, G1 Megatron, Beast Wars Megatron, Lord Zedd, Putty Patrollers, Mumma-Ra, Skeletor, M. Bison, Akuma, Shao Khan, Scorpion, Masked Subzero, T-1000, Storm Troopers, Slade, Bowser, Wario, Dr. Eggman, Mecha Sonic, Dr. Wily, some Robot Masters, Sephiroth, Kefka, Ganondorf, Voldemort, a Heartless army, and a host of other nefarious villains. But, rather than go after Himura, Loweemon, Wolfmon, Duskmon, and Bakura, they fought amongst each other leading to chaos spilling everywhere.

The preteen retracted his statement. "...me and my big mouth."

"Kouichi!" Wolfmon called to his brother as he saw two objects floating around Loweemon. "Those are...! Your Spirits!"

The two objects were Loweemon's true Human and Beast Spirits encircling him. Intrigued, Loweemon openly embraced the two Spirits giving him power.

"So, it appears to be time to show them the power of Fusion Evolution," Wolfmon acknowledged. "About time. Now, let Duskmon have it!"

Nodding, Loweemon drew the Spirits back into his D-Scanner and invoked their combined powers to unlock his Fusion Evolved form. Fractal code quickly formed around him.

"_**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_**"**

Loweemon's body armor shattered part and in his place was Kouichi. The boy's body became covered with digi-code. He screamed loudly, but out of rage, not pain. He could feel the surge of great power flowing through his body and opened his eyes. The villains and every spectator looked on as the boy's body became covered with new armor.

"No... It couldn't be...!" Duskmon snapped.

After ducking away from Jason and Michael, Yami Bakura hissed. "Fool! Stop him!"

As Duskmon attempted to stop Kouichi, Wolfmon cut him off from the pass.

"Move!" The false Warrior of Darkness threatened.

"Not a chance!"

In place of Kouichi was a new warrior with Loweemon's head, his chest was basically KaiserLeomon's face and embedded on the centerpiece was a crimson jewel. Spreading across his back was a pair of golden wings and gripped a staff with a pointy, silver spike at the tip.

"_**Reichmon!**_"

"Reichmon?" Himura grinned enthusiastically. "I definitely approve the new form!"

"Looking awesome there, Kouichi!" Wolfmon nodded. "You definitely can take Duskmon."

"My name translates to Empiremon in German," Reichmon addressed everyone as he narrowed his eyes on Duskmon and Yami Bakura. "My attacks are also German. They are Schwarz Lehrsatz and Rot Kreuz. Those translate to Black Theorem and Red Cross! Now, Duskmon, we have unfinished business!"

"...Kouichi... I'm impressed," Duskmon said with intrigue. "You've finally achieved what I could not: a Fusion Evolution. You certainly have grown stronger, but that doesn't mean you are going to defeat me!"

"As the true warrior of darkness, I cannot allow your false presence to exist anymore," Reichmon spoke out rather calmly despite glaring daggers at Duskmon. "Duskmon, prepare yourself to be purified!"

"By darkness? Ludicrous! I AM THE DARKNESS!" Duskmon roared. He quickly bumrushed Reichmon whilst summoning his double-edged lightsaber.

Duskmon jumped into mid-air and came down with his double-edged lightsaber. He attempted to skewer Reichmon, but the newly evolved warrior brought up his staff to counter every shot. Duskmon angrily swung across only for Reichmon to use the tip of his staff blade to break the double-edge lightsaber in two.

"You've got him where you want him, Kouichi!" Wolfmon cheered on as he charged towards Bakura and sent him flying back with a right fist.

"You fool!" Bakura yelled as he hit the ground where a bunch of Gremlins laughed at him. He rose up only for Pinhead to appear. "You!"

Pinhead stoically glared him down and summoned chains to tear the glove off him. Bakura backed off realizing he was not a match for the Cenobite leader and hell's gate keeper.

"Not you..." Bakura growled, looking around as shenanigans broke loose in the dream world, which turned out to be more than he bargained for. He turned around as Scorpion and Subzero were there to greet him with kicks.

Infuriated, Duskmon gazed down Reichmon. The latter quickly disabled his weapon and made him out to be the fool. Duskmon clearly hadn't anticipated Kouichi to pull off his Fusion Evolution.

Meanwhile, Himura finished incapacitating Darth Deathscythe. Then, Dracula walked up behind Himura with a Sith lightsaber. Himura turned around only to get blasted by a horde of bats Dracula unleashed from his cloak. He boy recovered to his feet and readied his lightsaber.

The two immediately engaged in a quick lightsaber battle, in which Dracula gains leverage over the Jedi. Himura fell only for Dracula to raise his lightsaber ready to cut the boy down. The preteen noticed pipes near him and improvised by cutting open a pipe, which sprayed some hot steam to ward off Dracula with. Himura ducked out of Dracula's reach.

"Here!" Kotori threw a bottle of holy water, which Himura took.

Dracula turned around ready to drain Himura's blood. The preteen opened the bottle and threw holy water at Dracula's face, causing the vampire lord to howl painfully.

"Not so tough now, huh, Count?!"

Dracula summoned Myotismon, who flew at Himura. Himura evaded and called upon the Force to repel him into a wall.

Duskmon taunted Reichmon. "I'm impressed, Kouichi. I didn't think you'd undergo your Fusion Evolution at such an urgent situation, but don't think this is over."

"No, it ends here!"

"I'm afraid not! We shall continue this little game until another day! I hope you're ready for tomorrow because I wish to settle it then! Bakura. Get us out of here! We need to come up with a much more efficient plan!"

"Good... idea..." Bakura sat up from the ground, recovering from Scorpion and Subzero's attacks. He looked around seeing more random characters pop in, including the Ghostbusters, the Ninja Turtles, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Ryu, Ken, Guile, Liu-Kang & and his cohorts, Sora with Donald and Goofy, Neo, Goku, Vegeta, G1 Optimus Prime, Optimus Primal, Super Mario, Megaman, Wolverine & the other X-Men, Spiderman, Batman, Superman, Spawn, Lion-O, He-Man, She-Ra, T-800, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Blade, Harry Potter, Link, Cloud Strife, the Teen Titans, Ash Williams, and an assorted army of heroes to clear out the room. "You've won this round, warriors, but next time... you will fail! There won't be room for error next time!"

"Until we meet again, Kouichi! Enjoy this victory for now!" Duskmon chuckled deeply and stepped towards Bakura.

As the two villains quickly faded out of the alternate dream world, the warriors watched as the boiler room transformed into a hangar of a space station. Every hero and monster vanished as the scenery changed completely.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Alternate Dream World/Abandoned Space Station**_

Somewhere on the space station, a director's seat was sitting near a production set. Behind the seat was a short blue figure with spikes protruding across his back. The only article of clothing he seemingly wore were white gloves and red shoes. He immediately spun around and revealed himself to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He grinned and faced forward.

"AND THAT'S A WRAP!" Sonic declared. "Whew, that was sure a lot of work but this will go great at the box office this summer!"

"SONIC!" Knuckles bellowed, making Sonic cringe at the tone he was being addressed in.

"Well, if it isn't Pad... Er... Knuckles! What's up?"

"How come I'm dressed up as freaking Padmé while you go act like George Lucas himself?" Knuckles snapped at the blue hedgehog.

"It's a dream, Knuckles. It's not supposed to make sense. How do you explain all the shenanigans that just went down? Besides, I couldn't find Amy. Neither Cream nor Rogue fit the role. So, a decision had to be made, buddy."

"ARGH! As far as I'm concerned, after this little stunt, we're NOT buddies!"

"Careful, you'll stress. Besides, our cameo time is over. Time to get back to the main story. Ladies and gentlemen, we return you to your regular scheduled program!"

With that, Sonic shut the camera off.

**(Cue Star Wars OST – **_**Throne Room/End Title**_**)**

Reichmon, Wolfmon, and Himura looked around in awe at their new surroundings in the empty space station. They have won the battle, at least for now. Suddenly, a door opened up to reveal Kotori, Jack Skellington, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, and Dark Sage, who was dressed up as Yoda, minus the green makeup.

"You three were great out there!" Kotori praised the trio. "Now those jerks won't be coming back to invade our dreams anymore."

"For now, at least. Duskmon is still vowing vengeance on me and Kouji," Reichmon replied. "Wait, are you by any chance that Kotori girl Himura has been telling us about?"

Kotori winked and smile. "That would be me,"

"But, you look like a boy!" Wolfmon chimed in.

"Heh, yeah, I get that every time. Himura thought I was a boy, too," the girl chuckled a bit, adjusting the goggles on her head. "Right, Himura?"

"Um... Well..." Himura blushed.

"Oh, boy, I'm not getting involved with this," Reichmon snickered. "By the way, we don't know how we three got sucked in this dream place."

"It is all thanks to that Bakura guy's magical ring and him meddling with y'alls dreams," Kotori answered. "Somehow, he pulled you all into Kouichi's dream world."

"Luckily we used the dream world's law of physics to our advantage. That was awesome reenacting Star Wars!" Wolfmon crossed his arms proudly. "And all those horror movie icons along with all those random characters!"

Himura added. Well, considering you already use lightsabers, it's no surprise you had fun."

"Fight. You did," Dark Sage spoke up. "Victory. You gained. Not over. Battle is."

"Yeah, we already know what you're telling us," Reichmon replied. "I know the conflict with Duskmon is far from finished. If he wants to settle it tomorrow, then I'll be ready!"

Kotori beckoned Himura over. "Hey, there's something important I have to tell you."

"What is it, Kotori?"

"Wonderful news, Himura. You'll be waking up tomorrow morning and returning to your friends. You still have a tournament to compete in and Inumon needs you."

"So, this means... will this be the last time I will ever see you?" Himura asked with a tinge of sadness in his tone.

"No, I will always be with you in spirit, Himura. Just remember that. Don't forget me."

"I won't."

"Hah, you better not," Kotori lightly punched him on the shoulder. "But, listen to me. I want you to give your friends the support they need to defeat Pharaohmon. Be there for everyone, including your sister, Yui. She misses you."

"I know. I promise to keep my word, Kotori..."

"Once Pharaohmon is defeated, then you can find my cousin, Phillipe."

Himura and Kotori fist bumped each other. "Got it."

Before Himura walked off, Kotori hugged the boy tightly and pressed her head against his chest. Hot tears strolled down her face. Himura pat her back and genuinely returned a hug.

"Ok, Himura. You be careful, you hear me?"

"Yes," the boy nodded as he motioned to the two Warriors. "Kouji, Kouichi, ready to head back?"

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Wolfmon stated. "Um, goodbye everyone and thank you!"

"Thanks, Kotori!" Reichmon waved out to the girl.

"I won't forget you, Kotori! May your spirit guide me through this ordeal!" Himura called out before his body started fading out of the dimension.

Kotori gave a thumbs-up to her closest friend and the two brothers. The monsters gathered around to wave their goodbyes to the trio. Then, within a blink of an eye, the three vanished out of the alternate world.

"Are you going to be okay, Kotori?" Dark Magician Girl inquired to her.

"I'll be fine," Kotori smiled. "Himura has to return back to his world to help his friends. I'll always be with him in spirit whenever he needs me."

"That is indeed good to know," a golden Jinzo walked out of a corner. "Isn't that right, Mechanicalchaser?"

Accompanying the large golden Jinzo was a shorter, blue and white version of Mechanicalchaser. Rather than speaking words, it started replying with typical robotic language.

"I agree, my old friend," Jinzo nodded his head. "Miss Kotori, is there anything we can do to help you with?"

"Not now, Jinzo."

"Of course, Miss Kotori."

Jack sighed. "Don't know why I'm still here, but whatever I'll hang with you until we find Zero."

"Don't worry. He's around here somewhere!" Dark Magician Girl reassured the Pumpkin King.

The tomboy walked over to the spot where Himura, Kouji, and Kouichi stood before they vanished. A saddened smile adorned her face as she savored the moment she spent with her old friend.

_Himura, it was great to see you again and you are ready to return back to support your friends. Though, I know you'll be saddened to know that Anubimon was killed. Himura, just remember everything I said. I know you won't let me down._

Kotori pressed her hand against her chest and smiled happily. She had done her job and now it was time for Himura to continue his mission in life.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Room #7**_

Resting peacefully on the bed, Himura's eyes slightly twitched and slowly opened up to the world he left once before. His body and spirit were fully being reunited. By morning, he would reawaken, which will be a pleasant surprise for the Tamers and the others.

Peeking from out of the door were Kouji and Kouichi. The brothers kept a careful eye on Himura and stepped out back into the hallway.

"It's great to know that Himura will awaken tomorrow, if what that Kotori says I true," Kouichi said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll awaken. That girlfriend of his wouldn't lie. Now, let's get some rest, brother," Kouji pat Kouichi on his back.

"Ah, I'll be fine. No, really I will..." Kouichi smiled. "That was one insane dream."

"That it was, Kouichi."

Unbeknownst to Kouichi, inside his D-Scanner, the dark spirits of Duskmon were gone.

xxxxx

_**Sphinxmon Hotel/Check-In Area**_

Once the chaos had subsided, Sphinxmon wiped his forehead from all the stress he's had to put with all night. The hotel had become a complete wreck thanks to the rowdiness of the guests.

He laid his head on the desk and sighed heavily. "This was one long night. I'm taking a vacation after the whole tournament is done."

"We're done, sir!" Huskymon jumped up on the desk, nearly startled the hotel owner.

"Argh! Huskymon! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, but I just wanted to let you know that we've already cleaned up the mess from every floor. BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon are already taking out the garbage as we speak," Huskymon smiled as she picked up Sphinxmon's pen. "So, what now?"

The hotel owner let out a reprieved sigh. "You three are done for the night. You should get some rest. I'll call for you when I need it tomorrow."

"Thanks, sir. We'll be sure to be here when you need us. Good night!" Huskymon waved to the hotel owner and bolted down the halls to get her sisters.

"One month of vacation time it is. I just hope I can find a suitable replacement in the meantime. I could have the girls do it but that would be cruel. Ah-ha, I can just ask Digitamamon to run the place!" Sphinxmon cackled evilly. "Oh yes! It's time for him to earn his keep around here! And consider it payback for cheating in our poker games! Hahaha!

As Sphinxmon laughed out hysterically, Bokomon and Neemon passed by to see the hotel owner banging his hands against his desk. Bokomon raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that fellow?" Bokomon wondered.

"I wonder what the deal is with him," Bokomon wondered.

"Maybe, he took a whiff of laughing gas," Neemon tilted his head to the side. "Ooo! Can I get a whiff of laughing gas, too?"

"No and that would be a scary thought, Neemon. Come, we must find Takuya and the others. If we can't find them tonight, we'll be sure to find them in the morning!" Bokomon chided his colleague while dragging him along.

"Ouchie! Ouchie! Carpet burn! Owwie! My butt!"

"Oh, pipe down."

xxxxx

_**Room #115/Yugi, Takuya, and Takato's Room**_

With Takuya, Takato and Guilmon sleeping peacefully in their beds, Yugi was the only one in the room still awake. He couldn't sleep especially since he was worried with the outcome of the tournament so far.

"To think that we even made it through the first day already. First, Bakura becomes possessed by the evil spirit of the ring and duels me yet again to take the puzzle. Fortunately with Slifer, we managed to overcome the evil spirit. Now, Bakura rests in the infirmary and is recovering. Then, Himura nearly dies by Nemesis' hand. He, too, is in the infirmary but in a far worse condition. I hope he manages to recover from his coma and doctors say there's a slight chance he might come out of it. Anubimon is gone thanks to that monster. Finally, there's still Lance to consider. Despite being separated from Pharaohmon, he is still under that monster's control. He nearly killed Kenta but Marine Angemon managed to save his friend. I'm grateful for that. Now the question remains if we're even mentally prepared for this, pharaoh. This is tournament will have much higher stakes than Battle City."

Just as Yugi distressed over the situation, Yami interjected in his mind. _**'Yes, especially if what Omegamon said was true. This Valmarmon gave Pharaohmon this indescribable power. If we're not careful, then Pharaohmon will succeed. Lance will use any method necessary to defeat his opponents. He clearly is targeting us, Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle must not go into the hands of either Lance of Pharaohmon. The two worlds will be placed in complete danger.'**_

"I'm really worried, Pharaoh. I don't want to lose you. You're the closest friend I've ever had. It was thanks to you and the puzzle that I even have all these friends in the first place. The only person I've known before I ever pieced the puzzle together was Tea. Now, I have Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Seto and, Mokuba. The Tamers and the kids with the Ancient Spirits have become friends of mine. If I lose you, there would be nothing left for me to lean on for guidance."

_**'No, Yugi. You will not be losing me. Tomorrow, we will triumph in the duel tournament. We will do the same when our friends defeat Pharaohmon. All you have to do is believe in them and they will triumph. I promise you that, Yugi.'**_

"Thanks, Pharaoh. I just needed a little boost of confidence after such a long and stressful day."

_**'Rest, Yugi. Tomorrow will be even more difficult but I promise you we will triumph.'**_

Getting into his bed, Yugi covered himself up and held the Millennium Puzzle by his side.

"Tomorrow, it's the big day. Our last chance to resolve this conflict once and for all..." Yugi muttered before falling asleep.

Hours pass and the sun started to rise across the horizon. The insanity from the hotel was merely a celebration of bigger things to come for the second day of the event. The first day came and went like a breeze in the wind.

Now that everyone has had their fun, it was time to get serious. The parties and celebrations were now behind everyone.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Sphinxmon Hotel/March 31, 2003/9:20 AM**_

It was a long and chaotic night for the guests during their stay in the Sphinxmon Hotel. Now, the competitors and their friends left the hotel and stood near the Phoenix Arena. The Tamers & their Digimon, the Duelists, and the Legendaries stood side by side eyeing the large stadium. Takato, Guilmon, Yugi, and Takuya led their friends forward for the Shadow Tournament.

"All right, guys. It's time we get down to business," Takato firmly stated while leading his friends forward.

"No turning back now unless you've got cold feet," Rika added, looking over to Kazu and Kenta. Both of them continued along with them.

"This is our chance to stop Pharaohmon once and for all," Ryo nodded.

Guilmon chimed in. "I'm ready, Takato!"

_Basiliskmon, Pharaohmon, you're both mine now! _Inumon thought with intent to avenge Terriermon, Tomoki, and most importantly Anubimon.

"Let's kick some butts, guys!" Takuya rallied his troops.

"You bet!" Izumi replied.

"We'll be pulling for you, guys," Junpei and Jaarin stated in unison.

"Joey, Mai, you ready to determine who's the best among us? And stop Lance?" Yugi turned to the two aforementioned duelists, who've advanced with him.

"Duh, more than ready," Mai replied. "You, Joseph?"

"Let the best duelist win!" Joey said with confidence shining through.

"As long as Lance doesn't come away with the win," Tea said.

"He ain't got a chance with all who's involved," Tristan replied.

Takato pointed to the arena and put on his game face. "Shadow Tournament, here we come!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/9:37 AM**_

Lillymon tapped into her microphone and welcomed the fans filing into the arena. "Welcome to the second day of the Shadow Tournament, ladies and gents! We're so glad you early Birdramon decided to join us to find the best seats in the house! We're just under one hour and a half away from the start of the Shadow Tournament! As you can tell, arena crew have worked hard throughout the night to repair the damage done to the arena from yesterday's intense fights. I would also like to point out the two newly-constructed rings on the field where two battles will take place simultaneously. I like to dub them 'Arena A' and 'Arena B'. Meanwhile, a duel match progresses through our duel dome. You heard right! Three awesome bouts to occur simultaneously! That's more than any tournament I've attended could hope to offer to their loyal fans!'

Now that you early birds are here, why don't we take the time to announce our first matches of the tournament? In Arena A, Guilmon will compete against Felinismon! In Arena B, DarkGabumon contests against Wolfmon! For our duel match, Himura will challenge the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto! Doesn't that just sound like wonderful matches? I know you're all excited! Remember, there's still an hour and a half left to go before the tournament commences! There's plenty of time to find the best seats in the house!'

Don't miss out on this grand day! The stakes are high with two worlds on the line! You fans better find some good seats. I'm off to run a few errands. Catch you all later for the show!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena Entrance/9:40 AM**_

Having heard the announcement of the first matches for the tournament, the group was shocked to hear Yugi and Himura would be competing first. However, there was a big problem: Himura was still in a coma, or so they thought now.

"Did you hear that, Yugi?!" Joe blanched. "You're dueling Himura first?!"

"But, Himura's still in a coma!" Kenta cried out. "How the heck is he supposed to compete?!"

"He can't if he can't wake up," Rika plainly stated. "He'll get disqualified if he doesn't make it once he and Yugi get called in."

Renamon added. "There's a set time limit for when competitors must enter the arenas when they're called forth."

Junpei snapped. "He's in no condition to duel! This ain't right!"

"We're not sure if he'll even wake up in time or not!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Poor Himura..." Suzie sighed sadly.

Inumon growled as he bolted ahead into the arena. "C'mon, let's go see if Himura first!"

"Wait, Inumon!" Takato called out as the others followed behind him. _Man, did this coma come at a bad time! Himura, please be awake! We all need you back! On top of that, Guilmon has a match with Felinismon. What a way to kick off the tournament, huh?!_

Yugi thought along the same wavelengths as Takato. _If Himura's still in a coma, there's no way he can duel me! _

xxxxx

_**Outside the Dragon-Canine Village/Gorillamon Forests**_

Having departed from Dragon-Canine Village, the six Sailor Senshi, the three Legendary Warriors, the Dra-Warrior duo, Cammy, and Artemis marched through the forests. Being the most familiar with the local area, Labramon led them using his keen nose and helped cut a path through the forest.

With Labramon leading the team across, the girls were chatting over the insanity that ensued during last night's festivities.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN I RAN AROUND WITH NO CLOTHES ON?" Minako exclaimed at the top of her lungs. "And I spoke German...? How odd."

"You sure did and must I remind you that I scolded you to never drink more sake than you can take in?" Rei reprimanded Minako.

The blonde nervously laughed. "Hehehe. Well, I couldn't resist the taste of fresh sake in my mouth. Besides, we were guests and they didn't mind at all."

"Well, we're telling you now to never do that again," Makoto sighed. "You're crazy when you're sober, but when you're drunk... no, not going there."

"Don't be too embarrassed, Minako. The Goddess of Venus was usually depicted to have a nude figure," Setsuna kindly put it.

"Um, yeah, that's awfully reassuring. Thanks for the history lesson, Setsuna," Minako smiled sheepishly.

"Please, from his point on, we have to be serious about our mission," Ami scanned the vicinity using her mini-computer.

Sam spoke up. "Anything yet, Labramon? All of this walking is making my feet hurt."

Labramon nodded. "Not yet, but we are getting closer. Besides, you'll see the temple anyway since it covers a large area of the forest."

"We need to make haste, Labramon. There's no telling when the tournament is supposed to end today," Ninjadramon informed him. "We must intercept Pharaohmon before he assumes control of this world."

Hotaru asserted. "We shouldn't be surprised if Pharaohmon send more toadies after us, right?"

Herodramon replied. "Correct. We must be vigilant. Certainly the case if Scorpionus and his cohorts tracked us in the desert."

Vega reassured the Dra-Warrior. "We're ready for anything now."

Somewhere and unbeknownst to them, a horned orange ogre-like creature sitting in a tree monitored the group walking through the forest. He had his sights firmly on Labramon, the main guide of the group.

"Labramon... Heh. Heh," the ogre snickered under his breath.

Rei suddenly stopped for a moment and felt a sinister vibe coming from the forest. Alarmed, she spun around and scanned their surroundings. She looked up and the ogre was seemingly gone.

"Rei, what is it?" Makoto inquired to her disturbed friend. "Did you just sense something?"

"Yeah, for a moment. I did feel something behind us and now it's gone."

Minako looked around. "What could it be? I'm already getting antsy as it is."

"She's not lying. I sensed something, too," Ninjadramon stated. "It's possible that we're being watched, but we can't let that problem deter us now. We've come too far to stop and turn back."

"Who said anything about us reconsidering and going back?" Vega spoke up. "Didn't we come to find that sword and get these three girls their powers back? Hell no! I ain't running."

"That's the spirit, Vega," Dimitro agreed.

"Nonetheless, we better keep our ears and eyes open," Rei warned everyone as she kept Cammy near her.

As they continued venturing across the forest, the girls pulled out their Henshin sticks and ninja devices in case of any preemptive strikes. Dimitro, Vega, and Sam held their D-Scanners by their waists. Ninjadramon and Herodramon actively scanned the area to pick up on any activity.

"Are we getting closer?" Setsuna asked Ninjadramon.

"We should be close. Don't worry, we will be there sooner than later. Our mission won't be jeopardized."

Rei spoke up. "Good, then we'll finally have our powers back and head back to confront the bastard who took them from us."

Minako smirked. "Don't think you need to if Cammy can use that sword on him. We'll see if it's as powerful as it's been made out to be."

With the group walking through the forest ahead, the spy stayed out of presence and eyed Labramon more.

An evil grin formed on the ugly creature's face. "Heh, not if me and my friends can stop ya. Once Labramon is mine, then they'll have nowhere to go. Oh, the master will be pleased once we capture them all!" The orange-skinned ogre jumped from one tree branch to another while catching up with the group.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Goku: Yo, this is Goku here to give y'all the next chapter preview! Wow, what a thrilling first day it's been! And now the second day is starting to get exciting! We've got Himura dueling against Yugi Muto! Sounds exciting and there's another battle royal match to look forward to!

Yugi: Himura, our match has been announced but he still hasn't awakened? I thought those doctors said he'd be up!

Himura: Where am I...? I'm back...? What?! You mean my duel is next? And it's against Yugi?! I have to get over to the duel before I'm disqualified!

Guilmon: Felinismon, I guess we're going to have to give these people a good show, right?

Felinismon: We maybe friends, but don't think I'm going to hold back on you, dino-boy!

Joey: We've got Felinismon in a match with Guilmon and then we have DarkGabumon against Wolfmon.

Wolfmon: I personally got to know Himura the other night in that crazy dream and now I get a chance to learn more about his sister's partner. DarkGabumon, give me everything you've got to offer!

DarkGabumon: I will win for Yui!

Omegamon: Athenamon, what are you doing?

Mermaimon: He doesn't know about the ancient Amazon tradition?

Ninjadramon: We're finally here at the temple, my friends.

Rei: We're being ambushed! Labramon has been captured by a Fuugamon!

Fuugamon: Heh Heh... Labramon, I'm going to make you talk by hypnotizing you and tell me everything you know about what those humans came here for.

Thunderous voice: Fuugamon! We must stop these intruders at once! Send Knightmon and NegaKnightmon to keep them busy!

Cammy: Just when we thought it was going to be easy. Pfft, we were wrong. We have to save Labramon and find a way through these guys!

Takato: The second day and already we have three great competitive matches! I'm pulling for you, Guilmon! You can do it, buddy!

Takuya: The next chapter itself is entitled...

_**Shadow Tournament, Day Two! Arrival at the Sovereign Temple!**_

Lance: Yes, everything is going according to plan, Lord Pharaohmon. These fools will wear themselves out through the tournament. Easy pickings for us both!

xxxxx

**A/N: **There you have it. The Insanity Hotel Chapter: Redux Edition is complete. Like I said, it's mostly virtually unchanged except with some new additions (mostly for the dream sequence... more on that).

There wasn't much material to remove/trim down since I felt the original version was fine. I only removed padding in some areas. Some dialogue was shortened and polished; none of which affects the plot.

Now the dream scenes: I kept the Star Wars stuff since during the time this chapter was originally posted was roughly after Episode 3 was released the same year (2005! Wow, that takes me back!) I had hoped the Star Wars jokes was still relevant, especially now that Disney owns the SW franchise (did anyone foresee Disney taking SW back in 2005? Nah. Unless you're a prophet...) Moreover, we had a ton of cameos – especially from the characters cosplaying Star Wars. Sonic and his friends are there like in the original (Knuckles as Padme still gets to me!). Most of these ideas came from either Ninetalesuk and Belletiger, but I had them to thank for making most of the insanity stuff happen.

The new additions of the horror icons (the classic Universal, '80s-'90s slashers, etc.) and monsters were shoehorned in since Halloween is around the corner right now (it's October 23, 2013 as of this post)!. The humongous hero line-up at the end was also last minute decision. As for the Transformers used, I used the versions available pre-2005, because the events of this story take place in 2003 (meaning the Bay Movie, Animated, and Prime versions were no go here; sorry Ford, but there's always Omega X and co. meeting the Prime verse characters!). Let's not forget, the dream scene marks the debut of Reichmon!

Drunken German!Minako still wins. Enough said.

MarineDevimon gets his date, but the alcohol makes him spill Pharaohmon's plans. At least Jaarin's date paid off in that regard, but I doubt she wants to go through that whole ordeal again. Hehehe.

With the comedy chapter behind us, we can finally move on to the tournament's second and final day. Finally, we're getting close to the story's end and Redux will be done! I'll hopefully have most of it done before the year's end. At least I was able to get a chapter out before my birthday next Tuesday (planning some things that week).

Until next time, send a review and see you again!


	28. Shadow Tournament, Day Two!

**A/N: **After that chapter full of shenanigans, we're shifting gears to the second, albeit final, day of the Shadow Tournament. Time for things to escalate further with more tournament action and temple adventure goodness.

This chapter has a special touch to it because the original version of this chapter was a dedication to Belletiger's late-cousin Youkai Youko, who was also a dear friend of mine and she introduced me to Belle. It's been 8 years since her untimely passing. She remains in a much better place now still reading this series and I know she's happy to see YuYuGiDigiMoon grow into such a rich franchise. Youko, we're still thinking of you and you still (will always) remain apart of our team in spirit. May this chapter be dedicated to her.

Here's a character corner written by Ford to liven the author corner. Enjoy it and the chapter.

xxxxx

Loki (DF-616/MCU): The following is a non-profit fanfic parody. Digimon is owned by Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Toei Animation. YuYu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. YuYuGiDigiMoon and Digimon Fusion Kai are owned by Kanius. Please support the official release. (paused) Where do we start?

(Alduindramon and Loki (DF-616/Marvel Cinematic Universe) encounters a duo that's familiar to them: Fafnir & Loki (YYGDM-01)

Loki (YYGDM-01): What on Asgard are you? A cheap imitation?

Loki (DF-616/MCU): Hmph. To answer you question; I am you, only a different version.

Alduindramon: (To Fafnir) I bet those Valkyries are proven to be a tougher match than the Dramonborn.

Fafnir: You watch your tongue! You have no foolish idea of what they did, especially dealing with Siegfried (Himura) and Brunhilde.

Loki (YYGDM): (To Loki (DF616)) You do not look like me. What makes you prove it?

Loki (DF616): We are both tricksters, originally born from giants, yadda yadda yadda. But I for one have a popular fanbase with my movies, and with an 'army' I form at Comic Con.

Loki (YYGDM): Hah! Your evil is nothing compared to mine, you are just an in-name only. I happen to team up with an evil queen (Beryl) and involve in the infamous Ragnarok that nearly devastated the universe.

Loki (DF616): I did the same thing, join forces with an alien race (Chitauru), especially with the dramon (Alduindramon)'s forces, and use some cosmic cube to control the world.

Loki (YYGDM): (battle stance) You have a smaller scale, but how about we settle it?

(Fafnir roars)

Loki (DF616): (raises his scepter and smiles) Oh I am most certainly.

(Alduindramon roars.)

(Before both duos make their move, they are interrupted.)

?: Not so fast!

(The villains turn to see Kotori/Brunhilde and Thor (DF-616/MCU) to stop the feud)

Thor: This ends now, brother.

Loki (YYGDM): (stares at Kotori with vengeance)

Loki (DF616): Well look who showed up. What are you going to do now?

Kotori: (smirks) This. (Both the Valkyrie and the Norse god combine their powers to instantly, to the villains' surprise, blow the Lokis, Alduindramon, and Fafnir out of the character corner!)

Thor: (relieved) Now we're back in business.

Kotori: On with the story, author!

xxxxx

Chapter 28

_**Shadow Tournament, Day Two! Arrival at the Sovereign Temple!**_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Room #7/9:55 AM**_

With Himura still resting in his bed, the Tamers, the Duelists, and the Warriors gathered around with mourned looks. They were certain that their fallen comrade would awaken from his coma.

Kouji and Kouichi thought otherwise. The brothers exchanged smiles as they reflected to last night's dream shenanigans. Additionally, Kotori's reassurance gave them hope.

"C'mon, Himura, I know you'll awaken! Please!" Yui grasped her brother's left hand. "Himura!"

"Oh, Yui, I'm so sorry," Jeri knelt beside the grieving child.

"As it pains me to say it, they'd have to disqualify Himura if we can't make it to the duel with you, Yugi," Takato stated.

Yugi replied calmly. "Still, I must go out there to make my presence known to ensure my place in the tournament. If Himura isn't able to awaken, they will disqualify him I'm afraid."

"This isn't fair. After all he went through dueling that witch Nemesis!" Rika cried.

Renamon added. "Himura's condition is more important than dueling."

Yugi concurred. "Indeed. I want nothing more than Himura to recover in proper health."

"You might want to go out now, Yugi," Takuya suggested. "You don't want to lose your spot, right?"

Joey looked over to his spiky-haired friend. "Go on, Yug. We'll stay here and look after Himura."

"Yeah, don't forget Lance wants your puzzle," Kenta mentioned to Yugi.

"Yes, we must ensure Lance doesn't advance. Whoever duels Lance in this round must do what it takes to dueling me," the King of Games said, palming his Puzzle. "But, if I have to duel him, I'll bring him down."

Takato declared. "Or, if he duels me, I'll use the skills you taught me to take him down!"

"Same here. We got ya covered, Yug," Joey said.

"Well! I don't know about you, guys, but I get to showcase my skills in the battle tournament!" Felinismon said while stretching out. "So, dino boy, you ready for a lady to kick your scaly butt?"

"You can try!" Guilmon cried out excitedly. "But, I'm not gonna lose!"

DarkGabumon calmed Yui down as he reminded her about his match coming up. He hugged Yui and turned eyeing Kouji.

"Kouji, right?"

"That would be me," Kouji smiled. "Listen, you and I are going to be fighting in a different ring while Guilmon fights Felinismon. Let's make sure to have a good, competitive match. By the way..." He leaned down and whispered into DarkGabumon's ear. "You tell Yui that he'll be coming back soon. By, he I mean Himura."

DarkGabumon's ears perked. "Really?"

Kouji nodded and winked.

_Oh man! Oh man! This is gonna make Yui happy, but how do I break this news to the others? _Dark Gabumon frantically thought. _Kouji seems sure of it._

However, Inumon's ears picked up on Kouji's whisper. He, too, kept to himself and glanced over Himura's bedside. He wanted to allow Himura to awake on his own and surprise everyone.

"Inumon," Renamon said as she knelt beside him. "Remember our talk last night?"

"How could I forget?"

"It'll be okay. Trust me," Renamon smiled as she caressed Inumon's paws. "It'll be ok."

Not long after that, Yugi, Guilmon, Kouji, DarkGabumon, and Felinismon headed out for their matches.

"Good luck, brother!" Kouichi called out.

"We're pulling for you, Kouji!" Izumi cried out.

"We'll be watching, Yug!" Joey called out to his friend.

"Same here!" Takato exclaimed. "Guilmon, give it your all, buddy!"

"I'll make sure not to go hard on Felinismon, Jeri! Thanks, Takato!" Guilmon waved out to his partner and friends.

"Felinismon! You give Guilmon a good fight! I'll be rooting for you!" Jeri shouted to her partner.

Felinismon smirked a Cheshire cat's smile on the way out. "Oh, this will be fun. Won't it, Guilmon?"

"Yep! And I'm going to win!"

Felinismon slightly hissed to herself. _We'll see about that._

"Good luck, Dark Gabumon! I'll be watching you from the monitors!" Yui waved to her Digimon partner.

"Give them hell, Kouji!" Takuya yelled out.

Junpei added. "Hope our team has better luck this round."

Jaarin nodded. "Amen to that."

Takato looked over to Jeri. "Our Digimon are fighting each other. Should be interesting."

"Yes and Felinismon already showed us her Mega form. We'll see how Gallantmon fares against Angedramon," she said, looking to the monitor where everyone gathered to watch the live match coverage.

"Speaking of new form, you still have that new mode you've yet to show off," Rika addressed Renamon.

Renamon replied. "I have Inumon to thank for that."

Inumon gleamed. "Aww, you're welcome."

"Guys, keep it down! We want to hear the match coverage!" Kazu called out.

Guardromon pointed to the march band playing. "Oh, they have a band! Perhaps ceremonies are almost over."

Takuya eagerly pulled up a chair near the monitor. "Can't wait! These will be good fights!"

Tristan asserted. "Let's just make sure and keep it down in here for Himura's sake."

"Feeling better, Kouichi?" Jaarin asked, offering him a place to sit.

"Yes, I'm recovered. Thanks."

Yui inched closer towards her still comatose brother and clenched his left hand tightly.

"_**Hello again, my loyal viewers! This is your favorite hostess, Lillymon, announcing from her usual announce position to give you the live coverage of today's event!" Lillymon's voice blared from out of the arena speakers and the television. "We've got two exciting battle matches along with a duel to cater to your craving for tournament desires! Let us take a look at the great line-up of the first matches! We have Himura Tsubasa dueling against Yugi Muto! Due to recent reports, there's a possibility Himura will not compete, but we will give him at least a little more time to make an appearance. If he doesn't, then he is automatically eliminated from the tournament. For our battle matches, we have Guilmon against Felinismon and Dark Gabumon competing with Wolfmon! This should be fun! Now, without further ado, let's bring out our battle match competitors first!**__"_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Platform Areas/10:00 AM**_

Back out in the arena, the jam-packed crowds were already lining up and gathering for the matches set to begin.

"We're getting set to introduce our competitors! We'll be seeing allies pit against one another and here come our first two combatants!"

With that, Guilmon and Felinismon walked from the entrance as they advanced to one of the battle rings.

"First! These two are partnered Digimon of Takato Matsuda and Jeri Katou respectively! Now the two allies are getting pit against one another and only one between these two will advance. Give it up for Guilmon and Felinismon!"

The crowds erupted cheering the two, but Guilmon received stronger support from the fans. He had won them over after his previous battle match when he and Yusuke defeated Demon and Machinedramon. Felinismon realized she can't rely on DarkGabumon to reform ShadowOmegamon since the DigiMorph card Jeri used expired. She now had to resort to Angedramon to keep up with Gallantmon.

As first two entered inside Arena A, the next two came out. DarkGabumon and Wolfmon marched toward Arena B as they, too, received cheers from the fans.

"And these two have one thing in common. Both are descended from the actual Garurumon line. Kind of ironic to see two of the same Digimon family linage to square off, but it should certainly be interesting nonetheless! Here are DarkGabumon and Wolfmon!"

_Considering DarkGabumon can turn Mega, he's no slouch. Hopefully Beowulfmon is enough to suffice. _Wolfmon assessed his situation.

Once Wolfmon and DarkGabumon stepped in Arena B, Yugi Muto walked out as, so far, the sole duel contestant.

"Finally, the Duelist we've come to see! Here's the King of Games! The one! The only! Yugi Muto!"

A determined Yugi Muto marched forward and glanced at the duel dome. He was hesitant to participate unable to accept an easy win against an opponent unlikely to compere. However, knowing Lance was a big threat to his friends and Puzzle, he wanted to ensure his spot in the duel tournament.

"Seeing how Yugi is the only duelist to show up, I assume Himura was in no condition to make a presence. Ok, now I've been handed a note, Himura is still recuperating. I'm sorry to say that we just might have to disqualify Himura for not reporting to show up at the dueling arena. However, we will give at least ten minutes for Himura to confirm his role in the tournament," Lillymon announced. _I hate to say this but I don't think the kid can make it. He's in worse condition than my dark sexy Beelzebumon!_

Yugi stood near the duel dome and turned around facing the entrance.

"Ref, excuse me," Yugi beckoned over to Etemon.

"Yeah? What can I help ya with, kid?" Etemon asked.

"Are you willing to give him a time limit before he is automatically disqualified?"

"A ten-minute limit and nothing more. We know about his condition, but the rules are still set forth in place. We can't bend the rules for anyone. Sorry."

"I understand. Thanks anyways," Yugi sighed. _What now, Pharaoh? We might as well take this bye through this tournament, but I can't accept it. It's wrong and not fair to Himura._

_**'It's no one's fault but Nemesis'. Himura would have gone through hell and back to face you in a duel when give this opportunity. However, I can't say for him in his current condition. There is no other way and we must not allow Lance to win the tournament for Pharaohmon.'**_

_Still, I feel horrible for taking a cheap victory like this. I can't be satisfied._

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Room #7/10:10 AM**_

With everyone in the room viewing the monitor, no one noticed Himura's eyes twitching. Inumon was the first to see his partner waking up. caught a glimpse of the boy. Inumon nudged Yui's side to get her attention. Yui lifted her head up and watched Himura opening his eyes.

"H-Himura?" Yui gasped, her smile widening with delight.

She and Inumon watched Himura's hands moving. Yui tapped Jeri to get her attention. Jeri gasped upon seeing Himura slowly coming to.

"Himura?!" Jeri cried out, letting everyone else know about him. "Guys! He's coming to!"

With that, the others bolted over and watched Himura regaining motion. First, his eyes and then his hands; followed by that was his body. Himura slowly opened his eyes and his vision was blurred a bit before he regained full clarification of his surroundings.

"Look! He's opening his eyes!" Tea cried out.

"All right! I knew he'd somehow pull out of this!" Joey nodded. "Way to go, Himura!"

"I knew you'd make it, buddy!" Inumon smiled as tears filled up eyes.

"Himura! Can you hear us?" Jeri asked him.

Slowly but surely, Himura's vision was starting to regain clear focus. He quickly recognized the voices around him. The boy gasped out and sat from his bed. He realized he was back in the infirmary room.

"Everyone, were you guys here with me all night?" Himura asked everyone.

"HIMURA!" Yui cried as she embraced her brother. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"You had us sacred there, buddy!" Inumon joined in with Yui by hugging his friend.

Himura managed to choke out. "You guys! Ack...! Breathing room!"

Inumon chuckled as he released his grip and ruffled the boy's hair. "Sorry about that!"

"Himura! Welcome back!" Kouichi smiled, winking to him.

"This is just great! You're back and you just might be healthy enough to duel!" Joey made it privy to him about his upcoming match.

"Wait... Huh?!" Himura nearly sputtered out of shock. "I'm dueling now? But I just got up!"

"You can't duel, Himura. You're in no condition to duel Yugi," Jeri pleaded for the boy to stay in bed.

"What?! Yugi's my opponent?!" Himura blanched, immediately springing out of bed. His face gleamed with excitement. "This is one duel I've waited my entire life for!"

"Kid, you just went through a coma. You should get rest!" Mai suggested.

"She's right. I mean in case you haven't noticed, but you just woke up," Tristan reminded Himura.

"But... This is my chance to duel against THE Yugi Muto! I've always dreamed of having at least one duel with him! It's been a dream of mine ever since I became a duelist! This just may be my only opportunity!"

"Himura!" Yui said. "Do you think you should duel him now?"

Himura suddenly noticed the absence of a particular Digimon. "Why isn't Anubimon here? I figured he'd be here with you guys."

As soon as he mentioned the Underworld lord's name, the group lowered their heads and gave him the silent treatment. He became befuddled by the dead silence, which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok, guys?"

"Himura, there's something you should know," but before Takato could finish, he was interrupted by the intercom.

"_**Attention! This is a last call for Himura Tsubasa! You only have five minutes left to be present at the duel platform to confirm your position in the tournament or be disqualified!**__" _Lillymon's voice blared from the arena speakers.

"It's time," Himura started walking towards the door. "Besides, I'm sure Lord Anubimon is somewhere and rooting for me to win this duel anyway. I'll be sure to catch up and ask how well he fared in the tournament."

"Boy, he's not going to handle the truth," Rika muttered before turning to her Digimon. "Renamon, we're going to have to tell him the truth now or never."

"It's best we let him concentrate on his duel with Yugi first."

"That's a good idea, Renamon," Inumon agreed. "We should let Himura have this opportunity. It's no good if we tell him about Anubimon now."

_Himura's definitely going to take it hard if we tell him now. _Henry thought as he and others watched Himura start out the door.

Before Himura had a chance to walk out, Yui went up behind Himura and hugged him.

"Good luck, Himura. Give us a good duel with Yugi," Takato nodded, giving his fellow Tamer a thumb up.

"We'll be here rooting for you two!" Takuya nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Himura gives his friends a thumb up.

Himura marched down across the hallway while still grasping his head. The boy shook it off and still managed to head out; unbeknownst to him, the others hadn't told him about Anubimon.

"Good luck, Himura," Junpei said.

"Did we do the right thing by not telling him the truth?" Jeri wondered

"We wouldn't want to put Himura into deeper shock just as he already awoken," said Kenta.

"This should be a good duel for him," Guardromon said.

"You said it. I couldn't have said it any better myself!" Kazu agreed.

Takato fixed his goggles and focused his attention towards the television monitor with careful examination. _Himura gets to live out his dream by dueling against Yugi, but I hope to get a match with the King of Games. Himura, this is it. It's your opportunity of a lifetime, but, unfortunately, Anubimon won't be here to see it happen. How are we going to tell you about what really happened to Anubimon? _

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Battle and Duel Platforms/10:18 AM**_

Back in the arena, the crowds were anticipating the supposed arrival of Himura. Eight minutes have already passed and many were wondering if Himura would even be present to duel. Yugi waited patiently for the remaining two minutes to pass.

Felinismon, Guilmon, DarkGabumon, and Wolfmon waited patiently with their eyes set directly on the entrance.

_C'mon, Himura! You only have a minute left before they disqualify you. Don't let Kotori down! _Wolfmon thought.

"Wolfmon? Are you sure he'll be here?" DarkGabumon asked the Warrior of Light.

"Almost positive..." Wolfmon muttered before looking ahead and getting a glimpse of Himura from the entrance. "Spoke too soon! Here he comes!"

"Himura! Over here!" Guilmon called out to him.

Suddenly, the audiences were in absolute stunned silence by the arrival of Himura Tsubasa with his duel disk. It wasn't too long ago where he was confined to a bed and in a comatose state. Now, he was up and walking like he received a quick recovery.

"Himura has made it! This is truly a miracle! With just ten seconds from being declared unfit to compete, Himura has reached down deep and dragged himself over to the arena!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Ladies and gentlemon, we are still going to have ourselves a duel! This is just exactly what you paid to see!"

"Himura! Good to see that you made it!" Wolfmon shouted towards the boy. "You stayed true to Kotori's word!"

"Wait, you know Kotori?" DarkGabumon asked Wolfmon.

"Well, in a sense, yeah... it's a long story."

Himura stepped by Yugi and motioned over to King of Games.

"Glad to see you're back on your feet. I thought we lost you," Yugi smiled.

"I came back after talking with Kotori in my comatose period. Thanks to her, I've come back better than ever and ready to help you guys to the end. But first, I want to duel you and see whether my skills is enough to trump your deck."

"I'm glad you're back, but listen. You have to know..."

"Let's save it until after the duel?"

"Sure thing, Himura!"

As Himura and Yugi stepped into the duel dome, Etemon closed the door behind them and activated it sending them to another location in the Digital World.

"After seeing Himura miraculously march his way to prevent a disqualification, you have to admire this boy's courage!" Lillymon announced. "I haven't seen so much fire and determination from one child than I've seen with Himura just now! This duel will still commence and I, for one, am thrilled! As for our battle combatants, they look ready to get their matches out of the way! Guilmon competes against Felinismon! Dark Gabumon and Wolfmon go head to head! The action is set to heat up! Let Day Two officially begin!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 0997: Digital Paradise/10:20 AM**_

Yugi and Himura found themselves facing each other off in an area where light engulfed the room. Himura was very familiar with this specific area.

"Where are we?" wondered Yugi.

"We're in Paradise."

"Paradise?"

"This is the opposite of the Dark Area. Here all Digimon judged are sent to Paradise or the Dark Area. Monsters like Basiliskmon and Pharaohmon would be sent to the Dark Area but good souls like Kotori are sent to Paradise. So, we've been sent here to duel?"

"Looks like that way, Himura," Yugi looked around his surroundings.

Himura deduced. "This must be the work of Goddramon and Holydramon. Otherwise, we would have been sent into another part of the Digital World. Nemesis sent herself and me into the Dark Area using her dark magic. I don't see Floramon anywhere. I assume our match isn't going to be broadcasted."

"Oh, I wouldn't think like that, Himura," a deep yet genuinely kind voice echoed out from across the dimension.

Alarmed, the duelists looked around for the source of this benevolent voice. Himura quickly recognized this voice.

"Goddramon, Is that you?!"

"It was Holydramon and I who summoned you two here. Rest assured, we will have the match official transported here for your duel to be broadcasted, but we wished to have an audience for a duel involving you, Himura," Goddramon stated. "We felt you needed a fair duel with the King of Games with no intervention from Pharaohmon's cohorts."

"Yes, this is exactly what we needed," Yugi nodded to the seemingly 'invisible' god-like Digimon.

"Goddramon, where is Anubimon? Can you tell me where he is?" Himura asked. "I didn't find him in the room I was resting in."

Once again, there was silence, which brought Himura more discomfort.

"Himura, once you finish your duel with Yugi Muto, your answers will be revealed," Goddramon addressed the boy. "Please, trust our word."

"Of course, I do, Goddramon. I know Anubimon is somewhere watching my duel right now. He's sure to root for me!" Himura said, oblivious to the truth.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Floramon fell into the Paradise Realm with her Tapirmon cameraman.

"Whoa! How did we get here?! This isn't where the duel was supposed to take place!" Floramon frantically looked around. "What is this place? Hey, it's you two! Himura and Yugi!"

"We're in the Paradise realm. It's the opposite world to the Dark Area," Himura answered her.

"You don't say! I'm the first spokesperson to have the privilege to commentate in Paradise! I feel so much better about myself!"

"I, Goddramon, summoned you here, Floramon," the loud voice of Goddramon addressed the official.

"Goddramon...? Oh, I'm deeply honored, sir!" Floramon squeaked out. "How can I help you?"

"Just do what you're assigned to do, official."

"Let's get this show on the road, Yugi!" Himura declared with a smile as he activated his Duel Disk. "Yugi! As a friend, you will honor my request with a fair and respected duel!"

"If that's what you want, then I'm more than happy to oblige," Yugi nodded as he activated his Duel Disk. "Floramon! Cover our match and make sure everyone's watching this!"

"You got it! Roll it, Tapirmon, my man!" Floramon snapped her fingers and waved her hand out in front of the camera.

"Camera, ready! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Roll out!" Tapirmon called out and started the live recording.

"Hello fight fans and welcome! We're right here in the Paradise realm to host the duel between the miraculously recovered Himura Tsubasa and Yugi Muto! They both garnered big wins over Nemesis and Bakura yesterday to advance to this round! For Himura, this is a dream duel come true! He gets his opportunity to duel against the King of Games! This will be one awesome duel if I do say so myself!"

"You ready, Yugi? Because I know I am!" exclaimed Himura.

As Yugi nodded, his Millennium Puzzle lit up and covered in a sheen of golden light.

"_**YU-GI-OH!**_"

Yami quickly assumed the place of little Yugi and commenced his duel with Himura.

"Duelists! As your official, I declare the first match of the quarter-finals to begin!" Floramon declared.

With that, Yami Yugi and Himura drew five cards.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Passionate Duelist**_**)**

"_**DUEL!**_"

_**Himura/8000 LP**_

_**Yugi/8000 LP**_

"May the best duelist win," Yami Yugi said genuinely.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go first," Himura said as he looked down at his hand and drew out his first card. "To start things off, I'll activate _**Restructer Revolution! **_With this card, I inflict two hundred damage to your life points for each card in your hand. Since you have five cards, that equals a thousand points of damage!"

_**Yugi/7000 (8000-1000) LP**_

"Next, I'll set a card facedown and another facedown in defense mode! I end my turn!"

"Good work, Himura. You certainly do have an advantage, but never take your eye off of the game!" Yugi summoned a monster to the field. "I bring forth _**Beta the Magnet Warrior!**_"

Summoned forth to Yugi's side was a yellow warrior with magnets on his head and hands.

_**Beta the Magnet Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1600**_

"Beta, attack Himura's facedown defense card!"

As Yugi declared his attack, Beta glided over and prepared to attack until the card activated and revealed itself.

"A trap card!" exclaimed Yami Yugi.

"That's right! I activate my _**Magic Cylinder**_! Wow, I'm already getting the best of you already, Yugi!"

The duelist champion couldn't believe it either. Two purple cylinders appeared and Beta charged right into one and out the other, directly striking Yugi.

_**Yugi/5300 (7000-1700) LP**_

However, despite this set back, Yugi remained calm and self-assured despite the dramatic loss of life points.

"Well, despite what you've done to my life points, this is far from over. I end my turn."

"All right then. All I'm going to do is set one card facedown in defense," Himura laid down his card after drawing a new card to his hand. "That ends my turn."

"I'll activate my _**Alpha the Magnet Warrior**_!" Yugi declared as he laid out a card face-up.

The monster revealed was an intimidating silver warrior with magnets on his head, hands and sword.

_**Alpha the Magnet Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1700**_

"Alpha, take out Himura's facedown defense card!" Yugi commanded, pointing his monster over to Himura's new facedown card.

Alpha hastily flew over and destroyed Himura's facedown defense card, which was revealed to be a giant hamster monster.

_**Bubonic Vermin**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/900 DEF/600**_

The hamster was immediately vanquished from the field by Alpha's attack, but no direct damage was made to the boy's life points.

"Good job destroying my monster, because he comes with an effect!" Himura immediately special summoned a facedown defense card on his side. "When you destroy one of my Bubonic Vermin, I can special summon another facedown and in defense mode!"

"Then, I'll get rid of it before it becomes a bigger nuisance. Beta, attack his facedown defense monster!"

Beta swiftly flew over to Himura's field and destroyed the facedown card, revealing a second Bubonic Vermin. Effectively after it was destroyed, the Tsubasa boy placed another facedown defense card on the field.

"And now I can summon another Bubonic Vermin once one is destroyed."

"That depends if you have anymore in your deck."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that right now, Yugi. I have plenty of more surprises where that came from."

"I end to my turn."

Drawing a new card to his hand, Himura quickly summoned forth a zebra-unicorn hybrid.

_**Dark Zebra**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/400**_

"I summon my _**Dark Zebra**_ in attack mode!" Himura exclaimed. "Now, attack his Alpha! Make sure he stays down for the count!"

The zebra-unicorn hybrid stampeded across and blasted Alpha with its horn. The shot hit and vaporized Alpha in one shot. Yugi watched as more life points were taken away but yet he remained calm and collected.

_**Yugi/4900 (5300-400) LP**_

"There go more of your life points, Yugi! You don't seem shocked at all. Oh well. You'll be sweating soon," Himura smiled. _Wow, I can't believe this! I'm already ahead of Yugi in life points! But, I should still be cautious._

"Good dueling, Himura. You certainly are no rookie yourself," Yugi smiled. "Please, let us continue this honorable duel, my friend."

"Thanks, Yugi. I became a duelist just to face you one day and now my dream has come true. However, I can't realize my dream fully until I defeat you!"

"You have a lot of confidence, Himura. I'm sure you'll find a method to defeat me in this duel. However, just because you have higher life points, that doesn't change a thing. You'll learn that soon enough."

"We'll see, Yugi! I end this turn. Let's see you rebound from this."

Yugi complied by adding a new card to his hand. "First, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode! Then, I'll send my Beta to attack your facedown defense card! Go, my magnet warrior!"

Beta once again flew over and destroyed the facedown card, which revealed a third Bubonic Vermin.

"Judging by the look on your face, you have no more Bubonic Vermin to summon on the field," Yugi noted Himura's annoyed demeanor. "Looks like you'll have to depend on another monster. I declare and end to my turn. Make your move!"

Himura scanned his hand and summoned a new monster, a Minotaur wearing battle armor and wielding a giant ax.

"I summon forth my _**Battle Ox**_ in attack mode!"

_**Battle Ox**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1000**_

"To start my turn off, I'll send my Dark Zebra to attack your Beta!"

The zebra-unicorn hybrid stampeded across and blasted Beta with its horn. Like Alpha, Beta was obliterated off the field.

_**Yugi/4800 (4900-100) LP**_

"Next, I'll send my Battle Ox to take out your facedown defense card!"

With that, the Battle Ox advanced toward Yugi's side and drove its ax through the card, revealing a technically-built silver ball with a small opening.

_**Cyber Jar**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/900 DEF/900**_

"By destroying my Cyber Jar, you activated its effect!"

"Its effect?" Himura inquired.

"All monsters are destroyed on the field and both players must pick up five cards. Then, we show our hands. Then, we summon any level four or lower monsters on the field."

Himura groaned as all his summoned monsters vanished. Then, he and Yui drew out five new cards from their decks. They showed each other's hands.

The five cards in Himura's hand were _**Fusion Sage**_ - a Magic card, _**Battle Ox**_, _**Dark Hole**_ - Magic, _**Mirror Force**_ - Trap, and _**Beast Fangs**_ - Magic.

Yugi's five card hand consisted _**Alpha the Magnet Warrior**_, _**Magic Cylinder**_ - Trap, _**Gemini Elf**_, _**Gamma the Magnet Warrior,**_ and _**Summoned Skull**_.

Himura summoned his only monster in hand, Battle Ox, in attack mode. Meanwhile, Yugi placed both Alpha and Gamma facedown and in defense modes. He placed Gemini Elf in attack mode. He put Summoned Skull back in his hand due to its overpowered level. Every other card, including the traps and magic cards, were put in each duelist's respective hands.

"Since it's still my turn, Yugi, I'll activate my _**Fusion Sage**__. _This allows me to move one_** Polymerization**_from my deck into my hand!" Himura declared as he pulled out a Polymerization card into his hand. "Next I'll activate my _**Dark Hole**_to destroy all monsters on the field!"

Both duelists watched as a large hole appeared across the center and sucked up all of the monsters from both sides.

"Before I end my turn, I'll set one card facedown. That ends my turn for now. Your turn to make a move, Yugi," Himura goaded to the King of Games.

_Himura has destroyed all of our monsters, but it's going to take more than just monsters to win this game. _Yugi said through the Pharaoh's thoughts. "Now, I'll activate the magic card - _**Monster Reborn**_! I'll use it bring back my Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

Once activating his magic card, it automatically resurrected Beta.

"Now, my Beta, attack Himura's life points directly!"

But just as Beta launched himself out to attack, Himura flipped over his facedown card.

"You've just activated my trap, Yugi!_**Mirror Force**_!"

"Mirror Force? Oh no!" Yugi exclaimed as his monster slammed into the impenetrable wall.

"I'm sure you're familiar with this card," Himura smiled. "By directing your attack on the wall, all of your monsters in face-up attack modes are instantly destroyed. That includes your Beta!"

As Himura said this, Yugi watched his Beta explode into digital dust.

"Not looking so well, huh Yugi?" Himura wondered. "I know you're holding back on me because I'm still recovering from my coma, but don't purposely hold back anymore. You don't have to hesitate. I've longed for a duel against you. It's my one dream and I want to relish this forever."

"I'll be honest with you, Himura. I am not holding back. However, I can't help but feel that you shouldn't be here."

"But, I am. I came here to duel. I want to know where Anubimon is. I didn't find him in the room when I woke up. I know him very well and he would have stayed by my bedside. I want answers, but like Goddramon said... I must complete this duel with you to get my answers."

"That's exactly what we're doing. We are dueling. I am honored to be dueling you, Himura."

"I will say the same to you, Yugi. Now, let's continue where we left off! We want to give these people something to remember us by, right?"

"Yes, of course," the Pharaoh smiled and quickly pulled out a card from his hand. "Now, I activate _**Dark Magic Ritual**_!"

"Dark Magic Ritual?"

"Guess you haven't seen every card there is to know, but allow me to demonstrate how it works! I have to offer monster cards with a combined level of 8 or more to offer as sacrifices. My Summoned Skull is a level 6 and my Dark Magician is a level 7 for a combined level of 13!"

"Dark Magician and Summoned Skull?!"

"That's right! I'll sacrifice them both to summon this rare and powerful monster!" Yami Yugi declared, removing his monsters from his hand.

Landing in front of Yugi was a dark coffin with a pentagon embedded on the center. The coffin opened up to reveal a gothic-garbed, blue-faced mage in a black magician's outfit with pink trimmings. Himura looked across in shock awe at the monster Yugi had summoned forth. This was the same monster used to defeat Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom.

"Behold, Himura! Allow me to introduce you to my _**Magician of Black Chaos**_!"

"Magician of Black Chaos?! I can't believe you have that monster! That's a very rare monster card!"

"Indeed and I'm glad you're impressed, Himura."

The Magician of Black Chaos stepped out of its coffin and stood by Yugi like an obedient soldier ready to protect his Pharaoh.

_**Magician of Black Chaos**_

_**LVL/8 ATK/2800 DEF/2600**_

"I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown," Yugi said, dropping a concealed card. "Now, it's your move, Himura!"

"I'm impressed, Yugi. I'll hand it to you. We both have very powerful monsters. You have your Magician and I have my Guardian Airtos. Let's hope I don't have to use Airtos on you," Himura said as he placed one card facedown. "I have nothing to give this turn. I end it here."

"Well, then, I guess you wouldn't mind my monster attacking your facedown card. Magician of Black Chaos, wipe out his facedown card!"

The Magician waved his scepter directly at Himura's facedown card and fired a dark magical blast, which wiped out the facedown card. A _**Nimble Momonga **_was the monster taken out from the field.

_**Nimble Momonga**_

_**LVL/2 ATK/1000 DEF/100**_

"Since your Magician destroyed my Momonga, it comes with a hefty price! You see when it is destroyed it helps to increase my life points by a thousand. Then, I can summon more Nimble Momongas from my deck!"

"Now you've rebounded to 9000 life points."

"Exactly."

_**Himura/9000 (8000 + 1000) LP**_

The boy immediately drew out another Nimble Momonga from his deck and put it in a facedown defense mode.

"Too bad I only have one left."

"Very good, Himura. You're far more impressive than I gave you credit for. You clearly proved yourself to me when I helped train you before this tournament. I was even far more impressed when you held your own against Nemesis."

"Thanks, Yugi. I appreciate the compliments, but I'm here to prove that I can beat you."

"Victory just might be in your grasp, Himura. Continue to improve as a duelist," the Pharaoh stated. "I end my turn."

Himura placed one card facedown, "I have nothing to offer on this turn, but this facedown card I've put in defense mode. Make your move, Yugi!"

"Then, I'll seize advantage using my Magician! Magician of Black Chaos, attack Himura's facedown defense card!"

As the Magician blasted the card with a magical blast, the destroyed card revealed a half-human and half-tiger hybrid warrior wielding a massive ax.

_**Tiger Ax**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1300 DEF/1100**_

"With that, I end my turn, Himura," Yugi nodded.

"All I can do is..." Himura pulled a new card from his deck and placed it into his hand. "...place one card in a facedown defense position. With that, I end my turn."

"And I'll attack again," Yugi stated. "Magician, eliminate Himura's facedown card!"

Once again, the Magician fired a magical blast and wiped out Himura's facedown card, which revealed a green-skinned warrior wearing pants and an open vest with three horns protruding through his head.

_**Vorse Raider**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200**_

"Again, I lose no life points. Maybe you ought to try a different approach, Yugi."

"Well, I have nothing else to offer on this turn. I end it."

"Great, now I can finish off where I left off before stalling for time," Himura added a card to his hand and grinned. "Now, this is a card I'm looking for! First, I'll sacrifice my facedown defense Nimble Momonga to summon _**Berfomet**_!"

A winged demon with ram's horns materialized next to Himura.

_**Berfomet**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1800**_

"By summoning this monster, it has an effect that is rather useful. I'm sure you'll like this! With Berfomet on the field, I can move one _**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts**_from my deck to my hand!" Himura declared. "Next, I'll activate Polymerization! I'll fuse both my Berfomet and Gazelle! I sacrifice my Berfomet from the field and Gazelle from my hand! With that said, I can summon _**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"**_

Appearing beside Himura was a twin-headed winged lion with horns on its head. It stood in an attack position and roared angrily ready to pounce on whatever challenged it.

_**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2100 DEF/1800**_

_He's using one of my own monsters! I guess what they say is true: Great minds do think alike. _Yugi pathed in the Pharaoh's thoughts.

_Or was it 'Imitation is the greatest form of flattery'? _the Pharaoh answered back Yami Yugi turned to his opponent. "Impressive, Himura, that's a monster I would use in my duels."

"I know. I've seen you use it at the Battle City event. I felt I had to get me these great cards. Now, it's funny I'm using them dueling against you. Now, where was I? Next, I'll activate this card: _**Beast Fangs**_! This card allows me to increase the attack and defense of one beast monster by three hundred."

_**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast**_

_**ATK/2400 (2100 + 300) DEF/2100 (1800 + 300)**_

"Next, I'll activate _**Black Pendant**_! This will increase the attack of one monster by five hundred points!"

_**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast **_

_**ATK/2900 (2400 + 500)**_

"That increases the attack power of your Chimera to 2900!" Yugi exclaimed. "It'll be stronger than my Magician!"

"You're catching on, Yugi! Now, Chimera, tear apart his Magician of Black Chaos!" the Tsubasa boy declared. "Better do something quick before your Magician is a goner!"

As the Chimera lunged towards the Magician, a card was immediately activated on Yugi's side.

"What?!"

"You just activated my magic card, _**Magic Cylinder**_! With this card, it can negate a monster's attack and inflict damage to an opponent equal to the monster's attack power! Since your Chimera has 2900 attack points, that number is taken out from your 9000. That depletes your life points to 6100! Nice attempt, Himura."

Himura watched as his monster entered one of the two cylinders that appeared on Yugi's side of the field and came out the other and attacked him.

"I should have known you'd pull something like this off! I can't believe I forgot you had that card!" Himura exclaimed as he looked down at his Duel Disk to read his life points. "You definitely got me good there, Yugi."

_**Himura/6100 (9000-2900) LP**_

"Fine. I end my turn there, Yugi. This is getting good! Just exactly what I was hoping from the King of Games!" Himura said exuberantly to his opponent. "But, this is far from over. Only one of us will advance to the next round."

"That's right and only one of us can hope to stop Lance."

"That's right. Now, let's see what other tricks you've got to offer up your sleeve, Mr. King of Games."

"As you wish," Yami Yugi replied. "On my turn, I'll activate _**Harpie's Feather Duster**_! With it, I'll destroy every trap and magic card on your side!"

"Argh! That means my Beast Fangs and Black Pendant are gone!" Himura shouted as he watched a mammoth-sized feather sweep away, wiping out his two cards. The boy deviously grinned. "But, it's a good thing you got rid of my Pendant."

"Why's that?"

"With it gone, the Pendant has a secondary effect! Once it's been sent to the graveyard, it inflicts five hundred damage to your life points!"

"No!"

"Oh yeah, it's too bad you didn't know about my Pendant in the first place. I thought you'd figure it out."

_**Yugi/4300 (4800-500) LP**_

"Got anything to rebound with? Don't tell me you're thinking of ending your turn now?!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Himura!" Yami Yugi declared. "I summon _**Gamma the Magnet Warrior**_!"

Summoned forth on Yugi's side is an obese pink warrior with a blue S on his chest, wings, and a magnet wrapped around his neck.

_**Gamma the Magnet Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1800**_

"Next, I'll send my Magician to attack your Chimera! Magician of Black Chaos, destroy his Chimera with your Scepter Strike!"

The Magician slammed his scepter into the ground and unleashed a magical sphere that blasted Chimera. The beast howled in pain before exploding into data fragments from the extremely powerful attack.

_**Himura/5400 (6100-700) LP**_

"That takes care of your Chimera!"

"Yes and an excellent job, Yugi! But, you realize that there is an effect to the monster."

"I know."

"When that card was destroyed, I can special summon either Berfomet or Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts from my graveyard, and place either in a attack or facedown defense mode. And I've decided..."

With that, Himura summoned his Berfomet back in a facedown defense position.

_He just placed his Berfomet in a facedown defense stance. Caution is necessary here. We need to keep an eye on it, Yami. _Yugi warned in the Pharaoh's mind.

"I will declare an end to my turn, Himura."

The Tsubasa boy added a card to his hand, "All I can do on this turn is sacrifice my facedown Berfomet and set one card in a facedown defense position. That ends my turn."

**(End theme)**

"This duel is turning out to be a fairly played but one exciting duel!" Floramon announced. "Thanks to Goddramon and Holydramon, there is assured to be no interference with this duel! While we continue to give you live coverage of this hard played duel, we'll go check to see how things are going in the dual battle matches taking place. I'll bet you're having a blast, Lillymon and Etemon!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Battle Platforms/10:35 AM**_

Back in the stadium, the crowds were pumped during the heated battle matches in session. Lillymon was there to cover the action. In Arena A, WarGrowlmon had already turned up the heat against Felinismon. The feline used her speed and agility to dodge the behemoth's blades. Meanwhile, Wolfmon was in a tug of war against ShadowGarurumon. The Warrior of Light used agility to avoid ShadowGarurumon's brute power.

"We're looking great here, Floramon! WarGrowlmon now just digivolved and is giving Felinismon problems as we speak! Wolfmon has his hands tied up with ShadowGarurumon!" Lillymon announced. "These fans are going wild as it is! WarGrowlmon is a huge favorite amongst these great fans! He's a likely candidate to win this tournament!"

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**Break Up!**_**)**

WarGrowlmon bumrushed forward and tried catching Felinismon. However, the feline Digimon leaped out of the way and vanished instantly. This tactic threw him off guard and the second he turned around Felinismon caught him with spinning kick to his face. However, the giant merely turned his head and slammed his tail across. Felinismon dodged the tail blow and landed on WarGrowlmon's back. She clawed across the giant's back and attempted to rip away at the metallic armor.

"Now, Felinismon's clawing her way through WarGrowlmon's armor, but I doubt that will even work! WarGrowlmon's armor is said to be strong as several steel walls!" Lillymon announced.

Drawing out his energy swords, Wolfmon dashed forward and spun around his dual weapons to hold Shadow Garurumon at bay. The dark wolf beast encircled the warrior in hopes of pouncing him. However, the Warrior of Light was on guard.

"Wolfmon is showing us that he can hang with Champion-level beasts!"

WarGrowlmon stomped his way across the ring and attempted to pull Felinismon off his back. The feline kept a tight grip on his metal hide with her claws. The giant roared angrily. He then fell on his back, which Felinismon did not take too kindly to. She immediately jumped off his back and landed back on her feet. WarGrowlmon got back on his feet and turned around to face off with Felinismon.

"Nice counter there, WarGrowlmon! I didn't think you'd use that head of yours," Felinismon panted. "Now's about time I evolve in my Mega form!"

"C'mon then!"

"Here goes!" Felinismon said as pink and gold light engulfed her. "Felinismon! _**Mega Shinka!**_"

Felinismon's body shape transformed into the tall female half-dragon humanoid garbed in a pink and white gown trimmed with gold from earlier.

"_**Angedramon!**_"

As WarGrowlmon de-digivolved back to Guilmon, he responded to Felinismon's challenge. "Guilmon! _**Mega Shinka!**_" He mega evolved straight to Gallantmon without Biomerging with Takato, a pay off to the training with Anubimon. "_**Gallantmon!**_"

"Oh, wow!" Lillymon shouted. "Both have taken to the next level! This is going to get good!"

"Well, hey, you weren't expecting me to evolve to Cleopatra, were you, Guilmon?" Angedramon teased him.

"Who?"

"Never mind that. You can call me Angedramon."

"How about we continue where we left off?" Gallantmon stepped into a battle stance.

"That's what I've wanted to hear out of that bread scarfing mouth of yours!" Angedramon held her staff in one hand and prepared herself.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**Crazy Battlefield**_**)**

Back in Arena B, ShadowGarurumon expelled his Howling Blaster, which prompted Wolfmon to counter using hi Lobo Kendo. Wolfmon charged and struck ShadowGarurumon's chest hard.

"I doubt that put even you down!" Wolfmon exclaimed. "This fight isn't over!"

"I know..." ShadowGarurumon grunted as he got back on his feet. Then, he surprised Wolfmon by regressing to his DarkGabumon form. Then, his body was engulfed by a dark aura. "Time for a rebound! DarkGabumon! _**Mega Shinka!**_"

In place of DarkGabumon was ShadowMetalGarurumon.

"_**ShadowMetalGarurumon!**_"

"Now, we have Dark Gabumon digivolving into his mega form! Wolfmon sure has his hands full with this one! How can he hope to defeat a mega on his own?!"

"Now, I'm definitely going to have trouble with you," Wolfmon smiled, "But, digivolving into a Mega isn't going to make a bit of difference. I'll still find a way to win."

"You will have to give it your best shot!" ShadowMetalGarurumon growled. "I will win for Yui!"

"Well, it's too bad that you're going to get knocked out of this tournament! Piedmon still has a debt to pay!" Wolfmon charged across with his laser swords. "Prepare yourself, ShadowMetalGarurumon!"

ShadowMetalGarurumon roared as he bumrushed Wolfmon.

"Two action-packed encounters and we're getting ourselves a great show!" Lillymon exclaimed.

In Arena A, Gallantmon attempted slashing Angedramon, but the latter pivoted to the side quickly avoiding the knight's lance. She swiftly dodged every lance strike. She then lifted her staff and tried hitting Gallantmon. However, the Royal Knight blocked out the strike with his shield and pushed her away. Angedramon jumped away and landed on her feet swiftly. She raised her staff overhead and released a force of light energy directly for Gallantmon.

"_**Holy Apocalypse!**_"

As the beam came directly for him, Gallantmon put up his shield just in time to block it. However, Angedramon maintained control over her attack and twirled her staff around. The beam swerved around and came up behind Gallantmon hitting his blind spot. The knight let out a pained cry.

"What was that just now?!

"I simply redirected my attack and struck you in the back. Since you are viral type, my holy energy has struck some damage to your armor," Angedramon smirked. "But, it looks like I'll have to keep attacking your armor if I hope to penetrate it."

Gallantmon jumped back on his feet and raised his staff towards Angedramon. "I'll bet you can't redirect this!"

"Go ahead and try it."

Gallantmon powered up his staff and shot out a strong energy blast. "_**Lightning Joust!**_"

"Ah, so simple-minded," Angedramon sighed as she held her staff in place and immediately absorbed Gallantmon's attack through it.

"What?! You can even absorb my attacks through your staff?!"

"It's as Jeri said to Takato. Don't take me very me lightly. Looks like I've proved that I won't be as easy as you think," Angedramon stated and directed her staff towards Gallantmon. "Now take this! _**Destruction of Light!**_"

With that, Gallantmon quickly guarded himself with his massive shield. Angedramon unleashed a powerful laser from out of her staff and sent it hurtling toward Gallantmon. The laser was so powerful that it pushed back against Gallantmon's shield and sent him flying out of the ring. The exalted knight hit the ground as the beam collided and torn up a portion of the arena's obstructions.

"Incredible! Angedramon has just sent Gallantmon out of the ring! She had managed to counter with some very impressive attacks! This could turn out to be a big upset for the knight! Felinismon just might advance to the next round! These fans are going wild for her display!"

Meanwhile, back in Arena B, ShadowMetalGarurumon released an array of missiles from his back. The missiles exploded around Wolfmon in attempt of blasting him away. The Warrior of Light proved to be quick on his feet and dodged the explosive blasts.

"Why don't you hold still and take my missiles like a warrior?!" ShadowMetalGarurumon taunted his opponent.

"And get blown away to kingdom come?! No way! I won't let you defeat me!"

"Let you? I'm _going_ to beat you!"

"The better Digimon will win here!" Wolfmon yelled as he jumped over ShadowMetalGarurumon. Seeing an opening, he drove his energy sword into ShadowMetalGarurumon's back, stunning the metal beast.

Howling in pain, ShadowMetalGarurumon slid across the ring. Wolfmon dashed across waving his energy swords and prepared to strike his opponent again. The Mega quickly evaded before Wolfmon's swords made contact. He used his body to push Wolfmon back. Then, he whipped Wolfmon back with his tail, tripping him off his feet. The warrior fell on his back and found himself in a unlucky situation. ShadowMetalGarurumon stood over the fallen warrior and raised his claws to strike.

"Else to say before I end this match?"

"Yeah... This! _**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_" Wolfmon screamed out as his body was covered in Digicode.

"What's this?!"

Taking the place of Wolfmon was a quadruped wolf with the same body stature as ShadowMetalGarurumon. However, his armor was entirely a light shade of white, cyan, and yellow.

"_**Garmmon!**_"

"Wolfmon had now evolved into his beast form! Garmmon looks exactly like ShadowMetalGarurumon, but is he in any way on par with him? We'll see how he contends with his fearsome opponent!"

"Well, you sure are full of surprises, Warrior of Light!" ShadowMetalGarurumon commended Garmmon. "Looking at you, I could say we could be brothers."

Garmmon replied. "Too bad I already have a brother. Besides, we're only related through the same Digimon family type. We're wolves after all."

"Lone wolves we once were and now we have friends around us to give us the support we need. You have your brother, Kouichi. I have Yui as my partner. I won't let her down."

"And I won't fail my brother!"

ShadowMetalGarurumon fired off an ice blast. "_**Cocytus Breath!**_"

"_**Howling Laser!**_" Garmmon shouted and spat a laser blast.

As the ice blast and laser beam collided, it was Garmmon's blast that overpowered the ice. Surprised, ShadowMetalGarurumon evaded the beam and retaliated by shooting missiles at him.

"_**Garuru Tomahawk!**_"

The Beast Warrior of Light quickly activated the wheels on his heels to swerve away from the missiles. The missiles hit the ring igniting explosions that nearly knocked Garmmon out of the ring.

"Whew, that was a close one for Garmmon! Several of those shots and he would have been a goner for sure!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Oh, here comes ShadowMetalGarurumon hot on Garmmon's heels! The Warrior of Light is in trouble!"

As ShadowMetalGarurumon flew down ready to meet Garmmon head-on, flying the Beast Warrior of Light dodged to the side. He then prepared to attack ShadowMetalGarurumon from the side.

Looking from the audience were Neemon and Bokomon. The two were cheering on for Garmmon's efforts against ShadowMetalGarurumon. Neemon bit into his hotdog and forced the weenie to splatter across Bokomon's face. The book-carrier's face was covered with spit and mustard. Neemon knew what was coming up.

_**Whap!**_

Neemon howled in pain once Bokomon pulled on the rabbit's pants and released it to slap it across Neemon's butt.

Neemon shrieked in pain. "Owwie! Owwie!"

"That's what you get, buffoon!" Bokomon scoffed. "C'mon, Kouji, my boy! You can do it! Don't let yourself get eliminated! Our team has had to suffer enough losses as it is!"

"Is he going to lose?" Neemon asked, still rubbing his tender butt spots.

"Not if he manages to pull something off to come back with," Bokomon replied. "Kouji! There's something you've got to do! Perhaps, Beowulfmon should suffice."

**(End theme)**

On the other side of the arena, Piedmon watched the event unfold and drank a glass of red wine. He set his sights directly on Garmmon at the moment and enjoyed the punishment he was enduring.

"Having fun seeing that boy suffer?" LadyDevimon approached the former Dark Master leader.

"More than just enjoying it, my dear. I'm savoring the moment he's eliminated. Even if he does advance, he will not make it any further," Piedmon smiled. "If we ever do cross paths, I'll do worse to him than I did to his dear brother, Kouichi."

"I wholeheartedly agree, Lord Piedmon. Now, those other two. Who would have thought Felinismon would digivolve into mega? Just looking at her new form reminds me how much I hated that blonde-haired tramp Angewomon!"

Piedmon teased the dark mistress. "Having some bad memories about Angewomon, dear Lady Devimon?"

"Oh, shut up," she muttered under her breath.

xxxxx

_**Hallway of the Phoenix Arena/Second Floor/10:45 AM**_

Taking a break from watching the battle matches at hand, Koenma decided it was time to speak with Yusuke about his Spirit Egg. With Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei viewing the matches, Koenma escorted Yusuke across the hallway and started to speak with him in private.

"So, why are you dragging me out again? Those were two intense fights I was getting a kick out of," Yusuke scoffed.

"Oh, have you completely forgotten why I decided to bring you here? Or do you not remember what I mentioned yesterday?" Koenma sighed in disbelief. "It's about your Spirit Egg you dolt!"

"Oh, that... What's so important about that?"

"I guess you haven't forgotten the consequences of possessing that egg. If you had been good during this whole trial, a spirit beast would hatch to give you guidance. But, if you had been a total jerk and remained a selfish kid, a monster would devour you. Body and soul with nothing left. Seeing how have lived up to being a Spirit Detective, you have done plenty of good deeds, but you still are as brash when we first met."

"So, what now? Do I get a spirit beast or a monster to bite my head off?"

"It depends. It's about to hatch anytime now," the child ruler pulled out the golden egg out of his pocket.

However, this time the egg had slightly grown. It was about the size of a human baby. Yusuke was flabbergasted at how quickly the egg has grown over the past few months.

"What?! You mean that's the egg you first gave me! It's huge!"

"Yes and the beast inside will be no bigger. In just a few moments, your fate will be decided."

"Well, let's see, I expect a monster to come out," Yusuke said as he touched the egg. "I knew I would have something bad."

"Yusuke!" Keiko's voice called out to the boy.

The Spirit Detective turned around to see Keiko and Botan meeting him. They stopped to find the egg Koenma was carrying with him. Botan stopped and gasped out while pointing out to the massive egg.

"Is... Is that the spirit egg of Yusuke's?" Botan asked, poking the golden object.

"It would indeed be his Spirit Egg. It's getting ready to hatch as it is," Koenma nodded.

Keiko pointed out, not knowing of its true nature. "That's one big chicken egg,"

Suddenly, just as Keiko pointed to the egg, it started to stir in Koenma's arms. He immediately threw it to Yusuke.

"Here, you catch it since it's your egg, Yusuke."

"What?!

Before the egg even fell on the ground, Yusuke slid across and caught the egg in time. He felt it vibrating against his chest and cracking around the edges. The egg moved about more until more edges cracked. Yusuke looked down in anticipation of what will finally emerge out of the egg. It either comes down to a spirit beast or a monster to take away his body and soul.

"It's about to hatch!" Botan exclaimed. "Watch it, Yusuke!"

_Please, don't let it to be monster! _Yusuke thought as he kept his eye on the hatching egg.

Within a few moments, the egg hatched. Koenma, Keiko, and Botan watched as a golden puff of smoke emerged and covered Yusuke. They coughed against the billowing smoke cloud and peered through to find what had hatched out of the Spirit Egg.

Keiko asked while coughing. "So, what actually hatched out of that egg?!"

"We'll see soon enough," Koenma replied. "Yusuke! Are you all right?"

"Please tell me if you haven't been eaten yet!" Botan cried out. "I'd hate to see you get devoured just when you're about to compete today!"

"No, guys... As it turns out, I'm fine," coughed Yusuke. "Some beast this turned out to be... Reaaaaaaaaally scary..."

As soon as the cloud cleared, Yusuke stood upright with his face crossed with a frustrated sneer. The creature that emerged out of the egg sat on top of Yusuke's head. Koenma, Botan, and Keiko looked across. Amused smiles crossed their faces. Then, they busted out in laughter. Yusuke quirked an eyebrow and wondered what had them laughing their heads off.

"Say, what's so funny? Where's the beast? My head is still attached. I still have a body and a soul," Yusuke said as he checked all over his body. "Nothing worthy to see here."

"Huh...? Um, you might want to check your head, Yusuke," Keiko giggled as she pointed to the top of Yusuke's head. "Oh my gosh...!"

"My head?" Yusuke wondered and looked up above his head.

He looked up at what looked like a round-bodied puff ball. It was covered with blue feather-fur, had two small flippers, a pair of penguin feet, and a tiny yellow beak. His eyes were round and adorable. A patch of jet, black hair appeared on his head. On the sides of the creature's head was a pair of ear-like flaps. Yusuke's face twisted with utter disbelief.

"Tell me... Is this thing the monster that came out of my Spirit Egg? It looks like a penguin!"

"Yes and he has your hair!" Botan laughed heartily. "Oh my... This is just too funny!"

"Who would have thought Yusuke would have a twin? But this is just ridiculous!" Koenma busted out laughing while rolling on the ground.

"Ok! It's not that funny!" Yusuke growled deeply as he picked the creature on top of his head. "And just what do they call you?"

Answering Yusuke, the blue creature leaped out of his arms and jumped up chirping, "PUU! PUU!"

"Puu? What you need to _poo_?"

"No, silly, that would be his name, I think," Keiko walked over and scooped Puu in her arms. "Oh you're so cute!"

"Great! Now I have a spirit beast that's cute! I spent all of those months worrying over nothing! What a damn waste!" Yusuke cursed. "Koenma! Botan! You're going to pay for this!"

"We didn't think it develop into _that_," Botan stated as she got up from the floor. "It just happened. However, I can tell you that it has inherited your traits, including that patch of black hair. Isn't it just adorable?"

"My ass! I'm going to kill you two for this!" Yusuke roared as he went to chase both Botan and Koenma. _Stupid Spirit Egg! Beast biting my head off? What a freaking joke!_

Keiko watched on from the sidelines as Yusuke was chasing Botan and Koenma around. She couldn't help but laugh at the crazy antics taking place.

"Puu? That's a really cute name for you," Keiko held the tiny spirit beast in her arms and smiled. "Just look at him. Isn't he just something, Puu?"

"Keiko!" Kuwabara's raspy voice called out behind her.

She immediately turned to find Kuwabara walking up towards her. However, he wasn't alone. Kurama and Hiei walked ahead of him to find Yusuke chasing Botan and Koenma.

"Say, Urameshi is looking more angry as usual. I wonder what they said to make him mad?" Kuwabara wondered before noticing Puu held in Keiko's arms. "Say, what's that you got there?"

"Well... Koenma held this really large chicken egg and this thing hatched out. He and Botan mentioned it was the spirit manifestation of Yusuke. Now, Yusuke is anxious to get his hands on those two for not telling him anything about the Spirit Beast turning out to be this cute thing."

"What?! You mean this little blue guy is the Spirit Beast that Urameshi had to worry about all this time?" Kuwabara exclaimed before he, too, busted out laughing. "Oh boy! Between Hiei's immediate crush on Mizuno and this, I can't tell what's funnier!"

"I can't quite decide myself either," Kurama contained his chuckling.

"Mention that woman's name again and I'll make sure you're begging for mercy," Hiei threatened Kuwabara.

Kuwabara teased the short-stature fire apparition. "Don't be angry to admit that you have a thing for that Mizuno girl!"

"Shut up, you fool! You stay out of my business!" Hiei snapped as he stepped out to confront Kuwabara.

"Calm yourselves, you two," Kurama calmly said to his two comrades. "Please, there's already a situation we have in our hands. If you haven't noticed, Yusuke is giving us quite a show now."

"Well, I've got admit, seeing that blue little fuzz ball associated with Yusuke makes me lose respect in the Spirit Detective," Hiei snorted. "Of all the creatures, why a blue little bird?"

"Yeah and top it off by adding Urameshi's hair on the top," Kuwabara chuckled. "Oh, man! Urameshi is a softy! You hear that? You're a softy, Urameshi!"

"After I'm done with these two, you're next, Kuwabara!" Yusuke barked out.

"Well, gee... Thanks for the warning! I'll be ready for you!"

Suddenly, an ominous, cloaked presence standing from behind a pillar. 'He' watched the Spirit Detectives gathered together and walked off down the hallways. The first to catch glimpse of this mysterious figure was Kurama. The half fox's senses were quick to detect the figure's presence. His eyes and nose sensed a fiery aura. It had to belong to one individual; one that Kurama had become very familiar with. Kurama's eyes narrowed carefully as thoughts clouded his mind.

_Brimstone? You're still here? Just as I expected._

"Hey, Kurama! Come on over here and watch this! Now Urameshi has those two in a double headlock!" Kuwabara called out to the crimson-haired teen.

Looking across at Yusuke, the fox demon watched him applying a double headlock on both Koenma and Botan. They struggled under his grip in hopes of breaking his hold.

Unbeknownst to them, another pair of individuals was watching them from afar. This time it was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They studied the Detectives carefully like hawks. It would be a matter of time before these two sides come into collision again, likely for the tournament.

xxxxx

On the other side of the arena hallways, Omegamon searched for Athenamon. He spent half an hour looking but he saw no signs of her. Despite this, the Royal Knight was determined to find the Amazon Queen.

"Athenamon, where are you? I even told you to meet me here," Omegamon scoffed. "Are you that upset about the loss yesterday?"

Just then, and without warning. Athenamon walked up behind Omegamon and spun him around.

Then, with one unexpected move, she threw her arms around his neck and planted a long, hard kiss on his lips. Baffled, Omegamon didn't know what to think. He couldn't pull himself off her with her arms tightening around his neck.

After the long kiss, still hugging him, she pressed her head against his chest. Then, there was a long, very awkward silence. Omegamon was the first to break this silence with a cough.

"My lady... What is the meaning of this...?" Omegamon gulped. "Why are you doing this?"

She said nothing.

"Lady Athenamon?"

"You don't get it, do you, Royal Knight?" Mermaimon emerged from out a corner. "When a male warrior defeats an Amazon in battle, she must marry him. That kiss she gave you is the sacred _Amazon's Kiss_. It is a symbol of that covenant."

"Yeah," Jaguarmon spoke out as she hopped on Mermaimon's right shoulder. "Be lucky you aren't a female Digimon, for when a female defeats an Amazon, the kiss symbolizes a blood oath. She would have to hunt you down until you or she is dead."

Athenamon spoke up. "You see, Omegamon. Yesterday, I was a drunken mess. By losing to you, I couldn't stand the thought of you being your bride. I just couldn't bring myself to lowering myself to being a man's slave. My pride would not allow it."

"My lady... This is all happening to quickly..."

"After our conversation at the tavern last night, I went off to brood. The more I thought about it, I... I slightly do admire you and am sort of grateful for what you've done," Athenamon slowly moved herself from Omegamon and looked him deeply into his eyes. "I thought about the fact marrying wouldn't be so bad, because I, in fact, do love you."

"What?!" Omegamon exclaimed. "Athenamon, are you still sober? You're telling me all of this now? This is happening too fast!"

"Normally, we would hate to welcome any male but you've defeated our queen fair and square," D'Arcmon stepped out from another corner. "You aren't so bad. You, too, have a warrior's spirit like all of us, especially our queen. You two are royal knights. It's fitting for a marriage to occur between two knights."

Mermaimon spat. "We're supportive of our queen and a ceremony just might happen soon. There's nothing you can do to change. We're already arranging it as we speak. So, looks like you're out of luck, mister, because you will be supportive of our queen!"

"By defeating our queen, you brought this upon yourself. So in the end, it was Lady Athenamon who got the last laugh," Jaguarmon snickered at his expense.

Pushing himself away from Athenamon, Omegamon backed away from the Amazons and found himself in a new predicament.

"My lady. I only see you as a friend and a colleague. There's no need for us to take this to the next level. It's all too soon," a reluctant Omegamon backed off. "Please, reconsider this!"

"It's an honor bond tradition even you can't run away from. We'll chase you to the ends of the Digital World if you dare flee!" D'Arcmon threatened the Royal Knight. "If you break Athenamon's heart, we will not hesitate to kill you ourselves!"

"Besides, you're the first male to ever defeat an Amazon Queen in thousands of digicycles. The only other Amazon queen to fall in defeat was the first one and her marriage was a blissful one," Mermaimon explained. "When her husband was killed in a battle, she was left a widow and decreed that this would be a sacred tradition. When a male defeats the Amazon queen, the queen must give the victor the covenant _Amazon Kiss _and a marriage between those two warriors is to occur. No exceptions. Congratulations, Omegamon. You're going to be Athenamon's beloved husband. Don't you try anything funny or you will deal with us!"

Upon hearing all of this, including the history lesson, Omegamon couldn't handle anymore of this. He walked off down the hall to clear his mind. The Amazons watched him depart and whispered amongst themselves. Athenamon happily waved to Omegamon as he left but her smile turned into that of a frown. She punched her fist through a wall and growled angrily.

"That man! He doesn't believe in the sacred tradition and he calls himself an honor bond warrior!" Athenamon angrily cried. "If it's the last thing we do, you must make sure to hunt him down and make sure he understands the tradition of the Amazon Kiss! He will become my husband, no matter what!"

The Amazons cried out in unison. "Yes, my lady!"

Before Athenamon and the Amazons departed from the hall, the troublemaker, Witchmon, showed up just in time to find the Amazon Queen.

"Um, who are you?" Athenamon asked. "What is your business with us?"

"My name is Witchmon, your highness! I just can't help but notice your recent proposal to Omegamon! I'm happy to know that you've found your soul mate!" Witchmon giggled as she shook Athenamon's hands happily. "I'm so proud of you!"

"You are?" Athenamon asked until an idea came into mind. "Perhaps, you can help me win Omegamon over to me?"

"I can...?"

"Yes, do you happen to make any love potions of the sort?"

"Of course!"

"Then, would you like to join us for the time being? We can conduct business."

"Oh! Thank you, my lady! I won't let you down!"

_Yes, now I can win Omegamon to me without any trouble! _Athenamon snickered in thought. "Come we have important matters to discuss, Witchmon."

"I'm at your service, my queen!" Witchmon saluted the royal knight.

xxxxx

Down on the other side of the hallways, Omegamon stopped to catch his breath. He couldn't believe what he had undergone. By defeating the Amazon queen and receiving the kiss, he is bound to marry her. If he even thought about fleeing, he would be considered dishonorable even to the Royal Knight code. He let out a deep sigh of relief but not long as a pair of chuckling figures approached him.

Omegamon lifted his head to find SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon laughing amongst themselves.

"May I ask what's so funny? Shouldn't you two be kissing Pharaohmon's feet right now? I don't have time to deal with you two idiots."

"Oh look! It's the honor bound knight who can't even look a woman in the eye! Some warrior you are! Wait until we tell our buddies about this!" MarineDevimon busted out laughing. "Ha! Oh my... What a joke! Omegamon dug his own grave by receiving that Amazon Kiss! I thought you would have known your Digital World history!"

"You've finally met your doom through this marriage!" SkullSatanmon laughed. "Looks like you'll be cleaning up Athenamon's temple and rubbing her feet! Ha!"

"As far as being a Royal Knight, you're a freaking joke! You can't even look the great Athenamon in the eye! You're going to be a laughing stock! The Digital World will never forget this!" MarineDevimon continued on. "Please, can you sign our autographs? Oh Great Omegamon! Your name should be Omegamon Wuss Mode! Ha! Ha!"

_**Bam!**_

Omegamon clobbered both stooges and sent them flying out a nearby window.

"_**NOOOOOT AGAAAIN!**_" The two demon Digimon echoed out as they went blasting off again.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Omegamon walked down the hallway and looked for an empty room to help clear his mind. Today has already started off badly for Omegamon. He can only wonder how much worse it will be for him.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 0997: Digital Paradise/10:50 AM**_

Back at the Paradise realm, the duel between Yugi Muto and Himura Tsubasa was still in session. Floramon was there to give live coverage of the duel with Tapirmon as her cameraman. Watching on from beyond the realm was the presence of both Goddramon and Holydramon.

Yugi and Himura faced each other with sheer determination. Neither one were counting on a defeat and knew only one would advance to the next round.

"We continue live coverage of the duel between Yugi and Himura! The boy who had just miraculously awakened from his coma is now in the lead over the King of Games! He leads with 5400 life points over Yugi's 4300, but there is always room for a comeback! We'll see just how Yugi will pull himself out of this predicament!"

"Himura, I do believe it is my turn," Yami Yugi cracked a calm grin, adding a new card to his hand. "First, I'll summon _**Skull Mariner**_ in attack mode!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased OST – Battle City Passion)**

Laying out the card on the field, the monster revealed was a pirate ship with a red skeleton on the front.

_**Skull Mariner**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/900**_

"Next, I'll switch my Gamma into defense mode. And I'll send my Magician of Black Chaos to attack your facedown defense card! Lay his card to waste, Magician!"

The Magician blasted the card with his scepter, revealing _Ancient One of the Deep Forest_, which would be described as a goat with red eyes, tiny wings, and five bushy tails.

_**Ancient One of the Deep Forest**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/1800 DEF/1900**_

"I'm not done! I'll send my Skull Mariner to attack your life points directly!"

The ship moved towards Himura's direction and attempted to ram him with force. The boy managed to maneuver to the side but not long as the red skeleton jumped out and elbowed Himura in the gut. The boy took the blow and stumbled back as the ship along with the skeleton returned to Yugi.

_**Himura/3800 (5400-1600) LP**_

"That ends my turn, Himura. Have anything to retaliate with?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Himura nodded and added a card to his hand. "Ah! Perfect! I bring forth the _**Swords of Revealing Light**_!"

"Oh no! Not now!"

"I'm glad you're familiar with this card!"

Yugi watched as a pair of golden swords dropped down around him and his monsters forming a circle over them. The sword produced a barrier containing Yugi and his monsters.

"With the swords in place, you can't attack me for three whole turns! I hope you have something to offer since I prevented you from attacking me. Looks like this duel is going to be mine after all!"

"Don't count me out just yet," Yami Yugi retorted and added a new card to his hand. "I'll sacrifice my Skull Mariner and put down a card facedown in defense mode. Next, I'll switch my Gamma to attack mode. That's all I can do. There's only two turns until these swords release me."

"Well, seeing as I can't do anything. I'll end my turn here."

"This gives more than enough time to prepare once these swords are gone. Now, I'll sacrifice my Gamma and replace it with another facedown defense monster! Now to reveal my first facedown monster! Come forth my Dark Magician Girl!"

Summoned forth to the field was a beautiful blonde-haired girl garbed in a light blue magician's outfit with pink trim. She flipped out in front of Yugi gracefully and stood by his side.

_**Dark Magician Girl**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2000 DEF/1700**_

"Since I sacrificed my Dark Magician earlier on to summon Magician of Black Chaos, my Dark Magician Girl's attack power is increased by three hundred points!"

_**Dark Magician Girl**_

_**ATK/2300 (2000 + 300)**_

Himura couldn't believe this. Now Yugi was getting the best of him by summoning forth another powerful magician to give aid to the Magician of Black Chaos.

"Whoa... Two magicians? I know about your mastery with your magician cards, Yugi, but it's still not going to make a difference. When those swords are gone, I'm going to launch an offensive that even your magicians cannot hope to withstand. Now, since I can't do anything, I'll pass on this turn."

"I'll set one card facedown in defense mode! Next, I'll reveal my other facedown card! You're up Dark Magician Girl!"

"Another one?! I didn't think you'd have a second one!"

Flipping his second facedown card, the second Dark Magician Girl emerged and stood by Yugi's left side. Now, Himura must contend with not two but three magicians at once!

Also, thanks to sacrifice of Dark Magician to summoning the Magician of Black Chaos, an additional three hundred points was added to the second Dark Magician Girl.

_**Dark Magician Girl**_

_**ATK/2300 (2000 + 300)**_

"Himura, the effects of your Swords of Revealing is finished. That sets me and my monsters free to attack next turn!"

The swords quickly dispersed from off the field.

"Since its back to my turn, I'll first summon another Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Himura laid out the newly drawn card to reveal his monster. "Next, I'll activate _**Axe of Despair**_! This will increase the attack power of any one monster by a thousand points! I equip Vorse Raider with it!"

A new battle ax appeared in Vorse Raider's right hand and increased his attack power.

_**Vorse Raider**_

_**ATK/2900 (1900 + 1000)**_

"That makes him stronger than your Magician of Black Chaos by a hundred points! Now, Vorse Raider, slay his Magician of Black Chaos!"

"No!" Yugi exclaimed as he witnessed the ax wielding beast charge at and slash Magician of Black Chaos through the waist. The magician howled in excruciating pain before dissolving.

_**Yugi/4200 (4300-100) LP**_

"By destroying my Magician of Black Chaos, you allow my two Magician Girls' attack powers to increase with three hundred more additional points!"

_**Dark Magician Girl (1)**_

_**ATK/2600 (2300 + 300)**_

_**Dark Magician Girl (2)**_

_**ATK/2600 (2300 + 300)**_

"Well, I just hope they're ready to get skewered by my Vorse Raider on my next turn!" Himura laughed. "Well, I end my turn there. Anything to sacrifice to my monster?"

"No, but I can do this!" Yugi revealed the Dark Hole card. "I activate Dark Hole!"

"That means..."

"All of our monsters are gone, including your Vorse Raider!"

"But your Magician Girls will be gone, too!"

"It's a price to pay, Himura!"

A large hole appeared at the center of the field. Both Dark Magician Girls and the Vorse Raider were sucked into the endless pit, leaving the duelist's fields empty.

"To finish my turn, I'll set one card facedown."

"I think I'll place a card facedown, too," Himura replied. "I end my turn."

"I, too, will place another card facedown! That ends my turn!"

Himura drew out a card from his deck and smiled once realizing what he drew.

"Now, we're getting somewhere!" Himura laughed. "I summon my _**Master and Expert**_ card!"

Appearing on Himura's side was a man with a hellhound. This creature and man clearly was representing both Himura and Inumon. Yugi recognized the similarities.

_**Master & Expert**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1200 DEF/1000**_

"I see you have a card that reminds you of the bond between you and Inumon."

"This, too , is one of our favorite cards and I will use this same card to ensure me victory!"

"Perhaps, but you will have to try! You just triggered my trap card! I activate _Call of the Haunted_!"

"Call of the Haunted?"

"With this card, I can select one monster from my graveyard and summon it! I'm equipping this with the monster of my choice and I choose to summon my Magician of Black Chaos!"

"You're bringing your mighty Magician again!"

"That's right, Himura! You thought you'd see the last of him? Well, obviously, I've proven you wrong!"

The resurrected Magician of Black Chaos returned standing by Yugi protectively.

"I didn't see this coming, but I'm glad you're getting more serious dueling against me. I'm happy to know that you're not willing to hold back! This is just what I expect from the King of Games!"

"I can say the same to you, Himura."

"Let us continue! Since my turn is finished, let's see what you can do!"

"Gladly, Magician of Black Chaos, destroy his Master & Expert with your Chaos Scepter Blast!"

Pointing his scepter, the Magician blasted away Master & Expert monster.

_**Himura/2200 (3800-1600) LP**_

"With that, I end my turn," Yugi declared.

"Nice shot there, Yugi! But, you should know I'm not going down easily," Himura added a new card to his deck. "The card I just drew... I will activate _**Change of Heart**_! With this, I can take control of anyone of your monsters for one whole turn! You know which monster I'm planning to take from you!"

"Oh no! You wouldn't...!"

"That's right! I'll use it to 'borrow' your Magician of Black Chaos! Kinda funny how I'm going to use your own monster to take a chunk out of your life points!" Himura smiled as the Magician of Black Chaos floated to his side. "Now, Magician of Black Chaos, attack Yugi's life points directly!"

"You didn't think I'd be prepared in case something like this would ever occur? By attacking me, you just caused me to activate a trap card! _**Mirror Force**_!"

"Oh no!"

As the Magician directed his attack, it slammed against a protective barrier and was destroyed in the process.

"The Call of the Haunted also has a secondary effect. Since my Magician equipped with this card has been destroyed, that card will also be destroyed."

"You did it again, Yugi. You sure were prepared for me. I'll give you all the credit in the world. You are one of the best, perhaps even the best, but I will be remembered for this. Just you wait and see."

"We both will be commended by duelists alike for years to come. You have a bright future, Himura."

"Enough of the mushy stuff. I end my turn."

"All I can do now is set one card facedown in defense mode."

Drawing a card to his hand, Himura placed said card and it was revealed to be another Vorse Raider.

"I summon another Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Himura shouted. "Now, Vorse Raider, take out his facedown defense card!"

Charging across the field, the Vorse Raider stomped across and destroyed the facedown card, revealing a purple-haired woman wearing blue robes wielding a staff with a crescent moon on top of it.

_**Magician of Faith**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/300 DEF/400**_

However...

"By destroying my Magician of Faith, its effect has been activated! I can choose a magic card from my graveyard and put it directly into my hand," Yami Yugi stated as he pulled out a magic card he chose from his graveyard.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I will not come away losing! I will think of something to defeat you!"

"That's all I need to hear," Yugi smiled. "Now, I'll activate_** Raigeki**_! This card destroys all monsters from your side of the field! That means that your Vorse Raider is gone!"

Himura gaped, watching another one of his Vorse Raiders be destroyed before his very own eyes.

"Finally, I'll activate _Monster Reborn_! With this, I'll resurrect my Magician of Black Chaos!"

"Him again?!"

Reappearing before Yugi was the majestic Magician of Black Chaos. He pointed its scepter directly at Himura.

"Now, my Magician, end this duel and wipe out his life points!"

Following Yugi's command, the Magician unleashed a powerful magic blast from his scepter and blasted Himura head-on. The boy screamed out as all of his life points dropped down to zero. The duel has now been decided. Himura, despite his efforts, was unable to dethrone the King of Games.

**Himura/0 (2200-2800) LP**

"With only 2200 left, the Magician's blast was 2800! That dealt the final blow and has won Yugi Muto the match!" Floramon announced. "What a duel! This was what I've wanted to see! An honorable duel with no dark magic involved! You have to admire Himura though. He gave it his all!"

Having been defeated, Himura sank to both knees and panted hard. He looked up to see Yami Yugi standing over him. The King of Games extended his hand to Himura. The Tsubasa boy accepted his hand and pulled himself up with Yugi's help.

**(End theme)**

"Yugi, that was a great duel. This is exactly what I've expected from you, friend."

"You dueled with your heart, Himura. It was an honor to duel you," Yugi smiled "Unlike our previous opponents, we dueled honorably and it's how a duel should really be contested. No tricks, shadow magic, or manipulation. You've proven to me there are duelists with honor."

"Thank you, Yugi. It was my dream to duel with you and I have fulfilled it. It would have been sweeter if I had won."

"Winning or losing don't make the duelists. In this case, it was a duel to determine who the better man was. I came out on top, but you still come out looking like a winner in my view."

"You don't know how much those words mean to me," Himura said as he stepped back. "But... I want to know what happened to... Lord Anubimon."

"..."

"Since our duel is through, I want to know what happened to Anubimon. He wasn't there when I awoke and he was one of the first I expected to see."

"Himura, I... I don't know how to break this to you," Yami Yugi sighed as he remained silent for a few moments.

"What...? How did he do in his match? At least tell me that. If he didn't win, then that was expected. I know how powerful Pharaohmon is..."

"But, you weren't there to see that monster achieve 80 percent of his strength! It was truly a frightening experience! Beelzebumon was hospitalized. Agunimon managed to survive and advanced to the next round. Anubimon... He didn't win but he..."

"He, what? Just tell me already!" Himura demanded. "What happened?!"

"Lord Anubimon has died," Goddramon's voice thundered out in the dimension.

Upon hearing this shocking revelation, Himura spun around and felt chills come down his body. His heart beats immediately sank and every muscle in his body stiffened in shock. Yami Yugi walked over to Himura and held him up from collapsing.

"Anubimon...? No, that can't be true," Himura gasped out as his face turned pale. "It can't be..."

"Himura, you just recovered from a coma. Please, calm down!" Yugi said to Himura. "If you just let Goddramon and Holydramon speak..."

"Pharaohmon killed him...? That monster! Damn it!" Himura screamed out as he pushed Yugi away. "No! This can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is, Himura," Goddramon sighed.

Suddenly, two enormous dragons emerged from the background. The room became radiated with a brilliant heavenly light. The first dragon to emerge was golden dragon beast wearing a silver metallic mask. Numerous symbols and markings emblazoned across his body and face mask. A pair of wings sprouted from his back, however; both sides contrasted with one another. The right side had a pair of black angel wings and the left side was a pair of white wings. His body itself was elongated like a serpent's. A pair of gazelle-like horn protruded at the front of his mask. The beast's eyes were crimson and intimidating yet they also had a gentle glare to them. This really depended on his mood and he was currently at peace with the two duelists. This monster was the majestic Goddramon.

The other was a serpent-bodies rose pink dragon. Her limbs were short yet clawed. Six pairs of tiny angel wings sprouted on side of her body. A lion's mane surrounded her neck to give her an intimidating beast presence. Her face, too, was lion-like. The beast's eyes were emerald green and a pair of antelope horns protruded out of her front head. This monster was Holydramon.

"Are these really Holydramon and Goddramon? The two watchers of Paradise?" Floramon sputtered. "Whoa... I'm speechless!"

"Yes, these are the majestic watchers of Paradise," Himura introduced them to everyone. "That's besides the point... You all knew Lord Anubimon died?! Why didn't you all tell me when I awoke?!"

"Because we didn't want to ruin your chances of dueling," Yugi answered. "If you had not arrived when you did, you would have been surely disqualified. If our friends had told you beforehand, you would've lost focus."

"But, you guys held back the truth... I... I don't know what I can say... I can't even look at you!"

Yugi sighed. "Himura... I'm sorry."

"That's not enough to bring Lord Anubimon back!" Himura screamed out. "Don't you get it? He was the closest to me besides Kotori, Inumon, and Yui!"

"Himura! Please, control yourself! Especially after what you promised Kotori in your comatose state," Goddramon reminded the boy.

"That's right... I remember," Himura sighed and nodded. "But, Lord Anubimon... He's gone... All thanks to that damn Pharaohmon. Now I have another good reason to see that demon die!"

"But you have us, Himura. We're your friends and we will stand by your side to the end," Yugi addressed Himura. "You know what Anubimon said before he died?"

"What...?" Himura started to tear up. "What did he say?"

"He said that we must fight against time. Pharaohmon threw away his soul by joining a Dark God. Yes, Himura. Pharaohmon was once Anubimon's friend."

"No, that can't be true! I knew Anubimon had a friend that betrayed him, but I never thought it would be Pharaohmon. That just isn't possible."

"It is, Himura," Holydramon spoke up. "Now, you and everyone must band together to prevent Pharaohmon from winning this tournament. By uniting, your combined strength will be enough to bring that demon down and avenge Lord Anubimon's death. Please, don't walk away from this battle. We need you."

"Who said I was going to run away? I'd be a fool to leave my friends behind!" Himura shouted.

"That's right. The decisions you make will affect those all around you. By joining your friends, you will help to ensure Pharaohmon's demise. We stay true to our word," Goddramon stated promptly.

"I hope that you're right," Himura said with fists clenched. "I will carry out Anubimon's honor and Kotori's promise. I will help you guys crush Pharaohmon at any cost!"

Smiling, Yami Yugi gave Himura a pat on his right shoulder. "I know you'll help us through, Himura. You are apart of the team. You, I, Takato, Takuya, Inumon, Omegamon, and everyone else will stand united together. Today will mark the end for that monster. I guarantee it."

"I believe you, Yugi," Himura nodded as he walked towards the King of Games. "Before I go, Goddramon and Holydramon..."

"Yes, Himura?" the dragons asked simultaneously.

"Thank you for telling me. That's all I needed to hear. I know Anubimon is resting peacefully and wishes this whole nightmare end."

"It will, Himura. It will end," Holydramon assured the boy.

"We will! Count on it, your lordships," Yami Yugi bowed in respect.

As soon as they prepared to depart, a portal opened up behind them. Yugi and Himura nodded to one another before stepping through. Floramon and Tapirmon were quick to follow before the doorway closed up in front of them.

"Good luck, heroes of the Digital World," Goddramon said before disappearing with Holydramon. "Conquer this great darkness."

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Platforms/10:58 PM**_

Back in the arena, the two battle matches were still in session. They had also witnessed the end of a well contested duel between Yugi and Himura. They also witnessed the presence of the two watchers of Paradise, which stunned everyone. Pharaohmon was amongst those viewing the big screen.

The demon watched carefully from his sky box and smiled. He overheard Himura and Yugi's vow to defeat Pharaohmon. In his malevolent mind, there wasn't anything these 'peons' could hope to stop him.

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**The Biggest Dreamer**_**)**

In Arena A, Gallantmon was already on his feet and ready to go. Angedramon aimed her staff forward and fired another Holy Apocalypse. The Royal Knight saw this attack coming forth and evaded. He launched himself forward and let out a powerful beam from his cannon, hitting her from the side.

"_**Shield of the Just!**_"

Before Angedramon had time to react, the blast caught her and pushed her downwards. The force of the blow caused her body to arch forward and slam through the ring surface. Upon hitting the ring, she turned back to Felinismon and lied unconscious. Gallantmon hovered down to the ring whilst waiting for the referee to make call.

"There goes Angedramon and she gets knocked back to Felinismon! Gallantmon managed to knock this one out of the ball park! Etemon, start the count!"

Back in Arena B, Beowulfmon turned the tide of the fight against ShadowMetalGarurumon. Amidst the heat of the battle, ShadowMetalGarurumon's heavy bombardments forced Kouji to Fuse Evolve to Beowulfmon.

Brandishing his blade, Beowulfmon rapidly raced forward meeting ShadowMetalGarurumon head-on. Both raced towards each other with one goal in mind: victory.

Raising his sword overhead, Beowulfmon summoned a large spirit wolf made of energy.

"_**Frozen Hunter!**_"

The metallic wolf continued his charge until the spirit wolf stopped his tracks by engulfing him. As the attack overwhelmed the dark metal wolf, Beowulfmon turned around and watched ShadowMetalGarurumon collapse. The Mega regressed to DarkGabumon.

"Now, ShadowMetalGarurumon goes down! Etemon is already on seven back in Arena A!"

"...Eight! Nine! Ten!" Etemon exclaimed while signaling to the announcer. "Felinismon was unable to answer the ten count! Gallantmon is your winner!"

"There you have it! Gallantmon is the first name to advance to the quarter-finals! That just leaves a winner to be decided in Arena B!" Lillymon announced.

Gallantmon scooped Felinismon up in his arms and carried out of the ring. Suddenly, he stopped to find the Duel Dome descending down from the ceiling.

"Here comes the Duel Dome to drop our duelists off back to the arena. I must say that we should give those two a standing ovation for their efforts in giving us an exhilarating duel!"

As the dome stadium opened, Himura and Yugi emerged with Floramon and Tapirmon behind them.

"Great duel, you guys! You sure gave them a good show just like you promised them!" Gallantmon acknowledged.

"Looks like you went a little too rough on Felinismon there, Gallantmon," Yami noticed the unconscious Felinismon.

"She'll be just fine. I made sure not to go overboard with my attack."

"Well, you now advance to the next round, Gallantmon. Congratulations," Himura commended Takato's partner.

"Thank you."

"...Nine! Ten!" Etemon called out and signaled to Lillymon. "DarkGabumon was unable to answer my ten count! Beowulfmon wins and will advance to the next round!"

"We have our first two official winners of the Shadow Tournament!" announced Lillymon. "Gallantmon and Beowulfmon advance to the next round! Give it up for these competitors! They gave us an excellent opening show!"

**(End theme)**

As the audience heavily applauded the competitors, Beowulfmon picked DarkGabumon up and carried him on his back. He headed over to greet Himura. Then, the four headed to the entrance to meet with the others in the infirmary center.

"WAY TO GO, KOUJI! YOU DID IT, MY BOY!" Bokomon screamed out through the megaphone. "You see that everyone? That Beowulfmon is a dear friend of mine! I am honored to see that boy coming out a winner! Oh, Kouji, how you and your friends have made me proud!"

"Um, hey, rabbit?" an Ogremon whispered into Neemon's ear. "You know that whack job?"

Neemon tilted his head. "Um... who?"

"Never mind."

Also watching from the audience were the three Dra-Warriors: Flamedramon, Luzdramon and Panzerdramon. They viewed the crowd and avoided getting caught amidst the fanatics. Flamedramon instinctively tucked his head as a beer bottle nearly smacked his face.

"Whew, thank goodness I was able to dodge those last beer bottles!" Flamedramon wiped his forehead. "Those were some great matches and well worth the pay!"

"Of course, you know that's not why we're here, Flamedramon," Luzdramon reminded him. "We're here to scout the arena and check for anything unusual."

"Right and report anything peculiar to Lord Imperialdramon," Panzerdramon nodded. "Where is he anyway?"

"He said he'd meet with us or our two colleagues helping those human girls find the Priestess' sword," Luzdramon stated. "Either way, he will come. Then, we can help these Earth heroes against Pharaohmon."

"So, for the time being, we're just here to watch the festivities?" Flamedramon asked.

"Until Pharaohmon competes again," Panzerdramon said.

"We wrap up the first of our second day matches! Yugi advances to the next round and awaits the winner of the next duel. Guilmon and Wolfmon advance to the next round of the battle tournament! Their opponents have yet to be determined until we complete all of our battle matches before the quarterfinal rounds! Next, we will be taking a ten minute recess to allow the ring crew to clean up the mess and allow the competitors to get themselves ready. In the meantime, I will be drawing out names from a lottery to determine who competes against whom in our three matches!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Room #7/11:05 AM**_

Watching the results of the matches, the group was happy to see great sportsmanship and no bloodbaths after yesterday's gruesome outcomes.

The door opened up behind them. Everyone turned around to find Guilmon carrying Felinismon on his back, Yami Yugi, Kouji with DarkGabumon on his back and, Himura.

"Himura! Felinismon!" Jeri rushed over to see them both. She checked over Felinismon and shook her. "Will she be ok?"

"Felinismon's tough. She'll wake up," Guilmon said, placing her on Himura's vacant bed.

Takato patted Guilmon's head. "Still, you did go just a teeny bit overboard."

"You think so?"

"Maybe not. Felinismon has taken worse shots, especially from WarDevidramon."

"Himura, you dueled great out there, but too bad you and DarkGabumon didn't win," Yui said, hugging her brother first and watching Kouji set DarkGabumon on a chair. "But, I shouldn't complain, right? You two did your best."

"Thanks, Yui," Himura smiled, ruffing her hair. "Thanks for not going crazy out there with my sister's Digimon, Kouji."

"Nah, Dark Gabumon really gave it his all out there. I was impressed, but I've dealt with guys at his level before."

"That was some duel you guys," Takuya approached Yugi and Himura. "It was a nice fresh of breath air to see a fair duel."

Kenta remarked. "Especially one that doesn't involve shadow magic! Don't know what I would've done without MarineAngemon."

"Pi! Pi!" The tiny pink Digimon chirped out.

"In any case, we must remain cautious for the remaining matches. Lance is still in this tournament," Renamon reminded everyone in the room.

Joey added. "That's right. Nothing is cool as long as that guy is still in this thing."

"We should find Kaiba and warn him," Yami Yugi suggested. "If he is pitted against Lance, there's no telling what shadow spells he has in store for Kaiba."

"Like he'll ever listen to us," Tristan shrugged. "He'll again pass it off as some hocus pocus crap."

"I mean look where we are! A Digital World and I don't see Kaiba refusing to acknowledge its existence!" Tea concurred. "I guess anything dealing with technology or digital reality is dream for him."

Ryo sardonically quipped. "Sounds like one swell guy."

"You don't know the half of it, buddy," Duke sighed heavily.

"Himura, it's good to have you back, buddy," Inumon hugged Himura tightly.

"Ack! Can't breathe here!"

"Whoops, sorry about that," the dark canine modestly shook his head. "Anyway, what did you talk to Goddramon about?"

"You guys don't have to hide it anymore. I'm sure you all heard it from the broadcast. Goddramon told me everything about Anubimon's fate."

"He did...? And you're taking it rather well," Jaarin said.

"I was upset and broke down as you clearly saw on the big screen. I wanted to blame you for not telling me sooner, but it's a good thing I waited until after the duel. Otherwise, I wouldn't have performed well against Yugi. When Yugi told me about Anubimon's last request, I'm more determined than ever to stand with you guys to the end. We want Pharaohmon defeated as soon as possible. Isn't that right?"

"That's right, Himura," Rika nodded. "You don't know how much we wanted to hear that from you. No offense, but I was honestly sick of your moping."

"None taken. Besides, being comatose has helped to clear my head. Inumon, you're in this tournament and I know you won't let us down."

"You can count on me!" Inumon saluted his partner. "I hope I get paired off against that damn snake! He and I have unsettled business."

"And it'll be up to us duelists to ensure Lance doesn't win the duel tournament," Yami Yugi openly declared.

"Count me in. Anything to kick the snot out of that brat," added a determined Mai.

Joey poked Mai in the arm. "Fired up as always, huh, Mai?"

"You know it, Joseph."

"We're so going to own this tournament!" Kazu cracked a smile. "Lance has to contend with Chumley, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Rika, and Kaiba! The odds are so stacked against him!"

"Let's hope so," Lopmon said.

"Lance is going down!" Guardromon agreed with his partner.

_**'Then again, I have to wonder what Lance and Pharaohmon could be scheming. They aren't the types to enter a battle without contingency plans. After what they were capable of yesterday, we have to enter these tournaments with extreme caution.' **_Yugi spoke through the Pharaoh's thoughts.

Yami Yugi warned everyone present. "We must be extremely careful. The fates of the two worlds are at stake."

The Tamers, Digimon, Duelists, and the Legendary Warriors took heed of Yugi's reminder and realized what they were truly fighting for.

"I know, Yugi. I know what we must do," Takato said.

Just then, the voice of Lillymon chimed in from the intercoms. "_**Attention everyone! This is your lovely hostess, Lillymon, speaking! I've drawn two of the random lottery picks for our next duel! The next duelists to compete next will be Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine!**__"_

As soon as this announcement was made, Joey squeaked out in shock and slowly shifted his eyes towards Mai. The blonde-haired beauty simply crossed her arms and smiled proudly.

"Well, you heard the nice Lillymon, Joseph. We're up next!"

"But, I'm dueling against you..."

"What of it? It's our rematch and my opportunity to whip your butt this time," Mai slapped him across the back while heading out the door.

"We'll see. I've gotten much better myself."

"This is great. I'm sure you two will do well. I for one am looking forward to it," Yami Yugi smiled to his friends.

"Um, may the best duelist win then?" Joey extended his hand to Mai.

"Sure, but I'm here to win. When I beat you, then I'll take care of Lance myself if I have to."

"Don't get too overconfident, Mai," Tea said, leery of Mai's sudden shift in character. "Joey has gotten better at dueling."

"I know and I want to see how well he stacks up against me now."

"Give it your best, you two," Takato said.

"Yeah, we're the only girls that advanced this far," Rika approached Mai. "Let's hope one of us makes it further."

"_**I am also happy to announce that the four lottery pick names for the dual battle matches have also been confirmed. In Arena A, Renamon will compete against Kuzuhamon! In Arena B, Kurama battles Agunimon! Competitors show up or be forced to become disqualified!**__"_

Upon hearing this announcement, Renamon's eyes lit. She finally got what she desired. Inumon cautiously approached Renamon and patted her right shoulder.

"Looking forward to this one, Renamon? You finally get your paws on that crazy lady."

"After what I saw last night, she's not going to last long with me. Remember, that one form you suggested I use that I haven't had the chance to reach?"

"You mean...?"

The yellow fox nodded. "Let's keep that secret until the match, ok?"

"Right, I got it," Inumon nodded. _Man, Kuzuhamon is so going down!_

"So, I'm competing against that Kurama guy who helped us with those Scarabmon back home?" Takuya said. "Cool, at least I'm competing against a good guy!"

Junpei gave Takuya a thumbs-up. "We're behind you all the way, buddy!"

"Good luck, Takuya," Kouichi and Kouji replied simultaneously.

"Kick some butt, kid," Jaarin slapped the boy on his back.

Izumi chimed in. "Win one for us, Takuya."

"Don't worry guys. Nothing's going to happen. I'll bet this Kurama will play fairly by the rules," he reassured his colleagues.

"This tournament has certainly become more unpredictable than I even imagined," Yami Yugi said, watching Takuya, Renamon, Joey, and Mai leave the room.

xxxxx

_**Deep into Tropical Gorillamon Forests/Hohou Sovereign Temple Outskirts/11:10 AM**_

After over an hour and a half of traveling, the Dra-Warrior duo and Labramon opened some brushed to let the Sailor Senshi and the Legendary Warrior trio through. Gazing ahead, their eyes immediately lit up and some mouths dropped at the sight of the temple they've been searching for.

Standing in plain sight before everyone was an ancient temple ruins stretching outward, approximately being the size of a soccer stadium. It was ruined enough to have been abandoned for thousands of years. A tall tower structure stood tall like one of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Towers.

"Wow...!" Cammy was speechless beyond words. "Is this it?!"

Ami noted the architecture. "Looks like one of the ancient temples from ancient China and Japan."

"It is," Rei replied. "Though, to think that Digimon could copy our style of architecture. This is incredible!"

"This temple has been lost for the past thousands of digicycles. Perhaps more," Herodramon informed everyone.

Labramon coughed from the residue in the air. "Yep and it still looks cruddy with all the moss! This place could use some redecorating if you ask me! And it still smells around here! Yuck!"

"Please, respect the ancient grounds, Labramon," Ninjadramon sighed. "Not everything needs to be tampered with. These were holy grounds."

"Did the Priestess use this temple during those Great Wars?" Cammy asked.

"No, but the sword was first created here by ancient holy Digimon and weapon smiths," Herodramon stated. "It was then that they gave the sword to the Sovereigns to hand to the previous Priestess. Here you will find the sword and receive her power."

"Well, I'm just glad we made it this far! I don't ever want to go on another long journey like that again," Minako said fatigued while wiping her forehead.

Hotaru inquired. "So, I take it there aren't any guards or enemies to prevent us from entering?"

"I don't think so. I'm not sensing any presences," Ninjadramon closed his eyes, focusing on picking up on activities. "Everything seems to be clear."

"I don't know," Rei walked past Ninjadramon and sensed her surroundings. "Something is just not right here and what I felt earlier definitely had a dark vibe."

"Yes, I do recall a dark presence temporarily before it disappeared. What do you think it could be?"

"You said yourself that we were most likely being watched," Setsuna said.

"In any case, we must be careful," Dimitro informed everyone. "Right, Vega?"

Vega anxiously clenched his fists. "I'm ready for anything."

"That's awfully reassuring," sighed Sam.

"Calm down, everyone, let's just stick together and I'm sure nothing will come up," Ami rallied the group together.

"Yeah, leave it to Ami get calm everyone down," Makoto nodded. "Who am I kidding? I'm anxious to know who is watching us."

Just as everyone gathered together, a swift figure came passing by within a blink of an eye and snatched away Labramon. They stopped and realized that they were one member short.

"Where's Labramon?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Huh! I didn't even see him move!" Artemis shouted. "I didn't think he'd scram that fast!"

"No, he didn't run off! Take a look up there!" Minako pointed towards a pillar top.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Panic**_**)**

The group veered upwards to find a ginger-skinned ogre wearing an animal's pelt skin around his waist and wielding a club in his right hand. Tucked underneath his left arm was Labramon, who struggled to break free of the monster's grip.

"It's a Fuugamon!" Ninjadramon shouted.

"Fuugamon...?" Rei looked up to the ginger-schemed creature. "An ogre type, huh?"

"Ha! I've got your friend and now I'm going to have some fun with him!" Fuugamon laughed. "But, I have some friends here you can play with for the time being...! Here they come now!"

Pointing his club towards the temple entrance, a loud stampeding was heard. The group braced themselves as they saw a cluster of white and black knights storming down carrying heavy swords.

"Ack! Just what are those?!" Artemis panicked as he scrambled up into Cammy's arms.

"Knightmon and NegaKnightmon!" Herodramon replied as he stepped into a battle position. "Be careful with their Berserker Knife and Armor Sword."

"Well, I know how to tell between a Knightmon and a NegaKnightmon," Vega said.

Sam asked. "How?"

"The Knightmon are the lighter-colored ones and the NegaKnightmon are the black ones."

Dimitro remarked. "Gee, you just figured that one out now?"

"Brace yourselves everyone! Ninjadramon!"

"Right, Herodramon!" the ninja Digimon exclaimed as he stood by Herodramon's side.

"Time for us to henshin, girls!" Ami declared. "Hotaru-chan! Setsuna-san!"

Nodding in reply, both Outer Senshi pulled out their transformation rods. Ami did the same.

"Makoto! Minako!" Rei shouted. "Let's show these guys what we're made of!"

"You got it!" Makoto agreed.

"I'm ready!" Minako pulled out her device.

"Let's waste these damn tin cans and save Labramon!" Vega shouted while drawing out his D-Scanner. "Sam? Dimitro? You guys ready?"

"Always!" the two teens replied.

"_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_"

"_**Grottomon!**_"

"_**Arbormon!**_"

"_**Mercuremon!**_"

In place of the three humans were the Warriors of Earth, Wood, and Metal respectively.

Next, the three Sailor Senshi underwent their transformations using their henshin rods/sticks.

"_**Mercury Crystal Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Pluto Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Saturn Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

In no time, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn became garbed in their Sailor gear and ready for combat.

Finally, the final three underwent their transformations into Ninja Sailors.

"_**Sailor Storm! Ninja Form!**_"

Rei, Makoto, and Minako emerged garbed in their ninja sailor forms with their respective planet symbols shining through their foreheads.

The female ninja trio joined the others on the battlefield to fight off the Knightmon and NegaKnightmon forces.

"Whoa! I see you got you some powerful buddies, Labramon!" Fuugamon laughed while drooling all over the canine Digimon.

"PLEASE! SAVE ME FROM THIS DROOLING LUNATIC!" Labramon screamed at the base of his voice.

"Don't worry, Labramon! We're going to save you!" Cammy called out to him.

Fuugamon laughed idiotically. "Hah! Nobody's saving this puppy dog!"

Ninja Venus scowled. "Oooo, wait until I knock that stupid grin off that jerk's ugly face!"

"I have an idea," Ninjadramon suggested. "Venus, Mars, Jupiter, you three come with me into the temple with Cammy. That way we can retrieve the sword and finish this mission quickly!"

"That's exactly what I was gonna suggest," Ninja Mars said.

"Meanwhile, the others can hold off the NegaKnightmon and Knightmon," Ninja Jupiter stated. "Good! This will also give us a chance to regain our powers quicker and rescue Labramon!"

"Here's a fair warning, girls. When we step inside, we should expect the unexpected and not split apart," Ninjadramon informed the girls.

_Yeah, I'm getting more dark vibes from that temple._ Ninja Mars thought while eyeing the ancient temple. _There's got to be more than Fuugamon. But, this is our only chance! We can get the sword, restore the priestess powers dormant in Cammy and regain our powers! If we screw this up, there's no chance of us of ever stopping Pharaohmon. It's now or never!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Robin: Yo, everyone! This is Robin from the Teen Titans to give you guys the sneak peek for the next episode! The second set of matches is getting underway.

Robin (TT GO!): Yeah, Joey and Mai's rematch from Duelist Kingdom!

Mai: Show me everything you've learned since we last dueled, Joey.

Joey: I'll bring it to ya, Mai!

Kouichi: Meanwhile, Kuzuhamon and Renamon go one on one! Wait until you see Renamon show Kuzuhamon and everyone her new battle form. It'll blow your mind!

Kuzuhamon: What?! You can reach a new mode?!

Sakuyamon: More or less, but you won't stick around long enough to find out.

Kenta: And Kurama steps in Arena B with Agunimon! Watch as the red-haired fox shows Agunimon how his plants fare against his flames.

Agunimon: No way! This guy can grow his own plants and use them as weapons! Well, they're no match for my flames!

Kurama: I advise caution when facing my plants, Agunimon.

Takato: Meanwhile, Bakura and Duskmon are up to no good as they spring another trap to draw out Kouichi.

Duskmon: Bakura, this time your plan better be effective in helping me crush Loweemon once and for all.

Yami Bakura: Fool, you don't realize that I'm merely using you in the grand scheme of my plans.

Izumi: You guys! I forgot to mention that Jaarin and I have to tell you something after extracting information from MarineDevimon!

Himura: What?! You mean he's after seven pieces of a Demon God?!

Junpei: Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

Sailor Pluto: These Knightmon and NegaKnightmon sure are persistent! But, even our combined powers can crush them!

Sailor Saturn: More are coming! They've also brought reinforcements! Karatenmon!

Ninjadramon: Girls, we must be cautious when inside the temple. There are traps and enemies lurking when we least expect it.

Ninja Venus: Like more Knightmon!

Ninja Mars: That's more than just half it. Now we have a demented Pinocchio toying with us!

Puppetmon: Ah, now that was rude! You guys have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong! Our master is gonna make sure you don't get the sword!

Ninja Jupiter: Master?

Fuugamon: Master, I've put the Labramon under control. Uh, what now?

Malevolent voice: Easy, you go and remind the Knightmon to keep those fools out of my chamber! We will ensure they don't leave and head back to Lord Pharaohmon's tournament!

Bokomon: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon: Redux**_!

_**Duelist Kingdom Rematch, Joey vs Mai! Entering the Sovereign Temple!**_

SkullSatanmon: Um, hey! Marine Devimon! Let's go pick on those three Dra-Warriors! They don't seem to present a challenge!

Flamedramon: Um, excuse me? You two are joking, right?

xxxxx

**A/N: **Himura recovers just in time to get his dream duel with Yugi. Despite losing, he still couldn't be much happier getting the rare shot of the King of Games. Looking back, this was one of the better duels of the Shadow Tournament. Unfortunately, Himura has just learned of Anubimon's fate, but thanks to Goddramon's encouragement, he's reminded that Pharaohmon must be stopped.

The battle royal featured no villains mucking up fair competition consisting of the good guys. Originally, Felinismon debuted Angedramon in this chapter from the original version, but as you've seen in Redux she got to show it off early. Guilmon and Wolfmon advance to the next round!

Poor Omegamon. How about that Amazon code? But, if you follow this series, you'll know where their future goes.

Puu hatches earlier than expected! Congrats, Yusuke, it's a boy. :P

Meanwhile, the Senshi, Vega, Dimitro, Sam, the Dra-Warriors, and co. arrive at the temple, but Fuugamon has other plans capturing Labramon! Business is set to pick up now. And who could be this 'leader' these bad guys are taking orders from I wonder? :P

Next time, Sakuyamon gets a chance to show off her new form against Kuzuhamon, Joey & Mai face off in a Duelist Kingdom match, and the battle at the Sovereign Temple escalates! All this and more!

Until next time, send a review and see you soon!


	29. Joey vs Mai! Entering Sovereign Temple!

**A/N:** Hey, y'all! As November 30, 2013, _YuYuGiDigiMoon _will have celebrated its 10 year anniversary since its inception in 2003. Sadly, I don't have anything big to celebrate the noteworthy accolade. I had a special in mind, but haven't had any time to produce it in time. Not a big deal. There's still time to make up for this. I'll try making something for a tenth anniversary.

Instead, this chapter will do for now.

First, here's another character corner written by Ford and on with the continuation of Redux!

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Tamers - **_**The Biggest Dreamer**_**)** **(In tribute of Wrath of Pharaohmon as the first story published in 2003)**

Pumpkinmon: Hey fellas! Remember us?

Gotsumon: Yeah! We use to work with that Myotismon creep till he killed us.

Pumpkinmon: But at least we're revived at the Primary Village. I miss those two humans (Matt & TK).

Gotsumon: Anyway, we're here to announce that today, November 30th is the 10th anniversary of Kanius' _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ franchise!

Pumpkinmon: That is great news, we're also here because our episode back then is when the author first got into the Digimon franchise. Everything Halloween and creepy, or dark related has always helped his fanfics to perfect use! Who knows what would happen if Halloween doesn't exist, that'd be bad!

Gotsumon: In fact, we can't wait to see Dawn of Chaos ending soon! Good thing we're not part of THAT war the good and bad guys are fighting!

Pumpkinmon: So does Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux, we need new (and old) readers to experience this spectacular crossover!

Gotsumon: We should hang out with these Ghostrick duel monsters after wards, but until then-

Pumpkinmon & Gotsumon: (unison) The following is a non-profit fanfic parody! Digimon is owned by Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Toei Animation. YuYu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. YuYuGiDigiMoon and Digimon Fusion Kai are owned by Kanius. Please support the official release!

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter 29

_**Duelist Kingdom Rematch, Joey vs Mai! Entering the Sovereign Temple!**_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Platforms/11:15 AM**_

"All right, ladies and gents! We're quickly moving on with our next matches for our dual tournaments! For our duel tournament, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine will be pitted against one another. For our battle matches, Renamon will go against Kuzuhamon and Agunimon will square off against Kurama! Without further ado, let's bring out our competitors!"

As she said that, the spotlight beamed toward the entrance. Joey and Mai walked down ramp. Determined to win, Mai was prepared to meet Joey in their duel rematch. Joey hoped despite the duel's outcome their friendship would remain intact.

"You ready for this, Joey?"

"Sure am. You're gonna be impressed with my skills since we last dueled."

Mai sighed to herself. "Yeah, whatever you say."

The two duelists entered the duel dome as Etemon closed the door behind them. He set the coordinates for their duel destination.

"Now that we have Joey and Mai in the duel dome, we'll continue by introducing the combatants for our battle matches! First, let's bring out the competitors for Arena A! Renamon! Kuzuhamon! Come on down!"

Before Lillymon could say another word, she quickly turned to find Renamon sitting at the center of Arena A. Renamon's ears and nose pick up the foul stench of the wench herself.

Walking out of the entrance next was Kuzuhamon. She was already fully dressed in her traditional battle gear and holding her staff. Rather than walk, she skipped across the aisle and hummed a song to herself.

"Kuzuhamon makes her way down towards Arena A by skipping. She's not even taking this seriously, especially with Renamon waiting to tear her apart. Her love for Inumon has completely blinded her!"

"Hello, my wonderful fans! Ah, it's so good to see you all cheering and chanting my name!" the delusional Kuzuhamon laughed happily. "Ho! Ho!"

Renamon sat up from the floor and glared down Kuzuhamon heatedly. Kuzuhamon entered Arena A, seemingly ignoring her.

"You love! You all love me!"

Renamon coldly interjected. "Hate to break this to you, but no one cares about you."

"What?! How dare you?! You have no say on what my fans think of me!" The dark-clad Digimon scowled irritably. "You're just jealous that I have fan support and you don't! Eventually when I do defeat you, Inumon will be mine forever! I vow to be his loyal wife and bear his offspring!"

"Don't come crying to me when I shut down your dream."

"Now, before we start these exciting matches, let's introduce our two combatants to compete in Arena B! Kurama! Agunimon! We're waiting on you!"

The crowds immediately turned towards the entrance to be graced by the presence of the Warrior of Flame. Agunimon bolted down at a full head of steam and sprang into Arena B. After grabbing Etemon's microphone, Agunimon got the crowd pumped.

Chants for the Warrior of Flame were heard echoing across the arena as if he were a popular pro wrestler.

"WELCOME TO AGUNIMON'S SHOW!" Agunimon screamed out through the microphone. "Are you Digimon ready to rock?!"

The audiences responded cheers and pumped their fists up. Agunimon began headbanging as his yellow mane shook around.

"Hey, Kurama, I know you're back there, pretty boy! I'm calling you out because I want to get this match over with! I'm not going to wait all day for you to fix your red hair!" Agunimon ranted on. "If you don't come out, I'm dragging your butt down here!"

"There's no need to shout, friend," a voice whispered behind Agunimon.

Before Agunimon had a chance to move, he felt a finger pointing him across the spine. He turned his head to find Kurama touching his back with a single hair. The Warrior of Flame stepped into a battle stance.

"Don't be alarmed, Warrior of Flame. Our match hasn't even begun just yet. So, calm your nerves."

"What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Never said you were."

"Listen, pal! I'm just anxious to fight you in this match and I want to see how long you can last against a fire warrior like me!"

The red-haired fox smirked. "We'll just have to wait and see. Now, won't we?"

"Having already psyched Agunimon out, Kurama has arrived at the ring before the Warrior of Flame had any time to realize his whereabouts! Now we have our two arenas set! All four combatants are ready to get this show on the road and I know you guys have been begging for more hard-hitting action! But, first, let's send our two duelists to their destination! Etemon, if you will! Transport our two duelists!"

"You got it, little lady!" He nodded and flipped a switch to activate the dome.

The dome ascended towards the arena's ceiling. The four combatants locked eyes against each other waiting in anticipation.

Etemon signaled to Lillymon to signify that the two duelists were transported. The lovely announcer nodded and focused on the two battle matches set to take place.

"As official referee, I declare the dual-battle bouts to begin!" exclaimed Etemon as he called for the bell.

Once the official bell rang, the two pairs faced each other off.

"With Agunimon circling Kurama and ready to start his match, Renamon has already removed the kid gloves and has decided to turn things up a notch by evolving!"

However, Kuzuhamon was not the least impressed with Renamon and watched her rival digivolve into her Mega form..

"Renamon _**Mega Shinka! Sakuyamon!**_"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Tamers Action**_**)**

Twirling her battle staff in front of her, Sakuyamon quickly raced ahead to meet Kuzuhamon. Kuzuhamon dashed forward ready to engage her rival. They quickly got into each other's faces, which lead to...

_**SLAP!**_

Kuzuhamon delivered a painful slap across Sakuyamon's pretty face and left a red hand imprint running across her left cheek. The male portion of the crowds cringed and wooed. However, Sakuyamon was not going to take this lying down. She raised her left hand and landed a slap across Kuzuhamon's face.

_**SLAP!**_

The golden armored female left a huge hand print across Kuzuhamon's right cheek. The fan girl felt the welt and yelped out painfully. That was it. For Kuzuhamon, that was the last straw. Kuzuhamon screamed out angrily, charging forward and tackling Sakuyamon, but Sakuyamon evaded and grabbed Kuzuhamon's by her hair! Sakuyamon pulled Kuzuhamon directly towards her with extreme force and tosses her across the ring floor. The dark-armored female landed face first across the ring floor and bounced across.

"Ouch! I sure wouldn't want to be Kuzuhamon after that! Sakuyamon has now taken charge of this match with a hair take down! We have ourselves an old fashioned cat fight!"

Scrambling back to her feet, Kuzuhamon surveyed the ring for her adversary. She threw out a fist behind her in hopes of tagging Sakuyamon. However, she couldn't hit anything but thin air. The fan girl stopped and attempted to use her own fox senses to sniff out her opponent. Before she had a chance to blink, a hand tapped Kuzuhamon on her right shoulder.

"I've got you!" Kuzuhamon spun around to throw a judo punch but only connected with the air. "ARGH! RENAMON! SHOW YOURSE-!"

Before she uttered a word, a long staff came swinging across and slammed hard against Kuzuhamon's face. The force of the impact knocked her back. Rubbing her face, Kuzuhamon balked at the bruise left on her 'perfect' face. Sakuyamon beckoned her to come and get her.

"Another shot to that pretty face of Kuzuhamon! She goes down to a hard staff shot from Sakuyamon!" Lillymon announced.

Sakuyamon sauntered over to Kuzuhamon, looking down on her pitifully.

"Come on. I don't have time for this..." Before Sakuyamon could finish...

_**Bam!**_

...Kuzuhamon slammed her right knee into her rival's gut. The blow knocked the wind out of Sakuyamon, causing her to double over in pain. Kuzuhamon sprang back up and rebounded by slamming her staff to Sakuyamon's chin. She then jumped up and drop kicked Sakuyamon's face. The golden-armored warrior fell back reeling from the blows.

"I told you not to take me lightly you no good, wench!" Kuzuhamon hissed as she kicked Sakuyamon in the ribs. "Awww, what's the matter? I thought you'd be used to going down on your knees to your male superiors?"

The dark-armored female grabbed Sakuyamon's neck, lifted her up, and slapped her face. Sakuyamon took the blow and fell out of Kuzuhamon's hand. Kuzuhamon calmly paced over towards her rival picked her up by her hair. She grabbed a handful of Sakuyamon's gorgeous hair and swung her around, paying her back for earlier. She threw Sakuyamon aside, sending her flying on one side of the ring.

"An eye for eye! In this case, a hair for a hair as Kuzuhamon retaliates for what Sakuyamon did to her earlier! Now, Kuzuhamon has taken over this match and does not look like she's about to be showing off! She is all business and ready to tear Sakuyamon a new one!"

"You're no good to Inumon, you harlot! Only I deserve to win Inumon's heart!" Kuzuhamon screamed down at Sakuyamon before kicking her in the face. "ONLY ME! NOT YOU!"

Sakuyamon went rolling across the ring after Kuzuhamon kicked her. As she tried recovering, Kuzuhamon stepped forward nonchalantly and grabbed Sakuyamon by her hair. This time she slammed a knee into her back and began to grab her rival's mask.

"Now, I'm going to tear that pretty face of yours right off, Renamon! Then, Inumon will realize just how hideous you truly are!" Kuzuhamon laughed. "Ho! Ho! I can't wait to see the look on your stupid face when you see Inumon taking my hand in marriage!"

Struggling against Kuzuhamon's grip, Sakuyamon pushed her hands off the mask.

"This crowd is giving Sakuyamon the support she needs! But can their support save her from this predicament from Kuzuhamon's wrath?! Meanwhile, in Arena B, Agunimon is having some trouble dodging Kurama's Rose Whip! If anything, I hope he doesn't get the idea of playing jump rope with that whip!"

**(End theme)**

**(Digimon Frontier OST – **_**With the Will**_**)**

Agunimon jumped around Arena B avoiding being struck by Kurama's Rose Whip. As another lash of Kurama's whip came, Agunimon jumped away to allow as it cracked the ring surface. He landed at the center and faced off with the calm Kurama.

"How about fighting me without the whip, buddy?" Agunimon scoffed as he wiped his forehead. "You're making me sweat here and you practically had to make me jump around like Spider-Man."

"No, otherwise you would be shooting webs and flying across the arena, friend," Kurama smiled coolly.

"Gee, you're sure a confident one. You don't realize I'm the Warrior of Flame?"

"Yes, but I also know that you're a little too overconfident. I've already dealt with a fire warrior in the previous round."

"Yeah, I remember that. You actually beat that guy! I couldn't believe it!"

"Well, it came down to wits and I used well-prepared strategy to ensure my victory."

Agunimon's curiosity was piqued. "So, tell me. Did you devise some elaborate plan to defeat me in this match? Huh?"

"Perhaps, but we'll see when it comes down towards the end of our match. Won't we?"

"...Ok, well, it's going to take more than just wits to survive this tournament! I doubt any of that is going to matter if you end up facing Pharaohmon!" Agunimon shrugged. "But, hey, go ahead and be my guest."

Just as Kurama was about to make his next move, numerous fan girls from across the stadium were cheering out for the red-haired half breed. Numerous female fox and canine Digimon held up posters with hearts forming in their eyes, including some multi-colored fox-like Digimon and Labramons.

"GO, KURAMA! YOU'RE OUR DREAM LOVER!" the fan girls screamed out. "KICK FLAME BOY'S BUTT!"

Growling upon hearing his name being insulted, Agunimon gave a dark glare towards the fan girls and screamed out madly at them. Kurama merely nodded his head and waited for Agunimon to calm his frustration.

"Friend, if you don't mind, I'd like for us to continue," Kurama suggested. "This audience is looking for a good show, am I wrong?"

"No, but... Hey! Don't try to talk your way out of this, pal! I cam here to win and stop Pharaohmon! Isn't that why you're here?"

"Yes, but I'm also here to settle a score with the warrior I defeated in the earlier round."

"Oh? Well, that's if you can survive against me!"

"We will see, now won't we?"

Charging across the ring, Agunimon unleashed an array of fire darts from his hand.

"_**Pyro Darts!**_"

Kurama managed to see these attacks coming and dodged every one of them with swift agility. He hopped aside as one landed near his feet.

"Well, you sure have yourself some agility there, pal. I'll give you that, but you're just lucky I'm not going all out!"

"Then, why don't you show me your full potential, Agunimon?"

"You want my best? My best could kill you, but you've asked for it!"

"Ooo! Now, Kurama has challenged Agunimon to show his best! I think Kurama is asking for more than he chew! But, that's enough of that! Let's see how our duelists are doing! Floramon and Tapirmon are covering the match from out of Airdramon Sky Sanctuary! How's it going with Joey and Mai?"

On the big screen, a full display of the Airdramon Sky Sanctuary is featured with Floramon facing the camera. Behind her were Joey and Mai facing one another on opposite ends.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 2349-A0821: Airdramon Sky Sanctuary/11:25 AM**_

"Hello again, duel fans! We're getting a glimpse of two duelists who know each other quite well. From what I've been told, this is their second meeting since an event dubbed the Duelist Kingdom held by Maximillion Pegasus! Both look in rare form and are ready to get this duel started!"

Mai readied her deck, smirking seductively to Joey. "Well, Joseph, we can't keep our fans waiting. How about we commence with your butt kicking?"

"Bring it on, Mai!"

"Then,let this duel begin!" Floramon declared

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos OST – Yugi the Destiny – **_**Duel Theme**_**)**

"_**DUEL!**_"

_**Joey/8000 LP**_

_**Mai/8000 LP**_

As soon as both duelists declared the start, they shuffled their decks and drew five cards to their hand.

"Since it's nice to allow a lady to go first, I'll start off by placing this card facedown in defense mode!" Mai declared. "Next, I'll activate the _**Swords of Revealing Light**_!"

"What already?!" Joey gaped. "No way! I can't attack for...!"

"Three whole turns. You're sure a fast one, aren't you?"

Several swords came falling down and trapped Joey in a force field, preventing him from attacking her.

"I didn't expect you to do this early on, Mai. Smooth move."

"I finish my turn off by laying a card facedown and my turn. Let's see you rebound from this, hun."

_Man, she really pulled a fast one on me! Those swords will keep me from attacking for three whole turns! A'right, easy does it, Joey. Just trust in your cards. _Joey thought as he veered over his hand. He eyed one card and picked it. "I'll activate _**Fusion Sage**_! This'll allow me to move a _**Polymerization**_from my deck directly to my hand. Then, shuffle my deck."

Upon drawing out his Polymerization card and adding it to his hand, he shuffled his entire deck and put down two facedown cards.

"I'll set one card facedown and another facedown in defense mode! That finishes my turn!"

"On my turn, I'll summon _**Faith Bird**_in attack mode!"

Summoned forth by Mai's side was a blue hawk with long, flowing tail feathers. The bird squawked out and landed on Mai's left shoulder.

_**Faith Bird**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1100**_

"Nice pet there, Mai."

"Very funny, Joey. Next, I'll flip summon my facedown card to reveal _**Lord of the Lamp**_ in attack mode!"

A muscular purple genie wearing a golden crown and a green-yellow sash emerged from the flipped card.

_**Lord of the Lamp**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**_

"Lord of the Lamp, attack his facedown defense card!"

Following the command of his duelist, the genie used a magical blast to destroy the facedown card. But, with good timing, Joey activated said facedown card.

"You've just activated my trap card, Mai! I reveal my _**Magic Arm Shield**_**!** Once your genie attacked this card, I can take control of one of your monsters and let it be the target of your attack! I choose your pet Faith Bird!"

Mai gasped as she watched her bird disappear from her shoulder and appear on Joey's side of the field. The genie's attack was now redirected as it blasted Faith Bird into dust. The Faith Bird then returned to her side field.

"It doesn't look good for you this early on, Mai!" Joey said. _Whew, I thought I'd be losing life points by now. _

_**Mai/7900 (8000-100) LP**_

_No! This early on?! Calm down, Mai. This is just a minor setback. I can easily take back control! _The female focused. "That ends my turn, Joey! That was just a lucky shot!"

"Lucky shot, eh? Oh, well. Whatever you say," Joey shrugged as he added a card to his hand. "I'll summon my _**Axe Raider**_in attack mode!"

He summoned forth an ax-wielding Viking warrior.

_**Axe Raider**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1150**_

"Next, I'll flip my facedown card to reveal my _**Rocket Warrior**_! And I put him in attack mode!"

A small warrior, shaped like a rocket, wearing a suit of armor floated near Joey.

_**Rocket Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1300**_

"And since I can't attack 'cause of your swords, that ends my turn! Let's see what you can come up with, Mai!"

"Nothing now," Mai simply put down a facedown card. "I'll set one card facedown in defense and I'll switch my Faith Bird to defense mode!"

"Going on the defensive already, Mai? That's not like ya. Why the sudden change in strategy?" Joey addressed her. "Let me guess. Just bidding time before you send your Harpies to crush me?"

"Worry when the time comes," Mai retorted. "Besides, we're just getting started anyway."

"We'll see! I lay this card facedown in defense mode! That not only ends my turn, but your swords are gone! Now, I can attack with my two monsters! You better get ready for a beat down!"

"Talk now, but I'm still going to send my beasts to take care of those two runts," Mai replied.

As the swords vanished around Joey, the male teen was released from his prison.

Mai declared her next move on her turn. "I'll flip my other facedown card and reveal my _**Killer Needle**_!"

Summoned forth to Mai's side was a large killer bee.

_**Killer Needle**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1200 DEF/1000**_

"Next, I'll switch my Faith Bird back to attack mode!" Mai declared. "Now, Killer Needle, attack his facedown defense card!"

The giant killer bee flew across towards Joey's field and used its stinger to pierce through the facedown card, revealing _**Swordsman of Landstar**_, a pasty-faced fairy wielding a large sword.

_**Swordsman of Landstar**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/500 DEF/1200**_

Much to Mai's surprise, her Killer Needle was deflected by Landstar's shield. With the bee's attack on par with Landstar's defense, neither monster were destroyed and both duelists' life points were spared.

"I'm not done yet! I'll send my Faith Bird to attack your Swordsman!"

The bird flew across and landed its talons down on the Swordsman. The weaker fairy was deleted out from Joey's field.

"Finally, I'll activate my field magic card!" Mai announced as a card revealed itself as _**Rising Air Current**_. "Using Rising Air Current, it increases the attack power of all wind monsters by five hundred points while decreasing their defense strength by four hundred!"

_**Faith Bird**_

_**ATK/2000 (1500 + 500) DEF/700 (1100-400)**_

"And that ends my turn!"

"About time you're laying in some attacks. That's the Mai I know! On my turn, I'll start by sacrificing Axe Raider to summon this bad boy! Jinzo!"

In place of the Axe Raider was a tall cyborg wearing a green-yellow bodysuit and red goggles. It stood by Joey's side protectively with his arms crossed.

_**Jinzo**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2400 DEF/1500**_

"Jinzo, huh? Pretty good," Mai smiled coolly. "But, it's still not going to save you."

"Don't forget that as long as I have Jinzo face-up on the field, all trap cards can't be activated. Plus all face-up traps are no use!"

"Tell me something I don't know already."

"Then, did you know this? I'm sending my Rocket Warrior to take out your pet birdie!

Rocket Warrior tucked in both arms and legs inside itself, converting itself into a rocket mode. It quickly launched itself into Faith Bird.

"Sorry, Joey, but since Faith Bird is a wind monster, its attack power is raised by five hundred points! It has a 2000 attack power as opposed to your warrior's 1500! So long to your monster!"

"But, my Rocket Warrior has an effect of its own!"

"What?!"

Joey explained with a grin. "When I send Rocket Warrior to attack during my turn, he encases himself in an indestructible shell, making him impenetrable to any damage from a stronger monster. Plus any monster that he attacks must decrease its attack strength by 500, which means your Faith Bird loses its five hundred boost and goes back to being 1500!"

Mai scowled. "Damn it. You got me. How could I be careless like that?"

"I never thought you would make a careless mistake like that in the first place, but... oh well, at least this allows me a chance to attack! Jinzo destroy her Faith Bird!"

Jinzo fired a twin-beam eye laser directly towards Faith Bird and destroyed it before Mai's eyes. She gasped as her bird disappeared as well as a portion of her life points.

_**Mai/7000 (7900-900) LP**_

"I'm down to 7000 life points already?!" she freaked out.

"Take it easy, Mai. It's just us At least one of us isn't dueling that freak Lance now. I end my turn."

Taking a deep breath, Mai picked a card. "I'll summon _**Giant Scorpion of the Tundra**_ in attack mode!"

Appearing before Mai was a frightening, giant monster of intimidating proportions: a giant blue scorpion.

_**Giant Scorpion of the Tundra**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1100 DEF/1000**_

Joey jumped back, astonished by the monster's gargantuan size. "Whoa! Now, that's a big scorpion! But, for something so huge, it sure is weak!"

"Get serious, Joey! Now, Killer Needle, attack and don't leave anything left of his Rocket Warrior!"

The killer bee flew across and pierced its stinger through the warrior's torso.

_**Joey**_

_**7800 (8000-200) LP**_

"That ends my turn, Joey."

"You finally got me but two hundred points still isn't enough," Joey pulled out a new card and played it on his field. "I'll summon a second Axe Raider and send him to slay your Giant Scorpion!"

Axe Raider charged across the other side and slammed his massive ax over the arachnids' forehead. The monster hissed out madly before exploding into digital dust.

_**Mai**_

_**6400 (7000-600) LP**_

"No! What was I thinking?!" Mai gasped realizing her folly. _I should have played my scorpion out in defense mode! Why am I suddenly losing it?! I nearly lost to a rookie and now I'm on the losing end against Joey? No! I'm Mai Valentine, the Duel Monsters Queen! _She shook her head, trying to refocus back on the duel. Unfortunately, before she could counter, Joey initiated his move.

"Jinzo, now finish off her Killer Needle!"

The cyborg turned towards Killer Needle and destroyed it in one shot with his twin eye beam. Having witness her monster's destruction, Mai immediately lost touch with reality and widened her eyes into immediate shock.

_**Mai/5700 (6400-700) LP**_

_No! This isn't happening! I shouldn't be making careless mistakes like these! I should be taking control like I normally do! _Mai took a few deep breaths and relaxed herself. _But, I'll give Joey all the credit. He's gotten much better. Wait... ever since Battle City! Joey's been on the rise while I've been on a slump. It all started after my duel with Marik!_

Mai wiped her forehead to remove the sweat dripping across her face. Now a feeling of doubt and fear of losing were creeping into her mind. Her current slump has greatly affected her dueling skills and this can be traced back to Battle City in her duel with Marik. She hasn't been the same since and looks to rebound from the slump she's undergone. By defeating Joey, she would realize that her duel career was far from finished.

_It's now or never. I can't lose this duel! I won't lose to Joey for a second time!_

"Joey has the lead against Mai early on," Floramon announced. "But, how will Mai rebound from this? She nearly lost to Henry yesterday and now finds herself in a tight situation! Let's hope she'll draw out a card to save her hide before defeat is eminent! We're seeing a tough duel but somebody has to come out on top! Will it be Joey or can Mai rebound from her current state? Lillymon, I take it you and the crowds are having blast with the battle matches!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section Hohou-634-B7: Hohou Sovereign Temple/11:32 AM**_

The situation had now taken a turn for the worse as the Sailor Senshi and company. Surrounded by Knightmon and NegaKnightmon, they held their ground against the mounting enemy force. Looking on from a pillar post was Fuugamon, who was holding Labramon captive.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go, you creep!" Labramon whined, struggling to break loose.

"Ah, shaddup you, mutt!" Fuugamon smashed his club over the canine's head knocking him out.

"Labramon!" Cammy shouted.

"Cammy, get back!" Ninja Mars held a hand out to prevent her sister from moving forward. "Don't do it. Stay close to me."

"But, Labramon needs our help!"

"Don't worry. We'll save him," Ninja Jupiter assured the child. "That's a promise."

"Hey, ugly! Why don't you get your scaly butt down here and fight us!" Ninja Venus challenged Fuugamon.

"I'd like to have fun with you, but I gotta report to my boss! We're gonna make the doggy here one of us!" Fuugamon laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.

"Just watch me!" Fuugamon retorted as he picked up Labramon over his right shoulder and climbed down the pillar.

"Look! It's our chance! We can stop him and save Labramon!" Ninja Venus pointed out.

Artemis shouted. "But, there's these knight guys blocking our path! Be careful of their swords!"

"That hasn't stopped us before now has it?" Ninja Venus snorted. "Anyway, at least we have these ninja powers to help us through before we regain our Sailor powers."

Ninja Mars immediately spotted Fuugamon entering the temple with Labramon over his shoulder and pointed out towards his direction.

"There! He went into the temple entrance!" she pointed out. "I say we follow him!"

Ninjadramon added. "Great and you have left me with a good idea."

"What are you suggesting we do?" asked Arbormon.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're surrounded," Grottomon reminded the Dra-Warrior.

"No, we're not. They may have strength in numbers, but we have strength altogether. We can take these guys," Herodramon reassured everyone. "When Ninjadramon says he has a plan, then he knows what he's talking about."

"I trust your confidence," Sailor Pluto replied. "These enemies shouldn't be difficult. Saturn herself can inflict heavy damage to them."

"That's right," nodded Saturn, brandishing her Silence Glaive as she prepared for battle.

"Here's what I propose we do. I want Cammy, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter to come with me inside that temple. We have two objectives: find Labramon and retrieve that sword. Meanwhile, the rest of you can take the Knightmon and NegaKnightmon hordes."

"Let's get to it, Ninjadramon," Ninja Mars concurred.

"If you guys are going to go into the temple, then I'd suggest you go right away," Sailor Mercury stated. "You leave these Knightmon with us."

"Thou shall go retrieve the sword and save that mutt," Mercuremon stepped into a battle stance against the incoming Knightmon and NegaKnightmon. "Go, we'll take these buffoons from here!"

Herodramon unsheathed his swords. "Go ahead, Ninjadramon. You won't be needed here as long as I'm with them. You help those girls save Labramon and retrieve the sword. This is our only chance to complete this mission."

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST (Kampf Theme #12) OST – **_**Battle Theme**_**)**

Nodding, Ninjadramon escorted the three Ninja Sailors and Cammy, who carried off Artemis in her arms, towards the entrance. As they drew closer towards the entrance, two Knightmon emerged with their swords ready.

"Look up ahead!" Cammy shouted. "There are two of them!"

"You leave these two with me!" Ninja Jupiter exclaimed as she hopped up into mid-air and clasped her hands together to form an electrical ball. She caught both Knightmon, knocking them back with force.

Ninja Venus took advantage of the fallen guards and shot out a twin beams from her fingers. The powerful beams blasted through the Knightmon's chests and destroyed them.

"Great work, girls!" Ninjadramon stated. "But, there's no time. We have to hurry!"

"Right!" The trio cried in unison.

With Jupiter and Venus following Ninjadramon through the temple entrance, Ninja Mars bent back and beckoned to her sister.

"Cammy! Get on my back!" she called out to her sibling.

"Coming!" Cammy replied as she mounted her sister's back. "You hang on tight on my back, Artemis!"

"Right, but um... try not to go crazy, Rei. I'm scared of heights," Artemis gulped nervously.

"It's all right. Just don't let go of Cammy," Ninja Mars said as she focused on the long hallways ahead of her.

Before either Cammy or Artemis could even blink, Ninja Mars dashed across the hallway. Cammy held tightly on her sister's back while Artemis hollered out. His screams echoed throughout the hallways that even bats were flying out in droves.

Her friends were already ahead of her with Ninjadramon hopping across several columns sticking out from a deep pit. Ninja Jupiter and Ninja Venus had no problems hopping from column to another. However, as Ninja Venus made it over to the other side, some of the columns collapsed deep into the dark pit.

As soon as Ninja Mars arrived, she looked ahead to find only a few columns left. She sighted Ninjadramon and her friends calling out to her from the far distance.

"Rei! You can make it!" Ninja Venus called out. "Don't let this intimidate you!"

"Who said I was scared? I got Cammy here!" Ninja Mars shouted out.

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you. I trust you, big sister," Cammy said, putting all her faith in Ninja Mars' abilities.

"You're trembling..."

"I... Well... Ok, I admit I'm scared of heights."

"Trust in me. I know I can get past this obstacle. Hang on tight! You, too, Artemis!"

Nodding, both Cammy and Artemis closed their eyes and clutched tight.

Bending down, Ninja Mars bounced up into mid-air and leaped across the far distance. She gracefully came landing down over to the other side with her friends waiting for her. Ninja Mars barely landed on the edge and held her balance with perfection. Artemis looked down at the pit behind him and his eyes widened in fear.

"ACK! THAT WAS SO CLOSE!"

Cammy jumped down from her sister's back and pet the mooncat's head.

"We're making great progress, girls," Ninjadramon said. "There's a chance we might not take this passage after we've completed our mission. If I remember correctly, Labramon told me there was a short cut out of here."

"Really? Well, that's good," Ninja Venus wiped her forehead. "Man, without these ninja powers, we wouldn't made it across."

"We wouldn't have made it this far period," Ninja Jupiter stated. "Ninjadramon, this leader Fuugamon speaks of. Who is he?"

"I frankly have no clue. All we know is that he's sending these minions to keep us busy. I'm willing to bet the Knightmon and NegaKnightmon are only the first wave."

"I'm not worried about the Knightmon. It's the leader of this particular group. Pharaohmon has managed to hire himself some big guns to prevent us from gaining that sword," Ninja Mars sighed. "I just want to find this sword quickly and lay waste to every last one of these losers!"

"Have patience, Mars," Ninjadramon reassured the Miko. "We will have that sword."

"Yeah and I'll gain the powers of the Digital Priestess. Those bad guys are going to pay for everything they've done to us!" Cammy said with determination in her tone.

Ninja Jupiter inquired. "So, what traps can we expect?"

"Not sure, but your new ninja sixth senses will help guide you through," Ninjadramon informed the group. "Just stay close together just in case anymore of those goons decide to present themselves."

Unsheathing some arrows, Ninja Mars walked down the hallway with Cammy by her side. She picked up on evil activity from ahead. Ninja Mars nodded to her sister and waved her off to get back. Cammy stepped back with Artemis in her arms. With one shot from a fire arrow, Ninja Mars sent a slash created from the flames imbued from her arrow. The flames condensed into a ball and smashed through the walls. An explosion occurred from the location and there were loud screams echoing out. Ninja Mars looked ahead to find several Knightmon and NegaKnightmon coughing out of the black debris smoke.

"You idiots think you can hide from us?! That's the oldest trick in the book," Ninja Mars called out as she charged ahead with her sword.

As she forged a sword of flames, there were numerous sword slashes cutting through the Knightmon horde. Ninja Mars came flying in and slashed one Knightmon clean in half using the edge of her sword. Heat from the sword itself was easily wielding through their armor like a hot knife on butter. Two NegaKnightmon came behind with their swords raised. Ninja Mars phased out from their sight. They stopped to realize the ninja warrior was gone.

Suddenly, an aura flashed out behind them. They turned around only to be cut through by Ninja Mars' fire . Their eyes widened out and became glazed over with their torsos cut through cleanly. The two NegaKnightmons' upper bodies slid cleanly right off and fell to the ground. Ninja Mars walked the past two fallen guards as their bodies exploded into data.

"Wow! My sister is so awesome!" Cammy happily cheered.

"I'll say!" Artemis agreed.

"You have got to teach me how you do that, Rei!" Ninja Venus approached her friend while hopping like an excited child.

"I'm a pretty quick learner. That's all I can really say. One has to have strong discipline and a strong frame of mind," Mars shrugged. "It's nothing that I can't handle. Come on, everyone. I'm not sensing any guards from this distance."

"Wait for us!" Ninja Jupiter called out.

As Ninja Mars and Cammy walking ahead, their comrades followed behind them. Ninjadramon slowly caught up to Ninja Mars and cleared his throat.

"What is it, Ninjadramon?"

"You're adapting very quickly to these ninja powers. I'm rather impressed because it took me a while to control my ninja strength. Your presence of mind is impressive."

"Like I said, it's something I can handle rather well," Ninja Mars repeated herself.

"I advise we be careful this further onward. The dangers will be even greater than those Knightmon."

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm inclined to agree?" Mars wondered. _Plus, there's still that leader to worry about. There's still Labramon we have to rescue. What first...? Labramon or the sword? _

"Mars, if you want, I can go and find Labramon while you five retrieve that sword."

"No, Ninjadramon. We don't even know our way around here without you and Mercury isn't with us to direct us through these passages," Ninja Mars replied. "Please, we need you."

"There's no need. You've actually proven you can handle these guards. Any normal intruder would have been mince meat by now but you girls have impressed even me. Use your sixth sense, Mars. I know you'll sense the aura of the sword."

"He's right. You've got the best senses out of all of us," Ninja Venus nodded her head. "Trust in your spiritual awareness, Rei."

"Wherever you lead us, we'll follow right behind you," Ninja Jupiter smiled. "You're the leader we can depend on now."

"You guys... I..."

"I believe in you, big sister," Cammy stated. "Just follow the aura of the sword and see where it will lead us."

"You guys have convinced me enough," Ninja Mars smiled as she felt even more motivated with her friends' support. "Ninjadramon, can you sense Fuugamon?"

"Not yet but I'm willing to bet I will once I venture deeper into the temple," Ninjadramon replied. "You girls will take the path just ahead of you. Once you land right at a dead end, you take a left turn and pick up the sword's energy presence, Rei."

"All right, that's easy enough. Here that guys? We're on our own without Ninjadramon. I'll do the best I can," Ninja Mars informed her friends. "Minako, Makoto, Cammy, Artemis, are you guys ready?"

"You bet!" they exclaimed out in unison.

"Good, now follow me ahead!" Ninja Mars declared as she carried Cammy on her back and sprinted across.

"Hold on! Couldn't you at least slow down?" Ninja Venus exclaimed as she sprinted to follow her comrade.

"Well, Rei has been rather motivated since we got here. Not that I blame her," Jupiter giggled.

As the girls sprinted off ahead, Ninjadramon moved down towards a hallway on his left side. He was picking up on Fuugamon's presence.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

The red ogre panted heavily from all the running and sat Labramon down. He leaned back against the wall, wiped his forehead, and pulled out an object that appeared to be a dog's collar. Just then, Labramon began to stir and awoke.

"Rise and shine, puppy," Fuugamon snickered as he towered over Labramon.

Realizing who he was being confronted by, Labramon jumped back and cried out in horror after getting a glimpse of Fuugamon's ugly face.

"AH! IT'S YOU!" Labramon screamed until he realized he was inside the hallways inside the temple. "Um, where am I?"

"You're inside... a temple...?"

"No, duh! I know this is inside the temple, but where are we?"

"Beats me," Fuugamon picked his nose. "All I'm supposed to do is put this collar around your neck."

"Um, excuse me...? You're not putting that thing around me! No way are you going to make me wear that piece of junk!"

"Oh yeah? Well, here! Catch!" Fuugamon threw the collar towards Labramon.

Labramon tried to duck away to the side, but the collar spun around behind Labramon like a boomerang. Then, without warning, the collar attached itself around the canine's neck.

The canine Digimon succumbed to the collar around his neck and felt effects that manipulated his brain. He fell down to his knees and trembled heavily as he was being put under control. However, rather than sitting up like an obedient slave, he slouched up with his eyes swirling like a cartoon character and drool dripped from the sides of his mouth.

"... Um... Ok, this was unexpected," Fuugamon sweat dropped. "I didn't expect you to look like a moron. Hmm, maybe something went wrong...?"

Fuugamon waved his hand out in front of the hypnotized yet now brainless Labramon. The canine did not even react or acknowledge the existence of Fuugamon.

"Helloooooooooo? Anybody home? Heh, you look stupid. Even stupider than me! Ok, ok. Stand on one leg!"

The canine Digimon did exactly just as Fuugamon commanded and stood on his right foot with his other leg raised up.

"Oh! Oh! Now that was good! Ha! Ha! You're about to make my stomach burst!"

The digital puppy remained standing on one leg while Fuugamon was getting back to feet.

"Ok, now, do the tango!"

Labramon started dancing across the hallways to Fuugamon's amusement.

"Ha! Ha! I'm getting a good show from this puppy! Ha!" Fuugamon laughed hard and pounded his fists against the wall. "You're killing me! Ha! Ha!"

"_**FUUUUUUGAMON!**_" Came a thunderous voice, which bellowed out across the vicinity, which caused Fuugamon to jump up and panic.

"EEP! MY LORD!" Fuugamon got down to his knees. "I'm sorry, master! I was just testing our idiot here!"

"_**I see, but does testing involve making him stand on one leg and doing the tango?**_"

"Um... Well... You see..."

"_**He's clearly not going to cut it!**_"

"But, he's obedient. At least with me that is."

"_**Those intruders are besting our Knightmon and NegaKnightmon hordes! Those female warriors from the human world are stronger than I would have imagined. That is why I have called upon my Karatenmon. They'll give those fools plenty of difficulty.**_"

"That's good news! Bad for them, heh."

"_**But, we have more intruders in the temple."**_

"What?!"

"_**Yes, it would seem they managed to get through my Knightmon guards easily. Three of them are those human females that possess the ancient ninja arts from Ninjadramon. He, too, is here looking for that mongrel. I would get out of there soon if I were you.**_"

"You want me and Labramon to stop those ninja ladies?"

"_**No, you twit! You would be overwhelmed by any one of them! No, I have somebody else on my pay roll to get the job done.**_"

"Who did you hire?"

"_**Let's just say that he's going to have a blast playing with them as his new playmates. With him on my payroll, those wenches will not gain the sword! We must ensure that they don't capture it to awaken the Digital Priestess' powers! Pharaohmon's survival depends on us!**_"

"Yes, my lord! Anything to ensure his lordship's survival!" Fuugamon nodded. "Um, so what do I do?"

"_**GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE NINJADRAMON CATCHES YOU!**_"

"EEP! YES, MY LORD!" Fuugamon panicked as he scurried over to Labramon. "But before I get out of here, I have a little something for you."

Reaching deep into his little satchel attached to his right side, Fuugamon pulled out a ring. He bent over and placed it on Labramon's hind leg right on his right toe. The ogre chuckled to himself while he looked at Labramon's swirling eyes.

"Heh, you're even funnier looking than ever! Ha! Ha!" Fuugamon laughed. "Now to get out of here before I'm toast!"

The ogre scurried off deep down into the hallway and left a completely hypnotized Labramon behind. Unbeknownst to him, Ninjadramon was close by and picking up on the ogre's whereabouts.

xxxxx

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST – **_**Death Busters Battle Theme**_**)**

Outside the temple grounds, the Knightmon and NegaKnightmon were being taken down despite the sheer numbers. Arbormon landed a kick to knock several Knightmon down like bowling pins. Mercuremon used his mirror shields to deflect the attacks back at the Knightmon and NegaKnightmon.

Grottomon slammed his hammer against the ground, cracking the earth under some NegaKnightmons' feet. They looked down and fell through a seemingly bottomless pit.

Sailor Pluto leaped across the battlefield and smashed her Garnet Rod against a Knightmon. The knight stumbled back and retaliated by swinging down his sword over the Senshi of Time.

"_**Dead Scream.**_" She plunged her attack through Knightmon's torso, deleting him completely. She turned to find Sailor Saturn putting up her _**Silence Wall**_barrier to protect herself from the NegaKnightmon assault.

Saturn jumps up into mid-air as her barrier kept the NegaKnightmon at bay. She came down and slashed down their swords using her Silence Glaive. She then followed it up by slicing through their torsos and watched them explode into data fragments.

"Pluto, this is simply too easy for us!" Saturn said. "This leader sure has himself an army of slow pokes!"

"Let's be cautious, Saturn. These things maybe weak, but they have strength in numbers. Their strategy is to wear us down," Pluto replied. "Mercury, how are you doing?"

Looking towards her right direction, Sailor Mercury threw out a massive wave of cold water towards a Knightmon and froze it completely. The Knightmon was frozen stiff as an ice statue. Arbormon came running by and delivered an axle kick to knock down the frozen Knightmon. It shattered against the ground from the fall.

"Thanks, Vega!" Sailor Mercury called out to the Warrior of Wood.

"No problem! Though, there are more coming!"

As everyone turned around, more Knightmon and NegaKnightmon were poured out of the forests. Herodramon stepped out in front of everyone and stood his ground with two Knightmon charging his path. They slammed their swords down to release a burst of energy towards Herodramon. The Dra-Warrior charged forward, pulling out his sword. He lunged across and slashed his swords across to deflect the blasts right back at the Knightmon pair.

"_**Dragon Time Slash!**_"

The warrior pair was blown back by their own attacks, allowing Herodramon enough time to slice the two Knightmon down. The Dra-Warrior swiftly landed away from the armored knights and turned to witness the two warriors exploding into data.

"Next!" Herodramon declared. "Who wants to taste my blade next?"

"Well, looks like this battle isn't going to last us any longer," Sailor Saturn stated. "We can easily beat these guys."

"Um, I wouldn't want to spoil our celebration but we've got company!" exclaimed Grottomon.

As the Warrior of Earth pointed towards the skies, the group watched as a large flock of crows descending near them. However, these crows were bipedal and were warrior-like. They resembled Japanese Tengus of legend. They landed in front of the Knightmon and NegaKnightmon army. Herodramon took a step back as he recalled having numerous clashes with these bird warriors.

"What are those things?" asked Arbormon. "They don't seem like much!"

"They look like the legendary Tengus from Japanese folktales you've read to me, Pluto," Sailor Saturn said.

"Yes, Saturn, these are Tengu warriors, or in this case the Digimon equivalents of them," Pluto replied.

Herodramon identified the new enemies. "These are Digimon known as Karatenmon."

"Karatenmon?" Sailor Mercury whispered while getting a glimpse of the bird warriors.

"Thou know these fellows?" Mercuremon asked the Dra-Warrior.

"They're old enemies of Ninjadramon's and mine. We used to fight these guys over territory before we became Dra-Warriors. They fight in flocks and have managed to overwhelm us before. Watch out for their Crow Swords, Ballistic Feathers, and Enlightenment. Well, Karatenmon, you came at the wrong time! I've been waiting until the day I meet you fools again!"

"Oh, Herodramon, you're just as arrogant and foolish as ever. You really think you can win over our territory? You've got another think coming! In the name of Pharaohmon, we will not prevent you fools from entering this temple!" the Karatenmon leader declared.

"Even you girls might have trouble since they rely on ninja-like stealth and can fly. Since they're in a large flock, they'll overwhelm you individually."

"Well, that surely hasn't stopped us before. We've dealt with monsters similar to Tengus and they attacked with similar strategy as these particular foes," Sailor Mercury replied. "I'm certain we can take them."

Arbormon reminded the blue-haired Senshi. "Don't forget, you can simply become Eternal Sailor Mercury and freeze these birds."

"Yes, that would benefit us greatly," Sailor Pluto said.

The Karatenmon squawked out in unison before they moved out across the battlefield.

"Brace yourselves everyone! They're going to attack us from every corner!" Herodramon exclaimed.

A Karatenmon came swooping down from the trees and directed his attack on Sailor Saturn. Before the Senshi could even react, Pluto stepped out in front of Saturn and took a blow for her comrade. The Karatenmon delivered a vicious head butt into Pluto's back. Sailor Saturn prevented Pluto's fall.

"Sailor Pluto!" the group exclaimed.

"See?! Even you cannot hope to catch up with our speed!" the Karatenmon leader laughed whilst hanging upside down on a tree branch. "Implement another sneak attack my soldiers! Go!"

With that, a group of Karatenmon came swooping down like falcons ready to snatch their prey. Arbormon managed to see one Karatenmon coming right for him. He instantly turned around and slammed a boot into the crow's gut. The force of the blow sent the Karatenmon flying up into mid-air. The Warrior of Wood jumped up to finish it off with a forearm smash against its head. The Tengu Digimon was sent plummeting towards the ground below.

"Nice shot, Vega!" Sailor Mercury complimented the warrior.

"Thanks, Ami!" Arbormon called out as he landed beside her.

"Pluto, are you all right?" Sailor Saturn asked as she helped the Senshi of Time up.

"I'll be fine," Sailor Pluto answered. "I was only caught off guard there for the last split second. In truth, I was only assessing their attacks."

"And...?"

"Just watch out for their swords. Their physical attacks did not do any damage to me."

"I see. So, all we have to do is be careful and wise up our attacks?"

Pluto stood up and replied, firmly holding her Garnet Rod. "That's right, Saturn. We've dealt with and beaten Tengus before."

"Somehow, these crows are really starting to remind me of Sailor Lead Crow," Sailor Mercury answered. "SATURN! LOOK OUT!"

Taking heed to Mercury's warning, Sailor Saturn sensed an incoming Karatenmon coming out from one corner. She gripping her glaive tightly, bent over backwards to allow the crow Digimon to fly above her, and then pushed her Silence Glaive through Karatenmon's gut. The Tengu screamed out as the metallic glaive was plunged through his torso. She pulled the Silence Glaive through to rip the Karatenmon in half. It was the one who attacked Pluto.

"That's for attacking Pluto from behind, coward!" Sailor Saturn yelled, swinging her Glaive around. "Who else wants a piece of me?! C'mon!"

"Be careful what you wish for!" the second Karatenmon came swooping down with his swords intact. "_**Crow Swords!**_"

"You call those blades? I'll show you a blade!" Saturn declared, fiercely swinging her instrument. "Take this! _**Silence Glaive!**_"

"This isn't going to look pretty," the Karatenmon leader nodded his head shamefully. _I can't believe there are humans this powerful! How can there be these kinds of beings from the human world?!_

Coming down with her glaive, Sailor Saturn managed to cut down another Karatenmon. This one was split down vertically in half. She gracefully landed and glared darkly at the remaining Karatenmon.

"Wow, I suggest we just sic Saturn on the rest of those dodos," Grottomon suggested. "Then we can take care of the Knightmon!"

"There are still a sheer number of them," Sailor Mercury replied. "I suggest we take care of the Karatenmon first. After all, if we're just aware of their presence, we just might stand a chance."

Arbormon snickered. "I agree with Grottomon, let's just sic her on those Karatenmon! She's sure having some fun, huh, Saturn?"

"Pardon? Oh, yes. I am having a rather fun time taking apart these dodos," the Senshi of Destruction smiled.

_These Sailor Senshi are much better warriors than I had hoped. They've improved more in their battles with these enemy Digimon we've encountered along the way. These Knightmon, NegaKnightmon, and Karatenmon are being taken apart! _Herodramon thought. "All right, everyone! Listen up! We'll attack them with everything we've got! Remember to be careful with the Karatenmon. I suggest the girls take the Karatenmon while we take the remaining Knightmon and NegaKnightmon!"

"Thou hast formed a great plan, Herodramon. I could not have said it any better myself," Mercuremon concurred.

_That should give us enough time to take out these hordes and join the others inside. I just hope that they found the sword and Labramon by now. _Sailor Mercury thought.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 2349-A0821: Airdramon Sky Sanctuary/11:40 AM**_

The duel continued between Joey and Mai with the former in the lead. Mai stood up on her feet, regaining her resolve to continue the duel.

"Oh, now look at this! Mai's getting back on her feet and she looks ready to turn this thing around! I just hope she has a card monster efficient enough to demolish Joey, because she is on the verge of a loss here!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Unreleased Soundtrack – **_**Mai and the Harpie Ladies**_**)**

"I won't be losing today, sweetheart!" Mai smiled as she pulled out her newly drawn card and laid it down on the field. "I'll summon my _**Cyber Harpie**_ in attack mode!"

Summoned forth beside Mai was a Harpie Lady already equipped with the Cyber Shield.

_**Cyber Harpie**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1300**_

"She also gets a boost thanks to Rising Air Current still in play!"

_**Cyber Harpie**_

_**ATK/2300 (1800 + 500) DEF/900 (1300-400)**_

That's not all! The Cyber Harpie gets treated like any of my ordinary Harpie Ladies when I can activate _**Elegant Egotist**_**!** With this, as long as I have one or more Harpie Ladies on the field, I can special summon one Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck or hand!"

With that, Mai summoned three Harpie Ladies simultaneously. They were placed in defense mode just as Mai had planned to do. One had long pink hair (Airo), another had orange fringe hair (Ocupete), and the third had spiky blue hair (Keraino). The sisters gathered together in a flock with their eyes set on Joey's side field.

_**Harpie Lady Sisters**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/1950 DEF/2100**_

"They also receive a boost thanks to Rising Air Current!"

_**Harpie Lady Sisters**_

_**ATK/2450 (1950 + 500) DEF/1700 (2100-400)**_

"Cyber Harpie, attack his Axe Raider!"

The Cyber Harpie, powered up by _Rising Air Current_, flew up and swooped down slashing Axe with her talons.

_**Joey/7200 (7800-600) LP**_

"That was a nice move, Mai! It's about time you took me seriously!"

"I've always been taking you seriously. I end my turn."

"Heh, yeah right. If you had taken me seriously, I would be losing a chunk of my points and I'd be panicking," Joey added a new card in his hand.

"I'll make you panic, hun."

"Now, I'll bring forth my _Goblin Attack Force_!"

A group of miniature green goblins appeared around Joey in attack position.

_**Goblin Attack Force**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2300 DEF/0**_

"So it comes down to your Goblins and my Harpies?" Mai raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Your monsters are stronger, but I doubt they'll make a difference with my amped up Harpies' attack strength."

"Who said I was going to attack your Harpies with my Goblins? I'm going to use ol' Jinzo on your Cyber Harpie!"

"What?!"

"That's right! Now, Jinzo, take out her Cyber Harpie!"

Mai watched in horror as Jinzo fired out an eye beam and destroyed her Cyber Harpie.

_**Mai/5600 (5700-100) LP**_

"Now, you were asking about my Goblin Attack Force? I'll be sending them in to wipe out your Harpie Sisters! Goblin, attack those Harpies and take them out of the field!"

Upon Joey's command, the Goblins leaped out at the Harpie Sisters and latched themselves onto them. The Harpies struggled while the Goblins applied a tight squeeze on their fragile bodies. The Goblins finished them off by slamming their clubs over the Harpies, thus destroying the females in the process.

Much to Mai's relief, the Harpie Sisters were in defense mode.

**(End theme)**

"Of course once my Goblins attack, they switch to defense mode and that'll end my turn," Joey said, looking concerned. "C'mon, Mai, I'm waiting for you to get serious here. What's wrong with you? What's with this poor dueling?"

"It has nothing with my dueling... It's... It's..."

"What? Just tell me what's wrong, Mai. I'm your friend."

_I can't bring myself to tell him about my constant nightmares about Marik. It's like that every night. I can't sleep nor can I concentrate on dueling anymore. Am I really losing it...?_

"Mai?"

Without saying a word, Mai simply drew a card and added it to her hand. She didn't even bother laying out a card on her field. Joey expressed disapproval with the way she's been conducting herself through the duel.

"I end my turn..." Mai stated as she lazily viewed her deck hand.

"Mai, this ain't like you. Your dueling is, well, pretty sloppy. You wouldn't be this sloppy. This is not the same Mai I dueled at Duelist Kingdom! Just tell me what's wrong with you!"

"You wouldn't understand and quit treating us as if we are friends! Who said I ever wanted to be friends with you or your groupies?!" Mai snapped at his insistence. "You would never understand what I've been through after Battle City!"

"Because you hide things from even your closest friends. Just tell me and we could help you. I can help you! Quit being so stubborn!"

"Just be quiet and let's continue with our duel!" Mai growled angrily.

"Here I wanted to help you, but fine let's get this over with. But, I can already tell who's gonna win."

"..."

"No witty remark? No insult? Man, you really aren't the Mai I knew," Joey snorted. "I'll sacrifice my Goblin Attack Force to summon one of my strongest monsters! Summoned Skull!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased Soundtrack – **_**Battle City Passion**_**)**

Emerging from out of Joey's side field, a skull-faced demon stood tall and unleashed a terrifying screech. Its horns were imbued with intense volts of electricity.

_**Summoned Skull**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2500 DEF/1200**_

"Mai, I hate to do this, but I'm going to give you a wake up call! I just hope you'll take this seriously after wards. Jinzo, attack her life points directly!"

Jinzo fired out his double beams directly towards Mai and nailed her with extreme force. The blonde female was struck by the beams and slightly pushed away. A large chunk was deducted and served as the possible wake-up call for Mai Valentine.

_**Mai/3200 (5600-2400) LP**_

"You have no monsters to protect ya, Mai. I can attack you directly again," Joey sighed. "I hate having to do this, but I don't want to lose this duel. I came here to help my friends against Lance in the tournament. I just wish you would help us through. I really thought you were going to give me a hard-fought duel, but I'm not even sure you know what you want anymore. Do you even care about this duel?"

"Don't question me."

"I already have, Mai. That's too bad. I was beginning to admire you not just as a duelist but as a friend. It hurts me to say it, but I have to be honest with ya, Mai."

His remarks quickly became instilled in her mind, causing her to lose more focus.

_Me? A shadow of my former self? He can't mean that!_

"Summoned Skull, attack her life points directly."

With that, the skull summon launched a lighting strike towards Mai's duel disk and subtracted a huge chunk of her life points. Joey hated to see Mai this pitiful and unable to battle back.

_**Mai/700 (3200-2500) LP**_

The female duelist gasped in horror at how low her life points were compared to Joey's 7200.

"That ends my turn, Mai. This is your last chance. Pick out a good card or I'm just going to lay waste to the rest of your life points. It's your choice. If you can't summon a strong monster or trap card, I'm ending this duel."

Mai looked through her deck and she had no other strong cards to save her. Her Amazons were nowhere to be seen but at the bottom of her deck. She pulled out one card and added it to her hand.

"I'll place this card facedown in defense mode and end my turn. I have nothing else to offer..." Mai stated before an image of the sinister Marik materialized before her.

The female gasped out in shock while her irises constricted to a smaller size. Her body trembled and her skin paled. She visualized Yami Marik holding her in a tight grip and snapping her neck. Mai screamed out and backed away. Joey took notice of this outburst from Mai and became worried.

"Mai! What's wrong?!" Joey yelled out. "Why are you screaming?"

"That's what we would like to know! What is she screaming at?" Floramon wondered. "With only 700 points left, Joey has this opportunity to win the duel!"

"Mai, tell me what's wrong! C'mon, I'm your friend! You could at least tell me!"

Rather than answering Joey's questions, Mai was still cowering in fear from the visions of Yami Marik and her nightmares.

"If you're not going to tell me, then you leave me no choice. I'm going to end this duel. Jinzo, attack her facedown monster!"

Launching out a double beam blast through his goggles, Jinzo destroyed the facedown card to reveal a pink puffball with wings.

_**Petit Angel**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/600 DEF/900**_

However, Mai did not even bother noticing her monster being wiped out from the field. She did not even bother acknowledging the fact she was on the verge of a loss.

"Now, to end this, Mai, I'm sorry I have to do this, but you left me no choice," Joey muttered sadly. "Summoned Skull, attack her remaining life points."

The skull demon fired out another lighting attack and directed its attack on Mai's duel disk. The female screamed out and fell back from the shockwave.

She had lost the duel, but most of all lost her resolve.

_**Mai/0 (700-2500) LP**_

"With Mai's life points gone, Joey Wheeler has won this duel!" Floramon announced.

**(End theme)**

"Hey! Can't you see she needs help?" Joey yelled out as he rushed over to Mai. "Mai, hang on! We need to talk!"

Before Joey had a chance to catch up, a portal opened up leading back to the arena. Mai took this opportunity and jumped through the portal. It closed up just before Joey had a chance to catch up.

"She's gone! Where was she being transported?"

"It couldn't be the arena, because the portal to take us back to the duel dome is over here," Floramon pointed behind them.

"Then, how did this portal show up? This is too confusing for me."

"I'd say the officials had taken matters to their own hands and saw that Mai wasn't acting like herself. They could be sending her to the infirmary to be checked upon."

"Then, we've got to get back. Floramon? You, Tapirmon, and I are getting out of here."

"Right, just follow me," Floramon nodded.

As soon as Floramon said that, a portal opened up for the trio. They entered one by one through to find themselves back within the duel dome and to be transported back to the Phoenix Arena.

_Mai, if only you would have told me, I wouldn't have done what I had to do. If you continue to hide your feelings from others, there just won't be any hope for you. If there was anything I can do..." _Joey thought to himself while showing deep concern for a girl he considers a dear friend.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Platforms/11:50 AM**_

"With Joey declared as the winner of the duel, we have yet to determine our dual winners in these intense battle matches! Kuzuhamon has been giving Sakuyamon a run for her marbles while Kurama has been holding his own against both Agunimon. If I were the Warrior of Flame, I'd rebound quick!"

**(Cue Digimon Arena Rumble OST – **_**The Biggest Dreamer**_**)**

Vritramon evaded Kurama's deadly Rose Whips. He put up his arms, shielding himself from the deadly whip lashes. He launched himself up in mid-air and looked down at Kurama with careful eye.

_Man, this guy isn't kidding around! That rose whip has been inflicting cuts on my armor. Agunimon and Vritramon aren't even cutting it! _Vritramon thought as he looked down and yelled toward Kurama. "Now, prepare to feel the wrath of the flames!" With that, fractal code quickly covered him.

Kurama watched the de-evolving Vritramon descend to the ring. Takuya stepped forward whilst holding his D-Scanner. He scanned his hand through his D-Scanner and invoked the powers of both of his Spirits.

"_**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_" Takuya exclaimed as his body underwent a transformation to his A-Hybrid form. The Advanced Warrior landed down swiftly with his wings spread out and flames engulfing his form. "_**Ardhamon!**_"

"Agunimon has now taken it to the next level as he evolves into Ardhamon! Just how will Kurama manage to take the Warrior of Flame now? Unless, of course, that fox demon has a plan in that head of his!"

Kurama and Ardhamon commenced in a stare down with neither competitor attempting to take their eye off one another. It would come down to Kurama's wits or Ardhamon's passion to win.

"If you're ready to continue, then be my guest to attack first," Kurama calmly said.

"You bet! Ready or not, here I come!" Ardhamon roared out as he charged across to meet Kurama head on.

As Ardhamon advanced closer, a plant root shot out from under the ring tiles and popped Ardhamon's head. The Warrior of Flame took the shot head on and fell back with a large bump on his head.

"A nice sneak attack on Ardhamon! Kurama's wits just might actually win him this match!" Lillymon announced. "I wish this guy can be my gardener!"

Ardhamon leaped back on his feet and berated the fox demon angrily.

"Hey, that was not fair! Fight me head on! Don't go planting seeds under the ring and throwing me off guard with those tricks!"

"Sorry, butt it's the way I fight my opponent. You cannot fault my methods of combat."

"Well, try attacking me without using any seeds. I came here to win, not to be humiliated, pal!"

"If you insist, then I shall come to you then," Kurama stated as he charged ahead.

This gave Ardhamon an idea. He bent back with his hands collecting a ball of fire. He was going to retaliate for what Kurama did to him by using his own sneak attack.

_I've got you, pal! This is for using a damn plant on me! _

"What's this?" Kurama whispered to himself as he sensed heat energy being forged in Ardhamon's hands. _He's gathering heat energy and condensing it into a sphere. He's planning to hit me when I'm charging him head on, but what I plan to do is make sure not to become his primary target. Yes, I've got just the thing!_

Seeing what Ardhamon was attempting, Kurama thought of a strategy to prevent the fireball attack to strike him. He planted his hand down on the ground where he had planted another seed beforehand. Ardhamon's large fireball formed and thus the warrior hurled it across to toast Kurama.

"_**Solar Wind Destroyer!**_"

"Here goes!"

Quickly reacting to the flow of heat, a large flower plant emerged from out of the ring tiles where Kurama had placed the seed. It grew out and spread its flower head across like a shield. The fireball struck the flower head on as the flower absorbed the blow. This allowed Kurama time to leap out from the burnt debris and whip out his rose vine.

"_**Rose Whip!**_"

The Warrior of Flames hastily dodged the whip as it struck the ring.

Ardhamon flew overhead and swooped down on Kurama. However, the red-haired demon dodged to the side. The flying warrior flew up and looked down at Kurama.

"Damn, this guy is just damn swift! Every time I come down to attack he is like two steps way ahead of me!" Ardhamon growled out of frustration. "I've gotta get around him somehow!"

Over at Arena A, Kuzuhamon dominated Sakuyamon hitting her with vicious kicks and slaps. The golden-armored warrior put up her guard from the body blows. Just as Kuzuhamon went for a straight jab, Sakuyamon tucked her head and executed a Judo throw to take down her rival. This allowed Sakuyamon enough time to jump back and recover.

"Damn wench!" Kuzuhamon screamed angrily. "I won't lose to you! Inumon is counting on me to win and marry him!"

"Sorry to say this, but I'm going to shatter your dreams."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yes, because I've been saving a little something just for you, Kuzuhamon. While you've been daydreaming about the mongrel and taking hot baths, I've been training myself under Anubimon's careful eye. I've gained a new power you couldn't even hope to comprehend."

"You're bluffing. This match is mine to win!"

"I think not..." Sakuyamon scoffed. _Inumon, this one's for you._

Suddenly, a flash of white light formed over Sakuyamon's body. The audience watched in awe at the light engulfing Arena A.

"Oh my! Just what does Sakuyamon have planned? It looks as if she is digivolving, but into what...? Has she managed to acquire herself a new battle form from training or something?!"

Before Lillymon could answer her own question, Inumon came running out from the entrance and stopped to watch in awe at his beloved.

"Go for it, Renamon! Show 'em your Priestess Mode!"

Flabbergasted, Kuzuhamon wasn't thrilled with the outcome and hadn't counted on Sakuyamon acquiring a new form.

When the light died down, a new Sakuyamon emerged complete with a traditional Japanese Miko wardrobe. She retained the golden fox mask and her two silver hair fox tails attached at the split ends. In her right hand was staff with Ofuda scrolls attached at the top end.

The newly evolved Sakuyamon boldly announced. "I am Sakuyamon Priestess Mode."

"You... You digivolved?!" Kuzuhamon freaked out. "This can't be happening! You're even more beautiful than me! It's not fair!"

"You're about to learn that the hard way, Kuzuhamon," Sakuyamon said as she twirled her staff around. "Come and get me. That is if you think you can take me."

"Oh! I'll show you! Nobody makes a mockery out of me!" Kuzuhamon screamed, dashing ahead ready to attack Sakuyamon head-on.

When she attacked, she only managed to punch through thin air. Sakuyamon managed to dodge to the side to avoid Kuzuhamon's punch and slammed her staff into her rival's face. The force of the blow sent Kuzuhamon skidding across the ring. Kuzuhamon flipped back to land swiftly.

"No! This can't be! You aren't going to get the best of me, Sakuyamon!"

"How sad for you, because I already have."

"That's the way, Renamon! Psyche her out!" Inumon cheered on like a cheerleader from the sidelines. "Show her what Priestess Mode is all about!"

Simply shrugging, Sakuyamon pointed her staff towards Kuzuhamon and smiled. "This is the end of the line for you, Kuzuhamon! I'll make sure you never bother my mongrel again!"

"Bah! You don't deserve him! Inumon belongs to me and nobody else!"

Blindly charging with reckless abandon, Kuzuhamon resorted to implementing a hand to hand combat with Sakuyamon Priestess Mode. The Priestess Digimon sighed in disappointment and erected a barrier around herself. Kuzuhamon threw out numerous punches, which only managed to bounce off the barrier each time.

"C'mon, break! Why won't you break?!" Kuzuhamon screeched. "ARGH! BREAK!"

"It's safe to say that Kuzuhamon won't be breaking that barrier anytime soon!" Lillymon announced. "Sakuyamon may as well have this match already won!"

Kuzuhamon attempted one more punch, but she was immediately thrown back by Sakuyamon's defensive shield. This allowed Sakuyamon to break down her barrier and rush across with her staff. She unleashed a circular energy wave shaped into a rice bead. It slammed against Kuzuhamon and severely inflicted a heavy amount of damage on her armor. Sakuyamon swiftly landed in front of her viral counterpart and swung her staff across to send Kuzuhamon flying out of the ring. The audiences watched in shocked awe as Kuzuhamon was thrown out far across towards the audience stands. Crowds from a third level section scattered out to let Kuzuhamon fall directly onto the seated stands.

"And that is what I call a home run!" exclaimed Lillymon. "Sakuyamon sends Kuzuhamon flying out of the ring and into the audience stands! Etemon, you might want to start the count!"

"Humph, don't bother. We already know who the winner is," Sakuyamon scoffed, turning around without a care. "You can count until one hundred or until tomorrow. She'll still be completely out of it."

"Lillymon! I'm ready to make the count!" Etemon declared. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

"As our official gets down with the count, we'll head right over to Arena B! Kurama and Ardhamon are still going at it! Now it would seem Ardhamon is on the offensive with his fire power!"

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST - **_**Salamander ~Takuya no theme~**_**)**

Back in Arena B, Ardhamon flew down at Kurama rapidly flinging fireballs at the red-haired fox. Kurama desperately avoided the fireballs until one of them grazed his right shoulder. He winced in pain from the shot and looked up to see Ardhamon spinning around to launch another attack. Kurama dashed around evading the blasts.

"Kurama is now running around for his dear life with Ardhamon shooting down devastating fireballs to torch our beloved red-haired fox boy!" Lillymon announced. "I just hope he doesn't harm a pretty hair off his head, because I for one will be very pissed!"

"What's the matter, pretty boy?! Is that too much for ya?" Ardhamon laughed as he lobbed more fireballs. "I'm just getting warmed up! Don't tell me you have anymore seeds planted under the ring to another one of your traps!"

Looking ahead, Kurama noticed a familiar face looking on from the audience. The figure appeared to be cloaked but the fox demon easily recognized his scent; it was that same smoky stench from the inferno warrior Brimstone. The hooded Brimstone watched on, shooting an intense glare behind a crimson hood. This immediately caught Kurama off guard, allowing Ardhamon to hit his leg.

Immobilized, Kurama grabbed the area where Ardhamon grazed him with a fireball. This gave Ardhamon to chance to slam into Kurama and punch him in the gut. The force sent Kurama rolling across the ring. Ardhamon landed down on the ring surface and approached the fallen Kurama.

**(End theme)**

"Well, this is the end of the line for you, pal," Ardhamon snorted. "You gave me more than enough trouble, but you did put up a good fight."

"You were a very valiant warrior yourself, Ardhamon. However, I must withdraw from this match."

"What?! You mean you're surrendering!"

"Yes, because you're not the one I have a score to settle with. There's another I owe a confrontation with."

"Um, care to tell me who?"

"Brimstone."

"But, you already beat that dude."

"However, I promised him a second confrontation. He's the audience stands as we speak."

"He is?" Ardhamon asked as he looked over towards the audience to notice the hooded figure. "Oh, there! Not too conspicuous of a disguise."

"Yes, I'm going to confront him and finish where we left off."

"But, you won your match with him. You have a chance to win this that is if you can get by my fireballs."

"No, I've already declared forfeit.. My business is with Brimstone. Despite my victory, neither one of us is satisfied just yet."

"Well... If you say so... I'm not satisfied with your decision to forfeit, but... I can't stop you. It'd be uncool for me to attack you with your back turned."

"Thank you..." Kurama nodded as he slowly rose from the ground and limped out of the ring.

"Yo! At least let me help you out of there, bud!" Ardhamon put an arm around Kurama. "There. I'll get you to the back."

"Thank you."

"Well, this is an unfortunate turn of events! Kurama has declared a forfeit and Kuzuhamon has been counted out! Therefore, your winners are Sakuyamon and Ardhamon!"

Upon hearing the announcement, Sakuyamon scoffed and walked out of the ring. She found herself greeted by Inumon.

"You did great out there, my pretty Renamon," Inumon grinned proudly. "Kuzuhamon never knew what hit her!"

"Thank you for telling me about Priestess Mode sooner, Inumon. I couldn't have done it without either you or Anubimon."

"Oh, really! It was nothing! That's what I like to call a home run!" the mongrel laughed.

Sakuyamon shrugged. "Very funny, Inumon. Come, let's get back to the others. They're waiting for us."

"Not to mention, Takuya. He's won his match, too, but because that Kurama guy forfeited."

Inumon added, chuckling while being near her. "But, I must admit, you look absolutely marvelous in your Priestess form!"

"Well, thank you for the compliments," Sakuyamon stated. "Just make sure you keep your perverted hands to yourself or be exorcised by my spells."

"Yes, ma'am!"

As Sakuyamon walked down towards the entrance, Inumon followed right behind her.

Meanwhile, Ardhamon was helping Kurama through the entrance. Brimstone had his eyes locked on Kurama with keen interest. The fox demon returned a glare and waited the hour he would confront the beast again.

"Kurama, you and me later. We have business to conduct," Brimstone's dark, threatening voice growled underneath the cloaked hood.

"You can count on me being there, Brimstone. You said you wanted the silver-haired one... well, be careful what you wish for."

"Silver-haired one?" a befuddled Ardhamon asked.

"It's a long story, Warrior of Flame. Please, take me back to Yusuke and others."

"Just help lead the way, buddy. You guys helped us against Horusmon and we sure owe you."

"Likewise, warrior."

"We've already concluded our two battle matches and our duel! Agunimon and Renamon advance to the next round! Joey will go into the semifinal round, but his opponent has yet to be determined! Again, we will be taking a ten-minute intermission for the next set of names to be announced!"

The duel dome finally opened to release Joey, Tapirmon, and Floramon. The duelist quickly emerged as he hoped to find Mai in the arena. He looked around and saw no signs of her.

"Mai! Mai!" Joey cried out as he surveyed the arena.

"Why not try the lobby, Joey?" Floramon suggested. "She appeared hurt. So I might want to check out the infirmary, as well."

"Good idea. I just hope she's all right!" Joey nodded and ran down towards the entrance. "Mai, hold on! I'm coming!"

"Well, Joey sure seems in a hurry, but who can blame him? Those two must know each other very well and I don't mean as best friends," Floramon wondered. "Nah, it's just my imagination...

"I don't know. They seem to have a thing for one another," Tapirmon spoke up.

"You think so? Well, maybe."

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in the Phoenix Arena/11:57 AM**_

After dragging themselves out from the outside and sneaking back in, SkullSatanmon and Marine Devimon cursed Omegamon for throwing them out.

"Curse that Omegamon! He dares to humiliate us like that!" MarineDevimon gritted his teeth. "The next we meet him, he won't be throwing us out like garbage!"

"Yeah! I'll make him eat my burgers and see how he likes cheese!"

"First of all, I doubt he eats burgers. Second, WILL YOU QUIT MENTIONING ANOTHER CHEESEBURGER?!"

"Hey, it can't be helped if I enjoy these tasty morsels," SkullSatanmon grinned happily, taking another chomp out of a cheeseburger.

Just then, the two demons stopped as they caught glimpse of a trio of dragons. Their eyes narrowed forward and standing out from across them was the Dra-Warrior trio Flamedramon, Luzdramon, and Panzerdramon. Not exactly the welcoming committee the demon duo had expected.

"Um... Who are these guys?" SkullSatanmon asked his partner in crime.

"You dolt! You mean you don't know!"

"Nope. Do you?"

"They're the Dra-Warriors, or at least three of them."

"Oh, Dra-Warriors...? Nope, it doesn't ring a bell."

"...Idiot," MarineDevimon muttered.

"You two! I hear from some people that there have been two troublemakers," Flamedramon called out to the stooges. "An Armadillomon claimed to have seen a burger-loving red skeleton and a squid demon roaming around here. You two fit those descriptions perfectly."

"Um, you must be mistaken for two other idiots," MarineDevimon whistled innocently. "We're not..."

"Um, let's see a red skeleton eating hamburgers and a sea demon. Yep, you two fit that description well," nodded Luzdramon. "There's no use in trying to play dumb and tricking us."

"We're here to put a stop to nonsense," Panzerdramon cracked his knuckles. "Now, you two behave or we'll deal with you."

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it? Set my burgers on fire?" SkullSatanmon held his burgers protectively. "There, there, my little friends. Those big mean dragons won't hurt you."

"No, but Panzerdramon and I will challenge you," Luzdramon pointed at the demon duo. "What do you say? Do you accept?"

As Luzdramon declared the challenge, the duo huddled together to discuss the matters.

"Is he implying he can defeat us? We're both Ultimate-level Digimon! We give Devas a run for their marbles," SkullSatanmon snickered. "I doubt these three idiots think they can take us."

"Shh, but let's just accept this and make a complete mockery out of them," MarineDevimon whispered.

"Well, are you going to accept my comrades' challenge?" Flamedramon asked while tapping his foot. "All this suspense is making me impatient!"

"Hah! All right, you clowns have yourself a challenge! Meet us outside of the arena!" MarineDevimon laughed. "We're so going to mop the floor with you!"

"If you manage to beat us, who knows? I just might let you have my burgers," SkullSatanmon snickered and followed MarineDevimon down the hallway. "We'll be waiting!"

As the two demons walked off, the Dra-Warrior trio could only chuckle amongst themselves.

"Those two morons don't know what they're getting themselves into," sighed Luzdramon. "Panzerdramon, let's be sure to show them what Dra-Warriors are made of."

Panzerdramon concurred. "Don't worry. I intend to smack those stupid looks off their faces."

"Good. Once we take care of those two buffoons, we can get back to what we were assigned to do," Flamedramon said.

"Just to remind you, you know why we came, right?" Luzdramon asked.

"Of course... hmm... to check on the status of the tournament and wait for our comrades to arrive once they've retrieved the Priestess sword?"

"Wow, you are a fast one. Good to know that you're head is still intact," Panzerdramon gave Flamedramon a pat on his back.

"Oh, shut up..." Flamedramon sighed.

xxxxx

Not too far behind closed doors, Yami Bakura and Duskmon were discussing matters concerning Kouichi.

"Bakura, I'm growing impatient. How long do we have to wait until we get Kouichi and make him pay for humiliating me?"

"Patience, my friend, you shall gain your vengeance against that boy. First, we must keep hidden until those fools are too focused on Pharaohmon."

"I guess we wait until Pharaohmon actually competes and then we can launch a sneak attack when Kouichi isn't looking."

"If Kouji manages to intervene, I'll handle him."

"I'm glad to know that you're there to keep that brat's brother off my back. I want to make Kouichi suffer for rejecting me, the true Warrior of Darkness!"

With that, Duskmon punched the nearest wall, leaving a massive hole from the impact blow. He unleashed an angry roar as images of Reichmon clouded his mind.

"You're not better than me Reichmon! I'll see to it that you pay dearly! Kouichi belongs to me!" Duskmon declared. "Just you wait and see!"

"So, I assume you accept my plan to attack that boy when everyone is solely focused on Pharaohmon when his next match is announced?"

"Yeah, Kouichi will be too distracted to even know that I'm still around! Revenge shall be mine!"

As Duskmon continued berating the boy, Bakura chuckled to himself and thought _Fool, do you what you want with the shenanigans between you and that brat Kouichi. All that matters to me is taking Yugi's Millennium Puzzle! _

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Room #7/12:03 PM**_

Upon hearing Agunimon and Renamon's advancements, the group was overjoyed. Rika was especially very proud for her partner's performance, but more so impressed with Priestess Mode. The Duelists were thrilled for Joey's victory yet bummed Mai had to take the loss. Yugi, especially, noticed how hard it was for them both.

"Poor, Mai," Yugi muttered. "Why didn't she tell us she's been down?"

"Joey looks like just went off to look for her," Tea stated.

"Apparently they just said Mai was sent to one of the infirmaries," said Tristan. "Let's go see if we'll find them there."

"Good idea," nodded Duke. "Maybe there is something we can hope to help Mai."

_Does she still harbor those terrifying images with Marik? _Yugi wondered. _That must explain why she hasn't been able to focus in her duels. We've gotta find Mai and talk to her, Yami!_

Just then, Himura yelled out and startled everyone in the room.

"WHAT?! You mean you actually found out the reasoning behind Pharaohmon's tournament?!" Himura yelled as he and the Tamers listened to what Izumi and Jaarin had to entail about MarineDevimon's leak.

"You mean he actually knows where these seven pieces of Valmarmon are located?" Junpei asked. "This just couldn't get any worse."

"Now hold on. From what MarineDevimon said, Pharaohmon's seeking to find the seven pieces after he wins the tournament. That doesn't necessarily mean he knows where to find them," Izumi calmed everyone down.

"But, that just gives us even more incentive to defeat Pharaohmon in this tournament! We cannot allow him to win!" Kouji slammed his fist down on the table. "There's no way in hell I'm going to allow him to release that monster if he managed to find these seven pieces!"

"Don't worry, Kouji. We can't lose. We didn't come all the way out here just to fail," Kouichi reassured his brother.

Yui turned to her brother and asked worryingly. "Himura, we're not going to lose, right?"

"Of course not! Pharaohmon is going down, especially after he's put us through! Forget about Valmarmon because those seven pieces haven't been found! All we need to do is focus on this tournament."

"I couldn't agree more," Takato sat down on the floor. "All this worrying is getting to me."

"Don't forget that one of us could be dueling next, goggle head," Rika reminded him.

"Hear that Chumley? At least you don't have to worry about me in the next round," Kazu smiled.

The goggle boy simply rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, right. I'm trembling."

"Hey, look! I think they're about to announce the next matches!" Kenta beckoned.

"I wonder who'll be paired off against who this time," Guardromon said, sitting down and watching the television.

"Guess we'll find out sooner," Jaarin sat down next to Henry as Suzie and Lopmon settled near them. "What do you think, Henry?"

"We're narrowing down just a few duelists left, but it's hard to say," Henry said.

"Yay! I like surprises!" Suzie flopped down on the floor with Lopmon.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen! I've selected the drawings for the next round in our battle tournament! In Arena A, Piedmon will be pitted against Sailor Uranus! And, this one is a match all of you're all waiting for! And it couldn't have come at a better time. Inumon will fight Basiliskmon in Arena B!**__"_

Once the second match was announced, the group was stunned in silence. At last, this would be Inumon's chance to slay Basiliskmon to free Tomoki and Terriermon from the serpent's stone spell.

"Yes! This is it, you guys! Inumon can finally get his hands on that snake!" Junpei jumped up excitedly.

"This time he'll free Tomoki and Terriermon for sure!" Jaarin agreed as she turned to her brother. "This is what we've been hoping for, Henry."

"Yeah, but let's not jump into conclusions. This is Basiliskmon we're talking about here," Henry reminded everyone.

Himura shouted, slamming his fists on a chair. "No! Because Inumon will avenge Kotori and slay her murderer!"

"Himura," Yui whispered as she stared up at her angry brother. "I know Inumon will do it."

The tension immediately mounted and emotions ran high for Inumon's forthcoming match with Basiliskmon. This was Inumon's chance to have their two friends restored and avenge the death of Kotori.

"_**Last but not least, our next duel will see Takato Matsuda against Rika Nonaka! Competitors come out to present yourselves or you will be disqualified!**__"_

Takato and the Tamers were shocked by this news. Now, two Tamers were going to be pit against one another. On the other hand, Rika was very pleased with this announcement. This was her chance to duel her first Duel Monsters match with Takato.

"Wow! This is getting even better! Not only will Inumon whoop that snake's butt, but we'll get to see Rika and Chumley duel!" Kazu said in a giddy manner. "This is a match I've been waiting to see!"

"You think you're ready for her, Takato?" Ryo asked the goggle head.

"Well... I..." he timidly replied.

"Of course, he is. There has been no other guy I've wanted to duel but goggle head," Rika spoke up. "Ready for this, goggle head? You can't back out now."

Takato coughed. "Who said I was?" He watched her walk out of the room.

"Good luck, guys!" Yugi called out to the two. "We're pulling for both of you!"

"Go Takato!" Guilmon cheered in bias for his partner naturally.

"Thanks, boy. I'm going to go all out!" Takato smiled proudly, quickly storming out the door to follow his duel opponent. "Indeed, destiny awaits us, Rika!"

"This will be very interesting," Henry nodded. "I had a feeling those two would end up dueling. I wonder who'll take it."

"I'm going with Rika," Izumi said. "I've heard about her reputation as the Digimon Queen. No doubt she will give Takato a tough match."

"I'm going with Takato all the way," Junpei replied. "But, you're right. It's going to be a tough match to call."

As Takato walked out of the room, Kazu could only chime in ecstatically. "This duel is going to kick major butt!"

xxxxx

Inumon had heard the announcement while he accompanied Renamon down. The golden-haired vulpine turned to find Inumon trembling, not out of fear but out of anxiety.

"Inumon...?"

"Go on without me. This match is mine. I finally get my opportunity to tear that no good snake apart."

"I understand. I'll let everyone know."

"Please."

As Renamon went forward, Inumon turned and set his sights on the entrance. He clenched his fists tightly and his eyes burned with intensity.

_Basiliskmon, at last, it's down to you and me. Terriermon and the Warrior of Ice will finally be free once I'm done with you! But, most of all, I will avenge Kotori. Himura and Seadramon, this one's for you._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section Hohou-634-B7: Houou Sovereign Temple/Near the Main Chamber Room/12:10 PM**_

Having run a far distance across the temple halls, the Ninja Sailors stopped near a doorway blocking their path. Ninja Mars placed Cammy down and walked towards the door.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting a door to be blocking our path," Ninja Mars scoffed. "I suppose the main chamber is inside. This is it, girls. We're just moments from gaining that sword."

"This is great! I can finally get some butt as Sailor Venus again!" Ninja Venus said excitedly.

"But, we have to be careful. There's no telling how many more guards are waiting on the other side," Ninja Jupiter warned.

"But, you three can handle them. I mean, my sister easily managed to take apart those Knightmon," Cammy said as she stepped in front of them. "We're ready for anything that leader of theirs has in store for us. We didn't come this far just to think this over and turn back."

Ninja Venus added. "Who even said we were thinking about turning back and running?"

Ninja Mars nodded. "We just need to be cautious about our enemies. We've been lucky to have these ninja powers in the first place, but I just hope everyone else is holding those guards outside."

"They'll be fine, but we know what we have to do," Ninja Jupiter said.

Ninja Venus frowned as she kicked the door. "Yeah, I'm not waiting any minute longer!"

"Get back, Cammy. We're going to bust down this door," Ninja Mars ordered her sister back while summoning a bow and arrow forged from flames.

Suddenly, an impish, child-like laughter emanated across the hallways. The Ninja Sailors seized their attacks for a moment to listen for the laughter. Frightened, Cammy huddled closer to her sister. Even Artemis was scared out of his wits and covered his head.

"What is that laughter?! Just the sound of it is enough to give me the willies!" Artemis trembled while his teeth chattered.

"Cammy, stay close to me, all right?" Ninja Mars instructed her sister.

"Right, but what is that? Where's that laugh coming from?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know, but it's already starting to get on my nerves," Ninja Jupiter growled.

"Stick together, guys. It's getting closer," Ninja Venus said, huddling everyone close to one another.

The four girls gathered at one circle and carefully surveyed the dark surroundings.

"You guys! He's getting closer! Stay together!" Ninja Mars instructed the group.

Before anyone could reply back, Cammy was suddenly lifted off the ground and flailing her arms around against her will. The Ninja Sailors gasped as they watched Cammy flailing around the ceiling on her own.

"Cammy! Get down here! This isn't time to be fooling around!" Ninja Mars called out to her sister as she attempted to pull her down.

"It's not me! I'm being controlled by something...! My body is being moved around!"

Ninja Venus blinked in confusion. "What...? Now this is getting weird! This place is haunted!"

"No, wait! Look!" Artemis noticed white threads hanging from the ceiling and attached to Cammy. "Cammy was somehow lifted from the ground by these strings!"

"So, whoever was laughing had planted those strings and is moving my sister around like some marionette!" Ninja Mars stated as she jumped up and tore through the strings with a flame arrow.

Cammy fell down from the ceiling but was caught by her sister.

"Thanks, Rei," Cammy hugged her older sibling.

"No problem," the raven-haired warrior woman nodded before her smile turned to a frown. "All right, you coward! Show yourself or prepare to be chastised!"

"Hah, hah! Oh, now that wouldn't be fun!" The same impish voice laughed like a child. "I was really hoping you girls wouldn't mind being my new play toys."

"Ok, now that's just wrong on so many levels," Ninja Jupiter nodded her head. "I knew we'd be dealing with a creep but a perverted sicko?"

"You make sound like we're some kind of hentai cover girls! Come and get it!" Venus threatened the hidden perpetrator. "Because you'll be dealing with three pissed off ninjas ready to hand you your...!"

"But, you didn't let me finish!" The voice echoed out. "There's no way I'm going to let you girls pass by without going through me! The boss will not let anyone capture the Priestess' sword today or ever!"

"You know that's a real shame, because today will be that day. Pharaohmon will finally get what he deserves!" Ninja Mars called out. "Now, come out, you coward!"

"Well, gee... You girls are no fun! But, if you insist..."

Before the voice could finish his sentence, a child-sized figure mysteriously appeared behind the Ninja Sailors. He resembled a wooden Pinocchio only evil and demented. His nose was pointed, metallic and shaped like a single TV antennae. A red cap covered his head with the top flopping to the side. He wore light blue pants, matching color overalls with yellow cork-like objects attached the overalls to the pants. His hands were covered by white gloves. Attached to his back was a cross-shaped structure built as a boomerang weapon. In his right hand was a large mallet with yellow bullet objects inside.

The Ninja Sailors faced off with the child-sized monster and their faces crossed with disappointed glares. Even Cammy wasn't as frightened as she was before.

"So, you mean to tell me this guy was the frightening voice we were hearing?" Ninja Venus couldn't help but bawl out in laughter. "Oh, man! Here I was worried over nothing!"

"Yeah, even I'm at a loss for words," Ninja Jupiter shrugged. "I can't believe this is the boss's last line of defense."

"Still, he called us 'play toys'. I don't take kindly to that," Ninja Mars snorted as she glared down the child-sized puppet.

"So, you don't think I'm not frightening enough? Just you wait and see what I'm capable of! By the way, my name's Puppetmon!"

"Puppetmon?" Cammy whispered to herself.

"Puppetmon...? Gee, that sounds soooo threatening! I'm quivering in my boots! Look, I'm the scary Puppetmon!" Ninja Venus mocked the puppet's presence.

"Hey, quit that! I'll have you know I'm a little kid's worst nightmare!" Puppetmon shouted. "And seeing you have a little kid with you, I think I'll have some fun with her."

Before Puppetmon even looked at Cammy, Ninja Mars stood out in front of her with her arms stretched out. Her face crossed an angry scowl.

"You won't be getting to my sister, you freak!" Mars growled. "We're the ones you'll be dealing with!"

"You three might have the ninja arts, but you won't be getting through this door! I'm the end of the line for you, girls!" Puppetmon summoned up his mallet ready to attack.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Megaman: Yo, folks! This is Megaman from Megaman NT Warrior! Since Lan is out on a lunch break, I'm here to give you the sneak peek of what's to come in the next chapter! First, we have Inumon finally getting his match with Basiliskmon!

Basiliskmon: Inumon! This ends for you! Your hopes of restoring your comrades and avenging that little brat are slim!

Inumon: For Kotori, Seadramon, Himura and all of my friends, I swear to slay you with my own hands!

Piedmon: So, I'm fighting a lady in a fuku? What's next? LadyDevimon becoming a perfect angel?

Sailor Uranus: And my opponent is a lame circus reject? Not my day.

SkullSatanmon: All right, Dra-Warriors! Let's get this over with!

Luzdramon & Panzerdramon: We must warn you... you're going to be kicked to the curb when this is all said and done.

Takato: Let the best duelist win, Rika!

Rika: Please, I plan to win this, goggle head!

Takato: Oh yeah? Well, bring it on!

Puppetmon: Boy, you three are pretty fun! It's time I put you away for good! Then, that kid can be my new friend!

Cammy: In your dreams, wood boy!

Herodramon: Time to show these punks what I'm capable of! Here's a trick, I've been meaning to show you.

Ninjadramon: I've found you, Labramon! What happened?

Labramon: ...

Ninjadramon: I'll take that as a reply... What?! The sword has finally been retrieved!

Ninja Mars, Venus, and Jupiter: At last, we've regained our powers! _**MARS! VENUS! JUPITER! CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!**_

'Malevolent' leader: No! They've retrieved the sword! Lord Pharaohmon, I will see to it that they don't make it out alive!

Agunimon: Next time on _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux**_!

_**Revival of Sailor Power! Hellhound vs. Serpent, Inumon and Basiliskmon's Clash!**_

Sailors Mars, Venus, and Jupiter: Puppetmon, it's time to get punished!

Puppetmon: (gulp) This is not my day!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Agunimon and Sakuyamon (complete with her new Priestess Mode!) advance to the next rounds. Kuzuhamon is not having a good day. Joey defeats Mai. Now Mai's down in the dumps.

The Senshi and company now go through an enemy ambush. Puppetmon shows up to spoil the Senshi's progress, but surely that won't lost long.

I know this wasn't the best way to celebrate this series tenth anniversary, but I didn't have anything but my current fics (and I haven't had time to work on a new Dawn of Chaos chapter). Like I said, I'll make up for it for a real tenth anniversary. But, at least this is something and I'm working my way to getting Redux done. Then again, I could drag out YYGDM's tenth anniversary for a couple months longer and celebrate with multiple updates from my fics. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do. ;)

Anyway, next time: Piedmon vs. Sailor Uranus, Inumon vs. Basiliskmon (this one's personal), and Takato vs. Rika. Plus, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter regain their powers with the sword retrieved. But, watch how it all happens next time!

Until then, send a review and see you soon.


	30. Revival of Sailor! Hellhound vs Serpent!

**A/N: **Here's to another edition of WoP: Redux. But, before we move forward to the Shadow Tournament fun, I have an announcement.

With the tenth anniversary of my YYGDM underway, and since this is a revision of the series' first season, I've decided to deem this a tenth anniversary special. If you think about it, it's fitting since this is a revision of the first story in the series. Moreover, this story officially replaces the original version of WoP and sets the path leading to the rest of the series (up to the current ongoing _Dawn of Chaos_ story) without affecting the canoncity of the future stories.

The original WoP will still remain. In fact, I've had this idea in mind for a while and decided to retcon the original version to become the timeline that eventually diverges, becoming Chibi-Usa, the Neo Senshi, and the Signers' future.

In other words: **WoP (Original) – Rajita – Taiyoukai – Miscell. (Summer Diaries, Across Dimensions, etc.) – Dawn of Chaos (alternate) – Miscell. (Siege of GranDracmon, etc.) - Crystal Tokyo/Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds future**.

**WoP (Redux) – Rajita – Taiyoukai – Miscell (SD, AD, etc.) - Dawn of Chaos (current) – Miscell. (SofD, etc.) - Future stuff yet to be set in stone.**

Yeah, the Dawn of Chaos events in the first timeline listed above ends up having similar and different outcomes, but in the end the good guys still win. This is the same alternate future where the future Sailor Charon ends up being sealed by the Senshi only to later be unsealed by Professor Frank. I may one day give a detailed summary of what happens in this alternate Dawn of Chaos, but that will have to wait until after Redux is done. It may be posted as a separate Gaiden chapter.

This way at least the original WoP won't be thrown to the wayside and will still be preserved as part of the franchise's history.

With that, that's enough info dump and rambling. Back to the story!

xxxxx

Chapter 30

_**Revival of Sailor Power! Hellhound vs. Serpent, Inumon and Basiliskmon's Clash!**_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Platforms/12:22 PM**_

"This next duel I'm sure everyone here are anticipating! Two of the Digimon Tamers will be pit against one another! Takato and Rika! How is that for a pairing? Before all else, let's bring out Takato Matsuda and Rika Nonaka!"

The audiences cheered heavily as the duelists emerged from the entrance. Rika turned and smirked, acknowledging her fans. Takato timidly waved to the crowds cheering him as well.

"Welcome our two duelists! They didn't come all the way here tonight to disappoint you all! Rika made this far by defeating Ryo Akiyama in the first round in what many consider as an upset. She's also managed to win over many fans from Athenamon's kingdom! As for Takato, this courageous and valiant goggle-wearing kid defeated the Dungeon Dice creator Duke Devlin! What makes this pairing interesting is the fact that they have worked together as a part of the Digimon Tamers. Together, they have defeated the Devas, my beloved Beelzebumon, and the D-Reaper. They even gave Lord Zhuqiaomon a run for his marbles! Earlier, we've also seen their Digimon advance to the next round in the battle tournament! This is one duel I, for one, am looking forward to!"

As they made their way toward the ring, Rika turned and formed a sly smirk. "Getting nervous, goggle head?"

"Um... no, why should I be? I'm just getting adjusted to these large crowds."

"Let's make one thing clear. When we start dueling, don't hold back on my account or you'll insult me as a duelist. Prepare to give me all you've got cause I intend to pull out all my cards."

Nodding, Takato grinned sheepishly. "Sure, thing! I'll give you my best!"

"I don't intend to hold back! You want me to duel my best? I'll give you my best!"

"That's what I'd like to hear, goggle head."

As they entered the duel dome, Etemon checked them.

Lillymon announced "We already have our duelists out and ready! Now, let's bring out our combatants! First, representing Pharaohmon's coalition, Basiliskmon and Piedmon!"

The crowd reacted with enormous jeers and profane remarks/gestures from the crowds. Piedmon and Basiliskmon emerged from the entrance separately one after the other. Piedmon walked into Arena A and Basiliskmon slithered inside Arena B

"And let's bring out their opponents...!"

Suddenly, before Lillymon could finish, Inumon came bolting down the entrance in a hurry and slid into Arena B with great timing. Inumon hardened a intense glare toward Basiliskmon as he was ready to tear his hide. The devilish serpent openly taunted Inumon, giggling evilly.

"Inumon is not waiting any longer! He can sure taste the thought of tearing Basiliskmon limb from limb! These two go a long way back since the days in the Dark Area!" Lillymon announced. "Once Inumon calms down and enters Arena A, we have yet to see Sailor Uranus. Has she decided to call it quits and go home? If so, then Piedmon will be declared the winner..."

"Hold right there!" A woman interjected before Lillymon can finish.

The audience looked up to find a figure standing on top of a pole. It was Sailor Uranus. She veered down over to Arena B where Piedmon awaited her.

"Wait a minute! I see her! Sailor Uranus has indeed shown up to compete! Call that a miscall on my part! There's no way you can count out these Earth heroes! Piedmon was hoping he would get a bye in the tournament, but not today!"

"I'm going to have fun with you," Piedmon chortled.

"Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies! I am the soldier of the sky, Sailor Uranus!"

Then, Sailor Neptune came into plain sight from the audience.

"And I! Guarded by Neptune, the planet of the deep sea! I am the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!"

"Two soldiers from the outer rim of the solar system..."

"...led by a new danger..."

"...have arrived!"

The Dark Master looked up and watched Sailor Uranus gracefully leap from the post. She landed in Arena B and turned toward Piedmon.

Piedmon quickly drew out his swords ready to skewer her.

"Oh please," Uranus scoffed, pulling out her Space Sword. "You want sword play? I'm happy to oblige."

"A swordsman, too? This will be quite interesting."

"Um, I'm a woman, idiot."

"EH! What? You lie!"

"Afraid not, Bozo the Clown."

"Now, Inumon's managed to get inside the ring but he can't seem to restrain himself from wanting to tear Basiliskmon apart!" Lillymon announced. "We'll keep these four from starting until we can get Rika and Takato into the dome duel for their upcoming match. Duelists, take your places inside the dome!"

"Hey, it's one of the Senshi that saved us when Nemesis attacked us!" Rika pointed across to Arena B.

"The one with the short hair?" Takato asked.

"Really. I just hope she beats the crap out of Piedmon."

"Same here, Rika. And let's hope Inumon takes down Basiliskmon."

Rika added. "If we want Terriermon and the Warrior of Ice back, he's going to have to defeat that snake."

"And he will. Let's put our faith in Inumon."

"Ok, kiddos. Time for you to get ready. You're duel is about to start and I've found the perfect place to send you off," Etemon informed the Tamers.

Etemon closed the door to the dome and activated the system establishing the coordinates for their duel site: Rosemon Valley. The duel dome immediately ascended toward the ceiling.

"As we speak, the two duelists are being transported to their duel location! In the meantime, let's get some opinions from a few of our loyal fans!" Lillymon said, hopping out from her booth. Picking up her mike, she sighted Gekomon. "You sir! May I ask which match you're looking most forward to?"

Gekomon answered, blowing hard into the mike.

"Hey, not spitting on my mike!"

"Um, what was the question again?"

Dumbfounded, Lillymon withdrew her mike and noticed bobcat-like Digimon with rooster-like feathers sitting a few seats on the left.

"How about you?"

Socramon answered. "My name is Socramon and I'm pulling for Inumon to tear that no good snake's hide up! We're cheering for you to win, Inumon!"

Lillymon pulled away the mike and spoke. "Inumon's loyal following are pulling for their favorite hellhound. Now, let's not waste anymore time! Let's get the dual battle matches ready!"

Inumon eyed Basiliskmon hatefully. Piedmon and Sailor Uranus hardened their glares.

"As an official for the Shadow Tournament, I declare the dual battle matches of this round to begin!" Etemon declared, signaling for the bell.

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**Bad Guy's Festival**_**)**

Once the buzzer sounded off, Inumon quickly bumrushed Basiliskmon in a hurry. With claws extracted, the hellhound went into berserker mode and lunged at the serpent. The devilish serpent was prepared as he expelled poisonous darts from his mouth.

_**Swish!**_

Inumon quickly flickered out and vanished from plain sight, which dumbfounded the snake. As he turned around, he got clocked in the face by Inumon's punch. Despite being in his Champion-level state, he packed enough power in his punch to rattle Basiliskmon.

"A right hand jab from Inumon knocks Basiliskmon for a loop!" Lillymon announced. "You know Inumon's been saving that one for him!"

Pulling himself up from the ring floor, Basiliskmon hissed at Inumon. Undeterred, the dark canine was too tense as his body filled with anger for every crime Basiliskmon's committed.

"Nice punch, Inumon. I confess that did hurt," Basiliskmon snickered. "But, here I still stand ready to take your life!"

"All you ever care for is claiming another victim rather than achieve victory. That's so like you, Basiliskmon," Inumon growled intensely, shaking with anger. "I'm not here to play around! You've put me and Himura through enough pain!"

"Heh, you can try. After I'm done with you, that yellow fox will be my next victim! Oh, she absolutely looks delicious enough to devour."

"You put a scale on her and it will be the end for you," Inumon warned, deepening his tone.

Wasting no time, Basiliskmon slithered across the ring so quickly Inumon had difficulty keeping track. The serpent attempted tail whipping him from a corner, but Inumon jumped into the air evading the tail.

"Take this, you scaly bastard!" Inumon roared. Before he could conjure an attack, Basiliskmon instinctively whipped his tail across and struck Inumon's chest.

Howling with pain, Inumon hit the ring and rubbed the area the snake struck him. Basiliskmon snickered and used his tail to pick the fallen canine up. He held him by his right leg and dangled him like a piece of meat.

"Foolish mongrel! Remember, you brought this upon yourself!" Basiliskmon chuckled while he throwing Inumon around using his long tail. "I think I'm going to consume you! Hahaha!"

"Inumon is not even moving! Could this be the end for our beloved hellhound?" Lillymon announced the match at hand. "Meanwhile, Piedmon and Uranus are crazy sword play! I'm no expert in this field of battle, but it might appear Piedmon's biting off more than he can chew!"

Sailor Uranus lunged forward bringing her Space Sword forward for a front strike. The Dark Master conjured up two swords to counter the Senshi's attack. The two sword-wielders sprang around back and forth dodging one another's sword strikes. They diverged across opposite ends of the ring and meticulously eyed each other.

"You're a pretty good swordsman, Sailor!" Piedmon commended the Outer. "I was wrong to underestimate you, but don't go believing you have this match won."

"Do tell," Sailor Uranus rebuked, stepping into a battle stance. "I'm not here to compliment you. I'm here to defeat you!"

Piedmon cackled and readied his swords. "Oh, you can try, but you will fail! Let's dispense of this chit-chat! _**Trump Sword!**_"

Once he called out his attack, Piedmon launched his swords at Uranus' direction. Forced to change her battle strategies, she dodged the incoming swords and turned around preparing to knock them away. When she prepared to block, the swords vanished without a trace.

Befuddled, Uranus scanned for the swords. "Where did they go?!"

"Hahah! Can't seem to track my swords, Miss Sailor?" Piedmon taunted. "This is one of many tricks. One second they're gone, but the next you'll never know where they'll strike you next!"

Sailor Uranus veered to her right and sighted the swords flying at her direction. Bringing her Space Sword up, she knocked aside the swords. The swords flew right back into Piedmon's hands.

_Ugh, Neptune's mirror would come in handy by now!_ Uranus scowled, breathing hard a bit whist collecting herself. _No, I have to do this on my own! I can beat this freak!_

"Lost your nerve yet?" Piedmon inquired, smirking evilly.

"Not even! I've taken on worse!"

"Ah, bold statement. Don't worry though. I plan on dragging this out much further!"

The two competitors faced off and encircled each other.

"Piedmon and Sailor Uranus are back to sizing one another up. Let's hope Uranus can counter Piedmon's tricks and traps. And... Oh! Basiliskmon is putting the squeeze on Inumon! Wait! Inumon's about to evolve! Business just picked up!"

"Inumon! _**Chou Shinka!**_"

Throwing Inumon across the ring, Basiliskmon was blinded by the bright aura from Inumon's glowing form. He hissed from the light piercing into his skin and burning his hide.

"_**InfernoInumon!**_"

"Just how cool are Inumon's forms?!" Lillymon announced, awestruck by the hellhound's digivolved forms. "And naturally Basiliskmon is none too happy to see this! Can Inumon finally secure his revenge?!"

The serpent's demonic eyes darted back and forth until he sighted InfernoInumon in plain sight.

"InfernoInumon? You are one full of surprises, my dear friend."

"Don't you call me your friend!" InfernoInumon roared. "Not after everything you put me through!"

"Ah, c'mon, I bet enjoyed that moment I killed that brat? I bet you savored it. You're a virus just like me."

Before he could finish, InfernoInumon spun around creating a tornado of black flames.

"_**Inferno Tornado!**_" The hellhound unleashed another tornado made of dark flames, which slammed into the serpent, causing him to scream in pain.

"_**AUGHHH!**_" Basiliskmon screamed. The black fire tornado sent him sailing across the ring. He landed sporting burn marks over his scaly hide. Seething mad, he rose up and screamed in rage. "You're enjoying this! YOU BURNED ME AND YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS! AREN'T YOU?!"

InfernoInumon stayed silent and watched Basiliskmon carefully.

"With those two once again preparing to tear each other limb from limb, let's now focus on the big screen! Takato and Rika are preparing for their duel! Floramon has the live coverage from the Rosemon Valley! Take it away, girl!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Center #7/12:27 PM**_

The group were glued to their seats viewing the battle matches. The Tamers and Legendary Warriors placed their hopes on Inumon. They realized there were two methods to restoring Terriermon and Tomoki: shattering Basiliskmon's forehead emerald or slaying the serpent. The ones who were getting the most anxious were the Wong family and the Legendary Warriors

"Inumon's looking awesome and he just got Basiliskmon good with that flame tornado!" Kazu laughed excitedly. "He's got this in the bag, guys!"

"Inumon is our main Digimon!" Guardromon shouted, throwing his hands up and dancing.

Himura tried hard not to laugh as he became too painstakingly glued to the match.

"Hey, Himura?" Jeri whispered.

He replied, clenching his teeth and hands hard. "Inumon needs to defeat Basiliskmon if we hope to restore Terriermon and Tomoki."

"C'mon, Inumon! We're counting on you!" Izumi cried out at the television.

"We really want the little squirt back!" Junpei clasped his hands together.

"Kouji? Inumon's going to win," Kouichi said, veering over to his brother, who was sitting on a chair.

Kouji answered plainly. "Basiliskmon's a tricky one. Inumon needs to go for that gem quick. Or, he can make things more gruesome and tear that snake apart."

"Don't worry, Henry. Inumon will beat Basiliskmon and Terriermon will be back to his old witty self again," Jaarin reassured her brother while patting his back. "Don't lose hope."

"I won't, big sister," Henry sighed. _Inumon now sees blood as far as I'm concerned. What if he eventually loses control over his own conscience?_

"Go, Inumon! We know you can do it!" Guilmon cheered on.

"Hey, let's not forget Rika and Takato are gonna duel, guys!" Kenta made sure to remind everyone in the room.

Kazu slapped his forehead. "Duh! How could I forget about Chumley and Rika? This one's gonna get good. Hope Chumley doesn't choke now."

"Well, I'm excited to see how this duel turns out between Rika and Takato. I was surprised she managed to beat me," Ryo watched the monitor. "Takato, brace yourself. This will be one tough duel for you."

While everyone was ready for the upcoming duel, Renamon was solely concerned for Inumon.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section Rose 173-9B67: Rosemon Valley/12:30 PM**_

The two duelists were standing apart on a large meadow field decorated with roses and various flowers. Trees were quite plentiful beyond the rose valley.

"Ladies and gents! We're getting set for the third duel of the second day! If you thought the first two were good enough, this one is highly anticipated! Two best friends and fellow Tamers will duel to determine who's the better duelist! Now, without delay, let this match..."

The two duelists placed their decks into their Duel Disks and firmly locked eyes. Their hearts pounded quickly in this sheer anticipation.

"...AND BEGIN!"

"_**DUEL!**_"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers – **_**Slash!**_)

They drew out five cards to their hands and activated their life points.

_**Rika/8000 LP**_

_**Takato/8000 LP**_

"Here we go! The tension is already mounting!" Floramon announced.

"Ladies first, Rika"

"Thanks, goggle head," Rika smirked coolly. "To start things off, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode and place another card facedown. That ends my turn."

"Great! I'm up now!" Takato drew and summoned a face-up card on the field. "I summon my _**Mad Sword Beast **_in attack mode!"

Emerging from out of the card was a Triceratops with a blade, which doubled as a front horn.

_**Mad Sword Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**_

"No wonder I call you and your partner dino boys," Rika chuckled. "That's all?"

"I've only just begun! Next, I'll summon _**Gilasaurus**_!" Takato declared as he summoned a second face-up card.

"Wait a minute! You've already played a normal summon for this turn."

"Gilasaurus's effect is such that I can treat its normal summon as a special summon, and if I do, I get to summon a monster from your graveyard. But since my graveyard is empty, I can summon as many as I have on hand and you can't do a thing about it, and it just so happens that I have another Gilasaurus on hand!

Two brown Velociraptors screeched as they stood by Takato.

_**Gilasaurus x 2**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1400 DEF/400**_

"Sorry to say, but my turn isn't through yet! Mad Sword Beast, attack her facedown defense card!"

The Triceratops stampeded across towards Rika's side and pierced his horn through the card. Out from the card was a tan-skinned warrior with white hair and a blue dress. It was the _**Lady Assailant of Flames**_. The monster dispersed from the field and was sent to Rika's graveyard.

_**Lady Assailant of Flames**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1000**_

"Heh," Rika smirked. "Such shame you had to destroy my lady."

"How so?"

"By destroying her, she comes with an effect. I can remove three cards from the top of my deck while dealing 800 points of direct damage to your life points. Too bad for you, goggle head."

"What?! No way!" Takato blanched as he looked down at his life points.

_**Takato/7200 LP (8000-800)**_

Suddenly, a smile crossed Takato's face, which startled Rika momentarily.

"What are you smiling for? You excited to lose?"

The goggle boy laughed gleefully. "It's not that, but it's something I like to call: an eye for eye!"

"Huh...?! What are you getting at?"

"Take a look at your life points and you'll see what I mean."

Glaring down at her life point scoreboard, Rika gawked as 400 points were deducted.

_**Rika/7600 LP (8000-400)**_

"BWUH?! What is this?!" Rika cried out angrily. "How's this possible?! You didn't even do anything to me!"

"My Mad Sword comes with an effect, too," Takato explained. "When my monster attacks with an attack power higher than your monster's defense strength, it inflicts the difference as battle damage from your life points!"

"Oh, you son of a...! You had this planned out. Didn't you?!" Rika scowled. "I'm mopping the floor with you!"

Takato winked. "You're welcome to try. But, if you think that's over, think again! Gilasaurus, attack her life points directly!"

Gilasaurus quickly lunged at Rika and slashed her, which only knocked her back with force. Rika yelped as she lost more life points.

_**Rika/6200 LP (7600-1400)**_

"I ain't done yet! Attack her life points directly, my second Gilasaurus!"

The second Gilasaurus bumrushed Rika and knocked her back with a tail swing.

_**Rika/4800 LP (6200-1400)**_

_Wow! I can't believe I've gotten the upper hand over Rika now! I can't screw this up now. Time to seize the moment! _Takato gleefully thought. "I'm not as easy as you may think! Yugi's been teaching me some really awesome combos that I have yet to show you. Who would have thought that I would be ahead of you, Rika?"

Rika shook her head and growled. "This duel isn't over, goggle head! We maybe friends, but I still intend to take you down!"

"Well, you have a chance to make a comeback because I end my turn."

**(End theme)**

"Good, because you're as good as dead," Rika smiled as she drew a new card to her hand. "Now, this is what I'm talking about! The card I just drew will give you a hard time! I summon _**Amazoness Swordswoman**_!"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers – **_**Moon Fighter **_**(Rika's theme))**

Summoned beside Rika was a fiery red-haired Amazon wearing revealing battle attire, dragon-bone armor, and wielding a dragon-bone sword.

"Wow, you sure do have a fetish for Amazons, Rika."

"They truly represent who I am."

_**Amazoness Swordswoman**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1600**_

"Next, I'll equip my Amazoness Swordswoman with _**Malevolent Nuzzler**_! This increases her attack power by 700 points! Now, watch, goggle head. She's getting pumped up and ready to skewer your dinosaurs!"

_**Amazoness Swordswoman**_

_**ATK/2200 (1500 + 700)**_

"Ok, Amazoness Swordswoman, attack his Triceratops and slay him with your Amazoness Slash Attack!"

The Amazoness warrior dashed over to Takato's field and slashed the Triceratops beast. The monster wailed out in pain before shattering into data fragments.

_**Takato/6400 LP (7200-800)**_

"That ends my turn, goggle head. I got you pretty good, didn't I?"

"You sure did, but I'm still in the lead in case you've forgotten," Takato stated. "Anyway, your momentum ends here. On my turn, I'll first summon this to the field! _**Gemini Elf**_ in attack mode!"

Emerging out of the face-up card are two female elves, known to attack and defend themselves together.

_**Gemini Elf**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/900**_

"Next, I'll equip my Gemini Elves with _**Black Pendant**_! This increases their attack power by 500 points! That's more than enough to take out your Amazoness!"

_**Gemini Elf**_

_**ATK/2400 (1900 + 500)**_

As the elves flew out to overwhelm the Amazoness, Rika quickly activated her facedown card.

"Your elves fell for my trap! I activate my _Amazoness Archers_!"

"Aw nuts!"

Five multi-color haired Amazons materialized shooting arrows at the elves. The arrows pinned and subdued the elves, which drained their attack strength.

"With this card, it's activated once you call for an attack and I control an Amazon on my side. As long as your monsters remain face-up, this card decreases their attack power by 500 points."

"My Gemini Elf's attack power's been reduced back to 1900!"

"And since my Swordswoman is stronger with 2200, your now weaker monsters still attacked. Therefore, they go buh-bye!"

The Elves attack power decreased and were immediately destroyed as soon as they attacked the stronger Swordswoman.

_**Takato/6100 LP (6400-300)**_

"That was a nice attempt, goggle head. I got the best of you this time."

"More like... the other way around..." Takato smiled in retaliation.

Suddenly, Rika watched as 500 points were deducted from her life points. Her face crossed with shock.

_**Rika/4300 LP (4800-500)**_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rika yelled, resisting the urge to spew out random profanities out of frustration. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"You really want to know?"

"SPILL IT!"

"You see when my Elves were destroyed, they were sent to the graveyard, but that also meant my Black Pendant was sent there, too. Once the Black Pendant is sent to the graveyard, it inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your life points."

"You little creep!" Rika gritted her teeth and waved a fist at him. "You knew about this! You gave me a false sense of security! That's it! No mercy for you!"

Takato calmly chuckled. "Say what you will, but I'm getting the best of the Digimon Queen."

"I took Ryo to school and you're going down next, pal! Since my Amazoness Archers card is in play, your Gilasaurus must now attack my Amazoness!"

The first Gilasaurus bumrushed the Amazoness Swordswoman only to get destroyed.

_**Takato/5300 LP (6100-800)**_

"Your second dinosaur now must attack. I'm taking them down one by one until you have nothing left on the field."

The second Gilasaurus attacked the Swordswoman only to get taken out.

_**Takato/4500 (5300-800) LP**_

"You happy now, Rika? I'm almost down to your amount of life points."

The ginger-haired girl smiled coolly. "Now, I can watch you get on your knees and beg for me to stop."

"Ha, like that'll ever happen! I end my turn here. Let's see if you keep up the punishment I deserve."

"Aww, you're breaking my heart, goggle head," Rika stated as she added a card to her hand. "Now, I'll summon my _**Amazoness Tiger**_ in attack mode!"

Now protecting Rika was a Bengal tiger with an emerald embedded on its forehead.

_**Amazoness Tiger**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1100 DEF/1500**_

"My Amazoness Tiger comes with an effect. Though I can only have one on my field, its attack strength is increased by 400 points for each Amazoness on my side field, including itself! And as long as my tiger remains face-up, you can't select an Amazon as an attack target!"

_**Amazoness Tiger**_

_**ATK/1900 (1100 + 400 + 400)**_

"Um, yikes You really prepped yourself this time, Rika. Hope you don't go hard on me."

"Hard on you? Goggle head, I'm going to take you down and win this duel! Amazoness Swordswoman, attack his life points directly!"

With that, the Amazoness warrior charged at Takato and swung her blade, hitting him hard enough to knock him down.

_**Takato/2300 LP (4500-2200)**_

"Man, Rika...! You're really taking this seriously!"

"I've been serious this whole duel! Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this?"

"Yeah..." He said, standing up whilst laughing playfully. "Sure I came to compete but I came to have fun."

Rika furrowed her brows. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but there won't be any fun if one of us ends up dueling against Lance."

The goggle boy replied, dusting himself off. "That's actually a good point. Consider this as prep time for either of us. But, it'll be me moping he floor with Lance and winning this tournament. I'm not going to lose!"

"Well, hate to break it to you, but I have _no_ intention of losing either. Now to finish things off. Amazoness Tiger, attack his life points directly!"

Takato gasped as the tiger charged toward him and headbutted him back.

_**Takato/400 LP (2300-1900)**_

The goggle boy realized he was now in serious trouble. He also realized one more direct attack will be the end of him. Victory seemed so far out of his grasp at this point.

A sly smile crossed Rika's face as she watched Takato struggling to hold his stance. "Giving up already, goggle head? Just one more attack and you're a goner. I showed Ryo what I was truly capable of and now you are just another victim of my comeback."

"Perhaps, but I still have 400 points left! If that's all I need to come back, then so be it! I'm not going to give up!"

Upon seeing her determined friend standing up, she gasped. Then, she smiled. _That's more like it, goggle head. Don't give up. _"Before I end my turn, I'll place one card facedown! There, now it's your turn."

_Now, I all need to do is keep faith of myself. I can win this duel, but it's going to require some careful strategy and luck. Yeah, I'm going to need all the luck in the world! All right, Takato! Don't let yourself down! You can pull through this! _The goggle boy focused hard, ready to initiate his next move.

**(End theme)**

"First, we saw Joey dominate Mai and now we're getting a glimpse of Rika taking Takato to school! Takato's down to his last 400 points! One more attack and Rika will be on her way to the next round! Lillymon, I'll bet the dual battle matches are heating up! It probably won't be long before we head back to see those matches in session, but back to you, my colleague!"

xxxxx

_**Outside the Phoenix Arena/12:43 PM**_

With nearly everyone packed inside the stadium, others who came too late or had not tickets to get in stayed to set up tailgate parties.

There was a huge gathering around an area where the three Dra-Warriors were facing off with SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon.

"Oh, man! We're getting a fight for free! Everyone, gather around!" A Vegiemon called out to the crowds. "This one's going to be good!"

A Hawkmon inquired. "Hey, aren't those three a part of the Dra-Warrior clan?"

"They sure are!" A Chuumon chimed in, seen sitting on top of a Sukamon. "I don't know what they're thinking but those two are going to get creamed!"

"Duh, what makes you think so, Chuumon?" Sukamon asked.

"Just watch, Sukamon."

Meanwhile, SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon snickered to themselves.

"Don't tell me you three still wanna rumble with us!" MarineDevimon laughed in a mocking manner. "You'd have to be super strong to make us notice!"

"Yeah, I even bet my cheeseburgers on this little skirmish! Though, I don't have to worry about losing them because you won't make fools out of us!" SkullSatanmon slammed down a basket full of cheeseburgers.

"Well, now that you bet your burgers on this, we'll accept. Though, it will be my two comrades here who will take you two tools to school," Flamedramon replied. "Luzdramon. Panzerdramon. Ice these two punks."

"No need to tell us that. We're anxious to shut these idiots up and take their burgers," Luzdramon chuckled. "Ready, Panzerdramon?"

"Let's do this!"

MarineDevimon laughed out. "Hah! Isn't this rich? These three stooges actually think they can compete against us?! Listen, we give Devas a a run for their money!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be laughing now, pal," Flamedramon stepped to the side. "They're all yours, Luzdramon and Panzerdramon."

"Ha! This is going to be easy! Taking down an armor-type and a champion will be a great warm-up before I gorge down these burgers!" SkullSatanmon jumped around excitedly.

"Let's do it, partner!" Panzerdramon exclaimed as an aura formed around him. "Panzerdramon!"

"Luzdramon!" The Dra-Warrior called out his own name once his body was engulfed by a bright aura.

The two demons watched as the two Dra-Warriors turned into beams of light and swirled around together. Their eyes widened in shock as they heard two words that immediately threw them for a loop.

"_**Jogress Shinka!**_"

The duo panicked. "BWUH?! OH NO!"

Flamedramon smiled as he watched his two partners form together into a single Dra-Warrior. The newly merged warrior stepped out of the beam of light and faced off the two stooges. MarineDevimon and SkullSatanmon looked to one another while moving back. The newly fused Dra-Warrior's body was completely light purple with a few metallic parts added to his body design. A pair of blade-like skin flaps protruded from the top of his head. A pair of glider wings expanded across his back with green-skin flaps around the wings and his tail extended out across with extra flap skin extended out. His arms were large and muscular; Attached to the top of his right glove is a light saber attached to it. Attached to his face is a visor concealing his eyes.

"_**Galaxiadramon!**_"

"You two idiots asked for it and now you're going to get it. When they're Galaxiadramon, their Space Splash, Starlight Punch, Galaxy Rage, and powerful Infinity Dragon will put you through a whole world of hurt," snickered Flamedramon. "Better give us that basket of burgers then."

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself, SkullSatanmon?" MarineDevimon asked his partner in crime.

"Um... ouch?" Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this...?"

"Idiot."

Before the two demons could even react, Galaxiadramon phases out from sight and reappeared above SkullSatanmon.

"Looks like you aren't the fastest Digimon anymore. That title should go to me now," Galaxiadramon whispered behind the demon as his fist charged up with a starry aura. "_**Starlight Punch!**_"

As SkullSatanmon turned around, Galaxiadramon swiftly delivered a fist into the demon's face. The force of the blow sent SkullSatanmon flying into MarineDevimon's arms. Galaxiadramon appeared in front of the two demons, put his hands out in front and created a black ball of energy to send them soaring into skies.

"_**Galaxy Rage!**_"

Followed by that, the fused Dra-Warrior flew up and kicked them across the back lot.

"_**GOOOOOOOOAL!**_" The Digimon spectators hollered in unison as if they were a Mexican soccer crowd.

Upon hearing this cry, Flamedramon merely sweat dropped and face palmed himself.

"Indeed! I hope you learned your lesson, boys!" Galaxiadramon shouted.

"And look what we've won in the process," Flamedramon held the basket of cheeseburgers. "Mmmmm, cheeseburgers... Argh..."

"Hey! Make sure to leave some for all of us!" Galaxiadramon exclaimed as he flew down where Flamedramon opened the burger basket. "We're all starving, too!"

"Yeah! Give us some burgers you pig!" The hungry crowds roared out angrily. "Give us some burgers!"

"All right! All right! Just don't make a pig out of yourselves!" Flamedramon dropped the basket down in front of him. "Man, Digimon these days... rude and inconsiderate!" He turned as Galaxiadramon walked up behind him. "Shouldn't we get back to the arena after we're through?"

"Yes, and to see the results of the matches. Besides, we came to witness Pharaohmon's strength for ourselves. Lord Imperialdramon wants the full scoop. Also, we have to wait out for Ninjadramon and Herodramon to get here with those Sailor ladies and the Priestess sword."

"You're right. I just hope Herodramon and Ninjadramon are doing all right. That mission assigned to them has to be difficult," Flamedramon said.

xxxxx

_**Section Hohou-634-B7: Houou Sovereign Temple/Near the Main Chamber Room/12:45 PM**_

Puppetmon pointed his hammer and fired bullets at the Ninja Senshi. They scattered around avoiding the skin piercing pellets. Cammy slipped behind a slab of rock with Artemis.

"Stay out of plain sight, Cammy!" Ninja Mars called out to her sister. "Taking this freak down shouldn't take long!"

"Is this really the last line of defense the bad guys have here? A Pinocchio reject? This leader's not taking us seriously!" Ninja Venus scoffed with an irritated tone.

"I'd still watch for his mallet if I were you, Venus," Ninja Jupiter warned.

"What's there to worry about? We'll just avoid those bullets and attack him where he least expects it."

"Hey, I'm over here! Don't go ignoring me!" Puppetmon whined. "Because of that, I'm going to make you three girls cry like little babies!" Taking a leap forward, Puppetmon slammed his hammer out in front of the Ninja Sailors, unleashing a shockwave at them. "_**Puppet Pummel!**_"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Panic**_**)**

The Ninja Sailors scattered and allowed the shockwave to pierce through the ground. Ninja Mars immediately veered to where the shockwave was preparing to pulverize the rock slab Cammy and Artemis hid behind. She swiftly dashed forward and threw herself in front of the rock slab.

_**Pow!**_

Ninja Mars wailed painfully as the impact blow pummeled her. She was quickly slammed against the rock very hard.

"MARS!" Ninja Venus and Jupiter screamed out.

"NO! SISTER!" Cammy cried out in horror and jumped out of her hiding place to tend to her sister. "Rei!"

"Aww, isn't this sweet?" Puppetmon chuckled at the sight. "You two remind me so much of Takeru and his brother just by looking at you."

"Takeru and his brother...?" Cammy gasped, coming to the realization who this specific Puppetmon was. "Ah! You're the same Puppetmon from the TV show!"

"TV show? I don't know what you're talking about. The last time I remember I actually tormented that little brat and the other Chosen Children!"

"Then, the Digi-kids are real heroes from another dimension?" Ninja Jupiter deduced. "I didn't think that was possible, but this guy is more than enough proof. He's the same creep."

Ninja Venus nodded. "I recall seeing him from _Digimon Adventure._ Well, unlike the Digi-Destined, we know what you're capable of!"

"Oh is that so? Do you know this?!" Puppetmon directed his hammer at the two Ninja Sailors. "_**Bullet Hammer!**_"

Tiny bullets came shooting out from the hammer, forcing Ninjas Jupiter and Venus to evade the deadly array of bullets. Ninja Venus conjured a bow and arrows, shooting arrows at Puppetmon.

"_**Love and Beauty Arrows!**_"

Puppetmon managed to dodge the shots. However, the arrows did go into the bullet holes in his hammer, sealing up the holes. Then, Ninja Jupiter bumrushed him throwing an electrical ball at him.

"_**Thunder Elemental Wave!**_"

The ball slammed into Puppetmon, knocking him across the hallway. He flew right into a chamber door, pushing it open as he fell down headfirst.

"Rei! Are you all right? Please, speak to me!" Cammy shook her sister.

Ninja Mars opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of her sister glaring down at her.

"Thank god you're safe, Cammy!" Ninja Mars hugged her younger sister. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right. The others stopped that demented puppet and sent him towards the chamber door."

"Good. Now that I know you're safe, I can take out my frustrations on that little jerk!"

Ninja Mars turned towards Puppetmon with her fire sword in her right hand. The Dark Master was slowly getting up until he looked directly at Ninja Mars. He yelped and pressed himself against the wall.

"Puppetmon, I know about you from the TV show, too. You tormented the innocence of one child, but I will not allow you to torment another! Cammy will not be your play toy!" Ninja Mars raised her tone. "I hope you said your prayers, because I'm going to send you to oblivion!"

"No! No! Please, give me a chance! I can change!" Puppetmon begged off. "I didn't mean to direct that attack to that kid!"

"Wow, that's got to be the worst lie I've heard," Ninja Venus sighed. "Careful or nose will grow."

Cammy cried out. "Rei! Let this guy have it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Mars shouted as she charged with lightning speed.

Then, she flew across and kicked him so hard she made his eyes bulge out and cracked open his chest. Puppetmon howled in pain as he flew through another chamber door. Ninja Mars flipped back and realized what she had done.

**(End theme)**

"You guys! I've managed to penetrate through! Now we can get through!"

"Let's go Cammy!" Ninja Venus took Cammy by her hand and led her towards the broken rock slab. "Artemis, how are you holding up?"

Artemis clung onto Cammy's chest. "Just fine... If Cammy wasn't squeezing so hard...!"

"Sorry, Artemis!" Cammy apologized.

"Let's go, guys!" Ninja Jupiter beckoned to the others.

**(Cue Skies of Arcadia OST – **_**Ancient Temple Dungeon**_**)**

The Ninja Sailor and Cammy passed through the broken hole to infiltrate the chamber. It was spacious and appeared to be Aztec in appearance. Hieroglyphics were seen embroidered across the walls. Idol statues decorated the floors and more were situated near the center of a tall fountain-like structure. The girls were in awe at the room but there was one item they did not take their eyes off. Sitting at the center of the fountain, with a beam of light over it, was the Priestess sword. It was long and majestic while being decorated with red emeralds around the center. The handle was gold and shaped as a phoenix's head.

"We've found it! I can't believe it!" Ninja Venus exclaimed. "It's the Priestess sword!"

"It's so pretty," Ninja Jupiter stated. "To think, we've actually found it. They sure weren't lying about it."

"It is beautiful," Ninja Mars agreed while smiling down to her sister. "Ok, Cammy. It's time. Take the sword and we'll have our powers restored."

"Right!"

**(Theme fades)**

Before Cammy could even make a single step, a bullet came shooting out of nowhere and forced the child back. Ninja Mars was quick to bat the bullet back with a fire arrow. She had forgotten Puppetmon was in the chamber with them, too.

"Puppetmon! We know you're in here!" Ninja Mars shouted. "Get out here!"

Walking out of the shadows with half of his face torn off, Puppetmon pointed a pistol at the Ninja Senshi. Cammy pressed herself against her sister in fear, which ultimately prevented her from taking the sword.

He chuckled maniacally like a demented psychopath. "Did you think I was going to be out for long? Well, I'm still here! I'll never let you grab that sword! Why don't you make it easy and hand the kid over to me? I promise we'll be great friends!"

"No way! You aren't one to be trusted!" Ninja Venus snapped. "Claiming you'll be a good friend? Ha! Last I checked you don't have any real friends!"

"A real friend would treat their loved ones with respect and show compassion in times of need. They also trust one another and depend on each other," Ninja Jupiter chastised the demented Dark Master. "You don't have any of those quality traits. So I would quit while you're ahead, you hypocrite!"

"Me become your friend? Why? So you can treat me like you did to Takeru?" Cammy frowned. "Sorry, but not in your lifetime!"

"You dare talk down to me like that! I'll make sure you pay!" Puppetmon declared as he pointed his gun towards the girls.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Tamers Action**_**)**

Rolling her eyes, Ninja Mars shot a fire arrow and knocked the gun out of Puppetmon's hands. Then, Ninja Venus ran up landing a kick, sending him sailing into the air. Ninja Jupiter jumped up and punched him in the gut whilst in mid-air.

"Keep your eyes off my sister, you creep!" Ninja Mars shouted as Ninja Jupiter grabbed Puppetmon and tossed him across the chamber. "Cammy! Hurry up and grab the sword!"

Nodding, Cammy bolted across the chamber and scaled the steps leading to the fountain. Artemis hopped off her back and scurried with her.

"Over here, Cammy! Grab it!" Artemis called out to the young Hino.

"Right!" Cammy leaped from the steps and perched against the fountain.

"GRAB IT, CAMMY!"

"Here goes nothing..." Cammy gave a small prayer before grasping the sword's handle.

There was a moment of silence until a burst of immense white light engulfed the child. Awestruck by the white light surrounding her, she sensed a pulsating force enter her, granting her more power.

**(End theme)**

"Pretty," Cammy whispered in awe.

"The power of the sword is incredible!" Artemis witnessed. "Girls! Hurry up and gather around! It's time!"

"Right!" The Ninja Sailors called out in unison.

With that, the three Ninja Sailors surrounded the light engulfing Cammy completely. Ninja Mars was initially worried but realized that the holy light was completely harmless to her sister. Cammy closed her eyes and instinctively raised the sword up as if the force within it had informed her of her duty. The spirit of the Priestess was then immersed with Cammy as their minds linked.

"What's happening to her, Artemis?" Ninja Venus asked.

"The spirit of the Digital Priestess is possessing her! Cammy could already be gaining and inheriting the Priestess' memories and powers."

Ninja Jupiter inquired. "So, when do we get our powers restored?"

"_**Now, Sailor Senshi**_," Cammy addressed, speaking in an otherworldly woman's voice not like her own.

"Cammy!"

"_**Do not worry. The girl's body will not be harmed. I am the Digital Priestess speaking through the girl. I shall restore to you your powers taken away by the demon Pharaohmon. Rei Hino. Makoto Kino. Minako Aino. Hold each other's hands and gather around me. It is time.**_"

Taking heed of the Priestess' wish, the Ninja Sailors gathered into a circle and grasped each other's hands. Cammy genuinely smiled and raised the sword above her to summon a white light. The Senshi shut their eyes as three columns of white light formed over them.

Puppetmon slowly rose and gaped in aghast. He wasted no time and picked up his gun.

"No! You're not playing fair!" Puppetmon screamed, running up to intercede the power transfer. "Stop!"

Before Puppetmon could stop them, he was pushed back by a barrier formed around the Senshi and Cammy. The girls felt energy entering their bodies. Then, swirls of red, orange, and green lights formed their bodies. Their ninja uniforms were stripped right off their majestic forms as their transformation brooches reformed on their chests. Rei, Makoto, and Minako opened their eyes to gaze down at their restored brooches. Smiles adorned their faces as their powers were returned to them.

"Our brooches! Guys, you know what this means right?" Minako grinned while facing her friends.

"Oh yeah. I've waited too long for this!" Makoto chimed. "Rei, are you ready to kick butt and take names?"

The Miko replied earnestly. "Anything to get my hands on Pharaohmon, but Puppetmon will do just fine."

**(Cue Sailor Moon SuperS The Movie OST – **_**Transformation and Performance**_**)**

"_**Go for it, Sailor Senshi. Let us punish the evil ones!**_" Cammy declared as she summoned more power through the sword.

"_**MARS!**_"

"_**JUPITER!**_"

"_**VENUS!**_"

"_**CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

All three females became engulfed by streams of light. For Makoto, it was a green light; for Minako, it was an orange-yellow aura; for Mars, it was a crimson ray of light. Their foreheads shone brightly with their respective planet's symbols.

Puppetmon slowly pulled himself up from the floor and looked directly towards the three transformed females. In place of the Ninja Sailors were the three Sailor Senshi. No longer sporting their ninja outfits, they once again donned the trademark Sailor attire, brooches, fukus, and high heels. At long last, the warriors of Mars, Jupiter and Venus were reborn.

Rejuvenated with new power, the three transformed Sailors split up and spread out through the chamber. Puppetmon veered to find one standing on top of a pillar, another standing on the fountain, and the third on top of the steps behind him. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were finally revealed from pillars of light shining down upon them.

"Gah! No! You've managed to get your powers back! The boss isn't going to like this!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"_**At long last, the Senshi of Mars, Jupiter and Venus have been restored**_," Cammy spoke out. "_**Puppetmon, you brought this on yourself. This is a message to Pharaohmon that no one ever dares to oppose the Digital Priestess. Now to send energy to our comrades engaged I combat outside the temple grounds!**_"

"This is it, girls! We're back in the game!" Artemis shouted. "Show this puppet freak what Sailor Senshi are capable of!"

"In the name of our respective planets, Puppetmon, get ready to be punished!" Mars, Jupiter and Venus declared as they put their thumbs down.

"Uh... no, this just isn't my day..." Puppetmon gulped as he realized that he no longer stands a chance against the revived Senshi. _Pharaohmon is not going to like this and neither is the boss!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside the Houou Sovereign Temple/12:50 PM**_

After the Sailors regained their powers, the others were still engaged in combat against the Knightmon, NegaKnightmon, and Karatenmon forces. The other Senshi and their allies were just gaining a ground advantage against the enemies, but it wasn't long until the enemies gained reinforcements from nearly ever corner. More emerged from out of hiding and did exactly what they set out to do: wear down the heroes long enough for the reinforcements to finish them off.

Sailor Pluto unleashed another _**Dead Scream**_ on a group of Knightmon before falling down to her knees. She panted heavily out of exhaustion from expending a heavy amount of power. She wasn't the only one. Even Sailor Saturn was having trouble maintaining her stance while forging her _**Silence Wall**_. A Karatenmon appeared behind her and slammed his swords against her back. The blow sent Saturn falling to the ground.

"You guys... I don't think we can hold out much longer," Sailor Mercury murmured, sinking down to one knee. "Even the boys are exhausted. Arbormon and Grottomon just had to use their beast forms but they've returned back to their H-hybrid forms to conserve energy."

"Don't give up, everyone! We will pull through out of this! I just know we will!" Herodramon reassured everyone.

Arbormon grunted. "Speak for yourself, man! If only I had fought all out, I'd trash these punks!"

Grottomon added, breathing hard. "Yes, but if you go all out, there wouldn't nothing left. You'd destroy the temple and the girls inside!"

"Calm yourselves! It is as Herodramon says... we shall pull through," Mercuremon rallied them. "Thou shall succeed, my fellow warriors."

"If only we received a boost. Then we'd fight back and crush this resistance," Sailor Mercury clenched her fists. _Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ninjadramon, and Cammy... I just hope you found the sword and Labramon by now!_

Suddenly, a white light beamed out from the temple roof as if answering Mercury's plea. Everyone, including the enemies, sighted the light coming out from the temple.

"What's that light?!" Arbormon asked while pointing it out.

"Yes, that's what I would like to know," Sailor Saturn nodded. "Do you know, Pluto?"

"They've done it!" Herodramon exclaimed happily. "Yes! They've finally pulled the sword out and they've regained their powers!"

"Those girls got their powers back?! About time!" Grottomon shouted. "Yeah, those powers are definitely them! Wow, they're much stronger than before!"

"Yes and the source of light is coming from the Digital Priestess!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed, meticulously eyeing the white light. "She's sending the light to us to replenish our energies!"

"This is exactly what we need!" Sailor Mercury said, looking toward the light.

Suddenly, the light scattered across beams towards the warriors. The first to receive the white light were the Sailor Senshi. They let out sighs of relief as their powers were replenished with energy. Next, the three Legendary Warriors and Herodramon were empowered by the pure light.

"This light! It's so warm, and filled with hope and pure energy. So, this is the power of the Digital Priestess?" Sailor Mercury smiled, feeling the Priestess' light empowering her. "Her power is almost as pure as Sailor Moon's power. We'll definitely defeat our enemies with this new energy."

"You can say that again! Now, I'm ready to fight again!" Grottomon declared. "What do you say, guys?"

"I can't argue with you! I'm ready to go for a few hundred rounds with these punks!" Arbormon charged across and knocked several Knightmon down.

"That's awfully self assuring," Mercuremon chuckled and began to smash through a NegaKnightmon horde.

"Senshi, time to fight!" Sailor Mercury called out to Pluto and Saturn. "Let's make this gift from the Digital Priestess count!"

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST – **_**Daimon Battle**_**)**

The three Senshi split across the battlefield to engage the incoming enemies. Sailor Saturn bumrushed the incoming NegaKnightmon. They slammed their swords down to unleash bursts of black energy.

"_**Berserker Knife!**_"

"Nice try," Saturn smiled as she erected a Silence Wall to cancel the attacks out directly. "But, that trick has gotten old. My turn!"

Once she forged her barrier, the NegaKnightmon were kept at bay. Saturn hefted her Silence Glaive and sliced up the NegaKnightmon into pieces.

"Too easy," Sailor Saturn muttered.

Several Karatenmon hopped off from tree branches and flew down to attack Sailor Pluto. The Guardian of Time raised her Garnet Rod and blasted them away with her power. Then, a Knightmon charged behind her. She turned around shooting a Dead Scream through the Knightmon's torso. The Digimon collapsed and exploded into data.

Sailor Mercury formed a harp made out of water. Her _**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody**_ released a tidal wave to wash out the incoming Karatenmon flocks.

"Let my water drown you out and purify you!" Sailor Mercury declared.

Herodramon looked across the battlefield as he found himself surrounded by at least 25 Knightmon, 25 NegaKnightmon and 50 Karatenmon. The odds were definitely stacked against the lone Dra-Warrior. It seemed even hopeless for the Herodramon, but he didn't seem at all concerned.

"Herodramon! Hang in there, man! I'm going to give you hand!" Arbormon shouted to the Dra-Warrior.

"That won't be necessary. I can take care of these guys myself," Herodramon refused the offer.

"But, you can't hope to beat them all yourself! Let us help!" Grottomon shouted.

"No, you two will stand back. Herodramon seems rather sure of himself," Mercuremon said. "Let's just see what he plans to do."

"Show us what new power the Priestess has bestowed upon you!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed.

**(End theme)**

"Here I go" Herodramon declared as a golden aura washed over him like a flowing river. "PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR OBVLIVION, WARRIORS OF DARKNESS!"

**(Cue Dekamaster – **_**Never Stop**_**)**

As the Knightmon, NegaKnightmon, and Karatenmon amassed in a huge gathering, Herodramon hopped into mid-air and phased out from sight. This tactic caught the dark warriors completely off their guards. Then, they overheard a silent screech. Before a group Karatenmon knew it, a streak of light passed right through them and left gaping holes at the center of their chests. Herodramon reappeared and then forged a path through a number of Karatenmon. Two Karatenmon descended from mid-air only to receive a sword slash from Herodramon's weapon. They both went down hard.

"Bah, is that all you got?!" Herodramon twirled his sword and laughed.

Then, as the Knightmon started charging, Herodramon swiftly moved across the battlefield and turned into a streak of light. The army of NegaKnightmon and Knightmon stopped in place as the same streak of light cut through them. He swiftly flew up into mid-air and landed with his eyes set on the remaining 30 soldiers.

"All right, who wants to be next?"

The last 30 of Knightmon, NegaKnightmon, and Karatenmon came charging with reckless abandon. Herodramon simply shrugged his soldiers and slashed his way through his adversaries. Numerous Knightmon with their armors shattered were swiftly taken down. A pair of NegaKnightmon attempted an ambush on the Dra-Warrior. Herodramon stabbed them through their torsos with his sword. With all 100 bodies lying on the ground, Herodramon ran across and turned into a streak of light again as he plowed his way through their chests, one by one.

The light streak spun through the hordes upon hordes of the Digimon enemy army. In a matter of seconds, the Knightmon forces and their Karatenmon allies were being lifted up by a golden streak plowing through them and holding them up in ring-like circles.

Everyone else watched at this incredible feat in complete awe. The Sailor Senshi and the three warriors paused to witness Herodramon's incredible feat. The dark warriors' cries of pain echoed throughout the heavens. As they were being uplifted into mid-air above the temple, the dark warriors exploded into fragments of data. The heavens were now being covered with a thick cloud of exploding data from the now defeated Digimon. Floating out through the dissipating cloud of data was Herodramon, now covered in a golden sheen of light. His light cleansed every last trace of evil data fragments.

"Incredible!" Sailor Mercury cried out. "He did it!"

"Now, that's simply a sight to behold. So, the Priestess' power allowed him to pull that off?" Sailor Saturn asked Pluto.

"Yes, I'd say so. She did replenish our powers," Sailor Pluto replied.

"Um, so... All of those guys are gone now? I mean the Knightmon, the NegaKnightmon and the Karatenmon," Arbormon asked the Sailors.

"If you mean our enemies, then yes. Herodramon has already taken care of them," nodded Mercuremon.

"That's a relief. Here I thought we'd be plowing through those tin cans and annoying birds forever," Grottomon wiped his forehead. "Less work for us."

"Yes, but I can assure you that we won't be dealing with anymore of those nuisances," Sailor Mercury replied to the Warrior of Earth. "I hope."

Herodramon descended to the ground and sheathed his swords while turning his gaze to the group.

**(End theme)**

"That takes care of them," Herodramon stated while pointing. "C'mon, what are you guys all gawking at? You didn't know I was capable of that? It's my favorite battle technique. Though, I admit I rarely ever use it unless I'm in dire situations."

"In case you haven't noticed, we were all running low on power since they were planning to wear us down," Sailor Pluto addressed. "We should all be thanking the Digital Priestess's reincarnation for this."

"I know. The girls have succeeded," nodded Herodramon. "That little girl, Cammy, has managed to remove the sword, the Priestess's power, and restored her friends their Sailor powers. In the process, our strength was replenished with rejuvenated energies."

"That is certainly good news to hear," agreed Sailor Saturn. "But, let's continue our trek into the temple. We can meet with the other girls and aid them in their battle against the supposed leader of this resistance."

"Yes, let us go! There's no time to lose!" Herodramon declared as he ran inside into the temple. "Follow me, everyone!"

With that, the Sailor Senshi and the three warriors followed the Dra-Warrior into the temple.

Herodramon thought while leading the group forward. _I can't forget about the supposed leader of this army. He could be in there waiting for us. Ninjadramon, I also hope you found Labramon by now!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section Rose 173-9B67: Rosemon Valley/12:53 PM**_

"Takato's dangerously close to losing this duel! Is there any way this kid can turn this duel around?" Floramon announced, awaiting for the duelists to make their next move.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories OST – **_**Free Duel**_**)**

"Oh, yeah. When there is a will, there is a way," Takato replied as he pulled out a card from his deck. "I'm sure you're glad to be on top of this duel, Rika."

"Of course, I am the dueling queen."

"Well, sorry to spoil your little momentum, but I'm going to turn this duel around in my favor."

The ginger-haired girl scoffed. "I'd like to see you try, goggle head. Show me how desperate you really are."

"With pleasure! First off, I'll activate _**Pot of Greed**_! This allows me to draw two cards and add them to my hand!"

The goggle head drew two cards from his deck and added them directly into his hand.

"Next, I'll activate _**Polymerization**_! I fuse my _**Crawling Dragon #2**_ and my _**Two-Headed King Rex**_ from my hand to summon forth _**Bracchio-raidus**_!"

A gigantic, blue Brachiosaurus materialized before Takato.

_**Bracchio-raidus**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2200 DEF/2000**_

"Now, Bracchio-raidus, attack her Amazoness Tiger!"

The large dinosaur charged across to stomp its feet down on the Amazoness Tiger. However, a card was immediately drawn face-up and activated.

"You've just forced me to activate my trap card! _**Waboku**_!"

"Waboku?!"

"Any attack inflicted by your monster is stopped during the turn this card is activated!" Rika declared. "Too bad. You had your chance to make a comeback, but it was a failed effort."

"You got me there, Rika. Nicely done, I'll end my turn but not before I set this card facedown."

Rika drew a card to her hand, returning a glare at Takato. "No need to compliment me since I'm gonna win. Now, how's this? I'll activate my own Pot of Greed! Oh, what do you know? I just drew a monster I find very useful. I'll place it facedown in defense mode. Now, Amazoness Swordswoman, slay his Bracchio-raidus!"

Swordswoman raced forward to slay the dinosaur. As the Amazoness drew closer, Takato immediately activated one of his trap cards.

"Now, I'll activate a trap card of my own!" Takato declared. "_**Mirror Force!**_"

"Oh no! My Amazons...!"

"They're history! There's no need for me explain their fates!"

As the Swordswoman slammed against the mirror wall, she was immediately destroyed from the field. Amazoness Tiger, too, vanished from the field. Rika gawked at the loss of her two Amazons destroyed before her very own eyes.

"You have to admit. That was a really cool rebound! You would've had me there for sure!"

"Your luck is going to run out, goggle head! Count on it!"

"You wanted to see what Yugi taught me and here I just demonstrated. Don't go relying too much on power, Rika."

Blushing, Rika snapped. "Oh, don't lecture me on how to duel!"

"Well, that was the end of your turn. Wasn't it, Rika?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Because it's time for this goggle head to make the comeback of the century!" Takato laughed as he put a card on the field. "I'll place this card facedown and I'm going to send my Bracchio-raidus to attack your facedown defense card!"

The Bracchio-raidus stomped and crushed the facedown card, revealing a purple-haired woman wearing blue robes with a crescent moon wand.

_**Magician of Faith**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/300 DEF/400**_

"Well, there goes your facedown monster, Rika!"

"By destroying her, you've triggered her effect!"

"She has an effect?"

"After you destroyed Magician of Faith, you triggered her effect that allows me to select one magic card from my graveyard and put in my hand! And I've selected just the card I need!"

"Well, that ends my turn anyway. Let's just see what you drew!"

Flashing him the card, Rika smiled and replied. "Another Pot of Greed! I'm sure you know how it works by now."

She added the two newly drawn cards to her hand and activates the first one to the field.

"I activate _**Premature Burial**_! I sacrifice 800 of my own life points, allowing me to select one monster from my graveyard and summon it on the field in attack mode. I can equip this card with the monster of my choosing!"

_**Rika/3500 LP (4300-800)**_

"The monster I've chosen is the Lady Assailant of Flames!"

Once her monster was revived on the field, Rika activated the second card she choose.

"Next, I'll activate the ritual magic card: _**Commencement Dance**_!" Rika declared. "I'll sacrifice _**Amazoness Blowpiper **_and _**Princess of Tsurugi **_from my hand! With them sacrificed, I can summon _**Performance of Sword**_!"

Summoned on the field next to Rika was an exotic purple-haired dancer wielding two swords.

_**Performance of Sword**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/1950 DEF/1850**_

"Then, I'll sacrifice both my Lady Assailant and Performance of Sword to summon an even stronger monster in their place! Come forth, _**Cosmo Queen**_!"

After the two female monsters were removed, a purple-skinned woman wearing a red dress and donning a large ornamental headdress was summoned.

_**Cosmo Queen**_

_**LVL/8 ATK/2900 DEF/2450**_

Takato's mouth dropped. "Wow, that's one strong monster, Rika! Most of my monsters can't even stand up to that!"

"I'm glad you're impressed, goggle head, because I'm taking out your pet dinosaur right now! Cosmo Queen, destroy his Bracchio-raidus!"

"Stop right there, Rika! You've just activated my trap!" Takato revealed one of his facedown cards. "I activate my _**Zero Gravity**_!"

"Another trap?!"

"This changes the position of all face-up monsters on both sides of the field! Therefore, both of our monsters are set in defense mode!"

"Crap! I was so close to wiping you out from the field, goggle head!"

"Too bad!"

Both monsters were immediately set in their defense positions much to Rika's dismay and Takato's relief. One attack from Cosmo Queen and Takato would have surely lost the duel.

The goggle boy sighed with relief. _That was close. I'm already running on thin ice in this duel._

**(End theme)**

"Lady luck just has to be on your side, goggle head. There's just no explaining it. I'll end my turn there."

"Good, because I'm so looking forward to using this card I just drew!" Takato laughed happily, immediately utilizing a card he had drawn. "First, I'll switch my Bracchio-raidus to attack mode! Next, I'll equip him with this: _**Megamorph**_!"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Takato's Theme**_**)**

"Megamorph?"

"That's right! Allow me to explain. If my life points are lower than yours, the original attack power of the monster equipped with this card is doubled! If my life points are higher, the original attack power is halved!"

"Oh no! That means your dinosaur is stronger than my Cosmo Queen!"

"Now, you're starting to catch on! Now, my Bracchio-raidus, destroy her Cosmo Queen!"

_**Bracchio-raidus**_

_**ATK/4400 (2200x2)**_

The mighty dinosaur stomped down on the Cosmo Queen and crushed her. Despite this outcome, Rika's life points were spared.

"No more 'Queenie' for you, Rika! Whoops that must have hurt."

"Oh, can it!" Rika snapped at the goggle boy, becoming irked by his confidence.

"Well, that ends my turn. You're up, Rika."

Rika drew a card to her hand and sighed in disappointment. "I'll just lay this card facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

"Well, sorry to say, but I have the card that's going to win me the duel!"

"You're just bluffing! Take a look at our life point difference! You're close to defeat and I'm not even breaking a sweat! What could you possibly have to turn this duel around?"

"Just watch and learn, Rika! I want you to remember this well!" Takato called out while pulling out the card he had just drawn. "I'm going to equip Bracchio-raiduswith my _**Fairy Meteor Crush**_!"

"Fairy Meteor Crush...?" Rika wondered until she had finally come into the realization. "Oh no! No! Not that card!"

"When I equip this with my monster, and Bracchio-raidus strikes with an attack power that is higher than the defense of your defense monster's, it inflicts the difference as battle damage to your life points"

_No! My facedown monster's defense power is weaker than his monster's attack power! This can't be! How can I end up losing this duel..?!_

"Now, my Bracchio-raidus, crush her facedown defense monster!"

"No! No!" Rika cried out as her eyes widened. "I can't lose!"

"Sorry, but only one of us can advance!"

The dinosaur charged forward and stomped down on the facedown card. The card exploded to reveal _**The Unhappy Maiden**_, a depressed-looking redhead woman.

_**The Unhappy Maiden**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/0 DEF/100**_

_**Rika/0 LP (3500-4300)**_

The Digimon Queen watched in utter disbelief as her points plunged all the way down to zero. The duel was decided. Takato triumphed over the Digimon Queen in a stunning upset. Rika's mouth dropped at the realization that she had been defeated by her best friend.

"I... I... lost? But, how...? This can't be..."

"Yes! I did it!" Takato pumped his fists up and celebrated. "Woo-hoo! I did it! I can't believe I've just defeated the Digimon Queen!"

"He... He beat me!" Rika gawked at the goggle head. "I managed to beat Ryo, but goggle head went through me? That last turn... you... you..." She stammered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have ourselves a winner!" Floramon announced towards the camera. "Takato rebounded and has won the duel! Through thick and thin, the young goggle head pulled off what many consider a stunning upset!"

"But, he won...?" Rika whispered.

As Takato flashed a 'V' for victory for the camera, he turned to find Rika approaching him. Her eyes were fueled with fire and her teeth were clenched. The goggle head backed away in fear of the intimidating presence of the tomboy.

"Um, hi... Rika. Heh, that was a great duel. I was honored to... ah, all right. Go ahead and hit me," Takato sighed and pointed a finger to his face. "I know you want to do it. You probably want to knock my butt to the ground."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Well, I suppo- Wha...? What did you say?" The goggle head was flabbergasted by what she just said. "You mean you're not going to hit me?"

"No, should I?"

"Well, no, of course not!"

"Put it there, goggle head. That was one good duel and perhaps one of my best," Rika extended a hand out to her friend. "Well? Are you just going to gawk at me? We don't have to shake hands you know."

"Sorry, I was just zoned out there for a minute. I just didn't expect this from you all of a sudden," Takato said as he shook Rika's hand.

The camera zoomed in on the two Tamers shaking each other's hands in an act of good sportsmanship.

**(End theme)**

"Will you just get a glimpse of this? Now, I love seeing these rare moments! This shows you that not all duelists are here for camera fare and to settle heated rivalries. Even best friends can be pit against one another and still come out looking like winners!"

As the two friends finished shaking one another's hands, a portal quickly formed behind them. The duelists, Floramon, and Tapirmon faced towards the portal to be transported back in the duel dome.

"Hurry up, you two. We're getting back to the arena," Floramon called out to the duelists. "Besides, you wanted to see the end of the battle matches."

"C'mon, Rika! We have to go and see if Inumon managed to beat Basiliskmon," Takato called to the redhead.

Rika replied. "Coming!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Arenas/1:03 PM**_

Back in the arena, the dual battle matches exhilarated the crowds. They received a great contest between Sailor Uranus and Piedmon, but an even more intensifying bout with Basiliskmon and YoukaiInumon.

"Despite only having 400 life points left, Takato has managed to upset Rika in a fantastic duel! That didn't stop him from obtaining victory. Our beloved goggle boy advances to the next round! But, now, let us see who will come out on top in these dual matches! Sailor Uranus has held her own against Piedmon while Basiliskmon had been inflicting punishment on Inumon!"

Renamon, Seadramon, and Himura were witnesses to the match taking place. Both conveyed grave concern for YoukaiInumon as the match was shifting to Basiliskmon's favor.

"C'mon, Inumon! Don't let this guy win! Avenge Kotori!" Himura exclaimed.

"Yes, for Kotori and for all the people this monster has ever hurt!" Seadramon cheered his friend.

However, Renamon remained silent and showed concern for the dark canine.

Inside Arena A, Basiliskmon held YoukaiInumon down with his tail and taunted him.

"It's a real shame it had to come down to this, Inumon. You could've just walked away and forgotten this whole matter," Basiliskmon snickered as he hissed directly into YoukaiInumon's ear. "Himura, Seadramon, Anubimon and that bitch, Kotori, should be forgotten. I mean, Anubimon and Kotori are gone from this world. I'll admit it, but I was really aiming for Kotori instead of Himura. I just love watching the female kind writhing in pain. That expression of fear was pleasure enough for me! Now, I want to see that same expression on your face!"

As Basiliskmon continued tarnishing Kotori, YoukaiInumon began fuming. His body trembled with anger. However, if that wasn't enough, the next comment from Basiliskmon would push him over the edge.

"But, if there's one person who deserved their untimely death, that would be Anubimon! The fool turned his back on Lord Pharaohmon and deserved the fate he received! I'll bet Anubimon must be rolling in his grave and watching you suffering under my wrath!"

"Basiliskmon... you..." YoukaiInumon muttered under his breathe. His eyes gleamed, emitting crimson light. "You... you..."

"Heh heh heh. I, what? I deserve to die for my disparaging remarks? No, you're going to join that fool in oblivion!" Basiliskmon hissed, swinging down his tail across YoukaiInumon's chest.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Panic**_**)**

Renamon, Himura, and Seadramon witnessed in horror as Basiliskmon punished YoukaiInumon. However, at the last second, they gasped out to what they were witnessing back in the ring. YoukaiInumon waved his hand across and sliced off the end of Basiliskmon's tail with his claws. The devilish serpent howled in pain as blood gushed out from his tail.

"_**YOU INCURSED MONGREL!**_" Basiliskmon screamed with venom in his tone. "_**YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!**_"

As YoukaiInumon stood, he no longer sported that determined warrior's glare. His eyes gleamed a crimson glow and the collar around his neck was removed. Seadramon was quick to notice this and knew what to expect from this outcome.

"Oh no..." Seadramon whispered.

Himura overheard the sea serpent. "What's wrong? Is Inumon all right?"

"Physically, he'll be fine, but his mind isn't exactly there. Do you notice the collar is no longer on his neck?"

"Yes, he always does until now, that is. What's the big deal?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Himura, but Inumon will not be the same mongrel you ever knew," Seadramon sighed. _Inumon, please don't let the hate consume you. Basiliskmon, you've just awakened a raging demon within him! _

"What the hell's happened to you?!" Basiliskmon screamed at the dark canine. "Explain!"

Not replying to the demonic snake's demands, YoukaiInumon's eyes gleamed further and a dark aura formed around him. Basiliskmon hadn't realize he had awakened a furious power waiting to be invoked from the canine.

Suddenly, YoukaiInumon shouted in a dark and sinister tone. It frightened the audience sitting close at the ground level. Even Himura and Seadramon overheard his dark tone of voice.

"So, how about I incinerate you with my _**Dark Flame Hound**_ technique?" YoukaiInumon growled whilst cackling maniacally.

Renamon quickly discerned the dark and sinister nature of the dark aura around him. She noticed his demeanor was that of a killer's.

"Inumon, what has come over you? Is this because your collar was removed?" Renamon whispered.

"So, you're starting to catch on, Renamon?" Seadramon addressed her. "That collar was constructed to suppress the demon nature in him. Before Anubimon created it for him, he was a beast driven by berserker rage."

"What? I never knew."

"Yes, he could have killed us all if Anubimon hadn't put him under control. There's no way even you can reach him anymore as long as he doesn't have his collar on."

"No! There's got to be something we have to do!" Himura shouted. "I'm not going to lose Inumon and let him become a blood-thirsty monster like Basiliskmon! Inumon, hear my voice!"

Renamon called out to the mongrel. "Inumon! Listen to us!"

**(End theme)**

YoukaiInumon grinned darkly as he glared directly at Basiliskmon. All he could think is revenge and bath in Basiliskmon's blood.

"How am I quivering in fear...? I'm Basiliskmon! I fear no one!" The serpent hissed. "Even I don't fear you!"

**(Cue Inuyasha OST – **_**Inuyasha Transformed**_**)**

Then, without even thinking, the dark canine committed a course of action that shocked everyone in the arena, including Basiliskmon himself.

YoukaiInumon used his free arm and with. He remembered utilizing this very exact method to stop Basiliskmon in the Underworld.

"You fool! Why did you blind yourself?" Seadramon screamed out. "Inumon!"

"If I'm blind, your petrification powers will have no effect on me!" YoukaiInumon revealed. "Also, I will tell you something. If I die, I'm going to take you with me, Basiliskmon!"

"Hah, you're welcome to try, but you will fail!"

YoukaiInumon's body erupted with black flames. Basiliskmon felt apprehension. Yes, for the first time, Basiliskmon had a look of fear across his face and he would forever regret teasing Inumon for his deceased loved ones.

"INUMON!" Renamon wailed. "Seadramon, we have to stop this!"

"No! This is Inumon's battle! He will never forgive us if we interfere!" Seadramon held Renamon back with his tail. "He will even destroy you if you interfere. The demon power is growing within him and he will see you as an enemy if you intervene!"

"But, I can't leave him like this..."

"He's right, Renamon. We can't go in there. We'll only throw our lives away and become scorched by Inumon's flames. I admit standing here, but I know I can't afford another brush with near death," Himura hesitated. "Inumon's going to have to control himself once this match is over... I hope."

Upon hearing this, Renamon focused on YoukaiInumon and even she was frightened by his reawakened demonic nature.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Basiliskmon hissed.

YoukaiInumon declared. "I told you. If I'm going to die, I will take you with me!"

"What is he doing?!" Himura exclaimed

"No way! He's not going for his forbidden attack! That's mean he going to die!" Seadramon shouted out a stunning revelation.

"Something tells me this is somewhere I don't need to be!" Lillymon screamed as she hid under her announcers' booth.

Looking on from the audience, Omegamon sensed an immense dark power permeating from YoukaiInumon. He realized that this would greatly damage the arena and kill nearly every Digimon in attendance. He quickly flew out across the arena and landed near Himura's position.

"Omegamon!" The group exclaimed.

"Get behind me everyone!" He addressed them. "I'll construct a barrier to protect you all!"

Before they could act, Omegamon quickly constructed a barrier around him and the group. However, the other Digimon beside them weren't lucky and they were deleted by Inumon's dark flames. Even Etemon fled from ringside to avoid the flames. Fortunately, Lillymon was hiding under her table. She looked out to find Digimon being deleted left to right and screamed out in horror.

"Just what is he planning?! To kill everyone here?!" Renamon gaped in aghast, frantically looking around. "The Inumon I knew would never become a cold-blooded murderer! He's nothing like Basiliskmon!"

In his sky box, Pharaohmon watched the turn of events unfold with little concern. As the dark flames penetrated through the glass windows of his box, he easily forged a barrier around him and Lance. He was surprised and yet took pleasure in seeing Inumon's real power.

"I didn't know the mutt had such power," Pharaohmon scoffed. "A very unexpected twist if I say so myself."

"Me neither, master. It's a good thing you constructed the barrier before I would have been incinerated," Lance replied.

Eyeing YoukaiInumon closely, the demonic priest smirked behind his mask. _He is strong indeed, but it's still not enough to overcome my demonic energy._

Then, with one loud roar, YoukaiInumon released his most powerful attack upon his most hated enemy.

"_**DARK FLAME HOUND!**_" YoukaiInumon howled as his voice echoed throughout the arena.

Then, the dark flames began to engulf YoukaiInumon's body. Basiliskmon's eyes widened in fear as he witnessed Inumon forming a huge dark flamed wolf with shining red eyes. The dark wolf growled angrily at the devilish serpent. The dark flamed wolf struck Basiliskmon as he was consumed by an inferno of dark flames. Basiliskmon screeched out painfully as his body being completely incinerated by the flames. Fire ripped through his hide and torched the muscles inside his body to reveal skeletal features.

"_**INUMON!**_" Himura cried out. "Let him have it!"

"He's doing it! Basiliskmon's body is being destroyed and that red emerald will be shattered in the process!" Seadramon exclaimed.

"Yes and our two friends will be restored at last," Omegamon nodded. _But, what I fear most is Inumon turning feral and against all of us._

After several seconds of pure pain, Basiliskmon finally turned into a cloud of data. As the serpent's remains dissolved away, the flames died down around YoukaiInumon. In the center of ring was YoukaiInumon, he was up but his expression was emotionless.

**(End theme)**

"I... I... think it's over..." Lillymon whispered as she peeked out to find no traces of Basiliskmon left. "I only see Inumon! Fortunately, a barrier was constructed to protect Piedmon and Sailor Uranus as their match had abruptly been put on halt."

Piedmon gawked towards Arena A and realized what had just happened to Basiliskmon. Even Sailor Uranus was deeply concerned. She immediately turned around to find numerous Digimon deleted and others injured from the flames.

"Oh no! Neptune!" Sailor Uranus cried out. "Neptune!"

"It's all right, Uranus. I'm just fine," Sailor Neptune called out from the distance.

Much to her relief, Uranus spun around to find Sailor Neptune with a barrier in front of her. She used her mirror to forge a shield to protect herself and some Digimon bystanders.

"Thank goodness..." Sailor Uranus sighed with relief. "You had me scared there, Neptune. Don't pull that stunt off again."

"Sorry," Neptune replied. "Are all you all right?"

"Yes, thank you, lady!" a Pumpkinmon bowed to Sailor Neptune. "You're in our gratitude."

"Who would have thought there would be humans with extraordinary powers?" a Gotsumon wondered. "This is just great! But, I can't say the same for some of our lost brethren."

"It's a terrible loss," Sailor Neptune showed concern for the lost Digimon killed by the flames. _That Inumon must be stopped before he unleashes another attack! It looks like I may have to end up stopping him myself!_

Meanwhile, Etemon removed his sunglasses as he realized that there was no sign of Basiliskmon. The serpent was completely vaporized. The last Digimon standing in Arena A was a blinded YoukaiInumon.

"I can't believe this. Basiliskmon is gone. The flames have sealed his fate," Etemon announced while stepping away from Arena A. "In order to spare my own life, I'll forget counting down and declare YoukaiInumon the winner!"

There was mixed reaction to YoukaiInumon, especially those angry Digimon who lost some of their friends to the flames. Others were happy to know that Basiliskmon was destroyed. Himura, Seadramon, and Renamon were quick to realize what was wrong with YoukaiInumon. They watched as the blind demon canine leaped out of the ring and searched for his next victim.

"Everyone, we must stop Inumon! Without the collar, he has become a feral beast!" Omegamon exclaimed.

"Allow me to stop him!" Renamon said.

"No, you can't! You'll end up getting killed, Renamon! Inumon no longer has any sense of who he is and who his allies are!" Seadramon warned the yellow fox.

"I have to try!"

With that, Renamon phased and reappeared a few feet away from YoukaiInumon. The dark canine discerned her scent and turned around to face her. This was truly going to be a test for Renamon, especially as it concerns their deep bond and friendship.

"Bring him back, Renamon," Himura whispered. "Please, come back to us, Inumon."

As Renamon slowly approached YoukaiInumon, the demon canine growled at her as if she were an enemy. The vulpine took a step back from his intimidating presence and held out a hand to YoukaiInumon.

"Inumon, it's me. It's me, Renamon. It's over. You finally got your revenge. Kotori has been avenged. Seadramon and all of us are very grateful. Now, Terriermon and Tomoki will be restored. You... you have slain the serpent," Renamon commended the canine despite expressing some fear in her eyes. "Please, return back to the way you were... we can heal your eyes with the medical team on standby."

Lashing out at Renamon, YoukaiInumon attempted to slash her with his claws. The vulpine quickly dodged and avoided getting turned into mincemeat.

"INUMON! DON'T!" Himura called out. "It's Renamon!"

"Please, Inumon... stop this..." Renamon begged. "It's over."

"Over...?" YoukaiInumon whispered while shaking his head. "Rena... Renamon...?"

Renamon slowly approached the quivering canine. "Inumon, is that you?"

The Mega quivered hard as he de-digivolved back into Inumon. He held his head and let out a blood-curdling scream. He felt excruciating pain in his head whilst throwing his arms around.

"Inumon! What's happening to him?" Himura wondered.

"He's regaining his composure and his fond memories. I suppose when he heard Renamon's voice, the demon nature was fading and allowing the real Inumon to return. However, it's not going to last. Renamon! Knock him out and take his collar! He needs his collar!"

"Omegamon...?" Renamon turned around to face the Royal Knight. "All right then."

Renamon walked over to Inumon and raised a closed fist.

"Please forgive me, Inumon," Renamon sighed, punching the back of Inumon's head knocking him out. Letting out a sigh, Renamon picked Inumon up and threw his arm around her to carry him out.

"We'll get you fixed up, Inumon. I promise you," whispered Renamon.

Just then, Etemon noticed the collar inside the ring and picked it up.

"Hey! Is your friend there forgetting this?" Etemon called out to the vulpine.

"Oh yes! We need that collar!" Renamon replied. "Please, give that to us!"

Nodding, Etemon tossed Renamon the collar.

She caught the collar and continued her walk towards the entrance with an unconscious Inumon. Himura, Seadramon, and Omegamon waited for her to bring them Inumon and his collar.

"Oh, Inumon," Himura winced at the sight of Inumon's slashed eyes.

"Don't worry about that, Himura. The medical team in this arena have device that can regenerate lost tissue. I have no doubt they'll restore his eyes," Seadramon assured the boy. "Omegamon, we can't thank you enough."

"Any friends to Anubimon are allies to me," Omegamon reassured everyone. "Now, let's get Inumon some medical attention."

"But, we also need to wait for Takato and Rika," Himura said.

As soon as he mentioned their names, the duel dome began descending to the ground. They watched as it stopped and opened the doors. Takato and Rika walked out first to a loud ovation from the crowds. They noticed Arena A was empty and motioned towards Etemon.

"The match is over? Who won in Arena A?" Takato asked the official.

"I'm so glad you two didn't arrive when the chaos just ensued!" Etemon replied. "It's a good thing you arrived just as it ended a few minutes ago."

"Who won? We need to know, monkey boy!" Rika demanded.

"Inumon won. He killed Basiliskmon, but he was so out of control that he even killed some of our poor fans in the audience," Etemon explained. "It was chaos out here, y'all!"

"Where is Inumon now?!" Takato demanded.

"His friend, Renamon, and some other fellows are taking him to the back. You may want to join them."

"Right, you hear that, Rika? Let's go!" The goggle boy said as he and Rika headed toward the entrance where the group were taking in Inumon.

However, just as she stopped past Arena B, Rika turned around and watched Sailor Uranus still engaging Piedmon.

"Rika! What are you looking at?" Takato's voice called out. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Yeah! I'm going!"

Giving a smile to Sailor Uranus, Rika ran down to follow Takato towards the entrance to find out the status of Inumon's condition.

As arena staff came to put out the flames and tend to the injured, the audiences veered their attention toward Arena B.

Piedmon was down on his knees with Sailor Uranus pointing her sword to his face. The evil swordsman veered to his broken swords giving a scowl.

"With Inumon being escorted for medical attention, we have one battle match yet to be determined! Uranus finally disarms Piedmon and looks to finish this match!"

An evil smile curved over Piedmon's face. "I'm not done yet."

Uranus snorted as she twirled her sword. "Safe to say you are. I'm not as merciless as many of the other Sailors. I'll kill you here and now. Then, I can be relieved not to hear your stupid laugh again."

"Well, it's a shame it'll come down to me laughing last! Victory shall be mine!"

"In your dreams, clown!"

**(Cue Sailor Moon OST – **_**Outer Senshi Theme**_)

Sailor Uranus prepared to behead him but Piedmon made a quick rebound shooting a beam from his hands.

"_**Clown Trick!**_" He forced Uranus to evade and move a good distance from him.

Uranus sighed with relief. _Too close for comfort! If that hit me, I would've been a goner for sure!_

"You can't hope to dodge those forever! _**Clown Trick!**_"

"Again?!" Uranus shouted as she moved to the side.

"Piedmon's playing a game of dodge ball with Sailor Uranus! I wouldn't want to be Uranus now!" Lillymon announced.

Continually lobbing Clown Tricks, Piedmon desperately tried getting one good shot on Sailor Uranus. The Senshi proved to be fast like the wind and dodged every blast. Her luck ran out when she went for a flip. Piedmon caught her with a beam to the back. Uranus wailed as she was blasted to the ring. Piedmon dropped down and disarmed her Space Sword with a kick.

"You won't need that anymore, Sailor!"

"No, but I don't need it! _**World Shaking!**_" Uranus unleashed an golden sphere into the Dark Master's gut, sending him sailing across the ring.

Piedmon grunted and almost landed on the back of his head.

"A knock-out hit by Sailor Uranus! Piedmon won't be getting up after that!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Etemon is getting over to count!"

"I've got this one covered, Lillymon!" Etemon returned back to officiating. "Piedmon is down! One! Two! Three! Four!"

Sailor Uranus walked across the ring with her hand on her back. She paced near the fallen Dark Master. Just a few more seconds and victory would be hers. Or so she thought...

"...Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!"

"_**Clown**_... _**Trick**_..."

In less than a second before the ten count was registered, Piedmon blasted Uranus with a beam. She was knocked out of the ring and sent crashing into a wall.

"No! Uranus!" Neptune cried out.

"If that wasn't a cheap shot, then I don't know what is! Piedmon used a last desperation attack to send Sailor Uranus across the ring!" Lillymon announced.

"Fool...! I'll never be defeated so easily! I was the leader of the Dark Masters!" Piedmon boasted. "Now, start the count and make it snappy!"

"Yes, sir!" Etemon nodded in reply. _Idiot, you shouldn't even be giving me orders. I'm the walking rule book!_

**(End theme)**

Once Etemon started to count, Sailor Uranus stirred about much to Piedmon's surprise. Neptune jumped out from the audience and hurried over toward Arena B.

"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune pleaded. "Uranus! Get up! Please, get up!"

"Now, now, majestic lady of the ocean, just stand back before you get hurt," Piedmon chuckled as he magically formed new swords. "Unless you want me to skewer her like a roast pig, be polite and stand your ground!"

Neptune rebuked. "Coward! She had you defeated and you knew it!"

"Nonsense, now watch as I'm being declared the winner."

Suddenly, Etemon stopped at seven and he was shocked to find Sailor Uranus standing up wearing a determined glare. Piedmon gawked at the sight of a recovered Uranus and her valor. Growling with frustration, the Dark Master dashed forward and kneed her hard in the gut. Then, he caught her with another Clown Trick, which struck her head-on and put her down.

"URANUS!" Sailor Neptune screamed out for her fallen 'lover'. "Don't do this to... impress me!"

"Humph, another one bites the dust against my Clown Trick. Referee, just simply raise my hand and declare me the winner."

"Well, I'm still going to make the count regardless. Uranus still has a chance to rise up for the ten count," Etemon snorted. "Here I go! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

Piedmon turned his glare directly towards Sailor Neptune and cackled. "Be happy I'm going to let her live. She's not the one I want to eliminate. I want the Warrior of Light Wolfmon. He will fall much like his brother Loweemon. Your friend was just a mere stepping stone for me to reach the next round."

"Hold on! Sailor Uranus is slowly getting to her feet and Etemon is on eight!" Lillymon announced. "What impressive resilience by Uranus! Could she be back in the game? Piedmon sure isn't pleased with this!"

Much to his dismay, Piedmon watched Sailor Uranus getting up. She raised her fists and was ready to continue. Then, her eyes lost focus and she ultimately collapsed face-first on the ring.

Etemon continued through the count.

"...Nine! Ten!"

Etemon immediately called for the bell.

"After putting up a great fight, Sailor Uranus goes down after Piedmon's Clown Trick! The match could have been hers, but it was a cheap ploy by Piedmon that has gained him this victory! Unfortunately, as much as I was rooting for the kick-ass Sailor, I have to grant the devilish clown his due. Piedmon advances to the next round!"

"Hey, you!" Sailor Neptune called out to Piedmon as she bent over to put Uranus' arm around her. "Piedmon!"

"You rang?" Piedmon taunted the Senshi as he gave her a smirk. "It's over. I have been declared the victor."

"It's not that, but hear me out... in the next round, I guarantee your tactics will fail and the next opponent will make sure you are knocked out of this tournament."

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I look forward to crushing my next opponent! You just tend to that piece of trash I've just defeated," Piedmon mocked them with a bow. "Farewell to you two."

"C'mon, Uranus. Let's get you to the back and given some treatment for those wounds," Neptune aroused Uranus by whispering into her ear. "Whoa, you really need to cut down on all of these sweets."

"No way, I've got to have my chocolate chip cookies..." Uranus half-joked in her reply.

"Well, in that case, no more cookies for you, dear Uranus."

"Yes, mother."

"Now, lets get you treated, Uranus. I swear if they end up giving you a needle, don't freak out like the last time we took you to get your flu shot."

"...I hate... needles," the Senshi of Uranus groaned.

"Well, those two are quite the interesting couple. Such beautiful chemistry," Lillymon admired the Outer couple. "Anyway, we have our winners! Takato Matsuda advances to the semifinal round of the duel tournament. In our dual battle matches, Piedmon and Inumon have both secured spots in the next round! Unfortunately, it's a terrible scene we've just seen from Inumon as some members of the audience were killed during the massacre. My heart goes out to those who lost their loved ones. We have medical teams to pick up any injured members of the audience and security will hopefully be tightened around the arena. Now, with that taken care of, I will go and draw the drawings of the next competitors for the duel match and dual bouts!"

Flamedramon was still in shock over what had just occurred. His two colleagues nodded their heads shamefully.

"Whoa... that was a close one..." Flamedramon muttered.

"I told you not to look," Panzerdramon sighed while rubbing his head.

Luzdramon added. "Come one, let's go and give those medical teams a hand with the injured."

As soon as she turned off her microphone, Lillymon flew out of the announcer's booth and looked towards the damage caused by Inumon's attack. The Dra-Warrior trio lent a hand to the medical team while carrying out the injured. She felt tears pour down her eyes as she felt sympathy for those who had lost their loved ones.

Upon seeing the damage created by YoukaiInumon, Pharaohmon chortled darkly. Behind his mask an fiendish grin adorned his features. Lance, too, smiled darkly.

"It is time, Lance. We shall crush our enemies and advance to the next rounds. This is our tournament. We cannot hope to fail now."

"Yes, my lord."

"I have nothing to worry about, but you need to be extra careful. Whoever you are pit against, show them no mercy."

"I will, Lord Pharaohmon," Lance bowed to his dark lord.

_The time has come. With Anubimon out of the picture, I can concentrate on winning this tournament and securing control over the two worlds! Nothing will stand in my way! But first, it's time to eliminate my competition!_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Halls/1:24 PM**_

Yami Yugi and Joey scoured the last hallway they could find. They've spent nearly an hour looking all over for Mai, but their search came up short. Naturally, Joey has been worried about Mai since their duel.

"Joey! I'll look down these doors. You take the other side," Yami Yugi pointed the other direction.

"I'm on it!"

As Yami Yugi headed down another hall, Joey started scouring through the doors on his right hand side. He opened one door to find it unoccupied.

"Man! Where the heck could she be?! Mai, where are ya?!"

Suddenly, he heard a whimpering from out of another room. The whimpering came from out of a door behind him. Joey stepped over towards the door and turned the knob. Joey opened the door to a locker room and he saw Mai sitting in a bench all by herself and quivering.

She kept muttering about she doesn't want to go back to that dark and cold place as she hugged herself like a frightened child.

"Mai?"

As Joey's had touched on Mai's shoulder, she instinctively slapped him hard.

"GO AWAY!" Mai screamed as she held her throbbing hand.

Joey looked at Mai angrily as he caressed his swollen cheek.

"Mai! What the heck are ya doing?!" shouted Joey.

Then, Mai blinked several times as she realized Joey was in the front of her with his hand on his cheek. Mai gasped as she realized what she had done.

"Oh, Joey! I'm sorry! I... I... I d-didn't mean to hit you!" stammered Mai as she sat back down on bench. "I thought you were some creep trying to take advantage of me."

Joey understood why Mai was like that. It seemed she didn't forget what Marik's dark side had done to her in the finals of the Battle City.

"You thought I was Marik?" Joey asked as he sat down beside to Mai.

Mai didn't replay and only stared the ground.

"You weren't the only one who was tortured by his dark side."

"Yeah, I remember. He forced you to duel Yugi with his mind control and you almost drowned because of him."

"But, I never told you about what happened when I dueled in Alcatraz Tower, did I?"

Mai looked at him rather curiously. _What happened between them while I was in coma?_

"Between my duel and yours with him, you were luckier than me."

"Do you think being trapped inside of an hourglass and almost forgetting my memories was any better?!" Mai snapped at Joey angrily. "Don't try buttering me up!"

"At least your duel was physically painless."

Then, Mai looked at him in silence. It seems his experience with Marik was also very traumatic to him as well.

"During my duel with him, he made a connection with our monsters. Every monster destroyed or loses its attack points, we could feel their pain."

Mai's eyes widened as soon as she heard Joey's side of the story. She was still completely out of it due to Marik's shadow magic.

"The last part was even worse. He summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. It was covered in flames and he turned it loose on me. I was lucky that I didn't get turned to dust, but I felt my whole body burning up. I thought I would die in that moment. While I was in pain, do you know what I thought?"

Mai shook her head as if trying to comprehend where he was going on with his story.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to keep my promise to duel with Yugi and with you."

Both duelists did not say anything anymore after that. The room was completely silent for a few moments. After a minute, Mai broke the silence as she spoke again.

"You know what makes me angry? In the end, Yugi had to save our butts. I wish... I wish I could be stronger."

Joey looked at Mai and smiled sheepishly. "You're stronger Mai, even stronger than me."

"I lost in our duel, you moron! You're better than me!"

"Nah, you were stronger than me. Your heart just wasn't in the duel. I know had you dueled your best, you would've kicked my sorry butt."

Befuddled, Mai questioned him. "You can't mean that." Mai looked at Joey with a confused look. Before she could ask what he meant, Joey grabbed her hand and he led her back to the station.

"Let's see the next duel match. I want to see who's going to be the winner. Especially the battle matches! They're going to kick so much butt!"

Mai couldn't help it, but she smiled. She felt her hand so warm as Joey's hand was still holding it.

_What did I do to deserve you, Joseph?_ thought Mai as she smiled.

"Hey, Joey! Mai!" Yami Yugi called upon finding them in the locker room. "Thank goodness you're all right, Mai!"

"Please, you don't think I can take care of myself?" Mai smiled. "Come on, boys. Let's see who's up to duel next."

"Well, there are only two duelists left and we know what that match will be," Yami Yugi said. "Kaiba is one of the duelists... and Lance. We've got to warn Kaiba about Lance!"

"So, what? Kaiba should be able to take care of that punk," Joey shrugged.

"I guess you guys already forgotten his duel with Kenta yesterday? Kaiba still refuses to acknowledge the dangers of Shadow Game magic. We have to warn him as soon as possible!"

"Then, let's go and find Mr. Wonderful," Mai rolled her eyes after that comment. "Even I know how much dark magic can mess you up something fierce."

"I'm not going to let the same thing happen with Kaiba, especially since Pharaohmon still has control over Lance," the spiky-haired teen added. "And Pharaohmon will be amongst the four combatants. Oh no, this is only going to get worse. There's no time to lose. Let's go!"

"Right!"

With that, the trio raced down the corridors ahead of them to find Seto Kaiba.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Room #7/1:30 PM**_

After being brought in by Renamon, the medical team helped transfer Inumon into a room to exam his eyes. Renamon and Himura accompanied him to the examination room.

Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Omegamon, and Seadramon were all standing outside the door closed. They waited patiently to hear for results. Just in time, they watched Legendary Warriors and the Tamers celebrating Tomoki and Terriermon being restored from Basiliskmon's petrification spell.

"Terriermon!" Henry, Jaarin and, Suzie's voices cried out from the background.

The two Tamers looked on happily as their friends gathered around a restored Terriermon. The wise-cracking, floppy-eared dog rabbit jumped into Henry's waiting arms and happily laughed.

"Missed me, Henry?" Terriermon chuckled. "Man, how long was I asleep for?"

Henry teared up while hugging Terriermon. "It doesn't matter as long as you're back, buddy."

"Ack! You're squeezing me too tight!" Terriermon gagged.

"Tewwiermon!" Suzie giggled. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me too, Suzie... Heh."

"I'm so happy for you two," Jaarin became elated seeing her brother and his Digimon's reunion. "Great to have you back, Terriermon."

Terriermon couldn't but help sniffle. "Gee, this is getting too depressing for me you guys! I'm about to tear up!"

"Well, now we have one friend back," Guilmon smiled as Takato nodded.

"Yes and the Legendary Warriors have their friend back," Lopmon added.

Meanwhile, the other Legendary Warriors, minus Takuya who hadn't returned yet, gathered around to welcome back Tomoki.

"Tomoki, you wouldn't believe it! Inumon defeated Basiliskmon and freed you!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Yeah, isn't it great to be back?" Izumi sat down on the bed while fixing the boy's cap.

"Gee, how long was I out for?" Tomoki asked incredulously.

"Like a whole day," Kouichi stated. "But, it's great to have you back regardless."

"Piedmon's still in the tournament, I just hope I can get a shot at him," Kouji growled while smashing his right fist against his left palm.

"Don't worry, Kouji. I'm sure you'll get your chance," Yui approached him. "My brother's Digimon turned Basiliskmon into barbeque. You'll get your hands on Piedmon."

The Legendary Warrior of Light replied. "Thanks for the assurance, kid. I needed that."

"By the way, where is Takuya?" Tomoki noticed the leader's absence.

"He went to take one named Kurama to his comrades for recuperation," Omegamon informed the children. "Don't worry. He'll be back."

"Won't he be surprised to see me back?" Tomoki jumped off his bed. "You guys are going to have to clue me in on everything while I was out."

"It's going to be a long story and I hope you're ready for what you're about to hear," the Royal Knight replied.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears, too, your royal-ness," Terriermon hopped off his bed.

"Very well, you two," Omegamon replied as he went on explaining the events that occurred during their absence.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Second Level Floor/Locker Room #34/1:32 PM**_

Upon returning Kurama, Ardhamon was greeted by the Spirit Detectives. The red-haired fox gave his thanks to the Warrior of Flame and sat down on a bench.

"Hey, thanks for bringing Kurama here," Yusuke acknowledged Warrior of Flame.

Ardhamon replied kindly. "It's not a problem. After all, we did help each other with against Horusmon guy."

"The same fool I incinerated with my flames? Yes, I do recall watching him writhe in agony," Hiei spoke up.

"Again, I must consider repaying the debt, warrior," Kurama sat on the bench while pulling out some herbs to create himself a healing potion. "Perhaps I can treat your wounds with some healing herbs?"

"Thanks, but I have to getting back to my friends. They're probably getting all worried, plus now that Basiliskmon bit the dust, Tomoki will be restored."

"Is that your friend who was turned to stone?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, those two who were turned to stone are allies of mine," Ardhamon answered Kuwabara's question. "Hey, Kurama. Show that Brimstone guy what you're made of."

"Indeed, I will," Kurama smiled towards Ardhamon. "Good luck in the next round, warrior. Be cautious. Pharaohmon will be in the next round."

"Yeah and so am I!" Yusuke pointed to himself.

"So is Izumi," Ardhamon had just remembered. "Gee, I just wonder who she'll end up facing. I just hope it isn't Pharaohmon."

Before long, Lillymon announced from the arena speakers.

"_**Let's continue on with the show! So without further ado, the duel match will pit Lance Canebrook against Seto Kaiba! The following battle matches will feature: In Arena A, MarineDevimon one on one against Fairymon! Facing the demonic Pharaohmon in Arena B is Yusuke Urameshi!**__"_

Once that shocking announcement was made, Yusuke stood out amongst the group with a stunned expression. His eyes widened and he felt his heart stop beating for several seconds. This had struck him hard as he was now being pit against Pharaohmon. Keiko noticed Yusuke's slight uneasiness while holding Puu.

"What's wrong, Yusuke? You could take Pharaohmon, right? This guy isn't that tough for you?" Keiko asked with worry. "Um, Yusuke?"

"This is outrageous! What is the committee even thinking?!" Botan cried out. "Especially after what he did to Anubimon!"

"Urameshi..." Kuwabara whispered. "Are you even sure you want to go through with this?"

The Spirit Detective was stiff and couldn't move. His opponent was the mighty Pharaohmon, even Hiei and Kurama could sense the apprehension from the teen. Ardhamon couldn't help but feel bad for Yusuke.

"Yusuke, are you going to be all right, man? I mean this is Pharaohmon. You could always just withdraw," Koenma suggested.

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm backing out of this! I'm going in there and if I get my ass kicked then so be it! But, I'm going to make sure Pharaohmon remembers my name!" Yusuke chuckled albeit nervously. "Besides, if I go down, I'm going to leave him a big surprise just to remind him who he's dealing with."

"Either you're an arrogant fool or you've lost your sanity," Hiei remarked. "Then again, I'm curious what surprise you'll leave for that monster."

"Please, we advise caution when you enter the ring with that monster, Yusuke," Kurama warned his comrade. "Don't attempt anything foolish."

"Yeah and don't you go showboating like the last match! Your life is at risk here!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Relax, guys! I'll pull through this one alive! Geez, just take it easy! It's not like I haven't died before." Yusuke assured his team. _Like I said, even if I get my ass kicked, I'll make sure to leave that bastard a surprise as a last minute reminder of who he's dealing with. _

_Yusuke, either you have something in mind or you're making the biggest mistake in your life. _thought Koenma.

xxxxx

_**Section Hohou-634-B7: Houou Sovereign Temple/Near the Main Chamber Room/1:35 PM**_

Ninjadramon had ventured down across the perilous hallways and avoided every trap set forth. He avoided pits, crushing walls, poisonous darts, and even outran a boulder straight out of the Indiana Jones films.

Finally, he reached the hallway where he spotted Labramon sitting completely still.

"Labramon, there you are! I'm so glad to have finally found you!" Ninjadramon called out to his friend and approached him.

The canine did not reply and this worried Ninjadramon. Normally, Labramon would make a wise crack or even whimper but not this time. Ninjadramon put a hand over Labramon's shoulder.

"Hey, Labramon!" Ninjadramon called out once again.

As he spun the digital puppy around, he was caught by surprise and looked at the completely dazed Labramon. His eyes were all twirling like an Acme cartoon character, better yet, similar to Beast Boy when he was hypnotized by Mad Mod.

"Yikes! I sure wouldn't want to wake up like that everyday," Ninjadramon remarked. "All right, Labramon. We're getting... Eww! Is that drool coming out of your mouth?! Well, nonetheless, I sensed those girls have already found the sword and regained their powers back. Let's go meet with the others and head for the main chamber."

Ninjadramon grabbed Labramon and placed him on his back.

xxxxx

Having realized that he was outnumbered by the three Sailor Senshi, Puppetmon backed away and quivered fearfully. No longer wielding his mallet, he realized running was his only option.

"I'm screwed," Puppetmon gulped.

"You're right! For attempting to harm my sister, I'm going to make sure I turn you into firewood!" Sailor Mars threatened Puppetmon.

"Since Pharaohmon isn't here with his ugly mug, we'll take out our frustrations on you," Sailor Jupiter stated whilst cracking her knuckles.

"So, you better beg for mercy, wood boy!" Sailor Venus called out.

Artemis turned around addressing the child. "Cammy! How are you doing up there?"

Artemis and the Senshi paused to notice Cammy still covered in a sheen of white light.

Sailor Mars muttered, looking up at her sister. "Cammy...?" _I feel like someone with immense power is with Cammy now. Could it be...?_

xxxxx

**(Cue Inuyasha OST – **_**Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo**_**)**

While inside the sheer of white light, Cammy floated up as she came face to face with a beautiful albeit mysterious dark-haired woman. She bore a great resemblance to Rei and Cammy but her face and eyes conveyed a mature look.

"Who are you?" Cammy asked, looking straight into the majestic woman's eyes. The child gasped upon feeling the mystic vibe surrounding her. "You're..."

The woman smiled genuinely and lightly nodded. Holding out her hand, she produced a ball of light and sent it to Cammy. The ball of light floated over to Cammy. It fell into Cammy's forehead as the mystical properties from the ball became immersed with Cammy.

"I am indeed who you think I am."

"Digital Priestess."

The Priestess broadened her smile, watching the white light engulfing the child. "Carry on my will and ensure Pharaohmon is vanquished. And remember you're not in this alone. Depend on your friends and you will conquer this evil."

As the Priestess sword reformed in her hands, Cammy felt its immense power seep into her body.

"If... no when you and your friends stop Pharaohmon's rampage, you will have plenty of time to enhance the powers I've bestowed to you. One day, you will receive the Dragon Gazer Mirror."

"Dragon Gazer Mirror?"

"Yes, and when you obtain it you will have fulfilled your responsibility of being my successor. But, until then, let your new powers mature. And Cammy before we depart. Remember my name."

Cammy paused to hear her out before they departed.

"Eri."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Much to his surprise and the others, the Senshi and Artemis watched in awe as the child descended down from the ceiling with the sword in hand. However, she no longer looked like the sweet, little girl who the Senshi came to know. She appeared to look exactly like Rei herself except with her hair tied up into a bun and she was wearing a traditional Miko priestess outfit. In her right hand was the sword and the other she wielded a staff with a crescent moon attached on the top. Sailor Mars was flabbergasted to see the striking resemblance her sister had to her now.

"You... You really are my sister, Cammy!" The dark-haired Senshi yelled. "This is just great! You see that, Puppetmon? Your little games are over!"

"Ha! You really expect me to run!" Puppetmon laughed but couldn't help but tremble. "The boss expects no failure out of me!"

"I hate to break to this to you, but you've already failed. We have our powers back and Cammy's become the Priestess again. Your boss can't do anything to stop us now," Sailor Jupiter blatantly said.

"I'll show you what I'm still capable! I don't need my mallet to bop your heads!" Puppetmon roared as he pulled out the wooden cross-shaped boomerang. "Give me your worst!"

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST – **_**Death Busters Battle Theme**_**)**

As Puppetmon charged ahead to attack Sailor Jupiter, the Senshi sidestepped him and retaliated.

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_"

"YE-OUCH!" Puppetmon screamed out as leaves pierced through him.

"My turn!" Sailor Venus declared.

"NO! NOT NOW!"

"_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**_"

The heart-shaped attack launched across and bombarded Puppetmon. One last heart came hurtling across and pounded against his chest, which knocked the wood right out of him.

"Now, to make your firewood as I promised! _**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

As she pulled on the bow, she released the fiery arrow across and made a perfect shot through his chest. Puppetmon yelped as the fire engulfed him. He hastily ran away and jumped into fountain. The fire was immediately put out with smoke fog emerging from out of Puppetmon's burnt form.

"I told you. You mess with my sister and you deal with all of us," Sailor Mars turned around to face Puppetmon.

"Now, bring out your boss!" Sailor Venus demanded.

"Oh, that's what you think..." Puppetmon coughed out. "He'll rip you three little girl scouts apart and your priestess, too!"

"Let him try," Cammy spoke out in an older, beautifully delicate voice. "As long as I wield this sword, even your leader cannot hope to defeat us. It's over for you, creature of darkness."

"Oh, just wait...! You're all going to die!" Puppetmon laughed out.

Before he could say anything else, Sailor Mars whipped out another bow and arrow. She aimed her arrow directly between Puppetmon's head.

"You got something else to say, wood boy? After that little stunt you tried pulling on my sister, I won't feel sorry for killing you," Mars replied with venom in her voice.

Quivering at the sight of the fiery arrow, Puppetmon was sweating bullets. _Boss help me!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Deep within his lair, the malevolent leader grew impatient. His anger was invoked upon realizing the failure of his subjects.

"No! They've retrieved the sword! Lord Pharaohmon, I will see to it that they don't make it out alive!"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Washu: Good evening, ladies and germs! This is the universe's greatest scientific genius in the universe speaking, Professor Washu!

Little Washus: Miss Washu, you are a genius!

Washu: I'm here to give you the preview for the next chapter! Yusuke goes toe to toe with the demonic Pharaohmon! It's David vs. Goliath!

Yusuke: You don't scare me, Pharaohmon. Just wait... I'm going to leave you a surprise for you to remember me by.

Pharaohmon: Then bring everything you have to offer, human trash. This is my tournament and nobody will unseat me!

MarineDevimon: Calmaramon, my dear! Now, watch closely as I mop the floor with the Warrior of Wind!

Fairymon: You need a breath mint, pal!

Lance: So, you're the great Seto Kaiba? I'm not impressed.

Seto: Feh, you'll be eating those words, punk.

Cammy: Puppetmon! Even you can't hope to defeat all of us together!

Sailor Venus: Yay! The Sailor Senshi together! Now, bring out your head boss!

'Malevolent' voice: You called for me, fools? Now, to reveal my true self!

Ninjadramon: No! Not him!

Sailor Mars: Whoa, ok... Now, that's big. Senshi! Eternal! Make-Up!

Renamon: Inumon... There's something I have to tell you...

Inumon: Renamon...?

Athenamon: The next chapter is entitled...

_**Connected Minds, Pharaohmon and Lance! Sailor Senshi Rebound!**_

Sailor Saturn: I just hope we manage to pull out of this predicament. There's no time to lose!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Now that was a more eventful chapter. Inumon fillets Basiliskmon and becomes consumed by berserker rage. He would've gone all out and scorched the whole arena had Renamon not stopped him. Thankfully he's been subdued and the collar's back on him (cause if you've already read Dawn of Chaos, you know exactly why removing that collar is a bad idea).

Anyway, Basiliskmon is gone; Terriermon and Tomoki are finally restored, and Kotori has been avenged! Good results come out of Inumon's victory. Piedmon gets the better of Uranus and advances. We get a small cameo from Socramon, whose role has been reduced to just cameo rather than giving him an unresolved plotline linking him to Basiliskmon. Keeping Socramon is nod to the original version. Socramon respectfully belongs to Cave Cat.

Moreover, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter get their Senshi powers back! And Cammy takes the Digital Priestess' sword as well as inheriting a huge bulk of Eri the Digital Priestess' powers (as well as acquiring her knowledge). The others also get a boost to shave off the enemy numbers. The big boss will be revealed very soon. ;P

Despite being on the losing end early in the duel, Takato swiftly rebounds and soundly beats Rika while still earning each other's respect and building up to their budding relationship.

Next time: Kaiba duels Lance in a Shadow Game. Fairymon faces MarineDevimon and Yusuke is up to the task of fighting Pharaohmon.

I've estimated this story has six chapters left to go in this revision. Let's keep this going so this fic can finally see its completion!

Send a review and see you in the next chapter! :D


	31. Connected Minds! Sailor Senshi Rebound!

**A/N: **Ok, after a bit of a delay, I'm aiming to get this story out the way sooner than later in 2014. Let's get right on it with this Redux chapter!

The Sailor Senshi rebound, the mysterious 'leader' in the temple shows his face, Yusuke goes one on one with Pharaohmon, Fairymon fights MarineDevimon, and Lance duels Kaiba. All this and more in this Redux installment!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 31

_**Connected Minds, Pharaohmon and Lance! Sailor Senshi Rebound!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section Houou-634-B7: Houou Sovereign Temple/Near the Main Chamber Room/1:45 PM**_

Puppetmon backed away from the intense heat of Sailor Mars' arrow trip. He gulped and chuckled nervously. "Um, look... I'm sorry for what I did to your sister! I was only following the boss' orders. I didn't intend to harm the Digital Priestess! I swear!" Puppetmon begged off with his hands clasped in front of him. "Show me mercy!"

Once hearing these pleads from the pitiful Dark Master, Sailor Mars scoffed and looked to her fellow Senshi. They merely nodded their heads and brought their thumbs down. Cammy stepped beside her sister and pointed her staff directly at the demented puppet Digimon.

"Watch it or your nose will grow," the Priestess plainly said.

"Why should we show you mercy?" Sailor Mars scoffed. "You still intend to kill my sister no matter what! Now let's see what happens when you're the one showing fear before you die!"

"Puppetmon," Cammy addressed him in a serious tone, the Priestess personality had taken over. "Your leader was instructed by Pharaohmon to guard the sword. Alas, I have retrieved it and once again I can use this majestic blade to slay the demon. Any ally to Pharaohmon is an enemy to my cause and I cannot permit you to interfere with my quest. The Sailor Senshi have brought you down to your pitiful knees and all you ask is mercy?"

Gripping the handle of the sword, Cammy pointed the sharp tip of the blade against Puppetmon's forehead.

"You attempted to murder me? I cannot forgive such a heinous action, creature of darkness," Cammy scowled with venom in her voice. "You've brought this upon yourself!"

"Wow, I just love how the Priestess thinks!" Sailor Venus approved.

"Puppetmon's not going anywhere," Sailor Jupiter said. "Now, tell us about this boss of yours?"

"I think that boss guy is just too scared to even show his ugly mug. I mean we've already taken out a majority of his men. I'll bet the others have wiped out the rest of 'em," Sailor Venus simply shrugged. "Why not bring the main honcho here now? I'm curious to know whether he or she will be worth our time."

Mars nodded. "Once we take care of him, then it's off to face Pharaohmon."

"You speak ill of my two bosses?! Are you crazy?! What can you girl scouts hope to do to make Lord Pharaohmon notice? I'll bet you can't take my-"

Sailor Mars cut him off and pushed the tip of her flaming arrow against Puppetmon's head. The fire already burned some of the wood on his forehead.

"It'll be okay, Sailor Mars," Cammy patted her sister's shoulder. "We got what we were looking for. I have retrieved the sword and you three have regained your powers. There's nothing else left for us to do. As long as I wield this sword, there's nothing that can stop us. Let's leave. Puppetmon, don't do try anything stupid. Call on your boss if you have to, but there's nothing that will prevent us from leaving this temple. Time for us to leave, Senshi."

"It's about time, too," Sailor Jupiter sighed with relief. "I don't like being cramped up in this place. Time to head back to that arena and finish this whole ordeal!"

Cammy smiled genuinely. "Oh, just wait until Pharaohmon sees what I have."

As he watched the Priestess departing with the three Senshi, Puppetmon realized that he was utterly humiliated and turned into a laughing stock. He sat up and shot an incensed glare at their direction.

He slowly reached down on a wall near him and used a tip of his finger to press a button. This activated an alarm. A loud ringing emanated all over the chamber, alarming the Senshi and Cammy.

"I knew he'd stoop as low as do try something like this!" Sailor Mars cried out.

"Cammy, we should have finished him off instead!" Sailor Jupiter scowled, cracking her knuckles.

"But, you heard Cammy say that he is no longer a threat to us!" Artemis spoke up.

Sailor Venus added. "Yeah, but we're not worried about Puppetmon. It's his boss that we should be worrying about. Let's take out wood boy and get ready to face the big guy!"

"Now, you're talking my style, Venus!" Sailor Mars replied as she pulled out her fire-based bow and arrow. "Puppetmon, you have your chance! Now there's no turning back for you!"

"Ha! Yeah, go ahead and kill me! My boss will see to it that you all pay! You won't leave this temple with that sword alive!" Puppetmon laughed like the demented punk he truly was.

Stepping out in front of the Senshi, the Digital Priestess glared down Puppetmon and readily pointed her staff directly at him. Before Puppetmon could even blink, a mystic ball shot out from the staff's crescent moon extension and sent Puppetmon flying into a wall.

"Wow! Nice shot, Cammy!" Sailor Venus cheered on.

"That ought to shut him up," Sailor Jupiter nodded.

Suddenly, a group of Knightmon and NegaKnightmon plowed through the wall. The Senshi and Cammy found themselves surrounded by the Knightmon/NegaKnightmon battalion forming a barricade around them.

"Yes! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Sailor Venus cried out exuberantly.

"What is so exciting about this, girls? We're surrounded by these knight guys!" Artemis freaked out. "We're dead meat!"

"There is no reason to worry, Artemis," Cammy reassured the white feline. "They got this. If they can beat them in their Ninja forms, their stronger Sailor forms will be overkill, especially with my power resonating in them."

Getting back to his feet, Puppetmon chuckled evilly. "You girls are going to get it! We have you surrounded! They'll keep you busy until the boss gets here!"

"Well, if this boss of yours relied on these guys to guard the temple, then he must have crappy scouting talents," Sailor Venus remarked. "These tin cans are going down faster than you can say _HI-HO!_"

Artemis muttered. "Don't you mean _timber_?"

"You know what I meant!"

"We'll be waiting for your boss, but in the meantime, we're going to have some fun with these guys!" Sailor Jupiter leaped up and delivered a dropkick to take down a Knightmon. "Now, this is what I'm talking about!"

"Let's show this boss of theirs just how we Sailor Senshi deal with nuisances!" Sailor Mars declared.

Venus cried out. "Senshi, attack and guard the Priestess at all costs!" She directed her orders.

"Right!" Mars and Jupiter replied back.

As the trio faced off Knightmon and NegaKnightmon surrounding them, Artemis and Cammy watched from the sidelines. The Priestess watched with confidence and put her faith in the Senshi.

_Oh, I wish you were hear to see this, Luna! You're definitely missing out! _Artemis thought as he grinned.

With the Senshi preparing to engage in combat with the Knightmon and NegaKnightmon, Puppetmon leaned against the wall and waited for the boss' arrival.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Ninjadramon had just picked up Labramon and carried him on his back. The drool dripping from out of Labramon's mouth splattered all over the Dra-Warriors face much to his dismay. This wasn't the rescue mission he had in mind. He hated this since he has missed out on the action.

"Argh! Will you quit drooling all over me?!" Ninjadramon howled as disgusting slobber fell on his left cheek. "I can't wait until I find the others! They'll probably figure out how to fix you help."

Before long, he overheard the cries of his allies coming down from another hallway ahead of him. He leaped across the hallway and scaled the walls in attempt to arrive at the spot in time. He turned and watched a Knightmon collapsing before dissolving into digital dust.

"Say, what's going on here?! Looks like a heat of battle is commencing, but I wonder who could have done that?" Ninjadramon walked down the hallway and turned towards his right direction.

Much to his delight, he saw the Sailor trio, the Legendary Warrior trio, and Herodramon standing over fallen Knightmon.

Sailor Pluto noticed Ninjadramon from the corner and waved over to him. "Ninjadramon! It's good to see you!"

"I'll say! Did you manage to find Labramon?" Grottomon asked.

"I did and you guys won't believe this," Ninjadramon replied and set the hypnotized Labramon down.

Everyone gathered around the hypnotized Labramon and was caught by surprise. The Sailors wouldn't help but giggle amongst themselves. Grottomon and Arbormon laughed together whilst Mercuremon offered no comment.

"Oh, man! What happened to you, Ninjadramon? Did he just slobber all over you?" Herodramon couldn't help but snicker. "Well, you managed to rescue him but paid a heavy price for it!"

"Oh, will you just...? Anyway, at least I rescued the poor sap. All we need to do is find the other Sailor Senshi and Cammy," Ninjadramon replied. "I sense they have already regained their powers."

"Yes, we all gained a power-up from the Priestess herself," Sailor Mercury replied. "Individually, we were able to defeat the Knightmon, NegaKnightmon, and Karatenmon outside."

"And there were more where that came from inside," Sailor Saturn stated. "Fortunately, we should be getting closer to where the others are."

"We're definitely close to them. I sensed their powers coming from down that hallway on my right hand side," Ninjadramon pointed back to the temple entrance.

"Um, I hate to rain on our parade but how are we going to fix Labramon up?" Grottomon asked, waving his hand in front of the digital puppy's face.

"I'm sure we'll figure some way to fix him," Sailor Pluto smiled.

"You know he kind of reminds me of Beast Boy from Teen Titans," Sailor Saturn giggled as she patted Labramon's head.

"You mean from that Mad Mod episode?" Arbormon inquired. "Heh, now that you mention it."

"Can we save talk about cartoons later?" Herodramon asked. "We have more crucial matters now!"

"Yeah, we're not too far from where we should be guys. Just follow my lead," Ninjadramon said, carrying Labramon on his back.

Sailor Mercury had her mini-computer ready. "Just lead the way, I'll track down their locations."

_Resourceful girl, aren't ya, Ami?_ Arbormon nodded his head.

With that, the three Sailors, the three Legendary Warriors and the Dra-Warrior duo stormed toward the temple entrance.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix **__**Arena/Battle & Duel Arenas/1:55 PM**_

"We're sorry for the terrible tragedy that just took place during Inumon and Basiliskmon's brutal match. Those dark flames... I can't even explain it, but am I glad I didn't get caught up in it. Sadly, I can't say the same for the victims. My condolences go out to those who lost a dear fellow Digimon. However, the show must still go on. Moving along with the next set of matches for our Duel and Battle match tournaments. Allow me to introduce our combatants for our dual Battle matches! First, Fairymon and Yusuke Urameshi!"

As soon as their names were mentioned, the crowds cheered for the two combatants. Fairymon was the first to walk out waving and blowing a few kisses to the crowd.

"Wow, these guys really do love me!" Fairymon gladly accepted the positive reaction.

"Fairymon, the Warrior of the Wind, has now entered with her fan following cheering her on," Lillymon continued through her announcing. "Her opponent will be yet another representative of Pharaohmon's army, MarineDevimon. But, now, let us bring out the one and only, Yusuke Urameshi!"

As soon as his name was being announced, the bold albeit headstrong Yusuke headed towards Arena B. The crowds erupted with loud 'Yusuke' chants. Already he has gained a new fan following amongst the Digimon after his victory over Demon.

"Here's Yusuke! The same kid who managed to upset Demon in yesterday's battle match! Since then, he has already gained a new fan following and I can't help but root for this guy! His opponent though... will be Pharaohmon. Can he somehow topple the monster who intends to leave more bodies if what he did to Anubimon was a sign of things to come."

Yusuke hopped inside Arena B and pumped his fist into the air to get the crowd going. He looked to continue his winning streak and somehow topple a seemingly unstoppable obstacle in the form of Pharaohmon.

Taking their seats, Kurama, Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, and Keiko watched from the audience. In Keiko's hands was Puu, who calmly rested in her warm and loving arms. On the other side, Hiei kept his watchful eye on Yusuke carefully.

"Be careful, Yusuke. Don't do anything foolish," Kurama advised.

Kuwabara concurred. "Yeah, cause this is Pharaohmon he's facing."

"Well, this is Yusuke we're talking about, guys," sighed Botan. "He's going to treat this like any other fight he's been in."

"Yusuke, don't get killed again, please," Keiko whispered as she held onto Puu dearly and started to worry for her friend.

Hiei remained silent with everyone worried for Yusuke's chances of surviving this encounter with Pharaohmon. Even the demon knew he wouldn't stand a chance against this colossus of a power.

Also observing from another section of the arena was Mizuno. Ever since last night at the hotel, she had developed keen interest for Yusuke and his team after battling Hiei in a memorable singles encounter. Now, she was going to have this privilege to watch Yusuke take on one of the Digital World's most dangerous and powerful beings: Pharaohmon.

"We already have our first two combatants in the rings! Now, let's bring out the next competitors! Representing the camp of Pharaohmon, it's MarineDevimon... and the ring leader himself!"

As soon as their names were announced, the entire arena erupted with a negative reaction and cursed the murderer of Anubimon. MarineDevimon walked out first as the negative reactions were directed solely towards Pharaohmon. The marine demon was even lucky to be walking after the beating he received from Omegamon and now Galaxiadramon not too long ago.

"MarineDevimon shouldn't be surprised with the jeers he's getting. I mean, what does he expect?! When you're affiliated with Pharaohmon, you're bound to get booed! And speaking of the devil... the monster who put together this tournament and killed Lord Anubimon will be coming out. I don't how he can come out here after what he's done. Yes, I'm showing my bias against Pharaohmon, but how can you blame me?"

"Well, for once, at least I'm not the one getting the death threats," MarineDevimon wiped his forehead, sighing with relief.

Waiting inside Arena B, Yusuke kept his eyes directly towards the entrance in anticipation for Pharaohmon's arrival. His body felt the immense demonic aura emanating from the colossal demon. Despite this, the Spirit Detective clenched his fists tightly while holding his ground.

_Here he comes. Holy hell this bastard's packing a hell of a demonic power. _Yusuke thought, trying his hardest to maintain focus.

Upon arriving through the entrance, Pharaohmon marched forward to the ring. The crowds expressed their discouragement and showered him with strong boos. Objects and cries of 'murderer' were thrown at his direction. These didn't even faze the gigantic monster as it continued his march to the battle rings. Needless to say, Pharaohmon has established himself as one of the most hated individuals the Digital World has ever bear witnessed.

"Here comes the devil himself! The monster who murdered Lord Anubimon!" Lillymon said with anger in her tone.

Pharaohmon chortled, hearing Lillymon's remark. _Too bad the chaos will continue to ensue as long as I'm around, my dear. _

"Well, here goes! This one is the name of my beloved Calmaramon!" MarineDevimon declared as he hopped inside Arena A. "Fairymon, I shall put a stop to your meddling! You shall be punished in the name of the oceans!"

"Sorry, pal, but Jaarin has no interest in you!" A determined Fairymon retorted.

"I shall win her heart once I've dispatched of you, Tinker Bell!"

"YOU DID NOY JUST CALL ME TINKER BELL!"

Inside Arena B, Pharaohmon entered the ring and faced Yusuke directly. The Spirit Detective crouched into a battle stance as blue spirit energy formed over him.

"Another insect to be thrown to the slaughter? Well, this should be amusing," Pharaohmon remarked. "You're no stronger than Lord Anubimon, but you certainly have potential. You will get stronger in due time, but now you're simply an insect to squash."

"Ok, now that does it," growled the Spirit Detective. "I'll make sure to give you the ass kicking of your life!"

"You're welcome to try, human."

"With our four combatants in the ring, we can now bring out the competitors for our duel match! Lance Canebrook, Seto Kaiba, come on out!"

Right on cue, Lance walked down the entrance with his Duel Disk. The crowd jeered the boy for just his affiliation with Pharaohmon. The teen merely ignored the negativity he was receiving from the crowds and marched directly towards the Duel Dome.

"If Pharaohmon wasn't bad enough, this kid is just as dark and nasty! Who could forget his duel with Kenta? He deliberately attempted to kill the poor boy with that dark magic! Good thing Kenta's Digimon pal put a stop to that! Now, we await the arrival of the former undisputed champion of duel monsters, Seto Kaiba!"

Walking down the hallways with Mokuba by his side, Seto Kaiba strapped his Duel Disk over his left arm and shuffled his deck. Before he had a chance to step through the curtains, he heard the cries of Yugi and company. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge them but stopped in place.

"Kaiba, hold on!" Yami Yugi called out to the duelist. "There's something you should know!"

"Don't you realize dueling Lance is dangerous?! You saw what he did to Kenta! He ain't gonna play by the rules!" Joey exclaimed.

"Trust me you don't want to end up like I did in Battle City," Mai said.

Seto couldn't help but scoff at their warnings. Mokuba couldn't help but take heed to their warnings.

"Seto? Don't you think you should back out? I mean, look what we've experienced from Battle City and Alcatraz Tower," the younger Kaiba reminded his brother. "Remember Marik and that rod?"

The CEO groaned, his tone tinged with irritation. "Again with this nonsense, Yugi? I thought you and your friends would get off that crap. I'm on my way to duel this punk and advance to the next round. Yugi, you're the only duelist who is even worth my time. So, I'd prepare myself if I were you."

"Hey! What about me? Look at me, you rich punk!" Joey attempted to jump Kaiba but was held back by Yugi.

"Outta my way, Wheeler," Seto rebuked. "If you and me dueled again, you know the result will always be the same."

Joey stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, like how I almost kicked your butt in Battle City!"

"Whatever. I have a duel to attend to. Yugi, expect victory from me and stop spouting that nonsense. You're a duelist not a story teller. Get serious," Kaiba started out the curtains and headed past the entrance.

"You guys. Is Seto in serious danger?" asked Mokuba. "That Lance guy might've been a threat to that Kenta kid, but my brother's not the type to fall for tricks like that."

"Just let him duel that guy, Yug," Joey scoffed. "If Kaiba gets himself caught in a Shadow Game, we'll just say that we told him so!"

"You sure know how to make friends, don't you, Joseph?" Mai chuckled.

"Wait until I tell you how Joey and I became friends to begin with," Tristan added.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Yeah, let's not."

"Like me and rich boy would ever become best buddies. Not even in another lifetime!" Joey remarked sarcastically.

"In any case, we have to keep a close eye on this duel. I'm worried for Kaiba's safety," Yami Yugi walked out through the entrance. "Don't take him lightly, Kaiba. Please."

"Seto Kaiba has now reached the Duel Dome and faces off with Lance! These two have their game faces on! This should be one interesting duel! Kaiba has built a reputation of being the former undisputed duelist champion from the human world, but how far will he advance in our first Digital World duel tournament?"

The two duelists entered the Duel Dome. Kaiba's stone cold glare didn't even make Lance flinch once. The teen maintained a calm and confident demeanor. Etemon set the coordinates for the next duelist location.

"The duelists will be sent to SkullGreymon Valley, a land of the undead Digimon type," Etemon announced. "I'm getting ready to send them off!"

"That'll do, Etemon!" Lillymon nodded in approval. "Now we can get our matches underway!"

With that, Etemon sealed the door to the Duel Dome. He beckoned for it to be lifted high into the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Lillymon focused her attention on the dual rings featuring the four competitors. Yusuke prepared to go head to head against the demonic Pharaohmon while Fairymon was anxious to get her hands on Jaarin's nightmare, MarineDevimon.

"Our four combatants are anxious to get this started! Quite frankly, I'm not going to wait any longer! I want to see Pharaohmon finally get his! As official of the Shadow Tournament, let this match begin!"

**(Cue God of Wars OST – **_**Minotaur Boss Battle**_**)**

Once the bell rang, Yusuke and Lillymon simultaneously attacked their adversaries. The Spirit Detective's aura flared up intensely and punched Pharaohmon's chest. This merely caused Pharaohmon to grunt and stumble back a bit.

Fairymon flew right over MarineDevimon and kicked him in the head. MarineDevimon yelped painfully and fell facefirst on the ring.

MarineDevimon recovered and sat up spitting out dust. "I ain't going down easily , fairy girl!"

"Really? Seems you go down pretty easy."

"You'll regret that! I will win for Lord Demon and Lord Pharaohmon!"

"Uh huh, and it looks like that Yusuke guy is holding his own with one of your bosses," Fairymon pointed to Arena B. "Plus, he's already handily knocked out your other boss. Guess you need to find some new loyalty soon."

"Don't count on! That boy is in over his head if he thinks he can take Lord Pharaohmon!" MarineDevimon laughed.

Fairymon wasted no time flying forward and promptly engaged MarineDevimon.

"Now, we're getting into the heat of the action, ladies and gentlemen! Yusuke is unloading on Pharaohmon with fists galore! Now, Fairymon prepares to have her way with MarineDevimon! It'll be interesting to where that will lead up to!"

Yusuke jumped away from Pharaohmon, evading being grabbed by his giant hands. It seemed as though Yusuke's spirit energy was somehow inflicting some damage on Pharaohmon. However, before Yusuke had a chance to attack, the body of the demon absorbed the blows.

"What? Not even a freaking scratch on him?!" Yusuke gaped in aghast.

"Too bad I'm not like the other demons you and your fellow Detectives have faced," Pharaohmon replied.

"Yeah, me and my friends ran across these two freaks called the Toguros."

"Toguros? Interesting, so you're no stranger to facing powerful opponents. Perhaps, I should offer them places in my army once I've conquered the two worlds."

"Fat chance, bastard. I'm ending this game of yours!" Yusuke declared, charging spirit energy into his hands.

The demonic entity grinned evilly and shouted back. "You're welcome to try, Yusuke! Though, you've yet to realize your full potential, you still have no chance to beating me!"

"Then, why not show me!" Yusuke screamed out. "Your ass is grass!"

"Yusuke doesn't plan to back down from Pharaohmon and it seems he will give this one his all! But, one has to wonder if the kid will manage to overcome that dastardly demon! Meanwhile, Fairymon prepares to get serious with MarineDevimon! While we have our two battle matches in session, let's go directly to the big screen to witness the duel between Lance and Kaiba! Floramon, my dearest colleague, how is everything there at SkullGreymon Valley?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 000-000XX0: SkullGreymon Valley/2:10 PM**_

The dark and gloomy environment within the SkullGreymon Valley lived up to its name. There were piles of bones scattered across with undead Digimon observing on. The clouds were blanketed by thick, black clouds. Floramon shivered from her surroundings. Even Tapirmon, the cameraman, was visibly quivering while trying to hold his camera in place.

"Here... we are... live at the Skull Greymon Valley. Sheesh, Etemon, couldn't you have sent us to a far less creepy place than this?! " Floramon stuck her tongue out at the camera where Etemon could see her. "Anyway, we're here to witness the next duel featuring Lance Canebrook and Seto Kaiba! Can Lance hope to psyche out Kaiba and use this field to his advantage?"

"Oh please, it's going to take more than this punk and this cemetery to scare me," Kaiba shot a cold glare at Lance's general direction. "Lance. Are you ready for me to show you the talents of a true duelist?"

"Certainly, I'm looking forward to humbling you, Sir Kaiba," Lance smirked before releasing a black aura to shroud their surroundings. "But, first, let's make this game far more interesting!"

"Whatever, just bring it. I could care less about the hocus pocus crap since Yugi has spouted out enough of it."

"Well, if my eyes are deceiving me, it looks like we're going to have ourselves yet another Shadow Game! D'oh! Why does this have to happen again?!" Floramon freaked out at the sight of the upcoming shadow game.

Tapirmon gulped as he huddled close to Floramon. _It's times like this that makes me wonder why I chose to be a camera guy!_

"Here we go and the duelists are getting set for a deadly Shadow Game! I just hope nothing terrible comes of Seto Kaiba. The last thing we need is more victims!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Yami no Game**_**)**

Activating his Duel Disk, the conniving Lance smirked darkly. "I'm going to end this quickly, Kaiba. Your ego will be your own undoing!"

"Oh, please. Just bring whatever you've got, kid!" Kaiba rebuked, instinctively activating his Duel Disk. "I'm going to enjoy mopping the floor with you, but I must commend you. Only few get a privilege to face me in a duel. You should feel honored."

"And you should feel honored for dueling against Pharaohmon's prized champion. I will win in the name of Lord Pharaohmon!"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"Duelists! As an official of the duel tournament, I declare this match to begin! Read, set, and..."

"_**DUEL!**_"

With that, both duelists activated their life points counter and drew out their first five cards to their hands. Floramon and Tapirmon kept away from the black fog now surrounding the duelists.

"Now, I can barely see them! Oh, I just wish I had x-ray vision! Where's Superman when you need him?" Floramon hopped around whining.

_**Kaiba/8000 LP**_

_**Lance/8000 LP**_

Kaiba addressed him with a smug look. "I'll draw first, set one card facedown and another card facedown in defense mode! That'll end my turn. Let's see what you have to offer, you conniving punk."

"The first card I'll draw this card to activate _**Harpie's Feather Duster**_! Now your first facedown card are gone!"

Kaiba grimaced as his one facedown card shattered to pieces.

"Then, I'll summon the _**Slate Warrior**_ in attack mode!"

Summoned on Lance's side was a blue-skinned warrior garbed in yellow armor.

_**Slate Warrior**_

_**Wind/Fiend/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/400**_

"Slate Warrior, take out his facedown defense monster!" Lance declared his first attack on the former champion.

The warrior dashed toward Kaiba's field and smashed his facedown card, revealing a yellow-robed musician with a golden harp.

_**Spirit of the Harp**_

_**Light/Fairy**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/800 DEF/2000**_

"My monster's defense is stronger than your attack! You're gonna lose some life points there."

"Too bad, Kaiba. It seems you've just forced me to activate my instant magic card from my hand! _**Graceful Dice**_!" He unveiled it.

"Damn you!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"With this I can roll a die. The result of the die is multiplied by 100 and added to the Attack/Defense of all my monsters until the end of this turn!"

A large die materialized on the field and rolled across Lance's side of the field. The die landed on a six and thus Slate Warrior's attack/defense was increased by 600 points.

_**Slate Warrior**_

_**ATK/2500 (1900 + 600)**_

The Slate Warrior quickly smashed Spirit of Harp and destroyed the harp fairy. Fortunately, Kaiba's life points were spared since his monster was in defense mode.

"Lucky you, Kaiba," Lance snickered. "That ends my turn, Mr. Ex-champion!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Blue Eyes White Dragon Battle**_**)**

"You'll be eating those words, you mouthy punk!" Kaiba retorted as he added a card to his hand. "Get ready for some pain as I bring forth _**Cyber-Stein**_!"

A hunch-backed, purple Frankenstein monster was summoned in attack mode.

_**Cyber-Stein**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**LVL/2 ATK/700 DEF/500**_

"Next, I'll activate Cyber-Stein's effect! At the cost of 5000 Life points, I'll bring forth a Fusion monster in attack mode! And I know which monster I've chosen to take you down with!" He then unveiled a card that Lance was most certainly familiar with, which greatly alarmed him.

"Oh no! Isn't that your ultimate monster?!"

"Maybe you aren't so lucky to duel me after all. Now, behold the monster that will crush your life points! Arise, my _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_!"

_**Kaiba/3000 LP (8000-5000)**_

Now summoned to the field happened to be Kaiba's most powerful monster in his deck. A tri-headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared as each head unleashed a terrifying roar.

Lance gaped in bewilderment upon facing the presence of the three-headed beast. Needless to say, he wasn't counting on the former champ to summon this monster early.

_**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_

_**Light/Dragon/Fusion**_

_**LVL/12 ATK/4500 DEF/3800**_

"So what do you think of...?" Kaiba stated before an unbearable pain radiated over his chest. "What the hell is this? Why am I feeling pain?!"

"Don't you recall I said this is a Shadow Game, Kaiba. You paid the heavy price! You see when one of us loses life points, we feel pain and bleed for real! This was all made possible thanks to the shadow magic Pharaohmon bestowed to me!"

"Nonsense... I don't believe in magic!" Kaiba gritted his teeth. "Ever heard of heart burn?"

"Don't hide the fact that actually hurt, Kaiba! You're playing by my rules!"

"Shut your mouth, punk! I'll equip my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with _Megamorph_!"

"Megamorph?!"

"That's right! With this card, if my life points are lower than yours, then the original attack power of the monster equipped with this card is doubled! If my life points had been higher, the original attack power would be halved."

"Damn you!" Lance cursed.

_**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_

_**ATK/9000 (4500 x 2)**_

"Now, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Lance's Slate Warrior! _**Ultimate Blast!**_"

The mighty three-headed dragon opened its three mouths, producing three energy beams that converged and combined into a immensely large beam. The beam shot forward faster than Lance can anticipate. The Slate Warrior instantly wiped out in one shot, leaving nothing left of the warrior.

Lance felt pain pounding in his chest. He sank to one knee and panted..

"What's wrong? Can't take the pressure, Lance? You're pathetic!"

"Heh..." Lance chuckled under his breathe despite the pain surging through his body.

_**Lance/900 LP**_

The teen was teetering close to losing the duel. However, since Kaiba's life points are now higher than Lance's, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's power dropped to 2250, as a result of Megamorph's effect expiring.

_**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_

_**ATK/2250 (4500/2)**_

"One attack away and I'll be through with you for good," a cool smile adorned the CEO's features. "Any last words?"

"Yeah..." Lance spat out, laughing. "My Slate Warrior, too, has an effect! Any monster that destroys it loses 500 of its attack and defense points!"

"No, you mean...!"

"Your precious dragon gets weaker and I one up you, Kaiba!"

_**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_

_**ATK/1750 (4500/2-500)**_

"In retaliation of that little stunt you've just pulled, I'll send Cyber-Stein to pulverize you! Show this conniving kid pain!"

Cyber-Stein hastily charged Lance and punched him square in the chest. The blow sent a shockwave, which swept Lance back and off his feet. Despite his fall, Lance just laughed off Kaiba's assault like nothing mattered.

_**Lance/200 LP**_

"Great, I'm dealing with another nut job. What's your story besides your apparent link to Pharaohmon? Actually, scratch that, don't bore me," Kaiba remarked. "You're lucky to even have 200 life points left. Next move and you're done for."

"I'm not through yet, you fool," Lance snickered as he drew a card to his hand. "Now, I'll summon forth my favorite monster! Now, _**Jirai Gumo, **_come forth and reveal yourself!"

The giant, orange-black tarantula returned to Lance's field.

_**Jirai Gumo**_

_**Earth/Insect/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2200 DEF/100**_

"So, you're going to send a spider to attack my dragon?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Correct, Kaiba! Behold, the end of your Blue-Eyes by my Jirai Gumo!"

As the giant spider launched at the three-headed dragon, a holographic coin appeared on the field. Lance grabbed it before it even hit the ground.

"As I told Kenta before, one side is flat and the other side has a Wedjat Eye on it. The side with the eye shall be 'heads' and that's exactly what I call!"

Lance flipped the coin from his hand. Only the outcome of the coin would determine how Jirai will deal with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"You realize if it lands on the wrong side, you're hurting yourself?"

"Do you take me for an idiot? It's my card!" Lance yelled, catching the coin in mid-air. To his dismay, it landed on the opposite side: tails.

Lance growled angrily as his monster shot a web at him and absorbed half his life points.

Seto could only look smiling coolly. _Yugi told me to worry? Way to over hype a loser like this guy. This is the easier duel I've ever been in a long time! That Jeri girl presented more of a challenge!_

_**Lance/100 LP(200/2)**_

Lance felt the pain return to his body as he grasped his chest and wheezed seemingly like he was running out of breath. However, the insane duelist seemed to enjoy it and snickered evilly, which further irritated Seto.

"Ok, calling you a nut job was just me being nice."

Lance shook off Seto's disparaging remark.

"Has the realization of facing inevitable defeat settling in? Is the pressure too much for you? At least you'll be remembered for dueling against me and failing to take my top spot!"

"That's what you think... my spider still has enough to take out your precious Ultimate Dragon!"

With that, Jirai Gumo bit directly onto the Blue-Eyes' middle head and delivered a deadly bite to crush the middle dragon head. As a result, the monster was brought down to its knees and destroyed. Kaiba seethed at the sight of his most powerful monster dissolving before him in a matter of moments.

"Aww, so much for your precious dragon, Kaiba!" Lance taunted the KaibaCorp CEO. "You reduced my life points down to the last 100 and I've taken away your precious Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in the process. I say it was a fair trade! Now, you lose life points and become inflicted with more pain!"

Kaiba grimaced as he felt some of his own energy being drained out of his body. _It's almost as if my energy is being drained...! But, how? No, it can't be the cloud around me... This is nonsense! This is only just a trick!_

"You may think it's all a trick, but you're really suffering, Kaiba. I, too, can feel the pain, but I embrace it!"

_**Kaiba/2550 LP (3000-450)**_

"Put a cork in it, Lance!" Kaiba angrily retorted. "I'm through hearing you rung your mouth!"

"Well, c'mon, let's see what you'll come at me with."

"I'll show you!" Kaiba exclaimed as he drew a new card to his hand. "I'll set one card facedown in defense mode and switch my Cyber-Stein to defense mode!"

"Disappointing that you must rely on defenses while I'm on the losing end. Oh well, if that's all you can bring to the table, then I'll just have to take advantage of your lame game playing," Lance added a new card to his hand. "Ah, ha! Now, this is what I'm talking about! First, I'll activate this card known as _**Ookazi**_!"

"That card?" Kaiba snorted under his breath.

"Yes, with this card, I can decrease 800 of your Life points. That brings it down to 1750 for you!"

Kaiba cursed as his body was encased in flames and he felt more energy being drained from his body. "You won't get the best of me that easily!"

_**Kaiba/1750 LP (2550-800) **_

"But, I'm just getting started, Kaiba! Loosen up and relax as I start devastating your life points! Next, I'll summon my _**Mechanicalchaser**_ in attack mode!"

A winged, golden ball with gadgets around his body appeared on Lance's field.

_**Mechanicalchaser**_

_**Dark/Machine**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1850 DEF/800**_

"I'll send my Mechanicalchaser to take out your Cyber-Stein!"

The Mechanicalchaser rolled over and crushed Cyber-Stein.

"Then, I'll send my Jirai Gumo to wipe out your facedown defense card!"

The giant tarantula spat out a widespread webbing across and covered the facedown card with it. Another holographic coin appeared in Lance's hand and he flipped it once calling 'heads'. As it landed down, it landed exactly on that. Using Jirai was going to require tons of luck on his part.

The monster revealed from the facedown card was the _**Magician of Faith**_, a purple-haired woman garbed in blue robes and wielding a crescent moon staff.

**Magician of Faith**

**Light/Spellcaster/Effect**

**LVL/1 ATK/300 DEF/400**

She caught by the strong webbing and dissolved into digital dust.

"Fortunately, since my Magician was destroyed, she also has an effect!" Kaiba declared.

"Yeah? So, what?"

"That means I can draw a magic card from my graveyard and I intend to use this card wisely," Kaiba stated as he added Megamorph to his hand.

"Well, in any case, my end my turn. Let's see what you can come up with this turn. Hopefully, it's well worth it."

"You're going to regret saying that," Kaiba stated as he summoned the newly drawn card and revealed a monster. "_**Vorse Raider**_ come forth in attack mode!"

A green-skinned warrior wearing pants, open vest and having three horns protruding out of his head materialized on Kaiba's side.

_**Vorse Raider**_

_**Dark/Beast-Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200**_

"Vorse Raider, dismantle his Mechanicalchaser!"

The green monster charged across and swung his bladed staff through Lance's monster. Once Mechanicalchaser was wiped off the field, Lance fell to his knees and wheezed heavily with more of his energy being sent directly to the shadow cloud.

_**Lance/50 LP (100-50)**_

"Why don't you just give it up? You're down to your last 50 life points. One more attack and you're finished! Then, I'll duel against a more worthy opponent like Yugi. Even Wheeler would be more appropriate then you now as pathetic as that sounds. I just don't see how those geeks were worried about you. You aren't worth _my_ time!"

Once hearing Kaiba's candid speech, Lance rose up to his feet and clapped approvingly. This did not sit well for Kaiba as he was losing his patience with Lance.

"Well, whatever, you have left to defend yourself. Go. I end my turn."

"Perfect... Now, I can finish you off using my Jirai, attack his Vorse Raider!"

"Relying on pure luck once again? You really are pathetic," grunted Kaiba.

"I'll do whatever it takes to gain, Kaiba!"

As the spider launched at Vorse Raider, the holographic coin appeared in Lance's hand. He flipped it and called tails. Much to his dismay, it landed on heads. Thus, more energy was drained out of his body and life points were deducted.

_**Lance/25 LP (50/2)**_

Despite this setback, Lance laughed continually and watched as Jirai overwhelmed Kaiba's monster with its webbing. The Vorse Raider was wiped out off the field and inflicted damage to Kaiba's life points.

_**Kaiba/1450 LP (1750-300)**_

"I hope you're happy, you punk," Kaiba spat out. "So, do you have anything else to offer or is it my turn to grind you to the dirt?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I end my turn. You're only going to prolong your inevitable conclusion!"

"All I'm going to do is set one card facedown in defense mode. That ends my turn. Let's see how you handle a little patience, Lance."

"I am certainly a patient duelist, Kaiba. You're the one who's the hothead and it will be your own undoing," Lance said while drawing a card to his hand. "Jirai, it's time to claim another victim! Attack Kaiba's facedown card!"

_He's only on borrowed time as far as I'm concerned! _Thought Kaiba.

Jirai spat out webbing across the ring while Lance flipped another holographic coin. He called out tails, but it landed on heads. This resulted in Lance losing more life points. He doubled over catching his breath. He shook off the pain and laughed once again.

_**Lance/13 LP (25/2)**_

The spider destroyed Kaiba's monster, which was another Magician of Faith. Thanks to the effect of the Magician of Faith, Kaiba could now draw a magic card from his graveyard and place it in his hand. Unfortunately, he has no more magic cards in his graveyard and thus could not add anything more to his hand.

"Well, I'd say my turn is complete. You were lucky to have kept your life points, but you're delaying the inevitable, Kaiba! Your defeat is imminent!"

"With only 13 life points left, Lance is near defeat, but he still somehow has Kaiba reeling. Kaiba could win this duel with the right card, but there's no telling what kind of unspeakable horrors lay in store for both duelists in this shadow game! In the meantime, let's get back to my colleague, Lillymon, with the dual battle matches in session! How is the action coming along back at Phoenix Arena?!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Phoenix**__** Arena/Duel & Battle **__**Platform Stages/2:25 PM**_

"Floramon, all I can say is that the audiences are eating this up like sweet candy! Yusuke is giving his all against Pharaohmon with some punishing blows! I'd never thought we'd see this, but he is the same boy who knocked Demon right out of the tournament! Meanwhile, Fairymon just evolved to Shutumon and gliding MarineDevimon a run for hie money! Let's hope she can pull something out of her bag of tricks to knock that stupid grin off that squid creep's face!"

**(Cue Digimon Arena Rumble – **_**Reapermon's Den**_**)**

Inside Arena A, Shutumon threw a pair of ginger spheres from out of her hands.

"_**Plasma Pods!**_" She lobbed them at MarineDevimon, striking him head-on.

"How do you like my Plasma Pods, seaweed breath?" Shutumon shouted, hearing him yell out painfully. "Don't like it when you fight an opponent who can fly?!"

"Argh! You cheap shot! Come down here and fight me!"

"I already am, you pervert! By the way, Jaarin thinks you're a grade-A loser!" Shutumon insulted the demon. "And I think you should give up trying to win her over!"

"That's not true! I'll prove to you that she loves me!" MarineDevimon shouted adamantly. "Now, come down and fight me!"

"If you say so. Besides, I've wanted to test out my new A-Hybrid form," Shutumon stated as she descended to the ring. "So, how about it?"

"Do whatever you want, you filthy cheater! In the end, I shall be the one who declares victory for Lord Pharaohmon!"

Shutumon pointed out to Arena B. "Well, it looks like he's having a bit of trouble with that Yusuke guy."

"Ha! He's only toying with the dumb boy! Just wait until he gets serious! Now, c'mon and show me this new form of yours!"

"Very well, you asked for it, idiot," Shutumon sighed as she de-evolved back into Izumi.

"So, that's your A-Hybrid form?" MarineDevimon laughed out hysterically. "Here I was all worried! Bwahahaha!"

"No, but if you REALLY pay attention, then your tiny brain just might comprehend what I'm going to do," Izumi pulled out her D-Scanner. "Time to take out the trash!"

"Oooo! Is this what I think it is? We've seen this from the Warriors of Ice, Thunder, Flame and Light! Just what will Fairymon transform herself into?" Lillymon wondered excitedly.

"I hope you don't end up turning into Tinker Bell!" MarineDevimon laughed out at the blonde.

"I'll make you eat those words! _**Execute!**_" Izumi shouted out as she scanned her hand through her device. "_**Fusion Evolution!**_"

With that said Izumi became engulfed by a stream of digicode. Her clothes were stripped off and she let out a battle cry. The spirits Fairymon and Shutumon merged together. In place of Izumi was a dark blue-haired female Digimon clothed in a somewhat revealing white battle gear. She gained purple thrusters for arms and her legs were decorated with the same color. The wind dissipated around her form to reveal a pair of metallic, white wings, an airplane-shaped cap, and a giant pinwheel was in grasp in her right hand. She flew down and twirled her pinwheel before calling out her official name.

"_**JetSilphymon!**_"

"Bwuh?! JetSilphymon?!" MarineDevimon stuttered before screaming out. "Um... wow..."

"Wow! What a magnificent sight! Fairymon has evolved and she looks good wielding that pinwheel! MarineDevimon doesn't like what he sees!" Lillymon exclaimed.

Before long, Ardhamon arrived at the front entrance. He noticed Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, and Mai observed the matches.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late but I had to go help that Kurama guy!" Ardhamon said. "How are the matches coming?"

"Man, you should have seen Izumi Spirit Evolve!" Joey said to Ardhamon.

"She's turned herself into her A-Hybrid form, JetSilphymon," Yami Yugi informed the Warrior of Fire.

"Oh yeah...? I've seen her A-Hybrid form during our training. She ought to give MarineDevimon a good thrashing," Ardhamon replied.

"Well, Junpei did become too overconfident with his new A-Hybrid form and look what happened to him," Mai reminded the boys.

"Nah, Izumi should kick this joker's ass," Ardhamon stated. "If she takes care of MarineDevimon, we'll have less of Pharaohmon's goons to worry about. Then, there's that Yusuke guy. If he can beat Pharaohmon..."

"Then, the two worlds will be saved," Yami Yugi finished what Ardhamon wanted to say.

Ardhamon rooted for the Warrior of Wind. "Go, get him, Izumi! You have this match in the bag! Win another one for the Legendary Warriors!"

Hearing the cheers from Ardhamon, JetSilphymon giggled and attentively turned facing MarineDevimon. She then readied and spun her pinwheel.

"Let's go!" JetSilphymon beckoned as she stepped into a battle stance.

"Oh, a feisty one! Sure, let's dance!" MarineDevimon charged across and threw out his tentacles. "I'm going to crush you! This one's for my future queen, Calmaramon!"

"Heh, not in your lifetime, pal!" JetSilphymon phased out of sight.

As MarineDevimon stopped, he frantically scanned his surroundings. He turned his head only to get clobbered in the forehead by her pinwheel. The blow formed a dent in his forehead. JetSilphymon followed this up by putting out her hand and unleashing a strong wind force.

"_**Ultra Turbulence!**_"

The mighty force pushed into the dazed MarineDevimon and swept him back over the ring. JetSilphymon seized this opportunity and flew up over him.

"Now, to finish you off! This one's for Jaarin, you freak!" JetSilphymon shouted.

Before JetSilphymon came closer, MarineDevimon narrowly evaded out of her reach and landed on the ring.

"You were lucky there, pal, but I'm not going to rest until I knock your slimy butt out of this tournament!"

"Whew, that was close!" MarineDevimon panted hard. "You'll never crush my destiny to be with my Calmaramon! She and I will be together once Pharaohmon takes over the two worlds!"

"You obviously don't get it! Jaarin doesn't like you! Face the facts, jerk!" JetSilphymon fumed.

"We'll see once I defeat you! She will be mine!" MarineDevimon cried out dramatically.

_This guy is already giving me a headache. I can only imagine how Jaarin feels now! _JetSilphymon thought as she sweatdropped seeing the marine demon acting so desperately.

"As JetSilphymon and MarineDevimon have their verbal spat, Yusuke is already taking a rest from pounding away at Pharaohmon. It seems fatigue has now taken its toll on the boy wonder! Is there anything he can do in hopes of toppling this monster?"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue The Mummy OST –**_** The Sarcophagus**_**)**

Back in Arena B, Yusuke backed away from Pharaohmon upon realizing the spirit power from his hands began dissipating. He had just used up an abundance of his spirit power just to knock the behemoth some.

"Damn, just what is this guy made of?!" Yusuke paled. "Physical force just isn't going to cut it!"

"Ah, so you're realizing it just now, Spirit Detective?" Pharaohmon grinned evilly. "True, your spirit energy can hurt me, but you have yet to bring me down to my knees. You're running low on spirit energy was we speak."

"Shut up, you don't have to remind me!"

"It's sad because I've only used thirty percent of my strength."

"Why bother telling me that?"

"Because if I had gone further, I would have crushed you like the insect that you are, boy!" Pharaohmon cracked his knuckles. "I've exploited your weakness by allowing myself to be struck with your attacks. I'm a combination of brains and brawns in one gigantic demon body."

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess you haven't tasted this!" Yusuke exclaimed as he pumped up his right fist.

"What are you doing...?"

"Something to remember me by! _**SHOTGUN!**_" Yusuke unleashed a heavy bombardment of blue spirit blasts.

Accompanied by shotgun-like explosion, and living up to its name, the blasts pounded all over Pharaohmon's body. One by one, the blasts pushed through his hard skin and forced him back.

Meanwhile, Yusuke's friends cheered him on wildly. Then, Koenma, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara carefully assessed the teen's spirit energy. Kuwabara realized that Yusuke's power was declining rapidly.

"Oh no, Urameshi's wasting his spirit energy fast!" Kuwabara gasped out. "He really should've gotten that squid freak!"

"And leave Fairymon to deal with Pharaohmon? This wasn't Yusuke's choice. He could have pulled out, but he chose to fight Pharaohmon," Koenma sighed as he kept an eye towards Arena B. "Then again, Yusuke did say he had a plan. I just wonder what he intends to do."

"Yes, he did claim to have some kind of plan, but he wouldn't say," Kurama said. "Sometimes it's hard to predict him."

"If you ask me, he's going to make a foolish mistake and Pharaohmon will take advantage," Hiei snidely remarked. _On the other hand, I'm rather curious what the Detective has up his sleeve. _

"Yusuke, please, just pull out of this!" Keiko yelled out, holding Puu close to her. "You don't have to fight anymore!"

"Keiko, there isn't more we can do but trust in Yusuke's abilities. I'm sure he'll find a way out of this mess," Botan tried her hardest to calm Yusuke's school friend. "Yusuke obviously has a plan in the works."

"What plan? That Pharaohmon is already scaring me as it is and Yusuke is going to get himself killed!" Keiko cried out.

_Oh, Keiko, you honestly do care for him! _Botan thought. "Listen, Keiko. I promise you he will not die.

"Really, Botan...? Are you sure?" Keiko sniffed a few tears. "Yusuke is going to make it through?"

"Of course..." Botan beamed; but, deep down she realized she was only deluding Keiko with false hope. _Yusuke, you had better not make me look like a complete liar! _

Pharaohmon methodically walked across the ring and put his hand out. The Spirit Detective stood his ground before putting up his fists. The demon unleashed an array of pellet shots, which Yusuke was able to take out with his fists. He was actually putting up a good resistance against Pharaohmon's attacks, until one pellet struck him hard in the chest. Yusuke was sent hurtling across the ring.

"You're too slow, Yusuke, but, I will give you credit for putting up a good defense against my blinding shots," Pharaohmon snickered evilly, sauntering over to his beaten opponent.

Yusuke picked himself off the ground, determined not to lose this match as long there was still breath and fight left in his body. He glared directly at Pharaohmon and formed another intense blue aura engulfing the teen.

**(End theme)**

"Wow, just when I thought Yusuke was about to lose it, he comes right back with more spirit energy! This guy is absolutely amazing! But, one has to wonder if he has reached his limits. We'll find out! Meanwhile, Kaiba has the duel practically won! Lance is down only a few life points from defeat!"

Yami Yugi paid close attention to the duel in session on the monitor and showed concern for Kaiba. There was no doubt Kaiba can win at any time, but Lance was obviously dragging this match out to his favor.

_I'm not so sure myself. Kaiba is still in serious danger. I just hope he realizes who he's dealing with. C'mon, Kaiba! _Yugi telepathed with Yami as the Pharaohmon painstakingly watched the duel.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section 000-000XX0: SkullGreymon Valley/2:40 PM**_

"All I can say is that this duel looks to be near its end! I don't see any possible way for Lance to bounce back from this one! Kaiba doesn't even have to lift a pinky if you ask me! Lance could just forfeit and we all can just move on!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Millennium Battle**_**)**

Seto pulled out a new card and added it to his deck. Then, he laid one card facedown. "All I'm going to do on this turn is play this card facedown. That ends my turn." Kaiba declared. "Would you like to rely on a different tactic and ditch the spider already? It's already getting on my last nerve."

"It's such a shame, because that's the exact monster I'll be using on this turn!" Lance declared. "Jirai Gumo, attack his life points directly!"

As soon as he declared his attack, Kaiba activated his facedown card to reveal a trap card. "You've just forced me to activate my trap card: _**Call of the Haunted**_!"

"No, that means...!"

"I can select one monster from my graveyard and summon it to the field in attack mode. The monster I choose to bring back is my Vorse Raider!"

As soon as Jirai Gumo attacked, the Vorse Raider reappeared on the field. Now the spider's attack was redirected to the Vorse Raider instead of Kaiba's life points. This forced Lance to snatch the holographic coin that materialized before him. He caught the coin before it dropped to the ground and flipped it.

"I call tails!" Lance declared.

However, just as the coin landed back in his hand, it was revealed to be heads. This meant that Lance would lose another portion of his life points. He watched his life points decrease to a measly seven and felt more energy being drained right out of him.

_**Lance/7 LP (13/2)**_

However, Jirai's attack still took out Vorse Raider, inflicting damage to Kaiba's life points.

_**Kaiba/1150 LP (1450-300)**_

"Well, so much for being all high and mighty, Kaiba! As long as I have my Jirai, I can inflict more damage to your life points."

"It's too bad. Your life points end up getting cut down further. Your overuse of that spider will lead to your demise."

"Nonetheless, I end my turn here."

"First, of course, I'll put this card facedown in defense. That'll be it for my turn."

"It's too bad I'm going to annoy you even further."

Kaiba scowled. "Why's that...? Oh great, don't tell me..."

"That's right! I'm sending my Jirai Gumo to attack your facedown defense monster!"

The massive spider expelled more webbing, trapping the facedown card, which shattered and revealed a pair of female elves that can attack and defend together.

_**Gemini Elf**_

_**Earth/Spellcaster**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/900**_

Lance grabbed the holographic coin and flipped it. He immediately called tails, but it landed on heads.

_**Lance/4 LP (7/2)**_

The elves were destroyed within the webbing.

"That's all she wrote for your elves. Now, I'll set this card facedown and end my turn."

"For my next move, I'll activate _**Pot of Greed**_! That allows me to draw two cards! With it, I summon forth _**Goblin Attack Force**_!"

Kaiba summoned a horde of club-wielding green goblins.

_**Goblin Attack Force**_

_**Earth/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2300 DEF/0**_

"Goblin Attack Force, take out his Jirai Gumo for good!" Kaiba commanded his green imps.

But just as the goblins scurried over to attack Jirai, Lance quickly activated his trap.

"You've just caused me to activate my trap card! I reveal _**Skull Dice**_!"

"Skull Dice?!"

"That's right, Kaiba! When I roll a die, the result is multiplied by 100 and subtracted from the attack and defense power of all monsters you control until the end of this turn!"

"I knew that already."

"Well, then, I guess you didn't realize that I would be inflicting damage to your life points then!" Lance laughed. "Now, Skull Dice, roll the die!"

As Lance declared his move, a red, holographic die rolled across the field. It landed right on a four. Four-hundred points was subtracted from the Goblin's 2300 and lowered it to 1900.

_**Goblin Attack Force**_

_**ATK/1900 (2300-400)**_

The Goblin Force were automatically destroyed in the process and inflicted damage directly to Kaiba's life points. It was exactly 300 battle damage.

_**Kaiba/800 LP (1100-300)**_

"Damn," Kaiba cursed to himself but not long as he put down a card facedown. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Ha, well, it's down to my turn again," Lance snickered while adding a card to his hand. "I'll be sending out my Jirai Gumo to attack your life points directly!"

"Ugh."

"I'm glad you've grown accustomed to him by now! Jirai, attack his life points directly as I command!"

As the spider launched out a webbing attack, Lance flipped another holographic coin and called out heads. It landed on tails.

_**Lance/2 LP (4/2)**_

Any more error by his coin toss and his reliance on Jirai will be his own undoing.

"You've just triggered another trap of mine, Lance! Behold, my trap card, _**Waboku**_!"

"Waboku?!"

"With this card, any damage inflicted by your monster's attack is reduced to zero during the turn this card is activated," Kaiba declared. "That means my life points are safe from your pathetic monster's attack! Too bad!"

"You were lucky that time, Kaiba! I'll be sure to get you on my next turn! All I can do now is set one card facedown, which ends my turn."

"Now, I can take back control of his duel and wipe that stupid grin off that pathetic face of yours!" Kaiba declared. "I'll start my turn by activating Monster Reborn! I can use this card to bring back a monster from my graveyard! The monster I've chosen to bring back is my Goblin Attack Force!"

As soon as he said that, Kaiba revived his Goblin army.

"Now, my Goblin Attack Force, destroy his Jirai and make sure it stays gone!"

"Ha, it's too bad you've just triggered another trap card of mine!"

"You what?!"

As the Goblins charged across to attack the Jirai, the facedown card revealed itself to be _**Negate Attack**_. The Goblins' attack was canceled and thus ended Kaiba's turn.

"You damn little..."

"Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya, Kaiba? I got you good, too!" Lance laughed. "Too bad! My Jirai is staying!"

"Then, I end my turn," Kaiba growled. _How can this kid still be smiling with only two life points left? Doesn't he even care about being on the verge of losing this duel? I could have finished by now if he hadn't activated all those trap cards!_

**(End theme)**

"_**Seto...**_"

Kaiba stood completely frozen as he heard that familiar voice. It was the same voice of the girl he met in his dreams the other night. That same light blue-haired girl. His eyes widened in apparent shock as he caught glimpse of her spirit form standing between himself and Lance's fields.

"What is she doing...?! How am I seeing this?"

"What are you babbling about?" Lance said with annoyance and noticed Kaiba's aghast look. "Well, since it's my turn, I'm going to finish you right off! That's right! It's over for you, Kaiba! Victory is mine!"

_I should be focused on this match...! But, what is this girl doing? What does she have to do with me? Why is she in the middle of my duel?! I remember seeing someone in a vision during my duel with Ishizu back at Battle City!_

"_**Seto...**_"the girl repeated as she managed to capture Kaiba's attention.

_Stop! You're in the middle of my duel...!_

"Just what are you thinking about? Have you just realized that you can't defeat me? In that case, now would be the perfect time to end this little game of ours," Lance stated as he added a card to his hand. "First, I'll activate the card known as _**Fissure**_! This allows me to destroy anyone of your face-up monsters with the lowest attack power. Say bye-bye to your Goblins!"

With that, the Goblins were instantly wiped out and Kaiba was left with no monsters left. However, Seto remained spaced out with his full attention on the ghostly presence of the girl from his dreams. She smiled grimly before staring deeply into his eyes. With Kaiba completely zoned out, Lance made his next move.

"I'll finally finish you off by sending my Jirai Gumo to attack your life points directly!" Lance laughed out hysterically. "Destiny is reserved for only me! I will be the one to defeat Yugi for his Millennium Puzzle! This one's for Lord Pharaohmon!"

As he declared his attack, the Jirai Gumo expelled a blast from out of its mouth. However, before all else, Lance flipped his holographic coin and called heads. It landed on tails.

_**Lance/1 LP (2/2)**_

However, it didn't matter in the end. The attack from Jirai struck Kaiba end on and depleted what was left of his remaining life points. The CEO howled in pain as the blast was taking its toll on him and his energy was being directly fed to the shadows.

_**Kaiba/0 LP (850-2200)**_

"Yes! I did it! I've beaten Kaiba! Yes and all that's left for me to do is to defeat Yugi! I will make history by becoming the first and only duelist to defeat Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto in one tournament! Now, Seto, your soul shall be feed to the sha- WHAT?!" His eyes bugged out when he saw an intense blue aura forming around Kaiba, which protected him from the shadows.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny OST – **_**Theme of Kaiba**_**)**

This was the result of a supernatural force created by the ghostly woman Seto saw.

Lance screamed out. "What is the meaning of this?! How can you project a force field to protect yourself? This just isn't possible!"

Even Kaiba was confused. For a minute there, he was close to having his soul removed by Lance's shadow magic, but it seemed the girl protected him somehow. He paid no attention to his life points, but the girl who 'saved' him. She stood with her arms stretched out and retained that ghostly smile. Lance stepped away as a dark cloud quickly engulfed him.

"Argh! You may have gotten yourself out of this, Kaiba, but you won't be so lucky when I defeat Yugi and Lord Pharaohmon takes control of the two worlds! This isn't over!" Lance cried out before disappearing within the dark cloud.

As the shadow cloud dissipated around him, Kaiba was the only duelist left standing. Unfortunately, he had lost this duel but managed to keep his soul intact thanks to the mysterious blue-eyed and haired girl.

_Just who was that? What's going on here? What is the meaning of these visions?_

"Well, I don't know what just happened and I'm at a total loss for words. But, it's clear who has won this duel! Your winner is Lance Canebrook!"

Upon hearing this announcement, Kaiba snapped back to reality and looked down at his life point counter. It was down to zero and he found no signs of Lance. Was this just a dream? That's the question lingering in Seto's mind right now. He turned a gaze directly towards Floramon.

"What... I lost?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I lost to that punk kid! No, that can't be right!"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Kaiba," Floramon squeaked out before his intimidating presence. "You zoned out and I tried to yell out to get you back in the duel. You stood there completely out of it and then Lance took advantage of you."

Kaiba snorted as he walked past Floramon without noticing her. "Take me back to the arena."

"Sheesh, you don't have to get so pushy! I'll take you there now!" Floramon retorted at the duelist.

Before long, the portal leading back to the duel dome opened up for them. Seto Kaiba was the first to step through. Followed by him were Floramon and Tapirmon.

Kaiba tried to stay focused but those images of that girl kept reappearing in his mind. What did the appearance of the girl signify?

_But, I have to wonder... who was that girl? There has to be a meaning behind her sudden appearance. Is it a sign of... bah, who am I kidding? _

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Arenas/2:47 PM**_

With the duel already decided, the matches themselves seemed to be winding down to their conclusions. The audiences were really getting under Pharaohmon's skin and chanted 'Die Pharaohmon, Die!' The chanted continued on for the past few minutes without any signs of stopping.

"Our semi-finalists have now been decided as Lance now joins Yugi, Takato, and Joey! Now, we will see who will join the six competitors in the next round of our battle tournament! Yusuke has been showing his stuff against Pharaohmon but it seems the damn demon hasn't even flinched one bit! Meanwhile, JetSilphymon has been dominant over MarineDevimon!"

Pharaohmon stood with scathe marks imbedded on his body. He looked down over Yusuke, who was once again running low on his power. The Spirit Detective took this opportunity and hopped up, landing an uppercut imbued with spirit energy into Pharaohmon's jaw. He then followed up with body blows all over his body.

"Just look at Yusuke go! He's hammering away at Pharaohmon!" Lillymon announced.

Yusuke remained focused while continually pounding away at the towering demon. He pointed a finger out in front of Pharaohmon and fired out a point blank attack.

"_**Spirit Gun!**_" Yusuke unleashed a powerful blue wave of spirit energy directly at Pharaohmon.

The demon grunted as the blast struck him head-on with immense force. The audience watched in awe at the sight of Pharaohmon being forced back from Yusuke's attack.

"Yeah! Give it to him, Urameshi!" Kuwabara cheered for his friend/rival.

"His spirit energy is astounding! The training with Genkai really has done wonders for him," Kurama assessed. "But one has to wonder..."

"Will it be enough? Yusuke is already running low on spirit power reserves," Koenma stated promptly.

"What...? Are you guys saying Yusuke is..." Keiko stuttered as she started to grow worried for her friend. "Botan, you said Yusuke will live through this!"

"He will... But, I can't say the same for his spirit power," Botan sighed. _C'mon, Yusuke! At least survive this ordeal!_

Hiei studied the match carefully and knew that Yusuke was not going to last much longer.

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**My Favorite Plague**_**)**

Yusuke's overuse of spirit energy began taking a toll on him as if Pharaohmon's pellet shots weren't enough. The smoke cloud enveloping Pharaohmon fades and Pharaohmon, who had both hands up protecting him from Yusuke's point blank Spirit Gun shot. The arena crowds gasped in utter awe and disbelief from this turn of events.

"No! Pharaohmon still stands!" Lillymon announced to the arena. "I can't believe! I thought Yusuke had him that time!"

"C'mon, Yusuke! Get up!" Botan encouraged him.

"Urameshi!" hollered Kuwabara.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko quickly sat up from her seat, screaming.

Everyone close around Keiko turned around and took notice of her outburst. She stared out directly towards the ring and felt frightened beyond her wits. This was her first time seeing Yusuke getting himself involved in a near death situation. She wasn't there to witness his fights against the human hunter Rando and Suzaku of the Saint Beasts. Her eyes became glazed over as she was nearing a state of shock, which forced Botan to tend to her.

"Keiko! Please, snap out of it! Yusuke will make it through this!" Botan cried while shaking Keiko. "Come back to us, Keiko!"

"Look!" Kurama pointed directly to Arena B.

Much to everyone's surprise, Yusuke stood up on his feet with his finger pointed directly at Pharaohmon. The titan was astonished by the teen's resiliency. Not even Anubimon was putting up this much resistance yesterday. If there wasn't a way to best describe Yusuke, he was not a quitter.

"That was quite an attack. I commend you. Any Digimon would have been taken out from that last attack. Heh, you know... even Demon wouldn't have handled its power," Pharaohmon chuckled. "But, again, I am unlike any other Digimon. I am a monster on a whole different level."

"Just warning you, I've made sure to leave you a big surprise to make you remember me by. But, I'll leave you guessing until the end of the tournament."

Befuddled, Pharaohmon inquired. "Hum? What's that supposed to mean? Wait until the end of the tournament? What are you babbling about?"

"You're going to get a kick out of the surprise. Think of it as a birthday present wrapped neatly..." Yusuke continued on and pointed his right hand and made a gun gesture as if he were preparing another Spirit Gun. "...Heh. All I have is one word for you... Bang!"

With that, Yusuke fell facefirst on the ring floor. Pharaohmon stood over the fallen Spirit Detective with a confused glare. He couldn't figure out what Yusuke had just warned him about the 'surprise'.

**(End theme)**

"Oh no, Yusuke just passed out! The overuse of his spirit energy has taken a toll on him! Yusuke's been spent! Etemon is there to make the count!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Meanwhile, Pharaohmon still stands with little damage, but what confuses me is the mention of a 'surprise' Yusuke has left for him. Even I'm curious to know what Urameshi has left for Pharaohmon!"

"I see that Yusuke Urameshi is out of it. I'll start the count..." Etemon said but jumped back as Pharaohmon walked away from Yusuke's body. "Um, where do you think you're going? Pharaohmon...?"

The demonic titan did not reply to Etemon's question and walked out the ring. The official began to deliver the count since Yusuke was now completely out of it.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

"Oh no! Urameshi!" Kuwabara hollered out and ran down across the steps. "Hang on, Urameshi!"

"Kuwabara!" Kurama called out to the teen while giving chase to him.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed and jumped out of Botan's arms.

"Keiko!" Botan held Keiko back. "He's not dead!"

"Yes, she's right. I'm still sensing spirit energy from him. In fact, Puu himself is still alive," Koenma replied. "If Puu wasn't still moving in your arms, then that would signify that Yusuke is dead. They are connected, Keiko. It'll be all right."

Realizing what Koenma had just said, Keiko looked down at Puu. The tiny spirit beast moved about and squeaked. Botan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks goodness. You hear that, Keiko? Yusuke is going to be all right," Botan smiled to Keiko. "Well, doesn't that make you happy?"

Nodding in reply, Keiko hugged Puu tightly and walked out of her seat. She ran down the stairs to catch up with the others.

"Yep, she's all right," Botan nodded her head. "So, I presume you didn't expect Yusuke to win this match, Koenma?"

"It was obvious Pharaohmon would walk out victorious. Yusuke currently does not have the power to defeat him, yet. The surprise Yusuke said he had left Pharaohmon. I have to wonder if it will come back to haunt Pharaohmon?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Pharaohmon has overlooked what Yusuke was capable of. Was Yusuke really aiming to defeat Pharaohmon with those Spirit Guns? Pharaohmon even absorbed a majority of those attacks. I have to wonder..."

"You're thinking too much into this, Koenma. At least we know Yusuke will make it through."

"I'm quite relieved. I mean who am I going to be giving orders if Yusuke isn't around? Kuwabara?" Koenma sighted Yusuke stirring in the ring. "Ah, look! Yusuke is moving!"

As Etemon finally reached eight, Yusuke crawled across the ring. He held a hand out as if he were attempting to grasp something. Then, his hand fell to the ground and was limp.

"...Nine! Ten!" Etemon exclaimed. "Yusuke was unable to get up after the ten count! Unfortunately, Pharaohmon now advances to the next round!"

"Ugh! Damn! I thought Yusuke had him for sure, but nonetheless, Pharaohmon advances to the next round! The only match to determine is the one between MarineDevimon and JetSilphymon!" Lillymon announced. "Now, we have Yusuke's friends inside Arena B and Pharaohmon already walking back to the entrance."

The flower maiden quickly stuck her tongue out directly towards Pharaohmon before focusing her attention on the match up inside Arena A. Kuwabara stepped inside Arena B and carried Yusuke on his back.

"Don't worry, Urameshi. I've got you," Kuwabara said. "You all had us scared, jerk! I thought you were going to get killed in there."

"What surprises me is that Pharaohmon didn't even bother attacking Yusuke," Kurama wondered as he studied Yusuke. _Were those spirit attacks apart of Yusuke's plan? But, this is Yusuke we're talking about here. He never thinks ahead. Unless, this is what I think it is. Could he have intentionally fired spirit energy through Pharaohmon's body? I wonder..._

So, is that what you think, Kurama? Hiei said as he appeared behind Kurama.

"Hiei."

"I'll have to commend Yusuke. He actually did something right for once."

"Pharaohmon himself doesn't know about Yusuke's spirit power and that may come back to get him."

Kuwabara overheard the demons' exchange. "Hey, what are you guys going on about? Let's get Urameshi to the back and get him some help."

"Yusuke!" Keiko ran directly over to Kuwabara and placed a hand over Yusuke's back. "Is he going to be all right, Kuwabara?"

"He's breathing just fine, but he's just going to need some rest," Kuwabara reassured Keiko. "Come on, Keiko. We can go to the back and get him fixed up."

"Right. I'll follow you," Keiko nodded.

As Kuwabara carried Yusuke on his back, Keiko accompanied him towards the other entrance. Hiei and Kurama quickly followed them.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - **_**Akumu**_**)**

Back in Arena A, JetSilphymon flipped into mid-air and came down preparing to strike with her pinwheel again. However, MarineDevimon anticipated her attack and ensnared her weapon with his tentacles. Then, he caught her with his tentacles, putting the squeeze to the ensnared Warrior of Wind.

"Hah! I've caught you now! You can't escape!" MarineDevimon laughed. "Now to get rid of this little toy of yours!" He grabbed the pinwheel and snapped it in two. He then squeezed tightly, making JetSilphymon scream in pain. He swung her around and tossed her into mid-air.

"And he sends JetSilphymon! Just when it looked like she was winning, the devilish squid freak rebounds from inevitable defeat! Oh no! It looks like MarineDevimon is going to splatter poor JetSilphymon with some of his sludge!"

"Oh no! Izumi!" Ardhamon exclaimed. "Move away!"

"This ain't looking good in this round you guys!" Joey exclaimed. "First Kaiba, then that Yusuke guy, and looks like fairy girl is about to get it!"

"Come on, Izumi! Move!" Ardhamon hollered to get the Warrior of Wind's attention.

MarineDevimon widened his mouth. "Try some of this, pretty girl! _**Guilty Black!**_" He then expelled black and gooey ink at her.

The black substance caught JetSilphymon and covered her from neck to waist. The slime splattered against the ground and held JetSilphymon down. As she struggled to break loose, MarineDevimon placed one tentacle down over her entangled form.

"Hey! Not fair, you cheater!" JetSilphymon screamed. "Get this crap off me!"

"No way. There aren't any rules that bans my ink! I'm playing by the rules!" MarineDevimon snickered. "I'll at last win over Calmaramon! Once she realizes I have defeated you, I will be graced by her loving arms!"

"You still don't get it, do you?!" JetSilphymon coughed out once inhaling the ooze's nasty aroma. "God! This smells! I think I'm going to hurl!"

"JetSilphymon is down! I'll start the count! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Etemon started the countdown.

"Hell no! Get off her, you jerk!" Ardhamon yelled out. "That's not playing fair!"

"I play to win, you fool!" MarineDevimon yawned as he crossed his arms.

Having seen enough, Ardhamon flew across towards the ring. He went to unleash an attack on MarineDevimon, but it was too late for JetSilphymon. Etemon had reached the ten count.

"...Ten!" Etemon called out as the official bell rung. "JetSilphymon was unable to get up during the ten count! Therefore, your winner is MarineDevimon!"

**(End theme)**

Ardhamon flew towards MarineDevimon and kicked him aside. The squid demon was sent flying out of the ring, but it didn't matter as MarineDevimon realized he was advancing to the next round.

Ardhamon ripped the black gooey substance off JetSilphymon and released her. He managed to cover his nose from the stench of the slime. "Damn, Izumi! That stuff smells!"

"I'm going to need a shower when this is all said and done," JetSilphymon sighed but then slammed her fists to the ground. "Crap! I can't believe I lost this match! I could've beaten him!"

"Don't blame yourself, Izumi. You did great until he used that crap on you. In all seriousness, you were on the verge of victory there."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Ardhamon calmed her down. "I'm serious, Izumi. You were doing great."

"But, I lost, Takuya. I can't even compare to you or Kouji."

"Don't compare yourself to me or Kouji. You have your own powers and talents. At least you didn't lose control like Junpei did."

"That's true," JetSilphymon nodded in agreement.

"Make no mistake. I hope it comes down to either me or Kouji that pays that dumb squid back."

"Yeah and so either one of you can smack that stupid grin off his face! He still lusts for Jaarin."

"That's down right sad," Ardhamon sighed. "Look, Izumi. The others are waiting for us in the back. We now know who will be competing in the next round. I just hope I don't have to face Pharaohmon yet. After what I've seen him do, I need to prepare myself if I'm paired against him."

"I agree. Besides, I want to see how Inumon is doing."

"Let's go," Ardhamon stated, taking JetSilphymon to the back.

Upon the end of the matches, the Duel Dome descended down from the rafters. The audience noticed this and waited for the emergence of Seto Kaiba. As the dome lowered and opened the doors, Kaiba walked out with Floramon and Tapirmon. He let out a sigh and marched towards the entrance. Waiting for him at the entrance were Yami Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Mokuba.

"Seto!" the younger Kaiba called out.

"Kaiba!" Yami Yugi shouted to the ex-champion duelist. "Are you all right?"

Joey confronted Seto. "We thought you were a goner there, Kaiba! You zoned out there. I really though you had him."

"I don't wish to discuss this. Mokuba, let's go," Seto called to his younger brother.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"You could at least tell us why you zoned out there," Mai said.

Tristan added. "That's not the Kaiba we know."

"Like I said, I don't wish to discuss it with you, geeks. Let's go, Mokuba," Seto walked past the duelists.

"I'm so sorry about this, guys, but I'll catch up with you later," Mokuba sighed before he whispered to Yugi. "I'll try talking to him."

"Please do."

"Mokuba!"

"Coming, Seto!" The younger Kaiba hurried down to catch up with his brother.

The Duelists were left wondering what caused Kaiba to lose his duel.

"Don't ask us to worry about ya again, jerk!" Joey spat out. "Let's forget about him, Yug!"

"I'm not so sure. I am glad he managed to pull out of that ordeal with his soul intact. Unfortunately, I fear either one of us could be facing that maniac in the next round."

"Don't forget, Takato," Tea said.

"I know. Come, let's go and meet with the others. They'll be announcing the competitors for the next rounds shortly. We must be ready," Yami Yugi suggested.

The Duelists went ahead to meet with Takato and company to speculate and review the semi-final matches.

xxxxx

_**Infirmary Center #6/3:03 PM**_

After a Biyomon nurse came in to assess his condition, Inumon was lying in the bed with his eyes bandaged. Renamon couldn't still believe he pulled off such a dangerous and life threatening action. She never thought he would sacrifice his eyes to defeat Basiliskmon.

"Inumon, what you did was absolutely foolish! You could've died had you lost control of that Dark Hound Flame!" Renamon scolded him for his current condition.

"If you were in my place, I'm sure you would have blinded yourself from the effects of Basiliskmon's petrification beams and using your most powerful attack to finish off that demon snake, even of that means getting yourself killed," Inumon said with a smile on his face.

Even though he couldn't see her, he could still feel Renamon's presence.

"Though I lost my sight, at least I avenged Kotori."

"Seadramon told me a little about Kotori. He even showed me a picture of her with you, Himura and Seadramon."

Suddenly, the dark hellhound silently chuckled but Renamon still continued on with the conversation.

"He still has that picture before we went to engage in the final battle against Basiliskmon. An Andromon was nice to take a picture of all of us. I gave him a copy of the picture when I went to live with him because of the mess made. Some Digimon managed to escape from the Dark Area. Fortunately, most of them were Champion-levels and I could handle them with no problem. Though they often argued and fought with one another, Himura and Kotori really liked each other."

Then, silence took place in the room. Even though Renamon enjoyed quiet places, the silence was a little too unsettling. Then, Inumon broke the silence.

"You know, you were beautiful in your Priestess Mode, Renamon."

"By the way, how did you know about a Priestess Mode?"

"In the underworld, I met a Ninjamon. He was very loyal to a Sakuyamon Priestess Mode in his village. That's how I knew about the Priestess Mode."

"I see. Inumon, there's something that I wanted to say, but I was waiting for an opportunity to talk to you alone."

"Really? What is it?"

"Inumon, I lo..."

Before Renamon could finish, she stopped and turned around facing the door. Her ears twitched as she heard gossiping behind the closed door. She hurried over to open it. Behind the door were Terriermon, Felinismon and Witchmon fell down together

"Mind I ask you what are you doing, you three?" Renamon cleared her throat.

"Err... You see Renamon. We..." Felinismon stuttered as she sweatdropped.

"Just admit your feelings, foxy! We all already know you have feelings for the mongrel!" Terriermon slapped his forehead. "Are you that stubborn?!"

"Err... It's better we leave you two alone," Witchmon giggled out. "BYE! BYE!"

With that, Witchmon stormed down the hall.

"Hey, wait for me, Witchmon!" Felinismon shouted as she ran off with Terriermon in her arms.

"Maybe, we should've kept him as statue stone," Inumon chuckled. "Now, what were you going to say Renamon...?"

Renamon simply sighed to herself and nodded her head. "Never mind, Inumon. We'll talk about it later."

"Um, okay..." Inumon shrugged his shoulders. _Heh, I knew you were going to say you love me. Now, I hope those nurses can come back with that medicine to heal my eyes. I'm not even sure when I'll be up to compete!_

It was true. Inumon was amongst the eight competitors to advance in the next round of the battle tournament. The nurses were going to return to restore Inumon's eyes and his sight with a special medication: a packet of data grown by the Gekomon Village.

_I just hope those nurses get back soon. Even I have a match to compete in myself. _Renamon thought. _For all I know, my next opponent could be Inumon. Or worse... I hope not Pharaohmon._

xxxxx

Takato, Rika, and Guilmon came upon Inumon's room, but the door was closed. They waited for Renamon. waited for Renamon to emerge. However, Rika had a feeling Renamon was not going to leave until Inumon's sight was restored.

"Hey, Rika, you have a feeling Renamon doesn't want her admit her feelings for Inumon?" Takato asked the Digimon Queen.

"I don't butt into Renamon's business, goggle head. Even if she did, she would never show it."

"I don't know, but she does care for Inumon."

"They're just good friends, Takato, right?" Guilmon stated. "Just like I'm good friends with you."

"Um, I'm not talking about that kind of friendship, Guilmon," Takato waved his hands out. "I was talking..."

"About love?" Omegamon finished Takato's sentence.

Startled, Takato cleared his throat. "Omegamon? How's Beelzebumon doing?"

"He's starting to move about out of his bed. He said he has a few things to take care of before he joins us," Omegamon replied. "He sure didn't take too kindly with my company. Then again, Demon Lord types are never comfortable around the company of Royal Knights like myself."

Rika inquired. "Have any idea of who Takato will be dueling?"

"I have no information based on the next matches. The names will be drawn out of random. This tournament has been very unpredictable."

"I have to admit. I wonder if I'll end up dueling against Joey, Yugi, or even Lance."

"Don't worry so much, goggle head. You've made it this far and you managed to beat me," Rika reassured him.

"I know you can do it, Takato! You'll win the entire duel tournament," Guilmon showed support for his Tamer.

"Thanks. At least, you have confidence in me, boy," Takato smiled and patted Guilmon's head.

Just then, the Duelists arrived to meet with Takato, Guilmon, Rika, and Omegamon. Takato took notice and approached his duelist friends.

"Man, I saw those matches! Thank goodness for Kaiba and that Yusuke guy! It's good nothing too bad came of them!" Takato sighed a relief.

"Yes, but we still have those two in the tournaments. We have to ensure Lance is defeated so my puzzle will be safe."

"It's all right, Yug. You can count on me and Takato. We've got your back on this one," Joey said.

"Lance can be dealt with, but Pharaohmon himself is a different story," Omegamon informed everyone.

Everyone standing in the hall nodded in agreement to what Omegamon had just said. Suddenly, before anyone could move a muscle, the voice of Lillymon was overheard from the speakers around the arena.

"_**Hi again, ladies and gentlemen, the short intermission period is almost over and I am happy to announce the next rounds for our dual tournaments. In the first semi-final duel match-up, we see Yugi Muto duel against Takato Matsuda!**__"_

Upon hearing this announcement, Takato and Yugi exchanged glances. This is exactly the match Takato wanted. He finally gets his chance to duel against the Duelist Kingdom/Battle City champion.

"Takato, I..."

"Don't say anything, Yugi. Let's just give them a good show," Takato replied with an exuberant grin. "This is a dream match I've wanted ever since I became aware of your reputation!"

"Then, may the best duelist win," Yami Yugi nodded in reply to Takato.

"_**For our two battle matches, we have made it official for Agunimon to compete against MarineDevimon and Wolfmon battle Piedmon! Competitors, present yourselves on stage or be forced to be disqualified from competition! You have five minutes to arrive at the stage!**__"_

xxxxx

_**Pharaohmon's Sky Box/3:10 PM**_

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**The Crypt**_**)**

Lance walked inside the sky box and knelt down at the center. However, Pharaohmon did not even acknowledge his puppet's presence. The dark lord was sitting on his chair, his face grimacing as he felt something strange flowing inside his body. This all started when Yusuke unleashed his spirit blasts into his body.

"Lord Pharaohmon? Is everything all right? We did come out victorious in the end of that round," Lance spoke out. "I..."

"You needn't worry about me," Pharaohmon grunted deeply. "I'll be awaiting Piedmon and MarineDevimon to come out victorious."

"Yes, my lord. I'm confident they will not let us down."

"See to it that they don't," Pharaohmon replied while straining.

Lance bowed to the dark lord before walking out the door. "Yes, my lord. I'll be outside the door whenever you need me."

As Lance departed from the room, this left Pharaohmon all alone in his sky box room. He facepalmed himself while hiding his pained look. Somehow, Yusuke's attack was taking a toll on Pharaohmon since spirit energy and demon energy do not mix well. They often tend to create devastating effects on a demon. However, the spirit energy was not the only problem that bothered Pharaohmon. He had immediately sensed the reawakening of the Digital Priestess.

_Those fools! They've failed me! The girl has successfully managed to capture the sword and now the Digital Priestess has been reawakened! Now, those three Sailors have regained their powers! They cannot be allowed to escape alive! I just hope that HE can keep them at bay while I attend to matters here at the tournament. I am this close to grasping victory and now the Priestess has been reawakened! My destiny shall not be derailed because of a setback! I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY DESTINY! WILL NOT!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section Houou-634-B7: Houou Sovereign Temple/Near the Main Chamber Room/3:13 PM**_

The Sailor trio easily disposed of the Knightmon, NegaKnightmon, and Karatenmon hordes while utilizing all their attacks. Cammy and Artemis stood back to witness the destruction of the temple guardians.

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST – **_**Death Busters Battle Theme**_**)**

"Ha! You call these guys a challenge? I can get a better workout just by dancing!" Sailor Venus hollered. "All right, boys! Come and get me!"

A pair of Karatenmon converged their attacks on Sailor Venus. However, as soon as they reached her, Venus sidestepped them and unleashed heart-shaped chains toward them.

"_**Venus Love Me Chain!**_"

The Karatenmon pair found themselves wrapped up by the chain and struggled to break free. This gave Venus enough time to shoot two massive energy beams.

"_**Crescent Beam!**_"

The dual beams caught the two bird warriors and vaporized them.

"That's for my adoring fans!" Venus boasted. "How are you guys holding up?"

Elsewhere across the room, Sailor Jupiter jumped up kicking and knocking down several Knightmon/NegaKnightmon like dominoes. She clasped her hands together to gather a ball of electric energy.

"_**Sparking Wide Pressure!**_"

The electric ball tore through the Knightmon/NegaKnightmon, causing each of them to explode into data. Sailor Jupiter looked over her shoulder and spotted a Karatenmon trying a sneak attack. She swiftly elbowed his gut and executed a Judo throw, throwing him over her shoulder and planting him to the ground. She then picked up him over her head with ease and unleashed electricity that formed into a dragon.

"Time for you to go for a ride! _**Supreme Thunder Dragon!**_"

The electric dragon swallowed the Karatenmon completely and dissolved him to nothing.

"That takes care of him! Mars, having fun?" Sailor Jupiter turned around and gave her fellow Senshi a wink.

Sailor Mars was having her way with the incoming NegaKnightmon hordes. She summoned forth her bow and arrow forged from her flames. Aiming her bow directly at the NegaKnightmon, Sailor Mars released the arrow and shot it through the NegaKnightmons' torsos.

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

With the NegaKnightmon taken out, a Karatenmon emerged from out of the ground and tried to stab Sailor Mars with a knife. Unfortunately for him, Sailor Mars already punched a hole through his chest using another one of her attacks. A massive fire blast came plowing through Karatenmon's chest and killed him instantly.

"_**Fire Soul!**_"

Finding himself completely outgunned and without guardians, Puppetmon attempted to make a hasty retreat through the torn down wall. The three Senshi jumped over and barricaded his escape route.

"Going somewhere?!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"I'm afraid the fun was just getting started. We were gunning for you next," Sailor Jupiter threatened.

Sailor Mars stomped her foot across and approached the frightened puppet. "Cammy, mind if I turn this punk into firewood?"

"Go right ahead," Cammy nodded in reply. "But, we need to leave quickly."

"Right! Here that Pinocchio?" Sailor Mars picked Puppetmon up by his shirt.

Puppetmon pleaded. "Ack! Help! Boss! They're going to kill me! Help!"

Before long, a large door across the room opened up and alarmed the Sailor Senshi. Puppetmon fell from Sailor Mars' grasp and sighed a big relief.

"Yeah! Boss! I knew you'd come!" Puppetmon shouted. "Now we can take care of these jerks!"

"Girls! Brace yourselves!" Cammy warned them.

"This guy has to be big if he's the boss! I can't look!" Artemis covered his eyes.

As a figure emerged from the entrance, the Sailors remained in battle stances. Puppetmon was already getting excited and jumped around like a child.

**(End theme)**

However, there were groans of disappointment once the figure revealed himself. It was Fuugamon. Puppetmon dropped his arms and his mouth dropped. The Sailor Senshi began bawling out in laughter.

"FUUGAMON?!" Puppetmon exclaimed. "What are you doing here, you idiot?!"

The orange-skinned ogre scratched his head. "Um, I couldn't find my way out the halls. So, I took the boss' secret passage door. What? It's not my fault that I can get lost in this place!"

"You mean to tell me this guy is your boss?" Sailor Venus dropped the ground and rolled around laughing. "Oh yeah! We're really scared now! Here we were worried about the all mighty and powerful boss of yours!"

"I can't believe I was getting worried. I'm terribly disappointed," Sailor Mars nodded. "You guys are undoubtedly the most pitiful bad guys I've ever come across and I've seen pathetic villains before. You two take the cake."

Sailor Jupiter added. "Even the weakest Youma put up more of a challenge than you two would."

Venus got up and stopped laughing. "Yeah, anyway, it's been fun boys, but we best be heading off now. Oh and don't even bother trying to attack us, because I will not show you any mercy!"

Mars nodded. "Got that right, especially you, wood boy."

"Fuugamon? Where's the boss at?!" Puppetmon grabbed the ogre and shook him. "Where is he?!"

"Um... I forget but he said he'd be here any minute now," Fuugamon sweatdropped.

Cammy sighed as she called to the Senshi. "Come, let's make our leave while these two argue like an old married couple."

Artemis added. "About time. Let's go, Senshi! We're leaving!"

"Right!"

Before long, the Dra-Warrior duo, the other three fellow Senshi, and the three Legendary Warriors arrived on the scene.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we took so long," Herodramon replied. "We had a detour with some guards when we arrived inside."

"But, it's great to see you three back as Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Mercury approached her three friends and hugged them. "All of us have been reenergized thanks to Cammy."

"We can now head back to the arena and kick Pharaohmon's sorry ass!" Arbormon stated while slamming his fists together.

"Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, It's good to have you back again," Sailor Pluto addressed the revived Sailor trio.

"Ah, you don't have to, Pluto. We're just glad to be back and kicking butt!" Sailor Venus giggled.

"In any case, we must depart from this place now," Sailor Saturn suggested.

Ninjadramon replied as he carried Labramon on his back. "Right, just follow my lead everyone."

"Ah, you found Labramon!" Sailor Jupiter smiled. "But, um, what's wrong with him? His eyes are all twirly."

"And you're covered in drool, Ninjadramon!" Sailor Venus pointed out.

"Look, I'll explain everything later but we must leave this place right away!"

"_**Oh? Why leave so soon? I was just about to throw out the welcoming mat for you, my guests!**__"_A loud, monstrous voice boomed out from the direction Fuugamon entered from.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Shitou **_**(VenomMyotismon's Theme))**

The heroes quickly spun around and felt chills coming down their spins once hearing this monstrous roar. There was no doubt this was coming from the head honcho himself. Puppetmon and Fuugamon immediately bowed towards the entrance. Then, loud footsteps were heard and the whole chamber room trembled. As it so happens, the leader was a titan of demonic proportions.

Sailor Mars tensed up. "You guys! This is it! It's no doubt the head guy himself!"

Cammy beckoned them. "Stand your ground everyone!"

"At last, you've come, boss!" Puppetmon and Fuugamon exclaimed in unison.

Sailor Pluto warned everyone. "Brace yourselves everyone!"

A monster, about the size of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, finally stepped out of the darkness. A low growl was heard from out of the beast's mouth. A pair of yellow, slanted demonic eyes flashed through the darkness. The monster himself was covered by a silver armor of sorts with demonic/tribal markings across sections of his body. Thin armor covered his thin legs and arms. A pair of knee armor covered his legs with a 'mask' embellished on each pad. A purple pod design with blood red teeth marked across his leg calves. A long tail lashed out across behind him and that was covered by segmented armor. Even his waist and torso were covered with segmented armor. A thick breastplate covered his chest with the lower half colored purple. On it was an image of a red bat. His shoulders were actually large heads with a pair of eyes and a mouth; in fact, the right one had three red orb-like eyes and the left one had white ones. Red fangs protruded from out of the shoulder mouths. Five, purple fingers ended with long protrusions. On his back and attached to his shoulders was a purple armor that looked like a glider. On his face, the beast was wearing a red mask, but no pupils were seen. Instead, there were yellow eyes. Shaggy, blonde hair waved out like a mane behind his head and perfectly sharp, white teeth crossed across his satanic grin. A pair of vampire fangs protruded, which indicted that he evolved from a vampire Digimon.

"Boss! You've finally come!" Puppetmon happily cheered. "Now, you jerks are in for it now!"

The reactions from the heroes were mainly those of shock, bewilderment, and fear.

"I remember him!" Cammy called out. "From the Digimon TV show."

"Yeah and so do I!" Sailor Venus nodded. "In case you guys haven't watched the sequel to _Digimon Adventure_, this guy is the final boss of _Zero Two_!"

"You fools will refer to our boss as BelialMyotismon!" Fuugamon exclaimed.

"BelialMyotismon?!" the Legendary Warriors gasped out.

"So, I was right," Sailor Venus smiled.

"So, it seems we have intruders in my little lair!" BelialMyotismon bellowed. "It's too bad Pharaohmon asked of me to kill you since he won't get that opportunity! You will not escape the wrath of BelialMyotismon!"

Upon witnessing the surprise emergence of the most feared Demon Lord from the Digimon Adventure series, the Sailors, Legendaries, and Dra-Warriors warriors stepped into dramatic battle stances.

"Hooray for the boss!" Puppetmon cheered on. "Now, you punks are going to get it!"

"So, boss. What do you want us to do?" Fuugamon asked from the Demon Lord.

"I'll give you two one last chance to redeem yourselves, but fail me... and consider yourselves food!" BelialMyotismon stepped forward and walked past his two henchmen. "So, you are the intruders who have traveled this far to find the Priestess sword. I must commend you for making it this far. It's interesting on the variety of victims that have entered upon my lair! Two Dra-Warriors, three Legendary Warriors, a Digimon canine, the Digital Priestess, and six Sailor heroes from another world! This should be fun! Even with your greater numbers, you still don't stand a chance against me!"

"You guys! This is it! We're going up against the mother load! Even the Digi-Destined had trouble with this guy!" Sailor Venus jumped back. "But, since we've figured out what Puppetmon was capable of, we should be able to exploit this guy's weaknesses! Jupiter! Ready?"

"Let's do it!" Sailor Jupiter called out.

"Hold it you guys!" Sailor Mars called out to her comrades. "This guy is stronger than anyone we've gone up against on this journey!"

BelialMyotismon simply stood his ground as he watched Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter bumrushed him. He did not seem at all worried for what they were going to do to him.

"_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**_"

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_"

Once the attacks struck BelialMyotismon head on, they merely fizzled out on the demon's body.

"Um, not good..." Sailor Venus nervously laughed.

"Any other bright ideas, Venus?" Sailor Jupiter asked directly.

"We're going for an all-out team assault!" Sailor Mars suggested, quickly drawing out her Ofudas. _I could use my Ofuda scrolls, but there's no doubt he will cancel them out and I need to get at close range. Attacking a monster like him head on is suicide. If we attack together as Pluto suggested, we just might have a chance._

"Sailor Mars! Why don't we ascend into our Eternal forms?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Mercury! That's it! We can reach our Eternal forms and we just might stand a better chance! Pluto? Saturn? Are you two able to reach your Eternal forms?"

"We're not too sure ourselves," Sailor Saturn replied.

"No, you two can," Cammy spoke out. "When you received my light, not only were your energies increased but I enabled you to unlock your Eternal forms."

"Are you certain?" Sailor Pluto asked. "Saturn, this is it."

"Yes, I do! If its Eternals you want, then you shall get them!"

"Yes, because those forms will be required if we have any hopes of trouncing this guy! We're without Sailor Moon this time. I'm confident we can defeat this guy!" Sailor Venus assured her colleagues. "Ninjadramon, you stay there and look after Labramon. Herodramon! Arbormon! Mercuremon! Grottomon! We're going to need your help on this!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Herodramon nodded. "Sorry, but you got babysitting time with the mutt, Ninjadramon."

"Well, it sure stinks to be me," Ninjadramon sighed. "If only I can figure out how to fix Labramon.

Sailor Mars addressed Mercury behind her. "Mercury, after you reach Eternal form, scan for any weaknesses on BelialMyotismon."

"Right, I'm on it!"

"What are you fools blabbering about? Are you chanting a prayer before you all die?" BelialMyotismon raised his arms up and unleashed an acidic red spray. "_**Melting Blood!**_"

As the red spray leaked across the chamber room, the Sailor Senshi and their allies quickly spread out. Sailor Mars grabbed Cammy while Sailor Venus scooped up Artemis in her arms. The red liquid poured across the room and ate through the stone pillars that once stood in place.

"Damn! This guy sure isn't going to cut us a break!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"All right, guys! This is it! Time to show this creep what Eternals can do!" Sailor Venus stood up in dramatic fashion.

"You girls had better hurry then! He's going for another!" Herodramon shouted out.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Sailor Moon SuperS The Movie OST – Transformation and Performance)**

Suddenly, each of the Sailors were becoming engulfed by a bright aura of their respective colors. There was red, orange, green, blue, dark violet and light purple.

"_**Mercury!**_"

"_**Venus!**_"

"_**Mars!**_"

"_**Jupiter!**_"

"_**Saturn!**_"

"_**Pluto!**_"

"_**Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

Everyone stopped and gazed upon the six-way transformation of the Sailor Senshi. For the Inners, this was a form they had already become accustomed to. However, this was a new sensation of power for Pluto and Saturn.

The Dra-Warriors and the Legendary Warriors watched with astonishment.

"Wow, you're looking great there, Ami!" Arbormon shouted.

"Doesn't she always look great to you?" Grottomon sweat dropped.

"Typical Arbormon, must thou speak like ta pervert?" Mercuremon sighed.

"Um, what? What did you just say?" the Warrior of Wood wondered with a confused look.

Meanwhile, BelialMyotismon observed the six transforming Senshi. They emerged out of the auras of light to reveal their Eternal forms. The Demon Lord seemed impressed with their display of power. Puppetmon and Fuugamon decided to take cover behind a pile of debris.

BelialMyotismon walked across and once again bellowed out. "So, the six of you think you have what it takes to challenge my strength? I am BelialMyotismon! I am the bringer of nightmares and destroyer of the light! What makes you think that I will fall before six skirt-wearing insects?"

"You're going to eat those words if you ask me, pal!" Eternal Sailor Mars retorted. "You know you aren't the first to ever say those words? You know what? We, along with Sailor Moon, defeated creeps like yourself!"

"So, get used to the fact that you're going to be defeated by us 'skirt-wearing insects'!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

The six Sailors ascended around BelialMyotismon and prepared themselves for their biggest battle since entering the Digital World. BelialMyotismon stood his ground and prepared for anything his new adversaries may bring. Cammy watched on from a corner. Thanks to her powers of the sword, the six Senshi have reached their full potential and they would put those powers to the test against the mighty Demon Lord.

"BelialMyotismon, soon you will realize just how powerful my powers are. May the light overcome your darkness!" Cammy whispered to herself. "We shall prevail. Pharaohmon, you had better take note of who you're dealing with. For soon, you will be sealed once again by my blade!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Ranma: Hey there! This is Ranma Saotome from _Ranma 1/2_ here to bring you the preview of the next chapter! Omegamon has found himself betrothed to the Queen of the Amazons, just because he defeated her in battle! (Now doesn't THAT sound familiar...?!)

Omegamon: Athenamon, how did you find me?

Athenamon: You weren't that hard to find, my dear Omegamon. You will not escape me.

Takato: Sometimes I don't understand the meaning of true love. Well, Yugi, this is it! Who would have thought we'd be dueling?

Yugi: Perhaps it was going to lead down to this. May the best duelist win, Takato.

Takato: You got it!

Kurama: Brimstone, it's time we settle this.

Brimstone: I knew you'd come, Kurama.

Ardhamon: Damn, I never thought MarineDevimon would be this tough! It's no wonder Izumi couldn't beat him!

Beowulfmon: Kouichi! I will avenge you!

Izumi: You guys! They can't evolve by themselves, they're going to need our help! But, we're going to need Vega, Dimitro, and Sam to sacrifice their spirits, too.

Junpei: The problem is they're not here!

Arbormon: What...? Sacrifice our spirits? We're about to enter combat!

Mercuremon: No, because Herodramon and Ninjadramon have already digivolved, my friend.

Sailor Mars: Don't worry about us! It'll be just us Sailor Senshi and Dra-Warriors to take BelialMyotismon!

BelialMyotismon: It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you still can't hope to defeat me!

Sailor Venus: Keep dreaming, pal! With Ninjadramon and Herodramon digivolved, we stand a good chance!

DarkGabumon: Next time!

_**Unified Spirit Evolution! The Sailor Senshi vs. BelialMyotismon!**_

KaiserGreymon & MagnaGarurumon: You don't want to miss this!

Hiei: I can feel it. Is Pharaohmon on the verge of a mental breakdown?

xxxxx

**A/N: **What a cliffhanger to end this chapter on. Just when it was getting good. :P

Unfortunately, none of the good guys win their matches, but on the bright side no one really got hurt (the closest being Yusuke, but he just expended much of his spirit power and should recover just fine).

So, how about what Yusuke did to Pharaohmon? You'll see what that 'surprise' he left the big guy. :D

Seto loses his duel, but he gets another visit from a ghost from his previous incarnate's past. Of course, it's Kisara; and in hindsight, it's a sign of him meeting Lyn. Since Yugi gets Takato, Lance gets Joey. Joey always draws the worst luck, doesn't he?

Izumi debuts her A-Hybrid form, JetSilphymon, but comes up short sadly. At least she didn't get full of herself like Junpei did. Now Takuya gets to avenge her (likewise Kouji gets his hands on Piedmon) in the next chapter.

The Senshi continue kicking butt and taking names. And what's this? Yep, the leader reveals himself. BelialMyotismon hits the scene and the Senshi are in for a big fight coming up.

Next time: the semi-final rounds (Yugi vs Takato; Agunimon vs. MarineDevimon and Wolfmon vs. Piedmon) and the final battle in the temple. Until then, send a review and see you again!


	32. Unified Spirit Evolution!

**A/N: **More Shadow Tournament action plus Senshi vs BelialMyotismon coming your way! Without further ado, enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 32

_**Unified Spirit Evolution! The Sailor Senshi vs. BelialMyotismon!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section Houou-634-B7: Houou Sovereign Temple/Near the Main Chamber Room/3:20 PM**_

BelialMyotismon pierced a terrifying gaze toward the six amassed Eternal Sailor Senshi.

"This is it, Herodramon. Think they stand a chance against BelialMyotismon?" Ninjadramon asked his fellow Dra-Warrior.

"I believe they can hold their own against BelialMyotismon. He is powerful, but he's not omnipotent," keenly noted Herodramon.

Ninjadramon now tapped Labramon's head. "While they hold off the big guy, we need to get Labramon out of his trance."

"Agreed. Best we rip the collar off his neck."

"Hope that'll break the collar's control over him."

With that, Ninjadramon wasted no time tore the collar off Labramon. However, his eyes were still spinning much to their dismay.

Labramon's eyes turned to normal, the obvious side effect of the having his mind freed.

Ninjadramon quickly tried to shake Labramon hard. "Why didn't it work?! C'mon, Labramon, wake up!"

"This doesn't make sense. He should be back to normal," Herodramon attempted to figure this problem out. "I want to think he's playing a joke like usual, but this might be serious."

Meanwhile, the three Legendary Warriors, Cammy, and Artemis watched the Senshi prepare to fight BelialMyotismon.

Arbormon muttered. "You can do it, girls."

"They are facing the final enemy the Chosen Children had to contend with. If they can defeat this monster twice, surely the Senshi have this. They just need to be vigilant and evade his illusions."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Shitou **_**(VenomMyotismon's Theme))**

The battle finally commenced. BelialMyotismon charged forward, swinging his right hand over to catch the Senshi. They evaded the hand and spread out.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter flew over the Demon Digimon and crossed her arms. She expelled a storm of pink flowers.

"_**Jupiter Flower Hurricane!**_"

As the Thunder Senshi released a flurry of flower blossoms, BelialMyotismon rebounded by spilling red mist from under his arms, quickly disintegrating the flowers.

"_**Melting Blood!**_"

"Damn it!" Jupiter cursed seeing her attack dissolved before her eyes.

"Heads up, fang face!" Eternal Sailor Venus shouted, holding out her hands in front of her tiara. "_**Venus Radiation Ray!**_" Her tiara gem unleashed a blinding flash of light, which not only subdued him but blinded his sight.

"Now, guys! I have him blinded!" Venus called out to her fellow Senshi.

Eternal Sailor Mercury amassed a spear made out of ice. "_**Mercury Ice Spear Barrage!**_" She cracked an ice barrier that formed in front of her, sending a flurry of sharp icicles at the demonic villain.

Having stepped out of the blinding light, BelialMyotismon was hit with some of these icicles. However, that only slowed him down.

"He's resisting my ice attack! Pluto, Saturn, use your attacks to subdue him!" Mercury called out.

"Leave this to us!" Eternal Sailor Saturn nodded, nodding to the Time Guardian.

The Outer Senshi pair prepared to initiate their attacks on BelialMyotismon.

Saturn swung her Glaive around, forging a purple pentagram-like symbol. "_**Saturn Shinigami Chaos!**_" She pushed her attack forward, which slammed hard into BelialMyotismon.

Next, Eternal Sailor Pluto raised her staff overhead, spinning it a few times and pointing toward BelialMyotismon's direction. "_**Pluto Chronos Blast!**_" She shoved the attack into the Demon Digimon, slightly pushing him back.

BelialMyotismon stumbled back whilst trying to hold his balance. Already there were signs of battle damage on his body. His malevolent smile turned to more of an annoyed frown.

Eternal Sailor Mars stood many feet away from him. She faced him fearlessly. "I know Sailor Moon wouldn't let a guy like you stand in our way! But, she isn't here so you're dealing with us! You're all that's standing between us and Pharaohmon!"

As soon as she made her declaration, Mars forged a flaming arrow. BelialMyotismon straightened his body up, still recovering from the other Senshi's attacks. Looking at Mars' eyes immediately reminded him of Davis' fearless gaze.

"Those eyes...! You remind me of that Digi-Destined brat Davis Motomiya!" BelialMyotismon snarled, gritting his teeth.

"BelialMyotismon, prepare yourself to be chastised!" The Miko Senshi declared, shooting the immense fire arrow toward him. "_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_" The fire lit up into an inferno and roared, hitting BelialMyotismon's chest. The flames quickly consumed BelialMyotismon's chest.

Bellowing like mad, BelialMyotismon tried shaking off the flames.

"BOSS!" Puppetmon cried out, baffled by how quickly the Senshi were able to damage him.

**(End theme)**

Fuugamon scratched his head. "Um, shouldn't the boss be putting up a better fight?"

"For once, I agree with an idiot like you. Maybe the boss is just leading them on! It's what you call it... psychology!"

The ginger-skinned ogre blinked twice. "Um, psycho-what? Well, yeah, our boss can be psycho sometimes."

Arbormon pumped his fists excitedly. "Aw hell yeah! They've got the big bastard reeling now!"

Grottomon exclaimed ecstatically. "The Senshi really are something else, huh, Mercuremon?"

The Warrior of Metal replied sharing a different view. "But, shouldn't he be weakened by now?"

Artemis shouted encouragements. "C'mon! Keep it up and stay on him!"

Herodramon asserted. "I might have to agree with Mercuremon. BelialMyotismon's strength hasn't faltered yet. Perhaps we should intervene, Ninjadramon."

"We'll see, but we might not have to. They can avenge Imperialdramon's old master. My faith is with these ladies to get the job done."

"True, but they'll need to step their game more," Cammy observed. "C'mon, Senshi!"

The six Sailor Senshi dropped into battle stances and watched BelialMyotismon getting up. A sinister grin adorned the Demon Lord's face as he laughed out. stood united together. They remained in battle stances and waited for

"I'll give him this. He's definitely a glutton for punishment!" Venus exclaimed.

Pluto frowned. "We'll need to up the efforts, Senshi."

Saturn concurred. "That'll do it!"

Jupiter quickly called to Mercury. "Have you pinpointed a weak spot on this guy?"

"Still, trying to figure it out," Mercury worked by using her mini-computer to thoroughly scan the demonic behemoth's body. "Oh, this might take me a while. His body is entirely digitized!"

"Time is not what we have!" Jupiter growled, glancing back at the villain.

"Hah, I know what you six can do!" BelialMyotismon smiled darkly as he raised his arms. "You six are about to realize your worst nightmares come to life!"

"Guys! Don't look at this eyes!" Venus warned them, remembering her previous viewing of the 02 show. "He's going to try that illusion trick he used on the Digi-Destined!"

"Ah, so you know about my encounter with the Chosen?" snickered BelialMyotismon. "Not like it matters. I'll kill you first and then I'll have my revenge on those annoying pests! Through you six, I'll send them a message that I will never die!"

Saturn rebuked. "You should've stayed dead!"

"Aw, a feisty one," he cackled. "I'm going to have fun toying with your minds and exploiting your greatest fears!"

"So, you're not going to show us our greatest desires in illusion forms?" Venus spat out. "Predictable!"

"No, I have an even more delicious idea in store for you six wretched females!" BelialMyotismon declared. "How about witnessing your greatest nightmares instead? _**Nightmare Illusion!**_"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - **_**Taiketsu**_**)**

He surprised them by shifting from his usual shtick and producing a never before used technique on the Senshi.

"SENSHI! MOVE AWAY!" Cammy pleaded.

"Don't look at this eyes!" Ninjadramon yelled.

However, just as Cammy and Ninjadramon tried to intervene, BelialMyotismon's blinding flash of light caught all six of the Senshi. As they were caught by the bright light, the girls screamed out in horror.

"AMI!" Arbormon shouted as he rushed out to save her, but the light knocked him back.

Despite everyone attempting to save the girls, they were too late. The girls were trapped inside the aura of light as if they were in another dimension. BelialMyotismon laughed triumphantly and implemented nightmare illusions in each of the Senshi's mind.

"SENSHI SIS!" Cammy cried out. "Let them go, BelialMyotismon!"

"Why so, Priestess? I wish to have fun toying with their worst nightmares and bringing them to life! Is that so wrong?" BelialMyotismon tilted his head to one side, taunting the Digital Priestess.

"Set them free or deal with us!" Herodramon demanded.

"Ah, two Dra-Warriors! With these female wretches out of the way, perhaps you two can provide me the entertainment! It'll be pleasure for me to send you to your graves with AlforceVeedramon!"

"How dare you speak foul words of the previous leader! He sacrificed himself to ensure the Dra-Warrior's survival! BelialMyotismon, I promise that your nightmare illusions are going to fail and those girls will be set free!" Ninjadramon shouted out.

"Ha! You two are real comedians!" BelialMyotismon cackled out in deep laughter. "How do you think I ended up taking AlforceVeedramon's life?"

As this revelation hit him hard, Herodramon gaped in shock. "What?!"

"I exploited his greatest fears and destroyed him when he was mentally vulnerable!" BelialMyotismon cackled evilly. "It was a pleasure finishing off that fool and sending him to his grave! Imperialdramon could've stopped me, but he fled like the coward he was!"

"No, you're lying!" Herodramon rebuked at the Demon Lord. "Lord Imperialdramon would never run!"

"He's still alive and waiting for the day to get his claws on you!" Ninjadramon shouted.

"Ha! So, where is he? I don't see the coward here with you!" BelialMyotismon looked around the temple. "I knew it! He still fears me! It's no surprise. He was a coward then and he remains one to this very day! But, that's okay. As I said, you two can provide me all the entertainment I need!"

"Feh! You'll regret those words, BelialMyotismon! We promise you that your illusions will not harm those girls! They will not suffer the same fate as AlforceVeedramon!" Herodramon drew out his sword and shield. "Digital Priestess! See to it that the girls are set free and hurry! I don't know if we can last long against a Demon Lord!"

"But we'll keep him at bay while you do your stuff, my Priestess," Ninjadramon sheathed his weapon.

"Thanks, Dra-Warriors. I shall bring the Senshi back!" Cammy nodded in reply before waving her staff over the cloaked dimension with the Sailor Senshi trapped inside. _Hang in there, girls. I will set you free! With my powers, I shall free your minds and vanquish the nightmares plaguing your minds. All you need to do is cooperate and allow me to help!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**BelialMyotismon's Nightmare World/Sailor Saturn's Mind**_

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST – **_**Witches 5**_**)**

Hotaru Tomoe found herself in a graveyard valley. The bell tolls and howls of supernatural creatures echoed from the background. She spun around and looked around her surroundings. The other Senshi were noticeably absent as were BelialMyotismon, Cammy, the Legendary trio, and the Dra-Warrior duo.

There was nothing but complete darkness and sea of tombstones over an abandoned cemetery. Her eyes widened in horror as she sighted a familiar figure she had never hoped to see again.

Standing across her from and sitting on a tombstone was a pale, delicately figured woman with long raven hair and a dark blue outfit. Her long and thin arms poked through the fog concealing her. The most familiar feature of this woman was the star-shaped embellishment on her forehead.

Hotaru whispered to herself, revealing the name of this frightening woman. "Mistress 9... It can't be..."

"It's been a long time, Hotaru Tomoe," Mistress 9 giggled a devilish chuckle. "I knew you'd return to me. Now we can become one again!"

"I won't let you! You're supposed to be dead! You think I'll forget what you tried to do to my father and Chibi-Usa!"

"Thanks to BelialMyotismon, I've been revived to claim your body again! Prepare yourself for our reunification!" Mistress 9 cackled evilly, launching straight across to grab Hotaru.

Hotaru instinctively jumped out of Mistress 9's reach and went for her Henshin rod. To her surprise, she couldn't draw anything out from her pocket and was at Mistress 9's mercy.

"No, i can't be! Where's my Henshin stick!?"

"Gone, dear sweet little Hotaru!" Mistress 9 giggled, turning to face her. "Unite with me so we can become a new Sailor Saturn!"

Hotaru shouted defiantly. "Never!"

"Perhaps this will change your mind," Mistress 9 snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared behind the dark mistress and Hotaru looked across at a gruesome image of the two bloody corpses: those of Professor Souichi Tomoe and Chibi-Usa. Both now had gaping holes tore through their chests and their eyes became devoid of life.

Hotaru broke down into tears and screamed out in anguish. "FATHER! CHIBI-USA!"

Mistress 9 continued laughing while watching the girl broken over crying. This gave Mistress 9 the open moment to overpower Hotaru and repossess her body.

A pair of crimson eyes appeared in the background with deep laughter echoing out. It was BelialMyotismon

"_**Yes, that's it! Show your fears, dear child! By showing your fears, I grow stronger!" BelialMyotismon's voice echoed out. "By feeding off your fears, you will became trapped in the realm of nightmares and inevitably die! MUHAHAHA!**__"_

"No! I will not be defeated like this...! BelialMyotismon... You stooped low to revive Mistress 9! Even to this day, she still haunts me!" Hotaru held her head.

"Give into the darkness, Hotaru! You know it's our destiny to become reunited!"

"Sailor Senshi... Digital Priestess...! Anyone... Please help me...!" Hotaru pleaded as she buried her face.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Pluto's Mind**_

**(Cue Sailor Moon R OST – **_**Black Moon Theme**_**)**

Finding herself back in Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Pluto was horrified by the surrounding grisly images. The once beautiful white utopia was buried under a dark cloud. The Time Guardian was reminded of the after math of the Black Moon's invasion.

However, what terrified her more was the reappearance of a tall female with a long pink odango hairstyle and a black crescent moon on her forehead. Sailor Pluto sprang back, readily holding her staff in defense.

She easily identified the woman. "Small Lady...? No! You're Black Lady! But, Sailor Moon purified you!"

"Ho! Ho! Alas, that stupid woman failed to save me and l repaid the favor by purging her pretty fairy tale kingdom. How do you like it? It's in the process of renovation, but it'll make a fitting new dark kingdom where I rule as the new queen!" Black Lady laughed, holding her Luna-P, a black sphere with a cat's face.

"Luna-P...?"

"That's right, Guardian of Time. I'm glad you remember us, because we'll be the last faces you'll ever gaze upon before you're sent to the afterlife! Luna-P! Change!"

Upon her command, Luna-P transformed into a black crystal sword. Black Lady took the crystal blade and charged at Pluto. The Guardian of Time moved out to the side but felt a sharp nick through against her right leg. She fell and let out a pained grunt. Black Lady stood over the fallen Senshi and raised her black crystal sword.

"Now to finally to away with you!" Black Lady laughed heartily with malice in her voice. "Farewell, my Pluto!"

"NO!" Sailor Pluto screamed out.

Once again, BelialMyotismon's eyes gleamed through the background, observing the events unfolding.

"_**Yes! Finish her off, Black Lady! By ridding us of one Senshi, we can get rid of the rest of the vermin! We shall make Pharaohmon proud with our efforts! Sailor Pluto, in the end, even you couldn't have predicted this nightmare to ever occur! But I can predict your end to come! Rest in eternal peace, Guardian of Time! MUHAHAHA!**__"_

"No... I can't end like this..." Sailor Pluto whispered to herself as she watched the blade came down at her.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Jupiter's Mind**_

Makoto Kino found herself back in school and in her old uniform. She looked across the hall and saw a young boy her own age. Her eyes gleamed as she raced over to meet the handsome dark-haired young man. Her dream had at long last been realized. After all these years, she had become reunited with her 'boyfriend'.

"Senpai, it's me!" Makoto called over to her in all smiles.

Then, to her greatest shock, the young man's smile twisted into a frown. This caused the brawny girl to pause and look deeply into his eyes.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me again? It's me! Your _Mako-chan_!"

"Ugh, not you again," the young man replied with disgust in his tone

"What do you mean, _not me again_?"

"I thought I told you we were through! Besides, I don't like tall, brawny girls with muscle who fight like men!" he spat out spitefully much to her dismay. "You constantly fighting always gets you into trouble. One day you're going to get yourself killed! I'd rather have a girl who can depend on me to protect them. You know, one that knows how to act like a woman! It shouldn't be you protecting me!"

"But..."

"Ikari!" A girl's sweet voice called out from behind the boy.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Yami no Game**_**)**

Makoto looked ahead to find a blonde-haired girl with green eyes and wearing the same school uniform. She wore her hair into pigtails and had her face covered in make-up. Makoto felt hurt and watched as her former boyfriend escort this girl to her class. The Senshi of Thunder fell to her knees, watching them turn and leave.

"No! My senpai hates me? Am I that scary for guys? No, that means I'll never find my true love..." Makoto cried with her face buried in her hands.

Once again, the voice of BelialMyotismon echoed throughout the nightmare scene.

"_**MUHAHAHA! That's right, Senshi of Jupiter! You'll never find true love! Live the rest of your life in misery and develop hatred for your precious senpai! Tear his puny body in half and bathe in his blood! You wish to rip his heart out of his chest and kill the little harlot who stole him away from you!**__"_

Makoto growled and screamed out in furious anger. "FINE! WHO NEEDS YOU?! RUN OFF WITH THAT SLUT FOR ALL I CARE!"

xxxxx

_**Sailor Venus' Mind**_

Minako Aino appeared in a city, fully garbed in her old Sailor V gear. She quickly darted her eyes back and forth, seeing an army of Scarabmon and hordes of demon-like creatures. She noticed was alone none of her friends present.

"You guys? Where are you? I'm going to need your help!" Sailor V called out desperately for her friends.

"Look! It's Sailor V! Let's make her pay for humiliating us!" A cross-eyed Gremlin demon pointed out at her. "Now, Sailor V! It's time we get our revenge on you!"

"Hold it! Over our dead bodies you will!" A group of familiar voices called out.

This caused Sailor V to quickly spin around and find all of her fellow Senshi there to back her up. Smiling, she ran up to join them.

Suddenly, light beams came shooting down from the heavens. Sailor V stopped in place and gasped in horror. One by one each of the Senshi were being transformed into monsters. Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Chibi Moon, Chibi Chibi and Tuxedo Kamen quickly transformed into Sailor V's old enemies during her stint.

Alarmed, Sailor V stopped in placed and backed away.

"What's wrong, Venus? You remember me do you? Princess LinLin of the Dark Agency!"

"No, you can't be...!"

"Didn't you need our help? I'm rather disappointed you want to turn us down this quickly!" the monster formerly Sailor Moon chuckled in Moon Princess' voice. "In the name of the Dark Agency, you shall be punished! _**KILL SAILOR V!**_"

With that, the demons and Scarabmon from both sides stormed ahead to gang up on Sailor V.

Sailor V screamed out in horror as her fate was ultimately set to be sealed forever.

BelialMyotismon's eyes gleamed dimmed through the clouds of darkness, seemingly enjoying Venus' anguish.

"_**Yes, Sailor Venus! You're the perfect example of when one shows their greatest fears! The delicious fears! I can taste it! The Dark Agency sure have a deep hatred for you! It's no wonder they want your head on a silver platter!**__"_

xxxxx

_**Sailor Mercury's Mind**_

Sailor Mercury found herself alone in a room. Her eyes were filled with worry and doubt. She checked behind through the door and found her fellow Senshi gathered together discussing plans of action.

Mercury called to them. "You guys! Over here!"

Turning around, Sailor Mars noticed her. With a roll of her eyes, she replied with annoyance. "Ugh, it's you again."

"Yeah, who let the bookworm in here? We don't need her constantly sticking her nose in our business!" Sailor Venus faceplamed. "Listen, honey, you need to fix that hair and get your nose out of the books! Besides, you still haven't found yourself a boyfriend! I've tried over and over again to help, but it looks like the Goddess of Love can't even convince a bookworm to find her true love."

"Just give it up, Venus. She's hopeless," Sailor Jupiter shrugged her shoulders.

Taken aback, Mercury chuckled nervously. "You guys... No, you're just joking right? Right? Sailor Moon, you believe me, do you?"

As Sailor Mercury approached her leader, the blonde-haired odango girl jumped up and put a hand out in front of her.

"Sorry, but this is a no nerd crossing zone," Sailor Moon replied.

This immediately caused Sailor Mercury to stop in place and sink to her knees. Her fellow Senshi looked down at her and gave her taunting gestures, including Sailor Venus mimicking Mercury perfectly.

"Oh, look at me! My name is Ami Mizuno and I'm too smart to have any real friends!"

These taunting gestures were hurtful yet very alien of the Senshi. Sailor Mercury covered her ears and balled herself up into the fetal position in a corner. The girls all stood over her and continued to taunt her horribly.

Again, BelialMyotismon witnessed Mercury's anguish, enjoying her torture.

"_**Poor little Ami hates losing her friends and being alone. You are just like Ken Ichijouji! You can't overcome your inner demons without the help of your friends! Even your genius mind can't save you from these problems! By probing your mind, I have what I need to know about your greatest fears! But don't worry, for soon you will be gone from this world and sealed for good! MUHAHAHA!**__"_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Mars' Mind**_

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Kyodai Kuukan**_**)**

Finally, Rei Hino found herself back in Juuban. The now post-apocalyptic city itself had been completely ravaged and it resembled the aftermath of a disaster like an atomic bomb had recently set off. The skies were completely red-orange with black clouds shrouding. Flames were seen covering some parts of the city. The raven-haired girl walked across the post-apocalyptic landscape and gasped

Rei gasped out fearfully. "OH NO!"

As soon as she arrived at the site, her eyes widened in utter horror and sadness. Her eyes filled with tears and the heart of the fiery Senshi stopped cold briefly.

"You guys...! No, this can't be... THIS CAN'T BE! SAILOR MOON! SENSHI! NO!" Rei screamed out in anguish**.**

Kneeling down to the ground, the Senshi of Mars laid her eyes on the bodies of the all of the Sailor Senshi, including Sailor Moon. Their bodies were lifeless and cold. She even caught glimpse of Tuxedo Kamen, Chibi-Usa, and countless other bodies stacked together. To make matters worse, she was horrified when she found the bodies of her grandfather and Yuuichirou crucified on cross stakes.

"GRANDPA! YUUICHIROU!"

Rei found her shrine home a pile of debris with flames running around it. As she entered the ruined shrine, there was a body she sighted that broke her down to tears.

"Cammy...?" Rei gasped, kneeling over the corpse, which revealed itself to be Cammy Hino. "No... CAMMY! NOT YOU, TOO!"

Holding the body of her sister, Rei buried her face against her sister's corpse and trembled violently. There was no doubt all of this was done by Pharaohmon. Rei set her sister's body down and quickly sat up to call out the name of the perpetrator.

"PHARAOHMON! WHERE ARE YOU?! She angrily demanded, her voice echoing out of the shrine. She then took out her Henshin Stick and transformed to Sailor Mars. She launched herself out of the shrine covered in her own flames and landed on the roof calling out the demon. "PHARAOHMON! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Then, as she ranted on, an unfamiliar giggle echoed out from the background. Sailor Mars was quick to pick up on this voice and found it similar to her own, only it was a little deeper and filled with malice. She turned to find a lone shadowy figure standing on a destroyed billboard. The figure stood with dark, angel-like wings spread across her back and her eyes gleaming a terrifying, crimson glow.

"You're not Pharaohmon? Who are you? Why are you laughing?!" Sailor Mars demanded.

"You're absolutely pathetic, Sailor Mars. And they call you the Goddess of War?" the mysterious woman chuckled. "I'd expect you of all people to be used to seeing ravaged civilizations and corpses in your visions. In fact, with your anger, you can help bring about the destruction of cities, continents, planets, and even galaxies."

"So, you're the one who destroyed my home, killed these people, and took the lives of my loved ones?! Especially Usagi and Cammy! You're going to get it now! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sailor Mars screamed out as flames erupted and danced around her form.

Sailor Mars' eyes were filled with not just tears but there was also a burning hatred glowing from her eyes. Her purple eyes turned red and then faded back to their normal purple. The mysterious female took notice of this and grinned maliciously.

"Did you really think Pharaohmon did all of this? No, it was all me. Pharaohmon was merely a weakling who stood in my way and I disposed of him myself," the dark female snickered before her smile twisted into a frown. "You should be thanking me, Sailor Mars. I destroyed your greatest enemy and avenged your incompetent failure. So, is this how you're going to repay me? That's so like you, Rei Hino. You always seem to let your anger cloud your judgment. You're not cut out to be a leader of the Sailor Senshi! Because of your anger, this once beautiful city was turned into hell itself."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense! How could this be my fault?"

"You will eventually come to realize that when this whole Pharaohmon deal is resolved. For now, you can do one favor for me... _Die_," the female raised her hands above her head and amassed a massive surge of dark power.

Sailor Mars gasped out in horror and watched how quickly the figure was gathering energy for the sphere. It grew larger than a two-story house and was tossed out directly at her. Sailor Mars screamed in horror as her fate would now be inevitably sealed by the incoming apocalyptic blast.

Then, everything around Rei Hino turned completely black with BelialMyotismon watching on with glee.

"_**So, in the end, you will be your own undoing, Sailor Mars. Interesting, I never thought I'd exploit such dark thoughts in a holy priestess. You have a seed of darkness in your heart that's waiting to sprout one day, Mars. When that time will come, there's no telling. But, you will never realize it since you'll be trapped in my dark abyss and never awaken! Your fate has been sealed, Sailor Mars! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Cammy found herself in the alternate dimension where all of the Sailor Senshi were laying in near comatose states. She raised her staff and showered them with holy energy.

"Sailor Senshi, please, awaken! You are having nightmares of your greatest fears!" Cammy called out.

There was no reply yet from the comatose Senshi. Cammy decided to hasten the process and utilize option B: telepathy to awaken the Senshi.

_'Hey! Guys! Wake up! It's Cammy! How could you let this guy do this to you? BelialMyotismon decided to play dirty by exploiting your fears rather than your desires like he did with the Digi-Destined! With my help, you will wake up from those nightmares and return back to... __**REALITY!**_'

With that, all six of the Sailor Senshi woke up and their eyes fluttered open. Cammy smiled in satisfaction seeing them awake.

"Wow, I never thought I could do that!" Cammy said before patting herself on the head. "Go me!"

"Ugh, what just happened? One minute I was going to be turned into pulp," Sailor Venus woke up as she looked across the other Senshi. She sprang back shrieking like a mouse. "EEK! DON'T KILL ME! You're monsters in disguise!"

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Jupiter quirked an eyebrow in concern.

"Oh, sorry!" the Senshi of Love laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Don't worry about it! It was just a dream... You wouldn't understand."

"Actually, we all just awoke from our nightmares involving our greatest fears," Sailor Pluto explained to the group.

Jupiter growled, rubbing her head. ""That no good punk just had to go probe our minds and exploit our fears? Oh, he's dead!"

"Everyone! Herodramon, Ninjadramon, and the others are engaged in battle against BelialMyotismon!" Sailor Saturn pointed outside the dimension.

"Yes, and they will not last much longer," Cammy sighed. "Ninjadramon and Herodramon will be digivolving soon, but I'm afraid it will not be enough."

"Cammy, we have to get back there and kick some serious butt! I'm about to give that Belial jerk a piece of my mind for screwing with our heads!" Venus smashed her left fist against her right palm.

"Mars, you're being awfully quiet," Sailor Mercury noticed the raven-haired Senshi slightly spaced out.

Sailor Mars shook head, realizing Mercury addressed her. "Hum...? Oh, sorry... You guys are right! BelialMyotismon is in for a big surprise when we get back there and fight!"

Venus concurred. "You said it!"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Sailor Mars, with the exception of Sailor Pluto and Cammy. They noticed a slight sense of doubt from Mars and a bit of an odd behavior. Pluto discerned an indifferent look judging by the look on Sailor Mars' demeanor. This was a matter Pluto had to investigate after the whole Pharaohmon fiasco became resolved.

"Everyone, gather around me. I'm about release your spirit warriors to help aid you in combat," Cammy spoke out.

"Spirit warriors?" Sailor Mercury asked. "What..."

"Your other Sailor personalities will be released and aid you in combat against BelialMyotismon. With your combined forces, you stand a better chance of conquering the Demon Lord. Now, please, everyone. Gather around me! There isn't any time to lose!" Cammy ordered the Senshi.

The six Sailors all nodded in agreement and formed a circle around Cammy. She raised her sword overhead. The symbols of each respective planet dimmed from out of the Senshi's foreheads.

_'Let's just hope this method works. If it doesn't, then we're never going to escape from this temple. Plus, I can't risk using the full power of the sword against BelialMyotismon when it should be really used on Pharaohmon. Senshi, you must give this your all. Heaven knows what will happen if we can't stop BelialMyotismon now. Here goes...'_

xxxxx

_**Section Houou-634-B7: Houou Sovereign Temple/Near the Main Chamber Room/3:40 PM**_

Back in the temple's main chamber, a major battle spilled all over. BelialMyotismon was forced into battle with the Dra-Warriors and the three Legendary Warriors.

Herodramon and Ninjadramon tried everything in their power to fend off BelialMyotismon's deadly assault. BelialMyotismon simply shrugged off their attacks.

"How pathetic! And they call you Dra-Warriors?" BelialMyotismon laughed off his aggressors' attacks. "I'm a Demon Lord of the highest caliber! Your fates are sealed!"

"Damn! He's right. Even our combined attack we used to defeat General Scorpionus is going jack squat to this guy!" Ninjadramon grunted, trying to maintain his battle stance.

"Ninjadramon! Are you going to be all right?" Herodramon asked his partner.

"I'm... I'm just running low on energy..."

"You mean you didn't receive a power-up from the Digital Priestess earlier?"

"No... But I assume you did..."

"Yes I did... If only your strength was raised..." Herodramon held his weapons intact. "C'mon, girls. You have to hurry! If the Priestess can't pull them out of those nightmares, then they will be sealed away into a dark abyss and die altogether."

"Ha! Don't kid yourselves, Dra-Warriors. They're never coming back!" BelialMyotismon grinned a devilish grin. "Already they should be sent to a black abyss of eternal nightmares! I told you I'd conquer those foolish harlots!"

"No, I refuse to believe that!" Ninjadramon retorted.

"Heh, your fellow Legendary Warriors aren't faring much better!"

Spinning around behind them, the Dra-Warriors sighted Puppetmon catching Arbormon using strings. Fuugamon and two summoned NegaKnightmon were wearing down the other two warriors.

Herodramon wondered. "Why can't they just slide evolve?"

"Because my men will not allow that to happen!" BelialMyotismon answered the Dra-Warrior. "Without the Priestess, your men are losing ground!"

"He's right! When we had Cammy around, our strength was actually stronger!" Herodramon exclaimed.

"C'mon, girls, you need to get back here pronto!" Ninjadramon grimaced.

As soon as Ninjadramon had this in mind, fate granted his wish. A column of white light washed out the nightmare cloud and dissolved it completely. This light purged the darkness in the room and swallowed up the Dra-Warriors.

"What's happening here?" Ninjadramon wondered, gazing over the light seeping into him.

"This was the light I was talking about earlier!" Herodramon exclaimed. "Yes, the Priestess managed to come through and save the girls! Now, she's supplementing us with her light!"

"You know something? Now I feel the urge to become stronger! Imagine if we could evolve and give BelialMyotismon the whooping he deserves!" Ninjadramon happily grinned.

"You know that is exactly what I had in mind," Herodramon nodded in reply. "Let's give it a try, partner!"

BelialMyotismon mocked them. "You two can't hope to evolve with that abundance of energy! It doesn't matter how many times that little brat empowers you! I still hold the advantage over you!"

"Want to give us a try then...? Ready, Ninjadramon?"

"Yeah! Let's get this party started!"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Evo**_**)**

Suddenly, fractal code engulfed the Dra-Warrior pair. BelialMyotismon stepped back from the blinding flash of light produced from the duo.

"Herodramon! _**Mega Shinka!**_"

"Ninjadramon! _**Mega Shinka!**_"

BelialMyotismon scowled, becoming perturbed. "No! They're not bluffing! Not like it matters! Give me your worst!

The newly evolved Dra-Warriors emerged, revealing their new Mega forms. Puppetmon, Fuugamon, and the remaining NegaKnightmon backed off.

_"__**Kyodaidramon!**_" The Dra-Warrior formerly Herodramon called out his new name.

_"__**Espirtdramon!**__"_ The Dra-Warrior formerly Ninjadramon declared.

The new form of Kyodaidramon was now entirely white with orange-yellow spikes on his head and wings. His wingspan was long and wide like a glider. The wing skin flaps were colorful with a mix of orange, yellow, purple and black. He was the size of a large humanoid dragon with large muscles, massive armor covering his body and gloves around his hands. The left glove has a massive cannon on top while the right glove has a Dramon Destroyer claw.

In contrast, Espirtdramon looked like a cross between the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and a dragon. His body was garbed in black armor, matching color gloves, long pointed shoulder pads, a belt buckle with the Pentagram insignia printed on it, a tall hat with a bent pointed end and a black flowing cape behind him. His face retained its draconian features and that also included large wings sprouted across his back. In his right hand, Espirtdramon held a staff with a green orb at the top.

"Incredible! They've reached new forms and their power is stronger than ever!" Artemis gasped out in awe. "What do you think Labramon?"

The white cat turned to find Labramon still completely hypnotized and drooling.

Meanwhile, Arbormon managed to tear through the wires, grabbed them and tossed Puppetmon off. The Dark Master was sent flying across the temple and landed head first against a wall. The puppet was left struck head first through the wall and flailing his legs around.

"That'll show you, ya man child freak!" Arbormon flipped off the puppet Digimon. "How are you guys holding up with those other guys?"

To answer Arbormon's question, Mercuremon deflected the attacks of the NegaKnightmon and sent them tumbling back with their own attacks. Grottomon slammed and pinned Fuugamon against the wall with his hammer.

"Guess you guys have this under control then. But, man! Take a look at those two! They're ready to kick BelialMyotismon's ass!" Arbormon witnessed the two Dra-Warriors. "Damn if only I can join in, but I'm still going to have some fun with that puppet guy."

As Arbormon moved across to pull Puppetmon out of the wall, Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon confronted BelialMyotismon.

"Interesting, so the Priestess is not as weak as I hoped. She has managed to supply you fools with an ample amount of power!" BelialMyotismon grunted. "It matters not! You're fates will still be sealed!"

"Oh, those are awfully big words, BelialMyotismon," Kyodaidramon chuckled. "It'll be a matter of time before those girls come back! In the meantime, you deal with us!"

"Ready to take this punk, Kyodaidramon? I'm getting anxious as it is," Espirtdramon stated as he prepared himself.

"Then, bring yourselves forward and step to the plate, Dra-Warriors! In the end, you'll realize that you're only rushing yourselves to your deaths!" BelialMyotismon charged ahead to attack them.

Both Dra-Warriors called out. "This one's for our AlforceVeedramon!" They stormed ahead ready to avenge Imperialdramon's master.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_(Flashback: Half an hour ago)_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix**__** Arena/3:15 PM**_

Seadramon had just passed by and went to check on Inumon's condition. He was worried for the canine since his match against Basiliskmon. However, he immediately stopped and came across a face he never wanted to see again: Piedmon, his old Dark Master colleague.

"Well, well, look what the snake dragged in," Piedmon remarked. "Hello, old friend."

"I think you're referring to yourself, Piedmon," Seadramon retorted. "And as far as we go, our partnership was strictly business. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

Piedmon and Seadramon stared holes towards one another. The last they ever crossed paths was briefly in the Underworld.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Seadramon?" Piedmon smirked while keeping a gaze towards Seadramon.

"Yes, it has," Seadramon hissed. "I hoped to never see you and the others ever again."

"Is that because you don't want to remember your days as the Dark Master of the Seas?"

This painful reminder forced Seadramon to turn away from the dark clown.

"It's a real shame you were one of us. If Anubimon hadn't put you through the Chains of Judgment, you would be still the cruel Dark Master MetalSeadramon and you would become a great asset for Pharaohmon's cause."

"And I am very grateful for Anubimon putting me through the Chains of Judgment. If it wasn't for him, I would never have met Kotori and become what I am now."

"A whiny snake who still cries for that little bird? You really lost my respect, traitor."

Piedmon scoffed with disgust and left Seadramon behind. When the sea dragon turned around, his eyes widen in surprise as he saw Mizuno.

"How long you were there?" asked the sea serpent.

"Long enough to know who you really are," Mizuno addressed, walking out from the corner. "You were one of the four Dark Masters? Why the change of heart?"

This question caused Seadramon to smile. Looking at Mizuno reminded him of Kotori.

"If your hair was shorter and your eyes were amber, you would look like Kotori now if she were still alive," Seadramon chuckled.

"Is that the name of the girl who Basiliskmon murdered? Was she your partner?"

"Yes, she was. I don't know if she was brave or insane when she decided to take me as her partner, even knowing who I was."

Mizuno simply smirked and stated. "She must be one of those brawny girls who enjoy a good challenge."

"How did you know she was a tomboy?"

"What kind of girl who would take a Dark Master as her partner?" Mizuno laughed. "Most Digi-Destined and Tamer girls always take a cute or a fluffy Digimon as their partner. But, this Kotori chose you... a reptile."

This rang true when Seadramon realized this. They usually end up with a cute Digimon as their partners. Girls like Rika and Kotori wouldn't have it any other way but want strong Digimon partners: for Rika, it was Renamon; and for Kotori, it was Seadramon.

"By the way, what kind of Digimon are you?" Seadramon inquired, trying to get her scent. "I know you're from the ocean because I can feel and smell the scent of the sea on you."

"You have to figure that by yourself, ex-Dark master," Mizuno replied as she departed and left a very confused Seadramon.

Seadramon left to return to the infirmary to check on Inumon and then head out to watch the next matches in the arena.

Just his luck, he stopped and saw Wolfmon walking by. Seadramon quickly stopped by the Warrior of Light.

"Seadramon?" Wolfmon stopped by and acknowledged the sea dragon. "Inumon is said be have gotten good treatment for his eyes. You should be there to greet him."

"Yes, I am on my way there right now. Listen Kouji, I just came here to tell you to defeat Piedmon."

"Oh I intend to do so, Seadramon, especially after what he has done to my brother and Sailor Uranus. He's not going to pull a trick against me. Don't worry, Seadramon. Me and Agunimon are taking down those two creeps."

"That's great to hear. I'm rooting for you two! Make Omegamon and all of us proud, Legendary Warriors!"

"What about me?" Agunimon's voice called out from down the hallway.

Seadramon and Wolfmon turned around as Agunimon approached them.

"Ready to take these two jokers out and score a dual victory?" Agunimon smiled.

Wolfmon nodded. "Just make sure to watch out for that guy's black slime."

"And you watch out for that punk's tricks."

"Good luck, warriors! We're counting on you victories!" Seadramon bowed to the warriors and slithered back to the infirmary.

Agunimon started walking down the hallway with Wolfmon.

"Takato and Yugi have already been sealed inside that duel dome. They'll be dueling soon. So any thoughts about that match, Takuya?"

"Well, Kouji, I have no idea. I'm banking on it to be a really great duel. What we should worry about are our matches."

"Right!" Wolfmon nodded in reply.

Finally, the two warriors stepped out of the entrance and were immediately greeted by the cheers from the audience.

"You hear that, Wolfmon? They love us!" Agunimon waved, acknowledging their fans.

"Oh they sure do," Wolfmon muttered but then gazed his attention towards Arena B where Piedmon was waiting. "Finally, I can get my hands on you, clown. This one's for Kouichi!"

"Ready or not, here they come!" Lillymon exclaimed.

Agunimon grinned, already raring to go. "You have to admit the audience cheering us gets you pumped up!"

"True, I've never felt such a rush!" Wolfmon concurred.

Agunimon entered inside Arena A and faced off MarineDevimon.

Meanwhile, Wolfmon walked inside Arena B with a serious game face.

"Wow, just like any wrestling arena, these audiences are on their feet and chanting for their two favorites! Agunimon and Wolfmon are going to send a message to Pharaohmon through Piedmon and MarineDevimon! With our four combatants in the ring, Etemon has already transported Yugi Muto and Takato Matsuda to the Veedramon Plateaus! That location itself is not too far from this arena, but it will be interesting how two friends will push each other to their limits! Floramon herself is already covering the match on the big screen monitor! With our competitors getting anxious, I hereby declare this match begin!"

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena 2 OST – **_**Chaos Wasteland**_**)**

Upon the sound of the official bell, Wolfmon bumrushed Piedmon fast and surprised him with a punch to the face. Piedmon stumbled back, his face absorbing the impact of the warrior's fist. Wolfmon followed through by pummeling Piedmon with a flurry of fists. Piedmon tried covering himself up, blocking out Wolfmon's blows. Wolfmon drove a fist into Piedmon's gut and jumped up kneeing him in the jaw.

"Incredible! Wolfmon has just been wailing on Piedmon and not giving that clown a chance to fight back! Piedmon is trying everything he can to cover himself but Wolfmon has not been letting out! Meanwhile, Agunimon is taking it to MarineDevimon!"

Inside Arena A, Agunimon was lobbing fire blasts, forcing MarineDevimon to dance around.

"Here! You can dance for me!" Agunimon laughed out at MarineDevimon. "I'm making fried squid out of you for cheating Izumi like that!"

"Stop making fun of me and fight me!" MarineDevimon yelped. "Come down here"

"Not until I burnt you to a crisp!"

"You're going to pay for this!"

"Will that be through cash, check or credit?" The Warrior of Flame joked.

"SHUT UP!"

As soon as MarineDevimon shouted an outburst, he jumped away from the flames and expelled black smile to put out the flames. He then spat some out at Agunimon, who dodged the sludge. The Warrior of Flame wiped his forehead and stepped back into a battle stance.

"All right, playtime is over, Agunimon! It's time we get serious!"

"Then, how about I go Beast mode on you? Be careful what you wish..."

"Psyche!" MarineDevimon swiftly moved across, launching his tentacles at Agunimon.

Luckily, Agunimon saw them coming a mile away and dodged the tendrils. He jumped up in mid-air and Spirit Evolved.

"_**Execute! Slide Evolution! Vritramon!**_"

The winged form of Vritramon landed right in front of MarineDevimon and snatched his neck. He then slammed MarineDevimon on the edge of the ring.

Amassing fire from his body, he expelled it toward MarineDevimon's direction. "_**Wildfire Tsunami!**_"

Fortunately for MarineDevimon, he managed to slide away and allow the fire wave to incinerate the portion of the ring into rubble.

"MarineDevimon was so close to getting turned into fillet by Vritramon's flames! One hit and it would have been permanent lights out for MarineDevimon!" Lillymon announced. "Now, back in Arena B, Piedmon has gained control of the match! Wolfmon is down on his back! Can the Warrior of Light rebound after being in control of the match earlier?"

Inside Arena B, Piedmon picked Wolfmon up by his head and tossed him across the ring. The Dark Master immediately put his hands together and threw a beam.

"_**Clown Trick!**_"

Wolfmon saw this coming and rolled to the side evading the blast. He sprang up and rebounded, firing a beam from his wrist cannon.

"_**Howling Laser!**_"

The two beams impacted and nullified each other.

Piedmon unsheathed his swords and threw them across.

"_**Trump Swords!**_"

Once the swords came directly for Wolfmon, the Warrior of Light pulled out his energy katana. He swiped away the swords with his weapon and charged across with grace. Piedmon was ready to meet him head on, but then he snapped his fingers. Much to Wolfmon's surprise, a pair of swords materialized behind Wolfmon. The warrior turned around to see the swords coming and evaded to the side. Piedmon recalled his swords and faced Wolfmon with a malevolent grin.

"Nice dodging, Wolfmon. I must commend you for dodging my swords with such grace."

"Commend me, you say? I don't need any praise from a trickster. I came here to avenge my brother!" Wolfmon spat out defiantly. He lifted himself from the ground. "Besides, you used tricks to defeat my brother when he was already weakened. Now, come and fight when without resorting to such trickery!"

"Come now. This is the way I fight and you have no right to criticize me. Besides, I'm having a little fun. So lighten up and enjoy my games."

"Well, then, play is over for you!" Wolfmon declared as fractal code covered him. "_**Execute! Slide Evolution! Garmmon!**_"

The Dark Master witnessed the Warrior of Light evolve straight into his beast form. At first glance, seeing Garmmon reminded him of MetalGarurumon.

"Now, it's Kouji's turn to bear his beast form! But, will it be enough to topple Piedmon?" Lillymon continued on her commentary.

"Looking at you, Garmmon, you remind me of the MetalGarurumon I dealt with in the world I come from."

"Is that so? Like that makes any difference!" Garmmon howled as he bumrushed Piedmon.

"That'll be enough out of you!" Piedmon declared, readying his swords. "I'm going to turn you into scrap metal!"

Garmmon opened his mouth, shooting out a beam at Piedmon. "_**Lupin Laser!**_"

The shot blasted across the ring and struck Piedmon head on. The Dark Master took the blow directly into his face and cracked a section of his face mask. Watching the pieces of his mask falling off, Piedmon growled angrily and gripped his swords tight.

The once jovial Dark Master was seething. "Just for that, you're not leaving this match alive!"

"Then, bring it on!" Garmmon goaded him.

"With our dual matches already heating up, the duel between Takato and Yugi is just getting started! Floramon, how's everything over there at Veedramon Plateaus?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section VM-9816: Veedramon Plateaus/3:25 PM**_

"So, far, both duelists have been waiting until the official call and I'm not going to keep you viewers in the suspense any longer! Yugi Muto, Takato Matsuda! The first semi-final duel match starts now!"

With that, both duelists activated their duel disks.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Passionate Duelist**_**)**

"_**DUEL!**_"

_**Takato/8000 LP**_

_**Yugi/8000 LP**_

"If you don't mind, Takato, I'd like to go first."

"Go right ahead, Yugi. Let's see what you've got!"

"First, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode and set another card facedown. That will end my first turn."

"Oh? Just two facedown cards? Well, I better on my guard then. You might've put a trap card for all I know."

"Perhaps, but you're welcome to try and attack me with a monster."

"Maybe I will! I'll start my turn by placing one card facedown and then I'll bring forth my _**Crawling Dragon #2**_!"

The goggle head summoned a bipedal black dinosaur with an elongated neck and a dragon's head. The monster roared out to display its fearsome presence.

_**Crawling Dragon #2**_

_**EARTH/Dinosaur**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1200**_

"Crawling Dragon #2, attack his facedown defense card!"

The dragon-like dinosaur charged to destroy Yugi's facedown defense monster. However, the King of Games rebounded by activating a trap card.

"Takato, big mistake to walk into my trap! I activate _**Magic Cylinder**_! This negates the attack of your monster and decreases your life points by the equal amount of the monster's attack power! In other words, you lose 1600 of your life points!"

"Aw, nuts! I should've seen this coming!" Shaking his head, Takato snapped his fingers.

The monster was immediately repelled once the two purple cylinders slammed into it, which dealt damage to Takato's life points.

_**Takato/6400 LP (8000-1600)**_

"It was a rookie mistake on your part, but you can learn from it. Don't worry about it, Takato," Yugi said as he drew a new card to his hand. "I'll sacrifice my facedown defense monster to summon forth my _**Dark Magician Girl**_!"

In place of the facedown defense monster card appeared the beautiful blonde-haired female magician garbed in a light blue magician's outfit with pink trim.

_**Dark Magician Girl**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2000 DEF/1700**_

"Dark Magician Girl, obliterate his Crawling Dragon!"

As the female mage was prepared to shoot Crawling Dragon, Takato flipped over his facedown.

"Two can play it that game! I know I'm a rookie in this Duel Monster gig, but I'm taking a page from your playbook! Here, I go! I activate _**Kunai with Chain**_!"

A chain shot out from Takato's field and ensnared Dark Magician Girl, forcing her to switch to defense mode.

"A nice counter, Takato!"

"Well, I'm one full of surprises," Takato chuckled. "The Kunai with Chain switches your magician to defense mode. That's not all, it's additional effect boosts my monster's attack power by 500 points!"

_**Crawling Dragon #2**_

_**ATK/2100 (1600 + 500)**_

Yugi commended the goggle head. "You have sure have done your homework."

"Thanks, Yugi. It was all thanks to your training and I plan on beating you myself. It's my one goal!"

"Well, that ends my turn. I'd like to see what you can do to follow-up with this rebound of yours, Takato."

"With pleasure, Yugi, and I've got just the monster card to take out your cute magician girl!" Takato said, glaring over his newly drawn card. "Now, I bring forth _**Mad Sword Beast**_!"

Takato summoned a Triceratops with a blade horn.

_**Mad Sword Beast**_

_**EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**_

"Next, I'll equip _**Malevolent Nuzzler **_on my dinosaur! This increases its attack power by 700! More than enough take out your Dark Magician Girl!"

_**Mad Sword Beast**_

_**ATK/2100 (1400 + 700)**_

"Mad Sword Beast, take out his Dark Magician Girl!"

The Triceratops charged and impaled Dark Magician Girl's torso with his horn. Screaming, Dark Magician Girl exploded and dissolved into digitized dust.

"If you think your life points are safe since your monster was in defense mode, then I would think again," Takato explained. "You see my Mad Sword Beast comes with an effect. When this monster attacked with a higher attack power than your monster's defense, it equates that difference as damage to your life points. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Yugi."

"I can deal with that," Yami Yugi replied. "Good job, Takato. My training really paid off."

_**Yugi/7600 LP (8000-400)**_

"Ah, but that's not all!"

"What?!"

"My turn isn't even finished to begin with! Now, Crawling Dragon, attack Yugi's life points directly!"

The dinosaur charged across and swiped at the space near Yami Yugi's field. The resounding force pushed Yami Yugi back, causing him to fall over.

_**Yugi/5500 LP (7600-2100)**_

"Wow, I'm surprised to see myself ahead of you in life points! I'm surprised I'm winning!" Takato smiled gleefully. "I end my turn there, but make no mistake I'm beating you and becoming the next King of Games!"

"Congratulations, Takato," Yami Yugi said, getting up off the ground. "Now, I will start off by activating _**Raigeki**_!"

"Ah, nuts! Not that card!"

"Yes, with this card, I destroy all monsters on your field! That also includes your Kunai with Chains and Malevolent Nuzzler!"

"No!" Takato yelled as he witnessed his two monsters, his Malevolent Nuzzler, and Kunai with Chain wiped out from his field.

"Since your Malevolent Nuzzler card is gone, you can pay 500 Life points to place it on top of your deck," Yugi reminded Takato.

"I realize that, but I like my Life points just are they are."

"Very well, then. I'll place one card facedown and that will end my turn."

"I'll just place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I see you're planning to stall time until you find a worthy card to play, Takato. Very well then," Yugi said while adding a new card to his hand. "I'll set one card facedown in a defense position! Next, I'll activate _**Call of the Haunted**_! I can select one monster from my graveyard and summon it on the field in attack mode. The monster I've chosen to restore is my Dark Magician Girl!"

The King of Games used his spell to revive Dark Magician Girl.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Takato's life points directly!"

The female mage followed through her master's command and blasted Takato with a magical blast.

_**Takato/4400 LP (6400-2000)**_

Takato winced now having taken her magical blast head-on. "If you think I'm going down that easily, then you don't know me very well, Yugi! I always manage to rebound! I activate my trap card!"

"Another trap?!"

"I activate my _**Type Zero Magic Crusher**_!" As Takato activated his trap, a huge machine resembling a demented wood chipper appeared. "Listen up because this is important. For each magic card discarded from my hand, it inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your life points! Since I'm going to discard just one magic card from my hand, you lose 500 life points! Looks like I got you good, Mr. King of Games!"

Takato slid his magic card into the graveyard slot on his duel disk and a holographic card appeared on the field, which was then consumed by the Type Zero Magic Crusher. The machine converted the card into an energy ball and blasted Yami Yugi with it.

Yugi looked down at his life point meter on his duel disk and clenched his teeth angrily.

_**Yugi/5000 LP (5500-500)**_

"A very creative maneuver, Takato. Indeed, I taught you well," Yugi commended the goggle head. "I end my turn."

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn here."

"Takato, know this. I have cards that I intend to use on this turn. So, I would advise you to be careful," he warned the boy. "First, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode. Next, I'll have Dark Magician Girl attack you directly!"

Once the Dark Magician Girl was prepared to implement her attack, Takato quickly activated a trap.

"You've forced me to activate my trap card: Magic Cylinder!"

"So, you're going to use a trap card I had used on you earlier."

"I'm glad you pointed that out, Yugi. You told me this card would be effective and I took your word for it," Takato smiled. "Your magician's attack has been redirected toward your own life points!"

"A very effective rebound, Takato."

"You're complimenting me too much, Yugi. I'm here to win."

"Fair enough."

_**Yugi/3000 LP (5000-2000)**_

"Since my turn ended, let's see you follow up with this momentum."

"With pleasure, Yugi! Now, I summon _**Neo the Magic Swordsman**_!"

A warrior with long blonde hair and a blue cape stood with a sword in hand and ready to attack Yugi's side of the field.

_**Neo the Magic Swordsman**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1000**_

"Magic Swordsman, attack his facedown defense card!"

The Swordsman jumped across and impaled the facedown card lying on Yugi's field. The revealed monster was a technically-built silver ball with a small opening.

_**Cyber Jar**_

_**DARK/Rock/Effect**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/900 DEF/900**_

"Takato, by destroying my Cyber Jar, you have just activated its effect!" Yugi declared. "When the effect is activated, all monsters are destroyed on the field and both players must choose five cards. Then, we must show each other's hands. Next, you summon any level four or lower monsters in your hand either in a face-up attack position or facedown defense mode. After that, keep your hands in hand."

After all the monsters were destroyed on the field, both duelists pulled out and displayed their five cards.

Takato's five cards were: _**Call of the Haunted**_ - a Trap card, _**Two-Headed King Rex**_, _**Polymerization**_ – Magic, _**Black Pendant**_ – Magic, and another _**Neo the Magic Swordsman**_.

Yami Yugi's five cards were: _**Black Magic Ritual**_ – Magic, _**Gemini Elf**_, another Black Magic Ritual, another Gemini Elf, and _**Valkyrion the Magna Warrior**_.

Takato summoned Two-Headed King Rex on the field in attack mode and his second Neo the Magic Swordsman in facedown defense formation. He placed the rest of his cards in his hand. Yugi summoned both Gemini Elves in attack mode. He placed all other cards into his hand.

_**Two-Headed King Rex**_

_**EARTH/Dinosaur**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1200**_

_**Gemini Elf x2**_

_**EARTH/Spellcaster**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/900**_

"Since I have my Two-Headed King Rex out, I can equip him with Black Pendant!" Takato stated as he equipped his beast. "That increases his attack power by 500 points!"

_**Two-Headed King Rex**_

_**ATK/2100 (1600 + 500)**_

"At last, I'll place this one card facedown and finish my turn here. I'm already ahead of you in life points. Any big attack I do to you and I'll win this duel!"

"Don't worry, Takato. It isn't my first time being backed into a corner. But, you should know what happens when you back a wounded animal to a corner."

"I know, but I just feel victory is so close! I'm not worried."

Yami Yugi smirked at the exuberant Tamer. "Just worry what I plan to do on my next turn."

"Whatever you say, I'm looking forward to advancing to the next round and becoming a living legend! The Digital World will know my name as the best duelist of two worlds!"

**(End theme)**

"Takato has already declared his victory before a winner can be decided and intends to end Yugi's momentum. Can he keep his word on defeating Yugi? This duel is still underway and I hope everyone from the Phoenix Arena is watching! Lillymon, how are the dual matches coming along?!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Second Level Floor/Locker Room #34/3:33 PM**_

The Spirit Detective team closely viewed the dual matches on the big screen monitor.

"_**Floramon! These dual matches are flaring up! MarineDevimon has been holding his own against Ardhamon! Now it seems the Warrior of Flame intends to evolve again! Beowulfmon has been on the losing edge against Piedmon and it looks like he's getting ready to evolve any moment now!**__"_

With Kuwabara, Koenma, and Botan watching the dual matches, Kurama decided to step out. Hiei noticed his cohort walking out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiei asked the red-haired fox.

"I have some matters to attend to..."

"Like Brimstone?"

"Yes," Kurama whispered.

"Don't get killed. Watch yourself," Hiei warned him before turning back and walking away.

Kurama smiled coolly. "Of course."

"Um, hey, where is he going?" Botan asked Hiei.

"How should I know?"

"You just talked to him. That's why I was curious!"

"It's none of your concern. Kurama will be back."

"It looks like Kurama's going to confront that Brimstone guy," Kuwabara interjected. "he better be careful. That Brimstone guy's spirit power is like crazy strong."

"Kurama will be just fine," Koenma nodded in reply. "Now, these matches are getting intense! Those two Legendary Warriors would make fine assets for our team if you ask me."

"Didn't you try recruiting Mizuno just last night?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, but we'll see if she does actually accept my offer. How's Yusuke doing?"

"He's fine, but he just needs to rest," Keiko sighed as she stroked Yusuke's face, who was resting on her lap. "Oh, Yusuke, you nearly scared me to death. Don't ever pull another stupid stunt like that again. You hear me?"

"PUU!" The blue spirit beast squeaked out.

_Yusuke used enough spirit power to slow down Pharaohmon. It's a miracle Yusuke survived that ordeal, but he did survive against Rando and Suzaku. I just wonder how long it will take for the spirit energy to take their toll on Pharaohmon from within. There's even a chance Pharaohmon might dissolve it with his own internal demon power. All we can do now is wait. _Koenma thought as he kept his eyes on the monitor and watched the dual matches in session.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Platforms/3:36 PM**_

"Piedmon and MarineDevimon are determined to win their matches for Pharaohmon. Yet, you have to wonder, can the Warriors of Flame and Light rebound as they prepare to spirit evolve into their more powerful A-Hybrid forms?" Lillymon announced.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**With the Will**_**)**

In Arena A, Ardhamon's body became surrounded by digicoding and he immediately transformed into his Z-Hybrid form. The audiences watched in awe as the Z-Hybrid emerged in complete form.

"_**KaiserGreymon!**_"

"So you can turn into you're Z-Hybrid without having to use Hyper Evolution?" MarineDevimon wondered. "Interesting, this should be fun!"

"All right, squid boy! I'm growing tired of these games! It's time I really fillet you!" KaiserGreymon unsheathed his sword and waved his hand directly at MarineDevimon. "Get ready to be burned!"

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" MarineDevimon retorted.

Back in Arena B, Piedmon jumped back as Beowulfmon's form was engulfed by digicoding. He would evolved straight into his Z-Hybrid form.

"_**MagnaGarurumon!**_"

"Awesome! Now, we have the two Z-Hybrids in action! This is totally an awesome sight for all of us! The crowds are going wild here for KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon! I can hardly hear myself talk!"

MarineDevimon immediately launched himself at KaiserGreymon head. He spat another black ooze across in hopes of trapping KaiserGreymon. The Warrior of Flame hopped away from the ink and slammed his sword into the ground, releasing flames shaped like dragons.

"_**Pyro Dragons!**_"

The fire dragons slammed into MarineDevimon and burned at him. This gave KaiserGreymon an opening to shoulder tackle MarineDevimon, knocking him down.

KaiserGreymon stood in a battle stance. "C'mon, I haven't got all day, seaweed breath!"

Meanwhile, Piedmon and MagnaGarurumon clashed head-on. The Z-Hybrid Warrior of Light blocked Piedmon's swords using his arm cannon. Then he used his size to push the Dark Master. He saw an opening and kicked Piedmon's gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying back.

"Now to finish this, Piedmon!" MagnaGarurumon lifted his blasted and charged it.

"Here goes MagnaGarurumon with his finisher!" Lillymon exclaimed. "If he hits this, it's lights out for Piedmon!"

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, as MagnaGarurumon prepared to fire, Piedmon sat up and snapped his fingers. Unbeknownst to MagnaGarurumon, Piedmon's swords materialized behind the Warrior of Light. The swords came shot at MagnaGarurumon and pierced his back. Howling in pain, MagnaGarurumon sank to his knees damaged by Piedmon's attacks. Piedmon recalled his swords.

"And down goes MagnaGarurumon! Once again, Piedmon has stooped to a new low and used another trick on yet another opponent! MagnaGarurumon is down and... this isn't good! He's turned back into Kouji!"

Losing his MagnaGarurumon form and cut off from his spirits, Kouji was left defenseless and at Piedmon's mercy. His heart raced like there was no tomorrow. The arena crowd grew apprehensive toward the unsettling turn of events. Piedmon elicited negative responses by pointing to his own crotch and grabbing them, letting them know how he feels about their negative gestures to him.

"These fans are getting under Piedmon's skin and rightfully so! I wish I could go in there and give that jerk a piece of my mind!" Lillymon exclaimed.

To make matters even worse, MarineDevimon dropped to the ground and spat black ink into KaiserGreymon's eyes. Blinded, the Warrior of Flame flailed around trying to get the black gunk off his eyes. MarineDevimon seized the advantage over his blinded opponent and expelled more black ooze, covering the Z-Hybrid. Then, without warning, KaiserGreymon regressed back to his human form. Takuya fell on his knees covered in the black goo.

"Not looking good for the Legendary Warriors! MarineDevimon now has the Warrior of Flame down and covered in ink. This is the tactic that enabled him to beat both the Warriors of Thunder and Wind! Ack, I can't watch!"

The audiences were horrified at the turn of events. They witnessed the two legendary warriors being brought down and turned back into their human forms.

"OH NO! TAKUYA! KOUJI!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"Not good! Not good!" Neemon covered his eyes. "Tell me when it's over!"

Just then, all the other Legendary Warriors stormed out of the entrance to closer to the action. Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, and Jaarin amassed near the dual rings. Kouichi grasped his D-Scanner and was prepared to save his brother. However, Izumi stopped him.

"Stop right there, Kouichi! I know one way we can save Takuya and Kouji!" Izumi declared.

"But, Izumi, how are we going to save them? If we interfere, then we'll get those two disqualified," Jaarin reminded the Warrior of Wind.

"I don't care! They're about to become skillet by those two wackjobs!" Junpei exclaimed.

"What is it you're going to suggest we do, Izumi?" asked Tomoki.

"Have you guys already forgotten?" Izumi said. "It's something we haven't even used in a long time. Who even said _we_ were going to get ourselves physically involved. By doing this, we'll be supporting Takuya and Kouji!"

"Um, I still don't get what you're saying," Junpei tried to remember what Izumi was mentioning. "Wait, you mean..."

Just then, Neemon noticed the other Legendary Warriors. The only new face to them was Jaarin. Neemon immediately jumped out of his seat and ran down the stairs.

"Neemon! Just where do you think you're going! Hold on!" Bokomon scolded out at his fleeing friend.

Neemon called back. "It's Kouichi, Izumi, and the others!"

"Yes, but you can't go out there!" Bokomon shouted. "Wait...!"

However, he was too late to stop the crazy pant-wearing bunny Digimon. Neemon hopped over the barricade and raced across toward the group. Bokomon quickly climbed up the railing and chased after Neemon.

"Izumi! Tomoki! Junpei! Kouichi!" Neemon exclaimed. "It's me, Neemon! Hey!"

Suddenly, they quickly turned around to find Neemon and Bokomon running toward them. Neemon and Bokomon jumped up into Izumi's welcoming arms.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" Izumi happily hugged the duo. "We're so glad to see you!"

"You, too, Izumi-chan!" Bokomon smiled and then turned back towards the dual rings. "But, there's no time for that. You have to help Takuya and Kouji!"

"We know, which is why I suggested we give them our spirits to allow them to unify evolve! KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are generally weaker without us giving up our spirits!" Izumi suggested.

"So, that's what you're planning?" Junpei asked. "But, couldn't they just..."

"Yeah, but I think it'll greatly benefit them if we give them our spirits. It will increase their power by five times as much!" Izumi suggested. "Besides, Piedmon and MarineDevimon won't know what hit them!"

"Yay! Then, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon will be back in action!" cheered Neemon.

Jaarin chimed in. "Hold on. We would need Dimitro, Sam and Vega with us. They're already out somewhere in the Digital World."

"But, you saw how easily they were defeated by themselves! With the other spirits, they'll be five times more powerful," Tomoki said.

"Wait, can't we contact them with our D-Scanners? After all, they were once our cell phones," Junpei pointed out.

"Yeah, we can communicate with the guys that way," Izumi nodded in agreement. "All right, let's give this a try!"

"You had better hurry, Izumi, because Takuya and Kouji aren't going to last much longer!" Bokomon pointed out directly towards the dual rings.

The children looked ahead, watching Piedmon and MarineDevimon standing tall. Etemon was getting ready to count down the fallen boys. If they stay down much longer, then the two villains will advance to the next round and increase Pharaohmon's chances of victory.

"Oh crap! I better hurry then!" Izumi dialed up the number for Arbormon. "Let's just hope this works."

"For Takuya and Kouji's sakes, I hope so, too," Kouichi nodded in agreement. _At this rate, they're not going to last much longer!_

xxxxx

_(Flash forward)_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section Houou-634-B7: Houou Sovereign Temple/Near the Main Chamber Room/3:48 PM**_

Back at the ancient temple, the battle against BelialMyotismon and his henchmen was still underway. Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon held BelialMyotismon with their array of attacks. The three Legendary Warriors were gaining ground against Puppetmon, Fuugamon, and the NegaKnightmon duo.

"Ha! I knew this would be too easy for us!" Arbormon laughed.

"But, not easy for thou Dra-Warriors," Mercuremon pointed out.

"I suggest we slide evolve into our beast forms and kick these losers to the curb!" Grottomon shifted his focus on Puppetmon and company.

"Who you calling losers, big nose!" Puppetmon screamed out.

The Warrior of Earth rebuked. "Look who's talking."

Suddenly, Arbormon's D-Scanner started beeping. He noted the beeping and pulled it out, quickly getting through to Izumi.

"What's wrong, Arbormon?" Mercuremon asked, noticing the Warrior of Wood speaking to Izumi.

"Yeah, it's from our friend Izumi!" Arbormon pressed the button to out her voice on speaker.

"_**Vega! Dimitro! Sam! We're in serious trouble! Takuya and Kouji are in danger of losing! Do you remember that talk we had concerning our spirits? Well, now it's time! It's time we unify the spirits to bring forth KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. I know they can casually evolve into their Mega forms when need be but they tried that and it didn't work! However, their strength would greatly increase five times over if we give them our spirits. We need to know if you're willing to share your spirits too. You must hurry because the boys are about to be eliminated from the tournament!**__"_

Upon hearing this, Arbormon looked reluctant to forfeit his spirit, especially in the middle of a fight right now. But, he assessed the state of crisis Takuya and Kouji were currently in. On the flip side, turning back to their human forms would make them easy pickings for Puppetmon and company.

"So, they want us to sacrifice our spirits?" asked Grottomon. "I'm not even sure we can do that. I mean look what we're dealing with!"

"There's always a small price to pay, my friends," Mercuremon sighed. "We must give up our spirits for the sake of Takuya and Kouji. It's better than allowing anymore of Pharaohmon's henchmen to advance to the next round."

"I agree. There is no other way, Arbormon," Grottomon said.

"Oh, sucks to be you, punks!" Puppetmon laughed. "We're going to have a whole lot of fun now!"

"Oh... all right, all right! I'll do it!" Arbormon replied with frustration. "But, damn! They just had to call us when we were in the middle of the fight! I mean the girls aren't even back yet and the Dra-Warriors are still trying to kick BelialMyotismon's ass!"

Before long, the nightmare dimension shattered away and released the Sailor Senshi as well as Cammy. However, to the others' shock, the Senshi were accompanied by clone versions of themselves.

"Um, what the hell? I'm seeing double and triple! The girls have clones!" Arbormon pointed out.

"This is the Priestess' doing! She's managed to awaken the spirits of each of the Sailor's previous forms!" Kyodaidramon exclaimed.

"The Priestess has also managed to set them free from BelialMyotismon's nightmares! They're all back in top form!" Espirtdramon shouted.

BelialMyotismon couldn't believe what he was gazing upon. All of the Sailors were back in top form with their game faces on and with all of their previous forms standing by their side. He was reminded of the instance where the Digi-Destined used the power of the dream dimension to summon all of the digivolutions of their respective Digimon partners.

"N-No! This is just like the last time I faced those Digi-Destined brats! However, this is all the result of the Digital Priestess! Damn you, brat, for ruining my plans to send those females to the dark abyss!" BelialMyotismon snarled, baring his teeth.

"Sorry, BelialMyotismon, but plans have changed. We don't have time to be dealing with the likes of you when we should be dealing with Pharaohmon!" Cammy replied back, wearing a serious demeanor. "You couldn't bend the Digi-Destined to your will and you failed again with the Sailor Senshi. Face it, BelialMyotismon! Your own arrogance will be your own undoing!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury stood with her regular and Super forms assembled. Eternal Sailor Pluto and Saturn were accompanied by their regular and Super forms as well. Meanwhile, Eternal Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Venus stood side by side with not only their regular and Super forms, but even their Ninja Senshi selves.

"Girls! Good to have you back!" Artemis was elated to see them. "Wow, I really need my eyes checked, but now I'm seeing more Senshi! Four Minas! Hoo boy, now that's a scary thought.

Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon knew exactly what was set to go down. They nodded towards one another and moved out towards where Puppetmon's men were.

"Legendary Warriors, it's time to send those spirits for your allies back at the arena! They need them!" Kyodaidramon instructed the three warriors.

"You leave Puppetmon and his cronies with us!" Espirtdramon slammed against the NegaKnightmon duo and turned around backhanding Puppetmon.

Puppetmon yelped as he was sent flying back into a wall.

"Right! Here goes nothing guys!" Arbormon exclaimed as he changed back into Vega.

Following the example of the Warrior of Wood, Dimitro and Sam turned back to normal whilst sacrificing their spirits. The trio nodded towards each other and knew exactly what they had to do. They remembered rehearsing the fusion process and immediately started.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST - **_**The Last Element**_**)**

"_**Wood into Flame!**_"

"_**Metal into Light!**_"

"_**Earth into Flame!**_"

The spirits of the three legendary warriors quickly disappeared and teleported to the arena where they were needed most.

The revival of the two Unified Spirit Warriors was well underway.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Platforms/3:49 PM**_

Back at the arena, the Legendary Warrior children witnessed the spirits of Metal, Wood and Earth materialize before them. The audiences were awestruck by this supernatural turn of events and watched as each of the children raised their D-Scanners.

"Go for it, my friends!" Bokomon cheered on the wielders.

"_**Water into Light!**_"

"_**Wind into Flame!**_"

"_**Thunder into Light!**_"

"_**Ice into Flame!**_"

"_**Darkness into Light!**_"

As soon as all the children called forth their spirits, the D-Scanners from both Takuya and Kouji captured the necessary spirits required for the boys to evolve into their stronger 'Unified' Mega forms. Piedmon and MarineDevimon stopped abruptly as the D-Scanners released twin beams of light.

"What... What's going on here?!" MarineDevimon exclaimed whilst shielding his eyes.

"Avert your eyes, MarineDevimon!" Piedmon ordered the marine demon. "Just what exactly is this...? Wait, I recall Pharaohmon warning us about this!"

"I don't know what to make of this, but the beams of light are now reviving Takuya and Kouji! Etemon has now stopped the count! Takuya and Kouji are back on their feet while looking completely rejuvenated!" Lillymon announced.

"Oooo, now this is cool!" Neemon looked on while impressed with the light show.

"At last, we can regain momentum against these fiends! Go for it, Takuya and Kouji!" Bokomon exclaimed.

Upon hearing the pleas of their friends, Takuya and Kouji were awakened with more power surging through their bodies. They gripped their D-Scanners and called forth the unified spirits of the Legendary Warriors.

"Piedmon! MarineDevimon! Welcome to your final hour!" The boys called out in unison. "_**Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution!**_"

Scanning their hands through their D-Scanners, the boys became engulfed by digicoding. Takuya's digitized body became fused with the spirits of Fire, Wood, Earth, Wind, and Ice. In place of Takuya was a massive, heavily armored warrior with a helmet shaped like War Greymon, a massive sword in his right hand and symbol below his belt. The warrior swings his sword with great ferocity, yelling out his name.

_**"KaiserGreymon!"**_

Kouji's digitized body became fused with the spirits of Light, Steel, Water, Thunder, and Darkness. Standing in place of Kouji was a smaller stature warrior with heavy weapon armory. His face was completely wolf-like and his right hand became a gigantic missile launcher. The newly evolved warrior fires away missiles out through the roof the palace while yelling out his name.

_**"MagnaGarurumon!"**_

"Yay! KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are back again!" Neemon cheered while waving out Japanese fans.

Bokomon cheered them. "Well done, my boys! Now show Piedmon and MarineDevimon what the combined power of the Legendary Warriors are truly capable of!"

"You can do it, guys!" Izumi and Jaarin cheered on the boys.

"Make sushi out of that squid, Takuya!" Junpei called out.

"Kouji! Send that Bozo reject to the circus permanently!" Kouichi fiercely encouraged his brother.

"Win two for the team, guys! Go for it!" Tomoki cried out while standing away in anticipation.

KaiserGreymon turned his attention towards MarineDevimon and crossed his arms. The marine demon was stiff as a statue and starting to sweat bullets.

Back in Arena B, Piedmon glared down towards MagnaGarurumon and unsheathed his swords. Unlike MarineDevimon, Piedmon wasn't going to let himself be intimidated by the presence of MagnaGarurumon.

KaiserGreymon pulled out his sword. "Look what you've gotten yourself into. Now that I'm in a higher level, there's no way I can lose to you now!"

"...Ah... Nonsense! I can still take you! Just because you're full-powered now, that doesn't make a lick of a difference! I came here to win in the name...!"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and fight already," KaiserGreymon sighed with annoyance. "Better yet, I have an even better idea! I'll come to you!""

As soon as KaiserGreymon said that, he brought his sword out in front of him. MarineDevimon blindly rushed out to attack the Z-Hybrid head on. However, little did MarineDevimon realize was that KaiserGreymon was through playing around. KaiserGreymon summoned forth enough energy through his sword and released it in the form of a crossbow-like attack.

"Eat this! _**Dragonfire Crossbow!**_"

KaiserGreymon's attack quickly struck MarineDevimon before the marine demon could even blink. He was sent flying back across the ring and crashed into the nearest barricade. Surprisingly, MarineDevimon did not become deleted nor was digicode knocked right out of him. He simply face faulted and lost consciousness.

"And down goes MarineDevimon in one blow! He never had a prayer against the newly revived KaiserGreymon and its lights out for squid boy!" Lillymon announced. "Etemon is there to start the count, but I doubt we have any need for that! Meanwhile, Piedmon is trying he can to keep up with MagnaGarurumon!"

"C'mon, Kouji, take this joker out!" KaiserGreymon cheered on his colleague.

Piedmon threw his Trump Swords across, but MagnaGarurumon used his attack to cancel them out.

"_**Machinegun Destroy!**_"

The Z-Hybrid launched missiles from his back and a beam from his blaster. The attacks quickly deleted the Trump Cards and the missiles exploded near Piedmon, sending him flying out of the ring. MagnaGarurumon hopped across and drove his cannon into Piedmon's gut. He knocked the wind right out of Piedmon, making him spit out some blood.

"MagnaGarurumon is giving it to Piedmon!" exclaimed Lillymon. "Finally, Piedmon is getting his just desserts!"

Having totally demolished Piedmon, MagnaGarurumon was still not satisfied. He grabbed Piedmon by the throat with his hand and held him up overhead.

"You're not so tough when someone superior to you is kicking you to the curb! I doubt you have anymore tricks up your sleeve, you piece of garbage. This one's for Kouichi and that Sailor you've cheated a victory out of!"

With that, MagnaGarurumon tossed Piedmon on the arena floor. He took aim and prepared to blast the Dark Master into oblivion. He fired as the beam blasted a barricade, causing debris to fall atop of Piedmon.

**(End theme)**

"And MagnaGarurumon leaves Piedmon in a heap of debris! MagnaGarurumon totally dominated and did not even give Piedmon a fighting chance!" Lillymon announced. "Etemon is down to eight! MarineDevimon is still completely out of it! You might as well just count to a hundred if you ask me!"

"...Nine! Ten!" Etemon announced and called for the bell. "That's it for MarineDevimon. I hereby declare KaiserGreymon, the Warrior of Flame, the winner!"

"All right, Takuya!" The other Warriors cheered on the leader.

"Takuya, my boy, you have made me proud!" Bokomon nodded with a proud smile.

Kouichi eyed MagnaGarurumon and nodded in approval. "We've been avenged, brother,"

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, too, watched the whole match from the audience stands. Uranus had an arm around Neptune and her waist was bandaged up. A satisfied smile adorned Uranus' face as MagnaGarurumon avenged her loss.

"Thanks a lot, Warrior of Light," Sailor Uranus whispered. "Though, I just wish that could have been me that beaten that clown."

"Oh well. You can't always get what you want, huh?" Sailor Neptune giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose."

"Now, Piedmon is completely out of it! Etemon starts making the count, but I really don't see any need for it. MagnaGarurumon has completely knocked Piedmon out of the ring! There's no doubt who will be the winner of this match."

"...Five! Six! Seven..."

MagnaGarurumon shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the end of the Arena B. He had finally defeated Piedmon and avenged the loss of those who have suffered the trickery of the jester.

"...Eight! Nine! Ten!" Etemon then called for the ring and pointed directly to MagnaGarurumon. "Since Piedmon obviously could not answer, I hereby declare MagnaGarurumon the winner!"

"Yes and now it's settled! Both the Legendary Warriors of Fire and Light will compete in the semi-finals! But, who will they end up facing? Only time will tell when we present the next dual matches! "

Stepping out of the dual rings, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon stood out in their complete glory. The audiences erupted in a standing ovation for the duo. Izumi and the others gathered around the Z-Hybrids. Bokomon lunged towards KaiserGreymon and hugged the Z-Hybrid, which caught even the warrior by surprise.

"TAKUYA! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Bokomon teared up, hugging the Warrior of Flame.

"Bokomon...? Wow, this is really a surprise!" KaiserGreymon said. "Neemon, too? Man, it's really great to see you again!"

"We never thought we'd see you here!" MagnaGarurumon acknowledged them.

"We were here the whole time!" Neemon bounced around happily.

"Yes, yes, what nitwit just said..." nodded Bokomon. "We found you at just the right time, too! You boys have done us proud, and I'm sure Seraphimon and Ophanimon think so as well! You showed those two fools KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are a force to be reckoned with!"

"Yeah, at least our matches are finished, but we still need to wait for Yugi and Takato," Junpei pointed out.

"They're still dueling as it is," Kouichi pointed to the big screen monitor of the duel still in session.

"It's look like a great duel between those two. I can't even figure out who will win," Jaarin stated.

"One of them will," Izumi replied. "At least Lance isn't in this match."

"Don't worry, Izumi. We'll still congratulate those two when their match is finished. No matter what, they are still winners in my view," KaiserGreymon assured his friend. _Of course, we all know Joey will be dueling Lance. I just hope he manages to knock Lance out of the tournament and we won't have to worry about that freaky kid. There's still Pharaohmon to worry about._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section VM-9816: Veedramon Plateaus/3:55 PM**_

Takato was still ahead of the King of Games. The goggle head was counting on a victory to prove himself to everyone that he is capable of defeating Yugi Muto with his dueling talents.

"I've received word that KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon have advanced to the next round!" Floramon announced. "But, we still have a duel in session. Hey, boys! Your friends just won their matches!"

"That's wonderful news," Yami Yugi smiled, hearing the announcement.

"I knew they could do it!" Takato exclaimed. "All right, Yugi! Now let's continue this duel. I think it was your turn."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased OST – **_**Battle City Passion**_**)**

"Indeed, it is, Takato," Yami Yugi drew a card to his hand. "Now, I'll summon forth _**Beta the Magnet Warrior**_!"

The next monster summoned on Yugi's field a yellow warrior with magnets on his head and hands.

_**Beta the Magnet Warrior**_

_**EARTH/Rock**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1600**_

"Now, my Beta the Magnet Warrior, attack his facedown defense card! Which I know is your Neo the Magic Swordsman!"

The Magnet Warrior flew over to Takato's field and smashed the facedown card, destroying the aforementioned Magic Swordsman.

"And that'll be the end of my turn, Takato. Do you have anything else you'd like to use?"

"Oh you bet!" Takato grinned while adding a card to his hand. "First, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode! Next, I'll activate my trap card: Call of the Haunted! I can select one monster from my graveyard and summon it to the field in attack mode! The monster I choose to bring back is my Crawling Dragon #2!" He summoned said dinosaur to the field.

"The same monster I destroyed earlier!"

"That's right and I'm bringing him back to the field!" Takato declared. "But, I won't be using him anymore after this. Next, I'll activate Polymerization! With it, I fuse sacrifice Crawling Dragon #2 with Two-Headed King Rex!"

As both monsters disappeared off Takato's field, the Black Pendant that gave the Two-Headed King Rex more power was destroyed. This automatically inflicted direct damage to Yugi's Life points.

_**Yugi/2500 LP (3000-500)**_

"Oh yeah, I did neglect say that getting rid of my Black Pendant inflicts direct damage to your Life Points," Takato reminded the King of Games.

"I realize that. A rather sneaky but effective maneuver, Takato."

"I learn from the best. Now, since I've sacrificed both of my monsters, I can bring forth this big boy! Behold my _**Bracchio-raidus**_!"

The monster Takato had now summoned forth in place of his Crawling Dragon #2 and Two-Headed King Rex was a giant, blue Brachiosaurus. This was the same monster the goggle head used to defeat Rika in the earlier round.

_**Bracchio-raidus**_

_**WATER/Dinosaur/Fusion**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2200 DEF/2000**_

"If you've watched my last duel, you'll know I used this monster to defeat Rika! Now, my Braccio-raidus, attack his Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

The Brachiosaurus charged across and stomped Beta into digitized dust.

_**Yugi/2000 LP (2500-500)**_

Takato couldn't believe how ahead he was against Yugi as far as life points were concerned. He wiped the sweat from his brows.

_I'm actually going to win, but I have to remain careful. Yugi is known to pull out a trick at the very last play. I better not let get full of myself or I'm in trouble! _Takato thought with anxiety overwhelming him. "Ok I end my turn. How's that for a play?"

"Very good, Takato. By dueling you, I'm teaching you how to become an effective duelist."

"In Duel Monsters that is," Takato corrected him. "I'm still a pro in the Digimon card game, but taking interest in other card games will really help me expand my horizons. That's what happened with you, right?"

"Indeed, Takato," Yami Yugi said. "On my turn, my Gemini Elf on the left side will attack your facedown defense card!"

The Gemini Elf pair on Yugi's left side flew over striking down Takato's facedown card with a double heel kick. They crushed the card, making it explode which in turn revealed a purple-haired maiden with a green pendant embedded on her forehead. This was _Witch of the Black Forest_.

_**Witch of the Black Forest**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1100 DEF/1200**_

Once the monster was destroyed, Takato remembered its effect. He moved a monster with a defense of 1500 or less from his deck and into his hand. After that, the goggle head shuffled his entire deck.

"Just remembered my Witch had an effect," Takato addressed.

"Very well, but I'm afraid we will have to say goodbye to all of our monsters. I now activate _**Dark Hole**_!" Yugi revealed the card.

"Crap! That means all monsters are gone! Even my Bracchio-raidus!"

"Now to clear the entire field!"

Suddenly, a black hole magically appeared at the center, absorbing everything on both duelist's playing fields. Bracchio-raidus amongst others were pulled directly into the hole and sucked in.

A grimaced look crossed Takato's face as he had lost the monster he planned to use to finish Yugi.

"Sorry Takato, but that's how it goes. I'm not going to make the same mistake as Rika," Yami Yugi stated firmly. "Now, this gives me room to activate _Black Magic Ritual_! I'll sacrifice _**Valkyrion the Magna Warrior**_ from my hand! Taking the place of Valkyrion will be one of my strongest monsters and a warrior of chaos! Behold, my _**Magician of Black Chaos**_!"

Emerging from out of a coffin was a gothic, blue-faced mage in a black magician's outfit with pink trimmings. The magician jumped out and readied itself for battle.

_**Magician of Black Chaos**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster/Ritual**_

_**LVL/8 ATK/2800 DEF/2600**_

"Wow, you're actually going to depend on him? I'm shocked, but dang... that guy looks so wicked cool!" The goggle head gleamed like a total fanboy over Yugi's newly drawn monster.

"Thank you for the compliments and I'm sure my magician has taken kindly to your comments. I'll end my turn for now."

"Yeah, because I've got a really cool monster I'd like to introduce to you!" Takato exclaimed as he summoned his monster. "It's my _**Maha Vailo**_!"

"Maha Vailo?"

Emerging from out of Takato's side field was a sorceress garbed in blue robes, wearing an ornate hat and having scythe-like wings on her back.

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1550 DEF/1400**_

"If you thought she's wicked cool, then you have haven't seen anything yet! She's gonna beat your magician and I'm going to show you how!" Takato declared. "Next, I'll equip my Maha Vailo with _**Axe of Destruction**_! That increases her attack power by 1000 points! In addition, with her effect, an additional 500 for each card equipped to it! Now she's stronger than your magician, Yugi!"

"I'm impressed, Takato. Now you can easily take my magician," Yugi nodded. "But, don't go overboard when powering your monster up."

"I'll take your word for it. Now, my Maha Vailo, destroy his Magician of Black Chaos!"

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**ATK/3050 (1550 + 1000 + 500)**_

The sorceress released a pair of magical blasts out of her hands and destroyed the Magician of Black Chaos instantly. Takato watched with a proud smile widening over his face. His monster and extra power cleared out one of Yugi's mightiest monsters in one shot.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I just defeated your Magician of Black Chaos!"

_**Yugi/1750 LP (2000-250)**_

Despite Takato closing a bigger gap between their life points, a cool smile curved over Yugi's face. The goggle head was befuddled with this and questioned Yugi's motive.

"What's that smile for? You're already about to lose."

"I'm afraid your wrong, Takato. With this turn, I will win this duel."

"What...? How?" Takato asked. "You've gotta be bluffing!"

"I'm afraid not and I'm sorry it had to come down to this, Takato, but only one of us will be advancing to the finals," he proclaimed. "I intend to be in the finals."

"We'll see about that! Show me what you've got!"

"As you wish. First, I'll summon _**Gamma the Magnet Warrior**_!"

An obese pink warrior with a blue S painted on his chest and wings materialized. In addition, there was a magnet hanging around the warrior's neck.

_**Gamma the Magnet Warrior**_

_**EARTH/Rock**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1800**_

"So, that's it? My Maha Vailo can easily take him out!"

"Who said my turn was even through? Next, I'll take control of your Maha Vailo with the _**Change of Heart**_!"

Upon realizing this, Takato gasped out and was a loss for words.

"By the look on your face, you obviously know what I plan to do. Yes, I will use Change of Heart to borrow your Maha Vailo!"

"No, don't!" Takato exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Takato, but Maha Vailo will be mine for one turn," Yami Yugi stated as the Maha Vailo was brought over to his side.

Takato realized that there was nothing else he could do to stop Yugi. He was trapped in a corner with no way out. The goggle head's hopes of making it to he finals crashed before his eyes. However, his demeanor changed in the drop of a hat.

"I'm cool with it, Yugi. Who am I to complain? I made it this far, didn't I?"

"That you did and I'm proud of you, Takato."

"Just get this over with!" Takato declared as he stood straight up with both arms out, embracing the inevitable.

"You dueled an outstanding match Takato and I will not forget this!" Yami Yugi smiled before declaring his finishing assault. "Now Gamma and Maha Vailo, destroy the rest of his life points!"

With that, Gamma launched himself across and slammed against Takato's duel disk. Followed by Gamma's attack, Maha Vailo unleashed a double blast at Takato. The Tamer braced himself and took the powerful blast head on.

Takato officially lost this duel, but he still went out looking like a winner.

_**Takato/0 LP (4400-4550)**_

"Yugi makes a quick and decisive comeback that ultimately seals Takato's chances of realizing his dream of becoming the next King of Games! Yugi Muto has now qualified for a place in the finals! But, boy, what a match and just when I thought Takato had this in the bag! Don't count out Yugi Muto! Give it up for these fine duelists!"

**(End theme)**

Yugi extended his hand out in front of the goggle head. The boy responded by grasping Yugi's hand and officially shaking it. The two duelists remained on good terms despite the hard fought duel. .

"That was a great duel, Yugi, but I was so close to beating you. I just wish I had not let myself become too overconfident."

"It's quite all right, Takato. You dueled honorably and have earned my respect. It could have gone either way, but today wasn't going to be your day."

"Well, I wish you luck in the finals."

"Now, all we have to know is who I'll end up facing in the finals. Lance of Joey."

"We'll see and I'm willing to bet Joey will find a way to beat that guy."

"I hope so. Joey is in grave danger if he's not careful," Yami Yugi whispered.

Yugi telepathed with the Pharaoh. _There's no doubt Lance will use another Shadow Game to try to harm, Joey! We have to put a stop to this madness!_

"Hey, boys! We're just about to leave right now!" Floramon called out. "Those hover units will automatically transport you back to the arena."

"Really? You mean we won't have to use the duel dome to send us back?" Takato asked.

"That's right. Now, Tapirmon and I must be on our way! I'll see you in the finals, Yugi!"

With that, both Floramon and her colleague were transported back to the arena. Yugi and Takato soon followed once the hover units picked them up to take them back to the arena.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix**__** Arena/Battle and Duel Platforms/4:07 PM**_

Yugi and Takato were back in the arena. The crowds were giving the two duelists a standing ovation for their outstanding duel.

"Hey, guys! That was such a great duel!" KaiserGreymon called out with his friends accompanying him.

"We could never predict who was going to come out on top but congratulations on your win, Yugi," Kouichi said to the King of Games.

"Thank you, everyone," Yami Yugi replied.

"We really should be heading back to everyone in the infirmary," Takato suggested.

"He's right. Besides, we'll know who will fight who in the dual battle matches. All I know Pharaohmon will be competing next. Things aren't going to look bright if you ask me," Junpei sighed, knowing things likely won't end well.

Jaarin added. "We won't know until they announce the matches."

"By the way, are those your Mega forms?" Takato asked KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. "You look so cool!"

"Heh, wait until we tell you everything when we get back to the infirmary, you're going to like everything you hear, Takato," MagnaGarurumon said. "Isn't that right, Takuya?"

"You bet! Man, you're going to like everything about how we whooped Piedmon and MarineDevimon!" KaiserGreymon laughed.

As the group amassed and headed out, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon returned back to their human forms. The Spirits of Wood, Earth, and Metal disappeared, returning back to their rightful possessors.

"Hey, the Earth, Metal, and Wood spirits just disappeared!" Tomoki was taken aback.

"They're returning back to Dimitro and the others," Jaarin responded to Tomoki. "Until we need them again, those three will hold onto them."

"Ah, I see."

"Come on, guys! I'll bet the others are anxious to congratulate us on our victories," Takuya lead everyone through the hallway. "Besides, I could go for a soda right now!"

"Ha, last one to the drink machine has to pick up the cans!" Junpei dashed ahead of everyone.

"Heck, no! I'm not cleaning up after you boys!" Izumi scoffed as she gave chase to the group.

"Yugi, are you coming?" Takato asked him, noticing the King of Games being distracted by his internal mumbling.

"Yes, sorry about that," Yami Yugi responded to Takato as he followed the others to the infirmary. On his way, he continued his internal exchange with Yugi.

_Of course there's still Pharaohmon to worry about. The only other three competitors left are Inumon, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. I just pray that nothing happens to them just as we've seen happen to Anubimon. On the other hand, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon had just defeated Piedmon and MarineDevimon just now. Only Pharaohmon remains our enemy in the battle tournament. Something tells me there will even be more at stake in the finals than just our two worlds._

xxxxx

_**Outside the Phoenix**__** Arena/4:10 PM**_

Kurama walked out of the arena and paused sensing a fiery aura near him. He found the emptiest vicinity where no fans would get in the way of his confrontation.

Before long, his keen hearing and smell traced Brimstone. He spun around and caught Brimstone in plain sight several meters from him.

"Your other senses must be so acute if you can still find me despite me rendering you blind."

"My other sensory organs are still quite as keen if not more keener than my actual sight. I could smell your stench and sense your ki from a far distance. I'm pleased you came to face me, Kurama. Most opponents turn down my invites."

"I keep my word, Brimstone. So, why is it you want me out here?"

"Didn't I just tell you? I want to finish off where we left off. You did not present to me the silver-haired one."

"It's Yoko you want?"

"Yes, Yoko. I want to sense Yoko Kurama. I was truly disappointed to not receive him. Kurama, am I giving you fair warning. Present Yoko before me or I will be forced to kill you where you stand."

"Brimstone, you have no idea of what Yoko is capable of. I would suggest you call off this pointless challenge."

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Unreleased Track: EP2 S1 Spirit Detective Saga**)

Sighing to himself, Brimstone walked past Kurama without giving any acknowledgment to the red-haired fox demon. He looked out into the distance and breathed in the clean air.

"There's large crowds of Digimon here. It would be a shame if I am forced to wipe them all out with my flames."

"You wouldn't..."

"Fight me and I promise to leave these Digimon alone. Kurama, you have three minutes. Fight me now and present Yoko to me, or these Digimon will not live to see another sunrise."

"Brimstone, even you wouldn't stoop as low."

"No, but, this is the only way I can further convince you to reconsider. So, what is it going to be? Fight me with Yoko or flee to leave countless others to die?"

It was obvious what Kurama had to do now. If he didn't abide to Brimstone's challenge, the fire warrior would incinerate the crowds and begin a rampage all over the arena.

Kurama sighed deeply, reached into the back of his hair and pulled out a rose equipped with thorns. His eyes darkened slightly as he made eye contact with the cloaked fire demon.

"Very well, Brimstone. You will get what you want, but you will leave those innocent people alone."

"Very well, I'm glad you have come to accept my challenge," Brimstone chuckled and unveiled his hood to reveal his eyes completely stitched up.

"Your eyes...!"

A smile curved over Brimstone's face. "Yes, and I will never forget what you've done to my pride. Now, let us finally commence. Present me Yoko so we may have our duel!"

_I shouldn't unveil Yoko. He only appears out of random just like the time I faced Brimstone back home. I must advise caution and avoid close contact with his flames. I was lucky to have taken his eyesight but he's capable of utilizing his other senses. Relying on Yoko is perhaps my only option at this point._

The two faced off and prepared to engage in yet another battle.

Unbeknownst to them, Hiei concealed his presence the best he could and observed them quietly.

"Kurama," Hiei whispered while studying the redhead. _Present yourself as Yoko again. It's the way you should be: as the legendary bandit._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Phoenix **__**Arena/Infirmary Center #6/4:17 PM**_

Moments later since leaving the arena, the group gathered back at the infirmary. Takato, Yugi, and the Legendary Warrior crew were informed about Inumon's speedy recovery. They were relieved to learn the eye reconstruction was a success.

"Wow, that's wonderful news, Himura!" Takato pat Himura on his shoulder. "Now, he should be able to compete!"

"Renamon was very relieved," Rika spoke up. "Great duel you and Yugi put out there, goggle head."

"Um, thanks."

"You were wonderful, Takato. It's too bad you didn't make it to the finals," Jeri approached her friend.

"And you were great Takuya!" Guilmon shook Takuya's hand.

Takuya smirked. "Now all we have to do is worry about Pharaohmon."

"Yeah, he's going to be the mother load if you ask me," Kouji concurred.

"At least, you made it that far and dueled Yugi freakin' Muto of all people! I'd be in cloud 9 all day, every day after that!" Kazu said enthusiastically. "Be happy, Chumley!" He grabbed Takato and gave him a noogie.

"Ow, ow... Ok, I get it!" Takato struggled under Kazu's headlock.

Omegamon addressed the children. "Inumon will be able to compete with his sight restored. Takuya, Kouji, well done, you two."

"Ah, so this is the legendary Omegamon?" Neemon circled around the Royal Knight, looking up to him awestruck.

"Yes, Neemon, so you can quit sight-seeing," Bokomon sighed. "Please excuse my colleague's peculiar behavior."

"It's really good to see you two again," Tomoki said.

"It's good to be with you, kids," Bokomon smiled back. "Now I can write a book about our triumphant victory at the Shadow Tournament and how we defeated Pharaohmon."

"And I'm sure you'll be a best seller with that story. We'll be the first ones in line to get your autograph!" Izumi giggled.

"Wow, so that's Neemon and Bokomon? They're so adorable," Jaarin chuckled.

"Ah-ha! But not as cute as me!" Calumon called out as he landed on Jeri's shoulder.

"Calumon, it's about time you found us!" Terriermon called out.

"A-hem..." A voice cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

The group turned around to find Beelzebumon walking down towards them whilst limping.

Renamon turned to him. "Beelzebumon! How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, fox face," the Demon biker chuckled. "But... damn, cramps! Pharaohmon sure can pack a punch!"

"Well, it's about time you woke up, sleeping beauty!" Terriermon teased the Demon Lord.

"What was that, helicopter head?!" Beelzebumon exclaimed and went to grab Terriermon. "Come back here and say that to my face!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Beelzebumon snarled as he tried grabbing Terriermon, who flew over him. "Argh! Come back and say that to my face! SAY IT AGAIN!"

"Well, there they go again," Felinismon nodded her head and looked away. "How do you do put up with that, Henry?"

"No comment," Henry muttered.

"Well, Terriermon sure hasn't changed," DarkGabumon muttered.

Yui turned to her brother's side. "Himura, so Joey is going to be dueling next?"

"He and Lance are the only duelists left. It's already a given."

"Poor, Joey. After what we've seen Lance try to do to Kenta and Kaiba, I'm worried," Tea spoke up as she, Tristan, Duke, and Mai joined in after coming back from refreshing.

"Hey, I'm gonna mop the floor with Lance!" Joey boasted, puffing up his chest. "He'll never expect what I plan to do to him!"

"We're serious, man. Prove it when you actually duel him," Tristan said.

Yami Yugi asked straight up. "Joey, are you sure you can handle Lance?"

"Of course, Yug, you just leave him with me! He ain't getting his hands on that puzzle! After I beat him, it's you and me again so we can have a clean duel."

"Be careful out there, Joey," the King of Games wished him the best.

Duke added. "We're pulling for ya."

"A'right, time to get my game face on!" Joey said, patting both of his cheeks.

Mai chuckled. "Is that really a game face? Or, are you just auditioning to be a clown?"

"Haha, yeah, I'm gonna make y'all laugh. Very funny, Mai."

The blonde woman winked. "Knock this freak out of the tournament, Joseph."

"Of course!" Joey smiled sheepishly.

"We're pulling for ya, Joey," Takato wished him the best.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please? The final four names have been drawn out of the random lottery and we have the last two quarterfinal matches set! In Arena A, Renamon will be fighting Guilmon! In Arena B, Inumon will go one on one against Pharaohmon! All four combatants come out to the arena or be forced to forfeit.**__"_

Once he heard this announcement, Inumon walked out of the room. Both of his eyes were restored thanks to the arena's medical team. He clenched both fists together. He was primed and ready to go; at the same time, he was relieved Renamon wouldn't have to face Pharaohmon.

Himura quickly ran up to Inumon with a saddened look. "Inumon, please be careful. I lost Anubimon. I can't lose you, too,"

"Yeah, Inumon, you just came out of healing," Seadramon reminded his friend.

The hellhound patted Himura and Seadramon, giving them some reassurance. "I'll be fine guys. Don't worry!"

"Inumon, you give Pharaohmon what he deserves!" Yui exclaimed. "For what he's done to Anubimon, Himura, and me!"

"I'll do everything I can, little Yui," Inumon knelt down, patting Yui's head.

"_**Of course, we can't forget about our other semifinal duel! Joey Wheeler and Lance Canebrook will be dueling next! Both duelists head to the main stage**__"_

"This is it, guys! I'm going to go out there and knock Lance out of the tournament!" Joey walked down the hallway and waved out to his friends. "I won't let you guys down!"

"Good luck, Joey! We'll be there to support you!" Yami Yugi responded to his departing friend.

"Take that creepy jerk out, Joey!" Duke exclaimed.

As Joey departed from the group, Inumon, Guilmon, and Renamon parted ways from the group.

Omegamon cleared his throat, garnering the group's attention. "Everyone, if you will, I'd like to speak to you all about a little problem I've had."

"About what?" Junpei asked.

"What kind of problem?" Henry said.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with Athenamon? You were just talking to us about her," Rika pointed out.

"Yes, that'd be it," nodded Omegamon.

"Yeah, you see guys, Omegamon has now been stalked and... well glomped... by Athenamon since his victory over her," Takato explained.

"_Glomped_? An Amazon glomping a Royal Knight? That sounds uncharacteristic of one," Ryo said.

"You see. According to Amazon tradition, if an Amazon is defeated by a male warrior, then they are to be wedded," Omegamon explained. "If I had been a female, Athenamon would simply pursue me and kill me."

"Well, at least you're a man," Lopmon chuckled. "Even if we technically don't have genders like you humans."

"Yes and that is why she has been constantly all over me. I've managed to escape her," Omegamon sighed.

Then, Takato had just realized something. He turned towards Rika and gulped.

"So does this mean that since I beat Rika in a duel..."

Then, Rika gave him an icy glare that would scare a Demon Lord, which startled him and forced him to back away. laughed nervously and backed against a corner to escape a possible wrath from Rika.

"No, since Rika isn't officially an Amazon," Athenamon's voice spoke out behind Omegamon. "The laws of the Amazons Digimon Tribe would not apply to her."

"Athenamon!" Omegamon spun around to find the Digi-Amazon Queen behind him. "How long were you here?"

"Ever since you mentioned me," the Amazon Queen sighed. "You're a rather slow one, Omegamon, but I like you for that."

"Really...? My lady...?" Omegamon stuttered nervously.

As Rika turned away, Kazu slapped Takato's back hard.

"OW!"

"Whoo! Dodged a bullet there, huh, Chumley?"

"Ha, ha, very funny."

As soon as he said that, nearly everyone burst out into laughter. But, their light-hearted moment would soon cease as the the next matches were set to be determined.

xxxxx

_**Pharaohmon's Sky Box/4:20 PM**_

Upon hearing his name being announced to compete, Pharaohmon sat up from his throne and held his throbbing head. The effects of Yusuke's spirit power were starting to take a toll on Pharaohmon internally. Lance noticed this and tried to address this concern.

"I'll be fine, my puppet. You just need to concentrate on Joey Wheeler."

"Yes, my lord, but I was just concerned about your..."

"I'll be fine," Pharaohmon grunted angrily. "Come, it's time. Those insects will be squashed. Inumon will join Anubimon if he's not careful."

With that, Pharaohmon walked out the door with Lance accompanying him. Both remained the only representative of the dark forces in the battle tournament.

_Piedmon, MarineDevimon, you two have utterly failed me, but I will make up for those losses by crushing Inumon. From this point on, the stakes will be even higher! Count on it! In the meantime, BelialMyotismon, you better not fail me and let those Senshi pass!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section Houou-634-B7: Houou Sovereign Temple/Near the Main Chamber Room/4:21 PM**_

Unfortunately for Pharaohmon, the Sailor Senshi were already pulled out of the nightmare dimension and returned back with a big surprise. The Senshi brought along a few allies: themselves.

On the other side of the chamber, Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon held Puppetmon's forces at bay. Vega, Sam and Dimitro remained on the sidelines with Artemis and Labramon. A NegaKnightmon came charging ahead with his sword raised, but Kyodaidramon aimed and fired his cannon, unleashing a condensed blast.

"_**Dragon Cannon!**_"

The powerful blast caught the NegaKnightmon and blew him up into digitized dust. The last remaining NegaKnightmon attempted to flee, but Espirtdramon cut him off from the pass.

"Going somewhere?" Espirtdramon pointed his magical staff at the knight. "_**Magical Blast!**_"

The magician dragon one-shotted the NegaKnightmon and turned him to digital sand. It finally came down to just Puppetmon and Fuugamon.

"Now, you two jokers are left without anymore men!" Kyodaidramon pointed at the duo.

"What do we do?! They're gonna blow us up!" Fuugamon panicked.

"Aw shut up!" Puppetmon bonked Fuugamon's head. "Of course, we can still take them!"

"... You've lost it, Puppetmon!" Fuugamon whimpered

"Not if we still have the boss here!"

"Looks like your boss is busy at the moment," Espirtdramon cleared his throat. "He won't be helping you two losers anytime."

"Yeah, because those girls and their clone army are gonna lay a big beat down on him!" Kyodaidramon snickered. "Let that big jerk have it, girls!"

"Oh, believe me. We intend to," Sailor Mars responded, maintaining her gaze on BelialMyotismon.

"BelialMyotismon, your little magic trick didn't work because the Sailor Senshi are ready to kick your sorry butt!" Cammy pointed her staff directly at the Demon Lord.

BelialMyotismon simply sneered angrily and kept his gaze on all of the Sailor Senshi. The Eternals, the Originals, the Supers, and the three Ninja Sailors were prepared to give the Demon Lord an even bigger beating than the Digi-Destined would ever dream of.

"TAKE HIM DOWN, GIRLS!" Artemis hollered.

**(Cue Digimon 02 OST - **_**Break Up!**_**)**

Then, without much hesitation, Sailor Saturn and her forms were the first to launch their counterattack.

Regular and Super Sailor Saturn released a double dose of their patented attack through their Silence Glaives. "_**Silence Glaive Surprise!**_"

Eternal Sailor Saturn followed up with her attack. "_**Saturn Shinigami Chaos!**_"

The three-way attacks struck BelialMyotismon.

_**Boom! Boom!**_

The combined force impacted BelialMyotismon and pushed him back following a earth shattering jolt. The Demon Lord seethed in pain with smoke engulfing his form and numerous scratches inflicted by the Sailor Saturn trio.

"Wow, they're actually hurting him!" Artemis exclaimed. "Incredible and that was just from Sailor Saturn's forms!"

"Yes, thanks in part to the power I have given them," Cammy answered. "And this is just the first wave of attacks in store for this demon! Now, Sailor Pluto!"

Next up, Eternal Sailor Pluto led her Regular and Super clone forms forward. BelialMyotismon was still staggering from the attacks received by Sailor Saturn.

Regular Sailor Pluto calmly called out as she released a sphere from her Garnet Rod. "_**Dead Scream.**_"

"_**Chronos Typhoon!**_" Super Sailor Pluto cried out while twirling her time staff and released a dark red light that quickly engulfed BelialMyotismon completely.

Eternal Sailor Pluto declared her attack to follow up with her clones. "_**Pluto Chronos Blast!**_"

She slammed her staff down following the battle name cry and sent a boulder-sized blast directly towards the immobilized BelialMyotismon.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

The Demon Lord howled in pain as the triple attacks slammed into him. The force was enough to knock BelialMyotismon back across the temple walls. The walls came tumbling from his fall. However, the punishment would still commence for the Demon Lord.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter was next to attack and conveyed a royally ticked off demeanor after the nightmare he showed her. judging by the look on her face. Her eyes stared a hole directly at BelialMyotismon as she no longer displayed any fear against him.

"This is for screwing with my head!" Eternal Jupiter yelled out furiously.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter led the charge with her three alternate forms following close to her.

The first to attack was Jupiter's original Sailor form. An antenna emerged out of her tiara, gathered a massive amount of electric power and launched it full force at BelialMyotismon.

"_**Supreme Thunder!**_"

Next up, Super Sailor Jupiter spun herself around like a graceful ballerina and unleashed a barrage of razor-sharp leaves in the form of a tornado.

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_"

Followed by that, Ninja Jupiter gathered a large surge of electrical energy and condensed it into the size of a massive orb sculpture. She hurled it across along with her comrades' attacks to add even more fire power.

"_**Thunder Elemental Wave!**_"

Finally, Eternal Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms and brought them out across to send a wave of colorful yet poisonous flowers.

"_**Jupiter Flower Hurricane!**_"

_**Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

BelialMyotismon screamed out in overwhelming power once the electrical attack struck him and electrocuted his body. The razor sharp leaves violently pierced through his hide, allowing the poisonous flowers to latch onto him. The flowers released pollen that forced BelialMyotismon to cough out and succumb to the deadly poison while draining his power.

"My turn and I so intend to make you pay!" Eternal Sailor Venus pointed directly at the struggling Demon Lord. "Now! Regular me! Super me! Ninja me! Let's kick some vampire ass!"

Following her direct commands, the trio charged ahead with the real Eternal Sailor Venus behind them. Regular Sailor Venus jumped, shooting a streamlined beam from her fingertip.

"_**Crescent Beam!**_"

Super Sailor Venus blew a kiss and released a heart. That heart exploded into an array of blasts. "_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**_"

Normally, these hearts would be smaller but Venus was running on pure anger alone. She increased the size of her hearts to inflict even further damage on BelialMyotismon.

Ninja Venus quickly pulled out a bow and several arrows. She aimed at least five arrows and shot them altogether. They were aimed directly for BelialMyotismon's body.

"_**Love and Beauty Arrows!**_"

Finally, Eternal Sailor Venus flew straight up and once again flashed a radiation light over the Demon Lord.

"_**Venus Radiation Ray!**_"

The villain found himself blinded and momentarily immobilized. The rest of the attacks from the other Venus' blasted BelialMyotismon. The beast howled in pain from the devastating blows and was sent skidding back.

BelialMyotismon was finally going down to his knees!

Eternal Sailor Mercury nodded to her two alternates and led them out to attack. Regular Sailor Mercury was the first to attack as she unleashed a strong wave of water directly for BelialMyotismon.

"_**Shine Aqua Illusion!**_"

Super Sailor Mercury summoned a magical, water harp and played a tune to release an even strong wave of water.

"_**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!**_"

Finally, Eternal Sailor Mercury created an ice barrier in front of her. She snapped her fingers directly, which shattered the barrier to unleash an array of sharp icicles. The icicles all flew out directly for BelialMyotismon's chest, piercing it and opening up his weak point.

"_**Mercury Ice Spear Barrage!**_"

The water attacks splashed across to hold BelialMyotismon at bay and to moist him up for the icicles. The sharp icicles struck head on against BelialMyotismon, which finally drew blood out of his body. The Demon Lord screamed in bloody murder from the piercing icicles and was weakening from the Sailor Senshis' attacks.

"Now, BelialMyotismon! Prepare yourself to be chastised!" Eternal Sailor Mars declared and charged across with her three alternates.

The first to attack was the original Sailor Mars. She waved her hands into a circular motion to summon fire circles. She then amassed them together and condensed them into flame projectiles.

"_**Burning Mandala!**_"

Super Sailor Mars pointed her arrow across and shot it directly for BelialMyotismon's chest. "_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

Next, Ninja Mars summoned forth her flame katana and hurled it across at BelialMyotismon's head. "_**Fire Katana!**_"

Finally, Eternal Sailor Mars charged across with her flame sword, jumped across and stabbed it directly into BelialMyotismon's head.

"_**Mars Flame Saber!**_"

With that, the sword itself shot out a powerful flame that began to burn his face. BelialMyotismon howled painfully from the Miko's flames. The other flame attacks struck BelialMyotismon, including the flame katana hitting his forehead.

BelialMyotismon stumbled back, breathing hard and trying to recover from their attacks. Puppetmon and Fuugamon couldn't believe it.

**(End theme)**

"BOSS!" The duo exclaimed in horror.

"That's my Ami! You go, babe!" Vega exclaimed.

"Um, want to calm down there, buddy?" Sam chuckled.

"The fight isn't even over. That guy is still moving," Dimitro pointed out.

"Yeah, but he obviously has taken a beating. He's learned to never piss a lady off, much less six of them, or, rather, 21 of them." Vega replied. "But, I'm so proud of you, Ami!"

"Which one?" The other two Warriors asked.

"ALL OF THEM!"

Then without warning, the three teens witnessed the return of their spirits. They dropped back into their welcoming hands

"Hey, all right! We got our spirits back!" Sam said.

"That means those two, Takuya and Kouji, did it! That's great!" Vega stated.

"Let's hope so, but in any case, we have our spirits back," Dimitro replied.

Meanwhile, BelialMyotismon slowly stood although he almost lost his footing.

"Argh... Damned insects... I once again underestimated my victims... you Sailor Senshi are far more tenacious than I gave you credit for..."

"There's still more where that came from!" Eternal Sailor Mars defiantly shouted at the Demon Lord. "If you had fought us back home, we would have sent your ass packing."

"That's right, vampy! For screwing with our dreams, you got served hard!" Eternal Sailor Venus shouted.

"This is what you get for messing with a maiden's dreams," Eternal Sailor Pluto narrowed her eyes coldly at the Demon Lord.

"I've just shown that I can be even scarier than monsters like you!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter stomped her foot across.

"Be glad I don't have to use my ultimate attack or I'd take everyone with me just to destroy you, Myotismon," Eternal Sailor Saturn warned. "Prepare yourself for eternal silence, demon."

"It's over for you, BelialMyotismon!" Eternal Sailor Mercury crossed her arms.

"Like the Digi-Destined before us, we'll make sure you never return again!" Cammy called out. "It's time we deliver the finishing blow! Not even BelialMyotismon will survive this!"

"Bah! You insects grossly underestimate the powers I possess! I have other ways to inflict pain on your pathetic souls!" BelialMyotismon bellowed out angrily as his eyes burned bright red. _**"MELTING-"**_

Before the Demon Lord had a chance to finish his attack name, the ceiling seemingly collapsed and forced everyone to move away. BelialMyotismon looked up bewildered by the intrusion.

"What's this?!" BelialMyotismon exclaimed in bewilderment.

"What was that just now?" Eternal Sailor Venus asked as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know but that just came out of nowhere!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter cried out.

Cammy checked on the Senshi and the others. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're fine," Eternal Sailor Mercury responded. "But, it seems our alternate selves are gone."

"Yes, that was only for temporary use I'm afraid," Cammy nodded as she noticed the absence of the alternate Sailors. "More importantly, I'd like to know what had destroyed the ceiling."

"Ah! Look! It's him, Kyodaidramon!" Espirtdramon pointed up towards the ceiling.

**(Cue Digimon 02 OST - **_**Target Akai Shougeki**_**)**

Everyone, including BelialMyotismon, watched as a massive form was descending downward. Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon were quick to recognize it.

Above them was a beast nearly 50 feet long. It was clearly on all fours. Black armor covered over the legs, torso and back, with a sort of golden trimming along the armor. Massive golden claws sprouted from the front legs. The claws on the back legs were also golden but shorter in comparison. Large golden spikes extended across the front legs. Even more gold lined the beast's red eyes and under them. On top of his head was a spiked helmet with a large white spiked protrusion. Out of the very front was a massive white horn. His wings were massive in size and in wingspan, as they were longer than the body itself. The tail was blue and massive in size. There were even blue skin patches across different sections of the beast's body. On his back was a large, black cannon and seated between the two wings. A symbol was visible on the dragon's cannon top.

"WHAT?! IT'S YOU!" BelialMyotismon exclaimed.

"You've finally come, Lord Imperialdramon!" The Dra-Warrior duo called out.

"WHOA! HE'S HUGE!" Jupiter cried out. "Much bigger than I remember from the show!"

Venus nodded and replied. "It is Imperialdramon, the mega form of..."

"...Paildramon," Cammy finished Venus' sentence. "The leader of the Dra-Warriors has finally arrived."

"This is great. Now there's no chance of BelialMyotismon escaping," Mars stated. "Nice timing, Imperialdramon!"

"Yes, very wonderful timing," Pluto agreed.

"Ah, I also remember Imperialdramon is amongst the fastest of all the Digimon. Once we're done here, he can help transport us back to the stadium," Saturn stated.

"Um, that is why you're here. Am I correct, Imperialdramon?" Mercury nervously addressed the dragon.

"Correct, Sailor Senshi. I've heard a lot about you through my Dra-Warriors. I have more of my fellow warriors back at the stadium. They are waiting for us, but first. Let's see to it we get rid of BelialMyotismon! In the name of AlforceVeedramon, prepare yourself!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Davis: Yo! This is Davis Motomiya to give y'all the heads up for the preview. Well, since Imperialdramon has shown up, I decided why come on board! With Imperialdramon making a hasty appearance, BelialMyotismon is in for a world or hurt!

Veemon: No kidding! Dealing with Imperialdramon, two Dra-Warriors, six Sailor Senshi, three Legendary Warriors, a Digital Priestess, a white cat and a hypnotized Labramon... wait, that's going overboard! Hey, that's me!

Sailor Senshi: BelialMyotismon, this is the end for you!

Imperialdramon: Imperialdramon _**Mode Change!**_

Digital Priestess: Let's hurry with this conflict and get to the arena quickly!

Pharaohmon: Inumon, you'll never avenge your beloved Anubimon, because you'll be joining him soon!

Inumon: We'll see about that!

Gallantmon: Sakuyamon, what's wrong?

Sakuyamon: I can't concentrate with Inumon in danger! Pharaohmon's going to tear him apart!

Lance: I'll make sure you become consumed by my shadows, Joey!

Joey: In your dreams, psycho boy!

Hiei: Yoko, at last you have shown yourself...

Takato: The tournament is winding down towards the finals and it's hard to believe we've come this far! The next chapter is entitled...

_**Inumon Confronts Pharaohmon! The Departure from the Sovereign Temple!**_

Sailor Venus: Make sure not to miss this action-packed chapter or I'll punish you!

Imperialdramon: Um, that isn't your line there, Venus.

Sailor Venus: Oh well.

xxxxx

**A/N: **We're drawing much closer to the end. Hard to believe, eh? There's four chapters left to revise and Redux will done. Despite very little chapters left to cover, there's still plenty of eventful stuff that happens, especially here.

Yugi advances to the finals, but not without Takato pushing his limit and giving it his all. Takato showed his capable of hanging with the best of them.

Thanks to their friends' support, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon knock MarineDevimon and Piedmon out of the tournament. The latter finally avenges his brother and Sailor Uranus.

Overall, the good guys win, but next time, things are looking grim again, especially since Joey is dueling Lance next. And then Pharaohmon is back to compete. Inumon gets his chance to halt Pharaohmon's momentum. Then, there's Guilmon and Renamon's match. Plenty of things to look forward to.

Ah, let's not forget Kurama and Brimstone settling the score.

Then, there's the BelialMyotismon vs Sailor Senshi battle. I remember this being one of my favorite battles from the original version, and it still remains a powerfully done scene. The _Nightmare Illusion_ was a nice added twist as opposed to just _Mental Illusion_ from the TV show. The NI technique was an idea cleverly used by Ultra Sonic 007 during his BelialMyotismon final battle; so credit goes to him for that nifty technique.

The nightmare sequences do leave a lasting impression on the Senshi during those few moments. And how could you blame them for taking out their frustrations on BelialMyotismon the way they did? And what a way to do but homaging that 02 battle scene with the Digi-Destined's Digimon's evolved forms appearing in that dream dimension? ;)

Speaking of the nightmare scenes, the foreshadowing of Yami Houou begins. Yes, even back writing the original version, I planned the Sailor Mars and Yami Houou character arcs that far in advance. Advanced planning for the win!

And finally Imperialdramon finally appears! And he's ready to take out BelialMyotismon! And finally we'll be out of the temple next chapter!

Whew, this is a lot of take in (but not compared to Dawn of Chaos if you're following that fic, too), but we're winding closer to the end.

Can't wait to put this away.

Send a review and see you in the next update soon!


	33. Inumon Confronts Pharaohmon!

**A/N: **More tournament action as Joey duels against Pharaohmon's puppet Lance. Inumon goes up against Pharaohmon. Digimon pals must put friendship aside as Gallantmon and Sakuyamon face off. Plus, the Sailor Senshi and company receive a helping hand from Imperialdramon!

All this and more on the next Redux chapter. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 33

_**Inumon Confronts Pharaohmon! The Departure from the Sovereign Temple!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Platforms/4:25 PM**_

"We're back with the continuing coverage of our tournament! Already we have Joey Wheeler standing near the Duel Dome as he waits for his opponent Lance. Inside Arena A, we have Inumon waiting for Pharaohmon! I hope Inumon will be ready for that monster! Guilmon and Renamon are already in Arena B! Well, speak of the devils, here come Lance and Pharaohmon."

With that said, the audiences jeered the evil duo as they marched down toward the battle areas. Pharaohmon veered over Arena A and watched Inumon waiting for him. A malicious grin crossed the demon's face while his eyes were locked on the demon dog. Lance headed toward the Duel Dome to meet Joey there.

"Once again, this arena is giving those two the well deserved jeers after all the mental and physical anguish they've put their opponents through!" Lillymon announced through her microphone. "I can just feel the tension in this arena!"

Takato, Rika, Himura, Seadramon, Omegamon, Athenamon, and Yami Yugi observed from the proceedings from the entrance way.

"C'mon, Inumon, you can do this! Do it for Anubimon!" Himura called to his Digimon partner. _At last, Inumon gets his shot at taking down Pharaohmon and keeping him from advancing!_

"Be careful out there, Joey," Yami Yugi mumbled, gazing to the duelists standing near the Duel Dome.

Yugi quickly telepathed with Yami. _Lance doesn't intend to play by any rules. Knowing him, he's going to use shadow magic Pharaohmon's given him to help him win the match! He wouldn't have made it this far without resorting to those tactics! Plus, he has that Jirai Gumo card. I hope when it comes down to it, we don't have to duel Lance. _

"Likewise, Yugi, but Joey has to win. He has everything he needs to halt Lance's momentum. He can do it."

"Hey, Yugi? You think Joey stands a chance?" Rika asked the champion duelist.

"Joey has that boy beat by skills alone. Joey has improved since Duelist Kingdom. But, Lance is still a very unpredictable individual. Kenta could have surely beaten Lance if Jirai Gumo hadn't come into play."

"I agree," Himura nodded.

Takato added. "Surely Kaiba would have mopped the floor with him, too!"

"Yes, and Lance has only made this far due to shadow magic. However, Joey is no a quitter. He will no doubt find a strategy to thwart Lance's Jirai Gumo!" Yami Yugi stated with a fist clenched.

"Then, there's Pharaohmon to be concerned about. Is it just me or is it a coincidence?" Omegamon noticed. "Every time Lance has competed, Pharaohmon has competed in a match simultaneously."

"You know. Now that you mention it, you're right," Athenamon replied. "It took you that long to figure it out?"

"I wasn't even paying attention until now. I wonder..." Omegamon studied Pharaohmon's presence and then looked to Lance. _Lance must acquire shadow magic when Pharaohmon is close by or in the heat of battle. We've never seen these two too far apart from one another unless Lance has been transported to a duel. That's just it then. This means if we somehow destroy Pharaohmon, Lance will be free from his control. Inumon just might be the one to do it._

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now be sending Joey and Lance off to their destined duel location! According to Etemon, they have been sent outside this stadium and in front of a large crowd! The large masses who were unable to pay for their tickets receive an up close and personal duel! Just how great is that for you freeloaders? I hope you're happy!"

As the duelists entered the dome, the four competitors stood poised and ready in the rings.

"Man, this is getting intense! Inumon cannot wait to get his hands on Lord Anubimon's murderer! After what was last seen in his match with Basiliskmon, Inumon just might go to any lengths to win! Let's pray he doesn't resort to that Flame Hound again or we'll end up with more unfortunate causalities!"

Upon hearing this, Inumon gulped to himself and rubbed his collar.

A twisted smile crossed the dark lord's face.

"Why are you smiling about, Pharaohmon? Know that I will avenge Anubimon and defeat you!" Inumon declared, shooting a dark glare at the evil priest. "I'll take you out like I just did to Basiliskmon!"

"Bold words, Inumon. Can you back it up?" Pharaohmon asked with an arrogant smirk. "I haven't reached my full power and you think you can defeat me?"

"Just sit back and watch me try! I will also avenge Yui!" Inumon stepped into a battle stance. _It's YoukaiInumon or nothing!_

Inside Arena B, Guilmon noticed Renamon looking visibly upset as her eyes fell on Inumon.

"Renamon, is something the matter?"

"No, of course not."

"You're worried about Inumon, ain't ya? Even I can tell! Right?"

"I'll be honest, Guilmon," Renamon hesitated but not long before admitting the truth. "I am deeply concerned for Inumon. This is Pharaohmon he's facing. I'm scared what that monster will do to him. Anubimon has died at the hands of Pharaohmon and that Yusuke boy was lucky to have survived."

"I know, but I have a good feeling Inumon will be just fine."

Renamon was taken aback by Guilmon's optimism"How can you be so sure?"

"My gut feeling instinct. When I'm not hungry, my gut always tells me that good things will eventually come. Inumon will be just fine. I promise."

"Are you sure...?"

"Positively!" Guilmon nodded in reply. "Now, let's put on a good show. I want to see this Priestess Mode!"

"And I'm eager to challenge your Crimson Mode," Renamon replied. _Inumon, please don't do anything rash. You have to fight serious. Do it for Himura, Yui, Seadramon and Anubimon. They are your closest friends and you have earned my friendship! _

"Competitors! The duel dome has already been ascended and the duelists have been transported! Get ready for battle positions!" Lillymon announced. "As official of the Shadow Tournament, I hereby declare these two quarter-final rounds to begin!"

With that, the official bell rang. Pharaohmon stepped into a battle stance, but then became blinded momentarily by a flash of light. Inumon immediately went straight to evolving. Two more bright auras flared from Arena B.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," Pharaohmon muttered. "You're going all the way, Inumon? That's fine by me, but I doubt that YoukaiInumon will make a difference!"

"We'll see about that! Inumon _**Mega Shinka! YoukaiInumon!"**_

Back in Arena B, both Guilmon and Renamon evolved into their Mega forms.

"Guilmon _**Mega Shinka!**_ _**Gallantmon!**_"

"Renamon _**Mega Shinka!**_ _**Sakuyamon!**_"

"Awesome! We have three Mega-level Tamer Digimon in two arenas! Now Pharaohmon finds himself facing off against Basiliskmon's conqueror. You have to wonder whether Pharaohmon has any counteraction to this!"

YoukaiInumon swiftly slid around the ring whilst throwing off Pharaohmon's vantage point. But, the dark lord managed to keep up with his quick ring movements. YoukaiInumon quickly materialized behind Pharaohmon and unsheathed his swords.

"Let's go, Pharaohmon! I'm ready to end this now!"

"So, you want to finish this quickly? Very well then, have it your way!" Pharaohmon bellowed, swinging his right fist around to catch YoukaiInumon with.

Barely managing to catch YoukaiInumon, Pharaohmon's fist cracked the ring surface instead. YoukaiInumon narrowly evaded the villain and lunged forward stabbing the dark lord's right arm. Pharaohmon cringed for a moment and swung his other fist. YoukaiInumon sidestepped Pharaohmon and used his other sword to slash across Pharaohmon's chest.

"Argh! That was a nice mark!" Pharaohmon commended the demon canine as he looked down his chest to find a large gash mark. "You even managed to pierce through my skin. That's a commendable feat indeed."

"I'm not here to listen to your praising. I'm here to _kill _you!" YoukaiInumon declared.

"Oh, is that so? Then, come and make that possible, demon dog!" Pharaohmon laughed. _Fool, I haven't even gone past ten percent and you're claiming to defeat me? You're an even bigger fool than Anubimon!_

"YoukaiInumon is already getting a heads up over Pharaohmon, but we have yet to know what will occur next! Meanwhile, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon have engaged themselves in a lock up! Gallantmon's shield against Sakuyamon's staff! Neither competitor is looking to let up!"

In Arena B, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were locked in a stand still. For a moment, Gallantmon gained leverage and pushed Sakuyamon back. He then went for a head-on charge. Sakuyamon swiftly rolled away and swung her staff while hitting Gallantmon's right leg. This stunned Gallantmon long enough for Sakuyamon to dropkick him down.

"You maybe stronger than me, Gallantmon, but I have outwitted you!" Sakuyamon stated.

"Nice maneuver, Sakuyamon. You are quicker on your feet, but I have a few aces up my sleeve to show you!" Gallantmon exclaimed as he flipped back to his feet. "Surprised? Don't be. Remember, I've fought another guy who relied on speed."

"Against Beelzebumon. I remember."

"Yes, and I'm a much better fighter now than I was then. I know your weaknesses and you know mine. This is going to be one interesting fight!"

"Yes, I agree."

Gallantmon nodded. "Just don't worry about Inumon like I said, okay?"

"Ok," Sakuyamon slightly stuttered as her mind was not completely focused on the match.

"With our competitors already engaged in their respective matches, what do you say we look on our big screen and watch the duel begin? Floramon and Tapirmon are there as we speak to give live coverage of the match! Joey Wheeler and Lance Canebrook! This will hopefully end on a good note! Joey dueled himself two good matches to reach this far and he doesn't plan on losing this to Lance! Floramon, how is the crowd out there and are the two duelists ready?"

xxxxx

_**Outside the Phoenix Arena/4:30 PM**_

"Hi again, Lillymon! This crowd outside the arena is going crazy and you're right! These freeloaders will have the privilege to watch a duel up close and personal! I'm definitely looking forward to this since Joey has become my favorite duelist! You can do it, Joey! You're my man! Lance is a dunce!" Floramon danced around like a cheerleader.

Joey faced the camera and grinned for everyone present cheering him on.

"All right, cowboy! I'm ready to mop the floor with ya!" Joey declared as he activated his Duel Disk. "Cause unlike Kaiba, I ain't gonna lose my cool!"

"I would hope so. Then again, I've heard you've choked against the likes of Kaiba and Yugi. I don't really see you as threat to me," Lance shrugged.

Upon hearing this, Joey scowled. "Oh, that tears it, punk! I'm so knocking your butt out of this tournament!"

"Seeing as our two competitors are ready to get this over with, I hereby declare this semi-final match to start now!" Floramon called out to officially start the match.

"_**DUEL!**_"

Both duelists had activated their duel disks and pulled out their first five cards into their hands.

_**Joey/8000 LP**_

_**Lance/8000 LP**_

"Lance, since I don't trust your game play, I'd like to start off."

"Hold that thought!" Lance exclaimed as he extended his arms across. "Let's make this game even more interesting!"

"Aw, crap! Not this!" Joey shouted.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Yami no Game**_**)**

As Lance stretched out his arms, a familiar dark fog engulfed the duelists. The spectators could barely see anything behind this dark and ominous fog. However, Floramon and Tapirmon realized they, too, were caught inside the dark cloud. They freaked out from the ghoulish cries screaming out of the background.

"ACK ! WE'RE INSIDE THIS CREEPY FOG?!" Tapirmon screamed frightfully.

Floramon cried out. "Twice was enough already!"

"Ha, don't make me laugh! I've already dealt with shadow magic. I have even had a freak control my mind!" Joey shot down Lance. "I even dueled that same guy in a Shadow Duel. I'll admit I was left unconscious, but I'm still here alive to tell all! Whatever you got, I'm ready, you freak!"

"That's too bad, Joey, because here I was planning to send your soul to the shadows. Since I couldn't do it with Kenta and Kaiba, I'll make an example out of you before I duel Yugi in the finals!"

"You want Yugi? You'll have to go through me first!" Joey retorted as he pulled out two cards out of his hand. "On my first move, I'll set this card facedown and set another facedown in defense mode! I end my turn!"

"Pitiful, now watch what I can do on my first turn!" Lance readied his first drawn card. "I activate _**Raigeki**_! This'll destroy all monsters on your field. So, that means your facedown defense card is gone!"

Joey snorted as he watched his facedown defense card hologram explode off his field.

"Next, I'll summon my _**Mad Sword Beast**_!"

The monster that emerged from the card hologram was a Triceratops with a blade horn.

_**Mad Sword Beast**_

_**EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**_

"Mad Sword Beast, attack his life points directly!"

The Triceratops beast charged towards Joey's side and aimed to impale him through his horn. The blonde-haired duelist managed to see this coming, but the beast turned to strike Joey with its tail. This not only inflicted damage to Joey's Life points, but to his own body. The teen howled out in pain from the tail blow and clutched his side.

"OW! That really hurt!"

"I thought you already knew! When you enter my shadow games, the monsters' attacks actually can inflict pain on the duelist. So, the more Life points you lose the more damage you receive to your own body!"

Joey coughed out. "Well, I'm... sure going to get you back for that."

_**Joey/6600 LP (8000-1400)**_

"So, how do you like becoming the third participant in my Shadow Games? Having fun, Joey?"

"I ain't done yet, punk!"

"Well, that ends my turn. Wanna give up?"

"You playing me?" Joey rebuked whilst adding a card to his hand. "I'll summon my _**Goblin Attack Force**_!"

A troop of miniature green goblins gathered around the duelist. They turned and were ready to attack Lance head on.

_**Goblin Attack Force**_

_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2300 DEF/0**_

"Go, Goblin Attack Force, take down his dino-pet!"

As soon as he declared his attack, the Goblin hordes leaped across and started pummeling the dinosaur. The Triceratops screeched out angrily before it dissolved into digitized dust.

Lance gasped while squeezing his chest. However, he restrained himself from the excruciating pain and snickered.

_**Lance/7100 LP (8000-900)**_

"Oooo, that felt good!" Lance laughed.

"Maybe to a psycho like you, but I don't intend to lose anymore of my life points! I'll switch my Goblins to defense mode and end my turn."

"Now, I'll summon _**Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer **_in attack mode!"

The next monster to be summoned forth to Joey's field was a bald man garbed in purple robes, holding red spirit-beads and wearing a partial demon mask over his left eye.

_**Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/700**_

"Seems my monster has you spooked."

Joey snorted. "I've seen scarier things than that bald-headed freak!"

"I'm sending him attack your Goblin army! Kycoo, leave nothing of his Goblins!"

Following the command of his duelist, the Kycoo fired an unholy beam and blasted the Goblin Force away. Though they were destroyed, no damage was inflicted on Joey's life points.

"Ah, no more disgusting Goblins to look at, that'll end my turn."

"Well, you seem satisfied and so sure of yourself, punk!" Joey growled as he pulled out a new card to play. "I'm about to wipe that stupid grin off your face with this! How's this? I activate my own _**Raigeki**_**!**"

"Oh, you fool...!" Lance exclaimed at his adversary and watched his Kycoo instantly wiped off the field.

"Next, I'll summon this bad boy! _**Alligator's Sword**_!"

The monster revealed out of the hologram was a bipedal alligator garbed in red-black armor and wielding a long, curved scimitar.

_**Alligator's Sword**_

_**EARTH/Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1200**_

"Now, to take more of your Life points, cowboy! Alligator's Sword, attack him directly!"

The reptilian warrior lunged forward and slashed Lance. The teen took the blow head on and felt a sharp pain against his right arm. He howled out in pain and fell to his knees.

_**Lance/5600 LP (7100-1500)**_

"Hey, are you all right?!" Joey called out to Lance.

"Ha! Are you kidding? I've never felt better!" Lance caught Joey off guard with a malicious laugh.

Joey simply snorted at the teen's psychotic demeanor. "You sick creep. I ain't got anything to play now. I'll end it there."

"Ah, and that's a mistake you'll soon regret!" Lance exclaimed while adding a new card to his hand. "On my next move, I'll summon _**Hysteric Fairy**_!"

Summoned forth on Lance's side was a blue-haired fairy wearing glasses and holding a book.

_**Hysteric Fairy**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/500**_

"My Hysteric Fairy will now attack your Alligator's Sword!"

Hysteric Fairy opened her book and unleashed a holy beam that blew away the Alligator's Sword. Not only was the monster gone but damage was inflicted directly on Joey's Life points. He felt more pain across his chest, but he managed to once again to restrain himself through the nerve gripping pain.

"No, way... Are you going to overtake me, freak!" Joey strained under the pain. "I'm not falling... to another shadow game!"

_**Joey/6300 LP (6600-300)**_

"It's too bad you will learn that will be useless to resist against the powers of Pharaohmon's shadow magic. Do yourself a favor and stop resisting. You won't feel as much pain if you don't resist."

"Feh, no way... I'm going to pull through this."

"You're only prolonging your demise, Wheeler. That'll end my turn."

"Fine, all I can do on my turn is lay this card facedown in defense," Joey replied as he laid down a facedown card in defense mode. "That's all I got on this turn."

"Humph, I'm a little disappointed. Oh well. I'll summon my _**Maha Vailo**_!"

The monster summoned forth on Lance's field was a sorceress garbed in blue robes, wearing an ornate hat and her back equipped with scythe-like wings.

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1550 DEF/1400**_

"Next, I'll equip my monster with two useful cards! My _**Megamorph**_and _**Black Pendant**_! Don't forget my Maha Vailo has an effect that goes well with my cards! I can increase an additional 500 for each card equipped to it!"

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**ATK/4600 (1550x2 + 500 + 500x2)**_

"Maha Vailo, attack Joey's facedown defense card!" Lance declared his attack.

Before Maha Vailo could implement her attack, Joey immediately activated one his cards.

"You've just triggered my trap card, pal!" Joey called out. "I activate my _**Magic Arm Shield**_!"

"What?! Magic Arm Shield?!"

"That's right. With this card, since you've declared an attack on my facedown card, I can take control of one of your monsters until the end of my turn. I choose Hysteric Fairy to take your attack!"

"But you'll...!"

"Yeah, I'll lose Life points, but it's a price to pay! But, at least it's your monster I'm taking out and half of Maha Vailo's attack points are also taken off!"

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**ATK/2275 (1550/2 + 500 + 500x2)**_

As Maha Vailo's attacked, Hysteric Fairy vanished from Lance's side and materialized in front of Joey. The attack blasted the Fairy away and took off some of Joey's life points.

_**Joey/3500 LP (6300-2600)**_

Once the monster was destroyed and Life points were taken out of Joey, the blonde-haired teen gripped his chest once again. Lance noticed this and snickered evilly.

"Joey, you have got to be the dumbest duelist I've ever come across against!"

"Like I said, it was a price to pay! Besides, who said I was done?! I only got 3500 life points left! As far as I'm concerned, I still stand a chance of winning this duel and kicking you to the curb, punk!"

"Well, I still call it a foolish move on your part, Wheeler! Since I have nothing else to offer on this turn, I'll end it. Remember, the more life points you lose the more pain and anguish you endure!"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to remind me!" Joey snapped and pulled out a card to his hand. "Heh, now I've got something that's going to blow your mind!"

"Please, do reveal the pathetic card you've just chosen."

"Ha, how's this for pathetic? I sacrifice my face down monster to summon this!" Joey grinned as he revealed a skull-faced demon.

"Summoned Skull?!"

"That's right! Summoned Skull is 225 points stronger than your Maha Vailo! Your monster's toast!"

The Summoned Skull was quickly brought forth to Joey's field and ready to attack the Maha Vailo.

_**Summoned Skull**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2500 DEF/1200**_

"Summoned Skull, use Lightning Strike to take out his Maha Vailo!"

The Summoned Skull unleashed electricity through its horns and claws. It unleashed the electrified blasts and one-shotted Maha Vailo off the field.

Lance felt a sudden onset of nerve gripping pain whilst struggling to stand. However, a sadistic grin adorned his face and shrugged off the pain.

_**Lance/5375 LP (5600-225)**_

Unfortunately, with Maha Vailo gone, the Black Pendant destruction activated it secondary effect.

"I neglected to tell you, but my Black Pendant has an effect! Once this card is sent to the graveyard, you lose 500 of your life points!"

Joey cursed and felt a sudden jolt erupt in his body. "Argh... Damn, the pain...!"

_**Joey/3000 LP (3500-500)**_

"That'll be the end of my turn. But, you haven't beaten me yet, punk..."

"Oh and I intend to inflict even more pain to you, Wheeler. It is only a matter of time before your soul is fed to the dark souls of this shadow game..." Lance snickered while adding a new card to his hand. "Now, I've found a solution to weaken your Summoned Skull!"

"How?"

Lance declared as he revealed his card. "With this card, the _**Mask of the Accursed**_!"

"Wait, I've heard about this card! It was used by those two masked duelists, Lumis and Umbra, from Battle City! Yugi told me all about 'em!"

"Did he tell you about their effects? I'm going to equip this to your Summoned Skull! As long as it is equipped with this card, it cannot attack! Additionally, the player controlling the monster loses 500 life points during each standby!"

Joey grimaced as he watched the mask materialize on the Summoned Skull's face. The beast was muzzled and paralyzed by the mask.

"Ah, no, this is not what I needed!" Joey gaped. "Man, this isn't good!"

"Before I end my turn, I'll set this card facedown in defense mode! That will end my turn!"

_Man, now I've got to find a way to get that mask off of my Summoned Skull! _Joey thought before he came into realization at the card he had just drawn. _Ah-ha! All right, this is definitely going to turn this duel around! Lance, you're in for a big surprise!_

"So, are you going to make your move or bore me to death?"

"I've got all the time in the world to cream your sorry face to the dirt!" Joey retorted at his opponent. "I've got something that's going to turn this duel around!"

"Oh and how so?"

"Watch and learn!" Joey stated as he pulled out his card and realized 500 more of his life points were taken away.

_**Joey/2500 LP (3000-500)**_

"Eh, not like its going to matter because you're going down, pal! For my first move, I'm activating a card that I've just added to my hand! _**Fusion Sage**_!"

"Fusion Sage? How is that going to... Oh no!"

"Ha, I guess you're starting to catch on, are you?" Joey grinned. "With this card, I can move one _**Polymerization**_card to my deck directly to my hand!"

"Ah, no... You couldn't!"

"And next, I'll use it to fuse two personal favorite monsters of mine! I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Summoned Skull and _**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**_!"

"No! Not that monster!"

"Since I'll be fusing my monster, adios to your Mask of the Accursed! _**Black Skull Dragon**_, time to come out and play!"

With that, the newly fused monster summoned to Joey's side field was large, bipedal dragon with large, gargoyle wings across its back. The form of the Black Skull Dragon was a perfect fusion of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the Summoned Skull. The perfectly fused beast unleashed a terrifying roar and stood tall over the shadow fog surrounding the tow duelists. Everyone caught glimpse of the Black Skull Dragon and marveled over it.

Even Floramon and Tapirmon were flabbergasted.

"My gosh! If I had told you there was a large skeletal dragon, then you'd call me crazy, but who's the nutcase now?! Joey has brought forth a rather strong and intimidating monster!"

_**Black Skull Dragon**_

_**DARK/Dragon/Fusion**_

_**LVL/9 ATK/3200 DEF/2500**_

Even Lance was astonished by the summoning of Joey's powerful dragon. Not only did Joey summon the Black Skull Dragon, but this saved his life points by destroying the mask in the process.

"I take it you're speechless, Lance? Because I'm so going to mop the floor with the rest of your Life points with this sexy beast!" Joey grinned proudly.

"Feh, you may have drawn yourself a powerful monster, but I will simply find a counter against it."

"We'll see! Now, since it's still my turn, I'll going to be summoning another favorite monster of mine! Lance, say hello to the _**Baby Dragon**_!"

The next monster to be summoned next to the powerful Black Skull Dragon was a small, orange dragon. It squawked out and flew by the titanic dragon ally of his.

_**Baby Dragon **_

_**WIND/Dragon**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1200 DEF/700**_

"Now, my Baby Dragon, attack his facedown defense card!"

The Baby Dragon flew over to Lance's side field and blew a fire blast at the facedown card. As the card was blown away, the monster revealed was a green-skinned warrior wearing pants and an open vest, with three horns protruding out of his head. It was _**Vorse Raider**_.

_**Vorse Raider**_

_**DARK/Beast-Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200**_

However, much to Joey's surprise, the attack by Baby Dragon did not destroy Vorse Raider. The dragon had an attack power of 1200 while the Raider has a 1200 defense power. Due to this, the attack was nullified.

"Well, ya were lucky there, Lance! My Dragon's attack power is equal with the Vorse Raider's defense power! Had my Dragon had been stronger, your Vorse Raider would have been a goner for sure!"

"Ha, this just proves once again that I'm one step ahead of you, Wheeler!" Too bad for you...!"

"Yeah, but who said my turn was finished, freak boy? I still have my Black Skull Dragon! He's a lot stronger than your Vorse Raider! Now, Black Skull Dragon, waste his Vorse Raider! _**Molten Fire Blast!**_"

Hearing his duelist's command, the Black Skull Dragon opened its mouth and expelled an enormous molten rock, which destroyed the Vorse Raider. Lance covered himself from the incoming smoke of the blast.

"So much for your Vorse Raider, punk!"

"Why, you little... It isn't over just yet and I'm going to wipe that stupid look off your face soon!" Lance threatened the duelist. "It is not over until one of us is feed to the shadows!"

"Tough choice of words from Lance! With these two still in session of their duel, we'll check back to see how the two battle matches have progressed. Lillymon, how have the matches been?" Floramon said to the camera facing her. "We're sure having a blast out here!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Other side of the Phoenix Arena/4:43 PM**_

Unbeknownst to them, another confrontation was set to escalate. An amassed crowd of Digimon curiously observed Kurama and Brimstone's face-off.

"Are you ready, fox demon?"

"Yes, shall we proceed? I have more important matters to attend to after all."

"Humph, your concern for your comrades, especially for the Spirit Detective named Yusuke Urameshi. He was even lucky to have escaped with his life intact," Brimstone muttered. "Perhaps one day, I'd like to test my power against the Spirit Detective, but you will do just fine for now..."

"Cease the talk and come at me. Rest assured, I will not hold back."

"That's good. I rather don't want you to hold back!" Brimstone unleashed his flames and torched the coat off his body. "Here I come!"

As soon as he said that, Brimstone expelled a fire blast from his right hand. This forced Kurama to sidestep on his left and let the fire blast blow up a pillar behind him. Kurama spun around as another fire blast hurtled at his direction. The crimson-haired teen jumped up avoiding the blast.

"You're quite the spry one, Kurama. Perhaps I can expect it from the detective himself."

"Is this really about challenging me or Yusuke?"

"I want to challenge all of you, but not at once. I'd rather fight my opponents one on one. The one named Kuwabara is no threat to me, at least for now. You four all have the potential to become stronger. I have a good feeling you grow stronger once the Shadow Tournament has reached its conclusion."

"What makes you draw this conclusion?"

"My own intuition. That Spirit Gun your friend used on Pharaohmon is doing more damage than you realize."

"No, I realize that, Brimstone. However, how can you be sure we will all survive the Shadow Tournament's aftermath?"

"Life is full of unlimited outcomes. We could all survive or perish under Pharaohmon's might. However, today let's be concerned if whether you can survive my fire impact blasts."

As he said this, the fire warrior cupped his hands together and launched a heat beam. Kurama evaded the beam and let it shoot across the desert. Brimstone immediately spammed more heat beams, forcing Kurama to dodge them. Kurama swiftly sidestepped and leaped over on Brimstone's left. The fire demon simply produced a heat aura around himself.

_His heat barrier is still weakened since our last battle. Which means my attacks should be able to inflict damage on him. However, I must advise myself caution. He asks for Yoko Kurama, but should I be willing to go forth with his demands? Yoko will not be merciless. _Kurama thought.

"Bring forth the spirit fox, Kurama. I demand you to bring him forth!"

Avoiding another close contact with Brimstone's flames, Kurama jumped away and threw his rose whip at him. The fire warrior ensnared the whip and channeled fire energy to dissolve the vine. Kurama cringed from the burns striking his hand and avoided Brimstone's heat aura.

"Bring forth Yoko Kurama or these bystanders will die!"

Suddenly, before Brimstone could make another move, a thick white fog quickly formed over Kurama. Brimstone paused for a few moments and reflected on the night he faced Yoko.

Brimstone muttered under his breath. "Yoko Kurama, present yourself to me at your full glory!"

"Then, you shall be graced by my presence," the deep yet cold voice of Yoko spoke out from out of the smoke cloud. "Be careful what you wish for, because you won't like what you'll get."

Once the smoke cloud cleared, a long silver-haired figure with delicate pale skin and garbed in wavy, white cloth emerged. A pair of fox ears moved about above his head and his yellow-golden eyes gave an eerie yet a piercing stare directly at Brimstone.

"I have come as you wished, Brimstone. So, how about we make this quick?" Yoko Kurama stated while maintaining his glare directly at Brimstone.

"Yes, and I'd like to thank you. I am fortunate enough to have called you forth," Brimstone replied, producing a flame sword. "Now, I can show my full strength against you!"

"Rest assured, you will be regretting those words."

From the Digimon crowd, Hiei walked out to watch Yoko Kurama and Brimstone's face-off.

"Once again, you have revealed yourself, spirit fox. I know you will show this fool what you are capable of. Unlike Kurama, you do not let emotions hinder your cut throat actions," Hiei quietly commented. "If what Brimstone says is true about us four able to improve our skills, then I for one look forward to what the future lies for me. Yes, that will be plenty of time for me to perfect my Black Dragon technique..."

Looking down at his bandaged arm, Hiei tightly clenched his fist and snorted.

"I look forward to it, indeed."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Section Houou-634-B7: Houou Sovereign Temple/Main Chamber Room/4:45 PM**_

Back inside the temple, the situation had become better for the Sailor Senshi and their allies. Having recovered from BelialMyotismon's nightmares and beaten him down, the Senshi and company were graced by the presence of Imperialdramon, the Dra-Warrior leader.

BelialMyotismon was shocked by this sudden intrusion and watched Imperialdramon descending through the torn down temple roof.

"Wow, so that's Imperialdramon?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"That's right. The dragon you see before you is our majestic leader," nodded Kyodaidramon. "Imperialdramon, it's good to see that you've found us!"

"Well, BelialMyotismon sure doesn't like the company," Sailor Venus said.

"Of course not! For you see, it was BelialMyotismon who killed our previous leader," Espirtdramon replied. "Now, he's come back to avenge AlforceVeedramon and transport us to the arena to stop Pharaohmon."

"Yep, that sounds like a plan to me," Sailor Jupiter said.

As Imperialdramon descended down further, BelialMyotismon trembled out of anger and directed a fierce glare at the dragon. Puppetmon and Fuugamon watched on from a corner.

"Humph, so you had to show up, didn't you?" BelialMyotismon grunted angrily. "How dare you intrude in my temple! This is none of your concern, Imperialdramon!"

Imperialdramon retorted. "BelialMyotismon, you are just as foolish as ever My friends and fellow Dra-Warriors, I see you guys have managed to handle yourselves quite well."

"Yes, my lord!" Kyodaidramon responded. "Puppetmon and his boys weren't that big of a deal, but the big guy here trapped the girls in one of his nightmare illusions."

"That's for sure! How rude of him to mess with our dreams like that! The nerve of him!" Sailor Venus scoffed.

"Imperialdramon, I take it you're familiar with this guy?" Sailor Mars approached the dragon.

"Yes, he's an enemy of mine and a killer of my previous master, AlforceVeedramon. He had used the same nightmare illusion to ensnare him and seal him into a dark abyss."

Sailor Saturn addressed the Digital Priestess. "It's a good thing you pulled us out of there, Cammy."

"No problem," Cammy smiled and looked over to Imperialdramon. "May I suggest we finish this quickly and move on ahead to the temple? You do understand we have important business, Imperialdramon."

"Yes, my priestess, anything to make sure I never glare at that disgusting face on this demon again."

"Ha! What makes you fools think you will ever escape this temple? These are my grounds! No one has any right to leave without my say-so!" BelialMyotismon boasted. "I will never let the Priestess and that sword leave!"

"First of all, this isn't your temple," Sailor Mars retorted. "Second, you're not going to stop us because we outnumber you and there's nothing you can do to do us with Imperialdramon here. So I'd suggest you shut up and back off!"

"Whoa, that spitfire girl sure has guts, doesn't she?" Sam whispered.

"Well, naturally an angry woman is much a force to be reckoned with," Dimitro explained.

"Or maybe not, because he's coming our way!" Dimitro exclaimed.

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Minotaur Boss Battle**_**)**

BelialMyotismon took advantage of the situation and aimed to attack the group head on. Imperialdramon intercepted and slammed the Demon Lord into a wall with one hand.

"CURSE YOU, IMPERIALDRAMON!"

"I'm here to avenge AlforceVeedramon and I'm not going to let a scumbag like you get away with sealing anymore victims into your dark abyss! You couldn't bend the will of these female heroes! You couldn't stop the Digital Priestess!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! I did AlforceVeedramon a favor by getting rid of him! He wanted to leave this unfortunate world! Don't you agree, Imperialdramon?"

Having heard enough about his master being disgraced by BelialMyotismon's harsh words, he pushed the Demon Lord into the wall and slammed him several times.

"Don't waste your strength on this piece of trash, Lord Imperialdramon," Kyodaidramon calmed the Dra-Warrior leader.

"He's not worth our time anymore. We must get back and focus on ridding ourselves of Pharaohmon," Espirtdramon stated.

"I agree. The Sailor Senshi have already managed to shatter BelialMyotismon's spirit when they retaliated against him," Cammy spoke up. "Even BelialMyotismon knows he can't hope to stop all of us together. Right, Senshi?"

"That's right, Cammy-chan," Sailor Mercury nodded. "We must get back to the arena and hope we can find."

"Uranus and Neptune, they're still waiting for us," Sailor Pluto stated. "We must hurry on back."

"To once and for all defeat Pharaohmon," Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists.

"It'll be great to at last end that demon's reign for good! If only that bastard was in my nightmare, I would have torn him apart!" Sailor Mars smashed her right fist against her left palm.

As soon as she said this, Sailor Pluto took careful note of the sudden change in Mars' voice and wondered about the nightmare she had. Not just her voice but her choice of wording. It seemed BelialMyotismon had somehow revealed something in the Fire Senshi's mind that she has caused to act a little more aggressively than she already has before.

BelialMyotismon chuckled to himself and glared directly at Eternal Sailor Mars with a malevolent grin. The raven-haired Senshi wondered why he was glaring directly at her.

"So, you're still a little down because of the nightmare I opened in your mind? Don't worry, your time will come and that nightmare will eventually become a reality..."

Venus picked up on his remark. "Hum? Hey, Mars, what is he talking about?"

"What kind of nightmare illusion did he show you? Whatever it is, don't believe a word he says," Jupiter said to Mars.

"Bah, me fall for his dumb illusions? Not in his life time. I'm better than that, BelialMyotismon!"

"Don't deny it, woman. You can't run away from the inevitable."

"Run away from the inevitable?" Vega wondered.

"Is there's something you're not telling us, Mars? What did he show you?" Saturn asked her fellow Senshi. "

"It's nothing really, you guys. Whatever he's saying, don't believe a thing he says because he's so full of crock," Sailor Mars growled under her breath.

Even Imperialdramon and the Dra-Warriors were taking notice of this sudden change in Mars' demeanor. BelialMyotismon had to urge to continually antagonize the Sailor even further, but Imperialdramon had heard enough of this and stepped out in front of the Demon Lord.

"I don't think so, BelialMyotismon! You're dealing with me!" Imperialdramon exclaimed. "Since you continue to stall us, I'm going to make sure to end this quick!"

"Ha and how? The last time you challenged my strength, you were a Paildramon and even then you digivolved into dragon mode. You couldn't defeat me!"

"Who even said I remained in this dragon form for that long? I've found a way to reach my alternate form."

"No, you don't mean...!"

"Imperialdramon! _**Mode Change!**_"

"NO! NOT THAT!" BelialMyotismon blanched.

The whole group marveled as Imperialdramon underwent his alternate transformation into his warrior form. His body emitted a golden, aura of light and then he suddenly grew up tall enough to stand through the destroyed roof. His giant feet had three enormous, golden claws protruding through them. Bits of black armor covered his arms, legs and torso. Golden knee points appeared with his hips appearing to be white in coloration. Imperialdramon's old helmet had now become a chest-plate on the mega. His shoulders were lined with golden spikes and rims. His wings were still crimson and widespread across his back. On his arms and hands was muscular blue skin, with golden claws protruding out of black gauntlets on his forearms. His new helmet appeared to be humanoid in appearance and smaller in size. A golden band wrapped around his head with three golden spikes protruding at each side. The center spike was the largest. The cannon once adorned on his back was on top of his right gauntlet.

_**"FIGHTER MODE!"**_

"Um, I think we should be getting out of here. Huh, Fuugamon?" Puppetmon suggested to the dimwit.

"Um, yeah! Let's boogie!" Fuugamon exclaimed and ran out through the destroyed back door.

Puppetmon called out for Fuugamon and gave chase to the ogre. "Wait for me! You can't leave me behind!"

"Well, those two were wise to have run off like that," Artemis sighed.

Just then, the white cat noticed a shiny object around Labramon's foot. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to investigate. At first, it appeared to be a bracelet, but it was actually the same ring that Fuugamon placed on the canine earlier.

"I wonder. Could this thing be the reason why Labramon is still in this hypnosis state?"

He then looked up at the towering Imperialdramon and watched sunlight reflecting off his armor. The sunlight was then shining down on the ring around Labramon's foot. This was how Artemis discern the ring.

"Ah, so that's it then!" Artemis nodded, prodding the ring. "Eh, I'll wait until those guys take care of BelialMyotismon first. This looks like it's not going to last much longer."

BelialMyotismon looked at around his adversaries, including the towering Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. The Sailor Senshi, the Dra-Warrior duo, the Digital Priestess, and the three Legendary Warriors faced down the Demon Lord.

"There's no use of you running anywhere, BelialMyotismon. Your games are over!" Imperialdramon exclaimed. "I'd suggest surrender now!"

"Me surrender to the likes of you? Don't be ridiculous! I will not die easily!" BelialMyotismon roared.

"It's over for you, BelialMyotismon," Cammy sighed. "Imperialdramon, let him have it."

"Wait!" Mars suddenly interjected.

"What? What do you think you're doing?" Kyodaidramon asked the Miko Senshi. "There's no way we can let this guy get away with everything that he's done!"

"No, but I want to ask him of something first. Please, I ask of you, Imperialdramon," the raven-haired young woman addressed the towering giant.

"As you wish," Imperialdramon FM nodded and stepped aside. "But if he tries anything, I won't hesitate to blow him away!"

"Do as you wish," Sailor Mars replied as she stood a few feet away from BelialMyotismon. "BelialMyotismon, I want to know. Are what the events from my nightmare destined to come true? I need to know."

"Heh. So, you really are curious to know, are you?"

"Yes, I am."

BelialMyotismon lowered himself to look directly into Sailor Mars' eyes. Her majestic, purple eyes were shrouded with mystery and question. Even the Demon Lord was curious to know how such darkness could be wandering in the thoughts of the Miko Senshi.

"Well...? I'm waiting!" Sailor Mars slightly snapped with her temper flaring up once again. "I'm running out of patience."

"As far as I'm concerned, your destiny will most likely come to pass and when it does... there's nothing either you or your wretched friends can do to stop it! Face it, Sailor Mars. You are your own worst enemy and will become an enemy to those around you!"

As soon as BelialMyotismon mentioned all of this, the group gasped and started to wonder what he meant by Mars becoming their enemy.

"Don't listen to him, Mars! You know he's lying!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed. _Then again, I was Mistress Nine... I was the enemy of the Senshi, but Mars... she's different! There's no possibility of her possessing a dark power. However, I did learn from Pluto that the future has many endless possibilities. I have noticed a slight change in her demeanor ever since she awakened from that nightmare BelialMyotismon planted inside our minds. Whatever that monster shown her, it must have been truly a traumatizing experience._

"Mars, you mustn't listen to what that liar is saying!" Sailor Mercury called out to her friend.

"Mars, you know better than to listen to a guy like BelialMyotismon! Especially after every enemy we've gone through!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. "You would never turn on us because you're the most loyal to the Moon Princess!"

"Listen to us, Mars! We're your friends! That guy obviously does not know what he's talking about and you still haven't told us what you saw in your nightmare," Sailor Venus grabbed Sailor Mars' shoulders and shook her to snap her out of it. "Venus to Mars! Hello!"

"You mean 'Earth to Mars', do you, Venus?" Espirtdramon sighed.

"No, I really meant to say Venus," the blonde-haired Senshi stated. "Mars. Listen, let's just all get out of here and get back to the arena. Besides, you said yourself you wanted to see Pharaohmon meet his end, right? So, let's go back and let Cammy take care of that creep."

Mars maintained glare on BelialMyotismon's eyes. "So, is that going to be my fate?"

"Perhaps, if you allow it to happen, either way, you will be your own undoing," BelialMyotismon answered as his frown twisted into a grin. "I'd advise to control your temper if you wish to suppress the great dark power..."

"Is that all.? I just need to control myself? That shouldn't be too hard," Sailor Mars smirked and turned her back on him.

"Ha! You think I was just going to sit back and sink into your demands! As far as I'm concerned, you're still not leaving this temple!" BelialMyotismon launched his claws across to snatch Sailor Mars.

Spinning around, Mars barely sidestepped BelialMyotismon's reach. Venus dashed forward and pulled her aside.

Imperialdramon FM had seen enough of this and pointed his cannon directly at the Demon Lord. "_**Positron Laser!**_"

Imperialdramon FM expelled the powerful beam directly towards BelialMyotismon. It had enough force to catch the Demon Lord and shove him through a series of walls. The screams of the evil lord echoed across the temple background until piles of rubble finally buried BelialMyotismon underneath.

**(End theme)**.

"Our job here is complete," the towering mega announced to everyone. "Now, shall we get going everyone? Even in Fighter Mode, I'm still fast enough to us back to the arena in no time."

"Yes! We're so out of here!" Sailor Jupiter happily smiled.

"It'll be good to return back and check on the others," Sailor Mercury nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, like Takuya and the others," Vega nodded. "Right, boys?"

Dimitro and Sam nodded in reply to their comrade's question. There was no doubt they were anxious to see how far Takuya, Kouji and the others may have gotten into the tournament.

"Yeah! I'll be able to see Haruka-poppa and Michiru-mama!" Sailor Saturn happily replied.

"Cammy, are you ready to go?" Sailor Venus approached the Digital Priestess.

However, Cammy looked towards Mars' direction and walked over to her sister.

"Need some help up, sister?" the Digital Priestess smiled but noticed a blank glare across the Senshi's face. "Rei?"

The Miko Senshi snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, Cammy. I'm sorry." She apologized and took her sister's hand. "I just blacked out there for a second, but I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?"

Sailor Mars nodded, "No problem here at all. Now, we should be getting back. We've already taken care of BelialMyotismon. Next on the hit list is Pharaohmon. We're getting close to ending this nightmare once and for all."

Imperialdramon picked everyone up in his hands.

"Hey, guys! I finally figured out what's wrong with Labramon!" Artemis called out to everyone.

"What is it? We've been wondering what the problem with him was. So, you finally figured out the problem, Artemis?" asked Kyodaidramon. "Well, I'll be a Digimon monkey's uncle!"

"If anyone ever told you that a cat managed to found a solution to a problem, would anyone believe you?" Espirtdramon teased his Dra-Warrior partner.

"Ah, can it. If anything they'll believe me if it was a Gatomon, but not a talking Earth cat," Kyodaidramon nodded and sighed.

"It's this ring around his foot," Artemis pointed down at Labramon's foot. "Now, if I can just remove it."

"Allow me to do it," Cammy removed the ring off of Labramon's toe. "There, good as new."

Finally, the digital puppy had snapped out of it and looked around the temple. It had now just dawned on him that it was a complete mess.

"What just happened here? How did I get here?" Labramon looked around the temple room. "Um, guys? How long was I out for?"

"Don't worry. We'll explain everything along the way," Cammy smiled to Labramon.

_**"ACK! WHO ARE YOU!"**_ Labramon jumped back in surprise and pointed at Cammy. "Wait, you're that little girl... the Digital Priestess."

Upon hearing this comment, Cammy couldn't help but giggle. Soon, everyone else was sharing a laugh. Labramon felt rather embarrassed for his comments and backed away with a shade of red covering his face. Everyone else hopped aboard on Imperialdramon's right hand. The tall, bipedal Dra-Warrior flapped the wings on his back and lifted himself off the ground. Imperialdramon swiftly flew up into mid-air and looked down upon the temple.

"AlforceVeedramon, that one was for you, my friend," Imperialdramon gave a prayer to his former master and quickly took off into the distance. "Now listen up, my friends. I have a little side story to tell you about AlforceVeedramon."

"Do tell, my lord," Kyodaidramon was anxious to hear from the Dra-Warrior leader.

"All right, while AlforceVeedramon was dying, he sent a message to Lord Granasmon to save me from the same fate that was going to happen with him. Just as BelialMyotismon was preparing to finish me off, it was Lord Granasmon who teleported me out of harm's way!"

"Wow, is this true?" Espirtdramon gasped in shock behind the revelation.

"That's incredible, Imperialdramon!" Sailor Mercury found herself fascinated with the Dra-Warrior leader's story.

"This Granasmon sounds like one powerful guy," Vega said.

"Well of course, there's no doubt about that, Vega," Sailor Saturn responded. "It'd be awesome to actually meet him."

"That it would, Saturn," Sailor Pluto agreed.

"Granasmon and Valmarmon? To think there are actually Gods in another world," Sailor Mars whispered to herself. "Even the Digimon worship their good and evil gods."

The groups aboard on both hands looked across the skies and were astonished by the beauty of the landscape below them. The fresh air blew against each of their faces. Sailor Venus stood out and allowed wind to blow against her face.

"Ahhh, fresh air at last!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "Now, that's more like it!"

"Isn't it just beautiful, Vega?" Sailor Mercury asked Vega from the other side.

"Not as beautiful as you, Ami!" Vega called out to the blue-haired girl.

"Oh my..." Mercury slightly blushed at Vega's comment. "Oh, thanks for the compliment..."

"Aw, come on, Ami. Even I, the Goddess of Love, can tell you're falling for him," Sailor Venus poked Mercury's side.

"Is that red blush I'm seeing on your face, Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter giggled and wrapped an arm around Sailor Mercury.

"Umm, well..."

"Oh, Mercury," Sailor Saturn smiled and sat down next to the green-haired Guardian of Time. "Pluto, are you all right?"

"Yes, but it's about Sailor Mars. She's been acting rather strangely ever since she awoke from BelialMyotismon's nightmare. You've noticed that, too? Her behavior and demeanor showed a little more aggression than she can put forth."

"I think most of us have noticed that. So, you think it's true of what BelialMyotismon is saying?" Sailor Saturn asked the Guardian of Time.

"I don't know. Even predicting Mars' fate is rather difficult even for me."

"What?"

"BelialMyotismon stated that she could end up becoming her own worst enemy and perhaps our greatest enemy if we are not careful. We must insure to keep Mars' emotions in check, Even if she can control her emotions now, there will come a time when all emotions will shatter and she will lose control of herself. Perhaps even her own humanity. There are endless possibilities to her fate and she alone must choose the right path."

"Pluto, I hate to say this but I think I'm starting to grow weary of her. I don't mean that to be hurtful and I love Rei-san as much as the other Senshi. However, if what BelialMyotismon says is true, then we must keep an eye on her."

"That's correct and we must make sure she doesn't do anything drastic once we arrive at the arena," Sailor Pluto nodded to the Senshi of Destruction.

"You know even I feel bad for her. I mean she wasn't the only one who has had to undergo those horrible nightmares," Sailor Saturn said while brushing her hair from her face. "However, I have to wonder how traumatizing it could have been for her. She looked like she took it much worse than the rest of us."

"She has yet to tell us anything, but I will look into this and investigate further when the whole Pharaohmon fiasco is dealt with."

"In the meantime, we'll all keep an eye on Mars."

"Agreed," Sailor Pluto nodded.

Looking across from where she was sitting, she watched Cammy with Artemis in her lap. The Digital Priestess was sharing a conversation with her sister, who had become the big topic of the hour since the departure. The Senshi of Mars took notice of Sailor Pluto glancing towards her and had a questionable look on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Pluto?"

"Nothing, Sailor Mars, I was simply thinking. You go ahead and carry on your conversation with your sister," Sailor Pluto smiled.

"Ok, then," Mars shrugged her shoulders and carried on her conversation with her sister.

_As the Guardian of Time, I have learned that the hard way. May you choose the right path in life, Sailor Mars. We have a destiny to carry out and a Princess to protect. Do not let this seed of darkness blossom. We're here to help whenever you need us._

As those thoughts ran about Pluto's mind, Imperialdramon continued his trek across the skies and made it past through the forest. He would now fly across the desert and the Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range.

Meanwhile, back at the rubble of the temple, a hooded figure walked over towards the rubble of the near devastated temple and raised his hand over the rubble.

"_**BelialMyotismon, good you're still there,**_" the hooded figure's eyes gleamed with a dark purple light. "_**I will need your help in the grand scheme of everything we plan to set forth in due time.**_"

The hooded figure stood over the rubble and shot a dark energy wave over the area where BelialMyotismon was buried. The Demon Lord himself felt the dark energy surging in his body and rejuvenating him. Pushing the heavy rubble off, BelialMyotismon rose out and looked down at the hooded figure.

"So, you've come...both of you" BelialMyotismon grunted while stepping out. He eyed the hooded figure and sighted an ambiguous female figure holding a staff similar to Sailor Pluto's and a Sailor garb. "It's about time. The riff raff have already captured the sword and the Digital Priestess has been set free."

"I can see that, BelialMyotismon, but don't think you've failed," the dark woman addressed him. "Let those fools go with the sword. Pharaohmon will eventually meet his demise. It's all going according to plan as we speak."

"So you mentioned, but you two never revealed your names to me."

"_**That is of no concern of yours, BelialMyotismon. You will know when the Dawn of Chaos is upon us.**_"

BelialMyotismon muttered. "_Dawn of Chaos_?"

"So, did you tell that girl about her destiny in the nightmare you projected into her mind?" asked the woman.

"Yes and it seems she may have just believed it."

The hooded figure added. "_**Good, now we'll see her spirit break down. For when she realizes her destiny, the next phase will be fulfilled.**_"

Even BelialMyotismon, a mighty behemoth of his own right, was terrified of this mysterious duo.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Platforms/4:50 PM**_

Meanwhile, back at the tournament arena, the action in the dual battle matches continued. The crowds were erupting for the competitive nature of the four combatants.

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**The Sarcophagus**_**)**

In Arena A, YoukaiInumon slashed across Pharaohmon's hide with his double swords. The dark lord howled in pain from YoukaiInumon's attack. Pharaohmon retaliated by throwing out a right punch, which sent a projectile across. YoukaiInumon held his swords crossed in front of him to block the impact shot. Unfortunately, the force of the attack was much too overwhelming for even YoukaiInumon. He flipped down onto his feet and held his side.

"Pharaohmon unleashes an attack and catches Inumon off guard! Could this be the deciding factor in the match transpiring in Arena A?" Lillymon announced during the course of the match. "Meanwhile, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon have been presenting us quite a display of competitive spirit! Sakuyamon has shown she can be quick on her feet, but Gallantmon has managed to hold his own with a variety of his physical attacks!"

YoukaiInumon slowly rose to his feet, dropping into a battle stance. The gigantic demon lumbered towards YoukaiInumon and raised his hand. He swiftly punched the ring, splitting the whole thing in half using incredible strength! YoukaiInumon jumped away just in time and swiftly landed on his feet.

"Nice dodge, Inumon, but you won't escape for long!" Pharaohmon roared.

"I'm not through yet, Pharaohmon! I will avenge Lord Anubimon!"

"Is that so? Heh, will you get the chance before you completely lose yourself and regress to a bloodlusted monster?!"

"That was all in the past! I'm a loyal soldier of Lord Anubimon and protector of my Tamer partner Himura Tsubasa! I intend to kill you myself and avenge Lord Anubimon!"

"Humph, you're a blind fool as always, Inumon. Even after watching your own friend die, you continue to show your loyalty to that weakling. He could have been much stronger if he had accepted to will of Valmarmon!"

YoukaiInumon snapped. "No! Anubimon would never serve such a vile monster like Valmarmon! He chose to side with Granasmon, because he is the rightful God to restore order to the Digital Worlds!"

"You are just as weak as Anubimon was! Now, prepare to meet him in the after life!" Pharaohmon roared, shooting his darkness-imbued fist at the hellhound. "_**Necro Fist!**_"

YoukaiInumon jumped over Pharaohmon's attack and ran up his right arm. He launched one of his swords at Pharaohmon's forehead. The demonic force of nature ripped the sword out of his forehead and blew YoukaiInumon away with a powerful demonic aura. The hellhound warrior landed back on his feet and struggled to hold himself into place.

"Now, YoukaiInumon, how about I make this even more amusing to showing you 30 percent of my power? Naturally, this should be more than enough for you because I doubt you can handle me any higher than that! Now, behold the power that Valmarmon has bestowed upon me!"

Suddenly, Pharaohmon tensed his body up and became engulfed by a dark, red demonic aura. YoukaiInumon instinctively probed the demon's overwhelming demon energy and jumped back from getting absorbed by the deadly aura. Pharaohmon bellowed loudly as his body increased in mass. The audiences marveled at the transforming demonic beast.

"Oh my...! And I thought we would never see this, but Pharaohmon is increasing his strength! I could have sworn I overheard him saying 30 percent! Oh great, I just hope Inumon knows what he's doing, because only Anubimon has managed to challenge Pharaohmon at this strength!"

YoukaiInumon backed away and gasped in shock while sensing Pharaohmon's overwhelming power. It was a demonic power he had never felt before and unlike any other.

"I don't care if you even reach 50, or even 100 percent; I'm still taking you apart!"

"Humph," Pharaohmon grunted intensely as his body continued to increase.

The power/body increase of Pharaohmon stopped exactly at thirty percent. His shoulders and chest were massively enlarged and his body outlined with dark, red energy. Pharaohmon stood with a devilish smile on his face.

**(Theme fades)**

In Arena B, both Sakuyamon and Gallantmon halted their battle. They gazed upon Pharaohmon's powered-up form.

"Inumon..." Sakuyamon muttered fearfully for him.

Gallantmon interjected. "It'll be all right, Sakuyamon. Trust me on this one. Inumon will make it through."

Sakuyamon bit her bottom lip. "I suppose you're right, but even if Inumon survives, Pharaohmon will advance to the next round."

"If that's the case, then I really hope it comes down to me and him. I think I'm capable of taking Pharaohmon. According to Anubimon, I have the power to compete with Pharaohmon."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, he told me so himself."

"Okay, but you still have me to deal with, Gallantmon. I hope you realize that," Sakuyamon pointed to the Royal Knight. "Don't think I'm going to let you off that easily!"

"Heh, I knew you would say that!" Gallantmon replied.

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**The Biggest Dreamer**_**)**

"So, how about we finish this off?" Sakuyamon crossed her arms in front of her. "Gallantmon, you made a mistake to underestimate me! Sakuyamon! _**Mode Change!**_"

"Oh and here we go! Sakuyamon's switching out to her Priestess Mode! We saw her use this on Kuzuhamon in the earlier round! Now she intends to go all out against Gallantmon!"

Gallantmon stood back and watched Sakuyamon transform into her alternate Mode Change form.

_**"Priestess Mode!"**_

"Oh, boy, Gallantmon, you had better do something quick!" Takato called out to his partner.

"I'm afraid there's nothing he can do to stop her, goggle head," Rika smirked. "Since you managed to beat me, I'll watch as Sakuyamon wipes the floor with your knight in her Priestess Mode."

"Well, either way, this one is going to be good," Omegamon nodded in reply.

"Odds do look good for Sakuyamon," Athenamon commented.

However, Himura kept quiet and observed YoukaiInumon's match.

"Himura? It'll be all right. I'm sure Inumon will pull through this," Seadramon reassured the Tamer.

"I hope you're right, Seadramon."

Back inside Arena B, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode floated down and pointed her staff to Gallantmon.

Gallantmon charged ahead with his sword and shield in both hands.. As he approached closer, Sakuyamon suddenly levitated off the guard and caught the Royal Knight off guard. Sakuyamon landed behind Gallantmon and slammed her staff against his back. The Royal Knight staggered back from her blow. Sakuyamon swiftly lifted her right foot and kicked Gallantmon in the face. He fell facefirst on the ground and struggled to sit up. However, Sakuyamon slammed her staff against his back.

"Now, Sakuyamon has the upper hand! Just how will Gallantmon find his way through this? Meanwhile, Pharaohmon is giving YoukaiInumon more trouble than he is worth!"

**(Theme fades)**

Back inside Arena A, Pharaohmon quickly slid across the ring and punched at YoukaiInumon, but the hellhound sidestepped contact with the fist. He watched the fist unleash a demonic blast that tore away another portion of the ring.

The dark canine channeled energy through his sword and unleashed a powerful destructive blast directly for Pharaohmon. The demonic beast caught the blast with one hand.

"Ha! Your attacks are pitiful, Inumon! I thought you'd be the one to provide me the challenge I've been seeking! Even by channeling your hatred and anger, it's still not enough to pierce through my powered body!" Pharaohmon bellowed. "If you aren't the one worthy of facing me, then you had better tell me who is!"

"I'm worthy of defeating you, monster!" YoukaiInumon exclaimed.

Pharaohmon sighed. "Present me somebody worthy of facing me in my top strength or I'll crush you!"

"No, because I am the worthy one to face you! Crush me all you want, but you will never destroy my spirit!" YoukaiInumon cried out.

"Humph, very well then," Pharaohmon grunted and phased out of sight.

**(The Mummy OST – **_**The Sarcophagus**_** resumes)**

Before YoukaiInumon could even react, an afterimage of Pharaohmon instantly appeared in front of him and snatched him up by his neck. YoukaiInumon struggled and found himself at the mercy of Pharaohmon. The demon held YoukaiInumon up with the use of one hand and hung him close to his face.

"YoukaiInumon, just give it up. You will never be a match for me! You can no longer summon your Black Flame Hound and need time to recover in order to regain your dark flames. You just wasted it on Basiliskmon! Oh well, it's not my problem!"

"I... I never knew I... would end up facing you, you... bastard..." YoukaiInumon muttered as he was being choked by the demon's tight grip. _I hate to admit this... But even I can't beat this guy... I wasted my Dark Flame Hound on Basiliskmon. Plus, I need at least two days to recover and regain my flames. I could have used it on Pharaohmon, but what good could that have done? Wait, there's always.._

"Well, YoukaiInumon, it's been fun but it's time I end this little match of ours," Pharaohmon grinned and dangled YoukaiInumon like a piece of meat. "Ready to join Anubimon?"

"You want a worthy opponent...? Well, look no further! You'll see somebody who has prepared for you under Anubimon's training... look over to the other ring and you'll see what I mean..."

Veering his attention over to Arena B, Pharaohmon watched Gallantmon and Sakuyamon PM engage in battle. He felt a special power surging through the Royal Knight. This managed to catch Pharaohmon's complete interest.

"You see? Gallantmon has a special power within him that he has kept hidden since his battle with the D-Reaper. He didn't want to use it again unless it was for something drastic. Rest assured, you will meet your end! Gallantmon will make sure of that!"

"He's barely managing to fight back against Sakuyamon. What makes you think he's any sort of threat to me?"

"He's only holding back all of his power because he does not intend to hurt Sakuyamon. I trust he will win his match without harming Sakuyamon. However, if it comes down to you and him, you will be in for a rude awakening!"

"Is that so...? Well, thank you for telling me, YoukaiInumon. Now I know who I will test out my full power against. Gallantmon. I look forward to this."

_All you have to do is win your match, Gallantmon. As much as I love Renamon, she doesn't have the power to seal Pharaohmon's fate. It all comes down to you, Gallantmon._

"Anyway, Inumon, since you have told me this, I have no more use of you!" Pharaohmon roared out and threw YoukaiInumon down.

The dark canine fell to the ground and nearly landed on the back of his neck. Pharaohmon's overwhelming strength from his right arm was too much for even YoukaiInumon to handle.

Himura caught glimpse of his partner's fall and rushed over towards the side of the ring. He encouraged YoukaiInumon to get up, but even the canine couldn't summon anymore strength to sit up. Most of his energy had already been used in his match with Basiliskmon earlier.

"Inumon! Come on, buddy! Get up! Do this for Anubimon!" Himura encouraged him. "That monster killed Anubimon!"

"No, Himura..." YoukaiInumon muttered as his eyes met his partner's. "I'm not strong enough... I had summoned all... the strength I could muster... It wasn't enough."

"What?"

"I used up all of my energy to defeat Basiliskmon. It wasn't... enough to defeat... Pharaohmon. However, if there's anyone who can avenge Lord Anubimon... it all comes... down to Gallantmon."

"Gallantmon, are you sure?"

"Yes. It was Lord Anubimon who gave Gallantmon... the special training..."

"Is that true? If Gallantmon has the power to defeat Pharaohmon, then he has to get past Sakuyamon in order to do so."

"It won't last for long. You have yet to see Gallantmon's special power."

"He has a special power...?"

"It was the power he used when battling the D-Reaper."

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yes..." YoukaiInumon smiled as he turned towards Arena B.

**(End theme)**

Meanwhile, Etemon was already counting to eight while YoukaiInumon remained down.

YoukaiInumon turned his head and watched the other match occur. He was now confident Gallantmon has the power to rival Pharaohmon, perhaps even at his top strength. Pharaohmon maintained a careful watch at Gallantmon's performance and took Inumon's word for it.

**(Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**The Biggest Dreamer **_**resumes)**

Inside Arena B, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode had already managed to overwhelm Gallantmon with numerous strikes of her staff and unleashed a swarm of ofudas to keep the Royal Knight at bay. Gallantmon retaliated by protecting himself with his shield. However, what Sakuyamon failed to realize was that Gallantmon was holding back his power.

"What's the matter, Gallantmon? Are you afraid to fight back? Perhaps surrender is your only option?"

"Sakuyamon, we are friends, but I'll never surrender to the likes of you! In case you've forgotten, I, too can mode change!"

"No, but I thought..."

"I never wanted to use it again unless I had to. But, I still have the power of Grani within me! Now watch as I take it to the next level!" Gallantmon announced as a bright crimson aura formed over him. "Gallantmon! _**Mode Change!**_"

"And here I thought we'd seen every Mode Change! First, Sakuyamon became Priestess Mode, but now we're getting a glimpse of Gallantmon about to perform his own Mode Change! Just what could he be planning to change into?" Lillymon announced.

Everyone, including Takato, marveled at Gallantmon's mode shift. A smile now adorned Takato's features as he knew what was coming.

"So, we're going to get a glimpse of Guilmon in his strongest form?" Omegamon addressed the goggle head.

Takato gleamed. "That's right, Omegamon! Here's Gallantmon in his Crimson form!" He then looked over to the female Tamer. "Well, Rika...? Anything to say?"

Rika was speechless. She shook her head and tried maintaining her cool demeanor. "Aw, c'mon, goggle head! You know that even dinoboy's armor change won't help any!" She scoffed, but deep down she was grasping at straws. _C'mon, Sakuyamon. This is our chance to reach the semi-finals at least!_

Pharaohmon watched in anticipation for Gallantmon's Mode Change and was seemingly impressed. Himura had now caught a glimpse of Gallantmon's most powerful form for the first time since he was absent during the D-Reaper conflict.

Once the crimson light dimmed and worn off, the new form of Gallantmon emerged from out of the light. Sakuyamon watched the Mode Changed Digimon and slightly took a step back. Red armor plates started to form across his body. First his legs, then his arms, then his chest and finally his face helmet. The cape flowing on his back was gone and replaced by a set of ten wings on his back. His armor plates were red with yellow trims around the sides and a blue emerald in the center. His entire body was covered with the same color pigmentation as his shoulder pads: red, blue and yellow. Hints of gray armor decorated parts of his body. His face helmet retained some facial features from Gallantmon, but there were a pair of red wings at each side of his face. On his chest was gray armor with the mark of the 'Hazard' embellished on it. In his hand was a white sword that glittered with a brilliant, holy aura.

"_**Crimson Mode!**_"

"Crimson Mode! Yes, I've heard about this legendary form!" Lillymon announced. "This is the same mode Gallantmon used in the final battle against the D-Reaper! We owe all of our thanks to him and the Tamers to bringing about that nasty thing before our Digital World would've surely been laid to waste! Since then, our world has recovered and Digimon have started flourishing again! Let's see how Sakuyamon stacks up with her Priestess Mode!"

"Well, are you impressed, Omegamon?" Takato asked the Royal Knight.

"Yes, this is truly an honor. He's as powerful as I hoped," Omegamon nodded. "I really should've recruited him in the first place."

"Well, Omegamon, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Sakuyamon will still beat your new hero," Athenamon stated promptly.

"We will see."

Back in Arena B, Gallantmon CM glared down at Sakuyamon PM.

Crimson Gallantmon stepped forward with his sword in one hand.

"What's the matter, Sakuyamon? Weren't you going to suggest this in the first place?"

"Well, I never though you'd actually do it, Gallantmon. But, I'm not complaining. Let's see what you're made of."

"With pleasure."

Before he could utter another word, Gallantmon vanished out of Sakuyamon PM's sight. The female viewed her surroundings and desperately took to the air. She couldn't discern Gallantmon CM's location.

However, Pharaohmon could follow Gallantmon CM and sighted him already reappearing behind Sakuyamon PM.

"Ah! He's behind you!" Rika called out to her partner.

Just as Sakuyamon PM turned to strike, Gallantmon easily blocked with his sword and kicked the staff right out of Sakuyamon's hands. The female backed away and unleashed hundreds of ofudas at the crimson knight. The crimson-armored Digimon instinctively produced a red aura, which dissolved all of the ofudas away. Sakuyamon PM quickly rolled to one side and picked up her staff. Sakuyamon PM bumrushed Gallantmon CM as they immediately locked in a clash between their respective weapons. Gallantmon's sword proved to be mightier than Sakuyamon's staff. Sakuyamon hopped overhead to dodge Gallantmon's sword and swept her staff to knock the crimson knight off his feet. Gallantmon CM jumped up and floated over Sakuyamon PM. They swiftly moved around striking each other landing quick strikes.

"And there they go! Perhaps this is the finishing blow they are hoping to deliver against one another!" Lillymon announced. "In case most of you haven't been paying attention, YoukaiInumon was unable to get up after the ten count. So that means Pharaohmon has advanced to the next round using only 30 percent of his power!"

YoukaiInumon didn't care about his loss. He watched his two Digimon colleagues fighting it out to determine who goes to the next round.

Amidst their heated clash, Gallantmon CM repelled Sakuyamon PM to the ring. She not only hit the ring hard but saw her staff snap in two. Gallantmon CM descended with his sword still intact.

**(End theme)**

"Sakuyamon, I..."

"No. You've proven to be superior, even against my Priestess Mode. I put up quite a fight for you, Gallantmon, but you truly are the one who can challenge Pharaohmon. I am in no position to face Pharaohmon as am I now. It's not enough, but Crimson Mode is. As a token of my gratitude, I surrender this match to you, Gallantmon."

"Of course, thank you, Sakuyamon," Gallantmon CM gave a respectful bow to his comrade and powered down to his regular form. "Besides, I have to reserve this power if I do fight Pharaohmon in the next round. For all I know, I could end up battling KaiserGreymon or MagnaGarurumon instead."

"Good luck to you, Gallantmon," Sakuyamon got up to her feet and walked out of the ring.

"Sakuyamon...!"

The Priestess Digimon walked out of Arena B and started towards Arena A. She picked YoukaiInumon up and carried him off. Himura hurried off after them toward the entrance way.

"That ends our quarterfinal rounds! We now know that KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, Gallantmon, and Pharaohmon will be competing in the next round! The question remains of who will be competing against whom? Who will Pharaohmon end up facing next in the semi-final round? In fact, we still have a duel that's not even complete yet!"

Pharaohmon kept a close eye on Gallantmon and grinned evilly. "Well done, Gallantmon. I'm glad you've made it this far. According to what Inumon told me, you are supposed to be strong enough to challenge my absolute strength? We'll just see if you can manage to pass through the semifinals if your opponent happens to be either of the Warriors of Flame or Light. Or you could end up be facing me. The possibilities are endless."

"Your reign of terror will end today, you monster," Gallantmon responded coldly.

"We'll see," Pharaohmon mumbled.

"With our dual battle matches complete, let's take a look to the big screen monitor and wait for the duelists to complete their match! It looks like it might take a while for us to determine the winner. Remember, the winner of this duel will meet Yugi in the next round!"

Yami Yugi viewed the big screen monitor and clenched his fists. Not only was he worried for Joey, but knew if Lance won, the Millennium Puzzle will be put at stake. He gripped the puzzle and waited for what destiny had in store for him.

_C'mon, Joey! Just hang in there! _Yugi said through the Pharaoh's thoughts.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Phoenix Arena/5:00 PM**_

"These dark clouds are really proving to be a nuisance, but as you can now see, the duelists are not finished! There's still the Black Skull Dragon and the Baby Dragon in play! If I recall, this turn goes to Lance."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Millennium Battle**_**)**

"And you couldn't be even more right!" Lance chuckled as he added a card to his hand. "Now I activate _**Pot of Greed**_! This allows me to draw two new cards to my hand. Next, I'll activate my face down trap _**Jar of Greed**_ and that adds one more card to my hand! I have a grand total of three cards in my hand!"

"Yeah, so what? You haven't even drawn a monster to the field, pal!"

"On the contrary, I believe this card I'm about to play qualifies as such! I summon forth _**Goblin Attack Force**_!"

Appearing around Lance was a horde of green goblins. Joey's eyes widened and he realized that this was the exact card he had played earlier.

"You copy cat! I drew those monsters earlier!"

"Yes and I'm going to send them to take out your Baby Dragon!"

The Goblin Attack Force charged Joey's Baby Dragon and pummeled the poor dragon. Baby Dragon wailed as it exploded into digitized dust.

_**Joey/1400 LP (2500-1100)**_

"You sure know how to ruin somebody's day, ya punk. That was one of my favorite monsters!"

"Aww, did I mean to do that? I guess I did because I couldn't care less about what you think!"

Before Joey could say anything else, he felt another sharp pain erupt through his body. Joey struggled to stand up and continue on through this duel.

"Since my Goblins have already attacked, I switch them to defense mode. But, that's not all! To prolong your pain, I'll activate another card in my hand! It's the magic card _**Ground Collapse**_!"

"I know what this means and I don't like the sounds of it."

"With this card, I can select two Monster Card Zones on the field. Neither one of us can use the selected zones. So, now, I select two of your Monster Card Zones, Wheeler! And guess what? I'm going to make things even harder for you! I'm going to activate a second Ground Collapse!"

"What?! No way!"

Yes, way, Wheeler. Using this second Ground Collapse, I'll select two more of your Monster Card Zones. Well, look at this. Notice you only have one Monster Card Zone left."

"No, that means I'm left with..."

"Only one for you, Wheeler! That's the one with your Black Skull Dragon and therefore you can't summon another monster to the field!"

_Great, this is just what I didn't need! C'mon, you can pull through this, Joey. I need to make sure I advance and duel Yugi in the finals. That way this creep doesn't try to get his hands on the puzzle!_

"My turn has ended, Wheeler. What do you have to offer on your turn? Probably nothing."

"Now I can pay you back for what you did to my Baby Dragon! Black Skull Dragon, wipe out his Goblin Attack Force with Molten Fire Blast!"

Black Skull Dragon hastily fired an enormous molten rock and one-shotted the Goblins off the field. But, since they were in defense mode, no damage was done to Lance's Life points.

"Well, those guys are toast! I'm feeling satisfied. That'll end my turn."

"Well, seeing that the card I drew is of no use to me, I'll pass on this turn."

"I figured you'd get me back for destroying your little Goblins. Oh well, I can't force you to reveal your hand. So, I'm going to attack your life points! Go, Black Skull Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

Opening its mouth, the Black Skull Dragon unleashed yet another fiery blast for Lance. The boy managed to cross his arms and took the blast head on. Joey blanched in shock as he worried for Lance's safety. He frowned the minute Lance laughed off his attack.

"Ha! Now, that's more like it! That managed to arouse me, Wheeler!" Lance laughed. "Sure, I lose Life points, but I feel yet more pleasurable pain!"

"You are one sick freak, Lance. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Yes and I'll take that as a compliment! Ha! Ha!"

_**Lance/2175 LP (5375-3200)**_

_Man, this guy just lost more than half of his whole life points and he couldn't care less! What kinda freakish power did Pharaohmon pump this guy with?! I've gotta stop Lance before he gets hurt, but he's way over his head if he thinks he can survive this Shadow Game! I'm losing my nerve here!_

"Well, is that the end of your turn, Wheeler?"

Joey sighed. "Yeah, that'll be it for me."

"Fine, then. I'll simply place this card facedown in defense mode," Lance announced as he put a card down.

"So much for your chance of retaliation, pal. You aren't even trying to attack me, but that just makes it easier for me! Black Skull Dragon, attack his facedown card!"

Launching another Molten Fire Blast, Black Skull Dragon destroyed the facedown hologram card, unveiling a purple-haired woman garbed in blue robes and wielding a staff with a crescent moon on top.

_**Magician of Faith**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/300 DEF/400**_

"Since you've destroyed my Magician of Faith, I can return one magic card from my graveyard and add it to my hand! I choose Megamorph_._"

"Just get on with your turn since mine just ended now."

"Now, Wheeler, behold the monster that has helped me gain victories over Kenta and Seto Kaiba! The very same monster who will help me crush you! Behold, my _**Jirai Gumo**_!"

"Here comes the pain," snorted the blonde-haired teen.

"You thought I'd forget about my favorite monster? I don't think so! Now, arise my Jirai Gumo!"

As Lance put down his card, a giant orange-black tarantula materialized next to him.

_**Jirai Gumo**_

_**EARTH/Insect/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2200 DEF/100**_

"Yikes, just when we thought it couldn't get any worse! It gets even worse as Lance has played his Jirai Gumo! This is the same monster that led him to victory over both Kenta and Kaiba! Can Joey manage to find a weakness to this scary spider? I hope so! Squash that bug, Joey!" Floramon announced, clearing showing her bias against Lance.

Upon hearing this, Joey nodded and gritted his teeth. "I hear ya, Floramon. All I need to do is find a weakness to this thing."

"What are you mumbling about, Wheeler? I would hope it's your praying for your life!"

"In your dreams, sicko, so, that's your precious Jirai Gumo? That's your best monster? My Black Skull Dragon will blow that spider out of the water!"

"Appearances can be deceiving, Wheeler. Next, I'll equip it with Megamorph, the magic card I drew out of my graveyard!"

_**Jirai Gumo**_

_**ATK/1100 (2200/2)**_

"You're only weakening your monster!"

"Watch and learn rather than open that big mouth of yours, Wheeler. Jirai Gumo, attack his Black Skull Dragon!"

"You're summoning a monster weaker than mine, make it even weaker, and then send it out to attack! You've lost your mind!"

"So, it took you this long to figure it out?" Lance asked as a holographic coin dropped in front of him and landed in his hand. "Before my monster can attack, I must flip this coin and call it."

Joey rebuked. "Just get on with it!"

"Very well then, I call heads."

As he made his call, he flipped the coin and watched it land on tails.

"Hah! You just called it wrong!"

"You're the fool! Don't you realize I was _trying_ to call it wrong?"

"But that would mean you were trying to..." Joey said before it dawned upon him. "...decrease your life points?!"

The giant spider drained half of Lance's life points.

_**Lance/1088 LP (2175/2)**_

_**Jirai Gumo**_

_**ATK/4400 (2200x2)**_

Joey watched in utter shock as Jirai Gumo's attack doubled. "Aw, crap. Me and my big mouth."

"Now my beast! Attack Joey's monster!"

Once Lance declared his attack, Jirai Gumo opened its mouth and released a sticky, acidic sludge out of its mouth. The Black Skull Dragon was caught by the sludge. Howling in pain, the dragon dissolved into slime. This resulted in Joey losing a large portion of his life points and Jirai Gumo's attack power decreasing back to 1100.

_**Joey/200 LP (1400-1200)**_

_**Jirai Gumo**_

_**ATK/1100 (2200/2)**_

"Oh, no! My Black Skull Dragon! My most powerful monster!" Joey growled angrily and glared down at Lance. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"And now that your monster's done, I can play this: my third and final Ground Collapse! I can now select two more Monster Card Zones! I'll use it to take your last Monster Card Zone and one of my own! There, you can't summon another monster to the field! After that, I end my turn/ It's all over for you, Wheeler!"

Hanging his head low, Joey drew a card to his hand. He was obviously disappointed with his card selection and had nothing else left to offer. He had failed his friends. There was no hope of defeating Lance now.

"I... I can't do anything. I end my turn," Joey sighed as he looked around his surroundings. _Well, Yug... I've failed, man I tried my best and it wasn't good enough against this guy. Lance, Pharaohmon, you haven't heard the last of Joey Wheeler!_

"Hahahaha! Go, my beast! Attack him directly!" Lance declared.

The holographic coin appeared in Lance's hand. He flipped it and called tails. The coin actually landed on tails, but Lance simply shrugged his shoulders. He knew victory would still come at hand.

Jirai Gumo spat out an acidic sludge across to engulf Joey. The blonde-haired duelist closed his eyes to await his fate. The sludge immediately splattered against Joey and crushed the rest of his life points.

_**Joey/0 LP (200-1100)**_

**(End theme)**

"Yes! Victory and at last a soul to be fed to the shadows! Lord Pharaohmon, I've done it! I have advanced to the finals and will prepare to duel against Yugi! For soon, the Millennium Puzzle will be yours for the taking!" Lance laughed out in triumphant victory. "You see, Wheeler? You were merely just another stepping stone! Now, I can watch your pathetic body dissolve under my Jirai Gumo's Acidic Sludge! How does it feel to be on the receiving end of eternal punishmen- HUH?! WHAT?!"

Before he could utter another word, a protective barrier formed in front of Joey and nullified the sludge. The blonde-haired duelist wondered what had just happened and looked across. Much to his and Lance's surprise, a large skinny black-skinned dragon with crimson eyes. The dragon growled fiercely at the possessed teen.

"What is this?! First, Kenta and then Kaiba... now, Wheeler?! How does this keep on happening?!" Lance freaked out. "How did your Red Eyes Black Dragon get here?!"

"I... I don't know!" Joey cried out. _What's going on here? Is this some of miracle at work here? I'll believe anything after seeing all this shadow magic!_

The dark cloud around the duelists disappeared and the crowds marveled with astonishment. It was relief that no harm was done to Joey, all thanks to the sudden appearance of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Once the dark barrier dispersed, Joey noticed his dragon was gone and quickly turned to Lance.

"Lance, you were lucky to have made it this far. Now, you're going to be dealing with my pal Yugi Muto! Whatever that was... well, after seeing your shadow magic, I can definitely believe a miracle was set in place! You better enjoy this victory because my pal is taking your sorry butt down!"

"Joey!" Yami Yugi called out from the background.

The blonde-haired duelist turned around to find his friends: Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Duke running over to greet him. Lance glared down each of Joey's friends, more specifically Yugi Muto. Then to everyone's surprise: Seto and Mokuba stormed out to meet with Yugi's group.

"Well, well, the gang is all here," Lance muttered, wearing a devilish grin.

"Sorry guys for letting you all down," Joey slightly lowered his head.

"It's all right, Joey. You did your best and in the end you were saved by your own monster," Yami Yugi replied.

Tea asked the blonde-haired teen. "How did that happen, Joey?"

"Well, erm... I guess you could say it was a miracle?"

"I'd say it was nothing more than a holographic glitch," Kaiba called out. "Wheeler, consider yourself lucky."

"What was that, Kaiba?! Say that to my face!" Joey called out. "You even dueled against that guy, so you knew how real it was!"

"That's right, Kaiba. So you have no right to go calling it off as fake!" Duke exclaimed.

"Seriously, when are you ever going to wake up, Kaiba?" Joey approached the CEO and got into his face. "I just went through hell in there and all you can do is shrug it off? You really are a heartless..."

"Come guy, guys! Not now!" Mokuba tried to break them up.

_I'll give Joey one thing. He can sure stand up to Kaiba! _Mai smiled.

"Everyone, listen if you will," Yami Yugi announced to the group. "Now isn't the time. It's already obvious who I will be dueling against. It all comes down to me and I intend to duel here. Will that be just fine, Floramon?"

"Well, sure! This means the crowds out here can receive another free match!" nodded Floramon. "And we don't have to move to another location. This makes things easier and we can even progress on with the match now if you wish?"

"Well, first we need to know the selections for the battle matches," Tapirmon reminded Floramon. "According to Lillymon, Pharaohmon and Gallantmon are waiting for KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. They're waiting to see who will be paired off with whom."

"I see. I guess this will take just a few minutes guys."

"Very well then, I can wait," Yami Yugi stated, establishing his sights on Lance. "Lance! I somehow knew you and I would eventually duel. It's time we settle this once and for all! Your torment of others will come to an end when this duel is all said and done. I shall free you from Pharaohmon's spell!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try! I've waited a long time for this moment, Yugi! For when I defeat you, your Millennium Puzzle will belong to Lord Pharaohmon!"

"As far as I'm concerned, destiny will change for Pharaohmon! It all ends here!" Yami Yugi pointed directly at Lance. "The duel to determine the fate of this tournament!"

"Oh? Well, this should certainly make things interesting then! I look forward to humbling you, King of Games!"

This duel will determine the fate of the tournament and the two worlds, but the real victory will have to come against Pharaohmon.

"We're just minutes way from this duel and I for one look forward to it! Kenta, Kaiba and Joey have all failed to beat Lance, but can Yugi manage to pull through? There's only one way to find out! Meanwhile, I've now just been handed a note! The random drawings have been made! Your two semifinal bouts will pit MagnaGarurumon against KaiserGreymon and Pharaohmon against Gallantmon!"

xxxxx

_**Other side of the Phoenix Arena/5:06 PM**_

**(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track: EP8 S1 Spirit Detective Saga)**

Yoko Kurama was swiftly dodging every fire blast thrown by Brimstone. Irked by the fox's swift evasions, he tugged on Yoko Kurama and threw him overheard. Brimstone charged across and pummeled Yoko Kurama with fist-coated fists. They were rapid and vicious-looking, but none of the blows were even harming Yoko Kurama.

Brimstone wasn't even thinking clearly. His attacks aren't even close to being precise and focused. Without his flame barrier, he was vulnerable and open to any of Yoko's attacks.

"Do you even have any weaknesses, Yoko?! Answer me! Why aren't my attacks affecting you?!"

Yoko Kurama landed on his feet, licking the wounds off him. "Your attacks just aren't precise enough. Without your flame shield, you've just shown that your skills have deteriorated. You cannot hope to defeat me as you are."

Before Brimstone could throw another punch, Yoko Kurama sidestepped and pressed his hand on Brimstone's torso. With one swift move, a plant stem shot out from out of Yoko's hand and impaled the fire demon's torso. Brimstone's eyes widened and he looked down at his torso. Yoko's plant stem struck through with a gush of blood gushing out of the deep wound.

**(End theme)**

"You... You got me... How did I not see that... coming?"

"My plants always act on impulse, Brimstone. As I've pointed out, without your flame shield, you are vulnerable to my attacks," Yoko Kurama responded calmly yet coldly.

The Digimon who viewed the match backed off from the wounded Brimstone. Hiei witnessed the events unfolding, seemingly impressed with Yoko's handiwork.

"Any last words, Brimstone?" Yoko Kurama inquired, standing over the fallen warrior.

However, rather than retaliating, Brimstone realized that he was no longer going to inflict any damage on the spirit fox and his current condition would not do him any favors. .

"I've been wounded and there's nothing more I can do... why don't you go ahead and just finish me? Kill me now."

Upon hearing this, Yoko Kurama dropped both arms by his sides, taken aback by Brimstone's request.

Yoko Kurama closed his eyes and nodded. "No..."

"What?" Brimstone gasped out in shock.

"Brimstone, if you wish to die, then kill yourself," Yoko Kurama turned his back on Brimstone and walked to the center of their battlefield. "You are a noble warrior, Brimstone. Don't be as foolish as to force me to end your life. Don't throw your talents away. If you continue training at your own pace, you will be a great opponent for us one day. You said yourself that we have the potential to become better. So, you need to live true to your word, Brimstone."

Brimstone couldn't believe what he had just heard and held his hand over his wound. Yoko Kurama once again became engulfed by a smoke cloud and then disappeared. In place of the ancient spirit fox was the crimson-haired Kurama. He knelt down and handed Brimstone some herbs.

"Take these, Brimstone. They should be able to heal your wounds."

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"Perhaps we will meet one day again. You can certainly look forward to seeing me and my allies more experienced and skilled than ever before. Until then, take care."

Kurama started walking back to the arena. Brimstone held the herbs in his hand and turned towards Kurama's direction.

"One day, we will meet again, Kurama. You and your Spirit Detective team... we will all cross paths one day."

Meanwhile, as Kurama passed along the Digimon crowd, he stopped to find Hiei standing in his path.

"Hiei?"

"I see you finished having fun, Kurama. I thought you should've remained as Yoko Kurama. You are more cunning and ruthless as the spirit fox, but I suppose there's just no arguing against you."

"I didn't want to end the glorious life of such a noble warrior such as Brimstone. Would you have killed him when you had the chance, Hiei?"

"Maybe. Come, we have more important matters to attend to. Pharaohmon is preparing to compete once again. He's made it to the semifinals."

"I'm sure Yusuke and the others are waiting for us as we speak. Let's go."

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/5:10 PM**_

Elsewhere within the arena, two ominous figures were waiting in the wings. Now it was the perfect time to hatch their scheme on the remaining members of the Tamer and Legendary Warrior team members. Yami Bakura and Duskmon were waiting within the darkest parts of the hallways on the ground level. The Evil Warrior of Darkness felt the presence of Kouichi within the infirmary.

"Ready to raid the fools in the infirmary? By getting to them, they can lead us to Yugi," Yami Bakura snickered. "Well, Duskmon?"

"Do what you want, but I only want Kouichi," Duskmon declared as he raised his crimson blade. "Kouichi, your blood is stained on my sword and we become united when it's all over."

"Yes and while those fools are preoccupied with Pharaohmon, I can sneak out of here and wait for Yugi to complete his duel. Only then I will steal his Millennium Puzzle!"

Before he could finish, Bakura watched Duskmon advancing toward the infirmary with a purpose.

"At last, we can settle the score and determine who truly deserves to hold the rightful title as the true Warrior of Darkness!" Duskmon declared.

Turning his back to Duskmon, Yami Bakura grinned devilishly. _Fool, I'm only doing this to ensure that you are finally out of my way. I could care less if that boy finishes you. It will be me that gets the prize in the end! It was nice knowing you, dear Duskmon!_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Platforms/5:15 PM**_

**(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track #6 - **_**Kuronue**_**)**

The audiences were now in anticipation for the upcoming battle matches. Pharaohmon was standing at the center of Arena A and faced off against Gallantmon on the other side. Inside Arena B, Agunimon and Wolfmon faced each other off, but quickly shifted their view toward Pharaohmon.

Omegamon, Takato, Seadramon, Himura, Yui, Sakuyamon, YoukaiInumon, DarkGabumon, Rika, Athenamon, the other Tamers, and the other Legendary Warriors stood amassed outside of the entrance to watch the matches.

"Are you going to be all right, Inumon?" Sakuyamon whispered to YoukaiInumon.

"I'll manage," replied the hellhound Digimon. "How do I look, Himura? I probably look like crap."

Himura sighed, patting his partner's back. "Well, you've had better days."

"Well, feeling better, mutt?" DarkGabumon teased YoukaiInumon.

"There's no room for any crude jokes, DarkGabumon," Yui remarked.

Henry added. "Inumon fought to avenge Anubimon, but now we'll leave this to Gallantmon."

"I just hope Gallantmon knows what he's doing. This is Pharaohmon we're talking about here," Felinismon scoffed. "Though, for how far he has gotten, I'm glad he'll be dealing with that bastard."

"That's right," Jeri concurred.

"C'mon, Gallantmon, this is it! It's our chance to avenge Anubimon and knock Pharaohmon out of the tournament!" Takato cheered his partner.

"It's going to take everything Gallantmon can muster. If he can fully tap into his Crimson powers, Pharaohmon just might find himself in trouble," Omegamon stated.

"But this is Pharaohmon we're talking about here," Kenta said worryingly. "We haven't even seen him reach all the way to his full power."

Kazu shuddered. "I don't think any of us wanna see that, dude."

"C'mon, Gallantmon!" Takato encouraged his Digimon.

Himura observed quietly. _However, we cannot underestimate Pharaohmon either. This monster is simply a force to be reckoned with. The rest of this tournament will truly be a test of will, might and the ability to survive. Our world and the digital world are at stake!_

Pharaohmon stepped forward and glanced down at Gallantmon with a malevolent grin. The Royal Knight narrowed his eyes and stood his ground.

"Ready to meet your end, Gallantmon? The fate of both worlds rests on your shoulders now. Other than yourself, only Takuya and Kouji remain."

"Why don't you increase to your fill maximum power then? I can't stand waiting!"

Pharaohmon simply pointed a finger and waved it across. "Have patience, Royal Knight. In a matter of moments, I will give you what you want, but I want you see you give me your all first. Only two minutes before show time, Gallantmon. I hope you reserved yourself a funeral when I finish you!"

"The only guy who's going to die here is you!" Gallantmon retorted and stepped into a battle stance. "Let's do this!"

With that said Pharaohmon stood out with his arms crossed over his chest and waited for the official bell to start the matches. However, what Pharaohmon doesn't realize was that the Digital Priestess and her allies were drawing closer to the arena.

xxxxx

_**20 Miles Away from the Phoenix Arena/5:18 PM**_

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode soared across the Digital World's skies with his passengers aboard. It would only be another few minutes before the group actually arrives at the arena location. The Digital Priestess keenly sensed the demonic aura emitting from out of Pharaohmon.

"Are we almost there, Cammy?" Artemis asked the Digital Priestess.

"Yes, and Pharaohmon is preparing to compete in a match. We had better hurry! Imperialdramon, lets make this hasty!"

"Yes, my priestess!" Imperialdramon replied and flapped his wings faster to get across the skies.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Tai: Yo, everyone! This is Tai Kamiya to bring you the preview for the next chapter! If you guys thought Pharaohmon was awesome with 80 percent, just watch him go at 100 percent! Like holy crap!

Agumon: Gallantmon is really asking for it and now he is forced to reach his Crimson Mode. But I don't think that'll be enough!

Tai: Meanwhile, Takuya and Kouji are fighting to determine who truly is the better Legendary Warrior. Though, they cannot stand to see Gallantmon struggling against Pharaohmon's might!

Takato: I never thought he'd be this strong! Even Gallantmon Crimson Mode is having trouble!

Agunimon: Wolfmon, we have to stop our match now and face Pharaohmon ourselves in case Gallantmon falls.

Wolfmon: Agreed, but we still have a match to take part in!

Duskmon: Kouichi, let this be our final showdown!

Loweemon: Let's end this and I will prove that I am the true Warrior of Darkness!

Lance: Ha! Yugi, there's no hope of you stopping my Jirai Gumo!

Yugi: Every monster has a weakness, Lance, and I will find yours!

Cammy: At last we have arrived, Sailor Senshi!

Vega: C'mon, guys! We have to go and find Takuya! Those guys will need us in case they need our spirits!

Sailor Mars: Great, we have company! General Scorpionus!

General Scorpionus: Sailor Senshi, you thought you could be rid of me that easily? Not a chance!

Sailor Venus: Then let us show you what we're capable of!

Kyodaidramon: You wanted to see Pharaohmon at his full power? Well, behold the most grotesque thing you'll ever see on a Digimon!

Cammy: At last, you've shown your true self, Pharaohmon. Prepare yourself for your end!

Yusuke: Crap, so I could have been fighting this guy if he had gone all the way?

Kurama: The next chapter is entitled...

_**One-Hundred Percent Power! Duel Finals, Yugi vs Lance!**_

Yui: You don't want to miss this! We're all going to be there!

xxxxx

**A/N: **More eventful things happened. The Senshi and company finally leave the temple and head off to crash the tournament. BelialMyotismon goes down, but not without the mysterious hooded figure and the dark woman.

Heh, if you're already following _Dawn of Chaos_, then you have a good idea of who the 'mysterious' duo are. As if the hooded character declaring 'Dawn of Chaos' for the future wasn't already a dead giveaway. :P

Kurama unleashes Yoko and defeats Brimstone, but leaves him to reflect on his defeat and to better himself. Even the fox can show mercy when he wants.

Pharaohmon and Gallantmon advance to the semifinals. Now we're getting somewhere. Let's see if Crimson Mode can take the big guy at his 100 percent best.

Despite his efforts, Joey falls but fortunately gets saved by his Red-Eyes. It's all on Yami Yugi to stop him.

Meanwhile, Duskmon and Yami Bakura launch their final strike unbeknownst to our heroes.

Next time, the battle match semifinals and duel finals will be underway. The Senshi and their cohorts close in on their destination. And other stuff.

Three chapters left to go and Redux will be history.

Send a review and see you on the next update!


	34. 100 Percent Power! Duel Finals!

**A/N: **It's put up or shut up time for Lance when he takes on the King of Games. Also, Gallantmon steps up to take on Pharaohmon's 100 percent power. Plus, Duskmon and Yami Bakura strike again. That and more in another action-packed Redux chapter.

Enjoy the show!

xxxxx

Chapter 34

_**100 Percent Power! Duel Finals, Yugi vs Lance!**_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Platforms/5:20 PM**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the long wait is over! We have now reached the semifinals of the Shadow Tournament! In Arena A, we have Gallantmon and the support of his fans going against Pharaohmon! Pharaohmon is looking in top form having to go through both Yusuke Urameshi and Inumon! In Arena B, we have two Legendary Warriors ready to go head to head! The Warrior of Flame engages in combat against the Warrior of Light! Let's not forget the finals of our duel tournament! Yugi Muto and Lance Canebrook are outside the arena ready to duel. It's been declared by Lance himself that Yugi's Millennium Puzzle is at stake!"

"What? You mean Yugi actually agreed to Lance's terms?!" Kazu balked. "That guy must be confident that he can win!"

"I hope he knows what he's doing. I dueled against Lance myself and I barely survived that whole ordeal!" Kenta added.

"Yugi will somehow find a way to not only win the duel but save Lance," Henry replied.

"Oh yeah. At least that's what Yugi intends to do," Takato said. "He just needs to be watchful of Lance's shadow tricks."

"Let's hope so, goggle head. If he doesn't win, Lance will gain that puzzle and more power goes to Pharaohmon," Rika replied.

Jeri turned to Himura. "What do you think?"

He reassured her with a nod. "He'll win. Yugi managed to beat me and Takato today. There's no stopping him."

"I agree, Himura!" Yui shouted. "Go, Yugi!"

"Gallantmon, be careful with this monster. You're going to have to fight seriously," YoukaiInumon muttered as he leaned against Sakuyamon. "Don't let him go anywhere over 50 percent power."

"Inumon. Please, just rest," Sakuyamon whispered softly. "Gallantmon should handle this. He made it this far."

"It's good to know that two of our boys made it this far!" Junpei smiled proudly.

Izumi added. "But, I never thought we'd have both going against one another." She looked over to Kouichi. "What do you think? h

"Yes, I'm pulling for Kouji of course since he's my brother, but I truthfully don't mind who wins. Takuya is a good friend and hope he gets to face Gallantmon," Kouichi replied.

"Yep! This is going to be one good fight!" Tomoki cried out. "Give us something to remember by Takuya! Kouji!"

"Whoever wins, they'll face either Gallantmon or Pharaohmon. I'm really hoping its Gallantmon," Jaarin stated. "I really believe Pharaohmon is going to be biting off more than he can chew."

"Let's hope so, Jaarin," Omegamon replied. "Athenamon, your opinion?"

"Anything to see Pharaohmon finally get what he deserves is fine by me," Athenamon replied. "My Amazon sisters will have been avenged."

"By the way, where are Beelzebumon and Terriermon?" Lopmon asked.

Suzie looked around. "Oh, they're not here?"

"Um, did you really have to ask?" Felinismon pointed behind them.

As Suzie and Lopmon spun around, they spotted Beelzebumon chasing Terriermon around.

The floppy-eared dog rabbit spun around above the demon to avoid getting caught.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you got to kiss me, Beelzy!" Terriermon laughed.

"Get down here, helicopter head!" Beelzebumon bellowed. "Wait until I get my hand's on you!"

"Well, one thing is for sure. Beelzebumon doesn't know how to have fun," Calumon sighed, floating over into Jeri's arms.

"Everyone, keep it down! They're about to start!" Seadramon announced.

Gallantmon stared down Pharaohmon with narrow eyes inside Arena A. In Arena B, Agunimon and Wolfmon both stepped into battle stances.

Lillymon waited for Etemon to give the hand signal. The whole arena remained silent and waited. And waited. And waited. Until, finally, Etemon dropped one hand down.

"As official of the Shadow Tournament, Etemon and I declare that these two matches to finally begin!"

Gallantmon held his ground whilst glaring down the demonic beast himself. Wolfmon charged with his energy katanas readily drawn. Agunimon summoned flames through his fists.

"Kouji, we've come this far! Now, we'll get to prove who is the better Legendary Warrior!" Agunimon declared with a smile.

"Yes and it will be me that defeats you, Agunimon!" Wolfmon yelled as he and the Warrior of Fire clashed head on. As he lunged forward and slashed at Agunimon, he leaned close to whisper to the fire warrior. "Can you hear me? I can't help but feel worried of how Gallantmon intends to fight Pharaohmon."

"Don't worry about Gallantmon, Wolfmon. He's got that awesome Crimson Mode to handle things."

"Still, after what he did to Anubimon, this guy hasn't even shown his full strength."

"You know you have a point," Agunimon muttered. "I can't believe I had forgotten about that! Man, Gallantmon had better hope he can find a weakness against this guy!" He veered toward the Warrior of Light and beckoned. "Hey! What are you doing standing there, Wolfmon? Let's get to it!"

"Right! You better give me everything you've got, Agunimon!"

With the two warriors busy fighting in Arena B, Gallantmon stood his ground and waited for Pharaohmon. The demonic force of nature towered over the Royal Knight ominously.

Lillymon announced. "Now, we have an old fashioned stare down between Pharaohmon and Gallantmon! Neither combatant has moved since the bell was rung earlier! I was hoping Gallantmon would attack him right off the bat, but he's frozen stiff! Has he finally lost his nerve?"

"No, I haven't lost my nerve," Gallantmon muttered and narrowed his eyes. "I'm ready whenever you are, you monster!"

"At last, Gallantmon, I have found a worthy opponent I can use my full strength against. Anubimon could have been a worthy opponent if he had joined me and Valmarmon, but alas he turned down power for friendship."

"He made the right choice if you ask me. He didn't want to become a monster like you! I will carry out Lord Anubimon's will and defeat you with all the power I have!"

"Oh, still believing and dribbling in that nonsense? When I defeat you, you'll come to realize that even Anubimon's training wasn't enough to stop me," Pharaohmon chuckled darkly as he flexed his body.

"With Anubimon's training, I can certainly keep up with the likes of you! You've just saw my Crimson Mode and you obviously know what I can do!"

"Is that so? Well, allow me to show you real power!" Pharaohmon roared as his body quickly increased in muscular mass.

The Royal Knight stepped back from the increasing power of Pharaohmon. A purple, demonic aura formed around the villain and spread across, giving off an immense albeit terrifying power. Gallantmon remained firm and steered away from the demonic aura to avoid any contact with it. Pharaohmon's teeth clenched while growling and increasing the mass of his muscles. The debris flew across the ring and scattered across the ground.

Everyone in the arena marveled, both in awe and in fear, while Pharaohmon's body grew.

"He's actually going to do it! This isn't even close to 50 percent!" Athenamon exclaimed.

"He's going over 50 percent!" Omegamon concurred with the Amazon Queen. "He realizes that he will finally receive a worthy challenge and wants to put his near full strength to the test!"

"So, how much is he going up to?" Kazu asked.

"Maybe 60 or 70?" Guardromon wondered.

"Pi! Pi! Pi!" MarineAngemon chirped out.

"He's actually going for his 80 percent! This is the same amount of strength he used to kill Anubimon!" Sakuyamon called out. "No! Gallantmon!"

YoukaiInumon muttered under his breath. "He'll be all right, Sakuyamon. With that Crimson Mode of his, he should be able to hold his ground well."

DarkGabumon asked curiously. "Are you sure about that, mutt?"

"I know what Pharaohmon was like when I fought him and he only used 30 percent to defeat me. Gallantmon in his Crimson Mode is way beyond anything I can do. He'll give Pharaohmon a fight!"

"For our sake, let's hope you're right, Inumon," Himura replied. "He has to defeat this monster to avenge Lord Anubimon!"

"Oooo, now this is going to get intense, right, Bokomon?" Neemon poked his head out of a corner behind the group.

"If you mean Pharaohmon increasing his strength, then yes it will!" Bokomon nodded in agreement. "Takuya, Kouji. If Gallantmon can't defeat this monster, then one of you two are our last hope. I just pray to Seraphimon that Gallantmon manages to overcome Pharaohmon!"

"Gallantmon will win! Just you wait and see!" Takato reassured everyone. "Pharaohmon can go 80 percent if he wants, but Gallantmon has a few aces up his sleeve! You can do it, Gallantmon!"

In a matter of seconds, half of the ring was shattered due to Pharaohmon's demonic aura. Amongst the most notable of the audience members were the three Dra-Warriors: Flamedramon, Luzdramon and Panzerdramon.

"How would've thought Pharaohmon would have this much power?!" panicked Flamedramon.

"I can believe it because we are definitely feeling it!" Luzdramon replied.

"To think there's a Digimon like him here in this world!" Panzerdramon shouted.

Inside Arena A, Gallantmon was standing away from one side and he glared down at the powered up Pharaohmon. Not only had the demon grown taller but the size of his upper body and arm muscles increased. He also sported a new demonic aura, which was a mix of purple and red. Pharaohmon's gleamed with pale white energy and his grin twisted into a serious demeanor.

Agunimon and Wolfmon both balked at Pharaohmon's powered up form.

"Um, wow... he sure got stronger, didn't he?" Agunimon chuckled nervously and looked to the Warrior of Light.

"You're kidding me? This is who Gallantmon is facing now? Even as we stand, we couldn't hope to fight this guy ourselves!" Wolfmon replied to the Warrior of Flame.

However, Gallantmon displayed no sign of fear and remained firm against his powered-up adversary.

"So, you've finally decided to go all the way?" Gallantmon muttered. "You're really one sneaky..."

"On the contrary, I'm _only _using 80 percent! This is the same strength I used to kill Anubimon the other day, but I feel you are much stronger than that fool! No, you're better! That is why I chose to go all the way to 80 percent of my strength! Now, Gallantmon, don't you think its time?"

"Yes, because I'm sick of looking at ugly mug of yours!" Gallantmon retorted. "Bring me all you've got!"

"Very well, if that's what you want, then I'm more than happy to oblige!" Pharaohmon roared. "Prepare yourself, Gallantmon!"

"Pharaohmon has declared an attack on Gallantmon!" Lillymon announced

Takato called out to his partner. "80 percent or not, it doesn't matter! You'll take him!"

"Chumley is sure confident now, is he?" Kazu asked Kenta.

"Well, you'd be doing the same thing if it was Guardromon in there," Kenta shrugged.

"Hey! Don't get me involved in this!" Guardromon stepped away.

"Take it easy, my friend. They were just saying if you were in Gallantmon's place, Kazu would be rooting for you," Omegamon addressed the machine Digimon. "Right, Kazu?"

Kazu sweatdropped. "Um, yeah. Sure."

"C'mon, Gallantmon, if you make one mistake, you might as well kiss your chances of victory good bye," YoukaiInumon muttered as he coughed out.

"Inumon, I thought I told you to rest," Sakuyamon said, standing YoukaiInumon up.

**(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST – **_**Monster Suite **_**(3:02-4:00)**

Much to everyone's surprise, Gallantmon ran across the ring and dropped his lance. He only held his Aegis Shield in place and his right fist. He came closer towards Pharaohmon and slammed it hard into the demon's chiseled chest. Pharaohmon retaliated with an uppercut into Gallantmon's chin. Both hits made direct contact against one another and caused sparks to flare up around them. The audiences were in intrigue awe at the amount of power they were emitting at the start.

It was Pharaohmon's uppercut that managed to overpower Gallantmon. The Royal Knight sprang back from the demon entity and charged again. He went for another right hook, which Pharaohmon himself dodged by sidestepping him. Spinning around, Gallantmon looked up to find Pharaohmon with his right fist raised. He swiftly brought down his fist ready to punch the ring full force.

Gallantmon jumped up, evading close contact with Pharaohmon's punch. Pharaohmon's fist barely even touched the ring's surface but still impacted the ring.

_**"Necro Fist!"**_

Pharaohmon unleashed a powerful demonic blast through his fist and punched a giant hole in the ring. The extent of the attack plowed through the ring and outside where it tore through the ground. Pharaohmon spun around, waving his left arm creating a shockwave that tore through the other side of the ring. He sent debris hurtling at Gallantmon. Gallantmon quickly put up his shield, protecting himself from the flying debris. Gallantmon charged across and punched through incoming stone debris.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Pharaohmon bumrushed Gallantmon like a bull. He came charging with his right fist extended and ready to pop Gallantmon' head off. However, the Royal Knight did not back down and was poised to use his shield.

"Is he crazy?!" Athenamon exclaimed.

"Not even Gallantmon's shield can hope to block Pharaohmon's straight on punch!" YoukaiInumon cried out.

"Gallantmon! Move aside!" Sakuyamon shouted.

"Stay tough, Gallantmon! You can take this!" Takato barked.

"I sure hope he can take this! If he can, then he truly is a warrior!" Omegamon shouted.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, before Gallantmon could even block, Pharaohmon paused and let his hand stop inches away from Gallantmon's face. A smirk adorned the demon's face.

"No, that would be too easy. On top of being too anti-climatic for my taste," Pharaohmon snickered.

"Feh, what do you know about a good fight?," Gallantmon snorted. "Why don't you just get it over with?"

"Why should I?" Pharaohmon stepped back and stretched his arms out. "I came here to fight you and see if you can provide me the ultimate challenge. Remember, I'm only taking Inumon's word for it."

"Wow! Did my eyes just deceive me? Pharaohmon had just stopped mid-punch to have a word with Gallantmon?" Lillymon glared towards the ring. "I just wish I knew what they were talking about!"

"Humph, those fools! Why don't they just stop dancing around each other and fight?" Wolfmon scoffed.

"But, that was a pretty impressive show they put on," Agunimon remarked. "By the way, your guard's down, Wolfmon!"

Agunimon lunged forward, throwing fire darts through his hand. The Warrior of Light dodged the fire blasts.

Agunimon jumped across and spun himself into a fire-like funnel. "_**Pyro Tornado!"**_

The Warrior of Flame unleashed a blazing tornado down at Wolfmon. Wolfmon barrel-rolled to the side and let the funnel impact the ring.

"That was a close one!" Wolfmon exclaimed.

"Next time, I won't miss, buddy!" retorted Agunimon.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune glared down at the ring where Pharaohmon stood.

"Damn, now that is some raw power," Sailor Uranus observed the stare down. "That Gallantmon sure is hanging in there."

"It's truly hard to believe there are monsters like Pharaohmon in another world. I thought everything was over when Galaxia was defeated," Sailor Neptune replied. "However, it is intriguing we've stumbled in a world where there are creatures who evolve and gain more strength."

"You're really looking hard into this, aren't you?"

Neptune got coy. "Oh? And you're not?"

Uranus playfully smiled. "Sort of, but then again, why am I not surprised? We obviously are not the only beings in the universe to wield great power."

"I just hope the others get here soon. I wonder if they even found the sword by now."

"I'm sure they have, Neptune, but for now, we gotta sit back and wait until they get here. I'm ready inching for a fight."

As Sailor Neptune saw a confident grin cross her lover's face, she smiled back and nodded her head in reply.

"It's time, Gallantmon," Pharaohmon addressed him. "Time for you to show me what Anubimon taught you before he died in vain when he thought he could challenge me."

"Right," Gallantmon lowered his shield. "I'll show you."

Lillymon announced. "After a fabulous start, both Gallantmon and Pharaohmon are standing off with an old fashioned stare down again! But now it looks like Gallantmon is focusing his energy through that shield, perhaps for his patented _Shield of the Just_! If he manages to hit this, even Pharaohmon might find himself in a world of hurt!"

"So, Anubimon didn't teach you anything? C'mon on! Show me what he taught you!" Pharaohmon demanded from the Royal Knight.

Suddenly, Gallantmon invoked half of his energy directly into his shield. The shield itself started to gleam a golden aura with a red hazard at the center.

"C'mon, Gallantmon! Let him have it!" Felinismon exclaimed.

"Fry that steroid pumping freak!" DarkGabumon called out.

As Gallantmon channeled even more energy, Pharaohmon immediately stepped out into a defensive stance and crossed both arms over him.

_Humph, there's no chance of Gallantmon hitting me from this distance! _Pharaohmon thought.

Just as Gallantmon was prepared to fire, he quickly channeled his energy back into his body and called off his attack. Instead, he bumrushed and utilized a new strategy. This prompt turnabout forced Pharaohmon to follow him.

_I've only got four good shots and I can't even miss one! _Gallantmon exclaimed in thought.

_So, you use your head in battle, Gallantmon. Excellent! _Pharaohmon thought.

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**Bad Guy's Festival**_**)**

Then, without warning, Gallantmon attached his shield to his back and quickly punched the demon's chest. Pharaohmon grunted against each blow and held his stance. Gallantmon continuously punched away like a boxer against Pharaohmon's tough hide.

Pharaohmon threw down his left fist, forcing Gallantmon to evade. The left fist destroyed a portion of the ring without even touching it. After that, Pharaohmon threw his right fist to unleash yet another demonic blast.

"_**Necro Fist!**_"

The blast went hurtling across and out of the ring. It impacted one of the arena barricades and blew it up. The audiences gasped out in awe at the destructive blasts Pharaohmon was tossing out.

Gallantmon landed behind Pharaohmon and quickly stood up. The demon spun around and executed a spinning wheel kick. The Royal Knight managed to duck under the kick and hopped onto Pharaohmon's outstretched leg. Gallantmon then hopped in front of Pharaohmon and landed a kick to the demon's face. Pharaohmon felt the force of the kick against his face but was barely even fazed. A grin crossed Pharaohmon's face.

"Yes! Now let's kick things up a notch, Royal Knight!" Pharaohmon roared.

Pharaohmon thrust his right fist in order to hit Gallantmon with, but the Exalted Knight narrowly dodged. Once Pharaohmon's fist barely made contact with the floor, the whole ring was immediately blown into pieces.

"WHOA NELLY!" Etemon was blown back from the impact and sent flying across.

Agunimon and Wolfmon stopped fighting as the force of the impact blew them out of their ring. A bright red light brimmed across the arena and blinded nearly everyone in the stadium. Screams and cried reactions were abounding from the powerful force Pharaohmon demonstrated.

"GO FOR IT, GALLANTMON! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Takato called out to his partner.

With a hundreds of debris raining all over the arena, Pharaohmon glided up into the air with his wings flapping. He scanned through the raining debris for Gallantmon, but no sign of the knight anywhere, until...

...an afterimage of the Royal Knight speedblitzed through the running debris. Pharaohmon spun around and sighted Gallantmon pointing his shield in front of his face.

"_**SHIELD OF THE JUST!"**_

_**BOOM!**_

Pharaohmon howled as the large blast shot out from the shield and caught him. The villain struggled to hold the blast head-on and was sent hurtling through an empty side of the arena.

"_**BULLSEYE!**_" Takato shouted proudly.

"Direct hit, Gallantmon!" Terriermon called out.

"I can't believe pineapple head got him good that time!" Beelzebumon exclaimed.

**(End theme)**

As the other Tamers and their allies watched on, the blast from Gallantmon engulfed the demon. His wails echoed out through the arena. The size of the blast penetrated through and left a smoldering hole through it and a pile of smoldering debris. The powerful blast continued passing out the other side of the arena and shot across the desert. Suddenly, a small oasis was seen from the far corner. This is as far as the blast went and tore across the small oasis to leave nothing more than a ravaged area.

Back at the stadium, there was a hushed silence from everyone. This included Pharaohmon's many supporters. Demon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, and SkullSatanmon baffled at the turn of events which unfolded.

"The normally vibrant crowds are looking on in stunned silence!" Lillymon announced with her eyes and mouth gaping open. "I don't think anyone saw that coming, including Pharaohmon! He's been blown right out of the stadium!"

"Yeah! Bullseye, Gallantmon!" Takato cheered on his partner.

"He really did it!" Rika exclaimed.

"You bet he did it! Way to go, Gallantmon!" Jaarin whistled.

"Man, did you see how far he flew right out of there? Gallantmon sure has taken his digi-vitamins!" Junpei barked out.

"_**HOME RUN!**_" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed in unison.

Etemon gingerly stumbled out of the debris and dusted himself.

"Hey, monkey ref! In case you haven't noticed, Pharaohmon's been blown right out of the stadium! Now would be the perfect time to start counting!"

"Um, if you haven't noticed but where's the ring?" Himura corrected his chatty Digimon partner.

At the center of Arena A, there was nothing left of the ring but a pile of debris. No ring. Nothing.

"Man! He sure gave Pharaohmon a farewell present! I told you he could do it!" Agunimon smiled to Wolfmon.

_I'm not sure if we should be celebrating. That seemed way too easy if you ask me. _Wolfmon thought.

Gallantmon stood over the debris as he glared towards the area he had blasted Pharaohmon through.

DarkGabumon wondered ."So, um. How do you get back in the ring?"

"From this point on, there will be no boundaries," Seadramon stated promptly.

"No rules from this point forward," Athenamon remarked.

The Spirit Detective team watched the whole event unfold from the stands on one side of the arena.

"Now, that's what I call power," Kurama marveled.

"Yes and more than enough to continue," Hiei replied.

"Wow, that Gallantmon guy just blew Pharaohmon right out of there!" Kuwabara gaped in shock.

"Yusuke, are you taking a look at this?" Koenma asked his appointed Spirit Detective. "You bad better take notes in case you ever have to face anyone that strong one day."

"Yeah..." Yusuke muttered as Keiko put an arm around him.

"It'll be all right, Yusuke," Keiko placed Yusuke's arm around the back of her neck.

"Incredible! This means Gallantmon has won! Earth is saved!" Botan cheered happily.

"I wouldn't celebrate that soon if I were you," interjected Mizuno, who came up behind the Spirit Detectives.

Her eyes shifted to where Gallantmon was. A serious demeanor crossed her face as she knew something that apparently the Spirit team was unaware.

"What is it, Mizuno?" Kurama inquired.

"I doubt this is over. Not by a long shot."

"What? You really mean that?" Botan asked.

"Puu! Puu!" The blue spirit beast squeaked, flapping his tiny arms.

"Hate to concur with you, woman, but that was too easy," Hiei spoke up.

"Oh man! If that's the case, then this isn't looking good!" Kuwabara gulped, shaking nervously "I just hope Gallantmon can make another big bang blast like that."

On the other side of the arena, even Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune inclined to agree.

"Pharaohmon didn't even bother trying to block that attack," Sailor Uranus stated. "If he can come back unscathed from that, there's just no telling what other tricks that bastard has up his sleeve."

"Yes, and Gallantmon could've wasted all of his energy on that attack," Sailor Neptune sighed in regret.

**(Cue The Mummy OST - **_**Rebirth**_**)**

Meanwhile, Gallantmon watched the massive hole his blast had created. He narrowed his eyes across to find a fiery trail in the background.

Buried underneath a pile of debris, Pharaohmon was lying on the ground. His hand gripped the large block on top of him and he shattered it with one grip of his right hand. The demon lifted himself off the ground and marched onwards through the smoldering landscape.

The Royal Knight paused and felt the demonic aura permeating from afar. He watched as a large shadowy figure methodically marched forward. Gallantmon jumped back once Pharaohmon emerged right out of the hole. The audiences gasped in awe and horror at this sight. Takato couldn't believe it. Pharaohmon had no damage on his body and simply patted his chest.

"Is that all you've got, Gallantmon? I would have expected more from Anubimon!"

Gallantmon's eyes widened and froze.

"He's invincible! How can we beat him now?!" Guardromon shouted as he fell back.

"Man! Even Gallantmon couldn't bring this guy down!" Kazu freaked out. "Um, well, Chumley. I hope y'all formed a plan B!"

"This is just scary!" Izumi shouted. "I thought he had Pharaohmon beat!"

"Yeah and that was one awesome blast, too!" Tomoki agreed.

Just then, Kouichi turned around corner and walked down into the back of the entrance. Junpei turned and noticed him turning to leave.

"Hey, where are you going, Kouichi?"

"I'll be back! I have some things to attend to!" Kouichi called back to his fellow warrior. "You tell everyone I'll be back!"

"Well, um...if you had to go use the restroom, it's right down the other corner on the left!" Junpei shouted to Kouichi.

"This is definitely not good if Gallantmon couldn't put him away with that," Omegamon stated while observing the scene.

"This is incredible! Pharaohmon has managed to survive Gallantmon's one shot attack and there's not a scratch on that body of his! This has to be the extent of his demonic body that saved him from becoming smoldering ashes!" Lillymon announced.

Suddenly, another burst of demonic aura burst over Pharaohmon from head to toe. He nodded his head and sent his demonic aura forward, which hit Gallantmon head-on. Gallantmon saw a dent created on his right cheek where the demonic wave struck him. He saw his own shield dissolving from the demonic aura.

_Just one flex of his muscles and then his own demonic aura dissolved my shield! I'm going to have to get into gear if I want to finish this! Crimson Mode is definitely the only option left to go! _Gallantmon thought desperately grasping at straws.

"Meh, I was fool to think you'd rise to this occasion," Pharaohmon pointed directly at the Royal Knight. "I really wanted to see if you can prove that you can compete with me! Obviously, me standing here means that you've failed! So, there is no need for me to go to full power! I'll finish this as I am!"

"No way! I have yet to even show you my full power! Remember when I transformed into Crimson Mode?"

"Yes, so? Why not just go to this Crimson Mode?"

Gallantmon rebuked. "Because I wanted to be convinced if I can take you without it, but obviously you're right. I failed. But, Crimson Mode won't fail me!"

"What's that I hear? He's going to go for his Crimson form?" YoukaiInumon asked as his ears perked up.

DarkGabumon asked. "That's his only bet I take it?"

"You bet and he's going to beat Pharaohmon silly for when he does!" Terriermon chirped up.

"Gallantmon can use the power of Grani to take down Pharaohmon! It just has to work!" Henry suggested.

"Henry's right, goggle head," Rika nodded. "Gallantmon Crimson Mode has enough power to match Pharaohmon at 80 percent of his power!"

"Go for it, Takato! We know Gallantmon can do it!" Himura more than approved.

"We're right behind Gallantmon!" Jeri exclaimed.

"All right then, guys! You've convinced me enough," Takato smiled to his friends. "Gallantmon, it's time to go for it!"

"Go for it?" Gallantmon wondered until he finally came to the realization. "Ah, yeah! You got it, Takato! You hear that, Pharaohmon! You're in for a rude awakening!"

Pharaohmon bellowed. "Then quit wasting time and present me this Crimson Mode of yours!"

"Am I hearing right? Will Gallantmon attempt to unleash his Crimson form? If so, then Pharaohmon is really asking for it! This is what I've wanted to see! Meanwhile, Agunimon and Wolfmon are watching on with awe! They've suddenly stopped fighting and are watching the two competitors! Yeah, it's obvious that Pharaohmon and Gallantmon are stealing the show!"

"Yeah, well you're not kidding! Are ya?" Agunimon scoffed.

"That doesn't mean we can stop. Now can we?" Wolfmon added.

"In the meantime, let's go check back and see how my colleague, Floramon, is doing with our duelists! Take it away, girlfriend!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside the Phoenix Arena/5:30 PM**_

"Thanks and one back to you, Lillymon! I love ya! Now, we come to you live outside the arena! We're down to the finals of our Duel Tournament! Lance Canebrook managed to defeat Kenta, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler to make it this far! Can we talk about a great track record and there's just no stopping his Jirai Gumo?! All three duelists have fallen of this deadly spider's might! But, then there's Yugi Muto! He's stacked wins over Bakura, Himura Tsubasa, and Takato Matsuda! Now he stands poised and ready to defeat Lance. But the question is, can Yugi figure out a strategy to beat Lance's spider and just what lengths will Lance go to attempt to win this match? Already, Lance has forced Yugi to put his puzzle on the line. According to what I've heard, this puzzle contains immense mystical powers and that's something Pharaohmon would want to get his grubby hands on! Now, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!"

Lance turned to face Yugi with a serious game face on and the King of Games returned the same glare. A grin twisted across Lance's face.

"Man, this is it, guys! Yug has made it this far and Lance has shown he can hang with the best of them!" Joey said, rallying his friends and the Digimon spectators behind his friend.

"But then again, he did defeat Kaiba," Tristan reminded him.

"Really? Did you need to remind me, geeks?" Seto scoffed. "Lance was lucky to have made it this far. If I wasn't distracted, I would have crushed that little worm."

"Yugi will pull through this! Lance doesn't know who he's dealing with! Yugi's beaten Pegasus and Marik up to now!" Tea replied.

The KaibaCorp CEO asserted. "Still, Yugi should know better than let Lance's tricks throw him off."

"That's for sure," Mai agreed.

"Look, guys! They're about to start!" Mokuba called to everyone and pointed towards the dueling area.

Lance activated his duel disk. "Ah, it was destiny that brought us here to this occasion. Hasn't it, Yugi Muto? I've defeated two of the world's best duelists and a rookie to get here. Now I stand here ready to duel and triumph over the legendary King of Games! How does it feel to make it this far, dear Yugi?"

"Lance, I will put a stop to your madness and free your mind!" Yami Yugi called out directly at the possessed teen. "Pharaohmon has controlled you for far too long! Lance Canebrook, Kaiba has told me that your family does business with a man named Yamaki."

"Yeah? What of it?" Lance snorted.

"Your family also does business with Kaiba Corporation! With their influence, they've instructed Yamaki's team to create state of the art replicas of Kaiba's duel disks reserved for future use. In turn, these duel disks would be shipped to Kaiba in order to put them on the market."

"Is this true, Kaiba?" Tristan asked the CEO.

"That's for me to know and you not to stick your nose where it belongs," Kaiba retorted.

"Don't mind my big brother, guys. But, it's true. Those state of arts Yamaki's team is helping construct is going to blow away the old duel disks that are currently out on the market," Mokuba stated.

"Wow, you have to tell me when they get released. I'd like me to have one of those bad boys!" Joey grinned excitedly.

"Lance, do you even know what Pharaohmon's done to to your parents?"

"Sealed in chambers somewhere in Tokyo, but only we know where they're located," Lance snickered. "We'll dispose of them after we've beaten you and your friends. In fact, Lord Pharaohmon intends to assimilate their souls into his being."

"How could anyone be as cruel as to steal away their own loving family's souls and sacrifice them to such a horrible monster?!" Yami Yugi sighed in disbelief and disgust. "No matter. When I win this duel, I will free your mind of that demon!"

"And if I win this duel, you will hand your Millennium Puzzle to me and surrender your soul to eternal damnation!" Lance shouted. "There's no chance of you ever defeating me, Yugi Muto!"

"We'll see, Lance! I didn't come this far just to lose and surrender my puzzle to a madman! Pharaohmon's evil ways end here!"

"You go, Yug! Teach that spoiled punk what the King of Games is all about!" Joey cheered on for his best friend.

"Let him have it, Yugi!" Tea exclaimed.

"Duelists! Are you ready?" Floramon looked at both duelists. "Let the finals of the Duel Tournament begin!"

"_**DUEL!**_"

_**Lance/8000 LP**_

_**Yugi/8000 LP**_

Before Yugi could utter a word, Lance stretched his arms out and laughed manically. The Pharaoh knew exactly what was coming up, considering he had done this to Joey, Kaiba and Kenta beforehand.

"Now, Yugi! It's time we play this under shadow game rules!"

Lance smiled around his surroundings and embraced the darkness that shrouded them both. The King of Games simply stood his ground with a smile on his face. Lance gasped out as his dark shadow cloud was quickly dissipating.

"What?! But- How is this possible?!" exclaimed Lance. "Yugi, are you responsible for this?!"

Yugi remained silent, which further infuriated Lance.

"WHY?! Why can't I send anyone to the Shadow Realm?!"

"Do you really want to know?" Yami Yugi grinned with confidence. "It's because your so-called 'Shadow Games' were not Shadow Games to begin with!"

"What?!"

"Your 'Shadow Games' are nothing more than Pharaohmon's sorcery"

"Well, they sure felt real!" Joey exclaimed.

"Allow me to explain, mutt. The monsters created by my Duel Disk Technology are digital beings, and from what I've gathered, while we are in the Digital World we, too, are digital beings. So, in a sense, they're just as real as we are right now, and so are their attacks!" Kaiba explained.

"Oh, yeah! Now that I think about it, I could feel the attacks during my duels with Kazu and Mai," Joey recalled his previous duels. "They just didn't hurt as much as the ones in my duel with Lance."

"That was where Pharaohmon's power came in. Lance, and I'm assuming Nemesis did the same to Himura, used Pharaohmon's power to hypnotize his opponents into thinking that the attacks hurt more, and since, in the Digital World, what you think becomes real, the pain was truly amplified."

"What I think becomes real? So if I think about a big, juicy cheeseburger..."

Then, to Joey's surprise, a big, juicy cheeseburger appears in his hands. He didn't know what to think as the burger suddenly just appeared before him in an instant, but he wasn't about to complain. His eyes softened with joy and he giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Aw, yeah! Come to poppa!" Joey chomped down on his burger.

Tristan, Tea, Duke, and Mai sweatdropped at Joey munching down his burger meal.

"Only he would think of food at a time like this," Tristan sighed.

"Even so, I still should have been able to send your souls to the shadows!" Lance shouted directly at Yugi.

"Perhaps, but by creating false shadow games, you've angered the Duel Monster spirits, and they appeared to protect your 'victims'. Petite Angel protected Kenta in the form of Marine Angemon."

"My Red-Eyes appeared to save me, too," Joey pointed out.

"Even that blue-haired lady my brother saw shielded him from the shadows," Mokuba recalled that specific scene.

"Mokuba! I thought I told you not to tell anyone bout that!" the elder Kaiba spat out.

"Oh, lighten up, Kaiba, will ya?" Tea sighed out of annoyance.

"A true Shadow Game only appears when a Millennium Item is involved, and the only time that happened was in my duel against Yami Bakura. But if you want a Shadow Game, I will be more than happy to oblige!"

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Minotaur Boss Battle**_**)**

Lance watched in horror as the golden mark of the Wedjat Eye flashed on Yami Yugi's forehead.

"For all the hurt you've caused my friends, for all the pain Pharaohmon has inflicted, I say that you have trespassed on my soul and... IT ENDS NOW!"

Yami Yugi initiated his first move. "I'll start off my turn by setting one card facedown in defense mode! That'll end my turn!"

"Oh? Is that all, King of Games? I can't complain if that's all you have to offer," Lance said as he set two cards down on his duel disk. "I'll set two cards facedown! Next, I'll activate _**Ground Collapse**_! This allows me to select two Monster Card Zones on the field! Neither one of us can use those selected zones! Now, I'll select two of your zones!"

Yami Yugi viewed two of his Monster Card Zones were randomly selected.

"Next, how lucky! I get to summon my favorite monster right away! Oh, you're in big trouble now!" Lance declared. "Come forth _**Jirai Gumo**_!"

Appearing before Lance was his favorite and deadliest monster: the giant orange-black tarantula known as Jirai Gumo.

_**Jirai Gumo**_

_**EARTH/Insect/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2200 DEF/100**_

"Jirai Gumo, destroy his facedown defense card!"

Before the monster attacked, a holographic coin appeared in Lance's hand. He flipped it and called for heads. The coin landed and he actually called it right.

The giant spider expelled a poisonous slime out of its mouth and splattered it over the facedown defense card, revealing _**Gamma the Magnet Warrior**__, _an obese pink warrior with wings, a magnet around his neck, and a blue 'S' on his chest.

_**Gamma the Magnet Warrior**_

_**EARTH/Rock**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1800**_

"So much for your Gamma, Yugi! Well, that'll end my turn!"

"I'll activate _**Raigeki**_! That'll destroy all of your monsters on your side of the field!"

"Nice try, but you've just activated my trap cards!"

"Trap cards?!"

"Behold my two trap cards: _**Ring of Destruction**_and _**Reinforcements**_!" Lance revealed his dual trap cards. "With Reinforcements, I add 500 to Jirai Gumo's attack power, increasing it to 2700 points, but he will come to good use in the end! He will be destroyed!"

"You're destroying your own monster?!"

"Not yet! Now just sit back and watch!"

_**Jirai Gumo**_

_**ATK/2700 (2200 + 500)**_

The Ring of Destruction appeared in the form of ring grenades around Jirai Gumo's neck. In a matter of seconds, the grenades all detonated simultaneously and destroyed the spider before Yugi's Raigeki even had a chance to wipe it off the field. Because of the spider's death, 2700 life points were deducted from both duelists.

_**Lance/5300 LP (8000-2700) **_

_**Yugi/5300 LP (8000-2700) **_

Yami Yugi balked. "You destroyed your own monster using your Ring of Destruction just to take off 2700 of our life points?!"

"It comes to show you that some sacrifices are worth the price! Have anything else to offer on your turn?"

"I do! I'll bring forth _**Oni-Tank T-34**_in attack mode!"

An armored tank with a red demonic face on the front appeared on Yugi's side.

_**Oni-Tank T-34**_

_**EARTH/Machine**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1700**_

"Oni-Tank, attack Lance's life points directly!"

The tank aimed and fired a homing blast that hit Lance head-on. Nearly taken off his feet, he recovered to his feet.

_**Lance/3900 LP (5300-1400) **_

Much to his surprise, he did not feel any pain from each loss of his life points. He had forgotten that he was now playing under Yugi's own rules. He seethed directly at the King of Games.

"That'll be the end of my turn, Lance! Make your move if you have anything worthy to protect your life points! Otherwise, I'd suggest surrender now!"

"Me surrender to you? Not when I'm going to win your puzzle!" Lance laughed at him. "I'm going to summon a monster to the field first! Come forth my _**Bistro Butcher**_!"

A blue goblin wearing a chef's hat with a hook for one hand and a giant butcher knife in the other materialized next to Lance.

_**Bistro Butcher**_

_**DARK/Fiend/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1000**_

"Bistro Butcher, cut his tank down to size!"

The goblin charged and sliced the tank with one stroke of his butcher knife.

_**Yugi/4900 LP (5300-400) **_

"In case you've forgotten, since my Bistro attacked you, you can draw two cards into your hand. Not like really matters because I doubt you'll have anything worthwhile to add."

"You'll regret those words, Lance. Fate will come back to haunt you!"

"Meh, whatever, I end my turn."

Yami Yugi smirked the second he drew his new card. "What did I say about fate coming back to haunt you? I activate _**Monster Reborn**_! I can select any monster from the graveyard and the monster I've chosen is Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

"Oh, that one?"

Yami Yugi immediately revived his Gamma the Magnet Warrior.

"Next, I'll sacrifice my magnet warrior to bring forth a far superior monster! Behold, the _**Summoned Skull**_!"

"Ugh, I should've know you'd sacrifice him!"

Appearing before Yugi was the large skull-faced demon.

_**Summoned Skull**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2500 DEF/1200**_

"Summoned Skull, destroy his Bistro Butcher! _**Lightning Strike!**_"

The demon fired an electrical blast at the butcher goblin. The imp screamed out and exploded into data fragments.

_**Lance/3200 LP (3900-700) **_

"I hope my attacks are making you wake up, Lance. End this madness now!"

"What? Me end my madness? Not as long as I'm still standing and with life points intact! I won't rest until your puzzle is mine!"

"Your own arrogance will be your own undoing," Yugi sighed. "That'll end my turn."

"Good, because the fun is just getting started!" Lance laughed hysterically like the Joker. "I'll summon forth my _**Gemini Elf **_in attack mode!"

The possessed teen summoned forth two female elves out of one monster card.

_**Gemini Elf**_

_**EARTH/Spellcaster**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/900**_

"Hah, but don't think I'll let my elves attack right away! I'll equip them with _**Megamorph**_! Since my life points are lower than yours, the original attack power of the monster equipped with this card is doubled!"

_**Gemini Elf**_

_**ATK/3800 (1900x2)**_

"Gemini Elf, destroy his Summoned Skull!" Lance declared his attack on Yugi's demon.

The twin elves launched at the Summoned Skull and landed a double kick to its head. The demon grunted and fell as it exploded into digitized dust.

_**Yugi/3600 LP (4900-1300) **_

"Well, that just proves that you can't always rely on the largest monsters to win the game! My elves are stronger than most of your beloved monsters. It's such a shame you can't use your God Cards!"

"Lance, I won't even need the God Cards to defeat you! It'll be my skill that triumphs over your insanity!"

"Hah, talk all you want, but it won't save you in the end!" Lance laughed. "That'll be the end of my turn."

Yugi laid down a card. "All I offer on this turn is setting one card facedown in defense mode!"

"Pfft, just one facedown card? Like I said, it's your call, but don't think you can rely on just one card to save you in the end. Now, I'll summon _**Mad Sword Beast**_in attack mode!"

A triceratops with a horn blade materialized on Lance's side. It bellowed whilst angrily glaring down Yugi.

_**Mad Sword Beast **_

_**EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**_

"Mad Sword Beast, stomp all over his facedown card!"

The beast roared and charged across while crushing the facedown with its feet. The card shattered to reveal a brown furball with blue eyes and tiny, green claws. It was Kuriboh!

_**Kuriboh**_

_**DARK/Fiend/Effect**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/300 DEF/200**_

"If you thought your life points were safe, think again! It didn't matter if your Kuriboh was in defense mode! When Mad Sword Beast attacks with an attack power higher than your monster's defense, it inflicts damage to your life points!"

_**Yugi/2400 LP (3600-1200) **_

"Ah, but the fun is not through! Now, my Gemini Elves, attack Yugi's life points directly!"

**Gemini Elf**

**ATK/950 (1900/2)**

Since Yugi's life points were lower, the original attack power of the Gemini Elf's was halved. Yami Yugi wailed as the elves double kicked his chest, knocking him back.

_**Yugi/1450 LP (2400-950) **_

"Man, Yugi's not looking great now!" Duke observed the duel.

Joey snapped. "He'll come out of this one guys! Lance doesn't have those stupid shadow games to bail him out now!"

"C'mon, Yugi!" Tea cheered on.

"Heh, just look at Lance. He's been struggling a bit. Yug will turn this around!" Joey reassured the others.

"Yes, because I won't allow anyone else to defeat Yugi. That honor is reserved only for me," Kaiba muttered, gritting his teeth. "Yugi, if you lose this duel, I'll never forgive you."

_Oh, Seto, you're still obsessed in beating Yugi, Aren't you? I just wonder when you'll ever get over it! _Mokuba thought, observing both his brother and Yami Yugi. _Yugi's not looking good now, but I have a feeling Lance is biting off more than he can chew. Even Seto underestimated Yugi and lost. Lance has no idea who he is dueling with!_

"Well, as you can see, Lance now has the advantage over Yugi! Can Lance capitalize on this momentum, or will Yugi somehow find a method to Lance's madness? Yugi's puzzle is at stake, which is a prize Pharaohmon has had his sights on! But, Lillymon, you've got to tell me how everything is going with the battle matches now. I'm dying to know!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ground Level/Hallways of Phoenix Arena/5:45 PM**_

As he paced the hallways through the ground corridors, Loweemon suited up for his forthcoming confrontation with his dark counterpart Duskmon. He probed the darkness emanating near him and discerned it. This darkness had a distinguishing aura that Loweemon recognized.

However, he sensed another evil presence. He opened the nearest door to reveal a spacious room. He turned around and sighted two figures in front of him. He identified them as Yami Bakura and Duskmon

Yami Bakura was sitting in a chair with his hands clasped together. A malevolent grin crossed Bakura's face.

"Well, well, how fortunate for you to come Loweemon," Yami Bakura snickered, sitting up from his seat. "We were expecting you."

"So you two are still around? No wonder I was able to sense your presence," Loweemon stared at both of the villains. "Especially you, Duskmon."

"We are one, Kouichi. Time for us to become one being!"

"Never, Duskmon, you're not the true Warrior of Darkness. There is only but one. That is I, Loweemon!"

"Keep deluding yourself, Kouichi," Duskmon retorted.

"This should be rather amusing," Yami Bakura chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone if you wish, because I have more important matters to attend to. I have a duel to watch!"

"Go and do as you wish. All I care is Kouichi."

"As you wish, Duskmon, and have yourself a good fight!" Yami Bakura snickered as his Millennium Ring shot out a bright golden glow.

Loweemon shielded his eyes from the expanding golden light, which Yami Bakura used to vanish from the room.

The only other individual in the room was Duskmon, who readied his crimson blades. His eyes gleamed bright red as he stared down Loweemon.

"Ah, Loweemon, ready to die and surrender Kouichi to me?" Duskmon chuckled under his breath.

The True Warrior of Darkness pulled his battle staff from out of his back and twirled it about. "I was born ready, creature of darkness!"

"Creature of darkness? Yeah, how appropriate for me," Duskmon chortled darkly.

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST – **_**Reapermon Battle**_**)**

Before Loweemon had any chance of attacking, Duskmon hopped on a table and charged forward brandishing his blades. He then sprang off the edge and lunged at Loweemon. Loweemon countered the blades with his staff and pushed him back, pushing him into a wall. Duskmon rebounded and swiped at Loweemon, who put up his staff to block the blades.

Duskmon caught Loweemon with a kick to his chest and sent him crashing to the wall. The False Warrior of Darkness raised his right arm, bringing the blade down. Loweemon dodged, letting Duskmon tear through the wall instead. Duskmon quickly spun around and was met with a face shot from Loweemon's staff, which had enough force to send him crashing through the wall and into an empty conference room.

Duskmon fell in a heap on a table. Seizing the opportunity, Loweemon in a heated clash of weapons.

The twin blades clashed against the staff.

Thus far, Loweemon held her ground on par with Duskmon. However, that momentum was cut short as Duskmon's eyes gleamed red and shot out three condensed beams at Loweemon's chest.

"_**Deadly Gaze!"**_

The beams caught Loweemon's chest and paralyzed him. This gave Duskmon the opening to draw a blade on him.

"Say hello to oblivion, Kouichi!" Duskmon laughed evilly. "NOW BECOME ONE WITH ME!"

Before Duskmon's blade came down, a dark aura formed around Loweemon. The aura blindsided Duskmon momentarily. Loweemon sat up with his body covered by a dark aura. Now reenergized, Loweemon looked down at his body, feeling more rejuvenated.

Loweemon wondered. "What just happened to me?"

"ARGH! Kouichi, what was that?!" Duskmon demanded while regaining his vision.

"I... I don't know, but it did save me that time," Loweemon replied. _Perhaps, it had something to do with my fused spirit. If I have any hopes of defeating Duskmon, I'll have to become Reichmon!_

"So, you're going to attempt to become Reichmon? I won't allow that to happen, Kouichi! I will see to it that you will become one with me again!" Duskmon roared. "But before I do, I must eliminate Loweemon to fulfill my destiny!"

Charging forward with his crimson blades, Duskmon quickly vanished and rematerialized on Loweemon's right side. He elbowed Loweemon back, sending him through another wall. The next room they tumbled into was a training room. Duskmon lifted Loweemon and threw him across the new room.

Duskmon jumped up, landing quick and successive blade strikes all over Loweemon. Fortunately, Loweemon's durable armor took on all of Duskmon's slashes. Duskmon roared and headbutted Loweemon's sternum. This had enough impact to knock the wind right out of the True Warrior of Darkness. Loweemon was sent crashing through a table.

"Have a seat, Loweemon!" Duskmon joked cruelly as he advanced toward the fallen Loweemon. "Look at you! You don't deserve the title as Warrior of Darkness, because you are weaker than I am! If I was restrained by you, I would've killed your brother when I had the chance."

"You'll never... go near my brother, Duskmon! Do you hear me?" Loweemon rebuked.

"Oh, well isn't that a shame? After I conquer you and merge with you, I can finish off your brother. You can sit back in the cold darkness as I slaughter Kouji and your other friends!"

Upon hearing this, Loweemon quickly stood up and shot a defiant glare. This was something Duskmon didn't want to see from his adversary. It greatly irked him. Duskmon zipped across for another attack, but Loweemon quickly evolved right off the bat.

"Loweemon! _**Slide Evolution!**_ _**KaiserLeomon!**_"

As Duskmon's blades sliced through the air, he failed to make contact with Loweemon. He whirled around as KaiserLeomon headbutted him in the back. KaiserLeomon then rolled Duskmon over and bit into his left arm. The False Warrior howled out in pain, trying to shake KaiserLeomon off him.

"LET GO, KOUICHI!"

KaiserLeomon jumped off Duskmon whilst hanging on Duskmon and throwing him around. With one big swing, he tossed Duskmon high up in the ceiling. Using the big space between them, he alternated to his evolved form.

"Duskmon! _**Slide Evolution! Velgemon!**_"

Immediately evolving into his B-Hybrid, Velgemon hovered in mid-air and flapped his feathered wings. He glared down at KaiserLeomon and swooped down to attack.

KaiserLeomon waited for Velgemon and expelled a black sphere from his mouth. "_**Ebony Blast!"**_

Folding both wings around him, the diving Velgemon shielded himself against the blast, but the attack still managed to push him back slightly.

Velgemon screeched and retaliated with a crimson beam straight from out of the red orb on his forehead. "_**Dark Vortex!"**_

The crimson beam aimed for Kaiser Leomon, who dodged the beam by jumping back. Velgemon fired repeated shots and watched in glee whilst Kaiser Leomon dodged the attacks. This gave Velgemon enough time to pierce his right wing through the ground around KaiserLeomon. Quickly carving a circle around KaiserLeomon, a dome structure formed over the him.

"_**Dark Obliteration!**_"

As soon as he declared his attack, a white flare engulfed the dome and KaiserLeomon within it. The True Warrior of Darkness howled out in pain and de-digivolved to Kouichi. The boy fell to his knees defeated. He looked up as Velgemon descended. The B-Hybrid used his Slide Evolution to turn back to Duskmon. The defeated Kouichi let out a sigh and sank his head.

**(End theme)**

"At long last, Kouichi, I have proven that I am indeed the true Warrior of Darkness! Now, relieve yourself of this misery and become one with me."

Kouichi said nothing.

"Hum, so you're as stubborn as always. Very well, I'll make us merge together by force!"

"No."

"No...? Why is that, Kouichi? Face the facts! You've _lost_! You can never hope to defeat as you are now!"

"That's because you forgot about my Fusion Evolution!" Kouichi slowly got back to his feet. "You hear...? I guess you forgot all about that dream last night!"

"That was only a dream, Kouichi! You could only conjure that up in your dream world! You don't have that luxury here!"

"Oh, no? Well, what do you call this?" Kouichi held up his D-Scanner to reveal the two Spirits of Darkness. _**"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"**_

Once Kouichi called upon this power, his body became engulfed by fractal code. His clothes were stripped, becoming merged with the two spirits. Duskmon shielded his eyes from the bright purple light and gasped in shock.

"No, how could this be?! Bakura assured me that Fusion Evolution was merely a fluke reserved for the dream world! There's no way Kouichi can have that power outside that dream dimension. Unless...!" Duskmon gasped as he came into the realization and roared out angrily. "That fool tricked me! That no good bastard set me up to fall to Kouichi!"

"You were stupid enough to believe him, Duskmon," the voice of Kouichi called out once the evolution had completed.

Standing in place of Kouichi was the same A-Hybrid from the dream dimension. The same brown-armored warrior with the face of Loweemon and the chest armor of Kaiser Leomon. He wielded a mighty staff and stepped out into a battle stance.

"_**Reichmon!**_"

"Curse you... _CURSE YOU!_ Bakura, you will not get away with this you little vermin!" Duskmon roared.

Reichmon cut him off. "Well, you'll have to get past me first! Let's finish this, Duskmon! The final chapter between the Warriors of Darkness! Only one shall be rightfully given that title!"

"So, you still intend to go through with this? I've beaten you down earlier and I'll continue where I left off!"

"Let's do this, Duskmon!" Reichmon twirled his staff around and bumrushed Duskmon.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Platforms/5:55 PM**_

Back at the stadium, the two semi-final matches are still underway but now the crowds were silent. It was now a hushed silence but rather a shocked silence. It was just a few moments ago where Pharaohmon had emerged from out of the rubble after Gallantmon's attack and came out completely unscathed.

However, after hearing the cries of the children, Gallantmon knew exactly what he had to do.

"I suppose playtime is over, isn't it?" Gallantmon remarked as his comment befuddled Pharaohmon..

"What's he got in mind?" Agunimon eyed Gallantmon.

"Think about it, Takuya. How can you forget?" asked Wolfmon.

"If you're referring to what I think you might be referring to..."

"So, he's really going for it!" Omegamon stated. "Crimson Mode!"

Henry nodded. "And drawing power from Grani no less."

"Well, one thing's for sure, Pharaohmon's gonna be in a world of hurt when Gallantmon gets through with him!" Kenta replied.

"Go for it, Gallantmon!" Takato encouraged him.

Nodding, Gallantmon summoned forth the power of Grani and became basked by a Crimson light. "_**Mode Change!**_"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**One Vision**_**)**

Then, the crimson light exploded and expanded into a barrier of sorts. Its majestic glow engulfed Gallantmon completely and rejuvenated him with immense energy. His body became encased with crimson armor. Pharaohmon witnessed the whole transformation take place. The newly evolved Gallantmon stepped out of the Crimson column of light and glared directly towards the demonic priest.

"_**Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"**_

"Awesome and now Gallantmon has once again reached his Crimson Mode!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Pharaohmon's staring down his newly digivolved adversary and... what's this?! He's grinning?! He's actually grinning! Maybe he's got the challenge he's wanted!"

"Uranus?" Sailor Neptune asked her partner.

"Yeah! What incredible power! He just might give Pharaohmon the fight he's been looking for... I'm looking forward to this."

Even the Spirit Detectives shared the same sentiments. Yusuke looked down towards Gallantmon and smiled convincingly.

"Can you guys feel that power from Gallantmon? He feels a lot stronger than before!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Alas, even Pharaohmon is quite pleased with this. He just might have found the opponent he's been seeking to test his full strength," Mizuno replied while observing the face off.

Hiei muttered. "Now we'll get to see whether Gallantmon's Crimson Mode will be worth the hype against Pharaohmon."

_Gallantmon must be cautious as how he attacks Pharaohmon or he'll risk destroying himself. _Kurama thought as he observed.

Meanwhile, the Tamers and the group were watching on with new hope. Even the Legendary Warriors were hopeful for this new ascension of power Gallantmon performed.

"Wow, isn't that just awesome, Tomoki?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah! Way to go, Gallantmon! I wish I had him as a partner!" Tomoki beamed.

"That's probably one of the most beautiful armors I've ever seen!" Izumi was astonished by the crimson armor of Gallantmon.

"He's sure going to give Pharaohmon a beating that's for sure!" Jaarin cried out.

"Well, you guys are pretty excited, aren't you?" Rika smirked. "Just wait until he shows you what he can really do."

"That's for sure," Ryo agreed.

"Now that's awesome, right, Himura?" Yui asked her elder brother. "I wonder if you can do that, DarkGabumon."

"Ha, I wish!" the dark canine faked a laugh. "No, really, I do wish."

"In any case, Gallantmon has the power to match or even surpass Pharaohmon now!" Himura replied.

_That's right, Pharaohmon. I know deep down you're scared. If that had been me in there with a new mode, I would have beaten you down for sure! _YoukaiInumon thought, grinning from fang to fang

"Go get him, Gallantmon," Sakuyamon whispered.

"All right, Gallantmon! This is it! It's show time!" Takato called out. "Show this creep that you aren't one to be messed with!"

Simply intrigued by Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Pharaohmon simply stood in a battle stance and snorted. "Well, this is your full power, Gallantmon? I have to say that I'm impressed, but, even with all of that power, you will still fail. I will see to that! This will be your final stand, Gallantmon!"

Upon hearing this, Gallantmon CM flew forward and vanished without a trace. Pharaohmon failed to detect his adversary's movement and scanned around the ring. Before he could react, an overwhelming force impacted the side of his face. The impact of the blow left a huge indention on his face, making him stumble back.

"I didn't even see him move!" exclaimed Athenamon.

Omegamon shouted. "Incredible! Now he has increased his speed along with his strength!"

"And he just left Pharaohmon one big dent on his face! He's got the power now!" Guardromon pointed out.

Kazu and Kenta hollered. "Go, Gallantmon! Now give him the right and the left!"

"Yes! Just keep staying on him, Gallantmon!" Izumi and Junpei cheered.

Letting out a loud battle cry, Gallantmon CM landed a flurry of body blows all over Pharaohmon. Pharaohmon's body rattled along with the blows pounding into him and for the first time he was _feeling_ pain. Pharaohmon's face contorted along with the body crushing blows. Gallantmon CM hastily flew up and conjured a white sword. He threw it down, which pierced Pharaohmon's chest. While Pharaohmon tried tearing it out, Gallantmon CM used this time to summon another sword; this one was imbued with white light, which Gallantmon CM shot down like an energy ball.

"It's over, Pharaohmon! _**Final Justice!**_" He threw the ball as it turned into a beam of light and slammed into Pharaohmon.

Loud roars from the demon echoed out as Gallantmon CM dropped down to punch him more. Pharaohmon took each blow to his face directly. What seemed like a few seconds of just Gallantmon CM punching Pharaohmon abruptly ended when Pharaohmon's neck twisted to the side.

**(End theme)**

Gallantmon CM paused the second he noticed a seemingly glazed look in Pharaohmon's eyes. Gallantmon CM flew up and backed off from the fallen giant.

Lopmon gaped. "Hey! What's going on? Why did he stop attacking?"

Terriermon hollered. "Hey! Don't just stand there, Gallantmon! Get back in there and leave until he's dust!"

"Damn it, what are ya up to, pineapple head?" Beelzebumon wondered. "This ain't no time to be stalling!"

"No! He should've stayed on top of him!" Omegamon called out. "Takato, what's the meaning of this?"

"I... I don't now. I'm clueless myself," Takato showed concern for the situation. _Why did you stop, Gallantmon? Did something just spook you?_

As Gallantmon CM stepped back, he watched Pharaohmon lumbering forward. The demon stood straight up with all of the impact dents over his body. Then, in an instant, they disappeared and the body itself became fully healed.

"Can you believe this?! Pharaohmon has taken all of those blows head on and there's not a scratch on him anymore! Those blows and marks were just healed! Now that's what I call a spontaneous recovery! Just how is Gallantmon going to stop this?!" Lillymon announced.

"...Oh man, this isn't good, Chumley! What now?" Kazu gulped.

"He just healed from all Gallantmon's blows! Just how is he going to stop Pharaohmon now?" Himura wondered.

"No, he has to have a weakness! C'mon, Gallantmon, you can't let this guy win!" YoukaiInumon muttered. "Lord Anubimon is counting on you!"

Agunimon couldn't believe his eyes and stepped back. A grimaced look crossed Wolfmon's face.

"Um, so I guess we can forget about fighting each other? There's no way in hell I can concentrate on our fight as long as that creep is still in there!" Agunimon exclaimed.

"He recovered from all those blows and back on his feet!" Wolfmon growled. "You're right. I can't even concentrate on fighting anymore now that Pharaohmon just got up from Gallantmon's attacks. I really thought Crimson Mode had him!"

"Yeah, so did I. Apparently, it's not enough?" gulped Agunimon.

xxxxx

_**5 Kilometers from Phoenix Arena/5:58 PM**_

Meanwhile, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode made his hasty advance toward the stadium. Flapping his wings, he propelled forward like no tomorrow.

The Sailor Senshi and their allies looked on far ahead to get a glimpse of the Phoenix Arena. At long last, they had finally arrived at their destination. After a long journey across the seemingly endless desert, the heroes closed in to stop Pharaohmon using their trump card: Cammy the Digital Priestess.

"We have arrived at our destination, everyone!" Imperialdramon FM announced to the group. "Phoenix Arena, here we are!"

"Yes! Finally, we've made it!" Sailor Venus cheered.

"She sure excited, isn't she?" Espirtdramon snickered.

"Well, shouldn't we be? We didn't go all the way through that trouble just to waste time, right?" Kyodaidramon replied to his Dra-Warrior comrade. "Besides, we have our fellow Dra-Warriors waiting in there for us."

"I think we're all just happy to get here as soon as possible," Sailor Pluto concurred.

"Yes and all we have to do is get Cammy to use the sword!" Sailor Jupiter stated. "Just one swing and it's adios, Pharaohmon!"

"I'm not so sure if it's going to be that simple, everyone. Pharaohmon's power has grown vast," Cammy responded with faint hope.

Artemis chided the child. "Oh, c'mon, Cammy, you have the power in you!"

"We all know you can do it, Cammy. Just believe you can and you'll do it. Pharaohmon fears your majestic power," Sailor Mercury smiled. "Right, Vega?"

"Yeah, that's right! We really are behind you all the way, kid!" Vega pumped his fists up.

"We'll be there to back you up, Cammy-chan!" Sailor Saturn said.

Sailor Mars winked to Cammy and enough support to give her the proper motivation for the confrontation with the demonic sorcerer.

"Hang on tight, everyone!" Imperialdramon warned the passengers aboard his hands.

Once he gave out his fair warning, the gigantic dragon descended and crouched over to drop off his passengers. The Digimon crowds scattered back as they gave the Dra-Warrior leader room to make his landing.

The Sailor Senshi, Cammy, the Dra-Warrior duo, the three Legendary Warrior boys, Labramon, and Artemis faced the direction of the arena.

"Everyone, it's the Digital Priestess! She has been reawakened!" A Clockmon hollered out to the crowds.

A WereGarurumon wondered. "You mean that girl is the Digital Priestess?"

"Yay! She's here to slay that no good demon, Pharaohmon! We're saved!" A Chuumon cheered out from on top of a Sukamon's head.

Then in a matter of moments, the crowds rallied in support of Cammy.

"Aw, they love you, Cammy!" Sailor Venus giggled. "You're like a Digital World idol to them!"

"More like a freaking Messiah if you ask me," replied Sailor Jupiter.

"Everyone, we must get going inside. There isn't much time to lose. According to what a Dogmon just informed me, Pharaohmon is competing in a match now!" Kyodaidramon reminded them.

"How far are they in the tournament?" Sailor Saturn inquired.

"There's a duel match and a dual battle tournament. The duel is in its finals while the dual battles are in the semi-finals. If we hurry, then we can stop Pharaohmon at his tracks before he wins this tournament," Espirtdramon stated.

"Right! There's no time to lose, girls! Cammy, you ready?" Sailor Mars asked her sister.

"Ready and willing!" the young Hino nodded in reply.

"Then, we must proceed onwards if we are to stop Pharaohmon," Sailor Pluto instructed everyone.

"We'll split up along the way," Dimitro suggested. "We three will go and find the other Legendary Warrior kids while you girls take Cammy to find that no good bastard!"

"Then, that leaves Kyodaidramon and I to find our other Dra-Warrior comrades," Espirtdramon stated promptly.

"Well, I can't argue with that. In the meantime, Pluto and Saturn can find Uranus and Neptune. This is it, girls. This is the point of no return. If we can manage to pull through this, we'll make Sailor Moon proud of our accomplishments!" Sailor Mars placed her hand out at a center. "Are you ready to end this nightmare once and for all?"

With that, the Sailor Senshi proceeded onward towards the entrance.

"Good luck girls! We'll go around the side! That should lead us to the back way into the arena!" Sam called out.

"We'll follow you three and see if we can also locate our fellow Dra-Warriors!" Kyodaidramon responded to the boy inheriting the spirit of Grottomon.

"In the meantime, I'll stay on patrol outside this arena and provide as backup aid," Imperialdramon ascended upward over the massive stadium. "Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon, may the strength of the Dra-Warrior clan guide you!"

"You, too, Lord Imperialdramon!" the Dra-Warrior duo called out in unison to their leader.

The only one left behind without a mission was Labramon. He looked around the roaring crowds and smiled nervously.

"Um, and I'll do crowd control!" Labramon declared. "Out of my way! Let me through! Crowd controller coming through!"

As the Sailor Senshi ran across the hallways of the ground level, an obstacle obstructed their path. The girls' faces twisted with utter shock and disbelief as if they had seen a ghost. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter gaped as General Scorpionus blocked their path and now completely repaired.

"Thought you had gotten rid of me?" General Scorpionus chortled.

"No way! We saw you get skewered by Ninjadramon and Herodramon the other day! There's no way you can still be alive after all that!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Impossible!" gasped Sailor Mercury.

"That's ok, because this guy obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with now!" Sailor Venus stepped forward while placing her hands against her hips. "We were far weaker then than we are now! In fact, we're all stronger thanks to Cammy!"

"Great, you just had to go into detail, Venus," Artemis sighed.

"In any case, General Scorpionus, you had best step aside or else you'll get hurt," Sailor Mars pointed directly at the cyborg. "We've already dealt with BelialMyotismon!"

"Hah! But that doesn't mean I won't stop you!" General Scorpionus exclaimed, brandishing some swords. "You will be skewered by my blades!"

Sailor Mars motioned over towards the two Outer Senshi. "Pluto! Saturn! I want you two to take Cammy into the arena! Find Sailor Uranus and Neptune so she can power them up!"

"Yes, we shall!" Sailor Pluto nodded to the Fire Senshi.

"Let's go, Cammy!" Sailor Saturn called out to the Digital Priestess, leading her down the hallway.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST – Kamf Theme #12 – **_**Battle Theme**_**)**

As they led Cammy away, the other Senshi engaged General Scorpionus.

He lunged at Sailor Venus ready to slice her in half. to slice Sailor Venus in half. Much to his surprise, Sailor Venus clasped her hands together and quickly sidestepped him with her new found ninja speed. General Scorpionus' blade slammed against the ground and he turned around struck by explosive hearts.

"_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**_"

Sailor Jupiter spun around and launched numerous leaf blades at the stunned cyborg. They all collided and pierced against Scorpionus' broken armor.

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_"

General Scorpionus was sent flying across and slammed hard against a nearby wall. Sailor Mercury jumped in and crossed her arms. Then, she erected an ice barrier in front of her and shattered it simply by placing her hand against it. The shattered shards of ice turned into deadly icicles and stabbed through Scorpionus' armored hide.

"_**Mercury Ice Spear Barrage!**_"

Finally, with General Scorpionus completely thrown off his game, Sailor Mars stepped forward and aimed her fiery arrow directly for the cyborg's chest. She pulled on her bow and released the majestic arrow of flames.

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

The cyborg turned around and wasn't quick to react against this incoming attack. He gasped out in shock and flew back as the arrow punchedright through his chest. General Scorpionus' eyes widened and he flew back across the hallway. The Sailor trio watched the cyborg slam against a nearby wall and waited for him to at least recover. Much to their surprise, General Scorpionus wheezed out and electrocuted from the impact blows. There was now a massive, gaping hole right through his chest and the remains of his heart emerald was shattered. He fell facefirst on the ground and abruptly shut down.

"All right, you nailed him, Mars!" Sailor Venus cheered her fellow Senshi.

"We don't have anymore time to lose, guys. We have to keep moving!" Sailor Mars charged out across the hallways.

"Let's stick together, Mars!" Sailor Mercury called out to the Miko Senshi and pursued her.

"Hey, wait for us!" Sailor Jupiter called out.

"Pharaohmon! You better be scared because you have pissed off skirt-wearing ladies ready to kick your butt!" Sailor Venus laughed excitedly, scooping up Artemis in her arms.

Sailor Mars was already ahead of her fellow Senshi behind her. She was determined to find the others, unite with her sister and finally end the nightmare known as Pharaohmon.

_Pharaohmon, it all ends here! _Sailor Mars thought while racing across the hallways to fulfill her promise to end Pharaohmon's demon life.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/6:03 PM**_

As they bolted up the stairway to the second floor, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn led Cammy onward. The trio stormed through a long corridor and pushed through some doors. To their surprise, they spotted Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune in plain sight.

"There! I see Uranus and Neptune!" The Guardian of Time pointed directly to them

"Right! Let's go, Cammy!" Sailor Saturn nodded to the Digital Priestess.

As the trio ran closer to the audience, Neptune sighted her two fellow Outers and Cammy bolting towards them. She nudged Uranus on her shoulder. Sailor Uranus spun around and gasped in shock. From first glance, Uranus sworn she was seeing Mars, but noticed Cammy's more youthful appearance.

"Is that girl Cammy?" Sailor Uranus asked as she approached the trio. "Neptune, that's Rei's sister!"

"This girl is Cammy?" Sailor Neptune asked as she approached the Digital Priestess. "And it seems you managed to acquire the sword."

"Yes, Sailor Neptune and thank you," Cammy gave a respectful bow to the couple. "Listen, we must make this quick. I'm going to unlock your Eternal powers."

"What? Our Eternal forms? You mean..." Sailor Uranus said and then noticed the other Outers.

"Saturn! Pluto? You two have reached your Eternal forms?" Sailor Neptune observed her two fellow Senshi. "Splendid. How beautiful."

"Yes, and it was all thanks to Cammy, but, listen, we must hurry," Sailor Pluto warned them. "Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter are fighting one of Pharaohmon's henchmen right now below us."

"So, what do we have to do?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Just place your hands on Cammy's sword," Sailor Saturn pointed to the Priestess' sword. "You will then gain your new powers."

"That's all we have to do?" Sailor Neptune looked down at the sword. "How beautiful..."

"Yes, that is all," Cammy nodded. "Please, let's make this quick."

Uranus and Neptune replied. "Right!"

As Cammy held the sword in front of her, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune placed their hands directly on the blade. The blade itself emitted a bright, white aura and that power was channeled through the duo's bodies. Uranus and Neptune felt their powers being modified. Their outfits changed into near white outfits, including their boots, with their respective sailor colors. Sailor Uranus held out her hand to receive her sword while Sailor Uranus received her mirror. The pair looked down upon their new Eternal outfits and gasped happily.

"Wow, I feel much stronger and better than before!" Sailor Uranus gazed down at her new outfit. "My injuries have been healed, too."

Sailor Neptune gazed over her Eternal outfit, impressed. "Gorgeous, I approve. Cammy-chan, thank you."

"My pleasure," Cammy smiled. "Now that we have everyone in their Eternal forms, we can finally proceed to stop Pharaohmon once and for all!"

"Oh, speaking of which, you guys just missed out on Gallantmon beating the hell out of that monster!" Sailor Uranus led everyone back to the audience stands.

Once the girls looked out towards the arena, they sighted Pharaohmon and Gallantmon facing each other down. The audiences were in a hushed silence and anticipating the demon to make his next move. Cammy's eyes narrowed coldly as she found Pharaohmon, who was currently at 80 percent of his top strength.

"Everyone, we have to hurry," Cammy said to the Outer Senshi.

"Why?" Sailor Saturn asked the Priestess.

"Pharaohmon's about to go all out," Cammy answered.

"Yes, I can see it now," Sailor Pluto concurred with the Priestess.

"Are you certain, Pluto?" Sailor Uranus asked until she felt a cold breeze passing by.

"The winds of fate are changing, Uranus," Sailor Neptune whispered to her partner.

"Hey, guys!" Sailor Venus called out from behind the group.

Turning around from watching Pharaohmon's match, the Outers and the Digital Priestess turned to find the four Inners joining them. Sailor Venus stopped as she gazed across the new Eternal outfits both Uranus and Neptune were donning.

"Wow, you guys just received your Eternal power-up?!" Sailor Venus squealed with delight. "You two look wonderful!"

"Now, we all share the Eternal power," Sailor Mercury smiled.

"Wait until Sailor Moon gets a glimpse of us and these suits," Sailor Jupiter replied with her arms crossed.

Sailor Mars walked across and joined by Cammy's side to get a glimpse of Pharaohmon. "So, Pharaohmon is competing now, isn't he?"

"That would be 80 percent of his power and right now he's preparing to go full power," Cammy stated promptly. "Sailor Mars, there's no chance that Gallantmon will beat him."

"You mean that red knight facing off with Pharaohmon?" Sailor Mars asked while sensing their powers thoroughly. "You're right... He has no chance."

"But we can give him a chance if we are to act now," Cammy suggested. "With the sword, I can seal Pharaohmon if we go down there."

"Right! Ok, girls! This is it! We act now or..."

Before Sailor Mars had a chance to finish her sentence, she quickly felt the overwhelming demonic aura spreading over the arena.

Cammy whispered. "So, it's time."

**(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST – **_**Time Limit**_**)**

A stare down had taken place between the crimson knight and the demonic force of nature for the past few minutes. Neither budged an inch from their positions.

"What are they doing? Neither one of them has even bothered to make a move," Agunimon muttered to Wolfmon.

"I know. All of this waiting is really driving me crazy," Wolfmon nodded in reply. "Wait! Oh my god... Agunimon! Here it comes!"

"You're right! I can't believe Pharaohmon is going to go for all of his power!" Agunimon exclaimed. "Honestly, I'd hate to be Gallantmon right now."

Pharaohmon lifted his head up and started to speak out to break the silence after a long stare down.

"At long last, Gallantmon, you have shown me all that you are capable of..." Pharaohmon spoke as his body started to undergo another change.

This time there were veins popping out of Pharaohmon's body and a black misty aura surrounding him. A twisted smile adorned the demon's face and he raised his arms above his head. More veins popped out, including several around his forehead. The ground under his feet slowly started to tremble. Feeling the ground, Gallantmon gasped.

The demon continued on. "Now destiny has rewarded my patience."

Then, in a matter of seconds, the ground started to violently tremble under Pharaohmon's feet. The whole stadium was feeling the strong earthquake-like tremors.

Omegamon finally figured out what was going to occur and turned towards the group. Athenamon, too, gave everyone a warning glare.

"It's time, everyone! Pharaohmon is preparing to ascend into his full power! Get behind me and I'll shield you all from his demonic aura!" Omegamon instructed everyone.

"I'll help construct a barrier, too," Athenamon joined in with Omegamon. "Don't get out of our sight!"

"Right! Everyone move!" Rika called out to the group. "That means you, too, Takato!"

The goggle boy was hesitant as he did not want to leave Gallantmon behind, but knew he would become absorbed by Pharaohmon's demonic aura. Takato joined in with his friends and allies behind the barrier.

"Are you feeling this, Inumon?" Seadramon asked.

"No doubt about it! Damn, and this is the same monster I was facing earlier?!" YoukaiInumon stated.

"Just be glad it's not you in that ring right now," Sakuyamon replied to YoukaiInumon.

"Man, this is crazy!" Junpei exclaimed. "It's a good thing you came through for us, Omegamon!"

"You, too, Athenamon?" Jaarin said as she held Suzie by her side.

"Takato, don't even think about going out there and playing the hero. Pharaohmon's aura will just suck you up dry!" Rika warned the goggle head.

Jeri nodded. "Yes and I can't imagine losing a friend like you."

"I wasn't even thinking about going out there, but I can't just leave Gallantmon!"

"He'll be just fine. Crimson Mode's durable enough to protect him against the demonic aura's effects," Omegamon stated. "Athenamon, how long do you think you can help maintain this shield?"

"Maybe 20 minutes at the most. I've never been skilled at erecting good shields," Athenamon replied to the Royal Knight.

"Hopefully, that will be enough time," the male Royal Knight said.

"Wow, now the whole arena is shaking! It's as if an earthquake is trembling, but this is no ordinary earthquake! This is all coming from Pharaohmon and his power-up! I have to wonder what he's planning!" Lillymon announced.

The Dra-Warrior trio also felt the tremors from the powered up demon. They gathered to together until they heard the calls of both Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Espirtdramon called out to the trio.

"Ah, Herodramon! Ninjadramon! Great, you two are..." Flamedramon responded but then he gasped. "Herodramon? Ninjadramon?"

"Are you guys really Herodramon and Ninjadramon?" asked Panzerdramon.

Kyodaidramon nodded."That's right. We've digivolved thanks to the Digital Priestess."

"Wow, you two look great!" Luzdramon approached the duo and examined them. "Yep, you two are definitely mega-level!"

"Hey, where's Lord Imperialdramon? He was supposed to be here just now," Flamedramon asked curiously.

"He's outside this stadium and providing as back-up in case things get messy here," Espirtdramon answered the Armored Flame dragon.

"Ah, good, but you guys came just in time," Panzerdramon pointed directly towards the ring. "That monster is set to reach his full power!"

"Already!" Kyodaidramon exclaimed. "Who is his opponent?"

"Gallantmon Crimson Mode," responded Luzdramon. "That knight was doing well until Pharaohmon recovered from his attacks and sat up! Now he's going for full power!"

"Granasmon, help us all," Espirtdramon whispered. "If Pharaohmon reaches full power, there's no way even Gallantmon can win!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku, Tokyo/Hypnos HQ/6:07 PM**_

Even in Earth's realm, especially within the confines of the secret organization of Hypnos, the power of Pharaohmon was rising. A visual displayed the accumulation of digital power forming into a single powerful source.

Yamaki carefully noted this and worried for the worst to come.

"Sir! I'm picking up abnormal and powerful activity! At this rate, our systems will shut down!" Riley called out to her boss. "You don't think it has anything to do with that Pharaohmon monster, Yamaki?"

Yamaki gritted his teeth. "There's no doubt about it, Riley. If Takato and his friends don't do something fast, our networks will shut down and there's no doubt Pharaohmon will rupture a hole in our world with his power. With his surging power, he could no doubt conjure a worm hole!"

Talley gasped in shock. "No, it can't be..."

_Takato, you and your friends are our only hope. There's nothing more we and the planet can do but pray. _Yamaki sighed in thought.

xxxxx

_**San Francisco/Apartment**_

Viewing the television closely and catching a glimpse of Pharaohmon's power increase, Usagi was fearing for her friends now. She hadn't heard from them since their departure to the Digital World. Now she was seeing Pharaohmon in his demonic glory. She held Luna tightly next to her and felt her heart racing.

Her boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba, walked in seeing the worried look on Usagi's face. He shifted his view toward the television.

"Usa-ko, what's wrong?"

"Mamo-chan, that monster, Pharaohmon! He's about to transform. I just hope everyone is all right."

"Let's hope so, Usagi," Luna replied.

"They'll take care of themselves, Usa-ko. All we can do now is hope that this monster is defeated like our many enemies," Mamoru said, sitting down and holding Usagi close to him.

"Yeah..." Usagi whispered. _I just hope that they found that Priestess' powers. I hope they can defeat Pharaohmon._

xxxxx

_**Egypt/Museum**_

Ishizu, Marik, Odion, Lyn, Max, and Sam viewed the event as Pharaohmon prepared to unveil his transformation.

"I have a terrible feeling," Ishizu said.

Marik concurred. "Likewise, my sister. Pharaohmon's dark power is rising."

Clenching a hand over her chest, Lyn muttered. "C'mon, you can do it, red knight. Don't cower back!"

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Platforms/6:09 PM**_

The tremors stopped but that wasn't the end of it. Pharaohmon raised his arms higher and released a massive purplish red column of light. The immense column shot up and tore through through the stadium roof. The purple column engulfed the demon whole. The force pushed Gallantmon CM back as he could barely make out an inverted outline of Pharaohmon standing at the center of the column of light.

Lillymon slipped on a pair of sunglasses and marveled at the sequence. "It's like an eclipse in here! It's a good thing I brought my sunglasses! Pharaohmon's power is flaring out like a bright sun radiation!"

Etemon quickly crawled away and hid behind the announce table. "This is too much for me! Eep!"

Pharaohmon raised his arms across and expanded the column of demonic energy out. It expanded out and unleashed an array of demonic blasts across the arena. The audiences scattered, evading the blasts raining over them. Some, unfortunately, were pulled in by the aura and absorbed.

The Spirit Detectives braced themselves as one of Pharaohmon's demonic blasts were heading towards their direction. Much to their surprise, Puu flew right out of Keiko's hands and produced a blue barrier to shield everyone from the blast. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan and Mizuno were all awe struck in shock.

"Whoa! That was a close one, but Puu! Did you just do that?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Koenma, did you know he could do this?"

"Of course, he's your Spirit Beast, after all, Yusuke," Koenma nodded. "Plus, there'll be many other things Puu will have in store for you."

"Man, I don't know if I should be happy or embarrassed I was saved by a baby blue penguin," Kuwabara rubbed his head.

"Puu," Keiko whispered while gazing up at the Spirit Beast. "You're like a real miracle worker! I'm glad!"

Botan cheered. "Big cheers for Puu I say!"

"Pharaohmon's power is escalating," Kurama muttered, maintaining eye contact with Pharaohmon.

"Yes," Hiei replied. "It's all over for the knight as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, you win some and you lose some," Mizuno sighed. "I just hoped that Gallantmon was the one to take him down."

Yusuke walked past everyone and viewed Pharaohmon's presence inside the column of demonic light. The Detective pondered if he'd ever have to face an immensely powerful foe in his future.

On the other side of the arena, another demonic blast came flying across through the stands. The Digital Priestess raised her sword and formed a shield over the Senshi. Sailor Saturn joined in and produced a barrier of her own, augmenting Cammy's.

"_**Silence Wall!**_" Saturn shouted as she and Cammy shielded the Senshi from the demonic blasts.

"Damn, now that was close! You're a real life saver, you two!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"If that blast had hit us, we probably would've been goner," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Thank you, Sailor Saturn," Cammy genuinely said.

"Anytime," Saturn nodded, hefting her Silence Glaive over her head.

"To think Pharaohmon's full power was this immense," Sailor Pluto looked downward at the transforming demon. "He's finishing whatever transformation he's going through."

"Into what I wonder?" Sailor Mercury muttered.

"One thing is for sure, he's gonna look uglier than before," Sailor Mars shuddered.

"Stay strong, Senshi! We've gone against some of the nastiest powers in the universe! This is no different!" Artemis reminded the Senshi.

"Yes, but to think there is a monster such as Pharaohmon in another world," Sailor Neptune said dreadfully.

"You're not kidding, Neptune," agreed Sailor Uranus.

Cammy kept a defiant glare as she turned back to face the transforming Pharaohmon.

Omegamon surveyed the arena and watched the many Digimon getting drawn in and absorbed by Pharaohmon's aura. The Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and the partner Digimon were horrified by the events unfolding. Even Rika was driven mad seeing helpless Digimon not only being absorbed by Pharaohmon but having their lives taken away against their wills.

"It's hard to tell whether Pharaohmon can't control his power or that he is attacking the crowds on purpose!" Felinismon looked around the arena.

"Yeah, I have to agree with that," Henry replied.

"Here I thought I had gluttony to absorb data," Beelzebumon was flabbergasted. "This is nothing compared to what I've done!"

"And Gallantmon isn't even doing anything to stop him!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"C'mon, Gallantmon! You have to fight him from absorbing those Digimon! He's just taking their data to fuel his own power!" Takato yelled out angrily. "Don't let this monster continue!"

For a moment, Jeri noticed Takato evoking another enraged reaction similar to the time he fueled Megidramon with anger in the battle against Beelzebumon nearly a year ago.

"Takato! Please, don't get angry! I won't want history to repeat itself!" Jeri called out. "For my sake! Don't!" Her cries finally got through to Takato as the boy turned around and regained his composure.

As Pharaohmon's body slouched, the purple aura surrounding him was being absorbed into his body. Gallantmon stood his ground with a shocked expression in his eyes. Inside Arena B, Agunimon and Wolfmon were fortunate to not have been absorbed.

"That was close one!" Agunimon shouted, completely relieved. "But, I can definitely feel this guy's power! Wicked scary!"

"And he's only just beginning! Take a look!" Wolfmon pointed out.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST – **_**Monster Suite **_**(0:00-3:01)**

Gallantmon backed away and watched the demon transform. The first part of Pharaohmon's body to undergo a change were his shoulders and forearms. They enlarged as if they were inflated. He bellowed as parts of his body expanded out. Next, his legs and calves enlarged. His chest expanded out with more muscular features and a well-defined six pack around his waist. His shoulders extended out and grew as large as automobile cars. His stature was ten times more than his usual size. The skin of the demon's body converted to a grayish black color. Pharaohmon's eyes resonated with the same purple energy.

Pharaohmon breathed heavily while undergoing his long transformation. The crimson warrior was too scared to budge an inch. His heart stopped for a few moments and his body stiffened. The overwhelming presence of Pharaohmon's 100 percent form was enough to intimidate Gallantmon CM.

The demon's body contracted some as with more muscle mass being added to his body. As his transformation was complete, Pharaohmon lowered his head whilst his powerful purple aura dissipated.

"You've gotta be kidding..." Agunimon was all could say at this moment.

"This is... his full power...?" A frightened Wolfmon stammered.

"Man and I thought I've seen everything!" Junpei exclaimed. "This is freaking insane!"

Jaarin whispered to her sister. "Suzie, you stay behind me and Lopmon, ok?"

"Yes, big sister," Suzie nodded with a frightened look on her face and cuddled next to Lopmon.

"This is the monster Lord Zhuqiaomon and the Sovereigns feared," Lopmon replied. "I never thought I'd ever feel this kind of power ever."

"Unfortunately, you haven't seen the horrors of what this bastard was capable of back then," Omegamon responded to the former Deva. "The traitorous bastard."

"At long last, you've revealed your true self, you monster," Athenamon muttered as she glared coldly at the fully transformed Pharaohmon.

"Rika, I've never felt such a power. He could crush us all with this amount of power," Sakuyamon said to her partner.

"No way," Rika shuddered in fear. "I didn't think I'd be this scared."

Cyberdramon growled while feeling out Pharaohmon's presence. "Ryo, this is a power even we cannot hope to defeat."

"That's unfortunate," Ryo responded.

Takato glared directly out towards the battle arena area and held his hand against his chest.

"C'mon, Gallantmon! I still believe in you! Even if he has reached full power, we can still find a way to win!" Takato exclaimed. "Don't let him scare you, buddy!"

"Pineapple head, what are you waiting for?! Finish him off now or you'll let him reach further past his full power!" Beelzebumon shouted to the crimson knight. "Hurry it up!"

Gallantmon CM was too shocked to even reply to anyone of his comrades, including Takato. His eyes met directly with Pharaohmon's. The demon's shoulders protruded outward as some smoke seeped out of edges.

_I... I can't move. _Gallantmon CM thought. _It's not fear that's holding me back. It's... curiosity. I just need to know what he has to offer in his full power form! Takato, I will continue this fight!_

As soon as the demonic aura dispersed and the power-up was complete, Pharaohmon stood out at the center of the stadium at his full powered glory. His face twisted with a serious demeanor. His mere presence sent fear to his enemies. His peers gazed in admiration. Others were just plain scared out of their minds!

The Spirit Detectives, the Sailor Senshi, the Dra-Warriors, and the many members of the audience gazed in shock and utter despair.

"So, this is full power?" Demon whispered.

"Wow, Pharaohmon sure wasn't kidding, wasn't he, Lord Demon?" LadyDevimon asked the Demon Lord.

Demon chuckled in delight. "No he wasn't and I'm proud to have served him. He will crush that shiny little knight."

"Ah, this is wonderful! At long last, Pharaohmon will avenge our losses!" MarineDevimon said while holding an icepack and a crutch. "Say, where's SkullSatanmon?"

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" SkullSatanmon whistled out to MarineDevimon.

The aquatic demon turned to find SkullSatanmon feasting on a cheeseburger in one hand. MarineDevimon simply hung his head low and snatched the burger out of his hand.

"Not now! You have to give your support for Lord Pharaohmon!"

"Hey, but I was just going to eat that!"

Even Piedmon, who was given bandages around his waist, was astonished. He and Machinedramon watched the events unfold.

"This is Lord Pharaohmon's full power, Piedmon. What do you think?" Machinedramon asked the Dark Master leader.

"It's stronger than I've ever hoped," Piedmon responded. "All I can say that it's all over for the Digimon of the Hazard."

The fully-powered juggernaut faced off with Gallantmon CM in a quiet stare down. Silence once again had overcome the entire stadium.

Sam, Vega, and Dimitro had finally arrived in time to watch the events unfold.

"Man, here we come to surprise you guys and this guy steals the show!" Vega scoffed. "Damn, show off! I hope Ami is safe."

"Dude, this is Pharaohmon at his full power?" Sam gulped. "Oh and I'm sure she's fine, Vega. Those girls are very resourceful."

"I just hope to god he doesn't get stronger," Dimitro hoped.

"Oh, boy, Poor Gallantmon," Felinismon sighed in sadness. "He no longer stands a chance."

"Hey! You had better watch what you say, kitty cat!" Rika snapped.

"How could you say such a horrible thing, Felinismon?" Jeri asked her partner. "You'll see! Gallantmon will rise to the occasion!"

"Face facts, everyone, this is Pharaohmon at 100 percent! Nobody, not even Anubimon, has the power to handle this!" Omegamon announced to the group. "This is the second time he's ever had to reach this form and he's far more powerful now than he was then! Fighting Gallantmon was a rare opportunity and he was pleased. This is why he decided to power up all the way!"

Henry added. "But, Felinismon said he no longer stands a chance. Is this true?"

"Please, Gallantmon is so going to win, right?" Terriermon quipped and rolled his eyes. "You're seeing too much into this! Gallantmon's dealt with the D-Reaper!"

"Maybe, but that D-Reaper creature he fought was only half as strong as Pharaohmon is now," Sakuyamon reminded the witty dog rabbit.

"Regardless, Gallantmon is now in a fight for his life," Athenamon muttered.

Upon hearing this, the Tamers were horrified.

Takato gazed towards where Gallantmon was standing and gulped. _That thing me and Gallantmon fought was only half as strong as Pharaohmon?! Tell me you're kidding me, Sakuyamon! C'mon, Crimson Mode! Let's prove them wrong!_

"And I'll bet this guy is as strong as Lucemon now!" Izumi cried out.

Tomoki gulped. "Man, I don't like the sound of that! Is this true, Omegamon?"

"I'd say so and he could be stronger for all I know," the Royal Knight replied.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Kazu exclaimed. "Chumley, I hope Gallantmon has the biggest ace in the hole!"

Pharaohmon slowly marched towards Gallantmon. The crimson knight jumped back and waited in anticipation of the demon to attack him.

"Gallantmon, do something!" Agunimon exclaimed. "Wolfmon! We have to help him! I don't think I can even concentrate with this maniac at his full power!"

"There has to be a way for us to fight together against Pharaohmon in the event Gallantmon loses!" Wolfmon growled with intensity. _Wait! There is a way...!_

**(End theme)**

Before Wolfmon had a chance to move, Pharaohmon stopped his march and raised his right hand. He closed his fist and then flicked his thumb. Before Gallantmon could even blink an eye, a steel object shot out of Pharaohmon's thumb...

_**Ca-Chink!**_

The object struck Gallantmon CM in the forehead and caused him to go flying back. He slid and crashed against fallen stone debris. Gallantmon grunted from the blow and coughed out blood through his face mask.

"What the hell just happened?!" Agunimon exclaimed as his eyes deceived him.

"I don't know, but he caught Gallantmon CM off guard and sent him flying across! But what did he do?!" Wolfmon wondered.

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**Mumia Attack**_**)**

Lifting himself off the ground, Gallantmon CM shook his head and noticed a trickle of blood splatter underneath his armored suit.

_What was that just now? One second I was standing and the next I was sent flying back by... HIS THUMB?!__He shot me down with his thumb?! _Gallantmon CM became alarmed.

"Heh, did you like that one, Gallantmon?" Pharaohmon snickered. "Unlike your powers, I have an infinite supply of these!"

"Oh, we'll see!" Gallantmon CM sat up and channeled energy into his fists.

As soon as Gallantmon CM challenged the demon, Pharaohmon shot out at least a hundred pellets at the crimson knight head on. They bombarded Gallantmon Cm as the knight countered with his energy-imbued fists.

Lillymon announced. "Wow and I can't even see what he's shooting at Gallantmon! They seem to look like pellets, but I can't be sure! Look at Gallantmon go! He's blocking all those shots with his fists! C'mon, Gallantmon!"

Before long, the array of pellets tagged against Gallantmon's armor. He crossed his arms to defend himself against the barrage of metal pellets. A large smoke cloud erupted where Gallantmon stood. Nearly the entire arena was astonished with Gallantmon's tenacity and sheer will to continue through this match.

"Looks like Gallantmon has been done in by Pharaohmon's attack! It looks like Pharaohmon just might win this... No! Hold the phone! Here comes Gallantmon from out of the smoke cloud!"

"_**GO GET HIM, GALLANTMON!**_" Takato and the children cried out in unison.

The crimson knight flew right out of the smoke cloud and channeled energy through his right fist.

He pulled his fist back and unleashed a loud battle cry. "_**TAKE THIS!**_"

Before Gallantmon's fist aimed directly for Pharaohmon, the demon entity blocked the Crimson knight's fist with merely his right thumb. The force of the punch did not even leave a mark or bend Pharaohmon's thumb. Pharaohmon retaliated by slamming his right fist against Gallantmon's left arm and...

_**Crack!**_

A loud snap echoed from the blow. Gallantmon howled in pain from the painful and armor shattering blow. The crimson knight flew back and hit the ground hard, crying out in pain.

"No! Gallantmon!" Takato exclaimed. "Get up!"

"His arm has been snapped in two! He can't win with one arm!" Omegamon cried out.

YoukaiInumon cursed as he struggled to break free out of Sakuyamon's grip. "No... Gallantmon!"

Sakuyamon held tightly around YoukaiInumon's waist. "No, I won't let you go back out there, Inumon!"

"Himura! Does Gallantmon have a chance?!" Yui asked her brother worryingly.

"I... I don't think he does," Himura sighed sadly.

"No! We have to remain supportive for Gallantmon! I know Takato would rather want all of us to stay supportive no matter how bad the tide turns!" Kazu exclaimed. "Isn't that right, Takato?"

"Yeah..." Takato muttered as he eyed the battlefield. "C'mon, Gallantmon!"

Rika noticed how emotionally distraught Takato was at the very moment. If it had been Sakuyamon in the match, she would be feeling the sorrow and pain of her Digimon partner.

Stepping towards the fallen Gallantmon, Pharaohmon snickered at the crimson knight. The knight looked directly up at Pharaohmon defiantly and trying to ignore the excruciating pain in his arm.

Pharaohmon boasted. "I have more power in my thumb than you do in your entire body!"

"Yeah?! Well, let's see if you can take a direct blast head on!" Gallantmon CM retorted while channeling energy through his right hand.

"Now, hit me with everything you've got. You won't know which blast will be your last."

As soon as he said that, Gallantmon created a white sword from out of the energy and directed it towards Pharaohmon. His main target was aimed directly for Pharaohmon's chest. "_**FINAL JUSTICE!**_"

Once that specific attack was hurtling right for Pharaohmon, the demon inflated his chest outward and stopped the attack at its tracks. He barely even struggled to stop the attack in place and watched as it dissolved against his body. Once the smoke cloud cleared, not a single scratch was made on Pharaohmon's body. This was the same attack that destroyed the giant J-Reaper face, but did nothing to affect Pharaohmon. The evil demon sorcerer laughed out maniacally.

There were load moans from each of the party group: namely the Tamers/Legendary Warriors/Digimon, the Sailor Senshi, the Dra-Warriors, and the Spirit Detectives.

Even the other Amazons watched this turn of events in utter horror. Mermaimon, Jaguarmon, and D'Arcmon had hoped Gallantmon would have finished the demon. Their former Queen, Garudamon, was not avenged as long as Pharaohmon was still alive.

Lillymon gulped as she was losing her nerve. "Mind if I say that was an unexpected turn of events? Pharaohmon had stopped Gallantmon's attack with merely the puff of his chest!"

"He's a monster! That's what he is!" Sam exclaimed as he fell back. "You mean we've been fighting this guy this whole time!"

"That's right and he decided this would be the event to expose his full power," Omegamon replied. "I'm sorry to say, but even Lord Anubimon wouldn't have made any difference."

"If Gallantmon can't beat this guy, then who will?" Seadramon wondered.

"It all comes down to Takuya or Kouji if you ask me," Izumi looked towards Arena B. "Those two aren't even fighting anymore. I don't blame them if they've lost their nerve, especially after what we've seen!"

Junpei had finally just figured it out. "Unless, there's another way..."

"What do you mean, Junpei?" Jaarin inquired.

"Hum? Did you have something in mind, Junpei?" Vega asked.

"I'm rather curious to know," Dimitro nodded.

"Hey, is it something that'll stop Pharaohmon at his tracks once and for all?" asked Sam.

Tomoki gasped as he realized what Junpei had in mind. "No way! You mean...!"

"You got that right, little guy," Junpei grinned from ear to ear.

"Hum, I wonder what those guys are talking about?" Henry wondered. _Wait, does this have something to do with Takuya and Kouji?!_

_But, we can't do this without Kouichi. C'mon, Kouichi! We're all waiting for you! _Junpei thought as sweat dripped over his brow. _Where are you buddy?!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ground Level/Training Room/6:20 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**Aku no Go Toushi**_**)**

Duskmon stared down Reichmon, the Advanced Warrior of Darkness. Duskmon assumed Reichmon had only been conjured in the dream dimension. Much to dismay, Reichmon has an existence in reality, too.

"No... NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Duskmon bellowed menacingly. "Kouichi, how are you able to gain this power in the real world? This isn't supposed to be possible!"

"Too bad for you that I exist in dreams, nightmares, and reality. I exist wherever there is darkness. I am the darkness! The true Warrior of Darkness!" Reichmon declared, readily pointing his staff at Duskmon. "Your false existence is about to end, Duskmon! I intend to erase you in the name of the ancient spirit of AncientSphinxmon!"

Upon hearing the name of the ancient warrior, Duskmon roared out and charged across. He wielded his crimson blade and aimed to decapitate Reichmon.

"If I can't have you, then I shall take your head!" Duskmon roared. "DIE!"

The Corrupted Warrior of Darkness swung his crimson blades at Reichmon. The True Warrior of Darkness countered with his staff. He held Duskmon at hand and slammed the end of his staff into Duskmon's abdomen. Duskmon stumbled back and retaliated by shooting three red beams.

"_**Deadly Gaze!**_"

Reichmon raised his staff as his chest gem produced a crimson beam. The beam shot forward and countered Duskmon's attack.

"_**Red Cross!**_"

Reichmon's superior attack cut through Duskmon's attack and impacted the corrupt warrior's chest. He was sent flying back into a vanity mirror. The shards of glass showered over Duskmon's fallen form. Reichmon slowly paced over toward his fallen adversary.

"No... I can't be beaten like this...! I am the_ true _Warrior of Darkness, Kouichi...! You're the fake!" Duskmon bellowed. "You gave me, Duskmon... PAIN! You fool! I'm the one who inflicts pain! I'm going to send you to hell!"

Reichmon challenged his evil counterpart. "Then, why don't you try me using your other form?"

"If you're wishing a death sentence, then it'll be my pleasure! _**Execute! Slide Evolution!**_" Duskmon called out as fractal code engulfed him and transformed him into the winged Velgemon. _**"Velgemon!"**_

Velgemon flew straight up over the ceiling and intensely glared down Reichmon. "Today it ends here, Kouichi!"

"Indeed it does, but I'm afraid it's the end for you, Duskmon."

"We'll see!" Velgemon screeched as he planted his left wing on the ground and carved a circle around Reichmon.

The True Warrior of Darkness simply chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Why aren't you attempting to run, Kouichi?! I took you down to your helpless human form before! Have you lost your nerve, boy?!" Velgemon laughed evilly. "But, who am I to complain?! You're making this easier for me! Farewell, Kouichi! _**Dark Obliteration!**_"

With that, the dome encased Reichmon inside and exploded. The room trembled under the explosion's immense power and nearly blew up the entire training room. All that remained was a crater the size of half the room. Velgemon glared down at a smoldering cloud and gasped when he spotted a figure rising.

"No... NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Velgemon roared. "KOUICHI?! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?!"

Reichmon levitated without a scratch on his body. He not only survived, but tanked Velgemon's ultimate attack.

"You should be dead!"

"I am far superior to even your B-Hybrid form, Duskmon. I told you to never underestimate me! Your arrogance will be your own undoing!" Reichmon exclaimed, spinning his staff around.

"How are you stronger?! Explain!"

"Because I have friends, Velgemon," Reichmon responded with a serious demeanor. "Unlike you, I value friendship despite being the true Warrior of Darkness! I have a brother, a mother, a family, and friends to support me! I have the support of the ancient spirits! I have the support of all the Legendary Warriors! You have nothing to rely on but your own self pity! You thrive on fear, but I _don't _fear you anymore!"

"Hah! A touching speech, but it all ends here! Kouichi!" Velgemon swooped down to attack Reichmon head on.

Reichmon responded in a low tone and flew up into mid-air. "And so it does end for you."

Both Velgemon and Reichmon flew at one another to deliver the final strike. were The red gem on Velgemon produced a crimson light while Reichmon threw his staff spear across. The spear came hurtling before Velgemon could even detect it. He tried to attack with another Dark Vortex, but it was canceled out by Reichmon's attack.

_**Shick!**_

The spear end of Reichmon's staff pierced right through the chest. Velgemon screeched out in agony and quivered.

_"__**DAMN YOU, KOUICHI NOOO!**__"_

Reichmon landed on the ground and turned around to face Velgemon. The Corrupt B-Hybrid dropped to the ground as fractal code seeped out of him.

**(End theme)**

"It is over for you, Velgemon!" Reichmon pulled out his D-Scanner.

"How can this be possible...?" Velgemon wondered whist Duskmon scanned him into his device.

"Velgemon, your corrupt heart of darkness shall become purified! _**Digicode! Scan!**_" Reichmon called out as he successfully scanned Velgemon's data.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**Yami no Theme**_**)**

In place of Velgemon was Duskmon. The defeated Corrupt Warrior of Darkness fell to his knees and panted heavily. He glared up at Reichmon and sighed. Rather than prolonging the battle, he muttered two words.

"I surrender."

"So, you've seen the error of your ways, Duskmon. You realize that I, Reichmon, am the True A-Hybrid of Darkness. You recognize Loweemon as the True H-Hybrid and you call KaiserLeomon as the True B-Hybrid?"

"I do. I concede to you. Pharaohmon was wrong to have brought me back as a false existence. You are the rightful Warrior of Darkness, Kouichi."

"That's a lot coming from you, Duskmon."

"AncientSphinxmon would be proud of you, Kouichi. Now, it is time. Do it."

"Of course," Reichmon said.

"Make sure Pharaohmon meets his demise."

"Yes, we will," Reichmon held his D-Scanner over Duskmon and collected the last of his digicode.

This time for sure Duskmon would remain sealed up and never to be released again. Reichmon sighed hard and de-digivolved back into Kouichi. He looked down at the D-Scanner and caught a glimpse of Duskmon, who seemingly faded away.

"It's finally over," Kouichi sighed a relief. "But, why did Duskmon choose surrender over attempting to kill me when my guard was down? Guess I'll never know."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, his D-Scanner started to beep and the boy quickly picked up a call from Izumi.

"Huh? It's from Izumi?" Kouichi pressed the reply button on his D-Scanner. "What is it, Izumi? I'm here!"

"_**Kouichi? Are you okay? Where have you been?**__"_

"Sorry, but I had a run-in with Duskmon. I managed to defeat him and scanned him."

"_**What?! Duskmon?! That's great that you beat him for good, but we're in an urgent situation and we need you!**__"_

"What's going on? How is Gallantmon doing?"

"_**He's doing badly! Pharaohmon just reached 100 percent of his power and he's already taking Gallantmon apart!**__"_

"You're kidding?! What about Takuya and Kouji?"

"_**They stopped fighting since they can't focus. They're too concerned for Gallantmon.**__"_

"So, what does Junpei have in mind?"

"_**You'll see when you get here fast. He'll tell us with all of us there.**__"_

"All right, I'm on my way, Izumi," Kouichi replied before ending the signal. _I wonder. Could Junpei actually be planning for...?! Ah! That's it! Man, I never thought you would have that in mind!_

xxxxx

_**Outside the Phoenix Arena/6:25 PM**_

"In case you haven't joined us, but Yugi has been on the losing end with Lance in the finals of our duel tournament! Remember if Yugi loses this duel, he will have to relinquish his puzzle to Lance. If Yugi wins, Lance would be set free. Well, Lance is determined to remain loyal to Pharaohmon and keep the dark powers bestowed to him. With Pharaohmon at full power, Lance has been on the winning end. There is simply no stopping this kid!" Floramon announced

"C'mon, Yug! Hang in there! There's no way you'll lose to this freak!" Joey shouted, encouraging his friend.

Tea called to the spiked-haired duelist. "Yugi! We're behind you!"

Duke supported the teen. "Stay strong, Yugi!"

"That Lance is definitely no pushover that's all I can say!" Mai said while observing the duel at hand.

"Yugi, don't you dare lose to this punk kid," Kaiba observed the duel. _Seriously, Yugi, you can do better than this. Nobody will have the right to defeat you but me! If you end up losing to this kid, I will have lost what respect I have for you._

Just then, the group turned to hear footsteps behind them. They found a white-haired teen approach them with an innocent smile.

"Hi, guys. I hear Yugi's dueling in the finals," Bakura spoke up. "I expected Yugi to make it this far."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Tristan asked, concerned for Bakura's condition.

"Oh, I've had plenty of rest but thanks for visiting me while I was out," Bakura smiled. "So, fill me in on what's been happening?"

"So far, Lance has been giving Yugi a run for his money. I never thought I'd see a guy like him make it this far out," Mokuba replied.

_Ah, so Yugi is in trouble indeed. But, unfortunately for Lance, if he does win the puzzle, I can simply steal it from him and get the last laugh over Pharaohmon! Pharaohmon was a fool to ever place trust in me! I can't wait until he finally breaks down! _The evil spirit within Bakura snickered.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Yami no Game**_**)**

Yami Yugi glared down Lance with a serious demeanor.

"Ah, still have some fight left in you?" Lance snickered. "I'm not surprised. You are Yugi Muto after all. You're the King of Games."

"Lance, I'm far from finished and you for one should know that. When this duel is through, I promise that you will be set free from Pharaohmon's control!"

"Humph, you keep telling yourself that, Yugi. I, on the other hand, will continue to inflict the punishment," Lance laughed out darkly. "Once I defeat you, not only will I be known as the only duelist to defeat Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto in one tournament, but I will gain possession of your Millennium Puzzle! I shall be crowned the new King of Games and I will witness Pharaohmon's ascension as king of the two worlds!"

"You keep believing in Pharaohmon's false hope, but I will see to it that there is a brighter future for both digital and human kind alike!"

"That'll be enough out of you, worm. Now, let us continue your punishment!"

"Yes, and it's my move, Lance!" Yami Yugi initiated his next move. "Now, I'll fight fire with fire! I summon forth my own Gemini Elf!"

"Hum, this ought to be quite interesting, Yugi," Lance observed the duelist playing out the card.

The twin elf pair appeared by Yugi's side and set their sights on Lance's beast.

"Now, my Gemini Elf, attack his Mad Sword Beast!"

The elf pair flew across and landed a double boot across the Mad Sword Beast's head. The beast took the vicious blow full force and rolled over in defeat as it exploded into digitized dust.

_**Lance/2700 LP (3200-500) **_

"After that, I'll set on card facedown and end my turn!" Yami Yugi declared. "It's your move, Lance!"

"Yes, and I plan to retaliate with this!" Lance summoned forth a card and revealed a mask. "I'll equip this mask known as the _**Mask of the Accursed**_on your Gemini Elf! As long as this card remains on your monster, it cannot attack! In addition, you lose 500 life points during each standby phases!"

"No... This is not what I needed!" Yami Yugi grunted angrily. _No, we can't afford to lose 500 points after ever turn! That's going to hurt us in the long run!_

_But, he doesn't have Mask of Restrict_ _on the field, like Lumis and Umbra did._ Yugi reminded the spirit.

_That's true, which means..._

"Next, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode and switch my Gemini Elf pair in defense mode!" Lance declared. "That'll end my turn! Now, time to make your move... oops, I forgot, you lose 500 life points as soon you start!"

_**Yugi/950 LP (1450-500)**_

"Don't feel bad, Yugi. All thanks to my Mask of the Accursed, you lose 500 life points for every turn!"

"So, this is how you're going to gain victory?"

"Yes, and I'll use any method to claim your puzzle!"

"Well, I'm not going to let you get away with this. Lance! I will set you free of Pharaohmon's dark control!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that like 100 times already! On with the duel!"

"Very well! To save my own life points, I'll sacrifice my Gemini Elf and bring forth an even stronger monster to the field! _**Dark Magician Girl**_, come forth!"

In place of the Gemini Elf was the cute blonde-haired female mage garbed in the light blue outfit with pink trim.

_**Dark Magician Girl**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2000 DEF/1700**_

"Humph, you drew your pretty little mage?" Lance snickered at the magician. "How amusing."

"Not as amusing as her destroying your Gemini Elf! Dark Magician Girl, destroy his monster!"

With that, the Dark Magician Girl blasted Gemini Elf away.

"It's a shame it was in defense mode. Ah well, I no longer had any use for it anymore," Lance shrugged. "So, got anything to play here?"

"No, that'll be the end of my turn."

"Good, because I've drawn a card in my hand that I think you'll enjoy! I activate _**The Dark Door**_!"

"The Dark Door?"

"Yes, with this card, both players can only attack with one monster during their turns!"

"I see, but it won't matter to me. I can still attack you with my Dark Magician Girl!"

"We'll see! I have monsters I want to try on you in the first place!" Lance exclaimed. "I end my turn!"

"Since you've still got a facedown monster, I send Dark Magician Girl to destroy it."

Dark Magician Girl pointed her magical staff and blasted away the facedown card, unveiling a blue-haired fairy wearing glasses and holding a book.

_**Hysteric Fairy**_

_**LIGHT/Fairy/Effect**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/500**_

"With that, I end my turn," Yami Yugi stated promptly. _It's a good thing I got rid of the Ring of Destruction earlier or I'd be in trouble._

"Seeing how you're done, I'm going to activate the card I've just drawn in my hand!" Lance laughed as he revealed _**Monster Reborn**_.

"Monster Reborn?!"

"That's right and you can guess which monster I'll be bringing back from my graveyard! That's right, behold the return of Jirai Gumo!" Lance cackled wickedly as he revived said spider monster.

Yami Yugi scowled as he witnessed the return of the giant tarantula. It was placed in attack mode and ready to engage the Dark Magician Girl. Needless to say, the cute little magician was slightly frightened.

Lance's eyes widened into a sadistic manner with his tongue sticking out. "YES! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!"

Before the spider attacked, a holographic coin appeared in Lance's hand. He flipped it up and called for tails. Much to his satisfaction, he had called it right. It landed exactly on 'tails'.

"Hah! Finish her, my beast!"

As soon as the spider beast expelled its webbing, it trapped the Dark Magician Girl and covered her in it.

"IT'S ALL OVER, YUGI! I'VE WON THIS TOURNAMENT!"

However, Yami Yugi quickly smirked. "Think again, Lance! With your attack, you activated my trap card! That was your _final _mistake! The trap I activate is the _**Negate Attack**_!"

Lance blanched hysterically. "WHAT?! OH NO!"

Before the webbing could encase her, a barrier forged over the barrier and dissolved it. This freed Dark Magician Girl from her web prison much to her relief.

"Why was I so stupid to think you wouldn't have a trap card?! Damn it!" Lance cursed out. _I was so close! If wasn't for his trap, I could have destroyed his Magician Girl and wiped out the rest of his life points! So, this is the legendary Yugi Muto? Am I just not good enough? Have I truly failed you, Lord Pharaohmon?!_

**(End theme)**

"Seeing how your turn has ended, I predict that victory will at last be at hand. For me that is."

"You're bluffing! You don't have anything that can save your hide! Remember, you can't use your God Cards!"

"Who said I even need my God Cards? No, but I am going to summon a monster you should be familiar with. Now, I'll start off by activating _**Change of Heart**_! I'll use this card to select and control of anyone of your monsters. And you can guess which monster I'm choosing?"

"No... NO! YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I'm afraid I can!"

"DON'T! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

"It's too late, Lance!" Yami Yugi declared. "Now, come forth Jirai Gumo!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Passionate Duelist**_**)**

As the tarantula teleported over to Yugi's field, Lance's mouth dropped. He desperately tried calling back to his monster. Despite his pleas, the spider remained on Yugi's side.

"Now, Lance, your about to meet _my_ favorite monster! First, I'll sacrifice both my Dark Magician Girl and your Jirai Gumo! With these two sacrifices, I summon the _**Dark Magician!**_"

Taking the place of the two monsters was Yugi's signature monster in all of his glory. Garbed in a purple magician's outfit and wielding a magical staff, the Dark Magician glared down at Lance with piercing blue eyes.

The possessed teen backed away, seething mad.

_**Dark Magician**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster**_

_**LVL/7 ATK/2500 DEF/2100**_

"Lord Pharaohmon, please help me!" Lance pleaded. "I need your help! I can't win alone!"

"Without Pharaohmon's shadow magic protecting you, you are nothing more than a frightened child, Lance! For everyone you've tried to harm, I will purify you of Pharaohmon's darkness! But first, I'll equip my Dark Magician with the _**Book of Secret Arts**__!_ With this magic card, the Magician's attack and defense power get 300 point boosts! He gains all the knowledge to become an even more experienced mage of the dark arts!"

_**Dark Magician**_

_**ATK/2800 (2500 + 300) DEF/2400 (2100 + 300)**_

"NO! PLEASE! NO!" Lance screamed out. _I'VE FAILED! Pharaohmon, forgive me! PLEASE!_

"Dark Magician, it's time we put an end to this madness! This is for everyone you've tormented, Lance! Be free of Pharaohmon's control! Dark Magician, blast away the rest of his life points with your _**DARK MAGIC ATTACK!**_"

Pointing his staff directly at Lance, the Dark Magician unleashed a powerful blast and hit Lance with it with full force. Lance hollered as he was sent sailing back.

Lance had lost.

Yami Yugi stood triumphant, retaining rightful possession of his Millennium Puzzle.

This was his first real test for a long time without the God Cards. In fact, he still managed to persevere with a victory without the Gods.

_**Lance/0 LP (2700-2800)**_

Slowly getting to his feet, Lance quivered out of shock and disbelief. He was just inches from clenching victory and it was snatched from his grasp.

Lance slammed his fists to the ground and hollered out in anger. "How could I lose?! This wasn't supposed to happen! Yugi, this isn't over! Lord Pharaohmon, give me permission to kill him and take his puzzle regardless of the outcome!"

"For competing in a Shadow Game and losing, you must suffer the punishment! _**MIND CRUSH!**_" Yami Yugi bellowed out, shooting out a beam of gold light from the Wedjat symbol flashing on his forehead. "Lance, with the magic of my Millennium Puzzle, I will set your mind free of Pharaohmon's corruption! Thus, today begins your freedom to peaceful life! _**EVIL SPIRIT! BE GONE!**_"

The golden light slammed into Lance and purified the darkness in the boy's body. The darkness forced out looked like Lance but was mostly black. As the dark image dissolved into digitized dust... only the real and purified Lance Canebrook was left.

**(End theme)**

Yami Yugi sighed with relief and knelt down by Lance's side.

"Wha... Where am I?" Lance wondered. "The last thing I remember, I was running out to get my mother's purse when some dark cloud went into me!"

Before long, Lance looked up at Yami Yugi. He slightly jumped back and pointed at him.

"Yu... Yugi Muto! THE Yugi Muto? Hey, how did I get here?"

"Lance, what I'm about to tell you is a very long story. I doubt even you will believe it. I drove out the evil essence of Pharaohmon's dark magic," Yami Yugi answered Lance. "You were forced to do Pharaohmon's evil bidding, including taking possession of your body. He used you as his puppet and forced you to duel in this tournament. You had made it this far into the finals against me and I won to keep possession of my puzzle."

"Huh? Whoa, is that what happened to me...? Oh, boy... I think I'm going to need some rest now," Lance fell on Yugi exhausted.

"Lance!" Yami Yugi yelled, catching the boy's fall. _He must be exhausted from having that evil spirit in him. At least we managed to save him and win this tournament. Now, all that leaves is the source to all of this madness, Pharaohmon himself._

Once Yugi carried Lance along, Floramon gasped happily at the outcome.

"At long last, after two competitive days, I'm proud to announce our winner of the Shadow Duel Tournament! The one, the only, Yugi Muto!" Floramon declared as she pointed to the victorious Yugi. "It was a tough and awesome duel, but Yugi managed to overcome this obstacle and ended Lance's winning streak! Give it up for our first Digital World Duel Monsters Champion!"

The Digimon crowds gave the King of Games a standing ovation. Needless to say, he won their approval and earned respect through the duels he competed in and for defeating Pharaohmon's former puppet.

Tea cheered. "Yugi! You did it! You've won!"

Joey pumped up his fist. "Hah! Yeah! I knew you'd do it, buddy!"

"Now that was a duel, Yugi!" Tristan exclaimed.

"That was some sweet dueling there, Yugi!" Duke shouted.

"Well done, Yugi!" Bakura said.

As Yugi's friends gathered to congratulate him, Seto Kaiba methodically walked over to Yami Yugi.

He glared down at the unconscious Lance and snorted. "To think I actually lost to this kid. Well, Yugi, I guess our duel has been postponed until next time. Consider yourself lucky that it wasn't me you had to face in the finals."

"Hey, is that guy going to be all right?" Mokuba asked Yugi. "He doesn't look very well."

"He collapsed as soon as I drove the evil spirit out of him. We're going to need to take him inside to rest until this whole tournament concludes," Yugi stated until he had just come to the realization. "The tournament! That's it! Pharaohmon is competing as we speak!"

"Yeah, they haven't gotten to the finals yet from what I hear," Mai stated.

"Yeah, Takato and the others are waiting for us!" Joey reminded everyone. "Gallantmon's fighting Pharaohmon now!"

"I'm afraid Gallantmon will be defeated shortly," the loud booming voice of Imperialdramon called out from above.

Everyone, in the group including Joey, marveled at Imperialdramon Fighter Mode hovering over them.

"Tapirmon, get a camera view of this!" Floramon beckoned to her cameraman. "Can you believe us?! Imperialdramon graces us with his presence!"

"I've received word that he dropped off a group of human females and several other humans. One of them just happens to be the Digital Priestess!" Tapirmon informed Floramon.

Floramon gaped in shock. "What?! You're joking! The Digital Priestess is here?! Where was she last seen?!"

"In the arena as we speak! She was said to be around a group of humans!"

"Let's go and find her, Tapirmon! This is going to be the scoop of the digi-century! I'm going to get a big promotion if I can get one interview with the Digital Priestess!" Floramon raced off towards the entrance.

Tapirmon chased after her. "Hey, wait for me!"

Meanwhile, Imperialdramon FM recapped everything to Yugi and his entourage. Now they had become aware of the reason why there were sudden earthquakes and the bright purple column of light shooting out of the stadium.

"So, Pharaohmon's already hit 100 percent of his power?" Yami Yugi muttered. "So that explains the earthquake that briefly interrupted our duel."

Tristan growled, slamming his right fist into his palm. "Man, this creep is going too far! This is our chance to stop him!"

"If Gallantmon can't beat this guy, then who's left? Yugi? Is there anyone left?" Joey asked. "There's still Takuya and Kouji still left, but what can they do now?!"

Yami Yugi had an idea and quickly addressed Imperialdramon FM. "Imperialdramon, I want you to take me inside the stadium! Joey, you take everyone else inside and meet with the others! I'm sure they'll be waiting in the arena somewhere!"

Joey yelled out. "Hold on, Yug! You don't mean that you're actually gonna go in there right in the middle of the fighting?!"

"Joey, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know what I will get myself into! Don't worry about me. You take everyone inside!"

"All right then, buddy. You can count on me!"

"Well, I know I won't be taking orders from a dog. Come on Mokuba, we'll be going in our own way," Seto Kaiba scoffed as he walked past Joey.

This only managed to infuriate Joey as he attempted to jump Kaiba before Tristan and Duke restrained him.

Mai merely facepalmed, but behind her hand she concealed a smirk. "Oh, Joseph, you'll never change, kid." She chortled.

Bakura took Lance from Yami Yugi offering to help him. He looked down over Lance's unconscious form and hid a dark chuckle. _A pity Lance had to fall to the Pharaoh. No matter, it's only a matter of time before I take the Millennium Puzzle and once again begin my conquest to capture the other Millennium Items! Enjoy this victory for now, Pharaoh!_

"Make sure he gets taken well care of, Bakura."

"Just leave him to me," Bakura complied.

Yami Yugi jumped aboard on Imperialdramon's left hand and was carried up. The King of Games watched as his friends bolted inside the stadium. Seto Kaiba walked methodically with his brother.

"I'm ready. Please, take me to an area where I can view the match up close."

"Well, there was a portion of the stadium destroyed by one of Gallantmon's attacks."

"I do recall the explosion during the duel."

"Yeah and he left a giant hole through the stadium. I think it's big enough for me to fit through in my Fighter Mode. I can get you inside where the action is red hot."

"Please and let's hurry."

Imperialdramon FM nodded. "You got it! Hang on tight!"

With that, Imperialdramon FM flew around the stadium while carrying Yami Yugi. It would be a few moments before Yugi finds himself through the spot where Gallantmon blasted Pharaohmon through.

_Pharaohmon has reached his full power. That is bad news in itself, Yami, but at least we stopped Lance and cut off his ties with Pharaohmon for good._

_He'll be awake in no time, Yugi. I predict the tournament will be done when he wakes up. If Gallantmon can't defeat Pharaohmon, our last hope falls on either Takuya or Kouji._

_But, which one? That is the question. In any case, we have to get there before Pharaohmon destroys Gallantmon!_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Platforms/6:35 PM**_

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**My Favorite Plague**_**)**

Back inside the stadium, the match had now taken a turn for the worst. Pharaohmon held Gallantmon up high over his head and dangled him like a piece of meat. Tilting his head with a sadistic grin, Pharaohmon delivered a punch into Gallantmon. With just one blow, he punched a hole into Gallantmon's chest armor and tossed him aside.

"_**NO! GALLANTMON!"**_ Takato cried out.

The crimson knight hit the ground hard and was left laying in a heap. Standing over the fallen knight in triumph and all of his glory, Pharaohmon raised his arms and laughed.

He had just single handedly broke Gallantmon Crimson Mode like a bad habit.

"_**GALLANTMON!**_" The children cried out in unison.

"Gallantmon, you have to get up! Please, get up!" Takato pleaded desperately to his fallen Digimon partner. "You can't be beaten like this!"

"As I feared even Gallantmon couldn't defeat Pharaohmon at top strength," Omegamon muttered. "Who in Granasmon's name can stop him now?"

Rika and Jeri shouted together."Takato!"

"It can't be over...!" Takato fell down to his knees. Both of his eyes widened in horror at the reality of the situation. He instinctively jumped up and rushed forward to reach Gallantmon.

"Takato!" Jeri cried out as she and Himura cut him off from the pass.

"Out of the way!" Takato demanded.

Himura retorted. "Have you lost it, Takato?! You're just making yourself a target for Pharaohmon!"

Pharaohmon advanced closer towards the fallen Gallantmon. A sadistic grin curved across the demon's face as he seriously thought about delivering the killing blow.

"Gallantmon has been taken out of the match while Pharaohmon stands triumphantly! One blow has knocked Gallantmon completely out!" Lillymon announced. "Etemon, now would be the perfect time to start the count!"

"Right... I'm on it," Etemon reluctantly complied, slowly slipping out of the announcer booth.

Having seen enough, Agunimon charged right out of Arena B. However, Wolfmon intercepted him.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Agunimon?!"

"I can't let this continue! We called off our fight for a reason and this is why! Gallantmon needs our help! This is our chance to get out of there before Pharaohmon tears him apart!"

"Yes, but what can you do to stop him? Even you alone can't challenge Pharaohmon!"

"But, I have to at least try...!"

"Um, I'll start the count now if you wish, Pharaohmon, sir," Etemon stuttered nervously as he approached the fallen crimson knight.

"Do as you wish," Pharaohmon scoffed and turned away from the fallen Gallantmon. "What a disappointment. I was foolish to think Gallantmon would present me the ultimate challenge for me now."

"As you wish..." Etemon started the countdown. "I'll start the count! One! Two! Three! Four!"

"If Gallantmon doesn't get up, then it's up to either Takuya or Kouji," Bokomon sighed sadly. "After that, there will be nothing left to stop him."

"Oh yes there is!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Junpei's right guys! There is a difference maker!" Kouichi called out from behind his friends.

Everyone turned to find Kouichi bolting toward them.

"Everyone, what Junpei is trying to say is that we should form the only and one, Susanoomon! The Unified Warrior of Peace!" Kouichi announced to his fellow Warriors.

"Whoa, yeah!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"You mean you're actually going to go for Susanoomon?" Omegamon exclaimed. "But that means... Takuya and Kouji would need to call off their match?"

"Well, seeing how Yugi won his duel, I'm willing to bet that we will have a say in the finals. Last I heard, the winner of the Duel Tournament would be granted a request to determine the finals of the tournament. He'll do something to have both Kouji and Takuya enter the final round," Izumi explained. "Junpei, you really managed to think this one through."

"It's our only last resort and there wasn't anyone else who can take Pharaohmon. Since Gallantmon is out of it, I figured this would be our only hope."

"And it will work," Jaarin nodded in agreement. "Right guys?"

"Yeah, no doubt about it," Vega replied. "Sam, Dimitro, and I are in, too."

"All right then. If this is to be our final chance of defeating Pharaohmon, then I am all for it," Omegamon approved. "Athenamon, what do you think?"

Athenamon concurred with the others. "Yes, anything to stop that madman once and for all."

"All right, guys, then let's make this one count!" Izumi exclaimed. "Now, all we have to do is wait for Yugi to show up to lay down the stipulations!"

Meanwhile, back over towards the middle of the battlefield, Pharaohmon looked down at the fallen Gallantmon. Etemon was already down to eight. The audience booed the demon like there was no tomorrow, but they realized that there was little hope. Only Takuya and Kouji would remain to challenge Pharaohmon.

"...Eight! Nine! Ten!" Etemon called out and called for the bell. "Gallantmon was unable to answer the ten count and thus your winner is Pharaohmon! He now will meet the winner between Agunimon and Wolfmon!"

Takato pushed himself through his friends and ran over to his fallen partner's side. Pharaohmon quickly took notice of Takato's intrusion and grinned malevolently.

"My, my, isn't this touching? A Tamer cowering to his partner's side. Takato Matsuda, prepare yourself for oblivion!" Pharaohmon laughed as he raised his arm over his head.

As Pharaohmon reached down to grab Takato, the boy closed his eyes and held dearly onto Gallantmon.

**(End theme)**

"STOP RIGHT THERE, PHARAOHMON!"

Once Pharaohmon heard this familiar call, he instantly turned to find Agunimon and Wolfmon preparing to attack him head on. The demon merely knocked them aside with one hand and watched them land inside Arena B. Pharaohmon then veered over and sighted Yami Yugi holding his Millennium Puzzle.

"All right, it's about time, Yugi!" Takato exclaimed. "I knew you would win!"

"Whew and just in time, too!" Agunimon let out a sigh of relief.

"Yugi Muto, I must say congratulations on your victory over my puppet Lance. Though, in all honesty, he was going to be useless to me once I take control of the two worlds. Now that I've reached my 100 percent power, there's nothing that can touch me! Not even your three God monsters can save you!" Pharaohmon gloated, lifting his glowing fists. "So, ready to bow to your new ruler?"

Yami Yugi rebuked. "No."

Pharaohmon was taken aback. "No, you say?"

"That's right, Pharaohmon. You haven't won this tournament..."

"...Yet."

"You haven't won yet. You have to compete in the finals, but you have no idea who your opponent will be."

"Either Takuya or Kouji, but let's face it neither have any hope to beat me."

"Who even said you'd be facing either one of them, Pharaohmon? Mind I suggest you face both?"

"Both? How is that possible? Only either one of them can win. Seeing how there are still in the ring, I have to await the winner."

"Ah, but did you forget? The winner of the Duel Tournament can decide the outcome of the finals?"

The perturbed evil priest growled, curling his upper lip. "Get to the point."

"Seeing how I've won the duel tournament, I can wish for the stipulations and anything to take place in the finals. As per my request, I want _both _Takuya and Kouji to advance to the finals as co-winners! Their semi-final match is declared a draw, but they still will manage to advance. I heard you gloating how you wanted the ultimate challenge. Well, according to what Takuya has told me about the final battle with Lucemon, I overheard the mention of a unified warrior of peace that defeated the mighty Demon Lord!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me..."

"That's right, Pharaohmon! There is but one other warrior superior to Gallantmon's crimson form! Allow me to be the one to introduce him to you! Takuya! Kouji! Legendary Warriors! It is time! Show him the unified power of all Ten Legendary Warriors!"

Upon hearing this, the audience let out a thunderous ovation and chanted in unison for the Legendary Warriors children. Wolfmon and Agunimon saw Izumi, Kouichi, Junpei, Tomoki, Jaarin, Vega, Dimitro, and Sam holding up their D-Scanners.

"You guys! You don't mean to do this?" Wolfmon asked.

"Of course we do, Kouji! This is our last hope to defeat Pharaohmon once and for all!" Kouichi replied. "We're all behind you! Now, show Pharaohmon what the unified power of all the spirits are made of!"

Izumi smiled. "We believe in you!"

Tomoki shouted. "Let's kick his butt!"

"This was my idea after all! Don't screw this up for us!" Junpei called out to the duo.

"Smash Pharaohmon to the ground and win one for the team!" Jaarin gave her support for the duo.

Vega yelled. "Kick Pharaohmon's ass!"

Dimitro hollered. "Believe in yourselves!"

"Don't you let us down! We didn't sacrifice our spirits just for you to lose!" Sam shouted.

"Don't worry guys. We won't let you down!" Agunimon nodded to his friends. "You hear that, Pharaohmon?! You wanted the ultimate warrior to challenge your full powered strength? Be careful what you wish for!"

"Prepare yourself to become extinguished by our light!" Wolfmon declared.

"Let him have it, guys!" Takato called out. "Do it for Gallantmon and all of us!"

"_**IT'S TIME, LEGENDARY WARRIORS!**_" Yami Yugi yelled.

"In a major twist of events, Yugi has declared that the Ten Warriors merge into one!" Lillymon announced for everyone to hear. "Could we actually be seeing the same Unified warrior that defeated Lucemon?!"

"It's time!" Agunimon and Wolfmon exclaimed in unison with their D-Scanners held up.

Suddenly, Pharaohmon had heard enough of this and instantly became engulfed by his demonic aura.

"I'LL STOP YOU!" Pharaohmon exclaimed and charged forward.

Suddenly, the two warriors formed a unified aura of orange and blue light. The light blinded Pharaohmon and caught him completely off guard. Next, each of the D-Scanners from the Legendary Warriors merged with the primary warrior duo. The Spirits of Wind, Thunder, Darkness, Ice, Earth, Water, Metal, and Wood amassed around Agunimon and Wolfmon.

Then, with a unified cry, the boys called out for their ascension to the ancient unified warrior. "_**EXECUTE! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**_"

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**The Last Element**_**)**

The Phoenix Arena marveled at the massive column of light that engulfed the two warriors. All of the spirits merged together to construct a juggernaut of power and nobility. What everyone was prepared to witness was the rise of the unified warrior who brought about Lucemon's defeat. Now Pharaohmon would be next.

An astonished look crossed Pharaohmon's face once he was getting a glimpse of the one warrior that could present him the ultimate challenge.

The Tamers, the Digimon, the Spirit Detectives, the Sailor Senshi, and the Dra-Warriors all watched the sequence of events unfold. Even more impressed was the Digital Priestess.

_Incredible! So, this is the power of all of the Legendary Warriors? I just might not be needed for this after all. On the other hand, if Susanoomon, god forbid, fails, then it will be time for me to step in. _Cammy thought as she kept an eye on the unified warrior's ascension.

"Pluto, is it possible this trump card of theirs can defeat Pharaohmon?" Sailor Venus asked.

The Guardian of Time responded. "Let's hope he triumphs, Venus. This just maybe our last shot besides the Digital Priestess."

Sailor Mars probed the Ten Warriors' powers converging. "This is incredible power! And it's getting bigger!"

Sailor Saturn added. "No doubt."

Yami Yugi shielded his eyes from the dimming bright aura and smiled at the sight.

_This was a brilliant idea, Yami! Now Pharaohmon will have an even more difficult fight at his hands! Let's see if he can overcome this!_ Yugi said to Yami as they witnessed the whole evolution of the ultimate spirit warrior.

The Ten Warriors' spirits transformed into pillars of light and converged to form a humanoid body. The new body grew into titanic proportions and stood tall. The twenty spirits encircled the body and empowered the body.

MagnaGarurumon's head attached itself onto the form's right hand. More pieces of armor attached themselves onto the legs and along came KaiserGreymon's head attaching to the left hand. As soon as his body was covered by dark red armor with yellow stripes scattered across, the head forms. A helmet-like crown forms at the top of its head with a symbol. A mask concealed its mouth and a pair of eyes opened to get a view of its enemy. His lower waist was covered by a blue armor as was his feet. A pair of black glove hands came sprouting out from the heads. The transformation came to an end once a circular ring attached itself on the titan's back. The warrior finally exposes itself and completes its evolution.

The unified spirit warrior lets out a cry as he calls out his official name. "_**SUSANOOMON!"**_

The whole arena was marveled by the appearance of Susanoomon, the unified Warrior of Peace. Every hero was stunned and astonished by the power coursing through his body.

Pharaohmon looked up with great interest with a grin crossing his face. He was even more anxious than before his battle with Gallantmon earlier.

"OH MY GOSH! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE MIRACLES, BUT THIS ONE TOPS THEM ALL! SUSANOOMON HAS ARISEN!" Lillymon screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"So, could you be the warrior to finally challenge me at my top strength?" Pharaohmon whispered to himself. _At long last, a worthy opponent!_

"I don't know, but you will soon realize that this is not a game, Pharaohmon! The finals start now!" Susanoomon declared and clenched his fists tightly. "_**IT ENDS HERE, PHARAOHMON!**_"

"You're our last hope, Susanoomon," Omegamon muttered.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Cammy: Hey, guys! It's Cammy Hino, sister of Rei and the Digital Priestess! The finals are underway and it's up to Susanoomon to stop the madness of Pharaohmon. Can the Unified Warrior hope to crush the monster's destructive terror before the two worlds become his new kingdom?

Susanoomon: Pharaohmon, it ends here!

Pharaohmon: You will not deny me my destiny! I shall become king of the two worlds!

Cammy: No, but I can deny you your destiny, Pharaohmon!

Pharaohmon: Digital Priestess, you're here as well?!

Gallantmon: What is this? Priestess? How are you able to speak to me telepathically?

Cammy: I cannot defeat Pharaohmon with just the sword alone. I will need to Biomerge with a Digimon if I want to tap into the full powers of this sword.

Takato: Then, you have my permission to use Gallantmon's body, Priestess!

Senshi: Go for it, Cammy!

Rika: No, this arena is rigged to blow?!

Joey: Gah, we gotta get out of here!

Yusuke: You don't want to miss this mind-blowing finale to the Shadow Tournament! There are only two more chapters left until then series' conclusion!

Himura: Next time on Redux!

_**Arise, Shining Mode! The Shadow Tournament Concludes!**_

Takato: Has the nightmare truly ended?

Sailor Pluto: Let us hope so.

Sailor Mars: Let's go, Cammy!

xxxxx

**A/N: **And we're finally shifting to the second to last chapter! Yes, finally only two chapters left!

Another eventful chapter filled with mayhem. Gallantmon goes Crimson Mode against Pharaohmon, but ultimately falls to the villain's 100 percent power. Yugi ends Lance's winning streak and cancels out his attempted shadow game. Yami Bakura bails on his new partner to save his own ass. Kouichi finally conquers Duskmon and establishes himself as the true Warrior of Darkness. The Senshi and the Digital Priestess arrive at the arena. Uranus and Neptune gain their Eternal forms. And now with Yugi's wish (for winning the tournament), Susanoomon returns!

This was a lot to take in. I'm surprised how long this chapter was originally written. It was the longest chapter from the original version and might still be in Redux, but hey some conflicts had to be resolved (namely Kouichi vs. Duskmon).

Regarding Pharaohmon and the J-Reaper, let it be known that the J-Reaper is only half as strong as Evil!Pharaohmon is. Crimson Mode has grown stronger since then, but 100 percent Pharaohmon was simply in a whole different level on par with Lucemon's evolved forms and Susanoomon.

That said, next chapter the conflict with Pharaohmon reaches its conclusion. So while Susanoomon vs. Pharaohmon is a sure thing, more mayhem will ensue if you recall from the original version. Who knows? There just may be some slight differences. Let's see if you can spot them. ;)

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	35. Arise, Shining Mode! Tournament's End!

**A/N: **Here we go. The decisive battle between our heroes against Pharaohmon and his cohorts. The Shadow Tournament is coming to a close. Boom. Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Platforms/6:45 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**The Last Element**_**)**

The Phoenix Arena marveled at the massive column of light that engulfed the two warriors. All of the spirits merged together to construct a juggernaut of power and nobility. What everyone was prepared to witness was the rise of the unified warrior who brought about Lucemon's defeat. Now Pharaohmon would be next.

"_**EXECUTE! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**_"

An astonished look crossed Pharaohmon's face once he was getting a glimpse of the one warrior that could present him the ultimate challenge.

The Tamers, the Digimon, the Spirit Detectives, the Sailor Senshi, and the Dra-Warriors all watched the sequence of events unfold. Even more impressed was the Digital Priestess.

_Incredible! So, this is the power of all of the Legendary Warriors? I just might not be needed for this after all. On the other hand, if Susanoomon, god forbid, fails, then it will be time for me to step in. _Cammy thought as she kept an eye on the unified warrior's ascension.

"Pluto, is it possible this trump card of theirs can defeat Pharaohmon?" Sailor Venus asked.

The Guardian of Time responded. "Let's hope he triumphs, Venus. This just maybe our last shot besides the Digital Priestess."

Sailor Mars probed the Ten Warriors' powers converging. "This is incredible power! And it's getting bigger!"

Sailor Saturn added. "No doubt."

Yami Yugi shielded his eyes from the dimming bright aura and smiled at the sight.

_This was a brilliant idea, Yami! Now Pharaohmon will have an even more difficult fight at his hands! Let's see if he can overcome this!_ Yugi said to Yami as they witnessed the whole evolution of the ultimate spirit warrior.

The Ten Warriors' spirits transformed into pillars of light and converged to form a humanoid body. The new body grew into titanic proportions and stood tall. The twenty spirits encircled the body and empowered the body.

MagnaGarurumon's head attached itself onto the form's right hand. More pieces of armor attached themselves onto the legs and along came KaiserGreymon's head attaching to the left hand. As soon as his body was covered by dark red armor with yellow stripes scattered across, the head forms. A helmet-like crown forms at the top of its head with a symbol. A mask concealed its mouth and a pair of eyes opened to get a view of its enemy. His lower waist was covered by a blue armor as was his feet. A pair of black glove hands came sprouting out from the heads. The transformation came to an end once a circular ring attached itself on the titan's back. The warrior finally exposes itself and completes its evolution.

The unified spirit warrior lets out a cry as he calls out his official name. "_**SUSANOOMON!"**_

The whole arena was marveled by the appearance of Susanoomon, the unified Warrior of Peace. Every hero was stunned and astonished by the power coursing through his body.

Pharaohmon looked up with great interest with a grin crossing his face. He was even more anxious than before his battle with Gallantmon earlier.

"OH MY GOSH! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE MIRACLES, BUT THIS ONE TOPS THEM ALL! SUSANOOMON HAS ARISEN!" Lillymon screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"So, could you be the warrior to finally challenge me at my top strength?" Pharaohmon whispered to himself. _At long last, a worthy opponent!_

"I don't know, but you will soon realize that this is not a game, Pharaohmon! The finals start now!" Susanoomon declared and clenched his fists tightly. "_**IT ENDS HERE, PHARAOHMON!**_"

"You're our last hope, Susanoomon," Omegamon muttered.

"Man! That is one awesome Digimon! He's bigger than Imperialdramon!" Kazu beamed at the unified warrior.

Guardromon cheered. "I think we're saved!"

"You bet! Pharaohmon's finally gonna meet his match!" Kenta laughed happily. "Right, guys?"

"Yes, he has!" Jeri nodded in agreement. "Right, Felinismon?"

The feline Digimon replied in earnest. "I can't wait for Susanoomon lay waste to this monster and avenges my loved ones!"

"I think all of us are hoping Susanoomon gets the job done," Henry responded to everyone. "If Gallantmon couldn't defeat this guy, then Susanoomon most likely has the power do make a difference."

Himura sighed. "Gallantmon could've won if Pharaohmon hadn't gone 100 percent."

"I don't think so, Himura," YoukaiInumon addressed his partner. "Even before reaching full power, Pharaohmon tanked all of those blows and recovered quick."

"Inumon makes a good point," Sakuyamon concurred. "However, this may in fact be the difference maker."

"I'll say! I'm already sick of looking Pharaohmon's ugly mug!" Terriermon nodded. "Let him have it, Susanoo-whatever you're called!"

Dimitro interjected. "His name is Susanoomon, little rabbit."

"If Susanoomon can't win, then we're screwed!" Vega clenched his fists tightly. "C'mon, Susanoomon! I sacrificed my spirit to build you up!"

"The least you can do is defeat this creep!" Sam exclaimed.

"Pharaohmon is way over his head if he thinks he can take on all the spirits of the Legendary Warrior," Jaarin stated. _Then again, I thought the same thing when Gallantmon fought him earlier._

Takato gazed up, marveling at the sight of Susanoomon and Pharaohmon's stand off. He then ran a hand over the damage over Gallantmon's chest.

"C'mon, boy, you've got to recover!" Takato grimaced, tears falling down his cheeks. "Gallantmon!"

"Takato... all we... can do is rely on... Susanoomon now," Gallantmon coughed out and tried sitting up but the pain was too overbearing.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Takato. You let Gallantmon rest. Susanoomon will take care of this monster for all of us," Kouichi assured the goggle head. "Takuya and Kouji are in complete control with our spirits!"

"Go for, guys! We believe in you!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Don't hold back and let him have it!" Izumi encouraged them.

"We're all behind you!" Tomoki shouted to the unified warrior.

Sitting next to Takato were Rika and Yami Yugi, they gave the boy reassuring glances.

"This fight will be determined by Susanoomon," Yami Yugi said to Takato. "He won't allow Pharaohmon to win this tournament."

"Even if Susanoomon were to lose, we're not going to give into that bastard's demands. We're all here to stop him in case he cheats," Rika stated.

"I'm ready for anything," Takato responded. _Though, I'll admit you're in pretty bad shape, boy. I hope everyone is right, because I truly don't think Pharaohmon will be that easy to defeat._

Even the Digital Priestess shared the same sentiments as Takato. She didn't think that Pharaohmon was going to be done in as easily as everyone had hoped. She walked down the steps and passed along the Digimon. Accompanying her were the Eternal Sailor Senshi.

"Cammy, so you think this Susanoomon is going to make a difference? I'm sensing an even greater power from him than Gallantmon earlier," Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I mean there's no way Pharaohmon can take on all of those spirits at once? They merged to form this really big warrior," Sailor Venus pointed out. "Um, right, Cammy-chan?"

However, the Priestess didn't respond to the blonde's question. She merely continued her march down the steps and eyed the face off between the two super powered titans.

"Cammy-chan?" Sailor Mars approached her sister. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"C'mon, now, you're making us a little nervous, kid," Sailor Uranus spoke up.

"We're wondering if Susanoomon stands a chance in this fight," Sailor Neptune said with concern.

Sailor Saturn reminded the Priestess. "In case if you had forgotten, if Pharaohmon wins then he'll have both of our worlds."

"I'm well aware, Sailor Senshi," Cammy responded without making eye contact. "But even if Pharaohmon somehow wins, he forgets that I am here. We didn't go through that trial for naught. We retrieved the sword for two objectives: upgrade your powers and destroy Pharaohmon. I've fulfilled one obligation and now I must carry out the second."

"We understand but why aren't we attacking him now?" Sailor Mercury inquired.

"Because in the event Susanoomon does destroy him, then I am not needed," Cammy sighed. _However, I know I will be necessary for this final battle. There is more power that Pharaohmon has yet to reveal. Susanoomon maybe more powerful than either the demon and Gallantmon but he fails to realize the tricks Pharaohmon has up his sleeve._

"Everyone, they are getting ready!" Sailor Pluto pointed up to the stadium's ceiling.

Eyeing the two titans hovering above them, Cammy muttered. "C'mon, Susanoomon, you have all powers of the ten warriors! It's your time to once again slay the darkness!"

On the other side of the arena, the Spirit Detectives witnessed the events unfold. Koenma was astonished by the appearance of Susanoomon and turned towards Yusuke.

"Well, what do you think Yusuke? Not too shabby if I do say so myself," said the young ruler.

"Are you kidding me? That guy is a behemoth! If I ever messed with that guy, he'd crush me like a bug!" Yusuke blanched. "Though, I am glad he came managed to come through."

"It's incredible that two warriors merged with the other spirits to form this single, powerful entity," Kurama spoke up while observing Susanoomon.

"In any case, Pharaohmon has to be shaking in his boots!" Botan stated.

"I would hope so," Keiko said.

"Perhaps, but maybe not," Mizuno responded. "Judging by the look on his face, he seems ecstatic since he thinks he might have found the perfect opponent to test out his complete power."

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you, woman," Hiei remarked out of the blue.

Kuwabara pondered. "Hey, you're agreeing with Mizuno again, Hiei! What's up with that?"

"Only because she knows what she's talking about unlike you."

"Hey, you don't think I know how strong this guy is? Remember who's got the keen spiritual awareness!"

"We know you can sense the strong aura of the supernatural, including Pharaohmon's demonic aura, but you couldn't sense out Pharaohmon's full power," Koenma responded. "I feel there's still a little more Pharaohmon has yet to show when it regards this final battle with Susanoomon."

"That and what's taking so long with my spirit energy too long? Don't tell me he digested it!" Yusuke observed Pharaohmon. _Where's the bang? He should've blown up by now!_

"Perhaps it will require more time," Kurama replied to Yusuke. "Which is something we don't have. We're already in the finals."

"Something will give. I guarantee it," Mizuno stated promptly.

"Must I say that this is shaping up to be one heck of a face off!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Only one of these two behemoths will come out on top, but who will? There's no telling. Susanoomon has become well known after his triumph over Lucemon recently, but can he hope to topple Pharaohmon? Can Susanoomon be the difference maker and save the two worlds? Only one way to find out and that's in this final match of our Shadow Tournament! Everything, including our free wills, are at stake! So, Susanoomon, if you can hear me... KICK HIS SORRY ASS!"

**(End theme)**

The two titans faced off in mid-air above the stadium. All eyes were on the two titans. Pharaohmon flew up to meet Susanoomon directly face to face. The demon wasn't scared or intimidated by the same Unified warrior that destroyed Lucemon. Rather, a smile crossed his face. He smiled since he sensed that this would be the ultimate challenge he had been searching for.

"Well, well, it all comes down to the finals. Who would have guessed we'd make it this far? My tournament has been an astounding success and I'd like to thank each of you for putting on excellent performances. You all fought valiantly," Pharaohmon's lips curved into a malevolent smirk. "I didn't anticipate the two Legendary Warriors to merge with all the spirits. It truly is an honor to face you, Susanoomon. Perhaps you will present to me a challenge unlike Gallantmon."

"We didn't come here to present a challenge to you. We came here to destroy you," Susanoomon retorted with anger in his voice. "Pharaohmon, your games end here and now! You've overstayed your welcome!"

"Oh, is that so? I hate to disappoint you but I'm _not _going anywhere, Susanoomon! You will not deny me my destiny!"

The unified warrior retorted and raised his clenched fists. "We'll see, Pharaohmon!"

"Oh, yes, indeed we will," Pharaohmon smirked as a demonic aura expanded over him. "Let's make this final encounter one to remember by! I'm sure the Sovereigns and the three Celestial Angels are watching us as we speak! Soon, they, too, will be kneeling before me!"

Readying himself for the impending clash, Susanoomon clenched his fists tighter and narrowed his eyes directly at the demon. _Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, we defeated Lucemon and we'll make sure Pharaohmon does not reach your world! We will see to it!_

xxxxx

_**Central Digital World/Realm of the Four Sovereigns**_

Within a sacred, tranquil sanctuary, there was a large platform with many stone pillars gathered about. At the center of this station was a massive purple orb with data rings encircling it. This was the orb in which one can view the whole Digital World. These sacred grounds belong to four majestic holy beasts that have guarded and watched over their respective territories for thousands upon thousands of digital cycles.

Appearing out from one corner of the sanctuary was a large dragon. Followed by this beast was a fiery phoenix, a two-headed turtle and a white tiger. These behemoths entered the sanctuary to view the events of the Shadow Tournament through the gigantic orb. These four beasts are known to all in this specific Digital World as the Digimon Sovereigns.

The first to reveal himself out of the lumbering shadows was the Great Dragon of the Eastern Quadrant. A large, serpentine body ascended over this sanctuary and lowered himself. The body of the beast was practically blue yet transparent and easily hundreds of feet long. Tiny wings dotted across his serpentine body with chains encircling his majestic form. Under his belly were four short limbs: two at the front and two more at the back rear of the body. Several orbs were encircled around each limb like a bracelet. The dragon's head was covered by black mask with yellow lighting streaks painted across it. Underneath the mask were four crimson eyes. The mask itself ended with spiked protrusions. A blue, lighting-shaped horn protruded at the tip of his nose. White, facial hair dropped across his face, especially around his chin, nose and mouth, almost like a massive Santa's beard.

The second beast to reveal himself was the Phoenix of the Southern Quadrant. He was tall in stature and large in width. Thin red feathers covered his body. He has four pairs of wings: from the sides, chest, shoulders and chest. Each wing had a beautiful, unique flame-like coloration and markings. A long reptilian tail emerged from his posterior and it, too, was covered with the same beautiful feathers. The neck of the beast was lined with black hair-like tuft. He also wore a red fire-emblazoned facial armored mask. Bright colored feather protruded through the back of his mask and head. Underneath the mask were four crimson, rage-filled eyes, which greatly represented his persona: an angry phoenix. Several red digicores encircled his neck and tail at the end.

The White Tiger of the Western Quadrant stepped out to meet with his brethren. He was much smaller in comparison to the Dragon and the Phoenix but his presence was quite intimidating, too. He was tall in stature. His body not just built for battle but covered with beautiful white fur with black stripes running across parts of his body. Bracelets adorned around his ankles, neck and even one around his tail. The front part of his paws was covered in symbol embellished blue metal. His paws were powerful and equipped with sharp claws used to take down large enemies. There was fur around his neck in the shape of a mane and three sharp iron spikes emerging through his spine. The mask of this beast was blue with yellow markings. The dentures, including his fangs, were sharp and had perfect precisions. Underneath the mask were four eyes, but not filled with rage like the Phoenix. Several orbs, known better as digicores, surrounded his abdomen.

Finally, emerged the most gentle and peaceful of the four Sovereigns, the Great Two-Headed Turtle of the Northern Quadrant. He was a behemoth when compared to the Tiger. His skin was delicately pale in yellow coloration with white scales over parts of his body. He, unlike his three brethren, has two-heads rather than one. On top of the right head was brown, tough armor. Its eyes were red plus his mouth and cheeks were revealed. A smoother plate of brown armor covered his left head, except for his lower jaw. Two eyes emerged out of what appeared to be eyeholes. A mammoth-sized tree with thick green leaves grew out of his back. His pale, short tail was also yellow. Many digicores encircled around the trunk of the mammoth tree.

"_**Hello again, my fellow Sovereign brothers. It's so good to see each of you again**_," the dragon's voice thunder out calmly.

"_**Likewise to you, Azulongmon**_," the white tiger bowed his head. "_**So, the Shadow Tournament is near its end.**_"

"_**Indeed it is, Baihumon**_," the phoenix spoke in a deep, gruff voice. "_**The Legendary Warriors of Seraphimon have merged all of the twenty spirits together to form the ultimate warrior, Susanoomon, the Legendary Warrior of Peace. He is our last hope of defeating that terrible demon tyrant, Pharaohmon. Humph, to think that we'll be saved by humans again.**_"

"_**Still holding a grudge against the humans, eh Zhuqiaomon?**_" the turtle spoke through his left head in a Scottish-like accent. Immediately speaking out, also in a Scottish accent, was the right head of the turtle, "_**Zhuqiaomon needs a wee time out, if ye ask me, lad!**_"

"_**Oh, please, Ebonwumon. My overbearing grudge for the humans isn't as hostile as it was before the whole D-Reaper conflict. The Tamers have earned my respect when they saved our world from becoming feasting grounds for the chaos. However, I do not and will not show love for the humans who dare to oppose the beliefs we stand for. To think that we allowed a human girl to seal Pharaohmon many ages ago.**_"

"_**That child is the Digital Priestess' reincarnation**_," Azulongmon addressed the Phoenix of the South. "_**Her reincarnation has fulfilled her purpose and returns to fulfill her duty: destroying Pharaohmon.**_"

As the Priestess' name was mentioned, an image of the holy female herself was viewed closely through the orb. The four Sovereigns eyed her carefully and noticed the Sailor Senshi standing by her side.

Zhuqiaomon pointed his large beak directly to the orb. "_**Who are those human females accompanying the Priestess**_?"

"_**Those would be the majestic female warriors known as the Sailor Senshi. They have defended the humans for years and have conquered many enemies to save their race countless of times during each state of crisis**_," Azulongmon responded to the phoenix. "_**They have managed to gain more power from the Priestess alone. At their current power, each one could rival or have already surpassed your former Devas, Zhuqiaomon.**_"

"_**You're not serious? How could humans possess such great powers?**_"

"_**Not every human is as weak as ye seem to believe, Zhuqiaomon**_," Ebonwumon's left head snickered. "_**Believe it or not one of those human females is genetically related to the Digital Priestess.**_"

Azulongmon agreed. "_**Indeed, you are correct, Ebonwumon.**_"

"_**But, what if Susanoomon ends up destroying Pharaohmon?**_" Baihumon asked the dragon. "_**Would we need anymore use of the girl?**_"

"_**I don't think so. With the threat of Pharaohmon gone, we can concentrate on rebuilding more of the Digital Planes across our territories. However, there will come a time when we will need her again. I'm very interested in getting in contact with these Sailor Senshi and they would make very useful assets in case a great enemy arises to challenge our authorities**_," the dragon replied. "_**Then, we must find a new guardian for the Underworld. Since Anubimon has perished, there will have to be a suitable replacement.**_"

"_**A 'sootable' replacement ye say? Where could we find this 'sootable' replacement ye suggest?**_" Ebonwumon's right head asked curiously.

"_**I do not know, but I do know that Anubimon wasn't absorbed**_," Azulongmon responded. "_**When Pharaohmon destroyed Anubimon, the Underworld lord's data was not absorbed or loaded into the demon. Rather it simply moved freely across the Digital World. There is a great possibility of Anubimon's body being restored in this case scenario.**_"

"_**Then, Pharaohmon has no idea, Does he?**_" Zhuqiaomon asked the Dragon of the East. "_**So there is hope for the Underworld, but there is also the matter of the escapees from the Dark Area. Such vile abominations such as the Dark Masters, Demon and the Demon Corps, Myotismon and many other vile creatures have been released from their prisons.**_"

"_**There is no doubt they will escape into the Digital World and hide in the event that Pharaohmon is to fall**_," Azulongmon explained. "_**I know for a fact that Myotismon has once again evolved into BelialMyotismon and is hiding. Of the four Dark Masters, only Metal Seadramon repented for his sins and took the position of the Digimon partner of the late-Kotori Ayami. He has vowed to fight by his new allies' side. However, it is creatures like Piedmon, Demon, Myotismon and many others we need to keep an eye out for. There's no doubt they will scheme without our consent.**_"

Zhuqiaomon grumbled. "_**If you ask me, we should simply intervene, crush whatever resistance they have and send them back into their prisons for which they can rot for all eternity.**_"

"_**Zhuqiaomon, me friend, ye are seriously underestimating our enemies. They have strength in numbers and will no doubt build armies to resist our might**_," the Twin-Headed Turtle of the North responded. The right head laughed. "_**Did ye wake up on the wrong side of the nest this morning, Zhuster?**_"

"_**Let us not forget that we underestimated the Chaos and look what kind of trouble that got us in,**_" the White Tiger of the West reminded his brethren. "_**The likes of Demon and Piedmon are lethal when they plan ahead while behind the scenes. Do you not remember when we were sealed away by the four Dark Masters? Please, let us not make the same folly and learn from our mistakes.**_"

"_**Indeed, we must, Baihumon,**_" Azulongmon nodded. "_**However, let us be happy that we don't have to deal with the likes of a Demon God such as Valmarmon or even the likes of ZeedMillenniummon. If either of them ever appeared, our Digital Worlds would be in jeopardy. Bless Granasmon for at least sealing Valmarmon's seven pieces.**_"

"_**Bless Granasmon's sacrifice**_," the other three Sovereigns bowed their heads in respect of the fallen God of Light.

"_**Then, there's the existence of ZeedMillenniummon, the Wicked Time God. His mere existence would destroy our entire universe**_," Azulongmon's eyes narrowed while glaring down at the orb. "_**Let us be thankful we do not have to deal with these kinds of threats. We must pay attention to our current enemy, Pharaohmon. How dare that vile creature turn his back on Lord Granasmon and pledge his allegiance to Valmarmon just for the sake of more power. Susanoomon, I hope to all that you destroy Pharaohmon before he reaches his full power. If you are defeated, then...**_"

"_**Only the Digital Priestess is left as our trump card**_," Ebonwumon's left head responded. "_**She must come through if our world and the Human World are to be saved.**_"

"_**I never thought I'd say this, but I give my blessings to the Tamers and each of their allies, including the Legendary Warriors. I am happy Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon came through to us in the end**_," the phoenix responded, lowering his tone. "_**Also, it is good to be graced once again by your presence, Digital Priestess. We truly believe in you.**_"

"_**I'm glad you're once again starting to put aside your grudge, Zhuqiaomon,**_" Azulongmon nodded with a kind gesture before glancing back to the orb. "_**It's all up to you now, Susanoomon. Bring peace to the Digital World and end the evil reign of Pharaohmon.**_"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Holy Sanctuary of the Angels**_

Inside a white majestic room, inside the castle of Seraphimon, the three Celestial Angels gathered together in unison. They had managed to recuperate their powers after a long slumber and have managed to regain their mega forms. The adorable Patamon once again took back his throne and evolved into Seraphimon of Hope. He appeared as a tall humanoid Digimon with ten golden angelic wings with his face hidden inside a blue helmet. The helmet had a golden cross and the Symbol of Hope plastered across his chest. Following him was Salmon, who once again became Ophanimon of the Light. She appeared as a human female Digimon with her own pair of ten glowing wings. Last but not least, Lopmon evolved back into Cherubimon of Miracles. He appeared as a giant pink, long-eared Digimon.

The three high authority figures viewed the finals of the Shadow Tournament through a white viewing orb. Their composure was at ease but yet they couldn't help to feel tense at the same time.

"So, the time has come," Seraphimon spoke in a deep, calm authority-like tone. "Susanoomon graces us with his appearance, but I have to wonder if he will be able to take Pharaohmon as he did against Lucemon, but I truly believe the Legendary Warriors will pull through."

"Takuya and Kouji only comprise of Susanoomon now along with all the spirits to guide them," Ophanimon stated in a delicate and kind manner. "I must say it was great timing for us to give Jaarin, Dimitro, Sam and Vega the remaining spirits. After all, they were corrupted by the dark powers."

Cherubimon spoke up in a deep, gruff voice. "I'd thought we should give Ranamon, Mercuremon, Grottomon and Arbormon a second chance."

"Indeed, this Pharaohmon proves to be a great threat if he shows no fear to Susanoomon. Even Lucemon displayed fear when he was slain by the great unified Warrior of Peace," Seraphimon stated while eyeing the viewing orb. "It was thanks to Susanoomon that the tyrant Lucemon was at last defeated."

"But Pharaohmon will prove to be an even greater threat than Lucemon if we are not careful," Ophanimon warned the Celestial Angel of Hope and shuddering at the memories of the chaos the tyrannical Lucemon caused on their planet.

"We understand your grief and fear of what Pharaohmon maybe capable of, but we cannot lose hope in the children," Cherubimon nodded his head and reassured the female Celestial Angel of Light.

Looking solemnly at the two males, Ophanimon felt a slight doubt for Susanoomon's chances and sensed the overwhelming darkness permeating from out of Pharaohmon.

"Be at ease, Ophanimon. The Legendary Warriors will not let us down. They are our last hope if the Sovereigns' world, the Human World and even our own existence is to be ensured security," Seraphimon stated with a calm composure but even he couldn't predict Pharaohmon's motives. _Children, this is battle that will prove to be greater than you can imagine. Please, Susanoomon. Gather the strength necessary to bring about Pharaohmon's downfall! Do not lose hope, Legendary Warriors! The power of the Ten Warriors Courses through you!_

xxxxx

Chapter 35

_**Arise, Shining Mode! The Shadow Tournament Concludes!**_

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Platforms/6:50 PM**_

"Well, we can forget about the rulebook as far as I'm concerned! Plus, I'm sure that would make Pharaohmon even more pleased! Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the finals after two long grueling days! The wait is officially over! Susanoomon! Pharaohmon! Let the finals begin!" Lillymon announced.

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Duel with Ares**_**)**

Susanoomon and Pharaohmon continued to encircle one another. Then, it was Pharaohmon who initiated the first move. He threw out his right hand, balling it up into a fist. He punched Susanoomon's chest so hard he dazed him a but, but did no direct damage to Susanoomon! Baffled, Pharaohmon's eyes widened as he was briefly taken aback by the little damage he did to Susanoomon.

Then, Susanoomon returned the favor and quickly clobbered him with a lightning fast punch!

_**Bam!**_

He caught Pharaohmon with a right hook to Pharaohmon's face!

The blow sent Pharaohmon reeling back with a huge dent across his left cheek. Susanoomon followed it up with yet another lighting fast punch, which connected this time with Pharaohmon's right cheek. As Pharaohmon hit the ceiling, a section of the roof started to collapse, causing a huge panic amongst the audience. However, the Warrior of Peace managed to hold the weight of the stadium to prevent a collapse. He placed it directly in place and waited for Pharaohmon to descend through the hole of the ceiling's roof.

The audiences were awe struck at how easily and quickly Susanoomon took out Pharaohmon with simply two blows. This was Pharaohmon at 100 hundred percent of his top strength and already he was getting punched around like a rag doll!

"Two blows and he sent Pharaohmon flying sky high through the stadium's roof! Incredible display by the Unified Warrior!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Will this be the end result of the Shadow Tournament?! Will Susanoomon actually defeat Pharaohmon?!"

Looking up towards the stadium's roof, Susanoomon waited for Pharaohmon to descend. Then, after a few moments of waiting, the evil lord descended down through the hole and faced him down. The villain's face had two dents across his face and bloody marks. He glared directly at Susanoomon and wiped the blood from his lip. A smile crossed the demon's face.

"Nice shots, Susanoomon. I'll grant you that. They staggered me and caught me completely off my guard," Pharaohmon chuckled evilly, licking the blood from his hand. "You are definitely much stronger than Gallantmon Crimson Mode. No surprise since you are comprised of the power of all ten Legendary Warriors!"

Susanoomon pointed directly at the dark lord. "We've dealt with Lucemon and you will meet the same fate!"

"Ah, but unlike Lucemon, I come well prepared!" Pharaohmon chuckled as another demonic aura formed over him.

Athenamon quickly probed on the villain's power. "Can you feel that, Omegamon?"

"Pharaohmon's demonic power is getting stronger! Susanoomon, there's no time to waste! You must destroy Pharaohmon now!" Omegamon demanded.

"Wait, but Susanoomon has this thing in the bag!" Kazu exclaimed. "He's got that big jerk reeling!"

Kenta added. "But, can can Pharaohmon go further than 100 percent?!"

"I don't even want to imagine that possibility," Henry replied.

"You guys worry too much. Susanoomon will beat this guy!" Junpei tried rallying the Tamers.

Cammy observed the showdown between the titans. She discreetly sensed Pharaohmon's demonic power.

Sailor Mars asked her sibling. "So, when are you going to intervene, Cammy?"

"Until the right opportunity comes," Cammy responded.

Meanwhile, Yugi's entourage came out of the entrance. They convened with the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors. Lance was left in Bakura's care. Yami Yugi rejoined his friends and approached Joey.

"I knew you'd lead them to the right direction, Joey."

"Just leave it to me, Yug!"

"Though, we did almost get lost in the hall," Tristan sighed.

"Hey! At least I got us here!"

Yami Yugi turned around and sighted Seto Kaiba walking out with Mokuba. "Kaiba, what a surprise. I didn't think you'd show up."

"I'm interested in a little investment in this place and I'm not going to let some freak delay any future plans I have," Kaiba snorted as he walked by Yugi and watched the battle. _Yes, I have total investment with this world. It'll make a nice integration with my Virtual World!_

Glaring at Kaiba, Mai whispered to Joey. "Have any idea what's on his mind?"

"I don't wanna know," Joey crossed his arms and scoffed.

"You guys came just in time to see Susanoomon beat Pharaohmon for good!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"It's all on Susanoomon now," Izumi said.

Takato witnessed the face off between the two titans above them. He then looked down over his Digimon partner and sighed sadly, having come to terms with Gallantmon's loss.

"I just wish you had defeated him, Gallantmon," Takato muttered sadly, trying not to cry.

"Oh, Takato," Rika sympathized with him.

"Takato, don't be so down," Himura muttered.

Felinismon frowned at the sight of Pharaohmon's fully powered form. "Susanoomon certainly does have the upper hand."

"But for how long?" Sakuyamon wondered.

"I think you guys are looking too hard into this," Kouichi responded to the Digimon. "Susanoomon will win! That's for sure!"

"C'mon, Susanoomon!" Takato yelled out. "Win one for us!"

Pharaohmon lunged at Pharaohmon and unloaded a flurry of punches. The Unified Warrior took most of the blows barely flinching. The dark lord growled in frustration and activated the dragon on his back. The snake-like dragon head awakened and unleashed a fiery blast, spraying Susanoomon with black flames. Unlike the punches however, the fire did graze a portion of Susanoomon and stunned him.

"Well, it seems you are not invincible after all!" Pharaohmon laughed.

The dragon's head expelled more dark fire, spraying Susanoomon with it. However, Susanoomon rebounded with a punch that knocked Pharaohmon back. The demon lord not only reeled but was sent flying near the ceiling. Susanoomon cupped his hands together and gathered a large quantity of all the powers of the legendary warriors. A sword's handle materialized in his hand, which firmed into a long, _really _long blade! It's length nearly encompassed the entire stadium itself!

The stadium's audiences were awe struck by gargantuan blade above the ceiling. Even Pharaohmon was stunned by this and hadn't counted on this outcome. He placed his hands across and gathered more demonic energy to build up his strength.

"Whatever you attempt to do, I'll block it! Give me your best shot, Susanoomon!" Pharaohmon bellowed out.

"Is that a challenge?! Have it your way!" Susanoomon roared.

Omegamon viewed the magnificent blade wielded by Susanoomon. _Can even Pharaohmon hope to overpower this? This weapon slew Lucemon twice!_

"If my eyes didn't deceive me, that is one big ass blade! It's taken up nearly all of the arena! Does Susanoomon plan to carve him out like a pumpkin?! I can't believe Pharaohmon remains undeterred!"

Takato looked on in bewilderment and muttered. "Can he actually defeat Pharaohmon with this weapon?!"

"If he doesn't then we're all screwed," Rika added.

Susanoomon gave one mighty swing with the giant blade and cut across the top section of the stadium. mightily across and sliced the massive blade across the top area of the stadium. The blade was wide enough to barely singe the arena edges but it was long enough to reach Pharaohmon.

"PHARAOHMON, THIS ENDS FOR YOU!" Susanoomon declared. "_**CELESTIAL BLADE!**_"

The Tamers, the Digi-Destined, and the Digimon cried in unison. "_**LET HIM HAVE IT, SUSANOOMON!**_"

With a loud battle cry, Susanoomon swung the mighty blade toward Pharaohmon, aiming to cut him through his torso. Concentrating his demonic power, he produced enough strength to not only catch the blade but halt Susanoomon's momentum. Susanoomon focused enough power through his blade and cut through Pharaohmon's aura.

Then, once the blade made contact with Pharaohmon's aura, a loud explosive eruption occurred between them. Lightning streaked around their surroundings with Susanoomon's in a tug of war against Pharaohmon's demonic aura. The strong barrier proved to be the ultimate equalizer for the dark lord. This attack had successfully managed to slice through Lucemon. However, Pharaohmon was resisting against it and struggled to overpower his adversary's majestic weapon. Susanoomon was in shock to realize this was not an opponent that will not go down that easily.

"No, no, no... NO! YOU THINK YOU DEFEAT ME?! THIS IS MY TOURNAMENT!" Pharaohmon yelled defiantly, expanding his demonic aura against Susanoomon's sword. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU!"

Pharaohmon laughed out manically and pushed out the expansion of his demonic aura. "YOU WILL NOT DENY ME VICTORY!"

"We'll stop you!"

"Everyone that has ever dared to oppose will have not choice but to call me their new lord! Yes, Lord Pharaohmon has a nice ring to it! This world and the human world will be my new playground! Every living creature are nothing more than mere playthings to me!"

"How dare you show disregard for life, real and digital! We will never bow to your demands, Pharaohmon! It all ends here for you! Now, prepare to meet Lucemon in Digital Limbo!" Susanoomon rebuked.

"Susanoomon is overpowering Pharaohmon!" Junpei shouted out. "Keep it up, Susanoomon!"

Tomoki cried out. "Stay on him and don't give out!"

"C'mon! We believe in you two!" Izumi clasped her hands together. "Takuya... Kouji..."

"Pharaohmon's losing it!" exclaimed Vega. "That bastard is finally going to get what's coming to him!"

"I can't believe it! We're actually going to pull through this!" Kazu shouted. "Susanoomon's a total boss!"

"Um, hey! What about me?" Guardromon cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah. You're always number one, Guardromon."

"That's what I thought."

"Hah-hah! You're finally going down Pharaohmon!" Joey got giddy. "Isn't this great, guys?!"

"You bet!" Tea cheered. "Nothing will make me happier than Pharaohmon finally going down in defeat!"

Duke watched with awe. "One of them will give out and I truly believe it will be Pharaohmon!"

Mai gasped. "You might be right! Pharaohmon's on the ropes now!"

"Go for it, Susanoomon!" Mokuba cried out.

Meanwhile, both the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives watched the events unfold with anticipation.

The Digital Priestess observed Pharaohmon closely and gasped out in shock.

"What is it, Cammy-chan?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"It's Pharaohmon! His power is somehow rising, but it shouldn't be!" Cammy watched fearfully during the power struggle. "It won't be long until Susanoomon gives out and Pharaohmon takes back the momentum!"

"What! You can't be serious!" Sailor Venus gasped in horror.

"I'm sorry, Venus."

"No, Cammy! Then, we must intervene! Now!" Sailor Pluto declared.

"Yes, we must act now!"

However, before the Senshi and the Priestess could intervene, the power struggle between Pharaohmon and Susanoomon took a complete turn for the worse. Susanoomon was already showing signs of strain as his power was being exhausted.

"No! It can't be! How is he doing this! Even Lucemon wasn't capable of this!" Susanoomon gasped out. "We're gaining all of the power of the ten legendary warriors and all twenty spirits?!"

"Heh! Apparently, you have forgotten where I gained my full demonic power from!" Pharaohmon boasted, laughing evilly. "The source of my demonic power comes from the Demon God Valmarmon!"

"Valmarmon?!"

"With this evil power he's bestowed me, I am fated to become lord of the two worlds! This is _my _tournament... TO WIN!" Pharaohmon roared out as he punched his fists across.

As his fist shot forward, a shadowy image of a horned demonic being materialized over Pharaohmon. It was the shadow visage of Valmarmon's power permeating out of Pharaohmon.

Once the fists shot through Susanoomon's defense, the force of the double blow shattered the sword into pieces!

Suddenly, the audience was in complete silence at the shocking turn of events. They couldn't believe at what they were seeing! Pharaohmon destroyed Susanoomon's sword and broke it completely in half!

It was through the combined might of Pharaohmon's strength and Valmarmon's power that shattered this sword.

The Tamers, the partnered Digimon, the Duelists, the Legendary Warriors, the Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and the spectators witnessed the horrifying turn of events playing out.

"Heh, and to make sure that I'm the last one standing! Oh, mighty dark powers of Valmarmon, grant me the power to vanquish Susanoomon and the Legendary Warriors at once!" Pharaohmon called out as his brought his hands together and formed a massive sphere of dark energy. "WITH THIS, I WILL FOREVER SEAL YOUR FATE!"

"Don't do it!" Susanoomon called out. "You'll be sorry if you do this!"

"Humph, whatever for?" Pharaohmon snorted. "You'll be gone and I will be declared the victor of this tournament!"

_Ah, so he doesn't realize it yet? He'll sacrifice a great deal of his power by throwing this attack! _Takuya thought through Susanoomon.

_He's letting power go to his head!_ Kouji added. _Plus, I can sense that his body will give out thanks to some source of explosive energy ready to detonate when he least expects it._

_There's also the fact that we won't be done in that easily._ Takuya replied. _All right, here goes! Let's hope this new plan of ours works!_

"Well, since you aren't doing much, why don't I just put you out of your misery? Make it easy on yourself!" Pharaohmon laughed darkly.

"Fine."

"What? Have you finally realized that our powers are far different? You've realized that I am your superior?"

"Sure do," Susanoomon faked a groan. "Why don't you come and throw it? I can't defeat you. You destroyed our weapon. It's over."

"What?! Susanoomon, are you insane?!" Takato exclaimed as he heard Susanoomon. "If you lose, then Pharaohmon will win control of our worlds!"

"Takuya! Kouji! Don't you realize what you two are doing! We sacrificed our spirits so you can beat this guy!" Junpei exclaimed.

"I can't... believe those two! They wouldn't give up!" Izumi screamed angrily.

"Just as I feared, Pharaohmon is too powerful even for Susanoomon!" Omegamon sighed sadly.

"I swear men and their damn egos!" Athenamon snapped.

"Gah! I can't stand the thought of being ruled over by that maniac!" Joey tried perishing the horrifying thought.

"Yugi! We've got to do something!" Tea called out to her friend. "Yugi? Um, Yugi?"

However, unlike everyone else, Yami Yugi remained silent. It looked as if he realized what Susanoomon was aiming for and sensed the great deal of power sacrifice Pharaohmon was setting forth. His Millennium Puzzle gleamed a golden light, which managed to catch the group's attention.

"IF IT'S A DEATH WISH YOU WANT, I'M MORE THAN HAPPY TO SEND YOU TO OBLIVION!" Pharaohmon bellowed as he hurled the massive black sphere into Susanoomon.

As it ball came closer, the audiences all stood up in unison at the destructive sphere of darkness. The force of the ball slammed against Susanoomon and engulfed him completely. The warrior's screams echoed through as his body was dissolved inside the sphere.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Izumi and the other Warriors watched in horror as their last savior was crushed inside the black sphere. Then, before anyone could utter a single word, the sphere exploded and shone a bright glow throughout the arena. Pharaohmon watched with evil glee as he saw no more traces of Susanoomon's presence.

It had been done. Just like that. Rather anti-climatic for the side of good, but for Pharaohmon, this was the start of his new reign of darkness.

**(End theme)**

Everyone hero watched the turn of events horrified and baffled. Their last shining hope was destroyed within the blink of an eye.

"It's... It's over...?" Lillymon whispered through the microphone. "I can't believe my eyes, but it now it is evident that it is over... I... I don't know what to say... Susanoomon has been defeated?"

Izumi fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. "No... It can't be..."

Kazu quivered out of fear. "We... lost? After everything we've went through...?"

"No! It can't be true!" Joey exclaimed. "Not like this!"

"I hate to say it but it is over..." Sakuyamon lowered her head in shame.

Yui buried her face into her brother's chest and cried. "Don't tell me this is true, Himura!"

"Yui... I'm sorry..." Himura pressed his sister closer to him.

"Damn it! Why did Takuya and Kouji do this?!" YoukaiInumon exclaimed. "Yugi, I hope you realize that our two worlds are now in control of this bastard, right?!"

"We just lost our best friends!" Junpei shouted out of anger. "You are responsible for this!"

Izumi quickly got up and screamed. "_**TAKUYA! KOUJI!**_"

The entire stadium, excluding the cheering villains, was mourning over the loss of Susanoomon. Now, they too would become new subjects to the new reign of Pharaohmon. The Sovereigns were now forced to relinquish their territories. The dawning of a new era has begun and it would not be pretty. T

Pharaohmon descended toward the arena floor while panting heavily from exhausting his power. Nonetheless, he was satisfied. Victory was his just as he had hoped. He looked around at the arena filled with the Digimon.

An evil grin crossed the dark lord's face and he beckoned to Etemon.

"Huh? You mean me?" Etemon asked fearfully, shaking both of his knees.

"Yes, come here and declare me the winner if you value your pitiful life, worm," Pharaohmon cleared his throat. "Declare me the new lord of the two worlds."

"Ye-Yes, Lord Pharaohmon," Etemon gulped while slowly approaching him before turning to face the audience. "Um, ladies and gentlemen... since Susanoomon's body was destroyed, I cannot officially count him out. Therefore, allow me to announce your winner of the Shadow Battle Tournament and new lord of the two worlds! Lord... Pharaohmon!"

Upon this announcement declared, Pharaohmon's lips curved into a smile and he raised his arms. He has won. The Earth and the Digital World belonged to Pharaohmon.

"We're all screwed..." Flamedramon sighed in disbelief, hanging his head. "Now, we have to give into this psychopath's demands?"

"Worse yet, we're all going to become his subjects," Panzerdramon replied. "This is not how I wanted the tournament to end."

"Don't you agree, Kyodaidramon? Espirtdramon?" Luzdramon asked the Dra-Warrior duo. "Um, guys? Hello?"

The aforementioned Dra-Warriors stood silently whilst meticulously eyeing Pharaohmon. They sensed a subtle power waiting to burst out of Pharaohmon.

Out of the whole Spirit Detective team, Yusuke and his three Detective allies felt the overwhelming spirit energy waiting to erupt within the villain. Yusuke's eyes narrowed with a slight smirk crossing his face. Botan and Keiko took note of this smirk. Even Koenma knew what was coming.

"About time, here's the big one!" Yusuke grinned mischievously. "Enjoy your present, you big bastard."

"I can feel it. This is quite the plentiful amount, Yusuke!" Kurama exclaimed.

Kuwabara shouted. "Oh man! Pharaohmon's in for a big wake up call!"

"It's about time," Hiei muttered, sensing the spirit energy waiting to erupt.

Mizuno added. "Pharaohmon's in for it now."

"Good job, Yusuke," Koenma conceded. "Even I wouldn't have thought of concocting this."

Out of the Sailor Senshi team, Cammy, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Pluto sensed what was forthcoming. Pluto predicted this event to come ever since arriving at the stadium. Meanwhile, Cammy and Mars used their spiritual awareness to sense the large quantity of spirit energy preparing to detonate within Pharaohmon's body.

"Pharaohmon's fate is at last at hand," Sailor Pluto addressed everyone in the group.

"Yes, and finally Pharaohmon gets what's coming to him. Never ever underestimate your enemy, Pharaohmon," Sailor Mars nodded with her hands on her hips. "How does it feel to know that your new reign as lord comes to a crashing halt? Such much for your greatness, your highness."

"Indeed, Sailor Mars, now watch everyone. This is what happens to those who overlook their enemy," Cammy stated as she gripped her sword. "Pharaohmon is about to learn the hard way. We will make our move soon."

Once Pharaohmon once again raised his arms in triumph, a blue flash of light emerged from out of his body. Then, without warning...

_**BOOM!**_

...he dark lord's wails echoed across the stadium and the loud explosion was heard by everyone in attendance. The blue energy enveloped into a column of light and expanded outward. Pharaohmon's near invincible body broke down and began deflating.

Just moments as he was crowned as the new king, this happens to him without knowing. His face contorted with pain and shock.

"What... WHAT IS THIS?!" Pharaohmon bellowed."_**HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!**_"

"What's this?! Just seconds after he was crowned as our new lord, a bright flash of light has erupted out of Pharaohmon and he is down on his knees. If I'm not mistaken, that blue flash looks like one of Yusuke's Spirit Gun blasts!"

Then, as soon as Lillymon announced this, it quickly came back to Pharaohmon and he realized what just occurred. He recalled Yusuke firing several Spirit Gun blasts but wondered why he would shot him with effortless shots. It all now dawned on him. The spirit power bottled inside the demon and dissolved some of his demon power reserves. When both opposing powers converged, they formed into an energy bomb and took time to ignite the explosion.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN...?! DAMN IT ALL!" Pharaohmon cursed, quickly sitting up and cursing loudly. "_**I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THAT DAMN FOOL WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! NOW, THAT I SACRIFICED A GREAT OF ENERGY TO DEFEAT SUSANOOMON, I'M WEAKENED! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN THIS SO DAMN FOOLISH?!**_"

Upon hearing this rant by the weakened demon lord, his supporters gasped out in utter disbelief. However, the crowds were greatly relieved. They had a second chance to fight Pharaohmon.

It so happens that even Yami Yugi saw through to Yusuke's plan and timed the detonation to set off in Pharaohmon, but that still does not explain Susanoomon.

"So, you were actually counting on Pharaohmon to blow up like, Yug?" Joey asked him.

"Yes, and don't worry about Susanoomon, friends. He's not gone. In fact, he's still here as it is."

"Huh?! How!" Himura wondered out of bewilderment.

Junpei pointed out from above. "No! He's right! I see Takuya and Kouji right above us!"

"I see them, too!" Izumi gasped out in happiness as she saw her friends surrounded by the 20 spirits.

"Way to stay alive, guys! You had us scared!" Sam shouted.

"Yes, and this was well thought out, my friends," Omegamon nodded. "Even you had me on the edge of my seat, my friends. I sense Pharaohmon's power diminishing. Don't you sense that, Lady Athenamon?"

"Yes, his great power is greatly being reduced to what it once was! That spirit energy from that Yusuke did take a heavy toll on him. The arrogant fool was outwitted by a human. How humiliating."

"This is great! Man, I never would have thought about this!" Takato laughed happily. "You guys really did think this through, but that still doesn't fix everything. Pharaohmon won this tournament!"

Yami Yugi responded. "Yes, but how can one rule if they're dead?"

"Oh that's a question I can gladly answer for you all!" Cammy quickly interjected, catching everyone's attention.

The Digiteams all spun around to see the Sailor Senshi and Cammy standing behind them.

The young Priestess turned toward the severely weakened Pharaohmon with an intense stare, holding the majestic sword. The dark lord sighted the Miko and gritted his teeth hard. History was set to repeat itself.

"No... YOU! PRIESTESS!" Pharaohmon bellowed mad. "YOU'RE THE LAST SOUL I WANTED TO SEE!"

"We are graced by the surprise appearance of several females and a girl... Wait! Is that the legendary Digital Priestess?! It's hard to believe, but it is her! She has returned to save us all from this monster! Just when I thought we'd be ruled by Pharaohmon, the Digital Priestess has come through to us! Oh praise the Great Sovereigns! Thank you for answering our prayers!"

As soon as the Priestess was mentioned, a massive loud ovation erupted for Cammy. The girl was enthralled by the unified cries and praises of her presence. A smile crossed her face once she came to accept all the praise and popularity of her legendary status.

Sailor Venus walked over to Cammy, giggling. "You're pretty popular, aren't ya, Cammy-chan? They sure love you."

"Oh, Venus..." Cammy slightly blushed and smiled.

"You deserve these chants, little sis," Sailor Mars nodded. "Now, it's time. Let's seal this monster and end Pharaohmon's reign!"

"And I'm more than happy to oblige, big sister!" Cammy nodded, turning and glaring intently at the demonic priest. "Pharaohmon, it's over! Time for you to pay for the crimes you have perpetrated all of us! It all ends here!"

Finding himself glaring down the group of heroes that have opposed him, Pharaohmon growled intensely and tried standing up. The spirit detonation had taken a heavy toll on his body and left him more vulnerable against his opposition. His demon aura began fading fading and his massive muscles were shrinking.

"No! I won this tournament! I'm your new lord! You will all bow before me!" Pharaohmon bellowed. "I may have sacrificed my power, but I can still take each and every one of you! Especially... _you_, Digital Priestess!"

"Pharaohmon, you expended a plentiful amount of your power against Susanoomon. You truly believed you destroyed him, but how does it feel knowing the Legendary Warrior survived?" Yami Yugi addressed him. "If you don't believe me, then look above you."

"What are you...?!" Pharaohmon demanded before looking up into the stadium's ceiling and gasped out in horror. _**"NO! IT CAN'T BE!**_"

Descending down from the ceiling were the transparent forms of Takuya and Kouji. Their bodies were covered with encircling data codes and the twenty spirits surrounded them. Pharaohmon couldn't believe his very eyes.

"_**HOW CAN THEY STILL BE ALIVE?!**_"

"It's going to take more than your power to put us away, Pharaohmon! It doesn't matter if Valmarmon gave you this demonic power, because we've just proven that we are two steps ahead of you!" Takuya exclaimed.

"You're not the only who can plan ahead and successfully pull it off!" Kouji cried out. "You underestimated us, Pharaohmon!"

"Guess you can give me credit, too!" Yusuke interjected.

The demonic entity immediately spun around and found the Spirit Detectives already standing on another side of the arena floor. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Mizuno faced him down with serious glares.

Pharaohmon then turned another corner of the arena to spot the Dra-Warrior clan: Kyodaidramon, Espirtdramon, Flamedramon, Panzerdramon and Luzdramon.

He had found himself completely surrounded by every hero that he has ever tormented or opposed during his reawakening.

"The Spirit Detectives and the Dra-Warriors!" Pharaohmon exclaimed as he looked towards Yusuke. "Damn you, boy! It's your fault that this ever happened to me in the first place!"

"What can I say? I'm that damn good," Yusuke grinned.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU HAD ALL OF THIS ORCHESTRATED! YOU PLANNED THIS SPIRIT ENERGY TO EXPLODE IN ME!"

Yusuke cringed, clearing his ears. "Ugh, quit screaming! Look, I didn't plan out crap. I just needed to see if my spirit energy would have any effect on you and so it did!"

"Wait...?" Mizuno said befuddled. "You mean you never planned this out from that start?"

"What...? Are you kidding me? I don't plan anything ever," Yusuke replied.

"Yeah, he's always manages to rely on luck in these circumstances," Kurama sighed.

"Yeah, that's our team leader for ya," Kuwabara grumbled.

Hiei flatly spoke. "He's definitely a fool, but he really pulled through with this. I'll grant him that."

"There you have it, me, Yusuke Urameshi! The guy who never plans ahead!" Yusuke snickered.

"What?!" Himura's mouth dropped upon hearing this. "You mean he wasn't even serious?"

Yui looked up to Yusuke and his team with keen interest. Not only was she admired with Yusuke's spirit powers but she realized that he was a much better planner than he believes.

"Oh no, he did a really smart move," Yui replied. "Hey, Yusuke! That was a nice shot!"

Yusuke turned around to find Yui waving directly towards him.

"Hey, who's the girl, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Um... that's a girl I met yesterday. Her name is Yui," Yusuke replied. "She was alone and went to talk to her. It seems she knows a lot about these Digimon."

"Oh...? Yeah, she's way too young for you if you ask me."

"Hey, I don't swing that way with little ones! He snapped at Kuwabara.

"Hehehe, just messing with you, man."

"Well, if you ask me, you did us all a favor and greatly weakened Pharaohmon with that lucky shot!" Takato called, racing over to meet Yusuke. "If it wasn't for you, we'd be in deep trouble and Yugi couldn't have used his Millennium Puzzle to erect a barrier to prevent Susanoomon from being destroyed."

"You mean you guys orchestrated everything from there?" Yusuke asked.

"That's right," Yami Yugi nodded. "We had to take into account that your spirit power would weaken Pharaohmon. You proved us right when the plentiful amount detonated inside Pharaohmon. Once I realized that, I used my puzzle's magic to protect Susanoomon from Pharaohmon's attack."

"Man, I'll say," Takuya called out from above. "You really planned this one through, Yugi!"

"I didn't want to leave things to chance. It was now or never," Yami Yugi stated promptly. "But, Pharaohmon, unfortunately for you, you can no longer attempt to take any world after this loss of power!"

"No... That's not true!" Pharaohmon sat up from the ground and clenched his right fist. "I still have enough demon energy to kill you all! I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY DESTINY TO RULE YOU ALL!"

"No, Pharaohmon, it's over," Cammy said, brandishing her sword. She then muttered a Shinto incantation, channeling mystic power through the weapon.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Pharaohmon shouted, shooting out numerous pods from his body.

Everyone held their ground as the pods hit the ground. Each pod hatched open to unleash an army of Scarabmon. The insect warriors hissed out directly at their enemies and brandished newly drawn blades.

"Humph, well this is proof that Pharaohmon is indeed forced to resort to drastic measures," Omegamon stepped into a battle stance. "Athenamon, shall we?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for this," Athenamon replied earnestly.

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Athens Rooftop Fighting**_**)**

The Scarabmon armies scattered across the battlefield and prepared to attack all the heroes from all sides.

The Tamers called forth to their Digimon partners.

"Sakuyamon!"

"YoukaiInumon!"

"Guardromon!"

"MarineAngemon!"

Henry held his D-Ark, granting Terriermon the power to evolve.

"Terriermon _**Mega Shinka! MegaGargomon!**_"

"Your turn, Lopmon!" Suzie called out while holding her D-Ark.

"Right!" Lopmon declared and evolved. "Lopmon _**Chou Shinka! Antiramon!**_"

"Go for it, DarkGabumon!" Yui instructed her Digimon partner and held her D-Ark.

"I'm on it, Yui!" DarkGabumon evolved into his mega form. "DarkGabumon _**Mega Shinka! ShadowMetalGarurumon!**_"

"Take these scumbags, out, Cyberdramon!" Ryo exclaimed as he pulled out his D-Ark.

"I'm ready to tear some Scarabmon apart!" Cyberdramon growled intensely and flew out into battle.

"Felinismon! You're up!"

"I won't let you down, Jeri!" the feline smirked. "C'mon, boys! I'm ready for the best you've got!"

Nearly every Tamers' Digimon fled out into battle against the Scarabmon hordes. Well, all except one Tamer and his Digimon. Takato veered over to Gallantmon and clenched his hand tight, staring down at his fallen partner.

"Oh, Gallantmon, if only there was a way to get you back into this fight," Takato gritted his teeth and shouted. "There has to be another way!"

The next to enter the battle was Susanoomon. The Legendary Warriors cheered on for the unified Warrior of Peace.

Susanoomon flew over Pharaohmon and clobbered him with a punch. The blow connected with Pharaohmon and sent the demon reeling.

As Piedmon and Machinedramon tried to intervene, Imperialdramon FM cut them off from the pass.

"Going somewhere, you two?!" Imperialdramon FM bellowed, readying and pointing his cannon at them.

Machinedramon charged and unloaded blasts from his dual cannons. "_**Giga Canno-!**_"

"_**Positron Laser!**_" Imperialdramon FM countered, abruptly canceling out Machinedramon's beams. He bumrushed the mechanized behemoth and punched him back.

Piedmon narrowly dodged Machinedramon coming toward him. "Fool! Watch where you're going!" He turned around as the other Dra-Warriors surrounded him. The Dark Master backed off, raising his hands up. "You might've gotten us this time, but we'll get the last laugh next time."

"Try us and there won't be a next time, Piedmon," Espirtdramon threatened.

Demon witnessed Piedmon and Machinedramon's futile attempts and scoffed.

"What fools they are," Demon scoffed at the Dark Masters' efforts to aid Pharaohmon. He veered over to the other battles.

The Spirit Detectives, including Mizuno, jumped into the action to help intercept the Scarabmon.

"Ok, Senshi! Help them take care of the Scarabmon! I shall deal with Pharaohmon myself," Cammy proclaimed.

"But, don't you need one of us to help you?" Sailor Jupiter asked her.

"It's okay, guys. She knows what she's doing. Let's just take care of the nuisances first," Sailor Mars reassured her fellow Senshi. "As long as she has the sword, Cammy can pull it off."

"I won't let you down," Cammy nodded to the Senshi as she ran off to confront Pharaohmon.

"All right, Senshi! Let's move out!" Sailor Mars called out.

"Right!"

With that, the Sailors scattered and engaged the Scarabmon hordes.

Now, it was the Duelists turn to implement their course of action. Yami Yugi activated his Millennium Puzzle and utilized the mystic energies to bring some of his monsters to life. Amongst his chosen monsters included the Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, and the Dark Magician Girl.

For Joey, the Puzzle's magic summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Thousand Dragon, Jinzo, Axe Raider, Gilford the Lightning, and Summoned Skull to life.

Everyone other duelist stood back until Yugi turned towards Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba! It would be best if you allow me to summon your monsters using my Millennium Puzzle!"

"Whatever, they're still holographic images just like all of these Digimon," Kaiba snorted as he reluctantly pulled out several cards.

"Thank you, Kaiba," Yugi smiled and let his puzzle's magic do all of the work.

The monsters summoned out of Kaiba's deck were three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Vorse Raider, Lord of Dragons, and the Battle Ox.

"Now we have our own monster army!" Joey grinned and jumped around excitedly.

"Get over yourself, Wheeler," Kaiba remarked.

"Humph, shows how much you know!"

"If you two are done arguing, now would be the perfect time to attack! Go, monsters! Aid our comrades in the final battle!" Yami Yugi commanded.

Upon hearing Yugi's command, the monsters bumrushed into the battle to aid the other heroes against the Scarabmon.

Omegamon and Athenamon clobbered several of the Scarabmon flying towards their direction. The male Royal Knight fired a beam from his MetalGarurumon cannon and blew away some Scarabmon. Athenamon skewered away some Scarabmon with her sword. Mermaimon, Jaguarmon, and D'Arcmon jumped in to aid their queen fend off more Scarabmon.

"We're here to protect you, my queen!" Mermaimon exclaimed. "Don't worry! We can handle them!"

"We'll watch your back!" D'Arcmon reassured the Amazon Queen.

Jaguarmon jumped onto Athenamon's right shoulder and smiled. "Omegamon! Remember, you have to watch our queen's back since you'll be marrying her! If anything happens to her, you will pay with your life!"

"Thanks for the warning!" Omegamon called out as he stabbed a Scarabmon through its torso. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind!"

"You best do so!" Athenamon retorted. _Besides, I plan to have our wedding after this!_

Finally, the Dra-Warriors entered the battle, ready to intercept the Scarabmon from attacking the viewing audiences.

Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon led the charge with their three comrades tagging along.

"Now, where is our leader Imperialdramon? He was supposed to be here!" Luzdramon wondered.

**(End theme)**

As soon as he said that, a massive blast blew through a stadium wall. The audiences turned and sighted Imperialdramon Fighter Mode walking into the arena. The heroes stopped fighting to watch the Dra-Warrior leader enter with his eyes set directly on Pharaohmon. Needless to say, the dark lord was displeased with this.

"Hello there, Pharaohmon," Imperialdramon Fighter Mode smashed his fists together. "Looks like you're in deep trouble!"

"No! I will _never _be defeated! I rightfully won this tournament! It's every one of you who are cheating me out of my right!" Pharaohmon roared out in insane anger.

"Unfortunately for you, your power has diminished greatly," the Digital Priestess spoke out, appearing not too far from Pharaohmon. "In the end, wit won over physical power. You have let the lust of power to consume you and look where it has gotten you."

The dark lord growled out of pure hatred for the Priestess and held his ground against her authority. He glared directly into her battle hardened eyes.

Cammy gripped the blade tightly and prepared to invoke it's fullest powers.

"Ha! But of course you need time to gather enough power to activate the sword! That's something I will not give you! I STILL HAVE POWER TO FINISH YOU, PRIESTESS!"

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Minotaur Boss Battle**_**)**

As Pharaohmon charged out with his left fist extended out to attack, Susanoomon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode interceded him. The dark lord's fist collided with Imperialdramon and sent him reeling back. This allowed the Unified Warrior of Peace to grab Pharaohmon by his right arm and toss him into an arena wall. Pharaohmon rebounded as his dragon's head expelled black fire, which held Susanoomon at bay.

Despite having lost a large portion of his power, Pharaohmon still had enough strength left to fight back powerhouses like Susanoomon and Imperialdramon.

Much to dismay, he witnessed his Scarabmon hordes being physically dissected, blown apart, and deleted by his enemies.

"No, my Scarabmon are easily getting decimated!" Pharaohmon fumed. "No matter, as long as I recover, my full demonic energy will return to me."

"I don't think so!" Seadramon called out as he flew across and slammed into Pharaohmon's face.

Witchmon cheered Seadramon from the audiences. "Go, Seadramon! Go! Make that Pharaohmon your bitch!"

"Argh! Insect!" Pharaohmon roared, channeling dark power into his fist.

"NOT SO FAST!" YoukaiInumon called out and stabbed his swords directly into Pharaohmon's waist. "That's payback for earlier and for everything you've put us through! And this one's for Anubimon!"

With that, YoukaiInumon shoved dark flames into Pharaohmon's body. The demonic priest howled painfully as the flames cooked the inside of his body. He stumbled forward as fire shot out of his eyes and mouth.

Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, and ShadowMetalGarurumon unleashed their attacks simultaneously.

"_**Spirit Strike!**_"

"_**Gargo Missiles!**_"

"_**Tomahawk Missiles!**_"

Cyberdramon, Antiramon, Guardromon, and Felinismon followed up.

"_**Desolation Claw!**_"

"_**Bunny Blades!**_"

"_**Guardian Barrage!**_"

"_**Feline Lash!**_"

The next to attack was Beelzebumon.

"And this one's for me! _**Chaos Flare!**_"

Lillymon jumped right out of her seat and hollered out for Beelzebumon like a crazy fan girl. "YAY!"

Etemon looked directly at the flower maiden and backed away slowly. Then, much to his surprise, Floramon and Tapirmon joined him.

"Man, are you getting all of this, Tapirmon?" Floramon asked her colleague.

"You bet! I've got everything! This one's going to be a big seller!"

Tapirmon nodded enthusiastically.

"You two showed up just in time, too! This has turned into one big brawl and these fans love it! Shoot, I love it! Anything to see Pharaohmon get what he deserves!" Etemon exclaimed. "No way am I going to have to show loyalty to a jerk like him!"

"Heh, well, you just might get your wish," Floramon smiled and watched the heroes attacking Pharaohmon.

Reeling back from the Tamers' Digimon attacks, the dark lord was immediately bombarded by multiple blasts from the Duelists' monsters. Each of the summoned swordsmen monsters pierced and slashed into the demon's hide. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl combined a large magical beam with their scepters and blasted Pharaohmon, forcing the behemoth to one knee.

"A'right! Let's hit him with our dragons' attacks!" Joey shouted.

"Go Red-Eyes and the three Blue-Eyes!" Yami Yugi declared. "Attack Pharaohmon with all of your force! _**DON'T HOLD BACK!**_"

Each dragon opened their mouth and expelled powerful blasts. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon's fiery blast impacted Pharaohmon's chest. The Blue-Eyes trio combined simultaneous blasts and blasted Pharaohmon head-on. He went down on his other knee.

The Spirit Detectives and the Sailor Senshi initiated their attack on the weakening demon priest.

Drawing out a spirit-imbued blade, Kuwabara bumrushed Pharaohmon and stabbed his torso. "_**Spirit Sword!**_"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stepped forward, combining their attacks on Pharaohmon.

"_**Space Turbulence!**_" Uranus unleashed a series of blasts down on the demon priest.

"_**Submarine Violin Tide!**_" Neptune forged a violin, unleashing a tide of energy that washed down on him

Pharaohmon took their attacks and stumbled back. The Spirit Sword sunk deeper through the demon's body and exploded from inside his body.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus followed it up with their own attacks.

"_**Venus Radiation Ray!**_"

"_**Jupiter Flower Hurricane!**_"

As Venus' attack blinded Pharaohmon, Jupiter's attack bombarded Pharaohmon hard. A barrage of flowers latched onto the demon, injecting poison into him and siphoning off his demonic energies.

Kurama jumped out next to attack. "_**Rose Whip!" **_The half-breed fox whipped Pharaohmon and inflicted slashes all over Pharaohmon's near steel-tough body armor. He shuddered and felt drops of blood seeping from the deep gashes.

Mizuno joined in, wiping out some Scarabmon with powerful water blasts. "_**Tidal Crash!**_"

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn were the next to summon their effective attacks on Pharaohmon.

"_**Pluto Chronos Blast!**_"

"_**Saturn Shinigami Chaos!**_"

Pharaohmon howled in agonizing pain as their attacks slammed into him whilst tearing through his hide.

Sailor Mercury leaped up into mid-air and unleashed her deadliest attack. "_**Mercury Ice Spear Barrage!**_" The icicles were launched across and stabbed through the demon's body.

Pharaohmon watched in horror as more of his demonic armor was breaking apart.

Finally, Yusuke, Hiei and Sailor Mars would polish all of this off with their patented attacks.

Yusuke gathered spirit energy through his right fist and let loose an enormous spirit blast head on. "_**Shotgun!**_"

Hiei followed it up by flying across, channeling his dark fire energy into his sword and stabs it through Pharaohmon's upper chest. "_**Sword of the Darkness Flame!**_"

Following up on Hiei's attack, Sailor Mars leaped up into mid-air with her flaming sword. "_**Mars Flame Saber!**_" Rather than stabbing him, she threw it and hit Pharaohmon's skull.

Pharaohmon screamed out in horrifying anguish as the flaming sword started to incinerate his face. Both Mars' and Hiei's flames washed over the upper extremities of the behemoth.

After all of those attacks were implemented, Pharaohmon turned around to be pummeled by barrage of fists from Susanoomon.

Imperialdramon pointed his attached arm cannon and unleashed a massive blast directly for the demon. "_**Positron Laser!**_"

The blast caught Pharaohmon, sending flying back. More screams echoed out from out of the villain's mouth as his body was losing its massive form and his demonic aura was losing its power. The heroes watched on proudly as their efforts further damaged the demon lord.

Finally, Cammy readied her sword and filled it with immense mystic powers, enough to subdue Pharaohmon.

"It's time we send this demon into the dark abyss where he belongs!" Cammy declared. "Only this time, there will be _no _escape for you, Pharaohmon!"

"No... I will... I will not be... _**I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A CHILD!**_"

Cammy wasted no time, swinging her blade into an 'X' pattern. "Holy powers of the Digital World! Heed my call! Cast this demonic entity to the dark abyss where he belongs!" She raised her sword and swung it down, sending an immense white projectile of light. "_**Shinto Blade!**_"

After she unleashed her attack, Pharaohmon instinctively forged a demonic barrier to stop the attack.

"I didn't come all this way just to fall! _**NOT NOW!**_" Pharaohmon shouted at the Digital Priestess. "I will correct BelialMyotismon's failure!"

"It's your own fault for relying on others, Pharaohmon. You made that same mistake when I first sealed you in the first place!" Cammy exclaimed with authority. "You claim to be the most powerful demon in the Digital World, but yet you must rely on others to sully your needs! Now, you're nothing but a sniveling worm who cries when nothing ever goes his way! The truth hurts now doesn't it!"

"You will _not_ deny me _my _destiny, Priestess!_** I WILL REIGN SUPREME!**_"

Cammy realized something and watched Pharaohmon's barrier holding back her blade's attack. _He is slowly but surely regaining his composure! I knew everyone's combined attacks were not going to slow him down! I can't overcome Pharaohmon unless...! _

**(End theme)**

Then, an idea quickly popped into Cammy's mind. She turned toward Takato and Gallantmon. The Priestess sensed a unique connection between the Tamer and the Digimon. The Eri side in her remembered about the Hazard's devastating power.

_That's it. Eri, you're telling me according to Digital World scripture, the Hazard can never be purified by any form of light, except by the power of the awakened Priestess. Since I'm your successor, I can possibly purify Gallantmon's Hazard! _She focused her sights intently on Takato and Gallantmon.

"What's Cammy doing?" Sailor Saturn wondered.

"No! Don't give it out!" Rika exclaimed.

"You've got him where you want!" Joey shouted out. "We're so close! Don't let out!"

_What could she be thinking, Pharaoh?_ Yugi asked in his Yami's thoughts.

"I don't know, Yugi, but I hope she can be quick about it. If she doesn't destroy Pharaohmon now, the demon will simply recover his demonic energy! We can't afford to lose!"

"Damn! She is really giving it her all!" Susanoomon watched with astonishment.

Suddenly, within the speed of thought, Cammy forged a telepathic link to Gallantmon.

_Gallantmon. Gallantmon of the Hazard, please respond. This is the Digital Priestess!_

_Digital Priestess, how can you read my mind? What's going on? I'm sensing a huge struggle..._

_Yes, we are all at combat. Pharaohmon had won the tournament but his body is now starting to weaken. It's a long story, but we must act quickly!_

_What am I supposed to do...?_

_You and I must perform a quick Biomergence. You made it possible when you and Takato Matsuda Biomerged to battle Beelzebumon. In fact, it was due to your evolution to Megidramon that awakened Pharaohmon's tomb._

_So, it was all of my fault...?_

_But, we can correct that fault and destroy Pharaohmon together. Please, my power isn't enough and it will only be matter of time before the demon regains his strength! Please, let me share your power!_

_Anything, Priestess. You want to get rid of Pharaohmon just as badly as I do... You got it! Hang on, I'm coming!_

_Thank you, Gallantmon._

Upon receiving the Priestess' telepathic message, the broken down crimson knight got up from the ground and breathed heavily. He looked out directly towards the struggling Digital Priestess. His eyes meet directly with hers. He started walking, surprising Takato.

"Gallantmon...? What are you doing? You need to sit back and recover!"

"No, Takato... I need to help the Priestess. She's in trouble..."

"But, she seems to be doing just fine," Jeri pointed out.

"If you ask me, that Priestess is totally kicking butt!" Kazu shouted out.

"No. She's not going to last much longer and Pharaohmon's demonic energy is going to grow stronger if she wastes more time Besides, she asked me to help her!"

"What... y mean..."

"That's right, Takato. She directed a link to my head. She is asking for my help and she wants me to Biomerge with her..."

"Biomerge...? But...!"

Suddenly, Takato felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned around to find Rika giving him an assuring nod.

"It's all right, Takato," Rika smiled. "Besides, if it's the only solution to defeat that maniac, then I'm all for it."

"So you think a union between the Priestess and Gallantmon will truly make a difference?"

"Sure I do, goggle head. Go for it, Gallantmon!"

"Thanks. I know I won't let you guys down!"

The Tamers watched their beloved Gallantmon limping forwards to where the power struggle was taking place. The demon lord's power was slowly but surely gaining an edge over Cammy's holy power.

Cammy felt herself being pushed back and struggled to regain her momentum.

"Yes... YES! THAT'S IT FALL BEFORE MY POWER, PRIESTESS!" Pharaohmon manically laughed. "I AM THE SUPREME POWER! BOW BEFORE ME!"

"Hurry... Gallantmon...! Please!"

"IT'S OVER, PRIESTESS! I'VE SEALED YOUR FATE!"

"I don't think so... Pharaohmon! It's over for you!" Gallantmon cried out and flew across near Cammy's side.

The Demon lord was taken aback by Gallantmon's abrupt intervention.

The Priestess pointed her sword to Gallantmon Crimson Mode, who leaned forward to touch the blade. Then, in an instant, the knight felt an enormous surge of holy energy entering his body. Pharaohmon gasped out as both Cammy and Gallantmon were both encased in white spheres of white light.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Botan exclaimed.

"They're... Oh my! Their energies are merging together!" Koenma cried out.

"That light... It's so pretty and filled with hope," Keiko whispered while holding onto Puu.

"CAMMY!" Sailor Mars encouraged her. "You can do it!"

"So, they're going to merge together to form the final miracle. Yes, I can feel it. This will be the end for Pharaohmon!" Sailor Pluto smiled.

"Is that true, Inumon?!" Himura overheard Sailor Pluto.

"Yes, with the combined power of Gallantmon and the Digital Priestess, Pharaohmon's in trouble now!" YoukaiInumon exclaimed happily. "Pharaohmon, at last, you'll pay for your crimes! Anubimon will be avenged for sure!"

"Let's hope so, Inumon!" Yui watched the holy light growing.

"Yes! The nightmare is finally over," Omegamon watched in anticipation.

As the heroes watched with great anticipation, Pharaohmon's dark magic was overwhelmed. The two entities combined together into a massive white orb and pushed Pharaohmon back. The evil sorcerer gasped out in shock as his worst nightmare was coming true.

Inside the holy sphere, Cammy found herself surrounded by data codes. Her sword was no longer in her possession, but rather in Gallantmon's gripped hands. A comforting smile adorned the Priestess' face. Gallantmon let out a deep sigh of relief with the orb shielding them from any direct attack by Pharaohmon.

"Wow! So this is what Biomergence really feels like? I feel as if I'm protected. It's so warm and comforting..." Cammy smiled whilst inside a white data orb. The warmth of Gallantmon's data comforted her.

"Yeah, that's the same thing Takato would always tell me."

"Gallantmon, I'm glad you're still there. Now, you wield my sword. With our combined strength, we can emerge as a entity twice as powerful as before. Your Hazard will become purified by my sacred light and that alone will give you even more power."

The crimson knight was befuddled. "Really...? How do you know all this?"

"The will of Eri told me. The Digital Priestess is prophesied to prevent the Hazard from ever reawakening. With my holy power coursing through you, you will be purified into an angel of the heavens. You maybe a viral but you possess the heart of courage, nobility, and love. Love for your Tamer, your friends and Digimon allies. I am just like you, Gallantmon. I want to be able to be there to aid the Sailor Senshi and my sister."

"Is your sister amongst the Sailors?"

Cammy calmly answered. "Yes."

"I see. I can feel the kindness in your heart. You want to be there for everyone you care for and that's how I feel for my Tamer and his friends. Pharaohmon wants to take everything away and we cannot allow that to happen."

"Thank you, Gallantmon. Now, let us slay this demon!"

"You got it! Pharaohmon won't know what hit him!" Gallantmon declared. "_**Gallantmon! Mode Change!**_"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**One Vision**_**)**

With that, the two entities merged together. Cammy entered inside of Gallantmon and in the process transformed Gallantmon's outward appearance altogether. His base form mostly stayed the same sans his crimson armor converting to a heavenly pearl armor body. The Hazard emblem on his chest was gone and replaced by the Crest of Light. His hands turned from white into black. His limbs became enclosed inside bulkier white armor. Protruding from his back were three pairs of wings on each side. However, each wing opened up to reveal hook extensions at the top and seven feather-like blades protruding out of the wings. The blades spread out and gleamed a beautiful white aura of purifying light. His golden eyes scanned his newly rejuvenated body. His eyes then fell on the Priestess' sword in his right hand. Also attached to his back were two white lances.

He spread his arms apart and pushed out a massive column of white, holy light before calling out his official name. "_**Gallantmon Shining Mode!**_"

Cammy found herself inside Gallantmon Shining Mode and smiled radiantly. She could feel the combined strength of her Priestess powers and that of Gallantmon's. They unlocked a power greater than Crimson Mode.

"At long last. Now we are one and we are the instrument to Pharaohmon's destruction! Let's finish this!" Cammy cried out defiantly at the demon priest.

Gallantmon Shining Mode shouted. "I will carry out your will, Digital Priestess. This nightmare will end!"

As the light sphere shattered, a bright heavenly aura poured down all over the arena. Everyone present marveled upon the newly evolved Gallantmon. It looked as if an angel came down from the heavens to answer everyone's prayers. In fact, that was exactly what was happening.

Gallantmon SM raised the sword above his head, glaring down fiercely down at Pharaohmon.

Pharaohmon was at a complete loss for words as his eyes locked with Gallantmon SM's. He sensed the Priestess' immense power resonating within Gallantmon. Judging by the shocked expression on his face, he was literally scared out of his mind, which was an expression not seen on the demon's face. He was horrified.

Takato looked up in awe with a smile adorning his face. "Awesome."

"Are y'all seeing this?! This is perhaps the most beautiful scene I've ever laid my eyes on! Somehow, the Digital Priestess and Gallantmon merged to become a white shining knight!" Lillymon announced. "This whole arena is speechless! Just when I thought Crimson Mode was something, this tops it all!"

"If you fans are just tuning in, you are not going crazy because Gallantmon has merged with the Digital Priestess! I must say this is a miracle among miracles! We're getting glimpse of Gallantmon in his new... Shining Mode?" Floramon spoke out through her microphone. "We're also getting a glimpse of Pharaohmon's face. The expression tells it all. He is scared. He never would have expected this and it looks like this will be the final stand for the demon lord. I must comment: It's about freaking time!"

"That's incredible!" YoukaiInumon exclaimed.

"So pretty..." Yui gleamed. "What do you think, Himura?"

"Pharaohmon's done for now," Himura said, patting Yui's head.

"Well, I've gotta hand it him, goggle head," Rika said. "You and Gallantmon sure know how to surprise us."

"What's more? Gallantmon's biomerged with the Digital Priestess!" Henry said, looking up at Gallantmon SM.

MegaGargomon remarked. "He sure could light up all of Tokyo or even New York if he wanted to!"

"That is sweet!" Joey exclaimed. "Who can top that?!"

Pretending not to be impressed, Kaiba kept to himself. _These geeks can be awestruck all they want right now. But, once Pharaohmon's out of the picture, I'm moving forward with integrating this realm with my Virtual World._

"I still can't believe that Priestess girl and Gallantmon combined to make that!" Tristan was baffled.

Duke added. "Yeah, no kidding, man."

"This is so pretty," Tea smiled radiantly. "Pharaohmon has to be scared now!"

"Indeed, and even he knows he can't win now," Yami Yugi stated. "He can gather all the strength he can muster, but it's not going to make a difference anymore. It will be over quicker than you know it."

"Nothing would make me happier than seeing that ugly freak go down," Mai remarked.

"Let's hope so, Yugi," Bakura muttered.

"Me, too, because I don't think I can take much more of the pressure!" Kazu quivered in anticipation. "I haven't sweated this much since running those ten laps around the school."

"That's because you were slacking off in gym class," Kenta scoffed.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"So, you think it'll be over, Seadramon?" Witchmon asked the sea dragon.

"Definitely. I have no doubt in my mind."

"Now that's kick ass!" Yusuke smiled. "Go for it, Shining Mode! Let this bastard have it!"

"He won't be able to overcome Gallantmon as he is now," Kurama assessed the two Digimon's powers. "This is all over as far as I'm concerned."

"He should just end it now!" Kuwabara stated.

"He will," Hiei muttered.

"Of course he will," Rolling her eyes, Mizuno addressed Hiei and Kuwabara. "With the power of the Digital Priestess within him, there's no way Pharaohmon can stand up to that!"

"I'll have to agree with you," Sailor Mars said as she and the other Senshi approached the Spirit Detectives. "We've seen what the Priestess can do on her own. She could've finished Pharaohmon, but realized her power may not be up to par with the previous Priestess yet. She required something to help her enhance her holy powers. And now combined, they'll be able to take down Pharaohmon."

"Yes and I can see it already. Just as I predicted," Sailor Pluto concurred.

Sailor Venus waved to the Detectives. "Hey, long time no see, guys! How have y'all been?!"

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Well, um... looking for you girls. We suddenly lost contact after Pharaohmon finally came out."

Kurama turned to the Senshi. "Seems all of you have had your powers upgraded. Well done."

Kuwabara approved the Senshi's Eternal forms. "Wherever y'all been, we're glad you came and brought that Priestess girl or whoever her name is!"

Mars interjected. "That would be my sister Cammy."

Mizuno gasped. "Your sister?"

"Go for it, Shiny White Gallantmon! Let that jerk ass have it!" Sailor Venus called out.

"I think you speak for all of us, Venus," Sailor Mercury sweatdropped awkwardly.

Then, with one unified cry, all of the heroes shouted out. "_**LET HIM HAVE IT!**_"

Gallantmon SM gripped the Priestess' holy sword and muttered an incantation. A white aura quickly washed over the Digimon, incinerating some Scarabmon that tried to attack him. The insects screeched loudly as they dissolved into dust.

Gallantmon SM glared down at Pharaohmon with cold, hardened eyes. The time to end the conflict was at hand.

The dark lord quickly broke out of his trance and opened up his wing flaps. He flew up to meet Gallantmon SM. There was no longer a smile on his face but a angry scowl.

"This can't be... NO! THIS CAN'T BE THE END OF ME!" Pharaohmon became livid. "MY LEGACY WON'T END HERE!"

"Pharaohmon, you brought this upon yourself. Alas, like any other arrogant fool, you became blinded by the dark power bestowed to you by Pharaohmon!" Gallantmon SM exclaimed, his voice a combined mix of his own and Cammy's. "All I need is one strike and it's over!"

"Bold words, Priestess, but I will once again prove to you that I _can _and _will _survive against all odds! I defeated you as Crimson Mode and overcame Susanoomon! Even with the Priestess integrated into your being, it won't make any difference! You're all talk!"

Gallantmon SM grew irked. "Enough. Let's end this."

"As you wish!" Pharaohmon exclaimed and erected the dragon's head out of his back. "_**Typhon's Fire!**_" The dragon expelled dark fire toward Gallantmon SM.

Anticipating the black fire heading for him, Gallantmon SM merely swung the blade and produced four wing-like constructs. Doubling as shields, the holy constructs nullified the flames completely.

Pharaohmon launched toward Gallantmon SM preparing to lock up for a close quarters clash. Only this time the victory would truly be declared.

Laughing evilly, Pharaohmon expanded his aura as he prepared to engulf Gallantmon SM with it. An evil grin formed on the villain's face as he prepared to close the darkness aura over Gallantmon SM.

Then, to his shock, Pharaohmon's eyes widened upon witnessing Gallantmon SM tearing through the darkness aura using just his sword. The white knight quickly swung his blade and tore up the darkness like wet tissue paper.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Pharaohmon became livid.

Gallantmon SM retorted, growling. "This is pathetic! Face it, you're scared now!"

"But... It isn't possible... It..." Pharaohmon stuttered but then his face turned pale as he caught glimpse of a familiar symbol. "It can't be...!"

Materializing behind Gallantmon SM was the image of an angel priest with ten massive wings. This angelic presence had produced a penance-like stare with its blue eyes toward Pharaohmon.

The dark lord knew who this 'presence' belonged to and wanted nothing to do with him.

"It can't be... Granasmon...? No, I'm just seeing things... NO!" The dark priests roared, now more livid than before if he wasn't already. "You want to draw power from a Digi-God?! Two can play it that game! I'LL SIMPLY DRAW MORE POWER BESTOWED TO ME BY LORD VALMARMON!"

However, just as he was preparing amass more demonic power, an invisible force restrained and subdued Pharaohmon. He couldn't comprehend what just happened, but he had no time to guess Gallantmon SM's next move.

_What is going on here?! What is the meaning of this?! _Pharaohmon thought as he panicked and stopped dead cold as he heard a familiar, dark laughter echo in his mind. _Lord Valmarmon?! Why are you stopping me! No! Please, allow me this chance to finish him off! I had these fools where I wanted them!_

Unfortunately, Pharaohmon was not released and he struggled to break free of his spiritual restraint. His eyes widened and his face paled as an image of a demonic humanoid Digimon with a horned helmet and red eyes chortled evilly. Suddenly, Pharaohmon felt a stabbing force pierce through his chest and siphoned him of his extra reserves of his demon power.

_NO! LORD VALMARMON! DON'T TAKE MY POWER AWAY! GIVE ME ONE LAST CHANCE! LORD VALMARMON!_

As soon as they witnessed Pharaohmon preparing to meet his untimely fate, Demon simply turned away with disgust and beckoned his group.

"Come, Demon Corps, there's no reason for us to remain here."

"Why are we leaving so soon, Lord Demon?" MarineDevimon asked. "I haven't even gotten Lady Calmaramon a present yet!"

"Will you shut up about that slut?" LadyDevimon sighed. "Yes, we must leave. It's obvious Pharaohmon's fate will be sealed. Such a shame, but we can't associate ourselves with losers."

"Yeah and he tried to steal away my cheeseburgers! I say screw Pharaohmon! We play by our own rules from this point forward!" SkullSatanmon declared.

MarineDevimon sighed. "Well, it's about time you said something intelligent. For once."

"LadyDevimon, are the bombs ready to detonate?" Demon looked towards LadyDevimon.

"I have, Lord Demon," the viral female bowed. "This place will go off in 15 minutes tops! But, I'm sure the first wave of explosions will occur within the next few minutes."

"Excellent and that's another reason we must be heading out of here and take refuge beyond the dark continent of the Digital World," Demon proclaimed. "Come, my loyal followers. The Demon Corps shall go on a sabbatical until we're ready to spring our next attack."

"Ooo and I love the sound of that, my lord!" SkullSatanmon laughed. "Until then, all the cheeseburgers I can eat!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, IDIOT?!" MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon screamed at the buffoon.

The Demon Corps quickly departed not only abandoning Pharaohmon but leaving bombs set to blow up the whole arena.

15 minutes remained before total annihilation of the Phoenix Arena.

Also realizing that it was pointless to support Pharaohmon any longer, Piedmon simply scoffed at the sight and motioned over to Machinedramon.

"Come, Machinedramon. There's simply no point for us staying," the Dark Master leader stated promptly. "Besides, I've heard from my spies that LadyDevimon set this arena to blow in 15 minutes."

"_**Shall we relocate a new base? My scouts have located the perfect location.**_" Machinedramon commented in a low, heartless manner.

"Perfect. Seadramon the traitor can perish with the rest of these fools," Piedmon said. "We can locate Puppetmon if he's still interested. My scouts have confirmed BelialMyotismon has gone missing. Oh well. There's no reason to support Pharaohmon now. Let this be your final curtain for we, the Dark Masters, do not associate ourselves with losers. Farewell, Pharaohmon!"

With that, the two Dark Masters exited the stadium.

Everyone else watched in awe as Gallantmon SM readied his blade and flew down at Pharaohmon. Pharaohmon raised his head and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Fear. That was one emotion etched across the demon's face and his black heart stopped beating. For all the torment and pain he has caused, Gallantmon SM would return it tenfold.

The heroes yelled in unison. "_**LET HIM HAVE IT!**_"

Gallantmon SM thrust his blade and pierced through Pharaohmon's skull. The demon lord wailed painfully as black digitized blood sprayed from his head. The blade pierced the demon's brain and unleashed an immense holy power that purified the dark powers still coursing in him.

Finally, Gallantmon SM removed the sword from Pharaohmon's skull and prepared for another strike. He gripped the sword and imbued holy power into the blade.

"_**GO TO HELL PHARAOHMON!**_" Gallantmon SM screamed, swinging the blade around. "_**FINAL JUDGMENT! BEHEADING!**_"

Before the villain could even blink, the blade cut clean through Pharaohmon's neck. Unable to say a word, Pharaohmon didn't have a chance to scream as his last words were just loud gurgling noises.

Everything now seemed to move at a rather slow dramatic fashion. The head of Pharaohmon slid right off his neck and fell to the ground. Then, the demon priest's headless body hit the ground hard, causing the area to shake.

The audiences were stunned in complete silence by this well-deserved fate to the terrifying demon lord.

Everything he had once had: power, allies, and confidence went up in smoke in just a few moments of time.

His allies had abandoned him, the spirit of Valmarmon took away nearly all of his demon power, and Gallantmon SM finished him quickly.

The decapitated body of Pharaohmon moved about a bit until it finally lost life. Black blood seeped from the headless body and soaked the ground.

The head stopped moving its mouth and the life in the demon's eyes faded.

Yes, at last, the terrifying legacy of Pharaohmon had ended just now. The demon lord's reign of terror at last ended.

**(End theme)**

Gallantmon SM let out a deep sigh of relief and descended. In a matter of seconds, the entire audience erupted in a deafening standing ovation. Everyone cheered at the sight of Pharaohmon's dead corpse and the victory by Gallantmon SM.

The Shadow Tournament had at last ended.

"It's... It's over... I can't believe this! Ladies and gentlemen! IT'S OVER!" Lillymon announced. "The Shadow Tournament has ended! Pharaohmon may have won the actual tournament but WE HAVE OUR REAL WINNER! GALLANTMON SHINING MODE IS OUR CHAMPION!"

"You heard my good colleague, Lillymon, folks! Bless you Digital Priestess! You answered our prayers and we are forever grateful!" Floramon exclaimed. "You've managed to come through for us all! It's a true miracle!"

"He did it... _**HE DID IT!**_" Takato exclaimed. "_**THEY DID IT!**_"

"Yes! The nightmare is finally over!" Yami Yugi smiled with relief across his face.

_You said it! I couldn't agree more, Yami!_ Yugi telepathed with the Pharaoh.

"How about that?! Ding dong, the Pharaohmon's dead!" Kazu jumped up, pumping up his fist into the air.

"You said it, Kazu!" Guardromon celebrated with his partner. "HOORAY!"

"Well done, Gallantmon and Priestess. You managed to come through for us," nodded Omegamon. _At long last, this nightmare is over!_

Athenamon whispered as she gave a prayer to the late-Queen Garudamon. "That one was for you, my queen."

"My kind of finish!" Yusuke shouted out. "Hell yeah! That finally did that big bastard in!"

"Thanks, in part, to you," Kurama ironically said. "Even though you weren't actually thinking through, you managed to save all of us and gave everyone the chance to weaken Pharaohmon."

"Who would've thought Urameshi would pull off another trick out of his sleeve," Kuwabara said. "Might as well call you the Great Houdini instead."

"Hah! He probably doesn't even know himself!" Hiei chortled sardonically.

"Well, in any case, I'm just glad to know that it's all over," Mizuno said.

"WHOO HOO! Can I get a V-I-C-T-O-R-Y? That spells VICTORY!" Sailor Venus jumped around and pranced around.

"Well, I can't argue against this! We all helped make a difference!" Artemis smiled to the Senshi. "I'm proud of each and every one of you!"

"Now, finally we can all breathe a sigh of relief," Sailor Venus said. "Ah, yeah. Plus, wait until Usagi gets a look at our new Eternal forms. She's going to flip!"

"I'm just glad we managed to pull through this," Sailor Jupiter sat on the ground and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"And so the wind of fate has sealed Pharaohmon for good," Sailor Neptune said with relief.

"Amen, Neptune," Sailor Uranus stepped beside her partner and nodded.

Sailor Mercury stated to the group. "It's wonderful that all of us worked together through this."

"Pluto, now can we all go home and celebrate," Sailor Saturn said.

"Yes, we will be celebrating our victory," Sailor Pluto nodded to Saturn. "Mars?"

As Pluto looked ahead, she saw Sailor Mars running up directly to where Gallantmon SM was descending. She also sighted Takato running up to meet Gallantmon SM.

Both Mars and Takato glanced towards one another. Then they set their eyes on Gallantmon SM. In an instant flash, the white knight regressed from his majestic form and split up. Guilmon and Cammy both landed on the ground. lost his majestic form and became engulfed by a bright aura. Cammy fell to a knee whilst gripping the sword in her hand.

"Wow, that was a something else," Cammy blinked thrice and shook her head.

"_**CAMMY-CHAN!**_"

"_**GUILMON!**_"

The duo were quickly embraced by their loved ones. Sailor Mars embraced Cammy while Takato did the same for Guilmon.

"Oh, Cammy! I'm so proud of you!"

"Guilmon! That was awesome!"

As they were being hugged, both Guilmon and Cammy exchanged friendly glances to each other. Cammy reached over and patted Guilmon's head.

"We made an awesome team," Cammy giggled.

"That we did, Priestess!" Guilmon nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"That's so cute," Sailor Mars watched her sister petting Guilmon. "Hey, kid. You've got one awesome Digimon plus he's adorable." She genuinely smiled to Takato.

Takato chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, well. Heh, that's Guilmon for ya."

Mars chuckled. "Oh I see."

Then, the other members of the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and the Duelists gathered around to praise Guilmon as well as Cammy. The Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives watched them from the background. Each of them were satisfied and relieved to have escaped this whole ordeal alive. The Shadow Tournament had now officially come to a close, but the happy ending would not last long.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The first wave of explosions emanated in the background as sections of the ceiling started coming down. Debris and heavy stone pillars fell and rained all over the arena.

The audiences watched and were struck with fear. Just before they had a chance to celebrate the biggest victory, their party plans were cut short. The first wave of explosions were initiated.

Then, a digitized female voice blared out of the speakers. "_**Warning! Stadium detonation has been set for ten minutes! Warning! Stadium detonation has been set for ten minutes!**_"

The heroes heard the quick warning and naturally panicked. This wasn't the parting gift they had anticipated.

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII OST – **_**Opening – Bombing Mission**_**)**

Lillymon and her colleagues were panicking out of fear over this startling revelation.

"WHA- WHA- WHAT! Stadium detonation?!" Lillymon screamed. "OH NO! YOU GUYS! EVERYONE! GET OUT NOW!"

"Yes! Everyone take the escape route through the hole created by Gallantmon and Imperialdramon! Hurry!" Floramon warned everyone in the stadium. "Hurry! That goes for everyone in the top sections! Move!"

Then, as soon as she said that, Tapirmon grabbed Floramon by her arm and fled out with audience members jumping out to escape. Labramon was seen jumping and screaming out.

"_**WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!**__" _Labramon panicked, jumping around frantically.

"Yeah! I'm out of this joint!" Socramon yelled out as he sprinted his way through and went past Labramon.

"Oh no! We have to get out of here, you guys!" Susanoomon beckoned everyone. "I can carry most of you along!"

"Same here. Anybody looking for a lift? You've come to the right Digimon," Imperialdramon crouched over and placed his hands down. "All board for anyone who wants a ride!"

"_**AH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!**_"Neemon screamed until Bokomon bopped him on the head.

"Pipe down, nincompoop!" Bokomon berated his colleague. "We're all going to be just fine with Susanoomon hitching us a ride out of here!"

"You heard them, guys!" Izumi called out to her fellow Legendary Warriors. "Let's hitch a ride with Susanoomon!"

"Right! Come on everyone!" Junpei ran down with Tomoki and Kouichi following his lead.

"I'll stick here with the Tamers, guys. I need to see my brother and sister make it out safely," Jaarin told Vega, Sam and Dimitro.

"All right, but you get out here quickly, too. You hear?" Dimitro nodded and led his friends out.

"Mercury! I'll see you on the other side!" Vega waved out to the blue-haired Senshi.

Sailor Mercury called out to him. "I'll be there, Vega!"

"All right, guys! We don't have much time left! We'll hitch a ride with Imperialdramon!" Takato instructed the Tamers. "Our Digimon should be fine by running through the entrance Gallantmon and Imperialdramon made when they blew up the sides of the arena."

"Right!" Rika said. "Sakuyamon, you help carry YoukaiInumon out of here."

"Yes, and Inumon... I suspect you won't try anything funny?" Sakuyamon glared at YoukaiInumon.

"I cross my heart," YoukaiInumon waved his hands out and slightly begged off.

"Hell! I'm outta here!" Beelzebumon exclaimed as he took to the air.

As Jeri picked up Calumon, Felinismon scooped the girl into her arms.

"Everyone, let's make this hasty!" Kyodaidramon called to those who were still in the arena. "Dra-Warriors, lets lead these Digimon out to safety!"

"You got it!" the other Dra-Warriors shouted out in unison.

"While I'd love to stay and chat, but I wanna get outta here in one piece!" Joey panicked.

"Everyone, we will go hop aboard on Imperialdramon then," Yami Yugi addressed his friends, including the Kaibas. "Kaiba, Mokuba, come on!"

"Whatever, I just want to get out of this dump," Kaiba scoffed as he joined Yugi's group. "Let's go Mokuba!"

"Right behind you, big brother!"

"Yusuke!" Keiko called out with Puu in her arms.

The Spirit Detective team immediately spun around as Keiko, Botan, and Koenma approached them. Keiko threw herself onto Yusuke and happily cried for him.

"Oh, Yusuke! Now, we can finally get out of this place!" Keiko cried on him.

"Yes, but we have to get out of here if we want to see the next sunrise," Koenma reminded everyone.

"_**Five minutes until stadium detonation!**_"

"Let's get our asses into gear, guys!" Yusuke called out to his team. "Hey, that goes for you too, Sailor Senshi!"

"You heard him, girls! Let's get out butts in gear!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Let's move!" Sailor Jupiter warned the other Senshi. "Cammy! Mars! Did you guys hear me?"

Sailor Mars quickly nodded and took her sister's hand. "Ready to leave this place, Cammy-chan?"

"Yeah, let's go, sister!" Cammy responded while gripping Mars' hand.

As the Tamers and the Duelists hitched a ride with Imperialdramon FM, the other Legendary Warrior children, sans Jaarin, were carried out by Susanoomon. The Dra-Warriors were led out by Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon. The only groups that have yet to leave were the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives.

The audiences from the stands fled out in a hurry until there was no soul left in the stands.

As the Detectives and the Senshi fled through the nearest exit, Sailor Mars and Cammy tagged along behind them.

Suddenly, Cammy flew over a rock and tripped. Sailor Mars instinctively rushed back to her sister.

"Cammy!"

"I'll be fine! Ouch, my leg!" Cammy looked down and grasped her wounded right knee.

"I'll make it better as soon as we get out of here," the raven-haired Senshi smiled. "But, we have to get out of here now!"

**(End theme)**

Just as they were about to leave, a pair of crimson eyes appeared from out of the head of Pharaohmon. Then a pair of tentacles came shooting out and snatched the Hino sisters.

"_**SISTER!**_"

"_**CAMMY-CHAN!**_"

**(Cue The Mummy OST – **_**My Favorite Plague**_**)**

Cammy screamed and tried reaching out to grab Mars' hand. The tentacles pulled them away from each other. Then, the tentacles tightened their grip on the Hino sisters. The sisters heard a sinister chuckling coming from the severed head.

Emerging from out of Pharaohmon's severed head was the _most _revolting sight the girls had ever seen.

The creature looked like a mutated brain, about the size of a monster truck. Its eyes gleamed a demonic purple and his mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth. It had eight pairs of tentacles protruding on each side of the body. The skin of the brain creature was sickly moldy brown with black patches of sickly skin embroidering its body. This was obviously the brain of Pharaohmon, the life force that sustains the demon lord's life. He tightened his grip on both Sailor Mars and Cammy, yelling out in a gurgly snake-like voice.

"You're kidding?! PHARAOHMON HAS A LIVING BRAIN?!" Sailor Mars screamed. "CAMMY! THE SWORD!"

Cammy looked down as she sighted the weapon laying on the ground. "No! I don't have it! Sis, the place is coming down!" She watched the fire around the arena was getting bigger and the smoke getting thicker. She coughed.

Then, before long, Sailor Saturn returned as she flew down and sliced the tentacle holding Cammy first.

"Cammy!" Saturn shouted as she grabbed the younger Hino first. She quickly turned to Mars and readied her Glaive. "Mars!" However, before she could save the Miko Senshi, another tentacle batted Saturn down with Cammy.

"NO!" Mars cried out.

"SISTER!" Cammy called out to Mars. She rolled across and snatched her sword up. As she prepared to save Mars, Saturn pulled her aside. "Saturn?!"

"_**IF I AM TO DIE, THEN I'LL TAKE YOU THREE WITH ME! AND HOW FITTING THE PRIESTESS WITH YOU! YOU AND I CAN PERISH TOGETHER IN FLAMES, PRIESTESS!**_"

Pharaohmon's brain reeled in Sailor Mars preparing to eat her whole.

"_**I'LL START BY DEVOURING YOU, SAILOR MARS!**_"

"No, you won't!" Saturn defiant yelled as she charged forward.

"SISTER!" Cammy screamed, trying hard to invoke the blade's power. _C'mon, Eri! I need your power again!_

Sailor Mars closed her eyes, perishing Pharaohmon's taunts. _Cammy, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be able to live up to my promise. It was really good to finally meet you, sister. Sailor Senshi, you've been good to me. Sailor Moon, if only I had a scepter or a silver crystal like you. Everyone, I guess this is goodbye._

The Pharaohmon brain dragged her closer and widened its mouth.

**(End theme)**

The demon would finally have the last laugh after all. That is...

_**SWISH!**_

**(Cue Mai-Hime OST – **_**Mezame **_**(0:48-4:30))**

A sword slash ripped across and severed the tentacle that snared Sailor Mars. Saturn and Cammy both turned as they watched Hiei landing beside Sailor Mars, swiftly coming to the Miko's rescue. Opening her eyes, Mars looked up and to her shock saw Hiei holding his blood-soaked sword.

"Aren't you one of those Spirit Detectives?!" Sailor Saturn called out, pointing her Glaive to Hiei.

Even the Pharaohmon brain was shocked by this turn of events.

Sailor Mars looked directly up at Hiei and gasped. _Hiei? Why did he come here and save me?!_

The Pharaohmon brain bellowed angrily. "_**ARGH! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! SHE WAS MINE TO CONSUME ALONG WITH THESE TWO! YOU DAMNED INSECT!**_"

"Who said I came here to save this girl and her friends?" Hiei scoffed. "I'm not some prince charming here to save the damsel in distress."

"Some attitude you have there, buddy," Mars quipped. "Not like I asked for your help either."

"Mars, I'll take Cammy out of here!" Saturn called out, pulling Cammy aside as they bolted out toward the exit. "C'mon, Cammy!"

"SIS!" Cammy cried out.

As Sailor Mars watched the two leave, Hiei turned his sword and pointed it to Pharaohmon's brain.

"_**How about I consume you first?!**_"

Just as the brain launched out its tentacles at Hiei, Sailor Mars interceded and produced fire arrow that she used to vaporize the tentacle.

Now Hiei was surprised by Mars's course of action.

"I could have taken him, woman!" Hiei growled.

"Consider this my way of saying _thanks_," Sailor Mars flicked her hair back and scoffed. She then set her sights on the demonic brain. "Pharaohmon! I'm through with this bullshit! I intend to finish you as you are now! For all the crap you've put me, my friends, and my sister through!"

"_**MY LEGACY WILL NOT DIE! I'LL ABSORB YOUR POWERS AND RESTORE MYSELF!**_"

Once Pharaohmon launched more tentacles out, Hiei and Mars proceeded to dismember and incinerate the tendrils.

Mars pointed a purified flame arrow directly for the demon brain's forehead.

"_**NO!**_"

"Prepare to be chastised, Pharaohmon!" The Miko Senshi declared. "PERISH FOR GOOD!" She released and shot the arrow. "_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

The fire arrow shot forward and punctured through the demonic brain. Pharaohmon screeched out in pain as the purified flames washed over him completely. Parts of his body started to explode and blew apart into pieces. Hiei quickly picked Sailor Mars and quickly bolted toward the exit.

"Thanks," Sailor Mars whispered.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm only doing this because that Priestess girl, your sister, reminds me of someone I know," the fire apparition replied.

"Oh... really?" Mars blinked twice. She then smiled. "I see." _Thank god it's over._

Suddenly, a pair of long tentacles shot out of the flames and grabbed her by her right foot. Sailor Mars screamed out as she felt herself being tugged. Hiei stopped and turned to watch Pharaohmon's demonic brain attempting to lure in Sailor Mars desperately.

"No! Let go! LET ME GO!" Mars angrily demanded, struggling to break loose. "LET GO, YOU BASTARD!"

"_**WE WILL DIE TOGETHER!**_"

"_**Fifteen seconds until stadium detonation!"**_

_No! There's no way we'll escape alive! _Sailor Mars thought until an idea came to her mind. _Wait! I've got it! _Wasting no time, the Miko Senshi produced a fire ball.

Hiei wondered what she had planned. There were only ten seconds left remaining. The demon brain tugged harder and was close to completely snaring Mars into him. Then, much to the brain's dismay, Sailor Mars readied her Flame Saber and quickly substituted it in exchange for an arrow. She pulled on a fiery bow string with her eyes filled with raw fury and determination.

The demon brain gasped out as he saw the eyes of the young woman subtly turn red instead of their normal purple. He sensed a great power emerging from the female and watched as his tentacle was incinerated by her flames.

"_**BURN IN HELL!**_" Mars shouted as flames roared and danced around her. Her eyes briefly turned red. "_**SUPER MARS FLAME SNIPER!**_"

Then, with one release of the bow string, the sword turned into a massive arrow and pierced the demon brain's forehead.

Once she had released her final assault, Hiei quickly bolted toward the exit whilst carrying Sailor Mars.

Pharaohmon's demonic brain screamed out for the last time before the effects of Mars' attack caused him to explode into pieces of brain matter and blood splattering across.

He let out his final screams of agony. "_**NO! AUGHHH!**_"

One second remained.

The splattered eyes of Pharaohmon's brain watched the whole stadium explode in a bright flash of light.

Then...

_**KA-BOOM! BOOM!**_

The entire Phoenix Arena exploded. Everyone within the arena had managed to escape, including the arena staff, nurses, and the audiences. All of the heroes watched as the stadium was now nothing more than a giant pile of debris and a smoking crater lying at the center. The only one caught in the explosion was Pharaohmon and his demonic brain.

**(End theme)**

The Senshi worried for Sailor Mars as Cammy lowered her head in sadness. However, the mood quickly changed as Hiei appeared with Sailor Mars. He set the Miko Senshi down.

"MARS!" The Senshi called out as they gathered around her.

"SIS!" Cammy happily cried out as she embraced her older sister. "You had me scared!"

Mars smiled and hugged Cammy lovingly. "I had to make sure Pharaohmon was truly dead."

"Did you finish him?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Sure did. I gave him the final blow and watched his brain perish before my own eyes." Mars explained. She then pivoted toward Hiei's direction and nodded.  
>"And you definitely helped me out, Hiei. Thanks."<p>

Hiei said nothing and walked off to reconvene with the Spirit Detectives.

"Well, gee, someone call him Mr. Sunshine," Sailor Venus scoffed. "I mean really... what's with Hiei? How about a 'you're welcome'?"

"Venus! Enough!" Artemis scolded the blonde-haired Senshi.

"I know he means well," Sailor Mars said, eyeing Hiei closely. "After all, he did go out of his way to save me."

"This certainly seals another saga in our storied lives as Sailor Senshi, girls. Wait until we tell Usagi-chan about everything," Sailor Mercury addressed.

Sailor Saturn nodded. "It sure does, Mercury."

"I'm just glad this is all over," Sailor Jupiter sighed a relief. "Now we can all relax."

"Back to normal lives, right, Neptune?" Sailor Uranus smiled to Sailor Neptune.

"Indeed."

"Sister, I'm so glad this is all over," Cammy embraced Sailor Mars.

"So am I, Cammy-chan. So am I..." Mars said. "And thanks again, Spirit Detectives."

Back at the Spirit Detective camp, they were relieved to have finally survived the final showdown with Pharaohmon. What surprised the group was the fact that Hiei rescued Sailor Mars, a human, which the demon detests on a daily basis.

"Wow, I never thought you had that in you, Hiei!" Yusuke teased the fire apparition.

"What drove you to rescue Sailor Mars? Besides the fact our groups have recently forged an alliance?" Kurama curiously inquired.

"No concern for any of you. It's simply because that little girl with her reminded me of somebody I know."

_Ah, you mean Yukina, don't you? _The red-haired fox half slyly thought.

"Who did that little girl remind you of, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked with curiosity.

"None of your concern."

"C'mon, you can tell me!"

"I am so glad that is all over with," Mizuno smiled as she watched the smoke cloud collecting from the fallen debris of the destroyed stadium.

"Whew and it's back to paper work I go," Koenma sighed, feeling unmotivated to go back to Spirit World.

"Don't worry, Koenma. At least we won't have to worry about another case for a while," Botan smiled to the ruler.

"For you sake, don't jinx me, Botan."

"Hey, Yusuke," Keiko approached him. "Ready to get back home?"

"Yeah, but I don't even know how to get out of this place first of all..."

"Oh don't worry about that you guys. The Sovereigns will make sure of that," Mizuno reassured the Spirit Detective group.

"Oh, well that's good news, Mizuno," Kuwabara sighed a relief. "But, who are these Sovereigns?"

"They are the four Digimon guardians who watch over the Digital World."

Yusuke stared off into the distance and watched the fallen ruins of the Phoenix Arena with a smile. This case was finally solved and the threat of Pharaohmon had at last come to an end. The Spirit Detective can now return home knowing that he survived against another powerful villain but is unaware of what the future holds in store for him.

The Duelists, the Tamers, and the Digi-Destined children viewed the ruined stadium. Their greatest enemy was finally put to rest. For Inumon, Anubimon was avenged. Himura and Yui were grateful to see the demon finally get what he deserved after all the torment he put them through. Takato was ecstatic to witness Guilmon's new Shining Mode thanks to Cammy's assistance.

"I'm so proud of you, children," Omegamon spoke up. "The Digital World is now saved. The threat of that vile creature has now been officially sealed. There is no coming back for him."

"And my Amazon sisters have been avenged," Athenamon nodded. "Omegamon. There's something I've been meaning to you just now."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"Just go ahead and tell me."

"... I have decided that our marriage will take place tonight at the Sphinxmon Hotel! Everyone who has participated in the tournament and their friends are invited to join as guests!"

"WHAT?!" Omegamon exclaimed. "Tonight...?! Isn't this a little too sudden?"

"Not at all. We should get it over and done with. I'm not the patient type," Athenamon crossed her arms. "Well?"

Kazu snickered. "Oh, boy, poor you, Omegamon."

"Gee, I wonder why Omegamon doesn't look happy." Calumon tilted his head in confusion.

"Looks like you'll have to go through with this," Joey teased the Royal Knight.

"But..."

"Come now! Don't be shy, Omegamon!" Athenamon grasped Omegamon's right arm. "It will be wonderful and I'm sure the hotel staff will provide us with a delightful ceremony!"

"This is going to be one wonderful wedding if you ask me," Jeri smiled. "Right, Himura?"

"Um... I'm sure it will be. After all, we are all invited guests, right?"

As everyone gathered around to discuss the matter on the wedding, Yami Yugi approached Takato, Guilmon, and Takuya. The leaders of the respective groups took one final glimpse of the ruined stadium. Watching from one corner was Bakura, who was still holding Lance.

_Enjoy this victory while it lasts, Pharaoh! Lance may have failed to gain your puzzle, but it will be I that will succeed in taking your ultimate power. Mark my words. _The evil spirit within Bakura planned for their next scheme.

"Yugi. Thanks for everything," Takato turned around and faced the King of Games. "We wouldn't have escaped with you planning ahead."

"No, we pulled through this together. It was all of us united and defeating Pharaohmon. Our team work was what conquered Pharaohmon. Takuya, you and Kouji really pulled through. Thanks to the spirit detonation that Yusuke had planted within Pharaohmon, the demon was weakened."

Takuya replied. "Hey, I was just relieved we managed to survive thanks to your puzzle's magic."

"Yeah and that gave me enough time to recover," Guilmon smiled warmly. "Takato, you couldn't imagine how comfortable and safe it was to bio-merge with the Priestess. We guided each other and knew what we had to do. We both shared the disgust for that monster and let him have it!"

"I've noticed you seem to have taken a liking for that little girl, Guilmon," Takato knelt beside his Digimon partner and pat his head.

"She's a sweet little girl, Takato. I could feel her heart and her love for her friends. We both wanted to make sure everyone of you were safe. It did feel great as Gallantmon Shining Mode!"

"I'm sure it was something even I couldn't comprehend. Nonetheless, thank you and the Priestess for coming through for us. We all now move on with our lives and press onward on what the future lies in store for us," Yami Yugi stated promptly. "Where would it lead us? There's no telling for sure, but allow us to partake in a celebration in this grand victory. Come, we've all been invited to the wedding of Omegamon and Athenamon."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING?!" Takuya and Takato exclaimed in unison.

At long last, after a two-day trial, the Shadow Tournament has officially come to a close.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Omegamon: The final chapter is finally here! After such a long wait, the _Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux_ has come to an end.

Takato: Yes, and one chapter that bridges to the sequel! But first, we will witness Omegamon and Athenamon's wedding!

Athenamon: Oh, isn't this just wonderful, Omegamon?

Omegamon: Yes, my lady. I can't believe this is happening to me. If I screw this up, I'm so dead.

Takuya: After that, we all return back home to our normal lives. Yay. Just what I needed. A return to school life. Bummer!

Yusuke: What's this about a _Dark _Tournament?! Oh give me a break! Plus, I thought Toguro was dead!

Minako: YIPPEE! I get a jump start on my idol career!

Cammy: Sister, there's something I have to tell you...

Rei: That bastard! Cammy, from this point forth I'm going to hold custody as your new guardian.

Takato: You don't want to miss out on the epilogue to the first series! Next time on the final episode of _Redux_!

_**Fall-Out From the Shadow Tournament! The Impending New Era Approaches!**_

Yugi: There is no telling what futures relies for each of us, but let us embrace and enjoy the rest of our lives as best as we can.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yes, the tournament is done! Pharaohmon's done and just one chapter left to go!

Yep, I think this chapter alone should be retitled: _The Rise and Fall of Pharaohmon_. His entire dream just went crashing down in one go. :P

Most of the stuff I've changed are mostly rewritten dialogue and the last fight with Pharaohmon's demon brain. To raise the stakes, I had him ensnare BOTH Hino sisters to devour them. Of course, I extended Saturn's involvement before Hiei made the save. And some scenes, particularly the ones with the Digi-deities, were shifted around to become opening scenes.

Who can forget Gallantmon Shining Mode's grand entrance? I know I haven't and that was a long ass time ago. XP

Most of everything, including the fight against Pharaohmon and the Scarabmon, were kept as is. One moment that stands out for me is when the heroes unite to fend off Pharaohmon and his army. This firmly establishes the YYGDM team as a whole as their bonds and unity will undoubtedly grow if you've kept up with the sequels following _Wrath of Pharaohmon._ This is just the beginning, my friends. The YYGDM heroes' adventures are just beginning with endless character crossover interactions! :D ; Believe me the possibilities of crossover friendships, pairings, and battle team-ups are endless crossing over YGO, Digimon, SM, and YYH. Throw in and the results get more interesting.

Hard to believe I've committed this long to this long-running crossover franchise. Yeah, _franchise. _What was originally intended to just be one story spawned two subsequent seasons, a movie fic, an OVA, a series of Gaidens, and a multi-crossover with my other popular fic series _Digimon Fusion/Kai_. This story has been running alongside the ongoing third season, which will end soon, my friends.

There's still plenty of stories to tell for this series, but for now here's a near-complete 'soft reboot' of the season that started it all. This wasn't even meant to be a tenth anniversary project, but since that's already passed I might as well make this part of the anniversary celebration. :D

I got asked by Belle, Haruhi, and a few others if I plan to 'Redux' the second season (_Invasion of the Rajita_). To answer their question: No. However, I want to subtly edit some of the chapters and adjust a few things. But, it won't be anything that changes or contradicts future events.

The original Pharaohmon fic can now serve as a supplementary source with Redux. You can read either one to your heart's content, but ultimately Redux is the one you want to read as I demonstrate my improvement as a writer compared to when I wrote the original back in '03-'05.

With that said, one more chapter left and we end it with a wedding! After that, we follow-up with the heroes as they head back home. Redux is almost behind us, my friends.

As usual, send a review and see you soon!


	36. Fall-Out From the Shadow Tournament!

**A/N: **We've finally come to the end of Redux, my friends. It's been fun, but with this story done, I can get back on moving forward with _Dawn of Chaos_ final chapters and kick off _DFKai: D-Reaper's Fury_.

I do have a little survey after this story you might want to answer. It's up to you if you wish to fill it.

Now, without further ado, enjoy the wedding!

xxxxx

_**Egypt/Museum**_

Once the Shadow Tournament concluded, the Ishtars, Lyn, Max, and Sam were more than relieved a disaster was ultimately prevented. Lyn and her brothers stepped out to get fresh air. Ishizu walked out to join them.

"That was awesome, wasn't it, Max?!" Sam shouted enthusiastically.

Max nodded. "It sure was! That whole tournament was breath taking! I was getting really worried there, but man! Shining Mode and Susanoomon are total awesomeness!"

"Which one you like better, Max?"

"Um, that's hard to choose."

"Yeah, same here. Susanoomon's big and strong, but Shining Mode was a total game changer! But, hey, you know what? Yugi totally ruled that duel tournament!"

Max nodded. "Yeah, but I was kinda worried that Lance guy would get him."

"You kidding? I was totally pulling for Yugi. He beat Kaiba twice for goodness sake!"

Lyn sat down listening to her brothers exchange words about the tournament's outcome. She rolled her eyes hearing them argue who the better overall duelist was between Yugi and Kaiba.

"They're certainly taking all that well, Lyn," Ishizu said, sitting next to the blue-haired girl. "How about you?"

"Sure. I mean, the world's been saved again. Only not just Yugi and those friends of his. It took those kids with their Digimon and the Sailor Senshi. I mean, wow, what an all-star team-up right there," Lyn said, folding her arms over her knees. She turned over to Ishizu smiling. "On top of that, that group associated with that Yusuke Urameshi guy. I knew Tokyo would be a home of incredible heroes, but this just further proves it. And you know... I was just thinking..."

"About what, Lyn?"

"About where my brothers and I want to go next."

xxxxx

_**San Francisco/Apartment**_

Relieved with the outcome, Usagi felt like she had big weight lifted off her shoulders. She was proud to see her Senshi succeed without her; needless to say, she was prouder the others achieved their Eternal powers.

Luna hopped on the couch and cuddled next to Usagi.

"That was a close one, but I knew they'd pull through. They did well without us," Luna said, grinning proudly. "I told you they'd handle the situation with the amount of resources they have."

Nodding, Usagi smiled and turned the TV off. "You've totally convinced me, Luna. Just seeing them out there getting the job done, I can't complain."

"Now they've all had their Eternal powers unlocked," Mamoru interjected as he entered the room. He leaned over and handed her a glass of juice. "It's safe to assume they're all on equal footing with you, Usako."

Taking the juice, the girl genuinely smiled and nodded. "What can I say? They were awesome out there on the TV! But, most of all, looks like we got new allies! I'm really happy about that! Oh, I really want to get back home and meet our new friends!"

"I second that. And together they stopped Pharaohmon. Two worlds have been spared," he said, sitting next to his lover. He and Usagi tapped their glasses together. "Here's to our friends and new allies."

"Yeah!" Usagi cried out. "And here's to us meeting our new allies soon!"

The couple drank their glasses down, celebrating the heroes' big victory.

Luna sighed happily. _Artemis, we did well training our Senshi. They've more than grown beyond ours and Queen Serenity's expectations. Now, they've managed to amass other groups of heroes to our side What's more they worked together and defeated Pharaohmon! But, the sister of Rei... she was certainly the catalyst that helped turn the tide on that monster. She is one of the new allies we certainly need to keep tabs with. Her Digital Priestess powers are incredible._

"Luna, what are you thinking?" Usagi curiously asked, playfully poking on Luna's back.

"That Rei's sister, Cammy, must be convinced to stay with her sister. She's someone we'll certainly need should another enemy like Pharaohmon ever appears."

"You're right, but from what I learned from Ami that might be hard considering who their father is," Mamoru said.

Usagi sighed. "Sisters like those two shouldn't be kept separated. After seeing those two embrace, I felt their bond." She reflected to seeing the Hino sisters hugging after Gallantmon Shining Mode had beheaded Pharaohmon. "Their bond reminded me so much of me and Chibi-Usa. It's so cruel to keep loving sisters apart."

"This is something only the Hinos can work out. We can only do so much, but let's hope thing turn out for the best," Luna advised. "But, I am certainly pulling for Cammy to remain with her older sister."

Usagi giggled. "Hard to believe our Rei has a younger sibling, but surprise, surprise. Right, Mamo-chan?"

"Yeah," Mamoru said, folding his arms over Usagi and kissing her lips.

"I can't wait for the full report Ami will give us when she returns," Luna said. "Once we return home, it's going to be one heck of a reunion."

"And I can't for it," Usagi said after kissing Mamoru. She briefly glanced over to a picture frame of herself and the Inners during their graduation day. "I love reunions. We'll be together again soon, girls."

xxxxx

_**Nexus Dimensions**_

"Sedna," the lady in white beckoned the Sailor-garbed girl, who was finished reading a book.

Sailor Sedna floated over to the lady in white's summit. She bent and bowed to her. "Yes? I'm here, milady."

"Now that the threat of Pharaohmon is over, I will be sending you to that dimension."

Surprised, Sedna raised her head as her heart raced. 'Is it really time now?' crossed her mind quickly.

"Since Sailor Pluto is currently occupied and can't finish your training for now, for the time being I will be sending you to _him_."

Sedna gasped. "You mean?"

The lady in white smiled vaguely but gently. "Yes, he will see to it your presence is kept in the dark until Pluto is ready to take you back in to complete your training. He's asked for some assistance dealing with some dimensional fabric tears between his realm and the Digital World. He'd like a helping hand. This should keep you busy."

Sedna was taken aback, but pleased. "I see. Then, I'm still taking baby steps before I can enter this dimension's Earth, right?"

"You're catching on, Sedna. You're not only wise beyond your years, but are understanding the concept of dimension travel and the importance of maintaining balance in said dimensions."

"Well, yes, we can't allow dimensions to fall apart. That's job as a dimension traveler. But, this dimension... I'm suddenly growing fondness for."

The lady in white opened the portal to the dimension. "It's time. Ready to go, Sedna?"

"Yes, milady," Sedna complied as she stood up picking up her trident. A gentle smile formed on her soft features. "Dimension YYGDM-01, here I come."

xxxxx

Chapter 36

_**Fall-Out From the Shadow Tournament! The Impending New Era Approaches!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sphinxmon Hotel/8:30 PM**_

Takato sat on a chair in a private hotel quarters with Takuya, Yugi, Himura, and Omegamon.

The Royal Knight looked himself directly into the mirror and sighed.

"It'll be ok, Omegamon. Just take a deep breath," Takuya patted Omegamon on his back. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Yes, this is your wedding, Omegamon," Yugi helped fix the bow tie around the Royal Knight's neck.

"Just don't get too nervous. This is yours and Athenamon's night. This is our celebration over beating Pharaohmon. Let's make the best of it we can!" Takato stated with a smile. "Ok, you ready, big guy?"

"I think so, Takato," Omegamon sighed. "But, this will be my last night of freedom. Once I'm married to Lady Athenamon, I am obligated to remain at the Amazon Kingdom. I can't leave without notification. If I break her heart, the Amazons will surely have me executed."

"Don't worry. I know you'll make Athenamon the happiest she's ever been," Himura reassured the slightly nervous Royal Knight.

"Now, we must be going off. Everyone's waiting," Yugi opened the door.

Nodding, Omegamon walked down towards the door with the four boys accompanying him. The wedding festivities were complete and all the guests were seated in a lobby. Amongst these guests were the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and the Duelists. However, Rika, Izumi, Jeri, and Jaarin were notably absent from the crowd.

"Wow, this is going to be so cool!" Kazu snickered. "Who knew Omegamon would have to get married to that foxy Athenamon?"

"Poor guy, he learned that once defeating an Amazon would lead to him getting married to the one he had beaten," Kenta nodded his head. "Man, poor Omegamon's gotta be taking this hard."

"I'm sure he'll do just fine," Renamon stated. "This is their night and we must respect that."

Inumon scoffed. "Yep, man Omegamon is so lucky!" He quickly had a devious thought. "You know Renamon..."

"Don't even think about it, mutt," Renamon cut him off before he can finish.

"But I didn't even get a chance to say what I wanted to say..."

"Yes and I know what you were going to imply. The answer is no."

DarkGabumon nudged Inumon on the arm and whispered in his ear. "Nice try there, mutt."

"Isn't this is great, Junpei? I've been to a wedding before," Tomoki said.

Junpei rubbed his growling stomach. "I just hope the cake is good. I haven't had anything good to eat since the tournament."

"Be lucky we even made it out of there in one piece, Junpei," Kouichi reminded him.

"No joke, Kouichi," Kouji replied. "Anyway, what's taking those guys so long? h

"Who knows but I'm getting anxious as it is," Vega stated.

"You just wish it was you and Ami up there, Vega," Dimitro snickered to himself.

"What...? Nah, we're not even close to committing to that yet."

"Sure, you are, Vega. You have that idea written all over your face," Sam teased him.

"Ah shut it, Sam."

Upon hearing the boys' conversation, Sailor Mercury couldn't help but giggle. The crush Vega had on her was unmistakably adorable to her.

"You know this would be the perfect time to sit next to him, Mercury," Sailor Venus winked. "C'mon now. I can tell you really like him more than just a friend."

"Oh, don't be silly, Venus. It's nothing like that at all," Mercury slightly blushed. "You have it all wrong."

"We can already tell, Mercury," Sailor Jupiter spoke up. "You like Vega. Don't be afraid to sit and talk with him. He likes being around you."

"I know. It's just that I don't have time to start any relationships right now."

"Excuses, Mercury," Sailor Mars remarked. "Besides, he's a good-looking guy. It's time to find that right guy for you."

"Yep, my love senses are tingling!" Venus said, rubbing her temples. "And I sense Vega's the guy for your future."

"Well..."

"Girls, the ceremony is set to begin," Sailor Pluto whispered, getting them to pipe down.

"This is going to be wonderful," Sailor Saturn smiled and waited in anticipation.

"Isn't this just beautiful, Uranus?" Sailor Neptune leaned her head against Uranus' left shoulder.

"Yes it is. Very beautiful."

"Ah, here comes Omegamon now!" Cammy pointed out towards the hallway.

As the ceremony music started, everyone turned around to watch Omegamon walking down the aisle first. Accompanying him were his groomsmen Takuya, Takato, Himura, and Yugi. The boys walked by side by side next to Omegamon. As best man, Takuya carried with him a ring box. Guilmon stood up on top of his chair and waved to his Tamer.

"Takato!" Guilmon called out. "Looking great up there!"

"You know Yugi looks so adorable wearing a tuxedo," Tea smiled, blushing. "What do y'all think?"

"Well, I'm the wrong guy to ask, Tea," Joey replied. "It's be awkward to call my friend adorable. Plus, I'd rock that suit better anyways. Right, Mai?"

Mai chuckled. "Well, Yugi does look cute. If that were you... I'd say you'd look much sharper than you are right now, Joseph."

"Thanks for your honesty, Mai."

"Hey, Seto, do you plan on ever getting married?" Mokuba asked his older brother. "It'd be nice if I had a sister-in-law."

"I'm afraid not, Mokuba. With my line of work, there's no time for me to commit to any marriage," the elder Kaiba adamantly replied.

"By the way, I can't help but notice that you're awake, Lance," Bakura nudged the teen's side. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am now," Lance nodded. "I just feel horrible after everything you've told me. Please forgive me."

"Hey, you already said you're sorry, Lance," Tristan calmed him. "There was nothing you could've done to overcome Pharaohmon's spell. He controlled and used you for his own evil bidding."

"That's right and Yugi saved you by casting Pharaohmon's evil out of you," Bakura stated. "Now, you don't have anything to worry about that monster anymore. The nightmare is finally over."

"Thank god. I'm so glad," Lance sighed. "I'm even happy to know that every one of you were willing to forgive me for everything I ever did."

"I'll admit you have some mad dueling skills," Duke said. "I can tell you're no amateur at the game."

"Of course not, I've been playing Duel Monsters for quite a while."

Joey snickered. "Well, I'm even happier to get to know a duelist who managed to beat Kaiba."

"I heard that, Wheeler," Seto grumbled hearing Joey run his mouth. "If I remember correctly, you choked against Lance. And I at least gave a much better performance against him than you did."

"Well, just be glad Yugi didn't have to whoop you again!" Joey growled, getting up from his chair. He was immediately restrained by Tristan and Duke.

Tea angrily barked. "Not now, Joey! We're in a holy ceremony!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, pipe down. The bride is about to come out, Joey."

"Oh yeah.? Sorry, guys..." Joey sat down in his seat and sighed. "I just went and embarrassed myself again."

"Don't feel bad, Joey," Lance chuckled. "You have yourself some great and wonderful friends."

"Yeah, you're right, Lance. You're an ok guy after all."

"Thanks, I suppose."

**(Cue Lohengrin's - **_**Bridal Chorus**_**)**

Finally, once Omegamon and his groomsmen amassed near the altar, the bride and her bride maidens were preparing to come out. Once Athenamon stepped out, she came out wearing a beautiful white strapless wedding dress. She wore a small veil over her head and held beautiful multicolored flowers in her hand. Accompanying her were her bridesmaids Rika, Izumi, Jaarin, and Jeri. As Maid of Honor, Rika held a box similar to the one Takuya had.

Omegamon looked on nervously and eyed the beautiful presence of Athenamon. No longer was she garbed in her traditional Amazonian battle gear but a white gorgeous wedding down.

Every female in the audience marveled at the beautiful wedding gown Athenamon was wearing. Mermaimon, D'Arcmon, and Jaguarmon were impressed with the dress they had picked out on such short notice.

"Isn't she just gorgeous?" Sailor Venus was awestruck by Athenamon's dress. "I just wish my wedding gown is that pretty."

"Me, too," Mars and Jupiter sighed happily in unison.

"How cute," Sailor Neptune giggled. "They still are looking for their beloved ones. A girl's dream is filled with many beautiful possibilities."

Even Keiko and Botan were in awe by the Amazon Queen's wedding dress. Their faces softened with a slight blush covering their cheeks.

"Now that's a dress I'd want for my wedding," Keiko stated as she held Puu in her arms.

"Mine, too, if I were a living human," Botan concurred.

"I always keep hearing how my sister claims she never wants to get married, but she will. I know she'll find herself the right man," Kuwabara stated.

"Marriage? Just what's so special about such a frivolous ceremony?" Hiei scoffed. "I have no plans for such drivel."

Mizuno gently elbowed him. "Oh, Hiei, you say that now but you just never know."

"Nonsense."

"So, Yusuke, ever had thoughts about marriage?" Kurama asked the detective.

"Me...? Nah, way too early for me. I still haven't even enjoyed my full youth and I still got demon busting to do!" Yusuke said. "What about you?"

"Well, I'd want to finish school first."

"You know I should be getting a reward for what I pulled off at the tournament," Yusuke stated.

"Oh, you don't have to worry any longer, Yusuke," Koenma said to his lead Spirit Detective. "Once this wedding ceremony is over with, you guys will get your rewards."

Kuwabara asked curiously ".Who told you this, Koenma?"

"I was told by Omegamon and Athenamon themselves. They've already made some special rewards for all of us who helped take down Pharaohmon."

"That's wonderful to hear," Kurama nodded in reply. "Isn't it, Yusuke?"

"You bet your ass it is! Maybe they'll give me like a medal or something. I don't know, but I deserve a vacation after this!"

"Hi there, Yusuke," Yui's voice interjected.

The Spirit Detective looked ahead to find Yui waving out directly towards him with DarkGabumon by her side. Yusuke was surprised to see her again but didn't hesitate to wave back to Yui.

"Hey, Yusuke? Who is that?" Keiko asked the teen.

"Just a little girl I met while I was walking down the hallways in the arena. Her name is Yui and I just talked to her about staying strong for her sick brother."

"Oh really?" Keiko looked over towards Yui and waved to her. "She seems so sweet."

"So, that's Yui, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "She sure is a little runt."

"Duh," Yusuke scoffed. "She's... what, eight or nine?"

"Oh, well, I thought she'd be a little older. You know like our age, Urameshi."

"Case in point, she isn't," Kurama replied. "I can already tell she'd affiliated with the Tamers."

"How can you be sure of that?" Mizuno asked the half breed.

"She carries the same device as the children with the Digimon. Also, her partner is that DarkGabumon."

"I see. Yes, I do see the device known as the D-Ark hanging by her side," Mizuno quickly noted.

Koenma hushed the group down. "Quiet everyone. The ceremony is set to begin."

**(End theme)**

As everyone in the room fell in silence, the wedding was underway. Athenamon and Omegamon stood side by side with their eyes turned directly to Sphinxmon, the hotel owner who now stood behind an altar.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the wedding ceremony of two Royal Knights of the Digital World, Royal Knight Omegamon and the Amazon Queen Athenamon, take place. If there's anyone with a reason for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Athenamon glared directly at the crowd and searched for any objectors. Much to her relief, there weren't any. The ceremony would press forward. She calmly placed her hand around Omegamon's. A warm, affectionate smile crossed her delicate face. For an Amazon Queen, she has the most gorgeous face any female Digimon can ever hope to possess. The sapphire eyes really brought the rare exotic beauty out of her. Omegamon just couldn't hope to turn this down. He was marrying the same teenage brat whom he had saved many moons ago. Now that teenage brat had grown up to become a delicate albeit strong and gorgeous young woman.

"I suggest we make this short and sweet if you don't mind," Athenamon whispered to Sphinxmon. "There are still the awards to give out."

"Yes, Lady Athenamon," Sphinxmon nodded and cleared his throat. "Sir Omegamon, do you take Lady Athenamon whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both live?"

"...I... I..." Omegamon hesitated before he gave in. "I do."

"And do you, Lady Athenamon, take Sir Omegamon whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both live?"

"I do," Athenamon stated confidently.

"All right now. Do you mutually promise in the presence of our friends, guests and conquerors of Pharaohmon that you will at all times conduct yourselves to one another to become husband and wife?"

"We do," the couple said in unison.

Upon hearing this, the majority of the females in the audience were choking up with tears. Even Athenamon's Amazon sisters were starting to tear up in happiness for their beloved Queen. Sailor Venus was visibly bursting happy tears with the other Senshi patting her back.

Artemis sighed and hopped over to comfort the the Senshi of Love and Beauty.

"This is so beautiful," Sailor Saturn wiped a tear from her eye.

"Indeed and they are going to give one another their vows," Sailor Pluto said.

"Omegamon, you go guy," Inumon whimpered happily.

"Herodramon, I've never cried at weddings before," Ninjadramon wiped a tear from his eye.

"That's because we haven't attended one," Herodramon replied. "But this is truly a momentous occasion. This not only celebrates the wedding to two Royal Knights but the destruction of Pharaohmon. This is sure to be one to remember."

Flamedramon agreed. "For the history books, I say."

"Now Omegamon, you may begin your vows," Sphinxmon nodded to the Royal Knight.

"Yes," Omegamon replied with and turned toward Athenamon. "Lady Athenamon, we may have had our differences in the past. I know how you've always wanted my head on your mantle and hated my guts. You even went as far as to challenge me in the Shadow Tournament, which I came out victorious over you. Now, according to the Amazon code, I must marry the very Amazon I've defeated in combat. With all of my heart, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through the good and the bad, through the joy and sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. I will make you a part of me and in turn, become a part of you. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. We will be equal partners in an open, honest relationship throughout the years."

Looking over to Takuya, he beckoned him to open the box. The goggle head opened the box to reveal a golden ring. Omegamon picked up the ring and held it over Athenamon's hands.

"With this ring, I pledge my love and commitment."

Sphinxmon addressed the Amazon Queen. "Awww, now Lady Athenamon, you may begin yours."

Athenamon smiled and looked directly up into Omegamon's heavenly blue eyes. A warm smile crossed her face as she touched the ring.

"Omegamon, yes, indeed we've had a very complicated past. It was you who rescued me from being added to Pharaohmon's body count. It was you who brought me back to my Amazon Kingdom. I hated you for it and vowed to kill you in combat. That opportunity finally presented itself at the Shadow Tournament. When I heard you would be at the event, I took matters to my own hands and signed us for a match. I had promised to defeat you to restore the good name to my Amazon sisters. I underestimated you and thus my own arrogance was my own undoing. You were right. I was still the arrogant child who hasn't learned a thing about respect. Since my defeat by your hand, there was the Amazon code of the defeated Amazon having to marry the man whom she was defeated by. I am a woman of my word and I pledge myself to be your wedded bride, Omegamon. I... I no longer can bring myself to hate you anymore. I just can't. You're a good Royal Knight with a noble heart. Now it is my intention to be your beloved, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve those things that are important to us, to accept you unconditionally, and to share life with you throughout the years."

Looking over to Rika, she asked for the box to be opened. The redhead didn't hesitate and opened it. She handed Athenamon the ring.

"With this ring, I pledge my love and commitment," Athenamon smiled.

The couple slid the rings into each other's fourth fingers.

Sphinxmon sighed happily and continued to finish his pronouncement. "Then, by the power vested upon me by the Great Sovereigns, witnessed by friends and heroes, I have the honor to pronounce you, husband and wife!"

Sphinxmon walked in between the couple and placed their hands onto one another. Athenamon took off the small veil over her face and smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

The two exchanged radiant glares and they finally sealed their engagement with one passionate kiss. No longer were they rivals but a newly wed couple. Sphinxmon closed his book and waved out to everyone in attendance. They all stood up in unison and clapped heavily for the newly wedded couple.

"MY QUEEN! WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!" Mermaimon screamed happily.

"Our queen!" Jaguarmon hopped around on top of D'Arcmon's head.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, I'm glad Omegamon didn't screw this up, but, I can't help but feel happy for Athenamon. She truly is happy," D'Arcmon no longer hesitated to smile. "Perhaps this is what she has always wanted all along. Perhaps Lady Garudamon wanted you to find true happiness."

"You go, Omegamon!" Kazu whistled out to the Royal Knight. "Woo! You're a player, man!"

"Man, I've never had to cry at weddings!" Kenta wiped a tear. "Oh well, ok... maybe one or two before."

Jeri smiled as she asked Jaarin, who stood on her right. "That was beautiful, wasn't it, Jaarin?"

"It sure was," Jaarin nodded. "I have to wonder who I'll end up becoming eternal partners with."

"Likewise, Jaarin," Izumi sighed happily. "Those two just look so cute together!"

"Athenamon truly looks happy," Rika smiled as she watched the wedded couple walk down the steps to be greeted by the crowd. "I just can't see myself married, to be honest. It's just not my thing."

"What are you talking about, Rika?" Takato asked the redhead. "I'm sure there's someone you'll end up with for the rest of your life?"

"We'll see. Though, I seriously doubt it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Rika," Yugi smiled warmly. "You don't even have to be married to find the one you love."

"That's right," Takuya nodded in agreement.

"Maybe..." Rika whispered to herself. "Like they say, never say never."

"Wow that was truly a beautiful moment!" Botan clapped. "I've never had to cry this hard before."

"I hope my wedding turns out like that," Keiko blushed warmly.

"Well, boys, I hope you took notes on how to work your weddings," Koenma commented.

"No, don't ever associate that with me filth," Hiei scoffed and turned away.

"Unfortunately, marriage doesn't seem to be one of my future priorities," Kurama responded.

"Me marrying a woman of my dreams?" Yusuke wondered. "I don't know... It's a possibility."

"Marriage? Yeah, it could happen," Kuwabara nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I best be heading off," Mizuno approached the Spirit Detective team. "The digital oceans are calling me back and I have to return to perform my duties."

"Oh, are you leaving so soon?" Botan asked sounding sad.

"Just a moment, everyone," Athenamon called out as she returned to the altar with several boxes. "I wish to give rewards out to the heroes who banded together to bring down the treacherous Pharaohmon today. Digimon Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Duelists, Sailor Senshi, and Spirit Detectives, thank you all for helping to rid us of that terrible demon. He can no longer present a terror to the Digital World. We and the Digimon Sovereigns are in your debt. A long standing conflict has been resolved. But this wouldn't have happened without the aid of several key players. The medals in these boxes will be presented to the selected few I feel should wear them with great honor. So, please, allow me to start off with the three responsible for the formation of Gallantmon Shining Mode, the slayer of Pharaohmon. Takato Matsuda, Guilmon, and the Digital Priestess, please come up and receive your medals of honor."

The audiences clapped heavily for them and cheered. Takato raced up the stairs with Guilmon following him.

"Go on, Cammy," Sailor Mars encouraged her sisters. "This is your shining moment."

Nodding, Cammy got up from her seat and headed up the stairs. She was greeted by Guilmon once again. She patted the crimson reptile and waved to Takato. Athenamon presented the three with golden medals. They had the emblem of courage carved upon them. The trio had the medals placed around their necks and each received handshakes by the Amazon Queen.

"Had it not been for these three, Gallantmon would've not reached his new mode and slain Pharaohmon. They deserve the Medals of Courage! Please, give them your highest honor and respect with a standing applause!"

With that, the audience in attendance clapped and cheered in unison.

"Thank you, Lady Athenamon," Cammy kindly shook the Amazon Queen's hands.

"No, thank you, Digital Priestess," Athenamon replied kindly. "If it wasn't for you, Gallantmon couldn't have defeated Pharaohmon. You saved us all once again with your miraculous presence."

"You're welcome!" Cammy widened her smile. "It was an honor, Miss Athenamon."

"You did save us all back there, Cammy. Thanks a lot!" Takato walked up behind Cammy, patting her back.

"Yeah and you've given me a power I thought I'd never get," Guilmon said. "Thanks, Cammy. You've become a new friend of ours!"

"Yeah, me, too, Guilmon," Cammy hugged the innocent reptile.

"Well, isn't that just adorable?" Sailor Venus giggled. "Huh, Mars?"

"Yeah, as long as she's happy," Sailor Mars nodded. _"f you hadn't come along, we would be in serious trouble. Sailor Moon would be so proud of your heroic efforts, Cammy-chan._

"She's so cool," Yui said, looking toward Cammy. "If only I had powers like her."

"Why don't you introduce yourself to her, Yui?" DarkGabumon suggested. "I'm sure she's a nice little girl."

"Yeah, maybe I'll do just that."

"Finally, I'd like to give another medal of honor to one unlikely hero. He utilized a weapon using his spirit energy as a bomb to exploded in Pharaohmon," Athenamon continued on with the ceremony. "With this lucky technique, he was successfully able to allow each one of us to deliver one powerful unified assault on the treacherous demon lord! Allow me to give this award to our unlikely hero, Yusuke Urameshi!"

Upon hearing this, Yusuke's mouth dropped. This announcement came right out of the blue and caught the Spirit Detective completely off guard.

Koenma nudged the boy's shoulder and cleared his throat. "Um, now would be a perfect time to accept that award, Yusuke! Go get it!"

"Yeah! That's your award, Urameshi! Just think of it like an academy award!" Kuwabara slapped Yusuke on his back.

"Receiving this from Athenamon is truly an honor," Mizuno nodded.

"Yes, so I'd hurry before you test her patience," Kurama lightly pushed Yusuke out of the crowd.

Yusuke was pushed near the steps. He walked up and bowed his head to the Amazon Queen. Athenamon placed the medal of honor around Yusuke's neck and saluted the unlikely hero. Upon receiving the medal, Yusuke turned towards the crowd and gave a thumb up. Everyone cheered him.

"All right, Urameshi!" Kuwabara clapped. "Though, I hope it's me getting a medal next time."

"Well, if you manage to pull off a lucky shot like Yusuke, you just might," Kurama chuckled.

"Me using a lucky shot? Hah!"

"Just look at that fool up there," Hiei chuckled. "He's so full of himself."

"I think I see his head inflating," Botan openly teased.

"Knowing Yusuke, I wouldn't be surprised if it grew," Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Wish it were me," Mizuno sighed. "Oh well. I'm not an attention whore."

"Damn, I look so good with this medal!" Yusuke walked down the steps while showing off his medal. "Not even Koenma pays me for the crap I've been put through."

Koenma narrowed his eyes and grumbled. "Ahem, I _heard _that, Yusuke."

"Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the rest of the evening with our banquet! Please enjoy yourselves, get comfortable, partake on food, and socialize with those around you!" Omegamon proclaimed. "This is a celebration for us all!"

Before anyone could do anything or utter a word, the front doors pushed open to reveal an ominous yet familiar figure. The guests all turned around to see a dog-like winged shadow casted near them. Himura and Inumon were the most shocked out of everyone. It was as if they had seen a ghost. In fact, this was a ghost directly fresh out of the Underworld and reformatted back to life!

The figure everyone was glancing towards was Anubimon.

"So, why wasn't I invited to the party?" Anubimon snorted, smiling.

"ANUBIMION!" Himura and Inumon shouted in unison.

"Lord Anubimon! You're alive!" Seadramon gasped out in shock.

"Looks like that or it's simply his ghost to come back to haunt us all!" Witchmon joked.

"That wasn't very funny, Witchmon," Renamon scoffed. "It is the real him, but how is this possible?"

Before Anubimon had a chance to explain himself, Himura and Inumon were hugging the supposedly dead Underworld ruler.

"You two will never change," Anubimon laughed. "Why throw a party and not invite me?"

"But, I don't understand. How can you be alive, Anubimon?" Omegamon approached the supposedly dead lord.

Athenamon nodded. "Yes, we all saw you die before our very own eyes!"

"Ah, so you two are wedded after all. That's great," Anubimon approached the newly wedded couple. "Omegamon, you take good care of Lady Athenamon and be faithful towards her."

"Of course, my friend."

"But, you need to tell us why you're even here. We saw your data scatter!" Takato exclaimed.

"Ah, but I was never absorbed," Anubimon carefully pointed out. "You see my data scattered and returned to the Underworld. So, how am I able to stand here completely intact? It's all thanks to Granasmon's spirit. He managed to recover my data and restore my body. However, I asked him not restore my body until Pharaohmon was defeated."

"So, you took a gamble on the condition we would defeat Pharaohmon?" Takuya inquired.

"Gee, and you must have been really pulling for us to win then!" Terriermon scoffed irritably.

"Indeed, I knew Pharaohmon wouldn't go too far," nodded the Underworld lord. "Once Granasmon assured me that he would give Gallantmon Shining Mode the strength needed to defeat Pharaohmon, I knew my body would be restored. It was inevitable I'd return."

"Ah, now I get it," Henry stated. "Well, Anubimon, we're glad you're back and alive."

"Indeed! Welcome back, Lord Anubimon!" Seadramon bowed to Anubimon.

"Himura," Anubimon addressed the Tamer.

"Yes, Anubimon?"

"Thank you."

"Oh, for what, Lord Anubimon?"

"For helping bring down Pharaohmon. It was your teamwork that ensured that he would fall," Anubimon replied. "I'm proud of you, Inumon, and everyone in this room. Now, what do you say we continue with the festivities, everyone? C'mon, let's party!"

With that, everyone was in complete agreement with the Underworld lord and cheered in unison. Music was being played and chairs were pushed away to make room for a dance floor. The lights were immediately turned out with a disco ball descending from the ceiling.

**(Cue Bee Gees – **_**Saturday Night Fever – Night Fever**_**)**

Everyone in the room scattered about to occupy several spots.

The first to step on the dance floor was of course the newlywed couple. The audience clapped for the couple as they started to dance to the heavy beat music. The next to appear on the dance floor were Yugi and Tea followed by Takuya and Izumi.

"Yeah! Go, Tea!" Tristan and Joey called out. "Bust a move, Yugi!"

"Show us some of those fancy break dances you were going to show us, Takuya!" Junpei exclaimed. "Hold on, maybe I should go up there and do it!"

Just then, Joey felt a hand placed on his right shoulder. He turned and saw Mai smiling to him. Before he had a chance to say anything, she winked to him and grabbed his hand.

"Mai? What do you think you're...?"

"Dancing with you, dork!" Mai laughed as she led Joey to the dance floor. "I hope you know how to dance."

"Hah! I'm the Master of every dance technique there is to know! I'm the man!" Joey faked a laugh.

Tristan called out. "Sure, you are Joey!"

Duke shouted. "Don't lose a step, Joey!"

"Oh, I'll show you about losing a step, punks!" Joey mumbled and quickly started dancing with Mai.

Mai laughed. "Wow, not to bad there, Joseph!"

"Thanks, Mai! At least someone appreciates my dancing!"

Across the room, Himura was working up the nerve to ask Jeri to dance.

"You know, Jeri," Himura started. "You look very beautiful in your bridesmaid dress."

"Thank you," Jeri replied. "And may I say you look very handsome in your tux?"

"Uh... Gee... Thanks... Umm..." Himura stammered, working up the courage to ask her out.

"You wanna dance?"

"Umm... sure!" Himura was shocked by her forwardness.

Meanwhile, Takato conversed with Kazu and Kenta about Anubimon's return when Rika walked up behind him. She started to drag him by the shoulder to the dance floor.

"Hey! What!" Takato exclaimed. "Rika?!"

"Let's go, goggle head," Rika stated flatly. "I'm not going to be the only girl here without a dance partner."

"But... but..." Takato stuttered.

"Better go with her, Chumley!" Kazu called out. "You wouldn't want to incite the wrath of our Amazon, would ya?"

Takato let out an exasperated sigh as he and Rika started to dance with the others on the dance floor.

**(Theme fades in background)**

While the dancing was in session, members from each hero group socialized and introduced themselves.

Yui spotted Cammy sitting on a chair next to the table where the Sailor Senshi gathered. Cammy was fiddling with her medal and was having a conversation with her sister.

Yui walked up to Cammy sitting down and cleared her throat. "Um, hi there."

Turning around, Cammy smiled directly at Yui and replied. "Hi there."

"Wow, you're the Digital Priestess? It really is an honor to meet you."

"Oh, you don't need to call me that. You can just call me Cammy. My name is Cammy Sakura Hino. What's yours?"

"Yui Tsubasa, it's nice to meet you," Yui reached out for Cammy's hand.

The raven-haired girl shook Yui's extended hand. They shared a giggle for a moment. Yui pulled herself a chair and sat next to Cammy.

"So, your brother is Himura, then?"

"Yep, and my Digimon partner is DarkGabumon. I take it you know the Sailor Senshi?"

"Oh, yeah! The Sailor Senshi are good friends with my sister," Cammy said while covering up the fact that Sailor Mars was, in fact, really her sister.

Yui gleamed. "Wow, that's so awesome! I'll bet she knows who they really are?"

"Actually, she doesn't. I don't even know who they really are either."

"I see, but still, you were traveling with the Sailor Senshi! They're legendary heroes back home and saved our world several times! I even saw one of them battling some monsters back on home."

"Wow, really?" Cammy asked. "They're very cool to hang around with. They've protected me and promised my sister I'd come home safely."

"Sure seems like they'll live up to that promise. How old are you, Cammy?"

"I'm eight years old. You?"

"I'm nine years old, but don't we look the same age?"

"Yeah we do," Cammy smiled while fiddling with her medal.

"Can I have a look at your medal?"

"Um, sure," Cammy replied, taking off her medal and handing over to Yui.

"It's so nice," Yui observed the medal. "Oh and is Sakura your mother's maiden name?"

"Yeah, some of my friends call me Sakura because they think it's a pretty name."

"I think it's a really pretty and cute name, Cammy," Yui handed the medal back to the young Hino girl.

Cammy slightly blushed and giggled. "Um, thanks."

"Making a new friend there, Cammy-chan?" Sailor Mars turned over to her sister.

"Yeah, I am, Sailor Mars," Cammy said while being careful not to let slip her sister's name. "This is Yui Tsubasa, the sister of that Himura guy."

"It's nice to meet you, Yui. You sure have a group of interesting friends," Mars smiled and shook Yui's hand.

"My Digimon partner is DarkGabumon and Inumon is my brother's Digimon. We're in a group called..."

"The Digimon Tamers...?" Sailor Mars asked. "We already know your group name. You kids really have caught our attention lately."

Yui shook her head. "It's an honor to finally meet the Sailor Senshi in person. Maybe I can have an autograph?" She winked as she placed a napkin. "Now to find a pen."

Cammy and Sailor Mars shared a sisterly giggle. The other Senshi noticed the love shared by the two sisters. It was very heart warming and touching to see the two together after having been separated without knowledge of one another. This whole mess with the Hino sisters' father will be resolved back home, but for now would enjoy the rest of the evening's festivities.

"They're so happy together," Sailor Mercury smiled warmly. "Don't you think?"

Sailor Pluto openly concurred. "I agree. I can't believe their father would keep them separate for so long." The Time Guardian then sighed sadly. "It's not good for Cammy and this is great for her to get to know her sister better."

"No kidding. Rei's so lucky. I wish I had a kid sister or brother," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Me, too!" Sailor Venus smiled and leaned back against the chair. "Ooo, I'm pretty thirsty."

Sailor Venus got up from her chair and walked towards the table where the drinks were being served. She whistled to herself and poured herself a cup of sake without anyone looking. A devious grin crossed her face and it looked apparent she would actually get away with this, too.

"Heh, score another for Sailor V!"

However, she felt a tug on her right ear and this caused Sailor Venus to squeak out. The Senshi of Love immediately turned around to find herself face to face with none other than a crossed Sailor Mars. Her stern glare startled Venus.

"But, all I wanted was one shot!"

"Yeah, and then what? Two more? Three more shots? I don't think so, Venus," the Fire Senshi scoffed while dragging Venus back to their table. "You're not going to cause another scene today like at that village!"

Sailor Venus sighed, hanging her head. "Yes, mother..."

"Oh, Venus, you'll never change," Sailor Jupiter chuckled.

"Just when things change, they stay the same," Sailor Mercury stated.

"Yeah, now if only Sailor Moon were here now," Sailor Saturn spoke up. "She and Mars would be livening things up more."

"That just comes to show how much they really care for one another," Sailor Pluto stated. "In fact, it proves that they are the closest of friends."

"Looking forward to getting back home, Uranus?" Sailor Neptune turned, asking her lover.

"Yes, and it's off to a relaxing, cozy bed where I can sleep for a whole day," Sailor Uranus sighed happily, thinking about her bed. "Sleep like there's no tomorrow."

"I'll make sure to join you," Sailor Neptune whispered while taking a sip from a wine glass.

"You and your sister are so lucky to be even close to the Sailor Senshi. It must be cool to talk to them!" Yui got up from her chair and pat Cammy on her back. "So, I was wondering if I can be your friend?"

Cammy blinked twice. "Really? You'd be friends with me?"

"Sure, why not? Besides, you're the Digital Priestess and a friend to the Sailor Senshi!" Yui reminded Cammy. "Even if you were nobody, I'd still ask you to be my friend!"

"Sure, Yui. I'd love to be your friend," Cammy smiled as she hugged Yui. "We'll be the best of friends."

"We sure will, Cammy-chan."

"Awww, isn't that so cute?" Sailor Venus gleefully giggled. "Now if only we have a camera with us. I'd take a picture of you two."

"It's wonderful to see Cammy-chan finding herself a new friend," Artemis replied. "Right, Sailor Mars?"

The Senshi of Fire nodded her head in reply and watched her sister socializing with Yui. This brought a smile to her face as she came to realize that Cammy was already making new friends. _Oh, Cammy-chan, I'm so proud of you. You're already making new friends when I've always had trouble when I was your age. How an asshole like my father would keep us apart I'll never know. _

The Huskymon sisters worked the DJ and played some classic 70's disco, including classics like _Staying Alive, Disco Inferno_, and a few others. Yugi & Tea, Takato & Rika, Takuya & Izumi, Himura & Jeri, and Joey & Mai danced to their heart's content.

**(Cue Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) OST – **_**Main Title**_**)**

"Disco? Sure why not?" Takato grinned as he started busting some flashy disco moves.

Rika rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Oh boy. Don't embarrass yourself."

"C'mon, Rika! Dance!" Izumi cried out, leaning over and slapping the girl's butt causing to stumble forward and fall into Takato's arms.

Takato not only caught her but danced with her.

"Nice moves, Takato, but you can't out dance us!" Takuya declared.

"Is that a challenge?!" Takato called out, to which Rika whispered to his ear.

"Let's kick their butts, goggle head. This means war."

With that, Takato and Rika took on Takuya and Izumi's dance challenge.

As Vega approached the Senshi's table, he asked Mercury to dance. Before she could say anything more, Venus poked her side, startling the blue-haired girl.

"Whoa!" Mercury chirped as she instinctively jumped out of her seat. "Venus?"

"I take that as a yes?" Vega grinned, taking Mercury to the dance floor. "Can you dance?"

"Sure," Mercury replied, dancing along with Vega.

"GO, MERCURY!" Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Cammy cheered her on.

**(Theme fades in background)**

During the dance, Joey spun Mai around as the latter sighted Cammy sitting with Sailor Mars and the others.

_Isn't that Cammy? She's here? _Mai thought, eyeing the child. _That's good. She's safe with the Sailors. I guess they'll take her to her sister. Well, good for you, kiddo. _She turned around with Joey as they bumped right into Mercury and Vega.

"Whoa, hey, sorry about that!" Joey apologized.

Vega nodded. "No problem, man."

Mercury and Mai quickly recognized each other.

"Oh, hey, it's you!" They both called out.

"Mercury, right? Just wanted to say glad the Cammy girl is ok."

"Yes, we'll be taking her to her sister soon," the blue-haired Senshi replied.

"Any word on the father?"

"We've heard nothing back."

"I see. Well, hopefully that older sister of Cammy's can straighten something out. She seems like someone who can probably set her old man straight."

Mercury shrugged. "We'll see, but thanks for your concern."

Nodding, Mai winked. "Anytime. Here, give this to Cammy if she and her sister need someone to help their case." She handed Mercury her number. "After all, I'm pretty familiar with Dietman Hino and his wife." She quickly wrote down her number on a napkin and handed it to Mercury.

Taking the napkin, Mercury smiled. "Oh, thank you. I'll make sure she gets it."

"Come on, Mercury," Vega said, taking Mercury back to their dance. "You know her?"

"Somewhat."

Meanwhile, the Spirit Detective amassed near a door ready to see Mizuno leave. The siren Digimon stopped and turned around to give them a bow.

"My new friends, it was an honor to fight with you. I'm sorry this had to come at such an unfortunate time," Mizuno humbly apologized. "However, the oceans beckon to me. I must return there."

"It was truly an honor to meet you, Mizuno," Botan bowed to her. "Let's see each other soon again."

"Well, you guys all have my e-mail address. Just hit me up with an e-mail and I'll be sure to reply back. I'll be waiting just in case you guys need some help and I'll be there," Mizuno said as she turned over to the short dark-haired demon. "Hiei, I'm sure you won't forget me either, right?"

Hiei immediately looked up and faced Mizuno. They didn't take their eyes off one another and there was silence between the two. The fire apparition was obviously still very peeved with Mizuno giving him a kiss on his lips and forcing him to get into the hot tub. Mizuno obviously didn't mind humbling him playfully.

A smile adorned her face as she approached Hiei and leaned over to kiss him on his lips. Hiei was hesitant and slightly stepped back. However, Mizuno leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his lips. The fire apparition's eyes widened in shock while everyone else was surprised. To think that Mizuno was still walking even after kissing Hiei not once but twice.

**(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track: EP1 S1 – Spirit Detective Saga)**

However, Hiei saw something that caught his eye. He sighted a blue sea serpent dragon spirit materializing over Mizuno. He was finally convinced she was more than he had expected.

She was a creature of the ocean.

"Mizuno..." Hiei whispered.

"You don't have to say anything, Hiei," Mizuno whispered as she telepathed with him. _Yes, that sea dragon is my true form. I am Sirendramon. We shall meet again, Hiei._

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mizuno, but don't hesitate to call us. We'll call you when we need you!" Yusuke said.

"Yes, it'll be wonderful to hear from you again, Mizuno," Kurama stated. "It was a wise idea to give us your e-mail." He, too, briefly had noticed the brief image of Mizuno's true form. _Interesting development. So, that's her true self._

"Don't worry about a thing, Mizuno. I'll be sure to hit you an e-mail when there's trouble," Koenma reminded the sea dragon girl. "Now if you'll excuse me guys, I'll be heading over to where Anubimon is."

With that, Koenma headed off to where Anubimon was now sitting with Himura, who took a break from dancing with Jeri, and Inumon.

Keiko reached over and shook Mizuno's hand. "It was good to meet you, Mizuno. You take care, all right?" She smiled genuinely and generously held Mizuno's hand.

"Thank you, Keiko. You and Yusuke have a wonderful time together. You two are obviously the closest of friends."

"You think so...?"

"I know so," Mizuno smiled as she started walking out and waved her goodbyes. "Until we meet again, Spirit team. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Puu, Koenma, and Hiei, you're all wonderful people and I hope we do meet again."

The Spirit Detectives watched Mizuno disappear off into the distance. It was sad to watch a new friend depart but they knew she had other obligations to fulfill. Out of everyone of the team, Hiei kept an eye on the far distance and watched Mizuno venture across the land with his Jagan eye.

"And what are you smiling about, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked the teen as they walked back inside. "Care to explain your reasoning?"

"Oh nothing," Kuwabara snickered. _Yeah, now I can ask Mizuno to send me those pictures of her kissing Hiei. Man, that's just going to make my day!_

Using his telepathic ability, Hiei had heard every though from Kuwabara's mind and instantly turned around. As his Jagan eye gleamed and turned red, Kuwabara instinctively backed off afraid.

"What, shrimp? Was it something I said?!" Kuwabara backed off.

"Should you ever procure those pictures, I will cut you into pieces. Understood?" Hiei hissed, making true to his threat.

"Ummm... Yeah, I get the message," he replied back nervously. _Note to self: Hiei is a telepath._

Kurama could not help but ignore the two starting an argument.

**(End theme)**

However, he immediately stopped as a group of female fox Digimon gathered around him with giggly chuckles.

"Um, may I help you, ladies?"

"OOOO! THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE LOVELY NEW PRETTY BOY IN TOWN!" One yellow furred fox Digimon screamed out like a fan girl.

"OH TOTALLY! YOU SHOULD HAVE LIKED SEEN HIM TURN INTO THAT SILVER-HAIRED SEXY HUNK!" A gray-furred female fox cried out happily and danced around Kurama. "OH, KURAMA-KUN! YOU HAVE TO BE MY BOYFRIEND! I PROMISE TO BE YOURS FOREVER!"

"Ladies, please! Let's be civilized about this?" Kurama backed away, nervously laughing. "I know you have taken interest in me, but I..."

"Oh, don't be like that, Kurama-kun! We'll create a new fan club in honor of you!" Floramon stepped out of the crowd. "You're looking at the new president, Floramon! Your hostess with the mostess! I declare this day to be known as _Kurama Day_!"

"Please, let's be civil about this!" Kurama backed away and started taking off.

"Oh no, you don't, Kurama-kun! We're not going to leave until you've given us all an autograph!" Floramon called out while giving chase to him.

_**"GET BACK HERE YOU SEXY FOX!"**_ The female foxes screamed out in pursuit of him.

Taking notice of this, Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan couldn't help but laugh.

The female fox Digimon, excluding Rika's Renamon, have already taken a keen interest in Kurama and his alter ego Yoko.

"Oh man, it sucks to be Kurama right now," Yusuke couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"Come on, Yusuke. Let's go dance. There are still a few things we need to catch up on," Keiko insisted as she dragged Yusuke to the dance floor.

"Say, where did Koenma go?" Botan looked around in search for the child ruler. "Ah, yes! I remember! He went to sit with Anubimon! I need to look my best professional wise in front of this Underworld lord!" Fixing up her hair and putting on some glasses, Botan hummed a tune to herself as she walked over to where Koenma was sitting.

She looked over to find him speaking with Lord Anubimon.

The Underworld Digimon ruler looked up directly at Botan and kindly invited her. "Hello there. Your name is Botan, am I correct?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"Ah, Botan. Good for you to come. Please sit down with us," Koenma said. "Anubimon is quite the pleasant fellow. He's filling me in on everything about how he runs things down in his Underworld. I think its best we take notes on what he tells us."

"Yes, you're right!" the blue-haired female chimed in. "Tell us about your Digital Underworld, Anubimon."

"It's no different from your afterlife," Anubimon responded kindly while sipping a red wine glass. "I will tell you about my experiences during my long stint as Underworld ruler."

As Anubimon went on to tell them about his Underworld duties, Omegamon and Athenamon were preparing to make their leave. It looked as though they were preparing to leave the party. It wasn't even halfway through but they felt it was time for them to depart and prepare the start of their long honeymoon that awaits them.

"Well, everyone, I'm sorry to say this but you will just have to continue this party without myself and Lady Athenamon," Omegamon announced to everyone in attendance. "We will be taking off for our honeymoon."

"But, how long will you be gone my queen?" Mermaimon asked Athenamon. "Who will be left in charge while you are away?"

"I have declared that Jaguarmon be placed in charge until we return," Athenamon announced. "Oh and by the way, I am allowing Witchmon and Kuzuhamon permission to enter our Amazon Kingdom. Those two approached me earlier this evening and asked me if they could join us. With Pharaohmon gone, I have no reason to argue with them. Plus both are in deep need for some discipline."

"Witchmon and Kuzuhamon?!" Felinismon exclaimed. "With all due respect, but Kuzuhamon is one of the bad guys!"

"No way you can trust her," Lopmon added. "She's a mental case!"

"She's not too bad. Now that Pharaohmon's gone, she has nowhere to go and wants to change her ways," Athenamon stated. "She will do well in our kingdom as long as she stays out of trouble. Jaguarmon, I leave you responsible for everything while I'm gone."

Jaguarmon bowed to her queen. "Yes, my queen, I will not let you down!"

"Great, I just hope you don't screw everything up, Jaguarmon," D'Arcmon sighed.

"Hey, just watch me! I'll lead by good example!" Jaguarmon hissed at her.

"Omegamon, you and Lady Athenamon have yourselves a wonderful honey moon," Anubimon approached the wedded couple. "You've earned this vacation."

"You're right and I'm going to make the most out of it, my friend. It's good to have you back," Omegamon stated as he shook Anubimon's hand. "Are you ready, milady?"

"Yes, let's go," Athenamon nodded.

As the wedded couple stormed out of the hotel, everyone from the party gathered outside to watch them leave. Athenamon turned around and smelt her bouquet of flowers. The girls all gathered around and knew what was coming up. The Amazon Queen threw the bouquet of flowers across for either one of the girls to catch.

However, before any of them had a chance, a squid-like tentacle shot out of nowhere and grabbed the bouquet. This alarmed everyone immediately as they turned to find the culprit. Yes, it was none other than Marine Devimon!

**(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track #20)**

He managed to sneak entry without anyone noticing.

"Ah, yes! Now, I know my time will come!" MarineDevimon proudly declared. "Yes, by catching this bouquet, I will end up marrying my Calmaramon! HAHAHA!"

Many glared directly at Marine Devimon with hardened and irked glares. Others were simply annoyed by his presence, especially Jaarin.

Jaarin picked up a nearby guitar and charged at MarineDevimon. Before the marine demon had a chance to react, Jaarin smashed the guitar over MarineDevimon's face and sends him flying out through a glass window.

"_**AHHH! WAS IT SOMETHING I SAAAAAAAAAAID?!**_"

Once the nuisance was taken out, Jaarin dusted her hands off and winked to Izumi.

"Now, remember, Izumi! If any boy tries to hit on you, just let him have it!"

"You got it, Jaarin!" the blonde gave a thumb up.

Inumon wiped his forehead. "Well, that takes care of him. Whew, and here I thought the rest of the trash was gone."

"Ahem."

Before long Inumon's face paled as he turned around. He quickly found himself embraced by none other than Kuzuhamon!

The dark armored female giggled like a schoolgirl and held onto Inumon dearly with heart-shaped eyes.

"ACK! YOU AGAIN?!" Inumon gasped out from her tight embrace.

"Oh, my Inumon! Are you going to be leaving now?! Without saying goodbye to me first?! It's a good thing I managed to find you my Inumon!" Kuzuhamon screamed and squealed like a giddy child while squeezing Inumon like her personal plush.

Once Renamon caught wind of this, she angrily stormed towards Kuzuhamon and tried pulling her off of Inumon.

"Get off him, Kuzuhamon! What about that talk Inumon had with you last night?! Did you learn nothing?!"

"Of course, I am! If anything, I'm more than determined than ever to compete with you over him!" Kuzuhamon boasted. "Please, leave her Inumon! Renamon is no good for you! She disrespects you! I'll be your eternal love slave for as long as you desire!"

Inumon managed to choke out. "Please... ladies...! Get off and let me go!"

Before leaving, Omegamon waved to everyone in attendance and scooped Athenamon up in his arms. The heroes gathered together to wave their goodbye to the wedded couple. It was truly wonderful to end the festivities to witness these two rivals becoming an official wedded couple. This also marked the final chapter of the dark reign of Pharaohmon.

The Digital World and the Real World have been saved thanks in part to the five heroic teams of Planet Earth, not to mention the assist of the Digital World's defenders.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"_**So, that ends the adventure into the Digital World. In case you guys were wondering where we all go from here? Well, Guilmon and I were not too sure until we received word from the four Digimon Sovereigns. They congratulated each and every one of us for our heroic efforts. But, like all good things, our time in the Digital World was at an end. The Sovereigns provided portals for us to return home. I know this all sounds sudden, but with Pharaohmon gone, there's nothing left for us to do in the Digital World. Now, I can go back home and relax when this is all settled... well until school term starts. Ugh.**_

_**Oh yeah, how can I forget about Lance Canebrook? Well, everything turned out great in the end. We realized that he wasn't to blame for all of the recent trauma. As for all the souls taken by Pharaohmon, those souls were restored to those people. Lance was reunited with his parents as he found them with Yamaki. **_

_**Pharaohmon's threat has finally come to an end and it couldn't have come at a better time. **_

_**Well, before all else, let's take a look at how most of us are dealing with life after the tournament.**_"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku Family Cemetery/April 2, 2003/3:03 PM**_

Kouji and Kouichi met Yui and Himura at Shinjuku family cemetery. The Tsubasa siblings already visited their parents' graves. Now, the four were ready to visit Kotori's.

"Hey Himura, why aren't Inumon and DarkGabumon here?" Kouji asked, noticing the obvious absence of the aforementioned Digimon.

"They're at home resting, Himura answered. "They've been spent since the tournament."

"I can't blame them," Kouichi replied. "Me and my brother have been giving our Spirits a much needed break."

"Can we get to Kotori's grave now?" Yui asked. "Please?"

"Sure, c'mon, guys," he complied, leading them through the cemetery and introduced them Kotori's grave.

**(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track – **_**Sad Song**_**)**

They each placed flowers near her tombstone and prayed for her together. After giving their prayers, the brothers mentioned to Yui about the insane dream realm Bakura and Duskmon trapped them in. They also mentioned Kotori being there with them.

Baffled, Yui became even more intrigued hearing about Kotori dressed as Han Solo.

"She dressed like Han Solo and you guys were in a Star Wars dream with Sonic characters?!" Yui was even more bewildered hearing this and she believed everything. "And she likes dressing like a boy then?"

"She sure does just like Rika," Himura chuckled modestly. "And she probably has more passion than Rika, too."

Kouji asked him curiously. "Really now? Do tell."

"Well, while we were in the dream world, Kotori mentioned to me that she was famously known as _bully slayer_ at her school after she sent a bully to the hospital. She told me she had beaten him down senseless without any regret."

When Himura mentioned that, Yui, Kouji, and Kouichi sweatdropped.

Suddenly, they immediately heard a voice startle them.

"Yeah, and I still miss beating up those arrogant pricks!" Kotori called out, causing the four to turn around and face her.

They sighted Kotori in plain sight and sitting on her own tombstone. She was garbed in her casual attire. Though Yui didn't seem at all alarmed, the boys were flabbergasted to see her spirit interacting with them.

"What's up? You guys look like you've just seen a ghost," Kotori teased them.

"You guys can see her?" Yui gasped out in shock once she had come into realization. "I thought I was the only one here who can see spirits! You shouldn't be able to see them, Himura!"

"Wait, you can see spirits, Yui?" asked Kouichi as Kotori got up and she smiled at them.

"It's because of that dream world. It might wear off eventually if you let it but that evil ring from that white-haired creep is giving you the ability to see my spirit. Yeah, you thank that dream world for this special gift."

"You mean, we can see dead people?" asked Kouji, not sure whether to be ready for the answer.

"Not like that boy from movie _The Sixth Sense_. Oh and yeah, I have a message for you two from your grandmother. She wants you to go see her," Kotori addressed the brothers.

Once hearing this revelation, Kouichi smiled enthusiastically. Now he had a chance to see his grandmother again. Kouji wasn't so sure about this idea of seeing dead people, but Kouichi convinced him otherwise if it meant seeing their grandmother.

"Have you seen our parents, Kotori?" Yui asked Kotori directly.

"Sorry, Yui-chan, a spirit guide already took them to the Spirit World. Also, today, a spirit guide is planning to take them," Kotori announced right out of the blue.

"So, that means... This is going to be the last time we see each other?" Himura had hesitated to ask.

Kotori nodded sadly. "Yeah, but we have to continue with our own lives. Your parents would like you do that. Speaking of which, how's Seadramon doing?"

"He's happier now that he's joined the Dra-Warriors," Himura informed her about her Digimon partner current status. "As I promised, I will find your cousin and become his friend."

Then without warning, Kotori kissed Himura on the lips. Himura felt a sudden chill, but it no harm was done to him. It had a genuine feeling.

Kouichi and Kouji gasped in surprise as Yui just smiled fondly at the sight. It was an unexpected but yet a beautiful scene.

**(End theme)**

"I know you will be a good friend to him. Just don't mistake him for a girl like everybody else does. He hates when people do that," Kotori said until some familiar music played near them.

They quickly surveyed the cemetery to find the source of where the music was coming from. However, Kotori already caught wind of the music and recognized the theme from the 90's movie _Ghost_. "Hey! Knock it off! Who's the dumbass singing the Ghost song?!"

Everybody turned around and they sighted another ghost with a microphone and a guitar. It was a man who closely resembled Patrick Swayze, but was not the real deal.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" The wannabe ghost chuckled, backing off from Kotori's fury.

Everybody sweatdropped directly at the young ghost.

Suddenly, another voice chimed in, which had a gentle and cheery tone.

"Ready to go, Miss Ayami?"

The voice belonged to none other than Botan. She arrived fully garbed in her pink kimono and floating down near the group on her oar.

"Just a minute," Kotori tuned around. She removed her goggles from her head and placed them on Himura's hands.

Taken aback, the boy looked at the goggles as they solidified in his hands.

"It's a just a thing to remember me and all the proof you need of our friendship when you meet Phillipe."

Then, Kotori went towards to Botan and she hopped on her oar.

"Remember Himura, you're not a lone wolf anymore. Now, you belong to a pack with a full of wolves! Take care of your cute sister and make sure she grows up to be a badass like me!" Kotori smiled and waved to the group. "Later, guys!"

With that, Botan and Kotori immediately took off into the sky. Himura, Kouichi, Kouji, and Yui waved goodbye as they watched them vanish in thin air. They were off to the Spirit World in a flash.

Himura looked down at Kotori's goggles with a genuine smile. He could feel the things will be going better onward.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Whined the ghost singer. "TAKE ME WITH Y'ALL! IT'S FREAKING BORING HERE!"

Himura looked up to the sky and grinned. "Thank you for everything, Kotori. I promise to live the rest of my life at its fullest. Until we meet again, my friend."

xxxxx

"_**Yo, this is Takuya Kanbara! How's it going, guys? Well, Pharaohmon finally bites the dust! To further celebrate our victory, I proposed we all go to McDonalds burgers! Though, looks like it's just me, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki. Kouichi and Kouji went with Himura to see some friend's grave. Vega and Dimitro are off training in the mountains somewhere. Jaarin's home with her family and Sam's commuting with a cousin of his. Well, I can safely say that nothing's happened since the Shadow Tournament with us, Legendary Warriors. No threat has shown its ugly rear in either Digital World. The only thing we're not looking forward to is going back to school. What a total bummer.**_"

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Local McDonalds/3:45 PM**_

Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki were seated on a round table gorging down their burgers.

"Hey, Takuya, you know what I've just found from the magazine store earlier?" Junpei said as he pulled out a magazine.

However, as Izumi caught a glimpse of the cover, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Junpei waved it out right in front of Takuya's face. The goggle head's cheeks blushed as he saw Izumi's recent pictorial from the scam fashion show.

"OH MY GOD!" Izumi screamed. "THEY STILL PUT MY PICTURE UP?!"

The restaurant suddenly became silent after Izumi's sudden outburst. The girl slightly blushed out of embarrassment and sat down in her chair. Izumi quickly grabbed the magazine from Junpei and glared at the two boys darkly.

She asked, her voice darkening like a monster, which startled the two boys. "Did you two pervs look inside?"

Junpei and Takuya both gulped. "Um, no, we didn't."

"I hope you're right because I won't be showing you two any mercy if I find out you were peeping!" Izumi shot a piercing glare at them.

"Ok, we get it," Takuya sighed while sipping his orange soda.

"I'll never understand those guys," Tomoki shrugged and took a bite out of his hamburger.

"_**Well, fortunately for us, we got to live and were spared from Izumi's wrath. As I said, nothing much has happened. Bokomon and Neemon went back to report to Seraphimon. But, just in case there's trouble, they'll know to call us. No, we're not the Ghostbusters, but the Legendary Warriors! Ha, sorry I sometimes like to crack myself up. Ok, that was lame... never mind. Until then, take care guys!**_"

xxxxx

"_**Yugi Muto here and what can I say? We've all returned to our normal lives after the Shadow Tournament. The Kaibas went back to America briefly to work on their plans for Kaiba Theme Park and returned back not too long after that. Duke went back promoting Dungeon Dice Monsters. Shortly after, we watched Mai leave as she headed overseas. After that, we never heard another word from her. But, I have a hunch we will meet again. As for me, me, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Bakura are back in school for the new term. Though, lately, I am still weary of Bakura these days.**_

_**I managed to get a call from Lance the day after the tournament. As it turned out, his parents were found wandering out looking for him. The family have left for America to meet with Kaiba to negotiate some deal to release newly upgraded duel disks. I'm so happy Lance managed to reconcile with himself and his parents. We look forward to seeing him again and there are absolutely no hard feelings directed towards him. We all knew Pharaohmon used him as his mind control puppet. **_

_**But, there's never a dull moment for me and Yami. Not too long from now one day, Duel Monster suddenly starting running loose. If that wasn't enough, the Egyptian Gods end up getting stolen and we're engaged in a new conflict with Dartz and his Doom Organization, who utilize mystical powers called the Orichalcos. As it turns out, we're in for an emotionally charged conflict.**_"

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Outside Domino Museum/3:40 PM**_

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**The Impending**_**)**

Once they caught wind of the loud commotion outside the museum, Yami Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan were alarmed as they saw numerous Duel Monsters running loose in Domino.

"It's like a horror show out here!" Joey freaked out.

"Did someone's duel disk go haywire?!" Tristan wondered.

Tea added. "It would take more than one bus of duel disks to project these monster holograms all over the city! There's gotta be more to it!"

"The only way is going straight to the source. So, let's pay a visit to Kaiba!" Joey suggested.

Yami Yugi nodded. "Right, good idea."

Once they stormed into the city, they were shocked as more Duel Monsters appeared in Domino. They raced down the street seeing the towns folk running and panicking from the monsters.

"This is insane! The whole town is freaking out!" Tea cried out.

"Except those two," Joey noticed two familiar faces ahead of them.

Suddenly, they stumbled upon Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, both of whom stared at the sky and looked like they were in a trance-like state.

"Isn't that Rex and Weevil?" Tea pointed out.

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, but the city is under attack!" Tristan have them the heads-up.

Weevil and Rex's responses creeped them out.

"Ehehehe, the age of destruction is here," droned Weevil."

"Your souls will be offered to the great beast," mumbled Rex.

Befuddled, Yami Yugi asked. "Our souls?"

Tea became concerned as she observed. "They might be in a state of shock or something."

The duo laughed again lifelessly, further worrying Yugi and his friends.

"This is just too weird," Tristan observed.

"Yeah, but even this is too weird for these weirdos," Joey said. "Let's go."

"Good call."

The group left Rex and Weevil and headed off to KaibaCorp.

Upon arriving outside KaibaCorp, the crew watched as a crowd of news anchors and TV crew were being escorted out by Kaiba's suits.

"Whoa, it's a total circus over here!" Joey remarked.

"Guess, we're not gonna see Kaiba," Tea sighed.

_It hasn't even been long since we beat Pharaohmon and now we got new problems ahead of us? _Yugi telepathed with Yami. _I don't like this, Yami._

xxxxx

_**Egypt/Museum**_

"_We've done extensive testing of our holographic simulation systems. Now, I can confirm without question that these sightings are unrelated to KaibaCorp. Our state of the art technology is working perfectly..._"

Having watched Seto Kaiba give his conference statement regarding the Duel Monster global invasion, Lyn shot up from her chair. Max, Sam, and the Ishtars were greatly distressed after hearing the recent news reports.

"These aren't holograms, sister Ishizu," Marik eyed the images of Duel Monsters displayed all over global cities. "We all know that."

Odion added. "Yes, there were sightings of Duel Monsters running loose in Cairo."

"I'm certain Yugi Muto and his friends will get to the bottom of this," Ishizu said.

Clenching her fists, Lyn turned around looking determined than ever before.

"Sis?" Max looked up at her.

Sam inquired. "What's up, Lyn? Something got to ya?"

"Lyn?" Ishizu asked, facing the blue-haired girl. She noted the determined look on her face. "Have you finally decided?"

"These Duel Monster suddenly appearing. That's all the reason I need for me and my brothers to leave Egypt. Ishizu, we're leaving for Tokyo. Thanks for providing us a home and a place to train using my Ka." Lyn finally decided. She glanced over to her brothers and nodded. "We're leaving, you two. Time for us to move on to the next phase of our lives."

xxxxx

_**Kame Shop/6:00 PM**_

Later that evening, Yugi and his cohorts gathered to view the nightly news reporting sightings of Duel Monsters all over the world. This was followed up by a sudden break-in into the shop as Yugi and his friends saw Solomon laying on the floor crawling toward the door.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called out, running over to Solomon's side.

"What happened, Mr. Muto?" Joey asked worried.

"Yugi... they're gone," the old man told him.

"Who's gone, grandpa?"

"Your cards... your strongest cards..."

"The Gods Cards?!"

Joey frowned. "Who did this?! I'll find them!" He quickly raced out of the shop as his friends tailed after him.

"Joey, wait!" Yugi called out.

When Joey ran out, the first shocking image he witnessed as Obelisk the Tormentor materializing over Domino.

"Obelisk?!"

Then, three mysterious bikers appeared to confront Yugi and his friends. These three revealed to know all about Yugi and the other 'Yugi'.

"Yugi Muto. Or should I call you _Pharaoh_?" The head biker addressed the King of Games, shocking Yugi and the others by merely bringing up the mention of 'Pharaoh'.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"_**These three really would prove to be trouble. Raphael, Alister, and Valon are their names. They and Dartz now stop at nothing to take the souls of all the people of the world for this 'great beast'. We later learn about the three legendary dragons: Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias. Me, Kaiba, and Joey end up receiving these dragon cards to fight against the Orichalcos. If that wasn't enough, we, Joey especially, were heart broken to find out of our own ended up joining these guys. You want to know more? Well, that's another long story to tell. And believe me, it's one that greatly effects me and my friends.**_

_**The Wrath of Pharaohmon is behind us, but now was time for the Waking of the Dragons.**_"

xxxxx

"_**All right, my turn! Yusuke Urameshi here to give you the heads up! It's already been a couple days since the tournament. Just when things were going smoothly, but as Spirit Detective I'll never get a break! I never expect things to get easy, but damn does life hate my freaking guts! One guy I thought we took down comes by for a visit. And I've been invited to join an event called the Dark Tournament. Sheesh, another tournament? Did Pharaohmon have a secret meeting with this guy before he kicked the bucket? Oh hell, Toguro, why couldn't you stay dead?**_"

xxxxx

_**Sarayashiki District/Construction Location/6:30 PM**_

Yusuke Urameshi stood at the center of a construction building. Standing on the opposite side of him was a giant of a man. This man's face seemed rather aged with a pair of shades covering his eyes and his hair similar to Arnold Schwarzenegger's from _The Terminator_. The man was fully dressed in a green coat, blue jeans, and black shoes. This was the Younger Toguro.

Toguro finally broke the silence with a deep, menacing yet calm voice. "You really thought you defeated me? Money had decided that fight long before you even entered that mansion" He smirked, seeing the look of fear on Yusuke's face. "But, don't be disappointed. You just might have a chance to fight me on fair terms and get not so easily crushed."

Yusuke could only scoff at this 'petty' threat and growl with annoyance. "Why don't you just get to the point?! I've got better things to do with my time than waste it with you!"

However, it was apparent that Yusuke was scared. It was visibly obvious with his arms shaking. Toguro sensed the aura of fear from the teen and smiled with amusement.

"So, you are afraid of me."

"What? More like amused if you ask me!"

"There's no one here to impress Yusuke," the demon stated as he removed his green coat, revealing his muscular upper body. "I can see your entire body is trembling. The ability to fear your enemies is one of your greatest strengths. It forces you to reach your potential. But you haven't been scared enough. You need some motivation, and that's why I came here to show you... MY TRUE POWER!"

With that, Toguro roared and released a thick dark demonic aura around his body. The Spirit Detective anxiously held his ground as his body rattled. He was already reminded of Pharaohmon's power-up, which obviously was still fresh on his mind.

"I only used 20 percent of my strength when I fought with you and your friend!" Toguro bellowed fiercely as the body muscles increased. "So, why don't I show you?!"

Once his body mass increased, Toguro quickly smashed through a concrete pillar with his right fist. The pillar was shattered into pieces from that one blow.

"There, that was 60 percent," Toguro said solemnly.

Then, Toguro wasn't finished. He jumped up and kicked through another pillar. Horrified, the Spirit Detective's mouth dropped while Toguro jumped around kicking down the other pillars. When all the pillars come down, the whole building started to collapse and fall apart. Yusuke wailed as he fell and became buried under debris.

In a matter of minutes, the building was nothing but a giant mountain of debris. A giant dust cloud kicked up blanketing the area.

Hours passed since then and there seemed to be nothing left from the pile of debris. Not life activity from either Yusuke or Toguro. However, there was a sudden movement and a hand popped out of the pile. The Spirit Detective pushed up a huge rock slab off his back. He couldn't believe he managed to survive that. He should have been dead. Once again, luck had saved Yusuke from another near-death experience.

However, he wasn't the only one who survived. He looked ahead and saw Toguro completely unscathed.

"Son of a bitch! He's alive?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Understand this is the last time I will save your life."

**(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track #23)**

Once Yusuke backed away with a shocked glare, Toguro instantly vanished out of thin air. Yusuke was taken aback but not long before Toguro rematerialized behind him instantly.

"Two months from now, a martial arts competition will be taking place."

"Oh? A martial arts tournament...? Sounds like... fun... Yeah..." Yusuke stuttered with fear in his voice and sweat dripping over his face.

"It's called the Dark Martial Arts Tournament," Toguro continued on. "It's organized by greedy human crime lords and drawing on the most vile demons from the Makai World. Each criminal gathers a team of five fighters and the teams battle to the death. The humans enter for the gambling and the entertainment. Demons fight for blood and the chance to win the grand prize. You and Kuwabara are special guests in this tournament. If you refuse, I will immediately kill you and everyone close to you. If you want to survive these fights, get stronger."

With the firmly message delivered, Toguro methodically walked off and hopped down to the street. He landed on his feet without losing a step and started walking down the street.

Yusuke fell to his knees and trembled not just out of fear, but also out of anger. He had just recently come back from the Shadow Tournament and barely survived his fight with Pharaohmon.

Now, a day removed from that event, and he was just challenged to a subsequent tournament. This time Yusuke would be the main attraction against Makai's deadliest and most vile demons, including Toguro himself.

Beads of sweat dripped across his face as he felt butterflies in his stomach. There was no refusal to this challenge or that meant death to him and to those close to him.

_Damn it! I just got back from the Shadow Tournament and that crap Pharaohmon put us through...! Stupid Yusuke...! You got so scared around him you couldn't even freakin' move! _Yusuke thought. "Damn it, Yusuke! He's going to kick your stupid ass!"

**(End theme)**

Looking from a nearby railway, Kuwabara was trembling just as much as Yusuke was.

"What's going on here?!" Kuwabara said while trembling hard. "I thought we killed him!"

Elsewhere, Toguro had already walked past the construction zone and picked up his green coat. He walked down the street and paused, sensing two familiar demonic Ki. He looked up and sighted two familiar demons.

He spotted Kurama and Hiei on a building roof.

"I assume from your dismal faces that you've been invited to the competition as well," Toguro stated promptly. "On Urameshi's team, no doubt. Demons who side with humans will get no sympathy."

"You're wrong, Toguro. Sympathy has never been a part of those fights," Kurama retorted.

"Well, as you know the teams are made of five, so you'll have to recruit another fighter," Toguro finished as he put on his green coat back on and walked off. "For your sake, I hope you find someone useful."

Kurama watched Toguro depart into the city and directed a question to Hiei. "So? What's our chance?"

"Don't ask," was all Hiei could say as he walked off.

xxxxx

"_**Well, there you have it! The wonderful life of Yusuke Urameshi! Give me a freaking break! I just got back from the Shadow Tournament and now I'm forced to enter this competition? Needless to say, the next six months are going to be hell. I go back and train with Genkai again, but to my surprise when I get there the old fossil has three guests staying with her.**_

_**These three people? Lyn, Max, and Sam Stromberg. They told me they recently left Egypt after the news spread about those Duel Monsters appearing all over the world. Seems they came here to master some Ka training that lets them summon Duel Monsters. So, we ended up training together. They've got some decent spirit power. Lyn's a tough girl. Her brothers got some impressive power, too, and they sure made short work of that annoying ass bat demon by summoning dragons... yeah, you heard me right. Freakin' dragons. Still cool to see.**_

_**My four partners on the five-man team will include Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and the masked fighter. Who exactly is this masked fighter? If I were a narrator, I'd tell you to tune in and find out. But since I'm not, hell just tune in and find out anyway! Things get kicked into high gear in the Dark Tournament!**_"

xxxxx

"_**Hello, everyone. This is Rei Hino, or Sailor Mars when I go by my hero status. Not too long after leaving the Digital World, it was back to living out our boring lives. **_

_**Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru returned to their home. Every once and all they'd come see us to check up on any monster activity, which have been pretty low lately. **_

_**Ami stayed with us for a week, but immediately went back to America. She and Vega got to know each other better after a few dinner outings. If you ask me, it's about time Ami found herself the right guy for her...**_

_**What about Minako, Makoto, and myself? **_

_**Minako's out committing to idol try outs and just started coaching a volleyball team for a local college. But, we all know that volleyball gig is just to help her make money and prep her for acting classes. She's even trying out for a local TV idol show, similar to American Idol, I think. Needless to say, Minako's kept herself busy.**_

_**Makoto returned back to help tend with the restaurant she co-owns. **_

_**As for me, I'm still tending Hikawa Shrine with my grandfather and Yuuichirou. I introduced my sister to them and they were thrilled to finally see her. Surprisingly, I didn't receive a call from my 'wonderful' father... yeah, that was sarcasm there. I guess he doesn't realize his daughter was gone. Hah, well, he's about to receive a call from his beloved first daughter!**_"

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/8:05 PM**_

Rei leaned back on her bed in her room. Suddenly, she turned her head and saw Cammy sitting down on the floor.

"Cammy, we're both pretty filthy, aren't we?" Rei wiped her face. "Yeah, we could both use some baths after sweeping around the shrine."

"I don't know. I kind of like being dirty," Cammy giggled.

"Gross," Rei turned her nose. "No, you need a bath!"

"Oh no I don't..."

"Well, I don't want us stinking up my room."

"Then, you take a bath without me. I'll be fine," Cammy folded her arms around her dirty shirt.

"You know you haven't taken off that shirt since you got here. You don't want to get stinky before you head back with Ami..."

"I don't want to go back."

Rei folded her arms and looked at her concerned. "Look, I'm not fond or our father, but he and your mom will be worried about you."

"Let them."

"What are hiding under that shirt? Please, tell me," she tried hard not to raise her voice. She walked over and unbuttoned Cammy's sister. "Let me see."

"No, you don't want to see...!"

Rei immediately caught glimpse of a truly grotesque and heart shattering sight. She discovered to her horror once she noticed red welt marks all over Cammy's back. It was becoming clear why Cammy insisted on not bathing unless it was alone and with no on barging in. It was also clear why she refused to change in front of everybody, including her sister.

"Rei! Oh no! It's not what you think!" Cammy tried her hardest to cover up. She backed up against a wall and cried.

"Oh my god..." Rei teared up as horrifying memories played out in her head. _He's still doing this shit?! And to my sister?! _"Cammy... How did you get those marks?"

"I... I..."

"How did you get them?"

Cammy couldn't bring herself to tell her sister the truth.

Rei crouched over looking at Cammy's eye level. She rubbed her sister's shoulders gently. "Cammy, please tell me. I need to know. Did father do this? Don't be afraid to tell me the truth. If he did this to you, I'll be sure to straighten this out."

"Yes."

Rei frowned. "I knew it."

"Father did this to me. He... He thinks I'm always getting in the way of his work. He wants me to keep a good self-image. If I don't, he beats me. And he comes home drunk after working too much! Even mother tried to stop him. She can't... I try my best to make a good impression and yet he still beats me! Sister, please help me!"

Upon hearing her sister spill out her feelings, Rei cursed under her breath. "That son of a bitch has gone too far."

"Sister...?"

Realizing what she had said, Rei pressed Cammy close to her and gently held the little girl like a mother would protect her child. She had undergone the same trauma Cammy was experiencing now. It was reliving a past Rei had wish she had completely wanted to forget. If anything, she wants Cammy to live a happier childhood and not deal with such heart breaking trauma. It was because of her father beating her and leaving her to pursue his political career that caused her to be bitter in the first place. Needless to say, Rei's relationship with her estranged father had been a broken one for years.

"Cammy, wait right here. I'm going to make a quick phone call," Rei mumbled, standing up and turning to walk out the room.

"Are you going to call that Mai lady? Maybe she can..."

"No, don't worry," Rei turned around, faking a smile as she calmed her sister down. "I don't want to bother Mai right now. Besides, this is our problem, Cammy."

"I understand."

Once she turned to leave the room, her smile turned into a cold glare. Her eyes started burning with fury.

She opened up a cupboard to find the list of phone numbers. Right at the center was the highlighted number of a _Hiroaki Hino_. Rei pulled called up and dialed the man's number. Gripping her phone tight, she was anxious to let her father have it for what she's about to say.

"_Hello, front desk of the Dietman Hino, speaking. May I ask who I am speaking to?_"

"This is his eldest daughter, Rei. I would like to speak to him."

"_Ms. Hino? It's been a long-_"

"Let me speak with my father, please."

"Yes, Ms. Hino. Please hold..."

The raven-haired girl sat down on the table with her phone in her right ear and fiddling with a pen next to her. There was soft music playing in the background through the waiting line, which needless to say did not calm the girl. She grabbed the pen and was summoning enough strength to break it.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST - **_**Determination**_**)**

Finally, a successful connection was made to Dietman Hino himself.

"_Hello, Dietman Hino speaking..._"

"Hello there, father," Rei responded calmly albeit her tone revealed venom.

"_Rei? Is that you? It's been such a while since we've spoken..."_

"I'm sure it has daddy. I'm not here to speak to you to reconcile old times. I'm calling you concerning my sister."

"_Cammy? Wait, is she there with you...?! I've been searching for her for days. You mean to tell me actually is there with you?!"_

"That's right. I'm surprised you haven't attempted to contact me."

"_Oh, thank goodness. I'm glad she's safe with you and not kidnapped. I'll be sending a flight over to pick her up and drop her off back-"_

"No, you can stop right there, dad. As far as I'm concerned, you no longer have any claim on that poor child."

"_Of course, I do. She is my daughter..."_

"And I'm your _first _daughter! Need I remind you that you left me behind to pursue your damn political career, dearest Dietman! You left me after physically abusing me and never helping mother through her illness! She claimed it was illness, but after many years, I just don't see it that way anymore. She died obviously of a broken heart because you left her! Sure, you did come to the funeral but after that, barely a word or mention from you!"

"_Rei, I'm a very busy man. I hope you understand this..._"

"No, even the busiest of parents would return every now and then to see their families, especially for the holidays. Soldiers from war come back to see their families for goodness sakes! We've only seen each other for my birthday and we stopped that on my last 18th birthday!"

"_Where are you trying to get at? This is going nowhere."_

"The bruises and the welts! I found them on Cammy's back when she was getting dressed. I was horrified when I saw that. You know what that reminded me of? Hmmm? Me, father! You physically beat me because you saw women completely inferior to your status! You beat me to make an example of your screwed up philosophy! I once trusted you and you broke the sacred family trust! I figured you would've seen the error of your ways and changed for the better. But, once I saw the welts on Cammy, I was proven wrong. I feel like such an idiot to believe an asshole like you will ever change."

Rei felt tears dripping across her face as she choked up. The first daughter finally let out her bottled up emotions having kept them in for so long. Dietman Hino, needless to say, was silent in shock.

"_Rei... Please, try to..."_

"Understand?! I've understood enough! I don't even want to know you anymore! First me, then Cammy, and I'll bet you beat Cammy's mother, Nina, do you? That's my stepmother, you know!"

"_..."_

"What's the matter, dad? Do you get a real turn-on hitting women? Yeah, it makes you a big man, doesn't it? You're so pathetic," Rei spat out ferociously. "It's no wonder I've never had any interest in dating guys, because I'm scared that any one of them will turn out just like you! It's a good thing, too, because I wouldn't want my child to undergo the same trauma that myself and Cammy have gone through. It's sad when a child has to deal with that. No, here's what I propose. Since I'm going to be 19 this month, I'm an adult and I have the right to gain custody of a child. Which means I want custody of Cammy since I feel she will be more comfortable leaving in a safer environment with me than you! And you know what? I bet Nina would agree with me."

The Dietman was nearly at a loss for words. He stammered, unable to get the right words out. "_You can't... Even if you can take me to court, I will not let you gain custody of Cammy. She's my daughter..."_

"Well, consider yourself childless as far as I'm concerned. I'm taking your ass to court and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me!" Rei growled intensely and smashed the pen against the table. "Enough is enough, fa- No. As far as I'm concerned, I have no father! My mother is gone to a better place, but I've never had a father. You're simply just Dietman Hino. Now, you name the time and place where we can settle this. I'll be waiting here for you, Dietman. Cammy will be much safer with me and will not have to deal with a monster like you!"

"_Rei, please reconsider this. You're going too far."_

"Gone too far? No, I'm just getting started! Cammy will be with me and she's much happier to be at her beloved sister's side. My friends are in agreement with me. Won't they be disgusted to know how much a man the Dietman really is once I tell them about what you've done to Cammy? I know Usagi would be disgusted in you."

"_No, don't do this!"_

"Sorry, but there is no turning back, Dietman. Consider the court date set for sometime this month. I will see you there and you had better be ready for the evidence I'm going to present. I think Cammy and I will be all the proof the judge needs to hand me custody of my sister."

"_To think my own daughter is taking me to court over such a petty reason. You are going too far with this..."_

"Pitiful, you're in denial, Dietman. Well, here's a little reality check... I HAVEN'T EVEN JUST BEGUN!" Rei screamed out through the phone. "_**GOODBYE!**_"

Once she vented out her anger, Rei slammed the phone down on the table. She couldn't believe she had said all of that. First Pharaohmon and now this. All of that anger and frustration is building up inside her heart. She sat down on the chair, trembled violently, and poured her face against her hands. Tears came pouring down from her eyes.

"I can't believe I said all of that. I can't believe it..."

**(End theme)**

Then, without warning, Rei felt her heart stop beating for a second and sensed a sudden chill across her back. She lifted her face up and looked herself in the mirror. Her face was a mess with dirt and dried tears. Suddenly, she noticed an abnormal occurrence through the mirror. Her purple eyes changed and briefly turned red before turning back to their normal purple.

This had happened before in her nightmare when she faced that mysterious dark bird woman.

_What was that?! My eyes just glowed and now... maybe it was just my imagination. No, I saw this happen to me in that nightmare BelialMyotismon presented me. That can't be real. It was all just an illusion. I'm seeing things... I'm letting the stress get to me. Ugh, did I really just challenge that man to court?_

"Sister?"

Rei spun around to find Cammy walking in the dining room. The child had a worried look on her face. Rei crawled over towards her beloved sister and hugged her. More tears poured down Rei's eyes as she pressed Cammy closer.

"Cammy, I promise I'll be the best guardian I can be."

"You already have. I know I can depend on you."

"Yes, and I want what's best for you. Understand?"

"Of course, I do."

"Good," Rei whispered and smiled. "Then, would you feel better living with me?"

"Are you kidding...? Of course I'd be much happier, Rei!"

The elder sister held the younger one close to her. _Don't worry, Cammy. I will always protect you, no matter what. I vow to be watch over you at all costs, as Rei Hino and as Sailor Mars. I will do my best to protect you._

"_**From that day forth I lived up to my promise to Cammy-chan. I settled this with my father in court and showed them the evidence they required. Once I showed them the welts Cammy and I received, they were convinced that fa- Excuse me, Dietman Hino, would no longer have any custody over Cammy. Even his wife agreed to let Cammy stay with me. I vowed to give Cammy a suitable living environment. As soon as she settled in the shrine, we came closer than we've ever been. Though, I'll admit its pretty tough having a kid around. It's definitely hard work, but it's paying off. Cammy is happier than she's ever been. My friends have already grown to love her. In just a few months, she'll be attending a school I've helped enroll her in. These next few months will be great yet complicated. Just recently, I've been spotting Hiei coming near our shrine grounds. Why? I don't know. He only knows my Sailor Mars persona. **_

_**Well, it wouldn't be the last time me and the Senshi worked with the Spirit Detectives. We'll be teaming with them very soon. Guess I'll be putting up with Hiei again.**_

_**As for Cammy, she and Yui Tsubasa would become friends later in the year.**_

_**However, just when I thought everything would turn all right, some things haven't been looking too bright. Lately, I've been having these visions and my fire readings are showing me images. Rather disturbing ones. Could it be the next enemy? All I can say the next major threat will come from space. I don't know who they could be, but I got a bad feeling Pharaohmon will pale in comparison to them.**_"

xxxxx

_**Somewhere out in deep space**_

A giant mothership slowly moved past a planetoid.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST – **_**Ultimate Evil**_**)**

Inside the ship, sat a dark and tall monstrous figure on what appeared to be a throne. It was silver decorated with gargoyle dragon heads on each side and a three-headed dragon statue sitting on top of the throne. The figure stood up wearing what appeared to be a long, black cloak. On his shoulders were large shoulder armor plates. His head was rather large with massive bull horns protruding from the sides of his head. His eyes glistened with a green flare. However, his appearance was completely concealed within the darkness of his throne room.

As a door opened, a soldier walked in and bowed to the seated figure.

"Lord Ghidorah, we're on our trek toward the simian's world called Earth. Rumor has it the Moon Queen's daughter and her court are currently residing there."

Curling his lips into a smile, the evil warlord grinned darkly.

Emerging from four curtains were four warriors, who the evil lord named his 'generals'.

"My four generals, while our trek will take much longer, the wait will be worth it once we slay the Moon Kingdom's remnants and take the Silver Crystal," the evil lord, named Ghidorah, reassured the four warriors. After sipping his goblet, he stood up from his chair. "With all the souls we've collected and worlds we've purged, Earth, being one of the most precious gems in the universe, will make a fitting place to settle the long blood feud between our kind and the Moon people. Then, after we've conquered the Moon Princess and her followers, the Rajita Empire will have truly become the greatest force in the universe!"

The 'Rajita' warlord's eyes burned and gleamed green. The four generals raised their fists and howled loudly to express their support for their leader.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Near the Phoenix Arena ruins**_

Looking on from afar were three figures. Two of which were unknown but the third was a familiar face. They all held binoculars and sighted the ruins of the Phoenix Arena. The first to put down his binoculars was a cloaked figure. He removed his hood, revealing a face similar to Guilmon's but his skin was black. He was also slightly bigger than Takato's Digimon partner.

"Ah, so, Pharaohmon has fallen...?" the dark Guilmon grunted. "Humph, well, looks like we will just have to pick up the pieces then. Better yet, we'll one-up by finding Valmarmon's seven pieces and revive the Demon God! He's always feared Valmarmon."

The second hooded figure inquired. "But, BlackGuilmon, there is an obstacle. Where are the seven pieces? It will take us many digital cycles to find all seven. It's a near impossible task with the little resources we have." He disrobed his hood, revealing himself as a humanoid black dragon.

"Patience, Atolmdramon," the third cohort chimed in. It was a fully repaired General Scorpionus.

"Fortunately, we were able to salvage your pieces near the arena and rebuild you," BlackGuilmon said. "Thanks to my brilliant genius of course, but I don't like tooting my own horn. Or, maybe I do."

"It matters not. I feel much stronger than I've ever been. Those Senshi can enjoy their victory, but they will be unprepared for the coming of Valmarmon!" General Scorpionus declared.

"So, what now?" Atolmdramon asked.

"We search for allies. I know where Demon and his group have fled. We can meet with them there and organize an alliance," BlackGuilmon suggested. "It'll be a matter of time before we reach our goal. Atolmdramon, have patience. I promise that our goal will be complete."

"I hope so, for your sake, BlackGuilmon," Atolmdramon snorted in annoyance. "Pharaohmon is gone and I don't wish to be categorized with that failure."

"Well, we better move out soon. The Sovereigns will no doubt send troops to scout the vicinities here. I heard the Dra-Warriors themselves have volunteered to be their security officers," General Scorpionus stated. "If we're caught, our plans will never come to fruition and I doubt neither one of you will want to be thrown in the Dark Area."

"Good point," BlackGuilmon nodded. "Let's move!"

As the trio nodded in agreement, they mounted hovercraft bikes and took off into the far distance.

Watching the trio escape on their hover bikes, the hooded figure and the dark Sailor Senshi eyed the trio making their leave.

The dark Senshi smirked, chortling evilly and flinging her hair back. "Oh, look at how desperate they must be to bring back Valmarmon."

The hooded being added. "_**It will take them a while in anyway case. We have plenty of time until the chaos washes over all worlds. Pharaohmon has fallen. Just as we've predicted. Part one of our prophecy has been fulfilled.**_"

"Good, all going according to what we've predicted. The second part is waiting to be told. Now, this I greatly anticipate."

"_**The reptilian invaders and the black phoenix are coming, my love.**_"

"Yes, find the seven pieces all you want fools, you're only helping us set up the future! For even Valmarmon will not see us coming!" The dark Senshi declared. "Now to see how things will play and they will play out in our favor as they've always been since this gambit started!"

The mysterious 'chaotic' duo both vanished returning to where they came.

xxxxx

_**Digital Underworld**_

Following the Shadow Tournament, every lost soul was retrieved and returned to the Underworld. This included the data of WarDevidramon, Basiliskmon, Ryuukoutsuseimon, numerous Scarabmon, IceDevimon, an assortment of Pharaohmon's followers, and Pharaohmon himself.

Anubimon knew he had a job to fulfill. Once he arrived back in his office and opened his door, a large mountain pile of papers _collapsed_right on top of him! The Underworld lord struggled to free himself from the heavy piles and emerged out while trying to breath.

"ACK! Here I am revived and now I return back with all these papers! All right, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave the Underworld. No more vacations for me for a long time."

Just then, a Sailor-garbed girl knocked on his door. She cleared her throat getting his attention.

"Um, excuse me, Lord Anubimon?" The Sailor politely addressed him.

"Hum...? Oh hello! You must be the one the Lady in White sent! Please, come in!" Anubimon invited the Sailor girl in. He propped himself on a chair. "Sailor Sedna, right?"

"Yes, and I was just sent her by the Lady in White."

"Let's see here," Anubimon scanned her. "From what I heard before my untimely 'death', she told me you went to some alternate future involving some boy?"

"Yes, it went well. Though, he's still fighting off the Artificial threats in his time period. I've been encouraging him as of late."

"I see. According to the lady, you've done an admirable job keeping track of dimensions. I'd like you to tell me about these dimensions so I may classify them and store their information on file. Could that be too much for you, Miss Sedna?"

Sedna nodded. "It's not a problem. Since I'm here, when can I see them?"

"_Them_? Ah, you mean the Sailor Senshi?"

"Yes."

"Soon, my dear. You will meet them. Won't they be surprised to see you."

"That's putting it mildly" the girl giggled. "I can a little longer, Lord Anubimon. There's no rush."

"Ok, then. You can hang around here until the time is right for you to introduce yourself to them."

"Thank you, Lord Anubimon."

"Now, let's get to work!" Anubimon said enthusiastically as he started stamping paperwork.

Sedna sweatdropped. "Um, right!"

xxxxx

_**Okinawa Beach/6:30 PM**_

Takato Matsuda stood on a beach looking out toward the beautiful sunset. He made himself a fire out of logs while roasting marshmallows for himself and Guilmon.

"_**Yep and that's me, Takato Matsuda. I guess you can call me the main hero of this whole crazy adventure. Guilmon and I left for my cousin's home at Okinawa Beach. Call it a mini-vacation since we only have a few days left before school starts up again. The others are back home and taking it easy after a stressful event. From what I heard Kazu and Kenta are out looking for the latest Duel Monsters cards. No doubt they are upgrading up their decks before I kick their butts. **_

_**Felinismon moved in with Jeri and her family. She serves as a waitress under the human disguise known as 'Felicia'. Terriermon is still making wise-crack jokes again while Henry, Jaarin, Lopmon, and Suzie are trying to tolerate him. Good luck with that, buddy. **_

_**Impmon and Calumon are back to their usual antics in the city. Himura and Yui are doing much better than I hoped. Inumon and DarkGabumon are both resting from the tournament. Yamaki and his crew are rebuilding the damage at their headquarters. Ryo and Cyberdramon went back to the Digital World to help with some rebuilding process. As for Rika and Renamon, well...**_"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Akogare**_**)**

"Hey, goggle head!" A familiar voice called out.

Takato whirled around and gaped. "R-Rika?! How... I mean, what I'm trying to say..."

She walked up to him as Takato instinctively closed his eyes.

To his surprise, she patted his head and smiled.

"Rika?"

"Relax, let's just eat some marshmallows."

"But, how did you know we'd be here?"

"Renamon told me," Rika said as the yellow fox materialized next to her. "Having a relaxing time, goggle head?"

"Um, well, yeah. You could say that. What brings y'all here?"

"Oh, nothing, just bored and wanted to come along," Rika stared at the fireplace. "Besides, I needed to get away from town."

"I see. But, how did you travel here?"

"How else? We flew here as Sakuyamon," the ginger-haired girl plainly said.

Takato slapped his forehead. "Duh, think, Takato!"

"I'm so glad this whole mess with Pharaohmon is over. Now it's back to our boring lives," Rika said, picking up a rock and throwing it into the sea coast.

"Boring is not bad."

"It is if it's us going back to school."

Takato chuckled. "Touche. So, want a marshmallow."

"Maybe in a minute. Listen, Takato."

"What? No 'goggle head'?"

"You know it's only a pet name I always give you. No, I came here because I wanted to make sure you fulfilled your end of the bargain?"

"Um, what bargain? Am I missing something here?"

Rika annoyingly scoffed and grabbed a marshmallow from out of his bag. "I can't believe you've forgotten, goggle head! Dun, the promise you made! Remember?"

"Promise...? I don't seem to recall promise I made."

"Do I have to remind you? The duel? Our Digimon card game that was stopped because of the rain?"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Takato quickly nodded his head. "Yeah! You and I were dueling..."

"Fast one, aren't ya?" Rika rolled her eyes. "It was stopped by the rain. I felt we should've picked off where we left off. So, what do you say, goggle head? Let's get this over with. I hope you brought your deck with you."

Takato smiled and reached down into his pockets. "You know I'm always prepared, Rika! Bring everything you've got to offer!"

The two best friends stood on opposite sides of the beach and faced each other off. Smiles crossed their faces and they pulled out their best Digimon cards. Guilmon and Renamon watched as their only viewing audience.

Takato chuckled. "Ready, Rika?"

Rika coolly smirked. "Ready for me to mop the floor with you, goggle head?"

"Bring it on!"

"_**DUEL!**_"

"_**And so that ends our story for now. Heroes became united and together we stopped Pharaohmon. Pharaohmon's wrath is a thing of the past and we all prepare for what the future is in store for all of us. One thing is for sure, we're in for a huge game changer that'll shape the rest of our lives. This is Takato Matsuda, logging out! Laters!**_"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**The End**_

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takato: Hey, guys! Did you really think this was truly the end? Well, have we got news for you! We're not through yet by a long shot!

Rika: Seven and a half months have passed since the Shadow Tournament! We get a glimpse from everyone since the event.

Henry: Well, unfortunately, Yugi and his group won't be making an appearance for the next few episodes, but they'll be back. Don't fret duelist fans. You'll still get some Kaiba fix in the mean time.

Yusuke: It's already been a month or two since the Dark Tournament's end. You're looking at the Dark Tournament champ and... What the?! Yui, it's been a while, kid!

Yui: Yusuke! Kuwabara! We have to get my godmother to the hospital! She's giving birth to twins!

Yusuke & Kuwabara: WHAT?!

Rei: What are these visions I'm receiving? Are they signs of things to come?

Cammy: Wow, I get to be in the same class with Yui! But, who is this Aoshi boy?

Minako: If you guys thought my drunken self was hysterical, wait until you see me when I'm on a sugar rush! Looney Tunes galore!

Himura: Hello Phillipe, my name is Himura Tsubasa. I happen to know your cousin...

Phillipe: What? You know my cousin?

Kurama: Plus, we get a shadow glimpse of the new enemy.

Ghidorah: May our Lord and God, _Leviathan_, bring us victory. Moon Princess, your last remnants of your deluded Silver Millennium will be nothing more than history. The Rajita Era will finally see the day of light in this universe.

Inumon: With a new season comes new cast members, both good and evil! And with a new season comes a new title!

Takuya: The name of our second season is _The Invasion of the Rajita_, but the first episode's entitled...

_**The Beginning of a New Chapter! The Reintroduction of Earth's Heroes!**_

Guilmon: Don't miss out on the brand new, sequel series!

xxxxx

**A/N: **And with that, we've reached the end of _Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux. _I honestly should've ended it sooner, but several favors kept me from doing that. What matters is that this story can be put behind me and this can officially replace the original version (although, the original will remain posted if you wish to read out of curiosity and compare it to Redux).

Can anyone spot the new scenes in this chapter? Hope you like the additions, including a surprise cameo of the main villain, Ghidorah, for Season 2/_The Invasion of the Rajita_. ;)

As for the other new scenes: Lyn makes her decision to move her and her brothers to Japan. Them moving in with Genkai sets up their official non-cameos debut in Season 2.

Then, there's Sailor Sedna, who by this point is roughly 11/12 years old. If you follow my Digimon Fusion/Kai series and/or _Dawn of Chaos_, you should know which 'boy from an alternate future' she's referring to. ;D ; Before she meets the Senshi, she spends her time going back between dimensions running errands for the Lady in White and Anubimon while competing her secret training with Pluto. She's earning her keep and right to become an permanent YYGDM resident.

Ah, the mysterious dark couple, the 'dark' Senshi and the hooded figure are building their gambit that will span over the next couple of years leading to and culminating in the ongoing _Dawn of Chaos_ story. If you're already following DoC or have been following my YYGDM stories, you'll see for yourselves how long the duo have been staging events behind the scenes. They are totally 'The Couple Behind The Madmen'.

Yeah, looking back in hindsight, it feels weird using a Patrick Swayze-look alike as a ghost playing the _Ghost_ theme... knowing several years later the man would pass away. Nonetheless, I opted to keep that character in. Hope that's not in bad taste, guys.

In the original version, I had a segue into the next YYH arc for the Spirit Detectives, because after this will be the Dark Tournament arc. But, I didn't do that for the Duelists. Well, that's be rectified! I incorporated some scenes from the Waking the Dragons arc, the fourth season of the _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_. So, yes, after Pharaohmon, things segue way straight to Waking the Dragons for the Duelists.

Nothing major was drastically altered scene-wise, but plenty of dialogue polishing. And I've modified the post-chapter preview for Season 2, even though I won't be doing a Redux for the Rajita fic. I will, as I've explained before, slightly edit some chapters.

So, with that, this ends Redux, which ends up becoming a tenth anniversary YYGDM project in the end. Even though, this originally was not intended to be so.

This story is dedicated to those who've stuck with my series for years (and to the new fans who are just jumping on the bandwagon). This is my love letter to fans of my YYGDM series. Thank you all. Thank you _LazerWulf_, _Belletiger_, _Ford_, _Chaosblazer_, _JeffreyFai,_ _Ninetalesuk,_ _Crimsong,_ _Haruhi_, and the many other readers/followers.

To think, the original version started in '03 and ended in '05. Wow, almost 9 years ago since the original version ended. Where did all that time go?!

Anyway, about that quick survey. Since it'd be kinda redundant to ask the same questions from the original, I'm only asking three questions.

Ready? Here we go:

What new scenes/moments did you like or find most interesting in Redux?

Which of the additional new side plots would you like to see expanded on?

Do you still hold regard for the original version despite Redux replacing it?

For me, at least for the second and third questions:

1) I guess more Lady Psyren.

2) I still a special place for the original and will never forget it. It's what started the franchise. Nonetheless, Redux replaces the original without affecting the subsequent stories.

So, as of March 7, 2014, what to expect with Redux finished? I intend to work through the final five chapters of _Dawn of Chaos_; hopefully wrapping it up by summer time. I also want to bring back YYGDM's _Gaiden _as I have some plot bunnies I've been meaning to get out of my head (especially the one of Lyn and her parents arriving in Genkai's place just when she's helping train Yusuke for the Dark Tournament. It's a plot bunny by Lazer. Who knows? I might be up to it). Lastly, _Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury_ begins in April as I prepare producing more chapters to follow up the special preview chapters I released this past winter.

In conclusion, _D-Reaper's Fury_ will replace Redux as a priority.

That said, thanks for sticking with this fic. Now, show's over.

Send a review and see you in another fanfic near you! :D


End file.
